


Thanh Long Đồ Đằng

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 112
Words: 393,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tác giả: Hoài Thượng – Bản dịch của SentancuoithuTOP 40 Kim bài đề cử Tấn Giang 2017Thể loại: Đam mỹ, sư đồ niên hạ, cung đình hầu tước quyền mưu, giang hồ ân oán.Độ dài: 110 chương + 2 PN (Hoàn)Tình trạng edit: Hoàn





	1. Chapter 1

Cuồng phong gào thét, cát vàng đầy trời.

Thiếu niên đã không còn nhớ rõ đây là lần thứ mấy mình từ mặt đất bò đứng dậy.

Tình trạng mất nước nghiêm trọng khiến hắn đầu váng mắt hoa. Đầu gối, bàn tay huyết nhục mơ hồ, lòng bàn chân bị cát đá cực nóng sắc bén cứa ra một mảng da lớn, ứa máu. Phía trước là cồn cát mênh mông vô bờ quay cuồng trong từng trận sóng nhiệt. Đằng chân trời xa, gió lốc đột ngột từ mặt đất xoáy lên, lấy mắt thường cũng có thể thấy tốc độ nhanh chóng càn quét đến trung tâm Đại Mạc.

“Sư phụ…” Thiếu niên lảo đảo hướng về phía trước, phát ra tiếng kêu khàn đặc.

“Chờ ta một chút, chờ ta một chút… Sư phụ!”

Ầm một tiếng, thiếu niên lần nữa ngã xuống đất, đau nhức cơ hồ khiến hắn mất đi ý thức.

Không biết qua bao lâu, cuồng phong càng quét càng mạnh, một thân ảnh rốt cuộc từ phía trước đi tới, đứng lại trước người hắn.

“… Sư phụ…” Thiếu niên kiệt lực phát ra tiếng cầu xin khẩn thiết: “Đừng bỏ ta lại, van cầu ngươi… Sư phụ…”

Bóng người kia ngược sáng, không nhìn rõ gương mặt, mơ hồ chỉ thấy thân hình cao gầy khoác trong áo choàng vải thô màu trắng, một lúc lâu sau y rốt cục mở miệng nói: “Ai là sư phụ ngươi?!”

… Thanh âm kia thế nhưng còn rất trẻ, mang theo một tia quen thuộc, đạm mạc lại tùy tiện.

Thiếu niên tuyệt vọng lắc đầu, phát ra tiếng thở nặng nề thống khổ như con sói nhỏ bị bức đến tuyệt cảnh gần chết, cuối cùng vẫn giãy dụa vươn tay hướng tới thân ảnh kia.

Nhưng mà ngay sau đó cánh tay loang lổ vết máu của hắn bị một cước dẫm xuống đất. Đau đớn như tia chớp xuyên qua, thiếu niên kêu lên một tiếng thất thanh thảm thiết. Người đối diện nọ rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, leng keng một tiếng, kiếm phong đánh sát mặt thiếu niên cắm mạnh xuống đất!

“A…!”

Tiếng kêu đau của thiếu niên ngừng bặt. Chỉ thấy người nọ cúi thân mình xuống, ánh sáng rốt cuộc chiếu rõ khuôn mặt xinh đẹp tuyệt trần như nữ tử, tuấn tú đến mức không thể chê trách được một điểm nào.

Thiếu niên khàn khàn gọi: “Sư phụ…!”

Người nọ lại dựng thẳng ngón trỏ, làm một động tác đơn giản ý bảo chớ có lên tiếng cắt ngang hắn, lập tức mũi kiếm từng tấc một xoay tròn, cho đến khi kiếm phong dày đặc phản chiếu gương mặt chật vật bất kham đầy máu và nước mắt của thiếu niên.

“Người đời Tấn có nói, lúc sao Ngưu, sao Đẩu có mây tía, chính là song kiếm ý thượng triệt thiên. Một thanh là Thái A, một thanh là Long Uyên…”

Người nọ rút kiếm ra khỏi cát, chỉ vào dưới chân thiếu niên. Mặt trời đã lặn, chỉ thấy khóe miệng y lại gợi lên một tia cười giễu cợt: “Hôm nay tại đây tru sát ngươi, chính là Long Uyên!”

Đồng tử trong mắt thiếu niên đột nhiên co rút, sau đó liền thấy kiếm phong nâng lên cao đâm tới, sát khí tận xương ùa đến mặt, không khỏi thất thanh kinh hô: “A…. ”

“….A!”

Đan Siêu bật người ngồi dậy, trong ngực dồn dập phập phồng, một lúc lâu sau cơ bắp đang căng cứng mới dần dần thả lỏng lại.

Ánh trăng xuyên qua cửa sổ bằng gỗ, chiếu đến tấm lưng trần trụi lực lưỡng cùng mái tóc ngắn bị mồ hôi ướt đẫm của hắn thành một bóng đen trải dài trên nền đất thiện phòng. Xung quanh một mảnh yên tĩnh. Trong thời tiết cuối hè, chỉ có tiếng côn trùng kêu vang lúc dài lúc ngắn, cùng với tiếng nước chảy róc rách từ Phật đường hậu viện truyền đến; Trừ những âm thanh này ra, đêm khuya nhân tĩnh, không còn một tiếng động nào khác.

Lại là giấc mộng kia…

Đan Siêu thở hổn hển quay đầu lại nhìn, quả nhiên Long Uyên kiếm đặt tựa vào tháp đang ong ong rung động, tựa hồ không thể chờ đợi được muốn thoát ra khỏi vỏ kiếm.

Bắt đầu từ hai năm trước Đan Siêu bước vào Từ Ân tự, hắn liền thường xuyên mơ thấy giấc mộng đó. Trong mộng, hắn ở Đại Mạc, sống cùng một nam nhân trẻ tuổi thường xuyên không thấy rõ mặt được hắn gọi là sư phụ. Có khi tập võ, có khi đi săn, có khi giữa cát vàng ngập trời dắt theo lạc đà lặn lội đường xa. Mà trong đó lặp đi lặp lại nhiều nhất, chính là cảnh tượng hắn quỳ dưới chân nam nhân trẻ tuổi kia đau khổ cầu xin không có kết quả, cuối cùng bị một kiếm đâm tới đầu.

Nam nhân trẻ tuổi kia là ai?

Đan Siêu bất luận như thế nào cũng nghĩ không ra.

Hắn chỉ nhớ được từ lúc hai năm trước người hắn đầy máu ngất đi trước cửa Từ Ân tự, được Trí Viên đại sư cứu rồi thu làm đệ tử quan môn. Sau lại nghe Trí Viên đại sư nói, khi các tăng nhân phát hiện ra, người hắn đầy cát vàng, huyết nhục mơ hồ, trong tay nắm thật chặt một thanh bảo kiếm trong bao da cá nhám màu trắng.

….Chính là Thất tinh Long Uyên.

Mà tất cả chuyện cũ trước đó đều hóa thành những đoạn ngắn vụn vặt, mỗi đêm lại như ma chú nguyền rủa, cứ vòng đi vòng lại trong đầu hắn.

Đan Siêu thở ra một hơi dài, vươn tay đè lên Long Uyên. Một lát sau rốt cuộc thanh trường kiếm đang rung động ở trong bàn tay dày rộng hữu lực của hắn dần dần bình ổn.

Giờ phút này ngoài cửa sổ trăng sáng sao thưa, bóng đêm sâu thẳm, mà cơn buồn ngủ của Đan Siêu đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Hắn đơn giản liền khoác thêm tăng bào màu đen, lững thững đẩy cửa đi ra khỏi thiện phòng. Con đường nhỏ thấp thoáng hoa cỏ, một đầu thông đến Phật đường nguy nga dưới ánh trăng; Các chính phòng phía xa đã sớm đóng cửa, từ con đường dài truyền đến tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh văng vẳng.

Trên bầu trời đêm, Bắc Đẩu tinh dường như cảm ứng khí chất từ Thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm, tỏa ra ánh sáng mơ hồ.

Đan Siêu nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu hắn ánh sáng kia dần dần hóa thành ánh mặt trời chói chang trên cát vàng, thành cơn gió cuốn bụi trắng xóa, cùng với ý cười ôn nhu như nữ tử mà lại tàn nhẫn vô tình kia.

…Người trong mộng đó, rốt cuộc là ai?

———————

Trong lúc đó, tại thành Trường An, phủ Trung thư Thị lang.

Một tuyệt sắc ca cơ vừa hoàn thành điệu múa, hạ mình dưới đất, ống tay áo dài mềm mại tỏa xuống như tầng tầng cánh hoa. Xung quanh tiếng vỗ tay nhất thời vang lên “Tuyệt vời!”

Tuy rằng đã gần đến canh ba, trên buổi tiệc vẫn còn đầy trân vị hảo tửu linh đình. Dưới ánh nến chiếu rọi lên tầng tầng tơ lụa thêu hoa điểu lấp lánh lưu quang, mà ca cơ đang yểu điệu đứng dậy kia như đóa mẫu đơn kiều diễm nhất, ôn nhu nhất trong hoa viên này.

Trung thư Thị lang Trọng Ninh mỉm cười đứng dậy, ý bảo thị nữ đem chung rượu ngon trước mặt đưa cho ca cơ, sau đó quay người hướng về chủ tọa của buổi tiệc, ý cười đầy mặt nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, nàng này nhũ danh Lục Yêu, chính là nghĩa nữ của tộc ta. Tuy rằng từ nhỏ tướng mạo thô lậu, tốt xấu cũng tập qua chút công phu vũ nhạc.”

Hắn nói xong liền ngừng, chỉ thấy thanh niên ngồi trên thủ tịch kia thản nhiên cười, tựa hồ thần sắc cũng không phải không vui, liền cảm thấy thả lỏng hơn: “Nàng luôn ngưỡng mộ Tạ Thống lĩnh niên thiếu anh danh, mới xung phong trình diễn tài nghệ trước mặt ngài. Nếu có thể lọt vào mắt ngài, ta liền tại đây quyết định, lệnh nàng dâng lên chén nữ nhi hồng đã ủ mười tám năm này – không biết ngài có chịu cho nàng chút thể diện hay không?”

Xung quanh mọi người vỗ tay cười vang, hiện trường nhất thời càng thêm náo nhiệt.

Thanh niên trẻ tuổi trên vị trí thủ tịch kia dường như cũng thấy thú vị, thản nhiên nói: “Nam Quốc có giai nhân, nhẹ nhàng Lục Yêu vũ … Khó mà gặp được!”

Thanh âm của y rất êm tai, trong hoàn cảnh náo nhiệt như vậy mà vẫn có thể xuyên thẳng vào lòng người.

Thần sắc Lục Yêu vừa chuyển, lại nghe y gọi “Ngẩng đầu lên!”

Lục Yêu chậm rãi ngẩng đầu.

Trong lòng nàng vốn nên có ngàn từ vạn chữ, nhưng trong nháy mắt đó cảm nghĩ đập thẳng vào mắt nhất chính là: _hảo tuấn tú!_

Thống lĩnh cấm vệ Đại nội Tạ Vân ba đầu sáu tay, mặt mũi hung tợn trong lời đồn đãi, cùng với những gì mọi người thấy được hôm nay, là hoàn toàn trái ngược.

Y khoác một thân áo tím chỉ bạc, thắt lưng đeo đai ngọc, chân mang giày trắng. Mặc dù đang lười biếng dựa vào án, vẫn có thể nhìn ra eo thon, vai rộng, chân dài, cử chỉ phong độ nhẹ nhàng, không giống với những quan viên khác trong buổi tiệc.

Việc duy nhất giống như lời đồn đãi là y quả nhiên đeo một chiếc mặt nạ bằng bạc điêu khắc tinh mỹ, che khuất hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt. Nhưng mà ngay cả như thế, sóng mũi tuyệt đẹp, đôi môi mỏng mang ý cười ấm áp, sườn mặt thon dài trắng nõn cũng khiến người khác từ đáy lòng bất giác dâng lên hảo cảm vô hạn.

Trong lòng Lục Yêu hơi trầm xuống. Nàng tự biết mình đẹp đến đâu, vẻ đẹp đối với nàng như cây cung của tướng quân, như thanh kiếm trong tay vị đại hiệp, khiến cho mọi việc đều thuận lợi đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi. Nó là lợi khí nàng dùng để đạt được tất cả mục đích.

Nhưng tình thế trước mắt nàng liền không chắc kế hoạch mưu tính kỹ càng đêm nay có thực hiện trót lọt hay không.

Trong nháy mắt nhìn đến nụ cười kia, một cảm giác bất an không biết từ đâu ùa đến, quấn chặt trái tim nàng.

“Cô nương này quả nhiên là tuyệt sắc.”

Tạ Vân dường như không cảm thấy gì, còn quay đầu tán thưởng với Trọng Ninh một câu. Người này vội nói nào có, nào có, có thể lọt vào mắt Thống lĩnh là phúc khí của nha đầu kia. Hai người nói qua nói lại khách sáo vài câu, Tạ Vân lại chuyển hướng sang Lục Yêu, lần này vẫy tay tùy ý gọi “…Lại đây!”

Hai chữ ngắn ngủi cũng không nghe ra được chút gì ám muội hay suồng sã, thậm chí cả một chút động tâm với nữ tử cũng không có. Nếu nghe cẩn thận, âm điệu còn thập phần tùy tiện.

Lục Yêu cắn môi, bưng ly rượu bước về phía trước. Trong phút chốc đáy lòng xoay chuyển vô số lần, cuối cùng vẫn hạ quyết tâm.

Từ thủy tạ đi đến bàn tiệc phải lên ba bậc thang. Bậc thang thứ nhất nàng bước lên bị vấp, áo lụa trên người nguyên bản đã mỏng như cánh ve tuột xuống, lộ ra phần lớn da thịt tuyết trắng từ cổ đến vai. Bậc thứ hai trâm vấn tóc nàng lay động, mái tóc đen như mây tung bay, dưới ánh nến cả người như toả sáng. Bậc thứ ba đứng trước mặt Tạ Vân, giữa tiếng vang tán thưởng lẫn hâm mộ từ các tân khách, nàng cúi người thật sâu, chiếc váy xanh thêu chỉ vàng càng làm nổi bật làn da trắng lung linh như bạch ngọc.

Ánh mắt nàng nhìn Tạ Vân, vừa có vẻ quyến rũ, khiêu khích lại táo bạo:

“Nô gia ngưỡng mộ đại nhân đã lâu, hôm nay được gặp, thật là tam sinh hữu hạnh. Thỉnh đại nhân vui lòng đón nhận, uống cạn chén này của nô gia!”

Đôi mắt sau mặt nạ của Tạ Vân tựa hồ thật hứng thú mà nhìn nàng chằm chằm. Một lúc sau, khóe môi xinh đẹp kia nhếch lên, làm ý cười thêm sâu sắc.

Y vươn tay tiếp nhận chén rượu dạ quang lưu ly- Bàn tay y thon gầy mà lại trắng nõn, khớp xương vì luyện võ mà nổi lên, tuy nhiên lại không làm giảm đi hình dáng tao nhã xinh đẹp. Bàn tay đó đồng thời cũng phi thường nho nhã lễ độ, động tác nhận chén rượu từ bàn tay như ngọc của nàng thư hoãn thả lỏng, đầu ngón tay lại không chạm đến nửa điểm da thịt nào của nàng.

Đôi tay duyên dáng trẻ trung kia, làm thế nào cũng không nhìn ra được liên hệ gì với danh xưng “lúc tỉnh cầm kiếm giết người, khi say nằm gối lên đùi mỹ nhân” của y.

“Nữ nhi hồng” Tạ Vân tỉ mỉ ngắm màu rượu trong suốt trong chiếc chén ngọc dạ quang kia, một lúc lâu cũng không hề có ý tứ muốn uống vào. Y dường như không chú ý tới phía dưới vẻ mặt Trọng Ninh và Lục Yêu hơi thay đổi, đột nhiên nghiêng đầu phân phó thủ hạ phía sau “Mang ngân châm đến.”

Lục Yêu vẻ mặt kịch biến.

Ánh mắt nàng lướt đến Trọng Ninh, chỉ thấy hắn gật đầu một cái thật khẽ khó có thể nhận ra…

Việc đến nước này đã không còn cách nào khác, đành phải hiển lộ ý đồ thật sự.

Trái tim Lục Yêu đập mạnh một nhịp, nàng rút ra đoản chủy từ trong lòng, lớn tiếng quát “Nạp mạng đi!”

Biến cố phát sinh trong giây lát, lời chưa nói hết, ánh đao đã tiến thẳng đến ngực, theo ngọn gió lướt qua còn thấy được màu u lam kịch độc!

Một khắc kia không ai kịp phản ứng, ngay cả thủ hạ phía sau Tạ Vân cũng không kịp có động tác gì. Giây phút chỉ mành treo chuông, mũi đao đã đâm đến vạt áo, chỉ thêm nửa phần là dễ dàng xuyên vào cơ thể – nhưng đúng lúc này, tất cả như đọng lại.

Ba ngón tay Tạ Vân nắm lấy cổ tay như ngọc của Lục Yêu, nhìn qua thủ pháp nhẹ nhàng như thế, dường như ngay cả một chút lực đều không dùng đến.

Ngay sau đó, Lục Yêu chỉ cảm thấy nội lực của đối phương như núi lửa bộc phát bao trùm cả đất trời, trong đầu nàng liền nổ bùng một tiếng, đột nhiên máu tươi phun ra khỏi miệng, thân thể bay cao văng xa hơn một trượng!

Loảng xoảng!

Lục Yêu rầm rầm ngã xuống, đụng phải vô số đồ vật, bàn ghế bát đũa nhất thời văng tung tóe!

“Làm sao thế? Làm sao thế?” “Thích khách!” “A, người đâu, người đâu?!”

Khắp nơi tân khách hoảng hốt, Trọng Ninh nhanh chóng cắn răng, quyết định thật nhanh, chỉ vào Lục Yêu hét lớn “Là nàng ta ra tay đả thương người! Người đâu! Bắt nàng lại!”

Gia đinh sớm đã có chuẩn bị lúc này từ hai bên tràn ra, mỗi người cầm một thanh gậy gỗ, ùa về phía Lục Yêu. Việc này thấy rõ là ý đồ muốn giết người diệt khẩu, nhưng trong lúc hỗn loạn không ai có thể phát hiện hay ngăn cản. Vừa lúc gia đinh xông vào định giơ cao gậy gỗ đánh xuống; Trên vị trí thủ tịch, Tạ Vân tùy tiện ném chén rượu độc bằng bạch ngọc dạ quang đi – động tác không nhanh không chậm xốc chiếc áo choàng trắng trên người thuận tay ném tới.

Tiếng áo choàng rít gió, lướt qua mọi người, kình lực cực kì mạnh mẽ bá đạo, người bị chạm trúng không ai không bị đẩy lùi về phía sau, gậy gỗ trên tay mấy tên gia đinh đứng trước đều bị hất văng xuống đất.

Sau đó tấm áo choàng rơi xuống, dừng ngay trên người Lục Yêu đang ngã sóng xoài trên mặt đất chật vật bất kham, vừa lúc che đi y phục rách rưới trên thân thể nàng.

Khuôn viên trong nháy mắt trở thành tĩnh lặng. Bỗng nghe thấy thủ hạ đứng sau Tạ Vân rút đao khỏi vỏ, gầm lên: “Người đâu!”

Xung quanh thủy tạ tiếng bước chân dồn dập, cửa sổ bốn phía đột nhiên bị phá tung ra, mười mấy thị vệ đao thương cẩn mật xông vào, trong chớp mắt đã đem buổi tiệc vây chặt như nêm cối.

Những người có mặt tại bữa tiệc quá sợ hãi. Có người nhát gan thậm chí chân mềm nhũn liền quỳ thụp xuống. Trọng Ninh biết đại thế đã mất, nhưng hắn không hổ là nhân vật trung kiên trong Thái tử đảng, vẫn còn có thể miễn cưỡng bảo trì trấn định: “Bình tĩnh! Bình tĩnh một chút chớ nóng! Tạ Thống lĩnh vô sự chứ? Mau mau mang khách quý đỡ xuống nghỉ tạm, đem nàng kia bắt lại …”

Tạ Vân lại cười cười ngắt lời hắn: “Trọng đại nhân đừng vội.”

Y đứng lên từ phía sau án, nhìn xuống bữa tiệc. Giữa ánh mắt trừng trừng của mọi người mà bước xuống bậc thềm, đứng trước người Lục Yêu.

Không khí khắp hiện trường như bị nén chặt, chỉ còn tiếng thở dồn dập kích động liên tiếp. Bỗng nghe Tạ Vân từ phía trên hỏi: “Ngươi vì sao phải giết ta?”

Lục Yêu đứt quãng ho ra một ngụm máu, ôm hận nói: “Muốn giết ngươi cần phải lí do gì chứ? Ta hận nhất là loại người vô sỉ khi dễ kẻ yếu như ngươi …”

Tạ Vân lạnh nhạt nói: “Nói dối.”

Giọng điệu khinh thường trong tiếng nói kia như cương châm đâm thẳng vào lòng nàng.

“Ngươi …” Mười ngón tay Lục Yêu xiết chặt, oán hận cào trên mặt đất. Một lúc lâu sau nhịn không được hét ầm lên: “Gian thần như ngươi còn dám hỏi vì sao? Võ Hậu cầm quyền như gà mái gáy sớm (*), chính là có bậc gian thần như ngươi vẽ đường cho hươu chạy, trên triều chính hãm hại biết bao nhiêu trung lương! Cả nhà ta nguyên bản trung liệt…”

[(*) tẫn kê tư thần: nghĩa là gà mái gáy vào sáng sớm giống như gà trống, ý nói việc của đàn ông mà phụ nữ làm thay, đảo lộn luân thường, câu này là câu mắng Võ Tắc Thiên lộng hành thời xưa]

Chuyện này căn bản đã rõ ràng.

Tạ Vân bước ra ngoài, không thèm quay đầu lại dặn dò: “Đem nàng mang đi thẩm vấn cho ra đồng đảng, cẩn thận không cho nàng tự sát. Phong tỏa Trung thư phủ, không cho bất luận kẻ nào ra vào, đợi ngày mai ta bẩm báo lên Hoàng hậu, tiếp tục điều tra!”

Đám thị vệ đứng sau đồng thời hô: “Dạ!”

Trọng Ninh rốt cuộc chống đỡ không nổi, run lẩy bẩy tê liệt ngã xuống đất, trong nháy mắt nhìn như già đi cả chục tuổi, một chữ cũng không nói nên lời.

Tạ Vân nhanh chóng xuất phủ. Ngoài cửa đèn đuốc sáng trưng, cả tòa phủ đệ sớm đã bị đại nội thiết vệ nghiêm ngặt vây kín xung quanh. Vài tên thị vệ tâm phúc canh giữ sau xe, thấy y đi ra, một tên trong đám lập tức đem hộp gấm trong tay dâng lên: “Thống lĩnh, lấy được rồi!”

Hộp gấm kia lớn cỡ lòng bàn tay, thêu chỉ bạc mười phần tinh xảo, bên góc thêu một chữ “Lưu” thật nhỏ – là loại ấn kí mà những đại gia tộc đặt trên đồ gia bảo. Tạ Vân mở ra liếc nhìn, chỉ thấy bên trong là một đóa hoa kỳ lạ, thân trắng nõn. Nắp hộp vừa mở đã toả ra mùi hương lạ lùng thấm tận ruột gan.

Thị vệ thấp giọng nói: “Loại hoa này được xưng có thể giải trăm loại độc, sau khi hái xuống có rất nhiều công dụng kỳ diệu. Lưu gia giấu nó trong mật thất, ta cùng vài huynh đệ ẩn mình lấy được …”

Tạ Vân đưa tay khiến hắn im tiếng, lập tức thu hộp gấm vào tay, không nói một lời mà bước vào trong xe ngựa.

Lúc này đã quá canh ba, Trường An thành từ lâu đã cấm đi lại vào ban đêm, ngay cả trên phố lớn cũng không một người qua lại. Các gia hộ đóng kín cửa, mọi âm thanh đều im bặt, chỉ còn bóng trăng rằm chiếu lên tảng đá bên đường, phản xạ ánh sáng lạnh lẽo.

Thị vệ ngoài xe kia tên Mã Hâm nói: “Hồi thống lĩnh, đã qua phố chính. Phía trước là Từ Ân tự.”

Từ Ân tự.

Tạ Vân vén màn xe lên, theo thói quen thoáng nhìn ra ngoài.

Đột nhiên động tác của y dừng lại.

Phía trước là Đại môn của Từ Ân tự nguy nga sừng sững, dưới màn đêm vẫn thấy được cột trụ chạm trổ sơn son, có bảy bậc thang hướng xuống đường cái rộng rãi. Dưới bậc thang nguyên bản có một tăng nhân hắc y đang ngồi, chắc là vì thấy có xe ngựa đang đi tới, liền đứng dậy định bước vào trong sơn môn.

Trong nháy mắt đó, tia nhìn của hai người gặp nhau.

Gương mặt anh tuấn của Đan Siêu hiện ra nét kinh ngạc – mà Tạ Vân hạ ánh mắt, đầu ngón tay buông tấm màn rơi xuống.

Xe ngựa tiếp tục lóc cóc chạy về phía trước. Song lần này chưa đi được mấy bước liền đột nhiên dừng lại. Chỉ nghe tiếng bước chân xao động, dường như truyền đến tiếng tranh chấp ồn ào. Một lát sau lại vang lên tiếng mắng lớn đầy vẻ tức giận của xa phu: “Kẻ nào! Nửa đêm sao lại cản đường, còn không nhanh chóng lui ra?!”

Tiếng ngựa hí xé rách màn đêm, bên ngoài có người tranh chấp mấy tiếng. Sau đó tiếng chân thị vệ ngoài cửa sổ nhanh chóng đến gần. Mã Hâm đứng ngoài thùng xe, dán sau màn thấp giọng nói: “Thống lĩnh, phía trước có một tăng nhân mang theo kiếm đột nhiên chặn đầu ngựa, phải làm thế nào?”

… Hắn không nghe thấy được một hơi thở hắt ra của Tạ Vân. Thanh âm kia quá nhẹ, dường như không ai nghe thấy, vừa ra khỏi miệng liền tiêu tán trong đêm khuya tĩnh lặng của đường phố Trường An.

Tiếng vang ngoài thùng xe tạm dừng, không phải vì tình huống được giải quyết, mà vì hai bên tiến vào tình trạng giằng co càng thêm ác liệt cổ quái, thậm chí ở bên trong thùng xe cũng có thể cảm nhận được không khí căng thẳng – Tạ Vân nhìn bóng đen nhảy nhót do ánh đuốc hắt ra, chợt nghe trước xe ngựa vang lên một giọng nam nhân rõ ràng từng chữ, tuấn lãng trầm ổn: “Tiểu tăng pháp danh Đan Siêu, đêm khuya vô tình gặp được các hạ, hoảng hốt thấy gương mặt quen thuộc giống cố nhân. Gặp nhau tức là hữu duyên, không biết các hạ có thể vui lòng xuống xe một lát?”

Lời này nói ra thật sự quá to gan. Vài đại nội thị vệ nhất thời tức giận ra mặt. Mã Hâm vừa muốn mắng gã thầy chùa không biết sống chết này cút đi, bỗng nghe trong xe truyền đến thanh âm thản nhiên của Tạ Vân: “Đan Siêu …”

Hai chữ nói ra, sắc mặt thị vệ xung quanh biến thành nghiêm nghị, ngay cả Đan Siêu đang đứng giữa đường lớn cách đó không xa cũng giật thót trong lòng.

“…Ta là mệnh quan đi trên đường; Phàm là ai gặp đến quan viên trên ngũ phẩm nhất định phải tránh, nếu không là trọng tội.”

Tạ Vân nhìn cửa xe đóng kín trước mặt, trong ngữ điệu mang theo ý cười cực kì bình thản thậm chí là ôn nhu: “… Hòa thượng, ngươi cũng không biết ta là ai, vậy mà dám nói cùng ta hữu duyên?”


	2. Chương 2: Tuyết liên hoa

Đêm khuya mọi âm thanh đều đã tắt, trên con đường mờ tối chỉ còn không khí giằng co, giương cung bạt kiếm.

Đan Siêu tăng y phật châu, sau lưng mang Long Uyên, nhìn thẳng chiếc xe ngựa hoa lệ trước mặt, trầm giọng nói: “Trong mắt người xuất gia tất cả thế gian đều ngang hàng, tiểu tăng không biết các hạ mấy phẩm, nhưng ta thấy các hạ thật sự quen thuộc, vì thế mới khẩn cầu các hạ xuống xe gặp mặt. Nếu vì thế mà phạm tội, nói vậy tiểu tăng cũng cam nguyện nhận tội không oán …”

Lời này nói ra không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh mà lại thực tha thiết – nhưng cũng bởi vì tha thiết, nếu ngẫm kĩ từng lời, lại có chút giống như lời một nam nhân đang khẩn cầu được thấy mặt nữ tử mình ngưỡng mộ trong lòng. Trong lúc nhất thời, tất cả mọi người xung quanh đều cảm thấy thật hoang đường.

Bên trong xe ngựa, Tạ Vân dường như cũng thấy có chút thú vị, cười hỏi một câu: “Gặp mặt tức hữu duyên?”

Đan Siêu nói: “Phải.”

“Lương duyên hay nghiệt duyên?”

“…”

Đan Siêu không nghĩ tới y sẽ hỏi như vậy, mà lại còn hỏi nhanh như thế, nhất thời ngây ngẩn cả người.

“Nếu là lương duyên đã đành. Nhưng nếu là nghiệt duyên, liên lụy đến người xuất gia nhận tội cũng không tốt lắm.” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, cao giọng nói: “Ta thấy không bằng như thế này – nửa đêm rồi không cần gây chuyện. Nếu thật sự có duyên, ngày sau ắt sẽ tái kiến. Mã Hâm, đánh xe!”

Mã Hâm đang chờ nãy giờ, sớm đã không muốn dây dưa thêm. Nghe thấy thế lập tức lên tiếng đáp lời, chuẩn bị lệnh cho xa phu vung roi đánh ngựa. Nhưng mà ngay lúc xe ngựa chuẩn bị xuất phát, Đan Siêu trong tình thế cấp bách tiến lên trước một bước, trầm giọng nói: “Các hạ từ từ…”

Long Uyên kiếm đeo trên lưng hắn vốn vẫn luôn ngầm chấn động, đến lúc hắn vừa cất bước, cơ lưng căng thẳng, thân kiếm bên trong vỏ kiếm bằng da cá nhám màu trắng chịu lực tác động, chợt vọt ra ngoài!

Leng keng!

… Tiếng vang của Long Uyên kiếm ngân lên thật lâu không dứt, hàn quang chiếu lên sắc mặt kịch biến của những người xung quanh.

Người xuất gia nửa đêm đón xe đã đành, lại còn dám rút kiếm trước mặt thủ lĩnh cấm vệ quân Tạ Vân, đây là muốn chết hay sao? Mã Hâm cùng đám đại nội thị vệ đang đứng chờ nghĩ cũng không cần nghĩ, nháy mắt đã xông lên rút đao khỏi vỏ: “To gan!” “Đứng lại!” “Kẻ nào muốn động thủ?”

Đan Siêu quát: “Từ từ!” liền với một tay ra sau để đè lại chuôi kiếm.

Hắn có ý định đẩy Long Uyên trở vào trong vỏ; Nhưng bọn thị vệ nguyên bản đang căng thẳng tột độ vừa thấy hắn vươn tay, đâu còn kịp suy nghĩ xem hắn rốt cuộc là muốn làm gì? Trong giây phút điện quang hỏa thạch Mã Hâm liền xuất một đao, tuyết quang phản chiếu tựa hồ một tia chớp cực mạnh, cả người như đại bàng từ không trung bổ xuống: “Ngươi muốn chết a…”

Đinh đang!

Tiếng kim loại va chạm ngân vang khiến lỗ tai mọi người đều rung lên!

Mã Hâm cứng đờ, trường đao thiếu chút nữa tuột ra khỏi tay: “Thống … lĩnh?”

Kiếm ý gào thét tan đi, không khí lặng dần trên con phố dài, chỉ thấy ở giữa Đan Siêu và Mã Hâm có thêm một thân ảnh quỷ không hay thần không biết – Tạ Vân.

Ống tay áo, vạt áo chậm rãi buông xuống. Tạ Vân chắn trước người Mã Hâm, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn thẳng Đan Siêu, một tay nâng lên, dùng bao tay chặn đứng kiếm phong của Long Uyên kiếm.

Mà kiếm phong kia cứng rắn sắc bén, sau khi bị nội lực cực lớn của Tạ Vân bài trừ, vẫn có thể dũng mãnh chém đứt bao tay bằng huyền thiết, tiếng sắt vỡ rơi xuống nền đất nghe đinh đang!

Đồng tử Mã Hâm chợt co rút, mấy người xung quanh hàn ý trong lòng đồng loạt dâng lên: lưỡi kiếm sắc bén như thần binh lợi khí, chiêu thức ra tay mạnh mẽ bá đạo như thế, nếu Tạ Vân trong khoảnh khắc chỉ mành treo chuông không kịp ra tay chắn đỡ, lúc này kết quả nhẹ nhất của Mã Hâm cũng là kiếm rơi máu chảy – máu chảy thì không sao, nhưng đại nội cấm vệ mà bị một người xuất gia bên đường chém đến rơi kiếm, chuyện này sỉ nhục đến mức nào? Nếu truyền ra ngoài mọi người ắt không còn mặt mũi!

Mã Hâm lui ra sau nửa bước, khàn khàn nói: “Thống lĩnh…”

Tạ Vân nghe cũng như không, thậm chí không thèm quay đầu lại.

Y không nhìn bất luận kẻ nào, ánh mắt không gợn sóng phía sau tấm mặt nạ bạc trắng chỉ lẳng lặng khóa trên gương mặt đang gắng sức của nam nhân xuất gia trẻ tuổi trước mặt.

Đáy mắt Đan Siêu kinh nghi bất định, chần chờ một lúc lâu mới thu kiếm vào vỏ: “…Tiểu tăng không phải cố ý, thỉnh các hạ …”

Tạ Vân vẫn chưa trả lời, cánh tay đang chắn kiếm lập tức duỗi về phía trước, đặt lên vai Đan Siêu. Thân hình người dưới lớp tăng bào màu đen càng thêm khỏe khoắn so với bề ngoài, nhưng bàn tay của Tạ Vân dường như có một luồng nội lực mãnh liệt cực kì bá đạo, lãnh khốc, kiên quyết, chân thực ngay trước mắt bao người, đem Đan Siêu ép đến khuỵu gối từng chút một, cho đến đến khi hắn bị cưỡng bách quỳ xuống đất!

Bùm.

Âm thanh đầu gối chạm đất cực kì nhỏ, nhưng lại nặng như ngàn quân, thật lâu sau vẫn quanh quẩn trong tai mọi người.

Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói: “Xem ra giữa hai chúng ta, phải là nghiệt duyên rồi!”

Bọn thị vệ đến lúc này như mới bừng tỉnh từ khỏi giấc mộng, cuống quýt muốn tiến lên bắt người, nhưng Tạ Vân khoát tay chặn lại: “Lui ra.”

Bọn thị vệ nào dám nói thêm một chữ, sau khi nhìn nhau trong phút chốc liền cẩn thận lùi ra xa hơn ba trượng.

Thành ra trên con đường chỉ còn Đan Siêu đang thẳng tắp quỳ gối trước mặt Tạ Vân, thân ảnh hai người được ánh trăng trắng xóa kéo dài chồng chéo lên nhau trông thật quái dị. Đan Siêu hơi thở gấp, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên gương mặt từ trên cao đang cúi xuống của Tạ Vân: “Tiểu tăng to gan … Xin hỏi các hạ mấy năm trước có từng qua Mạc Bắc? Nếu thật là người quen cũ của tiểu tăng, có thể xin người …”

“Trên đời những kẻ không muốn dùng gương mặt thật có đến hàng ngàn hàng vạn người, làm sao ngươi biết ta chính là người quen cũ của ngươi?”

Đan Siêu muốn nói lại thôi.

Tạ Vân cười nhẹ. Khuôn mặt y được che kín dưới tấm mặt nạ lạnh như băng trong đêm có chút đáng sợ, nhưng nụ cười chậm rãi này, khóe môi đỏ nhạt dưới ánh trăng, lại làm cho trong lòng người ta tự nhiên dâng lên một cảm giác khó nói thành lời.

“Người ta nói vào Phật môn là phải lục căn thanh tịnh. Hòa thượng, ngươi tâm tâm niệm niệm nhớ thương cố nhân, chỉ sợ không được tịnh lắm a.”

“…”

“Cố nhân của ngươi, không phải là tình nhân cũ chứ?!”

Ai cũng không nghĩ tới vị mệnh quan triều đình quyền cao chức trọng thế mà lại có thể tự nhiên buông lời ngả ngớn như vậy, Đan Siêu sau khi sửng sốt mới trầm giọng nói: “Các hạ nói đùa. Qủa thật vị cố nhân kia có quan hệ trọng yếu đối với ta, nhưng không phải là kiểu ngươi nói … Nếu nói cho rõ ràng, người kia là sư phụ của ta mới đúng.”

“Thật sao?”

“Qủa thật là như vậy.”

Tạ Vân như tên thợ săn dồn con mồi vào đường cùng, đầy hứng thú dạo quanh Đan Siêu một vòng, trong mắt mang theo ý đánh giá không thèm che dấu. Mà Đan Siêu vẫn đang quỳ trên mặt đất nhìn về phía trước, gương mặt của hắn dưới ánh trăng mang theo vẻ bình thản, hoàn toàn không có chút chột dạ hay né tránh nào.

“Nếu như vậy,” Tạ Vân dừng bước, cúi người ngay bên tai Đan Siêu, khóe môi cong cong cơ hồ dán sát vào gáy của hắn: “… Sư phụ ngươi, tại sao lại không cần ngươi nữa?”

Khí tức ấm áp, lời nói lại gây tổn thương, âm cuối như mang theo sự đùa cợt và chế nhạo lạnh như băng.

Nếu không đứng gần, sẽ không có ai thấy được thân thể cường tráng của tăng nhân nhất thời chấn động.

“Chỉ là đùa một chút, tiểu sư phụ đừng để ý.” Nhận thấy Đan Siêu dường như muốn nói gì, Tạ Vân mỉm cười ngắt lời hắn, quay nhìn về phía thị vệ: “Ban đêm gió lạnh, chúng ta không cần nấn ná thêm. Trong xe có nước ấm không? Rót cho tiểu sư phụ một chén trà.”

Động tác của bọn thủ hạ cũng thật nhanh, lập tức bưng ra ấm đồng từ trong xe, rót đầy một chén trà nóng, cẩn thận đưa tới. Tạ Vân đang đứng sau Đan Siêu một tay nhận trà, một tay khẽ nhích ống tay áo, làm rơi xuống một nụ hoa tuyết trắng.

Thủ hạ mắt sắc, liền nhận được đó chính là đóa kỳ hoa nghe nói có thể giải bách độc vừa lấy ra từ mật thất của Lưu gia, không khỏi ngạc nhiên trong lòng, cũng không biết từ lúc nào Tạ Vân đã mang đóa hoa từ trong hộp gấm ra giấu ở trong tay.

Hắn còn đang nghi hoặc thì đã thấy Tạ Vân tùy ý đem đóa hoa ném vào trong chén trà nóng, bõm một tiếng vang nhỏ hầu như không nghe thấy được, đóa hoa kia chớp mắt đã tan trong chén nước.

“… !”

Tên thủ hạ kinh hãi mà lại không dám lộ ra ngoài, đành mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Tạ Vân chuyển chén trà trên tay cho Đan Siêu. “Tiểu sư phụ, mời.”

Đan Siêu có chút ngần ngại, nhưng thân phận Tạ Vân là mệnh quan triều đình, lại ôn ngôn hảo ngữ, đành phải tiếp lấy rồi ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Hương vị thế nào?”

Chẳng biết tại sao lúc y nói lời này tựa hồ có chút ý vị sâu sa, Đan Siêu không rõ lí do, cẩn thận đáp: “Có mùi thơm lạ lùng.”

“Biết vì sao thơm không?”

Mày kiếm Đan Siêu nhíu lại.

“Bởi vì ấm trà này, là lúc ta ra khỏi phủ Thị lang liền được người nhà hắn thỉnh Hồng cô nương của Kim Yến lâu pha cho ta.” Tạ Vân cười mỉm, hỏi: “…. Hòa thượng, ngươi cảm thấy yên chi (*) hương của Hoa khôi từ Câu Lan viện, vị như thế nào?”

[(*) yên chi hương: hương son phấn, đại ý hương của nữ nhân]

Người này cũng thật sự là tuyệt, liên tục nói chuyện khinh bạc trước mặt người xuất gia, thái độ lại tự nhiên như chuyện vốn phải thế, làm người ta thật không hiểu y là người đứng trên cao không thèm cố kị, hay vì bản tính y vốn phong lưu phóng túng nên không kiêng nể gì.

Đan Siêu trầm giọng phản bác: “Hương thơm thanh mát, dư vị dài lâu, chắc chắn là một vị tuyệt đại giai nhân, thế thì thế nào?”

Tạ Vân ngửa đầu cười dài một tiếng.

Đan Siêu cũng không có ý muốn đứng lên – vốn chính là hắn trêu chọc người ta trước. Người ta lại là một vị chủ nhân sâu cạn khó dò, mạnh mẽ đứng lên chẳng khác nào đâm ngang, đơn giản liền quỳ gối thẳng người trên thềm đá, lại thấy khi Tạ Vân ngửa đầu, cần cổ thon dài dưới ánh trăng phá lệ kinh diễm. Rõ ràng là một kẻ làm người ta không cách nào sinh được hảo cảm, lại có vẻ hấp dẫn phóng đãng khó hiểu.

“… Hòa thượng,” y mang theo ý cười chế nhạo nói: “Phật gia các người không phải nói sắc tức thị không, không tức thị sắc sao? Ngươi như thế nào còn phân biệt được thanh sắc giai nhân, như vậy còn nói pháp giới cái gì?”

Đuôi lông mày sắc bén của Đan Siêu hơi động.

“Ngươi nói chính mình là người xuất gia, ra vẻ chúng sinh đều ngang hàng, mang bộ dáng thanh tâm quả dục, lại đối với đủ loại ràng buộc kiều diễm chốn hồng trần nhớ mãi không quên. Ngươi phẩm được vị ngon, nói ra được mỹ nhân, chuyện cũ cố nhân vẫn chấp niệm trong lòng, rõ ràng hết thảy tâm trí đều vướng bận trần thế, còn nói gì đến hai chữ ‘Phật môn’?”

Đan Siêu ý muốn biện giải, nhưng chưa kịp mở miệng đã bị Tạ Vân không lưu tình chút nào cắt ngang: “Ngươi dám bên đường chặn lại, bức ta xuống xe, chỉ đơn giản dựa vào tài nghệ võ công, thần binh lợi khí. Nhưng ngươi có mạnh thế nào trước mặt ta cũng không có tác dụng – Hòa thượng, trên đời này vốn không có thứ gì dễ dàng chiếm được như thế. Người sinh ra trên đời muốn cầu được đáp án, trừ phi ngươi nắm giữ địa vị còn cao hơn họ, quyền lực còn mạnh hơn họ. Mà nếu ngươi không làm được điều này, ngoài việc làm một quân cờ mặc cho người ta định đoạt, còn có thể làm cái gì nữa?”

Dư âm của y dần tán đi trong cơn gió thanh lãnh giữa đêm khuya, nhưng hàm ý lại như một cây đinh, đâm thật sâu vào trong lòng Đan Siêu: “Không, các hạ hiểu lầm. Ta …”

Tạ Vân lại dựng thẳng ngón trỏ thon dài, làm động tác chớ lên tiếng, mỉm cười rồi quay người rời đi.

Ống tay áo bào trắng lặng yên vẽ nên một đường cong dưới ánh trăng, động tác của Tạ Vân trùng khớp lạ lùng với một màn nặng nề trong mộng kia, trong phút chốc đồng tử của Đan Siêu co rút, liền không kịp nghĩ đã đứng phắt dậy một phen đè xuống cánh tay y: “Từ từ…”

Cách đó không xa, đám thị vệ sớm đã khẩn trương cao độ đồng loạt tiến lên: “Làm gì đó!” “To gan! Buông tay!”

Tạ Vân đưa tay ngăn bọn họ lại: “Ân?”

Hô hấp của Đan Siêu có chút dồn dập, mắt vẫn chăm chú nhìn thẳng đôi mắt sau mặt nạ của Tạ Vân, từng chữ từng chữ đáp: “… Lời khuyên của các hạ ta đều nghe lọt, trong lòng thập phần cảm kích, chỉ có một nghi vấn…Các hạ vì sao, không muốn lấy mặt thật nhìn người?”

Tạ Vân tựa như nhướn mày, nhưng cách mặt nạ thấy không rõ lắm, chỉ thấy trên gương mặt y hiện lên một tia biểu cảm có vẻ thú vị.

“Tò mò riêng tư của người khác là việc không đạo đức, hòa thượng.” Y cười nói: “Thời niên thiếu ta từng bị thương, vì diện mạo đáng sợ nên mới phải che dấu, bất quá là sợ dọa thế nhân mà thôi.”

Ngay sau đó y vươn tay kéo mặt nạ xuống, liền dễ dàng như vậy, quay đầu đối Đan Siêu gật một cái.

Cho dù tính tình Đan Siêu trầm ổn, trong nháy mắt kia vẫn theo bản năng buông lỏng cánh tay đang kéo y lại.

… Chỉ thấy nửa gương mặt phía trên của Tạ Vân dường như bị lửa đốt qua, vết sẹo chằng chịt khắp nơi, làn da lồi lõm, trong đêm trăng rất giống quỷ, nhìn một cái đủ để cho những kẻ nhát gan kêu lên sợ hãi!

“Hiện tại còn giống với cố nhân của ngươi không?”

Đan Siêu đứng đó như trời trồng.

Tạ Vân cũng không để bụng, liếc nhìn trêu chọc một cái, sẵn tiện đeo lại mặt nạ, lên mã xa đi mất.

————–

Vị mệnh quan triều đình ngả ngớn phong lưu dưới ánh trăng đêm Trường An kia, liền giống như một giấc mộng hoang đường. Sáng sớm hôm sau khi Đan Siêu tỉnh lại, có khoảng nửa khắc vẫn không thể phân biệt đó là chuyện thật hay là ảo giác của mình.

Nhưng hiện thực cũng không cho tăng nhân trẻ tuổi cơ hội cẩn thận cân nhắc – Hôm nay là tết Trung nguyên; Theo lệ, đương triều Thái tử muốn đi đến Từ Ân tự dâng hương cầu phúc. Vì thế, từ công khoá tối qua, tất cả tăng nhân trong Từ Ân tự đều được thái giám trong cung phái đến chỉ đạo việc dâng hương tĩnh hậu. Đến buổi trưa mới nghe sơn môn mở rộng, lễ nhạc tấu khởi, đoàn người hùng hậu nghi thức long trọng xuất hiện ở cuối con đường dài.

Tăng nhân trong Từ Ân tự, từ cao đến thấp đều vùi đầu lễ bái. Đan Siêu quỳ ở phía trước, bình tâm tĩnh khí nhìn thềm gạch dưới chân bị sương sớm thấm ướt, trong tầm mắt quét qua chỉ thấy sắc vàng sáng chói, bóng ngựa không ngừng lướt qua trước mặt. Đột nhiên một con ngựa dừng lại trước mặt mình.

Ngay sau đó, đỉnh đầu truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ cơ hồ không thể nghe thấy. Thanh âm kia lướt qua nhanh chóng giống như ảo giác, nhưng hô hấp của Đan Siêu lập tức ngừng lại.

Trong đoàn nghi trượng, có người thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Vó ngựa tiếp tục đi tới trước, đạm nhiên như không có gì vừa phát sinh, cũng không có người nào chú chú ý đến biến cố nhỏ này. Chỉ có Đan Siêu đứng tại chỗ, đáy mắt còn sót lại chút kinh ngạc, nội tâm tràn ngập tư vị khó nói thành lời.

Nguyên lai, đó không phải là cảnh trong mơ.

… Y họ Tạ.

——————–

Thái tử dâng hương, tiếp theo là lễ nghi dài dòng hoàn tất, liền thay thường phục đi tĩnh thất nghe Trí Viên đại sư giảng kinh. Đây là việc Thái tử mấy năm gần đây mới yêu thích. Nghe đồn hai năm trước có một đêm hắn mơ thấy Kim Long hạ xuống Từ Ân tự, tỉnh lại có điều tự cảm, từ đó về sau liền thường xuyên xuất cung thăm viếng – Từ Ân tự cũng bởi vậy mà thanh thế khuếch trương mạnh mẽ; mặc dù không thể so với chùa miếu của Hoàng gia, nhưng cũng là địa danh chạm bỏng tay trong số những chùa miếu Phật môn trong kinh thành.

Về phần giấc mộng Kim Long kia là xác thực, hay là Thái tử chính mình nghĩ ra, lại trở nên không trọng yếu. Dù sao từ xưa đến nay mộng Long mộng Phượng, mỗi ngày một giấc mộng, có thể mộng ra cái gì thì cứ tin thế đi, cần gì phải tìm tòi nghiên cứu thật giả?

Một đám đệ tử Phật môn nín thở ở ngoài tĩnh thất, chợt thấy cửa gỗ kẹt một tiếng đẩy ra. Tiểu sa di vội vã đi ra, nhìn thấy Đan Siêu mắt liền sáng ngời: “Đan Siêu sư huynh! Đúng là đang tìm ngươi đây. Sư phụ nói Thái tử điện hạ khát, lệnh ngươi đem thang quả chua lần trước đã dâng, mang một chén đến, mau mau!”

Đan Siêu tuy rằng không địa vị cũng không lai lịch, lại còn là một đệ tử tục gia nơi cửa Phật. Nhưng nhờ duyên phận đưa đẩy, được Trí Viên đại sư tự mình thu làm đệ tử, trong Từ Ân tự cũng không tính là hạng vô danh tiểu tốt.

Đại khái con người đều có tâm lý kỳ lạ như thế, đối với người mà mình đã cứu vớt thường mang lòng xót thương. Bởi vậy Trí Viên đại sư tuy rằng nổi danh nghiêm khắc, đối với Đan Siêu lại không gượng ép, thường xuyên còn dìu dắt hắn.

Thái tử một năm cũng thăm viếng Từ Ân tự mấy lần, ẩm thực tiến cống đều theo lệ, cũng không phiền toái. Đan Siêu đi đến phòng bếp chuẩn bị thang quả chua, chính là dùng tiên đào, dưa mật, dương đào cùng hương liệu chế thành một loại đồ uống ướp lạnh, sau đó dùng một chiếc chén ngọc, tự mình mang đến tĩnh thất. Hắn vừa vào cửa chỉ thấy trong phòng đầy quý nhân ngồi, trên tháp phía bên trái là Trí Viên hoà thượng mặt mày gầy guộc, phía bên phải chính là đương triều Thái tử Lý Hoằng mười bốn tuổi.

Phía dưới tay phải Lý Hoằng là một người trung niên mặt tròn mặc áo tím, mặc dù không biết quan phẩm, nhưng theo vị trí ngồi, chắc hẳn là bộ hạ thân tín của Thái tử. Mà thuận xuống chút nữa là một thanh niên, toàn thân mặc áo trắng thêu chỉ vàng, khóe môi hơi nhếch lên tựa như đang cười, khiến người ta tâm sinh hảo cảm. Chỉ là hơn nửa khuôn mặt được che dưới một chiếc mặt nạ bằng bạc – không phải là Tạ Thống lĩnh tối hôm qua thì là ai!

Đan Siêu hô hấp hơi trầm xuống, nhưng trên mặt không biểu hiện mảy may, chỉ tiến đến khom người dâng lên chén ngọc: “Điện hạ.”

Thái tử rốt cuộc vẫn còn nhỏ tuổi, thuận miệng hỏi: “Vị sư phụ này là ai? Bổn vương đến mấy lần, vẫn chưa gặp qua ngươi.”

Trí Viên đại sư tiếp lời nói: “Điện hạ chớ trách – đây là tiểu đồ Đan Siêu hai năm trước bần tăng thu làm đệ tử, ngặt vì niên thiếu thô kệch, không dám tùy ý để hắn ra tiếp đón khách quý, bởi vậy Điện hạ mới chưa thấy qua.”

Thái tử nghe vậy quay lại ý muốn đánh giá Đan Siêu một chút, trên gương mặt trắng nõn ánh mắt chớp chớp, bỗng nhiên vỗ án cười nói: “Chuyện này kỳ quái. Đại sư tuy nói hắn thô kệch, ta lại nhìn diện mạo hắn cùng bổn vương có chút giống nhau, các vị ái khanh nhìn xem phải không?”

Khi Đan Siêu vào cửa liền cẩn thận mà cúi đầu, cũng không ai chú ý đến dung mạo hắn thế nào. Thái tử vừa nói như thế, tầm mắt mọi người lập tức phóng qua.

Đan Siêu mi phong hơi nảy lên.

Kỳ thật Đan Siêu màu da nâu trầm, ngũ quan rõ ràng dáng người xốc vác, tuy rằng một thân tăng y vải thô, quanh người lại toát lên khí chất trầm mặc mà cương nghị, cảm giác cùng Thái tử khác hẳn.

Nhưng từ ánh mắt đến khoé miệng, đôi mày kiếm sắc nét cùng sống mũi cao thẳng, nhìn lại thực sự có năm sáu phần giống nhau.

“… Ân? Điện hạ không nói thần còn không để ý. Quả thật có chút giống nhau.” Người trung niên mặc áo tím dưới tay Thái tử kia ngạc nhiên nói: “Xin hỏi vị Đan Siêu sư phụ này chính là người ở kinh thành? Gia hương nguyên quán là…”

Thái tử tựa hồ hoàn toàn không ý thức được chỗ vi diệu trong đó, còn đang tò mò mà chớp mắt. Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, đương trường đột nhiên vang lên một thanh âm lạnh lùng, không lưu tình chút nào mà cắt ngang lời người trung niên áo tím: “Lưu các lão!”

Người áo tím dừng sững lại.

Mọi người quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đưa tay chống dưới cằm, từng chữ từng chữ rõ ràng, lạnh như băng: “Thuốc có thể uống bậy, nói không thể nói lung tung. Đương triều Thái tử là Thiên tuế tôn sư, ngươi muốn nói hòa thượng kia nguyên quán phương nào, lại cùng người lớn lên trong hoàng thất giống nhau sao?”

Đông đài xá nhân Lưu Húc Kiệt nhất thời cứng đờ, tưởng muốn bác bỏ lại không biết dùng lời gì để đối đáp, thẳng đến mức sắc mặt xanh mét.

Lời này thật sự rất sắc bén, đương trường căn bản không ai có can đảm lên tiếng. Một lúc lâu mới nghe Thái tử ngượng ngùng mở miệng: “Chuyện này… Tạ Thống lĩnh nói quá, Lưu các lão bất quá chỉ là theo bổn vương nói đùa một chút mà thôi…”

Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Loại nói đùa thế này, Lang quân (*) tốt nhất cũng ít nói đi.”

[(*) từ chữ 郎君: tiếng tôn kính dùng để chỉ con em của người khác, không phải nghĩa danh xưng vợ gọi chồng nhé]

“Lang quân” chính là danh tự người trong hoàng cung xưng hô đối với đương triều Thái tử – Đáng ngạc nhiên chính là không chỉ Lưu các lão, ngay cả Thái tử cũng tỏ ra hết sức kiêng kỵ Thống lĩnh cấm vệ đại nội kia, chỉ nhỏ giọng nghẹn ra một câu: “Tạ khanh lời nói hữu lý, bổn vương biết.”

Lúc này không khí hiện trường quả thực căng thẳng đến khó nói thành lời. Thái tử biểu tình xấu hổ, Lưu Húc Kiệt mặt hết xanh rồi trắng, những người khác mắt xem mũi, mũi nhìn tim, làm một bộ như mình không tồn tại.

Đan Siêu cũng không nghĩ tình thế lại phát triển như vậy, cánh tay bưng khay không khỏi thoáng cứng ngắc. Qua hơn nửa ngày rốt cuộc mới nghe Trí Viên đại sư phía trên hắng giọng một cái: “Khụ khụ… Điện hạ, thang quả chua này chính là dùng hoa quả ướp lạnh mà thành, để lâu liền không mát nữa, Điện hạ nếm thử đi?”

Thái tử khó khăn tìm được bậc thang đi xuống, lập tức như được đại xá, vội lệnh người hầu đem chén ngọc đến. Ngược lại Trí Viên tiếp giá nhiều lần có kinh nghiệm, nhận lấy chén ngọc, chưa vội trình lên Thái tử, mà là sai người cầm lại một chiếc thìa, múc ra một thìa canh đưa đến cho Đan Siêu, nói: “Đan Siêu, ngươi nếm thử đi.”

Cái này chính là lệnh cho hắn làm người thử độc trước.

Theo quy củ của Hoàng thất, phàm trình lên thức ăn nước uống đều phải có người thử độc. Mà người thử độc cũng không phải tùy tiện ai cũng được, nhiều lúc đó chính là một loại tín nhiệm cùng sủng hạnh. Bởi vậy việc này cũng không ai có thể nói lời dị nghị. Đan Siêu ngắn gọn đáp dạ, tiếp nhận thìa canh nuốt xuống, chỉ cảm thấy vào trong miệng mát lạnh, cũng không có bất luận cái gì không đúng.

Thái tử yên lặng chờ đợi một khắc, thấy Đan Siêu biểu hiện như thường, mới yên tâm bưng bát ngọc lên uống hai ngụm, cười nói: “Uống vào miệng thanh tân mát lạnh, hậu vị lại ngọt, thang quả này thật không tồi!”

Trí Viên hòa ái nói: “Có thể được Thái tử điện hạ tán thưởng, là phúc khí của tiểu tự.”

Năm nay gần mười bốn tuổi, Thái tử tuy rằng tâm tính còn chưa vững chắc, nhưng làm người lại rất hiền lành, nói cười vui vẻ mà cùng Trí Viên hàn huyên vài câu, lại đem lễ nghi phật hiệu ra hỏi ý kiến, Trí Viên cũng đều nhất nhất kiên nhẫn giảng giải. Từ năm Trinh Quán tới nay trong Trường An chùa miếu thịnh hành. Đương kim thánh nhân, Võ Hậu lại tôn kính Phật pháp, bởi vậy các quý nhân nổi tiếng cũng đều nghe thiện nói pháp; mọi người xúm lại nói chuyện một lúc lâu, hiện trường mới hơi chút thả lỏng. Không khí mới vừa rồi bởi vì Tạ Vân lớn tiếng mà sinh ra khẩn trương liền dần dần tan thành mây khói.

Thái tử ngẫu nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy Đan Siêu còn đứng trang nghiêm phía dưới, trong lòng cảm thấy tăng nhân trẻ tuổi này kỳ thật đúng là bị tai bay vạ gió, liền có chút xin lỗi nói: “Sư phụ vì sao còn đứng? Nơi đây không có người ngoài liền không cần giữ lễ tiết. Người đâu, ban toạ.”

Trí Viên cười nói: “Không dám! Không dám! Điện hạ nhân hậu, đồ đệ bần tăng…”

“Không ngại, thật sự là bổn vương vừa thấy Đan Siêu sư phụ liền cảm thấy quen thuộc.” Nói xong Thái tử chuyển hướng Đan Siêu, tủm tỉm cười nói: “Mới vừa rồi bởi vì bổn vương sai lầm, lại liên luỵ đến ngươi không được tự nhiên. Bổn vương kỳ thật là… ”

Đan Siêu giương mắt nhìn hướng Thái tử.

Thanh âm của Thái tử chợt ngừng, vẻ mặt hiện ra vi diệu khác thường.

Biến hoá kia nhanh như chớp mà lại thầm lặng không một tiếng động, giống như cả người hắn đột nhiên bị đình trệ, ánh mắt tan rã nhìn vào khoảng không, môi còn cố gắng mấp máy hai cái.

Đan Siêu trong lòng giật thót lên, ngay sau đó chỉ thấy một dòng máu đen, theo khóe miệng Thái tử chậm rãi chảy xuống.

“… Điện hạ!”

Ở đây còn chưa có người nào ý thức được chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Thậm chí ngay người ngồi hai bên trái phải của Thái tử đều không hề phát hiện, đột nhiên chỉ thấy Đan Siêu vùng lên một bước xông lên trước, giống như một tia chớp màu đen, lập tức đè xuống bả vai Thái tử!

“Ngươi làm gì?”

“Hòa thượng lớn mật, còn không mau lui ra?!”

Thoáng chốc hiện trường nhốn nháo. Trí Viên cũng bị doạ đến lập tức đứng dậy, nhưng Đan Siêu lại ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ với những thanh âm hỗn loạn kia, chỉ thuần thục mà mở mí mắt Thái tử quan sát – gần như ngay lúc đó cả người Thái tử mềm nhũn, ánh mắt đầy tơ máu che kín, mũi cũng từ từ chảy ra máu đen.

Trúng độc!

Đường đường Đông Cung đương triều Thái tử, sau khi uống thang quả hắn trình lên lại bị trúng độc?!

Chỉ nháy mắt, trong lòng Đan Siêu hiện lên vô số suy nghĩ. Hắn cũng không biết tại sao tâm tình mình còn có thể bình tĩnh như vậy, tư duy còn có thể nhanh chóng quá như vậy- Ngay sau đó bản thân hắn cũng không kịp phản ứng mình đang làm cái gì, tựa như một người được tập luyện qua rất nhiều lần, một tay nắm lấy cổ họng Thái tử, một tay kia kề sát tâm mạch phía sau lưng, chân khí hùng hậu lập tức truyền vào.

“Oa!”

Thái tử không phải là người tập võ, đương nhiên không chịu nổi áp lực làm cho người ta sợ hãi này, liền phun ra một ngụm to máu đen!

Chuyện này nếu đổi lại là người khác, hoặc động tác hơi chậm một chút, Thái tử giờ phút này cũng đã thành một người chết rồi.

Sau khi phun ra máu độc, thần trí Thái tử tựa hồ có điểm khôi phục, vội vàng thở dốc. Đan Siêu đang không ngừng cố gắng thanh xuất dư độc, đột nhiên bên cạnh truyền đến tiếng bước chân. Ngay sau đó một bàn tay thon dài lạnh như băng vươn ra nắm lấy cổ tay rắn chắc của hắn.

“Buông ra.”

Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên quay đầu, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc, dưới mặt nạ bằng bạc khóe môi đỏ nhạt giống như kết một tầng băng sương.

“… Ngươi muốn làm gì?” Tay Đan Siêu bị một lực mạnh mẽ cưỡng bách từ từ buông lỏng. Cứ nhìn cơ bắp hắn căng ra, gân xanh nổi lên, nhưng lại không cách nào chống được lực đạo nhìn có vẻ nhẹ nhàng của Tạ Vân phía trên “Ngươi… Rốt cuộc…”

“Thái tử trúng độc.” Tạ Vân cũng không thèm nhìn hắn, chỉ đứng trên cao nhìn chằm chằm xuống Thái tử, nói cũng là nói với những người phía sau: “Bao vây Từ Ân tự, phong tỏa Phật đường, phái người phi ngựa cấp tốc tuyên ngự y. Lập tức!”

… Nhưng mà ngự y cho dù có mọc cánh, giờ phút này cũng tuyệt không có khả năng gì mà đuổi tới kịp.

Điểm này không chỉ Đan Siêu biết, Tạ Vân biết, ngay cả Thái tử cũng biết rõ. Ngay tại thời khắc đương trường đầy tiếng ồn ào kinh hãi, Thái tử gian nan thở dốc, ngẩng đầu nhìn Tạ Vân đang từ trên cao nhìn xuống, mỗi một từ nói ra đều như mang theo máu tươi đầm đìa từ cổ họng trào lên “… Mẫu hậu… nàng… quả nhiên nhịn không được sao? …”

Đồng tử Đan Siêu nhanh chóng co lại.

Tạ Vân lại không phản ứng chút nào. Trên gương mặt nhìn nghiêng thanh thoát xinh đẹp tuyệt trần kia, thậm chí ngay cả một tia tình cảm dư thừa đều không có.

Y cứ như vậy một tay gắt gao ấn Đan Siêu, một tay rút cây trâm bằng bạc từ trên búi tóc xuống. Từ dải lụa quấn quanh, một dải tóc dài rũ xuống, nhưng y cũng không để ý tới, trực tiếp đem chiếc trâm bạc nhúng vào trong chén canh còn còn sót lại trên bàn.

Không đến một khắc, trâm bạc biến thành tối đen.

“… Đầu… Đầu độc…”

Các lão Lưu Húc Kiệt hít ngược một hơi khí lạnh, tựa hồ khó có thể tin. Ngay sau đó quay đầu hướng đám thị vệ thất thanh hét lên: “Còn thất thần làm gì? Bắt lấy toàn bộ tăng nhân nơi này! Sai người hoả tốc đi vào mật thất trong phủ ta lấy Tuyết liên hoa gia truyền… Mau lên!…”

“… Hoa này có thể giải bách độc, nhất định có thể cứu sống Thái tử!”


	3. Chương 3: Hoàng kim tiễn

Thị vệ sớm có chuẩn bị, chỉ trong khoảng nửa khắc liền lăm lăm binh khí đem Từ Ân tự bao vây chặt chẽ, lại vọt vào từng gian phòng bắt đầu lục soát bốn phía.

Toàn bộ tăng nhân trong ngoài Phật đường cũng bị giải xuống, ngay cả Trí Viên đại sư cũng bị lôi đi ra ngoài. Thủ hạ Lưu Húc Kiệt có người đi lên để bắt Đan Siêu, lúc này Thái tử đã căn bản nói không ra lời, Tạ Vân liền thuận theo, đem tay nhẹ lực buông ra.

Đan Siêu lại xoay người một phen đè xuống thị vệ đang muốn đi lên bắt mình: “Dừng tay! Thái tử không chống đỡ được đến lúc Tuyết liên hoa đưa tới, ta có biện pháp kéo dài thời gian!”

Bước chân thị vệ ngừng lại, Lưu Húc Kiệt còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân nói: “Áp hắn đi xuống!”

“Ngươi …”

“Cùng chén thanh quả, ngươi uống không sao, Thái tử uống lại trúng độc. Đâu biết có phải là ngươi ở giữa động tay động chân gì? Kéo hắn đi xuống, đem Thái tử đưa vào nội thất chờ ngự y đến!”

Tạ Vân mệnh lệnh rõ ràng hữu lực hơn so với Lưu Húc Kiệt, thị vệ lại muốn tiến lên. Bỗng nghe Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Đó là bởi vì bản thân tại hạ có võ công có thể chống đỡ độc tính! Thái tử điện hạ tình huống nguy cấp, ta vừa rồi đã dùng nội lực bức ra hơn phân nửa độc huyết, nhưng nếu không tiếp tục, để dư độc theo huyết mạch tiến vào ngũ tạng lục phủ, cho dù thần tiên đến đều vô dụng!”

Lưu Húc Kiệt bước nhanh tiến lên nhìn, chỉ thấy Thái tử mặt vàng như giấy, môi đen sẫm, độc tính rõ ràng so với mình tưởng tượng còn mạnh không biết bao nhiêu lần, nhất thời có chút phát ngốc.

Tạ Vân lãnh đạm nói: “Ai có thể đảm bảo ngươi dùng nội lực thật sự là vì giúp Thái tử trừ độc?”

Lời này kỳ thực nhất châm kiến huyết, nhưng Đan Siêu căn bản không rảnh phản ứng y: “Nếu Thái tử thực sự trước mắt các vị xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, tất cả mọi người khó thoát liên luỵ, các vị đại nhân ai có thể gánh vác hậu quả việc này?”

Ánh mắt hắn bình tĩnh mà hữu lực nhìn chung quanh một vòng, phàm chạm đến người nào, người nấy đều nhanh chóng tránh đi.

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “… trước khi ngự y đến ta sẽ giúp Thái tử thanh trừ độc huyết. Nếu Thái tử có bất luận chuyện gì không hay xảy ra, tại hạ nguyện ý đương trường bồi táng!”

Ai cũng không nghĩ tới nơi này nhiều quan to quý nhân lại bị một người xuất gia trấn áp đến á khẩu không trả lời được như vậy. Hiện trường lặng im một lúc, Lưu Húc Kiệt rốt cuộc quyết định, vừa khóc vừa dậm chân: “Còn không mau đi! Tạ Thống lĩnh, giờ phút này sự tình liên quan đến sinh tử, liền phiền ngươi ở bên cạnh canh chừng!”

Tạ Vân không trả lời, chỉ liếc Đan Siêu một cái.

Lúc này nếu Tạ Vân lại tiếp tục ngăn cản sẽ rất khả nghi, cho nên y chỉ đành ngậm miệng không nói một lời – Đan Siêu cũng rõ ràng, nội tâm nháy mắt xẹt qua một tia chán ghét.

Cung đình triều chính, minh tranh ám đấu là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Nhưng trơ mắt nhìn một thiếu niên mới mười mấy tuổi sắp chết giãy dụa, không chỉ thờ ơ, còn cản trở người khác vươn tay cứu giúp, cái này là tâm địa tàn nhẫn cứng rắn đến mức nào mới làm được?

Bất quá giờ phút này không phải là thời điểm truy cứu chuyện đó. Đan Siêu bước nhanh đến trước người Thái tử, ngắn gọn nói: “Điện hạ, đắc tội!” Nói xong, một tay nắm lấy cổ họng của hắn.

Thái tử tuy rằng thần trí đã mơ hồ, trong hoảng hốt dường như lại biết Đan Siêu có thể cứu hắn, môi liền cố gắng động đậy vài cái, đáy mắt toát ra vẻ khẩn cầu.

Cũng không biết là bởi vì tướng mạo tương tự hay là nguyên nhân gì khác, dưới ánh mắt đó, trong lòng Đan Siêu lại đột nhiên xuất hiện một loại cảm xúc gần như thương hại – hắn hơi tự giễu mà đem cảm giác này xua tan, lần thứ hai vận động nội lực, thúc vào tâm mạch của Thái tử. Thái tử lập tức lại phun ra một miệng máu đen.

Sắc đen trong máu dần dần từ đậm chuyển sang nhạt, đến cuối cùng nhổ ra ra cơ hồ đều là màu đỏ. Thái tử ho kịch liệt một hồi, suy yếu nói: “Nước…”

“Điện hạ!” “Điện hạ chuyển nguy thành an!” “Mau mau, nhanh cho người đưa nước!”

Phía dưới nhất thời toàn thể vui mừng. Không biết bao nhiêu quan viên đồng thời thở ra một hơi dài, trên mặt cũng không tự chủ được lộ ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm. Lưu Húc Kiệt tiến lên phía trước, một phen giữ chặt Thái tử tay, nghẹn ngào nói: “Lang quân…”

Hắn chuyển hướng Đan Siêu, tựa hồ đang muốn mở miệng nói lời cảm tạ. Đột nhiên cửa chính bị rầm rầm mở ra. Một tổng quản thái giám thất tha thất thểu xông tới: “Các lão! Không hay rồi! Ngự lâm quân từ trong phòng của Đan Siêu, thủ toạ đệ tử của Trí viên đại sư tìm ra đồ vật, thỉnh xem xét!”

Lời nói vừa ra bốn phía đều kinh hãi, Đan Siêu sắc mặt kịch biến.

Lưu Húc Kiệt thất thanh nói: “Cái gì?!”

Thái giám phịch một tiếng quỳ xuống đất, trong tay giơ cao lên một cái khay. Mọi người chung quanh liều mạng rướn cổ lên xem đều thấy rõ ràng. Trên khay có hai kiện đồ vật. Một là tờ giấy màu vàng, bọc một dúm bột phấn màu đỏ thắm; cái còn lại chính là một kiện ngọc chẩm (*).

[(*) ngọc chẩm: gối ngọc]

Nạm vàng khảm ngọc, lụa dệt tinh mỹ, chỉ màu son thêu chín con phượng hoàng trông rất sống động, không người nào không nhận ra đó chính là đồ vật điển hình trong nội cung.

Mẫu nghi thiên hạ trong hoàng thất, ai có thể sử dụng phượng hoàng? Thật sự là rõ ràng đến không thể rõ ràng hơn.

Sắc mặt mọi người nhất thời đều biến đến phi thường khó coi – Thời Tiên hoàng, Cao Dương công chúa tư thông với Biện Cơ hòa thượng, chính là bởi vì kẻ cắp từ chỗ Biện Cơ trộm ra ngọc chẩm của công chúa, mới khiến gian tình rõ ràng khắp thiên hạ. Từ đó về sau nữ tử quý tộc tư thông với cao tăng càng nhiều, có kẻ còn phụng dưỡng hòa thượng đạo sĩ làm nam sủng, thậm chí một thời thịnh hành thành phong trào.

Mà đương triều Võ Hậu bởi vì muốn lâm triều nghe tấu sớ nghị chính sự – đối với Thái tử được xem là trở ngại lớn nhất cho việc nàng cầm quyền – vốn gai mắt đã lâu, ngay ở trong triều đình phân tranh cao thấp cũng không phải là bí mật gì. Nếu Võ Hậu thật cùng Đan Siêu hòa thượng diện mạo anh tuấn này có cái gì ái muội, thì chuyện độc sát Thái tử này hẳn có điều liên hệ với Hoàng hậu …

Nháy mắt sống lưng mọi người đều phát lạnh.

Cả sảnh đường lặng ngắt như tờ. Lưu Húc Kiệt cơ hồ là nhào tới trước mặt Tổng quản thái giám, tay run rẩy vê lên một dúm bột phấn màu son.

“… Thạch tín!” hắn khàn khàn nói “Thạch tín!”

“Yêu tăng lớn mật!” Lưu Húc Kiệt bỗng nhiên xoay người cả giận: “Người tới a! Đem yêu tăng dâm uế hậu cung, mưu hại Thái tử này xuống cho ta!”

Thị vệ sớm đã choáng váng, nghe tiếng rống giận mới như từ trong mộng tỉnh lại.

Đan Siêu theo bản năng lui về phía sau nửa bước, ngay sau đó cắn răng nắm lấy cạnh bàn ổn định tâm thần, quát: “Chứng cớ ở chỗ nào? Tại hạ cũng không có vài thứ kia, đây không phải là từ trong phòng ta lục soát ra!”

“Cùng một chén thang quả, ngươi uống không sao, Thái tử uống lại trúng độc. Còn muốn chứng cớ gì nữa?!” Lưu Húc Kiệt nổi giận quát lớn với thị vệ: “Còn không mau đi?!”

Thị vệ cuống quít tiến lên, Đan Siêu lần thứ hai lui ra phía sau nửa bước, thiếu chút nữa dẫm phải Thái tử đương hấp hối phía sau.

Thạch tín không phải của hắn. Ngọc chẩm kia cũng là giả dối. Đan Siêu đến lúc này mới ý thức được chính mình đã vô thanh vô tức lâm vào trong một cái cái bẫy đáng sợ.

Như vậy – ánh mắt sắc bén của hắn hơi hơi nheo lại, đầu óc lại lưu chuyển thật nhanh: từ Trí Viên đại sư lệnh hắn bưng lên thang quả, đến việc lục soát ra ngọc chẩm cùng thạch tín, hết thảy âm mưu rốt cuộc là nhằm vào bản thân hắn, hay là tuỳ cơ nhằm vào bất cứ tăng nhân nào hôm nay bưng đồ ăn lên cho Thái tử?

Nếu như là nhằm vào hắn, người kia muốn âm mưu gì?

Càng mấu chốt chính là, vì sao Thái tử trúng độc, mà cố tình hắn lại không bị?!

Giờ phút này thời cơ gấp gáp, không cho phép hắn lại nghĩ nhiều. Mắt thấy vài tên thị vệ bước nhanh tiến lên, phản ứng đầu tiên của Đan Siêu thế nhưng không phải là thúc thủ chịu trói, mà là – gạt ra.

Bản thân hắn cũng không biết trong phút chốc từ trong linh hồn bộc phát ra hung hãn từ đâu mà đến, tựa hồ như là bản năng ăn sâu vào trong xương cốt từ rất lâu rồi, chỉ là bị hai năm kiếp sống nương nhờ cửa Phật sớm chuông chiều mõ tạm thời che dấu; vừa đến thời khắc mấu chốt, liền sẽ từ mỗi một tấc huyết mạch toàn thân gào thét mà phục hồi.

Đan Siêu tay rời khỏi cạnh bàn. Không ai phát hiện một khắc kia toàn bộ bàn tay hắn đột nhiên hiện lên hắc quang nhàn nhạt, từ từ hướng về phía trước nâng lên…

Tạ Vân nói: “Dừng tay!”

Đan Siêu ánh mắt thoáng động.

Tạ Vân nhìn cũng không nhìn hắn, chỉ đứng dậy đi hướng về chỗ mọi người. Đám thị vệ đều cẩn thận mà dừng lại cước bộ.

Tạ Vân bước chân vẫn không ngừng lại, ánh mắt cũng không nhìn vào bất luận kẻ nào. Y đối với ánh mắt vô cùng đau đớn của Lưu Húc Kiệt như không có gì, dừng lại trước mặt thái giám đang dâng lên cái khay, hỏi: “Ai nói Hoàng hậu dâm loạn hậu cung?”

Thanh âm của y bình thản như vậy, lại cố tình khiến người ta từ đáy lòng dâng lên cảm giác lạnh cả người.

“Nhân chứng vật chứng đều ở đây. Chuyện Biện Cơ kia còn chưa xa, ngươi còn muốn nói cái gì?” Lưu Húc Kiệt rung giọng nói: “Tuy rằng người người khắp kinh thành ai cũng biết Tạ Thống lĩnh ngươi là người của Hoàng hậu, nhưng bằng chứng trước mặt, không cần phải giảo biện nữa!”

Trong lời hắn đều có thâm ý, Tạ Vân có chút cổ quái mà mỉm cười: “Lưu các lão, ngươi lại nói bậy rồi… Ta như thế nào lại nghe ý tứ của ngươi muốn ám chỉ, là ta cũng dung túng cho Hoàng hậu dâm loạn hậu cung a…”

Lưu Húc Kiệt nghẹn họng, sau đó giận dữ tưởng muốn quát lớn, nhưng Tạ Vân lại không cho hắn cơ hội: “Ngươi mới vừa nói nhân chứng vật chứng đầy đủ. Nhân chứng ở đâu?”

“Yêu tăng ngay tại nơi đây!”

Tạ Vân lười biếng hỏi: “Hòa thượng, ngươi nhận sao?”

Đan Siêu đứng ở bên cạnh Thái tử, lạnh lùng nói: “Không nhận.”

Lưu Húc Kiệt há miệng muốn nói, Tạ Vân lại hỏi tiếp: “Vật chứng đâu?”

“Ngọc chẩm của Hoàng hậu không phải ở ngay trước mắt ngươi sao?!”

Tạ Vân cũng không phản bác, chỉ gật gật đầu, từ trên khay cầm lấy ngọc chẩm đưa tới trước mặt Lưu Húc Kiệt nói: “Ngươi nhìn cho kỹ đi.”

Lưu Húc Kiệt hoài nghi hỏi: “Cái gì?”

“Phàm là vật được tạo trong nội cung đều có ấn ký của hoàng gia. Nếu không có chính là giả tạo không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Nhưng ngươi xem trên ngọc chẩm này, ấn ký ở nơi nào?”

Lưu Húc Kiệt không kịp phản ứng, vươn tay liền chỉ vào một dấu hiệu nhỏ ở góc ngọc chẩm, ngạc nhiên nói: “Không phải ở…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, ngón tay thon dài của Tạ Vân khoát lên ấn ký kia, nhẹ nhàng xoa một cái.

Lưu Húc Kiệt sắc mặt nháy mắt kịch biến. Chỉ thấy sau khi ngón tay Tạ Vân dời đi, mặt ngoài hoa văn ấn ký bằng hoàng kim thế mà bị nội lực mạnh mẽ vuốt phẳng!

Tạ Vân mỉm cười hỏi: “…Ở nơi nào, Lưu các lão?!”

Lưu Húc Kiệt căm tức nhìn Tạ Vân, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, mấy phen muốn há miệng lại bị nghẹn ngay cổ họng.

Nhưng hắn không hổ là Các lão, chỉ một lát đã mạnh mẽ tự khôi phục trấn định, khi lại mở miệng, thanh âm tuy rằng khàn khàn sắc bén, đã coi như bình tĩnh: “Tạ Thống lĩnh võ công cao cường, Lưu mỗ hôm nay kiến thức … Bất quá còn có từ trong thiện phòng lục soát ra thạch tín, ngươi lại nói như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ Lưu mỗ vu hãm tăng nhân kia hay sao?”

“Không dám, Lưu các lão nói từ địa phương nào lục soát ra, chính là từ địa phương đó…”

Tạ Vân dừng một chút, thản nhiên nói: “Chẳng qua nếu chỉ lục soát Từ Ân tự không khỏi không công bằng. Phải biết rằng Thái tử dọc đường đi đều có Lưu các lão cùng tiến cùng xuất như hình với bóng. Nếu chỉ luận việc hạ độc mà nói, cơ hội tiếp xúc với việc ẩm thực của Thái tử không chỉ riêng người trong chùa này…”

“Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì?!”

Tạ Vân đem ngọc chẩm nhẹ nhàng ném trả lại trên khay, động tác bình thản nhẹ nhàng thậm chí còn có chút ý tứ không nhanh không chậm.

“Lưu các lão,” y nói, “Hôm nay trận này đầu độc Thái tử, giá họa Hoàng hậu chỉ là trò hề, cũng nên diễn một vừa hai phải.”

Toàn bộ những người ở hiện trường trái tim đồng loạt nhảy trật nửa nhịp.

Lưu Húc Kiệt sắc mặt cũng cứng ngắc lại trong khoảnh khắc. Ngay sau đó mới kịp phản ứng, nhất thời tuôn ra hàng loạt chất vấn: “Ý Tạ Thống lĩnh là gì? Chẳng lẽ Thái tử trúng độc không phải vì uống thang quả này? Chẳng lẽ từ trong chùa lục soát ra thạch tín cũng là ta tự đạo tự diễn hay sao? Ngay cả chính ngươi vừa rồi cũng đã nghiệm qua, ngân trâm kia nhúng vào chén thang quả, liền tức khắc biến thành đen…”

“Có độc không phải là thang quả” Tạ Vân ngắt lời. Ở giữa đám người trừng mắt cứng lưỡi, khóe môi y hơi nhếch lên: “Nếu không phải ngươi vẽ rắn thêm chân, còn muốn giá họa cho Hoàng hậu, diễn xuất lại kém cỏi, thiếu chút nữa khiến ta bị lừa theo.”

Không đợi Lưu Húc Kiệt phản ứng, y chuyển hướng sang Đan Siêu tùy ý hỏi: “Uy, hòa thượng! Thang quả kia các ngươi làm như thế nào ?”

Đan Siêu trong lòng cũng hơi kinh nghi, nhưng nghe vậy lập tức nói: “Là Tiên đào, Dưa mật, Dương đào, ngâm với chút đường thanh mai, cùng hương liệu, ướp lạnh qua mười hai canh giờ sau đó… ”

Tạ Vân thở dài, gật đầu nói: “Thì ra là thế.”

Y bỗng nhiên xoay người đi về hướng thủ tọa. Tất cả mọi người còn không kịp phản ứng, liền thấy y lập tức đi đến trước mặt Thái tử, bưng lên chén ngọc trên bàn, giữa ánh mắt kinh ngạc của bốn phương tám hướng, ngửa đầu đem toàn bộ chén canh còn thừa một hơi cạn sạch!

Đan Siêu đứng gần nhất, thoáng chốc liền xông lên trước lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi điên rồi?! Dừng tay!”

Xoảng một tiếng giòn tan, Tạ Vân thuận tay đem chiếc chén ngọc quẳng đến dập nát, quay đầu đối Đan Siêu mỉm cười.

Nét cười nơi khóe môi ôn nhu, bình thản, giữa Phật đường sát khí tứ phía, thậm chí lộ ra vẻ tà tính, hấp dẫn khiến người ta thần trí ngẩn ngơ.

“Ngốc tử!” Y liền cứ như vậy cười nói “… Nước canh căn bản không có độc.”

Chiếc chén ngọc vỡ thành từng mảnh văng tung toé trên mặt đất, tất cả mọi người đều trợn mắt há mồm.

Tạ Vân ở một góc không làm cho người chú ý, một tay chống xuống mặt bàn, sau đó lập tức xoay người lướt qua Đan Siêu, hướng về phía Lưu Húc Kiệt thần tình đang giống như gặp quỷ mà đi đến.

Chẳng biết tại sao trong một thoáng lướt qua, Đan Siêu cảm thấy sắc mặt y có chút khác thường, tuy rằng vẫn một vẻ phong lưu ngả ngớn, thái độ không chút nào thay đổi, khiến người ta nhìn thấy không khỏi tâm sinh chán ghét, nhưng môi lại có chút tái đi – Đan Siêu nghi ngờ có phải chính mình bị ảo giác hay không, bởi vì ngay sau đó chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đi đến giữa phòng, động tác cùng thanh âm đều ổn định thậm chí là bình tĩnh: “Cùng một chén thanh quả, hòa thượng uống vào không sao mà Thái tử cố tình lại trúng độc, là bởi vì thang quả kia căn bản không phải là nguyên nhân trúng độc. Thái tử trúng độc là thật, ngọc chẩm cùng thạch tín lại là giả tạo. Khiến Thái tử trúng độc, kì thực chính là một kẻ khác.”

Lưu Húc Kiệt nhìn ánh mắt Tạ Vân liền giống như nhìn thấy một khối tử thi không đầu đi tới, sắc mặt chợt xanh chợt trắng, kinh nghi bất định. Một lúc lâu sau mới run rẩy nói: “Ngươi… Ngươi chớ có ngậm máu phun người! Chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn nói người hạ độc Thái tử chính là ta?!”

Tạ Vân cười nhạo, thong thả ung dung mà vỗ vỗ tay.

Ba, ba, ba, tiếng vỗ tay vừa dứt, phía ngoài Phật đường một nam tử trẻ tuổi mặc quần áo màu đen, dáng người nhanh nhẹn bước vào, đối Tạ Vân cúi đầu chắp tay: “Bẩm Thống lĩnh, mới vừa rồi cấm vệ quân lục soát bọc hành lý của Lưu các lão, phát hiện một bình nội cung bí chế Hạc đỉnh hồng, đã được pha với nước lọc loãng đi mấy lần. Đem ra cho chó uống, sau khi run rẩy nửa khắc mới bỏ mình. Thuộc hạ đã đem tùy thân thái giám hầu hạ bắt lại chờ tra hỏi, thỉnh Thống lĩnh định đoạt.”

Lưu Húc Kiệt thốt nhiên nổi giận: “Lớn mật, ai cho các ngươi lá gan đi lục soát đồ vật của lão phu?!”

“Chó uống nửa khắc mới chết, khó trách Thái tử uống nửa ngày mới độc phát…” Tạ Vân dừng lại một chút, tiếng cười chế nhạo chuyển hướng Lưu Húc Kiệt: “Các lão thủ đoạn thật độc đáo, hiện tại có tính toán giải thích thế nào chưa?”

Sóng này vừa lặng sóng kia lại dâng lên, hết chuyện này đến chuyện kia phát triển khiến cho những người ở đây chỉ biết trừng mắt cứng lưỡi, cả một toà Phật đường lặng ngắt như tờ.

Ngay tại thời điểm căng thẳng tĩnh mịch kia, đột nhiên chỉ nghe tiếng Thái tử đứt quãng cầu xin vang lên: “Tạ… Tạ khanh, Các lão… là thân tín của bổn vương…”

… Thái tử rốt cuộc tuổi còn nhỏ, lòng dạ còn chưa đủ sâu sắc, giờ phút này liền đã thiếu kiên nhẫn.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân ngay cả đầu cũng không quay lại, chỉ hơi hơi nghiêng mặt: “Chính bởi vì Các lão dựa vào tín nhiệm của Điện hạ cho nên mới dễ dàng xuống tay gây án hơn. Điện hạ đã trúng độc, vẫn nên nghỉ ngơi trước đi, việc này chỉ cần nghe Tạ mỗ xử trí là được.”

“Ngươi… !”

Thái tử nhất thời khó thở, khí huyết nháy mắt dâng lên. May mắn Đan Siêu đứng ở bên cạnh hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ, xoay người ba ba liền điểm lên mấy đại huyệt trên ngực hắn: “Điện hạ thế nào?”

Thái tử há to miệng thở hổn hển, một phen đè lên cánh tay Đan Siêu, đáy mắt tràn đầy kinh hoàng không thể nào che dấu: “Đan… Đan Siêu sư phụ, nhanh nghĩ biện pháp cứu … cứu Các lão, Các lão chính là vì ta…”

Thanh âm của hắn cực kỳ nhỏ, nhưng Đan Siêu cùng hắn đang kề sát nhau, một chữ cũng không nghe lạc.

… _Các lão là vì ta!_

Đan Siêu tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, đột nhiên minh bạch hết thảy.

Vì sao Thái tử trúng độc, mà rượu độc lại là từ trong hành lý của tâm phúc Lưu Húc Kiệt lục soát ra; vì sao sau khi lục soát ra rượu độc Thái tử còn tìm mọi cách che chở Lưu Húc Kiệt, không tiếc trước mặt mọi người cầu xin Tạ Vân không cần truy cứu…

Đây chính là một trường khổ nhục kế.

Mà đạo diễn trận tuồng này chính là đám người Lưu Húc Kiệt, trước là giá họa cho Từ Ân tự sau lại “lục soát ra” thạch tín cùng ngọc chẩm, mục tiêu chỉ tới, chính là vị mẫu nghi thiên hạ của Đại Minh cung- Võ hoàng hậu!

… Khó trách Thái tử bên này trúng độc, bên kia Lưu Húc Kiệt liền lập tức tuyên bố mình có Tuyết liên hoa giải bách độc, bởi vì thực chất hắn vốn không muốn giết chết Thái tử!

Cung đình đấu đá, nhân tâm yếu ớt, không một chỗ nào không khủng bố.

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu như đao phong lợi hại thoáng nhìn qua, trông thấy mảnh vụn chiếc chén ngọc trên mặt đất đã khô cạn chỉ còn sót lại dấu vết vài giọt canh, trong lòng chợt dâng lên nỗi nghi ngờ khác: nếu chính bản thân đang diễn trò, Lưu Húc Kiệt sớm đã cho Thái tử uống Hạc đỉnh hồng, vì sao khi ngân trâm kia nhúng vào bát canh lại biến thành tối đen? Nước canh là chính mình tự tay chuẩn bị, theo lý thuyết mà nói ắt không có bất luận cơ hội hạ độc nào mới đúng.

Mấu chốt nhất chính là, nếu đơn thuần chỉ là khổ nhục kế, vì sao Thái tử lại độc phát mãnh liệt như vậy? Nếu không phải chính mình xuất thủ cứu người, hiện tại liền thật sự không thể nào bảo toàn tính mạng rồi.

Đan Siêu trong đầu loạn chuyển, trên mặt lại cực kỳ trầm ổn, thậm chí còn trấn an mà vỗ vỗ bả vai Thái tử, ý bảo tự mình biết rồi.

Lúc này chỉ nghe hiện trường Lưu Húc Kiệt tựa hồ cũng nghĩ tới hai điểm này, đối Tạ Vân cười lạnh một tiếng: “Tạ Thống lĩnh nói Hạc đỉnh hồng là từ nơi nào lục soát ra, chính là từ nơi đó mà ra.”

… Lời này là mới vừa rồi Tạ Vân dùng để phản bác hắn, hiện tại hắn lập lại nguyên dạng để phản bác Tạ Vân, xem ra có chút vô lại.

“Nhưng có một điểm lão phu muốn thỉnh giáo Tạ Thống lĩnh: Cho dù tính trong bọc hành lý của lão phu thực sự có Hạc đỉnh hồng, cũng chưa chắc là thủ phạm đầu độc Thái tử. Ngược lại là vừa rồi Từ Ân tự dâng lên thang quả, Tạ Thống lĩnh ngươi tự tay nghiệm ra thạch tín. Chuyện này lại giải thích như thế nào?!”

Điểm này cũng là điều Đan Siêu muốn biết.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nhìn về phía Tạ Vân, thấy Tạ Vân tựa hồ đứng lâu có chút mệt mỏi, ôm cánh tay thối lui nửa bước, đem thắt lưng nhẹ nhàng dựa vào bên cạnh chiếc bàn dài.

“Đây đúng là chỗ thông minh của Lưu các lão. Các lão từng đọc nhiều y thư điển tịch, đại khái cho rằng Tạ mỗ ngực không vết mực (*), cao lớn thô kệch…”

[(*) ngực không vết mực: ý nói không học hành gì cả, nên mực không dính tới áo]

Ngực không vết mực tạm thời không nói, mấy từ “cao lớn thô kệch” này phối hợp với dáng người Tạ Thống lĩnh cao ráo, tuấn tú phong lưu, lại có chút hài hước khiến người ta dở khóc dở cười.

“Nhưng mà cũng không phải như vậy.” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, giễu cợt nói: “Đào tiên, Dưa mật, Dương đào, nguyên liệu chế tác thang quả chính là mấu chốt trong kế sách của Các lão; bất luận nước canh có độc hay không có độc, ngân châm nhúng vào đều sẽ biến thành màu đen.”

Ánh mắt Lưu Húc Kiệt rốt cục chân chính biến đổi.

Tạ Vân chuyển hướng đại nội cấm vệ thủ hạ của mình: “Lấy ra mấy cây ngân châm, lại đi tiểu trù phòng nhìn xem còn có dư quả Dương đào nào hay không, toàn bộ lấy ra.”

Cấm vệ lên tiếng tuân lệnh, lát sau mang một cái khay lớn trở lại Phật đường: trên khay một bên là mấy quả Dương đào bóng bẩy mượt mà, bên cạnh là một tấm lụa trắng, trên cắm mấy cây ngân châm.

Ngón tay dài nhỏ của Tạ Vân rút lên một cây châm, thản nhiên nói: “Dương đào là thân dây leo, trái có vị chua không độc, được trồng nhiều ở Vĩnh hưng quận Nam Sơn, ăn có thể giải nhiệt… chỉ có một chút không tốt. Điểm này chính là: trái Dương đào cho dù không độc, nhưng chất chua đặc biệt trong quả có thể làm ngân châm biến thành đen, chỉ là nhiều người không biết mà thôi.”

Tạ Vân giữa ánh mắt phẫn hận của Lưu Húc Kiệt, cầm ngân châm nhẹ nhàng đâm vào một quả Dương đào. Cả đại đường lặng ngắt như tờ, một lát sau trước mắt bao người, ngân châm rõ ràng chuyển sang màu đen!

Nháy mắt khắp nơi ồ lên!

Lưu Húc Kiệt thở hổn hển: “Tạ Vân, ngươi … cái này ngươi…!”

Tạ Vân đem từng cây ngân châm lần lượt đâm vào đám quả Dương đào, động tác kia quả thực có thể coi là phong độ nhẹ nhàng.

“Trên đời không độc nhưng lại có thể làm ngân khí biến thành màu đen không chỉ có Dương đào. Trứng gà ác cũng thế, chỉ là trong chùa viện khó có thể tìm được mà thôi. Nếu Lưu các lão không tin, ngày khác chờ trong ngục, Tạ mỗ tự sẽ mang đến vài cái trứng gà ác đi thăm tù, thuận tiện cho ngươi mở mang một chút.”

Nếu không phải tên tuổi Tạ Vân là đại nội đệ nhất cao thủ quá vang dội, giờ phút này Lưu Húc Kiệt đã nhào lên xẻ một miếng thịt – so với vẻ phẫn nộ khiếp sợ khi Thái tử mới vừa trúng độc, hiện tại vẻ phẫn hận của hắn lại chân thật hơn nhiều.

“Họ Tạ, ngươi dám tính kế lão phu, ngươi… Nếu như thật sự lão phu muốn độc hại Thái tử, vì cái gì ta muốn dâng ra đồ gia bảo có thể giải bách độc? Ngươi căn bản là bôi nhọ người khác, ngươi…!”

“Tuyết liên hoa sao?” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói “Hoa đâu?”

Lưu Húc Kiệt mạnh mẽ vừa quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy ngoài đại môn Phật đường, một đại nội cấm vệ chạy vội tới, quỳ sụp xuống đất lớn tiếng nói: “Thống lĩnh! Lưu phủ sai người đến báo, Tuyết liên hoa mà Lưu các lão sai đi lấy đã không thấy bóng dáng, chỉnh chỉnh tìm kiếm nửa canh giờ cũng không thấy! Làm sao bây giờ?!”

Lưu Húc Kiệt đương trường liền ngây ngẩn cả người, duy nhất phản ứng chính là: “…Làm sao có thể?”

Đan Siêu chợt quát: “Thái tử!”

Chỉ thấy Thái tử ngồi trên ghế thủ tọa nguyên bản kéo dài hơi tàn, chợt vừa nghe đến tin dữ không tìm thấy Tuyết liên hoa, một chút hy vọng cuối cùng trong lòng đột nhiên đứt đoạn, lúc này khí huyết liền nghịch hành, dư độc phát tác, cả người ngã xuống!

Mọi người nhất tề hoảng sợ. Đan Siêu lập tức đỡ lấy Thái tử, ra tay như chớp điểm quanh thân mười hai đại huyệt của hắn; Nhưng độc tính này thật mãnh liệt, Thái tử chỉ rơi lệ thở dốc nói: “Vì… vì cái gì…” Ngay sau đó xoang mũi, lỗ tai, khóe miệng đồng thời chảy ra máu đen, cả người mất đi ý thức.

Cũng chẳng biết tại sao, Đan Siêu nâng thân thể thiếu niên đơn bạc, trong lòng lại thốt nhiên xuất hiện cảm giác đau đớn mãnh liệt, giống như mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn cốt nhục thân nhân ở bên cạnh mình mất đi. Hắn cũng không biết cảm giác hoảng sợ cùng bi thương từ chỗ sâu thẳm trong linh hồn là từ đâu truyền đến, trong lúc vội vàng thoáng nhìn Tạ Vân, nhất thời giống nắm chắc sợi rơm cứu mạng: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, điện hạ rất nhanh sẽ không trụ được! Cầu ngươi hỗ trợ…”

Tạ Vân lại chỉ đứng ở nơi đó, mặt nạ trắng bạc che khuất hơn phân nửa mặt trên, hiện ra một thoáng biểu tình kỳ dị.

“Lưu Húc Kiệt độc hại Thái tử, giá họa Hoàng hậu, châm ngòi cung đình cốt nhục tranh chấp, thật là thiên lý nhân luân không dung…”

Y chậm rãi tạm dừng, chính diện đón ánh mắt Đan Siêu, trong thanh âm trẻ tuổi duyên dáng một tia tình cảm đều không có: “Người tới, đem Thái tử đỡ vào trong nội thất nghỉ ngơi. Lưu Húc Kiệt áp đi xuống nghiêm cẩn trông giữ. Để ta hồi cung bẩm tấu lên Hoàng hậu, đem kẻ chủ mưu đầu độc phía sau màn nhất nhất điều tra rõ, chiếu cáo khắp thiên hạ!”

Đan Siêu trong lòng phút chốc như rơi vào hầm băng.

Hắn biết động cơ gây án cùng chủ mưu phía sau màn chính là cái gì, Tạ Vân cũng biết. Sự tình phát triển đến hiện tại, trước mắt tánh mạng hài tử mười mấy tuổi kia đã không còn trọng yếu. Những người này bày mưu, đấu sức, lập liên hoàn kế, từng bước tính toán cẩn thận, đều vì Đại Minh cung nơi hoàng thành kia. Càng quyền lực lừng lẫy đường hoàng, càng là chạm bỏng tay.

Ở đây chỉ có một người thực sự muốn cho Thái tử chết.

….Tạ Vân.

Nhưng mà đáng sợ nhất chính là y không hề động thủ. Chỉ có y trong trong sạch sạch không chút liên quan, từ đầu tới cuối bất động thanh sắc mà ngồi xem những người kia, như những tên hề nhảy nhót, đi từng bước một đem chính mình đưa đến tuyệt lộ.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh…” Đan Siêu thở hổn hển, khàn khàn nói: “Thái tử hắn… không trụ được nữa, ngươi có thể… ngươi…”

Tạ Vân chợt quát: “Còn không mau đi…!”

Một tiếng quát chói tai kia khiến cho lòng người chấn động, đại nội cấm vệ gác ngoài cửa nhất thời không dám chần chờ, binh khí cầm tay vọt vào Phật đường, giữa tiếng mắng chửi tức giận của Lưu Húc Kiệt mà ùa lên áp trụ hắn!

“Họ Tạ kia! Ngươi sẽ bị Thiên lôi đánh xuống!” Lưu Húc Kiệt điên cuồng quát: “Ngươi khẳng định đã phát hiện trước lại không nói ra, tương kế tựu kế đối Thái tử hạ mãnh độc. Kẻ tối hôm qua lẻn vào trong phủ ta trộm đi Tuyết liên hoa cũng nhất định là thủ hạ của ngươi!… Ngươi rõ ràng có thể truyền chân khí cứu sống Thái tử, lại mắt mở trừng trừng thấy chết mà không cứu… ”

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Đem hắn dẫn đi.”

Lưu Húc Kiệt liều mạng giãy dụa, ngay cả quan phát (*) cũng đều rơi xuống. Nhưng mà đám đại nội cấm vệ như lang như hổ đâu còn dám nửa phần do dự, trực tiếp áp giải hắn lôi ra ngoài.

[(*) quan phát: mũ dùng để bó tóc]

Tạ Vân xoay người, tùy tiện điểm hai tiểu thái giám đi dìu Thái tử. Ngay lúc thời điểm căng thẳng, tâm phúc thủ hạ của y -Mã Hâm- đột nhiên từ ngoài Phật đường vọt vào, xuyên qua đám người lập tức chạy vội tới bên cạnh Tạ Vân, ngay cả lễ cũng không kịp bái, vội vàng thấp giọng nói: “Thống lĩnh, ngự y đến… ”

Đồng tử Đan Siêu nhất thời khẽ chuyển, lại thấy Tạ Vân dừng một chút: “Vì sao nhanh như vậy?”

“Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ” Thanh âm Mã Hâm hơi hơi bất ổn: “Vũ Văn tướng quân vừa vặn ở trong triều, nghe nói Thái tử trúng độc, lúc này tự mình mang theo ngự y hướng Từ Ân tự phi ngựa mà đến… Đại nội cấm vệ ngăn không được, trước mắt đã đến trước chùa rồi.”

Tạ Vân vẻ mặt hơi hơi ngưng trọng.

Vừa lúc đó, ngoài cửa đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa gấp gáp, tiếng thị vệ ồn ào. Ngay sau đó tiếng chân cấp tốc đến gần; Trước khi vào cửa Phật đường, một mũi tên nhọn bỗng nhiên xuyên qua đám người bay vút mà đến, sát ngay tai Tạ Vân đi qua!

Vụt…

Phía sau cách đó không xa Đan Siêu quay đầu lại. Hắn lập tức đưa tay, “ba” một tiếng vang giòn, vừa kịp bắt gọn mũi hoàng kim tiễn nóng bỏng!

Tóc mai bên tai Tạ Vân bị gió tung lên, sau đó chậm rãi hạ xuống.

Một trung niên nam tử ước chừng hơn ba mươi tuổi mặc triều phục, tướng mạo anh khí, dáng người khôi ngô cường tráng, trong tay đỡ ngự y Viện Phán râu mép hoa râm, từ ngoài cửa đạp một cái tiến vào…

“Tất cả mọi người đứng lại tại chỗ, không được phép cử động!”

Ngữ điệu của hắn cũng thường thường, nhưng trung khí hùng hậu truyền khắp cả tòa Phật đường, phảng phất giống quát ngay bên tai mọi người: “… Thánh Thượng khẩu dụ tại đây, hết thảy mọi người chờ hồi cung định tội. Ngự y mang theo linh chi, tức khắc trị liệu cho Thái tử, không cho phép sai sót, khâm thử!”

Rất nhiều người chân mềm nhũn liền quỳ sụp xuống, trong Phật đường hỗn loạn một đoàn, chỉ có Tạ Vân vẫn như cũ ôm cánh tay tựa vào cạnh bàn.

Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ ánh mắt như điện hướng chung quanh đảo qua, lúc ánh mắt hai người gặp nhau, Tạ Vân hơi hơi nheo mắt.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh!” Vũ Văn Hổ lạnh lùng nói.

Gương mặt mang mặt nạ bạc của đại nội Thống lĩnh cấm vệ bỗng nhiên nhếch lên khóe môi.

Một khắc trước gương mặt y còn lạnh như băng sương tựa hồ đột nhiên đổi sang một người khác, đôi môi mỏng màu đỏ nhạt cong lên có thể nói xinh đẹp như hoa đào – nhưng mà những người thân cận y đều biết, dưới vẻ tươi cười kinh diễm đó, kỳ thật là vẻ lạnh như băng đến cực độ.

Vũ Văn Hổ còn tưởng rằng y sẽ có vài câu xã giao chào hỏi, thế nhưng Tạ Vân chỉ cười như vậy, một chữ cũng không nói.

Đôi mày rậm của Vũ Văn Hổ không tự giác mà nhíu lại một chút, nhưng cũng không nói gì, tầm mắt liền hướng lên thủ tọa nhìn lại Thái tử.

Vừa nhìn lên hắn liền chú ý tới người canh giữ bên cạnh Thái tử lại đang tay không cầm hoàng kim tiễn của hắn, ánh mắt lập tức có chút không thể tin nổi: rong ruổi sa trường nhiều năm, cao thủ có thể tay không tiếp được mũi tên của hắn thật không có mấy người, trước mắt người xuất gia tuổi trẻ này lại còn cầm nhẹ nhàng như thế!

Ngay sau đó trên mặt hắn hiện lên một tia thưởng thức, chủ động tiến lên chắp tay: “Tại hạ Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn, xin hỏi vị đại sư này tôn tính pháp danh là…”

Vũ Văn Hổ hành quân đánh giặc đã lâu, giơ tay nhấc chân đều có một thân chính khí, so với Tạ Thống lĩnh đầy vẻ tà tính quả thực là hai thái cực hoàn toàn tương phản. Lại thêm hắn vừa rồi phi ngựa đưa đến ngự y cùng linh chi cứu chữa cho Thái tử, Đan Siêu không khỏi phá lệ xem trọng liếc hắn một cái, liền cũng chắp tay trầm giọng nói: “Không dám, Tướng quân quá khen. Tiểu tử là tăng nhân Đan Siêu của Từ Ân tự, mới vừa rồi bởi vì việc điện hạ trúng độc…”

“Thái tử uống chén thang quả của Từ Ân tự tiến hiến khiến độc phát, hòa thượng kia chính là người dâng canh.” Tạ Vân lạnh nhạt nói “… Mã Hâm, ở đây không có chuyện của chúng ta. Ngươi tức khắc cho người phong tỏa Từ Ân tự, ta muốn mang tăng nhân Đan Siêu tiến cung bẩm báo Hoàng hậu, đi thôi.”

Vũ Văn Hổ chợt quay đầu lại: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, ta có Thánh Thượng khẩu dụ tiếp quản nơi này. Ngươi…”

“Ta có hoàng gia cấm vệ lệnh bài, tùy thời tiến cung diện thánh, toàn bộ trong vòng kinh sư đều có thể tuỳ cơ ứng biến.”

Tạ Vân khẳng định là lấy cái lệnh bài hoàng gia này hoành hành ngang ngược lâu rồi, Vũ Văn Hổ lúc này chính là khó mà ngăn trở.

“Đi thôi, Đan Siêu hòa thượng.” Tạ Vân không phản ứng lại Vũ Văn Hổ, ánh mắt lạnh như băng chuyển hướng Đan Siêu. Nụ cười vừa rồi xinh đẹp tuyệt trần diễm lệ câu nhân dường như biến mất không còn dấu vết: “Như thế nào, hay là chờ ta tự mình động thủ thỉnh ngươi sao?”

Thời gian chừng uống cạn một chén trà nhỏ sau, Tạ Vân tiền hô hậu ủng, trọng binh tầng tầng vây quanh ra khỏi Từ Ân tự. Ngoài cửa là một chiếc xe ngựa màu đỏ thắm trang sức hoa lệ sớm đã chờ trên đường cái.

Đan Siêu bị hai tên cấm vệ áp giải, mặt không đổi sắc đi theo phía sau y. Nhìn kỹ có thể thấy trên gương mặt anh tuấn của tăng nhân đầy vẻ lạnh lùng, khớp hàm căng thẳng. Thậm chí ngay cả mặt mũi đều tỏ ra vẻ cực kỳ gượng gạo.

Tạ Vân tựa hồ là có việc gì khẩn cấp, đối với quan binh hành lễ dọc theo đường đi đều không để ý tới, lập tức vội vàng đi tới trước xe ngựa.

“Thống lĩnh, hòa thượng kia làm thế nào?” Mã Hâm bước nhanh bắt kịp y, thấp giọng hỏi: “Là mang đi nội cung bí ngục để thẩm vấn, hay là mang về phủ giam giữ, hoặc là chúng ta dứt khoát liền…”

Tạ Vân dừng bước.

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng của y nhìn như không có bất luận biến hóa gì, giống như đang suy tư, lại giống như đầu óc trống rỗng, cái gì cũng không nghĩ.

Chẳng biết tại sao một màn này làm cho Mã Hâm có chút kinh hãi, khiến Đan Siêu cũng phải liếc nhìn. Trong ánh mắt chỉ thấy Tạ Vân trong ngực hơi hơi phập phồng, sau đó đột nhiên giơ tay…

Từ góc độ này y đang hướng về phía Đan Siêu. Trong lúc vội vàng Đan Siêu cũng không né tránh, theo bản năng lật tay đỡ lấy cổ tay lạnh lẽo mảnh khảnh của y.

Ngay sau đó, Tạ Vân thống khổ mà nhịn không được, đột nhiên bật ra một ngụm máu đen!

Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên cứng đờ, Mã Hâm thất thanh gọi: “Thống lĩnh…”

Tạ Vân cả người mềm nhũn vô thanh vô tức ngã xuống. Đan Siêu đưa tay vừa đỡ, chỉ cảm thấy đầy tay lạnh lẽo, mới ý thức được toàn bộ phía sau lưng Tạ Vân cũng đã bị mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt sũng!


	4. Chương 04: Bạch tiêu y (Áo lụa trắng)

Ba ngày sau, Tạ phủ.

Đan Siêu từ chỗ ngồi mở to mắt, nhìn về phía vách tường phòng giam trắng xoá như tuyết.

Từ ba ngày trước, sau khi Tạ Vân ngất xỉu trước cửa Từ Ân tự, hắn đã bị đại nội cấm vệ điểm toàn thân trên dưới tám trọng huyệt, mạnh mẽ “thỉnh” đến Tạ phủ giam cầm đến giờ, trong ngoài tin tức hoàn toàn ngăn cách. Mỗi ngày duy nhất có thể nhìn thấy chính là tiểu nha đầu đến đưa cơm.

Trừ cái này ra vừa không có người đến thăm hắn, cũng không ai đến thẩm tra hắn. Tựa hồ tất cả mọi người đột nhiên đem hắn quên đi mất. Tạ Vân lại càng không, ngay cả mặt mũi đều không lộ diện.

Đan Siêu suy đoán có thể Tạ Vân sau khi bị trúng độc đe dọa đến tánh mạng, cho nên hiện tại mới có thể xuất hiện cục diện bình yên ngắn ngủi này trước khi bão táp xảy ra; Nhưng lúc hắn hướng tiểu nha đầu đưa cơm hỏi thăm, lại phát hiện nha đầu kia một hỏi ba không biết, nguyên lai là một người câm.

Điểm duy nhất có thể quan sát được chính là – Tạ phủ hào hoa xa xỉ, quả thật hiếm thấy.

Không nói đến khi hắn bị nửa cưỡng bách nửa “thỉnh” vào phủ, dọc theo đường đi nhìn đến hoa viên tráng lệ, lầu son gác tía, ngay cả căn phòng giam giữ hắn dưới đất, cũng đều rộng rãi sạch sẽ, đệm chăn trắng tinh. Thậm chí trên nền gạch còn trải thảm lông thật dày màu đỏ. Trừ bỏ vị trí nguyên bản là đại môn, lúc này lại bị một hàng rào gỗ khóa lại ở ngoài, gian nhà tù này thậm chí so với tăng phòng của hắn ở Từ Ân tự còn tốt hơn rất nhiều.

Về phần ẩm thực cũng không ai cố tình ngược đãi, mỗi bữa đều có ba món mặn một món canh, chỉ là không có kiêng dè thức ăn chay mặn mà thôi. Đan Siêu tuy rằng bây giờ là tăng nhân, căn bản cũng không bài xích ăn mặn. Vả lại để tích góp thể lực nhằm khai giải huyệt đạo, ba ngày này hắn vẫn luôn không nói một lời, cho cái gì ăn cái nấy.

Ngày đầu tiên hắn bị tống vào đây, còn có người thỉnh thoảng đến trước cửa giám thị. Nhưng Đan Siêu tựa hồ thân mình ở bất luận hoàn cảnh nào đều phi thường bình tĩnh. Vì vậy, hắc y tăng nhân này mỗi ngày ngoại trừ lúc ẩm thực hoặc đi ngủ liền ngồi đả toạ. Người bên ngoài nhìn hắn giống như một pho tượng đá trầm mặc, thậm chí liên tiếp vài canh giờ cũng sẽ không cử động chút nào.

Những kẻ trông coi cũng biết quanh thân hắn tám trọng huyệt bị phong toả, căn bản vô pháp đề khí động võ, bởi vậy cũng liền lơi lỏng.

Ngày thứ hai phía ngoài phòng giam cũng không có người tuần tra. Ngoại trừ tiểu nha đầu đúng giờ đến đưa cơm, tầng hầm ngầm chung quanh im ắng, nửa điểm âm thanh cũng không nghe thấy.

Chạng vạng ngày thứ ba, trước cửa phòng giam truyền đến tiếng xích sắt leng keng. Đan Siêu mở mắt.

Tiểu nha đầu mang theo lồng cơm đi tới, cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn một cái, thấy tăng nhân trẻ tuổi vẫn giống như thường ngày trầm mặc ngồi đả toạ, liền chân tay khẽ khàng đi đến trước kỷ án, đưa lưng về phía Đan Siêu đặt xuống lồng cơm.

Ngay giờ khắc này, Đan Siêu chợt đứng dậy – ai cũng không nghĩ tới hắn đã giải khai được hơn phân nửa các huyệt đạo từ lúc nào. Chỉ thấy hắn lặng yên không một tiếng động, thân hình nhanh như chớp, bước đầu tiên xuống giường, bước thứ hai đặt chân xuống đất, như quỷ mị đến sau lưng tiểu nha đầu, một chưởng liền chặt xuống gáy nàng!

Tiểu nha đầu mắt hạnh trợn lên, ngay cả một thanh âm cũng không thốt ra, liền mềm nhũn ngã xuống đất ngất đi.

Đan Siêu rất nhanh cúi xuống kiểm tra, xác định nàng chính là bất tỉnh, liền yên tâm đem nàng ôm đến trên giường đắp chăn cẩn thận, ngụy trang thành bộ dáng chính mình đang ngủ.

Khoá sắt nơi cửa đã được mở, Đan Siêu đi ra khỏi phòng, chỉ thấy bên ngoài là một hành lang dài đến mấy trượng không có một bóng người. Cuối cùng có một cầu thang bằng gỗ nối thẳng trên lầu, có thể thấy được mấy kẻ trông coi cùng nha đầu đưa cơm bình thường chính là từ nơi này ra vào. Đan Siêu bước lên trên cầu thang gỗ, đỉnh đầu là một cái cửa ngầm. Hắn vừa mở ra khe hở liền thấy một đường ánh nến tiến vào.

Thoát ra được rồi?

Liền đơn giản như vậy?

Đan Siêu cứng ngắc đứng trên bậc thang gỗ, trong phút chốc cơ hồ có chút tiến thoái lưỡng nan. Đương lúc chần chờ muốn đẩy cửa mà ra hay không, phút chốc nghe thấy bên ngoài truyền đến một giọng nam tử hùng hậu trầm thấp: “Tạ Thống lĩnh không hổ là Ám Môn tử sĩ xuất thân, bách độc tầm thường không thể xâm phạm. Thái tử đến nay ở Đông Cung đang bị đe dọa đến tánh mạng, mà ngươi thế nhưng đã khôi phục hoàn toàn không sai biệt lắm.”

… Vũ Văn Hổ!

Trong nháy mắt Đan Siêu tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh: vì cái gì bên ngoài lại là nơi Tạ Vân cùng Vũ Văn Hổ gặp mặt? Chẳng lẽ tầng hầm ngầm nối thẳng đến thư phòng của Tạ phủ?

Còn nữa, cái gì mà Ám Môn tử sĩ? Vũ Văn Hổ đến Tạ phủ bái phỏng, rốt cuộc là muốn cái gì?

Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng đem cửa ngầm khép hờ lại, để khe hở không dễ dàng bị người phát giác, lại bảo đảm tiếng động bên ngoài có thể truyền vào. Quả nhiên một lát sau đã nghe Tạ Vân mở miệng, chẳng biết tại sao thanh âm có chút khàn khàn: “Tạ mỗ chính là ngẫu nhiên gặp phong hàn mà thôi, Vũ Văn tướng quân có chuyện nói thẳng, không cần lãng phí thời gian… Nếu là đến thăm bệnh, ngươi và ta giao tình không đến mức độ đó, hiện tại liền có thể đi rồi.”

… Thái độ cự tuyệt này, quả thực có thể dùng lạnh như băng để hình dung.

Nhưng mà bất ngờ chính là Vũ Văn Hổ thế nhưng không hề nổi giận, thậm chí ngay cả nửa điểm khó chịu đều không có: “Tạ Thống lĩnh không cần hiểu lầm ta, nếu là vì thăm bệnh mà nói, tại hạ đích xác liếc mắt một cái liền xoay người đi rồi, sẽ không mặt dày tại đây dây dưa.”

Hắn dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói:

“Hôm nay đăng môn bái phỏng, chính là muốn nghiệm ra duyên cớ Hoàng hậu sai sử Tạ Thống lĩnh ngươi hạ thang quả kịch độc ở Từ Ân tự kia.”

Mà trong địa đạo, cánh tay Đan Siêu đỡ cửa ngầm chợt căng thẳng, mu bàn tay nhất thời gân xanh nổi lên!

Chỉ thấy bên ngoài ánh nến lay động, yên lặng một khắc, Tạ Vân lười biếng nói: “Lời này của ngươi ta nghe lại càng không hiểu. Thái tử trúng độc nguyên nhân chính là bị Lưu Húc Kiệt cho uống Hạc đỉnh hồng, điểm ấy nhân chứng vật chứng đầy đủ, cùng thang quả kia có cái gì quan hệ?”

Trong thư phòng tráng lệ của Tạ phủ, Vũ Văn Hổ khoanh tay đứng ở giữa phòng, ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn Tạ Vân – Người này ngồi sau án thư bằng gỗ lim, mặt nạ bằng bạc trắng xoá, y phục rộng rãi, mái tóc chưa mang quan phát từ bên gáy rủ xuống trước ngực.

Từ góc độ của Vũ Văn Hổ, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy góc cằm nhu hoà bị tóc che hơn phân nửa.

“Thang quả nguyên bản là không có độc. Lưu Húc Kiệt cùng Đông Cung đảng lợi dụng đặc tính của quả Dương đào bày ra vụ án đầu độc. Vốn mục tiêu là vì giá họa cho Võ Hậu; mà nguyên trong kế hoạch phải khiến cho Thái tử trúng độc, hẳn là đã dùng Hạc đỉnh hồng pha loãng với nước, trước khi Thái tử giá lâm Từ Ân tự đã uống vào.”

Vũ Văn Hổ tiến lên nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt của Tạ Vân, chỉ thấy ánh nến nhảy nhót phía án thư, nói: “Nếu kế này thuận lợi, sau khi Thái tử uống bát thang quả kia độc sẽ phát, ngân châm nghiệm chứng nước canh có độc, Lưu Húc Kiệt dùng Tuyết liên hoa cứu sống Thái tử, lại từ trong phòng tăng nhân lục soát ra đồ vật của Hoàng hậu… Thánh Thượng nguyên bản liền có thể phế hậu, hơn nữa án đầu độc giá họa này không một chút sơ hở, liền có thể triệt để đem Hoàng hậu đảng hất xuống ngựa, từ nay về sau không thể xoay người.”

“Nhưng mà, Lưu Húc Kiệt ngàn tính vạn tính, lại vô tình tính sai một điểm.”

“Dự mưu đầu độc trước khi thực thi đã để lộ tiếng gió. Hoàng hậu cùng ngươi vì thế tương kế tựu kế, ở trong thang quả hạ mãnh độc, tính toán diễn giả thành thật, đưa Thái tử vào chỗ chết.”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười, tùy tay đem chén trà thả lại bàn: “Nói hươu nói vượn. Chứng cớ đâu?”

Vũ Văn Hổ nói: “Chứng cớ chính là: ngươi tuy rằng đập nát chén ngọc, trên nền gạch Phật đường vẫn còn dấu vết thang quả chưa khô. Sau khi ngươi vội vàng rời đi, ta cho người dắt chó đến liếm dấu vết cùng mảnh vụn, một lát sau con chó kia lập tức độc phát chết ngay…”

“Nhưng hòa thượng kia không có việc gì, ta cũng bình yên vô sự. Chuyện này lại giải thích như thế nào?”

Vũ Văn Hổ tiến lên một bước, hỏi lại: “Tăng nhân kia như thế nào ta không biết. Ngươi thật sự bình yên vô sự?”

Tạ Vân lập tức ngẩng đầu, nhưng đã không kịp – chỉ thấy Vũ Văn Hổ bước một bước dài lên trước, chớp mắt đã tới sát bên. Tạ Vân đưa tay đón đỡ, động tác đã chậm đi một cái chớp mắt.

Trong lúc điện quang thạch hỏa hai người giao thủ mấy chiêu, Tạ Vân khí lực không đủ, cả người bị Vũ Văn Hổ nắm cổ áo mạnh mẽ xách lên, lập tức…

Bình!

Tiếng va chạm vừa nặng lại vang dội, cả người Tạ Vân bị đặt lên vách tường!

Hai người mặt đối mặt cách nhau bất quá vài tấc. Vũ Văn Hổ tựa hồ cũng không nghĩ tới lại đắc thủ nhẹ nhàng như vậy, một tay túm y bào trước ngực Tạ Vân, trong phút chốc liền sửng sốt.

Gương mặt Tạ Vân sau mặt nạ không chút biểu tình, thuận tay nắm một bình trà lạnh trên chiếc bàn bên cạnh, quay đầu hướng ngay mặt Vũ Văn Hổ hắt tới!

Toàn bộ động tác phát sinh liền mạch như mây bay nước chảy, Vũ Văn Hổ bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị hắt đầy mặt nước lạnh, cả người run lên, phản xạ liền phóng tay, ngay sau đó bị Tạ Vân một cước đá ra xa nửa trượng.

Vũ Văn Hổ lảo đảo lui ra phía sau mấy bước mới đứng lại được, thở dốc mấy cái, chậm rãi đứng dậy nói: “Tạ Vân, ngươi…”

Tạ Vân chỉnh chỉnh vạt áo, chậm rãi mà xiết lại đai lưng, động tác cùng thanh âm đều bình thản không một gợn sóng sợ hãi: “Như thế nào?”

“… Ngươi chân khí hao tổn, nội lực hư thoát. Rõ ràng độc tính đã nhập đan điền, ngươi hiện tại… ”

“Cho dù là vậy,” Tạ Vân không kiên nhẫn nói “Cho dù chính là trong thang quả kia có độc, cũng là từ tăng nhân của Từ Ân tự hạ dược, đâu có liên quan gì tới ta? Có bản lĩnh thì ngự tiền đối chất đi, đem tăng nhân cùng cả tòa Từ Ân tự giết sạch để bồi mệnh cho Thái tử, người nào cản trở ngươi!”

Y lập tức đi đến sau án thư, ống tay áo phất một cái đem toàn bộ giấy bút, chén bình trên đó quét xuống đất. Chỉ nghe rầm rầm vài tiếng giòn vang, mảnh vụn thậm chí văng lên cả vạt áo Vũ Văn Hổ.

Bộ dáng giận chó đánh mèo này này khiến Vũ Văn Hổ có chút vô kế khả thi. Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân cắn chặt răng, một lúc lâu mới ổn định tâm thần: “Tại hạ cũng là không có cách nào, Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Hắn hít vào một hơi: “Hiện giờ Thái tử tại Đông Cung tánh mạng bị đe dọa, triều dã trong ngoài bấp bênh, Võ hoàng hậu lại nhân cơ hội đề xuất chờ qua tết Trung Thu, liền muốn tùy giá đi Thái sơn, lấy thân phận phụ nhân (*) tiến hành á hiến, cùng đương kim bệ hạ tự phong ‘Nhị thánh’ … Tẫn kê tư thần, khó nghe chưa từng thấy! Nếu Thái tử thật sự ở thời điểm này xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, ta chỉ có thể đem hết thảy mọi chuyện nói thẳng ra. Đến lúc đó Hoàng hậu, Thái tử lưỡng bại câu thương, ngay cả ngươi cũng…”

[(*) phụ nhân: thân phận phụ nữ, thời xưa coi nam nhân là chính nhân, nữ nhân là phụ. Tẫn kê tư thần: gà mái gáy sớm]

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi đi a.”

Trong địa đao, Đan Siêu nội tâm hơi hơi kinh ngạc.

Không phải bởi vì Tạ Vân không địch lại Vũ Văn Hổ. Tạ Vân dù sao dư độc chưa thanh, nội lực suy yếu cũng là chuyện bình thường, nhất thời thua không tính là bại – mà là bởi vì bốn chữ “ngay cả ngươi cũng…” kia của Vũ Văn Hổ âm điệu lại bất đồng, nghe thoáng qua chính là trầm thấp, cẩn thận nghe kỹ, lại phá lệ có… tình ý.

Có lẽ đó chỉ là ảo giác.

Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, trong bản năng của Đan Siêu đột nhiên dâng lên một tia địch ý.

Hắn không kịp phân tích mình như thế nào lại có bản năng này, ngay sau đó chỉ cảm thấy Tạ Vân không đúng lắm. Tuy rằng hắn chỉ thấy qua Tạ Vân hai lần, nhưng người này phong cách hành sự thành thạo vả lại mang theo tà tính rất nặng, như thế nào cũng không giống kiểu người cùng đối thủ nói “Ngươi đi a” như là mang theo giận dỗi – người kia nếu thực đường cùng rơi vào hạ phong vô kế khả thi, ắt hẳn sẽ nghĩ ra lời châm chọc xấu xa nào đó.

“Ta cũng không muốn… không muốn làm như vậy.” Trong thư phòng Vũ Văn Hổ nói, thanh âm tựa hồ có chút khàn khàn: “Qua nhiều năm những gì ta làm, đều là hết sức duy trì triều cục ổn định, bảo vệ tiền triều di quý. Chỉ có tình huống Võ Hậu cùng Thái tử song phương cân đối lực lượng, mới duy trì cục diện cân bằng, khả năng mới cầu được cơ hội thở dốc. Không thể để cán cân nghiêng về một phương, tùy ý một phương khác rơi vào cục diện nguy kịch…”

“Rốt cuộc so với tranh đấu, không bằng triệt để không cho tranh đấu xảy ra.”

“Tạ Vân” Vũ Văn Hổ nói “Ta biết là ngươi đánh cắp Tuyết liên hoa trong Lưu phủ. Ngươi giao nó ra đây cứu sống Thái tử, ta cam đoan việc này sẽ biến thành vô ảnh vô tung. Trên đời sẽ không bao giờ có người thứ ba biết ngày đó Từ Ân tự phát sinh biến cố gì.”

Trong thư phòng lâm vào tĩnh lặng thật lâu.

Một lúc lâu mới nghe thanh âm Tạ Vân sâu kín vang lên, nói: “Đã muộn rồi! Ta sợ thang quả kia độc tính quá mạnh chống đỡ không nổi, trước đó đã tự mình uống…”

Vũ Văn Hổ ngoài ý muốn, lúc này nghẹn ngây cả người.

“Trên đời hẳn là không chỉ có một đóa Tuyết liên hoa đi?” Ngay sau đó hắn kịp phản ứng, lập tức truy vấn: “Ta nghe giang hồ đồn đãi Liên hoa cốc, Đoán kiếm trang, trăm năm trước dẫn nước từ Thiên Sơn nuôi Tuyết liên hoa, mới rèn ra thành Long Uyên, Thái A song kiếm… Đã có truyền thuyết như vậy, Tuyết liên hoa liền không có khả năng chỉ có một đóa này!”

… Long Uyên kiếm!

Đồng tử Đan Siêu nháy mắt mở to.

Giấc mộng ròng rã hai năm xuất hiện hai thanh kiếm Long Uyên, Thái A, vận mệnh xoay tròn, lại cùng vụ án đầu độc Thái tử có liên quan!

“Không sai, đúng là có truyền thuyết này.” Tạ Vân tựa hồ suy xét thật lâu, mới chậm rãi mở miệng nói: “Nhưng mà Liên hoa cốc hiện đã mai danh ẩn tích, Đoán kiếm trang sao…”

Đan Siêu tập trung tinh thần, đang chuẩn bị cẩn thận nghe tiếp, thanh âm Tạ Vân lại đột nhiên bị một trận ho kịch liệt cắt ngang.

Trận ho kia quá mãnh liệt, ngay cả lời sắp nói đều không thể thốt ra. Vũ Văn Hổ cũng hoảng sợ, bước lên phía trước hỏi: “Ngươi làm sao vậy? Có phải vừa rồi… ” nhưng Tạ Vân một bên ho khan một bên phất tay ý bảo hắn câm miệng, chỉ lớn tiếng quát: “Người đâu!”

Phía ngoài thư phòng lập tức truyền đến tiếng chân, tiểu tư chờ sai vặt bên ngoài đã tới rồi.

Nơi này sắp nhiều người mắt tạp, lại sợ cửa ngầm khép hờ sẽ dễ dàng bị phát hiện, Đan Siêu quyết định thật nhanh, lần nữa khép lại cửa ngầm. Hắn quay đầu lại quan sát, phía dưới đất vẫn vắng lặng, không một bóng người canh gác. Xem ra nguyên nhân đích thực là thư phòng của Tạ Vân ngay ở bên trên, vì thế nơi này trông giữ cũng không nghiêm mật.

Cũng phải, hắn bị phong bế tám chỗ trọng huyệt, theo lý thuyết ngay cả đi lại cũng khó khăn, ai cần phải phí tâm tư trông giữ một phế nhân?

Đan Siêu từ trên cầu thang gỗ nhảy xuống, thân hình nhanh nhẹn như vượn, rơi xuống đất nhẹ như một sợi lông, ngay cả bụi đất bên chân cũng không bốc lên nửa điểm – cái này rõ thấy trình độ nội lực của hắn thâm hậu, khinh công trác tuyệt. Nếu không, một nam tử thể trạng như hắn, nhảy như thế cũng làm sàn nhà lún xuống mới đúng.

Đan Siêu đứng tại chỗ, đôi lông mày đậm nét sắc bén hơi hơi nhíu lại.

Địa cung này nhất định phải có con đường khác đi ra. Nếu không mỗi ngày kẻ trông coi cùng nha đầu đưa cơm ra vào, chẳng lẽ đều phải đi từ thư phòng của Tạ Vân?

Nhưng vấn đề là, nên tìm theo hướng nào đây?

Đang lúc hắn tĩnh tâm suy nghĩ, đột nhiên sâu trong địa đạo bay tới một tiếng động cực kỳ nhỏ.

Đan Siêu theo bản năng đoán là có người đến, phản ứng đầu tiên đang muốn tránh né, thanh âm kia lại vang lên lần thứ hai, rõ ràng không phải là tiếng bước chân – mà là tiếng rên rỉ.

Tiếng rên đứt quãng, khi có khi không, tựa hồ nhẫn nại chịu đựng thống khổ cực lớn.

Đan Siêu hồ nghi mà nheo mắt, sau đó tận lực phóng nhẹ bước chân, theo hướng thanh âm kia đi sâu vào trong địa đạo.

Tiếng rên rỉ tuy rằng mơ hồ rất nhỏ, nhưng Đan Siêu nhĩ lực cực kỳ lợi hại, ở ngay ngã tư địa đạo chuyển qua vài ngã rẽ, đột nhiên trước mắt rộng mở thông suốt. Chỉ thấy trước mặt xuất hiện, rõ ràng là một phòng giam khác!

Càng làm cho hắn ngạc nhiên chính là, người ở trong phòng giam lần này có chút ngoài tưởng tượng của hắn.

… Đó là một mỹ nhân.

Dung mạo chấn động đến cực hạn, sau đó cũng chỉ còn lại ấn tượng phi thường ngắn gọn, phi thường trực tiếp: đẹp!

Người nọ nghiêng người đối diện đại môn, ngồi xếp bằng cuộn mình trong một góc phòng giam. Mái tóc dài bị đầy đầu mồ hôi lạnh làm ẩm ướt buông xoã khỏi sợi dây buộc sơ sài, tuy rằng bộ dáng chật vật lại vẫn cứ ôn nhu đến kinh người, thậm chí có loại cảm giác ngay cả sợi dây buộc mộc mạc kia đều được từng sợi tóc chiếu rọi đến rạng rỡ sinh quang, làm cho người ta có cảm giác không dám tuỳ tiện nhìn thẳng vào.

Mà người nọ toàn thân chỉ khoác hờ một kiện quần áo bằng lụa trắng, chất liệu mềm mại lại rộng rãi, khó khăn lắm mới che được thân thể trần trụi mà thôi. Từ góc độ của Đan Siêu vẫn có thể nhìn thấy một nửa bờ vai gầy duyên dáng, cùng với ngón tay trắng bệch gắt gao nắm chặt vạt áo.

Khiến cho Đan Siêu kinh ngạc không chỉ là cái này.

Mà là một tay khác của mỹ nhân kia, bị một thanh đoản chủy xuyên qua lòng bàn tay, vết máu đã khô đang bất động trên mặt đất!

“… Cô nương?” Đan Siêu nheo mắt, vỗ vỗ vào hàng song cửa bằng gỗ thăm dò: “Ngươi… Ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Nàng kia mới đầu không phản ứng. Đan Siêu lại cẩn thận vỗ song cửa vài cái, nàng mới giống như đột nhiên từ trong thống khổ bừng tỉnh dậy, hơi hơi nghiêng mặt nhìn lại.

… Đây chẳng qua chỉ là một bên sườn má, hơn nữa đã bị đau đớn cùng vẻ tiều tụy cướp đi hơn phân nửa thần thái, nhưng mi mục như họa, sống mũi cao thanh thoát xinh đẹp tuyệt trần không thể bắt bẻ được điểm gì, khiến cho người ta có loại ảo giác như trong lòng bỗng nhiên bị điểm trúng một cái.

Đan Siêu cũng không khỏi thả chậm thanh âm: “Vị… Cô nương này, ngươi đây là có chuyện gì?”

Kỳ thật mỹ nhân ở trong địa lao hôn ám này, không bị cầm tù thì rõ ràng cũng là bị ngược đãi. Ngay cả y bào cũng chỉ là hỗn độn bọc thân, khiến cho người ta liên tưởng đến cảnh tượng phi thường không tốt, thậm chí ác độc. Bởi vậy hỏi xong câu đó Đan Siêu cũng hiểu được không quá thích hợp, lập tức thay đổi câu khác: “… Ngươi muốn đi ra không?”

Nàng kia nhìn hắn, chẳng biết tại sao trên mặt tựa hồ hiện lên một thoáng thần sắc vi diệu vừa cổ quái lại vừa kinh ngạc.

“… Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?”

Đại khái là vì mất nước, thanh âm nàng nghe lại cực kỳ khàn khàn, có chút cảm tính không phân biệt được nam nữ.

Nhưng chi tiết này Đan Siêu cũng không chú ý, bởi vì mùi máu trong phòng giam khiến cho cảm giác của hắn thật sự là rất không ổn, thậm chí mơ hồ có chút suy đoán phi thường không thoải mái “Nói ra rất dài dòng, ta cũng là bị giam cầm ở trong này. Cô nương ngươi…”

“… Đừng khiến người đuổi lại đây.”

Mỹ nhân kia cắt lời hắn, quay đầu khép chặt y bào, nhắm hai mắt lại. Hàng mi dài khép lại đuôi mắt hình thành một độ cong sắc bén: “Ngươi đã trốn được ra ngoài, liền đi nhanh đi thôi… Không cần dừng lại quản ta.”


	5. Chương 5: Long Hổ đấu

Đan Siêu lui ra phía sau nửa bước, ngắm nhìn song cửa gỗ đen kịt, đột nhiên đề khí một chưởng vỗ vào thân cọc gỗ.

Bình!

Song cửa hơi hơi lay động, thế nhưng không hề cong vẹo chút nào!

“Đừng động thủ!” Mỹ nhân lập tức quát: “Song cửa là dùng thiết mộc làm ra, không thể bẻ gãy được đâu!”

Đan Siêu nghiêm túc nói: “Cô nương, nếu ta không thấy ngươi thì thôi, đã gặp được sẽ không có đạo lý thấy chết mà không cứu. Ngươi đừng sợ, ta không phải là kẻ xấu. Sau khi rời khỏi đây ngươi muốn đi tìm kiếm thân nhân cũng được, tự do rời đi cũng được, ta cũng sẽ không chiếm nửa phần tiện nghi của ngươi…”

Nữ tử nhìn chăm chú vào hắn thật lâu.

Ánh mắt kia kỳ thật phi thường cổ quái, nhưng trên gương mặt nàng đầy vẻ thống khổ chật vật không thể che dấu, cho dù thần sắc lộ ra vẻ kỳ quái cũng dễ dàng bị xem nhẹ.

“… Đại sư bản tính nhân hậu.” Nàng rốt cục chậm rãi mở miệng nói, lại dừng một chút mới nói tiếp: “Nhưng mà phòng giam này cần phải có chìa khoá mới mở ra được… Đại sư nếu thật muốn cứu giúp, thỉnh tìm chìa khóa đến.”

Chìa khóa!

Đan Siêu nháy mắt nghĩ tới điều gì, đơn giản nói câu “Thỉnh cô nương chờ”, liền chạy về phía phòng giam của mình. Tiểu nha đầu đưa cơm quả nhiên vẫn còn chưa tỉnh, Đan Siêu từ bên hông nàng tìm ra chuỗi chìa khóa dài, lại thử xem hơi thở, xác định tính mạng nàng thật sự không đáng ngại mới bước ra, lần thứ hai xuyên qua địa đạo đi đến trước cửa phòng giam nữ tử.

Nàng kia đại khái là xấu hổ với vẻ áo quần không chỉnh khi nhìn thấy người lạ, trong thời gian ngắn ngủi chỉ khoảng nửa khắc đã sửa sang lại, quấn chặt vào người, chỉ là như vậy lại càng trông có vẻ gầy gò hơn.

Đan Siêu nhanh chóng thử mấy cái chìa khóa, quả nhiên có một chìa mở được khóa sắt, lập tức liền đẩy cửa bước vào. Hắn không dám nhìn vào cô nương bộ dáng quần áo không chỉnh tề, tầm mắt cũng chỉ chằm chằm vào bàn tay nàng bị đóng đinh trên mặt đất: chỉ thấy đoản chủy bằng hoàng kim hoa lệ nạm ngọc dày đặc, lưỡi dao gắt gao đâm xuyên lòng bàn tay, vết máu sớm đã khô cạn rải ra chung quanh nửa bước, quả thực không thể tưởng tượng được lúc tình huống kia phát sinh đau đớn thảm thiết đến cỡ nào.

Đan Siêu đè lại chuôi đao, ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Có thể chịu nổi không?”

Nữ tử ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, khóe môi hơi hơi câu lên, như hạ một nụ cười.

Dáng môi cong cong trên mặt khi cười khiến cho Đan Siêu mơ hồ có chút cảm giác quen thuộc, nhưng lúc này ánh sáng phi thường mù mờ, tình huống lại cấp bách, hắn liền chỉ gật đầu, một bên nắm chuôi đao một bên đè lại cổ tay nữ tử, chợt phát lực một nhát rút ra!

Phốc! Máu tươi lập tức bắn vọt lên!

Đan Siêu chộp tay che lấy miệng vết thương, nhưng nháy mắt máu vẫn phun đầy tay hắn, một lát sau mới dần dần dừng lại.

Nàng kia cắn răng cúi đầu, thân thể khẩn trương căng như sợi dây cung, một lúc lâu sau mới bớt đau đớn, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng mà gượng nhẹ một câu: “Làm phiền … làm phiền đại sư!”

Nếu là cô nương bình thường, lúc này khả năng cũng đã đau đến bất tỉnh, mà nữ tử trước mắt này tuy rằng suy yếu gần như hư thoát, thần trí lại thanh tỉnh, lời nói còn phi thường trầm tĩnh nhu hòa.

Một người tính cách diện mạo có thể ngụy trang, khí độ cùng tu dưỡng lại là từ trong xương cốt bộc lộ ra. Đan Siêu nháy mắt trong lòng vừa động, không được tự nhiên mà quay sang hướng khác: “Cô nương nói quá lời, không cần gọi ta là đại sư… Trước mắt tình hình cấp bách, miệng vết thương của ngươi cũng cần phải được băng bó cấp tốc, chúng ta vẫn là nên nhanh chóng tìm kiếm lối rời khỏi nơi này đi.”

Nữ tử lại khàn khàn nói: “Không cần phải gấp gáp. Tòa địa cung này có vài cái cửa ra vào, đại đa số ngoài cửa đều có trọng binh canh gác. Còn có một chỗ nối thẳng đến Tạ phủ thư phòng. Nếu muốn không bị người phát hiện, chỉ có một đường có thể đi…”

“Đường nào?”

“Binh khí khố phòng.”

Đan Siêu ngẩn ra, nữ tử nhướng mày hài hước hỏi: “Ân công sẽ không nghĩ đem theo ta, tay không tấc sắt giết ra khỏi Tạ phủ chứ?”

Sau thời gian một nén nhang, ám môn bị mãnh liệt đẩy sang một bên, Đan Siêu từ trong địa đạo đi ra.

Nữ tử nói quả nhiên không sai, vừa mới ra khỏi địa đạo liền có một cỗ hàn khí đập thẳng vào mặt. Đảo mắt có thể thấy được là một căn nhà kho rộng lớn trống trải, bốn phía ánh sáng mờ mịt, chỉ có ngọn đuốc ở bốn góc chiếu lên vách tường những hình bóng nhảy nhót.

Trong phòng binh khí là một loạt các giá sắt cao nối thẳng lên đỉnh. Đại đa số trên giá đều trống rỗng, cũng không có nhiều đao kiếm hỏa khí.

Đan Siêu đi qua những giá sắt, không khỏi âm thầm kinh hãi: “Tạ phủ kiến tạo một gian binh khí khố phòng lớn như vậy làm gì, mưu phản chăng?”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh là người của Hoàng hậu” nữ tử ở phía sau hắn nói.

“… Có ý tứ gì?”

Đan Siêu quay đầu vừa nhìn, chỉ thấy nữ tử ôm cánh tay tựa vào vách tường nham thạch màu đen, mái tóc đã buộc thành một bó từ bả vai rũ xuống, tuy rằng sắc mặt bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều mà hơi có vẻ tái nhợt, lại có vẻ kiên định sáng ngời như ngọc.

“Võ Hậu từ mấy năm trước, đã thay thế Thánh Thượng ngự bút châu phê. Từ đó về sau vây cánh cả triều, quyền thế ngập trời. Năm nay Thánh Thượng quyết định khởi giá Thái sơn phong thiện, sau khi Võ Hậu nghe nói, liền tự mình thỉnh cầu thay thế Tể tướng, lấy thân phận phụ nhân (*) đăng đàn á hiến, cùng bệ hạ chiêu cáo thiên địa, xưng làm Nhị thánh.”

[(*): phụ nhân: theo nghĩa “nam chính, nữ phụ”, ý chỉ thân phận nữ giới]

“Cử động này nếu thành, từ nay về sau Võ Hậu liền có thể lâm triều bàn chính sự và quyết định sự việc, cùng Hoàng đế song phương chấp chưởng triều chính – Nhưng mà Võ Hậu tuy rằng quyền khuynh triều dã, lại vẫn có một phe phản đối nàng. Mà phe này so với Võ Hậu càng đạt được thánh tâm, cũng càng chiếm ưu thế theo tổ tông lễ pháp: đó chính là đương kim Đông cung Thái tử.”

Đan Siêu cau mày nói: “Chuyện này cùng với việc trong Tạ phủ tàng trữ kho binh khí có quan hệ gì? Chẳng lẽ là…”

“Đúng!” Nữ tử nói “Ngụy vương đoạt vị chưa xa, Huyền Vũ môn máu còn chưa khô; Nền tảng triều đại giang sơn ngàn dặm, đều là thi hài cốt nhục chém giết lẫn nhau chất lên mà thành.”

Đan Siêu sắc mặt khẽ biến, một lúc lâu mới do dự hỏi: “… Cô nương làm sao biết việc đó? Ngươi cùng Tạ Vân là quan hệ…”

Nàng kia quay đầu, một lúc lâu mới sâu kín mở miệng, tiếng thở dài nhẹ như lông vũ:

“Ân công cảm thấy là quan hệ như thế nào… chính là quan hệ đó đi.”

…Đan Siêu nhất thời cảm giác mình lỗ mãng, may mắn là sắc mặt xấu hổ được bóng tối che dấu.

Đang lúc hắn thầm nghĩ nói lời xin lỗi, đột nhiên nghe nàng kia chỉ vào phía trước, giọng nghi hoặc nói: “…Đại sư, ngài xem đó là cái gì?”

Theo hướng nữ tử nhìn lại, chỉ thấy sâu trong binh khí khố phòng mờ tối mơ hồ truyền đến một ánh sáng nửa trắng nửa xanh.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, lập tức bước nhanh tiến lên, xuyên qua vô số giá sắt san sát, chỉ thấy khoảng trống trước mặt có hai thanh trường kiếm dùng vải bố treo lên. Ánh sáng xanh trắng khi nãy đích thực là từ song kiếm này phát ra.

Mà thanh bên trái kia, rõ ràng chính là Thất tinh Long Uyên của Đan Siêu!

Đan Siêu sau khi bị cường bách “thỉnh” vào Tạ phủ, tất cả tùy thân tài vật của hắn ở Từ Ân tự khẳng định cũng bị tịch thu, Long Uyên kiếm xuất hiện ở trong này cũng không có gì lạ. Nhưng Đan Siêu cũng không ngờ tới Tạ Vân có thể ngang nhiên tịch thu thanh kiếm của người khác trở thành của mình như vậy, nhất thời trong lòng cảm giác cực kỳ khó chịu, đi lên liền đem kiếm tháo xuống nắm trong tay.

“Đây là đồ vật của đại sư sao?” Nàng kia tò mò mà đi lên trước, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào một thanh trường kiếm khác đang loé ra bạch quang: “Vì cái gì nó lại sáng lên? Đại sư ngài xem… A!”

Chỉ thấy tấm vải bố màu đen kia không biết xảy ra chuyện gì đột nhiên lại lỏng ra, thanh trường kiếm rơi xuống, mà bàn tay nữ tử đang bị thương căn bản nắm không được, mắt thấy binh khí kia liền thẳng tắp đâm xuống chân nàng!

Đan Siêu nhanh như chớp vươn tay tiếp được, quát: “Cẩn thận!”

Ngay trong khoảng khắc hắn cầm vào chuôi kiếm bằng bạch kim…

…Keng…

Chớp mắt sau, trường kiếm leng keng ra khỏi vỏ. Sát khí dày đặc toả lên tận trời. Cả một căn binh khí khố phòng chợt bộc phát ra tiếng kiếm khiếu (*) chói tai!

[(*) kiếm khiếu: tiếng kiếm ngân khi rút ra khỏi vỏ]

Cùng lúc đó, ở trong chính đường Tạ phủ.

Thủ hạ vội vàng đi vào đại môn, Mã Hâm lập tức ngẩng đầu: “Thế nào?”

“Ảnh vệ hoàn hảo tùy cơ ứng biến, Vũ Văn tướng quân không phát hiện dị thường.”

Mã Hâm rốt cuộc nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cười khổ nói: “Lúc này mới ngày thứ ba, một tháng còn có hai mươi bảy ngày! Kế tiếp chúng ta làm thế nào giấu a… Mỗi ngày một đống quan viên quý phủ lui tới, vạn nhất gặp chuyện bệ hạ triệu kiến…”

Thủ hạ cũng cảm thấy da đầu một trận run lên: “Mã ca đừng nóng vội, rất may là hiện giờ hết thảy đều tiến hành trong suy tính của Thống lĩnh, ảnh vệ cũng biết nên làm như thế nào. Huống hồ ta nghe y quan nói tình huống của Thống lĩnh kỳ thật còn tốt, có lẽ năm nay rất nhanh liền…”

Vừa lúc đó, đột nhiên ngoài cửa lại một người thị vệ chạy như điên mà vào, bất chấp người khác có thể nghe thấy hay không, vừa vào cửa liền rống to: “Người đâu! Đại sự không xong rồi! Không thấy người trong địa cung!”

Mã Hâm đứng bật dậy: “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“Đám người trông coi mới vừa phát hiện nha đầu đưa cơm kia bất tỉnh, người trong hai mật thất đều mất tích, chúng ta đương phái người lục soát cả tòa địa cung…”

Thị vệ vừa thở hổn hển vừa nói mới được nửa câu, đột nhiên ngoài chính đường truyền đến một âm thanh cực kỳ bén nhọn, như có ngàn vạn quỷ khóc thần hào, ầm ầm xông thẳng lên mây xanh, khiến tất cả mọi người đồng loạt sắc mặt kịch biến.

“… Thái A kiếm khiếu!” Mã Hâm thất thanh nói “Tăng nhân kia đã vào binh khí khố phòng, động đến Thái A kiếm của Thống lĩnh…”

Hắn lập tức rút đao lao ra khỏi chính đường, nổi giận kêu: “Người đâu! Theo ta đi binh khí khố, đem dã hòa thượng kia băm ra cho chó gặm!”

Phía ngoài binh khí khố, bốn phương tám hướng truyền đến tiếng người, Đan Siêu thái dương nảy lên một cái, mãnh liệt đem bạch kiếm cắm lại vào trong vỏ.

Tiếng kiếm ngân ngừng bặt, nhưng lúc này đã quá muộn. Nữ tử đại khái ở trong địa lao đã phải chịu rất nhiều tra tấn, lúc này vừa nghe tiếng người đã như chim sợ cành cong, ngay cả môi cũng trắng bệch, nhẹ giọng nói: “Đại sư, hiện tại chúng ta…”

Đan Siêu rút ra Thất tinh Long Uyên, hít sâu vào một hơi lấy lại bình tĩnh: “Chớ sợ, ta mang ngươi giết ra ngoài.”

“Nếu không thể giết ra ngoài được thì sao?”

Đan Siêu thuận miệng nói: “Vậy thì cùng chết ở đây cũng tốt.”

Long Uyên Kiếm chiếu lên gương mặt anh tuấn của hắn phản xạ thành một đạo quang ngân, dưới đôi mi dày đậm, ánh mắt kiên định sáng ngời.

Nữ tử hơi dừng lại, tựa hồ có chút sững sờ.

Xa xa truyền đến ầm một tiếng vang thật lớn, là đại môn của binh khí khố bị người cường bách mở ra. Ngay sau đó tiếng bước chân rầm rập cùng tiếng binh khí leng keng chạy tới, thế nhưng lắng nghe lại trật tự nghiêm chỉnh, theo đường giữa các giá sắt san sát nhanh chóng hướng về phía bọn họ.

“Đại sư” Nữ tử cau mày nói: “Võ công của ngươi cao cường, một người một kiếm nhất định có thể thoát thân, nhưng mang theo ta liền sẽ bị liên lụy. Không bằng đem ta giao ra, có lẽ còn có thể đổi được một con đường sống…”

Đan Siêu lại hướng nàng nhoẻn miệng cười, lắc lắc đầu.

Hắn cười lên cảm giác cùng Tạ Vân hoàn toàn tương phản, giống như một gốc cây thanh tân, kiêu hãnh, thẳng thắn. Người sau làm người ta tinh thần căng thẳng, người trước lại khiến người ta cảm giác phi thường thoải mái, từ trong đáy lòng tự nhiên dâng lên hảo cảm.

“Ngươi và ta tuy rằng bèo nước gặp gỡ. Nhưng nếu ta đã quyết tâm cứu ngươi, liền sẽ không mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn ngươi lại đi chịu chết.”

Đan Siêu một tay cầm kiếm, một tay duỗi ra hướng về phía nữ tử:

“Cô nương thỉnh nắm chặt ta, cho dù phát sinh cái gì, đều đừng mở mắt.”

Trên gương mặt thâm thúy xinh đẹp tuyệt trần của nàng, trong phút chốc tựa hồ xẹt qua một thần sắc cực kỳ khó có thể hình dung, cơ hồ có thể gọi là tiến thoái lưỡng nan.

Nhưng mà rất nhanh nàng liền khôi phục lãnh tĩnh, nhanh đến mức tựa hồ trong nháy mắt vừa rồi chỉ là ảo giác.

“… Nếu đại sư có ý như thế, đợi khi mọi người tiến vào, thỉnh ngươi giả như cưỡng ép ta…Bọn họ sợ ngươi thực sự đem ta giết chết, sẽ không ai dám ngăn trở ngươi.”

“….Đứng lại!”

Một tiếng quát lớn khiến đất bằng dậy sóng, lập tức ánh lửa bùng lên. Sau giá sắt, bốn phương tám hướng lập tức xuất hiện xuất vô số thị vệ. Mã Hâm nắm chặt đao lao ra trước đám người, rống to: “Tăng nhân to gan, ngươi dám …”

Chớp mắt sau hắn ngưng bặt, đáy mắt hiện ra vẻ không thể tin được lẫn sợ hãi đến cực điểm.

Đan Siêu trường thân ngọc lập, cánh tay rắn chắc đem nữ tử kẹp trước người, trong tay cầm một thanh đoản chuỷ vết máu chưa khô đang gắt gao đè lên cổ nàng.

Đỉnh mày thon dài của nữ tử nhíu chặt, không nói được một lời.

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú vào Mã Hâm:

“Ai dám tiến lên một bước, ta sẽ giết nàng!”

Mã Hâm: “…”

Mã Hâm nháy mắt liền điên rồi.

“Lui về phía sau! Toàn bộ lui về phía sau!” Âm điệu tiếng hô của Mã Hâm ít nhất cao gấp tám lần so với tiếng rống vừa rồi: “Tất cả mọi người chờ lệnh, không được bắn tên, lui về phía sau!!!”

Thị vệ mặc dù không rõ lí do, nhưng vẫn lập tức lui về phía sau, vòng vây mở rộng ra xa hơn nửa trượng. Mã Hâm đứng ở trước đám người trừng trừng nhìn Đan Siêu, cơ hồ tức giận muốn hộc máu, lại cố tình một câu hoàn chỉnh cũng nói không nên lời: “Dã hòa thượng, con mẹ nó! Hôm nay nếu ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài, tiểu gia ta liền đem ngươi cấp…”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh sẽ không bỏ qua cho ngươi!” Nàng kia đột nhiên mở miệng nói, ánh mắt chằm chằm nhìn vào Mã Hâm: “Tuy rằng ta là tù phạm của Tạ phủ, nhưng nếu ta thật sự bỏ mệnh nơi này, Tạ Thống lĩnh cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cho ngươi!”

Mã Hâm sửng sốt.

Ngay sau đó đáy mắt hắn xẹt qua thần sắc bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, khẩu khí thô bạo đột nhiên liền thu hồi lập tức: “Đan Siêu hòa thượng, có chuyện từ từ hãy nói. Trước hãy đem gia quyến của Thống lĩnh chúng ta thả ra! Nam tử hán đại trượng phu, bắt cóc một cái nữ… nữ… nữ nhân, còn gì là bản lĩnh?”

Đan Siêu nghĩ thầm nhìn bộ dáng người này chuyên vẽ đường cho hươu chạy, việc tra tấn cô nương này không chừng cũng có tay ngươi, nhất thời không khỏi trong lòng chán ghét, cười lạnh nói: “Gia quyến? Ta cũng không biết trên đời này có thứ nam tử nào đối xử với gia quyến như thế. Không cần nhiều lời vô nghĩa, tất cả tránh ra cho ta, nếu không ta lập tức khiến cho nàng máu tươi đương trường!”

Mũi chuỷ thủ chói lọi nghiêng về một bên, lúc này cắt qua cổ nữ tử, một vết máu nhất thời ứa ra.

Mã Hâm thiếu chút nữa không thốt lên lời: “Dừng tay!”

Hắn thở dốc một khắc, kiên quyết hướng mọi người phía sau làm một cái thủ thế: “…Tránh ra, thả vị đại sư này đi ra ngoài.”

Đan Siêu nắm chặt nữ tử trước người, từng bước một rút lui ra khỏi binh khí khố, bọn thị vệ lập tức mắt mở trừng trừng nối đuôi theo ra.

Mã Hâm không dời mắt nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu, ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay gọi tới một kẻ tâm phúc, ghé vào lỗ tai hỏi: “Vũ Văn Hổ đâu?”

“Đang ở tiểu hoa thính ngoài thư phòng.” Tên tâm phúc cũng dùng thanh âm cực thấp trả lời: “Ta đã cho người tìm cớ giữ chân Vũ Văn đại tướng quân, cần phải khiến cho hắn không được đi ra. Đại khái trong khoảng thời gian uống một chén trà nhỏ…”

“Tận lực kéo dài, vạn nhất gặp phải Vũ Văn Hổ, ảnh vệ bên kia liền không xong. Đi đi!”

Thủ hạ lập tức lĩnh mệnh rời đi.

Mã Hâm chuyển hướng sang Đan Siêu, lạnh lùng nói: “Đại sư muốn đi đều có thể, chỉ cần để vị cô nương này lưu lại. Thống lĩnh lúc trước thỉnh ngài làm khách chỉ là do hiểu lầm, ba ngày qua cũng không bạc đãi ngài mảy may; Nhưng nếu ngài cố ý muốn đem vị cô nương này rời đi, Tạ phủ ta liền cùng đại sư kết thành đại hận, ngày sau chân trời góc biển…”

Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói: “Không cần buông lời hung ác, dẫn ngựa đến!”

Mã Hâm nghẹn họng, nữ tử cực kỳ nhẹ giọng nhắc: “Lại đòi đến chút tiền…”

Đan Siêu lập tức hiểu ý, cất cao giọng nói: “Lại mang đến mười lượng bạc ròng, nhanh đi!”

Mã Hâm gần như muốn hộc máu.

Đại sư ngươi nếu muốn tiền, vì sao lại chỉ cần mười lượng? Đủ dùng sao? Muốn cho người trên tay ngươi mỗi ngày chỉ được uống nước lạnh gặm màn thầu thôi a?!

Nhưng Mã tiểu gia lại không biết làm thế nào, chỉ đành cố nén giận sai người đi chuẩn bị. May mà Tạ phủ hào hoa xa xỉ danh bất hư truyền, một lát sau liền dắt tới một con thần tuấn, toàn thân đen tuyền, bốn vó lại có lông trắng như đạp tuyết, trên lưng ngựa đã treo sẵn túi tiền, bên trong rõ ràng ánh lên hoàng kim.

“Thỉnh đại sư xin vui lòng nhận cho, nơi này là mười lượng vàng ròng.” Mã Hâm từ trong túi tiền lấy ra ra một khối vàng tỉ lệ vô cùng tinh khiết quơ quơ trên tay, nghiêm mặt nói: “Đại sư nghe ta một lời: ngày đó ở trong Từ Ân tự có điều đắc tội, thật sự chỉ do… chỉ do hiểu lầm. Nếu lúc này đại sư đồng ý phóng hạ đồ đao, lập địa thành Phật (*)… ách… ta thay Thống lĩnh phát thệ, từ nay về sau chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua hết thảy…”

[(*): ném con dao đao hàng thịt xuống, thành Phật ngay lập tức]

Đáng thương Mã Hâm nói năng lộn xộn, lại bị Đan Siêu cười lạnh cắt ngang: “Phóng hạ đồ đao, lập địa thành Phật? Ngươi có biết Phật tổ nếu thấy yêu ma, cũng trở thành Nộ Mục kim cương không?!”

Mã Hâm á khẩu không trả lời được, Đan Siêu vẫn giữ nữ tử trong ngực phi thân lên ngựa, trong phút chốc phía sau lưng lộ ra hoàn toàn không có phòng bị. Nhưng không để thị vệ bắt lấy chỗ sơ hở mà bắn tên, hắn liền một cước thúc vào bụng ngựa, quát: “Giá!”

“…híiii!”

Một tiếng ngựa hí truyền vào phòng khách, Vũ Văn Hổ đặt chén trà xuống, ngẩng đầu nghi ngờ nói: “Ai dám ở trong Tạ phủ phóng ngựa?”

“Chắc là các đại ca thị vệ ở thao luyện trường đánh ngựa đá cầu.” Ngồi phía dưới hắn là một thị nữ quần áo lượt là, buông cây đàn xuống, mỉm cười khéo léo: “Đại tướng quân không cần để ý, lại nghe nô gia đàn một khúc Cửu trương có được không?”

“… Thống lĩnh của các ngươi đâu?”

“Thống lĩnh ở trong thư phòng uống thuốc, một chút liền ra, Đại tướng quân lượng thứ chậm trễ.”

Bên trong thư phòng, thanh niên mặc cẩm bào bằng lụa trắng buông ngọn bút xuống hộp trang điểm, đeo mặt nạ lên, soi vào gương đồng trước mặt cười cười.

Cái độ cong kia tựa hồ không đúng lắm. Hắn nhắm mắt điều chỉnh một khắc, lại mở mắt nhếch lên khóe miệng.

Cái này cảm giác đúng hơn.

Hắn vừa lòng gật gật đầu, đối tâm phúc chung quanh đưa ra một thủ thế ý khen tốt, đứng dậy đẩy cửa mà ra.

Ngoài khách phòng. Vũ Văn Hổ thấy chung quanh bọn thị nữ như mây bay bướm lượn, người nào người nấy như hoa như ngọc, khéo cười khéo nói, tươi đẹp làm sao, trong lòng không khỏi phiền muộn.

Tạ Vân đảm đương chức Thống lĩnh đại nội thị vệ vài năm nay, càng phát ra tâm ngoan thủ lạt, hành sự cao điệu. Nghe đồn đãi tác phong còn hơi có chút hoang dâm vô độ. Tuy rằng chuyện này chỉ lời đồn đãi trong kinh, nhưng từ cảnh trước mắt đầy phòng thị nữ dung mạo xinh đẹp mà xem ra, chỉ sợ không phải là vô căn cứ.

“Bản tướng quân ra ngoài đi dạo một chút.” Vũ Văn Hổ hít vào một hơi, đứng dậy nói: “Thống lĩnh các ngươi đi ra lại tới kêu ta.”

Không nghĩ tới ngay sau đó thị nữ bỗng nhiên đứng dậy: “Đại tướng quân trăm triệu lần không thể, xin dừng bước!”

“Hả?”

Bọn thị nữ do dự không nói, Vũ Văn Hổ phản ứng lợi hại, lập tức nghi ngờ: “Các ngươi đây là muốn làm gì?”

Đúng lúc này, ngoài khách phòng đột nhiên lại truyền đến tiếng ngựa hí. Ngay sau đó vèo vèo không dứt, rõ ràng là tiếng mũi tên nhọn bay xé gió.

Vũ Văn Hổ sắc mặt trong phút chốc liền thay đổi, một phen đẩy thị nữ: “Tránh ra!”

Thị nữ đâu ngăn được vị đại tướng kinh nghiệm chinh chiến sa trường này, chỉ thấy trước mắt hoa lên một cái bóng đen, Vũ Văn Hổ đã chạy ra khỏi phòng khách. Thị vệ núp bên cạnh khóm hoa bên cửa cũng không kịp ngăn trở, chống mắt nhìn Vũ Văn đại tướng quân lao ra khỏi nội viện, xuyên qua nguyệt môn. Ngay sau đó bóng dáng hắn liền đứng sững ở chính đường trước đại môn ngoài tiền viện.

Chỉ thấy hắc mã thần tuấn nhô lên cao xẹt qua, trên lưng ngựa Đan Siêu một tay nắm dây cương, một tay rút kiếm, quay người liền quét một chiêu…

Thất tinh Long Uyên phát ra tiếng ngân dài, như một tia chớp đem hàng loạt mũi tên phía sau chém thành vài đoạn!

Kiếm quang sắc bén như ánh trăng, chiếu rọi một người khác ngồi trên lưng ngựa.

Người nọ gục người kề sát lưng ngựa, mái tóc dài tuỳ tiện buộc thành một bó thả xuống, cùng với y bào lụa trắng ở trong gió tung bay.

Lúc này màn đêm đã buông xuống, trong viện đã giăng đèn, ngọn lửa chiếu vào gương mặt nhìn nghiêng không một tì vết của người nọ, giống như ánh sáng chiếu lên bạch ngọc.

Vũ Văn Hổ thoáng chốc liền nhận ra, tràn ngập đầu óc chỉ là cảm giác không thể tin được.

Ngay sau đó, người nọ chuyển tầm mắt. Trong giây lát điện quang thạch hỏa ánh mắt hai người vừa chạm vào nhau giữa không trung liền phân ra.

“… Người đâu! Dừng ngựa!” Vũ Văn Hổ thiếu chút nữa cũng điên rồi: “Ngăn tăng nhân kia lại, nhanh!”

Bên kia Mã Hâm thấy Vũ Văn Hổ chạy đến, nhất thời nhắm tịt mắt lại, biểu tình trên mặt vô cùng thê thảm.

“Mau tới đây” hắn vươn tay gọi tâm phúc, thấp giọng phân phó: “Đi thư phòng bảo ảnh vệ tạm lánh, ngàn vạn đừng để giữa đường lại đụng phải Vũ Văn tướng quân, vị nhân gia này từng trải chiến trường, giết người như chơi…”

Cùng lúc đó, Đan Siêu thúc ngựa nhằm về phía cổng chính của Tạ phủ, trong đêm tối giống như một tia chớp màu đen, những kẻ cản đường không tự giác tránh né liền bị đạp sang một bên. Mặt đất phía sau đầy mũi tên đã bị chém thành bảy tám đoạn, chỉnh chỉnh rải thành một đường dài.

Mắt thấy hắn thật có thể lao ra, Vũ Văn Hổ cũng đành phải hành động, lập tức đề khí tung người nhảy lên, đáp xuống trên tường viện – hắn ở biên tái đóng quân đã lâu, đều có khí chất Bắc cương rèn giũa, thân hình so người bình thường cao lớn, thậm chí so với Đan Siêu phải cao đến hơn nửa đầu; Nhưng cú nhảy này lại nhanh nhẹn như linh dương quay đầu, vô thanh vô tích, khinh công rõ ràng là thâm hậu vô cùng.

Giữa không trung thân hình hắn như quỷ mỵ, lăng không đến gần lưng ngựa, mãnh liệt rút đao ra khỏi vỏ!

“Thả…người…ra…!”

Đan Siêu vừa quay đầu, đồng tử hơi co lại, nhưng mà giờ khắc này đã không kịp nữa.

Đao quang sát ý như nghiêng trời khuấy biển, trong phút chốc đã bức đến trước mắt, thậm chí ngay cả cơ bắp trên mặt đều cảm giác đau đớn như bị kim đâm.

Bất luận kẻ nào lúc này phản ứng bản năng đều nhất định là né tránh, nhưng mà hắn biết mình lại không thể tránh. Trong ngực hắn còn có người, giờ phút này né tránh, tất phải đem cô nương kia lộ ra, một đao kia hạ xuống nàng ắt không còn đường sống!

Đan Siêu hàm răng xiết chặt, trong phút chốc này gương mặt thanh niên anh tuấn dưới ánh lửa cùng đao phong chiếu rọi, hiện ra một loại cứng cỏi kiên cường như được tạc bằng nham thạch.

Hắn quay nửa người trên lại, cơ hồ cả người vặn vẹo, hai tay đưa trường kiếm đặt ngang, nghênh đón đao phong…

Keng!

Một kích này, lực cánh tay hung hãn, mà lực thắt lưng càng cường mãnh có thể nói làm cho người ta sợ hãi. Thân kiếm ngăn trở đao phong, trong phút chốc hai binh khí va chạm tuôn ra vô số tia lửa!

Vũ Văn Hổ tâm thần rung động, trường đao rời khỏi tay, trong bóng đêm cùng ánh lửa lập loè văng ra, “xoạt!” một tiếng thật mạnh cắm ngập vào tường viện cách xa ba thước phía sau!

Mười hai năm!

Vũ Văn Hổ rong ruổi sa trường đã mười hai năm. Đây bình sinh là lần đầu tiên, bị người một kích đánh rơi vũ khí!

Trong phút chốc từ trong lòng hắn nảy lên không chỉ là khó có thể tin, còn có một cảm giác không thể hình dung … là sỉ nhục.

“Ta kêu ngươi thả người, có nghe thấy không… “

Vũ Văn Hổ đất bằng quát lớn, bạo nộ ra tay. Lòng bàn tay như có xích quang hiện lên, vậy mà lại vận mười hai thành chân khí!

Đan Siêu ánh mắt liếc qua, tay phải thu kiếm, tả chưởng ngang nhiên đón nhận, nháy mắt chỉ nghe cả người chấn động – oành!

Người trong vòng ba bước, lập tức có thể nghe được trong tiếng chân khí va chạm cuồn cuộn ẩn chứa tiếng rồng ngâm xa xăm.

Ngay sau đó Vũ Văn Hổ nội lực phản phệ, lục phủ ngũ tạng đảo lộn, một hơi phun ra máu tươi, văng ra ngoài!

Rầm một tiếng vang thật lớn, Vũ Văn Hổ té ngã trên mặt đất. Cả người dốc hết toàn lực khuỵu chân xuống đất bám trụ, mới miễn cưỡng không bay lộn nhào về phía sau.

Hắn vừa kịch liệt thở dốc, vừa quắc mắt nhìn, chỉ thấy trên hắc mã đang hí vang chạy như bay, người kia chính là đương quay đầu mỉm cười nhìn lên Đan Siêu.

…Nụ cười kia rất cạn, ý cười lại sâu đậm; như là từ trong trong lòng, từ trong đáy mắt không thể che dấu mà thoát ra, như là châu ngọc bảo tàng rốt cuộc cất dấu không được, từ trong vực sâu vạn trượng dần hiện ra hào quang sáng chói.

Ngay sau đó tầm mắt của người kia lại quay về hướng Vũ Văn Hổ.

Ánh mắt kia thật sự chỉ là thoáng nhìn cực nhanh mà thôi, đổi là bất luận kẻ nào đều sẽ cho rằng đó là nháy mắt ảo giác.

Nhưng Vũ Văn Hổ biết là không phải.

Trong ánh mắt thoáng nhìn kia tràn ngập địch ý, mang theo tà tính lạnh như băng, như độc xà diễm lệ lại nồng đậm ác ý.

…Lần đầu tiên hắn bị ánh mắt như thế nhìn chăm chú là tại Thanh Ninh cung bảy năm về trước. Năm đó, hắn mới vừa chưởng quản quân quyền lập tức gặp ám sát, tuy rằng may mắn còn sống, bản thân lại bị trọng thương; Tứ đại thế gia liên danh tố giác là do Võ Hậu chủ mưu. Thánh Thượng nghe nói giận dữ, tuyên triệu Hoàng hậu để đối chất. Mà lúc đó, Hoàng hậu đối mặt với bằng chứng như núi, lại vẫn mọi cách chống chế cự tuyệt không thừa nhận.

Đang lúc Thánh Thượng tức giận muốn phế hậu, bên cạnh Võ Hậu một thiếu niên ám vệ đột nhiên quỳ xuống, nói: “Ty chức tự thú. Kỳ thật việc này cùng Hoàng hậu không quan hệ. Là ty chức ám sát Vũ Văn đại tướng quân.”

Lúc đó mọi người đều kinh ngạc chấn động, Thánh Thượng không tin, liền hỏi: “Ngươi ám sát Vũ Văn Hổ làm gì?”

Thiếu niên kia ngẩng đầu, trước mặt mọi người tháo mặt nạ xuống. Giữa lúc mọi người bốn phía đều kinh ngạc, y bình tĩnh nói: “Đêm đó Vũ Văn tướng quân say rượu, nghĩ lầm ty chức là nữ tử, bởi vậy có hành động khinh bạc; Ty chức chịu nhục nhất thời xúc động, mới ra tay đả thương người.”

“Nếu tướng quân tức giận, bất quá ty chức nguyện ý trảm thủ ngọ môn bồi thường tính mạng, vọng tướng quân thứ tội.”

Nói xong y chuyển hướng Vũ Văn Hổ, cúi người bái một cái thật dài.

Cục diện ngươi chết ta sống cuối cùng biến thành một trò đùa, thu lại bằng kết cục vô cùng xấu hổ cùng ái muội.

Sau đó không người nào lại nhắc tới ngày đó trong Thanh Ninh cung phát sinh cái gì. Tại hoàng thành Đại Đường mỗi ngày đều phong vân tranh đấu, biến hoá kỳ lạ khó lường, chuyện đó rất nhanh đã được mọi người tận lực ngầm hiểu trong lòng mà quên đi.

Nhưng mà Vũ Văn Hổ lại không quên được cái nhìn của thiếu niên ngày đó sau khi dập đầu đứng dậy hướng về phía mình.

Giống như ánh đao bởi vì cực kỳ sắc bén mà phá lệ đẹp đẽ, ánh mắt lóe ra rung động lòng người lại tràn ngập ác ý tà tính không chút nào che dấu.

Tạ phủ, tiền viện.

Tạ Vân ở trong tầm mắt Vũ Văn Hổ mỉm cười thu hồi ánh mắt. Ngay sau đó Đan Siêu giục ngựa chạy như bay, đao kiếm xung quanh không thể ngăn trở, mở đường giết ra Tạ phủ như một mũi tên nhọn rời cung!


	6. Chương 6: Khinh sa lạp (Nón sa mỏng)

Biên tái cô thành, trăng mờ sao tỏ.

[Tự dưng đọc câu này thấy nhớ “Nhất phiến cô thành vạn nhận san”, miêu tả Bạch Vân Thành chủ Diệp Cô Thành, một nhân vật của Kim Dung.]

Ánh trăng xuyên qua song cửa sổ, tiếng gió từ bốn phía lọt qua khe hở vách tường lùa vào trong căn nhà gỗ, phát ra tiếng ù ù rền rĩ.

“…” Thiếu niên từ trong giấc ngủ mơ màng tỉnh lại, vươn tay dụi dụi mắt. Trong mông lung hắn đột nhiên phát hiện phía trên đầu có một bóng đen ngồi xếp bằng, thắt lưng thẳng tắp, mỗi một tấc cơ bắp đều căng cứng đến độ run nhè nhẹ, bộ dáng tựa như đang cố nén cái gì thống khổ.

“Sư phụ?” Thiếu niên thanh tỉnh đứng dậy: “Sư phụ, ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Hắn nhanh nhẹn mà lao đi qua, nhưng ngay sau đó lại bị người thanh niên vươn tay chặn lại: “… Đừng tới đây…”

“Chẳng lẽ lại bắt đầu sao?!”

Người thanh niên mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng mà lắc đầu, đại khái muốn nói cái gì, lời ra cũng chỉ là một tiếng kêu thảm căn bản không có cách nào đè nén xuống!

Thiếu niên chân tay luống cuống, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, sửng sốt vài giây đột nhiên nhảy xuống kháng (*), chạy tới góc phòng để lấy nước. Nhưng lúc hắn bưng chén nước hoảng sợ trở về, lại chỉ thấy người thanh niên đang gắt gao cắn cổ tay của mình, huyết tích cùng mồ hôi trộn lẫn từng giọt to như hạt đậu liên tiếp rơi xuống, hiển nhiên là đã đau đến cùng cực.

[(*) kháng là một loại giường bằng đất, có đào hố phía dưới để đốt than cho ấm]

Dưới ánh trăng, trên tấm lưng trơn bóng gầy guộc của y, từng mảng đồ hình lớn màu xanh đang dần dần hiện lên. Mép có râu dài, miệng có minh châu, rõ ràng là một hình xăm Thanh long!

Bát nước rơi xoảng trên mặt đất, thiếu niên sợ hãi thở dốc: “Sư… Sư phụ, năm nay lại bắt đầu, cái này rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì… ?”

Người thanh niên hàm răng cắn vào da thịt mình thật sâu, máu tươi phun trào, dính trên gương mặt tuấn tú của y, nhìn qua lại có chút dữ tợn doạ người. Thiếu niên nhào lên dùng sức muốn đem cổ tay y kéo ra khỏi miệng, bất luận như thế nào đều không làm được, gấp đến độ âm cuối đều sắc nhọn đến lạc giọng: “Ngươi đánh ta đi sư phụ, đừng làm thương tổn chính mình, cầu xin ngươi…”

Phịch một tiếng vang nặng nề, người thanh niên đem thiếu niên hung hăng đẩy ra, sau đó lảo đảo lùi lại, nghiêng ngả xiêu vẹo chạy ra khỏi căn nhà gỗ.

Gió lạnh xẹt qua Đại Mạc xám trắng, cát bay cuồn cuộn giữa mênh mông trời đất. Phương xa, bầy sói lâu lâu tru lên những tiếng thê lương. Thiếu niên sau khi lăn lông lốc một vòng, đứng lên chạy vội tới cửa nhà nhìn ra. Chỉ thấy người thanh niên đau đến quỳ rạp xuống đất, máu tươi đầm đìa trên bàn tay liều mạng xiết chặt. Thậm chí ngay cả những hạt cát thô ráp sắc lẹm sát lên miệng vết thương y cũng chẳng hay biết.

Ác mộng mỗi năm một lần, lại bắt đầu!

Bình thường y là sư phụ hoàn mỹ, vạn năng, không hề sơ hở. Giờ phút này tựa như bị Thanh long đồ đằng hung ác quấn quanh sống lưng, liều chết giãy dụa cũng không làm được gì, giống như tùy thời sẽ bị kéo vào vực sâu hắc ám không đáy.

Thiếu niên xiết chặt khung cửa, thống khổ cùng bi ai cực độ giày vò ngũ tạng lục phủ hắn như xé thành từng mảnh.

_… Vì cái gì ta lại vô dụng như vậy?Nếu ta có thể giúp đỡ y thì tốt rồi…_

_Nếu ta có thể cường đại đủ để bảo hộ y thì tốt rồi…_

Đan Siêu chợt mở to mắt, nắm tay thật chặt từ từ buông lỏng.

Ánh trăng sáng ngời từ cửa sổ chiếu vào gian phòng. Đêm đã khuya, khách điếm im ắng, khắp mọi nơi tĩnh lặng không tiếng động.

Hắn cảm thấy dưới thân ẩm ướt, mới phát hiện người mình đã toát đầy mồ hôi khiến khăn trải giường sũng nước.

Đan Siêu đứng dậy uống một hớp trà lạnh, đầu óc mơ mơ màng màng, tựa hồ vừa rồi mơ thấy chút chuyện đã qua, nhưng cố tình lại không thể nào nhớ ra rốt cuộc là cái gì. Hắn tận lực nhớ lại những mẩu chuyện ngắn vụn vặt đó, trong đầu lại chỉ có hình ảnh Đại Mạc mênh mang, ánh trăng thê lương, cùng với tiếng gió hoang vu như khóc như than không ngừng không nghỉ.

Hắn run rẩy thở một hơi dài, đột nhiên cảnh giác quay đầu.

Trong phòng cô nương đối diện kia, tựa hồ đang truyền đến động tĩnh cực kỳ nhỏ lại khác thường.

Cộc, cộc, cộc… Đan Siêu gõ nhẹ mấy cái, nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Long cô nương? Ngươi có chuyện gì không?”

Trong phòng, Tạ Vân gương mặt co rút, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, trong tay xiết chặt một mảnh sứ vỡ – Vừa rồi y trong lúc thống khổ không biết như thế nào lại nắm lấy một cái chén trà, ngay sau đó trong tình huống khó lòng chịu đựng, tay không lại mạnh mẽ đem cái chén kia bóp nát!

Lòng bàn tay lần thứ hai máu tươi giàn giụa, nhưng mà y đều không có cảm giác gì.

Tất cả giác quan của y đều tập trung phía sau lưng. Nơi đó giống như bị người lóc lên từng tấc da thịt, mỗi một mạch máu, mỗi một cơ bắp đều bị tươi sống xé rách ra, sau đó lại bị tưới lên bằng rượu nóng chảy, đau đớn đến mức cả người muốn phát cuồng.

Một cái Thanh long ấn thật lớn, đương chậm rãi ẩn hiện giữa sống lưng thon chắc duyên dáng của y.

“Long cô nương? Ngươi ở bên trong không có việc gì chứ?”

Tạ Vân hít vào một hơi – thân thể của y xương cốt nháy mắt phát ra lắc cắc mấy tiếng; Bả vai, khuỷu tay, các đốt ngón tay như tăng trưởng, cả người tựa hồ nhất thời cao thêm hai ba tấc, đó là bởi vì đau đớn khiến cho Súc cốt công không thể tiếp tục duy trì.

“Không có gì” Tạ Vân khàn khàn nói, tuy rằng thanh âm thoáng bất ổn, vẫn là cực độ lãnh tĩnh: “Làm phiền đại sư tới hỏi, ta không sao.”

Đan Siêu nghe không đúng lắm, nhưng lại không thể đẩy cửa bước vào, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn cánh cửa gỗ của khách điếm đóng chặt trước mặt, trong lòng đột nhiên nổi lên một cảm giác kỳ quái.

…Tựa hồ giống như một cảnh quen thuộc vừa xảy ra trong mộng.

Mạc Bắc gió cát tung bay quanh căn nhà gỗ, dưới trăng người kia nhẫn nại giãy dụa thở dốc, cùng với thiếu niên gắt gao xiết chặt khung cửa, bất lực bi ai cùng thống khổ xâm nhập cốt tủy thậm chí đau đớn đến tận linh hồn…

“… Nếu có cái gì xin cứ nói” Đan Siêu thốt nhiên mở miệng, ma xui quỷ khiến nói ra “Thỉnh… thỉnh nhất định nói cho ta biết, ít nhất để ta có thể giúp…”

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng hắn chợt dừng lại, trong phút chốc ý thức được mình lỗ mãng biết bao nhiêu.

Trong phòng tĩnh lặng một lúc lâu.

Cách ván cửa, Tạ Vân dựa vào vách tường, ánh trăng lạnh như băng hắt lên khuôn mặt y hơi có chút thẫn thờ lẫn mỏi mệt.

“Đa tạ ngươi…” thật lâu sau y nhẹ giọng trả lời. Cẩn thận nghe kỹ, trong âm cuối nhẹ bẫng kia tựa hồ cất dấu một tia thương cảm cùng nhu hòa.

“…nhưng thật sự là không cần, ta không sao!”

Ngoài cửa phòng, Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng nhắm hai mắt lại.

………..

Ngày hôm sau, Tây hồ.

Tạ Vân một thân quần áo lụa bạch, phía ngoài khoác một chiếc áo choàng sẫm màu, một mình lười biếng dựa vào cạnh thuyền nhỏ, bàn tay nhàm chán mà khoát vào trong nước, nhìn phía mặt hồ từng tốp du thuyền lẫn thuyền hoa thổi đến từng trận gió thơm.

Đây đã là ngày thứ mười sáu bọn họ rời Trường An đi.

Nửa tháng trước đó, sau khi bọn họ giết ra khỏi Tạ phủ, sớm đã trốn trong thành Trường An một đêm. Ngày hôm sau trời vừa tờ mờ sáng, cả hai đã cải trang ra khỏi thành.

May mà Tạ phủ bị mất chủ tử; Đại nội cấm vệ bị mất chỉ huy, đều là việc không thể lộ ra, bởi vậy không dám ở trong thành Trường An hưng sư động chúng điều tra bốn phía. Vì thế hai người mang theo hai thanh kiếm Long Uyên Thái A, thuận thuận lợi lợi một đường xuôi nam.

…Sở dĩ xuôi nam mà không phải tiếp tục lên phía bắc, chính là bởi vì Đan Siêu đại sư hỏi mỹ nhân: “A Di Đà Phật, xin hỏi cô nương phương danh quý tánh, quê hương nơi nào? Bần tăng sẽ hộ tống ngươi bình an trở về cố hương, sau mới tính toán chuyện khác?”

Mỹ nhân trả lời: “Đại sư cao đức. Tiểu nữ tử họ Long, thuở nhỏ bị lừa bán đã không nhớ rõ quê quán phụ mẫu, chỉ nhớ gia hương ở Tô Hàng.”

May mà tâm phúc Tạ phủ thông minh, lấy hoàng kim tỉ lệ tốt nhất trong phủ, có thể đổi được hơn trăm lượng bạc ròng; Vì vậy dọc đường hai người xuôi nam cũng không đến nỗi quẫn bách. Chỉ là tay trái Tạ Vân bị đâm xuyên qua, mời thầy bốc thuốc cũng tốn một khoản lớn, còn ảnh hưởng trì hoãn hành trình nghiêm trọng, bởi vậy ước chừng đi nửa tháng mới đến địa giới Giang Nam.

Giang Nam giàu có, cảnh trí cùng kinh sư khác nhau rất lớn. Đương lúc trời thu nắng ấm, đầy đường đều là hàng quán đông đúc, từng nhóm tiểu cô nương duyên dáng xách giỏ đầy hoa tươi trên phố rao hàng, văn nhân mặc khách nhóm ba nhóm bảy phong lưu phóng khoáng, quả nhiên là cảnh tượng thịnh thế phong lưu một phương.

Trên mặt hồ không ít phú quý nhân gia du thuyền, đều mặc tơ lụa gấm vóc, trang sức hoa lệ. Cũng có thuyền hoa ca cơ đàn tranh yến ẩm, dẫn tới không ít công tử ca nhi tranh đua náo nhiệt, một đường hương phấn son ngọt lịm theo gió phiêu lãng.

Tạ Vân cũng chẳng màng, để mặc chiếc thuyền nhỏ tùy ý trôi. Một tay đỡ thái dương, mái tóc đen mềm mại như nước theo cánh tay dừng ở trên mép thuyền.

Y quần áo mộc mạc, lại mang theo đấu lạp (*) che lụa mỏng, thực khó trông rõ khuôn mặt. Nhưng dù sao y cũng là người cao cao tại thượng ở kinh thành, ý thái cao quý biếng nhác vẫn từ trong xương cốt hiển lộ. Rất nhiều du thuyền lướt qua, những người ở bên trong đều liên tiếp quay đầu lại, tò mò mà nhìn y.

[(*) đấu lạp: một loại nón rộng vành, có lụa mỏng hoặc sa mỏng che phía ngoài]

Tạ Thống lĩnh lười để ý, thậm chí nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi một lát.

Một lát sau thời gian không sai biệt lắm, y mới hơi hơi mở mắt.

Quả nhiên, trên mặt hồ đang có một con thuyền cực kỳ hoa lệ, xanh vàng rực rỡ, đương chậm rãi lướt đến.

Cho dù giữa một dàn thuyền hoa đông đảo, chiếc thuyền hoa thật lớn này vẫn là phi thường nổi bật. Trên mặt sông, những con thuyền khác đều né tránh đi. Chiếc thuyền nhỏ của Tạ Vân lại lặng lẽ không gợn sóng trôi dạt, chỉ nghe mặt sau cách đó không xa một con thuyền khác lướt tới, bên trong vang lên tiếng bàn luận: “Nhìn kìa, thuyền hoa của Giang Nam thủ phủ Trần gia…”

“Chậc chậc, đúng là danh bất hư truyền…”

“Trần đại công tử lại du hồ a…”

Thuyền hoa của Trần gia chậm rãi tới gần, chỉ nghe trong thuyền quả nhiên truyền đến tiếng đàn tiếng sáo. Cửa sổ khoang thuyền che rèm lụa theo gió tung bay, bên trong có vài người đang yến ẩm mua vui; Trên ghế chủ tọa là một thanh niên nam tử đang chuyện trò vui vẻ mặc cẩm bào tay áo chẽn lại, thân đeo trường kiếm, dĩ nhiên là bộ dạng một kẻ giang hồ hiệp khách.

Tạ Vân hơi hơi rũ mi mắt xuống, trong lòng tính toán thời gian.

Hẳn là lúc này Đan Siêu đi lấy thuốc đang trở lại.

Tạ Vân tháo chiếc đấu lạp lụa mỏng, tiện tay ném nó xuống nước.

Ngay sau đó đấu lạp xuôi dòng hướng Trần gia thuyền hoa trôi đến. Quả nhiên người cầm lái trên boong thuyền lẫn bọn người hầu đều được nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện lập tức phát hiện, không hẹn mà cùng ngẩng đầu hướng bên này nhìn qua.

Tạ Vân rũ tay áo rộng dựa vào đầu thuyền, ngay cả mí mắt cũng không nâng một chút, đưa tay đỡ thái dương lười biếng nói: “Ta làm rơi đồ vật…”

“…Gọi gia chủ ngươi sai người vớt lên cho ta!”

Trong khoang thuyền, Trần Hải Bình quay đầu, vẻ tươi cười trên mặt khi nói chuyện cùng những người khác còn chưa tán đi, đáy mắt đã không khỏi hiện ra thần sắc rung động.

Làn nước xanh lăn tăn gợn sóng, Tạ Vân hơi hơi nhướng mày.

“Đại công tử, cô nương đối diện trên thuyền kia nói…”

Quản gia còn chưa nói xong, Trần Hải Bình sớm đã đứng dậy ra ngoài khoang thuyền, tao nhã hữu lễ hỏi: “Cô nương có gì phân phó?”

Tạ Vân ngay cả đáp cũng không thèm đáp, nhìn đấu lạp vứt cho hắn một ánh mắt ra hiệu, ý là gọi ngươi nhặt liền nhặt trở về đi, miễn nói lời vô nghĩa.

Trần Hải Bình nghiêm nghị nói: “Nếu cô nương phân phó, tại hạ tự nhiên là phải cống hiến sức lực.” Nói xong thả người liền hướng dòng nước nhảy xuống!

Lúc đó hai thuyền cách xa nhau đến vài trượng, Trần Hải Bình này lại ngự khí lăng không, một chân vững vàng điểm trên mặt nước, cúi người nhặt đấu lạp, lại bay lên mà đến – Không hổ là người Trần gia đích truyền lâu nay nổi danh Giang Nam, nội công tâm pháp quả thật lợi hại, phóng tầm mắt đương kim toàn bộ võ lâm, khinh công đẹp mắt như thế cũng không thể quá năm người.

“Hay a!”

Chung quanh mặt sông nhất thời reo vang, Trần Hải Bình tới gần thuyền nhỏ lại nhảy dựng lên, lần này vô cùng tinh chuẩn mà dừng ở đầu thuyền của Tạ Vân, thế rơi cực ổn, ngay cả chiếc thuyền nhỏ như thế cũng không lay động nửa phần!

“Cô nương” Trần Hải Bình phong độ nhẹ nhàng đem đấu lạp đưa lên: “Trần mỗ may mắn không nhục sứ mệnh, thỉnh cô nương nhận lấy.”

Tạ Vân một tay bị thương không động, vươn một tay khác ra tiếp lấy đấu lạp. Nhưng ngay sau đó Trần Hải Bình lại rút tay về, thành khẩn nói: “Cô nương, đấu lạp này lụa mỏng hoàn mỹ, nhưng không che nổi ngọc mạo. Chính là hôm nay bị nước làm ướt, vậy cũng không thể dùng lại. Không bằng để tại hạ mang về tẩy sạch sau đó tự mình đưa đến quý phủ của cô nương. Nhưng mà không biết cô nương phương danh quý tánh, nhà ở nơi nào? Nếu là không xa…”

“Trần đại công tử quá khen,” Tạ Vân miễn cưỡng nói “Đấu lạp tầm thường mua tại quán nhỏ bên đường, hai văn tiền một cái, không thể dùng liền tùy tiện ném đi thôi.”

Trần Hải Bình: “…”

Trần Hải Bình tươi cười không thay đổi “Cô nương bàn tay như thế nào lại băng vải? Có phải là bị thương? Không dối gạt nàng, hàn xá đang có mấy kẻ giang hồ danh y, thương bệnh nan y gì đưa tới đều trị tốt. Vết thương nhỏ thế này nửa tháng liền lành, nếu cô nương không chê…”

“Không thích!”

Trần Hải Bình cứng người tại chỗ, Tạ Vân quay đầu đi, trêu chọc mà theo dõi hắn.

Chẳng biết tại sao Trần Hải Bình đột nhiên cảm thấy nữ tử trước mắt này đẹp thì quá đẹp, ngũ quan hình dáng lại có chút kiên cường, giơ tay nhấc chân cũng đều có một loại phong độ tiêu sái khó có thể hình dung, cùng nữ nhi con nhà bình thường rất là khác biệt, tựa hồ có cảm giác gì là lạ.

Trong lòng hắn có chút nghi hoặc, không biết nói gì, liền tìm đề tài hỏi: “Cái này… Cô nương thật thú vị, vì sao ở đây du hồ một mình?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Thời tiết đẹp, bổn cô nương đang buồn chán…”

Khi nói đến chữ “cô nương” bản thân y cũng khống chế không được mà cúi đầu hé miệng cười.

Nụ cười này tựa như ánh mặt trời chiếu sáng khoảnh khắc ảm đạm, Trần Hải Bình kia một khối hồng tâm nhảy liên hồi, chờ hắn kịp phản ứng đã không còn kịp: “Cô nương, tại hạ là trưởng tử Giang Nam Trần gia đích truyền, ruộng tốt ngàn khoảnh gia tài bạc triệu, năm nay đã cập quan chưa từng lập thất, không biết cô nương tiên hương phương nào, đã thành thân hay chưa, xem tại hạ có thích hợp… có thích hợp không?”

Tạ Vân tầm mắt mải miết hướng về phía bờ, một thân ảnh mặc tăng y màu đen đang cầm theo gói thuốc, đi nhanh đến bến cầu.

“Thích hợp.” Tạ Vân mỉm cười chuyển hướng Trần Hải Bình, tiếc nuối nói: “Nhưng bản cô nương … đã thành thân rồi.”

Trần Hải Bình sửng sốt: “Thành thân với ai?”

Trong nụ cười của Tạ Vân tựa hồ tràn ngập tình chân ý thiết:

“Gả cho tiểu hòa thượng.”

Trần Hải Bình chưa kịp phản ứng, Tạ Vân đột nhiên hắng cao giọng hô lên: “Cứu mạng… !” Ngay sau đó tao nhã đứng dậy, thẳng tắp ngã xuống nước!

[haha…đọc đến đây ko khỏi cười bò, Vân Vân diễn sâu dễ sợ!]

Bùm một tiếng bọt nước văng tung toé. Đan Siêu bổ nhào vào bên cạnh cầu, kinh hô: “Long cô nương!”

Trần Hải Bình vừa nhấc đầu liền thực sự trông thấy một gã hòa thượng, nhất thời sửng sốt bàng hoàng, sau đó mới kịp phản ứng nhảy xuống nước cứu người – Bất quá lúc này mặt nước lại bùng nổ, Đan Siêu đã mạnh mẽ nhào xuống, giữa lúc bọt nước bắn lên không trung đã nhanh chóng bơi về hướng Tạ Vân, vươn cánh tay rắn chắc từ phía sau ôm lấy y.

Trần Hải Bình cũng bơi tới gần, còn chưa kịp vươn tay hỗ trợ, liền chỉ thấy tăng nhân hắc y trẻ tuổi kia mày kiếm nhíu chặt, vươn tay liền tung ra một chưởng!

… Uỳnh!

Trần Hải Bình là nhất đại cao thủ trẻ tuổi, vậy mà ngay cả vận khí chống đỡ cũng không kịp. Trong tai chỉ nghe một tiếng trầm đục, ngay sau đó xương ngực đau nhức, khí huyết chấn động, cả người nghịch dòng mà lui lại mấy trượng!

Đây quả thực là đáng sợ!

Trong nước xuất chiêu, nội lực càng nhẹ bọt nước càng lớn. Mà vừa rồi một chưởng kia không hề bắn lên chút bọt nước nào, chỉ thấy cuộn sóng hình quạt lấy tăng nhân kia làm tâm, hướng khắp mặt hồ cấp tốc khuếch tán, bán kính có hơn mười trượng!

Trần Hải Bình vừa kinh ngạc vừa tức giận, cố nén nội thương bò lên bờ. Đã thấy Đan Siêu mang Tạ Vân toàn thân ướt đẫm, ho đến rối tinh rối mù ôm đi lên, ngay sau đó quay đầu lại chính là một cước bổ đến.

Bùm!

Lúc này bọt nước văng khắp nơi. Lại là Trần Hải Bình bị trúng một cú đá mạnh mẽ rơi xuống nước.

“Dã hòa thượng từ đâu tới… Khụ khụ! Khụ khụ khụ!” Trần Hải Bình vừa chật vật lại vừa phẫn nộ. Mới đặt chân lên bờ liền muốn tìm Đan Siêu tính sổ, cũng chỉ thấy Đan Siêu cởi tăng bào từ trên người xuống bọc lại Tạ Vân đang nằm trên mặt đất ho khan, ngay sau đó xoay người, nâng chưởng hướng Trần Hải Bình đẩy tới.

“… Ngươi!”

Một chưởng kia quả thực Kim Cương trừng mắt, Thái Sơn áp đỉnh; Trần Hải Bình tận lực chống đỡ, nhưng toàn thân nội lực mới vừa chạm đến đối phương, lại cảm giác như là nước sông đối đầu với đại dương cuồn cuộn, nháy mắt đem hắn mạnh mẽ ấn xuống nước!

[Tội anh, số nhọ thật! Đúng là gặp hồng nhan hoạ thuỷ!]

“Đại công tử!” “Người nào? Dừng tay!” “Hòa thượng to gan lớn mật từ đâu tới, còn không mau buông ra?!”

Thuyền hoa nhanh chóng cập bờ, hơn mười tên thị vệ lập tức rời thuyền hướng bên này chạy tới. Đan Siêu ngồi bên bờ, một tay xách áo Trần Hải Bình, từ trên cao nhìn xuống lạnh lùng nói: “Vì cái gì đùa giỡn nữ tử nhà lành?”

“…” Trần Hải Bình trợn mắt há hốc mồm: “Ngươi là kẻ nào? Ngươi …”

Đan Siêu mu bàn tay nổi gân xanh, rầm rầm một tiếng đem Trần đại công tử lại ấn vào trong nước, một lát sau lại xách đứng lên: “Vì cái gì đùa giỡn nữ tử nhà lành?”

“Khụ khụ khụ! Khụ khụ khụ…” Trần Hải Bình chật vật bất kham, đầy mặt nước chảy tong tong, tức giận mắng: “Con mẹ nó! Ngươi ở miếu nào núi nào, mau báo danh hào, ngày sau tiểu gia mà gặp được…”

Rầm rầm!

Đan Siêu cuối cùng đem Trần Hải Bình xách lên khỏi mặt nước, nhìn chăm chú vào ánh mắt của hắn, tâm bình khí hòa nói: “Trả thù đánh không lại, mới có thể hỏi danh hào người khác. Đánh thắng được liền là xong chuyện bỏ đi.”

Trần Hải Bình từ nhỏ là trưởng tử con nhà gia thế, sau khi lớn lên là võ lâm đệ nhất thiếu hiệp, đời này liền chưa bao giờ trải qua chật vật như hiện giờ, nghe vậy quả thực bùng lên phẫn nộ: “Con lừa trọc này ở đâu chạy tới quản đại gia? Đại gia nhìn đến mỹ nhân buông lời chọc ghẹo không được? Yểu điệu thục nữ quân tử hảo cầu, không đúng chỗ nào…?!”

Lời còn chưa dứt Trần Hải Bình sửng sốt.

Hắn thoáng nhìn qua nàng kia – Tạ Vân tùy tay lau nước trên mặt, quay đầu lại nhìn Đan Siêu mỉm cười.

Giờ phút này Đan Siêu đứng quay lưng về phía Tạ Vân, cho nên nụ cười đó hắn cũng không nhìn thấy được. Nhưng mà Trần Hải Bình lại xác định nụ cười kia trông có chút cực kỳ quen thuộc, thậm chí cùng loại với trêu chọc đùa bỡn.

Nếu muốn hình dung, liền so với việc hắn khi thiếu niên nằm gai nếm mật rốt cục luyện thành tuyệt thế kiếm phổ, hoặc võ công đạt được tinh tiến cực đại, đang cao hứng phấn chấn trên luyện võ đài một chiêu khiến người ta kinh ngạc, bỗng nhiên trong tiếng vui mừng hoan hô dưới đài lại nghe có tiếng trưởng bối cười hơi có ý chế nhạo.

Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân nhìn về hướng Trần Hải Bình, nhướng mày.

… Giữa lúc bốn mắt nhìn nhau, trong đáy mắt mỹ nhân tất cả đều là thương hại cùng bỡn cợt không thèm che dấu.

Trần Hải Bình: “…”

“… Xá đệ phóng đãng hoang đường, đắc tội đại sư. Tại hạ thay hắn tạ lỗi, thỉnh đại sư ngàn vạn thứ tội!”

Trong trong đám người vây vòng trong vòng ngoài đứng xem, đột nhiên truyền đến một giọng nam tử, Trần Hải Bình ngẩng đầu, sắc mặt nhất thời khổ sở: “Biểu… biểu huynh!”

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy đám người tách ra một lối đi, vài người hầu nâng một cái ghế bằng trúc, từ Trần gia thuyền hoa chậm rãi đi tới.

Trên ghế trúc ngồi ngay ngắn một nam tử mặc áo xanh, ước chừng hai bảy hai tám tuổi, diện mạo bình thường tái nhợt ốm yếu, có vẻ đi đứng không tốt, biểu tình lại phi thường khiêm tốn ôn hòa; Hắn nắm tay vịn ghế, mượn lực hướng tới phía trước cúi người trí lễ, lát sau ngẩng đầu quan tâm mà nhìn về phía Tạ Vân: “Cô nương không có việc gì đi? Xá đệ hoang đường, quấy nhiễu ngọc giá, có phải hắn…”

“Đúng thế!”

Tạ Vân tùy ý ngồi dưới đất, nghiêng đầu, hai tay vuốt mái tóc dài đẫm nước, trước mắt bao người đặc biệt bình tĩnh thản nhiên: “Lệnh đệ Trần thiếu gia thấy ta đơn lạc, liền nói lời đùa bỡn. Tiểu… tiểu nữ thật sự bất đắc dĩ, không thể không nhảy sông để tự bảo vệ mình.”

“Vị này là Đan Siêu đại sư, là đồng bạn của tiểu nữ. Trần thiếu gia khẩu xuất cuồng ngôn không kiêng nể gì, đại sư mới ra tay giáo huấn, mong rằng vị công tử này bao dung.”

Quần chúng trông mòn con mắt vây xem rốt cuộc phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn : “A…”

Nam tử ngồi trên ghế trúc kia có chút xấu hổ, hết nhìn Trần Hải Bình lại nhìn Đan Siêu, không dám nhìn thẳng vị “cô nương” dung nhan thật sự khiến người ta kinh ngạc đang ngồi dưới đất, nghe vậy liền cúi khom nửa người: “Thật sự… thật sự không ngờ tới sẽ phát sinh loại chuyện này, xin lỗi khiến cô nương bị kinh hách. Bỉ nhân Phó Văn Kiệt, nhà ở Đoán kiếm trang (*). Vị đăng đồ tử (*) này chính là biểu đệ…”

[(*)Đoán – nguyên bản là 锻: rèn kiếm]

[(*) đăng đồ tử: ý chỉ người không đàng hoàng, chỉ lo ăn chơi quậy phá]

“Nếu cô nương cùng với đại sư không chê, thỉnh đại giá quang lâm hàn xá nghỉ ngơi, thay quần áo khô ráo, có được không?”

Nháy mắt, trong đầu Đan Siêu hiện lên một đoạn đối thoại:

_“Ta nghe nói giang hồ đồn đãi Liên hoa cốc, Đoán kiếm trang, trăm năm trước dẫn nước Thiên Sơn nuôi Tuyết Liên hoa, mới rèn thành Long Uyên – Thái A song kiếm…”_

_“Hôm nay tại đây tru sát ngươi, chính là Thất tinh Long Uyên…”_

Đan Siêu chợt đứng phắt dậy, Trần Hải Bình mất đi chống đỡ thiếu chút nữa lại rơi bùm xuống nước.

“… Ngươi nói nhà các ngươi ở đâu?”

“Hồi đại sư,” Phó Văn Kiệt đón lấy ánh mắt lợi hại bức người của Đan Siêu, hổ thẹn nói: “Tại hạ bất tài, người giang hồ gọi là Thiếu trang chủ của ‘Đoán kiếm trang’.”


	7. Chương 7: Đoán kiếm trang

Đạp phá thiết hài vô mịch xứ, đắc lai toàn bất phí công phu (Đi mòn giày sắt tìm chẳng thấy, đến khi đắc thủ chẳng tốn công.)

Đan Siêu một đường tìm hiểu, chỉ nghe được Đoán kiếm trang ở Giang Nam. Nhưng mà đến địa giới Giang Nam rồi lại không biết đường nào mà vào – Võ lâm thế gia quy củ sâm nghiêm, người bên ngoài như Đan Siêu đừng nói đăng môn bái phỏng, ngay cả tin tức đều không thể dễ dàng tìm hiểu.

May mắn gặp Trần Hải Bình xui xẻo này, làm cho bọn họ trực tiếp gặp gỡ Thiếu trang chủ của Đoán kiếm trang.

Phó Văn Kiệt cho người mang xe ngựa đến, cung cung kính kính đem Đan Siêu cùng Tạ Vân thỉnh đi lên, lại sai người ở trong xe đốt lò sưởi ấm áp cho quần áo mau khô. Xe ngựa một đường hướng ngoại thành gập ghềnh mà đi. Một lúc lâu sau nhà cửa ven đường thưa dần, hiện ra phong cảnh tú lệ non xanh nước biếc. Đan Siêu nhấc lên màn xe, chỉ thấy phía trước cách đó không xa, rõ ràng xuất hiện một tòa trang viên sau có núi, trước có hồ thật lớn.

Tịch dương chạng vạng chiếu rọi lên mái cong đấu củng, càng phát ra vẻ thanh nhã nhưng không kém phần hoa lệ.

Tuy rằng chỗ ngoại ô, ngoài đại môn của trang viên đã có rộn ràng nhốn nháo hơn mười chiếc xe ngựa đứng đó. Đan Siêu trong lòng hồ nghi, nhíu mày cẩn thận nhìn lại, thấy trên các xe ngựa đều có dấu hiệu bất đồng. Hắn chỉ nhận được ấn ký của phái Không Động, phái Thanh Thành, phái Hoa Sơn là các danh môn chính phái, còn ít nhất bảy tám cái là hắn nhận không ra.

Nhiều môn phái như vậy đồng loạt tới bái phỏng Đoán kiếm trang, chẳng lẽ nơi đây đang có đại sự gì hay sao?

Phó Văn Kiệt ngồi ở một chiếc xe hoa lệ phía trước, đợi cửa chính mở rộng, đoàn xe nối đuôi nhau mà vào, tiến đến tiền viện liền ngừng lại. Ngay sau đó gã tiểu tư bước tới vén màn, cung cung kính kính khom lưng, mời khách xuống xe.

Đan Siêu thả người từ trên mã xa nhảy xuống, ngẩng đầu chỉ thấy một tòa lầu cao cửa rộng, cho rằng đã đến, liền đi về phía trước.

“… Đại sư chậm đã!” Đang được người nâng xuống, Phó Văn Kiệt cuống quít nói: “Đây không phải là chính đường, nội viện còn cần đổi kiệu, xe ngựa không thể trực tiếp dừng lại trước cửa…”

Đan Siêu sửng sốt.

Bọn tiểu tư phía sau hắn trao đổi ánh mắt, thần sắc che dấu không được vẻ trào phúng – hoà thượng nghèo kiết hủ lậu này từ đâu tới, đến quý phủ xin cơm, ngay cả lễ nghi hành tẩu cơ bản nhà đại gia mà cũng không biết?

Đan Siêu cười rộ lên, sờ sờ sống mũi cao ngất, thong dong nói: “Thực ngại quá! Người xuất gia kiến thức hạn hẹp, khiến Thiếu trang chủ chê cười.”

Nói xong xoay người trở về, lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân cũng xuống xe, đứng ở bên kiệu nghiêng đầu đối hắn mỉm cười.

Nụ cười kia mang theo một tia cổ vũ cùng ôn nhu khó có thể phát hiện. Đan Siêu sắc mặt hơi hơi vừa động, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đã nắm tay thị nữ, xoay người bước lên thanh kiệu (*).

[(*) thanh kiệu là một loại kiệu nhỏ, nhẹ, dùng để đi đoạn đường gần]

Tạ Vân mắt nhìn thẳng tắp, ngay cả ánh mắt cũng không bố thí cho người nửa phần. Nhưng mà không ai dám ở trước mặt “Long cô nương” lỗ mãng, tất cả mọi người theo bản năng nín thở tĩnh khí, ngay cả thị nữ cũng không dám nhìn thẳng vào mặt Tạ Vân, chỉ buông tầm mắt nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất dưới chân.

Thanh kiệu lại thay đổi hai kẻ nâng kiệu, cuối cùng mới xuyên qua Đoán kiếm trang chính đường, đi vào nội viện. Phó Văn Kiệt cuống quít sai người dọn dẹp cho Đan Siêu cùng Tạ Vân hai gian khách phòng tốt nhất, thỉnh bọn họ đi tắm rửa thay quần áo, lại phân phó phòng bếp lập tức nấu canh gừng hầu hạ, mới cáo từ mà đi.

“Rào” một tiếng, Tạ Vân từ trong bồn nước ấm bốc hơi đứng lên, qua loa lau khô thân thể, chân trần không thèm để ý chút nào mà dẫm lên đoá hoa vừa rồi trước khi vào bồn bị y tuỳ tiện ném ra, chuyển tới sau bình phong.

Một lát sau y đi ra, đã mặc vào áo lụa ngắn màu nhạt, phía ngoài khoác y bào trắng tuyết, lấy khăn vải bao lấy mái tóc dài chậm rãi chà lau, không chút để ý nói: “Người đâu.”

Cửa sổ vô thanh vô tức mở ra, ngay sau đó ba bóng đen bay vào, quỳ gối trên mặt đất.

Ba người này đều mặc phục trang đại nội thị vệ, kẻ cầm đầu rõ ràng lại là Mã Hâm!

“Thống lĩnh thứ tội!” Mã Hâm lê đầu gối lên mấy bước, cúi đầu liền than: “Chúng ta vài huynh đệ đã ở phụ cận tìm hiểu mấy ngày, đều tìm không ra tin tức có liên quan đến Tuyết liên hoa. Đoán kiếm trang gần đây lại đại yến võ lâm danh môn chính phái, nhiều người mắt tạp, hành sự trắc trở…”

Tạ Vân cắt ngang hắn: “Hướng Trường An như thế nào?”

“Vũ Văn đại tướng quân lén lút phái ra nhân mã lùng bắt Đan Siêu hòa thượng, mấy lần thiếu chút nữa đuổi theo ngài, đều bị thuộc hạ dẫn người nhất nhất đánh lạc hướng. Chỉ là kinh thành bên kia ngài chậm chạp không lộ diện nửa tháng nay, khắp nơi suy đoán lung tung, thật sự là không che dấu nổi…”

Tạ Vân hơi hơi gật đầu không nói.

Mã Hâm to gan ngước mắt lên:

“Thống lĩnh, nếu Trường An bên kia thật sự không che dấu được, có thể đem thực tình mật cáo lên Hoàng hậu, thỉnh Hoàng hậu điện hạ hỗ trợ hay không? Chỉ cần Thanh Ninh cung hạ chỉ nói để ngài đi Đông đô Lạc Dương xử lý công vụ, hết thảy ngờ vực vô căn cứ liền tan thành mây khói…”

Tạ Vân khoát tay, Mã Hâm ngừng lại im bặt.

“Ta vốn dĩ phỏng đoán, Vũ Văn Hổ vì tận lực mời ta theo hắn cùng xuất kinh tìm kiếm Tuyết liên hoa, nhất định sẽ giúp ta che dấu sự thật người không ở kinh thành – mà ảnh vệ giả trang thành ta, ít nhất có năng lực trong vòng hai mươi ngày sẽ không bị Vũ Văn Hổ phát hiện bất luận dị trạng gì.”

“Như vậy trong vòng hai mươi ngày đó, ta liền có thời gian hoàn toàn tư mật, để an bài sự tình trong kế hoạch.”

Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng thở ra khẩu khí.

Mã Hâm đối với cái thở dài kia của y, ý tứ trong lòng biết rõ ràng: ai cũng không ngờ tới trên đường lại nhảy ra một tên Đan Siêu, nháy mắt đem hết thảy bày hết trước mặt Vũ Văn Hổ, quân cờ ảnh vệ kia liền không thể dùng được nữa.

“Vậy ngài vì sao ngay cả Hoàng hậu cũng phải giấu?” Mã Hâm nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra: “Rõ ràng chỉ cần Hoàng hậu hạ chỉ, ngài mang theo binh mã chậm rãi đánh tới Hàng Châu, một cái Đoán kiếm trang nho nhỏ này chẳng lẽ còn dám kháng chỉ không theo? Chờ ngài lấy được Tuyết liên hoa đưa đi Trường An, cứu sống Thái tử, công lao là của ngài, bất luận kẻ nào cũng không đoạt được…”

Tạ Vân lại cười lắc đầu, trong ánh mắt phân minh kia có một tia hơi hơi tự giễu: “Ta muốn cái công lao kia làm gì!”

Tạ Vân rốt cục lau khô tóc, thuận tay đem khăn vải đặt sang một bên, đi đến trước bàn tròn trong khách phòng. Trên mặt bàn đã bày mấy thứ điểm tâm tinh xảo Phó Văn Kiệt sai người đưa tới: một là bánh chưng kẹp thịt cua bên trong, lại cắt thành những khối nhỏ, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề xếp thành hình cánh hoa; một là đường tô, trên mặt tưới mật, thơm ngọt vô cùng, lại còn ngân bạch tuyết, quý phi hồng, ngọc lộ đoàn, thủy tinh giáo.. từ ngọt đến mặn, đại khái cảm thấy Long cô nương là một nữ tử chắc cũng ăn không nhiều lắm, mỗi loại đều bày năm ba cái, rực rỡ muôn màu lung linh đáng yêu.

Mã Hâm vừa thấy, nhất thời liền nổi giận:

“Đoán kiếm trang như thế nào lại vô lễ như vậy! Mấy món điểm tâm thô thiển này cũng không biết xấu hổ lấy ra đãi khách?! Đúng là thế gia giang hồ lụi bại nghèo kiết hủ lậu, mắt chó còn không biết trời cao, cư nhiên khinh thường người khác!”

“Các huynh đệ, theo ta đi giết sạch trù phòng…”

Tạ Vân cảm khái nói: “Không tồi, tạm chấp nhận đi. Chuyến này dọc đường màn trời chiếu đất, ước chừng ăn nửa tháng tàu hủ ky bánh bao…”

Mã Hâm lã chã rơi lệ.

“Đều do dã hòa thượng ngu ngốc kia, đòi tiền cũng chỉ kêu lấy mười lượng bạc!” Mã tiểu gia tức giận nói: “Chờ sau khi việc của Thống lĩnh thành công, thuộc hạ nhất định đem hòa thượng kia bắt trở lại kinh thành, thiên đao vạn quả để giải mối hận trong lòng!”

Đúng lúc này ngoài cửa đột nhiên vang lên một loạt tiếng chân đi lại ồn ào, ngay sau đó tiếng gõ cửa ầm ầm vang lên, thập phần dồn dập.

Tạ Vân thuận miệng hỏi: “Ai?”

… Phanh!

Cửa phòng bị mãnh liệt đẩy ra, tiếng chưa rơi xuống đất, thân ảnh bọn mấy người Mã Hâm nháy mắt đã nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Ngay sau đó vài nha hoàn trang phục lộng lẫy hùng hổ bước vào, ở giữa rõ ràng là một thiếu nữ bộ dạng cực kỳ thanh tú động nhân, mặc một thân áo ngắn màu hồng nhạt thêu hoa mẫu đơn bằng chỉ vàng, đầu đội bảo thạch, đi hài nạm minh châu. Gương mặt như hoa phù dung lại tràn đầy sát khí lẫn tức giận: “Ngươi chính là nữ nhân hôm nay rơi vào trong Tây hồ?”

Tạ Vân đảo mắt vừa thấy thân ảnh thị vệ đã hoàn toàn biến mất, chỉ có cửa sổ bởi vì quán tính mà chậm rãi khép lại.

Y quay đầu lại, không nhanh không chậm mà ngồi xuống, một tay đỡ thái dương, cao thấp đánh giá tiểu cô nương một khắc, sau đó đột nhiên hưng trí bừng bừng: “Cô nương là … ”

“Chính là ngươi không biết thể diện, đi câu dẫn biểu ca ta!” Tiểu cô nương giận tím mặt: “Còn bịa đặt là biểu ca ta đùa giỡn ngươi… Vì cái gì mà Tây hồ đầy người lại cố tình muốn đùa giỡn ngươi?! Không biết tự lượng mình đi!”

Tạ Vân tựa hồ cảm giác nhận biết, chớp chớp mắt nở nụ cười:

“…Phó Đại tiểu thư.”

Tiểu cô nương sửng sốt, sau đó ưỡn ngực bộ dáng kiêu ngạo nói: “Ngươi cũng biết ta?”

“Đương nhiên biết.” Tạ Vân không nhịn được cười: “Giang hồ đệ nhất mỹ nhân, thiếu chút nữa bị gả đến Đại nội Thống lĩnh cấm vệ phủ nơi thành Trường An. Ta thế nhưng… rất biết ngươi.”

Phó Tưởng Dung hoài nghi mà nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, Tạ Vân cũng cười cười nhìn nàng, trêu tức mà nhướng mày: “Trách không được lúc trước ngươi đối với bà mai đại phát tính tình, nguyên lai duyên cớ là vậy… Chỉ là, biểu ca kia của ngươi chưa chắc thành phu quân. Sợ là Phó đại tiểu thư phương tâm sai chỗ rồi a.”

Phó Tưởng Dung mặt đỏ lên, giọng the thé nói: “Ngươi hồ ngôn loạn ngữ cái gì! Lại nói lung tung liền đem ngươi đuổi đi ra!”

Tạ Vân nhàn nhã mà rót chén trà, Phó Tưởng Dung cả giận nói: “Việc đó cùng biểu ca không quan hệ. Đều là vì họ Tạ kia tâm ngoan thủ lạt dung mạo như ác quỷ, ở kinh thành chính là một đại ma đầu! Ta đều biết!”

“Ngươi thật sự là hiểu rất rõ Tạ Thống lĩnh a…” Tạ Vân cầm chén trà cười nói.

Phó Tưởng Dung cao thấp đánh giá nữ tử bình dân trước mắt này, chỉ cảm thấy “nàng” mắt đẹp mày dài, phong độ ung dung bình thản, nụ cười kia ở trên đôi môi mỏng hơi hơi câu lên, quả thực là chướng mắt nói không nên lời.

Phó Đại tiểu thư giận sôi gan nóng ruột, nhất thời không ngừng lại được, cay nghiệt nói: “Ta xem ngươi cũng không phải cái gì thứ tốt, tám phần là cố ý giăng bẫy biểu ca ta, nghĩ thấy người sang bắt quàng làm họ, muốn tiến vào cửa nhà ta!”

Tạ Vân đương giơ chén trà uống nước, nghe vậy cho nàng một cái ánh mắt vừa ngạc nhiên cũng vừa tán thưởng.

Ánh mắt kia khiến cho Phó Tưởng Dung bị kích thích không nhẹ: “Ngươi nhìn ta làm gì? Bổn tiểu thư chính là so với ngươi đẹp hơn! … Đồ phế nhân!”

“Tưởng Dung!”

Phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến một giọng nói nghiêm khắc, Phó Tưởng Dung hoảng sợ quay đầu lại chỉ thấy Phó Văn Kiệt đang được người nâng, vẻ giận dữ đầy mặt mà xuất hiện ngoài cửa.

“Ca, ta…”

“Ngươi ở trong này làm cái gì, ăn nói lại không có giáo dưỡng như thế?”

“Ta rõ ràng chỉ là…”

Đinh một tiếng vang nhỏ, Tạ Vân đặt chén trà xuống, đúng lúc cắt ngang một hồi khắc khẩu hết sức căng thẳng: “Thiếu trang chủ bớt giận, Phó đại tiểu thư chỉ là lỡ lời mà thôi… Không biết Thiếu trang chủ đại giá quang lâm có chuyện gì?”

Phó Văn Kiệt hơi trách cứ mà nhìn Phó Tưởng Dung. Tiểu cô nương nhịn không được muốn cãi lại, nhưng bị nha hoàn nhanh chóng lôi kéo, chỉ đành phẫn nộ hừ một tiếng.

“Long cô nương” Phó Văn Kiệt thần tình xin lỗi mà chuyển hướng Tạ Vân, ngồi trên ghế trúc chắp tay: “Hải Bình quấy nhiễu ngọc giá, quyết không thể cứ như vậy là xong. Ta muốn để hắn đối cô nương cùng Đan Siêu đại sư nói lời xin lỗi. Hiện hàn xá đã bày xong buổi tiệc, không biết cô nương có vui lòng nhận cho…”

“Ca!” Phó Tưởng Dung lập tức nhịn không được: “Biểu ca chắc chắn là vô tội, nhất định là người khác câu dẫn hắn, hắn mới có thể bị mắc mưu!”

“… Còn không mau đem tiểu thư dẫn đi?!”

Phó Văn Kiệt quả thực giận không kềm được, mà muội muội hắn đất bằng dậy sóng, đôi mắt nhất thời liền đỏ lên: “Ca, ngươi, ngươi… Ngươi thay đổi rồi! Ngươi trước kia đều rất thương ta! Từ chuyện năm trước, sau đó…”

Phó Văn Kiệt hít sâu vào một hơi, còn chưa kịp phát hỏa, bọn nha hoàn rốt cuộc đã vội không ngừng mà đem Phó Tưởng Dung kéo đi xuống.

“Đều là ngươi không tốt!” Phó Tưởng Dung ra đến ngoài cửa còn giãy dụa đối Tạ Vân rống lên một câu mới quay người chạy.

Phó Văn Kiệt đầy mặt u sầu mà quay lại: “Long cô nương thứ lỗi. Gia mẫu từ nhỏ sủng ái tiểu muội, đã hoàn toàn chiều hư …”

Tạ Vân lẳng lặng đánh giá hắn một khắc, chợt cười nói: “Không sao, Thiếu trang chủ nói quá lời, không cần cùng tiểu nha đầu so đo.”

Đại khái trong giọng nói của y mang một tia khác thường, Phó Văn Kiệt bị ánh mắt kia đánh giá đến có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu, theo bản năng sờ sờ mặt mình: “Long cô nương đây là …”

“Không có gì” Tạ Vân đứng lên, nhỏ nhỏ nhẹ nhẹ nói: “Không phải nói quý phủ đã thiết hạ buổi tiệc sao? … Dẫn đường đi.”

Đoán kiếm trang ở trong giang hồ thanh danh sừng sững trăm năm. Lão trang chủ đã qua đời là minh chủ võ lâm đời trước. Người tuy đi nhưng trà chưa lạnh, thanh thế vẫn còn thập phần lừng lẫy.

Ngoài dự tính chính là trận này chỉ mời Tạ Vân cùng Đan Siêu hai người, buổi tiệc không đặt ở noãn các hoặc nội sảnh, mà là mở đại môn, nghi môn, nội tam môn, đặt ở chính đường của Đoán kiếm trang. Đoàn người vào cửa liền chỉ thấy bàn chủ tọa để trống, Đan Siêu ngồi tại ghế thượng khách uống trà, Trần Hải Bình cúi bả vai, quy củ ngồi phía dưới.

Phó Văn Kiệt mời Tạ Vân ngồi vào vị trí, chính mình cũng được người đỡ lên bàn chủ tọa, thở dài một tiếng nói: “Biểu đệ Hải Bình của ta từ nhỏ xuất thân phú quý, trưởng bối yêu thương, không khỏi dưỡng thành tính tình có chút ngả ngớn phóng đãng. Hôm nay chúng ta một đường du hồ, tại hạ chớp mắt một cái, không ngờ tới hắn liền làm ra sự tình hoang đường như thế…”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười nghe, khóe mắt thoáng nhìn Trần Hải Bình – Trần đại công tử vẫn là thần tình ủy khuất, đại khái là thật sự cảm thấy yểu điệu thục nữ quân tử hảo cầu, rõ ràng một chút sai cũng không có, như thế nào lại không nói gì?

Phó Văn Kiệt vừa nói vài câu, liền ho khan không ngừng. Bọn nha đầu cuống quít từ sau nhà bếp bưng tới chén thuốc, hắn lại chỉ liếc mắt một cái, không kiên nhẫn khoát tay nói: “Bỏ đi.”

Đan Siêu tâm sự nặng nề, thấy thế khách sáo một câu: “Thiếu trang chủ quý thể có bệnh chăng?”

“Ngẫu cảm phong hàn mà thôi, chỉ là mỗi ngày đều phải thuốc nước rất phiền người.” Phó Văn Kiệt cười than một tiếng, hỏi: “Đại sư cùng Long cô nương từ nơi nào đến? Đi qua nơi này là thăm người thân bạn bè, hay là…”

Đan Siêu tăng y phật châu, thân hình tinh anh dũng mãnh. Tuy rằng diện mạo tuổi trẻ anh tuấn, nhưng một hòa thượng và một mỹ nhân sắc nước hương trời đi cùng với nhau, không khỏi làm cho lòng người sinh tò mò. Đan Siêu lúc ấy cũng không biết nên giải thích như thế nào, chỉ đành giản lược nói mình là tăng nhân du ngoạn ở Trường An, ngẫu nhiên cứu được Long cô nương bị người cường đoạt, biết nàng là cô nữ (*), liền một đường hộ tống nàng hồi hương tìm thân nhân vân vân…

[(*): cô gái mồ côi]

Trần Hải Bình ở bên cạnh thất thần mà nghe, đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng “di?” một tiếng, nhìn về phía Tạ Vân.

… Cô nương này giơ tay nhấc chân bình tĩnh, mặc dù một mình một thuyền du hồ, lại thanh thản tiêu sái, như thế nào cũng không giống như là… thiếu nữ mồ côi…bị ác bá cường đoạt khóc sướt mướt a…

“Ngươi còn nhìn!” Phó Văn Kiệt đầu lớn như cái đấu, đập mạnh chiếc đũa xuống bàn: “Còn chưa nói ngươi sao, chuyện hôm nay trên hồ tính như thế nào?”

Trần Hải Bình sợ biểu huynh này một phép, vội không ngừng đứng dậy xin tha. Phó Văn Kiệt lại chỉ vào ấm trà trên bàn: “Thất thần làm gì, còn không mau hướng nhân gia cô nương kính trà giải thích?!”

Trần Hải Bình chỉ đành đứng dậy rót trà, đi đến trước mặt Tạ Vân, ngượng ngùng ho một tiếng. Tạ Vân nhướng mày tỉ mỉ nhìn hắn, Trần Hải Bình hút khí một hơi, trong ngực phập phồng một lúc lâu, cuối cùng thở dài như buông xuôi, cúi người đưa lên chén trà: “Tại hạ hôm nay có nhiều đường đột, thỉnh cô nương và Đan Siêu đại sư chớ trách…”

Một câu chưa hết, đột nhiên chỉ thấy ngoài cửa nha hoàn vội vã chạy vào: “Thiếu trang chủ, lão phu nhân tới!”

Phó Văn Kiệt cuống quít sai người nâng mình đứng dậy. Ngay sau đó chỉ thấy một phụ nhân mái tóc hoa râm, tuy rằng lớn tuổi, nhưng mặt mày vẫn có thể nhìn ra hình dáng xinh đẹp khi thanh xuân niên thiếu, được đám nha hoàn vây quanh đang vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, đi vào chính đường.

Người này rõ ràng chính là goá phụ của tiền nhiệm minh chủ võ lâm. Phó Văn Kiệt một câu “Mẫu thân” còn chưa nói ra, liền chỉ thấy nàng run run rẩy rẩy bước nhanh tiến lên, một tay bắt được Trần Hải Bình, ngay sau đó oán trách mà chuyển hướng Phó Văn Kiệt: “Ta cho là xảy ra đại sự gì chứ! Vì cái gì lại đi trách cứ biểu đệ ngươi?! Trong phủ hiện giờ đương có chính sự, vạn nhất truyền ra, khiến cho tiểu nhân lòng dạ hiểm độc chê cười sau lưng Hải Bình thì tốt lắm sao?”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Tạ Vân: “…”

Đan Siêu mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, mà Tạ Vân ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn thoải mái vỗ tay, cuối cùng mới minh bạch vị Phó đại tiểu thư kia là theo phong cách của ai khiến lời nói và việc làm đều mẫu mực đến thế.

Phó Văn Kiệt nhất thời đầu to gấp đôi, vội nhượng ghế thủ tọa thỉnh mẫu thân ngồi xuống, hết sức xấu hổ hướng về phía Đan Siêu cùng Tạ Vân giải thích: “Vị này… là gia mẫu, hôm nay nghe nói hai vị khách quý tiến đến, liền… thỉnh hai vị chớ nên để ý…”

Đan Siêu khóe môi hơi hơi run rẩy, vừa định mở miệng nói cái gì, liền bị Tạ Vân bật người hàm tiếu cắt ngang: “Không ngại, không ngại! Lão phu nhân nói có lý, Thiếu trang chủ mới không cần để ý.”

Phó Văn Kiệt biểu tình nhất thời giống người bị tắc cái trứng gà trong cổ họng, mặt lúc đỏ lúc trắng.

Lão phu nhân hiển nhiên là phi thường cưng chiều cả con lẫn cháu, nhìn chén thuốc đặt ở bên cạnh Phó Văn Kiệt, lập tức hô to kêu nha hoàn hầu hạ hắn uống; lại nắm tay lôi kéo Trần Hải Bình hỏi han ân cần, sợ hắn rơi xuống hồ cảm lạnh, trong lúc hỏi thăm, ánh mắt ẩn hàm bất mãn trừng Đan Siêu vài lần.

Phó Văn Kiệt lúng túng nói: “Thực không dám dấu diếm, sau khi gia phụ qua đời, chức vị Minh chủ võ lâm vẫn chưa có người kế nhiệm. Bởi vậy gần đây các đại môn phái quyết định đầu tháng này tại Đoán kiếm trang tổ chức võ lâm đại hội, tuyển ra tân nhậm minh chủ võ lâm, thống lãnh quần hùng cùng chống lại Thần quỷ môn từ Mạc Bắc xâm chiếm võ lâm trung nguyên… Phái Không Động, phái Thanh Thành đều đã cử đại diện đến hiện nghỉ tại bản trang, cho nên nhiều người nhiều miệng, gia mẫu mới có thể…”

Tạ Vân ngạc nhiên nói: “Không Động, Thanh Thành phái đều cách xa Giang Nam, vì sao lại cố tình tổ chức võ lâm đại hội ở Đoán kiếm trang?”

Không ai phát hiện Đan Siêu hơi dừng tay cầm đũa, tựa như mang theo chút hồ nghi, hướng “Long cô nương” bên kia thoáng nhìn.

Phó Văn Kiệt lại không phát giác chuyện gì khác thường: “Cô nương hỏi rất hay. Kỳ thật trong đó duyên cớ cũng không có gì phức tạp, chính là võ lâm đồng đạo hướng tới một quy củ: tân nhậm minh chủ ở trên đại hội sẽ kế thừa di vật của lão minh chủ, mà trong đó quan trọng nhất chính là Long Uyên, Thái A song kiếm…”

Đan Siêu lực chú ý nháy mắt bị đoạt trở về, chuyển hướng sang Phó Văn Kiệt.

“… Long Uyên tượng trưng cho đức cao, Thái A tượng trưng cho uy đạo. Song kiếm xác nhập được xưng là Thiên hạ kiếm. Truyền thuyết nói rằng nắm song kiếm có thể được thiên hạ; Sau khi gia phụ qua đời, hai thanh thượng cổ danh kiếm này luôn giữ ở tại bản trang, bởi vậy lần này mới chọn tổ chức tại bản trang để buổi lễ long trọng.”

Phó Văn Kiệt dừng một chút, tò mò hỏi: “Đan Siêu đại sư làm sao vậy?”

Đan Siêu hơi hơi nheo lại ánh mắt sắc bén như mắt sói. Dọc đường xuôi nam hắn luôn dùng vải bố cẩn thận bọc lại hai thanh trường kiếm, hiện đang chỉnh chỉnh giao nhau trên tấm lưng lực lưỡng của hắn.

“… Thiếu trang chủ ” hắn chậm rãi hỏi, trong thanh âm trầm ổn có lẫn một tia cảnh giác khó phát hiện: “Hai thanh kiếm này có bất luận khả năng nào bị người giả tạo hay không?”

Trong thoáng chốc, khuôn mặt mẫu tử Phó gia đều có một vẻ mất tự nhiên vi diệu.

“Không có khả năng, đại sư quá lo lắng rồi!” Phó Văn Kiệt cúi đầu bưng lên chén thuốc, cười nói: “Long Uyên Thái A đều là thượng cổ thần tính danh kiếm. Mỗi cây đều sẽ nhận chủ. Nếu có người khác tự tiện sử dụng liền sẽ lập tức phát ra kiếm khiếu, phạm vi vài dặm đều nghe được rung động – kiếm giả phỏng chế làm thế nào có đặc tính này được? Bởi vậy hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng.”

“Vậy Long Uyên cùng Thái A kia, quả thật còn ở trong Đoán kiếm trang sao?”

Phó Văn Kiệt căn bản không nghĩ tới Đan Siêu sẽ ép hỏi như vậy, sau khi sửng sốt mới trả lời: “Đó là dĩ nhiên.” Nói xong lập tức bưng lên chén thuốc uống một hơi.

Tạ Vân vẫn khẽ mỉm cười như cũ, khóe mắt dư quang liếc về hướng Đan Siêu.

Mặt nghiêng của hắc y tăng nhân mang theo dấu ấn Mạc Bắc, hốc mắt sâu, mũi thẳng, môi khẽ nhếch, khuôn cằm cương nghị góc cạnh phân minh, phía dưới là đường cong cổ rắn chắc duyên dáng cùng hầu kết. Ánh mắt hắn bởi vì thị lực quá sắc bén, có loại thâm thúy che dấu lợi quang, đang đảo qua gương mặt của Phó Văn Kiệt, lão phu nhân cùng Trần Hải Bình.

Trần Hải Bình không rõ lí do, lão phu nhân lại có chút không được tự nhiên, chỉ cầm chiếc đũa gắp đồ ăn cho nhi tử.

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Tại hạ còn có một chuyện muốn hỏi thăm.”

Phó Văn Kiệt buông chén xuống, theo bản năng nuốt một ngụm nước miếng: “Đại sư mời nói…”

“Thiếu trang chủ cũng biết; luyện kiếm cần phải dùng Tuyết liên hoa thủy, có thể đi đâu tìm được?”

Phó Văn Kiệt miễn cưỡng cười cười, lúc này lại chắp tay lắc đầu liên tục, thậm chí có chút ý tứ khẩn cầu: “Tuyết liên hoa thủy là cái gì? Ta đây thật sự không biết.”

Buổi tiệc cuối cùng chấm dứt trong không khí cứng ngắc. Tuy rằng không đến mức tan tiệc trong bất hoà, nhưng từ vẻ mặt lạnh lùng của lão phu nhân cùng vẻ không yên lòng của Phó Văn Kiệt mà xem, thì cũng không cách nhiều lắm.

Đan Siêu sau khi ăn xong nguyên bản muốn cáo từ, nhưng lúc này sắc trời đã khuya. Phó Văn Kiệt quả nhiên một mực lưu khách không cho đi, bởi vậy liền biết thời biết thế đáp ứng ở tạm một đêm.

Trần Hải Bình lại rất cao hứng – hòa thượng chán ghét này không đi, Long cô nương tự nhiên cũng sẽ không đi; Long cô nương không đi, thì ngày mai còn có thể gặp lại một lần nữa. Có lẽ đêm nay qua đi, Long cô nương tâm tư suy nghĩ lại, ngày mai đột nhiên nguyện ý gả cho hắn thì sao.

Ban đêm, ánh trăng như dát vàng xuyên qua song cửa sổ, những bóng cây lay động, hương thơm hoa quế trong gió đêm âm thầm lan toả. Tạ Vân từ trên tháp đứng dậy, tùy tiện vấn tóc, một bên trở tay phủ thêm y bào, một bên đẩy cửa đi ra khỏi phòng, quả nhiên chỉ thấy ngoài khách phòng đối diện, ánh trăng mờ tỏ trên hành lang u ám khúc khuỷu, một thân ảnh hắc y tăng bào đương ngồi gọn gàng trên lan can.

“Đại sư còn không đi nghỉ ngơi?”

Đan Siêu từ trong trầm tư chợt bừng tỉnh, một tay buông xuống Thất tinh Long Uyên bọc trong vải bố: “… Long cô nương.”

Tạ Vân đứng dưới mái hiên, ôm cánh tay đánh giá Đan Siêu một khắc, đột nhiên đầy hứng thú mà chế nhạo một câu: “Đại sư đêm khuya ngồi một mình, tâm tư trầm lắng, không biết là trong lòng đương nhớ thương người nào? Là Như Lai Phật tổ hay tiểu cô nương nhà ai?”

Ngoài dự kiến chính là Đan Siêu không lập tức biện giải hoặc nóng lòng phản bác, mà trầm mặc một lúc lâu, mới lắc đầu nói: “Không phải, ta đang nghĩ đến một người.”

Hắn dừng một chút, chậm rãi tiếp: “Một người trong thành Trường An kia… Tạ Vân.”


	8. Chương 8: Đoạt hồn câu

Một bên lông mày Tạ Vân vi diệu mà nhướng lên, lúc lâu sau mới cười đáp: “A?”

Đan Siêu gật đầu, hỏi:

“Long cô nương, Tạ Thống lĩnh là hạng người gì?”

Đình viện trống trải, ánh trăng chiếu lên thạch trụ phát ra ánh sáng bàng bạc. Đan Siêu cả người ngồi lơ lửng trên lan can, nhìn chằm chằm vào Thất tinh Long Uyên. Trong bóng tối chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nửa mặt nghiêng đang chuyên chú của hắn, sống mũi in bóng trên gò má gầy thành một vệt quang ảnh sâu thẳm.

Thanh niên nam tử này đến từ Mạc Bắc, trầm mặc cường hãn, chính trực mà cô hàn, toàn thân phảng phất khí chất cô quạnh vô biên của sa mạc, cùng văn nhân tài tử Giang Nam hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Nhưng thời điểm hắn nắm trường kiếm ngồi cô độc một mình thế này, lại giống như hòa thành một thể với vẻ cô tịch xa xăm của đêm trăng Giang Nam.

“Ngươi nói Tạ Thống lĩnh a?” Tạ Vân thản nhiên hỏi lại. Y xoa nhẹ cằm, tựa hồ cân nhắc thật lâu, mới nở nụ cười.

“Nếu ngươi hỏi thị vệ trong Tạ phủ, đại khái sẽ nói là một chủ tử dễ hầu hạ; nếu hỏi Trương Văn Quán, Lưu Bỉnh Kiệt và các nguyên lão của Thái tử đảng, phỏng chừng sẽ nói là một kẻ tiểu nhân ưa nịnh nọt, trợ Trụ vi ngược; Về phần ta hôm nay gặp gỡ Phó đại tiểu thư đệ nhất mỹ nhân giang hồ kia, hình dung đến rất ngắn gọn, nói Tạ Vân là một ma đầu xấu xa như ác quỷ, tâm ngoan thủ lạt.”

“… nhưng những thứ này có phải là điều ngươi nhận thức Tạ Vân không, đại sư?”

“Mỗi người phán đoán người khác đều lấy lập trường của mình mà quyết định, bởi vậy trong lòng đại sư cảm thấy Tạ Vân là người như thế nào, Tạ Vân chính là người như thế nấy.”

Đan Siêu thần sắc hoảng hốt, một lúc lâu thất thanh cười nói: “Cô nương tài cao, bần tăng tự cảm thấy không bằng ….”

Tạ Vân lại nói: “Đại sư quá khen, tiểu nữ cũng không đọc qua sách nào. Chỉ là đại sư vì sao đột nhiên hỏi như vậy, chẳng lẽ là cùng Thất tinh Long Uyên có quan hệ?”

Đan Siêu trầm ngâm một khắc, leng keng một tiếng.

Cùng với âm thanh vang nhỏ này, Long Uyên kiếm trong tay hắn ra khỏi vỏ non nửa. Kiếm phong phản chiếu ra hàn quang lạnh như băng.

Một áp lực vô hình nhất thời lấy nửa thân kiếm ra khỏi vỏ làm trung tâm, hướng bốn phía nhanh chóng khuếch tán.

“Thượng cổ thần kiếm trong Đoán kiếm trang là giả,” Đan Siêu trầm giọng nói: “Long Uyên kiếm chân chính, hai năm trước từng được sư phụ ta cầm, muốn tới giết ta.”

“Ta cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì. Hai năm nay ta thường xuyên gặp một giấc mộng giống nhau. Mơ thấy ta khi niên thiếu sinh sống trong Đại Mạc, cát vàng đầy trời, bên cạnh có một người ta không quen biết lại gọi là sư phụ. Ban ngày phóng ngựa rong ruổi, giương cung săn sói, buổi tối liền dưới ánh đèn nghe y đọc sách, dùng giấy bồi dạy ta viết chữ, gió lạnh Mạc Bắc ở ngoài cửa sổ thổi vù vù.”

“Có mấy lần ta mơ thấy ban đêm gần sáng, từ trong sa mạc truyền đến tiếng lục lạc, sư phụ an vị ở trong sân thổi Khương địch (*), thanh âm khi xa khi gần, phiêu đãng bốn phương tám hướng.”

[(*) Khương địch: một loại sáo ngắn của người Khương (những bộ lạc du mục sống ngoài Ngọc môn quan), có câu “Khương địch hà tu oán dương liễu /Xuân phong bất độ Ngọc môn quan.]

“Giấc mộng đó nhiều lần xuất hiện trong đầu ta, từng đoạn từng đoạn cứ tuần hoàn lặp lại, tựa hồ vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không ngừng nghỉ. Nhưng mà mỗi lần đều dừng lại ở một cái kết cục, chính là cảnh sư phụ giơ lên Thất tinh Long Uyên hướng ta đâm tới.”

“Hắn muốn giết ta, thực sự nghiêm túc.”

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt lại, thở ra một ngụm.

“Sau đó thì sao?” Y nhu hòa hỏi.

“Sau đó ta tỉnh lại, người được đặt trước cửa Từ Ân tự, toàn thân thương tích chất chồng, trong tay nắm chặt Thất tinh Long Uyên này. Thân kiếm đầy máu, phi thường nhiều, nhưng không phải là máu của ta.”

Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng đẩy kiếm vào vỏ, ánh mắt thâm thúy tập trung, giống như chăm chú nhìn vào một phần cuộc đời mình.

“Từ hôm đó ta liền mất đi ký ức của mình. Không biết mình là ai, không biết mình muốn đi đâu. Ta không rõ mình vì sao còn sống, chẳng lẽ ở một khắc cuối cùng ta đoạt kiếm đem sư phụ giết đi? Nhưng nếu nói như thế, ta làm thế nào từ Mạc Bắc lại đến Trường An? Nếu y không chết, vì sao lại không đến tìm ta báo thù?”

“Ta luôn luôn chờ y, cuối cùng ta ý thức được nếu tự mình không động thủ đi tìm, chuyện này liền vĩnh viễn không có một cái kết thúc chân chính.”

Xa xa trong bụi cỏ truyền đến tiếng côn trùng kêu rỉ rả, đứt quãng, lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Ánh trăng vượt qua đám mây u ám, chậm rãi treo giữa trời.

“Trí nhớ của ngươi có lẽ là bị người dùng bí pháp phong bế.” Tạ Vân trầm thấp nói “Có lẽ trên thế gian này có những bí mật tàn nhẫn vượt quá sức ngươi tưởng tượng, quên đi chính là phương thức bảo hộ tốt nhất…”

Đan Siêu lại lắc đầu, nói: “Không ai sẽ dễ dàng từ bỏ quá khứ của mình, Long cô nương. Cho dù chân tướng bất kham đến cỡ nào, đều là chứng cứ tồn tại của một người.”

Tạ Vân hô hấp thoáng dừng lại, Đan Siêu xoay người từ trên lan can nhảy xuống, hơi mang ý xin lỗi mà chắp tay tạo thành chữ thập.

“Dọc đường đi bởi vì thân phận nam nữ, vẫn chưa cùng cô nương trò chuyện, thậm chí cũng không tán gẫu quá vài câu. Đêm nay lại nhiều lời dông dài, có điều mạo phạm, thỉnh cô nương không nên trách tội.”

Tạ Vân hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, vai trái dựa vào một cây cột gỗ trong đình viện, trên dưới đánh giá Đan Siêu một khắc, đột nhiên nhàn nhạt hỏi: “Đại sư có phải đương cảm thấy, Tạ Thống lĩnh ở Trường An kia, có khả năng chính là sư phụ ngươi?”

Đan Siêu khẽ dừng động tác, lắc đầu nói: “Ta hy vọng không phải.”

“Vì sao?”

Đan Siêu tự giễu mà cười.

“Không sợ cô nương chê cười, tuy rằng sư phụ từng muốn giết ta, nhưng hết ngày đến đêm, trăng lên sao lặn, trong Đại Mạc ngàn dặm mênh mang chỉ có y cùng ta sống nương tựa lẫn nhau như vậy…”

“Trong lòng ta đối với y vẫn có tình. Không hy vọng y là người như …Tạ Vân.”

Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc.

“Long cô nương?”

“…”

“Ngươi nói rất đúng” Tạ Vân cười sáng lạn, đôi mắt cong cong mà vô cùng thân thiết: “Sắc trời đã khuya, đại sư ngủ sớm đi thôi.”

Tạ Vân xoay người muốn đi. Đan Siêu nghi hoặc chớp chớp mắt, cảm thấy lời này không đúng chỗ nào đó, nhưng tình thế cấp bách cũng không quá lưu tâm: “Cô nương thứ tội, tại hạ thực có một việc nhỏ không rõ, xin chờ bước một chút!”

Tạ Vân cước bộ dừng lại, chỉ nghe Đan Siêu phía sau thành khẩn nói: “Lời này trên bàn tiệc không tiện hỏi, nếu như có chỗ đường đột, vạn mong cô nương bao dung – Ta chỉ nghĩ cô nương là một thiếu nữ bị cầm tù trong Tạ phủ, làm thế nào biết được Không Động, Thanh Thành võ lâm môn phái ở đâu, lại cách Giang Nam xa xôi?”

Tạ Vân chậm rãi xoay người, nghênh hướng ánh mắt Đan Siêu.

“Tiểu nữ …”

Tạ Vân lời còn chưa dứt, đột nhiên đúng lúc này, cách đó không xa truyền đến một loạt tiếng động va chạm hỗn loạn. Ngay sau đó một giọng nữ bén nhọn vút lên ngang trời…

“Quỷ a a a!”

“Người tới! Có quỷ …!”

Sau vài giây tĩnh lặng, đèn đuốc sáng lên, tiếng chân chạy rầm rập, gia đinh đệ tử tuần tra ban đêm quây lại thành một đoàn.

Đan Siêu cùng Tạ Vân đồng thời ngây ngẩn cả người.

Nửa khắc đồng hồ sau, trong nội đường Đoán kiếm trang.

Đan Siêu, Tạ Vân cùng với Trần Hải Bình vừa được báo tin đang ngồi ở dưới thính đường. Phó Văn Kiệt được người nâng đến muộn, sắc mặt trắng bệch mà ngồi ở phía đối diện bọn họ.

Mà trên thủ tọa, Phó Tưởng Dung bọc ngoại bào đang run cầm cập mà rúc vào trong lòng lão phu nhân, vài nha hoàn thân cận đứng phía dưới khóc thành một cụm. Trong đó có một nha hoàn lớn tuổi, lá gan cũng to, vừa khóc thút thít vừa nghẹn ngào nói: “Tiểu thư nghe bên ngoài có động tĩnh, chúng ta liền vén rèm trúc trông ra, liền thấy nữ quỷ kia ở trên mặt đất trong đình viện…hướng về phía chúng ta cười… Trên mặt nàng đều là máu…”

“A!” Phó Tưởng Dung kêu một tiếng sợ hãi, mãnh liệt che lỗ tai.

“Hảo tôn nhi chớ sợ, chớ sợ! ” lão phu nhân lập tức ôn nhu an ủi, hướng nha đầu kia cả giận nói: “Mặc dù là thuật lại cho chủ tử nghe, cũng nên uyển chuyển một chút! Đâu đến nhiều thần thần quỷ quỷ như vậy! Đoán kiếm trang ta quang minh hiển hách vài thập niên nay, đi ngay ngồi thẳng, cô hồn dã quỷ nào dám tới cửa?”

Nha hoàn lắp bắp biện giải: “Đúng là chúng ta vài người đều nhìn thấy, nữ quỷ kia mặc một thân áo liệm, bộ dáng giống như là… giống như là…”

“Ta xem rõ ràng là vài cái nha đầu bướng bỉnh các ngươi, thông đồng với nhau hù dọa chủ tử tìm vui!” Lão phu nhân lớn tuổi người tương đối cố chấp: “Không cần phải nói nữa. Người đâu, đem mấy người các nàng dẫn đi nhốt trong phòng củi, chờ sáng mai lại cẩn thận thẩm tra!”

Bọn nha hoàn lên tiếng khóc lớn, có kẻ cầu lão thái thái, có kẻ bò lên ôm đùi tiểu thư, hiện trường nhất thời phi thường náo nhiệt. Đan Siêu môi mấp máy, tựa hồ là nhìn những nha đầu đó rất đáng thương, nghĩ muốn hỗ trợ khuyên nhủ vài câu, nhưng còn chưa mở miệng, đột nhiên Phó Tưởng Dung đất bằng một tiếng thét chói tai: “Đúng là có quỷ! Ta liền biết là nàng, là nữ nhân không cam lòng kia …!”

Mọi người nhất tề run lên, lão phu nhân sau khi sửng sốt, cuống quít dỗ: “Không nên nói bậy!”

“Rõ ràng đúng là như vậy! Nữ nhân kia gia đình bình dân nghèo khó lại muốn trèo cao vào nhà chúng ta. Nàng ỷ vào ca ca của ta yêu thích, liền không đem cha mẹ chồng lẫn tiểu cô để vào mắt! Chính mình vô phúc sinh không ra nhi tử, chết trên giường sinh. Từ đó về sau liền luôn luôn đi ra quấy phá!” Phó Tưởng Dung mày liễu dựng thẳng, càng nói càng giận: “Lần này ta nhất định phải thỉnh hòa thượng đạo sĩ đến làm phép, không đem nàng đánh đến hồn phi phách tán không được!”

Lão phu nhân hoảng hốt dỗ nữ nhi: “Ngươi trước hãy nhẫn nại chút, đợi làm chính sự xong xuôi, muốn cúng bái pháp sự gì ta cho ngươi làm…” Một bên lại sốt ruột ra lệnh: “Đem mấy cái nha đầu này kéo ra ngoài! Ở đây khóc đến phiền cả lòng!”

Tạ Vân tràn ngập hứng thú mà đánh giá gương mặt Phó Văn Kiệt chợt xanh chợt trắng đối diện, đến lúc thưởng thức đủ mới hơi hơi nghiêng đầu: “Trần đại công tử!”

Trần Hải Bình hiện tại đối với việc Tạ Vân chủ động cất lời, cảm giác thập phần rối rắm, nhưng sau một lát rối rắm vẫn nhịn không được, “…Ai nha, Long cô nương?”

Tạ Vân cười mỉm hỏi: “Tiểu… Tiểu nữ có một chuyện không rõ, còn muốn thỉnh giáo Trần đại công tử. Nữ quỷ trong miệng Phó đại tiểu thư nói, chẳng lẽ là nha đầu bồi giường của Thiếu trang chủ sao?”

…Y nói “nha đầu bồi giường” bốn chữ này vô cùng tự nhiên trôi chảy, Đan Siêu bên cạnh không khỏi nhướng đuôi lông mày, liếc mắt nhìn y.

“Cô nương thông minh tuyệt đỉnh, đoán đúng phân nửa.” Trần Hải Bình thở dài, buồn bã nói: “Lý ra, ta không nên đối với việc nhà của cô mẫu nói ra nói vào, nhưng Phó biểu muội nói không phải là nha đầu bồi giường gì… mà chính là biểu tẩu – Thiếu phu nhân năm đó của Đoán kiếm trang – là nguyên phối mà biểu huynh cưới hỏi đàng hoàng, một năm trước bởi vì khó sinh đã qua đời.”

Tạ Vân làm một cái biểu tình hết sức đúng mức thân thiết, lễ phép mà vung tay, ý bảo hắn tiếp tục kể.

Nguyên lai Đoán kiếm trang Thiếu trang chủ Phó Văn Kiệt lúc thiếu niên luyện công bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma, khiến hai chân thương tổn, từ đó về sau không thể đi lại. Vì thế hắn tại võ lâm thế gia môn đăng hộ đối rất khó tìm được mai mối. Lão trang chủ năm đó còn sống mới làm chủ, cưới cho hắn một nữ nhi nhà bình thường. Tuy rằng trong nhà không có cơ nghiệp gì, nhưng nàng lại là người hoa dung nguyệt mạo, ôn nhu hiền thục, cùng Phó Văn Kiệt tình cảm cũng thập phần hoà hợp, vào cửa một năm sau đã hoài thai.

Chuyện này vốn là việc vui, nhưng vài đại phu sau khi chẩn qua mạch đều nói là nữ thai, lão phu nhân vì vậy rất không cao hứng.

Lão phu nhân vốn đã không thích nàng dâu này – phụ mẫu trong thiên hạ, phần lớn đều cảm thấy hài tử nhà mình tốt nhất. Lão phu nhân cũng như vậy, cho là nhi tử nhà mình xứng với công chúa cũng không kém. Nàng dâu này xuất thân hàn vi, thiên tư lại có vài phần văn chương, đã khiến cho bà không được vừa lòng; lại thêm nhi tử cùng con dâu tình cảm còn thực tốt. Nhi tử đã mấy lần bởi vì lão phu nhân bắt bẻ con dâu mà đứng ra bênh vực. Dưới con mắt của lão phu nhân xem ra, đại nhi tử mà mình sủng ái từ nhỏ đã bị một nữ nhân khác bắt cóc cũng không có gì khác biệt.

Sau khi biết được con dâu mang nữ thai, cảm xúc bất mãn của lão phu nhân càng ngày càng tăng, cũng nháo lên mấy lần phong ba. Đang lúc nhà cửa không yên, không biết đại phu nào cùng lão phu nhân tiến hiến một cái phương thuốc, nói là có thể biến nữ thành nam – Nếu định kỳ dùng đến lúc sinh, thì nữ thai có thể chuyển thành nam thai, sinh ra nhất định là tiểu tử mập mạp trắng trẻo.

Lão phu nhân nghe thấy mừng rỡ, lập tức gọi người đi sắc cho con dâu dùng. Phó Văn Kiệt mặc dù cảm thấy chuyện này không đáng tin, nhưng lúc này trong nhà đã nháo đến thế nước lửa bất phân. Nếu thật là sinh được nam hài, về sau mâu thuẫn mẹ chồng nàng dâu nhất định có thể thuận lý thành chương mà giải quyết toàn bộ; hắn trông mong ngày sau bình yên hoà thuận, liền cũng ngầm đồng ý với phương thuốc “Nữ biến thành nam” này.

Ai ngờ Đoán kiếm trang không ngờ tới, người định không bằng trời định. Giới tính trời sinh làm sao nhân lực có thể dễ dàng thay đổi? Thiếu phu nhân uống thuốc chuyển thai này ước chừng mấy tháng, đến ngày sinh nở, quả nhiên khó sinh. Nàng giãy dụa vật vã ước chừng một ngày một đêm, mới miễn cưỡng sinh ra một đứa trẻ dị dạng bất nam bất nữ, vừa chào đời khóc được hai tiếng liền tắt thở.

Mà chính bản thân Thiếu phu nhân cũng vì sinh sản kiệt lực mà rong huyết, phương hồn một đi không trở lại, rốt cuộc không bước được xuống dưới giường sinh.

Ai cũng không ngờ tới việc vui liền như vậy biến thành việc tang, Thiếu trang chủ mất cả vợ lẫn con, cũng liền goá vợ từ đó đến nay.

Chuyện ma quái xảy ra như vậy, hơn nữa manh mối về Thất tinh Long Uyên cũng đứt, Đoán kiếm trang cũng không tiện tiếp đãi, sáng sớm hôm sau Đan Siêu Tạ Vân hai người liền tới hướng lão phu nhân cùng Phó Văn Kiệt cáo từ rời đi.

Lúc này chính đường ngoại trừ Trần Hải Bình còn có hơn mười đệ tử đại biểu của Không Động, Thanh Thành, Hoa Sơn và các danh môn đại phái khác. Mà phía trên, Phó Văn Kiệt cùng lão phu nhân chia ra ngồi trái phải, Tạ Vân cách khăn che mặt ngắm nghía một lát, chỉ thấy sắc mặt hai người đều phi thường tiều tụy, ắt hẳn sau một hồi náo loạn tối hôm qua cũng không còn tâm trí mà nghỉ ngơi.

Đan Siêu đơn giản đem ý định nói ra, cũng không đề cập đến chuyện ma quái, chỉ nói còn muốn thay Long cô nương tìm thân nhân, không tiện ở chỗ này lâu được. Phó Văn Kiệt nghe xong lại thập phần tiếc hận: “Đại sư trạch tâm nhân hậu, Phó mỗ thập phần bội phục. Chỉ là đại sư cùng Long cô nương không ngại ở thêm một thời gian nữa – Đoán kiếm trang tuy rằng không ra gì, tốt xấu cũng có chút ảnh hưởng trên giang hồ; Chờ đến cuối tháng võ lâm đại hội xong xuôi, sẽ rút ra tinh lực nhân thủ, nhanh chóng giúp Long cô nương tìm hiểu tin tức, chẳng phải là tiện hơn rất nhiều?”

Đan Siêu nhìn hướng Tạ Vân, hơi chần chờ.

Tạ Vân chỉ mỉm cười. Hôm nay y mặc một bộ quần áo màu đen, chỗ cổ áo cùng cổ tay lộ ra lớp lụa màu trắng lót bên trong, lại phân biệt không ra làn da cổ cùng cổ tay trắng nõn như tuyết, tuy rằng không có lộ diện, nhưng trong đại sảnh không ít võ lâm đệ tử huyết khí phương cương sớm đã liếc trộm qua nhiều lần.

“Huống hồ còn có một nguyên nhân khác, đại sư có điều không biết.”

Phó Văn Kiệt thở dài, nói: “Lần này võ lâm đại hội ngoại trừ tuyển ra tân nhậm minh chủ, còn có một đại sự trọng yếu, chính là kêu gọi các đại môn phái đoàn kết lại, đồng tâm thương thảo đề ra đại kế đuổi đi Thần quỷ môn. Thần quỷ môn mấy năm trước từ Mạc Bắc xâm lấn trung nguyên, hiện giờ đã ở Đông Đô, Giang Nam bành trướng nghiêm trọng. Bọn họ không chỉ lợi dụng các loại thủ đoạn từ thu thập các môn phái nhỏ đến tự mở rộng môn phái, còn mua chuộc quan phủ bao che cho nhiều vụ ám sát, hành thích, đốt giết, đánh cướp…”

Dưới chính đường, chúng danh môn đại phái sôi trào kích động, có một đại đệ tử Không Động cả giận nói: “Đúng thế! Bảo vật trấn sơn – Không Động ấn của chúng ta – chính là bị Thần quỷ môn phóng hỏa cướp đoạt. Sư thúc ta đến đòi lại không có kết quả, còn bị bọn họ đánh thành trọng thương, suýt nữa chết!”

“Đúng là môn phái bỉ ổi!”

“Không chuyện ác nào không làm!”

“Cùng quan phủ cấu kết! Sát hại võ lâm trung nguyên chúng ta!”

Phó Văn Kiệt day day huyệt thái dương, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Thần quỷ môn không biết là lai lịch ra sao, chỉ trong ngắn ngủi mấy năm lại trở thành đại nạn. Chính bởi vì như thế, chúng ta mới muốn đoàn kết hết thảy những lực lượng lại với nhau. Đại sư ngài võ công cao cường, ngày đó ở bên Tây Hồ giáo huấn biểu đệ Hải Bình của ta dễ như trở bàn tay, không bằng lưu lại cùng tham gia võ lâm đại hội…”

Tạ Vân như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn phía Phó Văn Kiệt.

Đan Siêu tựa hồ cũng cảm giác được một tia không đúng, ấn đường hơi hơi nhíu lại.

Trong nội đường mọi người tuy rằng không biết Đan Siêu này là ai, nhưng đối với Trần Hải Bình trong đám trẻ tuổi có thể nói là nhân tài kiệt xuất điểm ấy đều là tâm phục khẩu phục. Lại nghe được Đan Siêu có thể dễ dàng khắc chế truyền nhân duy nhất của Giang Nam Trần gia, cũng hoài nghi mà lặng im cao thấp đánh giá vị hoà thượng trẻ tuổi tăng y phật châu, đang đứng thẳng tắp nơi đây.

Đan Siêu có chút bất đắc dĩ, ở trong tầm mắt dò xét của mọi người mà đứng một hồi, rốt cuộc mở miệng nói: “Đa tạ thịnh tình của Thiếu trang chủ, nhưng bần tăng có chuyện quan trọng khác, vẫn là thôi đi.”

“Đại sư chậm đã,” Phó Văn Kiệt cực lực níu giữ: “Võ lâm thịnh hội nhiều năm khó gặp, đại sư không cần nóng lòng nhất thời…”

“Được Thiếu trang chủ coi trọng, bần tăng thật hổ thẹn.” Đan Siêu vẫn kiên trì nói: “Nhưng hiện giờ thật là có chuyện quan trọng trong người, ngày sau tái kiến không muộn.”

Đan Siêu một tay tạo thành chữ thập, gật đầu, xoay người đi nhanh hướng ra ngoài chính đường.

Tạ Vân mỉm cười với Phó Văn Kiệt đang buồn bã thất vọng, cũng xoay người – Nhưng đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa lớn đột nhiên có hai tên đệ tử áo xám của Đoán kiếm trang chạy vào, bước chân vội vã, ngay cả sắc mặt cũng biến đổi: “Thiếu trang chủ! Ngoài đại môn có chuyện quan trọng bẩm báo!”

Phó Văn Kiệt ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”

“Thần quỷ môn sai người đưa tới rất nhiều tài vật, nói là… nói là… sính lễ!”

Nhắc Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo đến. Danh môn đại phái ở đây thương lượng thảo phạt Thần quỷ môn như thế nào, bên kia Thần quỷ môn lại tự mình đưa tới cửa.

Mười gánh hòm xiểng nặng trịch đặt ở dưới đường, đệ tử tiến lên đem vải đỏ vạch ra, chỉ thấy bên trong gấm vóc tơ lụa, châu quang bảo khí, còn da hươu, đai gấm, bích ngọc… thế nhưng thật sự là đồ sính lễ.

Cả sảnh đường mọi người nghị luận sôi nổi. Đệ tử áo xám kia cúi đầu nói: “Thần quỷ môn vài người đứng bên ngoài chờ, kêu chúng ta trước đem sính lễ mang vào, còn trao một phong thư gởi Thiếu trang chủ: nói rằng đã nghe tiếng Đại tiểu thư là đương kim võ lâm đệ nhất mỹ nhân từ lâu, cần xứng với đương kim võ lâm đệ nhất anh hùng; Thủ toạ đệ tử của Thần quỷ môn hiện giờ đã đến tuổi nhược quán, chưa lập thất, chính là xứng đôi…”

Phó lão phu nhân run rẩy tiếp phong thư kia, còn chưa nhìn xong liền giận dữ rống: “Khinh người quá đáng! Nào có thứ tới cửa ép cưới ép gả như thế!”

Phó Văn Kiệt cũng đầy mặt không vui: “Ngươi ra ngoài cửa nói với những người đó, nếu muốn cầu hôn liền ấn quy củ mà đến, làm cái gì mà loạn thất bát tao!”

“Thần quỷ môn nói… nói…nếu Thiếu trang chủ hỏi đến, liền nói đó là quy củ của bọn họ.” Đệ tử kia liều mạng cúi đầu không dám giương mắt, mặt căng đến đỏ bừng: “Còn nói, bọn họ nguyện ý tới cửa cầu hôn, đã là phá lệ nể mặt… phá lệ ưu… ưu đãi, mong Thiếu trang chủ cùng lão phu nhân nể tình…”

Phó Văn Kiệt cùng lão phu nhân liếc nhau, lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu như vậy xin mời bọn họ trở về. Việc cầu hôn chúng ta không đáp ứng, đồ vật cũng mang đi đi.”

“Không sai! Cho dù là cầu hôn cũng nên hòa hoãn chút, ép gả sao có thể đáp ứng?” Loại sự tình này người trẻ tuổi không khỏi ngắt lời. Vài tên đệ tử phái Thanh Thành bối phận hơi cao, liền hát đệm theo: “Đồ vật mang đi, người cũng không cần tiến vào bái kiến!” “Khinh người quá đáng! Thần quỷ môn quả nhiên không phải là thứ tốt!” “Dân quê mùa nơi biên tái không hiểu lễ tiết, nơi này là địa phương nào cho bọn họ làm càn?”

Đệ tử áo xám kia lại gấp đến liên tục lắc đầu “Hắn…bọn hắn nói, việc hôn nhân này nếu đã đưa ra, không phải là việc Đoán kiếm trang chúng ta có thể làm chủ. Thần quỷ môn quyết tâm đã định, trừ phi, trừ phi…”

Một câu chưa hết, dưới đường chúng thanh niên tuổi trẻ đã không thể kiềm chế, mồm năm miệng mười cả giận nói: “Thật là chó lớn gan!” “Liền cho chúng diệt môn, còn dám kiêu ngạo như vậy không?” “Đem bọn họ đuổi ra đi!”

Phó Văn Kiệt đập một cái lên án thư: “Còn dám uy hiếp sao, trừ phi cái gì? Đem bọn họ đuổi đi!”

Bùm một tiếng, đệ tử áo xám quỳ sụp trên mặt đất, thanh âm run rẩy đến lạc giọng:

“Bọn họ nói, trừ phi… trừ phi Thiếu trang chủ cùng lão phu nhân muốn… muốn trong chốn giang hồ từ nay về sau không còn tên Đoán kiếm trang! …”

Thoáng chốc bốn phía tĩnh lặng, người người biến sắc.

Ngay sau đó, giống như bát nước lạnh đổ vào chảo dầu nóng, cả sảnh đường bùng nổ!

“Mẫu thân! Ca ca!” Một bóng người vén rèm nghiêng ngả lảo đảo chạy vào, âm thanh hô: “Ta không gả! Ta mới không cần gả cho cái Thần quỷ môn rách nát kia, mau đuổi bọn họ đi đi!”

Phó lão phu nhân cũng chẳng hiềm người ngoài ở đây, một phen ôm chầm lấy nữ nhi: “Hảo nhi nữ số khổ của ta…”

Đan Siêu đứng dưới sảnh đường hơi có chút ngoài ý muốn, không nghĩ sáng sớm đến cáo từ, thế mà còn có một màn diễn như vậy.

Nhưng việc đến nước này hắn cũng không dễ đi, chỉ thấy chung quanh nghị luận sôi nổi. Quần chúng xúc động phẫn nộ, dưới sảnh đường Phó tiểu thư khóc nháo, lão phu nhân dậm chân, Thiếu trang chủ đầy mặt u sầu than thở, quả thực loạn thành một nồi cháo.

Một người bên cạnh hắn nhẹ giọng nói: “Đoán kiếm trang không dám cự tuyệt!”

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đứng ở bên cạnh, dưới lớp lụa mỏng thế nhưng có thể thấy một nét cười ý vị trên mặt: “Thần quỷ môn sớm không tới, trễ không tới, ngay lúc Đoán kiếm trang muốn mở miệng gánh vác võ lâm đại hội, lại còn công khai không kiêng nể gì như thế… Hẳn là Đoán kiếm trang có nhược điểm gì mà họ nắm trong tay rồi.”

Nói xong y liếc mắt nhìn Đan Siêu, cười hỏi: “Đại sư cảm thấy thế nào?”

Chẳng biết tại sao trong nháy mắt đó, nét cười của y, độ cong khóe môi màu đỏ nhạt của y, lại khiến trong lòng Đan Siêu hơi hơi rung động.

Tạ Vân thu liễm tươi cười: “Đại sư?”

Đan Siêu chợt hoàn hồn.

Tuy rằng thần thái quen thuộc khó hiểu, nhưng thân hình bất đồng, khuôn mặt bất đồng, nhìn kỹ đường nét của cằm cũng thon thả nhu hòa, là… chính mình nhận sai rồi đi.

“… Bần tăng thất lễ.” Đan Siêu gật đầu, khàn khàn nói: “Cô nương nói đúng, bần tăng cũng… cho là như thế.”

Đoán kiếm trang không dám cự tuyệt, điểm ấy không chỉ mình Tạ Vân nhìn ra. Cách đó không xa Phó Tưởng Dung cũng sắc bén mà cảm giác được sự chần chờ của mẫu thân và huynh trưởng, lúc này càng khóc đến lợi hại hơn: “Ta không đi chỗ ăn thịt người kia, ta không đi!” Nàng đẩy lão phu nhân, mắt lưng tròng xoay người lại, hướng về phía Trần Hải Bình kêu lớn: “Biểu ca!”

Trần Hải Bình sửng sốt.

Phó Tưởng Dung khóc ròng nói: “Ta cùng với biểu ca thanh mai trúc mã, qua nhiều năm như vậy tuy rằng người lớn không nói rõ, nhưng biểu ca cũng có thể biết tâm can ta. Biểu ca liền trơ mắt nhìn ta bị gả đến Thần quỷ môn như vậy sao?”

… Đây là lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm như vậy Phó Tưởng Dung tinh tường thổ lộ ra, vẫn là không ngại bày tỏ trước mặt mọi người, khàn cả giọng, lệ rơi lã chã.

Trần Hải Bình sững sờ một chút, tay nắm chuôi kiếm chậm rãi xiết chặt. Một lúc lâu mới nhẹ nhàng nhắm hai mắt lại.

“Tưởng Dung.”

Thanh âm kia xuyên qua đại đường, mang theo vẻ khàn khàn nghẹn ngào cùng ủ dột khiến cho người ta cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt với hắn trước đây …

“Ngươi và ta thanh mai trúc mã, từ nhỏ vô tư. Hôm nay dù có cường địch trước mắt, nhưng nam nhi ba thước thanh phong, nếu trơ mắt nhìn biểu muội của mình nhảy vào hố lửa lại khoanh tay không cứu, ta đây ngay cả nam nhân cũng không đáng làm.”

“Nhưng… tâm tư của ngươi biểu ca lại không thể lĩnh hội.”

“Biểu ca vẫn luôn xem ngươi như muội muội của mình. Nếu ta tiếp nhận tâm tư của ngươi, thì đó chính là cô phụ ngươi.”

Cả sảnh đường nhất thời yên lặng, duy Đan Siêu ngoài ý muốn lắc lắc đầu, nói thật nhỏ:

“Trần đại công tử này, quả thật là nam nhân…”

Ngay sau đó hắn khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn Tạ Vân, đột nhiên sửng sốt.

Tạ Vân nhìn Trần Hải Bình, rồi lại như xuyên qua người này, thấy được chuyện cũ mờ mịt xa xăm, tưởng như đã chôn vùi tiêu tán trong bão cát đầy trời.

Hồi lâu đáy mắt y dần dần hiện ra một tia trầm mặc, sâu xa thở dài.

“…” Phó Tưởng Dung sắc mặt hết đỏ bừng lại trắng bệch, nước mắt lưng tròng, chợt hét lên bén nhọn: “Lừa gạt! Các ngươi đều là kẻ lừa gạt! Biểu ca rõ ràng là thích ta!”

“Ta mới không cần gả đi, trừ phi ta chết!”

Chỉ nghe trong sảnh tiếng ngọc bội đinh đương loạn nhịp. Phó Tưởng Dung lao mình nhắm một cây cột đá trong góc đại sảnh, chính là trong lòng xúc động phẫn nộ liền muốn tìm chết!

“Tưởng Dung!”

Phó Văn Kiệt đi đứng không tốt, lão phu nhân tuổi già sức yếu, trong phòng rất nhiều người lại hoàn toàn không kịp phản ứng; Đan Siêu thân hình nhanh nhất, đương lúc lắc mình muốn cản lại nàng, đột nhiên chỉ nghe ngoài cửa một tiếng vèo …!

Đan Siêu thốt nhiên dừng lại, nghiêng đầu.

Một cái quang ảnh xuyên qua mọi người, sát vào má hắn bay vút mà qua. Trong giây phút chỉ mành treo chuông liền nghe “Ba” một tiếng giòn vang!

“A!” Phó Tưởng Dung bị đánh trúng mắt cá chân, kêu thảm một tiếng té ngã xuống đất.

Lúc này vật kia mới từ từ rơi xuống. Ánh mắt mọi người nhất tề xúm lại, lập tức đều sợ ngây người.

“Cây…” Có người thất thanh nói: “…lá cây?”

Lá rụng hoa bay, đều có thể đả thương người. Đây quả thực là điều chỉ được nghe trong truyền thuyết, chưa từng thấy qua công phu!

… Là người nào?

“Đại tiểu thư tính tình quả là nóng nảy” Một thanh âm thiếu niên lạnh như băng rõ ràng từ ngoài cửa vang lên, lười biếng nói: “Nếu thật muốn chết như vậy, gả cho người sau đó lại chậm rãi chết cũng không muộn.”

Mọi người lập tức quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy ngoài cửa chính đường, có hơn mười hắc y nhân mang mặt nạ bằng bạc vây quanh một thiếu niên, đương vượt qua ngạch cửa, công khai mà đi đến.

Thiếu niên kia có khuôn mặt cực kỳ tuấn mỹ, mặt mày sáng sủa, môi mỏng đỏ thắm, thậm chí có chút quá xinh đẹp nhưng thân hình cũng cực kỳ dũng mãnh. Hắn mặc một thân trang phục ngắn, xuyên qua lớp vải đều có thể nhìn ra cơ bắp rắn chắc trên cánh tay, lưng, bên hông.

Khiến người ta sợ hãi chính là hai điểm.

Thứ nhất người này một đầu tóc ngắn màu đỏ tươi như máu, đối lập với màu da trắng tuyết, quả thực là cực kỳ yêu dị; Thứ hai chính là trên lưng hắn, một đôi binh khí trái phải giao nhau – là hai thanh câu trảo (móc sắt) thật lớn.

Mũi câu sáng quắc, hàn quang lòe lòe, đã vậy hắn lại không để trong vỏ mà tùy thân mang theo, tựa hồ tiện tay là có thể rút ra một trảo, đem bụng người ta móc vào tận ruột gan.

“Thần…” Ước chừng qua một lúc, mới có thanh âm run rẩy từ trong đám người tinh tế truyền đến: “…Thần quỷ môn…”

Thiếu niên dừng lại giữa đại đường, khoanh tay mà đứng, thần sắc nhàn hạ:

“Tại hạ Cảnh Linh thủ tọa đại đệ tử của Thần quỷ môn. Cảnh trong “Cảnh đế truyền chi võ”, Linh trong “Linh man khủng chi long”… Các vị chỉ giáo!”

… Đan Siêu nhìn chằm chằm hơn mười thủ hạ che mặt bên cạnh thiếu niên kia, đồng tử cấp tốc co lại.

Đại nội Thống lĩnh cấm vệ Tạ Vân kia quanh năm không cởi mặt nạ trắng bạc, cùng với ngày trước dưới mật đạo nghe được một câu nọ đồng thời lướt qua trong đầu hắn: “Tạ Thống lĩnh không hổ là từ Ám Môn sát thủ xuất thân…”

“Thái tử đến nay tánh mạng đe dọa, mà ngươi lại khôi phục đến không sai biệt lắm …”

Trong đại sảnh tiếng xì xào khe khẽ không ngừng, trên ghế thủ tọa Phó Văn Kiệt lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, nhìn chằm chằm Cảnh Linh một lúc lâu mới khàn khàn nói: “Cảnh công tử đại giá quang lâm hàn xá, rốt cuộc ý muốn như thế nào?!”

Trong lời nói địch ý tương đối rõ ràng, nhưng Cảnh Linh lại không hề cảm thấy, nhướng một bên lông mày thoải mái nói: “Cầu hôn a.”

“Đoán kiếm trang tuy rằng cơ nghiệp nông cạn, nhưng tốt xấu cũng có trăm năm lịch sử, không dung thứ người khác đến đây giương oai! Nếu Thần quỷ môn nghĩ muốn làm càn, đừng trách Đoán kiếm trang chúng ta hôm nay cũng không lưu cho các ngươi mặt mũi!”

Cảnh Linh cười hỏi: “Cầu hôn cũng coi như làm càn? Vậy cô nương nhà này, chẳng lẽ cả đời không tính toán thành thân?”

Mọi người nhất thời lâm vào cảnh dở khóc dở cười.

“Cầu hôn không phải là phép tắc như vậy, Tưởng Dung cũng không thể gả cho bảo địa Thần quỷ môn!” Lão phu nhân vỗ án muốn mắng, Phó Văn Kiệt lớn tiếng cắt ngang: “Thỉnh Cảnh công tử quay về đi!”

Cảnh Linh sắc mặt đang tươi cười đột biến, đáy mắt kia đong đầy tà khí, dần dần hiện lên sắc ngoan lệ khiến người ta phát sợ.

“Nếu như… ” Hắn chậm rãi nói “…Ta cứ muốn cầu hôn thì sao?”

Không khí căng thẳng, trong đại sảnh người người nín thở, yên lặng đến một cây kim rơi xuống mặt đất cũng đều nghe thấy.

“Nằm mơ! Ngươi là thứ gì, bổn tiểu thư có chết cũng không gả!”

Ngay tại lúc hết sức chỉ mành treo chuông này, Phó Tưởng Dung đột nhiên bộc phát ra tiếng thét chói tai long trời lở đất, hai mắt đẫm lệ nhìn chung quanh. Đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy Đan Siêu tăng y phật châu đứng trong trong đám người, lúc này rống giận: “…bổn tiểu thư tình nguyện gả cho hòa thượng, cũng không gả cho ngươi!”

Đan Siêu: “… ?”

Trong đại sảnh một mảnh lặng ngắt như tờ.

Nếu như nói an tĩnh vừa rồi là khẩn trương, thì tình thế hiện tại chính là quỷ dị.

Cảnh Linh theo phương hướng ngón tay Phó Tưởng Dung quay đầu, nguyên bản nghĩ thuận miệng châm chọc vài câu, nhưng ánh mắt cùng Đan Siêu giao nhau, lập tức giống như hùng lang ngửi được khí tức đồng loại trong đám đông, bất giác cả người chấn động.

Đan Siêu thân đeo song kiếm, ôm cánh tay mà đứng, mày kiếm sắc bén, ánh mắt thanh minh. Tư thái kia tựa như cự thạch giữa Đại Mạc bị gió cát ma luyện ngàn năm vẫn lừng lững không động, tản ra cảm giác áp bách vô hình mà cường thế, làm người ta bỗng dâng lên một cỗ địch ý lạnh như băng từ trong đáy lòng.

“…” Cảnh Linh thu hồi ánh mắt, lạnh lùng nói: “Đại tiểu thư nói giỡn đi. Tốt xấu cũng được xưng võ lâm đệ nhất mỹ nhân, như thế nào lại đi gả cho một tên hòa thượng?”

Thời điểm nắn nói lời này, hai tay đang chắp sau lưng đã rút về bên cạnh người; Ngón trỏ, ngón giữa hơi hơi cong lên, cơ bắp trên cánh tay căng ra.

… Nhưng mà Phó Tưởng Dung không phát hiện.

Phó Tưởng Dung tựa hồ nghĩ đến cái gì, trước mắt sáng ngời: “Ngươi không phải là muốn cưới võ lâm đệ nhất mỹ nhân sao? Tốt lắm!”

Nàng chịu đựng chân đau đứng lên, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng về phía trước. Tất cả mọi người chưa kịp phản ứng nàng muốn làm gì, chỉ thấy lúc này động tác của nàng nhanh nhẹn dị thường, lập tức vọt tới trước mặt Tạ Vân đang đứng trong đám người, xoát một cái, kéo xuống chiếc khăn che mặt của Tạ Vân!

“… Đây mới là võ lâm đệ nhất mỹ nhân!”

Phó Tưởng Dung chỉ vào Tạ Vân, khàn cả giọng nói: “Họ Cảnh, ngươi buông tha ta, đi cưới nàng đi!”

Đan Siêu đột nhiên tức giận, ra tay đoạt tấm lụa mỏng trên tay Phó Tưởng Dung: “Ngươi…”

Mọi người đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn. Chỉ thấy đáy mắt Tạ Vân phảng phất có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng lại giống như cảm xúc gì cũng đều không có, chỉ nhướng mày nhìn về hướng Cảnh Linh cách đó không xa.

Cảnh Linh ngẩn người.

Đôi mày của hắn chậm rãi nhíu chặt, ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt Tạ Vân, như là một đoạn ký ức ngắn khắc sâu đột nhiên từ trong đầu nhảy ra: “Vị …”

Ngay sau đó hắn nheo lại ánh mắt sắc bén như mắt ưng, nhìn chằm chằm vào bả vai, trước ngực cùng xương hông Tạ Vân, hai chữ “…Cô nương” phía sau kia thật lâu không thốt ra.

… Thanh âm của hắn đình lại.


	9. Chương 9: Hoan hỉ Phật

Cảnh Linh nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, lúc lâu sau mới lộ ra một nụ cười mang theo tà khí cùng ý vị sâu sa.

“Không được,” hắn lạnh lùng nói, ánh mắt mặc dù khóa trên gương mặt Tạ Vân, lời nói cũng là hướng về Phó Tưởng Dung: “Phó tiểu thư yên tâm, ngươi tạm thời vẫn là võ lâm đệ nhất mỹ… nữ.”

Phó Tưởng Dung nhất thời vừa sợ vừa giận: “Vì cái gì?!”

“Bởi vì…”

Bàn tay bên người Cảnh Linh đột nhiên lật một cái, kình phong bắn ra, một tia chớp xẹt đến trước mặt Tạ Vân…

Keng!

Trong giây phút chỉ mành treo chuông, Đan Siêu vội vàng ra tay, ngay cả kiếm cũng còn trong vỏ, ở khoảng cách sát mắt trái Tạ Vân, chắn được một kích kia!

“Đông” một tiếng, ám khí rơi xuống đất. Đại sảnh nháy mắt ồ lên.

Mọi người nhất tề nhìn lại, chỉ thấy cái kia rõ ràng là một kim đạn to bằng ngón út!

Đan Siêu cúi đầu nhìn, liền thấy vải bố quấn quanh Thất tinh Long Uyên đã bị kình khí xé rách, lộ ra một chút vỏ kiếm bằng da cá nhám màu trắng – Lớp da dày cứng rắn kia thế mà để lại vết nứt nhỏ. Nếu bị bắn trúng vào mắt, không biết tình huống vỡ đầu nát óc thê thảm đến mức nào.

Tạ Vân giương mắt nhìn về Đan Siêu, nhu hòa nói: “…Đa tạ!”

Từ lúc kim đạn bắn ra gần sát mắt trái, đến khi vỏ kiếm kề sát chóp mũi y, chặn lại được ám khí, toàn bộ quá trình này y không có động tác nào né tránh, sắc mặt cũng chưa biến nửa phần, thậm chí ngay cả mi mắt cũng không chớp một lần!

“…” Đan Siêu nhìn thẳng vào y, chậm rãi thu hồi kiếm: “Cô nương khách khí.”

“Tên hồng mao quỷ này!” Lúc này trong đại sảnh đã có mấy đệ tử trẻ tuổi rốt cuộc kiềm chế không được, vỗ án cả giận nói: “Cô nương nhà người ta chọc tới ngươi sao, lại ra tay đả thương người như vậy?!”

“Đúng là đồ tâm ngoan thủ lạt! Heo chó không bằng!”

“Tà giáo, quả nhiên là giang hồ tà giáo!”

…..

Cảnh Linh mắt điếc tai ngơ, chỉ khoanh cánh tay rắn chắc, lạnh lùng đánh giá Đan Siêu. Ánh mắt kia giống như màu tóc đỏ tươi của hắn phát ra ẩn hàm huyết tinh. Đan Siêu lại chẳng chút nào sợ hãi mà nhìn thẳng vào hắn, một tay tạo thành chữ thập thi lễ: “Vị công tử này thứ lỗi. Long cô nương là do bần tăng mang đến Đoán kiếm trang, nhất định cũng phải hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh không thiếu một sợi tóc mà mang đi. Nếu công tử nhất định muốn gây phiền toái cho vị cô nương này, hôm nay tại đây, bần tăng cũng chỉ đành thỉnh ngươi luận bàn một chút.”

Ngoài dự kiến chính là Cảnh Linh vẫn không hề tức giận ra tay, ánh mắt chuyển từ Đan Siêu qua gương mặt Tạ Vân, một lát sau không giận lại cười: “Thực tốt.”

Nói xong hắn lại không để ý gì đến phía Đan Siêu, lập tức quay lại Phó Văn Kiệt: “Thiếu trang chủ quyết định như thế nào?”

Không khí vô cùng ngưng trọng, nguy cơ lại quay về bên Phó gia. Phó Văn Kiệt cùng lão phu nhân đối diện một khắc, khàn khàn nói: “Ta cũng không biết gia muội có gì tốt, khiến cho Thần quỷ môn phải cố tình cưỡng ép như vậy…”

“Suy nghĩ nhiều!” Cảnh Linh đùa cợt nói: “Người nghĩ càng nhiều càng dễ dàng chết sớm.”

Phó Văn Kiệt quay lại nhìn về phía Phó Tưởng Dung. Tiểu cô nương kinh hoàng trừng mắt, trên mặt lúc đỏ lúc trắng, mái tóc cài ngọc trâm đều rối loạn, vẻ vô cùng chật vật lại đáng thương.

… Bất luận ương ngạnh như thế nào, cũng chỉ là tiểu cô nương mới mười mấy tuổi được nuông chiều từ bé mà thôi.

Phó Văn Kiệt gian nan nói: “Tại hạ cũng chỉ có một muội muội này…”

“Trong giang hồ cũng chỉ có một Đoán kiếm trang.”

Cảnh Linh nhìn mọi người quanh đại sảnh địch ý sâu nặng, cười nói: “Các vị có thể có điều không biết. Ngày đó Hoàng Hải bang cũng từng dốc hết sức cự tuyệt đem thổ địa điền trang bán cho Thần quỷ môn, chuyện bất quá mới năm kia thôi. Hiện giờ trong giang hồ đại khái đã không còn ai nhớ rõ từng có Hoàng Hải bang tồn tại; Không Động phái nói cái ngọc ấn đồ bỏ kia là của bọn hắn, còn phái nguyên lão trong bang tới cửa Thần quỷ môn mà đòi. Hiện giờ nguyên lão kia toàn thân kinh mạch bị phế, hẳn là còn nằm ở trên giường.”

“Ta hôm nay mặc dù một mình tới cửa, nhưng Thần quỷ môn vốn dĩ chính là một tổ chức sát thủ, trước mắt đã có không ít cao thủ tiến nhập Hoài Nam. Các vị đều là danh môn đệ tử, cẩm tú niên hoa, tiền đồ rộng lớn, ta cũng hiểu được nếu dễ dàng bỏ mệnh tại nơi này, không khỏi có chút…”

Tầm mắt hắn như chớp từ giữa đại đường đảo qua từng gương mặt hoặc căm phẫn, giận dữ, hoặc co rúm khiếp đảm xung quanh, chậm rãi nói: “… không có lợi.”

“Ngươi!” dưới đường đệ tử Không Động phái bỗng nhiên bật đứng dậy, cả giận nói: “Ngươi còn có mặt mũi nói! Chưởng môn sư thúc ta…”

Keng!!

… Bên cạnh hắn cách đó không xa, Trần Hải Bình rút kiếm đứng dậy, bước nhanh tới trước. Chỉ nghe một tiếng keng chát chúa như bổ vào đầu, vậy mà lại cường ngạnh đón đỡ được đao phong của hai tên sát thủ che mặt của Thần quỷ môn chém tới!

Mà ở phía sau hắn, tên đệ tử Không Động kia còn không kịp phản ứng, há hốc miệng, cả người cứng ngắc tại đương trường.

Ngay sau đó, thanh kiếm trong tay Trần Hải Bình phát ra tiếng rắc đáng sợ, đột nhiên bị áp chặt đứt!

Chỉ nghe ầm một tiếng, thân kiếm của Trần Hải Bình bay thành hình cung rơi xuống. Hắn nghiêng người né tránh, tay giữ chặt tên đệ tử Không Động. Hai người đồng thời tránh khỏi đao phong của sát thủ Thần quỷ môn thuận thế chém xuống; ngay sau đó cả hai mất thăng bằng, ngã thật mạnh xuống đất.

Đao phong tả hữu giao nhau, trong khoảng khắc điện quang hỏa thạch, từ trước mặt Trần Hải Bình mà chém qua!

Phó lão phu nhân kinh hô: “Hải Bình!”

Trong đại sảnh mấy người lập tức đứng dậy: “Dừng tay!”

Cảnh Linh lười biếng nói: “Cho nên mới nói, người lắm miệng, càng dễ dàng chết sớm.”

“Đủ rồi!” Phó Văn Kiệt dùng sức vỗ án, giận đến xanh mặt hét lên: “Đủ rồi! Cảnh công tử! Kêu người của người lập tức dừng tay!”

Trong đại sảnh người người đứng dậy, dưới đất đầy hỗn loạn. Toàn bộ sát thủ Thần quỷ môn đao bên hông đã rút ra quá nửa; Nhất thời cả sảnh đường giương cung bạt kiếm, không khí căng thẳng đến mức chỉ chạm vào liền bùng nổ.

Tựa hồ chỉ cần có người hơi bước lên nửa bước, toàn bộ cục diện liền sẽ lâm vào tình cảnh không thể vãn hồi.

Cảnh Linh lại thực nhàn nhã.

Khuôn mặt hắn rõ ràng là xinh đẹp đến mức tiểu cô nương phải đỏ mặt, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt lại tràn đầy sát khí, lãnh khốc không cần che dấu.

“Thiếu trang chủ có lời gì muốn nói?”

“…” Phó Văn Kiệt trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, một lúc lâu mới nặng nề nói: “Chuyện Thần quỷ môn cầu hôn, thật sự là việc cực kỳ quan trọng, Tưởng Dung tốt xấu cũng là muội tử duy nhất của ta…”

“Đoán kiếm trang tạm thời không thể lập tức trả lời, thỉnh Cảnh công tử lưu lại trong trang nghỉ tạm. Trong vòng 3 ngày, Đoán kiếm trang nhất định có thể đưa ra một câu trả lời thuyết phục để mọi người đều vừa lòng.”

Cảnh Linh tựa hồ sớm đã dự liệu được kết quả này, nghe vậy chỉ nhướng mày nhìn Phó Văn Kiệt, sau đó ánh mắt dời về phía lão phu nhân, Phó Tưởng Dung, Trần Hải Bình, cùng với biểu tình cứng ngắc của mọi người trong đại sảnh, giống như độc xà thè lưỡi chậm rãi đảo qua Đan Siêu, cuối cùng dừng lại trên mặt nghiêng vẫn bình thản như hồ sâu không hề gợn sóng của Tạ Vân.

“Được ” Hắn từ trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhếch khóe miệng, nói: “Vậy thì ba ngày.”

……………….

Trải qua một màn nháo sự của Thần quỷ môn, Đan Siêu nguyên bản tính toán lập tức nhích người rời khỏi Đoán kiếm trang thị phi này, nhưng Tạ Vân lại nói cho hắn biết không thể đi.

Đan Siêu từ nhỏ tại Mạc Bắc lớn lên. Đại Mạc mênh mông cô quạnh, chỉ có tiếng lục lạc vọng tới cùng mây trắng lững lờ trôi, thứ nhất không kiến thức qua nữ nhân, thứ hai không lĩnh giáo qua giang hồ.

Hắn uổng một thân có thiên phú tuyệt hảo, căn cốt tuyệt hảo, ngoài hai thanh thiên hạ thượng cổ thần kiếm trong truyền thuyết, chỉ còn có một vị sư phụ xuất hiện trong giấc mộng hằng đêm; Nhưng mà bất luận triều đình thiên tử hay là trong chốn giang hồ võ lâm, nguyên tắc cơ bản nhất hắn cũng hoàn toàn không biết.

“Đoán kiếm trang trước mắt gặp phải cường địch, tùy thời có thể bị diệt môn. Đại sư nếu là lúc này bỏ đi, sau đó nếu Đoán kiếm trang bị diệt, ngươi chính là tội nhân thúc thủ bàng quan thấy chết không cứu; Nếu Đoán kiếm trang không bị diệt, ngươi cũng là kẻ tiểu nhân lâm trận bỏ chạy.”

“Mà Đoán kiếm trang hẳn là sẽ không can đảm trước võ lâm đại hội cuối tháng sau lại cùng Thần quỷ môn chính diện xung đột. Bởi vậy tất nhiên sẽ nghĩ biện pháp hoãn binh. Hoãn binh qua một trận này, nguy cơ giải trừ, mới là thời cơ đại sư cùng ta rời đi. Võ lâm bạch đạo thích tâng bốc, thổi phồng lẫn nhau, đệ tử danh môn đại phái sau khi rời khỏi đây, mỹ danh cùng Đoán kiếm trang liên thủ ngăn địch tự nhiên không thể thiếu một phần của đại sư.”

Tạ Vân khoanh tay đứng ở bên cạnh hồ nước, tùy tiện ném thức ăn cho đám cá chép đỏ thẫm, chọc đến bọn chúng nhao nhao nhảy lên mặt nước tranh đoạt. Gió thu thổi qua đám hoa quế, đem tóc mai của y nhẹ nhàng thổi ra sau tai. Mái tóc mềm mại đen nhánh, trên làn da trắng thuần, nhan sắc phân minh lại nhu hòa, thanh âm từ từ nhẹ nhàng như nói chuyện phiếm.

Đan Siêu ấn đường giật giật.

Tựa hồ thật lâu trước đây, lúc hắn như một con sói con xa bầy, đau khổ giãy dụa lại hung ác hiếu chiến, cũng từng có một người như vậy trấn áp nỗi sợ hãi của hắn, xoa dịu nỗi bất an của hắn, lại ân cần thiện dụ mà dạy hắn.

Nhưng mà đây chẳng qua là một loại cảm giác quen thuộc lại mờ mịt, ý thức của hắn cuồn cuộn như biển sâu, ngay cả một chút cụ thể cũng khó có thể bắt lấy.

“Đại sư?”

Đan Siêu chợt hoàn hồn: “Ân?”

Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói: “Đại sư lúc ở cùng ta, không cần khẩn trương như thế.”

Đan Siêu trầm mặc, nheo mắt nhìn “Long cô nương” trước mặt thân hình mảnh dẻ phong lưu tiêu sái, chậm rãi nói: “… Có khi ta cảm giác, ngươi có chút giống một người mà trước kia ta quen biết…”

“Chấp niệm của ngươi sâu lắm, người trẻ tuổi!” Tạ Vân phất tay đem toàn bộ thức ăn rải xuống hồ cho cá, thản nhiên nói: “Xem ai cũng giống như sư phụ ngươi!”

………

Ban đêm, Đoán kiếm trang khắp nơi đều tĩnh lặng. Mái hiên, hành lang dài, bóng cây cùng hồ nước đều bao phủ trong bóng tối sâu thẳm. Gió nhẹ phất qua bức màn tranh tối tranh sáng, vô thanh vô tức.

Trong lớp màn lụa, Tạ Vân đột nhiên mở mắt.

Một thân ảnh thiếu niên cường kiện đang đứng cạnh bên giường, ánh trăng từ cửa sổ chiếu lên mái tóc đỏ cùng sườn mặt tuấn tú yêu dị của hắn.

“Vân Sử, ngươi tỉnh a.” Cảnh Linh mỉm cười nói, đáy mắt chớp động sáng như mắt sói trong đêm trăng.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân hướng về bên cạnh đảo qua, chỉ thấy trong phòng loáng thoáng hắc ảnh, đông nam tây bắc bốn phía ít nhất còn bốn năm tên sát thủ của Thần quỷ môn trấn giữ.

Y nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi, nói: “Ngươi nhận sai người!” ngay sau đó muốn ngồi dậy.

Nhưng ngay lập tứ, Đoạt hồn câu trong tay Cảnh Linh đè lên cổ họng Tạ Vân, đem y đẩy mạnh lùi về trên giường: “Thiên nhai nơi nào không gặp lại, ngươi trước không hỏi ta mang nhiều người như vậy tới làm gì sao?”

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Làm gì?”

Cảnh Linh trên mặt tràn đầy ác ý, hắn cúi người sát bên tai Tạ Vân, thấp giọng nói: “Làm ngươi.”

Tạ Vân nở nụ cười, giễu cợt nói: “Nếu trộm hương chiếm ngọc cũng phân chia phẩm cấp, các hạ hẳn nên tính vào hạng bét. Ta nghĩ ngươi tốt xấu cũng là thủ tọa đệ tử của Thần quỷ môn, không đến mức làm việc không có phong cách như vậy…”

Cảnh Linh hỏi: “Cái gì gọi là phân chia phẩm cấp?”

“Đêm lẻn vào hương phòng, bộc bạch cõi lòng, ngươi tình ta nguyện có thể tính là thượng phẩm; cho dù dùng dược hay dùng sức mạnh, nhưng ôn nhu hiểu ý, cá nước thân mật cùng hưởng Vu Sơn, có thể tính là trung phẩm.”

“Về phần ngươi loại này, cho dù mạnh hơn cũng không dám đơn thương độc mã, còn phải tìm mấy tên thủ hạ trấn giữ bên cạnh… hạ phẩm cũng không thể tính, phỏng chừng phải là hạ hạ phẩm. Ngay cả thủ tọa đệ tử cũng thất bại như thế, xem ra Thần quỷ môn hiện giờ nước sông ngày một cạn kiệt đến lợi hại a.”

Ánh trăng từ phía sau Cảnh Linh chiếu rọi vào, xuyên qua tầng lớp rèm lụa, đem nửa người Tạ Vân bao phủ trong màu sáng bàng bạc.

Cảnh Linh chậm rãi híp mắt: “…Vậy ngươi bình thường thích mấy phẩm?”

“Ta không làm chuyện loại này,” Tạ Vân lười biếng nói, “Trên đời này kẻ quỳ xuống cầu xin ta liếc mắt một cái nhiều lắm.”

“Ha ha ha …”

Cảnh Linh phút chốc cười to, chỉ là trong thanh âm kia lại không hề có nửa điểm ý cười, nghe chỉ làm cho lòng người thêm lạnh lẽo: “Nói đến hay! Quả nhiên tâm tư xảo trá bốn chữ kết luận này không phải là giả! Các ngươi lui xuống đi.”

Cảnh Linh vung tay lên, bọn hắc y sát thủ trong góc phòng nhất tề xoát xoát cúi người, liền biến mất trong bóng đêm không còn thấy tăm hơi. Lập tức vẻ tươi cười của hắn liền thu lại, như mèo bắt chuột mà nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, từng câu từng chữ hỏi: “Nếu ta cho ngươi biết, cái này không gọi là trộm hương chiếm ngọc, mà gọi là – trả thù – thì sao?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Ta không nhớ rõ phương diện nào đắc tội với ngươi.”

Trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của Cảnh Linh mang một vẻ hỗn hợp giảo hoạt cùng tàn nhẫn không thèm che dấu, Đoạt hồn câu nhẹ nhàng nhích một cái, liền đem áo lụa trắng trước ngực Tạ Vân xé mở, lộ ra xương quai xanh cùng làn da trần trụi trước ngực.

Ngay sau đó hắn vươn tay, nhưng không chạm vào chỗ nào khác, lại trực tiếp đặt vào sau tai Tạ Vân.

Một khối da thịt mềm mại ấm áp, xuyên qua đầu ngón tay có thể cảm giác, mạch đập đương từng nhịp ổn định mà nhảy lên.

Cảnh Linh cảm thấy khó có thể ngăn một tia hồ nghi xẹt qua.

… Thế nhưng đích thực là trống rỗng, không có một chút nội lực.

Làm sao có thể?!

Cảnh Linh trên mặt âm tình bất định, một lát sau đột nhiên ngón tay theo sườn cổ Tạ Vân dời xuống, cho đến khi đặt trên cổ họng y: “Ngươi đây là bị người ta phong bế khí hải bắt cóc đi, hay là lại tẩu hỏa nhập ma?”

Tạ Vân thành khẩn nói: “Lầm đi thiếu hiệp! Ta khi nào lại bị qua tẩu hỏa nhập ma, ta chỉ là một kẻ yếu ớt tay trói gà không chặt… Ngô…”

Ngón tay thô ráp hữu lực của Cảnh Linh ở trên cổ họng y chợt ấn xuống, Tạ Vân lập tức thất thanh, một lát sau sắc mặt bắt đầu dần dần đỏ lên.

“Ngươi nói xem, bộ dạng ngươi như vậy đặt tại Thần quỷ môn sẽ như thế nào.” Cảnh Linh đầy hứng thú nói: “Ta có nên trước hãy hảo hảo thưởng thức ngươi một chút, sau đó mới đem ngươi dẫn trở về Thần quỷ môn, thử xem sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì hay không?”

“…”

Đáy mắt Tạ Vân tựa hồ rưng rưng nước, trong ánh sáng lờ mờ toả ra trong veo.

Cảnh Linh hô hấp có chút dồn dập, chậm rãi cúi người xuống. Trong ánh mắt hắn đầy vẻ kiệt ngạo ngoan lệ, dưới ánh trăng thân thể cường tráng mang đến một loại cảm giác áp bách khôn kể, tới gần liền truyền đến nhiệt độ cơ thể như lửa nóng.

Tạ Vân rũ mi mắt xuống, bàn tay đặt ở bên người vô thanh vô tức nâng lên.

Ba!

Cạnh sườn Cảnh Linh bị trúng đòn nặng, đầu óc nháy mắt tê rần, cả người không khống chế được mà ngả xuống – chẳng qua chỉ là trong phút chốc, hắn phản ứng cũng cực nhanh, lúc này liền đề khí chống đỡ thân thể. Nhưng chỉ trong chớp mắt đó Đoạt hồn câu trên tay đã bị Tạ Vân rút đi.

Cảnh Linh hừ một cái, năm ngón tay biến chiêu thành trảo, phản thủ đoạt lại!

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân tựa hồ sớm đã dự liệu được động tác của hắn. Vừa tránh né đồng thời theo kinh lạc trên cánh tay hắn ba ba ba điểm thêm mấy chỗ đại huyệt – cánh tay Cảnh Linh nháy mắt rũ xuống vô pháp nâng lên, nhất thời giận dữ, há miệng liền muốn quát lên chửi rủa. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân đã xoay người ngồi khoá trên sống lưng hắn, mũi nhọn của móc câu như tia chớp nhắm ngay sau gáy hắn!

“Bây giờ là ai thưởng thức ai?” Tạ Vân trêu cợt nói.

“…”

Cảnh Linh hơi hơi thở dốc. Vừa rồi một loạt phản kích kia quả thực có thể dùng “tĩnh như xử nữ, động như thỏ chạy” để hình dung, ngay cả hắn sát thủ già đời như vậy cũng không phản ứng kịp, quả thực là…

“Một chiêu vừa rồi kia gọi là gì?” Cảnh Linh hỏi.

Lần này đến phiên Tạ Vân cúi người ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, cười nói: “Gọi là kinh nghiệm thực chiến. Tiểu tử, ngươi còn phải học nhiều a.”

Y nói chuyện hơi thở mang theo một chút ẩm ướt ấm áp.

Cảnh Linh thở sâu, đột nhiên khàn khàn mà cười lạnh:

“Tiền bối, cho dù là kinh nghiệm phong phú, ở trước mặt sức mạnh tuyệt đối đều là vô dụng, ngươi không biết sao?”

Tạ Vân ánh mắt khẩn trương, ngay sau đó Cảnh Linh đột nhiên đề khí, nội lực bùng nổ. Trong phút chốc cơ bắp căng thẳng vặn người, cùng thời khắc mũi câu cắt qua da sau gáy phun ra máu tươi, hắn vươn tay nắm được cổ tay Tạ Vân!

Cắc!

Tạ Vân không hề có nội lực hộ thân, xương cổ tay cắc một tiếng sai vị, Đoạt hồn câu lập tức rời tay rơi xuống.

Cảnh Linh nhảy lên cao tiếp được móc câu, cường bách phá tan kiềm chế huyệt đạo, ầm ầm một tiếng vang nặng nề đem Tạ Vân ấn trở lại trên giường!

Rầm…!

Một cái nhấn kia mạnh mẽ quả thực đến mức có thể đem người ta toàn thân cốt cách chấn gãy. Trước mắt Tạ Vân biến thành màu đen, trong tai ong ong vang vọng, một cỗ tinh ngọt nảy lên trong cổ họng, ước chừng một lúc lâu không thể nghe được bất luận thanh âm gì.

Cảm giác đó thật sự giống như hồn phách ly thể, y cũng không biết mình có phải đã mất đi ý thức hay không, hoặc là đã ngất đi sau đó lại bị đau nhức kích thích tỉnh lại.

Ước chừng qua thật lâu y mới miễn cưỡng nghe thấy bên tai có người nói chuyện. Thanh âm kia chợt gần chợt xa, kỳ thật là bởi vì trong tai y bị sung huyết nên không nghe rõ: “Không nghĩ tới thật sự có ngày hôm nay…”

“… Ngẫm lại trước kia khi ở Thần quỷ môn, tiền bối ngươi chính mình cũng không thể đoán trước được…”

Tạ Vân trong ngực dồn dập phập phồng, cổ tay run rẩy, tựa hồ muốn giơ tay lên chỉ, nhưng ngay sau đó bị Cảnh Linh bắt lấy ngón tay nắm trong lòng bàn tay, giống như mèo tóm lấy chuột dần dần tăng lực, cho đến khi các đốt ngón tay không thể chịu nổi, phát ra thanh âm răng rắc.

“Ta đoán cái này phải là hạ phẩm…” Cảnh Linh tiếc nuối nói, cúi người xuống.

Vừa lúc đó, đột nhiên song cửa sổ rầm rầm vỡ ra thành từng đoạn. Một bóng đen giữa đầy trời vụn gỗ cùng ngọc châu bay vào trong phòng, ầm một tiếng ngã xuống mặt đất!

Tủ quầy bài trí bị đụng ngã thành một đoàn hỗn loạn trên sàn. Cảnh Linh quay phắt lại, chỉ thấy trên mặt đất đang chật vật bất kham rõ ràng là thủ hạ của mình đúng lý phải nên canh giữ ngoài cửa phòng.

Ngay sau đó cánh cửa bị một đạo kiếm khí bổ ra, ván cửa bay hướng vào trong, bị Cảnh Linh một quyền đập nát. Xuyên qua vô số mảnh vụn gỗ, chỉ thấy kiếm quang dày đặc bổ xuống đầu mình…

Keng!

Trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông, Cảnh Linh vặn người vung tay. Đoạt hồn câu chắn ngang, nghênh diện chặn lại đao phong cực mạnh chém tới!

Tiếng kim khí giao nhau khiến người nhức óc. Nội lực va chạm, hoả tinh bắn toé, hai thanh binh khí đều bởi vì cực độ giằng co mà rung nhè nhẹ, thân đao phản chiếu đôi mắt âm trầm của Cảnh Linh: “Hòa thượng, Phật tổ không dạy qua ngươi đừng có quản thế nhân tầm hoan mua vui sao?”

Đan Siêu nhanh chóng liếc mắt nhìn Tạ Vân trên giường phía sau hắn, chỉ thấy “Long cô nương” miễn cưỡng khép vạt áo ngồi dậy, trong lòng xác định, lạnh lùng nói: “Thí chủ, cha ngươi không dạy qua ngươi, tầm hoan mua vui phải là hai người ngươi tình ta nguyện. Đơn phương một mình cưỡng ép là muốn bị đánh sao?”

Cảnh Linh giận dữ: “Ngươi!”

Một tiếng kia chưa hết, hắn đột nhiên phát lực. Chỉ nghe lưỡi đao cùng móc sắt kịch liệt ma sát, mũi câu nhọn xẹt qua sống đao, vang lên tiếng chói tai.

… Trường đao là Đan Siêu vừa rồi từ trong tay tên sát thủ của Thần quỷ môn đoạt tới, bị Đoạt hồn câu móc một cái, vậy mà nháy mắt nứt ra, rầm rầm một tiếng gãy thành mấy đoạn!

Đan Siêu ngay cả hé răng cũng không có, trực tiếp vứt bỏ đao ra phía sau, cả người nháy mắt liền rời khỏi cửa. Quả nhiên cá tính Cảnh Linh là sát thủ xuất thân, không chút do dự liền xông ra ngoài đuổi theo. Đến đình viện Đan Siêu không thể tiếp tục lui, Cảnh Linh cả người như ác điểu bay lên cao đập xuống, bức thẳng đến trước mặt hắn, đồng thời hai tay vòng ra phía sau gỡ xuống một thanh Đoạt hồn câu khác.

Hai móc câu đan xen, thẳng hướng cổ họng, như mũi hái của tử thần lăng không mà xuống:

“Đi chết cho ta… !”

Đinh!

Kỳ thật phải là hai tiếng, nhưng bởi vì thời gian không cách biệt, cho nên nghe chỉ có một tiếng mà thôi.

Đồng tử Cảnh Linh hơi co lại, trong đáy mắt chiếu ra hai thanh trường kiếm, đương tả hữu chặn lại Đoạt hồn câu của chính mình …

Vừa rồi trong giây phút hết sức nguy cấp, Đan Siêu đưa hai tay ra sau, rút ra Long Uyên Thái A đang cài trên lưng, vững vàng một kích chặn lại song câu!

Vải bố bọc ngoài song kiếm bị đều đánh rách tả tơi, lộ ra bên trong mảng lớn vỏ kiếm bằng da cá nhám màu trắng, như vậy nhìn qua thậm chí có chút buồn cười. Nhưng Cảnh Linh lại có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được từ trong vỏ kiếm bằng da truyền đến kiếm ý lạnh lẽo thấu xương, cứng cáp sắc bén, như thần chung cổ trống khiến người chấn động, lại như từng đợt sóng trên sông dài trào dâng, vĩnh viễn liên tục, hết sóng này đến sóng khác, hướng vào tâm mạch của mình mà bức đến.

Cảnh Linh hô hấp đình trệ, trong lòng biết không tốt, cắn răng rút câu lại, đề khí lùi nhanh ra phía sau: “…. Ngươi không có khả năng là hòa thượng!”

Hắn “keng!” một tiếng đem song câu cắm mạnh lên nền đất, mượn chiêu này ổn định thân hình, quát: “Ngươi rốt cuộc là từ môn phái nào xuất thân?!”

Cùng lúc đó, trong phòng.

Tạ Vân bắt lấy cổ tay chính mình, kéo một cái cắc, xương cổ tay liền trở về chính vị.

Y kiệt lực mà thở ra một hơi, nhưng mà hơi kia chưa ra hết đã biến thành một trận ho mãnh liệt. Một lúc lâu tiếng ho khan rốt cuộc mới miễn cưỡng ngừng lại, Tạ Vân thở hổn hển xoay người xuống giường, lấy lại bình tĩnh.

Tuy rằng trên ngón tay vẫn còn run rẩy rất nhỏ, nhưng y vẫn cứ tỉ mỉ cẩn thận, không chút cẩu thả mà đem y bào đai lưng buộc lại chỉnh tề.

Tên sát thủ xui xẻo kia của Thần quỷ môn còn nằm trên mặt đất bất tỉnh nhân sự, Tạ Vân từ trong giày hắn rút ra một thanh chủy thủ, mở ra vừa thấy lưỡi màu xanh lam, rõ ràng là tẩm qua thuốc độc, liền thuận tay lau vào cổ sát thủ kia, rồi đứng dậy đi về hướng cửa.

… Cạch! Cạnh!

Mỗi một bước đi, thân hình y liền phát sinh một chỗ biến hóa tương ứng: xương đùi biến dài, bả vai biến rộng, ngực nở, lưng thon; cả người tựa như giãn nở ra, biến thành cao hơn cả tấc!

Cuối cùng một bước dừng trước khi ra cửa, xương sống y cắc một tiếng, giống như một khối xương cốt cuối cùng định hình.

Đại nội đệ nhất cao thủ, Thống lĩnh cấm vệ quân Tạ Vân hít một hơi thật sâu, sườn mặt nghiêng lạnh lùng dưới ánh trăng thâm thúy phân minh, một bàn tay nâng lên, duỗi tay mở cánh cửa hướng thông đến đình viện nơi Đan Siêu cùng Cảnh Linh đang giằng co lẫn nhau…

“Người tới a! Cháy rồi!”

Trong viện chợt đèn đuốc sáng trưng. Vô số tiếng chân chạy rầm rập, tiếng người kinh hô, tiếng kêu thảm thiết liên tiếp: “Đi lấy nước! Đi lấy nước!”

“Nhanh! Nhanh cứu hoả! Đại tiểu thư ở bên trong!”

“Không được rồi! Người tới mau! Đại tiểu thư bị lửa thiêu…!”


	10. Chương 10: Đại đào cương

Sáng sớm hôm sau.

Một khối thi thể được vải trắng che đậy đặt trên chính đường. Lão phu nhân được hạ nhân nâng tới, lảo đảo mấy bước, bùm một tiếng quỳ xuống khóc lớn: “Nữ nhi số khổ của ta! …”

Cả sảnh đường mọi người không đành lòng nhìn, đều thổn thức quay đầu, một loạt “Lão phu nhân nén bi thương”, “Thiếu trang chủ nén bi thương” không ngừng bên tai.

“Tối hôm qua bên trong trang viện đột ngột phát hoả, gia muội trong tú lâu chạy ra không kịp, đến khi dập tắt lửa, đã…” Phó Văn Kiệt dừng một chút, vươn tay che mặt, một lúc lâu mới nâng lên ánh mắt đỏ bừng: “Việc này đột ngột xảy ra, tại hạ cũng không ngờ tới. Gia muội ngày hôm qua còn đang yên lành mà đứng chỗ này, hôm nay liền đã thành thiên nhân vĩnh cách…”

Cảnh Linh đứng trước đám người quay đầu lại, nhìn về phía Tạ Vân đang dựa ở trong góc.

Đan Siêu tiến lên nửa bước chặn tầm mắt của hắn, Cảnh Linh hừ lạnh một tiếng, quay đầu đi.

Tối hôm qua sau khi hoả hoạn bùng nổ, phía tú lâu ánh lửa tận trời, tiếng người mang nước cứu hoả huyên náo ầm ĩ, nhất thời phá tan thế giằng co giữa hai người trong đình viện. Cảnh Linh nguyên bản còn tính toán tiếp tục tra hỏi, nhưng mấy thủ hạ Thần quỷ môn phi báo chuyện quan trọng, không biết nói nhỏ gì đó vào tai, Cảnh Linh thế nhưng lập tức không hề tham chiến, chỉ đem móc câu lạnh lẽo như băng đối Đan Siêu điểm điểm, cười lạnh một tiếng, thả người nhảy vọt mà đi.

Đan Siêu trở về trước cửa phòng, đưa tay muốn đẩy, giữa không trung lại chần chờ, sau đó chỉ dùng ngón tay gõ hai cái: “Long cô nương, ngươi có sao không?”

Trong cửa một mảnh yên lặng.

“Long cô nương?”

“… Đa tạ đại sư cứu giúp, ta không sao.”

Chẳng biết tại sao Đan Siêu cảm thấy thanh âm Long cô nương so với thường ngày có vẻ trầm thấp, ẩn ẩn còn có chút khàn khàn, nhưng người trải qua kinh biến thanh âm run rẩy biến đổi cũng là bình thường, bởi vậy liền không truy vấn thêm, chỉ nói: “Bên ngoài đi lấy nước cứu hoả, ngươi hãy ở trong phòng đừng đi ra. Đoán kiếm trang không thể ở lâu, chúng ta ngày mai sẽ lên đường rời đi, người bên ngoài nói như thế nào cũng không cần quản.”

Ai ngờ Long cô nương trong phòng cười nhẹ, thanh âm kia giống như băng trong thanh thủy nhẹ nhàng va chạm: “Đã muộn rồi. Đi không được!”

Sảnh đường đã sớm căng cờ trắng, khách nhân mỗi người đều bi thương, hạ nhân mặc áo tang, vài nha hoàn bên người Phó Tưởng Dung gom thành một đoàn, ở bên chân thi thể khóc đến thút thít nghẹn ngào.

Phó Văn Kiệt lau lau khóe mắt lệ quang, nức nở nói: “Tệ trang nguyên bản nhận được võ lâm đồng đạo quá yêu, dự định gánh vác trọng trách, tháng sau mở võ lâm đại hội, ngay cả vật phẩm nhân thủ đều đã được an bài tốt. Nhưng hiện giờ xảy ra sự việc thảm thiết bực này, quả thật là ngoài dự đoán…”

Chúng khách nhân dĩ nhiên sôi nổi tỏ vẻ Thiếu trang chủ không cần để ý, chỉ tiếc Đại tiểu thư trời ghen hồng nhan, hương tiêu ngọc vẫn, thiên tai nhân họa khó có thể tránh khỏi…

“Thiếu trang chủ,” trong đám người đột nhiên truyền đến một thanh âm không chút kiêng dè để ý.

Mọi người lập tức quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy một thiếu niên mặc đồ đen, thân mang song câu đứng ở nơi đó, mái đầu tóc đỏ kiệt ngạo vô song. Phó Văn Kiệt cau mày nói: “Cảnh công tử?”

Cảnh Linh liếc dò xét thi thể một khắc: “Tại hạ có một điều nghi vấn.”

“Cảnh công tử mời nói.”

“… Đoán kiếm trang thực nghèo sao?”

“Ăn nói kiểu gì vậy!” Trong đại đường nhất thời có người thốt ra, đưa tới một đoàn tiếng phụ họa, lão phu nhân canh giữ ở bên thi thể nhất thời tiếng khóc càng to.

Phó Văn Kiệt đau đầu vô cùng: “Tệ trang mặc dù không bằng Thần quỷ môn nhà lớn nghiệp to, tốt xấu cũng có mấy chục năm cơ nghiệp. Tất cả tiêu phí tự có thể xử lí, không cần ngoại nhân lo lắng. Cảnh công tử hỏi cái này rốt cuộc là có ý gì?”

“Thật không?” Cảnh Linh thản nhiên nói: “Nhưng nếu là Đoán kiếm trang như vậy, vì sao chủ tử đi ngủ bên cạnh một nha hoàn tuỳ thân đều không có, mặc cho hoả hoạn cố tình chỉ thiêu chết mỗi mình tiểu thư?”

Hiện trường tiếng lao xao chỉ trích đột nhiên giảm xuống. Bỗng nhiên một nha hoàn quỳ bên cạnh thi thể Phó Tưởng Dung hét to: “Là quỷ!”

Nha đầu kia đầu gối lùi lại hai bước, khóc đến thở hổn hển, cả người tựa hồ cũng muốn hỏng mất: “Từ… từ sau khi Thiếu phu nhân qua đời, ban đêm nội viện liền thường xuyên có thể nghe thấy tiếng quỷ khóc. Tuần đinh ban đêm có người còn mấy lần nhìn thấy bóng trắng ở phía sau sơn mộ lúc ẩn lúc hiện, đều nói là Thiếu phu nhân oán khí sâu nặng, cho nên mới… Tối trước đêm hoả hoạn một ngày, chúng ta đều tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy nữ quỷ ở trong sân, toàn thân đều là máu… cực kỳ đáng sợ…là lão phu nhân nghiêm lệnh không cho chúng ta nói ra bên ngoài…”

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, thấy lão phu nhân chỉ im lặng gạt lệ, cũng không có ý ngăn cản nha đầu kia nói chuyện, tựa hồ là cam chịu.

“Đêm qua chúng ta nghe bên ngoài lại có tiếng quỷ khóc, chợt gần chợt xa, trong lòng thập phần sợ hãi. Lại không dám đi quấy nhiễu tiểu thư, liền trộm đánh thức mọi người ngồi xúm với nhau ở gian ngoài, thắp đèn niệm Phật. Niệm ước chừng nửa canh giờ, đột nhiên nghe trong nội viện dần dần truyền đến động tĩnh, tiếng cửa sổ phanh một cái mở ra, tiểu thư ở bên trong hét lên ‘Người đâu, mau tới, có quỷ!’ …”

“Chúng ta vài kẻ cuống quít chạy tới, chẳng hiểu như thế nào lại đều không mở được cửa, chỉ thấy bên trong ánh lửa bùng lên, cùng với âm thanh nữ quỷ gào khóc, chúng ta liền… liền …”

Cảnh Linh nói: “Các ngươi liền bỏ chạy?”

Nha hoàn vừa khóc vừa gật đầu, nghĩ đến vẫn còn sợ hãi.

“Sống chết trước mắt làm thế nào còn nghĩ được cái gì khác ngoài việc lo cho mình chạy thoát thân!” Lão phu nhân ở bên cạnh liền khóc than: “Trên đời này kẻ trung phó cũng chỉ có trong thoại bản, bọn nha đầu này như vậy cũng không có gì lạ!”

Trong sảnh người người thổn thức. Có kẻ kinh hồn táng đảm, có kẻ niệm Phật không thôi, có kẻ khen lão phu nhân thông tình đạt lý, đủ dạng các loại.

Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng mà “Di?” một tiếng.

Tạ Vân khàn khàn nói: “Như thế nào?”

Sau chuyện đêm qua tiếng nói của y liền có chút thô ách, có thể là khi Cảnh Linh lấy ngón cái ấn trụ cổ họng y đã làm bị thương chỗ nào, sáng nay thanh âm liền trở thành không được tự nhiên như cũ.

Đan Siêu lắc lắc đầu không nói gì, Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Ngươi muốn nói là lão thái thái này cổ hủ, ngang ngược vô lý; Đêm hôm trước nghe thấy bọn nha hoàn nói chuyện ma quái còn thề thốt phủ nhận, như thế nào hôm nay con gái vừa chết, nàng lại trở thành thông tình đạt lý, có phải hay không?”

Đan Siêu cười nhẹ, niệm một tiếng Phật hiệu: “Bần tăng không có…”

Hắn muốn nói ‘không có ác nghiệt như vậy’, nhưng lời đến bên miệng lại ngậm tăm, cái gì cũng đều chưa nói.

“Không phải ác nghiệt.” Tạ Vân giống như rất quen thuộc suy tư của hắn, nói: “Ngươi hoài nghi là đúng, lão thái thái đích xác có điểm cổ quái. Phó Văn Kiệt cũng không thích hợp, từ lúc chúng ta lần đầu tiên ở bên Tây Hồ gặp gỡ, lời trong tiếng ngoài của hắn liền…”

“Ở nơi xa lạ đối tất cả mọi người chung quanh cần phải bảo trì lòng cảnh giác. Tin tưởng vững chắc nội tâm thiện ác, đi theo trực giác của chính mình, không được dễ dàng buông tha bất luận một điểm đáng ngờ gì, cũng không cần đem toàn bộ hoài nghi đều biểu lộ trên mặt.” Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói: “Cái này chính là quy tắc hành xử đầu tiên trong chốn giang hồ.”

Đan Siêu nhìn về phía trước, chỉ nghe thanh âm Tạ Vân bình thản lại không nhanh không chậm từ bên cạnh truyền đến, không biết như thế nào, cảm giác kỳ quái ngày đó ở bên cạnh hồ nước đột nhiên nảy lên trong lòng lần thứ hai.

Giống như rất nhiều năm về trước cũng có một người như thế, giảng giải từng bước cặn kẽ nông sâu cho mình thấu hiểu đạo lý, không phiền không chán.

“Long cô nương, là từ đâu mà ngươi hiểu được những điều này?” Đan Siêu đột nhiên hỏi, “Ngày thường ngươi ở Tạ phủ cũng thường xuyên tiếp xúc với người giang hồ sao?”

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Tạ Vân. Người này cũng nhìn về phía hắn, đối diện một lát sau, khóe miệngTạ Vân hơi hơi cong lên.

“Người đều giống nhau. Bất luận giang hồ, triều đình hay là thường dân bách tính, ở nơi nào người cũng đều giống nhau.” Tạ Vân ánh mắt nhàn nhã mà trêu chọc: “Đương nhiên khả năng còn có một nguyên nhân là ta so với ngươi… từng trải hơn rất nhiều…”

“Ta đã gần ba mươi rồi, người trẻ tuổi!” Tạ Vân giữa ánh mắt khó có thể tin của Đan Siêu cười nói “Chỉ là nhìn đoán không ra mà thôi.”

Trên sảnh bên kia, lão phu nhân được thị nữ dìu đi, khóc không thành tiếng. Phó Văn Kiệt cũng là hốc mắt hàm lệ, nặng nề mà che lại gương mặt.

Cảnh Linh vẫn nhìn chằm chằm thi thể bị vải trắng che lại trên mặt đất, đáy mắt tựa hồ có chút hoài nghi. Một lát sau thừa dịp chung quanh không có ai, hắn đột nhiên bước lên phía trước, cầm một góc tấm vải trắng, soạt một cái liền xốc lên!

“Ngươi làm gì thế!”

“Mau… mau dừng tay!”

“Khinh người quá đáng!”

Trong sảnh đường mọi người lập tức đứng dậy, tức giận liên tiếp mắng thành một đoàn. Lão phu nhân đem quải trượng đập xuống đất “Bịch! Bịch!” thật mạnh, vừa khóc vừa mắng: “Đồ con hoang ở đâu tới vô lễ như thế! Người đã chết cũng không buông tha nàng sao? Người đâu! người đâu!”

Cảnh Linh đối với tiếng mắng tiếng quát hỗn loạn quanh mình nghe mà như không nghe, lẳng lặng quan sát. Liền thấy thi thể kia đã bị thiêu cháy, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra bộ dáng hoa dung nguyệt mạo của Phó Tưởng Dung khi còn sống, chỉ mơ hồ có thể phân biệt được đó là một thiếu nữ còn rất trẻ. Ngoài ra chỉ còn lại mùi cháy khét nồng nặc ập vào mặt.

Cảnh Linh chờ người đứng gần hắn nhất là Trần Hải Bình xông lên mới đem tấm vải trắng phủ lại, liền đứng dậy lui ra phía sau, không chút để ý mà hời hợt chắp tay: “Đắc tội, đắc tội!”

“Cảnh công tử! Chớ có khinh người quá đáng!” Phó Văn Kiệt vỗ án thét lên giận dữ: “Người đã chết rồi, ngươi còn muốn cường ép cưới nàng hay sao!”

Cảnh Linh đương muốn nói gì, đột nhiên trên bầu trời ngoài đại đường truyền đến một tiếng chim hót, từ xa rất nhanh tới gần.

Cảnh Linh ánh mắt rung động, xoay người bước nhanh ra ngoài. Đám sát thủ Thần quỷ môn lập tức tiến lên cường ngạnh đem đám người đang căm phẫn tách ra thành một lối trống cho hắn đi.

Ngoài chính đường là một luyện võ trường trống trải. Cảnh Linh đứng lại nhìn lên, quả nhiên trên trời cao có một điểm đen đang cấp tốc lao xuống, rõ ràng là một đầu tiểu ưng đang giương cánh!

Cảnh Linh đưa tay, tiểu ưng ‘xoạt!’ một tiếng, bổ nhào vào cánh tay hắn đứng yên, khép hai cánh, phát ra một tiếng kêu to bén nhọn.

Cảnh Linh sờ sờ lớp lông cứng rắn của nó, từ trên đùi cởi xuống một cái ống bằng bạc – ưng trảo đã quắp sâu vào giáp thủ bằng da trên tay hắn. Sau khi mở ống bạc ra bên trong có một tờ giấy cuốn lại. Hắn tùy tay rung lên mở ra, chỉ thấy trên mặt có hai hàng chữ dày đặc bằng mực nước.

“…”

Cảnh Linh sắc mặt hơi hơi thay đổi.

“Không chỉ phải tổ chức hạ táng linh đình cho xá muội, còn phải tu sửa phòng ốc, đình viện, đủ loại công việc khác. Võ lâm đại hội sợ là không có cách nào cử hành đúng thời hạn được…”

Phó Văn Kiệt đương cố nén nghẹn ngào nói với mọi người cái gì, đột nhiên ngoài cửa truyền đến một tiếng: “Hạ táng? Thiếu trang chủ còn thiếu một sự kiện không tính đến a.”

Cảnh Linh giữa ánh mắt phẫn nộ của mọi người đi vào trong sảnh đường, tư thái kia quả thực như là lững thững dạo chơi nơi sân vắng. Phó Văn Kiệt cố nén phẫn hận, hỏi: “Cảnh công tử có ý tứ gì, tính thiếu sót cái gì?”

“Thần quỷ môn nếu đã hướng Đoán kiếm trang cầu hôn, hôn sự này phải được đứng hàng thứ nhất. Tuy rằng hiện giờ lệnh muội hương tiêu ngọc vẫn ngoài ý muốn, thế nhưng hảo sự đã định lại trăm triệu lần không thể thay đổi, vẫn phải theo kế hoạch tiến hành.”

Phó Văn Kiệt giống như nghe thiên thư mà không hiểu gì cả: “Như thế nào? Ngươi còn muốn cưới xá muội hay sao?”

Cảnh Linh nói: “Đúng!”

“Chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn cưới cái bài vị về nhà?!”

Cảnh Linh lại nói: “Chính thế!”

Hai câu tuyệt không do dự chút nào, hoàn toàn không giống như đùa bỡn, ngay cả ý chiếu lệ cũng không nghe ra.

Cả sảnh đường mọi người ồ lên, lão phu nhân quên cả khóc. Phó Văn Kiệt nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên kiệt ngạo bất tuân lại nóng nảy đáng sợ trước mắt này, một lúc lâu mới tìm lại được tiếng nói: “Cái kia… Ngươi… cho dù cưới về thì thế nào?”

Cảnh Linh mỉm cười, lộ ra hàm răng trắng như tuyết mà sắc nhọn:

“Thần quỷ môn cưới vợ, đương nhiên sẽ nạp sính lễ; mà Đoán kiếm trang gả nữ nhi, tự nhiên cũng nên có của hồi môn…”

“… Ngươi!” Phó Văn Kiệt rốt cuộc hỏi ra vấn đề chôn dấu trong lòng mọi người: “Ngươi tột cùng là muốn cái gì?!”

Cảnh Linh mắt nhìn tờ giấy, lại nhìn về phía Phó Văn Kiệt, trong nụ cười ngạo nghễ tràn đầy ý thái ‘bắt buộc phải có được’: “Tuyết-liên-hoa.”

Tuyết liên hoa!

… Đông Cung Thái tử trúng độc, vật khẩn yếu để cứu mạng chính là Tuyết liên hoa!

Đan Siêu vẻ mặt chấn động, cơ bắp toàn thân đều theo bản năng mà căng thẳng. Tạ Vân bên cạnh hắn lại như sớm đã có dự đoán trước, cũng không thở mạnh lấy một hơi.

Mọi người đầy mặt ngạc nhiên, cũng không biết Cảnh Linh đang nói cái gì. Chỉ có Phó lão phu nhân thốt ra: “Không được!”

Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói: “Vì sao không được?”

“Cảnh công tử có điều không biết, Tuyết liên hoa sớm đã tuyệt chủng!” Phó Văn Kiệt vội vàng lớn tiếng: “Tệ trang gần trăm năm trước quả thật có cầu băng sơn nuôi Tuyết liên hoa để rèn thành hai thanh kiếm cứng rắn sắc bén độc nhất vô nhị; Nhưng từ hơn mười năm trước Tuyết liên hoa cũng bởi vì khí hậu Tây Vực biến hóa đã bị tuyệt chủng. Một gốc cuối cùng mặc dù ở trong tay gia phụ, nhưng gia phụ thời trẻ cùng Đông đài xá nhân Lưu các lão ở kinh thành giao hảo, đã xem nó tặng cho Lưu phủ rồi!”

Cảnh Linh nheo mắt, ánh mắt chậm rãi nhìn mọi người chung quanh, cuối cùng dừng ở trên gương mặt trắng như tờ giấy của Phó Văn Kiệt.

Đáy mắt thiếu niên tựa hồ phiếm ra một loại hoài nghi cùng thị huyết hỗn tạp, khiến người ta không rét mà run.

Đúng lúc này, phía sau hắn ánh mắt của Đan Siêu dừng ở trên thi thể đang được phủ vải trắng giữa sảnh đường, đột nhiên cảm thấy không đúng ở chỗ nào đó.

… Thi thể vốn được che đậy cẩn thận, vừa rồi Cảnh Linh loạn giở lên, liền có chút bộ phận lộ ra, chính là một cái tay cháy đen thò ra ngoài.

Năm ngón tay kia vô lực mở ra, bị đốt đến da tróc thịt bong, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra nửa điểm mượt mà trắng nõn ngày xưa, khiến người ta chỉ liếc mắt một cái liền không nỡ nhìn cảnh tượng thảm thiết kia nữa; Nhưng mà Đan Siêu lại giống như đột nhiên phát hiện ra cái gì, mi phong hơi hơi nhíu lại, thậm chí tự mình cũng đưa bàn tay cong cong ra so sánh.

“Đại sư nghĩ muốn cùng họ Cảnh kia đoạt tức phụ sao?” Tạ Vân thuận miệng hỏi.

Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên quay đầu: “Long cô nương, người bị lửa thiêu chết là một quá trình, trong quá trình đó sẽ thống khổ giãy dụa, đúng hay không?”

Tạ Vân khẩn thiết nói: “Cái này ta không kinh nghiệm, nhưng cảm thấy đúng thế…”

Đan Siêu hơi gật đầu, ngay sau đó xuyên qua đám người, bước nhanh tiến lên. Chỉ nghe phía trên Phó Văn Kiệt đang kích động nói: “Sau đó tệ trang phái người đi Tây Vực thẩm tra mấy lần, đều hoàn toàn không tìm được bóng dáng Tuyết liên hoa. Cho dù hiện giờ có Tuyết liên hoa trên thế gian này, tất nhiên cũng là ở nơi đỉnh núi tuyết cao ngàn dặm không dấu chân người, không thể nào tìm được … Đại sư! Ngươi đang làm gì đó?!”

Mọi người lập tức quay đầu lại. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu thế nhưng cũng nửa quỳ bên cạnh thi thể, xốc lên tấm vải trắng, thậm chí vươn tay cạy miệng Phó Tưởng Dung ra!

Trần Hải Bình giận không kềm được, Phó lão phu nhân chống quải trượng liền muốn xông lại đây, thậm chí ngay cả Cảnh Linh cũng đều ngẩn người ra. Nhưng giữa lúc mọi người khiếp sợ lẫn hỗn loạn, Đan Siêu nhanh chóng đưa ngón tay với vào trong khoang miệng Phó Tưởng Dung lau lau, sau khi rút ra nhìn thoáng qua, liền nhắm hai mắt lại.

“Hòa thượng chớ có vô lễ!” “Người đâu, đem hắn đá ra!” “Nhanh tới đây!”

Trần Hải Bình tiến lên bắt lấy Đan Siêu, quay đầu liền muốn đánh, lại bị Đan Siêu một phen đẩy ra.

“Bần tăng,” Đan Siêu dừng một chút, đứng ở giữa vòng vây của mọi người, thanh âm trầm thấp: “Bần tăng có thể biết được ngũ hành, thông hiểu âm dương. Vừa rồi chính là nghe vị cô nương này nói lời di ngôn cuối cùng… Bởi vậy mới mạo phạm tử thi, vạn mong thông cảm.”

Trần Hải Bình hốc mắt đỏ bừng đang giơ nắm tay chợt sửng sốt, mọi người chung quanh cũng cả kinh dừng lại.

“Ngươi… Ngươi nghe nàng…” Trần Hải Bình run giọng nói: “Nàng nói cái gì?”

Đan Siêu mở to mắt. Ánh mắt của hắn lạnh như băng, cứng rắn như bàn thạch, từ trên mặt từng người biểu tình không đồng nhất đảo qua một lượt, mang theo vẻ trầm trọng khó nói thành lời.

“Nàng nói nàng bị oan!” Đan Siêu chậm rãi nói.

“Nàng là bị người cố tình hại chết, mà hung thủ là một người khác.”

Tất cả mọi người nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, một lúc lâu sau vài người nhát gan mới đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, lảo đảo lui ra phía sau, dẫn đến một trận xôn xao nho nhỏ.

“Hại… hại chết?” Trần Hải Bình ngạc nhiên nói: “Người nào hại chết nàng? Chẳng lẽ thật sự là lệ quỷ…”

Hắn muốn nói có phải lệ quỷ quấy phá hay không, Phó Tưởng Dung mới có thể nói mình bị oan. Nhưng mà lời còn chưa dứt, lại nghe lão phu nhân phía sau lạnh lùng cắt ngang: “Làm sao có thể! Trên đời nào có việc tử thi mở miệng nói chuyện, chỉ là việc lén lút giả thần giả quỷ. Rõ ràng là hòa thượng ngươi cưỡng từ đoạt lý, tác loạn linh đường! Người đâu, bắt hắn đuổi đi cho ta…”

“Trên đời quả thật không có việc lén lút giả thần giả quỷ. Cô nương này cũng không phải bị lệ quỷ hại chết.” Đan Siêu dừng một chút, thanh âm càng trầm thấp: “Nàng là trước khi bị lửa thiêu đã… chết rồi.”

Người người biểu tình kích thích, thần sắc lão phu nhân cũng cứng ngắc.

Không ai chú ý tới tăng nhân tuổi trẻ anh tuấn này, ở thời điểm những chữ cuối cùng dùng thanh âm khàn khàn nói ra, trong ngữ điệu ẩn chứa bi ai nặng nề, cùng phẫn nộ đến mức nào.

Chỉ có Tạ Vân ở sau đám người, không mở mắt mà nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu.

“Vì cái gì…” Trần Hải Bình thở dốc nói: “Vì cái gì ngươi lại nói như vậy?”

Đan Siêu chỉ chỉ bàn tay của thi thể: “Khi bắt lửa người ta sẽ giãy dụa kêu cứu, ngón tay ngón chân co quắp, sau khi chết chắc chắn sẽ hiện thành một khối cứng ngắc; Mà thi thể này, ngón tay lại thả lỏng mở ra. Chẳng lẽ cô nương này chịu đựng lửa đốt thống khổ như vậy, tay chân lại không hề nhúc nhích hay sao?”

Trong hàng có đệ tử lớn gan bước lên nhìn nhìn ngón tay cháy đen của thi thể, cả kinh nói: “Thật đúng a!”

“Từ từ, bằng vào điểm ấy cũng không thể kết luận. Nếu trước khi Tưởng Dung bị thiêu cũng đã… cũng đã…” Trần Hải Bình hốc mắt đỏ lên, nói không được nữa: “Nếu nói như vậy thì sao?”

Vừa dứt lời liền chỉ thấy Đan Siêu cao thấp đánh giá hắn một khắc, trong ánh mắt sắc bén mơ hồ có chút bức người – nhưng trong lúc bi thống, Trần Hải Bình phản ứng có chút chậm chạp, không ý thức được hắn đang đánh giá mình cái gì.

“Sẽ không.” Đan Siêu không có việc gì, rời đi tầm mắt, nói: “Bởi vì trong khoang miệng người chết sạch sẽ, không có đất cát, cũng không có khói bụi.”

Hắn nâng lên ngón tay vừa rồi với vào khoang miệng Phó Tưởng Dung lau một phen, hướng chung quanh bày ra một vòng. Chỉ thấy trên ngón tay quả nhiên chỉ có chút bẩn, tuyệt không khói bụi hay cái gì khác màu đen, cùng với vẻ ngoài thi thể bị đốt cháy đen thui lại hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Trần Hải Bình nghi ngờ nói: “Chuyện này thuyết minh cái gì?”

“Người ở trong biển lửa giãy dụa kêu cứu, ở trong khói đặc chạy trốn sẽ bị sặc ho, khoang miệng cùng cổ họng nhất định sẽ dính vào khói bụi; Cho dù khoang miệng có ngậm chặt, thì xoang mũi cũng bởi vì hô hấp mà tràn ngập màu đen. Mà cô nương này trong miệng mũi đều sạch sẽ, chỉ thuyết minh một tình huống, chính là trong toàn bộ quá trình bị thiêu cháy nàng không phát ra bất luận động tĩnh gì, thậm chí ngay cả hô hấp cũng đều không có.”

Đan Siêu thở ra một hơi dài, thấp giọng nói: “Nàng… đã là một người chết.”

“Đúng là lệ quỷ hù chết nàng, cho nên mới thành như vậy!” Lão phu nhân bước nhanh tới, cả giận nói: “Chuyện này vài cái nha hoàn đều có thể làm chứng, trong biển lửa truyền đến âm thanh nữ quỷ kêu khóc, nữ nhi đáng thương của ta trước khi bị lửa thiêu cũng đã bị lệ quỷ đòi mạng hù chết!”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Thật không? Lệ quỷ lấy mạng cần phải nhờ dây thừng xiết cổ? Bần tăng đây lần đầu tiên nghe nói như thế!”

Lão phu nhân đang bước tới lúc này cứng đờ. Đan Siêu quỳ xuống bên cạnh, cẩn thận đem thi thể ôm đứng lên lật thân hình qua một bên – Thời điểm hắn làm điều này mọi người chung quanh nhất tề loạt xoạt lui nửa bước, nhưng mà bản thân hắn không chút nào sợ hãi, cũng không ngại dơ bẩn, chỉ vào sau gáy thi thể nhìn mọi người: “Các ngươi nhìn ra đây là cái gì không?”

Chung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ, một lúc lâu sau Trần Hải Bình run rẩy tiến lên, trong ngực dồn dập phập phồng, lại nói không ra lời.

Cảnh Linh không kiên nhẫn, đi nhanh tới gần, duỗi đầu vừa thấy, lạnh lùng nói: “Vệt dây.”

Hai chữ vừa thốt ra, chung quanh nhất thời vang lên tiếng hút khí đầy vẻ kinh sợ.

“Khi tại hạ vừa rồi kiểm tra thực hư trong khoang miệng thi thể, liền phát hiện bên gáy có hai vết dây thừng phá lệ cháy đen, so với những chỗ bị cháy khác lại bất đồng, như là bị tụ huyết sau lại bị bỏng vậy. Tại hạ lúc ban đầu trong lòng nghi ngờ là vết dây thắt cổ tự tử, nhưng vừa rồi nhìn thấy góc độ, dấu vết thắt cổ tự tử phải nghiêng về phía trên gáy, đây lại là xuống phía dưới.”

“Vả lại dấu dây thắt cổ ở phía sau gáy sẽ tạo thành một hình chữ bát (八), vệt dây thừng không có khả năng giao nhau; sau gáy cô nương này hai vệt dây lại rõ ràng giao nhau, chính là do dây thừng xiết làm hai vòng ở trên cổ…”

Ngón tay Đan Siêu chạm vào xương gáy của thi thể, thấp giọng nói: “Ngay cả xương cốt cũng đều bị tổn thương, chứng tỏ người hành hung thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn độc ác.”

Trần Hải Bình đột nhiên xiết chặt quai hàm, bước nhanh tiến lên ngồi xổm xuống, run rẩy đưa ngón tay sờ sờ xương cốt sau gáy thi thể.

Ngay sau đó hắn mãnh liệt nhắm mắt, nước mắt thánh thót liền rơi xuống.

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, thần sắc đều cực kỳ hoảng sợ. Không ai ngờ tới một vụ hoả hoạn ngoài ý muốn lại có thể trong khoảnh khắc biến thành án sát nhân. Tình tiết ly kỳ gay cấn, quả thực ngoài dự đoán, ngay cả trong những vở hát cũng đều chưa từng thấy qua!

“Là ai làm…” Trong yên lặng chỉ nghe thanh âm chậm rãi của Trần Hải Bình vang lên, vừa nghiến răng nghiến lợi vừa nói: “Rốt cuộc là ai làm? Tưởng Dung nàng mới bao lớn! Rốt cuộc là thâm cừu đại hận như thế nào …!”

“Ngươi quay đầu,” Đan Siêu nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của hắn, thanh âm vững vàng không có nửa điểm ngập ngừng: “Ngươi quay đầu nhìn di mẫu và biểu huynh của ngươi, hỏi bọn họ một chút xem hung phạm là ai.”

Đồng tử của Trần Hải Bình mãnh liệt co lại, quay đầu thật nhanh.

Trên ghế thủ tọa Phó Văn Kiệt ngồi lệch sang một bên, tránh được tầm mắt của hắn. Lão phu nhân thì gương mặt xanh mét, toàn thân phát run, một tay run rẩy mà nắm đầu quải trượng.

“… Ngươi đang nói cái gì… Không có khả năng…” Trần Hải Bình thở dốc nói: “Tưởng Dung là thân nữ nhi, thân muội tử của bọn họ… Ngươi nói hươu nói vượn cái gì…”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Nếu như người chết căn bản không phải là Phó Tưởng Dung thì sao?”

Lời nói vừa ra, bốn phía tất cả mọi người như gặp sét đánh. Lão phu nhân lúc này sắc mặt chuyển thành trắng bệch, chỉ thiếu chút nữa là té lăn trên mặt đất.

“Cái…cái gì?” Trần Hải Bình lắp bắp: “Không phải là Tưởng Dung?”

Đan Siêu cười lạnh một tiếng, vẫn duy trì tư thế nửa quỳ trên mặt đất, nhẹ nhàng nâng bàn tay thi thể lên, so với bàn tay của chính mình: “Nhìn thấy các đốt ngón tay này không?”

Mọi người mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn, chỉ thấy thi thể da thịt cháy đen, khớp xương lộ ra tuy rằng dữ tợn đáng sợ, nhưng trông cực kỳ rõ ràng.

“Khớp xương ngón tay này so với bàn tay nữ tử bình thường khá là thô to, so với tay ta cũng chỉ nhỏ hơn một chút, rõ ràng là một bàn tay lao động, làm việc nhiều. Ngươi nói cho ta, có thể nào khớp xương bàn tay của Đại tiểu thư được nuông chiều từ bé trong khuê phòng lại là như vậy?”

Trần Hải Bình khó có thể tin mà nhìn chằm chằm khớp xương một lúc lâu, chợt nhìn phía bộ mặt thi thể hoàn toàn thay đổi, đôi môi run rẩy nói không nên lời.

“Quả…quả nhiên là…” Đám người phía sau vang lên thanh âm rất nhỏ, dần dần nối nhau liên tiếp: “Quả nhiên là không đúng!”

“Không phải là Phó Đại tiểu thư?”

“Người chết kia là… hoả hoạn…”

“Đủ rồi!” Lão phu nhân thốt nhiên rống giận, dùng quải trượng giậm thật mạnh xuống đất vài cái: “Nói bậy nói bạ cái gì, đây là Tưởng Dung! Lão thân còn có thể có hai nữ nhi hay sao? Không cần nghe hòa thượng kia hồ ngôn loạn ngữ!”

Đan Siêu đối với vẻ tức giận cuồng loạn mắng nhiếc này như không nghe thấy. Hắn đem bàn tay thi thể buông xuống, dùng vải trắng tỉ mỉ che đậy, cho đến khi xác chết đáng sợ kia hoàn toàn được che kín, mới chắp tay thành chữ thập niệm một tiếng Phật hiệu.

… Hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa từng niệm Phật hiệu. Trong vài âm tiết đơn giản, đã biểu thị rõ lòng thương xót, bình tĩnh cùng trang trọng.

Một khắc kia quanh thân hắn tựa hồ tản mát ra sức mạnh nào đó, khiến cho cảm xúc nôn nóng hoài nghi của mọi người đều bị mạnh mẽ trấn trụ, vô thức mà đứng ở nơi đó.

“Phó lão phu nhân.” Đan Siêu đứng lên, nói: “Ngươi nhất định muốn tại hạ mời sai nha đến, đi chung quanh thẩm tra xem tối hôm qua có cô nương nhà nghèo nào mất tích, cuối cùng mới bằng lòng nói thật, có phải hay không?”

Nam tử trẻ tuổi thân hình cường kiện giống như một cây tùng cao ngất, ánh nắng từ phía sau hắn chiếu đến, phác hoạ quanh trường kiếm, toả thành một cái bóng thật dài trên nền gạch.

“…” Phó lão phu nhân kịch liệt phát run, trừng mắt nhìn hắn, há miệng mấy lần mới cắn răng xuất ra một câu: “Ngươi yêu ngôn tà thuyết, mê hoặc người khác… ”

“Không cần phải nói, mẫu thân.” Một thanh âm mang theo tiếng thở dài đột ngột vang lên: “Lời đại sư nói không sai, Phó mỗ bội phục đến cực điểm.”

Trong đám người rầm rầm phát ra tiếng kinh hô, Trần Hải Bình bi phẫn thét: “Biểu huynh!”

Chỉ thấy trên ghế thủ tọa, Phó Văn Kiệt đem bàn tay vẫn luôn che thái dương đặt lên trên án, lộ ra khuôn mặt tái nhợt, chậm rãi hiện lên một nụ cười đầy vẻ bất lực.

Trần Hải Bình bỗng nhiên đứng dậy: “Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, Tưởng Dung đâu? Chẳng lẽ các ngươi thật sự …”

“Tưởng Dung thực vẫn an toàn. Tối hôm qua đã được chúng ta đưa đi biệt trang phía sau núi. Chuyện này hết thảy an bài đều là vì an nguy của nàng…” Phó Văn Kiệt chỉ về phía thi thể bọc vải trắng kia, cười khổ nói: “Tại hạ tính toán là dùng kế thay mận đổi đào, tránh né việc Thần quỷ môn bức hôn. Thi thể trước mắt các ngươi đây, là nha đầu nhà quê tệ trang tối hôm qua suốt đêm đi ra ngoài mua về.”

Một lời này của hắn vừa ra, tất cả đều kinh hãi ngây người. Một lúc lâu mới có vài tên đệ tử lớn tuổi phái Thanh Thành không đồng ý nói: “Thiếu trang chủ! Mạng người quan thiên, chuyện này làm thế sao được?”

Những người khác có chút tuổi trẻ khí thịnh cũng sôi nổi phụ họa: “Đúng thế!” “Đoán kiếm trang mấy chục năm cơ nghiệp, có thể nào làm ra chuyện như vậy?!” “Tốt xấu vẫn là gia nghiệp của tiền nhiệm minh chủ võ lâm, thế nhưng lại coi nhân mạng như cỏ rác, để lão minh chủ dưới cửu tuyền ngẩng đầu như thế nào!”

Tiếng lên án công khai liên tiếp, Phó Văn Kiệt nhìn chung quanh mọi người dưới sảnh đường, trên mặt lộ ra vẻ bi ai nặng nề: “Các vị an tâm một chút chớ nóng. Tại hạ biết việc làm như thế không ổn, chỉ là tình thế bất đắc dĩ mới dùng đến hạ sách này… Cha mẹ nha đầu quê mùa này cũng được đền bù ngân lượng, đều cam tâm tình nguyện, tuyệt không phải là hãm hại lừa gạt…”

Hắn còn định giải thích tiếp, lại bị Đan Siêu tức giận cắt ngang: “Cam tâm tình nguyện? Ai biết có phải do Đoán kiếm trang mọi cách cưỡng bức mới đành cam tâm tình nguyện hay không …”

“Cô nương kia cũng cam tâm tình nguyện sao?” Một cái thanh âm nhẹ nhàng mà lạnh lùng đột nhiên từ sau đám người vang lên.

Phó Văn Kiệt nháy mắt cứng ngắc, nhất thời cái gì cũng đều không nói ra được.

Đan Siêu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân bả vai dựa vào thạch trụ, hai tay khoanh lại, khuôn mặt sau lớp lụa mỏng đầy vẻ lãnh đạm.

Y không giống bất luận kẻ nào ở đây nhất dạng phẫn nộ, đồng tình, hoặc không thể dằn được lớn tiếng chỉ trích. Nếu bắt buộc phải hình dung, y thậm chí có chút xa cách với tình huống hỗn loạn của mọi người trong chính đường.

Nhưng mà chẳng biết tại sao, ngay lúc Đan Siêu nhìn thấy Tạ Vân, nội tâm đột nhiên xác định.

Tựa hồ như từ trong tiềm thức, hắn biết người này vĩnh viễn đứng ở bên cạnh mình. Bất luận tình huống biến hoá kỳ lạ đến cỡ nào, nguy hiểm hay bất hạnh, Long cô nương đều sẽ cùng mình một chỗ. Trước sau như một, chưa từng thay đổi.

“Các ngươi biết cái gì? Nha đầu kia không chết, khuê nữ của ta liền phải gả đi đến chỗ võ lâm tà giáo đó, khuê nữ của ta làm sao phải chịu cái tội này!” Phó lão phu nhân một phen đẩy ra nha hoàn muốn tới dìu mình, dùng quải trượng chỉ vào Đan Siêu, giận dữ nói: “Trên đời này thế nhưng còn có kẻ tâm địa ác độc như ngươi, ta hôm nay mới xem như gặp được! Đoán kiếm trang ta cùng ngươi có oán có cừu gì, ngươi lại phải ở trước mặt mọi người vạch ra chuyện này? Ngươi mong con gái ta gả đến cái chỗ không ra người đó, ngươi liền có thể được chia lợi, có phải hay không? …có phải hay không?!”

Lão phu nhân khóc lóc khàn cả giọng, ánh mắt kia lại oán hận đến tựa hồ như có độc dược, nhưng mà trong ánh nắng khuôn mặt Đan Siêu lại thờ ơ, thậm chí trong thanh âm ngay cả một chút xúc động cũng không có: “Việc Đoán kiếm trang bị Thần quỷ môn bức hôn, cho dù vừa oan khuất lại vừa bất đắc dĩ, cũng không thể liên luỵ tính mạng đến một kẻ vô tội, không ai có quyền dùng ngân lượng mua đứt sinh tử của người khác.”

Hắn xoay cổ tay rút ra Thất tinh Long Uyên, cầm trong tay vỏ kiếm, nâng ngang người, chậm rãi xoay một vòng.

Ánh mắt nam tử thâm thúy ngưng trọng mà kiên định, giống như vô hình, lại có loại sức mạnh không gì có thể áp đảo được.

“Nếu hôm nay Thần quỷ môn bức hôn không thành, muốn diệt môn Đoán kiếm trang, thì ắt phải bẻ gẫy kiếm trong tay ta, bước qua xác chết của ta trước; Đến lúc đó ta tin tưởng các vị đang ngồi đây, thậm chí toàn bộ võ lâm giang hồ, cũng sẽ không mắt mở trừng trừng mà khoanh tay đứng nhìn.”

“Nhưng nếu có bất luận kẻ vô tội nào bị chết ở chỗ này. Cho dù chỉ là cô nương nghèo khổ bình dân, cho dù chỉ là nha đầu quê mùa tính mạng rẻ như con kiến, đều cùng cả một Đoán kiếm trang diệt môn cũng không có cái gì bất đồng …”

Đan Siêu từng câu vang lên chấn động giữa không khí yên lặng, lướt qua cột gỗ thiếp vàng cùng thềm son ngói đỏ, vang vọng trong chính đường ngày hôm đó qua vô số năm tháng sau này.

“Chung thân của Phó gia Đại tiểu thư, hôn sự của võ lâm đệ nhất mỹ nhân, thậm chí Đoán kiếm trang trăm năm cơ nghiệp lừng lẫy đường hoàng, ở trong mắt ta, giờ phút này cùng với sinh mệnh của tiểu nha đầu nhà quê dưới đường kia, đều có phân lượng như nhau.”


	11. Chương 11: Tụ thủ đăng (đèn trong tay áo)

Trường An, Đại minh cung.

_Dạ thâm ngân hán thông bách lương, nhị thập bát tú triều ngọc đường. (*)_

[(*) một câu thơ của Ôn Đình Quân, đời Đường, đại ý “đêm khuya sao rơi vào đầy phòng, hai mươi tám vị tinh tú hướng về phía ngọc đường, ở đây chỉ sự thần phục]

Một tiếng chim hót lanh lảnh cắt qua bầu trời đêm. Trong tẩm điện, Hoàng đế đương khép hờ đôi mắt nghe nội thị đọc sách đột nhiên mở ra.

Lát sau, một thái giám mặc áo lam vượt qua cánh cửa, bước nhanh vào đại điện, trên cánh tay là một con tiểu ưng đang đứng.

“Thánh thượng!” thái giám cung kính khom người, sau đó tiến tới, từ trên chân ưng cởi xuống một cái ống bằng bạc, hai tay dâng lên, thấp giọng nói: “Thỉnh xem.”

Hoàng đế tiếp nhận ống bạc, cũng không vội mở ra, trên gương mặt nghiêm nghị một lát sau mới lộ ra một tia cười lạnh không rõ ràng: “Ám Môn tín ưng… thật sự là đã nhiều năm không thấy … Nguyên lai bọn họ còn nhớ rõ trẫm là chủ tử a.”

Thái giám cúi người thật sâu: “Một ngày là chủ tử, chung thân đều là chủ tử. Lời nói của Thánh nhân thật chí lý.”

Chung quanh im ắng, nội thị sớm đã thu sách, cụp mi, cúi mặt mà lui sang một bên. Trong tẩm điện rộng lớn chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng côn trùng kêu khi xa khi gần, vang vọng trong đêm.

Một lúc lâu sau, rốt cục Hoàng đế hừ nhẹ trong mũi, từ trong ống bạc rút ra một tờ giấy mỏng, mở ra nhìn.

“Thánh thượng” nội thị trước cửa vội vàng tiến lên: “Hoàng hậu điện hạ giá lâm!”

Trong làn gió thơm mang theo tiếng châu ngọc leng keng va chạm từ xa vẳng đến, váy dài chấm đất, từng bước tiến lên bậc thềm bằng đá trắng, đi nhanh xuyên qua trung đình. Hoàng hậu của Đại Đường đế quốc lại chỉ mang theo cung nữ tùy thân, mặc tẩm y (*) phía ngoài khoác thêm kiện áo choàng lông, bước nhanh tới trước Tử thần hậu điện, ở giữa các cung nữ từ từ quỳ bái, nàng cũng nghiêng người, cất cao giọng nói: “Bệ hạ.”

[(*) tẩm y: áo ngủ]

… Võ Hậu mặc dù năm nay đã hơn bốn mươi, dung nhan mơ hồ vẫn còn giữ như thời thiếu nữ. Nhiều năm qua đứng trên đỉnh cao quyền lực, trải qua bao sát phạt quyết đoán làm cho nàng thoạt nhìn qua không có nét gì của phụ nhân mảnh mai liễu yếu đào tơ, ngược lại có loại thân thể mạnh mẽ, dẻo dai, lại bình thản ổn trọng, cực kỳ có phong vận mị lực.

Hoàng đế đánh giá nàng một lúc lâu, nhàn nhạt nói: “Hoàng hậu có chuyện gì mà đến?”

Võ Hậu nói: “Thị vệ báo trong cung có tín ưng bay qua. Ta sợ rằng tiền tuyến sinh biến, mới vội vàng chạy tới, mong Bệ hạ chớ trách.”

Những năm gần đây chỉ cần là ở trong nội đình, Võ Hậu ở trước mặt Hoàng đế luôn luôn tự xưng “ta”, tất cả mọi người nghe mãi thành quen.

“Tin tức của ngươi quả là linh thông.” Hoàng đế leng keng một tiếng đem ống bạc để trên án, đột nhiên hỏi: “…Cấm quân Tạ Thống lĩnh đâu?”

Võ Hậu đáy mắt khẽ biến, không trực tiếp trả lời: “Cấm quân Thống lĩnh không có lệnh không được ra khỏi kinh thành.”

“Phải không?”

“Đúng vậy”

“Vậy Tạ Thống lĩnh đâu?”

“Đêm nay không phải phiên trực, thế nên người hẳn ở trong Thống lĩnh phủ.”

Trong tẩm điện yên lặng mấy phút, Hoàng đế lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu như thế, sai người xuất cung cấp tốc tuyên Tạ Thống lĩnh đi vào diện thánh. Người đâu, ban Hoàng hậu ngồi, dâng trà!”

Võ Hậu khả nghi đầy bụng, tiến lên ngồi. Một lát sau chỉ thấy ngoài tẩm điện một người mặc áo màu đỏ sậm chợt lóe – chính là tên thị vệ tự mình đem trà dâng tới cửa, được một tiểu cung nữ tiếp lấy, ngoan ngoãn xuyên qua hành lang phía trong, đi vào chỗ Hoàng hậu đang ngồi.

“Hoàng hậu điện hạ, thỉnh.”

Võ Hậu vừa nhấc mắt, chỉ thấy tiểu cung nữ ánh mắt vẫn cụp xuống, miệng lại hơi hơi mở ra làm thành vài cái khẩu hình….

_Hàng-châu._

_Tuyết-liên-hoa._

Võ Hậu thoáng chốc biến sắc, đứng dậy đi đến trước mặt Hoàng đế thi lễ thật sâu: “Bệ hạ!”

Hoàng đế đương triệu nội thị đến tiếp tục đọc sách, nghe vậy ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Như thế nào?”

“Ta mới vừa có một chuyện giấu diếm, thỉnh Bệ hạ thứ tội. Bệ hạ có thể triệu hồi kẻ được phái đi Thống lĩnh phủ trở về. Tạ Vân đã phụng lệnh của ta xuất kinh, chỉ là vừa rồi ta trong lòng chần chờ, mới không có lập tức thổ lộ tình thực…”

Trên mặt Hoàng đế xẹt qua một tia thần sắc bất tín nhiệm: “Hắn đi làm cái gì ?”

“Đi phía Nam,” Võ Hậu trấn định nói, “Tìm kiếm Tuyết liên hoa dùng trị liệu cho Thái tử.”

Hoàng đế phất tay lệnh nội thị lui ra, hai tay khoanh lại trước người. Thật lâu sau mới nhíu mày hỏi: “Vừa rồi vì sao không nói?”

Trong điện chỉ còn lại cung nữ tâm phúc cùng thị vệ, Võ Hậu liếc khóe mắt, vén lên làn váy, cắn răng quỳ xuống mặt đất: “Bệ hạ xin nghe ta nói một lời. Từ khi Đông Cung trúng độc tới nay, Bệ hạ liền rất ít đặt chân đến Thanh Ninh cung. Ta biết Bệ hạ bởi vì mấy lần trước ta trách cứ Thái tử nên trong lòng có điều hoài nghi. Nhưng mà … hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, Hoằng nhi dù sao cũng là trưởng tử của ta cùng với Bệ hạ thân sinh!”

“Bệ hạ có còn nhớ rõ, Hoằng nhi là ta hoài thai khi còn ở trong chùa Cảm Nghiệp? Sau khi hồi cung, nội có phế hậu Vương thị, ngoại có Hàn viện soi mói, cựu tộc Quan Lũng như hổ rình mồi, hung hiểm kinh tâm đến mức nào! Khi đó Bệ hạ cùng ta tha thiết chờ mong Hoằng nhi sinh ra như thế nào. Hiện giờ nghĩ lại vẫn rõ ràng như ở trước mắt, ta làm thế nào có thể nhẫn tâm tự tay độc hại con của mình?!”

Trên mặt Hoàng đế hơi có điều cảm động, một lúc lâu sau mới hỏi: “Ngươi muốn vì Thái tử tìm dược, chỉ cần nói thẳng, vì sao phải mật lệnh cho Tạ Vân xuất kinh?”

“Bệ hạ!” Võ Hậu ngẩng đầu rung giọng nói: “Nếu lúc trước ta nói thẳng, Bệ hạ trong lòng sẽ nghĩ như thế nào? Một khi đã nghi ngờ, thì nơi chốn đều nghi. Bệ hạ nếu ở trong lòng nhận định ta là kẻ gian lận ngoan độc, một đôi lời kia làm sao giải thích cho được! Ta chỉ nghĩ nhanh chóng tìm được giải dược trị liệu cho Hoằng nhi, đến lúc đó lòng nghi ngờ của Bệ hạ đối với ta, không phải là tự nhiên rửa sạch sao?”

“Bệ hạ cùng ta là phu thê nhiều năm. Ta là hạng người gì, Bệ hạ chẳng lẽ còn không rõ hay sao!”

Trong tẩm điện tựa hồ ngay cả không khí cũng đều ngưng trọng, chỉ có kim lô (*) tản mát ra Long diên hương, cũng vô thanh vô tức quẩn quanh nơi đó.

[(*): lò xông hương bằng vàng]

“…”

Qua thật lâu thật lâu, Hoàng đế rốt cục phát ra một tiếng thở thật dài, đứng dậy tiến lên tự tay nâng Võ Hậu dưới đất đỡ lên.

“Ngươi cũng chớ trách trẫm đa tâm… Từ ngày Hoằng nhi trúng độc tới giờ, trong lòng trẫm cũng loạn cả lên…”

Võ Hậu trong lòng khẽ buông lỏng, trở tay đỡ lấy Hoàng đế. Phu thê hai người cùng nhau đứng lên, mặt đối mặt ngồi xuống, chăm chú nhìn vào lẫn nhau.

Đầu thu gió đêm xuyên qua Tử Thần điện, khiến rèm ngọc lay động, tựa như vô số hồ điệp nhẹ nhàng bay múa, đem mùi hương thơm ngát của Thuỷ tiên từ Thái Dịch trì xa xa toả ra khắp cả tòa đại điện.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh võ công cao cường, nhất định là có đảm lược trên giang hồ. Nếu như có thể tìm hiểu được tin tức Tuyết liên hoa, tự nhiên là một chuyện tốt…”

Hoàng đế dừng một chút, dẫn câu chuyện đi một vòng: “Nhưng cấm quân Thống lĩnh không cho phép ra khỏi kinh thành, đây là quy củ từ lúc Thái tông Hoàng đế thiết lập Bắc nha, trong đó đều có đạo lý riêng … Trẫm xem việc này không bằng như vầy: Sáng sớm ngày mai ngươi truyền lệnh cho Tạ Thống lĩnh để y tức khắc hồi kinh. Việc tìm hiểu Tuyết liên hoa ở phía Nam liền giao cho Ám Môn tiếp nhận xử lý…”

Võ Hậu ngạc nhiên nói: “Ám Môn? Ám Môn không phải là đã …”

Hoàng đế gật gật đầu, lại không giải thích nhiều, chỉ nói: “Nếu nàng đối Ám Môn không yên tâm, trẫm lại lệnh cho Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ mang binh mã xuôi Nam tiếp ứng. Chỉ cần lấy được giải dược, liền lập tức phi ngựa hồi kinh. Vũ Văn Hổ là kẻ trung tâm trẫm rất tin tưởng. Như vậy kế sách vạn toàn, Hoàng hậu cảm thấy thế nào?”

Phu thê hai người đối diện mỉm cười, phảng phất như một đôi kiêm điệp tình thâm trên thế gian.

Võ Hậu đón ánh mắt Hoàng đế hơi hơi gật đầu, ôn nhu nói: “Ta cũng cảm thấy rất tốt.”

Sau nửa canh giờ, trước Thanh Ninh cung.

Nội thị hạ kiệu xuống, Võ Hậu vẫy lui cung nữ tiến đến đỡ, tự mình một bước liền bước xuống đất, lạnh lùng nói: “Thống lĩnh các ngươi rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?!”

Trước chính điện Thanh Ninh cung sớm đã quỳ hai kẻ mặc quần áo đại nội cấm vệ màu đỏ sậm – trong đó một người mi thanh mục tú, khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ, hơn nữa đường nét nửa mặt đến cằm cực giống Tạ Vân, thế nhưng chính là Ảnh vệ lúc trước tại Tạ phủ thư phòng cùng Vũ Văn Hổ đối thoại!

“Hồi bẩm Hoàng hậu điện hạ, Thống lĩnh chúng ta đích xác là hơn nửa tháng trước đã xuất phát xuôi Nam đi dò hỏi tung tích Tuyết liên hoa. Nhưng bởi vì Tuyết liên hoa thật sự khó tìm, tuyệt không cố ý cãi lời Điện hạ chỉ thị! Đám người Mã Hâm hôm trước từ phía Nam truyền đến tin tức, nói Thống lĩnh bên kia tiến triển thuận lợi, đã …”

Võ Hậu cả giận nói: “Vì sao không nói cho ta?! Thống lĩnh các ngươi ngay cả đối với ta cũng có điều che giấu sao?!”

Hai tên cấm vệ đồng loạt dập đầu. Ảnh vệ kia vội cất tiếng, ngay cả thanh âm cùng Tạ Vân đều có chút giống nhau: “Hoàng hậu bớt giận! Thật sự là việc Thống lĩnh ly kinh đột ngột, trước hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới! Đi theo chỉ có tăng nhân Đan Siêu của Từ Ân tự, ngay cả Mã Hâm cũng là ba ngày sau mới dẫn nhân mã từ kinh thành xuất phát, không kịp hướng Thanh Ninh cung bẩm báo tin tức…”

Võ Hậu ý bảo cấm vệ đứng dậy đi theo, chính mình cũng xoay người hướng vào trong nội điện. Đi được hai bước đột nhiên cảm thấy không đúng: “Từ từ, tăng nhân Từ Ân tự? Tên gọi là gì?”

“Hồi Hoàng hậu, gọi là Đan Siêu.”

“…”

Bước chân Hoàng hậu đột nhiên dừng lại.

“Điện hạ?”

Võ Hậu quay đầu lại, nếu lắng nghe kỹ, giọng nàng lúc này có chút hơi hơi bất ổn: “… Tăng nhân kia bao nhiêu tuổi, bộ dáng trông như thế nào?”

Hai tên cấm vệ không rõ lí do, đưa mắt nhìn nhau, ấp a ấp úng hình dung miêu tả lại diện mạo Đan Siêu cùng tuổi tác, lại bổ sung nói: “Người này là hai năm trước được Trí Viên đại sư thu lưu, ở trong chùa luôn an phận, cũng không gây ra bất luận tiếng xấu gì. Kỳ thật Thống lĩnh gặp phải hắn cũng là cơ duyên xảo hợp, chỉ vì ngày ấy Đông Cung trúng độc tăng nhân này cũng ở hiện trường…”

Võ Hậu hơi hơi thở dốc, lui ra phía sau nửa bước.

“Vì sao…” Nàng lẩm bẩm nói, đôi môi đỏ mọng tô son cẩn thận lại có chút run rẩy không ngừng được.

“Vì sao hắn… còn sống…”

…………..

Giang Nam, Đoán kiếm trang.

Biệt trang tuy rằng được xây phía sau núi, cách xa chính phòng đại viện, nhưng cũng tinh xảo hoa lệ, cây cối tươi tốt. Đang là chạng vạng hoàng hôn, một đoàn hơn mười người đem ngồi đầy nơi tiền thính. Đợi nha hoàn nhất nhất dâng trà xong, lão phu nhân mặt lạnh như tiền, đầy vẻ không tình nguyện phân phó: “Vào trong thỉnh tiểu thư xuất hiện đi.”

Tạ Vân mở ra chung trà nhìn nhìn, chợt bật cười, nhẹ giọng nói với Đan Siêu: “Đại sư, nhờ phúc của ngươi, chúng ta ngay cả bột trà cũng đều không được uống!”

Chỉ thấy trong cái chén kia rõ ràng đúng là nước trắng, ngay cả chút nhiệt khí cũng đều không có – Đan Siêu mở chung trà của mình vừa thấy cũng như thế, không khỏi bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu.

Phía trước một tên đệ tử nhìn quanh không người chú ý, quay đầu lại âm thầm mà đối Đan Siêu chắp tay, nhẹ giọng nói: “Tại hạ Chu Dự của phái Thanh Thành, hôm nay hân hạnh được gặp đại sư, thật sự kính phục đến cực điểm.”

Đan Siêu không biết trả lời như thế nào, chỉ gật đầu một cái.

Chu Dự không để ý đến việc Đan Siêu đáp lại hơi có vẻ lạnh nhạt, chỉ căm giận nói: “Không nghĩ tới Đoán kiếm trang tối hôm qua suốt đêm đem Phó đại tiểu thư đưa tới nơi này ẩn nấp. Chỉ thấy đại sư liệu sự như thần, thông hiểu âm dương, phá hỏng chuyện tốt của Đoán kiếm trang, hiện giờ bọn họ chỉ có thể đem đại tiểu thư giả chết sống lại trở về – nhưng cũng sống uổng một hồi, còn phải bồi thường tánh mạng bá tính vô tội!”

Đan Siêu nói: “Tại hạ không dám nhận.”

Hắn dừng một chút, lại trầm giọng nói: “Việc này vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể giải quyết riêng. Đợi sau khi bọn họ tiếp Phó đại tiểu thư quay lại, tại hạ chắc chắn… ”

Thanh âm hắn bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Chắc chắn thế nào?

Báo quan? Giải oan? Hay là bắt buộc Thiếu trang chủ, lão phu nhân của võ lâm thế gia cao cao tại thượng, bồi mệnh cho nha đầu quê mùa mà bọn họ dùng tiền mua về?

… Ngay cả việc có thể bồi, vậy phụ mẫu cô nương bán con gái ruột của mình lấy hai trăm lượng bạc thì nên xử trí như thế nào?

Giang hồ mưa gió, thế sự phiêu diêu. Bao nhiêu chuyện không công bằng không hợp lý lại cố tình thời thời khắc khắc phát sinh, vải trắng che đậy không được, hoàng thổ vùi lấp không xong, mọi người đều biết lẽ đương nhiên tồn tại oan hồn.

… Đây chính là thế đạo.

Mỗi người sống trong đời, đều luồn cúi tranh đoạt, cố gắng hấp thu một chút khoái hoạt cùng thỏa mãn bé nhỏ không đáng kể, lại tập mãi thành thói quen, nuốt vào càng nhiều buồn khổ cùng phiền muộn.

Đan Siêu thở ra một hơi thật dài, nhưng cứ có cái gì đó tích tụ ngăn ở yết hầu, nuốt cũng nuốt không xuống, mà nhả cũng nhả không ra.

Một lúc lâu sau, trong ánh mắt tha thiết của tên đệ tử Thanh Thành hắn mới cười một chút – ít nhất nụ cười kia tuy ngắn ngủi nhưng bình thản cùng trầm tĩnh.

“Tại hạ chắc chắn làm hết sức!” hắn nói như vậy.

Nha hoàn đi vào trong thỉnh tiểu thư đi đã lâu, mọi người nơi tiền thính cũng chờ đến có chút nôn nóng. Cảnh Linh đặc biệt không kiên nhẫn, đông một tiếng đem chung trà đặt mạnh xuống mặt bàn: “… Như thế nào đi lâu như vậy, lại giở trò gì nữa đây?”

Câu này chính là tiếng lòng mọi người trong sảnh cùng hỏi. Phó Văn Kiệt chỉ đành nhẫn nại nói: “Cảnh công tử xin chờ một lát, có lẽ là xá muội cần một chút thời gian sửa soạn, ta lại sai người đi đốc thúc một chút…”

Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói: “Đoán kiếm trang các ngươi còn dám bày ra bất luận thủ đoạn gì, đừng trách ta không khách khí!”

Phó Văn Kiệt nén giận liền nói không dám, lại sai người đi hối thúc Phó Tưởng Dung đi ra. Ai ngờ hạ nhân mới vừa lên tiếng trả lời định đi, đột nhiên từ trong nội thất truyền đến tiếng thét hoảng sợ chói tai, ngay sau đó lách cách lang cang, tiếng bước chân lảo đảo chạy tới, tiếng nha hoàn gào thét: “Người tới a! Có… có quỷ!”

“Tiểu thư! Mau tới cứu tiểu thư ….”

Tiền thính người người ngạc nhiên, lão phu nhân bật đứng dậy: “Làm sao vậy?”

Vài nha hoàn vọt vào cửa, nháy mắt lảo đảo ngã sấp xuống đất, la lên: “Không… không tốt rồi… mau mau nhanh đi cứu tiểu thư!”

“Tiểu.. tiểu thư thắt cổ tự tử…!”

Lão phu nhân hai mắt tối sầm, ngoẹo đầu ngã sấp xuống, nhưng mà lúc này không còn ai lo tới. Phó Văn Kiệt thất thanh quát: “Xảy ra chuyện gì? Làm sao có thể?!” Lời còn chưa dứt, đám người Trần Hải Bình, Cảnh Linh, Đan Siêu đã như tia chớp lao ra thính môn chạy về phía hậu viện!

Ầm một tiếng vang dội, cửa nội thất bị mạnh mẽ đá ra, mọi người vừa nhìn thấy cảnh tượng trong phòng đồng thời đều hút một hơi khí lạnh.

Chỉ thấy trên xà nhà treo lủng lẳng ba thước vải trắng, Phó Tưởng Dung lơ lửng phía dưới, quả nhiên đã thực sự không còn sinh khí.

Đáng sợ hơn không chỉ cái này, mà là trên mặt đất dưới chân Phó Tưởng Dung, rõ ràng có một khối dính đầy bùn đất, mơ hồ vẫn nhìn ra được là một bọc tã lót nguyên bản vốn là sắc trắng thuần …

Trong tã lót kia, chính là một khối thi thể nho nhỏ sớm đã hư thối hầu như không còn gì!

Trần Hải Bình lui ra phía sau một bước, lắp bắp nói: “Không… không có khả năng, đây là… đây là …”

Đan Siêu chợt minh bạch cái gì, lạnh giọng hỏi: “Là hài tử của biểu huynh ngươi một năm trước khó sanh mà chết, có phải không?”

Trần Hải Bình cả người kịch liệt phát run, một lúc lâu mới run run gật đầu, nói: “Đúng… đúng thế!”

………….

Hai cỗ thi thể một lớn một nhỏ che vải trắng, đặt ở trên nền đất tiền thính.

Lão phu nhân sau khi tỉnh lại khóc lớn mắng to một trận, sức cùng lực kiệt lại bất tỉnh, liền được bọn nha hoàn đỡ đến phòng sau nghỉ ngơi. Những người còn lại ngồi vây quanh tại tiền thính, chung quanh một mảnh tĩnh mịch. Trong không khí giống như lưu động một luồng chất lỏng trầm trọng, sềnh sệch mà lạnh lẽo, bò qua lỗ chân lông từng người.

Không biết qua bao lâu, mới vang lên thanh âm nhẹ nhàng của Tạ Vân, cũng là phân phó thị nữ: “Trời chiều rồi, đi đem đèn châm lên.”

Bốn phía ngọn đèn lục tục dấy lên, lúc này mới giống như đánh vỡ ma chú lặng im nào đó, mọi người nhất tề sợ run cả người.

“Đứa nhỏ này chết non khi chuyết kinh (*) khó sanh, sau đó thu xếp cùng với mẫu thân táng một chỗ, như thế nào lại xuất hiện ở trong này?” Phó Văn Kiệt thanh âm khàn khàn run rẩy, tựa hồ đến giờ vẫn không thể tiếp thu sự việc: “Điều này sao có thể, chẳng lẽ thật sự là hài tử oan hồn không cam, hiển linh trả thù, cho nên…”

[(*) chuyết kinh: vợ, gọi một cách trân trọng]

Một cỗ khí lạnh nhất thời từ trong tâm mọi người dâng lên, lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân một tay chống má, dựa vào bên án, mỉm cười nói: “Hài tử chết non trả thù cô cô, thứ cho ta kiến thức hạn hẹp, vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói.”

Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng trả lời: “Khả năng cô cô chỉ là kẻ đầu tiên, Đoán kiếm trang một cái tiếp một cái, không chừng cuối cùng ai cũng đừng nghĩ chạy thoát…”

“Phải không?” Tạ Vân không chút để ý nói “Nếu Đoán kiếm trang thật sự chó gà không tha, có khả năng ích lợi nhất chính là Thần quỷ môn. Nói không chừng cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể hoài nghi Cảnh công tử ngươi a.”

Tạ Vân thời điểm ở trước mặt mọi người luôn luôn tránh ở phía sau Đan Siêu, cảm giác tồn tại phi thường khiêm tốn. Đây là lần đầu tiên mở miệng nói chuyện, lời nói lại sắc bén như thế, khiến tất cả mọi người lúc này đều đồng loạt bất ngờ.

Cảnh Linh cũng sửng sốt, lập tức hừ một cái, cười rộ lên: “Bổn đại gia muốn hạ sát thủ, còn cần phải dùng đến trò giả thần giả quỷ này sao?”

“Cái đó là đương nhiên. Tên của Thần quỷ môn chính là ‘Giả thần giả quỷ’, ngươi không biết sao?”

Lời này vừa nói ra, rất nhiều người đồng loạt túa mồ hôi lạnh – cô nương này làm sao lại to gan như thế? Bằng vào cá tính lãnh khốc kiệt ngạo của Cảnh Linh như vậy, nhất định không thể buông tha thiếu nữ thế đơn lực mỏng này!

Không ngờ Cảnh Linh chỉ nhàn nhạt liếc qua Tạ Vân một cái, trong giọng nói nửa điểm tức giận cũng đều không có: “Phải không? Nếu thực là Thần quỷ môn thu được lợi ích lớn nhất, nhìn đến ‘Long cô nương’ ngươi mỹ mạo mê người như thế, tại hạ nhất định chia cho ngươi một nửa coi như sính lễ, không cần cảm tạ!”

Mọi người đột nhiên biến sắc, Đan Siêu rốt cục đưa tay ấn kiếm quát: “Câm miệng!”

Ánh mắt Cảnh Linh thoáng liếc qua thanh kiếm được bọc trong tầng tầng lớp lớp vải bố trong tay Đan Siêu, nheo mắt lại, quay đầu đi cái gì cũng đều không nói.

Ngọn đèn lung lay rung động, chiếu xuống hai cỗ thi thể bọc vải trắng thành những vệt đen nhảy nhót, trong thoáng chốc thi thể tựa hồ như còn hơi hơi phập phồng.

Phó Văn Kiệt suy sụp ngồi ở bên người muội muội, thở dốc một lúc lâu, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên quyết định: “Phần mộ tổ tiên ngay phía sau núi cách đây không xa, ta muốn mau chân đến xem…”

“Không thể!” vài đệ tử Thanh Thành cách hắn gần đó, ra tiếng phản đối. Chu Dự cả giận nói: “Thiếu trang chủ! Sắc trời đã sớm tối đen, ngươi lại hành động bất tiện, như thế nào có thể đi đến mộ phần?!”

“Nhưng hài tử duy nhất của ta bị phơi trần hài cốt tại đây, cần phải biết hắn là… là tới như thế nào! Nếu có kẻ nào ở phần mộ tổ tiên Phó gia phá rối mà nói…”

Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói: “Tới như thế nào a? Nói không chừng nó là tự bò lại đây…”

Lần này không ít người đồng thời trợn mắt nhìn về hướng Cảnh Linh. Mấy kẻ nhát gan lúc này liền run run thành một đoàn, ngay cả thanh âm đều phát không ra. Kẻ gan lớn thì run rẩy giận dữ: “Đừng nói nữa!” “Tử… Tử không nói quái lực loạn thần!” “Không cần phải nhắc lại!”

“Chúng ta ai cũng không thể đi,” Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói, thanh âm nặng nề mà ngăn chặn mọi người.

“Tại hạ trước nay không tin quỷ thần, hơn nữa càng không tin quỷ thần giết người. Nếu Phó tiểu thư thật sự là thắt cổ tự tử còn dễ giải thích, nhưng anh nhi nhất định không phải là tự nàng chạy tới phần mộ đào ra ôm trở về. Nếu trong đó có người phá rối, thậm chí là có người hạ độc thủ, hung phạm hiện tại nhất định cách chúng ta không xa.”

Hắn nói tiếp: “Hiện tại chúng ta hẳn là nên ở cùng một chỗ, tránh phân tán ra, để không tạo cơ hội cho bất luận kẻ nào.”

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, đại bộ phận cảm thấy hắn nói có đạo lý. Cũng có một số nhỏ người khiếp đảm mà nhìn chằm chằm thi hài nhỏ bé kia, cái gì cũng không dám thốt ra.

Phó Văn Kiệt lại gắng sức lắc đầu, đột nhiên khàn khàn cổ họng nghẹn ngào nói: “Không… đừng có nói bất cứ cái gì nữa, ta nhất định phải đi!”

Chu Dự không tán thành nói: “Thiếu trang chủ!”

“Ở tại đây sẽ không có nguy hiểm sao? Nếu thật sự là oan hồn lấy mạng, oan hồn hiện ngay ở trước mắt các ngươi. Chẳng lẽ các ngươi muốn lưu hắn ở trong này qua đêm?!”

Mọi người đồng thời nghẹn giọng, chỉ nghe Cảnh Linh hợp thời mà chen lời:

“Đúng thế. Phần mộ tổ tiên bên kia còn có mẫu thân nó, hài tử của nàng ở trong này, chỉ sợ không chừng ban đêm ngay cả mẫu thân nó cũng tìm đến. Đến lúc đó…”

Trong ánh nến lay động hắn lộ ra một nụ cười, ánh mắt lạnh thấu xương. Hàm răng nhọn trắng như tuyết mơ hồ có thế thấy, những người chứng kiến đều nhịn không được phải rùng mình, trong lòng bắt đầu buông lỏng.

“Bây giờ còn chưa tính là tối hẳn. Chúng ta đem hài tử này đuổi về phần mộ tổ tiên. Đi nhanh về nhanh, chừng nửa canh giờ cũng đã trở lại!” Phó Văn Kiệt kiên trì nói: “Cho dù thực sự có hung thủ quấy phá, chúng ta nhiều người như vậy, một đường đều khẩn kề nhau thì sợ cái gì? Ta cũng không biết các vị võ lâm đồng đạo lại thành những kẻ nhát gan không dám ra khỏi cửa nửa bước như vậy!”

Phó Văn Kiệt thật sự là bị kích thích đến điên rồi, những lời cuối cùng đã có thái độ như phát cuồng. Chung quanh hắn một vòng người đều không hẹn mà cùng lui về phía sau, khó xử mà nhìn nhau.

“Chuyện này… Hài tử đặt ở nơi đây cũng không phải biện pháp…” Một đệ tử Không Động phái ngần ngại nói.

“Vạn nhất thực sự có oan hồn quấy phá…”

“Phần mộ tổ tiên Đoán kiếm trang cách nơi này thật không xa sao?” Chu Dự nhịn không được vẫy một nha hoàn lớn tuổi đến hỏi.

Đại nha hoàn cũng bị dọa sợ, run run rẩy rẩy đứng ở trong tiền thính, nói chuyện đều mang theo âm nức nở: “Không… không xa… đúng là trong vòng nửa canh giờ có thể đến. Hài…hài tử có thể đưa trở về sao?”

Phó Văn Kiệt bang bang dùng sức vỗ bàn, quát: “Người đâu, mang kiệu đến đây! Lúc này liền xuất phát!”

Đan Siêu rốt cục cũng không biết làm thế nào, mắt nhìn sắc trời bên ngoài, không biết có phải là do tâm lý, bầu trời sau hoàng hôn có chút âm trầm, trong gió mang theo chút hơi nước ẩm ướt, tựa hồ trời sắp mưa.

May mà Phó Văn Kiệt nói không sai, phần mộ tổ tiên cách nơi này đích xác không xa – biệt trang phía sau núi nguyên bản chính là nơi Đoán kiếm trang dừng chân nghỉ lại khi tế tổ. Chỉ là đường núi không tính là bằng phẳng, thỉnh thoảng còn có chút gập ghềnh. Dưới đường dốc đều là cây cối rậm rạp. Nghe nói sâu phía trong chính là bãi phế liệu trước kia Đoán kiếm trang bỏ đi.

Hơn mười tên đệ tử Thanh Thành, Không Động cùng Hoa Sơn, tăng thêm Phó gia, đám Thần quỷ môn, Trần Hải Bình, Đan Siêu và Tạ Vân gần hai mươi người, dọc theo sơn đạo đi qua từ đường, rốt cục lúc sắc trời tối xuống đã kịp đến trước mồ. Phó Văn Kiệt cũng kiên cường, không cần bất luận kẻ nào làm thay, tự tay ôm lấy khối vải bọc anh thi kia ôm vào trong ngực, để người nâng đến trước mộ, lúc này nước mắt liền rơi xuống.

“Con của ta a…”

Chỉ thấy hai cái mộ kia cùng một chỗ, một lớn một nhỏ. Chỉ có một bên có khắc mộ bia ghi “Đoán kiếm trang Phó Văn Kiệt chi thê”, cho thấy là anh nhi khó sanh chết non được chôn theo mẫu thân. Nơi này nguyên lai không có phong tục như vậy. Khó sanh chết non đều là mẫu tử đặt ở trong cùng một quan tài, không biết lúc trước Phó Văn Kiệt nghĩ thế nào, mới đem thê tử cùng hài nhi tách ra mai táng.

Có thể là trong tiềm thức của hắn cũng có ý tưởng đứa con này là điềm xấu hại ái thê của mình, mới khiến nàng khó sanh mà chết.

Tiểu quan tài của anh nhi hãy còn trong đất, nắp quan rõ ràng có một chỗ thủng, vừa cho một anh nhi đi qua. Mọi người lấy đèn lồng chiếu tới, nhất thời chỉ cảm thấy hàn ý từ trong lòng thình linh dâng lên, không biết là ai nhịn không được thấp giọng nói một câu: “Nương a, thật sự là chính mình bò đi ra …”

Chu Dự tốt xấu cũng là đại đệ tử phái Thanh Thành, tuổi cũng lớn hơn một chút, còn miễn cưỡng chịu đựng được: “Đừng nói lung tung!”

Chỉ có Đan Siêu tiến lên một bước, cúi đầu nhìn tiểu quan tài kia, cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm vết nứt bên cạnh, ấn đường hơi hơi nhăn lại.

Đúng lúc này trước mắt hắn đột nhiên sáng ngời, nghiêng đầu chỉ thấy Tạ Vân rũ tay áo rộng, đứng ở bên cạnh cầm theo một ngọn đèn lồng vì hắn chiếu sáng.

Dưới bầu trời âm trầm hắc ám, giữa đám mồ mả lạnh lẽo thê lương, chỉ có thân ảnh Tạ Vân được bao phủ trong vầng sáng màu da cam ấm áp, đáy mắt ôn nhuận như minh châu chiếu rọi, hướng về hắn hơi hiện lên nét cười.

Trong lòng Đan Siêu rung động.

Một loại cảm giác hắn không biết nên hình dung như thế nào, vừa mềm mại vừa ngọt ngào từ sâu trong nội tâm dâng lên, theo huyết mạch chảy đi tứ chi toàn thân.

“Đại sư?” Tạ Vân thấp giọng cười hỏi.

Đan Siêu có chút bối rối mà thu hồi tầm mắt, ho khan một tiếng, đứng dậy lui ra phía sau nửa bước nói: “Không có gì, tùy tiện nhìn xem.”

“Có nhìn ra được cái gì không?”

“Như là bị người từ bên ngoài mở ra.”

Tạ Vân gật gật đầu, Đan Siêu đương muốn nói gì, đột nhiên phía sau có người lẩm bẩm: “Không hay rồi, trời muốn mưa!”

Mọi người nhất loạt ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy bầu trời vừa tối quả nhiên mây đen dày đặc, trong tầng mây xa xa mơ hồ truyền đến chớp nháy. Lúc này mới là đầu thu, thế nhưng mưa dông cũng hiếm khi xuất hiện.

“Trong núi đêm mưa không thể ăn ngủ ngoài trời, mai táng hảo lập tức trở về đi!” Đan Siêu quyết định thật nhanh: “Tới vài người hỗ trợ, mau đi!”

Phó Văn Kiệt vẫn còn không buông tay, nhưng vài người đồng thời đi qua, ba chân bốn cẳng đem đất đào lên, mở ra áo quan, đặt anh thi vào, lại đem mai táng trở về, lần nữa qua loa vùi lấp đất lên. Phó Văn Kiệt đi đứng bất tiện, hạ nhân nhanh chóng đem hắn đỡ lên kiệu theo đường lộ cũ trở về. Chỉ đi không đến vài bước, mới đến một đoạn sơn đạo phá lệ gập ghềnh trơn trượt, đột nhiên trước mắt trắng xoá….

Ánh chớp đem cảnh vật chung quanh chiếu sáng như tuyết. Giây lát sau thế giới lâm vào hắc ám, mộ địa phía sau âm phong nổi lên bốn phía: “Không… muốn…”

“Không… muốn… đi…”

Toàn bộ mọi người nháy mắt run lên như điên cuồng. Mấy người nhát gan lúc này hét rầm lêm, vài tên gia đinh Phó gia khiêng kiệu thiếu chút nữa ngã lăn trên mặt đất.

Đan Siêu quát lên: “Bình tĩnh!”

Òanh một tiếng long trời!

Tiếng sấm tới bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, cơ hồ như đánh sát trên đầu mọi người mà xuống!

“A a a…” trong tiếng kêu sợ hãi, không biết là ai trợt chân té ngã trên mặt đất. Lập tức trong đám người sinh ra phản ứng dây chuyền, mấy tên gia đinh bị đẩy đến trước té nhào xuống, liền đem tay kiệu văng ra ngoài!

“Cẩn thận!”

“Thiếu trang chủ!”

Phó Văn Kiệt bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, cả người bay vọt tới trước, ngã xuống đường dốc, thẳng hướng tới đám lùm cây rậm rạp cạnh vách núi lăn xuống!

Nham thạch bén nhọn, phía dưới rừng rậm ẩm ướt hắc ám, Phó Văn Kiệt nếu thật ngã xuống, làm sao có thể còn mệnh?

Kinh biến nháy mắt bùng nổ, mọi người hô to ra tiếng. Ngay tại phút chốc vô cùng hỗn loạn, một bóng đen như tia chớp hướng về phía trước tung người nhảy đến, trong một khắc mọi người còn chưa kịp phản ứng, thân ảnh kia đã không chút do dự theo Phó Văn Kiệt nhảy xuống vách đá dựng đứng!

Trần Hải Bình đứng gần nhất, thất thanh kinh hô: “Đại sư?”

… Chỉ thấy kẻ nhảy xuống cứu người, rõ ràng chính là Đan Siêu!

Trần Hải Bình cắn răng liền muốn cùng nhảy theo, đột nhiên bả vai bị người níu lại, ngay sau đó trên gáy liền đặt một thanh đao lạnh như băng.

Hắn ngạc nhiên nghiêng đầu, lại chỉ thấy một tên thủ hạ Thần quỷ môn đang nhìn mình chằm chằm: “Không cho phép nhúc nhích.”

Cùng lúc đó Tạ Vân đi nhanh xuyên qua đám người, đến chỗ vách đá, đột nhiên bước chân dừng lại.

Đoạt hồn câu sắc bén đến mức tận cùng, sườn mũi cong bén ngọt đang duỗi đến, vô thanh vô tức chắn trước cổ họng y, chỉ cần bước thêm một bước, liền sẽ dễ dàng cứa ngay khí quản.

Thanh âm lười biếng của Cảnh Linh từ phía sau vang lên: “Long cô nương, đứng lại!”

“Họ Cảnh, ngươi muốn làm gì?” “Dừng tay!”

Mọi người mới từ trong bối rối lấy lại tinh thần, sôi nổi phát ra tiếng giận dữ. Chu Dự nổi giận quát: “Bỏ binh khí xuống! Động thủ với một thiếu nữ còn bản lĩnh gì chứ?! Đại gia hỏa, mau thừa dịp mưa chưa tới, trước hãy đi xuống cứu người!”

Nhưng mà mặc những tiếng giận dữ mắng chửi, tay Cảnh Linh nắm câu cũng không chếch đi nửa phần.

“Hôm nay nơi này ai muốn đều có thể đi, duy nhất một mình ngươi không thể!” Sát thủ tóc đỏ xem tất cả mọi người chung quanh như không khí, vẫn chỉ nhìn thẳng vào Tạ Vân, lạnh lùng nói: “Một tên hòa thượng sinh tử không trọng yếu, nhưng nếu ngươi kiên trì đi xuống, ta đây cam đoan, hắn thật sự liền không thể không chết.”

“…”

Tạ Vân không quay đầu lại, thậm chí không hề động đậy. Một lúc lâu sau y chậm rãi nâng lên hai ngón tay, để lên mũi câu trước cổ họng mình, đem nó từ từ đẩy ra.

Mọi người chú mục nhìn trừng trừng ngón tay thanh mảnh, máu tươi theo từng đốt ngón tay ào ạt chảy xuống, nhưng động tác của y lại cực kỳ vững vàng, thậm chí có thể nói là thập phần tao nhã.

“Như ngươi cũng tới ngăn cản ta…”

Y cười, thanh âm thư hoãn giống như nhàn thoại việc nhà:

“… ngươi tính là cái thá gì chứ?”


	12. Chương 12: Sóc vân thu (*)

“… Ngươi tính là cái thá gì chứ?”

Trong thanh âm Tạ Vân không có bất luận cái gì khinh thường hoặc coi rẻ, ngược lại thậm chí là phi thường bình tĩnh cùng đương nhiên.

… Nhưng mà cũng bởi vì điểm này, mới làm người ta từ trong đáy lòng đau đớn như vết roi hằn sâu.

“Quả nhiên là ngươi có thể nói ra như vậy.” Đáng ngạc nhiên chính là Cảnh Linh không hề giận tím mặt, chỉ hơi hơi nâng cằm. Hắn vốn dĩ đã cao, như vậy vừa nhấc lên, liền có tư thái bễ nghễ từ trên nhìn xuống: “Đích xác ở trong mắt Vân Sử ta không tính là cái gì. Nhưng nếu ta là ngươi, tuyệt sẽ không ở thời điểm lẻ loi một mình, vô lực tự bảo vệ mà thốt ra những lời này.”

Tạ Vân nhàn nhạt nói: “Làm sao ngươi biết ta lẻ loi một mình ở đây?”

Lời còn chưa dứt, cách đó không xa bóng cây lay động. Trong đêm tối tiếng thiết khí ma sát mọi nơi vang lên, tựa hồ đột nhiên xuất hiện không ít người mà vây quanh sơn đạo.

Phía sau các đệ tử đại môn phái đều cũng phát hiện, nhất thời kinh ngạc nhốn nháo: “Cái gì?” “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Nhưng mà không đợi bọn họ rõ ràng tình huống, đột nhiên chỉ nghe Cảnh Linh cười lạnh một tiếng, hỏi: “Nếu muốn cản trụ ngươi, cũng không chỉ là một mình ta đâu?”

Nói xong hắn đưa tay lên môi, huýt lên một âm thanh vang dội…

Huỵch…!

Trong màn đêm triền núi chung quanh, bốn phía nham thạch đột nhiên xuất hiện hơn mười bóng đen, võ trang đầy mình, cầm trong tay cung tiễn, từ trên cao nhìn xuống gắt gao vây quanh đám người bọn họ, Chu Dự thất thanh cả kinh: “Thần quỷ môn!”

Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói: “Trước khi đến Đoán kiếm trang quả thật ta không nghĩ tới lại ở nơi này gặp gỡ ngươi. Hai năm nay tất cả mọi người chú ý đến từng động tĩnh của ngươi, nhưng ngươi không có phụng chỉ không được xuất kinh, mọi người cũng đều không biết làm thế nào. Sau khi ta nhận ra ngươi, lập tức phi ưng báo tin thông tri cho chưởng môn nguyên lão, hiện giờ những người này đang ra roi thúc ngựa, tất cả đều là đến Hoài Nam hộ giá.”

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Hộ giá ngươi?”

“Không, hộ ngươi.”

“Ta?”

Cảnh Linh cúi người dán sát vào tai Tạ Vân, nhẹ giọng nói: “Mặc cho ai bắt được chiến lợi phẩm trân quý, đều canh giữ nghiêm mật, bảo hộ mang về, không phải sao?”

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt hơi hơi gật đầu, ít lâu sau rốt cục mở to mắt nói: “Cho nên mới nói, hôm nay ta và ngươi nhất định phải ở nơi này ác chiến một hồi.”

… Thời điểm nói những lời này, thanh âm y phi thường kỳ quái. Những chữ đầu vẫn là âm điệu nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp nhu hòa, nam nữ khó phân biệt như mấy ngày nay; Càng về sau thanh tuyến ngày càng nặng. Một chữ cuối cùng đã biến thành trầm thấp, rõ ràng, cực có từ tính.

Tiếng nói kia kỳ thật phi thường có mị lực, chỉ là không ai cảm thấy ý tứ êm dịu trong lời nói.

Nhưng mà Cảnh Linh lại lắc lắc đầu, lộ ra cười lạnh trêu tức: “Ta nói cho ngươi biết một việc, Vân Sử, ngươi tự mình suy nghĩ.”

“…Chính là Vũ Văn Hổ đã dẫn năm trăm thân binh từ Trường An phụng chỉ xuôi Nam, ít ngày nữa sẽ đến Tô Hàng.”

“Ta nghe nói ngươi lúc trước bị sung quân đi Mạc Bắc nhiều năm, là bởi vì thời điểm ở trong cung hung hăng gài bẫy Vũ Văn Hổ, làm cho hắn mất hết mặt mũi thiếu điều còn toi mạng. Như vậy ngươi đoán xem, lần này Vũ Văn Hổ đi đến Đoán kiếm trang, phát hiện ngươi hai tay không võ khí, nội lực lại hoàn toàn biến mất, sẽ cao hứng tha hương ngộ cố tri biết bao nhiêu?”

“Ta…”

Tạ Vân mới vừa mở miệng lại thốt nhiên dừng lại, mãnh liệt giương mắt nhìn hướng núi rừng đen sẫm phía xa, đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia cực kinh ngạc không rõ ràng.

Ngay sau đó, tia chớp cắt qua không trung, tiếng sấm liên tục gào thét. Thiên địa liên tiếp loé sáng tưởng như chớp đánh trên đỉnh đầu mỗi người …

Một tiếng oành vang dậy!

Hai tiếng nổ thật lớn vang lên kinh thiên động địa, thậm chí khiến đất đá dưới chân mỗi người cũng rung chuyển!

Tất cả mọi người nháy mắt tóm lấy cây cối vách đá, còn chưa kịp đứng vững, liền chỉ thấy hướng tận cùng phía dưới tia chớp, đột nhiên bộc phát ra ánh lửa sáng trắng như tuyết!

“Không… Không hay rồi!” Trần Hải Bình thất thanh nói: “Là biệt trang phía sau núi!”

…….

Dưới vách đá dựng đứng.

Đan Siêu bước thấp bước cao, đứng ở một vách đá, gọi: “Thiếu trang chủ!”

Khắp nơi gió thổi cỏ lay, không có bất luận cái gì trả lời.

Đã hạ xuống đến đáy vực, Phó Văn Kiệt khẳng định ngay ở quanh đây, chỉ là chung quanh cơ hồ đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, thời điểm hắn thả người nhảy xuống lại không kịp mang theo đèn lồng, nhất thời nửa khắc căn bản tìm không thấy bóng người.

Đan Siêu hít một hơi thật sâu, trong phổi truyền đến huyết tinh nóng rát.

Vừa rồi hắn nhảy xuống, thế rơi rất mạnh, khả năng đã bị nội thương. Bất quá hiện tại không phải là thời điểm dừng lại nghỉ ngơi, nhất định phải tìm được Phó Văn Kiệt trước khi mưa đến. Nếu không, cho dù hắn còn sống, cũng không tài nào chịu nổi một đêm mưa thu lạnh như băng.

Đan Siêu một tay ấn ấn sườn bụng, thở dốc một khắc, đợi ánh mắt thích ứng với bóng đêm, đột nhiên phát hiện trong bụi cỏ phía trước tựa hồ có một thân ảnh bất động.

“Thiếu trang chủ!”

Hắn bước nhanh tiến lên lật qua người nọ, cẩn thận nhìn xuống, đúng là hình dáng Phó Văn Kiệt, chỉ là trên mặt dính đầy máu huyết cùng bùn đất. Xem ra khi rơi xuống trên người cũng không ít thương tích. Càng thêm hô hấp cùng mạch đập của hắn đều phi thường mỏng manh, nếu là muộn nửa khắc đồng hồ, thực khó mà có đường sống.

Đan Siêu cắn răng hướng ngực Phó Văn Kiệt truyền qua, nội lực như dòng nước ấm từ từ rót vào, một lát sau mới cảm giác được vị Thiếu trang chủ này tim đập thoáng ổn định lại, rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Làm thế nào đi lên đây?

Đan Siêu ngẩng đầu hướng vách đá dựng đứng phía trên nhìn thoáng qua.

Ngay sau đó đuôi lông mày hắn nhảy dựng, tựa hồ từ trong đêm đen u ám, sắc bén mà ngửi được điềm xấu nào đó.

….Rẹt!

Tia chớp cắt qua không trung, Đoán kiếm trang hướng xa xa bị ánh lên sáng như tuyết.

Ngay tại giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa kia, một đạo hắc ảnh bị ánh sáng kéo dài bóng đen từ phía sau hắn nhảy đến, trong tay giơ cao một vật…

Đồng tử Đan Siêu mãnh liệt co lại, giống như báo đen xuất phát, nháy mắt quay người tung quyền về phía sau!

Nhưng mà trong phút chốc đã quá muộn.

Ầm một tiếng trọng vang, hắn chỉ cảm thấy gáy bị cái gì đập mạnh lên, quả thực ngay cả óc cũng phải từ trong xương sọ văng ra. Ngay sau đó trước mắt hắn tối sầm lại!

Hắn thậm chí cũng không kịp nhìn thấy người đánh lén là ai, liền không kịp đề phòng ngã vào vực sâu tối đen, mất đi ý thức.

… _Ta là ai? Đây là đâu?_

Nắm đấm hạ xuống như mưa, tiếng quát mắng, tiếng đánh đập, tiếng tiểu hài tử khóc lóc chung quanh vừa xa xôi lại không rõ ràng.

Đây là…

Hài tử Đan Siêu giữa cơn mưa quyền cước liều mạng cuộn mình, gắt gao che chở trong ngực nửa khối bánh ngô bẩn hề hề, mặc cho trên ngực, lưng, đùi truyền đến đau nhức dày đặc.

Trong dạ dày đói đến đầu váng mắt hoa, toàn thân dơ bẩn dính đầy máu tươi cùng bụi đất không thôi, cả người gầy như que củi thậm chí so với chó hoang ven đường bị người đá tới đá lui, còn chật vật bất kham hơn.

 _Ta muốn chết!_ Trong mê man hắn nghĩ.

_Muốn chết…_

Lều trại đột nhiên bị xốc lên, bên ngoài là chợ. Tiếng người cùng tiếng ngựa hí náo loạn. Chủ nô xa xa hét lên vài câu Hồ ngữ.

“Ai! Ai! Đừng đánh !”

“Ông chủ gọi hắn đi qua!”

“Đừng đánh!” Chung quanh hơi yên tĩnh, thanh âm người Hồ khàn khàn vang lên:

“Có người muốn mua hắn.”

Một thân ảnh cao gầy xuất hiện trước cửa lều. Ánh sáng từ ngoài chiếu vào thành một cái bóng thật dài, y tiện đà đi vào trong lều, dừng bước lại.

Trước mặt tiểu Đan Siêu xuất hiện một đôi giày da xám xịt, dính rất nhiều bụi đất, đánh đinh tán bằng đồng, nhìn qua thập phần rắn chắc.

Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện co rúm người lại.

Đôi giày như vậy chắc chắn đá vào trên người sẽ rất đau, hắn biết.

Nhưng mà hồi lâu đều không có động tĩnh, không có mắng chửi cũng không có đánh đá. Đôi giày da kia thậm chí ngay cả ý di chuyển cũng đều không có.

“…”

Tiểu Đan Siêu rốt cục giãy dụa ngẩng đầu, xuyên qua tầm mắt bởi vì huyết lệ hỗn hợp mà mơ hồ, kiệt lực hướng về phía trước nhìn lại.

Ánh sáng chiếu ngược một người, thân hình cao ráo bọc trong áo choàng vải thô hơi ố vàng, sau lưng treo một thanh trường kiếm dùng mảnh vải cũ bọc một vòng, khí tức quanh thân giống như còn còn sót lại bão cát đường xa chưa hết, đang cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Gương mặt người này che bằng mặt nạ bạc trắng, từ chóp mũi lên hơn phân nửa mặt trên, nhưng vẫn có thể từ đường nét nhu hòa của cằm trông ra y còn phi thường trẻ tuổi.

Tiểu Đan Siêu tha thân thể thương tích chất chồng rụt lui về phía sau, trên mặt tràn ngập cảnh giác, đáy mắt hiện ra hỗn loạn nghi hoặc, sợ hãi cùng một tia chờ đợi.

Người nọ rốt cục hơi hơi thở ra khẩu khí, trong áo choàng tùy ý ném ra một cái túi, ba một tiếng rơi xuống mặt đất trước mặt chủ nô, từ trong miệng túi nhanh như chớp lăn ra mấy xâu đồng tiền.

Sau đó y khom lưng xuống, đối Đan Siêu vươn ra một bàn tay…

Đó là một bàn tay năm ngón xoè ra, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước, mặc dù có vết chai thật dày, lại thon dài hữu lực xinh đẹp tuyệt trần.

“Ta mua ngươi.”

Đôi mắt đen nháy sau mặt nạ chuyên chú nhìn Đan Siêu đối diện, nói:

“Theo ta đi đi.”

…………

Sâu trong Đại Mạc dân cư thưa thớt, gió từ đường chân trời xa xôi thổi quét mà đến, bay qua cồn cát liên miên, thổi qua hàng cây hồ dương, cùng với sông ngầm phía xa lúc ẩn lúc hiện.

Nhà của bọn họ ngay tại nơi này.

Bùn đất xây thành thổ ốc, chung quanh dùng hòn đá vây lấy một khoảng đất trống, xem như làm sân. Chung quanh sân mọc đầy cây cỏ hoang nhìn không ra chủng loại.

Gió to thổi qua nóc nhà dày nặng lông cừu, phát ra tiếng ù ù.

Ngoài phòng truyền đến tiếng múc nước, một lát sau người thanh niên nhấc lên rèm cửa cũ nát đi tới, đưa cho Đan Siêu một chén nước cùng vài cái bánh của người Hồ.

“Ăn đi.”

Chiếc bánh mềm, toả ra màu vàng mê hoặc. Tiểu Đan Siêu chưa từng ăn qua bánh mềm như vậy, hắn ngửi được mùi thịt dê tản mát ra tanh nồng, nuốt khẩu nước miếng hỏi: “Vì sao ngươi muốn mua ta?”

… Thanh âm hài tử bởi vì bị đánh trọng thương mà phá lệ khàn đặc, giống như chỉ cần phát ra một tiếng, yết hầu khô khốc liền ứa máu không thôi.

Người thanh niên ngồi ở trong góc phòng, một lúc lâu mới nói: “Không vì cái gì cả.”

Đan Siêu cảnh giác nói: “Ta là…”

“Không cần biết.”

“… Vậy ngươi là người thế nào?”

Người thanh niên rốt cục nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt cũng chăm chú rất lâu, giống như xuyên thấu qua thân ảnh nho nhỏ của Đan Siêu, nhìn về phía xa xăm.

Thật lâu sau y mới mở miệng, thanh âm phi thường bình thản:

“Ngươi cũng không cần biết.”

Tiểu Đan Siêu thay đổi sang chủ nhân mới, nhưng không có nửa điểm dấu hiệu sẽ lại bị đánh.

Buổi tối người thanh niên mang nước tới, để Đan Siêu cởi sạch ra, dưới ánh đèn dùng vải bố cẩn thận lau toàn thân bẩn hề hề của hắn. Mỗi lần cọ đến chỗ máu ứ đọng, hoặc bầm tím, hoặc chỗ vết thương huyết nhục mơ hồ, Đan Siêu cũng nhịn không được phát ra tiếng hấp khí như cùng hoà với tiếng gió lạnh sa mạc ngoài cửa sổ.

Người thanh niên rửa sạch cho hắn buông vải xuống, thổi tắt ngọn đèn, nói: “Ngủ đi.”

Vầng trăng rằm trong sa mạc vừa lớn lại vừa sáng, từ cửa sổ chiếu vào gian phòng, ngay cả vết nứt trên vách tường đều nhìn thấy rõ ràng.

Tiểu Đan Siêu từ trên kháng ló đầu ra, nhìn thanh niên nằm nghiêng trên mặt đất.

Ngay cả khi đi ngủ y đều không bỏ mặt nạ, sườn má bao phủ trong bóng tối, ngực có quy luật mà hơi hơi phập phồng. Y đem thanh trường kiếm bọc trong vải đặt cạnh bên gối, lòng bàn tay đương khoát lên vỏ kiếm, tựa hồ tùy thời sẽ bừng tỉnh.

Đan Siêu nín thở tĩnh khí nhìn một lát, chân tay khẽ khàng xuống kháng, giống như ăn trộm, nhón chân qua chăn đệm dưới đất, vòng qua người thanh niên, mở ra cửa phòng.

Sa mạc đêm khuya dưới ánh trăng một màu trắng xoá. Xa xa biển sao cuồn cuộn, ngân hà vắt ngang chân trời, trong gió truyền đến hơi nước lạnh như băng.

Muốn chạy sao?

Dạ dày đói khát quanh năm sinh ra nóng rát, sống lưng bị đánh cùng vết thương nơi chân còn ẩn ẩn làm đau. Tiểu Đan Siêu cúi đầu thở dốc một khắc, rốt cục nhẫn nại nhẹ nhàng mà đóng cửa lại.

Hắn khập khiễng vòng qua chăn đệm dưới đất, bò lại trên kháng, mở mắt nhìn màn đêm, bên tai truyền đến tiếng hô hấp vững vàng của người thanh niên.

Tiểu Đan Siêu nhắm mắt lại, giữa thấp thỏm, cảnh giác lại vô pháp chống đỡ cơn buồn ngủ, rất nhanh liền rơi vào mộng đẹp.

…………

Vết thương trên người từng ngày chuyển tốt, khép lại, vảy kết, thành những vết sẹo trăng trắng.

Đan Siêu luôn đợi chờ một ngày mình bị bắt đi làm gì đó, nhưng mà không có.

Người thanh niên mỗi ngày liền đi ra ngoài rất sớm, cưỡi ngựa, săn thú, tại khu chợ cũ nát của người Hồ trong Đại Mạc bên cạnh đổi vài thứ, mang về bánh cùng muối. Có đôi khi trong bao quần áo cũng có chút sữa dê cùng thịt khô hong gió, nhưng chính y cũng rất ít khi ăn, tựa hồ cũng không thích hương vị tanh nồng kia.

Y dùng xương cốt động vật điêu khắc thành các món đồ chơi. Có một lần Đan Siêu nhìn thấy bên cửa sổ treo một cái khô trảo xám trắng ố vàng, liền cẩn thận mà sờ sờ, hỏi: “Đây là cái gì?”

Người thanh niên vén rèm đi vào phòng, từ trên lưng cởi xuống trường cung cùng tiễn tụ, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

“Ưng trảo.”

Đan Siêu đã từng gặp qua ưng.

Con chim ưng mở ra đôi cánh mạnh mẽ, như mũi tên xẹt qua trời xanh, hướng không biết phương nào bay đi, cuối cùng chỉ còn lưu trong đáy mắt hắn thành một điểm đen nho nhỏ.

Hắn trộm đem ưng trảo kia lấy xuống, đeo trên cổ mình, giấu sau lớp áo, dán vào cơ ngực.

Người thanh niên có lẽ không phát hiện, cũng có thể y phát hiện cũng không thèm để ý. Khi ăn cơm chiều, ánh mắt của y liếc qua song cửa sổ trống rỗng, cái gì cũng đều không nói.

Ngày đó đêm khuya Đan Siêu lần thứ hai trộm chuồn ra khỏi phòng, đứng ở trước tiểu viện, đón làn gió sâu trong Đại Mạc gào thét mà đến. Tiểu nam hài lồng ngực gầy trơ cả xương, trái tim thình thịch thình thịch nhảy lên. Hắn vươn tay đè lại trước ngực, ưng trảo cưng cứng mà đâm vào lòng bàn tay.

Hắn chần chờ thật lâu, cồn cát dưới ánh trăng liên miên không dứt, mênh mông bát ngát.

“Đó là Tâm túc tam,” một thanh âm phía sau nói.

Đan Siêu xoay người, người thanh niên khoác áo choàng xám trắng đang đứng tại cửa phòng, ngẩng đầu nhìn ngân hà rực rỡ trên bầu trời đêm.

“…”

Đan Siêu cũng ngẩng đầu, trong tiểu viện nhất thời không ai nói chuyện, chỉ có biển sao vĩnh viễn không thay đổi trên đỉnh đầu lẳng lặng toả sáng.

“… một mảnh kia thì sao?”

“Đẩu ngưu quang diễm.”

“Hai ngôi kia là…”

“Thiên Xu cùng Diêu Quang.”

Biển sao phía trên lấp lánh, biển cát phía dưới tĩnh mịch, phương xa truyền đến tiếng bầy sói đi hoang cùng thanh âm gió gào thét.

Đan Siêu gục đầu xuống, trầm mặc mà xiết lòng bàn tay chính mình. Người thanh niên xoay người đẩy ra cửa gỗ kẽo kẹt.

“Trở về phòng ngủ đi,” y cũng không quay đầu lại nói.

………

Đối thoại ngắn ngủi trong đêm khuya hôm đó, tựa như chưa từng xảy ra, rốt cuộc không người nào nhắc tới. Đan Siêu cẩn thận lại cảnh giác mà tiếp tục quan sát, giống như một đầu ấu lang, bởi vì trong lòng gặp qua rất nhiều thương tổn mà tràn ngập đề phòng, nhưng mà lại không có cách nào từ gương mặt bình thản dưới mặt nạ của người thanh niên nhìn ra điều gì.

Người thanh niên đối với Đan Siêu thực chiếu cố – một kiểu chiếu cố vì trách nhiệm, lãnh đạm cùng xa cách. Cho ăn cho uống, không quản không hỏi, rất ít khi mở miệng nói chuyện, cơ hồ không có chuyện nói với nhau. Khi hoàng hôn y sẽ ngồi trên nóc nhà nhìn vầng mặt trời thiêu đốt phía xa. Ánh chiều tà nhuộm đẫm tầng tầng xuống sa mạc, giống như dát vàng, ngàn dặm vô ngần, đem thân ảnh thon gầy mà cô độc của y bao phủ trong vầng sáng mênh mang.

Người này rốt cuộc là ai? Đan Siêu nghĩ.

Y từ đâu tới đây? Khi nào thì đi?

Có thể một ngày nào đó y đột nhiên rời đi hay không, bất ngờ giống như khi xuất hiện, không kịp đề phòng, đem mình triệt để vứt bỏ ở đây, nơi đất trời sâu thẳm không người này?

Thương tích quanh người Đan Siêu rốt cục hoàn hảo. Một tháng sau, vết thương nơi sống lưng cùng hai chân cũng bóc ra, trên làn da ngăm đen thô ráp chỉ để lại vô số vết sẹo, hoặc nhạt hoặc đậm, hình dạng khác nhau, không một tiếng động trở thành dấu tích trải qua của bao năm lang bạc kỳ hồ cùng đói khổ đánh đập.

Một buổi tối hắn tỉnh lại đi tiểu, khi trở về nhìn thấy người thanh niên nằm ở chăn đệm dưới đất, thanh kiếm trong tay kia không biết như thế nào ra khỏi vỏ một đoạn ngắn, kiếm phong dưới ánh trăng toả ra một vòng ánh sáng màu xanh lạnh lẽo.

… Đó là ánh sáng tiểu Đan Siêu đời này chưa từng thấy qua, mỹ lệ trong suốt đến cực điểm, lại lạnh lẽo đáng sợ đến cực điểm. So với bất cứ vũ khí gì hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến, bao gồm cả những thứ đáng sợ trong tay chủ nô như kìm sắt, kẹp lửa, cùng với xiềng xích đâm thủng xương tỳ bà máu chảy đầm đìa của đám nô lệ thành niên, lại khiến người ta từ trong lòng, thậm chí ngay cả từ xương cốt đều cảm nhận đến hàn ý.

Hắn đứng trên mặt đất cạnh chăn đệm trong chốc lát, ánh mắt đến chớp cũng không chớp một cái, trong ngực hơi hơi thở dốc.

Một lúc lâu hắn rốt cục kiềm chế không được, chậm rãi ngồi xổm người xuống, vươn tay, muốn nhẹ nhàng sờ lên thân kiếm sắc xanh như nước mùa đông kia một cái.

Ngay tại trong một tích tắc này, người thanh niên đương nhắm mắt lại trở tay bắt lấy cổ tay hắn, nhanh như chớp đem hắn ném đi thật mạnh!

“A!”

Đan Siêu bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, sống lưng đập xuống đất, lập tức trên người trầm xuống, người thanh niên đã xoay người khóa ngồi lên trên, trường kiếm leng keng ra khỏi vỏ, gắt gao để ở ngay tại cổ họng hắn!

Hết thảy đều phát sinh trong chớp mắt điện quang thạch hỏa, không đợi Đan Siêu từ đau nhức lấy lại tinh thần, khí tức tử vong đã bao phủ toàn thân hắn.

… Đây thật sự là lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn cảm thấy gần cái chết đến như vậy.

Chỉ cần đến thêm nửa tấc, kiếm phong liền có thể dễ dàng cắt ngang khí quản của hắn, thuận thế đem toàn bộ xương đầu hắn đoạn xuống như đậu hũ.

Đan Siêu toàn thân run lên, hắn nhìn thấy người thanh niên dưới ánh trăng mở mắt ra.

“…”

Hai người một cao một thấp, đối diện một lúc lâu, trong bóng đêm an tĩnh đến mức nghe được cả tiếng hô hấp.

“… Lần sau đừng làm như vậy,” người thanh niên rốt cục mở miệng nói, đưa tay thu lại kiếm vào vỏ, trong thanh âm còn mang theo một tia khàn khàn mới vừa tỉnh ngủ.

“Sẽ mất mạng đấy!”

…………..

Tiểu Đan Siêu rốt cục quyết định chạy trốn. Hắn biết cách nơi này không xa khẳng định có thôn trang, nhưng hắn biết không thể chịu được cái rét lạnh ban đêm trong sa mạc, tốt nhất là sau giờ ngọ.

Người thanh niên săn về một đầu sa hồ, đem nội tạng móc ra, thịt treo sau nhà hong gió, bộ lông liền cầm lên chợ đổi muối. Y rời đi sau giờ ngọ, Đan Siêu vẫn luôn chờ ở cửa cho đến khi tiếng vó ngựa bị gió thổi không còn nghe thấy, mới từ trên kháng nhảy xuống lấy đi nước cùng lương khô. Lại đi ra sau nhà cởi xuống thịt khô cất vào trong bao quần áo, chần chờ một lát lại để trở về chỗ cũ một nửa.

Hắn ly khai tiểu viện, đi đến cồn cát lần trước nhìn lại, căn nhà nhỏ cô linh đứng giữa đầy trời cát vàng, giống như một mảnh thuyền cô độc giữa biển lớn dần xa.

Tái kiến, hắn nghĩ. Đa tạ ngươi, người xa lạ.

Nếu như nói thời thơ ấu mỗi hài tử đều trải qua trốn tìm, lần này đối với Đan Siêu mà nói, lại chính là lần đầu tiên từ khi hắn ra đời lặn lội đường xa đến như vậy.

Trải nghiệm đó hằn sâu trong ký ức, minh tâm khắc cốt. Thế cho nên rất nhiều năm sau đó, từng sự việc vẫn rõ ràng trong trong đầu hắn, thẳng cho đến khi bị thay thế bằng lần chạy trốn sau đó, thảm hại hơn và cũng càng tuyệt vọng hơn.

Mặt trời đã khuất, những hạt cát thô ráp rất nhanh đã lọt vào trong hài, ở dưới lòng bàn chân nóng bỏng thành một đám phồng rộp, mỗi một bước đi đều đau thấu tim. Tuy rằng hắn đã tính toán chính xác lượng nước mang theo, nhưng đối với một hài tử, hắn không đủ nhận thức việc đổ mồ hôi khi di chuyển trong Đại Mạc. Mệt nhọc cùng thiếu nước uống khiến môi miệng hắn khô nứt, trước mắt biến thành màu đen, khó có thể phân biệt rõ phương hướng.

Trước khi mặt trời lặn hắn cơ hồ là dựa vào nghị lực mà đi về phía trước, chịu đựng thời điểm nóng bức khát khô nhất. Rất nhanh hoàng hôn bốn phía, màn đêm buông xuống. Ánh trăng chậm rãi nhô lên bao phủ khắp sa mạc, giá lạnh cực độ mang đi một tia ấm áp cuối cùng.

Tiểu Đan Siêu dừng cước bộ.

Bốn phía tất cả đều là cồn cát mênh mông vô bờ, phóng mắt nhìn lại trời cao đất rộng cô liêu hoang sơ, trước mắt chỉ một màu xám trắng mờ mịt.

Gió đem dấu chân hắn xoá mờ rồi trơn nhẵn không chút dấu vết, phảng phất như chưa từng lưu lại bất luận chứng cứ tồn tại nào.

“…” Đôi môi Đan Siêu mấp máy, tựa hồ muốn thì thào gọi người thanh niên kia một tiếng, nhưng thanh âm gì cũng đều không phát ra.

Cổ họng hắn đã phi thường khàn đặc mà mất tiếng.

Hơn nữa hắn cũng cũng không biết người kia tên gì.

Đan Siêu ngã ngồi dưới đất, mở ra túi da uống cạn ngụm nước cuối cùng, sau đó tiện tay đem túi da quẳng đi, ngửa mặt lên trời nằm vật xuống sa mạc lạnh lẽo.

Lúc này đang là mùa thu, dải ngân hà vắt ngang trời cao, giữa sa mạc mênh mang càng phá lệ sáng lạn, biến ảo thành dòng sông sao sóng cuộn mãnh liệt. Thiên địa giống như mở ra vòng tay, nhẹ nhàng bao bọc thân thể tiểu nam hài đầy thương tích, ôn nhu mà tàn nhẫn, đem một tia ý thức cuối cùng của hắn cuốn vào trong vực sâu vĩnh hằng.

Nơi đó vĩnh viễn không có đói khát.

Không có sợ hãi, tuyệt vọng cùng cô độc.

“… Đẩu ngưu, Tâm túc tam…”

Giống như đêm hôm đó, người thanh niên trẻ tuổi mặc áo choàng vải thô nhìn lên không trung, chỉ về hướng biển sao cuồn cuộn trên đầu: “Thiên Xu, Ngọc Hành, Diêu Quang…”

Tiểu Đan Siêu phút chốc trở tay, tóm lấy một nắm cát, gian nan mà lật người.

Hắn tập tễnh đi hai bước lại ngã sấp xuống, một lát sau lại mò mẫm đứng lên, hoảng hốt nhìn phương hướng.

… Ngay trong nháy mắt đó, đồng tử đang tan rã của hắn chợt co lại.

Cách đó không xa, trên cồn cát, người thanh niên kia đang đứng, vạt áo trong gió tung bay, thân ảnh cao gầy dưới ánh trăng bị kéo dài ra.

Y vươn tay hướng về phía Đan Siêu, trên lòng bàn tay là một cái ưng trảo lẳng lặng nằm yên, thanh âm trầm thấp bình tĩnh: “Ngươi để rơi đồ vật .”

“…”

Hai người đối diện, một cảm xúc khó nói thành lời đột nhiên từ đáy lòng tiểu Đan Siêu dâng lên, thẳng hướng cổ họng.

Nhưng mà hắn đã khô cạn đến mức ngay cả một giọt nước mắt đều không rơi ra được. Trong lồng ngực chỉ có thể phát ra tiếng thở dốc khàn khàn khó nghe. Hắn dùng chút hơi sức không biết từ đâu tới mà lồm cồm đứng dậy: “…. Ngươi là tới giết ta sao?”

Người thanh niên lắc đầu.

“Vậy ngươi tới làm gì?”

Tiếng gió thổi bén nhọn như tiếng còi xẹt qua, xa xa truyền đến tiếng bầy sói tru dài, quanh quẩn bồi hồi, dần dần hướng thẳng về phía trăng sáng mà đi.

“… Ta đến mang ngươi trở về, Đan Siêu.” Người thanh niên rốt cục nói.

“Ngươi có nơi ngươi nên trở về. Ta là người mang ngươi trở về.”

Đáy mắt tiểu Đan Siêu dần dần hiện lên khiếp sợ, hoài nghi cùng không biết làm sao, mà gương mặt người thanh niên sau mặt nạ ngay một một tia biểu tình cũng đều không có. Bọn họ nhìn nhau chăm chú thật lâu, ánh trăng dần lên cao, đem bóng hai người giao nhau, Đan Siêu rốt cục khàn khàn mà run rẩy mở miệng: “Ngươi… Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?”

Người thanh niên rủ xuống mi mắt, lập tức vươn tay tháo xuống mặt nạ.

Trong nháy mắt đó, cảm xúc hỗn loạn của tiểu Đan Siêu lập tức bị một loại kinh ngạc khác thay thế.

Người thanh niên giương mắt nhìn hắn, ánh mắt sâu thẳm kiên định, gương mặt tuấn mỹ trầm tĩnh. Giờ phút này thế gian không có người nào có thể đẹp mắt hơn y, ánh trăng dịu nhẹ ngược sáng chiếu lên người y, giống như toàn bộ thế giới đều được bao phủ trong vầng sáng ôn nhu mà vi diệu, đem toàn bộ đau xót cùng tuyệt vọng tan biến thành mây khói xa với.

“Ta họ Tạ, tên một chữ độc nhất, Vân.”

“Vân trong _Nhất tinh phong hoả sóc vân thu_.” (*)

“Một ngày vi sư cả đời vi phụ, từ nay về sau chính là sư phụ của ngươi.”

[(*) Một câu trong bài Hồi trung tác của Ôn Đình Quân, đại ý “Một đốm lửa loé giữa trời mây mùa thu]

Dưới bầu trời sao Đại Mạc, dấu chân uốn lượn thành một hàng thật dài, Tạ Vân cõng Đan Siêu mười một tuổi, hướng về ngôi nhà nhỏ xếp bằng gạch đá đơn sơ đi đến.

Nơi đó đốt ngọn đèn ấm áp, bấc đèn lách tách, trong đêm đen rạng rỡ sinh quang.

“Sư phụ…”

“Ân?”

“Ngươi nói chúng ta phải đi về đâu?”

Tạ Vân quay đầu nhìn phía nam, một lát sau thu hồi tầm mắt, nhẹ nhàng mà thở ra.

“Rồi sẽ có ngày nào đó …” Y hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, hơi lạnh từ giữa đôi môi phun ra phiêu tán, vô thanh vô tức biến mất trong đêm thu lạnh lẽo nơi Mạc Bắc.

…………..

Cùng lúc đó, dưới đáy vách đá dựng đứng sau Đoán kiếm trang.

Tia chớp lần thứ hai loé trên trời cao, tiếng sấm kinh thiên động địa rền vang, mưa to rốt cục tầm tã đổ xuống.

“… Hô… Hô…”

Trong làn mưa xối xả, Đan Siêu hai mắt nhắm nghiền, toàn thân cơ bắp căng thẳng đến cơ hồ co rút, mười đốt ngón tay nổi lên gân xanh đáng sợ. Ngay sau đó hắn chợt bạo khởi, phản xạ có điều kiện trở tay rút kiếm, Thất tinh Long Uyên bộc phát ra tiếng ngân dài chấn động!

Soạt ——!

Ánh kiếm sáng như tuyết cắt ngang màn mưa, kiếm ý gào thét mà xuất, ầm ầm chấn nát nham thạch quanh mình!

“Tạ…” đầu óc Đan Siêu đau nhức hỗn loạn, hắn gắt gao đè lại thái dương, trong hàm răng vô thức mà phun ra hai chữ: “Tạ Vân … ”


	13. Chương 13: Tao kinh biến (Đột nhiên gặp biến cố)

Đoán kiếm trang.

Sét đánh khiến toàn bộ hậu đường hủy hoại hầu như không còn. Lửa cháy đã bị mưa to dập tắt, trong không khí chỉ còn lại mùi cay nồng tràn ngập mũi.

Mọi người trợn mắt há hốc mồm đứng ở dưới hành lang, tiếng khóc nháo của đám hạ nhân trong biệt trang từ bốn phương tám hướng vang lên.

“Hậu đường toàn bộ liền sụp, hạ nhân trong biệt trang rất nhiều người đều không rõ sinh tử, toàn gia đều ở bên trong …”

Quản gia biệt trang run run rẩy rẩy đứng ở trước mặt Trần Hải Bình, oà lên một tiếng liền gào khóc: “Lão thái thái nàng…nàng ngay ở hậu đường nghỉ tạm, vốn tính toán sau khi mưa tạnh sẽ thỉnh đại phu đến chẩn trị, không nghĩ tới… không nghĩ tới…”

Trần Hải Bình như người mộng du đi đến trước phế tích. Căn phòng cháy đen, toàn bộ đã sập xuống. Đất gạch đá, gia cụ, mặt kháng đều bị sét đánh tan thành từng mảnh, khắp nơi đều là mảnh gạch ngói lớn nhỏ vung vãi.

Mấy cái này khẳng định phi thường mãnh liệt, ngay cả huyết tinh cũng đều bị thiêu cháy đến bốc hơi, chỉ còn lại thi thể cháy đen bị chôn thật sâu dưới lớp phế tích.

… Không nghĩ tới chỉ trong một ngày, Phó gia già trẻ thế nhưng chết sạch sẽ, ngay cả một thi thể toàn vẹn cũng đều không lưu được!

“Nào có việc trùng hợp như thế, không phải là báo ứng đi…” Phía sau có người khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

“Cái thi thể anh nhi kia, nghe nói là của Thiếu phu nhân nhà bọn họ khó sanh…”

“Thiên lôi đánh chết, oan hồn lấy mạng. Đoán kiếm trang xưa nay thiếu đạo đức hẳn là sự thật…”

“Câm mồm!” Chu Dự quay đầu lại giận mắng: “Mấy cái việc thần thần quỷ quỷ nói lung tung, môn phái nào không quy củ như vậy!”

Vài tên đệ tử trẻ tuổi vâng vâng dạ dạ không dám nói tiếp nữa, lại vẫn không cam lòng mà truyền cho nhau ánh mắt, chưa nói ra ý tứ chỉ nhìn là hiểu ngay.

Sau khi tia sét đánh xuống phía biệt trang sau núi, Cảnh Linh lập tức ra lệnh cho thủ hạ Thần quỷ môn đi xuống vách đá dựng đứng tìm tung tích Phó Văn Kiệt, cũng đem mọi người tiếng là hộ tống thực ra là ép buộc lùa trở về. Trần Hải Bình tuy muốn đi tìm biểu ca của hắn, nhưng lại sợ lão phu nhân trong biệt trang xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, bất đắc dĩ chỉ đành vội vàng hồi trang, lại không nghĩ rằng người mới vừa vào cửa đã gặp tin dữ kinh người như vậy.

Hắn thở hổn hển đứng trước phế tích, đột nhiên bị một người từ bên cạnh không cho cự tuyệt mà đẩy sang một bên: “Tránh ra.”

“… Long cô nương?”

Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân sải bước lên đống gạch đá, cúi người tìm kiếm, đột nhiên cầm lấy mấy khối gạch tường: “Đây là gạch trên nền nhà của ngươi?”

“Cái gì?”

Tạ Vân cau mày nói: “Hỏi ngươi thì ngươi nói đi, đây là gạch trên nền nhà ngươi?”

Trên viên gạch vỡ kia còn còn sót lại một nửa hình hoa sen, Trần Hải Bình kinh nghi nói: “Đúng thế, là lát trên nền trong nội đường của biệt bên trang, cái này…”

Cảnh Linh đột nhiên từ phía sau tiến nhanh lên, một phen đè xuống tay Tạ Vân, thản nhiên nói: “Long cô nương.”

Bọn họ đứng đối diện rất gần, trời đã dứt mưa, chỉ còn lất phất rơi xuống bên người. Mi mắt Tạ Vân đọng những giọt bụi nước rất nhỏ hơi hơi nheo lại, đuôi mắt hình thành một đường cong lợi hại.

“Thần quỷ môn phong cách làm việc như thế nào ngươi cũng đã biết,” Cảnh Linh trên cao mà nhìn chăm chú vào y, nói: “Không cần nhiều chuyện.”

“…”

Cảnh Linh vươn tay, tựa hồ muốn đem tóc mai của Tạ Vân bị thấm ướt vén ra sau tai, nhưng ngay sau đó Tạ Vân đưa tay bang một cái chặn lại hắn.

“… Biết đây là cái gì chăng?” Thấy ánh mắt đối phương dừng ở trên cánh tay hắn, Cảnh Linh chỉ vết sẹo cũ màu đỏ sậm nơi khuỷ tay hỏi.

“…”

“…Là của ngươi.”

Tạ Vân đuôi lông mày nhẹ nhàng nhướng lên, Cảnh Linh tới gần y, trong ngữ điệu không thiếu ác ý: “Nhìn đi, bình thường ngươi thích giả thành người tốt như vậy, chính mình làm qua chuyện gì lại quay đầu liền quên. Ta phải ở trên người của ngươi tạo ra bao nhiêu nhát mới trả được món nợ cũ này?”

Đồng tử Tạ Vân hơi co lại, Cảnh Linh lại không nói gì nữa, chỉ mỉm cười xoay người đi xuống đống phế tích, hướng đám sát thủ Thần quỷ môn đang bao vây quanh mọi người vẫy vẫy tay: “Người đâu, đem các vị ở đây thỉnh đi ra tiền thính, ta có chuyện quan trọng cần thương lượng!”

…………..

Đoán kiếm trang tiền thính dù chưa bị sét đánh lan đến, nhưng Phó gia hạ nhân đã như chim sợ cành cong, chỉ vội vàng dâng trà liền lập tức né tránh ra xa, sợ trên trời lại đột nhiên đánh xuống tia sét, đem mọi người cùng nhau mai táng ở trong này.

Không chỉ hạ nhân, các đệ tử đại môn phái võ lâm cũng nơm nớp lo sợ, thỉnh thoảng có người ngẩng đầu xem xét xà nhà, tận lực dịch tới trước cửa nhà.

Cảnh Linh không để bụng, đại mã kim đao ngồi giữa chính sảnh, nhìn xuống mọi người, câu nói đầu tiên liền là: “Đoán kiếm trang diệt môn, Thần quỷ môn nguyện tại đây thay thế Phó gia an bài hậu sự.”

Xoát một cái mọi người ồ lên. Trần Hải Bình cả giận nói: “Ngươi nói cái gì? Biểu huynh ta chưa chắc thật sự xảy ra chuyện, chớ có hồ ngôn loạn ngữ!”

Chu Dự bên cạnh hắn cũng đồng ý: “Hừng đông mọi người chúng ta lập tức xuất phát đi xuống đoạn nhai tìm kiếm Đan Siêu đại sư cùng Thiếu trang chủ, tuyệt sẽ không bỏ mặc như vậy!”

“Đường đường Đoán kiếm trang, như thế nào liền diệt môn?”

“Hiện tại đã kết luận cũng không tránh khỏi quá sớm!”

“Đúng thế!”

…

Cả sảnh đường tiếng đồng ý vang lên, một lát sau lại dần dần lặng xuống. Mọi người tựa hồ rốt cục kịp phản ứng, cảnh giác mà nhìn chằm chằm đám sát thủ Thần quỷ môn đang bao vây quanh tiền thính.

Cảnh Linh bất động thanh sắc mà nhìn mọi người, thẳng đến khi chung quanh ngay cả một cây kim rơi xuống đất đều nghe được, sau đó mới từ từ nói: “Nói xong rồi?”

“…”

“Thiếu trang chủ bởi vì hạ nhân bất cẩn mà ngã xuống vách đá dựng đứng, hiện tại sinh tử chưa biết, chắc chắn kết cục dữ nhiều lành ít.”

Trần Hải Bình mở miệng muốn nói cái gì, Cảnh Linh lại cắt ngang hắn: “Đương nhiên, sinh không thấy người, chết không thấy xác. Loại sự tình này Thần quỷ môn cũng sẽ không làm. Cho nên ta đã phái môn hạ đệ tử xuống đáy vách đá tìm kiếm chung quanh. Nếu thật tìm được bóng dáng Thiếu trang chủ…”

Hắn chậm rãi mỉm cười, lộ ra răng nanh sắc bén trắng như tuyết.

Ánh mắt lạnh lẽo kiệt ngạo dưới ánh nến kia, khiến cho trong lòng mọi người nháy mắt run lên.

“… sẽ hướng các vị thông tri.”

Trong tiền thính, mọi người bị thâm ý đáng sợ trong lời nói kia trấn áp đến không dám mở miệng, một lúc lâu mới nghe Chu Dự yếu ớt nói: “Cho… Cho dù Thiếu trang chủ đã thân gặp bất hạnh, Đoán kiếm trang còn có Giang Nam Trần gia là quan hệ thông gia, còn có Trần đại công tử là thiếu gia con cô mẫu, như thế nào có thể đến phiên Thần quỷ môn thay người xử lý hậu sự?”

Chu Dự không hổ đệ tử của Thanh Thành danh môn chính phái, lời này nói liền đúng ngay tử huyệt.

“A, phải không?” Cảnh Linh lại không chút hoang mang, hỏi: “Biểu thiếu gia cùng Cô gia (*). Bàn tới xử lý hậu sự, làm gì có tư cách chứ?”

[(*) cô gia: con rể]

Trần Hải Bình thốt lên: “Ngươi khi nào lại biến thành …” ngay sau đó hắn im bặt.

Cảnh Linh trước cưỡng ép Đoán kiếm trang phải gả Đại tiểu thư, cuối cùng chính là để nhằm đến lúc này!

Việc đã rõ ràng, tâm “Tư Mã Chiêu” của Thần quỷ môn đã căn bản không có gì có thể che dấu. Đêm khuya trong tiền thính mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, chỉ nghe ngọn đèn lách cách rung động, không khí âm trầm ngưng trọng khiến người hít thở không thông.

“Minh chủ võ lâm…” Không biết nơi nào vang lên một thanh âm yếu ớt.

“Diệt môn tai hoạ, vốn cũng nên để Minh chủ ra mặt xử lý…” Một tên đệ tử Thanh Thành khác cũng khiếp đảm nói.

Chu Dự thần sắc rung lên, cao giọng nói: “Đúng! Giang hồ quy củ từ xưa tới giờ đã như vậy. Nếu nhà ai gặp diệt môn tai ương, đều có Minh chủ võ lâm ra mặt, các trưởng lão danh môn chính phái giám sát, an trí thích đáng cô nhi lẫn gia sản, vì người bị diệt báo thù! Tuy rằng lão minh chủ sau khi qua đời võ lâm đại hội chưa tổ chức, nhưng …”

Hắn vốn định nói có thể chờ đến khi võ lâm đại hội tổ chức xong, mọi người tuyển ra tân nhậm minh chủ, lại để tân minh chủ ra mặt xử lý Phó gia hậu sự, lại không ngờ bị Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng mà cắt ngang: “Chức vị Minh chủ kia, hoa lạc nhà ai, giờ phút này còn chưa thể biết.”

“Nếu là Thần quỷ môn cuối cùng đúng hạn được bầu làm minh chủ, các vị chẳng phải là muốn Phó gia thi cốt phơi sương chờ một tháng nữa?”

….Mở võ lâm đại hội chính là vì cùng đồng lòng thương thảo đối phó Thần quỷ môn, mà hắn thế nhưng nói không biết ngượng, muốn đoạt vị trí minh chủ!

Như thế kiêu ngạo đến mức nào, lớn mật đến mức nào!

Mọi người nhịn không nổi, ầm ầm quát lớn. Toàn bộ tiền thính nhất thời bị thanh âm huyên náo tràn ngập. Trong đó tiếng Chu Dự vang dội nhất cũng là phẫn nộ nhất. Chỉ nghe hắn nói: “Minh chủ võ lâm hướng từ trước tới nay là do chính đạo đảm nhiệm, thời điểm nào có thể đến phiên Thần quỷ môn? Phó Đại tiểu thư thắt cổ tự tử cùng ngươi không có quan hệ. Nếu ngươi được chọn làm minh chủ, giang hồ ai có thể tâm phục?!”

“Đúng vậy!”

“Không sai!”

“Chúng ta tuyệt đối không phục!”

…

Cảnh Linh rốt cục hít vào một hơi, lười biếng khoát tay chặn lại.

… Kỳ thật động tác của hắn phi thường biếng nhác, giống như một con báo cường hãn trước khi vồ mồi, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà liếm liếm móng vuốt.

Ngay sau đó Thần quỷ môn sát thủ đồng thời rút đao ra khỏi vỏ, nhào lên chuẩn xác túm lấy vài tên đệ tử Thanh Thành bên người Chu Dự, nháy mắt liền đem bọn họ tha ra cửa!

“A a a……” “Làm gì? Làm gì?!” “Dừng tay, mau dừng tay!”

Chu Dự nổi giận rút kiếm: “Họ Cảnh, ngươi muốn làm gì?! Ta đường đường Thanh Thành, uy danh hiển hách trăm năm, quyết không để ngươi như thế… “

Keng!

Trần Hải Bình phi thân mà lên, trường kiếm bắn ra, trong khoảng khắc chỉ mành treo chuông giữa không trung chặn lại một đao của sát thủ từ phía sau đánh xuống Chu Dự!

“A –!”

Ai cũng không nghĩ tới Thần quỷ môn thế nhưng thật sự hạ sát thủ, nháy mắt người trong tiền sảnh cùng lùi lại, cả sảnh đường nhất thời hỗn loạn bất kham, tiếng bàn ghế đổ ngã liên tiếp truyền đến.

Chu Dự vừa kinh hãi vừa giận dự: “Đa tạ Trần huynh, chuyện này…”

Bên kia, Cảnh Linh đứng dậy bước xuống khỏi ghế thủ tọa, xoay tay rút ra hai thanh Đoạt hồn câu sau lưng.

Trần Hải Bình đột nhiên biến sắc: “Cẩn thận!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Đoạt hồn câu ngang trời mà đến, nháy mắt phân ra tả hữu chém tới trước mặt hai người!

Chu Dự cùng Trần Hải Bình vội vàng tách ra, từng người nghênh chiến. Chỉ nghe keng! keng! hai tiếng trầm vang, Cảnh Linh song câu thế nhưng đồng thời chém xuống hai người, sức mạnh đáng sợ như bạt ngàn quân, trong khoảng khắc đem thân thể hai người đánh văng ra ngoài.

Ầm ầm hai tiếng nặng nề, Chu Dự cùng Trần Hải Bình trước sau rơi xuống đất, ngay cả thở dốc cũng không kịp, Cảnh Linh tựa như quỷ mị đã sát đến, Đoạt hồn câu như độc xà phun lưỡi, từng chiêu từng chiêu tập trung ngay cổ họng bọn họ!

…Trần Hải Bình thân là truyền nhân nổi tiếng xa gần của Giang Nam Trần gia, sớm có danh đệ nhất anh tài trong võ lâm phương Nam. Nếu ngoại trừ các đại võ lâm danh túc ra, hắn kỳ thật có tài năng tranh đoạt vị trí tân nhậm minh chủ, võ công mạnh mẽ cao cường là không thể nghi ngờ.

Mà Chu Dự là đại đệ tử phái Thanh Thành, sớm đã mang tuyệt học trấn môn là Thiên độn kiếm pháp luyện tới cảnh giới lô hỏa thuần thanh. Thanh Thành là danh môn đại phái trăm năm uy danh, là một ngôi sao sáng nhất ở nơi xuất hiện vô vàn sao sáng, trình độ kiếm thuật của Chu Dự cần gì phải nói?

Nhưng mà hiện tại, Cảnh Linh một người song câu, lại đánh cho bọn họ đến không còn chút lực nào mà hoàn thủ, chỉ có thể liên tục lui ra sau miễn cưỡng tự bảo vệ mình, thậm chí chỉ trong giây lát đã bị bức ra khỏi tiền thính!

“Ngươi, đồ vô liêm sỉ …” Trần Hải Bình tâm huyết bùng nổ, bàn tay hiện lên bạch quang nhàn nhạt, lại vận khởi mười thành nội gia chân khí, phút chốc như ác điểu đánh về phía Cảnh Linh!

Một kích kia hoàn toàn không có bảo lưu. Nếu Cảnh Linh chống đỡ không được, tất nhiên sẽ bị lăng không đẩy hồi tiền thính, không rách tầng da cũng phải chịu trọng thương.

Nhưng nếu Cảnh Linh chống đỡ được, lấy thế Trần Hải Bình bay tới mà xem, tám chín phần mười sẽ bị Đoạt hồn câu bổ trực diện vào đầu thành hai đoạn!

Chu Dự thất thanh nói: “Trần huynh!”

Hai người bọn họ mặc dù chưa bao giờ tác chiến qua, giờ phút này lại tâm hữu linh tê. Một tiếng kia lời còn chưa dứt, hắn liền dốc hết toàn lực xoắn lấy Đoạt hồn câu bên trái, ý đồ tận lực phân tán sự chú ý của Cảnh Linh.

… Nhưng mà cũng liền vào giờ khắc này, hai tên sát thủ Thần quỷ môn nâng một cái cáng phủ khối vải trắng, vội vàng từ đại môn chạy vào tiền viện: “Báo!”

“Cảnh thiếu gia, ở dưới đoạn nhai tìm được xác chết của Phó thiếu trang chủ!”

Trần Hải Bình ngẩn ra, huyết khí đảo lưu, tâm can đều nát.

Đáy mắt Cảnh Linh hiện lên một tia lạnh lùng khinh miệt mà tàn nhẫn, tiện đà trở tay nắm câu, vừa bổ xuống…

Lưỡi cong phía trong Đoạt hồn câu sắc bén, trắng như tuyết, trong phút chốc tới gần cổ Trần Hải Bình.

Trong một phần vạn giây đó, Cảnh Linh đem lưỡi câu nhích lên trên, liền có thể chặt đầu Trần Hải Bình; hạ xuống, liền có thể mổ ngực mà ra, đem nửa người trên chém thành hai mảnh.

… Toàn bộ trong nháy mắt tuỳ theo tâm tình Cảnh Linh mà thôi.

Trần Hải Bình đồng tử giãn ra, đáy mắt nhìn rõ gân xanh trên bàn tay Cảnh Linh nắm chuôi câu.

Thân câu mang theo sát ý dày đặc dán trên làn da cổ hắn, chỉ cần tiến thêm một phân, máu tươi liền phun tung toé.

Đã không có gì có thể ngăn được sức nặng toàn thân hắn rơi xuống, ngón tay tử vong của Thần chết đã rõ ràng nắm chắc cổ hắn…

Phanh!

Trần Hải Bình chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt chợt lóe, một thân ảnh tuyết trắng như từ không trung xuất hiện, tay áo rộng phất qua, như tia chớp đem hắn mạnh mẽ đánh bay ra ngoài!

Ầm vang một tiếng, Trần Hải Bình té ngã trên đất, cơ hồ không thể tin được chính mình lại tìm được đường sống trong cõi chết. Hắn run rẩy thở dốc mấy cái, mới mãnh liệt quay đầu nhìn lại.

“Long… Long cô nương?!”

Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân ngang trời mà xuất, thân pháp tinh tuyệt đến cực điểm, lại tài tình mà xuyên vào một cái khe hở giữa khuỷu tay cùng đoạt hồn câu của Cảnh Linh, cắm một cái chủy thủ vào ngực phải của hắn!

Đây quả thực là tốc độ cùng thủ pháp nhanh chuẩn đến rợn cả người, nếu không phải tận mắt nhìn thấy, phỏng chừng phóng mắt toàn bộ giang hồ không ai có thể tin được.

Đông một tiếng trầm vang, Cảnh Linh bị chuyển lực đánh thật mạnh vào vách tường, ngay sau đó nhẹ buông tay, Đoạt hồn câu leng keng rơi xuống đất.

Tạ Vân kề sát trước mặt hắn, cổ tay cầm chuỷ thủ bị hắn gắt gao nắm chặt, máu tươi tung toé chảy xuôi, nhưng đao phong khó có thể tin lại đâm tới nửa phần.

“… Lần thứ hai” Cảnh Linh thở dốc nói, ánh mắt ý bảo vết thương cũ nơi khuỷu tay cùng vết thương mới nơi ngực.

Trên gương mặt xinh đẹp có chút âm độc của hắn, là sự pha trộn giữa vẻ hung ác của dã thú sau khi bị thương cùng biểu tình khát máu, trong khoảng cách gần như vậy, thậm chí khiến người từ trong đáy lòng phiếm xuất một cỗ hàn ý.

“Thêm lần này, trên người của ta chỉ có hai vết sẹo, không ngờ tới đều là do ngươi…”

Tạ Vân bị hắn nắm chặt cổ tay, chuỷ thủ không động đậy. Một tay kia nâng lên, vươn ra ngón trỏ trêu tức mà lắc lắc.

“Sai rồi…” y nói.

Tất cả mọi người trong viện mắt nhìn trừng trừng, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân thân hình đột nhiên phát ra tiếng lách cách rất nhỏ. Ngay sau đó chân biến dài, bả vai biến rộng, thân mình biến thành cao hơn cả tấc, ngay cả các đốt ngón tay lách cách rung động cũng biến thành to dài hơn nửa phần.

… “Long cô nương” trong mắt mọi người nhiều ngày qua, lại chợt biến thành một thanh niên trẻ tuổi tuấn mỹ lãnh khốc!

“Không… Không có khả năng!” Chu Dự run rẩy thất thanh: “Hắn… Hắn rốt cuộc là…”

Không ai có thể trả lời. Thậm chí không ai ở trong khiếp sợ cực lớn này có thể lấy lại tinh thần.

Tạ Vân nhìn chăm chú vào Cảnh Linh, hai người cách xa nhau bất quá vài tấc, Cảnh Linh thậm chí có thể cảm giác được lọn tóc mai mềm ướt của y rủ xuống bên cạnh mình.

Ngay sau đó hắn nhìn thấy khoé môi đỏ nhạt của Tạ Vân hơi cong lên:

“Còn có lần thứ ba .”

Lập tức tay y tăng chút lực, máu tươi bắn ra, chủy thủ lần thứ hai đâm thật sâu vào ngực phải Cảnh Linh.


	14. Chương 14: Khai Long ấn

Cảnh Linh tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng vừa mở miệng máu tươi liền ộc ra, theo cằm tí tách rơi xuống bàn tay đang xiết chặt cổ tay Tạ Vân.

Máu tươi theo khe hở tiến vào lòng bàn tay, trong miệng Cảnh Linh là hỗn hợp nóng như lửa đầy vị rỉ sắt, giương mắt cười nói: “Ta vốn là nghĩ nội lực của ngươi hoàn toàn biến mất, là do thường xuyên sử dụng Súc cốt thuật mà thành …”

Ngón tay như kìm sắt cuả hắn chậm rãi dùng sức, thế nhưng đem bàn tay đang nắm chủy thủ của Tạ Vân mạnh mẽ tách ra, chậm rãi từng chút một đem chủy thủ từ trong lồng ngực mình rút ra.

“Hiện tại xem ra… Ngươi quả nhiên… căn bản đã không còn nội lực …”

Phốc một tiếng chủy thủ hoàn toàn ra khỏi ngực, máu tươi theo mũi đao phun trào, ấn đường Tạ Vân hơi hơi nhảy dựng, nhanh như chớp bay ngược về phía sau.

… Nhưng mà động tác của Cảnh Linh so với y còn nhanh hơn, trong phút chốc bộc phát ra tiếng rống vừa đau đớn vừa giận dữ, trở tay vung câu, đem Tạ Vân thật mạnh đánh lui mấy trượng!

Một kích kia chính là dùng sống lưng Đoạt hồn câu bản dày bằng sắt, nếu là dùng mặt lưỡi phía trong, Tạ Vân giờ phút này cũng đã bị cắt làm đôi.

May là như thế nhưng y vẫn cứ văng mạnh ra ngoài, đương lúc giữa không trung còn chưa rơi xuống đất, Cảnh Linh liền đã như quỷ mị đuổi tới bên cạnh, lại một kích thẳng hướng phần bụng y chém tới!

Cảnh Linh dáng người khôi vĩ cường tráng, cầm trong tay song câu, lại không có cảm giác gì là cồng kềnh chậm chạp. Ngược lại tốc độ quỷ mị, khí thế mãnh liệt của hắn chỉ có thể khiến cho người ta dùng hai chữ kinh hãi để hình dung. Trần Hải Bình cách bọn họ gần nhất cùng Chu Dự mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn mà cứu không kịp, dưới tình thế cấp bách Trần Hải Bình thậm chí thốt ra một tiếng: “Long cô nương!”

Tất cả mọi người cho rằng ngay sau đó Tạ Vân liền ở giữa không trung bị chém thành hai đoạn, nào ngờ trong giây lát điện quang thạch hỏa, Tạ Vân mi mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, hai tay đang cầm chủy thủ, ngang nhiên vung lên đón đỡ…

Keng!

Chủy phong mãnh liệt đánh lên mũi đoạt hồn câu. Trong phút chốc góc độ tinh chuẩn đến cực điểm, giữa hỏa hoa bắn ra tung toé gắt gao đem Đoạt hồn câu chắn lại trước mặt mình!

Ầm ầm mấy tiếng, hai người cùng té ngã trên mặt đất. Tạ Vân tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, xoay người nhảy lên, lại không lùi mà tiến tới, trong lúc Cảnh Linh chĩa mũi nhọn vọt tới trước liền “thiếp” đến trước mặt hắn.

… Tư thế này kỳ thật là một kỹ xảo quyền thuật phi thường cơ bản: các loại vũ khí như trường thương, trường câu, đoạn xích đều dùng cho công kích xa. Nếu vượt quá bán kính công kích này, áp sát địch thủ triền đấu, chính là thủ đoạn phản kích vô cùng tàn nhẫn lại vô cùng hữu hiệu. Điều này không nói tới võ lâm các đại môn phái, cho dù là tiểu bang phái, tiểu võ quán, cũng là điều đầu tiên sư phụ dạy cho các đồ đệ.

Nhưng mà, ở khoảng khắc kinh hồn sống chết trước mắt như vừa rồi, trong tay lại chỉ có một thanh chủy thủ, dưới tình huống cực độ bất lợi như vậy, Tạ Vân còn có thể phán đoán chính xác, cũng chớp lấy thời cơ – trong nháy mắt đó, chứng tỏ võ công cao thâm hơn xa tưởng tượng của những võ lâm đệ tử bình thường!

“Long…Long cô nương kia… ” Trần Hải Bình che ngực, nuốt xuống một ngụm máu, ngạc nhiên nói: “Người kia rốt cuộc là ai?”

Chu Dự cũng kinh nghi bất định, chợt đưa tay ngăn Trần Hải Bình đang muốn tiến lên hỗ trợ: “Trần huynh hãy khoan, người này có lẽ là địch… không phải là bạn.”

Cảnh Linh đáy mắt dần hiện ra một tia ngoan sắc, thả người bay ngược lại, xoay mũi nhọn phản thủ, đúng là muốn tập kích đem Tạ Vân nhất cử đánh lui. Nhưng mà thân pháp Tạ Vân đã tới mức tuyệt hảo, quả thực xưng đến thượng đẳng cứ như bèo trôi theo nước, thế tới như điếu quỷ. Chỉ nghe đinh đinh đang đang hơn mười tiếng kim khí giao kích, nhanh đến mức khiến người ta không kịp nhìn, thỉnh thoảng chỉ nghe Cảnh Linh đau quá “Ngô!” một tiếng.

Chu Dự kinh ngạc nói: “Họ Cảnh kia chịu thiệt?!”

Trần Hải Bình lại thốt ra: “Không! Cẩn thận!”

Chỉ thấy trong chớp mắt nguy hiểm, tay trái Tạ Vân trước đó vẫn đang bị thương băng bó chợt cong lên, khuỷu tay đè lên cổ họng Cảnh Linh, đồng thời tay phải cầm chủy thủ, vô thanh vô tức liền từ cánh tay trái đâm xuống.

… Một thoáng kia, không môn sau lưng của y hoàn toàn lộ ra, hậu tâm không có cái gì phòng bị hay ngăn cản ngay trước mũi Đoạt hồn câu. Nhưng mà đoản chủy đánh lén lại quỷ thần khó lường, chợt đâm tới ngực trái Cảnh Linh…

“Lần thứ ba!” Tạ Vân nhẹ giọng nói.

“Lần thứ ba!” trên Giáo võ trường ánh nắng chói chang, thanh âm Giáo đầu lạnh lùng phút chốc vang lên.

Tiểu nam hài tóc đỏ ngã thật mạnh trên nền đất, mồ hôi trộn lẫn với bụi bẩn dính đầy toàn thân. Đau nhức cùng khuất nhục giống như hắc ám vô cùng vô tận, cơ hồ muốn nuốt sống một tia ý thức cuối cùng.

Giáo đầu nhìn kẻ thắng, lại nhìn đến tiểu hài tử trên mặt đất, đưa tay vẫy vẫy, nói: “Kéo đi xuống.”

Hai võ sĩ bước lên giáo trường hướng về phía tiểu hài tử, vừa muốn vươn tay kéo đi, lại chỉ thấy hắn gắng gượng chống đỡ thân thể, lảo đảo mà đứng lên: “Ta… tự mình đi…”

Võ sĩ nhìn về phía Giáo đầu, Giáo đầu không kiên nhẫn cau lại đôi mày.

“Ngươi …”

“Đại nhân!” lúc này tùy tùng đột nhiên từ bên cạnh chạy lại, thấp giọng nói: “Mới vừa rồi Vân Sử trùng hợp đi ngang qua, nói muốn gặp tiểu tử này.”

Trên cây ve sầu kêu inh ỏi, ánh mặt trời xuyên qua tàn lá, tạo thành những quang ảnh sặc sỡ lấp lánh trên mặt đất.

Một thiếu niên mang mặt nạ bằng bạc, trang phục trắng thuần đứng dưới tàng cây, được vài người vây quanh. Y quay đầu lại cao thấp đánh giá tiểu nam hài chật vật bất kham một cái, tầm mắt dừng lại một khắc trên gương mặt bẩn hề hề, ngũ quan xinh đẹp, biểu tình lại âm độc của hắn.

“Tên gọi là gì?” Y hỏi.

“…”

“Ta mới vừa nhìn thấy, chiêu thức của ngươi không tồi, vì sao cánh tay phải vô lực?”

“…”

Phía sau có người lớn tiếng thúc giục: “Vân Sử hỏi ngươi, mau trả lời đi!”

Tiểu nam hài cố chấp mà trầm mặc, trong ánh mắt nhìn Vân Sử, lại cất giấu một tia oán hận thật sâu.

Vân Sử đưa tay ngăn lại người bên cạnh, vươn ra mũi chủy thủ còn trong vỏ, hơi kéo lên ống tay áo bên phải của tiểu nam hài.

… Rõ ràng từ trong khuỷu tay hắn lộ ra băng vải, máu me hỗn loạn.

Vân Sử hiển nhiên không ngoài dự đoán, buông ống tay áo xuống hỏi: “Đơn đả độc đấu?”

Thần quỷ môn tuy rằng nghiêm cấm đơn đả độc đấu. Nghiêm cấm là như thế, nhưng tiểu hài tử tuổi này thường lén lút đánh nhau thậm chí nháo tai nạn chết người đều là chuyện như cơm bữa. Tiểu nam hài gắt gao cắn chặt hàm răng không nói một lời. Vân Sử cũng không hỏi nhiều, chỉ nhìn chăm chú hắn một lúc lâu, đáy mắt dần dần hiện ra vẻ thương hại, tựa hồ như từ trên người hắn, y thấy được chính bản thân mình rất nhiều năm về trước.

“Một chiêu kia của ngươi không đúng.” Vân Sử chậm rãi nói.

Y nâng lên cánh tay trái của tiểu nam hài, ý bảo hắn dùng khuỷu tay đặt lên cằm của chính mình, đồng thời cả người nghiêng sang một bên sườn, tay phải lấy một cái góc độ cực kỳ bất ngờ lại phi thường nhẹ nhàng tiến vào, đầu ngón tay sắc bén nhằm thẳng vào cổ họng hắn.

Tiểu nam hài hơi hiểu ra, Vân Sử lại làm mẫu một lần nữa.

“Hiểu chưa?”

“…” Tiểu nam hài rốt cục mở miệng khàn khàn nói: “Hiểu !”

Vân Sử xoay người rời đi, ai ngờ tiểu nam hài đột nhiên giữ chặt ống tay áo của y, rầm một tiếng quỳ xuống: “Tiểu tử lớn mật, xin mượn chủy thủ của Vân Sử dùng một chút!”

Mọi người chung quanh thần sắc khẽ biến, Vân Sử quay đầu lại, tựa hồ chần chờ, nhưng tiểu nam hài nắm chặt cổ tay áo của y không buông, móng tay cáu bẩn đen thui đầy bùn đất cùng vết máu đã khô.

Một lúc sau, Vân Sử rốt cục đem chủy thủ nạm bảo kia ném cho hắn.

“Cầm đi.”

Tiểu nam hài tiếp nhận chủy thủ, lưu loát gật đầu, đứng dậy đi về hướng Giáo võ trường dưới ánh nắng mùa hạ gay gắt choá mắt.

Vân Sử cũng không dừng lại, giữa vòng vây thuộc hạ quay đầu đi tiếp.

Song lần này bọn họ đi chưa xa, đột nhiên Giáo võ trường phía sau truyền đến tiếng bùng nổ rung trời, ngay sau đó là tiếng khen ngợi liên tiếp!

Vân Sử bước chân hơi chậm lại, một lát sau quả nhiên có người bước nhanh tới, chắp tay, ghé vào lỗ tai y thấp giọng nói: “Vân Sử! Vừa rồi tiểu tử kia dùng một chiêu đó… Mũi dao giấu ở trong lòng bàn tay, không người phát hiện…”

“… đã đem đối thủ nhanh chóng giết chết…”

Vân Sử nhẹ nhàng nhắm hai mắt lại.

Tiếng khen ngợi ầm ầm cùng tiếng ve gay gắt giữa hè hỗn hợp, ồn ào náo động ở trong gió dần dần hóa thành tĩnh lặng, đem vạt áo cùng tóc mai của y bay phất phơ.

Qua lâu thật lâu, y mới mở mắt, đi tiếp về phía trước cũng không quay đầu lại:

“Nói với hắn, chủy thủ không cần trả lại.”

…………..

Biệt viện hậu sơn của Đoán kiếm trang.

Trong bóng đêm mũi đao đâm ra, Cảnh Linh lại nhìn chăm chú vào Tạ Vân, trên mặt chợt hiện ra một nụ cười cổ quái: “Chủy thủ… Ta nhận.”

Tạ Vân theo bản năng biết là không ổn, nhưng mà hết thảy đã không còn kịp.

Ngay tại một khắc trước khi đòn tập kích thành công, Cảnh Linh như biết trước buông tay vứt bỏ Đoạt hồn câu. Song câu nặng nề rơi ầm xuống đất; Cùng lúc đó hắn thu hồi hai tay, ‘ba’ một tiếng chuẩn xác nắm chặt cổ tay Tạ Vân đang vô thanh vô tức đâm ra.

Tạ Vân ánh mắt khẽ biến, ngay sau đó đau nhức ập đến. Cảnh Linh mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú vào y, đem cổ tay y từ từ vặn lại.

Trong tiếng xương cổ tay bị đè ép lách cách, chủy thủ leng keng một tiếng rơi xuống mặt đất.

“Nhớ rõ không? Một chiêu này là ngươi…”

Keng!

Cảnh Linh lời còn chưa dứt, Trần Hải Bình một kiếm bay ngang, đem hắn bức lui lại phía sau mấy bước!

“Long cô nương, đi mau!”

Cảnh Linh bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, thế nhưng phải lui về sau mấy trượng mới tránh được một kiếm kia của Trần Hải Bình. Nhất thời hắn giận tím mặt, tùy tay nhặt một móc câu vung lên, đem trường kiếm Trần Hải Bình đánh bay, ngay sau đó lưng câu đập vào ngực hắn.

Phanh! một tiếng xương ngực gãy trầm đục, Trần Hải Bình máu tươi phun ra như suối, thân thể không khống chế được được bay lùi về phía sau hai ba trượng, mới được Chu Dự liều chết tiến lên miễn cưỡng đỡ lấy.

Cảnh Linh đứng vững thân hình, liếc mắt nhìn Trần Hải Bình đương quỳ rạp xuống đất thở dốc, lạnh lùng nói: “Không biết sống chết…”

“…Ngươi!” Chu Dự nhất thời phẫn nộ, nhịn không được liền muốn vung trường kiếm tiến lên. Ngay sau đó lại chỉ thấy Cảnh Linh hướng bọn thủ hạ phất phất tay, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói: “Thanh tẩy!”

Chung quanh nhất thời tĩnh lặng.

Ngay sau đó, hai chữ ngắn ngủi đại biểu ý tứ kia, khiến mọi người đồng thời kinh ngạc mà mở to hai mắt!

Leng keng đao kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, sát thủ Thần quỷ môn canh giữ ở tiền thính bốn phía nhất thời đồng loạt tiến lên. Các đệ tử đại võ lâm môn phái cũng nhanh chóng kịp phản ứng, bọn họ đều ý thức được hôm nay tất có một hồi ác chiến, từng người phát ra tiếng phẫn nộ gào thét, tiến lên tiếp chiêu.

Trong khoảng khắc, toàn bộ tiền viện liền biến thành một trường Tu La, đao quang kiếm ảnh.

Mà ở giữa, Cảnh Linh nheo mắt nhìn chăm chú vào Tạ Vân đứng ở cách đó không xa, một lúc lâu lại lộ ra một nụ cười có chút lãnh khốc: “Ngươi không thấy kỳ quái, chiêu tập kích vừa rồi sao lại bị ta hoá giải?”

Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc đang nhu ấn cổ tay phải – người luyện Súc cốt thuật dễ bị trật khớp – một cái vặn kia của Cảnh Linh đã làm xương cổ tay y sai khớp, sau khi rơi xuống đất, y mới ‘cắc’ một tiếng mà chỉnh lại.

“Đúng là có điểm tò mò.” y thản nhiên nói.

Cảnh Linh không trả lời ngay, mà cúi người xuống đất nhặt lên đoản chủy nạm vàng khảm ngọc sắc bén kia, đặt ở trong tay nhìn ngắm. Tuy rằng quanh mình tiếng kêu rung trời, nhưng mà âm điệu hắn cũng rất bình thản, thậm chí giống như bạn cũ nói chuyện phiếm với nhau: “Ngươi tựa hồ vẫn luôn thích thu thập các loại binh khí ngắn có tính trang sức hơn là thực dụng…”

Tạ Vân nói: “Bởi vì thời điểm không có tiền, liền có thể đem bảo thạch cạy xuống để đổi.”

Câu trả lời này quả là ngoài dự đoán, Cảnh Linh thoáng kinh dị mà liếc đánh giá Tạ Vân một cái: “Thực hay a. Nguyên lai năm đó ngươi đưa cho ta chủy thủ được khảm các loại bảo thạch cũng là vì vậy… May mắn ta nhiều năm như vậy cũng không tùy tay mà ném.”

Tạ Vân nói: “Ta không nhớ rõ.”

Cảnh Linh lại hỏi: “Ngươi không muốn biết vì sao chiêu tập kích vừa rồi lại bị ta nhìn ra sao?”

Tạ Vân một bên xoa cổ tay, một bên hơi nghiêng mặt, ấn đường nhẹ nhàng nhíu lại.

“Bởi vì ngươi đã dạy ta,” Cảnh Linh đón ánh mắt của y, gằn từng chữ: “Bởi vì một chiêu kia, là ngươi đã dạy cho ta.”

… Nếu nhìn kỹ, khi nói những lời này bàn tay Cảnh Linh nắm chủy thủ phi thường khẩn trương, thậm chí ngay cả các khớp xương cũng có chút cảm giác dữ tợn.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân ngay cả nghĩ cũng không hề nghĩ, chỉ lắc đầu nở nụ cười: “Không được… Ta thật sự nhớ không được.”

“Ta đã thấy qua rất nhiều chuyện, giết qua quá nhiều người, khả năng tùy tay đưa cho người khác cái gì, thời gian qua liền sớm quên hết. Chủy thủ ngươi thích liền cứ giữ đi…” y trêu tức mà dừng một chút, nói: “…Ta còn có rất nhiều a.”

Thoáng chốc bàn tay Cảnh Linh nắm chặt đến cực khẩn trương.

Nhưng chỉ trong phút chốc, ngón tay hắn rất nhanh liền buông lỏng ra, lười biếng mà đem chủy thủ ném xuống mặt đất.

“Không quan hệ.” Hắn nói “Vật ngoài thân không cần để ý. Dù sao hôm nay đã định trước tánh mạng ngươi đặt trên tay ta, sau khi chết đi tự nhiên có thể nhớ rõ là ai giết ngươi.”

Câu nói kia vài chữ cuối cùng cực kỳ rõ ràng, lại cực kỳ trầm thấp, nhất thời từ quanh thân Cảnh Linh thậm chí trên Đoạt hồn câu, đều tản mát ra một luồng khí mãnh liệt lạnh như băng…

Đó là sát ý.

Từ lúc bắt đầu trên chính đường Đoán kiếm trang gặp qua Tạ Vân cho đến hiện tại, tuy rằng mấy lần đối chọi gay gắt, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên hắn khó có thể ngăn chặn sát ý nồng đậm cừu hận, không chết không ngừng.

Cảnh Linh hai tay nắm câu, bước hướng về Tạ Vân, mũi câu như độc xà phun lưỡi từ từ nâng lên.

Lúc này trong tiền viện tiếng binh khí va chạm, tiếng gào thét mắng nhiếc, tiếng kêu rên thảm thiết, thi thể liên tiếp ngã xuống trong máu tươi tung toé, xung quanh giống như Tu La địa ngục; Bốn phía ánh lửa hừng hực thiêu đốt, đao đứt kiếm gãy rơi đầy đất, làn gió thổi qua vết máu chưa khô, ngấm thành từng mảng đen trên nền đất.

Tạ Vân rốt cục buông cổ tay mình ra: “Ngươi thật có thể giết ta?”

Cảnh Linh đã đi đến trước mặt y, khoảng cách này khiến cho tóc mai Tạ Vân bị gió thổi lên đều có thể phất đến bên người hắn, gần tới mức tựa hồ duỗi tay ra là có thể dễ dàng chặt bỏ cái đầu đáng giận của người trước mặt.

“Như thế nào?” Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói, “Lần này còn định dùng kinh nghiệm thực chiến phong phú đến đánh bại ta không, tiền bối?”

Tạ Vân lại lắc đầu nói: “Không.”

Y đưa tay đè lại cánh tay rắn chắc của Cảnh Linh. Cái đè kia xem ra thật nhẹ nhàng, thậm chí thật bình thản, nhưng Cảnh Linh cơ hồ lập tức cũng cảm giác được, một cỗ nội lực đáng sợ đang nhanh chóng hội tụ trong mạch đập Tạ Vân, chỉ trong nháy mắt ngắn ngủi liền tràn đầy đến dị thường!

Cảnh Linh vẻ mặt kịch biến: “Đây là có chuyện gì?!”

“Vốn là muốn nhẫn ba ngày cuối cùng, năm nay liền xong…” Tạ Vân thở dài một tiếng. Đồ án Long hình thật lớn từ trên lưng y hiện lên, duỗi thân. Đồ đằng vờn quanh toàn thân, đầu rồng vòng qua vai trái ngừng lại ở ngực, thậm chí ngay cả cạnh sườn thon thả cũng hiện ra một góc hình xăm dữ tợn.

Cùng lúc đó, dòng khí mạnh mẽ từ lòng bàn chân xoay quanh xoáy lên, lôi cuốn chân khí như đao phong sắc bén, nháy mắt hướng bốn phương tám hướng khuếch tán!

“Tiểu sư đệ,” Tạ Vân nói “cho dù là kinh nghiệm phong phú, ở trước mặt sức mạnh tuyệt đối đều là vô dụng, ngươi không biết sao?”

Ngay sau đó, y thoải mái bắt lấy Đoạt hồn câu, hoành tay chém xuống, huyết quang bạo khởi. Trong chớp mắt đem Cảnh Linh chém bay ra ngoài!


	15. Chương 15: Sinh tử biệt

Phía sau núi, dưới đoạn nhai.

Mưa to dần dần dừng, ánh mặt trời mờ nhạt xuyên thấu qua tầng cây cổ thụ. Nham thạch cùng lùm cây trong ánh sáng mờ ảo đầu hạ hiện lên thành những bóng đen kỳ quái.

“Đông” một tiếng, Đan Siêu đem Thất tinh Long Uyên cắm vào trong bùn đất, nương vách núi đứng lên. Hắn thở ra một hơi thật dài nóng rực đầy vị huyết tinh, trở tay tìm tòi phía sau lưng.

… Không thấy Thái A kiếm.

Thân ảnh Phó Văn Kiệt đã chẳng biết đi đâu, nói vậy dữ nhiều lành ít. Chung quanh vụn đá hỗn độn, trong đất bùn tràn ngập mùi tanh như rỉ sắt, lại còn có đao kiếm bị chém gãy, trên đầy vết máu, rải rác trên triền núi cùng tảng đá cách đó không xa. Rõ ràng nơi này đã trải qua một hồi ác chiến.

Nhưng mà…không có thi thể.

Sau khi hỗn chiến, hai phe đều mang đi thi thể đồng bạn, rõ ràng là đã được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh.

Đan Siêu khàn khàn mà ho hai tiếng, phun ra một ngụm nước bọt mang theo tơ máu, hướng về trước đi vài bước, đột nhiên nhìn thấy một cái gì phản quang giữa khe hở nham thạch trên đất bùn.

Hắn vươn tay lấy ra, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ nhìn ngắm một lúc. Chỉ thấy đó là một khối lệnh bài bị chém thành hai nửa, hoa văn khắc dấu tinh tế vô cùng, mơ hồ có thể nhận ra một nửa chữ ở góc…

Cấm.

Đại Minh cung cấm.

“Xem ra giữa ta và ngươi, phải là nghiệt duyên.”

“Ngốc tử, nước canh căn bản không có độc…”

“Ta có hoàng gia cấm vệ lệnh bài, tùy thời tiến cung diện thánh, toàn bộ trong vòng kinh sư đều có thể tuỳ cơ ứng biến.”

Trước chính đường Từ Ân tự, theo một tiếng ho mà phun ra độc huyết, người kia nhìn như kẻ tâm ngoan thủ lạt, không gì có thể phá vỡ, thế nhưng lại như vậy mà suy sụp, triệt để ngã xuống.

Đan Siêu thở dốc một khắc, chậm rãi nắm chặt lệnh bài, thẳng đến khi góc cạnh bén nhọn đâm vào lòng bàn tay.

“Ta họ Tạ, tên một chữ Vân. Vân trong _Nhất tinh phong hoả sóc vân thu_ …”

“Từ nay về sau chính là sư phụ của ngươi.”

“Tạ Vân…” Đan Siêu từ giữa hàm răng xiết chặt, gian nan phun ra hai chữ, ngẩng đầu nhìn về biệt trang hậu sơn lúc ẩn lúc hiện phía xa xa.

Một lúc lâu sau, hắn rốt cục nắm chặt thanh đồng lệnh bài, từng bước đi về phía trước.

……………

Biệt viện tiền đình.

“Phanh” một tiếng nặng nề, giống như tiếng động xuyên qua mặt nước, vang vọng trong tai, trầm trọng, mơ hồ mà không rõ ràng … Đó là bởi vì trong tai tràn ngập máu mà ra.

Cảnh Linh té ngửa trên nền đất, trong hôn mê cảm giác giống như trải qua thời gian thật dài, nhưng mà hắn biết thực tế chỉ là khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi.

Ngay sau đó một đường lạnh lẽo dán lên cổ họng hắn, thanh âm Tạ Vân trầm thấp từ phía trên vang lên: “… Bây giờ còn cho rằng ngươi có thể giết ta không?”

Cảnh Linh mở to mắt, chỉ thấy chiến trường hỗn loạn trong đình viện đã phân ra thắng bại: hơn mười võ lâm đệ tử mặc dù dưới sự giáp công của đám Thần quỷ môn sát thủ đã bị trọng thương, nhưng sau đó đám sát thủ khó có thể chống đỡ được một kiếm lập oai của Tạ Vân, đã triệt để thúc thủ, bị canh giữ ở bên ngoài.

Ánh lửa lúc sáng lúc tối, tiếng cháy lép bép hoà với âm thanh rên rỉ thảm thiết của những người bị thương, cùng với đao mẻ kiếm gãy đầy đất, dưới ánh mặt trời tờ mờ tạo thành một cảnh tượng dị thường tàn khốc, thảm đạm lại hoang đường.

“Là ta sai… Ta nhớ ra rồi.”

Trong lồng ngực Cảnh Linh phát ra tiếng ho nặng nề, đứt quãng cười nói: “Mỗi khi đồ đằng hiện ra, ngươi đều sẽ đột nhiên bộc phát ra loại sức mạnh yêu dị này… Đây là cái gì? Thần quỷ môn bí thuật, hay là bí pháp nào đó trong cung?”

Tạ Vân một đầu gối nửa quỳ bên cạnh người Cảnh Linh, một tay cầm đao, một tay tùy ý khoát lên đầu gối, lười biếng nói: “Đây không phải là vấn đề tiểu hài tử cần quan tâm. Để cho đại nhân xử lý đi.”

“Đúng không tiền bối? ” Cảnh Linh trào phúng nói: “Như vậy, ngươi hiện tại đã học được cách khống chế cỗ sức mạnh này mà không lại tẩu hỏa nhập ma sao?”

Tạ Vân cao thấp đánh giá hắn, một lát sau rốt cục như có điều suy nghĩ mà nheo lại ánh mắt.

“… Xem ra thời gian ngươi theo ta, quả thật có chút quá phận…”

Lần này cũng là Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói: “Không, Vân Sử. Trong Thần quỷ môn có nhiều sát thủ từng trải qua, tất cả bọn họ đều đã chết.”

Thần quỷ môn nội đấu nghiêm trọng, sát thương lẫn nhau là chuyện bình thường. Nhưng mà không biết như thế nào, Tạ Vân lại từ trong lời nói sắc bén của Cảnh Linh mà nhận ra, bốn chữ “tẩu hỏa nhập ma” kia tựa hồ có hàm nghĩa càng mịt mờ cũng càng ác ý.

Y cau mày, đột nhiên chỉ thấy Cảnh Linh đưa tay duỗi đến.

… Chính là cánh tay hắn vừa muốn đoạt lại Đoạt hồn câu bị Tạ Vân một chưởng đẩy ra, nội lực đánh sâu vào khiến cho gân cốt đều bị tổn hại, lúc này trên cánh tay giăng kín vết máu khô, ở trên cơ bắp cuồn cuộn trông có vẻ hơi đáng sợ.

Tạ Vân thoáng quay đầu đi, nhưng cánh tay Cảnh Linh vẫn rướn tới, đầu ngón tay trong phút chốc từ trên da thịt sườn cổ y trượt qua.

“Không có hình xăm.” Hắn ý vị sâu sa nói “Loại sức mạnh cường đại này không thuộc về con người, nhất định cũng sẽ tạo thành phản phệ tương ứng đi.”

“…”

“Thần quỷ môn ở vùng Hoài Nam căn cơ lâu bền, rễ sâu lá tốt. Lại thêm Vũ Văn Hổ đương mang năm trăm thân binh xuất kinh xuôi nam, rất nhanh cũng sắp đến nơi… Ngươi cảm thấy lúc phản phệ vừa đến, còn có thể chống đỡ được bao lâu?”

Trong đáy mắt Cảnh Linh hiện ra ác ý không chút nào che dấu. Tạ Vân nhìn thẳng vào hắn một khắc, rốt cục cúi đầu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Ngươi hiểu ta như vậy, vậy ngươi cảm thấy tính tình ta tử tế sao?”

“… Hay là ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ xét đến tình đồng môn khi xưa, tha cho ngươi một mạng, không ở đây giết hết mọi người diệt khẩu?”

Thanh âm của y tuy rằng thấp, lại cố ý không khống chế; vài người đứng gần đều nghe được, nháy mắt sắc mặt trắng bệch!

Cảnh Linh lại trào phúng đưa mắt nhìn đao phong đang đặt trên cổ họng mình: “Nhưng diệt khẩu toàn bộ, ngươi liền tìm không ra Tuyết liên hoa, Tạ Thống lĩnh! Ngươi không sợ kinh thành bên kia đương kim Đế hậu đồng thời trở mặt với ngươi?”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh?” Có người khống chế không được thất thanh nói.

“Tạ… Tạ Vân…”

“Y là Tạ Vân! Đại nội Thống lĩnh cấm vệ Tạ Vân …!”

Nỗi sợ hãi giống như tia chớp truyền đi thật nhanh, nhất thời mọi người nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, tiếng xì xào vang lên liên tiếp.

Tạ Vân từ trên cao nhìn xuống Cảnh Linh, phút chốc cao giọng mỉm cười: “Ta trước hết giết ngươi, sau giết sạch những người ở đây, lại lệnh cho Cấm vệ quân đem cả tòa Đoán kiếm trang quật lên ba thước, chẳng lẽ còn tìm không ra một đóa Tuyết liên hoa sao?!”

Toàn bộ lực chú ý của mọi người đều tập trung trên người y, không ai để ý thấy góc phòng tiền viện, có một sát thủ Thần quỷ môn che mặt tiến lên mấy bước, trong tay khẽ nhúc nhích.

Ngay tại một khắc kia, Tạ Vân chợt quay đầu, chuẩn xác nhìn thẳng về hướng sát thủ kia: “… Ngươi nói có phải hay không, Phó thiếu trang chủ?”

Ba!

Tạ Vân trở tay hoành đao, trong thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, đem mũi tên sát thủ bắn nhanh về phía mình mà chặt đứt!

Hiện trường tiếng người xôn xao: “Phó thiếu trang chủ?” “Cái gì?” “Thiếu trang chủ không phải là đã chết rồi sao?”

Ánh mắt Trần Hải Bình kinh nghi hướng về xác chết phủ vải trắng trên mặt đất: “Biểu huynh ta rõ ràng đã …”

Ngay trong tiếng bàn tán xôn xao, sát thủ kia đánh lén thất bại, chợt xoay người nhảy tung lên, trong ánh mắt kinh ngạc của mọi người hướng ra ngoài viện chạy nhanh như chớp!

Một loạt biến cố quả thực đất bằng dậy sóng, tất cả mọi người không kịp phản ứng gì cả. Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân xoay tay lại, dùng chuôi đao hung hăng đập vào thái dương Cảnh Linh, lúc này đem hắn ngã nhào xuống đất.

Ngay sau đó y đứng dậy, đề khí nhảy thẳng lên mái hiên, thân hình phiêu nhiên như một làn khói nhẹ.

…. Y vậy mà hoàn toàn không quản Cảnh Linh cùng với các đại võ lâm môn phái đệ tử phía sau, nháy mắt liền theo phương hướng của sát thủ kia đuổi theo về phía hậu viện.

……….

Sắc trời đã dần dần trắng xám, cảnh vật xung quanh giống như được phủ một tầng sa lụa, ở trong sương mù sáng sớm hiện ra thân ảnh mông lung.

Sát thủ một đường chạy như điên quay lại hậu viện đã thành phế tích. Đi qua con đường trong hoa viên, nhảy lên vài cái liền có con đường nhỏ khác, thần không biết quỷ không hay mà tiến vào hậu đường đã sụp đổ.

Toàn bộ kiến trúc gần như đã bị sét đánh tan tành, đầy đất đều là gạch vỡ ngói vụn, xà nhà trên đỉnh đầu cũng lung lay sắp đổ, chỉ cần hơi chút chấn động liền phát ra âm thanh nguy hiểm. Sát thủ lại không thèm để ý chút nào, đi nhanh vượt qua một mảnh tường đã bị vỡ hơn nửa, vòng đến sau bình phong cháy đen, quỳ xuống mặt đất bắt đầu di chuyển những khối đá vụn, rất nhanh liền dọn ra một khoảng đất trống cỡ ba thước.

Trên nền đất có một đạo ám môn cùng màu với gạch nền, sát thủ dùng sức kéo, gió nhất thời từ trong ào ra – phía dưới dĩ nhiên là một đường hầm!

Sát thủ hít một hơi thật dài, lại đột nhiên ho khan liên tục, âm thanh nặng nề đến mức cơ hồ lồng ngực đều muốn rách ra. Một lúc lâu sau mới bị hắn che miệng mạnh mẽ áp xuống.

Ngay sau đó hắn đứng lên, cũng không mang đèn, liền như vậy trực tiếp đi xuống ám đạo, lại trở tay đem ám môn trên đỉnh đầu đậy trở về.

Bậc thang địa đạo thực nhỏ, nhưng hắn lại tựa hồ ngựa quen đường cũ, trong bóng đêm chuyển qua vài khúc quanh, địa thế dưới chân đã bằng phẳng. Hắn dừng bước, từ bên tường cầm lấy đuốc cùng hoả tập, soẹt một tiếng nhẹ nhàng châm, chỉ thấy trước mắt sáng lên.

Nơi này lại là một mật thất rộng rãi ngầm dưới đất.

Mật thất không những không đơn sơ, ngược lại còn trang trí đến phi thường hoa lệ. Tường trát hồ tiêu, treo rèm hoa, bài trí bình phong, án thư trường kỷ đầy đủ mọi thứ; mặt đất lát gạch hoa sen, bàn đá cẩm thạch, ghế gỗ hoa lê, án thư đặt văn phòng tứ bảo. Trên tường còn treo bức tranh Mỹ nhân khán hoa (*) trong khung tranh mạ vàng.

[(*): người đẹp ngắm hoa]

Khiến người ta tâm sinh sợ hãi chính là, trong mật thất thế nhưng đoan đoan chính chính đặt một cỗ quan tài.

Quan tài kia dùng vật liệu cực kỳ quý báu, là gỗ lim đen bóng, cũng không biết đặt ở trong này đã bao lâu, trông vẫn còn thực mới.

Sát thủ thản nhiên mà đi qua, tùy tay kéo một chiếc ghế con ngồi ở cạnh quan tài, đột nhiên bộc phát ra một trận ho khan vừa trầm vừa dữ dội, giống như muốn đem toàn bộ ruột gan đều phải lộn ra ngoài.

Khụ khụ… thanh âm kia dần dần liền biến thành tiếng khóc thê lương, càng khóc càng thương tâm, không ngừng lại được.

Sát thủ hai vai run rẩy mà phủ phục trên quan tài, nước mắt tuôn như suối. Hắn tiện tay đem mặt nạ gỡ ra, ném xuống đất.

“Phó Thiếu trang chủ!” trong bóng tối phía sau đột nhiên vang lên một thanh âm nam tử khàn khàn trầm ổn.

Sát thủ đứng phắt dậy quay đầu lại: “Người nào?!”

… Ánh lửa chiếu rọi lên khuôn mặt tái nhợt đầy nước mắt của hắn, không phải là Phó Văn Kiệt thì là ai?!

Một bóng người cao, thân hình rắn rỏi đi ra khỏi vùng bóng tối. Chỉ thấy hắn mặc tăng y cổ đeo Phật châu, mày kiếm mắt sáng, hai tay ôm kiếm trước ngực, thái dương tuy có vết máu uốn lượn xuống, lại không tổn hao gì tới khuôn mặt nam tính anh tuấn cùng thân thể cường tráng.

Người kia rõ ràng là Đan Siêu.

Phó Văn Kiệt lui ra phía sau nửa bước, loảng xoảng một tiếng đụng ngã lăn chiếc ghế con: “Ngươi… Ngươi làm sao tìm được đến đây? Làm sao ngươi biết nơi này?!”

Đan Siêu nhìn xung quanh một vòng, ánh mắt dừng lại một khắc trên bức tranh Mỹ nhân khán hoa xinh đẹp tươi cười trên tường kia, sau đó chuyển hướng Phó Văn Kiệt: “Nơi này bố trí phỏng theo khuê phòng của Thiếu phu nhân khi còn sống sao?”

“…”

“Quan tài của Thiếu phu nhân mới tinh. Nói vậy từ khi nàng qua đời, căn bản là ngươi không hạ táng nàng đi.”

Phó Văn Kiệt trừng Đan Siêu thật lâu, trong ngực phập phồng không ngừng. Một lúc sau rốt cục phát ra tiếng cười lạnh: “Ta cho rằng ngươi ở dưới đoạn nhai cũng đã bị Thần quỷ môn giết, xem ra họ Cảnh quả thật không đáng tín nhiệm.”

Hắn dừng một chút, vuốt một cái lên quan tài khàn khàn nói: “… Vì sao phải hạ táng? Với ta mà nói, nàng chưa từng rời đi, nàng luôn luôn ở tại nơi này!”

Từ lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ bên Tây Hồ, Phó thiếu trang chủ vẫn luôn là dung mạo tao nhã lại tái nhợt gầy yếu. Tuy rằng đi đứng bất tiện, lại đều có một phen khí độ, đủ để cho người mới gặp liền tâm sinh hảo cảm.

Nhưng mà hiện tại hắn thẳng tắp đứng ở nơi đó, khuôn mặt gân guốc vì ho khàn cả giọng, trong hốc mắt tựa hồ còn hàm lệ đỏ bừng, giống như một đầu dã thú bị bức đến tuyệt cảnh, tùy thời sẽ xông lên cùng người đồng quy vu tận.

“…” Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng thở ra khẩu khí, nói: “Thì ra là thế. Ở trong lòng ngươi tất cả mọi người đều là hung thủ sát hại Thiếu phu nhân đi, thậm chí kể cả anh nhi khó sanh chết non kia… Cho nên ngươi mới đem anh nhi chia quan tài, táng riêng tại phần mộ tổ tiên. Sau đó lại bởi vì muốn giết Phó đại tiểu thư, đem anh nhi từ trong mộ quật xuất phơi thây trong phòng nàng; Tiếp theo, lại cố ý đem lão phu nhân đưa tới biệt viện phía sau núi, giả làm mặt thê tử, lợi dụng địa đạo tự tay đem nàng nổ tung, ngụy trang thành sét đánh…”

Phó Văn Kiệt chỉ chăm chăm nhìn Đan Siêu, thế nhưng hoàn toàn không phủ nhận.

“… Thời điểm ngươi làm những điều này…” Đan Siêu tối nghĩa mà dừng một chút, hỏi: “Trong lòng chẳng lẽ… ngay cả một chút do dự cũng không có sao?”

Trong mật thất im ắng, chỉ có tiếng đuốc cháy lép bép, trên tường quang ảnh tùy theo mà hơi hơi lay động.

Phó Văn Kiệt chậm rãi cười rộ lên, chỉ là trong nụ cười kia cũng tràn đầy ý điên cuồng.

“Ngươi trước hãy trả lời ta một vấn đề, đại sư. Ngươi đã từng bị tách khỏi người ngươi yêu, vĩnh viễn âm dương hai ngả, cuộc đời này không bao giờ được gặp nữa chưa?”

Đan Siêu muốn nói không có, nhưng trong nháy mắt đó, trong đầu hắn hiện lên một mảnh Đại Mạc mênh mang cùng đêm trăng ngút ngàn.

Cát vàng ngàn dặm vô biên vô hạn, trên trời cao dải ngân hà vắt ngang, đầy trời rực rỡ giống như một biển sao sáng.

Một thanh âm ấm áp nhẹ nhàng nói: “Tâm Túc, Thiên Xu, Diêu Quang, cái kia chính là Đẩu Ngưu quang diễm…”

Nhưng mà ngay sau đó là cát vàng chói chang dưới ánh mặt trời, một giọng nói lãnh khốc vô tình thay thế:

“Đẩu ngưu quang diễm ý chỉ song kiếm. Hôm nay tại đây tru sát ngươi, chính là Thất tinh Long Uyên.”

“…” Trong mật thất, Đan Siêu há miệng, một khắc kia ngay cả bản thân hắn đều có thể nghe ra trong lời nói của chính mình đầy hoảng hốt cùng chần chờ: “Ta không biết.”

“Có lẽ… là không có.”


	16. Chương 16: Đông Nam phi

_…. Có lẽ là không có!_

Phó Văn Kiệt nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu, trong ánh mắt hiện ra vẻ châm chọc cùng bi thương không thèm che dấu, giống như một kẻ từng trải qua bao cực khổ gần đất xa trời, nhìn một đứa bé bởi vì ngây thơ mà tràn ngập dũng khí: “Ngươi về sau sẽ biết!”

Không đợi Đan Siêu trả lời, hắn lại hỏi: “… Một khi đã như vậy, ngươi là như thế nào bắt đầu hoài nghi ta?”

Đan Siêu trầm mặc, nói: “Từ bên Tây Hồ lần đầu tiên gặp ngươi, từ ngôn hành cho đến cử chỉ của ngươi đều khiến cho ta cảm thấy không thích hợp…”

“A, không đúng chỗ nào? Ta không phải là lập tức bắt Trần Hải Bình hướng các ngươi giải thích sao?”

“Vấn đề ngay tại điểm này.” Đan Siêu chậm rãi nói “Bần tăng tại Trường An Từ Ân tự tu hành hai năm, tuy rằng sư phụ nghiêm khắc, xưa nay đều khiến cho đệ tử sợ hãi, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ khi người khác cáo trạng tới cửa liền không phân tốt xấu trách cứ đệ tử trước; Chuyện này đều bởi vì thế nhân phần lớn bao che khuyết điểm, cho dù hành vi của người thân mình không đúng, cũng đều có điều thiên vị, hoặc ít hoặc nhiều.”

“Mà Thiếu trang chủ ngươi khi nhìn thấy chúng ta, cũng không có hỏi sự tình trải qua, thậm chí không thấy rõ bên hồ xảy ra chuyện gì, câu nói đầu tiên chính là: _xá đệ phóng đãng hoang đường, đắc tội đại sư. Tại hạ thay hắn tạ lỗi, thỉnh đại sư ngàn vạn thứ tội!_ Ngay cả sự tình đều không xét liền đem sai lầm đổ hết lên đầu Trần đại công tử…”

“Thậm chí, khi đệ tửcác đại môn phái võ lâm tập hợp trong Đoán kiếm trang, Thiếu trang chủ lại mở cả tam môn, chính đường thiết yến, lệnh cho Trần đại công tử hướng chúng ta bồi tội – Tuy rằng hành vi nhìn như quang minh, lại quá mức trịnh trọng khoa trương, thật sự không hợp với nhân tâm thường tình. Lại thêm sau đó Thiếu trang chủ không chút do dự trước mặt mọi người thẳng thắn thừa nhận Phó đại tiểu thư bị lệnh đường chiều hư từ nhỏ, khiến ta không thể không sinh ra một ý nghĩ hoang đường…”

Phó Văn Kiệt mặt không đổi sắc nhìn chăm chú vào Đan Siêu, chỉ nghe hắn thoáng ngừng lại một chút:

“… Rằng đối với thể diện của Đoán kiếm trang, ngươi tựa hồ là có chút cố tình chà đạp.”

Phó Văn Kiệt trong mũi hừ một tiếng: “… Không hổ là đại sư mắt sắc, quan sát từng tiểu tiết tinh tế như vậy.”

…. Hắn vậy mà thừa nhận!

Đan Siêu cũng có chút ngoài ý muốn, cau mày hỏi: “Ngươi hận Đoán kiếm trang?”

“Hận?” Phó Văn Kiệt không chút do dự tiếp lời, cười ha hả: “Ngươi cảm thấy chẳng lẽ ta không nên hận sao?!”

Hắn đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn quan tài kia, run rẩy nói: “Ta đương nhiên hận! Ngươi có biết thời điểm nào chân ta khoẻ trở lại chăng? Chính là ngày Uyển Quyên nàng khó sanh mà chết!”

Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi không phải là ngụy trang…”

“Đương nhiên không phải!”

Phó Văn Kiệt hít một hơi thật sâu, thanh âm trầm trọng khàn khàn:

“… Ta là con trai mẫu thân sinh khi đã lớn tuổi, từ nhỏ được muôn vàn sủng ái, tất cả đều chiều chuộng phóng túng. Mỗi khi phụ thân nghiêm khắc bức ta luyện võ, mẫu thân đều ngăn cản không cho rèn luyện khổ công. Vì thế cho nên, đến khi mười hai tuổi mới tiếp xúc tuyệt học gia truyền ‘Âm dương chân khí’. Lúc đó ta tuổi tác quá lớn, căn cốt lại không tốt, bởi vì nóng vội nên bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma, liền…”

“Ta cho rằng đời này đã là một phế nhân, nguyên bản đã nản lòng thoái chí, chỉ nguyện kết thúc thân tàn. Ai ngờ lại gặp được Uyển Quyên, phu xướng phụ tùy cầm sắt hài hòa, thế nhưng lại có được đủ loại khoái hoạt cùng chờ mong của nhân sinh… Ngày Uyển Quyên ra đi, ta ở ngoài phòng sanh mấy lần tìm chết, tâm tình kích động đến mức hôn mê bất tỉnh. Khi tỉnh lại, lại phát hiện kinh mạch bế tắc nhiều năm vậy mà thông suốt. Ta thử luyện tập đi lại, chỉ qua mấy tháng, liền hoàn toàn khôi phục hành động như thường nhân.”

Đan Siêu nói: “Ngươi không nói cho bất luận kẻ nào…?”

“Đương nhiên không!” Phó Văn Kiệt lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu nói cho người khác, ta còn giả thần giả quỷ trong Đoán kiếm trang thế nào được? Ta chính là muốn cho tất cả mọi người không được sống an bình, khiến cho tất cả mọi người nhớ rõ hồn của Uyển Quyên nàng chưa tan, một ngày nào đó nàng sẽ trở về báo thù!”

“…” Đan Siêu nhíu mày: “Một khi đã như vậy, ngày đó hoả hoạn, nha hoàn ở bên ngoài nghe được thanh âm nữ quỷ cũng là ngươi giả trang đi?”

“Đúng” Phó Văn Kiệt không cần nghĩ ngợi: “Ngươi có biết, thời điểm ngày hôm sau ngươi ở trên chính đường, trước mặt mọi người vạch trần thi thể kia là giả, trong lòng ta cao hứng biết bao nhiêu không? Tuy rằng bị phát hiện cũng không ảnh hưởng đến kế hoạch tiếp theo của ta, trong hậu viện Phó Tưởng Dung cũng đã chết, nhưng trước mặt những kẻ xưa nay tự xưng là thanh cao danh môn chính phái, lột bộ mặt giả dối xấu xa của Phó gia này ra, trong lòng ta thật thống khoái biết chừng nào!”

Đan Siêu nhất thời cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

“… Giết chết Phó Tưởng Dung, là ngươi hay là Thần quỷ môn?”

“Là họ Cảnh kia.” Phó Văn Kiệt lạnh lùng nói “Bọn họ muốn Đoán kiếm trang gia truyền tài phú cùng luyện kiếm mật pháp, thêm đóa Tuyết liên hoa cuối cùng trên đời kia, lại sợ ép ta nóng nảy ngọc nát đá tan mà đem Tuyết liên hoa đi phá huỷ, bởi vậy mới đáp ứng cùng ta hợp tác – đối với bọn họ cũng là việc tiện tay. Bởi vậy hoả hoạn ngày đó tại tú lâu, ta nghĩ biện pháp truyền lời với người của Thần quỷ môn, thỉnh bọn họ trợ ta đi đến biệt viện hậu sơn giết Phó Tưởng Dung…”

“Nhưng thi thể anh nhi trong phần mộ tổ tiên là ta tự tay khai quật, ngã xuống đoạn nhai cũng là ta cố ý, chỉ là không nghĩ tới thật sự có người nhảy theo xuống cứu ta.”

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, nói: “Kỳ thật ta là kẻ không đáng cho ngươi cứu.”

Trong mật thất một mảnh yên lặng, không có nửa điểm thanh âm.

Nơi này cách mặt đất rất xa, yên tĩnh khiến người ta hít thở không thông, giống như thủy triều đem người bao phủ ngập đầu.

“Ta cứu ngươi chỉ là bởi vì…” Đan Siêu sau một lúc im tiếng, thở dài, ngược lại nói: “Ngươi là từ đoạn nhai lần tới đến biệt viện phía sau núi, chính là theo địa đạo này mà lẻn vào hậu đường, chôn thiết tiêu thạch, lưu hoàng, tự tay đem lão phu nhân cùng đám hạ nhân nổ chết sao?”

Phó Văn Kiệt không đáp hỏi lại: “Ngươi làm sao mà biết được?”

“Gạch nền” Đan Siêu nói.

“Tia sét từ trên đánh xuống, đầu tiên phải đánh nát nóc nhà xà nhà, sau khi đánh chết người thường thường sẽ ngừng lại, không làm mặt kháng cùng nền gạch đều nổ đến dập nát. Mà hỏa dược từ dưới đất nổ lên, đầu tiên là sẽ phá vỡ nền gạch, tiếp theo đem kháng tan thành vụn, sau đó mới đánh đến nóc nhà xà nhà. Mái ngói lại vỡ ít hơn so với gạch nền. So sánh hai điều này, tự nhiên có thể thấy được bất đồng rõ ràng.”

Phó Văn Kiệt gật đầu không nói, thần sắc lại có chút tán thưởng.

Đan Siêu nói: “Ta chỉ có hai điểm nghi hoặc, không biết Thiếu trang chủ nguyện ý giải đáp hay không. Đệ nhất, tuy rằng lưu hoàng, tiêu thạch có thể chế thành hỏa dược, nhưng hỏa dược lực nổ hữu hạn, như thế nào có thể đem hơn phân nửa hậu đường đổ sụp?”

Phó Văn Kiệt thản nhiên nói: “Đoán kiếm trang bí pháp luyện kiếm, dùng hỏa cực kỳ am hiểu, đây là thứ nhất. Thứ hai, loại hỏa dược này là Thần quỷ môn cấp, năm đó Thần quỷ môn đã từng là… Ây, đại sư là người xuất gia, mấy chuyện bí sử triều đình giang hồ này không biết cũng không lạ.”

Đan Siêu không hỏi tiếp, chỉ gật đầu lại nói: “Còn có một điểm nghi vấn, Thiếu trang chủ chớ trách. Ta chỉ muốn biết, Phó Tưởng Dung là muội muội của ngươi, lão phu nhân là thân sinh mẫu thân của ngươi, thời điểm ngươi làm việc này, chẳng lẽ không có bất luận một chút… bất luận một chút nương tay nào?”

Phó Văn Kiệt nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu, lại lộ ra một nụ cười cực kỳ trào phúng, tựa hồ đang nhạo hắn vì sao đối với vấn đề ngu xuẩn này lại chấp nhất không tha.

Nhưng mà sau đó, đáy mắt hắn lại dần dần hiện ra giằng co vặn vẹo, tràn ngập lệ khí cùng chua xót.

“Nương tay?” Phó Văn Kiệt khàn khàn mà lập lại, hỏi: “Những người đó thời điểm tìm mọi cách làm khó dễ Uyển Quyên, có một chút mềm lòng nào không? Thời điểm Phó Tưởng Dung đem lang băm kia đề cử cho mẫu thân ta, có qua một chút mềm lòng? Khi mẫu thân ta cường bách Uyển Quyên uống chén dược kêu là nữ chuyển thành nam kia, có một chút mềm lòng hay không?”

“Ngươi có biết ta vì cái gì lại cố dùng phương pháp chôn thiết hỏa dược nguy hiểm như vậy không? Chính là vì để cho người người đều thấy, là Thiên Lôi đánh chết nàng! Là mẫu thân ta tác oai tác quái mới dẫn đếnThiên Lôi đánh chết nàng! Nếu không, ta hạ độc, phóng hỏa, ám toán, mưu sát… dùng biện pháp gì mà không được? Trên đời này có nhiều biện pháp giết người lắm!”

Phó Văn Kiệt khuôn mặt đỏ bừng vặn vẹo, nhịn không được lại kịch liệt ho khan. Thanh âm kia bén nhọn khàn khàn nửa lại nghẹn ngào, dưới ánh lửa nhảy nhót trong mật thất khiến người ta từ trong đáy lòng không rét mà run.

Đan Siêu trong lòng thập phần khó chịu, thấp giọng nói: “Dù sao cũng là thân sinh mẫu thân của ngươi…” Lời vừa thốt ra, chính mình cũng cảm thấy yếu ớt vô lực.

Mẫu thân thì lại làm sao? Trên đời này ngay cả thân sinh phụ mẫu cũng có nhiều kẻ hại chết hài tử, ngươi biết không?! Có kẻ lòng dạ tàn nhẫn dùng đánh chửi hại chết thân tử, có kẻ ngu muội dùng cưng chiều hại chết con mình. Lại có kẻ ngoan độc bảo thủ quyết giữ ý mình, dùng độc dược mang tên mỹ miều là tình thương của mẫu thân, đem mọi người xung quanh hài tử – ngoại trừ chính nàng – mà hại chết, khiến cho hài tử hít thở không thông, sống trong cô độc cùng tuyệt vọng, so với cái chết còn đáng sợ hơn, ngươi không biết sao?!”

“…”

Đan Siêu hơi hơi thở dốc, một lúc lâu lắc lắc đầu: “Không biết, ta sinh ra liền… chưa từng thấy qua mẫu thân.”

Phó Văn Kiệt phát ra tiếng cười lạnh vang dội: “Thực tốt a, chúc cho đời này của ngươi cũng không phải nếm qua loại oán hận thống khổ nát tâm thấu xương này!”

Lời này rõ ràng là thất thố, Đan Siêu tự giễu mà mỉm cười, nghĩ thầm rằng quả thực là vô nghĩa, ta ngay cả mẫu thân đều không có, ngươi chúc như thế có cái rắm mà dùng?

“Đại sư hiện tại tính toán như thế nào?” Phó Văn Kiệt cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu, trong hốc mắt tơ máu che kín, vẻ mặt lại có chút điên cuồng đáng sợ: “Sự tình ngươi đều đã biết, chúng ta hiện tại nơi này, ngươi tính toán giết ta báo thù cho những kẻ chết oan đó, hay là tính toán kéo ta đi báo quan?”

“…”

Đan Siêu chần chờ một lúc, chỉ nghe Phó Văn Kiệt không thèm che dấu chế giễu nói: “Có lẽ đại sư cũng có nỗi khổ âm thầm, không muốn đi gặp quan phủ; Hoặc đại sư là người xuất gia không muốn tạo thêm sát nghiệt, cho nên cũng không thể nào tự tay đem ta tru diệt… Như vậy không ngại đem ta áp giải đi ra ngoài, đem hành vi phạm tội công bố khắp thiên hạ, khiến ta từ nay về sau ở trong giang hồ bị người võ lâm đuổi đánh vô pháp sống yên, cho đến lúc gặp được đại hiệp khác thế thiên hành đạo, giương đao lập danh, như thế nào?”

Đan Siêu cảm giác tương đương hoang đường: “Ta sao phải làm loại chuyện này?!”

“Vậy thì,” Phó Văn Kiệt cười lạnh nói: “Ngươi đã không thể tự mình giết ta, lại không thể mượn tay người khác giết ta… Xem ra cũng chỉ có thể để hết thảy đi qua, phóng ta nhàn nhã tự tại mà rời khỏi nơi này?”

Đan Siêu theo bản năng muốn phản bác, lại hơi tắc nghẹn ở nơi đó.

Hắn rời khỏi Từ Ân tự, hiện nay không biết tình huống ở Trường An như thế nào, đích xác không thể dễ dàng bại lộ hành tung của mình, báo quan là điều không thể được.

Đem Phó Văn Kiệt áp giải đi ra ngoài giao cho người trong võ lâm? Thần quỷ môn ngay ở bên ngoài, đến lúc đó ai giết ai còn chưa biết chừng!

Phó Văn Kiệt tựa hồ nhìn thấu sự chần chờ của Đan Siêu, một bên khóe miệng nhếch lên, nói: “Đại sư nếu là khó xử, không ngại ta đưa ra lựa chọn thứ ba cho ngươi.”

Hắn đi đến một góc mật thất, nơi đó bố trí theo khuê phòng, thậm chí một cái bàn trang điểm, phía trên tường là một lăng kính, túi hoa, mấy cái hộp nhỏ bằng gỗ tử đàn, chắc là thê tử hắn khi còn sống dùng để đựng vật phẩm. Phó Văn Kiệt tựa hồ trân quý, động tác cẩn thận mà mở hộp ra, chỉ thấy bên trong cao thấp có ba tầng, châu ngọc hoa thúy rực rỡ muôn màu; phía dưới cùng có một cái hộp gỗ lim, sau khi mở ra nhất thời mùi thơm lạ lùng lan toả khắp phòng.

Trong hộp kia có một đóa hoa.

Đan Siêu đồng tử hơi co lại – chính là Tuyết liên hoa mà tất cả mọi người đang tìm kiếm!

“Đại sư nếu là giơ cờ khó định, không ngại đem ta phóng thích. Sau đó cầm đóa hoa này cùng Thần quỷ môn trao đổi – Thần quỷ môn tuy là giang hồ tà đạo, nhưng quả thực thế lực cực lớn, chẳng biết tại sao hiện nay lại tận lực truy tìm đóa Tuyết liên hoa có thể giải bách độc này. Có cái này làm lợi thế, nói vậy đại sư nửa đời sau vinh hoa phú quý, gia tài bạc triệu, đều là việc trong tầm tay …”

Phó Văn Kiệt dùng hai ngón tay nắm lấy Tuyết liên hoa, tựa hồ đầy hứng thú mà nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu.

“Thế nào, đại sư? Thế gian này phồn hoa quang cảnh chính là chỉ có tiền mới mua được. Ta xem đại sư ngươi tướng mạo anh tuấn, đầy người chính khí, cũng nên hưởng qua tư vị hồng trần khoái hoạt, không cần phải thanh đăng cổ phật khổ tu suốt đời, như thế nào?”

Trong lời nói của hắn đầy vẻ châm chọc, căn bản cũng lười che dấu, tựa hồ đối với điều mà người xuất gia trẻ tuổi trước mắt này sẽ lựa chọn như thế nào đều thập phần chắc chắn.

Đuôi lông mày sắc bén của Đan Siêu hơi hơi nhảy dựng.

… Có giải dược, độc của Đông Cung Thái tử liền có thể giải quyết dễ dàng. Nói không chừng Từ Ân tự cũng có thể từ trong trường ác đấu của Võ Hậu cùng Thái tử thoát ra bình an.

Nhưng, Phó Văn Kiệt người này…

“Đại sư còn do dự cái gì? A, chắc là đại sư lòng mang chính khí, chướng mắt mấy cái đồ vật thế tục dơ bẩn này đi.”

Phó Văn Kiệt đáy mắt cười nhạo, quang mang chợt lóe, cố tình chậm rì rì đem Tuyết liên hoa giơ lên bên miệng, cười nói: “Một khi đã như vậy, để lại nó cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, ta liền tự ăn…”

Đan Siêu quát: “Dừng tay!”

Phó Văn Kiệt mắt điếc tai ngơ, mở miệng làm bộ muốn đem Tuyết liên hoa nuốt vào.

Đan Siêu lúc này bước nhanh tới, vươn tay ra đoạt. Phó Văn Kiệt tuy vậy cũng có chút công phu, lập tức nghiêng người né tránh. Hai người ở trong gian mật thất nhỏ qua lại mấy chiêu, Đan Siêu rõ ràng công phu so với Phó Văn Kiệt cao hơn rất nhiều, nhưng lại sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ, mấy lần đều bị đối phương tránh thoát, trong lòng không khỏi trầm xuống.

Phó Văn Kiệt cười lạnh nói: “Thực hảo, xem Tuyết liên hoa này đúng là người người đều muốn. Một khi đã như vậy…”

Đan Siêu một kiếm liền xuất, vẫn để nguyên vỏ kiếm, liền điểm tới bàn tay Phó Văn Kiệt đang cầm bông hoa.

Vừa lúc đó, Phó Văn Kiệt liếc một cái thoáng nhìn qua trường kiếm Đan Siêu nãy giờ vẫn thủy chung ôm trong ngực, sắc mặt nhất thời đột biến: “Thất tinh Long Uyên?!”

Đan Siêu không đáp, vỏ kiếm vòng lại, lại điểm đến Tuyết liên hoa. Nhưng Phó Văn Kiệt một tay thô bạo chộp bông hoa vào lòng bàn tay, xông lên muốn đoạt kiếm của hắn: “Nói nhanh! Ngươi như thế nào lại có Thất tinh Long Uyên?!”

… Tuyết liên hoa trân quý nâng niu chiều chuộng như vậy, sao có thể tóm vào trong lòng bàn tay nắm chặt được chứ! Đan Siêu nhất thời đồng tử co rút, trong lúc hỗn loạn lại bị đối phương một phen gắt gao nắm chắc vỏ kiếm.

“Làm sao có thể!” Phó Văn Kiệt thất thanh rống giận: “Ngươi cùng Ám Môn rốt cuộc là quan hệ như thế nào?!”

Vèo ….

Phanh!

Một hòn đá nhỏ bằng móng tay như tia chớp bay tới. Phó Văn Kiệt lúc này kêu lên một tiếng thảm thiết, tay che sườn, lảo đảo ngã về phía sau, miệng phun ra một búng máu!

Đan Siêu chợt cứng đờ. Chỉ nghe từ địa đạo phía sau truyền đến một thanh âm nam tử nhu hòa trầm thấp, hơi mang từ tính, trong âm cuối tựa hồ còn lộ ra một tia phi thường dễ nghe, hơi hơi mang theo ý cười: “Hắn cùng Ám Môn không quan hệ gì, cùng ta lại có chút quan hệ!”

Đan Siêu chậm rãi quay đầu lại. Một khắc kia, ánh trăng tịch liêu cùng tiếng gió hoang vu cô đơn gào thét qua Mạc Bắc mênh mang, giây lát liền biến mất trong trí nhớ xa xăm.

Một thân ảnh cao gầy vô cùng quen thuộc lại vô cùng xa lạ, đương mỉm cười đứng trong bóng tối mờ ảo cách đó không xa.

“…” Đan Siêu hơi há miệng, thanh âm bởi vì khàn khàn cùng ẩn nhẫn mà có vẻ phi thường quái dị: “Ta nên gọi ngươi là gì? Long cô nương? Tạ Thống lĩnh? hay là…”

“… Sư phụ?”


	17. Chương 17: Thống ẩm huyết (hận uống máu)

Thân ảnh kia từ cửa địa đạo hôn ám tiến lên một bước, đi vào mật thất, đứng ở dưới cây đuốc đang cháy bập bùng.

Mái tóc dài của y cột thành một dải sau gáy, thân cao thêm ít nhất hai ba tấc, tay áo dài rộng, hơi hơi ôm chặt, có lẽ là do xương cốt giãn ra. Thân hình lộ ra vẻ phi thường tiêu sái, thậm chí có thể nói là ưu nhã phong lưu.

Làm người ta ngoài ý muốn chính là, nhìn kỹ xương cằm của y hình dạng đều có biến hóa rất nhỏ – hình dạng càng sắc nét, đường cong hơi ngạnh, không còn là kiểu nhu hoà nữ tính xinh đẹp tuyệt trần khiến cho người ta tim đập thình thịch, mà tăng thêm một loại phong thái anh tuấn loá mắt khó có thể hình dung.

… Giống như Tạ Vân võ công đã đến mức thượng thừa, từ dáng người cho đến thần thái đều có phong độ, đi giữa đám người cảm giác nổi bật, hoàn toàn bất đồng.

“…” Đan Siêu nắm chặt chuôi kiếm, lại thấy Tạ Vân tùy ý liếc mắt nhìn hắn: “Ai là sư phụ ngươi!”

… Tuy rằng thời gian trôi qua, cảnh tượng cũng hoàn toàn bất đồng, nhưng từng chữ này đều giống nhau như đúc. Thậm chí ngay cả chút khinh mạn trong giọng nói quen thuộc kia đều không sai chút nào, lại đột nhiên trùng hợp với một màn trong trí nhớ: máu đào cát vàng, tịch dương nhạt nhoà, Thất tinh Long Uyên chém đến đầu.

Đan Siêu khớp hàm xiết thật chặt: “Ngươi…”

“Thái A kiếm?” Phó Văn Kiệt đột nhiên phát hiện cái gì, cả kinh nói: “Vì cái gì ngươi có Thái A kiếm, ngươi lấy từ đâu đến?!”

Thần trí hắn đã có chút không thanh tỉnh, trong cơn xúc động liền từ dưới đất nhỏm dậy muốn đoạt lấy. Tạ Vân lại dễ dàng đem trường kiếm nằm nguyên trong vỏ bằng bạch kim đổi sang tay khác: “Thiếu trang chủ, không nhận ra ta sao?”

Phó Văn Kiệt thốt nhiên cứng đờ, đánh giá Tạ Vân một lúc lâu, tựa hồ từ gương mặt tuấn mỹ của y tìm được bóng dáng quen thuộc nào đó.

“…Ngươi, chẳng lẽ ngươi chính là…”

“Nhiều năm không gặp, xem ra khuôn mặt tại hạ đã già đi rất nhiều, Thiếu trang chủ không nhận ra cũng là bình thường” Tạ Vân trào phúng nói: “Bất quá phong thái anh hùng của lão minh chủ năm đó ngược lại khiến tại hạ khắc sâu ấn tượng, tuy rằng chỉ là vội vàng giao thủ, nhưng ký ức vẫn còn như mới, đến nay cũng không thể quên.”

Phó Văn Kiệt ngạc nhiên nói: “Nguyên… nguyên lai năm đó đả bại gia phụ cướp đi thần kiếm … chính là ngươi…”

“Không ngờ tới lần thứ hai bước vào Đoán kiếm trang, không chỉ lão trang chủ đã đi về cõi tiên, ngay cả toàn bộ Phó gia đều nhà tan cửa nát.” Tạ Vân tầm mắt lướt qua Phó Văn Kiệt, ngắm cỗ quan tài đen kịt trong mật thất, rất có phong độ mà nghiêng người hành lễ: “… Hôm nay mới nhìn thấy Thiếu phu nhân, lại đã ra người thiên cổ, Thiếu trang chủ nén bi thương!”

Phó Văn Kiệt lui ra phía sau nửa bước, từ vẻ mặt đến thần thái, hắn hiện tại cảm giác hẳn là cực kỳ khó tin.

“Ngươi… ngươi cướp đi minh chủ tín vật Long Uyên Thái A, làm hại Phó gia không thể không rèn ra kiếm giả để che dấu. Lại bởi vì thế mà bị Thần quỷ môn quản thúc nhiều năm, bây giờ còn dám công khai mà tới cửa?!”

Cùng lúc đó bên kia, Đan Siêu chợt nhìn về phía Tạ Vân, một điểm hồ nghi trong lòng đã lâu đột nhiên thông suốt: “Ngươi cũng từng là người trong Thần quỷ môn?!”

Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt nhìn Đan Siêu, khóe môi tựa hồ ngậm một nét cười không chút để ý.

“Thất tinh Long Uyên kia, sao lại ở chỗ của ta?” Đan Siêu bước nhanh tiến lên, thanh âm cơ hồ có điểm nghiêm khắc: “Năm đó tại Mạc Bắc rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? Vì cái gì ngươi muốn giết ta? Là ngươi đem ta từ Mạc Bắc đưa đến Trường An Từ Ân tự, hay là …”

Thanh âm của hắn mãnh liệt ngừng lại.

Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân cách không sử dụng vỏ kiếm hướng về hắn điểm điểm. Tuy rằng động tác thập phần nhu hòa, nhưng trong phút chốc Thái A kiếm khí lại giống như ý tứ trong lời nói của y, sắc bén đến xương: “Ta không cùng kẻ yếu nói chuyện!”

Đan Siêu thốt nhiên dừng bước.

“Người cướp đi Long Uyên Thái A mặc dù là ta, nhưng lúc trước luận võ đường đường chính chính, lệnh tôn cũng đã nhận thua.” Tạ Vân chuyển hướng Phó Văn Kiệt sắc mặt hết xanh thì trắng, lời nói ngoài dự kiến mà hòa hoãn: “Còn nữa, Thần quỷ môn tuy rằng coi đây là nhược điểm đối với Đoán kiếm trang có nhiều quản thúc, nhưng theo ta được biết cũng cho các ngươi không ít chỗ tốt, nếu không lão minh chủ năm đó hiệu lệnh võ lâm cũng không thuận lợi đến vậy, ta nói có đúng không?”

Từ thần sắc phẫn nộ của Phó Văn Kiệt xem ra, y nói hẳn không sai.

Tạ Vân lại nói: “Thế gian giao dịch phần lớn như thế. Có thua có thắng, có được có mất. Thần quỷ môn trừ bỏ chèn ép lợi dụng ở ngoài, cũng có rất nhiều tài bồi giúp đỡ; Lão minh chủ cả đời đức cao vọng trọng, sau khi qua đời lễ tang cũng trọng thể cực thịnh. Theo ngu kiến của tại hạ, đây cũng là kết cục tốt nhất, Thiếu trang chủ cảm thấy thế nào?”

… Đan Siêu phát hiện, Tạ Vân đích xác có loại năng lực này.

Chỉ cần y muốn, y có thể hướng từng bước êm tai nói tới, làm cho người ta bất tri bất giác lâm vào bẫy rập bằng ngôn ngữ này, thậm chí đối với việc đó lại rất tin tưởng, không chút nghi ngờ.

Đan Siêu nhìn về phía Phó Văn Kiệt. Gương mặt Thiếu trang chủ Đoán kiếm trang tái nhợt hơi hơi vặn vẹo, một lúc lâu sau quả nhiên tối nghĩa mà phun ra một câu: “… Việc đã đến nước này, liền tùy tiện ngươi nói cái gì cũng được.”

Tạ Vân gật đầu, xem ra có chút vui vẻ nắm lấy toàn cục.

Y mới vừa mở miệng tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, đột nhiên phía trên địa đạo truyền đến chấn động nho nhỏ. Ngay sau đó, bốn phương tám hướng từ xa đến gần, bụi đất từ trên tường gạch tuôn rơi. Phó Văn Kiệt ngước đầu, khàn khàn nói: “Vó ngựa?”

“Kinh sư Trường An, Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ.” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói “Đông Cung Thái tử thân trúng kỳ độc, tin tức Đoán kiếm trang khả năng có giải dược bị Thần quỷ môn truyền ra ngoài. Bởi vậy đương kim Thánh thượng lệnh cho Vũ Văn Hổ dẫn năm trăm thân binh xuôi nam đoạt … tới lấy một đóa Tuyết liên hoa cuối cùng trên đời này. Thiếu trang chủ, ngươi hẳn là biết Thần quỷ môn cùng đương kim Thánh Thượng có quan hệ đi.”

Phó Văn Kiệt nhất thời giật mình: “… Nguyên lai họ Cảnh đột nhiên tới cửa, chính là vì cái này…”

“Đúng thế! Hiện tại ngươi định làm thế nào?” Tạ Vân đầy hứng thú hỏi: “Hành vi phạm tội bại lộ, cường địch rình quanh, ngươi còn có thể làm thế nào đây?”

Đổi một người khác, cho dù là bất luận kẻ nào cũng đều không thể phát hiện, một khắc kia chỉ có mình Đan Siêu rõ ràng, từ trong khoé môi nhếch lên của sư phụ hắn nhìn thấu một tia tà khí.

Tiếng vó ngựa ngày càng gần, trong địa đạo vang lên tiếng nặng nề mà mơ hồ, nghe phương hướng hẳn là hướng về phía đại môn biệt viện sau núi.

“Làm thế nào… Ngươi hỏi ta làm thế nào…” Phó Văn Kiệt đứng ở bên cạnh quan tài, ánh mắt vẩn đục tan rã. Một lúc lâu đột nhiên khàn khàn cười lạnh trong cổ họng”… Đại nội đệ nhất cao thủ ở trong này, Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân ở mặt trên, Thần quỷ môn khẳng định ngăn không được – Ngươi vậy mà còn hỏi ta muốn làm thế nào?! Hiện tại chẳng lẽ không phải là lúc các ngươi nói, các ngươi muốn đem ta làm thế nào sao?!”

Mấy chữ cuối cùng của hắn sắc nhọn cơ hồ lạc giọng, ngoài dự liệu chính là Tạ Vân lại lắc đầu: “Không ai có thể bắt ngươi làm thế nào, Thiếu trang chủ. Ngươi đã thắng qua mọi người.”

Lời vừa dứt, Đan Siêu liền ngoài ý muốn nhướng mày. Ngay sau đó, thanh âm Phó Văn Kiệt cười lạnh chợt tăng lớn: “A? Lời này là như thế nào? Ta cũng không minh bạch.”

Tạ Vân khẽ thở dài một cái.

“Ngươi minh bạch, Thiếu trang chủ!” Y chậm rãi nói “Ngươi trúng độc lâu ngày, đã không còn nhiều thời gian, vốn đã không còn sinh lộ… Người chết không thể áp chế, là vị thế vĩnh viễn bất bại.”

Đan Siêu lúc ấy liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

“Khụ khụ, khụ khụ khụ, khụ khụ…” Không biết có phải vì cảm xúc kích động dẫn đến khí huyết dâng trào, Phó Văn Kiệt mới vừa mở miệng liền kịch liệt ho khan, ngay sau đó phun xuống đất một ngụm nước bọt lẫn vết máu hỗn loạn. Đan Siêu đứng cách đó không xa thần sắc khẽ biến.

“Không hổ… Không hổ là sư phụ của ngươi,” Phó Văn Kiệt rốt cục miễn cưỡng ngừng ho, cười hướng Đan Siêu nói: “Thật sự ngay cả việc này cũng biết … Ha ha ha! Tạ Thống lĩnh là như thế nào phát hiện?”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười: “Bất quá là lệnh người lục soát trong phòng Thiếu trang chủ ra mà thôi. Chỉ là thủ hạ cần mẫn, ta đảm đương không nổi lời khen đó.”

Đan Siêu kinh ngạc nói: “Vì sao ngươi phải uống thuốc độc?”

Phó Văn Kiệt cổ họng ách tắc, chỉ xua tay không nói lời nào, chậm rãi lui trở lại cạnh quan tài, suy sụp ngồi xuống chiếc ghế con.

Một khắc kia dưới ánh lửa bập bùng trong địa thất, trên mặt hắn rốt cục rõ ràng, rốt cục vô pháp che dấu, hiện lên hắc khí trí mạng.

“Bởi vì tất cả những hung thủ hại chết Thiếu phu nhân đều phải bồi mệnh cho nàng, bao gồm cả Thiếu trang chủ không bảo vệ tốt thê tử của mình.” Tạ Vân ôm cánh tay đứng ở cửa mật thất, một bên bả vai hơi dựa vào mặt tường thô ráp, mỉm cười mở miệng nói.

“Nếu lúc trước, khi tiểu cô làm khó dễ, ngươi xuất ra uy nghiêm của huynh trưởng, kiên quyết bảo hộ ái nhân; Nếu lúc trước, khi mẫu thân chỉ trích, ngươi xuất ra đảm lượng của trượng phu, kiên quyết giữ gìn thê tử; Nếu lúc trước, khi biết được thai nhi là nữ, ngươi xuất ra khí khái phụ thân, kiên quyết bảo vệ hài tử thân sinh của mình chưa ra đời… Như vậy cho tới hôm nay, hết thảy kết quả đều sẽ hoàn toàn khác hẳn.”

“Khởi xướng tội ác của mọi người chính là ngươi, Phó Thiếu trang chủ!” Ánh mắt Tạ Vân tràn ngập thương hại cùng tàn nhẫn không thèm che dấu: “Là ngươi do dự cùng nhu nhược đã hại chết nàng, hại chết hài tử của các ngươi. Là ngươi ngay từ ban đầu đã tự tay viết xuống kết cục thê ly tử tán ngày hôm nay.”

Mỗi một từ một câu đều như lưỡi dao sắc bén, từng đao từng đao một đâm tận đáy lòng đau đớn của Phó Văn Kiệt.

Đan Siêu nhìn biểu tình Phó Văn Kiệt bên cạnh quan tài, trong lòng run lên: “Đừng nói nữa!”

“Ta nói sai không…” Tạ Vân hiếu kỳ nói: “…Thiếu trang chủ?”

Phó Văn Kiệt tay đặt trên nắp quan tài, dùng sức xiết chặt.

Móng tay hắn bấm vào trong da thịt nhanh chóng tràn ra máu tươi. Năm ngón tay trên mặt gỗ lim đen bóng mang theo vết cào màu đỏ sẫm.

“Không quan hệ…” Hắn khàn khàn nói, thanh âm run rẩy cơ hồ không giống người.

“Không quan hệ…ta sẽ đi xuống bồi nàng, ta đi xuống cùng nàng một chỗ…”

“Chúng ta một nhà ba người đoàn tụ, không có người khác, không có… vĩnh viễn …vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau…”

“Nhưng Thiếu phu nhân chỉ sợ không nghĩ như vậy!” Tạ Vân đột nhiên chế nhạo nói.

Phó Văn Kiệt mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, mắt trừng muốn nứt ra, mặt đỏ bừng: “… Ngươi nói cái gì?!”

“Đối với Thiếu phu nhân mà nói, ngươi cùng đám người Phó gia hại chết nàng cũng không có gì khác nhau. Thậm chí trượng phu của nàng còn đặc biệt đáng giận, vì cái gì nàng lại muốn nhìn thấy ngươi?”

Tạ Vân trên cao nhìn xuống Phó Văn Kiệt đương trân trối nhìn chằm chằm nói không ra lời, mỉm cười nói tiếp:

“Thiếu trang chủ trong lòng ngươi hẳn cũng rõ ràng, thời điểm Thiếu phu nhân nằm trên giường sanh, tê tâm liệt phế kêu thảm thiết, trong lòng nàng hận nhất là ai? Thời điểm nàng nhìn đến con của mình nam không ra nam, nữ không ra nữ, giống như một con quái vật nằm trong vũng máu bất động, trong lòng nàng muốn giết ai để bồi mệnh cho hài tử của nàng? Thời điểm nàng lòng tràn đầy không cam nhưng không thể không rời xa nhân gian, nàng là yêu ngươi luyến tiếc ngươi, hay là hận không thể nhai thịt, uống máu ngươi, kéo ngươi cùng xuống mười tám tầng địa ngục?”

Đan Siêu quát: “Đừng nói nữa!”

“Thời điểm đêm khuya mộng hồi, Thiếu phu nhân xuất hiện trong mộng cảnh của ngươi…” Tạ Vân nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Phó Văn Kiệt, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập nhân tâm dụ hoặc cùng ác ý: “Nàng là khéo cười tươi đẹp, ôn lương hiền thục cùng nói chuyện với ngươi, hay là bộ dáng thảm thiết trên giường sinh, chết không nhắm mắt mà trừng ngươi?”

“Câm miệng!” Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Đừng nói nữa!”

“…” Phó Văn Kiệt lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, cả người giống như điên cuồng phát run, môi dưới bị răng cắn chặt chảy xuống vệt máu lớn.

“Không…” Âm thanh hắn thở dốc mãnh liệt, giống như toàn bộ lồng ngực đều rút ra ngoài, tầng tầng rung động: “Không phải… Không phải như thế…”

“Chết đã đến nơi liền không cần lừa gạt chính mình,” Tạ Vân ôn hòa nói “Ta bất quá chỉ là giúp Thiếu trang chủ ngươi, đem sự tình vẫn luôn hiểu rõ ràng trong lòng nói ra mà thôi.”

…Vẫn luôn hiểu rõ ràng trong lòng.

…Vẫn luôn hiểu…

Trong ngực Phó Văn Kiệt như có ngàn vạn lưỡi dao giảo động ra từng mảng huyết nhục đầm đìa. Trong nháy mắt đó, toàn bộ lý trí của hắn đều đau đớn như bị lửa cháy thiêu thành tro tàn, hốc mắt thậm chí bị tơ máu nhuộm thành màu đỏ sẫm khủng bố.

“Không phải như thế… Không phải như thế! Câm miệng! Câm miệng!”

Phó Văn Kiệt nắm tay xiết chặt, bỗng nhiên bật dậy, điên cuồng hướng về phía Tạ Vân nhào tới!

Thất tinh Long Uyên lập tức ra khỏi vỏ, Đan Siêu liền muốn cướp bước lên trước. Lại chỉ thấy trong nháy mắt đó, Tạ Vân thi triển một cái bộ pháp khó có thể hình dung, nhẹ nhàng nghiêng người né tránh, cách xa thêm một sải tay, như làn gió nhẹ lách qua hướng đến của Phó Văn Kiệt.

Trong chớp mắt thân pháp tinh diệu phức tạp, nếu không tận mắt nhìn thấy, hẳn là không ai có thể tin tưởng trên đời có người lại thật sự thi triển được như vậy!

Đan Siêu thất thanh nói: “Cẩn thận…”

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

Trong phút chốc thoáng qua, đầu ngón tay y đã đụng đến đóa Tuyết liên hoa mà Phó Văn Kiệt đang nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay kia.

Ngay thời khắc đó, phía trước địa đạo truyền đến tiếng bước chân ồn ào hỗn loạn.

Vèo…

Một tiếng vang nhỏ phá không mà tới. Một mũi hoàng kim tiễn từ trong địa đạo hắc ám phóng ra, xuyên thủng bả vai Phó Văn Kiệt máu tươi bắn tung toé!

Kinh biến chợt bùng nổ, không chỉ là Đan Siêu, ngay cả động tác của Tạ Vân cũng ngừng lại.

Ngay sau đó, hoàng kim tiễn mang theo xung lượng mạnh mẽ đem cả người Phó Văn Kiệt lăng không ném ra xa!

Ầm một tiếng vang thật lớn, Phó Văn Kiệt lưng đập vào tường đá, dư lực khiến hắn ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, máu tươi như được khai thông, ồ ạt vẩy ra toàn thân.

Cùng lúc đó, trong địa đạo tiếng bước chân từ xa đến gần. Mấy thân binh đầy người giáp trụ vọt vào mật thất, lập tức một nam tử hình thể cao lớn cầm trường cung trong tay tách mọi người ra đi đến.

… Người này phong trần mệt mỏi, đầy mặt lạnh lẽo, rõ ràng chính là Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ mang binh chạy như bay xuôi nam!

Hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng, khi ánh mắt chạm đến Đan Siêu hơi hơi khác thường, nhưng rất nhanh liền chuyển qua, nhìn về phía Tạ Vân: “Ngươi… Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời hắn, thậm chí ngay cả ánh mắt cũng không bố thí cho hắn nửa phần.

Cấm quân thống lĩnh chậm rãi xoa cổ tay chính mình vừa rồi khi Phó Văn Kiệt bay ra đụng phải, trong ánh lửa khuôn mặt y trầm tĩnh, khóe môi nhếch lên. Một lúc lâu sau mới ở trước mặt mọi người nhẹ nhàng phun ra một câu: “Được việc không đủ, bại sự có thừa…”

Vũ Văn Hổ nhất thời một hơi nghẹn trong cổ họng, vẻ mặt nan kham lại hơi giận.

Bất quá lần này hắn còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đột nhiên lại nghe trong góc mật thất truyền đến một tiếng cười lạnh âm thanh nặng nề khàn khàn: “Hắc hắc, hắc hắc…”

Thanh âm này thật sự rất dữ tợn, khiến da đầu mọi người đồng thời tê rần. Ngẩng đầu liền thấy Phó Văn Kiệt tựa vào bên tường, trong tay nắm hoàng kim tiễn từ trên bả vai mình mạnh mẽ nhổ xuống.

Cảnh tượng như vậy quả thực đáng sợ đến cực điểm. Mà càng đáng sợ chính là, trong tay hắn rõ ràng còn nắm chặt đóa Tuyết liên hoa bị máu tươi nhiễm đỏ!

“Không nghĩ tới… Không nghĩ tới còn có chuyện xảo diệu như vậy…” Phó Văn Kiệt đem Tuyết liên hoa giơ lên trước mắt, trên mặt hiện ra vẻ tươi cười tràn ngập trào phúng: “Ta vốn định lôi kéo Đoán kiếm trang chôn cùng, lại không nghĩ rằng Trường An còn có Đông Cung Thái tử làm đệm lưng cho ta, coi như là đáng giá …”

“Chờ đã… từ từ!” Vũ Văn Hổ nhất thời chợt có giác ngộ, dưới tình thế cấp bách lớn tiếng quát: “Câm mồm!”

Nhưng mà đã không còn kịp rồi.

Phó Văn Kiệt há miệng, run run rẩy rẩy nắm đóa Tuyết liên hoa kia, mắt thấy liền muốn đem nó một hơi nuốt vào!


	18. Chương 18 – Vị thuỳ dung (Vì ai điểm trang?)

Đan Siêu cùng Vũ Văn Hổ đồng thời xông lên, tưởng muốn đoạt Tuyết liên hoa, nhưng mà lúc này khẳng định là không kịp.

… Tạ Vân ấn đường hơi căng thẳng, ống tay áo phất về phía cây đuốc.

Một khắc kia lúc Phó Văn Kiệt muốn bỏ đoá hoa vào miệng, đột nhiên ánh lửa trong mật thất tắt ngúm, toàn bộ lâm vào một mảnh tối om đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón.

“Trọng Văn…” Trong bóng đêm phút chốc vang lên một giọng nữ tử sâu kín, dư âm lượn lờ, ai uyển thống khổ.

Toàn bộ những người nơi này nhất thời da đầu tê rần. Vũ Văn Hổ thất thanh quát: “Người nào? Ai ở nơi đó?”

“… Trọng Văn…”

Phó Văn Kiệt động tác cứng ngắc, giống như mộng du ngẩng đầu hướng bốn phía nhìn quanh, lẩm bẩm nói: “Uyển Quyên… Uyển Quyên?”

Đan Siêu rõ ràng nghe thấy tiếng gọi “Trọng Văn” kia từ hướng Tạ Vân phía sau truyền đến, nhất thời trong lòng sáng tỏ – Trọng Văn hẳn là tên tự của Phó Văn Kiệt, mà xưng hô này trừ bỏ người đặc biệt thân cận bên cạnh, bình thường sẽ không ai dám gọi.

Quả nhiên ngay sau đó, tiếng xương cốt lách cách cùng tiếng bước chân dồn dập đồng thời vang lên. Đan Siêu chỉ cảm thấy có người bước nhanh qua phía sau mình, lập tức hướng tới đống hòm xiểng trong góc mật thất.

Mật thất là bố trí dựa theo phu thê khuê phòng khi xưa. Phó Văn Kiệt đem toàn bộ vật dụng của Uyển Quyên khi còn sống đều mang xuống đây, tủ gỗ hòm xiểng cạnh đài trang điểm hẳn là có xiêm y vợ hắn khi còn sống thường mặc. Dựa theo tính nết Phó lão phu nhân, mấy đồ vật của người đã chết tám phần là sẽ thiêu hủy không lưu lại, nhưng mà Phó Văn Kiệt làm sao có thể đồng ý, nhất định trộm bảo tồn ở nơi này.

Quả nhiên có tiếng kẽo kẹt hòm xiểng mở ra, ngay sau đó có tiếng y bào ở giữa không trung giũ ra.

“Uyển Quyên?” Phó Văn Kiệt thần chí không rõ, hai tay mò mẫm vẫy loạn trên không trung: “Là nàng sao? Nàng tới gặp ta, nàng tới tiếp ta sao?”

Sát một tiếng vang nhỏ, ngọn đèn trong góc lặng yên sáng lên.

Đan Siêu liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, nhất thời ngây ngẩn cả người.

Chỉ thấy trong bóng tối thâm trầm như nước, một đốm lửa kia giống như huỳnh quang, chiếu ra vầng sáng mông lung mờ nhạt. Bên cạnh hòm gỗ hoa lê, một thân ảnh nữ tử đang chậm rãi xoay người, thân mặc một kiện y bào màu đỏ, sau làn lụa mỏng thêu hoa ẩn ẩn hiện hiện lộ ra hình dáng mặt nghiêng xinh đẹp tuyệt trần.

Phó Văn Kiệt khàn khàn nức nở giống như phá băng, chậm rãi từ trong không khí tĩnh lặng thấm tới: “Uyển Quyên…”

Tất cả mọi người khiếp sợ đến mức không thốt lên lời, vài tên thân binh đứng thẳng tắp bất động như đá. Ánh mắt Vũ Văn Hổ từ kinh ngạc rất nhanh chuyển thành phức tạp khó hiểu.

Mà Tạ Vân phi thường trấn định. Trước mắt bao người y hướng về phía Phó Văn Kiệt đi tới, cước bộ vô thanh vô tức, quả thực giống như đang trôi là là trên mặt đất.

“Đừng khóc, Trọng Văn!” y bất động thanh sắc nói.

…Thanh âm kia nhu hòa rất nhỏ, khàn khàn khó phân biệt. Có thể là do huyệt đạo gần cổ họng bị thương, so với khi y giả trang thành “Long cô nương” còn nhẹ hơn, vừa nghe qua, thật sự có bảy tám phần tương tự giọng nữ nhân!

Phó Văn Kiệt nhìn Tạ Vân, mà tất cả mọi người khác lại gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Phó Văn Kiệt, ngay cả thở mạnh cũng không dám. Toàn bộ mật thất bày ra một loại cục diện giằng co, cộng thêm một cỗ quan tài đen xì thật lớn cách đó không xa, cảnh tượng quả thực kỳ quái đến khó có thể hình dung.

Chỉ trong giây phút ngắn ngủi, lại như là đã trải qua mấy năm trời đằng đẵng, Phó Văn Kiệt rốt cục kinh ngạc mà vươn tay: “Thật… Thật tốt quá, lại gặp được nàng…”

Âm điệu hắn không còn chút nào giận dữ, tất cả mọi người như nghe được thanh âm trái tim chính mình từ yết hầu chạy trở về trong lồng ngực.

Tạ Vân đi lên trước, chậm rãi nửa quỳ trước mặt Phó Văn Kiệt đầy người máu tươi. Ngọn đèn lúc sáng lúc tối, quang mang nhảy nhót từ phía sau y hắt đến, từ góc độ kia xem ra hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt y đều giấu sau lớp lụa mỏng, chỉ có đôi mắt lóe ra ánh sáng sâu kín: “Ngươi đang làm cái gì, Trọng Văn? Vì sao lại bị thương?”

Phó Văn Kiệt lẩm bẩm nói: “Ta… Ta thay nàng báo thù, giết hết mọi người, nàng có cao hứng không?”

Tạ Vân im lặng không lên tiếng. Phó Văn Kiệt nghẹn ngào, nước mắt chảy xuống ròng ròng: “Ta rất nhớ nàng, Uyển Quyên, ta thật sự rất nhớ nàng…”

Thiếu trang chủ khóc lớn, không biết có phải vì trong cổ họng tích huyết, tiếng khóc khàn khàn sắc nhọn đến mức biến điệu, giống như giấy nhám cọ qua kim loại làm cho người ta trong lòng khó chịu vô cùng.

Hắn dùng tay đấm vào người mình, như bị thần kinh mà lặp đi lặp lại “Ta sai rồi” “Thực xin lỗi”, nước mắt theo gò má tái nhợt như chì từng giọt từng giọt tuôn rơi. Sắc mặt hắn vặn vẹo co rút, bởi vì nức nở mà toàn thân kịch liệt run run, tựa hồ ngay cả bả vai bị hoàng kim tiễn xuyên thủng cũng đều tê liệt, máu tươi ồ ồ không ngừng từ miệng vết thương chảy thành dòng, trên mặt đất tụ lại thành một vũng máu nhỏ.

Tất cả mọi người lo lắng đề phòng nhìn tay hắn vẫn nắm chặt Tuyết liên hoa bao thành một đoàn, một cánh hoa đã rơi xuống vũng máu trên nền gạch.

Một tên thân binh kiềm chế không được muốn động thủ, liền bị Vũ Văn Hổ một phen đè lại: “Từ từ!”

Tạ Vân ôn hòa nói: “Đem đồ vật trên tay ngươi buông xuống được không?”

Phó Văn Kiệt cảm xúc kích động lại không nghe ra.

“Ta mỗi một ngày… Mỗi một ngày đều nhớ đến nàng…Ta sai rồi, Uyển Quyên. Nếu ta lúc trước không kiên trì muốn thành thân với nàng, nếu nàng không có hài tử… Ta mỗi ngày đều sống trong hối hận, vì cái gì người rời đi cố tình lại là nàng?”

“Ta hại chết nàng! Trên đời này tất cả những người hại chết nàng, bọn họ đều đáng chết!” Phó Văn Kiệt âm điệu biến đổi, trong nghẹn ngào lại lộ ra điên cuồng thô bạo: “Ta muốn làm cho bọn họ cũng nếm thử tư vị tuyệt vọng, ta muốn bọn họ cũng đi xuống suối vàng hướng nàng tạ tội! Ta đem bọn họ đều đưa xuống bồi nàng, từng người từng người một! Bọn họ đều đáng chết …!”

Âm cuối quanh quẩn thật lâu, tất cả mọi người nhịn không được rùng mình một cái.

Tạ Vân vươn tay nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt đầu ngón tay lạnh lẽo của Phó Văn Kiệt:

“Ta biết, ta cũng rất nhớ ngươi.”

Trong nháy mắt đó giống như sinh ra ma pháp nào đó, Phó Văn Kiệt chợt an tĩnh lại, môi run rẩy mà nhìn Tạ Vân.

…Kỳ thật dưới lớp lụa mỏng manh cùng ánh đèn hôn ám, cộng thêm làn nước mắt mông lung, hắn cái gì cũng thấy không rõ .

“Uyển Quyên…” Hắn nhỏ giọng nói, “Nàng có hận ta không?”

“Không,” Tạ Vân ôn nhu nói “Ta tha thứ cho ngươi.”

Phó Văn Kiệt si ngốc mà nở nụ cười, từng tiếng quanh quẩn trong mật thất âm u, khiến người ta lông tơ dựng đứng.

“… Thật tốt, Uyển Quyên…Ta biết nàng sẽ không hận ta … Nàng thật đẹp, nàng vẫn đẹp như thế…”

Mặc dù là kinh nghiệm sa trường đầy mình như Vũ Văn Hổ, cũng bị một màn quỷ dị quái đản này khiến trong lòng phát lạnh. Bên cạnh hắn vài tên thân binh bắp chân cũng không tự giác mà bắt đầu run rẩy.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân lại nhìn thẳng Phó Văn Kiệt, đôi môi đỏ mọng thoáng cong lên, ánh mắt giống như thiếu nữ ôn nhu: “Đoá hoa trong tay ngươi cũng thực đẹp, có thể giúp ta cài lên trâm không?”

Trong phút chốc Phó Văn Kiệt tựa hồ không hiểu được, chỉ ngơ ngác mà ngồi ở chỗ kia. Thẳng đến khi ánh mắt Tạ Vân chuyển hướng đến một bàn tay đang nắm chặt của hắn, đồng thời thoáng nghiêng đầu xuống, hắn mới tựa hồ từ trong hỗn độn kịp phản ứng, hắc hắc mà nở nụ cười.

“Trâm hoa, trâm hoa… Nói đúng a. _Tự bá chi đông, Thủ như phi bồng. Khởi vô cao mộc? Thuỳ đích vi dung_?” (*)

[(*): Một bài thơ cổ, tạm dịch:

Từ ngày chàng bước sang Đông,

Tóc em rối tựa hoa bồng xơ gai.

Chẳng màng son phấn trâm cài.

Vắng chàng, trang điểm cho ai ngắm nhìn?]

Phó Văn Kiệt hoảng hốt nâng bàn tay nắm chặt Tuyết liên hoa, máu tươi từ trong khe hở thấm ra, theo đầu ngón tay rơi một giọt vào trong tóc mai đen nhánh của Tạ Vân.

Mà hắn lại phảng phất giống như không phát hiện, đáy mắt hiện ra tan rã, thần thái thống khổ mà si mê, tựa hồ xuyên qua mật thất âm trầm cùng ánh nến lay động, nhìn thấy hình ảnh luôn hoài niệm trong trí nhớ càng thêm mơ hồ xa xôi lại ấm áp: “Khởi vô cao mộc, thuỳ đích vi dung?”

Tay hắn nhẹ nhàng dừng lại.

Tất cả mọi người hô hấp như ngừng lại, trong phút chốc mật thất lâm vào tĩnh mịch.

… Đoá Tuyết liên hoa nhuốm máu kia, đã được Phó Văn Kiệt cài ở trong tóc mai bên tai Tạ Vân.

Vũ Văn Hổ quyết định thật nhanh: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, trở về!”

Hắn đề đao liền muốn tiến lên, nhưng mà Tạ Vân lại không có động tĩnh, tựa hồ đối chung quanh hết thảy đều không tồn tại, vẫn duy trì tư thế bán quỳ mỉm cười nhìn Phó Văn Kiệt: “Ngươi muốn đi cùng ta không?”

Phó Văn Kiệt hơi hơi mở to hai mắt.

Tạ Vân lập lại một lần nữa: ” Ngươi muốn đi cùng ta không?”

Đan Siêu đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, thất thanh nói: “Không cần!”

Lời này nói ra đã chậm, Phó Văn Kiệt ha ha cười rộ lên, bởi vì máu ứ chặn cổ họng khiến tiếng cười kia vang lên khùng khục, phi thường quái dị lại dọa người – nhưng mà ánh mắt của hắn cũng thực vui sướng. Hoặc có thể nói, Đoán kiếm trang Phó thiếu trang chủ, trước giờ chưa bao giờ lộ ra biểu tình vừa mong chờ lại vừa hạnh phúc đến như vậy.

Hắn nói: “Tốt lắm!”

“Không được!” Đan Siêu vội tiến lên: “Dừng tay!”

…Ngay trong nháy mắt này, bàn tay Tạ Vân như đao, phốc một tiếng cắm ngập vào tim Phó Văn Kiệt, máu tươi bắn ra tung toé!

“…”

Phó Văn Kiệt kinh ngạc nhìn chằm chằm phía trước, trong miệng trào ra đầy máu, cả người cực độ co rút. Bất quá, chỉ duy trì trong nháy mắt, ngay sau đó hắn bùm một tiếng ngã quỵ, đồng tử đang co rút lại nhanh chóng phóng đại hết mức.

“… Uyển…” một tia khí tức cuối cùng giống như tiếng nỉ non, từ giữa đôi môi lạnh như băng run rẩy xẹt qua: “Uyển Quyên…”

Tạ Vân cúi người dán sát vào lỗ tai hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta ở đây.”

Phó Văn Kiệt khó nhọc lộ ra nụ cười tươi tắn, hít thở dồn dập vài cái, rốt cục bình yên nhắm hai mắt lại.

Trong mật thất lạnh ngắt không một tiếng động, không ai lên tiếng cũng không có bất kỳ cử động gì, ngay cả tiếng hô hấp cũng không nghe được. Cục diện câm lặng duy trì thật lâu, rốt cục Tạ Vân triệt để mà thở ra một hơi thật dài, từ bên cạnh thi thể lạnh như băng của Phó Văn Kiệt đứng lên.

Không khí căng thẳng khó nói thành lời giờ khắc này thoáng buông lỏng, người người cũng như dỡ được gánh nặng ngàn cân, bả vai chợt chùng xuống.

“Trở về đi, Tạ Thống lĩnh.” Vũ Văn Hổ bước nhanh tiến lên phía trước: “Việc ở Đoán kiếm trang đã chấm dứt, Tuyết liên hoa cũng có thể…”

Cước bộ của hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đưa tay tháo xuống Tuyết liên hoa, cùng lúc đó trước mắt mọi người thân hình lần thứ hai giãn ra. Xương đùi, thắt lưng, xương sống, bả vai, mười ngón thon dài phát ra tiếng lách cách trở về vị trí cũ. Bóng dáng cấm quân thống lĩnh cao ngất lần thứ hai xuất hiện lại trước mắt mọi người.

“Tuyết liên hoa lại là thế nào?” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói.

Dự cảm không tốt nào đó đột nhiên từ trong lòng Vũ Văn Hổ dâng lên: “Ngươi đừng có xằng bậy, Tạ Vân! Đương kim Thánh Thượng đã hạ chỉ, lệnh ngươi tức khắc hồi Trường An diện thánh phục mệnh, đem mọi việc ở Đoán kiếm trang cùng với giải dược của Thái tử đều giao cho ta xử lý…”

“Nhưng cuối cùng lấy được giải dược chính là ta, không phải sao?”

Vũ Văn Hổ dưới ánh mắt bỡn cợt lại lạnh như băng trêu của Tạ Vân, lập tức nói: “Vậy ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Lời này không phân giận dữ, nhất thời lại có chút khác thường. Thân binh khẩn trương mà nắm chặt chuôi đao, Đan Siêu cũng nhíu mày, hết nhìn Vũ Văn Hổ lại nhìn Tạ Vân, mơ hồ theo bản năng đem thất tinh Long Uyên Kiếm phong bước ra nửa bước, chắn trên hướng đi của Vũ Văn Hổ.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân không trả lời, chỉ nhấc lên kiện y bào đỏ thắm của Thiếu phu nhân lúc sinh tiền, mà mới vừa rồi y vội vàng phủ trên vai, tùy tay trải lên trên thi thể Phó Văn Kiệt dưới chân.

“Cái gì cũng đều không muốn làm.” Tạ Vân lười biếng nói, ngữ điệu vừa thoải mái lại ác ý: “Ngươi muốn nhiều thứ quá, Vũ Văn đại tướng quân! Người muốn nhiều thứ quá, thường dễ chết sớm a.”

Y xoay người xuyên qua đám thân binh, cầm lấy Thái A kiếm vừa rồi đặt ở góc tường, dường như không có việc gì mà đi ra cửa mật thất. Thân binh bên cạnh Vũ Văn Hổ ném ánh mắt nhìn theo, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân liền cứ như vậy, một tay nắm Tuyết liên hoa một tay nắm Thái A kiếm, dẫn đầu bước vào trong địa đạo.

“Đại tướng quân…” một tên thân binh nhỏ giọng nói.

Vũ Văn Hổ làm thủ thế chớ có lên tiếng, ý bảo hắn nối đuôi theo đám người.

… Đan Siêu đương quay đầu lại nhìn cỗ quan tài cùng thi thể trong mật thất, xoay người đi nhanh đuổi kịp đoàn người. Khuôn mặt anh tuấn của Hắc y tăng nhân đầy vẻ ủ dột lạnh lẽo, Thất tinh Long Uyên trên lưng, đang từ trong vải bọc lóe ra thanh quang mơ hồ.

Vũ Văn Hổ đáy mắt xẹt qua khói mù.

Không ai biết tăng nhân này sư thừa phương nào, tại sao lại ở đây. Tuy rằng hắn đối Tạ Vân hình như có địch ý, nhưng thái độ Tạ Vân đối với hắn lại đáng phải nghiền ngẫm.

Huống hồ mà nói, địa đạo chật hẹp không thể đi song song. Hai người này, một người ở đầu một kẻ ở cuối, vạn nhất thời điểm đánh nhau liền hình thành thế kìm kẹp bọn hắn ở giữa…

Dọc đường từ mật thất đi lên mặt đất đều không ai lên tiếng. Bước ra khỏi ám môn, không khí lạnh lẽo trong trẻo của sáng sớm ùa vào mặt, khiến tinh thần mọi người nhất thời rung lên.

Vũ Văn Hổ thế mới biết chính mình vừa rồi cẩn thận đề phòng trên đường địa đạo có bao nhiêu sai lầm.

Biệt viện của Đoán kiếm trang đầy người ngựa vây kín như tường đồng vách sắt. Lấy bọn họ làm tâm, tả hữu hai đoàn phân biệt rõ ràng: một bên là năm trăm thân binh của phủ Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân, bên kia cung mã chỉnh tề, giương cung bạt kiếm, rõ ràng là đại nội cấm vệ quân từ kinh sư xuất đến!

Vũ Văn Hổ không nhịn được nữa, cao giọng cười lạnh nói: “… Tạ Thống lĩnh hảo thủ đoạn! Tại hạ bội phục, bội phục!”

Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Ngươi muốn bội phục ta còn nhiều chỗ, về sau không ngại cẩn thận học hỏi thêm!”

“Thống lĩnh!”

Mã Hâm dẫn đầu đám người kia, xuống ngựa chắp tay, từ thủ hạ phía sau đưa lên một cái hộp bằng gỗ tử đàn chạm trổ tinh xảo. Tạ Vân đem đóa Tuyết liên hoa vết máu chưa khô kia bỏ vào, thuận miệng hỏi: “Thần quỷ môn đâu?”

“Họ Cảnh đã rút lui, chúng ta theo lệnh ngài chưa từng ngăn trở. Bất quá lục soát Đoán kiếm trang khố phòng tìm đóa hoa kia mất chút thời gian, bởi vậy không thể đúng lúc hộ giá, thỉnh Thống lĩnh thứ tội!”

Mã Hâm thế nhưng không kiêng nể gì mà ở trước mặt mọi người nói ra như vậy, nhất thời trên mặt đám người Đan Siêu, Vũ Văn Hổ biểu tình đều phi thường vi diệu.

“Ân,” Tạ Vân không để bụng, “Những vật nhẹ nhàng có giá trị thì tịch thu, những thứ cồng kềnh thì bỏ lại.”

Mã Hâm lại hỏi: “Mặt khác còn có một chuyện, Giang Nam Trần gia cùng các đại danh môn chính phái nghe được phong thanh, đều phái người đến tiếp đệ tử của mình, Thống lĩnh tính toán xử lý như thế nào?”

… Thời điểm hắn hỏi cái này, đám Trần Hải Bình, Chu Dự cùng hơn mười võ lâm đệ tử đều đang bị cấm vệ quân áp giải ở phía ngoài viện.

Sau khi cùng Thần quỷ môn ác chiến, đám giang hồ tân tú xưa nay quang mang rực rỡ, chúng tinh phủng nguyệt, hiện giờ đều tương đối chật vật. Thậm chí còn có vài người đứng cũng không nổi chỉ có thể ngồi bệt dưới đất. Nghe được câu hỏi của Mã Hâm, đám người kia lập tức biểu tình khác nhau, không biết có cảm giác tự giác xấu hổ, giận dữ nghĩ muốn đi tìm chết hay không.

Tạ Vân mỉm cười nói: “Thả bọn họ đi, dù sao cũng không có tác dụng gì.”

Đại nội cấm vệ đã giành quyền hoàn toàn kiểm soát Đoán kiếm trang, toàn bộ thế cục thu dọn gọn gàng ngăn nắp, phát lệnh thực thi đâu vào đấy, hiển nhiên không có việc gì cho kẻ khác xen vào.

Vũ Văn Hổ quay đầu lại nhìn nhân mã của phe mình, cắn răng chắp tay: “Xem ra Tạ Thống lĩnh sớm có chuẩn bị, tại hạ liền không quấy rầy … Đương kim Thánh Thượng còn ở trong cung chờ ta trở về phục mệnh. Tạ Thống lĩnh, chân tướng ngày hôm nay, chúng ta gặp nhau tại ngự thư phòng rồi nói sau.”

… Cái này rõ ràng là uy hiếp.

Tạ Vân bình tĩnh liếc nhìn Vũ Văn Hổ một cái, tất cả mọi người cho rằng kế tiếp y sẽ nói gì đó.

Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, y quay đầu đi, không chút để ý mà đối Mã Hâm ra lệnh:

“Gọi người đem hậu viện san bằng đi. Thi thể Đoán kiếm trang Thiếu trang chủ cùng phu nhân hắn đều ở bên trong, không cần đào ra, xem như hợp táng.”

“…” Vũ Văn Hổ nhất thời sắc mặt xanh mét, cũng không quay đầu lại phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Cấm vệ dắt tới một con ngựa cao lớn toàn thân tuyết trắng, không một sơi tạp mao. Tạ Vân phiên thân lên ngựa, từ trên cao nhìn xuống hậu viện cách đó không xa đã hoàn toàn sụp xuống thành phế tích.

Mới một ngày trước đó, nơi kia vẫn còn là biệt viện hậu sơn của Đoán kiếm trang thanh nhã tráng lệ, phong cảnh tú lệ tuyệt trần. Không ngờ chỉ trong một đêm cửa nát nhà tan, bao lừng lẫy huy hoàng, giây lát thành cát bụi.

Tạ Vân thu hồi ánh mắt, nói: “Đi thôi.”

Đám thủ hạ được nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện lập tức lên ngựa. Lúc này bên cạnh đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng: “Từ từ!”

Mọi người nhất tề quay đầu lại. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu đứng một bên, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Tạ Vân, hơn nửa ngày mới chậm rãi nói: “Ngươi… Ngươi không tính toán nói cái gì sao?”

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Nói cái gì?”

Đan Siêu đột nhiên phát hiện giờ khắc này cảnh tượng cực kỳ hoang đường. Thậm chí trong hoang đường có cả hài hước, nhưng mà hắn lại hoàn toàn cười không nổi.

“… Ngươi hiện tại không muốn giết ta?” Một lúc lâu sau hắn mới thốt ra một câu.

Tạ Vân cao thấp đánh giá hắn, hỏi: “Giết ngươi làm gì, giết ngươi có giá trị sao?”

Nếu không phải mình chính là đương sự, có lẽ Đan Siêu sẽ nhịn không được cười to tán thưởng câu trả lời tuyệt diệu này một tiếng hảo – nhưng mà chung quanh không ai dám cười, thậm chí không ai có biểu tình gì, chỉ có ngẫu nhiên tiếng ngựa thở phì phì trong mũi, chân đạp đạp lên đất. Trừ tiếng này ra, hết thảy hoàn toàn yên lặng.

Đan Siêu rốt cục tối nghĩa mà mở miệng: “Nếu chuyện này hết thảy đều là sớm an bài hoàn hảo, vì cái gì ngươi muốn đem ta cuốn vào?”

“Vì cái gì giấu diếm thân phận, vì cái gì để ta tiến vào Đoán kiếm trang, vì cái gì phải nhọc lòng để ta tận mắt nhìn thấy, tự mình trải qua hết thảy chuyện này?”

Tạ Vân ngồi trên lưng ngựa nhìn xuống Đan Siêu, thần sắc trong phút chốc hiện ra một tia đầy hứng thú.

“Còn nhớ rõ đêm đó trên đường lớn, ta đã nói với ngươi cái gì không?”

“…”

“Trên đời này vốn không có vật gì có thể dễ dàng chiếm được. Không có địa vị tối cao cùng quyền lực chí tôn, kẻ xuất gia như ngươi muốn cầu được đáp án là không có khả năng – Huống hồ với ta mà nói, ngươi là kẻ yếu, người nhỏ, lời nhẹ, tính mệnh cũng như con kiến mà thôi. Phó Văn Kiệt còn thông suốt, muốn báo thù liền phải tự tay động thủ, ngươi lại chỉ biết dùng tư thái quỳ gối hướng ta cầu xin cái gọi là đáp án.”

Tạ Vân thoáng cúi người xuống, đối Đan Siêu mỉm cười nói: “Ta không cùng kẻ yếu nói chuyện! Ngươi bây giờ trong mắt ta so với Phó Văn Kiệt, thậm chí so với Vũ Văn Hổ còn yếu hơn.”

“…” Đan Siêu chậm rãi cắn chặt khớp hàm.

“Lưu lại cho hắn một con ngựa.” Tạ Vân tùy ý phân phó Mã Hâm: “Trời đất bao la, tùy hắn chọn… Chúng ta đi.”

Cấm vệ quân giục ngựa lướt qua bên người Đan Siêu mà đi, tiếng vó ngựa rầm rập rất nhanh hướng về phía dưới chân núi.

Biệt viện phía sau núi to như vậy trong giây lát gian liền không một bóng người, duy chỉ còn khói bụi phế tích đang chậm rãi rơi xuống. Ánh dương quang buổi sáng xuyên qua núi rừng, chiếu rọi trên nền phế tích, từ xà nhà cháy đen cùng gạch vỡ ngói vụn dâng lên làn khói nhẹ buông.

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu hướng về cách đó không xa.

Bên rừng cây thật sự có một con ngựa, toàn thân đen nhánh, bốn vó lại trắng như tuyết, đang không kiên nhẫn mà bào móng trên mặt đất. Rõ ràng chính là con ngựa hắn và Tạ Vân cùng cưỡi một đường ra khỏi Trường An xuôi nam!

_“Trời đất bao la, tùy hắn chọn…”_

Đan Siêu bên tai vang vọng câu nói cuối cùng của Tạ Vân, đột nhiên tựa hồ từ trong tám chữ kia ngộ ra cái gì, đồng tử hơi hơi thu hẹp lại.

Trường An hướng chân trời, ngàn dặm thành quách nguy nga. Tám con sông vờn quanh mười hai cửa thành. Đại Minh cung hẳn là đang đắm chìm trong tia nắng ban mai. Phía Đông, mặt trời mới mọc, tỏa ra chói mắt hồng quang.

Đan Siêu thả người lên ngựa, dõi mắt trông về phía xa.

Một lúc lâu sau, hắn rốt cục hít sâu vào một hơi, mạnh mẽ thúc ngựa: “…giá!”

Hắc vân Đạp tuyết nhanh như tia chớp, xuyên qua núi rừng sông suối, trên mảnh đất Thần Châu rộng lớn sải vó, chở theo Đan Siêu hướng đến nơi đỉnh cao quyền lực của đế chế mà chạy như bay.

—— quyển thứ nhất hoàn ——


	19. Chương 19 – Thanh Hoa trì

Ánh dương quang sáng sớm cuối thu lướt qua cửa Minh Đức ngoại thành Trường An, xuyên qua một tầng sương trắng mênh mang, chiếu lên đường Chu Tước rộng lớn lát gạch xanh ngay ngắn.

Vó ngựa nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi xuyên qua màn sương, dần dần từ xa đến gần, hiện ra một thân ảnh nam tử tráng kiệt trên lưng ngựa.

Hắn tuổi tác ước chừng trên dưới hai mươi, màu da rám nắng, thân hình hiên ngang khí khái, mi mục sắc bén sáng ngời. Đương thời, nam tử người Hán rất hiếm kẻ có mũi vừa cao lại thẳng như hắn, thêm đôi môi theo thói quen hơi hơi mím lại, làm đường nét mặt nghiêng tuy rằng anh tuấn, lại có chút lãnh đạm xa cách, khiến người không dám thân cận.

Sáng sớm cuối thu phương Bắc rét đậm, hắn lại chỉ mặc một kiện vải thô tăng y, tựa hồ hoàn toàn không cảm thấy lạnh. Dưới lớp vải mỏng màu đen lộ ra bả vai, cánh tay, cơ lưng tinh tráng, theo nhịp ngựa xóc nảy, hơi lộ ra đường nét cơ bắp căng tràn.

Một thanh trường kiếm được nghiêm nghiêm thực thực bọc trong vải bố xám trắng, cột trên lưng hắn.

… Cứ theo lớp vải bởi vì đường dài bôn ba đã phai màu, có vẻ cũ kỹ lại không chút nào thu hút, người tinh mắt lại có thể nhìn ra chung quanh trường kiếm mờ mờ ảo ảo kiếm khí lượn lờ, giống như ám dạ bên trong lấp lánh thanh quang, tản ra hàn ý bức người.

Tiếng vó ngựa đột nhiên ngừng lại, nam tử ngẩng đầu.

Đại môn sơn son thiếp vàng, trên biển đại tự bằng vàng xuyên qua sương mù, có thể đọc thấy rõ ràng.

_Tạ phủ._

Nam tử xoay người xuống ngựa, ở dưới tam cấp đứng đó một lúc lâu, bóng dáng như một tảng đá màu đen cứng cáp trầm mặc.

Thẳng đến khi Hắc vân Đạp tuyết rốt cục tính tình nóng nảy không chịu nổi mà phát ra tiếng phì phì trong mũi, dùng miệng đẩy đẩy sau bả vai hắn, nam tử mới thở dài một hơi, bước lên nắm lấy vòng cửa gõ mạnh.

Cửa hông ít khi mở, rít lên tiếng kẽo kẹt. Người gác cổng nhô đầu ra, cung kính chắp tay ấp lễ: “Vị này là…”

“Tại hạ cầu kiến chủ nhân nơi này, thỉnh thông báo.”

Người gác cổng cao thấp liếc mắt đánh giá nam tử một cái, thấy hắn toàn thân phục sức giản dị, thần sắc ngoan lệ, liền cũng không nói gì, chỉ cười hỏi: “Xin hỏi ngài tôn tính đại danh, có bái thiếp không?”

Nam tử hơi chần chờ.

Sau đó hắn chậm rãi cởi xuống trường kiếm sau lưng đưa cho người gác cổng, trầm giọng nói: “Đây chính là bái thiếp của ta…”

Dừng một chút hắn lại nói: “Tại hạ họ Đan, tên một chữ Siêu.”

Người gác cổng lòng tràn đầy nghi ngờ, nhưng cũng không biểu hiện ra ngoài, khom người liền quay đầu đi. Một lát sau cửa hông mở ra lần thứ hai, lần này đi ra lại là một thị nữ ước chừng hơn hai mươi tuổi mặc quần áo lụa màu đỏ.

Đan Siêu hơi hơi kinh ngạc, chỉ nghe thị nữ thong dong nói: “Lang quân, mời đi theo ta.”

Đây là lần thứ hai Đan Siêu bước vào Tạ phủ.

Nực cười chính là, Tạ phủ này là địa danh chạm bỏng tay số một số hai thành Trường An, mỗi ngày đều có vô số xe ngựa dập dìu bái phỏng. Trong đó không ít quan giai đều muốn bước chân vào Tạ phủ mà không được, ngược lại Đan Siêu một thân áo vải bình dân, hai lần đều là từ đại môn tiến vào.

Lúc này sắc trời còn quá sớm, trong hoa viên không khí rét lạnh thanh tân, trên đường mòn sương trắng còn đọng trên rêu xanh; hành lang hai bên hàng trúc xanh ngắt, dưới bồn ngọc nở đầy hoa cúc từng đóa to đủ màu. Thị nữ kia dáng người cực kỳ kiều diễm, lại chỉ im lặng không nói ở phía trước dẫn đường, xuyên qua một nguyệt môn hoa rủ như rèm, trong tiếng chim hót ríu rít xa xa, rốt cục truyền đến tiếng nước suối róc rách chảy.

Đan Siêu nhìn quanh đánh giá, phát hiện nơi này hiển nhiên là Tạ phủ nội viện.

Thị nữ bỗng nhiên dừng bước, nghiêng người:

“Thống lĩnh, đã mang Đan lang đến.”

Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên dừng lại.

Chỉ thấy phía trước trong hoa viên dùng bạch ngọc quây thành một hồ nước nóng, giờ phút này nhiệt khí đang tỏa ra lượn lờ, mà Tạ Vân đang ngồi bên trong, đưa lưng về phía hắn!

“Ân,” Tạ Vân thuận miệng nói, thanh âm khàn khàn mang theo biếng nhác: “Dâng trà.”

Thị nữ nhẹ lui bước, Đan Siêu thân thể cứng ngắc mà đứng tại chỗ.

Từ góc độ của hắn, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Tạ Vân tựa vào cạnh hồ nước nóng, tóc dài tùy tiện buộc thành một bó rủ ở bên ngoài, trên mặt nước chỉ lộ ra một bả vai gầy rắn chắc. Ánh dương quang sáng sớm còn hôn ám, nhìn không ra làn da bả vai kia cùng vách hồ bằng cẩm thạch cái nào trắng mịn hơn, Đan Siêu vội vàng dời đi tầm mắt.

“Tới làm gì?” Tạ Vân lười biếng hỏi.

“…” Đan Siêu hầu kết cao thấp nhấp nhô, một lúc lâu sau mới khàn khàn nói:

“Ta nghĩ nếu trời đất bao la, tùy tiện ta đi. Vậy thì Tạ phủ nơi thành Trường An tự nhiên cũng có thể tới, cho nên…”

Tạ Vân lại cắt ngang hắn “Ngươi cũng có thể hồi Mạc Bắc.”

Đan Siêu trong đầu có chút hỗn loạn, ánh mắt không biết làm thế nào, thậm chí ngay cả lưỡi đều cảm thấy thoáng run lên.

Cảm giác này thật sự là rất quái dị.

Hắn không khiến người chú ý mà cắn vào đầu lưỡi, vị rỉ sắt tràn ngập khoang miệng, đau đớn rốt cục làm cho cả nhân, thần, trí đều thanh tỉnh lại.

“Ta một đường từ Giang Nam lên phía Bắc, nhập quách xuất thành không cần văn điệp liền có thể đi. Ven đường lúc nào cũng có người tiếp ứng, ban đêm khi tìm nơi ngủ trọ thậm chí có người cho ngựa ăn. Hoang giao dã ngoại ngẫu nhiên đi nhầm đường, còn có thể nhìn thấy cấm vệ quân lưu lại vó ngựa cùng lộ tiêu, dây đỏ cột trên cành cây chỉ hướng quan đạo, theo đó trực tiếp có thể đi đến trước thành ngoại Trường An…”

Đan Siêu dừng một chút, trầm giọng nói: “Cho nên ta nghĩ, hẳn là có người hy vọng ta đến kinh thành…”

Tạ Vân rốt cục cười rộ lên, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Đan Siêu. Trong làn hơi nước màu da y cơ hồ trong suốt, mà mi mắt bởi vì vương đầy bụi nước lại có vẻ phá lệ đen sẫm: “Tự mình đa tình! Ngươi đi Trường Giang đâm đầu xuống nước hoặc đi Mạc Bắc thắt cổ cũng không ai ngăn cản ngươi!”

Hoàn bội đinh đương rung động, thị nữ áo đỏ vừa rồi dẫn vài tiểu nha hoàn, mang theo nước trà, điểm tâm cùng khăn tắm đồ vật mang lại.

Mấy cái điểm tâm này căn bản không nhận ra được tên gọi, chỉ thấy mỗi khay đặt dăm ba cái, phấn bạch trong suốt, xanh ngát thanh tân, tinh xảo như đóa hoa, chợt nhìn không nỡ ăn. Nước trà xanh biếc, lại ngọt dịu mát lạnh, Đan Siêu đương lúc miệng khô lưỡi khô, uống liền hai ba bát mới ngừng lại, giương mắt vừa thấy Tạ Vân đã từ trong hồ nước đi ra, đương đem y bào màu trắng rộng rãi mềm mại phủ thêm, tiện tay đem khăn tắm ném cho thị nữ.

“Dọc đường đi có cảm tưởng gì?” Tạ Vân hỏi.

Đan Siêu từ trên bóng lưng của y dời đi ánh mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào lá trà xanh ngát trong chén ngọc trơn bóng: “… Suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nhưng chủ yếu chỉ nghĩ thông suốt một việc.”

“A?”

“Ngày đó ở trong Từ Ân tự…”

Đại thị nữ bên cạnh phất phất tay, đem đám tiểu nha hoàn phân phó đi xuống.

“… Tuyết liên hoatổ truyền của phủ Lưu các lão không phải là hư ngôn, chính xác là có, chỉ là đã bị đánh cắp. Mà ngày hôm sau, bát thang quả có độc đó ba người cùng uống. Ngươi cùng Thái tử đều độc tính phát tác, chỉ có ta là không sao, không phải bởi vì ta uống ít nhất.”

Đan Siêu chậm rãi nói: “…chính là bởi vì đóa Tuyết liên hoa trong phủ của Lưu các lão kia, đã bị ta ăn.”

Bên cạnh hồ nước nóng có ngôi đình nhỏ, trong có kê tháp. Thị nữ đã trải đệm bằng lông bạch hồ, Tạ Vân còn không nhìn đến Đan Siêu: “A, ngươi chỗ nào ăn tới?”

“Ngày hôm trước giữa đêm khuya trên đường cái, ngươi cho ta một chén trà nóng, nói vậy Tuyết liên hoa đã hòa trong đó đi. Về phần cái gì hoa khôi đầu bảng Kim yến lâu, căn bản là ngươi…”

“Người nghĩ nhiều sống lâu không lớn được!” Tạ Vân cắt ngang hắn: “Có thời gian rảnh nhớ thương hoa khôi, không bằng cân nhắc nghĩ đến việc hữu dụng khác.”

Đây quả thực già mồm át lẽ phải, hoàn toàn chính là không muốn nghe Đan Siêu nói cái gì phía sau. Đan Siêu khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, biết nghe lời phải nói: “Phải, ta không nghĩ đến hoa khôi, nghĩ đến chính là sư phụ ngươi…”

“… Nghĩ ta cái gì?”

Lần này rốt cục đến phiên Tạ Vân ngoài ý muốn. Đan Siêu híp mắt, tiêu sái mà giơ tay nhấc chén ngọc: “Ta nghĩ, sư phụ ngươi kim đao bạch mã, an hưởng phong lưu. Mấy năm kia giãi gió dầm sương nơi Mạc Bắc, trong lòng kỳ thực cũng dày vò lắm đi?”

Tạ Vân bật cười, sau đó đưa tay cách không điểm điểm Đan Siêu.

Động tác kia thực nghiền ngẫm, tựa hồ có chút vừa không cam tâm lại không biết làm thế nào, còn có chút ý tứ răn dạy, Đan Siêu nhất thời cảm giác một tia hãnh diện vi diệu.

Nhưng mà khẩu khí này của hắn còn chưa thở xong, đột nhiên chỉ thấy Tạ Vân cuốn tay áo vung lên …

Một dải lụa mềm mại rít lên tiếng gió, như linh xà xoắn tới trước đầu. Đan Siêu còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị nó nhanh như chớp quấn lấy cổ họng, hung hăng kéo đi!

…Rầm!

Hồ nước nóng văng bọt khắp nơi, Đan Siêu không kịp kêu một tiếng, cắm đầu chìm vào trong nước!

“Lô cô lô cô…” Đan Siêu từ dưới đáy hồ giãy dụa trồi lên, chật vật bất kham mà phun ra một miệng nước, trợn mắt nhìn Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân ôm cánh tay đứng ở cạnh hồ bạch ngọc, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, ánh mắt tràn đầy chế nhạo: “Không cần cảm tạ, đồ đệ! Nước này là từ Thanh Hoa trì trong cung đào ống dẫn trực tiếp về đây, nghe nói có thể trị bách bệnh kéo dài tuổi thọ, ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn ngâm một hồi đi.”

“…” Đan Siêu cả giận nói: “Ta không có bệnh…”

“Nhưng ngươi bẩn!” Tạ Vân nói.

Từ Giang Nam một đường phong trần mệt mỏi tới kinh thành, ngày đêm kiêm trình, chưa từng ở khách điếm mướn phòng tắm qua, Đan Siêu đột nhiên im bặt.

Tạ Vân xoay người bước đi.

“Từ từ!” Đan Siêu đột nhiên gọi: “Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì? Ngươi gọi ta đồ đệ… “

Tạ Vân nói: “Ngươi quỳ xuống gọi gia gia, ta cũng có thể đáp ứng gọi ngươi là tôn tử. Có muốn thử một chút hay không?”

Đan Siêu nhất thời không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại, tiêu sái mà đi.

Thị nữ đã ở trong tiểu đình trải nhuyễn tháp, điểm huân hương, tự tay bày mấy dĩa điểm tâm. Tạ Vân thư thư phục phục nằm sấp trên tấm thảm lông bạch hồ, thị nữ kia liền ở sau cổ y xoa bóp nhu ấn trên vai, thủ pháp thành thạo dị thường, một đường theo kinh lạc đi xuống, rõ ràng là người chuyên nghiệp đã qua huấn luyện.

Đan Siêu ngâm mình ở trong hồ nước nóng lẳng lặng nhìn, chỉ nghe thị nữ nhẹ giọng nói: “Thống lĩnh kinh mạch ngưng trọng, nhiều chỗ tắc nghẽn, tựa hồ bị phi thường hao tổn. Tốt nhất vẫn là tận lực đừng động võ.”

Tạ Vân “Ngô” một tiếng, một lát sau nói: “Điểm mạnh.”

Thị nữ tăng lực tay, ước chừng thời gian cỡ nửa chén trà nhỏ, lại nghe Tạ Vân mơ hồ nói: “Lại điểm mạnh.”

Làn gió nhẹ sáng sớm xuyên qua đình đài lầu các, rèm lụa mỏng trong thủy tạ tung bay, hương thơm ấm áp phiêu tán.

Thị nữ phát giác Tạ Vân hô hấp phập phồng dần dần bình lặng, liền thu tay lại đứng lên, nhẹ chân lui xuống.

“…”

Đan Siêu ngâm mình trong hồ nước nóng, nhìn hoa viên trước mắt lộng lẫy sum xuê, thuỷ tạ tinh xảo trang nhã, cùng với Tạ Vân yên tĩnh nằm ngủ trên nhuyễn tháp phủ lông bạch hồ cách đó không xa, đột nhiên sinh ra một loại cảm giác đặc biệt vớ vẩn lại không chân thật.

Hắn thiết tưởng đến Tạ phủ cầu kiến sẽ sinh ra vài tình huống. Tệ nhất chính là trực tiếp bị đuổi ra, tốt nhất cũng chỉ là miễn cưỡng vào cửa, gặp mặt hỏi nói mấy câu, sau đó bị Tạ Vân đuổi ra ngủ ngoài đường.

Vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không phải là tình huống này, hắn được ngâm mình trong hồ nước nóng ở Tạ phủ nội viện, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn cấm quân Thống lĩnh cách mấy bước chân, đang tùy tiện mà ngủ như vậy.

Đan Siêu đứng lên đi đến bên cạnh hồ, tận lực không phát ra tiếng động mà nhảy qua vách hồ ngọc thạch, tùy tay với lấy tăng bào ướt đẫm vứt trên mặt đất. Vừa rồi tiểu nha hoàn mang tới trên bàn còn có khăn tắm y bào tựa hồ là sạch sẽ. Đan Siêu liền qua loa lau sạch, đem quần áo mặc tử tế, đột nhiên cảm giác kinh mạch huyệt đạo toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới quả thật thư giãn, có loại thích ý khó nói thành lời.

Hắn đi lên thủy tạ. Tạ Vân không có động tĩnh, ở trên tháp vẫn phát ra tiếng hô hấp trầm ổn.

Đan Siêu không chút nghi ngờ, nếu hiện tại trong hoa viên đột nhiên nhảy ra thích khách muốn tới lấy tánh mạng Tạ Vân; trước khi thị vệ tới kịp, đầu tên thích khách kia liền sẽ bị Tạ Vân ném xuống đất rồi.

Nhưng mà ít nhất vào giờ khắc này, bộ dáng đang ngủ của cấm quân thống lĩnh phi thường điềm tĩnh an tường, còn có một chút mỏi mệt khó phát hiện.

Đan Siêu cũng không biết là nghĩ như thế nào, thậm chí không ý thức được chính mình đang làm gì. Chờ đến lúc kịp phản ứng, hắn đã đi lên bên cạnh tháp, vươn tay đặt lên kinh mạch sau vai Tạ Vân bắt đầu xoa bóp nhẹ nhàng.

… Đan Siêu không học qua xoa bóp, bất quá người tập võ lực tay mạnh mẽ, nội lực thông qua lòng bàn tay thấm vào kinh mạnh dưới làn da, sinh ra một loại xúc cảm ấm áp, khiến cho kinh lạc đang ngưng trệ cũng theo nội lực quán chú mà chậm rãi giãn ra.

Tạ Vân phát ra một tiếng nỉ non trầm thấp.

Cấm quân thống lĩnh thể trạng cũng không cường tráng, hoặc là nói Đan Siêu cho đến lúc này mới đột nhiên phát hiện y so người bình thường lại có chút gầy gò, đường nét cơ bắp hoàn toàn không phô trương, mỏng manh cơ hồ dán vào xương, bởi vì dẻo dai rắn chắc lại có loại cảm quan thon thả duyên dáng.

Đan Siêu theo xương sống từng chút đi xuống ấn đến thắt lưng, ở chỗ eo lưng sâu nhất liền dừng lại.

“Ngô…” Tạ Vân lười biếng duỗi dài thắt lưng, khàn khàn nói: “Hầu hạ cũng không tồi!”

Y đứng dậy xuống tháp, Đan Siêu cũng tùy theo thối lui sang một bên, chẳng biết tại sao cước bộ có chút hấp tấp, thiếu chút nữa đụng ngã chậu hoa trong góc thủy tạ.

“Như thế nào?”

“… Không có gì” Đan Siêu hít một hơi thật sâu, lặng lẽ nói: “Đồ đệ hầu hạ sư phụ, là việc đương nhiên.”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười: “Cho dù ngươi ngày nào đó đăng cơ xưng đế, hầu hạ ta hẳn là việc đương nhiên.”

Đan Siêu hoàn toàn không biết nên nói gì, may mắn Tạ Vân không tiếp tục đề tài đại nghịch bất đạo kia. Hắn sửa sửa vạt áo, cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra thủy tạ, ngoắc gọi thị nữ tới phân phó: “Đi gọi xe ngựa, chuẩn bị cho hòa thượng kia một bộ quần áo ra ngoài.”

Thị nữ lĩnh mệnh mà đi, Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Đi… Làm gì?”

“Theo ta tiến cung hiến dược” Tạ Vân gọn gàng dứt khoát trả lời, ánh mắt giễu cợt từ ngoài thủy tạ liếc đến: “…Thái tử chờ Tuyết liên hoa, chờ đến dầu hết đèn tắt. Mà ngươi cũng không biết là ở trên đường mải la cà kỹ viện hay là sinh hài tử, kéo dài tới hôm nay mới đến Trường An. Có biết là làm chậm trễ chính sự của nhiều người hay không hả?”


	20. Chương 20: Chu thành bích (*)

[(*) Chu thành bích: xanh thành đỏ. Câu này lấy ý trong bài Như ý nương của Võ Tắc Thiên. Võ Tắc Thiên năm 14 tuổi vào cung làm tài nhân của vua Thái Tông. Thái Tông mất, bà theo lệ, phải xuất gia làm ni cô ở chùa Cảm Nghiệp. Bài thơ này được bà viết cho Cao Tông Lý Trị khi ở chùa Cảm Nghiệp. Nghe đồn là Lý Trị nhận được bài thơ này đã khóc ròng và tìm mọi cách đón Võ Tắc Thiên về cung.

Khán chu thành bích ,

Tiều tuỵ chi ly vị ức quân.

Bất tín tỷ lai trường há lệ,

Khai tương nghiệm thủ thạch lựu quần

Dịch thơ:

Lòng rối ren nhìn xanh thành đỏ  
Vì nhớ ai mòn mỏi héo khô  
Còn nghi thiếp chẳng khóc dai  
Hãy xem rương áo lệ phai quần hồng]

Thị nữ trình lên một cái khay vàng trên đặt quần áo, Đan Siêu lật lật, phát hiện thế nhưng lại là một bộ phục trang của đại nội cấm vệ mới tinh, không khỏi thoáng ngừng lại.

“Thay đi,” Tạ Vân nhàn nhạt nói “Không có cái này, chưa vào được Huyền Vũ môn đã bị người bắn chết.”

Cấm vệ phục bằng vân cẩm đỏ thẫm, bên trong lót lụa trắng, đai lưng màu đen thêu chỉ vàng hình kim ngư, cổ tay áo bó lại, quần áo vừa vặn dị thường. Phía góc tường ngoại thất có treo một chiếc gương đồng, Đan Siêu cao thấp đánh giá chính mình, lại đột nhiên có chút không nhận ra nam tử trẻ tuổi anh tuấn thân hình khôi vĩ trước mắt là ai.

Đại thị nữ cầm một cái lệnh bài cấm quân bằng đồng từ ngoài hành lang tiến vào, khi nhìn đến Đan Siêu liền ngẩn người, lập tức che miệng cười nói: “Hảo tuấn tú lang quân!”

Đan Siêu không được tự nhiên mà chuyển tầm mắt, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân cũng từ trong nội thất thay đổi quần áo đi ra, quay lại hỏi thị nữ: “Ngươi thích?”

Thị nữ nói: “Tuấn sinh ca nhi, ai lại không thích?!”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười nói: “Vậy ngươi có thể đi hầu hạ hắn – bất quá nếu hôm nay hắn chết trong cung, hai ngươi xem như hữu duyên vô phận.”

Lời này nói ra thâm ý sâu sắc, Đan Siêu trong lòng không khỏi rùng mình.

Tạ Vân cũng không giải thích gì nhiều, từ trên khay của thị nữ tiếp nhận sợi dây da xỏ qua lệnh bài, đi tới tự tay cài lên đai lưng cho Đan Siêu.

Tạ Vân cũng thay đổi một thân quan phục – đây là bình sinh lần đầu tiên Đan Siêu nhìn thấy y mặc một thân quan phục của cấm quân thống lĩnh, lại trái ngược với phục trang của cấm vệ bình thường. Y bào vân cẩm tuyết trắng bên ngoài, lót lụa đỏ thẫm bên trong, cổ áo và cổ tay lộ ra đường viền đỏ rực, trên áo thêu chìm mãng văn theo bước chân ẩn hiện, sống động như thật.

Giống như y đem ngoại gia công phu luyện đến cực hạn, hình thể khí chất đều bộc lộ đến phi thường, nhưng lại cùng Đan Siêu bất đồng.

Đan Siêu tựa như một thanh lợi kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, bộc lộ tài năng, khí thế cường thịnh; mà Tạ Vân trải qua năm tháng vô số điêu tạc đánh bóng, phong độ quyền thế hiển lộ ra bên ngoài, mũi nhọn chân chính trí mạng lại là hướng nội.

“Khi tiến cung, không cần mở miệng. Đừng có đi loạn đường, có thể đi theo phía sau ta.” Tạ Vân cài xong lệnh bài, lui ra phía sau nửa bước đánh giá Đan Siêu, nói: “Ngươi cầm Tuyết liên hoa đi.”

Đan Siêu còn muốn hỏi thêm, Tạ Vân lại đem ngón trỏ dựng thẳng bên môi, xoay người mà đi.

Đông nội, Đại Minh cung.

Xe ngựa từ cửa Bắc tiến vào, xuyên qua con đường dài đi tới trước một tòa lầu cao, vài tên thị vệ cầm đại đao tiến lên thi lễ, thỉnh Thống lĩnh xuống ngựa đi bộ – Lại đi về phía trước chính là địa giới ngoại đình. Đan Siêu xuống xe ngựa, ngẩng đầu chỉ thấy ánh dương quang buổi sáng mông lung xuyên qua ba tòa đại môn cao lớn, trên hoành biển viết ba chữ to bằng vàng: “Huyền Vũ môn” Tạ Vân nói.

Đan Siêu liếc mắt nhìn lớp gạch xanh dưới chân, lại chỉ thấy quảng trường rộng lớn, mênh mông vô bờ, phiá trước là một huyền môn lớn, cùng xa hơn là Hàm Lương điện nguy nga mờ tỏ trong làn sương sớm đầu hạ.

“Nhìn cái gì?” Tạ Vân trào phúng nói “Sớm đã tẩy sạch máu rồi.”

 _Tướng quân dạ phi Huyền Vũ môn, vấn_ _tẩm ngũ môn triều_ _chí tôn_ – cuộc binh biến Huyền Vũ môn đến nay đã bốn mươi năm. Ấn Thái tử Kiến Thành, tiền Thái tử Thừa Càn, Tề vương Nguyên Cát, Ngụy vương Lý Thái, thậm chí ngay cả chính tiên hoàng cũng đã đi về cõi cực lạc. Kim thủy vờn quanh Thái Cực cung, sóng nhẹ vẫn lăn tăn nơi Thái Dịch trì. Trên cao, mây trời phiêu đãng, hướng về phía chân trời xanh thẳm.

Đi qua Bắc Nha, cuối con đường nhỏ đã sớm có chấp sự trong cung đứng chờ, tiến lên thi lễ thật sâu: “Thống lĩnh, mời đi theo ta.”

Dừng một chút lại thấp giọng nói: “Hoàng hậu đã chờ lâu rồi.”

Đan Siêu cảm thấy cổ tay chợt lạnh – Năm ngón tay thon dài của Tạ Vân đã đặt lên cổ tay hắn.

Nói không rõ một chút kia là kéo hay là nắm. Cũng khó biết được trong thời gian ngắn truyền tới là cảm xúc gì. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân buông tay, khách khách khí khí chuyển hướng chấp sự: “Đã biết, thỉnh dẫn đường.”

Thanh Ninh cung ở trong nội cung phía Bắc, kề sau Tử Thần điện, ước chừng đi khoảng nửa khắc mới đến cửa cung kim bích huy hoàng rực rỡ. Tiếp theo một hành lang dài đi đến trước một tòa môn lâu. Giờ phút này chung quanh tịch liêu không tiếng động, xa xa trên quảng trường ngay một bóng người cũng đều không thấy. Chấp sự dừng bước lại cười nói: “Thống lĩnh thỉnh, Hoàng hậu ở trên lầu chờ ngài.”

Bóng dáng Tạ Vân tựa hồ dừng một chút, mới bước qua ngạch cửa cao.

Ngay sau đó chỉ nghe chấp sự phía sau cười hì hì chuyển hướng Đan Siêu: “Thị vệ thỉnh ra Thiên điện chờ một chút – có cần dùng trà?”

Lời này hỏi đến có vẻ khá đột ngột. Đan Siêu còn chưa mở miệng, Tạ Vân đột nhiên nói: “Hắn không cần đưa bất luận cái gì vào miệng!”

Trong không khí hình như có đao phong kiếm ảnh giằng co chợt lóe mà qua. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân nghiêng mặt phân phó Đan Siêu: “Cẩn thận một chút, Tuyết liên hoa trong tay đừng làm rớt.”

Lời vừa dứt, sắc mặt chấp sự khẽ biến. Nhưng hắn rất nhanh thu liễm thần sắc, khom người đáp dạ, liền lui xuống.

Đan Siêu nhìn chăm chú vào Tạ Vân. Người này đáy mắt như một đầm nước, sâu không thấy đáy, phản chiếu mái ngói màu lam Đại Minh cung cùng vài áng mây lững lờ xa xa.

Làn gió cuối thu từ phía chân trời thổi đến, đem vạt áo và tóc hai người cuồn cuộn tung bay, dây dưa một chỗ.

Đan Siêu hai tay rủ ở bên người giật giật, lập tức đem hộp bằng gỗ tử đàn đưa tới trước mặt y, thấp giọng nói: “Ngươi…”

Tạ Vân lại đột nhiên phất tay áo đẩy hắn ra: “Tự bảo hộ chính mình đi!” Rồi lập tức xoay người, cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi vào hậu điện, rất nhanh liền biến mất trong bóng râm đại điện cao ngất.

Đan Siêu vẫn nhìn theo bóng lưng của y cho đến lúc hoàn toàn biến mất, mới cảm giác có điều mất mát lui ra phía sau nửa bước, từ trong lồng ngực phun ra một hơi trọc khí thật dài.

Lúc này không trung xanh ngắt một màu, quảng trường rộng lớn trước cửa cung tịch liêu. Ngoại trừ tiếng chim nhạn phương xa bay ngang trời kêu vang, chung quanh an tĩnh đến mức chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng gió. Đan Siêu ngẩng đầu nhìn lên Đại môn lâu, khóe mắt đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy – chỗ cạnh lan can có người đang đứng chăm chú nhìn hắn.

Đó là một nữ nhân.

Nàng mặc cung sa màu vàng và đỏ, trâm phượng cài tóc, tuổi tuy không còn trẻ, nhưng hoa mỹ trang nghiêm, cao cao tại thượng, giống như một nữ thần từ cửu thiên cưỡi gió mà tới.

Chẳng biết tại sao trong nháy mắt đối diện đó, trong lòng Đan Siêu đột nhiên rung lên mạnh mẽ, một cảm giác khó nói thành lời từ sâu trong linh hồn chợt dâng tràn.

Nhưng ngay sau đó nữ nhân thu hồi ánh mắt, toàn thân quay đi khỏi đài cao. Góc áo thêu đầy kim tuyến biến mất dưới nền trời xanh.

………..

“Nương nương,” chấp sự nhẹ giọng nói, “Tạ Thống lĩnh đã đến.”

Đài cao cùng môn lâu nối liền, Võ Hậu nhấc lên rèm ngọc châu, một bước tiến vào nội đường. Quả nhiên nhìn thấy cấm quân thống lĩnh bạch mãng y bào bày ra trên mặt đất, đang đoan đoan chính chính quỳ một gối trước ghế chủ tọa.

“Nương nương…”

Cung nữ tâm phúc bước nhanh tiến đến đỡ, Võ Hậu lại vung tay lên, nói: “Lui ra.”

Cung nữ im lặng không lên tiếng, khom người lui về phía sau.

Nội đường bài trí cực kỳ lộng lẫy xa hoa. Sàn gạch được trải thảm lông, bảo liệt hương trần. Kim tử hương từ trong đầu thú nạm bảo chậm rãi tản ra làn khói nhẹ. Võ Hậu chậm rãi đi tới trước chủ tọa, từ trên cao nhìn xuống đỉnh đầu Tạ Vân, một lúc lâu sau mới nhẹ nhàng phun ra một câu: “Thống lĩnh gầy đi.”

Sau đó không đợi Tạ Vân trả lời, lại nói: “Có thể thấy một đường vất vả!”

Trong nửa câu sau kia, rõ ràng lộ ra một tia trào phúng.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân lại bình tĩnh dừng ở trên làn váy hoa lệ trước mắt, giống như đối chung quanh hết thảy đều không hề cảm thấy gì, thậm chí ngay cả ngữ điệu đều bình bình ổn ổn không gợn sóng: “Nương nương quá khen, thần không dám nhận – sáng nay tăng nhân Đan Siêu của Từ Ân tự, tự mình mang Tuyết liên hoa tiến hiến. Thần không dám chuyên quyền, cố ý dẫn hắn đến bái lĩnh, thỉnh nương nương làm chủ.” Y nói xong, thế nhưng cúi đầu khấu (bái) xuống.

Tâm phúc cung nữ đứng phía sau trên mặt lộ ra kinh ngạc không thể kiềm chế.

Nhưng mà Võ Hậu lại vẫn không nhúc nhích, thẳng đến khi thấy y bái xong, mới thản nhiên nói: “Một lễ này của ngươi… Chính là nhiều năm không thấy.”

Tạ Vân nói: “Thần cùng nương nương nhận thức mười bảy năm, một khấu chi lễ, có tính là gì?”

Hồi đáp này cực kỳ nhanh chóng lại hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết, đổi lại bất cứ người nào khác đều không có khả năng nói được như vậy. Võ Hậu thậm chí còn không tưởng tượng được Tạ Vân đã diễn luyện trước bao nhiêu lần.

Nhưng nàng không giận, trên mặt ngược lại hiện ra ý cười. Chỉ là ý cười dị thường lạnh như băng: “Tuyết liên hoa đâu?”

“Trong tay Đan Siêu cầmngoài cửa.”

“Đan Siêu là người nào?”

“Chính là tăng nhân tiến hiến thang quả ngày Thái tử giá lâm Từ Ân tự ”

“Vì sao mặc trang phục của thị vệ?”

“Thần muốn đem hắn mang đến cho Hoàng Hậu thấy tận mắt, bởi vậy bất đắc dĩ mà làm thế, thỉnh nương nương bớt giận.”

Võ Hậu an tĩnh một khắc, nói: “Vừa rồi ta ở bên ngoài có gặp qua.”

Nội đường không người phát ra tiếng, khói nhẹ từ trong miệng thú chậm rãi tiêu tán.

“… Nếu đã gặp qua liền không cần tái kiến.” Võ Hậu quay đầu phân phó: “Người đâu, đem Đan Siêu ngoài tướng môn lôi xuống, đánh chết.”

Cung nữ lên tiếng trả lời mà đi ra, nhưng còn chưa đi tới cửa, Tạ Vân chợt ngẩng đầu vung tay áo. Thái A kiếm vẫn dấu kín trong tay áo lăng không xẹt qua, kiếm khí gào thét mà xuất, « đông » một tiếng, đâm mạnh vào cửa, khiến cánh cửa khép lại thật mạnh!

Võ Hậu gầm lên: “Lớn mật!”

Tạ Vân rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, trở tay đem mũi kiếm cắm thật sâu xuống nền gạch, trầm giọng nói: “Ngự tiền hiện ra đao binh đã là trọng tội mất đầu. Một khi đã như vậy, thỉnh Nương nương tự tay chấm dứt ta đi.”

“…” Võ Hậu trong ngực phập phồng, đột nhiên cầm lấy chén trà trên bàn, quay đầu ném xuống!

Xoảng!

Chén trà bằng sứ men xanh sát vào thái dương Tạ Vân rơi xuống đất, trong khoảng khắc đập đến dập nát, một vết máu thẳng tắp theo má Tạ Vân chảy xuôi xuống dưới.

“Hắn đáng ra đã nên chết hai năm về trước” Võ Hậu nắm lấy cổ áo Tạ Vân, nhìn sát vào hai mắt y: “…hai-năm-về-trước!”

Khóe mắt Tạ Vân sũng máu tươi, hai má bởi vậy mà trắng bệch đến đáng sợ, nhưng vẻ mặt cũng là phi thường trấn định: “Thần mặc dù là đại nội đệ nhất danh thủ, ngẫu nhiên cũng có thất bại. Thỉnh nương nương thứ tội.”

“Tại sao lại thất thủ?!”

“…”

Tâm phúc cung nữ đưa lưng về phía họ, mặc dù đã nhìn quen mưa gió trong cung, giờ phút này lại vẫn nhịn không được hai tay phát run, thậm chí không dám quay đầu lại.

Vạt áo màu đỏ sậm của Tạ Vân bị bảo hộ chỉ (*) bằng vàng chạm trổ tinh mỹ của Võ Hậu gắt gao nắm chặt, từ trong khe hở mơ hồ lộ ra một đoạn dây da đeo trên cổ.

[(*) bảo hộ chỉ: là mấy cái móng tay giả bằng vàng để bảo vệ móng tay á]

Võ Hậu chậm rãi buông tay, dùng bảo hộ chỉ câu đoạn dây da kia ra. Chỉ thấy phía cuối treo một cái mặt dây chuyền khô nứt trắng xám – Ánh mắt của nàng hơi thay đổi.

Đó là một cái ưng trảo.

“… Đây không phải là cái ta đưa cho ngươi.” Võ Hậu rốt cục thẳng đứng dậy, lạnh lùng nói: “Ở đâu tới?”

Không khí ngưng trọng trong nội đường rốt cục bắt đầu chậm rãi lưu động. Cách đó không xa cung nữ trộm đỡ lấy khung cửa, nhẹ nhàng không tiếng động mà thở ra một hơi.

Tạ Vân ngửa đầu chăm chú nhìn Võ Hậu, trong ánh mắt hiện ra hình bóng nữ nhân quyền thế đỉnh cao của Đế quốc, thanh âm tuy rằng khàn khàn, nhưng vẫn phi thường vững vàng: “Năm đó tại Mạc Bắc, đại mạc bão cát hoang vắng cô tịch, mỗi khi đêm khuya mộng hồi, đều nhớ tới Trường An sự tình khi còn bé – Ngoài tường viện Cảm Nghiệp tự có một thạch động không ai hay biết, năm đó lúc thời điểm ta chạy trốn vừa khát vừa đói, nương nương đã múc nước giếng, trộm chút mật ong, từ trong tường đưa ra thạch động cho ta uống.”

Võ Hậu dời đi ánh mắt, thật lâu không nói gì.

“… Đó cũng là ta chắt bóp từ phân lượng của mình” nàng rốt cục thấp giọng nói.

“Năm đó không hiểu chuyện, trong Ám Môn thực khó ăn no, liền cứ hướng nương nương đòi ăn, nhưng lại không biết nương nương trong chùa trong cũng chỉ có thể gian nan mà sống qua ngày. Sau lại có một lần bị thương, cho rằng sắp chết, miễn cưỡng lết đến bên tường Cảm Nghiệp tự, lại nhìn thấy nương nương trắng đêm canh giữ ở nơi đó chờ ta, cho ta một rổ tích cóp đồ ăn dược vật…”

Võ Hậu nhẹ giọng cắt ngang y: “Khi đó ngươi cũng chỉ là tiểu hài tử, biết cái gì đâu?”

Tạ Vân thương cảm mà cười cười: “Đúng vậy, khi đó trăm triệu không thể tưởng được còn có ngày hôm nay. Chỉ nghĩ chính mình sẽ chết trong Ám Môn, mà nương nương cũng sẽ trải hết kiếp sống còn lại trong chùa… Không, năm đó ta cũng không biết người là nương nương.”

Trong đáy mắt Võ Hậu tựa hồ có chút cảm xúc khó hiểu dần dần hiện lên, một lúc lâu sau mới thở dài thật nhỏ: “Sau ta lại nhận mệnh hồi cung, mà ngươi vẫn còn bị vây ở trong Ám Môn.”

Tạ Vân cũng tự giễu mà lắc đầu.

“Nương nương trước khi đi tự tay bắt một con ưng của Ám Môn, chặt bỏ hai ưng trảo, sau khi hong khô tặng một cái cho ta. Đáng tiếc sau này ở Mạc Bắc có một năm gió lốc bạo khởi, ta di chuyển không kịp bị cuốn đi vài dặm. Khi tỉnh lại trên người cái gì có thể thổi đều bị thổi đi mất, ưng trảo đeo bên người nhiều năm như vậy cũng chẳng biết đi đâu…”

“Ta ở trong Đại Mạc tìm kiếm phạm vi hơn mười dặm đều không thấy bóng dáng, tinh bì lực tẫn liền mê man ngất đi. Khi tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy bên gối có một cái ưng trảo, xuyên chỉ treo ở bên giường, mới biết được là người ở bên cạnh suốt đêm săn ưng, chế tạo gấp gáp đưa tới.”

Võ Hậu bỗng nhiên nhìn về phía Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân cũng chăm chú nhìn nàng, cỗ ưng trảo xám trắng kia không tiếng động mà giắt ở trước ngực.

Thật lâu sau, y rốt cục dưới ánh mắt của Võ Hậu cúi người chậm rãi bái xuống.

“Năm đó ơn cứu mạng, thần vẫn luôn ghi nhớ trong lòng, mười bảy năm qua chưa bao giờ quên. Hai năm trước ở Mạc Bắc xuống tay, cũng là đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện xưa nơi Cảm Nghiệp tự…”

“…Khán chu thành bích tứ phân phân… Cũng bởi vì vậy bình sinh lần đầu tiên thất thủ, thỉnh Hoàng Hậu điện hạ thứ tội.”

Nội đường một mảnh an tĩnh, Võ Hậu đáy mắt chớp động ánh sáng nào đó không biết tên, một lúc lâu thế nhưng khóe miệng cong lên, thấp giọng nở nụ cười.

“Tạ Vân, có đôi khi ta cảm thấy, ngươi và ta làm sao lại giống nhau đến như thế…”

Nàng vươn tay nhẹ nhàng nâng sườn má Tạ Vân tràn đầy máu tươi dậy, dùng cổ tay áo từng chút lau đi vết máu, động tác có thể nói là ôn nhu, cẩn trọng. Có chút dấu vết đã khô lại, nàng cũng không gọi người mang khăn ướt tới, mà nhẹ nhàng chà lau mấy lần, thẳng đến khi vết máu dưới tóc mai được lau sạch, lộ ra làn da trơn bóng.

Võ Hậu bước tới gần, từ trên cao nhìn xuống cùng Tạ Vân đối diện.

Chuyện này kỳ thật là một cảnh tượng phi thường kỳ diệu – tuy rằng không hề có quan hệ huyết thống, nhưng hai gương mặt đều mi mục tuấn mỹ, hình dáng thâm thúy, đáy mắt cất dấu sự lạnh lùng cùng lợi hại nào đó khó có thể phát giác, trong thoáng chốc thế nhưng thực sự có vẻ giống nhau đến mức khó hiểu.

“Vì cái gì ngươi không phải là nhi tử của ta…” Võ Hậu ở bên tai Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nói.

“…nếu ngươi là con ta, thiên hạ nào sẽ lưu lạc đến tình trạng như thế này?!”

Tạ Vân hô hấp phút chốc dừng lại.

Võ Hậu mỉm cười đứng dậy, bước đi về hướng cửa: “Tạ Thống lĩnh bị thương, lệnh cho ngự y đến chữa trị, chớ có để lại vết sẹo …”

“…Khiến người thông báo cho Bệ hạ, tăng nhân Đan Siêu của Từ Ân tự hiến dược trị liệu cho Thái tử có công, trọng thưởng!”


	21. Chương 21 – Khai cung yến

Đại nội, Sùng Nhân điện.

Tuy rằng bên ngoài ánh mặt trời mùa thu đã lên cao, trong nội điện lại đóng chặt cửa nẻo. Giường được bài trí trong chỗ tối, ánh sáng mờ ảo đầu thu mơ hồ không chiếu tới. Trong không khí tràn ngập mùi thuốc đông y nồng đậm, dường như mỗi một tấc gỗ, mỗi một viên gạch đều thấm đẫm vị đắng chát, làm lồng ngực người ta không hít thở nổi.

Thái tử nằm trong tầng tầng lớp lớp rèm the, gương mặt tiều tụy xám ngắt như chì, ánh mắt lại đen đặc đến đáng sợ, dưới lớp đệm chăn quả thực nhìn không ra bất luận hơi thở phập phồng nào.

Võ Hậu đứng ở cạnh giường, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt mê man của Thái tử, tựa hồ đang lẳng lặng đánh giá cái gì, nhất thời một lúc lâu cũng không phát ra tiếng.

Phía sau cung nữ thái giám quỳ đầy đất, trong đại điện an tĩnh đến mức khiến người ta hít thở không thông. Một lúc lâu sau, Võ Hậu rốt cục hỏi: “…Ngự y nói như thế nào?”

“Hồi Hoàng hậu điện hạ, ngự y một ngày chẩn ba lượt. Từ sau lần lang quân đêm khuya hộc máu đã theo biện pháp của Tạ Thống lĩnh thay đổi mãnh dược. Mặc dù có thể cầm cự một hơi, lại cực kỳ hao tổn thân thể. Hiện giờ bất quá là miễn cưỡng… miễn cưỡng…”

Cung nữ chấp sự hơi hơi phát run, nói không được nữa.

Võ Hậu hỏi: “Đã nhiều ngày nay, có ai tới xem qua?”

“Hồi Hoàng hậu, Thánh Thượng hạ chỉ phong bế Đông Cung. Hôm qua ngài đích thân tới thăm một lần. Ngoài ra chỉ có Bùi tiểu thư được ma ma dẫn đến, cách mỗi một ngày lại đến một lần.”

Võ Hậu khoé môi đỏ mọng hơi nhếch lên cười lạnh: “… Hà Đông Bùi thị.”

Nàng không nói thêm gì nữa, xoay người từ hộp gỗ bằng tử đàn Tạ Vân cầm trong tay phía sau lấy lên một đóa hoa từ cánh đến nhuỵ đều trắng như tuyết, chỉ có trên cánh còn sót một vệt máu khô, đem nó nhẹ nhàng thả vào trong nước. “Tích” một tiếng vang nhỏ, đóa hoa chìm vào trong nước tan ra, trong nội điện trống trải nhất thời phiêu tán một mùi thơm tươi mát lạ lùng.

“Mẫu tử liền tâm, một người bệnh cả hai người đều đau. Sau khi Thái tử trúng độc Bổn cung lòng nóng như lửa đốt, lệnh cho Tạ Thống lĩnh xuất kinh ngàn dặm tìm kiếm, rốt cục tìm được đóa Tuyết liên hoa lưu lạc trong dân gian, được xưng là kỳ hoa cuối cùng còn lại.”

Mọi người trong Đông Cung đều khấu đầu thật sâu, Võ Hậu nâng chén đi đến bên giường bệnh của Thái tử, nhẹ nhàng đỡ hắn vào ngực liền muốn uy dược.

Nhưng mà Thái tử cũng không biết là thần trí thực sự hôn mê hay thế nào, cố tình chính là khớp hàm đóng chặt, không thể nuốt vào. Võ Hậu thử hai lần đều vô dụng, trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười nhạt: “Tạ Vân, ngươi tới.”

Tạ Vân tiếp nhận chén dược, không nói hai lời, một tay nắn cằm Thái tử, căn bản không cần dùng lực mạnh, liền khiến miệng Thái tử há ra.

…Vì thế Thái tử đương bất tỉnh cũng phải tỉnh trở lại.

“… A…” Thái tử giãy dụa, vô lực mà xua hai tay, quay đầu đi: “Nương.. nương nương… Không cần…”

Võ Hậu hòa nhã nói: “Thái tử nghe lời. Đây là kỳ dược có thể trị hết bệnh cho ngươi. Tạ Thống lĩnh thật vất vả mới tìm ra, uống xuống là ngươi có thể sống.”

Ánh mắt Thái tử run rẩy từ trên người Võ Hậu chuyển qua Tạ Vân, sau đó quay sang chén nước đang xông lên mùi hương nức mũi kia, dần dần hiện ra thần sắc sợ hãi.

“Hoằng nhi?” Võ Hậu nói.

Thái tử bỗng nhiên quay đầu.

Võ Hậu hỏi: “Hoằng nhi, ngươi không tin mẫu thân ngươi sao?”

Xung quanh không một người dám can đảm phát ra tiếng, một mảnh im lặng trầm mặc thật lâu khiến người ta tim đập liên hồi.

“… Tạ Thống lĩnh…” Thái tử khàn khàn suy yếu mà phun ra một câu.

Tạ Vân nói: “Có thần.”

“Ngày đó trong Từ Ân tự… Từ Ân tự… Đan Siêu sư phụ đâu?”

Võ Hậu nhất thời biến sắc. Tạ Vân cũng có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng cảm xúc trên mặt y nháy mắt đã được bình tĩnh trấn định: “Tăng nhân Đan Siêu đương chờ ở ngoài Đông Cung. Thái tử muốn gặp, thần liền cho người gọi hắn đến.”

Thái tử nói: “Đi gọi đi.”

Tạ Vân dưới ánh mắt sáng ngời của Võ Hậu thoáng dừng lại một chút, lập tức chuyển hướng cung nhân đang quỳ dưới đất: “… Theo lời của Thái tử, truyền lệnh tăng nhân Đan Siêu yết kiến.”

Thời điểm nói vài câu này y cảm thấy ánh mắt Võ Hậu như đóng đinh sau gáy mình, thậm chí ngay cả trong cốt tủy cũng phiếm ra một chút lãnh ý – nhưng mà Võ Hậu không nói gì thêm. Tình cảnh này, nhiều người mắt mở trừng trừng như vậy, nàng muốn nói gì cũng không được.

Quả nhiên cung nhân theo lời mà đi, một lát sau cánh cửa nội điện nhẹ nhàng vang lên một tiếng, cung nữ chấp sự thấp giọng nói: “Điện hạ, tăng nhân Đan Siêu đến.”

Đốt ngón tay Tạ Vân dán trên miệng chén lúc này hơi hơi biến sắc.

Cửa điện mở ra, ánh sáng từ ngoài tràn vào trong phòng, nền gạch dần dần trải ra thành một đạo quang mang. Một thân ảnh nam tử trong làn ánh sáng, bả vai dày rộng, dáng người thon dài, vì ngược sáng không thấy rõ gương mặt, chỉ thấy thân hình khôi vĩ cường tráng, như một khối nham thạch trầm mặc đứng sững ở cửa đại điện.

Võ Hậu yên lặng nhìn hắn, ánh mắt phức tạp, sắc mặt hơi tái, đầu ngón tay đặt trên kim hồng cung sa hơi hơi phát run.

Chấp sự cung nữ ngoài cửa nhẹ giọng nhắc: “Ngươi phải bái kiến Hoàng hậu điện hạ…”

Mà Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại, cắt ngang nàng, đưa mắt nhìn màn trướng màu vàng rủ bên giường, lời nói cũng là hướng về phía sau: “… Tới bái kiến Nương nương.”

Rất ít người có thể ở trong tình cảnh này phân biệt ra sự khác biệt thật lớn giữa hai danh xưng, thậm chí ngay cả Đan Siêu lần đầu tiên bước vào Đại Minh cung lại càng không biết, nhưng mà Võ Hậu lại thốt nhiên đứng lên: “Không cần đa bái.”

Nàng rất nhanh rời khỏi giường, lạnh lùng nói qua vai: “Thái tử muốn gặp ngươi mới bằng lòng uống thuốc. Ngươi liền lại đây uy hắn đi.”

Đan Siêu không rõ lí do, đón ánh mắt mọi người đi vào Đông Cung.

Thái tử sớm đã cố gắng nhổm dậy, tựa người vào trên gối. Đan Siêu đi đến bên giường, tiếp lấy chén dược từ trong tay Tạ Vân. Giờ khắc này hắn cùng Tạ Vân đồng thời ngồi ở tả hữu hai bên giường, Thái tử lại chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu. Trên khuôn mặt trắng bệch chậm rãi lộ ra một nụ cười như trút được gánh nặng: “Ta biết, đại sư sẽ đến cứu ta.”

Đan Siêu không biết như thế nào trong lòng lại cảm thấy ấm áp, ôn hòa nói: “Điện hạ, uống thuốc đi.”

Thái tử gật gật đầu nói: “Ân, ta tin ngươi … Tính mạng của ta phó thác cho ngươi!” Ngay sau đó tiếp nhận chén ngọc, đem nước hoà Tuyết liên hoa uống một hơi cạn sạch!

Mọi người nháy mắt nín thở, chỉ thấy Thái tử buông tay, chiếc chén ngọc không tiếng động mà đặt ở trên giường.

Ngay sau đó hai gò má xám ngoét của Thái tử chuyển sang trắng, sau đó phiếm hồng. Hai quầng mắt đen đặc nhạt đi, oa một tiếng phun ra một ngụm máu đen đặc sệt. Cung nhân hoảng sợ bước nhanh tiến lên, một câu tê tâm liệt phế “Điện hạ” còn chưa nói ra, chỉ thấy đáy mắt Thái tử sáng lên thanh quang trong suốt.

Ngón tay Tạ Vân hướng đến uyển mạch Thái tử bắt lấy, sau đó đứng dậy cao giọng phân phó ngoài điện:

“Người đâu, đánh chuông hiểu dụ tam cung…Đông Cung Thái tử lành bệnh, quốc bản vô sự!”

Năm thứ hai Lân Đức, Hoàng hậu tiến dược chữa khỏi cho Thái tử. Vụ án đầu độc Đông Cung kinh sợ triều dã cứ như vậy chấm dứt.

Tiếng chuông lớn lay động Sùng Nhân điện, sau đó lan xa, lướt qua Cửu môn, vang vọng trong Đại Minh cung tráng lệ.

Ba tiếng chuông vang, ngân nga không dứt, quanh quẩn thật lâu trên ngàn dặm trời cao củaTrường An thành.

………………..

Ban đêm, Hoàng đế giá lâm Sùng Nhân điện quan sát Thái tử, long tâm đại duyệt, lệnh cho bày yến ở Thanh Ninh cung ăn mừng.

Trong Thanh Ninh cung đèn đuốc rực rỡ, chén vàng ly ngọc. Từng đoàn vũ nữ áo hồng dưới ánh đèn lưu quang bay múa, nhạc sư lả lướt đàn sáo ở trong Cẩm Đường phiêu đãng. Đế Hậu song song ngồi ở thủ tịch, phía dưới là hoàng thân quốc thích cùng đám phi tần được sủng ái vây quanh. Tiếp theo phía ngoài là vị trí tụ tập của đám sủng thần trong cung; Phía nam Cẩm Đường còn bày một tấm bình phong bằng cẩm thạch điểm hoa lá, tạo thành một không gian tương đối yên lặng, bên trong trần thiết một cái bàn nhỏ, chỉ có hai người ngồi.

… Tạ Vân cùng Đan Siêu.

Tạ Vân tựa hồ rất có hưng trí, mỗi dạng thức ăn đi lên đều nếm một đũa, khi muốn tự rót tự uống một mình, lại bị Đan Siêu đưa tay đè xuống: “Ngươi bị thương, không nên uống rượu.”

Vết thương ở thái dương Tạ Vân do mảnh sứ vỡ sớm đã được thượng dược, băng vải ẩn vào trong tóc, nhìn kỹ mơ hồ còn có vết máu thấm ra – Đan Siêu theo bản năng muốn vươn tay ra sờ, đến khi kịp phản ứng liền đột nhiên dừng lại, bàn tay trên không trung đông cứng mà chuyển trở về: “… Đây là có chuyện gì, như thế nào lại bị thương?”

“Bất cẩn! Trong Thanh Ninh cung đi đường không nhìn kỹ, đem mặt đập vào khung cửa làm trò cười cho Hoàng hậu.”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Là vì bảo vệ mạng của ta sao?”

“…” Tạ Vân đặt chén rượu xuống, khóe môi cong lên: “Ngươi như thế nào lại có cái ý tưởng vớ vẩn ngốc nghếch như vậy. Ta quản cái mạng nhỏ của ngươi làm gì?!”

Thanh âm lười biếng của y tận lực kéo dài, nghe tràn ngập châm chọc. Nhưng mà ánh mắt Đan Siêu chăm chú nhìn y lại vững vàng không dao động: “Bởi vì Hoàng hậu muốn ta chết.”

Từ bàn tiệc nhỏ này hướng ra ngoài nhìn lại, xuyên qua bình phong chạm trổ, có thể đem tư thái của tất cả mọi người trong buổi tiệc đều nhìn không sót gì; nhưng người ở phía ngoài lại chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy hai người đối ẩm bên trong, thấy không rõ thần thái cụ thể, chỉ cho là hai tên thị vệ dưới đường nghỉ chân mà thôi.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân thu hồi từ bên ngoài về, không chút để ý nói: “Ngươi có biết Hoàng hậu vì sao phải diệt trừ Thái tử không?”

Đan Siêu do dự một khắc, nói: “Bởi vì… Thái sơn Phong thiện?”

Tạ Vân nở nụ cười.

“Thánh thượng quyết định khởi hành Thái sơn Phong thiện. Ấn theo quy củ là Hoàng đế chủ hiến, Tể tướng á hiến. Nhưng mà năm nay Hoàng hậu đề xuất chính mình thay thế Tể tướng đăng đàn á hiến, cùng Thánh thượng chiêu cáo thiên hạ, xưng là ‘Nhị thánh’. Sau khi hồi kinh sẽ chính thức bắt đầu đồng triều nghị sự.”

“Đề nghị này Thánh thượng vẫn chưa trực tiếp phủ quyết, nhưng mà lại bị Đông Cung đảng kịch liệt phản đối. Nguyên nhân hết sức đơn giản: tẫn kê tư thần, xưa nay chưa từng dễ nghe. Đương kim Thánh thượng thân thể suy nhược, khó có thể xem xét mọi việc. Hoàng hậu lại xưa nay cường tráng. Nếu quả thật bắt đầu lâm triều nghe chính sự, ngày sau nếu Hoàng đế trăm tuổi, ngươi nói Hoàng hậu có thể thuận lợi đem đại quyền trả lại cho Thái tử được hay không?”

“Bởi vậy Hoàng hậu đưa ra quyết định rút củi dưới đáy nồi. Thay vì để tùy ý Đông Cung đảng phát triển, không bằng trực tiếp đổi một vị Đông Cung khác – Cho nên mới có bát thang quả hạ mãnh độc ở Từ Ân tự kia. Mà Lưu các lão mua dây buộc mình, Hoàng hậu liền tương kế tựu kế, cái mệnh kia của Thái tử vốn đã được quyết định; kế sách thiên y vô phùng hết thảy lại bị hủy ở trên tay một người. Chính là ngươi!”

Tạ Vân đưa tay cách không điểm điểm Đan Siêu một chút, trào phúng nói: “Ngươi lại mạc danh kỳ diệu chạy đến làm loạn … Đúng là đồ chày gỗ.”

Đan Siêu bị điểm lùi về phía sau tránh né.

Động tác này vốn tràn ngập ác ý. Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, Tạ Vân tuy cười chế nhạo, hai mắt dưới ngọn đèn giống như minh châu rạng rỡ sinh quang, đôi môi mỏng màu đỏ nhạt bởi vì vừa rồi mới uống rượu, có vẻ phi thường trơn bóng mềm mại. Vẻ mặt rõ ràng là tràn đầy châm chọc lại khiến cho người nhìn trong lòng rung động.

Đan Siêu vội vàng dời tầm mắt “… Vậy hiện tại thì sao?”

“Hiện tại?” Tạ Vân thuận miệng cười cợt: “Tha cho ngươi một mạng đã là tốt lắm rồi, còn muốn phong thưởng?”

“Không phải, là cái việc Thái sơn Phong thiện kia…”

Kỳ thật Đan Siêu chính là theo bản năng tiếp nhận đề tài này mà thôi. Giống như cần có chuyện nói để giảm bớt khẩn trương nơi cổ họng, che dấu hai gò má hắn có thể là bởi vì quá gần ngọn đèn mà thoáng nóng lên.

Tạ Vân lại không để ý, ánh mắt y lướt qua bình phong chạm trổ, hướng về Đế Hậu trên buổi tiệc phía xa…

Hoàng đế đương tự tay châm một chén rượu, vẻ mặt tươi cười đưa về phía Võ Hậu.

“Phong thiện sao?…” Tạ Vân nhàn nhạt nói.

“Mấy ngày trước Thái tử bệnh, trong lòng trẫm cũng bị đè nén, không thường xuyên tìm Hoàng hậu nói chuyện.” Trong ánh đèn huy hoàng nơi thủ toạ, chỉ thấy Hoàng đế tươi cười tha thiết, trong lời nói theo bản năng cất dấu một tia bồi tội: “Bây giờ nghĩ lại, mấy ngày đó Hoàng hậu hẳn là cũng không vui vẻ gì. Thật sự là…”

Võ Hậu mỉm cười, tiếp nhận chung rượu: “Thánh thượng nói gì vậy!”

“Không nghĩ đến, cuối cùng vẫn là Hoàng hậu tìm được kỳ dược trị khỏi cho Hoằng nhi.” Hoàng đế thở dài: “Mẫu tử liền tâm …”

“Mẫu tử liền tâm…Thái tử chính là máu thịt trên người ta mà ra, làm sao lại không mong hắn mau khỏi?”

“Phải, là trẫm trách lầm Hoàng hậu!”

Hoàng đế vươn tay đặt lên bàn tay đeo hộ giáp kim bích huy hoàng của Võ Hậu, thấp giọng nói: “Sau Trung thu, trẫm liền tính toán khởi hành đi Thái sơn Phong thiện. Lúc trước ngươi nói muốn đảm đương việc á hiến, trẫm cẩn thận suy xét qua…”

Võ Hậu ý cười nhè nhẹ, biểu tình bất biến.

Hoàng đế hít vào một hơi, đang muốn nói tiếp câu. Đột nhiên bên cạnh người vang lên một thanh âm hờn dỗi: “Bệ hạ, điệu múa này khó coi, ngài sai người dẹp đi!”

Đáy mắt Võ Hậu phút chốc hiện lên một tia lạnh lẽo.

… Ngụy quốc phu nhân.

Hoàng đế quả nhiên lập tức quay đầu nghiêng qua. Hạ Lan thị mới mười tám mặc bộ cung trang màu xanh nhạt, như một nhành non mới vừa đâm chồi xuân, thanh tân kiều diễm, ngay cả oán giận cũng đều là oanh thanh yến ngữ: “Trong cung diễn tập đều là kiểu cũ. Bệ hạ! Đều là chán muốn chết, còn không cho người mau mau dẹp bỏ đi!”

Hoàng đế vừa thấy Hạ Lan thị, cả người tựa hồ cũng mềm nhũn ra, vội vàng cất giọng ôn tồn nhu hoà đến dỗ nàng. Hạ Lan thị cũng là được Hoàng đế dung túng, nhất định không thèm nhìn ca vũ trong cung. Chung quanh cận thần cũng đều theo nàng mà đến nịnh hót, khiến cho Hoàng đế nhất thời không có biện pháp: “Mấy cái này rõ ràng là vũ khúc mới, Nguyệt nhi vì sao lại không thích?”

Hạ Lan thị sẵng giọng: “Đều thuần một sắc mềm như bông, khiến người làm sao mà hứng thú cho được!”

Hoàng đế vội dỗ: “Vậy ngươi muốn xem cái gì đây?”

Hạ Lan thị hướng buổi tiệc quanh mình băn khoăn liếc mắt một cái – Cái nhìn kia kỳ thực phi thường cố tình, ngay sau đó ra vẻ vô ý hỏi: “Hôm nay khai yến, Tạ Thống lĩnh vì sao lại không tới?”

Hoàng đế cũng không chú ý tới Tạ Vân không có ở đây, nhất thời sửng sốt.

“Ta nghe nói Tạ Thống lĩnh sở trường kiếm pháp, lại còn có thượng cổ thần binh.” Hạ Lan thị dừng một chút, tựa hồ đối với ánh mắt lạnh như băng của Võ Hậu trên thủ tịch không hề cảm thấy, làm nũng mà kéo tay áo Hoàng đế: “Bệ hạ, ta còn chưa thấy qua thượng cổ thần binh trông ra sao. Không bằng liền truyền Tạ Thống lĩnh làm một khúc kiếm vũ đi, ngài cảm thấy thế nào?”


	22. Chương 22: Thái Dịch trì (hồ Thái Dịch)

“… Kiếm vũ?”

Cung nhân cúi rạp người thấp hơn, hận không thể chui xuống đất: “Dạ… dạ, bởi vì Ngụy quốc phu nhân đề nghị, Thánh thượng liền sai ta truyền triệu Tạ Thống lĩnh, đến trước Cẩm Đường bái kiến.”

Ngoài dự kiến chính là trên mặt Tạ Vân không lộ ra bất luận vẻ gì khó chịu hoặc giận dữ. Từ góc độ Đan Siêu nhìn đến, chỉ thấy đuôi lông mày y nhẹ nhàng nhướng lên.

“Ngụy quốc phu nhân này là người phương nào?” Đan Siêu nhịn không được hỏi.

“Là ngoại sinh nữ của Hoàng hậu, tân sủng của Thánh thượng.” Tạ Vân thế nhưng trực tiếp trả lời hắn, chỉ là thanh âm lộ ra vẻ châm chọc không thèm che dấu: “Đầu óc không có gì, chân dài đi đường sẽ hay gặp phiền toái, không cần quá để ý.”

Đan Siêu ngỡ ngàng nói: “Sư… Tạ Thống lĩnh…”

“Như thế nào?”

“Giọng điệu ngươi mới vừa nói, cùng bình thường ngươi nói với ta…”

Đan Siêu thực khó tìm từ ngữ diễn tả mà dừng lại. Tạ Vân không rõ lí do, thuận miệng trêu chọc: “Ai thèm quản chút tâm tư rối rắm của ngươi!” Nói xong y nắm Thái A kiếm, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Đan Siêu nhìn theo bóng dáng y chuyển qua bình phong, nhất thời hoảng hốt như có cảm giác, nhưng lại không gọi tên được cảm giác kia rốt cuộc là cái gì.

Hắn nhìn Tạ Vân đi về hướng cung yến long trọng trên Cẩm Đường, tuy rằng đối với người này, ấn tượng trước giờ y đều là người cực kỳ thủ đoạn, nhưng giờ khắc này cũng không khỏi sinh ra lo lắng, nhịn không được phải đứng dậy đi đến sau bình phong.

Thánh thượng đương cười ha ha bồi Hạ Lan thị uống rượu, ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc ôm đầy cõi lòng, liền tạm thời quên đủ loại phiền não mấy ngày gần đây. Đột nhiên nghe Hạ Lan thị nhẹ nhàng “Nha” một tiếng: “Tạ Thống lĩnh đến.”

Hoàng đế vừa nhấc đầu, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đi qua dãy hoa đăng trăm ngọn rực rỡ huy hoàng, xuyên qua đám ca vũ trên đại điện mà đến …

Cấm quân thống lĩnh dáng người cao thẳng lãnh ngạo, một thân quan phục vân cẩm tuyết trắng, cổ tay, cổ áo viền đỏ thẫm, thắt lưng đen thêu phi ngư kim văn, trong tay cầm theo Thái A kiếm trong truyền thuyết từng trảm đầu vạn quân địch; tuy rằng chỉ lộ thân ảnh, nhưng đã cùng khung cảnh xa hoa lãng phí chung quanh này không hợp, làm cho trong lòng người tự dưng cảm thấy phi thường lúng túng.

Thánh thượng chính mình cũng lúng túng nói không nên lời. Hắn mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Tạ Vân xuyên qua đại điện đi tới, cước bộ trầm ổn giống như từng bước từng bước dẫm vào trong lòng mọi người. Chỗ y đi qua, tựa hồ ngay cả ca thanh tiếu ngữ cũng đều từ từ lắng xuống.

Tạ Vân đứng ở trước toạ, khom người nói: “Bệ hạ.”

Hoàng đế vốn định nhắc tới kiếm vũ. Lời chưa nói ra lại cảm thấy có chỗ không đúng, vừa vặn liếc mắt một cái thoáng nhìn thấy thái dương Tạ Vân băng bó, liền nghi vấn hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh như thế nào bị thương?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Hồi Bệ hạ. Thần lần này xuất kinh tình huống hiểm ác, người giang hồ đa mưu xảo trá. Vả lại động đến đao thương đều không có mắt, bởi thế mới thụ chút vết thương nhẹ.”

Hoàng đế như có điều suy nghĩ, gật đầu: “Đã… đã như thế, có tuyên triệu thái y xem xét cho tốt chưa?”

“Đội ơn Hoàng hậu điện hạ thiên ân, đã ban thưởng y dược. Thái y nói nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày liền không ngại.”

… Dù sao luôn luôn đều là như thế. Mọi chuyện đều có Hoàng hậu, cũng không có gì cần phải quan tâm … Hoàng đế tạm thời đặt việc nhỏ này xuống, khi đang muốn mở miệng nói thêm, đột nhiên nghe Tạ Vân nói tiếp: “Hoàng hậu điện hạ nhân từ, nguyên lệnh thần hôm nay nghỉ ngơi tại phủ. Nhưng trong cung đại yến nhiều người mắt tạp, thần lo lắng đề phòng trị an trong cung đêm nay, bởi vậy lại tự tiện sắp xếp chính mình vào thay phiên – thỉnh Thánh thượng thứ tội.”

Hoàng đế rốt cục kịp phản ứng, tại sao chính mình lại cảm thấy không đúng.

Trước mắt đây là Tạ Vân!

Đường đường đây là người đứng đầu Bắc Nha, cấm quân thống lĩnh, thân mang theo thượng cổ thần binh chinh chiến sát phạt, chỉ huy hoàng thành đại nội mấy ngàn cấm vệ, bản thân thụ thương còn kiên trì tuần tra cung thành đề phòng. Kết quả lại bị gọi tới múa kiếm trợ hứng là sao?!

Chuyện này đâu chỉ một chút không đúng, quả thực là đại đại bất ổn!

Tạ Vân hơi hơi ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Hoàng đế, trên mặt vừa vặn hiện ra một tia khiêm tốn lẫn tò mò: “Thánh thượng truyền triệu thần đến, là có gì chuyện quan trọng sao?”

Hạ Lan thị lắc lắc ống tay áo Hoàng đế, một tiếng làm nũng “Bệ hạ” còn chưa kịp nói ra, Hoàng đế thốt nhiên cười nói: “Ái khanh chớ có lo nghĩ nhiều làm gì. Trẫm bất quá mấy ngày không thấy ngươi, vừa rồi thuận miệng hỏi tới thôi! … Người đâu, Tạ Thống lĩnh cần cù công vụ, ban trà!”

Hạ Lan thị lúc này liền sửng sốt, Tạ Vân thong dong cúi đầu: “Tạ Bệ hạ.”

Hạ Lan thị nhẹ nhàng mà “Hừ!” một tiếng xoay ngoắt người đi. Hoàng đế lại không dễ trước mặt thần tử đi dỗ, chỉ có thể vội vàng kéo tay nàng xem như an ủi.

Chung quanh chỗ ngồi có kẻ nhìn trộm, có kẻ đồng tình, có kẻ thích xem náo nhiệt…đủ loại người, đủ loại ánh mắt đánh giá Tạ Vân – trong ánh mắt kia ẩn chứa đâu chỉ một vẻ phấn khích hiếu kỳ. Nhưng Tạ Vân chỉ coi như không thấy, tiếp nhận chén Bích loa xuân cung nữ dâng lên, uống một hơi cạn sạch, lập tức đặt chén xuống.

Đúng lúc này y thoáng nhìn trên ghế thủ tịch, Võ Hậu giơ tay lên, ra vẻ vô ý chỉ chỉ Hạ Lan thị, sau đó lại chỉ chỉ y.

Tạ Vân ngẩn ra, trong phút chốc căn bản ngẫm không ra Võ Hậu là có ý gì. Lại chỉ thấy nàng lòng bàn tay hướng vào trong, mu bàn tay hướng ra ngoài, hướng về phía y quơ quơ.

… Đó là một động tác kêu y đi.

“…” Võ Hậu mở miệng, dùng khẩu hình không tiếng động mà nói ba chữ: Thái-Dịch-trì.

Tạ Vân tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, khom người nói: “Bệ hạ, nếu không có chuyện gì khác, thần xin cáo lui trước. Tuần tra ngoại cung…”

Hoàng đế đương phiền, tùy ý vung tay lên ý bảo ngươi đi đi. Võ Hậu lại đột nhiên thân thiết mà mở miệng hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh cũng nên sớm trở về nghỉ ngơi, đâu cần phải tự mình xem xét?”

Tạ Vân hồ nghi mà dừng lại một chút.

“… Thái Dịch trì.” Tạ Vân trầm giọng nói: “Thần chỉ đi nhìn qua một chút, là có thể đổi phiên xuất cung.”

Bên kia Hạ Lan thị đang theo Hoàng đế làm mình làm mẩy tựa hồ lưu tâm, đưa mắt nhìn sang bên này. Hoàng hậu cười mỉm nói: “Như thế rất tốt, đi đi.”

Tạ Vân đè xuống đáy lòng đột nhiên sinh ra nghi ngờ, xoay người bước nhanh rời khỏi nội điện. Khi bước ra cánh cửa lại hơi dừng một chút, thoáng quay đầu nhìn vào phía trong.

… Dưới đường khuất sau tấm bình phong bằng cẩm thạch chạm trổ, mơ hồ thấy bóng y sam thấp thoáng, tựa hồ có thân ảnh đứng lặng nơi đó, nhưng không rõ có đang nhìn qua bên này hay không.

Thị vệ phụ trách ngoài cửa điện chắp tay hành lễ, thấp giọng hỏi: “Thống lĩnh, còn chuyện gì cần phân phó?”

_Muốn hay không muốn gọi hắn cùng đi đến Thái Dịch trì?_

Tạ Vân hơi do dự, chợt tự giễu mà lắc lắc đầu.

“Không có gì” y đối thị vệ kia nói: “Ta đi một chút rồi quay lại.”

………….

Cùng lúc đó, sau bình phong.

Một khắc kia khi bóng dáng Tạ Vân biến mất ở ngoài điện, Đan Siêu ấn đường căng thẳng, liền đứng lên định chạy ra ngoài.

Ai ngờ còn chưa kịp đi, sau bình phong đột nhiên xuất hiện một người.

“… Thái tử?”

Thái tử Lý Hoằng bệnh nặng mới khỏi, sắc mặt còn thập phần tái nhợt, cả người bao bọc trong áo choàng màu xanh đen không chút thu hút, chỉ bước đi vài bước mồ hôi đã túa ra. Nhưng vừa thấy Đan Siêu lập tức nở rộ nụ cười yếu ớt mà cao hứng: “Đan Siêu đại sư, ta biết ngươi ở trong này! Mang Thị lang cùng Trương Xá nhân bọn họ không cho ta mạo hiểm đến Thanh Ninh cung của Hoàng hậu. Nhưng ta sợ ngày mai ngươi trở về Từ Ân tự mất, cho nên trộm chạy đến gặp ngươi một lúc … Suỵt! Ngàn vạn lần đừng làm cho người trong cung Hoàng hậu phát hiện ra ta!”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Thái tử một phen kéo tay Đan Siêu, từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá hắn: “May nhờ đại sư giúp ta tìm được Tuyết liên hoa. Thật là đã cứu mệnh ta. Đại ân lớn như thế làm thế nào báo đáp? Nói xem, Hoàng hậu điện hạ cùng Tạ Thống lĩnh không làm khó dễ ngươi chứ? Phụ hoàng có phong thưởng cho ngươi làm quan hay không?”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Đan Siêu nội tâm có thể nói đèn đuốc rực rỡ, dưới ánh mắt sáng ngời hữu thần nhìn chăm chú của Thái tử, lại hoàn toàn tìm không ra câu nào thích hợp để đáp lại hắn.

Đúng lúc này bên ngoài trên buổi tiệc có động tĩnh. Hạ Lan thị không biết dưới sự dỗ dành của Hoàng đế như thế nào, đột nhiên lại từ buồn chuyển vui. Nhưng chưa nói được hai câu, liền ồn ào bảo say rượu chóng mặt, cảm thấy trong đại điện bí bách, nhất định đòi đem cung nữ tuỳ thân đi ra ngoài hóng gió.

Hoàng đế khuyên nhủ vài câu, bất đắc dĩ đành phải đồng ý, lại sai cung nữ hảo hảo hầu hạ Ngụy quốc phu nhân.

Hạ Lan thị luôn miệng đáp ứng, một khắc cũng không kiên nhẫn ngồi lại buổi tiệc, vội vàng nhấc váy, cung nữ đỡ tay đứng lên. Ra đại điện liền lập tức đi nhanh – Từ góc độ Đan Siêu nhìn tới, bước chân nàng rõ ràng chính là hướng về phía Tạ Vân mới vừa đi!

“Đại sư là người xuất gia, nhất định là không muốn làm quan. Ai…bổn vương cũng không muốn ngươi khó xử. Nhưng Đông Cung mấy năm qua, người có thể yên tâm phó thác thật sự là càng ngày càng ít. Trong Từ Ân tự ngày đó trúng độc, nếu không phải đại sư, ắt không có người thứ hai nào dám mạo hiểm tánh mạng mà toàn lực cứu trị cho ta. Chuyện này ta đều nhất nhất ghi tạc trong lòng…”

Đan Siêu đột nhiên chộp lấy tay Thái tử: “Điện hạ.”

Thái tử đương nói đến xúc động: “A?”

“Thần tội đáng chết vạn lần, nhưng khẩn cấp muốn đi ra ngoài. Có thể đợi lúc trở về cùng điện hạ nói chuyện tiếp được không?”

Thái tử: “…”

Thái tử có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu, nhưng lập tức mỉm cười khoan dung độ lượng: “Chuyện này vì sao phải thỉnh tội, người có ba việc gấp đi. Vừa lúc ta cũng có chút muốn đi ngoài, không bằng chúng ta cùng đi, ngay tại chỗ rẽ Thanh Ninh cung …”

“… Không, Điện hạ.” Đan Siêu rốt cục đập nồi dìm thuyền mà cắt ngang hắn, nói: “Thần vẫn là tội đáng chết vạn lần, cái kia… Thái Dịch trì đi như thế nào?”

Thái tử nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu, ánh mắt chớp một cái, lại chớp một cái.

Trong ánh mắt của hắn dần dần hiện lên biểu tình khó nói thành lời, tựa hồ nghĩ tới điều gì lại thật sự khó có thể mở miệng. Một lúc lâu mới run giọng nói: “Đại sư… chẳng lẽ … muốn đi ngoài ở… ở trong Thái Dịch trì?”

[haha…cười chết thôi, một đằng nói đi ra ngoài, một đằng lại hiểu là đi ngoài! – chỗ này hơi bug một tí nhỉ, Siêu Siêu vừa vào cung, làm sao biết là Vân Vân và Hạ Lan thị đi hướng đó là đi Thái Dịch trì?]

Cùng lúc đó, đêm khuya bên hồ.

Gió từ mặt hồ thổi đến, sóng nhẹ lăn tăn. Hơi nước cùng hương hoa quế trong veo hoà quyện lẫn nhau. Tiếng yến tiệc náo nhiệt cùng đàn sáo ngân nga đã rất xa, trong bóng đêm, Thanh Ninh cung đèn đuốc huy hoàng đã biến đến mơ hồ không rõ. Trong hồ phản chiếu ánh sao lấp lánh, theo gợn sóng loe loé thanh quang.

Tiếng bước chân của thị vệ tuần tra dần dần đi xa. Tạ Vân đứng ở ven hồ trong chốc lát, sau đó chậm rãi đi lên thuỷ tạ bên hồ.

Lúc này y đã bắt đầu cảm giác mệt mỏi, trong xương cốt tựa hồ cũng rã rời – có lẽ là do tuổi tác dần cao? Tạ Vân nghĩ nghĩ, lẳng lặng thở ra một hơi dài.

Nam tử tập võ, đến tuổi này chính là đang độ xuân thịnh. Vũ Văn Hổ đến giờ đều chưa lộ ra bất luận xu hướng suy giảm nào. Nhưng đối Tạ Vân mà nói, y đã sớm hao phí, thậm chí tiêu hao tâm huyết quá mức cho những việc khác. Tuy rằng mặt ngoài cũng không có bất cứ dấu hiệu gì, nhưng y tự biết thời cực thịnh của mình sẽ không kéo được lâu.

Trăng còn có khi tròn khi khuyết. Từ xưa đến nay, việc khó mà vẹn toàn.

Tạ Vân tùy tay lướt trên lan can, xoay người muốn quay về, đột nhiên cước bộ dừng lại.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh bị thương còn kiên trì dạ tuần. Sự cần cù này thật sự là không người sánh bằng. Hoàng hậu Nhị di (*) kia của ta thật nên hảo hảo thưởng cho ngươi …” Trong bụi hoa chậm rãi đi tới một bóng người xinh đẹp mặc cung trang màu xanh, thanh âm trong trẻo như chuông bạc lại tràn đầy chế giễu: “Như thế nào? Đối với Hoàng hậu có thể vượt lửa qua sông, đối với Thánh thượng lại một bộ lãnh ngôn tàn khốc. Ngươi là trung khuyển mà Hoàng hậu nuôi luyện hay sao?”

[(*) Nhị di: dì Hai. Võ Hậu và mẹ của Hạ Lan thị là chị em ruột, Hạ Lan thị là cháu gái của Võ Hậu]

Tạ Vân nhìn nữ tử đi tới dưới ánh trăng, hơi nhăn mày, tựa hồ có chút hồ nghi.

“Vì sao thấy ta lại không bái?” Nữ tử giận dữ nói: “Trong mắt nhìn không thấy người sao?”

“…”

Bên hồ một mảnh yên lặng. Một lúc lâu sau, Tạ Vân rốt cục hơi hơi gật đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ: “… Ngụy quốc phu nhân.”


	23. Chương 23: Thạch lựu quần

Hạ Lan thị khẽ hừ nhẹ, nâng tay sửa lại cổ áo màu ngọc bích dưới làn tóc đen bên gáy, một tay nhấc váy đi lên thủy tạ.

“Nói là cắt cử người trực phiên, lại ở đây đêm khuya du hồ; Tạ Thống lĩnh thật sự là nhàn hạ thoải mái.” Hạ Lan thị nhìn mặt hồ một cái, lại liếc mắt đánh giá Tạ Vân: “Di? … Nếu đã bị thương, như thế nào lại không sớm hồi phủ cho giảo đồng mỹ tỳ (*) hầu hạ, vì sao còn một mình dạo hồ than thở a?”

[(*)giảo đồng/ mỹ tỳ: đầy tớ trai/gái nhỏ tuổi, xinh đẹp]

Bởi vì nàng đi đến quá gần, Tạ Vân liền lui nửa bước: “Đa tạ Ngụy quốc phu nhân quan tâm, thần đang muốn hồi phủ.”

Nói xong y xoay người hướng ra ngoài thủy tạ mà đi. Liền nghe phía sau một tiếng quát: “…Từ từ!”

Tạ Vân dừng bước, chỉ nghe Hạ Lan thị lạnh lùng nói: “Trước mặt Hoàng hậu ngươi cũng không coi ai ra gì như vậy sao?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Không phải.”

“Vậy sao đối với người khác lời nói liền dứt khoát, thần sắc nghiêm nghị như thế?”

“…” Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói: “Bởi vì… Ngươi không phải là Hoàng hậu a.”

Chỉ có trong lòng Hạ Lan thị mới biết được một câu đơn giản này lực sát thương đến mức nào. Nàng nhất thời sắc mặt tái đi, hô hấp nghẹn lại, một lúc lâu cũng không khống chế được, cả giận nói: “Ngươi đừng quá khinh thường người khác, Tạ Vân! Có biết là, Thánh thượng sớm đã đồng ý nâng đỡ ta đi lên hậu vị. Ngươi cho là dựa vào Nhị di ta, còn có thể diễu võ dương oai được bao lâu?!”

Tạ Vân bật cười.

“Ngươi cười cái gì?!”

“… Không có gì, chỉ là nhớ tới chuyện xưa thôi.” Tạ Vân xoay người, mỉm cười nhìn Hạ Lan thị: “Tiên hoàng trên giường bệnh uỷ thác, gọi Vương thị là ‘Giai nhi giai phụ’; Thánh thượng liền đồng ý lập Vương thị một đời làm hậu; Lương vương khi vừa lập Thái tử, Thánh thượng không khỏi hân hoan, đồng ý trăm năm sau đem ngàn dặm giang sơn giao phó vào tay Lương vương; Tiêu thục phi sủng quan hậu cung, không người nào bì kịp, Thánh thượng hứa hẹn cho nhà nàng đời đời kiếp kiếp vinh hoa phú quý…”

“Mà hiện giờ, Lương vương ban tử ở Kiềm châu, phế hậu Tiêu phi không biết chôn cốt nơi nào. Hậu phi hai nhà cỏ mọc đầu tường không kém gì so với trên mộ.” Tạ Vân chế nhạo nói: “Cho nên lời hứa hẹn của Thánh thượng, phu nhân chỉ nên nghe một chút là được.”

Ngụy quốc phu nhân sắc mặt trắng xanh, thẳng tắp đứng bất động nơi đó.

“Đêm dài lộ trọng, phu nhân về sớm đi.” Tạ Vân chắp tay, lại cười nói: “Thần cáo lui.”

Y xoay người, còn chưa đi ra khỏi thuỷ tạ, đột nhiên Hạ Lan thị sau người nhàn nhạt nói: “Cho nên đây là lý do ngươi tử trung với Hoàng hậu sao? Ngươi cho là lời hứa của Hoàng hậu liền hữu dụng?”

Tạ Vân ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, Hạ Lan thị lên tiếng cười lạnh: “Ta cho ngươi biết, kẻ có bản tính sài lang nếu có cơ hội giết ngươi, tuyệt sẽ không bởi vì từng hoạn nạn tương giao mà nương tay buông tha tánh mạng cho ngươi! Mẫu thân của ta năm đó ở nhà mẹ đẻ chính là tỷ muội ruột của Hoàng hậu thì như thế nào? Mẫu thân của ta khi hạ sinh A Nhân (*), Hoàng hậu từng đồng ý hảo hảo nuôi nấng hắn, hiện tại lại là như thế nào?! A Nhân ở trong cung …”

[(*): A Nhân tương truyền là nhũ danh Lục hoàng tử của Đường Cao Tông, con thứ hai của Võ Hậu – Lý Hiền – tương truyền là con riêng của Hàn quốc phu nhân và Đường Cao Tông ]

“Phu nhân!” Tạ Vân cắt ngang nàng “Lục hoàng tử là thân đệ của Thái tử, là Hoàng hậu trên đường bái tế Chiêu lăng đích thân sinh ra. Ta không biết ngươi muốn nói cái gì.”

“Phải không?” Hạ Lan thị lạnh lùng nói, “Vậy vì sao Hoàng hậu hạ độc chết mẫu thân ta? Về sau lại sinh ra Thất hoàng tử, Bát hoàng tử củng cố địa vị, liên tiếp muốn đối A Nhân hạ độc thủ?”

Cách đó không xa trong bụi hoa, bước chân Đan Siêu chợt dừng lại.

Phía sau vang lên tiếng cành khô bị giòn gãy. Hắn quay đầu lại, Thái tử Lý Hoằng ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, sắc mặt khiếp sợ trắng bệch dưới ánh trăng.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân hướng đám cây cối sâu thẳm ngoài thủy tạ thoáng nhìn, sau đó bất động thanh sắc mà thu trở về.

“Nam tử Võ gia yếu đuối vô dụng. Nhưng nữ nhân họ Võ, vì thứ mình muốn đều sẽ không từ thủ đoạn.” Hạ Lan thị nhẹ nhàng tiến lên, cơ hồ dán sát vào sau tai Tạ Vân, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta không biết ngươi nguyện trung thành với Hoàng hậu, đến tột cùng là vì muốn được cái gì, nhưng cái gì Hoàng hậu có thể cho ngươi, tương lai ta cũng có thể cho…”

Tạ Vân liền bước về phía trước, nhưng Hạ Lan thị đột nhiên vươn tay đặt lên bả vai y.

“…Khán chu thành bích , Tiều tuỵ chi ly vị ức quân…” Hạ Lan thị dán vào phía sau tai Tạ Vân, chậm rãi nói, đáy mắt có một tia quyến rũ vừa lạnh như băng lại vừa tàn nhẫn.

“Hoàng hậu năm đó vì muốn nhanh chóng thoát khỏi Cảm Nghiệp tự, liền viết bài thơ tình này gởi cho Thánh thượng. Nghe nói thư pháp sầu triền miên, đặt bút ôn nhu động lòng người. Thánh thượng vừa thấy đã xúc động tâm can, liền đem đem nàng từ Cảm Nghiệp tự triệu hồi cung. Sau này ta ở trong Thanh Ninh cung nhìn qua bản gốc, thủ pháp vận dụng ngòi bút sắc bén như đao, tuấn lệ túc sát, vừa thấy liền không có khả năng từ tay nữ tử viết ra.”

Hạ Lan thị cong môi lên, ánh mắt như tơ truyền lưu mị hoặc:

“Là ai viết bài thơ tình này? Tại sao lại xuất hiện trong Thanh Ninh cung? lại vì sao được Hoàng hậu cất giữ cẩn thận a?…. Tạ-Thống-lĩnh?”

Trong bóng tối của bụi hoa, Đan Siêu sắc mặt khẽ biến, tầm mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm sườn mặt Tạ Vân trong nhà thủy tạ.

Tạ Vân hồi lâu không có động tác. Một lúc sau mới xoay người nhìn phía Hạ Lan thị, dùng thanh âm bình thản nói bốn chữ: “Hồ ngôn loạn ngữ!”

Hạ Lan thị giương giọng cười dài.

“Ta không phải là hồ ngôn loạn ngữ. Tạ Thống lĩnh đến giờ chưa thành gia, trong lòng ngươi là rõ ràng nhất. Bất quá nói lời thật lòng, ta chỉ là không hiểu Tạ Thống lĩnh ngươi tuổi còn trẻ, lại …”

Hạ Lan thị dừng một chút, tầm mắt xẹt qua, dưới ánh trăng gương mặt tuấn mỹ lạnh như băng của Tạ Vân, lại dừng ở thân hình thon dài cùng trường kiếm thanh phong ba thước trong tay, lời nói chẳng biết tại sao liền trở thành ôn nhu mị hoặc chính mình cũng không phát hiện ra: “… là nhân tài như thế, vì sao liền chọn một gốc cây già mà treo cổ? Ta mới vừa nói qua, Hoàng hậu có thể cho ngươi cái gì, tương lai ta cũng có thể cấp. Thậm chí cái Hoàng hậu không thể cho, ta cũng có thể…”

Nàng tiến lên đem bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên bàn tay cầm kiếm của Tạ Vân, đôi môi đỏ mọng mượt mà hơi hơi cong lên.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân mặt không một chút biểu tình, một lúc lâu mới nói: “Phu nhân!”

“Cái gì?”

“Ngươi vừa rồi mới nói, trong phủ ta giảo đồng mỹ tỳ thật nhiều. Hơn nữa gần đây còn có mấy mỹ nhân Mạc Bắc, có thể nói là thế gian tuyệt sắc.”

Tạ Vân dùng ánh mắt soi mói không chút nào che dấu trên dưới đánh giá Hạ Lan thị, sau đó chậm rãi lộ ra một biểu tình tiếc nuối trên mặt: “Cho nên, ta hiện tại đột nhiên cảm thấy, đêm nay trăng đẹp ngày lành, vẫn là hồi phủ đi bồi các nàng thì tốt hơn… Ngươi cảm thấy sao?”

Biểu tình Hạ Lan thị nháy mắt liền cứng ngắc, ngay sau đó hai má đỏ lên.

“… Tạ Vân! Ngươi đừng quá đáng, không coi ai ra gì như thế!” Nàng lảo đảo lui ra phía sau, lạnh lùng nói: “Cho là có Võ Hậu che chở, ngươi có thể muốn làm gì thì làm sao? Một ngày nào đó, Võ Hậu, Võ Hậu …”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười nói: “Phu nhân nói nhỏ chút! Nếu để cho người khác nghe thấy, sợ là cái vị trí Hoàng hậu này liền không xong a.”

“Cho dù ngàn vạn người nghe thấy, tấm lòng của Thánh thượng đối với ta vẫn không thay đổi. Cái ghế dưới thân Võ Hậu kia sớm muộn cũng đổi chủ! Đến lúc đó ngươi, ngươi…”

Hạ Lan thị cắn chặt hàm răng, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn khuôn mặt tuấn tú của Tạ Vân tràn đầy châm chọc, trong lòng sôi trào xấu hổ buồn bực giống như là bị cảm xúc mãnh liệt nào đó mạnh mẽ ép xuống, ép tới mức cả người nàng đều lộ ra tư thái tàn nhẫn đập nồi dìm thuyền: “Ngươi thử xem, Tạ Thống lĩnh…Cho dù hôm nay ta còn chưa làm Hoàng hậu, ngươi cũng phải chịu thiệt trong tay ta – Ngươi cho là trêu đùa với ta như thế, là không phải trả giá đại giới hay sao?”

Tạ Vân ôm cánh tay nhướng mày. Chỉ thấy Hạ Lan thị lùi lại hai bước đến sát bên thủy tạ, nắm chặt lan can, lạnh lùng nói: “Thị vệ tuần tra vừa mới đi qua, giờ phút này bọn họ hẳn là chưa quá xa. Ngươi nói xem, nếu là ta cùng với ngươi đơn độc ở một chỗ, thời điểm giãy dụa rơi xuống nước liền kinh hô phi lễ, khiến người tới cứu… Đêm nay Thánh thượng sẽ tin tưởng ngươi, hay là tin tưởng ta đây?”

Tạ Vân: “…”

Cách đó không xa trong đám cây cối Đan Siêu: “…”

Tạ Vân khóe miệng hơi hơi run rẩy. Trong thoáng chốc lại cảm thấy trước mắt một màn này phi thường quen thuộc, tựa hồ mới không lâu ở trên Tây hồ Hàng Châu vừa diễn qua một lần.

… Thiện ác tất báo, thiên đạo luân hồi a!

Hạ Lan thị nhấc váy, đem bàn chân như ngọc dạm bước qua lan can, trên khuôn mặt như đoá phù dung rốt cục lộ ra một tia dương dương tự đắc: “Như thế nào? Tạ Thống lĩnh…?”

Gió nhẹ dừng thổi, tiếng côn trùng cũng yên bặt, không khí giống như căng thẳng đến cực độ dần dần đọng lại.

Tạ Vân nhìn chằm chằm bàn chân Hạ Lan thị đang lơ lửng trên không trung, hơi hơi há miệng, lại không phát âm thanh nào. Sau khi lặp lại mấy lần, rốt cục hít sâu vào một hơi: “Đan Siêu!”

Một tiếng kia có thể nói long trời lở đất, không chỉ Hạ Lan thị, Đan Siêu đang ẩn mình trong bóng cây cũng sửng sốt, Thái tử ngồi bệt trên đất há to miệng.

Thanh âm Tạ Vân cực độ thành khẩn: “Long cô nương của ngươi không lừa ngươi, thật sự không biết bơi a!”

Nói xong, y một bước nhảy đến bên lan can thủy tạ, cũng không thèm nhìn Hạ Lan thị một cái, thả người liền giành trước nhảy vào Thái Dịch trì!

Bùm!

Bọt nước văng khắp nơi, Hạ Lan thị nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, phản xạ có điều kiện liền vèo một cái đem chân thu trở về.

Thái tử cách đó không xa, cằm thiếu chút nữa ầm một tiếng rơi xuống đất: “Tạ… Tạ Thống lĩnh…nhảy xuống hồ tự sát?!”

Đan Siêu rốt cuộc không quan tâm che dấu thân mình cái gì nữa, trực tiếp từ trong bụi hoa nhảy vọt lên, như tia chớp bay tới bên hồ. Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân sớm đã chìm nghỉm, ngay cả giãy dụa cũng không có. Trên mặt nước tối đen chỉ ục ục phát ra một chuỗi bong bóng.

“Ngươi…ngươi… ngươi là ai?!” Hạ Lan thị thét chói tai: “Ngươi… từ đâu đi ra?! Người đâu, người đâu!!”

Đan Siêu cả giận gọi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh? Tạ Vân? Tạ Vân?!…Tạ Vân, ngươi ở đâu?!”

Mặt hồ không có nửa điểm đáp lại. Trái tim Đan Siêu hẫng một nhịp, ngay cả y bào cũng không kịp thoát, nhảy ầm một cái vào trong hồ nước!

Ban đêm cuối thu hồ nước quả thực lạnh thấu xương. Đan Siêu mới nhảy xuống nước liền run rẩy. May mà thân thể của hắn tuổi trẻ nhiệt lực cường thịnh, mãnh liệt quẫy tìm mấy cái, chỉ thấy ở sâu trong hồ có tóc dài trôi nổi, lập tức lặn xuống nắm lấy bàn tay Tạ Vân, sau đó vòng ra sau thắt lưng, đem y ôm thật chặt vào trong ngực mình.

Trong lúc hỗn loạn căn bản không rảnh quan tâm đến chuyện khác, Đan Siêu nhanh chóng nổi lên mặt nước, một tay ôm Tạ Vân một tay bơi vào bờ, tóm lấy thềm đá hoa của Thái Dịch trì, nhún mình một cái nhảy lên mặt đất.

“Tạ Vân?!” Đan Siêu đem thân thể Tạ Vân lật lại, chỉ thấy y hai mắt nhắm nghiền, sắc mặt trắng xanh, nhất thời trong lòng rơi lộp bộp, vươn tay liền nắm lấy cằm y, đồng thời cúi người hướng môi y đặt xuống…

Kỳ thật một khắc kia Đan Siêu không nghĩ nhiều, phản ứng là theo bản năng chiếm đa phần, nhưng trong phút chốc chạm vào khoé môi Tạ Vân, xúc cảm lạnh lẽo mềm mại làm cho trong lòng hắn nháy mắt sững lại.

Ngay sau đó, ba ngón tay để lên cổ họng hắn, mạnh mẽ đem hắn đẩy đi ra ngoài.

“Khụ khụ khụ khụ, khụ khụ…” Tạ Vân ướt đẫm xoay người ngồi lên, chật vật bất kham mà sặc ra mấy ngụm nước, thật vất vả mới ngừng ho khan, chuyển hướng sang Đan Siêu đang trợn mắt há mồm, khàn khàn nói: “Không nha, ta còn… không nghĩ muốn cùng nam nhân hôn môi a.”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Hạ Lan thị toàn thân run rẩy lui ra phía sau, sau đó vấp một cái, ngã ngồi xuống đất cạnh lan can thủy tạ, khó có thể tin nói: “Tạ… Tạ Vân… ngươi thế nhưng…”

Tạ Vân rầm một tiếng từ trong mái tóc dài vắt ra một đống nước hồ, tinh bì lực tẫn nói: “Nhảy a, hiện tại như thế nào không nhảy? Quay đầu lại nháo đến ngự tiền để Bệ hạ quyết định, nhìn xem là ta phi lễ ngươi như thế nào, sao hả?”

Hạ Lan thị một chữ cũng không nói nên lời, thậm chí cơ hồ đánh mất năng lực phản ứng. Nàng run run chỉ hướng Tạ Vân, lại chỉ hướng Đan Siêu, sau khi qua lại mấy lần mới thật vất vả phát ra thanh âm giận dữ: “Tạ-Vân! Ngươi… Ngươi chớ có khinh người quá đáng!”

“…Ngươi cho là việc này hôm nay liền kết thúc sao? Không có khả năng! Ta cho ngươi biết, chỉ cần một ngày Võ Hậu còn tại vị, chỉ cần một ngày ngươi còn chưa nhận ra tâm ý của Võ Hậu kia, việc này liền không bỏ qua dễ dàng như vậy!”

Đan Siêu đang muốn đứng dậy, cánh tay chống đỡ trên mặt đất đột nhiên căng thẳng, gân xanh đều nổi lên.

“Ngươi đừng tưởng rằng có thể dễ dàng tránh được!” Hạ Lan thị bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi nhục nhã ta đến thế này, hãy chờ ở đó!”

Gió đêm thổi qua, rét lạnh tận xương. Tạ Vân đem tóc mai ướt đẫm vuốt ra sau tai, đứng dậy mệt mỏi nói: “Đừng có hồ ngôn loạn ngữ .”

Đan Siêu trong bóng tối bên hồ không nói một lời nhìn y chằm chằm. Thật sự là nam tử tuổi trẻ máu nóng tràn đầy, trong bóng tối u ám như vậy, ánh mắt thâm trầm bình tĩnh như có lợi quang. Tạ Vân không kiên nhẫn nói: “Ngươi nhìn cái gì? Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi?!”

Lúc này xa xa dần truyền đến tiếng thị vệ tuần tra, ánh lửa đến gần, rất nhanh chuyển qua cầu đá. Chỉ nghe thanh âm Mã Hâm hồ nghi quát hỏi: “Kẻ nào bên kia? Đứng lại đừng động! … Thống lĩnh? Thống lĩnh?!”

Mã Hâm mang theo thủ hạ chạy như điên đến. Lại chỉ thấy Ngụy quốc phu nhân tức giận đứng trong thủy tạ. Mà Tạ Vân cùng Đan Siêu đều ướt đẫm đứng ở bờ hồ, rõ ràng là bộ dáng mới từ trong nước bò lên, một đám thị vệ lúc này đều ngây người sửng sốt. Bất quá Mã Hâm phản ứng thật nhanh, căn bản không dám hỏi rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra, lập tức sai người đi lấy khăn vải cùng quần áo, lại phái người lập tức hộ tống Ngụy quốc phu nhân quay lại buổi tiệc ở Thanh Ninh cung.

Hạ Lan thị chằm chằm nhìn Tạ Vân một lúc, răng cắn chặt vào môi, quay đầu mà đi, tay áo cung trang dài vướng víu đánh vào cột nhà thủy tạ, vang lên một tiếng “ba”.

“…” Mã Hâm nhìn xem âm thầm kinh hãi, lúc quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn thấy Đan Siêu, lập tức một cỗ lửa giận thẳng từ đáy lòng bùng lên, một bên vươn tay ấn đao một bên thấp giọng hỏi Tạ Vân: “Thống lĩnh như thế nào lại ngã xuống nước? Chẳng lẽ là hòa thượng kia… Muốn hay không thuộc hạ hiện tại liền…”

Tạ Vân đưa tay dừng hắn lại.

“Tình huống bên Thanh Ninh cung như thế nào?”

Mã Hâm sửng sốt: “Vẫn là cung yến như thường.”

“Thánh thượng cùng Hoàng hậu đâu?”

“Đều ở chỗ cũ.”

Tạ Vân gật gật đầu, nói: “Chúng ta đi.”

“Thống lĩnh muốn thay quần áo khô trước hay không… Ai!”

Tạ Vân phất tay áo liền đi về hướng lúc trước đi đến, nhưng chưa được hai bước đột nhiên đứng lại, gọi: “Đan Siêu.”

Đan Siêu đứng ở bên lan can cạnh ngọn đèn, toàn bộ thân thể tựa hồ căng thẳng đến cực hạn – Giống như trạng thái dây cung căng lên, khiến người chợt nhìn sinh ra một cảm giác hắn như một dã thú thoát khỏi ràng buộc, tùy thời sẽ ra tay.

Tạ Vân quay đầu lại: “Lại đây!”

Đan Siêu rốt cục cử động, cũng không phải bước tiến lên, mà là vươn tay, hướng cổ tay Tạ Vân đang rủ bên người chộp tới.

… Ngay giờ khắc này, đột nhiên từ hướng Thanh Ninh cung có một thị vệ vội vàng chạy lại, bước chân cực kỳ nhanh chóng. Hắn rất nhanh chạy qua cầu đá đi tới bên tai Mã Hâm thấp giọng nói vài câu gì đó.

Mã Hâm gật gật đầu, vỗ vỗ bả vai thị vệ ý bảo hắn đi trước. Ngay sau đó hắn tiến lên khom người: “Thống lĩnh, bên Thanh Ninh cung truyền đến tin tức, Thánh thượng đã chuẩn.”

Tạ Vân liếc mắt một cái đi qua, Mã Hâm cúi đầu nói: “Vừa rồi sau khi ngài rời cung yến không lâu, Ngụy quốc phu nhân liền mượn cớ vội vàng ra khỏi. Lập tức Hoàng hậu lần thứ hai đề xuất nguyện lấy thân phận á hiến cùng Thánh thượng Phong thiện Thái Sơn, sau khi hồi kinh có thể chính thức vào triều nghe nghị sự. Thánh thượng nói ‘Việc này quá tốt’, Hoàng hậu liền đưa ra tấu chương của Tể tướng, Thánh thượng nhân dịp say rượu hưng phấn bèn phê chuẩn!”

“Ngự bút thân phê, chiếu lệnh đã phát. Thánh thượng khâm định cuối tháng khởi hành đến Thái Sơn. Ngày mai sẽ đem chiêu cáo thiên hạ!”


	24. Chương 24: Nhưỡng tố ngỗng (*)

[(*) tên một món ăn]

…Phong Thiện.

Phong Thiện là điển lễ đế vương tế thiên địa. Nhân tế với lục tông; vọng tế với sơn hà, biến tế với đàn thần. Bắt đầu từ thời Tần đến đời Hán Võ. Sau lại vì loạn thế không thể cử thành nghi thức. Bởi vậy trước Thái Tông mấy lần muốn cử hành Phong Thiện mà không được, hiện giờ lại chỉ có đương kim Thánh thượng làm được.

Đồng thời làm được chính là mang theo Hoàng hậu đồng thời Phong Thiện, chiêu cáo thiên địa, lâm triều đồng trị, có thể nói là cổ kim chưa từng có.

Tạ Vân không quay lại yến tiệc ở Thanh Ninh cung, mà trực tiếp dẹp đường hồi phủ. Đan Siêu cùng y toàn thân ướt đẫm, đều ngồi trên mã xa có đốt lò sưởi, một đường im lặng không nói chuyện, chỉ nghe tiếng bánh xe lăn trên đường cái truyền đến tiếng lộc cộc.

Khi đi qua trước cửa Từ Ân tự, Đan Siêu đột nhiên vươn tay nhấc màn xe. Đại môn cao lớn trong đêm vẫn nguy nga trầm mặc, sau cửa là bậc thang một mạch hướng lên trên, biến mất trong bóng tối sâu không lường được.

“Muốn trở về gõ mõ cứ việc nói thẳng!” Tạ Vân đột nhiên lười biếng nói.

Đan Siêu lại ngưng mắt nhìn cửa chùa theo xe ngựa dần dần đi xa, phút chốc phiếm xuất một tia cười mang chút trào phúng: “Không, ta chỉ là nghĩ… Ngày đó sư phụ đêm khuya hồi phủ, con đường đi ngang Từ Ân tự, vì sao lại đột nhiên nhấc lên màn xe, hướng ra ngoài liếc mắt một cái như vậy?”

Tạ Vân rốt cục hơi mở ra đôi mắt vừa rồi vẫn luôn nhắm lại. Trong xe lò sưởi ấm áp, mi mắt ướt sũng của y sớm đã khô ráo, nhấc lên thành một độ cong biếng nhác không chút để ý. Y không đáp mà hỏi ngược lại: “… Ngươi hiện tại muốn trở về Từ Ân tự sao?”

Trở về?

Đan Siêu kỳ thật cũng không cảm thấy kiếp sống hai năm thanh tu quả dục trong chùa có gì không tốt. Nam nhân chỉ cần tâm trầm, ở nơi nào cũng được, sớm chuông chiều mõ, cơm dưa canh rau cũng không có gì không chịu được.

Nhưng… Đan Siêu ngưng thần một khắc, vẫn là lắc đầu, nói: “Tạm thời không.”

Tạ Vân trêu chọc nói: “Cho nên nguyên nhân ngươi vừa rồi vén rèm nhìn ra bên ngoài cũng giống ta ngày đó… Nhàn đến cực chán, nhìn chơi mà thôi.”

Ấn đường Đan Siêu vừa nhíu lại, Tạ Vân đã tiếp tục nhắm mắt.

Xe ngựa về đến Tạ phủ. Gia nô sớm đã thắp đèn ở trung đình đợi, cầm đầu rõ ràng chính là quản sự thị nữ mặc một thân lụa đỏ kia. Tạ Vân bọc hồ cừu từ xe ngựa xuống, nàng lập tức bước nhanh tiến lên, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, hai tay dâng lên một cái khay mạ vàng lớn: “Thống lĩnh, mới vừa rồi Thanh Ninh cung Hoàng hậu sai người ban thưởng, nô tỳ chưa dám đụng vào, thỉnh Thống lĩnh xem xét!”

Đan Siêu đi phía sau Tạ Vân, phút chốc dừng cước bộ.

Trên khay mạ vàng kia rõ ràng là hai kiện cấm vệ cẩm bào mới tinh. Một bộ màu trắng lót đỏ thẫm thêu hoa văn phi ngư, còn có đai lưng giày da, không cần nhiều lời chính là triều phục của cấm quân Thống lĩnh. Trên y bào còn đặt một hộp minh châu sáng lạn; Bộ còn lại cũng là cẩm bào, nhưng không có nhiều hoa văn tinh xảo như vậy, màu sắc cũng là trái ngược.

Tạ Vân đem kiện bên phải kia giũ ra, ướm lên người Đan Siêu, vai rộng chân dài vừa vặn.

“… Đưa ngươi.”

Tạ Vân tùy tay đem cẩm bào ném vào ngực Đan Siêu, xoay người liền đi.

Cấm quân Thống lĩnh dạ tuần rơi xuống nước, nguyên chỉ là một chuyện vụn vặt lông gà vỏ tỏi. Hơn nữa giữa tình huống ngày hôm sau Thánh thượng chiêu cáo thiên hạ đông tuần Thái sơn, càng là tiểu tiết trong tiểu tiết.

Nhưng ngay cả một sự kiện nhỏ như vậy, ở trong cung thậm chí trong triều dã không khơi dậy chút gợn sóng, thì trên phố càng là đồn đãi đủ điều, cái gì cũng có – Võ Hậu âm ngoan tàn bạo, Tạ Thống lĩnh trợ Trụ vi ngược, phế hậu Tiêu phi bị oan chết trong cung kéo vào trong nước làm kẻ chết thay; thanh quan bị oan chết ở trong ngục nửa đêm tác hồn, kéo người vào diêm vương phủ…

“Đổi thang mà không đổi thuốc!” Tạ Vân đem thư quyển trong tay lật qua một trang: “Khi Võ thị phong hậu cũng như thế, khi lập Thái tử cũng như thế, Phong thiện Thái sơn lại cũng như thế. Trên đời oán hận đều có lý do. Chỉ là lời đồn đãi mà thôi, không cần để ý.”

Tạ Vân từ đêm hôm đó rơi xuống nước liền không tiến cung. Nhưng kẻ tới cửa thăm bệnh lại từng đợt tiếp từng đợt. Gần nửa số quan viên trong thành Trường An đều báo danh – cho dù không có tới, cũng gởi lễ vật đến.

Còn một nửa người không tới cũng không gởi lễ, bọn họ tung đi lời đồn đãi cũng đến tai Tạ Vân bị y xem như gió thoảng, nhẹ nhàng dùng bút khuyên một vòng tròn trên danh tự.

Đan Siêu đứng ở bên cạnh y, chỉ thấy trên danh sách quan viên thành Trường An một cái lại một cái bị ngòi bút khuyên tròn. Tạ Vân chỉ vào mấy cái tên phía trước thản nhiên nói: “Đông đài xá nhân Trương Văn Quán, từng phụng chiếu khảo đính tứ bộ đàn thư, Thánh thượng có ý để cho hắn làm Tả ngự sử; Tây đài thị lang Mang Chí Đức, cháu trai của Mang Tể tướng, đương nhiệm kiểm giáo Thái tử Tả trung hộ, tương lai nhất định cũng có thể vào Bái tướng…”

Đan Siêu nghi hoặc nói: “Vì sao ngươi đem bọn họ khoanh lại?”

Tạ Vân nghiêm nghị nói: “Đã từng hắc qua ta.” (*)

[(*) hắc: vạch chuyện xấu/nói xấu một người nào đó]

Đan Siêu: “…”

“Cuối năm ngoái trong cung đãi yến, quần thần uống rượu nói chuyện vui đùa. Thánh thượng đột nhiên hỏi ta: ‘Vì sao người Bộc dương xưng Đế Khâu?’. Lúc ấy ta vừa vặn uống một ngụm rượu bị sặc trong cổ họng, còn chưa kịp mở miệng nói chuyện, Mang thị lang đã nói: ‘Bởi vì thời vua Chuyên Húc, cố đô gọi là Đế Khâu; Tạ Thống lĩnh mặc dù võ học uyên thâm, tuy nhiên tâm vô sở học, thực là khiến ta trong lòng xấu hổ.’- Ý hắn là ngực ta không vết mực, đầu óc ngu si, tứ chi phát triển.”

Tạ Vân buông bút lông xuống, hướng bát trà hất hất cằm.

Đan Siêu kỳ thật là có điểm kháng cự. Nhưng từ góc độ của hắn, Tạ Vân hơi hơi nhấc đuôi mắt vừa vặn hình thành một cái độ cong thực… trong lòng nam tử trẻ tuổi lịch duyệt chưa đủ như Đan Siêu không biết nên hình dung như thế nào, hắn nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, cũng không biết tại sao liền thuận tay mà rót một chén trà nóng, đưa tới lòng bàn tay lạnh lẽo của Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân mỉm cười: “Sớm tri tình thức thú như vậy thì tốt a.”

“…” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói: “Sư phụ có việc phân phó đệ tử làm thay là đúng rồi.”

Tạ Vân cười nhạo: “Ai là sư phụ ngươi!?”

[haha…thích cái câu này của Vân Vân, dễ thương gì đâu!]

Đan Siêu hít vào một hơi, chỉ vào danh sách quan viên hỏi: “… mấy người này là Đông Cung đảng?”

“Dĩ nhiên là vậy.”

“Nếu Hoàng hậu ngay cả Thái tử cũng dám giết, vì sao không giết luôn bọn họ?”

“Dĩ nhiên không thể.”

Đan Siêu hơi hơi nheo mắt.

Tạ Vân uống hớp trà nóng, gập quyển danh sách quan viên lại: “Hoàng hậu có ba… bốn con. Thái tử mà chết, có thể lập một người khác lên cũng được. Mà mấy lão nhân này miệng phun đầy lễ nghi đạo đức tuy rằng nơi nơi chốn chốn làm khó dễ ngươi, chỉ trích ngươi, hận không thể rút hốt bản (*) đánh chết ngươi, nhưng ngươi lại không thể động vào bọn họ, bởi vì còn cần phải dựa vào bọn họ để trị quốc.”

[(*) hốt bản: là cái thẻ ngọc mà các quan lại khi vào chầu hay cầm]

“Bọn họ cùng môn phiệt Quan Lũng năm đó khác nhau, cũng không có uy hiếp được đến nền tảng của hoàng quyền, bình thường làm hết thảy xét đến cùng vẫn là vì giang sơn xã tắc – Giết người là chuyện rất đơn giản, nhưng giết rồi sau đó thì làm sao? Một bầy tiểu nhân nịnh hót ca công tụng đức, không bằng vài kẻ đối chọi gay gắt trên triều; người địa vị càng cao càng cần bao dung kẻ khác, chính là đạo lý này.”

Đan Siêu đột nhiên phát hiện Tạ Vân tựa hồ như đang chỉ điểm cho hắn, lưu loát một tràng dài. Mới nghe qua chỉ cảm thấy miệng lưỡi chế giễu quan trường, nhưng ngẫm kỹ đều có đạo lý đâu ra đó.

Tương đối chính là Tạ Vân cũng không dạy võ, thậm chí bản thân y cũng không luyện võ. Sau khi trở về từ Đoán kiếm trang, y liền không xuất kiếm một lần, vả lại tựa hồ cực kỳ sợ lạnh, thời tiết cuối thu mà đã phải bọc người trong áo choàng lông.

Đan Siêu như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn y, ngón tay mềm mại của Tạ Vân từ trên quyển trục ố vàng ghi danh sách quan viên tùy ý phất một cái, hỏi: “Nghe hiểu chưa?”

“Minh bạch.”

“Minh bạch cái gì ?”

“Tể tướng đầy bụng kinh luân có thể phò trợ chèo chống vì xã tắc, có vài người mặc dù phiền, nhưng không thể giết.”

“Đúng” khoé môi Tạ Vân duyên dáng nhếch lên: “Nhưng ta dạy cho ngươi cũng không phải là đạo làm tướng.”

… Người càng ở địa vị cao, lại càng không thể cẩu thả, đó là vì sao?

Tạ Vân không giải thích, đột nhiên đầy hứng thú mà mở miệng lặp lại:

“Lão gia hỏa này nơi chốn làm khó dễ ngươi, chỉ trích ngươi, thường xuyên cân nhắc muốn giết chết ngươi. Tuy rằng ngươi thực phiền, nhưng lại vô kế khả thi…”

“… Bởi vì ngươi ăn của hắn, dùng của hắn, ở nhà của hắn, chọc hắn xù lông liền bị đuổi ra đi ngủ ngoài đường…”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Đan Siêu nghiêm túc hỏi: “Ngươi muốn thu bao nhiêu, sư phụ?”

Tạ Vân tựa hồ cảm giác rất thú vị, nghiêng đầu đánh giá trên dưới Đan Siêu, đáy mắt hàm chứa một tia thần sắc tựa hồ đang quan sát đánh giá một thương phẩm có giá trị.

“Xem ra, ngươi vẫn là rất có giá trị đầu tư.” Y nhẹ nhàng nói: “Qua vài năm thăng chức rất nhanh, lúc đó đừng quên cấp vi sư chén cơm ăn.”

Đan Siêu lắc đầu mỉm cười, cũng không trả lời lại. Vừa vặn lúc này thị nữ tiến vào thỉnh ăn cơm, hắn liền xoay người đi ra ngoài thư phòng.

Đi tới cửa hắn đột nhiên lại dừng bước, quay đầu nhìn Tạ Vân nói: “Ngươi cũng chưa già, sư phụ!”

Tạ Vân đang đem danh sách quan viên thả vào giá sách, nghe vậy ngẩn ra, lập tức nở nụ cười: “Đúng a, là vi sư khiêm tốn mà thôi, thỉnh không nên tưởng thật.”

Đan Siêu ở Tạ phủ tạm cư, một lần liền ở hơn nửa tháng.

Trừ bỏ Tạ phủ hắn không có chỗ để đi, cũng không thể đi chỗ khác – Bởi vì ngày thứ hai sau sự kiện rơi xuống Thái Dịch trì kia, Hoàng hậu liền cho người đến câu năm câu mười (*) mà khen Tạ Vân trung quân ái quốc, cần mẫn vương sự. Lại khen Đan Siêu anh dũng cứu người, bình tĩnh tỉnh táo. Tuy rằng mặt ngoài là khích lệ Tạ Thống lĩnh, nhưng cuối cùng lờ mờ lộ ra bổn ý của nàng: nếu Đan Siêu là ngươi mang đến, vậy liền thành thành thật thật ở trong Tạ phủ đi, chờ Bổn cung xem xét quyết định sau.

[(*) nguyên bản “biền tứ lệ lục” là một cách hành văn, câu 4 câu 6 đối nhau]

May mà Võ Hậu lúc này cũng không rảnh để quyết định chủ ý. Mấy ngày nữa, Thánh giá xuất phát đi Đông Đô Lạc Dương, mang theo hơn vạn văn võ nghi thức theo đường đi Hà Nam, hướng đến Thái sơn xuất phát.

Ngày đó Tạ phủ hiếm khi được thanh tĩnh, bữa cơm chiều chỉ có Tạ Vân cùng Đan Siêu hai người ngồi đối diện, quản sự thị nữ tự mình chia thức ăn – Sau này Đan Siêu mới biết được nàng là người trong cung do Võ Hậu ban tặng, tên gọi Cẩm Tâm. Bởi vậy, Đan Siêu đối nàng cho tới bây giờ vẫn luôn là kính nhi viễn chi. Tuy thế Cẩm Tâm lại tựa hồ thập phần ưa thích Đan Siêu, mỗi khi gặp gỡ đều che miệng mà cười, ánh mắt đong đưa, giống như cất giấu rất nhiều điều muốn nói.

Cẩm Tâm buổi chiều cố ý kêu người làm Nhưỡng tố ngỗng, buổi tối khi bưng tới đặt xuống bàn, liền đem một chén Đế nhi thang trước mặt Đan Siêu dịch đến phía trước Tạ Vân, sau đó đem tô Nhưỡng tố ngỗng tỏa hương thơm ngào ngạt đặt vào vị trí của Đế nhi thang.

Tạ Vân nguyên bản đang uể oải uống cháo, thấy thế hiếu kỳ, hỏi: “Ai là chủ tử của ngươi?!”

Cẩm Tâm cười nói: “Là chủ tử của ta thì thế nào? Thống lĩnh vốn không thích ăn cái này, còn không bằng đem cho người thích ăn.”

Đan Siêu sờ sờ mũi rời đi tầm mắt, Tạ Vân lại giống như cảm thấy rất thú vị: “Ngươi đã thích hắn như vậy, ta liền cho ngươi đi hầu hạ hắn, thế nào?”

Y nói như vậy đã mấy lần, nhưng mỗi lần đều là giọng điệu trêu chọc, cho tới bây giờ cũng không ai nghĩ là thật. Cẩm Tâm nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, nghiêng người cúi đầu, nhanh nhẹn đi ra ngoài.

Khác với Tạ Vân, Đan Siêu mỗi tối đều ngủ cực sớm, ngày hôm sau cũng tỉnh dậy cực sớm. Đó là thói quen của hắn hình thành trong lúc thanh tu ở chùa cực kỳ nghiêm ngặt, thậm chí còn luyện được thói quen đúng giờ làm việc, đúng giờ nghỉ ngơi.

Hắn sau khi tắt đèn rất nhanh đã chìm vào giấc ngủ. Nhưng không lâu sau, thần kinh trong tiềm thức đột nhiên căng thẳng. Đan Siêu mở mắt xoay người bật dậy, một chưởng mang theo sức mạnh như phá núi, thẳng tắp liền hướng cạnh tháp đập qua!

Phanh!

Một thân ảnh yểu điệu hiểm hiểm né tránh qua một bên, vạt áo tung bay toả hương thơm đầy phòng. Lập tức một thanh âm nữ tử mềm nhẹ vang lên: “Lang quân chớ kinh ngại, là ta.”

Đan Siêu mi phong căng thẳng.

Người kia rõ ràng là Cẩm Tâm!

May mắn hắn lúc chỉ mành treo chuông kịp đem tay hướng xuống dưới, nếu không cổ họng nữ tử non mềm giờ phút này đã cắt thành hai đoạn.

Cẩm Tâm mỉm cười vỗ vỗ ngực. Bên trong gian phòng tràn đầy ánh trăng, nàng yểu điệu đứng ở bên giường, da thịt trắng tuyết thấp thoáng dưới lớp lụa mỏng, hiện ra bầu ngực căng tròn mê người. Mái tóc dài như thác nước đổ xuống, cùng y bào mơ hồ tản mát ra một mùi hương mê hoặc tận xương, câu hồn lạc phách, có thể làm bất luận nam tử bình thường nào trên đời này đều tâm trì thần đãng.

Trong lòng Đan Siêu mơ hồ hiện lên một cái suy đoán phi thường hoang đường, nhưng trên mặt vẫn không lộ ra: “Cô nương đến có chuyện gì?”

Ánh mắt Cẩm Tâm sáng ngời nhìn hắn không chớp, tựa hồ muốn xuyên qua đôi mắt hắn, thẳng tiến sâu vào trong thần trí cùng nội tâm của hắn, sau đó chậm rãi vươn tay đặt lên bờ vai rắn chắc lại cứng cáp của Đan Siêu.

… Đương thời Trường An xa hoa, nam tử cũng thịnh hành trang sức, rất hiếm nhìn thấy bờ vai vừa cứng rắn vừa lợi hại như vậy.

“Lang quân không rõ sao?” Cẩm Tâm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cười nói: “Thống lĩnh cho ta đến hầu hạ ngươi… Tự nhiên là ngươi muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó.”

Nàng cảm thấy cơ bắp Đan Siêu dưới tay hơi hơi căng thẳng.

“Đương nhiên nếu lang quân không thích ta, cũng có thể đổi người khác.” Cẩm Tâm mỉm cười nói: “Trong phủ mỹ mạo nha hoàn rất nhiều, chỉ là ta sẽ tương đối… mất mát.”

Ánh trăng cùng bóng tối đan xen, thần sắc Đan Siêu giữa quang ảnh tranh tối tranh sáng không thấy được rõ ràng, chỉ thấy trong ngực phập phồng một khắc, mới lạnh lùng nói: “Thống lĩnh các ngươi, có phải thường xuyên dùng phương pháp này để đãi khách hay không?!”

Cẩm Tâm hơi ngạc nhiên, tiện đà bật cười nói: “Thống lĩnh tùy tâm sở dục, muốn đãi khách như thế nào đều được – Chỉ là đại sư, Trường An là một nơi ngập trong vàng son, phấn hồng mờ mịt, ngươi nếu đã đến, sao lại không nhập gia tùy tục?”

Đan Siêu ngả người về phía trước một chút, Cẩm Tâm cúi người, cơ hồ muốn dán trước mặt hắn, bàn tay mềm mại vuốt từ bả vai xuống ngực hắn: “Đại sư về sau còn gặp được nhiều thứ quyến rũ khác; quyền thế địa vị, tửu sắc tài vận, phấn hồng giai nhân như mây mà qua, các loại thanh sắc khuyển mã sẽ làm ngươi đáp ứng không xuể… Nếu hiện tại liền không tiêu thụ được, về sau bị mê hoặc hoa mắt thì làm thế nào?”

Đôi môi đỏ mọng của nàng chậm rãi tới gần. Nhưng mà ngay lúc này, Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên đưa tay cản lại cánh tay ngọc ngà của nàng, sau đó đứng dậy khoác áo, đi nhanh ra cửa phòng.

Cẩm Tâm hơi kinh ngạc, cau mày nói: “Đại sư?”

Bàn tay Đan Siêu đặt trên khung cửa, bóng lưng thâm trầm, tựa hồ đem toàn bộ ánh trăng đều thu liễm vào trong bóng lưng kia, không thể nhìn thấy một tia sáng.

“Cô nương, tại hạ chỉ là một lãng khách qua đường nơi Trường An, cho dù địa vị quyền thế, thanh sắc khuyển mã bất quá cũng xem như mây khói mà thôi, đa tạ thịnh tình của cô nương … Mời trở về đi!”

Hắn mở cửa, trong ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Cẩm Tâm cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi ra ngoài.

Trong bóng đêm hậu viện Tạ phủ nơi nơi rực rỡ. Đan Siêu đi nhanh xuyên qua hành lang dài, lập tức đi đến trước cửa thư phòng, trong tiếng kẹt bén nhọn đẩy cửa bước vào!

Nội thất chong đèn sáng ngời, Tạ Vân đương dựa sau án lật xem công văn, bên cạnh người cách tấm rèm bằng lụa mỏng, mơ hồ có bóng dáng một ca cơ xinh đẹp đang gảy đàn, nhất thời bị tiếng cửa mở làm kinh hãi khiến âm thanh ngừng bặt.

Tạ Vân nâng nâng mí mắt: “Chuyện gì?”

Đan Siêu liếc hướng bóng dáng xinh đẹp sau tấm rèm lụa mỏng: “… Lui ra.”

Thanh âm của hắn kỳ thật không nặng nề, nhưng ca cơ chấn kinh không nhỏ, nơm nớp lo sợ đứng dậy nhấc rèm lên, khiếp đảm mà nhìn nam tử đột nhiên xông vào, lại nhìn thấy Tạ Vân không phát ra ý tứ gì, liền vội vàng cúi cúi người, nhón chân đi ra.

Đan Siêu chờ cho đến khi ca cơ hoàn toàn biến mất trên hành lang, mới “phanh” một tiếng mà đóng cửa. Quay đầu lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đã hạ bút, từ sau án đang cao thấp đánh giá hắn. Trong ánh mắt hoàn toàn không chút mờ ám hoặc chột dạ nào, ngược lại, lại lộ ra mục quang thẳng thắn, lạnh như băng khiếp người.

“Ngươi…”

Đan Siêu mới vừa nói ra một chữ, đã bị Tạ Vân bình thản nâng lên một ngón tay cắt ngang: “Ngươi tới đây làm gì, vì sao không quay trở về đi?”


	25. Chương 25: Xứng Tâm lâu (*)

[(*): thỉnh đọc đến cuối chương sẽ hiểu nghĩa của Xứng Tâm lâu]

Lấy góc nhìn của Đan Siêu, loại chuyện xấu này bị người phát hiện, kẻ chủ mưu cũng phải hổ thẹn không nói nên lời, ít nhất thì cũng nên có chút lúng túng.

Nhưng mà khiến hắn ngoài ý muốn chính là Tạ Vân hoàn toàn không có gì bối rối, thái độ còn thập phần gây sự, giống như việc này là chuyện đương nhiên, thậm chí là một nhiệm vụ nhất định phải hoàn thành.

“Thịnh tình của Cẩm Tâm cô nương, tại hạ thật sự không cách nào đón nhận” Đan Siêu sau giây phút kinh ngạc ngắn ngủi đã trấn tĩnh lại, thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân nói: “Thỉnh Tạ Thống lĩnh đem nàng thu hồi trở về đi.”

Tạ Vân một tia biểu tình cũng không có: “Cẩm Tâm tuy rằng lớn hơn vài tuổi, lại là người đáng tin khó tìm. Ngươi thật sự không thích thì đổi một kẻ khác là được. Đi ra ngoài đi, Cẩm Tâm sẽ thay ngươi an bài.”

“Không cần an bài!”

“Đi ra ngoài.”

“Không cần an bài!”

Hai người đối diện nhìn nhau, một bầu không khí căng thẳng, chỉ nghe ánh nến cháy lép bép.

Đan Siêu tăng thêm ngữ khí, gằn từng chữ: “Ta nói, không cần an bài!”

Tạ Vân nửa người trên hơi hơi ngả về phía sau, cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu một khắc, giây lát hỏi: “Bởi vì ngươi là người xuất gia sao?”

Đan Siêu sửng sốt.

Hắn nửa đường xuất gia, kỳ thật cũng không có nhiều tự giác hướng Phật. Mặc dù trong lòng không có thanh quy giới luật ước thúc, cũng chẳng biết tại sao, lại bài xích việc tiếp xúc thân mật với nữ nhân xinh đẹp mê người như vậy – Không phải là hắn cảm thấy Cẩm Tâm không xứng đáng, hắn thực sự không nghĩ đến điều này. Chỉ là cảm thấy…có điểm kháng cự.

_Xem ta như ngựa giống sao? Đến tuổi, quẳng cho con ngựa cái là có thể lai giống?_

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng thở ra, không muốn nói thẳng, chỉ đáp: “Đúng.”

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Thế thời điểm ngươi uống rượu vì sao lại tự nhiên như vậy?”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Tạ Vân nhướng mày nhìn hắn, lắc lắc ngón trỏ.

Người từ nhỏ luyện kiếm, ngón tay đều thập phần thon dài. Hơn nữa, hình dạng bàn tay Tạ Vân tuyệt đẹp, vì thế chỉ một cái động tác đơn giản như vậy, lại có vẻ phá lệ giễu cợt.

“Ngươi như vậy khiến ta cảm thấy thực khó giải quyết” y chậm rãi nói.

“Nếu ngươi chỉ là không thích Cẩm Tâm, chuyện đó còn dễ nói. Người ta luôn có ý thích khác biệt, hoàn phì yến sấu (*) muôn vẻ; Nhưng ngươi nếu là ai cũng không muốn lại rất kỳ quái. Bọn Mã Hâm lén lút đều có kẻ tương hảo, mà ngươi ở trong phủ ta đã hơn nửa tháng, ngay cả liếc cũng đều không liếc đến bọn nha đầu một cái…”

[(*) hoàn phì yến sấu: Dương Quý Phi (Dương Ngọc Hoàn) đẹp vì béo, Triệu Phi Yến đẹp vì gầy. Ý chỉ vẻ đẹp mỗi người khác nhau, ý thích mỗi người cũng khác nhau]

“Ngươi như vậy sẽ khiến ta nghĩ, ngươi yêu thích cái gì đặc biệt.” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, nói: “Nếu đúng là như vậy, thật sự sẽ khó giải quyết a.”

Chẳng biết tại sao trong lòng Đan Siêu đột nhiên căng thẳng, như là bị một cái bàn tay vô hình mãnh liệt bóp nghẹn cổ họng.

Hắn thậm chí không kịp phản ứng Tạ Vân đến tột cùng là muốn nói cái gì. Hoặc là nói, hắn lập tức ý thức được phía sau câu nói kia có bao nhiêu đáng sợ, do đó trực tiếp cự tuyệt mình đi lý giải.

Yết hầu Đan Siêu đưa lên xuống một cái, lát sau mới mở miệng, thanh âm cứng rắn lạnh lẽo chưa bao giờ có: “Không, không phải như vậy… Chỉ là… Đừng bắt ta làm những việc ta không nguyện ý.”

Dưới ánh nến vẻ mặt Tạ Vân đột nhiên thay đổi.

Tuy rằng thời điểm đã khác, cảnh tượng cũng hoàn toàn bất đồng, nhưng một khắc kia, cùng một người, cùng một câu trả lời, cùng một âm điệu không thay đổi so với trong trí nhớ, khiến y đột nhiên sinh ra ảo giác thời gian đảo ngược.

… Lúc ấy y nói như thế nào ?

“… Mặc dù quyền thế giang sơn đều như hoàng thổ, việc này lại liên quan đến sinh tử; chỉ cần ngươi muốn làm, thậm chí không cần tự mình động thủ, ngàn vạn người sẽ nguyện làm đá lát đường cho ngươi đi…”

Mà thiếu niên kia lại thẳng tắp đứng ở trong bão cát đầy trời ngưng mắt nhìn y, mỗi một âm điệu khàn khàn đều cứng rắn lạnh lẽo xâm nhập tận xương cốt, thậm chí thật lâu sau đó, còn thường xuyên vang lên trong giấc mơ đêm khuya của y: “Việc này tuyệt không có đường xoay chuyển… Sư phụ, đừng ép ta làm những việc ta không muốn! …”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên cảm thấy phi thường mỉa mai, thậm chí y muốn cười to lên hai tiếng … Nhưng nhiều năm công phu nhẫn nại đã khiến tiếng cười kia chưa lên tới cổ họng liền vô thanh vô thức mà tan biến.

Y nhìn vào ánh mắt sâu thẳm rét lạnh của Đan Siêu, lúc sau đột nhiên mà “ba”một tiếng, khép lại tập công văn trước mặt.

Đan Siêu chỉ thấy y đứng dậy vòng qua án, bước đi ra cửa. Thời điểm lướt qua hắn, ngay cả khóe mắt cũng không liếc qua nửa phần, lập tức mở cửa quát: “Người đâu, chuẩn bị xe!”

Bên ngoài lập tức vang lên âm thanh cước bộ. Tiểu tư cách đó không xa xách theo đèn lồng bước nhanh tiến lên vâng dạ, tuy rằng đầy mặt kinh nghi, nhưng một chút cũng không dám chậm trễ, lập tức vội vàng hướng ra ngoài cửa chạy đi .

“Ngươi không phải đã nói là ngươi không có đặc biệt ưa thích cái gì sao?” Tạ Vân xoay người hỏi.

Đan Siêu cảnh giác mà đứng tại chỗ.

Trong đáy mắt Tạ Vân một tia châm chọc rốt cục từ sâu thẳm hiện ra: “… Vậy hãy chứng minh cho ta thấy.”

Sau nửa canh giờ.

… Xương Bình phường, Xứng Tâm lâu.

Trên đường Xương Bình, giáo phường thanh lâu dày đặc, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, rượu ngon đàn sáo, thậm chí suốt đêm trong gió đều mang theo yên chi hương (*). Đan Siêu bình sinh đến giờ liền chưa thấy qua cảnh đêm xa hoa phung phí như vậy – Tuy rằng hoàng cung dạ yến đã có thể nói là thế gian hiếm thấy, nơi Xương Bình phường lại càng tăng thêm phóng đãng.

[(*) yên chi hương: hương son phấn]

Bốn phương tám hướng chỗ nào cũng đều là xe tốt ngựa quý, ngợp trong xa hoa, làm người ta e sợ chỉ một chút không lưu ý, liền sẽ chết chìm trong oanh ca yến hót ôn nhu nơi đây.

Tạ Vân “đinh” một tiếng đặt chén rượu xuống.

 _Bồ đào mỹ tửu dạ quang bôi_.

Rượu kia đỏ sẫm như máu bồ câu, sóng sánh trong chén bằng bạch ngọc tinh tế, dưới ánh đèn rực rỡ như toả ra hào quang.

Mà chén ngọc dạ quang trên tay Tạ Vân, ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa hơi hơi khép lại, động tác thập phần nhã nhặn, khớp xương thon dài trơn bóng, trong thoáng chốc như hoà cùng một màu với dương chi bạch ngọc.

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu không tự chủ được mà dán vào trên mặt chén, ước chừng một khắc cũng không dời đi, thẳng đến khi Tạ Vân đột nhiên nâng đầu ngón tay lên, chậm rãi mà gõ hai cái lên cạnh chén.

“…” Đan Siêu phút chốc giương mắt, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân vẻ mặt lạnh lùng : “Ngươi nhìn cái gì?”

Đan Siêu hô hấp hơi loạn, chỉ phóng tầm mắt ra xa không trả lời. May mà Tạ Vân cũng không truy vấn, chỉ cười lạnh, nói: “Rót rượu.”

Tiếng rót rượu này cũng không phải phân phó hắn, mà là phân phó cô nương bên cạnh.

Trường An giáo phường một đêm tiêu xài phung phí thiên kim đều là chuyện bình thường. Mà Xứng Tâm lâu bất luận cái gì so với các nhà khác đều đắt gấp đôi. Giá cả kia cũng không phải lừa gạt người, trực tiếp liền thể hiện trên dung mạo tư sắc của các cô nương.

Tạ Vân không có che mặt – nếu y che mặt liền trực tiếp chiêu cáo toàn thành Trường An rằng cấm quân thống lĩnh đi dạo kỹ viện. Nhưng y vừa vào cửa đã vung tay đem hoàng kim ra thưởng, muốn điểm danh hoa khôi đầu bảng hầu rượu. Chưởng quầy giáo phường chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái qua tỉ lệ hoàng kim, lập tức ý thức được đó là đại quý khách, không nói hai lời liền đem bọn họ an bài trên nhã gian, điểm hoa khôi lại đưa thêm bốn hồng bài cô nương đến đàn sáo tiếp khách.

Hoa khôi yểu điệu vươn tay, rót đầy một ly rượu trong vắt hơi có sắc vàng cho Đan Siêu, cười nói: “Đây là ‘Nhập cốt tô’ do đám cô nương của Xứng Tâm lâu bọn thiếp tự tay ủ lấy, nguyên liệu đều là dùng hoa quả tươi ngon, vị say lòng người lại không hại thân. Lang quân, thỉnh uống một chén.”

Nàng gặp gỡ qua vô số người, ánh mắt tinh chuẩn. Tạ Vân tuy rằng tuấn mỹ vô song vả lại ra tay rộng rãi – thậm chí là quá hào phóng – nhưng trên mi mục rõ ràng lộ ra khí chất đánh đánh giết giết, cảm giác không phải là dạng công tử phú quý bình thường dễ chọc; Đan Siêu lại trầm định vững chắc, hơn nữa đối với chuyện phong nguyệt hoàn toàn không am hiểu, sau khi vào cửa ánh mắt đều không nhìn vào người các nàng một lần. Một tay mơ như vậy lấy lòng ắt sẽ dễ dàng hơn.

Hoa khôi đối với dung mạo của mình rất có tự tin, bàn tay cầm khăn nhẹ lướt trên vai Đan Siêu một cái, liền biết người này ắt là kẻ luyện võ, thân hình khôi vĩ xuất chúng, cùng với những kẻ lui tới ăn chơi trác táng nàng thường gặp, đúng là cực phẩm cao hơn không biết bao nhiêu mà kể, trong lòng đột nhiên sinh ra vài phần yêu thích.

Ai ngờ Đan Siêu lại lắc mình né tránh, ngửa đầu đem rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch, im lặng buông chén ngọc xuống.

“…” Hoa khôi có chút phản ứng không kịp, vội cười nói: “Lang quân cảm thấy còn muốn uống?” Nói xong lại rót một chén.

Đan Siêu cũng không đáp nàng, lần thứ hai nâng chén cạn sạch.

Hoa khôi giơ bình ngọc dừng ở giữa không trung, đang lúc không biết phải làm sao, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân mở miệng: “Lại rót.”

Hoa khôi không dám nhiều lời, nhoẻn miệng cười duyên lại rót thêm một chén, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Đan Siêu lần thứ ba đem “Nhập cốt tô” mà khách nhân tầm hoan bình thường muốn cũng không được, một hơi nốc cạn.

Hắn mặt không đổi sắc, im lặng không lên tiếng, tựa hồ tiếng đàn sáo cũng hoàn toàn không nghe vào tai, thẳng tắp ngồi cùng Tạ Vân đối diện.

Hoa khôi thật không biết hai vị quý khách này hôm nay đang muốn làm trò gì. Trực giác nàng cho biết hôm nay gặp phải ca khó, đang nghĩ muốn tìm lời giả lả, lại chỉ nghe Tạ Vân nhàn nhạt nói: “Ngươi thất thần làm gì?”

Thanh âm khinh mạn, lại lạnh như băng, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn trắng nõn của hoa khôi không tự chủ được mà run run.

Nàng chỉ có thể gượng cười lại rót một chén tiếp một chén. Đan Siêu cũng không nói nhiều, tiếp hết chén này đến chén khác uống sạch. Tuy rằng không ai nói chuyện cũng không ai làm khó dễ, nhưng dần dần không khí căng thẳng khiến cho nàng như ngồi trên bàn chông. Thật vất vả cuối cũng một bình rượu cũng đều sạch sẽ, hoa khôi rốt cục lấy hết dũng khí, uyển chuyển nói: “Nô gia hai ngày nay ngẫu nhiên bị cảm, bởi vậy mới mất khí sắc. Nếu là khách nhân không thích, trong lâu còn có Xuân Hoa, Thu Nguyệt vài vị tỷ muội, dung mạo tài năng cũng đều là thượng đẳng, khách nhân có vui lòng nhìn một chút?”

Ý nghĩ của Hoa khôi cùng Tạ Thống đều không hẹn mà gặp, giống nhau đến kỳ lạ: ngươi không thích không sao, đổi người khác là được.

Đây cũng là nàng thức thời hiểu biết, cũng không bởi vì khách chọn cô nương khác liền tranh giành tình cảm, còn nói đến thực dịu dàng nhu thuận, đủ thấy Xứng Tâm lâu so với các giáo phường khác cao minh hơn chỗ nào.

Nhưng mà Đan Siêu lại mỉm cười – Nụ cười kia rất ngắn ngủi, trong giây lát liền biến mất trong ánh mắt thâm trầm: “Đa tạ thịnh tình của cô nương. Ta không cần, đều lui ra đi.”

Hoa khôi sửng sốt.

“… Khách nhân chính là ngại đàn sáo thô lậu, khó nghe?”

“Không.”

“Vậy hay là các cô nương ngôn hành, cử chỉ không khéo, khó có thể lọt vào tầm mắt?”

“Cũng không.”

“Vậy…” Hoa khôi còn muốn nói điều gì, Đan Siêu thong thả đứng dậy, từ trên cao mà nhìn xuống Tạ Vân: “Sư phụ, ta đi ra ngoài trước. Nếu sư phụ ngươi nhìn trúng cái gì… hoặc là cô nương nào, cứ việc nhất dạ phong lưu, ta liền đi bên ngoài chờ ngươi.”

 _Trên đời này còn có sư phụ dắt đồ đệ đi phiêu kỹ, ngôn hành cử chỉ đều mẫu mực đến thật đúng chỗ_ – đây là ý nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu hoa khôi.

Tạ Vân chậm rãi vươn tay, hướng ra phía ngoài quơ quơ, chính là đối với mấy cô nương, nói: “Đi ra ngoài.”

Hoa khôi không dám nói một lời, cuống quít đứng dậy lui về phía sau, dẫn bốn cô nương khác trong phòng khẽ khàng không tiếng động mà lui xuống.

Đến lúc trong phòng không còn ai, Tạ Vân mới rốt cục mở miệng hỏi: “Ngươi khinh thường các nàng?”

Đan Siêu nói: “Không có.”

“Trong thành Trường An quan viên gặp biến, có nhiều thế gia đại tộc một ngày bị tịch thu gia sản, khuê phòng nữ quyến liền bị phát mại đến giáo phường, phần lớn liền vào Xứng Tâm lâu. Những cô nương trong lâu này đừng tưởng là kỹ tịch, rất nhiều người văn chương tài năng đều không thua gì Cẩm Tâm, đừng tùy tiện xem nhẹ người ta.”

Đan Siêu im lặng một khắc, nói: “Ta không khinh thường bất luận kẻ nào.” Ngay sau đó hắn chuyển hướng câu chuyện, lạnh lùng nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh – ngươi coi trọng Cẩm Tâm như vậy, hai ba câu đều phải nhắc đến, bởi vì nàng là người Võ Hậu ban tặng sao?”

Tạ Vân cũng không nghĩ tới hắn đột nhiên hỏi ra một câu như vậy, thoáng ngẩn người ra. Sau đó, không chút nào che dấu khắc nghiệt mà nhướng nửa đuôi lông mày: “Ta đã nghĩ trình độ ngu ngốc của ngươi so với Hạ Lan thị ít nhất cũng nhẹ hơn một chút, không ngờ cũng là nhất dạng. Là ta sai.”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Đan Siêu lập tức mở miệng, còn chưa kịp nói gì, Tạ Vân đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi có biết nơi này vì sao gọi là Xứng Tâm lâu không?”

“…”

“Xứng Tâm…” Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói: “Tiên hoàng phế Thái tử Thừa Càn, là do có kẻ dâng tấu, nói Thái tử ngày đêm sủng ái một nam nhân tên là “Xứng Tâm”. Thánh thượng nghe nói tức giận, bắt giết người này. Thừa Càn đau đớn khóc lóc không thôi, sớm chiều tế Xứng Tâm trong Đông cung, thế cho nên mấy tháng không thượng triều, cuối cùng mưu phản mà chết…”

“Bởi vậy Xứng Tâm chính là nam phong,” Trong khoé mắt Tạ Vân liếc nhìn Đan Siêu, tựa hồ hàm chứa một cỗ thâm ý nguy hiểm: “Đây cũng là nguyên nhân khiến cho giáo phường này ở Trường An danh chấn tứ phương.”

Đồng tử Đan Siêu hơi hơi co lại.

Ngay sau đó có mấy tiếng gõ nhẹ lên cánh cửa, rồi cửa bị đẩy ra. Bốn thiếu niên thân hình nhỏ nhắn khuôn mặt xinh xắn nối đuôi nhau mà vào. Nhìn mặt bất quá chỉ khoảng mười bốn mười lăm tuổi, mỗi người đều trắng nõn ôn nhu, ngây thơ non nớt, sắp thành hàng hướng bọn họ hành lễ.

Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi …”

Tạ Vân đỡ thái dương nói: “Không cần hầu hạ ta, ta không hảo cái này chút nào.”

Ngay sau đó y hướng về Đan Siêu hất hất cằm, phân phó mấy nam hài kia: “Đến bên kia đi, hầu hạ tốt sẽ có trọng thưởng.”


	26. Chương 26: Gân cốt hương

Đám nam hài đều cúi người vâng dạ, thanh âm nhu hòa thanh thoát, so với nữ tử còn mềm mại hơn.

Đan Siêu sửng sốt. Ngay trong lúc hắn còn sửng sốt như vậy, chỉ thấy đám nam hài ríu rít tiến lên vây hắn lại. Có kẻ nắm bả vai, có kẻ bóp chân, có kẻ rót rượu liền đi lên phía trước dâng lên.

Mấy thiếu niên đó vốn còn nhỏ tuổi, tất cả đều đắp son phấn, nhẹ giọng tế khí kiều kiều nhược nhược, so với mấy cô nương vừa rồi còn muốn nữ tính hơn. Đan Siêu phục hồi lại tinh thần lập tức né tránh, nhưng ngay sau đó một nam hài lớn tuổi nhất có vẻ là kẻ cầm đầu, đưa chén rượu tới trước mắt hắn, cười nói: “Đại ca chính là lần đầu tiên tới?”

Đan Siêu đưa tay ngăn lại chén rượu, nam hài không để bụng, vẫn là bộ dáng dịu dàng kiều mỵ: “Trước lạ sau quen, đại ca ngày sau thường đến, sẽ biết diệu dụng trong đó …” nói xong hắn chớp chớp mắt mỉm cười, nửa người trên lại ngả về phía trước.

Đan Siêu cau mày nói: “Tránh ra!”

Nam hài con ngươi xoay động, buông chén Nhập cốt tô xuống, từ khay thủy tinh trên bàn cầm lấy một quả quýt, bàn tay thon thon như ngọc lột vỏ, chứa đầy tình ý mà đưa tới bên miệng Đan Siêu: “Nếu đại ca không uống rượu, vậy…”

Đan Siêu rốt cục nhịn không được bỗng nhiên đứng dậy: “Ta nói, tránh ra!”

Đám thiếu niên ngây ngẩn cả người.

Tiếng đàn sáo chợt ngừng bặt, vài nam hài ngươi xem ta ta xem ngươi, trong ánh mắt đều mang theo vẻ chần chờ.

Tạ Vân vẫn đang đỡ thái dương, rốt cục nhàn nhạt mở miệng nói: “…Làm sao vậy?”

Trên người các thiếu niên kia không biết xông mùi hương gì, rõ ràng cùng đám nữ tử vừa rồi không khác nhiều, nhưng ngửi vào lại làm người ta tâm tình bực bội. Những nam hài đó, thân thể ngây ngô mềm mại lại mang theo cảm giác gân cốt cùng nữ tử hoàn toàn bất đồng, hơn nữa lại mặc một thân lụa mỏng, dưới quần áo tiên diễm lộ ra cổ cùng cánh tay trắng tuyết, càng làm cho người có loại cảm giác khó có thể hình dung.

Đan Siêu vội vàng dời tầm mắt, nói: “Trên người bọn họ… khí vị rất huân người.”

Nam hài rụt rè nói: “Nếu… nếu là đại ca không thích, chúng ta đi thay đổi xiêm y lại đến?”

Đan Siêu lại giống một đầu mãnh thú đột nhiên bị kích thích, lạnh lùng nói: “Không cần đến nữa!”

Trong phòng không khí giằng co, một lúc lâu sau rốt cục Tạ Vân nghe không ra gì ý tứ hàm xúc gì mà cười nhẹ, nói: “Đi ra ngoài đi.”

Đám nam hài lúc này mới có chút ủy khuất mà khom người lui ra phía sau, như lúc đầu tiến vào lại nối đuôi nhau mà ra, nhẹ nhàng khép cánh cửa.

Cửa đóng “cạch” một tiếng, nhã gian lần nữa chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ.

Đan Siêu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn gỗ hoa lê nhẵn nhụi, trầm mặc không nói, thân thể vững như bàn thạch.

Nếu nhìn kỹ, bả vai cùng cánh tay hắn dưới lớp áo đen đều hiện cơ bắp căng cứng – trong vẻ lãnh ngạnh kia lại ẩn ẩn cất giấu nhiệt hỏa nào đó cực nóng, giống như chỉ cần điểm một tàn lửa, liền có thể bùng lên không thể ngăn chặn được.

“Xứng Tâm lâu huân hương đều là một kiểu,” Tạ Vân từ từ nói, “Cô nương cùng tiểu quan không có bất luận cái gì khác nhau.”

“…”

“Khuynh thành hoa khôi dựa vào bên cạnh người, ngươi lại có thể thảnh thơi ổn định, ngồi yên không loạn; Chỉ vài nam hài ùa tới, vừa không phải là yêu ma quỷ quái, cũng không phải mãnh thú hung hăng, mà ngươi liền bị đánh cho không còn manh giáp?!”

Đan Siêu không nói được một lời. Tạ Vân nhướng mày đánh giá hắn, chậm rãi châm chọc:

“Hòa thượng, hiện tại nhìn cái bộ dạng này của ngươi, thật sự là rất chật vật a…”

Y nói không sai, trong lòng Đan Siêu cũng biết chính mình có bao nhiêu chật vật, trong chật vật lại còn có một tia hoảng hốt khó có thể tin.

… Bởi vì hắn vừa rồi quả thật mơ hồ mà cảm giác được điều gì đó. Một bên khiến bản năng liền ghê tởm buồn nôn, bên kia lại câu nhân khiến người ta không ngừng hồi vị, thậm chí hấp dẫn muốn nếm thử.

Thế nhưng chuyện đó cùng Cẩm Tâm xinh đẹp da thịt trắng mịn lẫn hoa khôi đầu mày cuối mắt chứa đầy tình ý lại chẳng liên quan gì, mà là từ trên người mấy tiểu nam hài trẻ trung xinh đẹp phát ra.

Bàn tay Đan Siêu bên cạnh bàn xiết chặt lại, gân cốt từng sợi nổi lên, một lúc lâu sau mới nhắm mắt lại: “Đừng nói nữa!”

Phía trước vang lên tiếng áo quần loạt xoạt. Tạ Vân đứng dậy đi đến trước mặt hắn, cúi nửa người, từ trên cao nhìn xuống hắn: “Ngươi có biết phế Thái tử của Tiên hoàng là chết như thế nào không?”

Đan Siêu mở mắt ra, liền nhìn thấy gương mặt tuấn mỹ vô song của Tạ Vân cách mình bất quá nửa thước, khoảng cách này thậm chí có thể thấy rõ từng sợi lông mi dài, rậm, đen sẫm trên mắt y.

Lông mày Tạ Vân trời sinh tựa như liễu diệp đao, thon dài, đậm nhạt đúng mực. Ánh mắt sắc bén, cuối mắt lại cong lên, kéo về phía hai bên. Nếu ở trên gương mặt nữ tử đôi mắt như vậy khi nói cười rộ lên hẳn là sẽ thực quyến rũ; nhưng ở trên mặt y, thoáng nhìn qua liền có loại lãnh khốc mị lực làm người ta câu hồn lạc phách.

Đan Siêu nhìn cặp kia ánh mắt, trong lòng nơi nào đó đột nhiên bị hung hăng va chạm, tản ra đau đớn cùng tê liệt khó nói thành lời.

Nhưng hắn còn không kịp phân biệt cảm giác kia là cái gì, lại nghe Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói:

“Sau khi Xứng Tâm chết, Lý Thừa Càn cho tạc tượng, xây mộ trong hoa viên, sớm chiều hiến tế khóc lóc oán hận; Sau đó hắn trong lòng chất chứa bất mãn, cùng đám người Triệu Tiết, Đỗ Hà, Hầu Quân binh biến mưu phản. Sau khi bại sự liền bị lưu đày ở Kiềm Châu. Mùa đông năm sau Tiên hoàng phái chưởng môn lúc bấy giờ của Ám Môn là Duẫn Khai Dương bí mật xuất kinh, ngàn dặm tìm đến, một sợi dây thừng xiết cổ hắn chết trên sườn núi.”

Tạ Vân dừng lại một khắc, hỏi: “Ngươi có biết vì sao ta lại biết rõ như vậy không?”

Đan Siêu trong lòng tựa hồ có một giọng nói nghiêm khắc ép hắn ngả ra sau, nhưng mà thân thể hắn lại không động đậy được một cái, chỉ có thể cứng ngắc tại chỗ, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn đôi môi Tạ Vân mấp máy cách nửa thước kia.

Hồi lâu hắn mới miễn cưỡng giật giật xương cổ, lắc đầu.

Tạ Vân nói: “Bởi vì thời điểm Lý Thừa Càn bị xiết chết, ta ở ngay bên cạnh.”

Y rốt cục đứng thẳng đứng dậy, hơi hơi chế giễu mà nhìn Đan Siêu.

“Cho dù tôn quý như đương triều Thái tử, dính vào chuyện long dương chi hảo (*), kết cục cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể phơi thây nơi hoang dã. Ngươi nếu cảm thấy mạng mình so với Thái tử còn lớn hơn, liền cứ việc thử đi – Chỉ là, muốn thử cũng lăn trở về Mạc Bắc mà thử, đừng có thử tại Trường An, vừa mất mặt lại toi mạng, cuối cùng còn liên lụy đến một đám cấm quân của ta.”

[(*) yêu thích nam phong, đoạn tụ]

“…” Đan Siêu trầm mặc thật lâu, mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta không có…long dương chi hảo.”

Tạ Vân cười lạnh một tiếng, nói: “Nhớ kỹ lời ngươi nói hôm nay.”

Y xoay người đi ra khỏi nhã gian. Mãi cho đến khi bóng y biến mất trong hành lang nhỏ che tầng tầng lớp lớp màn lụa, Đan Siêu mới thở ra một hơi, cơ bắp căng thẳng toàn thân nháy mắt chùng xuống.

Lúc này hắn mới phát hiện trên lưng lạnh lẽo, vậy mà mồ hôi đã thấm ướt y phục.

Khi rời Xứng Tâm lâu hồi phủ đã quá nửa đêm. Mặc dù là ca vũ thanh bình nơi Bình xương phường luôn nhộn nhịp, nhưng lúc này đường cái cũng đã không có người, chỉ có san sát từng toà thanh lâu, thắp đèn lồng đỏ, thanh âm ôn nhu kiều diễm từ cửa sổ hai bên đường cao thấp truyền ra, mang theo hương rượu say nồng trong đêm khuya gió lạnh canh tàn.

Đan Siêu ngồi trong xe ngựa, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân chợp mắt nhắm hờ, tựa hồ đối hết thảy quanh mình đều không phản ứng chút nào.

Tư thế ngồi của y cực thẳng, hai tay tự nhiên đặt trên đùi, tay áo cẩm bào rộng lớn tựa như nước chảy tầng tầng rủ xuống bên cạnh người. Cẩm bào mềm mại hoàn mỹ, đại khái vì vậy liền dễ dàng thấm hương, cho dù trong xe đốt an thần hương thanh đạm, cũng không che được mùi hương ngọt ngào nồng đậm từ ống tay áo, vạt áo phát ra.

Đan Siêu biết đó là hương vị gì – Tạ Vân sau khi rời đi nhã gian, liền đến khuê phòng của hoa khôi.

Nguyên là lão bản giáo phường thấy bọn họ cũng không lưu người thị tẩm, liền kinh sợ đến bồi lễ, hỏi xem có phải cô nương tiểu quan hầu hạ không chu toàn hay không. Xứng Tâm lâu là nơi phong nguyệt cao cấp nhất, thường xuyên được đại quan phú gia tụ tập, nếu hoa khôi đang tiếp khách lại bị đuổi ra ngoài, đó là việc phi thường mất mặt. Sự tình mà truyền ra thậm chí sẽ ảnh hưởng đến mặt mũi hoa khôi trong giới; Tạ Vân cũng để cho Xứng Tâm lâu chút mặt mũi, một mình đi qua nghe hoa khôi cô nương đàn một khúc Hán cung thu nguyệt, mới gọi người chuẩn bị xe trở về.

Về phần trong khoảng thời gian kia rốt cuộc chỉ nghe đàn ca, hay là cũng làm chút việc bí ẩn, cũng không ai biết được – từ trong khoảng thời gian dài ngắn nhìn ra, tuy rằng khả năng là không lớn, nhưng Tạ Vân lần này ra tay ban thưởng dị thường phong phú, thậm chí ngay cả hoa khôi cũng bỏ qua vẻ buồn bã khi bị người trục xuất, đầy mặt sáng lạn lại mang chút ngượng ngùng tiễn bọn họ ra đại môn.

Đan Siêu nín thở. Mùi hương ngọt ngào từ trong y bào người đối diện lại từ mỗi một lỗ chân lông trên khắp người hắn tiến vào trong huyết mạch, giống như một con linh xà luồn lách, không chỗ nào là không đến, ở trên dây thần kinh mẫn cảm nhất của hắn mà khơi lên rung động.

Trên quần áo đám tiểu quan, cũng là đồng dạng hương vị sao?

Nếu đến gần rồi lại cẩn thận ngửi kỹ, có thể có chút khác biệt hay không?

Thậm chí, có thể phân biệt ra hương vị da thịt riêng của Tạ Vân hay không?

Đan Siêu tâm tình bức bối, bất an động đậy chân. Hắn cảm thấy huyết dịch toàn thân đều hơi hơi nóng lên, tại tứ chi bách hài chảy vừa nhanh vừa mãnh liệt. Hắn cường ép lý trí kiệt lực không nghĩ tới, lại vẫn cứ khó có thể ngăn chặn mà theo mạch máu gào thét đi xuống, hội tụ đến địa phương nào đó càng không thể nói ra.

Trong tiềm thức dâng lên cảm giác xấu hổ cùng phạm phải cấm kỵ đạo đức hoà trộn với nhau, đủ để khiến cho một nam tử trẻ tuổi đang hồi cực độ cường thịnh lại chưa hiểu sự đời khó có thể tự kềm chế.

Hắn bức bách chính mình nhớ lại thân hình Cẩm Tâm ở dưới ánh trăng da thịt toả ra sáng nhu hòa, cùng mái tóc toả mùi hương của hoa khôi giáo phường; Nhưng mà tất cả hình ảnh kiều diễm đều nhập nhoè lay động, dần dần hóa thành hình ảnh khuê phòng trong Xứng Tâm lâu, ánh nến bên giường chiếu xuống thân ảnh nam tử đã trút đi y bào.

Sống lưng kia trơn bóng như ngọc, đường cong từ vai dần xuống thắt lưng, lõm sâu vào dưới eo, biến mất trong bóng tối ái muội.

Ngọc thụ chi lan, mỹ nhân như họa.

Đó là Tạ Vân.

Bàn tay Đan Siêu dưới vạt áo nắm chặt thành quyền, móng tay đâm thật sâu vào lòng bàn tay, sau một hồi liền thấm xuất một vết máu, theo khe hở ngón tay biến mất trong bóng tối mập mờ.

Đêm hôm đó xe ngựa nhập phủ, Tạ Vân cũng không đợi người đến đón, vung chân bước xuống xe trước, đột nhiên quay đầu lại phía Đan Siêu mà liếc mắt một cái.

Đan Siêu biết bóng đêm cùng vạt áo sẽ che đậy sẽ không để lộ bất luận dị trạng gì của mình. Hắn bình tĩnh dừng cước bộ, ở trong ánh mắt Tạ Vân giống như một pho tượng đá góc cạnh phân minh.

“Sáng mai bắt đầu thu thập đồ đạc, để Cẩm Tâm giúp ngươi chuẩn bị hành lý y phục dùng trong mùa đông.” Tạ Vân rốt cục mở miệng nói, “Ba ngày sau Thánh giá xuất phát Đông tuần, ta dẫn theo sáu trăm cấm quân Bắc Nha hộ vệ, ngươi cũng ở trong đó.”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Ta lấy thân phận gì đi theo?”

Thanh âm hắn cực kỳ trầm định, trừ bỏ thoáng có một chút khàn khàn, nghe không ra bất luận cảm xúc bất ổn nào.

Tạ Vân rốt cục thu hồi một tia nghi ngờ không hề rõ lý do thoáng qua kia.

“Phó thủ.” Y thản nhiên nói “Ngươi tuy rằng to xác ngốc nghếch, sai sử làm việc cũng không tốt lắm… Nhưng cũng không thể để người khác gọi tới gọi lui.”

Đan Siêu đáp lời vâng dạ, tựa hồ đối bản tính cay nghiệt của Tạ Vân tập mãi thành quen, giữa ánh mắt soi mói cùng dò xét của y thản nhiên mà đứng, đột nhiên mang theo một tia chế nhạo hỏi: “… Sư phụ còn không đi ngủ? Đêm nay tại Xứng Tâm lâu xem ra cũng thực mệt nhọc, vẫn nên nhanh nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Tạ Vân nhếch khóe miệng, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi: “Ai là sư phụ ngươi?!”

[Thích cái câu này của Vân Vân! Dễ thương gì đâu!]

“Sư phụ!” Đan Siêu đột nhiên cất cao giọng với theo.

Tạ Vân cước bộ ngừng lại, chỉ nghe Đan Siêu nói: “Đêm nay được Cẩm Tâm cô nương coi trọng, ta lại đường đột khước từ nàng, cảm giác phi thường băn khoăn. Mới vừa rồi ở trong Xứng Tâm lâu nghe qua sư phụ dạy bảo, trong lòng ta cũng dần dần minh bạch … Không biết sau khi từ Thái sơn trở về, để ta dâng trà bồi lễ đối Cẩm Tâm cô nương nói lời xin lỗi có được hay không?”

Lời này nói phi thường uyển chuyển, ý tứ kỳ thật là “Sau khi từ Thái sơn trở về có thể lại gọi Cẩm Tâm tới hầu hạ ta hay không”.

Tạ Vân cũng không lập tức đáp ứng, nhưng bả vai y nháy mắt hơi hơi buông lỏng, tựa hồ vừa thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Trong bóng đêm Đan Siêu nhìn thấy rõ ràng. Trong lòng như có vật gì trì hoãn đã lâu rốt cục rơi xuống, cả người đều thả lỏng.

“Sớm thức thời như vậy thì tốt rồi” Tạ Vân tiếp tục bước về phía trước, giễu cợt nói: “Ngủ với cô nương cũng còn phải dạy, tốn công phu cả đêm của ta!”

Khi Đan Siêu lần thứ hai ngủ lại đã là sau nửa đêm, thời điểm tối nhất trước khi tảng sáng. Sau khi tắt đèn, cả giường không một điểm sáng, chung quanh một mảnh tĩnh lặng. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, nghe thấy tiếng đội tuần đêm xuyên qua hành lang dài xa xa, cước bộ dần dần biến mất ở bên trong nội viện.

Đó là phương hướng nội tẩm của chủ nhân Tạ phủ.

… Tạ Vân giờ phút này hẳn cũng đã đi ngủ rồi?

Trong bóng đêm Đan Siêu hô hấp có chút dồn dập, sâu trong thân thể dần dần dâng lên một cỗ nhiệt lực đem đệm giường hong như lửa nóng. Hắn kiệt lực vứt bỏ tạp niệm muốn làm cho chính mình ngủ đi, nhưng mà ý thức mới vừa mơ màng, rất nhiều hình ảnh kiều diễm phóng đãng liền đổ đến.

Một hồi là dưới ánh trăng thân thể tuyết trắng mềm mại sát vào người hắn, cười hỏi: “Trường An nội mị, phấn hồng như mây, lang quân sao không nhập gia tuỳ tục?”

Một hồi lại là ngón tay thon thon như ngọc, bồ đào mỹ tửu, bên tai tiếng đàn sáo loạn vũ, âm thanh mỹ nhân cười nói ríu rít, nơi nơi tiếng thở dốc kiều mỵ.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên bứt đi ra, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy vài thiếu niên xinh đẹp vây quanh, mỗi người đều mặt hoa da phấn môi điểm chu sa, e lệ ngượng ngùng kêu đại ca, đem thân thể ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc hướng vào lồng ngực hắn cọ cọ.

Từng màn cảnh tượng kỳ quái, như cưỡi ngựa xem hoa từ sâu trong tiềm thức lay động mà qua, đem hắn cuốn vào trong một hồ nước ấm áp mê ly.

Đan Siêu chỉ cảm thấy ở sâu trong thân thể phảng phất có loại xúc động trướng đến phát đau, tả xung hữu đột, rồi lại không tìm ra chỗ để phát tiết. Hắn miễn cưỡng nhẫn nhịn đến bức bối không sao kể xiết, đột nhiên cảnh tượng trước mắt lại biến hóa. Hắn thấy chính mình ngồi cạnh hồ nước ấm, lại có người không hề phòng bị mà nằm sấp trên thảm lông phía trước.

Người nọ vạt áo rời rạc nửa vời, lộ ra phần lớn da thịt vai lưng trần trụi. Làn da mới vừa tắm gội qua, đặc biệt mềm mại sáng bóng, liền ở ngay trước mặt hắn có thể chạm vào.

Đan Siêu như bị ma xui quỷ khiến mà vươn tay, y bào theo đó liền rơi xuống.

Kế tiếp hết thảy đều là thuận lý thành chương. Giam cầm, giãy dụa, va chạm cùng rên rỉ. Bởi vì trái với đạo đức cấm đoán mà cực độ khoái cảm, đem một tia lý trí cuối cùng của hắn đều đốt cháy thành tro, tựa như một đầu dã thú rốt cục đem con mồi vây hãm đã lâu đặt dưới móng vuốt, một ngụm bèn nuốt chửng vào trong bụng, lâm ly thống khoái đến tận cùng.

Hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm khuôn mặt người kia hai má đỏ bừng, ướt đẫm nước mắt, rốt cục ý loạn tình mê mà phát ra thanh âm: “Sư…”

“Sư phụ…”

Đan Siêu mãnh liệt mở mắt, xoay người ngồi dậy.

Hắn thở dốc dồn dập, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng. Đáy mắt vằn đỏ tơ máu, trong bóng đêm thân thể như mãnh thú căng thẳng. Bộ dáng nhìn qua thậm chí có chút dữ tợn.

Một lúc lâu sau hắn mới thở ra một hơi thật mạnh, mệt mỏi vươn tay che kín đôi mắt.


	27. Chương 27: Thanh Lương điện

Tháng mười Thánh tuần di giá đến Đông đô, tùy giá văn võ nghi thức mấy trăm dặm không dứt; ngựa xe doanh trướng chạy dài suốt một vùng bình nguyên.

Phía Đông bắt đầu từ Cao Ly, phía Tây tới Ba Tư, dài đến Ô Khắc Lan quốc, các bộ lạc của Hồ tộc đều cử người giỏi nhất đi theo hộ tống, lều trại chiên trướng, ngưu dương đà mã dày đặc một con đường. Khi so sánh với năm được mùa, một đấu gạo được năm tiền, lúa mạch và đậu còn không được đem ra chợ bán.

…Ba ngày sau, thánh giá từ Lạc Dương xuất phát, một đoàn mênh mông dài dằng dặc Đông tuần.

Từ Đông đô tới Thái sơn, cước trình nhanh cũng phải nửa tháng, với khả năng của Đan Siêu một người giục ngựa chỉ cần mấy ngày liền có thể qua lại; nhưng mà thánh giá đi tuần không thể so với kẻ đơn thân độc mã. Cả một đoàn minh hoàng chậm rãi trải khắp núi đồi; Sáng sớm xuất phát, hoàng hôn nghỉ tạm, mỗi ngày đi được không quá mười dặm đường.

Kiêu kỵ binh Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ suất lĩnh đại đội nhân mã đi theo bảo vệ vòng ngoài, mà Tạ Vân tự mình dẫn sáu trăm cấm quân, ngày đêm bảo vệ xung quanh Đế Hậu.

Từ sau đêm ở Xứng Tâm lâu đó, Đan Siêu liền như có như không lảng tránh ở một mình với Tạ Vân.

May mà từ Trường An tới Đông đô dọc theo đường đi vô cùng rối ren, Tạ Vân căn bản không rảnh bận tâm đến Đan Siêu ở đâu. Sau khi từ Đông đô hành cung xuất phát, Đan Siêu làm phó thủ cho cấm quân thống lĩnh, một mình dẫn một đội nhân mã không xa không gần đi sau Đế Hậu đại kiệu, bình thường chỉ có thể lướt qua đoàn xe ngựa đông đúc, nhìn bóng dáng Tạ Vân ngồi trên lưng ngựa xa xa.

Tạ Vân lại chưa bao giờ quay đầu nhìn qua hắn một lần.

Lúc này mới chỉ cuối thu, cấm quân thống lĩnh đã bọc người trong áo choàng lông thật dày, tóc dài sau đầu cột thành một búi, tay áo tùy tiện trong gió tung bay.

… Y sợ lạnh.

Tin này sau khi rời Lạc Dương không lâu liền truyền ra. Nguyên nhân là một ngày Võ Hậu bắt gặp Mã Hâm nấu thuốc, liền nổi lòng nghi ngờ. Tạ Vân trả lời nói mình sau khi rơi xuống nước liền bị nhiễm phong hàn, thời điểm chuẩn bị Đông tuần mọi việc phức tạp, cho nên mới vẫn luôn dây dưa không thấy dứt.

Câu trả lời hợp tình hợp lý, Võ Hậu chỉ có thể bỏ qua, dặn dò y nghỉ ngơi cho tốt không cần phải lao lực vất vả.

Nhưng trong lòng Đan Siêu nghi ngờ chứng “phong hàn” của Tạ Vân thực ra là sau khi đến Giang Nam. Bởi vì từ sau khi hồi kinh, khí sắc của Tạ Vân chưa từng tốt lên. Khí thu càng lạnh, sắc mặt y lại càng tái nhợt. Trước lúc xuất phát Đông tuần thậm chí phảng phất như có như không một tia bệnh khí.

Lúc y ở Tạ phủ có phục dược hay không Đan Siêu khó có thể biết, nhưng từ sau Đông tuần, đội nghi vệ mỗi ngày đều tụ tập cùng một chỗ, làm thế nào cũng khó có thể tránh tai mắt của người. Cứ theo tần suất Tạ Vân một ngày ba lượt đúng giờ uống thuốc mà xét, khả năng trước khi rời Trường An cũng đã bắt đầu.

… Thân thể y rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?

Đan Siêu nhớ tới vết thương của “Long cô nương” trong địa cung Tạ phủ, cùng tình hình bây giờ nghĩ lại; rõ ràng là phát tiết trong tình trạng đau đớn cực độ mới tự mình đâm xuyên bàn tay như vậy, trái tim hắn liền nặng nề tựa như bị tảng đá ngàn cân áp xuống.

Hắn không thể ngừng suy nghĩ về vấn đề này.

Mỗi khi trong đầu hiện ra hình ảnh mỹ nhân trong địa cung tranh tối tranh sáng áo quần xộc xệch, cùng tình cảnh “Long cô nương” lúc sau bởi vì bất tiện đi lại mà dựa vào bên người, hắn liền có cảm giác run rẩy như phạm phải tội ác cấm kỵ từ từng đầu dây thần kinh dâng lên.

Phảng phất có một đầu quái thú khổng lồ, từ nơi nào đó sâu thẳm trong lòng đang dần dần ngẩng đầu.

May mà còn rất nhiều chuyện có thể phân tán lực chú ý của Đan Siêu, ví dụ như – Thái tử.

Thái tử Lý Hoằng hoàn toàn không so đo hành vi không trượng nghĩa của Đan Siêu đêm hôm đó đem hắn bỏ mặc tại Thái Dịch trì, đối với chuyện Đan Siêu hộ giá Đông tuần quả thực cực kỳ vui sướng.

Hắn cũng không để ý che dấu lòng hoàn toàn tín nhiệm của mình, thường xuyên sai người triệu Đan Siêu lên xe của mình để nói chuyện phiếm, một lần nói liền hơn nửa canh giờ. Có khi Đan Siêu bận tâm đến mối quan hệ hiểm ác giữa Tạ Vân cùng Thái tử, đáp lại tương đối lãnh đạm, Thái tử cũng không để bụng.

Lúc này người Thái tử có thể tin tưởng quá ít. Đông Cung đảng mặc dù bè cánh đã thành, đám người Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán ở trong triều dã có tiếng nói phân lượng rất quan trọng. Nhưng đám trọng thần này nguyện trung thành chính là “Đông Cung”, không phải là bản thân Lý Hoằng tuổi còn nhỏ. Đan Siêu không chỉ có diện mạo rất giống hắn, mà ngay thời điểm tính mạng hắn bị đe dọa liền xuất hiện như thần binh từ trên trời giáng xuống, khiến cho từ trong tâm Lý Hoằng liền mặc nhiên sinh ra một cảm giác thân cận.

Có một lần hắn ở trong xe đang cùng người bạn thanh mai trúc mã từ nhỏ là Bùi Tử Liễu – tiểu thư của Hà Đông Bùi gia – chơi cờ, liền gọi Đan Siêu tới làm trọng tài cho hai người. Đang chơi, hắn đột nhiên vỗ tay mỉm cười, hỏi Bùi Tử Liễu: “… Ngươi xem, ta hôm nay mặc một thân áo đỏ, cấm quân chế phục của Đan Siêu đại sư cũng màu đỏ, chúng ta nhìn qua giống một đôi huynh đệ hay không?”

Cung nhân xung quanh sắc mặt kịch biến, có mấy người chân mềm nhũn liền phục xuống đất.

Đan Siêu nhíu mày, ba chữ “Đừng nói thế!” chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng, Bùi Tử Liễu năm ấy mới gần mười hai tuổi đã ngây thơ nói: “Giống a! Mặc dù quần áo không cùng loại, Thái tử điện hạ cùng đại sư cũng…”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng quát: “Thái tử!”

Bùi Tử Liễu hoảng sợ, bỗng nhiên câm miệng.

Thái tử tay run lên, quân cờ đang cầm rơi xuống, đám người xung quanh sớm đã quỳ đầy đất.

Thái tử nhìn quanh, một lúc lâu thật dài mà thở ra, phất tay nói: “Các ngươi đều lui ra đi.”

Đám cung nhân mỗi kẻ đều hận lỗ tai mình không thể điếc từ sớm, vội không ngừng đứng dậy rời khỏi xe.

Đợi cho đến lúc trong xe chỉ còn ba người bọn họ, Thái tử mới có chút chần chờ mà nhìn về phía Đan Siêu, đột nhiên hỏi: “Đại sư xem ra còn ghi hận chuyện nơi Từ Ân tự, Lưu các lão cùng ta làm khổ nhục kế, suýt nữa đã liên luỵ đến tăng nhân trong chùa sao?”

Đan Siêu im lặng một khắc, lắc lắc đầu.

“… Vậy là tốt rồi.”

Thái tử lại thở dài, buồn bã nói: “Ngày đó ta vốn cho là mình thật sự phải chết, hơn nữa đương lúc độc phát, ta đau đến tầm mắt đều mơ hồ không rõ, vẫn còn nhìn thấy Tạ Thống lĩnh lạnh lùng đứng ở đó nhìn ta… Tạ Thống lĩnh là kẻ tử trung với Hoàng hậu, cho dù ta không bị độc chết, y cũng có cả ngàn biện pháp có thể lấy mệnh của ta.”

“Nếu không có đại sư, giờ khắc đó ta đã tiến vào Chiêu lăng.” Thái tử lộ ra một nụ cười khổ thê lương: “Bởi vậy ta nhìn đại sư, chỉ cảm thấy thân thiết vô cùng. Nếu ta có huynh trưởng mà nói, hẳn không khác biệt lắm với đại sư đi.”

Đan Siêu: “…”

_Thái tử! Nếu ngươi có huynh trưởng, ngươi liền không phải là Thái tử a!_

Đan Siêu quả thực không biết nên nói cái gì, một lúc lâu mới tận lực uyển chuyển nói: “Dù vậy, có vài lời Điện hạ vẫn nên cẩn thận một chút đi. Đông tuần nghi trượng không thể so với Đông Cung, lời nói cần có chút cẩn trọng tai vách mạch rừng.”

Thái tử cảm kích mà nhìn hắn một cái, nói: “Ta hiểu được.”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh tuy rằng thân cận Hoàng hậu…” Đan Siêu còn muốn thay Tạ Vân phân trần đôi câu, nhưng lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, trong lòng thế nhưng trào lên một cỗ chua xót như kim châm, liền nói không được nữa.

“Đại sư cũng thỉnh cẩn trọng với Tạ Thống lĩnh.” Thái tử không nghe ra nguyên ý muốn biện giải của hắn, ngưng trọng nói: “Tạ Vân người này, lai lịch cực kỳ kỳ lạ. Ta nghe Mang Thị lang theo ta có đề cập qua hai câu – Thúc phụ của Mang thị lang chính là Tể tướng thời tiên hoàng, những chuyện thâm cung bí sử trong triều rất có hiểu biết – nói rằng Tạ Vân từng là đệ tử của Ám môn chưởng môn Doãn Khai Dương, sau lại là người ám sát Vũ Văn Hổ bại lộ, bị lưu đày Mạc Bắc mấy năm. Sau khi trở lại chẳng biết tại sao lập tức được Hoàng hậu trọng dụng, chỉ trong vòng mấy tháng liền bò lên chức cấm quân thống lĩnh, nhanh chóng tích lũy gia tư mấy vạn…”

Trong lòng Đan Siêu khẽ động, tâm nói thì ra là thế, khó trách Tạ Vân lại đi Mạc Bắc.

Hắn lại truy nguyên hỏi một câu: “Vì sao Tạ Thống lĩnh lại muốn ám sát Vũ Văn Hổ?”

Sắc mặt Thái tử đột ngột có vẻ mất tự nhiên, nhìn nhìn Bùi Tử Liễu. Tiểu cô nương đương vẻ mặt ngây thơ mà nhìn bọn họ.

“Ách…” Thái tử vẫy tay, Đan Siêu áp tai đi qua, chỉ nghe Thái tử nhỏ giọng nói: “Việc này phi thường vớ vẩn, đại sư nghe một chút cho biết, không cần tưởng là thật… Nghe đồn Tạ Thống lĩnh năm đó dung mạo xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, giống như nữ tử vậy. Có một ngày trong cung dạ yến, Vũ Văn Hổ say rượu muốn bức bách, ách…”

Trái tim Đan Siêu đập điên cuồng. Tức giận cùng ghen tuông đột nhiên từ sâu trong tuỷ não phát ra, như một cỗ nhiệt hoả nóng bỏng mạnh mẽ toả ra tứ chi toàn thân.

Nhưng trên mặt hắn vẫn thực trấn tĩnh, thậm chí ngay cả thanh âm cũng không có gì biến hóa: “… Nguyên lai là như vậy, khó trách hai người không hợp.”

“Vũ Văn đại tướng quân tuy rằng sau khi say thất lễ, nhưng xưa nay làm người cũng không tệ lắm.” Thái tử không hề phát hiện trong đáy mắt Đan Siêu xẹt qua vẻ lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn, thở dài nói: “Đại sư xin nghe ta một lời. Tuy rằng không biết Tạ Thống lĩnh vì sao không cho ngươi quay lại Từ Ân tự, nhưng sau chuyến Đông tuần này, đại sư vẫn nên lập tức tìm cơ hội thoát thân đi. Tạ Vân người này làm việc kiêu ngạo, tâm ngoan thủ lạt, ngay cả Thánh Thượng ngẫu nhiên đều có chút kiêng kị y…”

Đan Siêu hít vào một hơi, mạnh mẽ áp chế sát ý sôi trào trong lồng ngực.

“Đa tạ Điện hạ nhắc nhở, ta nhớ kỹ.” Đan Siêu đứng lên, bình tĩnh chắp tay: “Bên ngoài sắc trời đã tối, rất nhanh sẽ đến hành cung, ta phải đi ra ngoài an bài cấm quân xa mã, xin cáo từ.”

Thái tử lo sợ bất an gật gật đầu, nhìn theo thân ảnh cao ngất thẳng tắp của hắn xuống xe.

Đan Siêu nhảy xuống xe của Thái tử, cởi dây cương của Hắc vân đạp tuyết, thả người lên ngựa, thế nhưng ngẩng đầu vừa vặn liền thấy Tạ Vân cách đó không xa ngồi ngay ngắn trên lưng con ngựa trắng, lạnh lùng mà liếc hắn.

Mà một cung nhân áo xám đang cúi đầu nhún vai, nhỏ giọng trước ngựa y nói gì đó. Đan Siêu nhận ra hắn chính là thái giám vừa rồi hầu hạ trong xe Thái tử.

Cung nhân quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Đan Siêu, lúc này hoảng sợ, sắc mặt trắng bệch ra. Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà phất phất tay, cung nhân kia cả người run run rẩy rẩy, đầu cũng không dám ngước lên mà chạy đi.

Đan Siêu thẳng tắp nhìn Tạ Vân, ánh mắt thâm trầm bức nhân, tựa hồ có thể xuyên thấu qua mặt nạ bạc trắng, nhìn vào cặp mắt gặp biến bất kinh kia.

Gió nhẹ thổi qua đội nghi trượng, nhấc lên tầng tầng rèm sa.

Một lúc lâu sau Tạ Vân trên mặt cười nhạt, chợt giục ngựa, cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi.

Đoàn nghi trượng cứ vừa đi vừa nghỉ, rốt cục đến Bộc Dương hành cung.

Thánh Thượng hưng trí bừng bừng, sau khi giá lâm hành cung chuyện thứ nhất liền triệu tập quần thần đại khai dạ yến, giăng đèn kết hoa thập phần náo nhiệt. Đợi đến lúc ca múa vãn đi đã là nửa khuya, ngay cả thân thể cường tráng như rèn từ sắt nguội của Đan Siêu cũng có điểm mệt mỏi, đám văn thần lại càng chân nam đá chân siêu, tới tấp được đám cung nhân đỡ ra ngoài.

Đan Siêu đứng dậy muốn rời đi, đột nhiên chỉ thấy Thái tử cách đám người, lén lút quay đầu lại, vẫy tay với mình.

Đây là đang gọi hắn đi qua.

Đan Siêu đang chần chờ một khắc, đột nhiên bả vai lại bị người vỗ một nhịp. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn rõ ràng là Mã Hâm.

“Thống lĩnh có chuyện tìm ngươi,” Mã Hâm mặt mũi lạnh tanh, nói: “Ở Thiên điện trong Thanh Lương điện, lệnh ngươi đừng nói nhảm mau mau đi tới.”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Từ sau khi bị đại sư vơ vét mười lượng bạc, Mã Hâm đối với Đan Siêu cõi lòng đầy địch ý nói không nên lời. Bình thường gặp mặt hoặc là châm chọc khiêu khích, hoặc là đường vòng tránh đi, chưa từng tử tế nói qua một câu.

Đan Siêu trong lòng nghi ngờ có phải lúc trước công phu sư tử há mồm vơ vét tài sản của mình quá nhiều hay không. Dù sao mười lượng bạc cũng là khá lớn, hẳn là để lại ấn tượng lòng tham không đáy cho Mã Hâm. Bất quá sự tình đã phát sinh, có hối hận cũng vô dụng, chỉ đành phải mặc kệ mà thôi.

Đan Siêu đối Mã Hâm đơn giản nói đa tạ, hướng Thái tử làm cái thủ thế xin lỗi, rồi xoay người đi vào phía nội cung.

Thanh Lương điện.

Trong đại đường rộng lớn ánh nến chợt loé, Tạ Vân một người ngồi sâu trong đại điện, đưa lưng về phía cánh cửa màu son.

Y đã tắm rửa qua, khoác một thân áo ngủ màu trắng rộng rãi, một tay dùng khăn vải lau khô mái tóc dài ướt át, một tay đem danh sách cấm quân hộ tịch trước mặt chậm rãi lật qua một tờ, thỉnh thoảng cầm lấy bút phác thảo mấy chữ ghi chú.

Phía sau truyền đến tiếng bước chân, Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại, nói: “Rót cho ta chén trà.”

Tiếng bước chân ở phía sau hắn dừng lại, lặng im một chút, vươn tay vén mái tóc bên gáy của y, cầm lấy khăn vải bắt đầu chà lau.

Tạ Vân đồng tử phút chốc co lại, xoay người đứng lên, đưa tay một chưởng đánh vào ngực, “bang” một cái đã bị người kia bắt lấy cổ tay.

“… Người đâu ?!”

Vũ Văn Hổ thản nhiên nói: “Không có ai đâu! Chính ngươi tự mình đem đại nội cấm vệ xung quanh đều sai đi rồi còn gì? Ngươi đoán người của ta có nghe lệnh của ngươi hay không?”

“…” Một cổ tay Tạ Vân bị hắn nắm chặt, ánh mắt mờ mịt không nói được một lời.

Vũ Văn Hổ lại tự nhiên như không, dùng một tay khác bưng ấm trà trên bàn, thật sự rót một chén trà nóng, đưa tới trước mặt y: “…Tạ Thống lĩnh, mời?”

Tạ Vân không đoạt lấy bát trà hắt vào mặt hắn, nhưng cũng không có động tác gì khác. Hai người cách nhau không quá gang tấc, cấm quân Thống lĩnh hơi hơi nâng cằm, động tác này khiến y cùng Vũ Văn Hổ cơ hồ nhìn thẳng, đồng thời cũng làm cho đường cong duyên dáng nơi cổ áo cùng xương quai xanh hõm sâu, trong ánh sáng hôn ám phá lệ rõ ràng: “… Vũ Văn tướng quân có việc gì không?”

Vũ Văn Hổ hầu kết chớp động, lập tức dời tầm mắt, ngửa đầu đem chén trà kia uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hắn đem chén trà không đặt lại bàn, chỉ vào chén thuốc đã uống cạn chỉ còn lại một chút cặn màu đen đặt cạnh giá cắm nến, hỏi: “Đây là cái gì?”

“Phong hàn thang” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói.

Vũ Văn Hổ ngón trỏ chấm một cái, đưa lên miệng: “Phong hàn thang phải dùng nhân sâm ngàn năm làm thuốc dẫn?”

“…”

“Nội lực ngươi trong mạch đập cực kỳ yếu ớt, rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Tạ Vân nhíu mày chăm chú nhìn hắn, cổ tay áo vẫn rủ bên người thoáng động, vô thanh vô tức rút ra một thanh đoản chủy.

Ngay sau đó y thốt nhiên ra tay, Vũ Văn Hổ vẻ mặt kịch biến, lắc mình lui ra phía sau, chỉ nghe trước mặt tiếng gió rít lên, Tạ Vân cầm đoản chuỷ tung người thẳng tắp lao về phía trước!

Cho dù nội lực cực yếu, Tạ Vân cũng là đệ nhất thiên hạ, cận chiến ra tay biến hoá xảo diệu, sắc bén dũng mãnh. Vũ Văn Hổ trong lúc vội vàng căn bản không thể chống đỡ được, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn đã rơi vào chật vật, né trái tránh phải. Đao phong mấy lần hiểm hiểm sát ngay cổ họng.

Xoẹt…tiếng xé rách truyền đến, đồng tử Vũ Văn Hổ khẽ động.

Chỉ thấy vạt áo trước ngực hắn bị cắt qua, khoảng cách mũi đao sát vào da ngực, trong phút chốc ngay cả cơ bắp đều rõ ràng cảm nhận được đao phong lạnh lẽo!

“Tạ Vân!” Vũ Văn Hổ lớn tiếng quát.

Tạ Vân rơi xuống đất, nhẹ như một sợi lông vũ, vạt áo ống tay áo tung bay, cổ tay đem chủy thủ lật lại.

Vũ Văn Hổ biết đó là tiêu thức mở đầu, ngay sau đó đao phong liền sẽ hướng về phía gương mặt chính mình mà chém ngang, lúc này hắn không còn lựa chọn nào khác, chỉ đành trở tay duỗi đến sau lưng, leng keng rút ra bối đao bản rộng.

…. Đinh!

Tiếng kim thạch giao kích, bối đao bản rộng cùng chủy thủ mãnh liệt va chạm, bắn ra liên tiếp ánh lửa!

Hai người trong gang tấc giằng co, Vũ Văn Hổ nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân nói: “Lấy nội tức hiện tại của ngươi, chịu đựng qua mùa đông này cũng thực khó khăn, nếu thật sự có chuyện gì nói…”

Tạ Vân cắt ngang hắn: “Nếu ta chết, trong cấm quân có chín ngàn đệ tử; Nếu ngươi chết, Vũ Văn thế tộc còn lại bao nhiêu người?”

Vũ Văn Hổ hô hấp dừng lại.

Đúng lúc này, Tạ Vân đột nhiên biến chiêu. Chủy thủ giữa tiếng ma sát kim loại chói tai trượt theo sống lưng bối đao, giây lát liền chém tới cánh tay Vũ Văn Hổ!

Mũi đao bộc lộ sát ý thấy rõ.

Vũ Văn Hổ máu như ngừng chảy, đầu óc trống rỗng, thân mình kinh nghiệm sa trường phản ứng so với bất luận ý thức gì cũng nhanh hơn, trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức liền rút sống đao đỡ lại.

Sống đao trầm trọng kia liền mãnh liệt hướng về phía thắt lưng Tạ Vân chém qua!

Lần này kỳ thật là chủy thủ của Tạ Vân rất bất lợi. Nếu là Thái A kiếm nơi tay, chỉ cần lấy kiếm phong đón nhận, có thể dùng va chạm mạnh mẽ để chế trụ một đao kia.

Nhưng mà Thái A kiếm không có trong tay, Tạ Vân một thân không gì che chắn, sống đao mang theo lực như khai sơn này mà đập tới, ắt có thể đem nội tạng y nát nhừ!

Trong giây phút ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Tạ Vân cả người không lùi mà tiến, nhìn như muốn lấy lực kháng lực đón đỡ một kích kia …

Nhưng mà, trước một giây kinh tâm động phách kia phát sinh, Vũ Văn Hổ đột nhiên cảm giác một sức mạnh khác từ bên cạnh đánh úp lại.

… Thế tới quá nhanh. Vũ Văn Hổ căn bản không kịp phản ứng là xảy ra chuyện gì, liền thấy một thanh trường kiếm nghiêng nghiêng đâm tới, chợt vung lên, giữa một tiếng nổ tung như long trời lở đất đánh bay bối đao bản rộng của mình!

Leng keng mấy tiếng vang nặng nề, chính là thanh âm bối đao rời khỏi tay rơi xuống nền đại điện.

Vũ Văn Hổ phải lùi lại mấy bước, quắc mắt nhìn lên, chỉ thấy một nam tử trẻ tuổi thân mặc y phục cấm vệ đỏ thẫm đang đứng trước mặt mình.

… Đó là Đan Siêu.

Đan Siêu một tay nắm Thất tinh Long uyên, vừa rồi một bước bắt kịp, kiếm thế cực độ tinh chuẩn lại cực độ bá đạo, mãnh liệt thay Tạ Vân tiếp được một chiêu cực kỳ nghiêm trọng kia!

“…” Vũ Văn Hổ khàn khàn đạo: “Tại sao lại là ngươi?!”

Đan Siêu che ở trước người Tạ Vân, chỉ nghe “keng” một tiếng vang, cầm chuôi kiếm đem Thất tinh Long uyên cắm xuống nền gạch bên cạnh người.

“Tại hạ Đan Siêu Mạc Bắc,” Âm điệu hắn đều đều, nghe không ra bất luận cái gì hỉ nộ, chỉ có dư âm bình tĩnh đến mức đáng sợ vang vọng thật lâu: “Hôm nay tại đây, nguyện hướng Vũ Văn tướng quân thỉnh giáo!”


	28. Chương 28 – Ẩn Thiên thanh

Vũ Văn Hổ lông mày lúc này kịch liệt nhíu lại, trong phút chốc suy nghĩ cẩn thận sự việc liên tiếp xảy ra.

Vì sao Tạ Vân đêm khuya một mình tại Thanh Lương điện chờ đợi? Vì sao phân phát đại nội thị vệ tuần tra đi ra ngoài? Vì sao ngay cả đầu cũng không quay lại, chỉ một câu vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến “Rót cho ta chén trà” …

Một chút lửa giận từ trong tim xông lên trước mắt, hoảng hốt hóa thành cảnh tượng ngày đó ngoài Tạ phủ tiền viện, tăng nhân tuổi trẻ từ trên cao đánh xuống một chưởng kia thế mạnh như khai thiên tích địa, cùng với nụ cười không thèm che dấu ác ý của Tạ Vân trong ánh đuốc bập bùng.

“… Nếu đại sư muốn thỉnh giáo, tại hạ từ chối thì thành bất kính.” Vũ Văn Hổ nhặt lên bối đao, chỉ thấy lòng bàn tay ẩn ẩn bạch quang chợt lóe, rõ ràng là đã ngưng tụ hổ bào chân khí: “Cùng đại sư vội vàng gặp qua hai lần, không ngờ đến lần thứ ba, lại thành tình cảnh ngươi chết ta sống.”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng mỉm cười, hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy Tạ Vân phía sau sắc mặt khẽ biến, ngang nhiên rút kiếm mà lên.

…Keng!

Đao kiếm hung hăng chạm nhau, sát khí gào thét mà xuất. Dưới chân hai người cuồn cuộn nổi lên luồng kình khí xoay tròn, trong phút chốc tản ra bốn phương tám hướng!

Tạ Vân nắm chặt chủy thủ trong lòng bàn tay, hết xiết vào lại thả ra, một câu “Đều dừng tay cho ta!” chưa kịp nói ra đã nuốt trở vào.

Đan Siêu cùng Vũ Văn Hổ đều là người trong ngàn người mới có một, nhưng chiêu thức của cả hai lại hoàn toàn bất đồng. Vũ Văn Hổ tung hoành sa trường hơn mười năm, trước trận đối chiến lấy một địch chúng, trong cương mãnh không khỏi có điều thiếu tinh tế; Nhưng hắn dù sao cũng là xuất thân từ tiền triều di quý, chiêu số so với võ tướng bình thường ắt hẳn không giống. Con cháu của thế gia đại tộc từ nhỏ đã bắt đầu tu tập quyền thuật, bởi vậy nếu lấy từ đao pháp luận bàn, Vũ Văn Hổ cũng có thể nói là cao thủ bậc nhất đương thời.

… Trái lại, chiêu số của Đan Siêu quả thực không thành kết cấu, rõ ràng tự thành một con đường riêng.

Đan Siêu kiếm ý mới nhìn qua cùng Tạ Vân có điểm giống nhau. Nếu quan sát kỹ lại không có sự biến hoá tinh tế của Ám Môn sát thủ, mà có vẻ càng thêm muôn hình vạn trạng. Kỳ quái chính là hắn căn bản không giống đại đa số võ lâm cao thủ đương thời có một bộ kiếm pháp tổ truyền, mà là tùy tâm sở dục, thành thục như nước chảy mây trôi. Cho dù chỉ là ứng phó với một kiếm chiêu không bài bản, Vũ Văn Hổ cũng không thể nào có chút cơ hội mà tiến đến – bởi vì Thất tinh Long uyên kiếm thật sự rất sắc bén.

Rồng đấu với giun, cái này cũng quá giết gà dùng dao mổ trâu đi…

Hữu hình trường kiếm cùng vô hình kiếm khí giăng khắp nơi, hùng hậu khoáng đạt như mưa sa gió táp, quả thực có thể nói không gì phá nổi!

Vũ Văn Hổ hấp tấp lui ra mấy trượng, phẫn nộ quát: “Tăng nhân lai lịch ra sao?!”

Đan Siêu không đáp. Bản thân hắn cũng không biết mình lai lịch ra sao, kiếm pháp cái gì cũng sớm quên hết, thuần túy chỉ là phản ứng chiến đấu kịch liệt mà thôi.

Tiếng hô chưa dứt, Đan Siêu thả người nhảy tới, như ác điểu từ trên cao bổ xuống, một kích đem Vũ Văn Hổ mạnh mẽ bức ra cửa điện!

Theo tiếng ầm một cái, Vũ Văn Hổ ngã nhào trên khoảng đất trống rộng lớn trước cửa Thanh lương tiền viện, còn chưa kịp đứng dậy, khóe mắt liền thoáng nhìn thân ảnh sau cánh cửa chợt lóe. Tạ Vân cũng đã đuổi tới, đứng ở trên thềm ngọc cao.

Ngay sau đó, Thất tinh Long uyên bàng bạc sát khí liền thẳng tắp mà đập xuống mặt!

Vũ Văn Hổ quát lớn một tiếng, tay trái lấy vỏ đao đón đỡ. Vỏ đao bằng sắt dưới Long Uyên kiếm phong tựa như miếng đậu hũ mềm nhũn, theo tiếng keng tức thì một nửa nháy mắt bắn ra xa mấy trượng.

Đồng thời hắn nương theo một kích này, tay phải cầm đao bổ về phía thân kiếm, “Bang!” một tiếng nổ lớn khiến tai mũi người ta xuất huyết!

“Thanh âm gì thế?!”

“Người nào ở bên kia?!”

“Hành cung trọng địa, kẻ nào ẩu đả, dừng tay!”

Xa xa dần hiện ánh sáng đèn đuốc. Đại nội cấm vệ lúc trước bị phái đi ra cùng Kiêu kỵ binh đồng thời phát hiện dị trạng, lớn tiếng quát hướng lại đây. Ngay sau đó cùng tiến đến cửa Thanh Lương điện, cả bọn đều sợ ngây người.

Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ đao thế rời rạc, đương loạng choạng nhảy lên mái hiên, một nam tử tuổi trẻ khác mặc y bào cấm vệ đỏ thẫm nhanh như cú đêm đuổi sát theo, Long Uyên kiếm ảnh bao trùm cả trời đất.

Mã Hâm thất thanh: “Đan Siêu?!”

Kiêu kỵ doanh Thiên hộ trường nổi giận: “Lớn mật cuồng đồ! Kẻ nào dám đối Đại tướng quân hành hung?!” Nói xong liền rút đao muốn xông lên trợ chiến.

Ai ngờ hắn chân vừa mới bước ra, cách đó không xa một thanh âm nam tử trong trẻo thong thả mở miệng: “Đứng lại.”

Vài tên cấm vệ đồng thời tiến lên, mạnh mẽ ngăn cản trước đường đi của Kiêu kỵ binh. Thiên hộ trường bị bắt dừng cước bộ, lúc này mới theo thanh âm quay đầu lại nhìn, nhất thời liền sửng sốt.

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Kẻ nào vào cửa cung này, lập tức giết!”

Một cỗ hàn khí theo xương sống Thiên hộ trường xông lên não – Đêm hôm khuya khoắt, bên trong thâm cung, Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân cùng một tên cấm vệ vô danh liều chết vật lộn, mà cấm quân thống lĩnh thân mang theo đoản chủy khoanh tay đứng nhìn, đây là muốn làm gì?

Chẳng lẽ Bắc Nha cấm quân cùng Kiêu kỵ binh, tối nay thật sự muốn tại đây xé rách mặt mũi, máu tươi ba thước đương trường?!

“Tạ Thống lĩnh!” Thiên hộ trường rống giận: “Bắc Nha cấm vệ nửa đêm ám sát Đại tướng quân, ý muốn như thế nào?!”

Một tiếng này quả thực nhanh trí, lập tức định tính trận ẩu đả này là ám sát, lại đem tên cấm quân thống lĩnh điểm vào, Tạ Vân không thể không trả lời.

Tạ Vân quả nhiên trả lời, lại là trước mặt mọi người hỏi lại:”…Vũ Văn tướng quân đêm khuya lẻn vào nội điện nhìn trộm ta, là rắp tâm gì?”

Mọi người nháy mắt ồ lên.

Ngay trong lúc một hỏi một đáp này, cuộc chiến kịch liệt trên nóc nhà đã định ra thắng bại.

Vũ Văn Hổ cho dù lãnh binh hơn mười năm, sớm đã tu luyện đến tứ bình bát ổn, nhưng một trận chiến này lại bị đánh đến chật vật bất kham, máu nóng tràn ngập lửa giận bốc lên đến tận trời, vậy mà không quan tâm đem hổ bào chân khí tập trung trên lưỡi đao toàn lực bổ ra.

Bối đao bản rộng này cũng chỉ là binh khí trong quân chế thức, không phải thượng cổ thần binh như Long uyên kiếm.

Đan Siêu đáy mắt ngưng kết dày đặc hàn khí, không chút nào né tránh, giơ kiếm thẳng nghênh, toàn thân nội lực như hồng thủy phá áp trút xuống trên thân kiếm, trong phút chốc Bắc đẩu thất tinh bộc phát ra hàn quang chói mắt!

Bang….keng!

Tiếng kim loại va chạm, ánh lửa tung toé. Long uyên kiếm đem bối đao chém thành hai mảnh, thân đao bay ra, “Xoạt!” một tiếng thật mạnh cắm ngập vào tường!

Đan Siêu tiến lên một bước, trước mắt bao người, mũi kiếm nhắm thẳng vào cổ họng Vũ Văn Hổ.

“Ngươi thua!” hắn lạnh lùng nói.

Gió đêm gào thét thổi qua, chung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ. Mọi người tầm mắt muốn nứt ra đều tập trung vào mũi Long uyên kiếm cách cổ họng Vũ Văn Hổ bất quá vài tấc.

“… Ngươi rốt cuộc là lai lịch gì?” Vũ Văn Hổ thanh âm khàn khàn cơ hồ biến điệu, khó có thể tin hỏi: “Bộ kiếm pháp kia, ngươi… ngươi sư thừa người nào?!”

Đan Siêu nói: “Ta không có kiếm pháp.”

Chính bởi vì không có mới càng thêm đáng sợ – Kiếm chiêu tùy tâm, hồn nhiên thiên thành. Đa phần khai sơn tông sư đều là từ “không có kiếm pháp” bốn chữ này đi lên, chẳng lẽ tăng nhân này lại có thiên phú đến như vậy?!

Danh sư có thể thỉnh, thần binh có thể rèn, kiếm pháp có thể luyện.

Thiên phú lại là từ trong bụng mẹ đã được ban tặng, trong ngàn vạn người cố tình lại rơi xuống đầu hắn. Có người đến già vẫn không thành tựu, có kẻ lại kinh tài tuyệt diễm niên thiếu thành danh, chính là đạo lý này, lão thiên gia chính là không công bình như vậy đó!

Vũ Văn Hổ khóe mắt thoáng nhìn thân ảnh Tạ Vân đứng trong đình viện, nhất thời một cỗ chua xót như kim châm lẫn tức giận từ trong lòng xông lên yết hầu, cơ hồ lập tức muốn phun ra một búng máu.

“Ta thua.” hắn cơ hồ là cắn răng mới cường ngạch đem ngụm máu kia nuốt xuống, ngẩng đầu gằn từng chữ nói tiếp: “Ngươi giết ta đi.”

“Tướng quân!” Ngoài đình viện Kiêu Kỵ thân binh nhất thời bộc phát la lên.

“Đại tướng quân, không được!”

“Ở đâu ra xú tiểu tử không biết trời cao đất rộng, ngươi dám động thủ?!”

Đan Siêu đuôi lông mày nhướng lên, chuyển hướng ra đám thân binh bên ngoài kia, từ trên cao nhìn xuống cất giọng nói: “Ai nguyện làm kẻ thứ hai đi lên nhận lấy cái chết?”

Đây quả thực là cuồng vọng kiêu ngạo tới cực điểm, thoáng chốc giống bát như nước lạnh đổ vào trong chảo dầu, đám thân binh toàn bộ nổ tung: “Lớn mật cuồng đồ! Hôm nay nhất định đem ngươi thiên đao vạn quả!”

“Đứng lại!” Mã Hâm cùng hơn mười cấm vệ đồng thời rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, xông lên khó khăn lắm mới ngăn ở trước cửa cung: “Ai dám xông vào nội cung?” “Đứng lại không được nhúc nhích!”

Tiếng huyên náo theo gió mà đi, cách đó không xa Thanh Lương điện ngọn đèn chợt sáng lên, có người bị kinh động.

Đan Siêu mỉm cười. Hắn bình thường chính là kẻ tướng mạo có chút tuấn tú, nói chuyện có chút dễ nghe, ở trong đám người cũng không nổi bật, nhưng một cái vẻ mặt vô cùng đơn giản này, lại từ trong xương cốt tản mát ra khí thế ngạo nghễ bức người.

“Ta không giết ngươi,” hắn chuyển hướng Vũ Văn Hổ, nói: “Binh khí của ngươi bất lợi, ta không chiếm tiện nghi ngươi.”

Ngay sau đó hắn phóng nhẹ thanh âm, mỗi một chữ đều giống như mang theo kình khí hùng hậu mà sắc bén: “Nhưng nếu là lần sau ta lại gặp ngươi động đến một đầu ngón tay Tạ Thống lĩnh mà nói…”

“Ngươi!” Vũ Văn Hổ lập tức mặt đỏ lên, thậm chí quên cả mũi kiếm sắc bén đương chỉ vào cổ mình, đưa tay toàn lực một chưởng đánh ra: “Người này lớn mật …”

“Dừng tay!”

Một thanh âm nữ tử uy nghiêm từ dưới đất vang lên, cùng lúc đó, một bóng đen nhanh nhẹn như lưu tinh xông lên nóc nhà, phát ra âm thanh bén nhọn: “Ngao ô …”

Hắc báo?

Hành cung nội viện, hắc báo này ở đâu tới?!

Vũ Văn Hổ cả kinh, phản xạ có điều kiện thu hồi kình khí , Đan Siêu cũng thốt nhiên lui ra sau mấy bước.

Chỉ thấy con báo đen nhẹ đứng ở giữa hai người, tùy tiện nhịp một trảo, đem một loạt phiến ngói lưu ly đánh dập nát; ngay sau đó ngửa đầu phát ra một tiếng rống dài mười phần uy hiếp.

Mọi người trợn mắt há hốc mồm, lúc này chỉ nghe một giọng nam nhu hòa nhẹ nhàng nói: “Chớ có đả thương người, trở về đi!”

Hắc báo xoay người, cái đuôi đảo qua đảo lại. Đang lúc tất cả mọi người cho rằng nó sẽ nhảy xuống khỏi nóc nhà, lại chỉ thấy thân hình hắc báo co rụt lại, giữa không trung vô thanh vô tức hóa thành khói đen, cứ vậy mà tiêu thất!

Đan Siêu chau mày, Vũ Văn Hổ ngạc nhiên nói: “Thuật sĩ?”

Tạ Vân nhìn lại, chỉ thấy ngoài đình viện thân binh cùng cấm vệ đồng loạt quỳ xuống, mà đứng cách đó không xa được cung nhân vây quanh, rõ ràng là đương triều Võ Hậu!

“Hành cung trọng địa, đêm hôm khuya khoắt, đây là đang làm cái gì?” Võ Hậu nhìn lên phía nóc nhà, cả giận nói: “Mau xuống đây cho Bổn cung!”

Đan Siêu cùng Vũ Văn Hổ đều không tiếp tục giằng co, phi thân xuống đất hướng Hoàng hậu tạ lỗi. Đan Siêu thấy Vũ Văn Hổ quỳ xuống, cũng bắt chước theo gập một bên đầu gối bán quỳ, “đinh” một tiếng đem Thất tinh Long uyên cắm bên cạnh người, cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú vào mặt đất phiá trước không rên một tiếng.

Hắn không biết trong nháy mắt kia, Võ Hậu dừng lại trên đỉnh đầu hắn ước chừng một khắc, ánh mắt dị thường phức tạp.

Tất cả mọi người nơi đây chỉ có mình Tạ Vân không quỳ, thậm chí không hề động. Tầm mắt của hắn lướt qua Võ Hậu, nhìn về phía cung nhân vây quanh một thuật sĩ trẻ tuổi gương mặt tươi cười, cầm trong tay cây quạt gỗ đào.

Người nọ tuổi không quá hai mươi, gương mặt trắng nõn nhã nhặn, một thân quần áo xanh nhạt, đứng giữa đám cung nhân liền có vẻ phá lệ duyên dáng lẫn kỳ lạ. Hơn nữa khiến người ta khắc sâu ấn tượng chính là ánh mắt của hắn – chợt nhìn chỉ cảm thấy tuấn tú mà cũng không có gì đặc biệt, nhưng Tạ Vân nội uẩn thâm hậu lại có thể nhìn ra, cặp mắt kia đồng tử quang hoa lưu chuyển, chứng tỏ y là đạo gia tu hành đã đến cảnh giới Hậu kỳ.

Tạ Vân mi mắt hơi hơi nheo lại.

Ngay sau đó chỉ thấy thuật sĩ kia như có điều cảm ứng, đột nhiên quay đầu, cách đám người hướng y nhìn tới.

Ánh mắt hắn cong lên, ý cười nhuộm đầy gương mặt.

“…” Khuôn mặt Tạ Vân bình sinh lãnh đạm vô tình, thản nhiên mà dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác.

“… Nhất thời tức giận dẫn đến động thủ, thỉnh Hoàng hậu giáng tội…”

Võ Hậu không kiên nhẫn mà cắt ngang lời thỉnh tội của Vũ Văn Hổ: “Bổn cung lại đây không phải là nghe các ngươi dong dài! Người tới, đem Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân mang đi. Cấm vệ cùng Kiêu kỵ binh quay lại bản doanh, đợi ngày mai Bổn cung cẩn thận hỏi qua, sẽ xử trí sau!”

Mọi người quỳ xuống xưng vâng. Vũ Văn Hổ đối mặt với cơn thịnh nộ của Hoàng hậu cũng không dám nói cái gì nữa, chỉ phải phẫn nộ đứng dậy, mang theo Kiêu kỵ thân binh khom người lui ra.

Mã Hâm liếc nhìn trộm về hướng Tạ Vân, thấy thống lĩnh không có tỏ vẻ gì khác, cũng khẽ khàng không một tiếng động mà đối phía sau phất tay, dẫn người rời khỏi nội viện.

Võ Hậu để mặc các cung nhân tuỳ thị ở tại chỗ không động, lại tự mình nắm tay thuật sĩ trẻ tuổi kia, kéo tà váy hoa lệ tha thướt, ngẩng đầu bước qua ngưỡng cửa Thanh Lương điện.

Tạ Vân ý bảo Đan Siêu lại đây, chính mình cũng theo đi vào. Chỉ thấy Võ Hậu ngồi xuống sau án, lệnh cho thuật sĩ ngồi phía tay trái mình, Tạ Vân cùng Đan Siêu phân biệt ngồi ở phía bên phải; trong đại điện chỉ còn lại bốn người hai mặt nhìn nhau, Võ Hậu rốt cục đằng hắng một tiếng, chỉ vào thuật sĩ chậm rãi nói: “Vị này chính là Minh Sùng Nghiễm, Minh tiên sinh.”

Thuật sĩ nhìn chằm chằm vào Tạ Vân, ngang đường ánh mắt chạy tới trên mặt Đan Siêu, hơi có vẻ ngoài ý muốn đánh giá một khắc; Ngay sau đó lại như bừng tỉnh đại ngộ chuyển hướng Tạ Vân.

Hắn mỉm cười nói: “Không dám nhận! Bất quá là chỉ là giang hồ lang trung mà thôi.”

Tạ Vân im lặng không nói.

Võ Hậu lại nói: “Vị này chính là cấm quân Tạ Thống lĩnh.”

Nàng dừng một chút, ngữ điệu thập phần hòa hoãn mà nói rằng: “Minh tiên sinh là yển sư ở Lạc châu, ở địa phương hành y truyền đạo, rất có danh tiếng. Thánh thượng được người tiến cử, sau khi triệu hắn diện kiến, không ngờ chứng đau nửa đầu kinh niên nhiều năm lại một ngày chữa khỏi, rất là thần kỳ. Nếu không phải Bổn cung tận mắt nhìn thấy, cũng quả quyết không thể tin được.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm phong độ nhẹ nhàng mà khom người.

Đan Siêu học bộ dáng ba người ngồi quỳ trên đệm, Thất tinh Long uyên đã tra vào vỏ đặt ở bên cạnh người, chẳng biết tại sao đột nhiên cảm thấy bộ dáng Minh Sùng Nghiễm mỉm cười có chút cổ quái, không thoải mái mà động động.

Võ Hậu nói: “Minh tiên sinh, đây là nguyên nhân Bổn cung lệnh ngươi cùng đi – Tạ Thống lĩnh hơn nửa tháng trước ở trong cung dạ tuần rơi xuống nước. Từ đó về sau phong hàn liền kéo dài, uống thuốc nhiều ngày cũng không thấy khá. Ngự y đã chẩn qua, ngươi nhìn xem còn có phương thuốc bí truyền nào có thể trị được chăng?”

Việc này Võ Hậu thế mà có lòng nhớ đến, cũng chỉ là đối với mình Tạ Vân mới dụng tâm như thế. Đổi lại là người khác, căn bản là nghĩ cũng không muốn nghĩ.

Ai ngờ Minh Sùng Nghiễm chưa đứng dậy, đột nhiên lại nghe Tạ Vân mở miệng, thế nhưng mang theo hơi hơi cay nghiệt: “… Là dùng phương thuốc giả thần giả quỷ kia đến trị sao?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm sửng sốt, lập tức cười nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh có điều không biết, tại hạ không chỉ giỏi giả thần giả quỷ, cũng thông thạo thuật xem tướng.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, thậm chí ngay cả Võ Hậu thủ tọa phía trên cũng giật mình.

“Nói tỷ như Tạ Thống lĩnh là Thanh Long tướng, tại hạ vô cùng kinh ngạc; Vốn tưởng rằng đương thời Thanh Long đã tuyệt, không nghĩ tới hôm nay thậm chí còn được hân hạnh nhìn thấy ‘Ẩn Thiên thanh’. Cho nên nhịn không được nhìn nhiều một chút, thỉnh Tạ Thống lĩnh chớ trách.”

Tạ Vân lông mày chợt nhíu lại, ánh mắtĐan Siêu kinh ngạc.

Võ Hậu thất thanh hỏi: “Minh tiên sinh thực sự có thể nhìn ra được?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm nói: “Đương nhiên.”

Võ Hậu khi còn nhỏ đã từng được đại sư phong thuỷ Viên Thiên Cương xem qua tướng, phê mệnh là: “Nếu là nữ, ắt hẳn đứng đầu thiên hạ.” Giờ phút này chuyện xưa nhắc lại, không khỏi trong lòng kinh hoàng. Nàng hít sâu vào một hơi trấn định xuống, trầm giọng hỏi: “Vậy Minh tiên sinh nhìn trong đại điện… tướng của mọi người nơi đây, còn có thể nhìn ra cái gì không?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm ánh mắt theo thứ tự nhìn từ gương mặt Võ Hậu, Tạ Vân qua Đan Siêu, tựa hồ càng xem càng thú vị, đáy mắt dần dần hiện ra thần thái cực kỳ nghiêm túc: “Hoàng hậu điện hạ tha tội, tại hạ mới dám nói.”

Võ Hậu khoát tay: “Bổn cung thứ ngươi vô tội, nói đi!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm thản nhiên nói: “Ta nhìn thấy một đầu Thanh Long thương tích chất chồng gần chết, đang thủ vệ một đầu Kim Long, hướng lên đỉnh cao nhất của cửu thiên cung khuyết mà đi…”

Thời điểm hắn nói ra hai chữ “Kim Long” mặt hướng lên phía trên, tựa hồ chỉ chính là Võ Hậu.

Nhưng mà chỉ có Tạ Vân nhìn ra, sau khi nói xong ánh mắt của hắn thoáng nhìn, hướng Đan Siêu lộ ra một cái nụ cười ẩn hàm thâm ý, làm người ta không rét mà run.

Bàn tay Tạ Vân dưới ống tay áo phút chốc nắm chặt, nhưng mà còn chưa kịp có động tác gì, chỉ thấy Võ Hậu tựa hồ ẩn ẩn vừa vui vẻ lại vừa ưu tư, hỏi: “Thanh Long kia như thế nào bị thương nặng gần chết?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm thân hình như quỷ mỵ, ba người trên đại điện không thấy rõ hắn di động như thế nào, chỉ thấy hắn một khắc trước còn ở cách đó không xa, ngay sau đó đã xuất hiện ở trước mặt Tạ Vân, cúi người nắm lên bàn tay đang xiết chặt trong áo của y, đặt lên mạch đập nơi cổ tay.

Đan Siêu đầu ngón tay cũng đã đụng tới chuôi Long Uyên kiếm, lại chỉ thấy Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhìn chằm chằm vào ánh mắt Tạ Vân, cười nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh mới vừa khai qua ấn?”

Hàng mi của Tạ Vân thật dài, dưới ánh đèn khoảng cách gần như vậy, chỉ thấy hai bóng râm hình quạt trên cánh mũi, kéo dài đến tận đuôi mắt.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm như không nhìn thấy ánh mắt lạnh như băng kia, ý vị sâu sa nói: “Mặc dù Ẩn Thiên thanh không phải là chính ấn, cũng là khai một lần ấn tổn hại một lần thọ mệnh. Ta xem Tạ Thống lĩnh vốn không phải là người trường mệnh, hiện giờ gắng sức, di hại càng lớn. Chỉ sợ ngày Kim Long chính vị cửu ngũ, lại là lúc ngươi buông tay nhân gian a.”

Tạ Vân phất tay áo lên, trong chớp mắt điện quang thạch hoả bóp chặt lấy cổ Minh Sùng Nghiễm, đem hắn dí xuống đất.

Phanh!

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lưng đập mạnh xuống nền gạch, các đốt ngón tay Tạ Vân bạo khởi, bàn tay đặt trên cần cổ yếu ớt nháy mắt phát ra lách cách!

Tạ Vân cao cao tại thượng nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt Minh Sùng Nghiễm đỏ lên, chậm rãi nói: “… Hôm nay chính là ngày Minh tiên sinh ngươi buông tay nhân gian a.”


	29. Chương 29: Lăng tiêu huyết

Võ Hậu đứng bật dậy, dưới tình thế cấp bách kêu cả tên lẫn họ: “Tạ Vân!”

Nàng lại hướng Đan Siêu quát: “Nhanh ngăn y lại!”

Đan Siêu đứng dậy lại chần chờ, không biết mình là nên đi lên kéo Tạ Vân ra, hay đơn giản là bước tới hợp sức đem Đào đại tiên kia bóp chết.

“Đào đại tiên” gương mặt tím lại, trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng xương cốt bị đè ép giòn vang quỷ dị, lại đột nhiên giãy dụa lộ ra ý cười, trên ngũ quan co rút nhìn có chút vặn vẹo đáng sợ: “Tạ Thống lĩnh… Không cần hoảng hốt… giết ta diệt khẩu, bởi vì…”

Võ Hậu bước nhanh tiến lên, rốt cục nói ra thực tình: “Tạ Vân, dừng tay! Người đem hắn tiến cử cho Thánh Thượng chính là Ám Môn Doãn Khai Dương!”

Đây là lần thứ ba Đan Siêu nghe thấy tên Ám Môn chưởng môn, chẳng biết tại sao đáy lòng lại chợt dâng lên một cảm giác hơi hơi khác thường.

Bản thân hắn cũng không biết cảm giác kia từ đâu mà đến. Nếu muốn nói, hẳn giống như trực giác lợi hại nào đó của dã thú.

Tạ Vân lại bất vi sở động, lạnh lùng nói: “Cho dù Doãn Khai Dương tự mình đến đây, ta cũng dám tru sát hắn đương trường, người này có đáng là gì?” Ngay sau đó trên tay “cắc!” một tiếng!

Tiếng kia rõ ràng là âm thanh xương cổ bị bẻ gẫy, Võ Hậu gương mặt thoáng chốc liền trắng bệch.

Đầu Minh Sùng Nghiễm ngoẹo sang một bên ngã xuống đất, phát ra một tiếng uỵch.

Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, gương mặt hoàn toàn không có sinh khí kia, ngũ quan lại động đậy, đột nhiên nở ra một nụ cười quỷ dị. Sau đó tay chân co rúm, da thịt xơ cứng, thân thể cấp tốc tấc tấc rút lại; dưới cặp mắt chằm chằm quan sát của ba người Tạ Vân, Đan Siêu cùng Võ Hậu, biến thành một cái khôi lỗi (*) bằng gỗ đào to không quá bàn tay!

[(*) khôi lỗi: con rối]

“Ha ha ha …” ngoài đại điện truyền đến tiếng cười dài, theo gió đêm phút chốc bay xa.

Tạ Vân cau mày, đứng dậy nhìn ra bóng đêm thâm trầm ngoài điện, chỉ nghe thanh âm kia cười nói: “May mắn có cái thế thân… Ta biết là ngày hội ngộ Thanh Long tránh không được phải thụ thương da thịt. Tạ Thống lĩnh, tại hạ không phải là địch nhân của ngươi, hà tất vội vã lạt thủ tồi hoa (*)? Tái kiến …”

[(*):vụng tay gẫy hoa]

Thanh âm kia phiêu lãng mơ hồ, rõ ràng rất xa, trong Thanh lương điện lại cố tình nghe được rõ rành rành.

Ngay sau đó gió to thổi tới, tiếng cười đi xa, rốt cuộc nghe không rõ nữa.

_Lạt thủ tồi…hoa…_

Trong Thanh lương điện một mảnh yên lặng. Đan Siêu cùng Võ Hậu sắc mặt đều cổ quái, Tạ Vân lông mày cũng không khỏi hơi hơi nhíu lại, một lúc lâu sau mới phất tay áo hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Yêu quái!”

……..

“Ngày hôm qua ngươi bảo ta đi Thanh lương điện làm gì? Cái gì là ‘Ẩn Thiên thanh’?”

Qua hôm sau, Đan Siêu rốt cục bắt được cơ hội hỏi Tạ Vân.

Đêm hôm khuya khoắt ở trong cung cấm dùng binh khí ẩu đả, loại chuyện này đương nhiên không cách nào che giấu được. Hôm sau Võ Hậu không có sai lời, quả nhiên bẩm báo Thánh Thượng, rồi sau đó truyền Vũ Văn Hổ cùng Đan Siêu lên Bồng Lai điện, muốn để hai người đương đường vấn tội.

Đan Siêu lúc này chính là trước khi vào diện thánh, đứng ở ngoài Bồng Lai điện gặp gỡ Tạ Vân, bắt lấy y nhanh chóng hỏi.

Tạ Vân híp mắt cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu một cái. Ngày hôm qua Đan Siêu tựa hồ thực cấp bách, muốn giữ chặt y một mình nói mấy câu. Nhưng Võ Hậu lúc gần đi, ra lệnh cho Đan Siêu trở về nghỉ ngơi, không cho tiếp tục quấy rầy Tạ Thống lĩnh, bởi vậy thẳng đến lúc này mới có cơ hội thấy mặt y.

Người trẻ tuổi chính là dồi dào tinh lực khí huyết, hơn nửa đêm không ngủ cũng hồn nhiên vô sự, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra nửa điểm mệt mỏi.

“Chỉ là thứ loạn thất bát tao.” Tạ Vân liếc mắt nhìn cọc gỗ cách đó không xa dùng để xử phạt cung nhân, bình bình đạm đạm nói: “Không có gì, chỉ là thấy Thái tử nguyện ý thân cận ngươi, đặc biệt mà dặn dò ngươi một câu. An nguy thân thể của Thái tử điện hạ ảnh hưởng đến nền tảng quốc gia, đại nội cấm vệ cần phải hộ vệ chu toàn, đừng để cho gian nhân có bất luận cơ hội gì quấy phá…”

Đan Siêu nhìn vẻ mặt của y, biết trong lòng y nghĩ hẳn là từng chữ từng chữ đều hoàn toàn trái ngược.

“… Còn có, Thánh Thượng cùng Hoàng hậu truyền ngươi ngự tiền vấn tội, cần phải trả lời thoả đáng.” Tạ Vân khóe mắt thoáng nhìn đến thái giám thông truyền đang dẫn Vũ Văn Hổ đi tới, ngữ khí hơi hơi ngưng trệ, nói: “Vừa không cần khuyếch đại sự thật, cũng không cần uý kỵ sợ hãi. Quan trọng nhất là, Bắc Nha cấm vệ là do Thái Tông hoàng đế ngự chỉ thành lập, từ xưa đến nay, công huân chồng chất. Hãy nhớ hôm nay không được làm giảm uy danh hiển hách của Bắc Nha ta.”

Vũ Văn Hổ: “…”

Tạ Vân không một gợn sóng sợ hãi, nhìn cũng không thèm nhìn Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân lấy một cái, xoay người mà đi.

Đan Siêu trong lòng lo lắng lại có chút dở khóc dở cười, lúc này cung nhân đi ra tuyên triệu Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân cùng đại nội Đan thị vệ tiến điện diện thánh. Hắn liền chỉnh chỉnh tay áo, xiết chặt đai lưng, theo truyền chỉ thái giám sải bước lên thềm ngọc.

Thánh Thượng hôm nay tâm tình kỳ thật không tồi – Thái Tông hoàng đế cả đời muốn Phong Thiện không thành, nhưng hắn lại làm được. Bởi vậy từ lúc Đông tuần tới nay tâm tình đều cao hứng. Buổi sáng này hắn đang ngồi ở nội điện Bồng Lai cùng vài tên sủng thần trò chuyện, Hoàng hậu đột nhiên đến bẩm báo, nói Kiêu kỵ binh cùng Bắc Nha cấm quân, hai đạo oan gia này nửa đêm lại xảy ra ẩu đả. Thánh Thượng hoàn toàn không lấy làm lạ, chỉ hỏi: “Ai thắng?”

Hoàng hậu nói: “Bắc Nha.”

Thánh Thượng hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh không đem Vũ Văn tướng quân giày vò quá chứ?”

Hoàng Hậu tựa hồ hơi khó mở miệng, thở dài mới nói: “Ra tay không phải Tạ Thống lĩnh… Chỉ là một cấm vệ bình thường trong Bắc Nha.”

Thánh Thượng nhất thời thật hiếu kỳ, sau đó sinh nghi: “Vũ Văn Hổ tuy rằng không tinh tu quyền thuật, nhưng cũng được xưng là nhất đại cao thủ. Vì sao ngay cả tên cấm vệ bình thường cũng có thể đánh thắng Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân của trẫm, bên trong có trá gì chăng?”

Hoàng hậu lộ ra một tia cười khó thấy, ôn nhu nói: “Thánh Thượng nếu là nghi ngờ, tuyên triệu hai người hắn vào hỏi liền biết.”

Thánh Thượng nửa tin nửa ngờ, vì thế khi Đan Siêu tiến vào trong điện, liền lưu tâm hướng hắn nhìn qua cẩn thận.

Ánh mắt đầu tiên chỉ cảm thấy tên cấm vệ trẻ tuổi này khá cao, hình thể vô cùng tốt, lưng rộng eo thon chân dài, chế phục bó sát người càng làm lộ rõ thân hình rắn chắc cương mãnh. Sau đó lại nhìn kỹ một lần, phát hiện người này diện mạo cũng thực anh tuấn, mày kiếm mắt sáng hình dáng thâm thúy, là một kẻ vừa cường vừa soái điển hình.

Hoàng đế ban đầu đối với Đan Siêu có chút hoài nghi cùng bất mãn, nhưng trước mắt ý tưởng đầu tiên lại là: nếu Thái Bình mà lớn hơn vài tuổi, khi lựa chọn hôn phu người này hoàn toàn có thể được tuyển.

Thái Bình là tiểu nữ nhi của Hoàng đế, hiện giờ mới vừa tròn hai tuổi. Nói con gái bảo bối cũng còn là nhẹ, chân chính phải là “nâng như nâng trứng, hứng như hứng hoa”. Hoàng đế nghĩ đến đó trong lòng đối với người này liền dịu đi vài phần, lại cao thấp nhìn hắn một lúc lâu, mở miệng hỏi: “Đan Siêu đúng không?”

Đan Siêu cúi đầu nói: “Chính thần.”

“Trẫm nghe nói ngươi đêm qua một mình cùng Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ động thủ, không biết rằng trong hành cung tự động đao binh, là tử tội a?”

Đan Siêu không chút do dự nói: “Thần không biết.”

Hoàng đế: “…”

Hoàng đế biểu tình có chút ngưng trọng, Võ Hậu lựa cơ hội mà đằng hắng một tiếng:

“Thánh Thượng có điều không biết, người này chính là đệ tử Từ Ân tự lần trước hiến dược chữa khỏi bệnh cho Thái tử. Ta thấy hắn một mảnh trung tâm, võ công cao cường, lại cùng Thái tử hợp ý, liền tự chủ trương cho hắn lấy thân phận cấm quân thống lĩnh phó thủ đi theo, cũng là có ý cho hắn cùng Thái tử bầu bạn.”

Tạ Vân ngồi ở phía dưới Võ Hậu, trên mặt hơi xẹt qua một tia dị sắc, không khỏi hướng về phía trước liếc đi.

Lời này của Hoàng hậu nói được phi thường thể diện, hơn nữa rõ ràng là bộ dáng như đang che chở cho Đan Siêu.

… Bởi vì Đan Siêu đã lớn, mà hiện giờ lại còn đến kinh thành ngay trước mắt nàng, giết cũng không nỡ giết, phóng cũng không cách nào phóng, liền uyển chuyển thu dụng cho mình?

Hay đơn thuần sau chuyện đêm qua, chứng kiến thân thủ Đan Siêu phát hiện hắn có giá trị lợi dụng cao, cho nên thái độ liền cải biến?

“Cái gì?” Hoàng đế có chút ngoài ý muốn: “Chính là hắn hiệp trợ Tạ Thống lĩnh tìm được Tuyết liên hoa sao?”

Hoàng hậu cười nói: “Phải. Người này vào cung thời gian còn ít, cho nên mới không thông cung quy, chắc là nhất thời xúc động phẫn nộ mới không để ý cùng Vũ Văn đại tướng quân động thủ đi.”

Hoàng đế lại nhìn Đan Siêu, đột nhiên cảm thấy người này lại thuận mắt rất nhiều, thậm chí ngay cái câu cứng rắn “Thần không biết” kia cũng trở thành đơn thuần ngay thẳng. Vì thế khi mở miệng khẩu khí lại dịu đi một chút: “Mặc dù nhất thời xúc động phẫn nộ, cũng nên biết Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân là quan Nhị phẩm trẫm sách phong, ngươi chỉ là một cấm vệ, vô huân vô tước, như thế nào cũng không nên phạm thượng, lại còn động khởi đao binh!”

Hoàng đế dừng một chút, nhìn xem hai người quỳ phía dưới. Vũ Văn Hổ có nề nếp mặt không đổi sắc, Đan Siêu lại phong thần tuấn lãng bình tĩnh ổn trọng, nội tâm cân bằng không khỏi lại nghiêng lệch một chút: “Trẫm xem như vậy đi, niệm tình ngươi là vi phạm lần đầu, vả lại người không biết không có tội; Hôm nay ngay tại trước mặt trẫm hướng Vũ Văn đại tướng quân hảo hảo bồi lỗi – oan gia nên giải không nên kết, Kiêu kỵ binh cùng Bắc Nha đều là bảo kiếm đắc lực trên tay trẫm, việc này cứ như vậy bỏ qua đi.”

Vũ Văn Hổ thở ra một hơi không để người phát hiện – Hắn biết kết quả sẽ là như thế.

Tạ Vân hôm nay không ở đây thì thôi, y đã có mặt, Hoàng hậu nhất định muốn làm chỗ dựa cho Bắc Nha cấm quân. Thánh Thượng liền lấy phương thức giơ cao đánh khẽ để xử trí, quả thực không ngoài dự đoán chút nào.

Nhưng kỳ thực hắn không để bụng.

Hắn không để tâm mà chờ Đan Siêu mở miệng xin lỗi. Mọi người cũng đều đang chờ Đan Siêu mở miệng nhận tội; Cả một sảnh đường trong Bồng Lai điện triệt để an tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng hít thở nhè nhẹ liên tiếp.

“… Thần biết tội,” Đan Siêu giữa một đám người trông mòn con mắt chờ đợi rốt cục mở miệng, nói: “…Nhưng thần không thể bồi lỗi.”

“Phịch” một tiếng vang lên, chính là một nội thần kinh ngạc nghiêng người quá độ mà ngã. Hắn cuống quít đứng dậy liên tục thỉnh tội.

Hoàng đế ánh mắt cũng không liếc tên nội thần kia một cái, chỉ gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào Đan Siêu, hỏi: “Vì sao không thể bồi lỗi?”

Đan Siêu nói: “Bởi vì Vũ Văn đại tướng quân động thủ với Tạ Thống lĩnh trước. Thần vô huân vô tước, theo luật đương nhiên không thể mạo phạm đến Nhị phẩm Đại tướng quân; Nhưng mắt thấy thượng ty bị nguy hiểm đến tánh mạng, nếu bởi vì e ngại vi phạm luật lệ liền khoanh tay đứng nhìn, lại phải bị tội gì?”

Hoàng đế ngẩn ra.

Đan Siêu thanh âm lại càng ổn định vững vàng: “Bắc Nha cấm vệ thiết luật đầu tiên chính là lòng trung thành chính nghĩa. Nếu thực hiện trung nghĩa liền phạm vào tử tội, như vậy thần tình nguyện lấy thân chịu chết, không muốn mất đi trung thành, thỉnh Thánh thượng giáng tội!” Nói xong xúc động bái xuống.

… Quả thực quá soái, quả thực quá xuất sắc!

Mọi người đương trường ồ lên. Hoàng đế hơi hơi động dung, chỉ cảm thấy người này mỗi một từ nói ra đều chỉnh chỉnh đánh vào tận tâm can mình!

“Ngươi…” Hoàng đế muốn nói điều gì, lại thốt không nên lời. Ám Môn phản bội vô thường cùng triều đình phe phái phức tạp nháy mắt hiện lên trong đầu, cùng nam tử trẻ tuổi trước mắt này hoàn toàn đối lập với nhau. Hoàng đế khoát tay vỗ vào án thượng, suýt nữa thốt ra một câu: “Hảo cấm vệ!”

Nhưng mà hắn cũng biết Vũ Văn Hổ ngay ở dưới kia, ba chữ chưa đến bên miệng liền đè nén nuốt trở vào, chuyển đề hỏi: “Ngươi… lời ngươi nói, chính là tình thực?”

Đan Siêu nói: “Là sự thực.”

“Vậy Vũ Văn tướng quân, vì sao phải động thủ với Tạ Thống lĩnh?”

“…Bẩm báo Thánh thượng,” Vũ Văn Hổ chỉ cảm thấy một trận tanh ngọt thẳng hướng yết hầu, lần này rốt cục vì Đan Siêu vô liêm sỉ kia đoạt lời nói trước: “Đan cấm vệ vẫn chưa nhìn đến tình hình toàn bộ quá trình. Là Tạ Thống lĩnh đối thần động thủ trước!”

Hay nha, sự tình lại vòng trở lại Tạ Thống lĩnh cùng Vũ Văn tướng quân, hai kẻ đối thủ một mất một còn a!

Hoàng đế hít sâu vào một hơi, dằn xuống cảm xúc, chuyển hướng Tạ Vân ngồi phía dưới Hoàng hậu: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, chuyện này ngươi nói thế nào?”

Tạ Vân không gợn sóng, không sợ hãi; Thậm chí một chút biểu tình dư thừa đều không có, đứng dậy hướng Hoàng đế chắp tay: “Hồi Thánh Thượng, Vũ Văn tướng quân nói đúng sự thực.”

Hoàng đế nhíu mày hỏi: “Đan Siêu kia không biết luật pháp, cũng có thể tha thứ được. Ngươi là cấm quân Thống lĩnh, vì sao biết rõ lại còn cố phạm, ở trong hành cung tự động đao binh?”

Lời mới vừa ra Hoàng đế đột nhiên hối hận, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy trên mặt Tạ Vân xuất hiện một ánh mắt phi thường kỳ quái… Vẻ mặt đó khiến hắn đột nhiên sinh ra một dự cảm vừa quen thuộc lại vừa đáng quan ngại, tựa như tương tự nhiều năm trước kia đã từng phát sinh cảnh tượng quá mức phi thường.

Quả nhiên ngay sau đó Tạ Vân đã mở miệng, một từ vấp váp cũng đều không có:

“Bởi vì Vũ Văn tướng quân nửa đêm lẻn vào Thanh lương điện, một mình nhìn trộm thần.”

“Thần mới vừa tắm rửa đi ra, đột nhiên chấn kinh, mới hấp tấp động thủ, thỉnh Thánh thượng giáng tội!”

Thánh Thượng: “…”

Trên điện Bồng Lai mới vừa rồi mọi người còn ồ lên, hiện tại quả thực là muốn tập thể kinh hãi.

Trong lòng Hoàng đế chỉ có một ý tưởng gào thét: Vì cái gì Tạ Thống lĩnh đối phó Vũ Văn Hổ thủy chung trước sau cũng chỉ có một chiêu này? Vì cái gì một chiêu này, lại cố tình hết lần này đến lần khác, đều có thể đem Vũ Văn Hổ lọt hố?!

Nếu không biết Vũ Văn Hổ trong phủ có mỹ cơ kiều thiếp, vả lại Tạ Vân nhìn thế nào cũng không có điểm gì giống với những cái đào kép luyến đồng ái nam ái nữ, Hoàng đế giờ phút này liền thật sự phải hoài nghi Đại tướng quân đối với cấm quân Thống lĩnh… có cái tâm tư gì khó mở miệng.

Nhưng cho dù Hoàng đế nguyện ý tin tưởng Vũ Văn Hổ trong sạch, cũng thực khó cứu vãn tình huống, bởi vì chính bản thân Vũ Văn Hổ căn bản không có cách nào cãi lại, lời Tạ Vân mỗi một chữ đều là sự thật… cho dù là một sự thật phi thường quái dị. Hắn ngoại trừ cắn chặt hàm răng, lồng ngực phập phồng thở gấp, thì ngay cả miệng cũng không cách nào mở ra.

Hắn sợ mình há miệng liền nhịn không được phun ra ngụm lăng tiêu huyết (*) chặn ngay yết hầu từ tối hôm qua đến giờ.

[(*) máu uất do tức giận]

Hoàng đế chần chờ hỏi: “Vũ Văn ái khanh… có cái gì muốn nói?”

Vũ Văn Hổ xanh mặt, lắc lắc đầu.

Hoàng đế trong lòng thập phần khó xử. Để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, hiện nay liên lụy ba người này, hắn tối thưởng thức cũng hiểu được kẻ hoàn toàn vô tội chính là Đan Siêu, tiếp theo là Vũ Văn Hổ không đứng về phe Hoàng hậu cũng không thuộc phe phái của Đông Cung, cuối cùng mới là Tạ Vân, kẻ thường xuyên làm hắn cảm thấy thập phần tà tính, có chút không hảo, không khống chế được.

Nhưng nguyên bản một lời xin lỗi có thể thuận nước đẩy thuyền giải quyết sự tình đã loạn thành một đống, tựa hồ quở trách ai cũng đều không đúng, mà tiếp tục vấn tội lại phi thường xấu hổ.

Hoàng đế khụ một tiếng, nói: “Kiêu kỵ binh là trọng binh trấn thủ kinh sư; Bắc Nha cấm quân là hộ vệ hoàng cung thiết vệ; Hai người các ngươi ở trong mắt trẫm đều là bậc hiền tài lương đống. Nếu lại suốt ngày bởi vì một chút việc nhỏ mà cãi nhau ầm ĩ, khiến cho thủ hạ nhìn vào lại thành cái bộ dáng gì? Trẫm xem việc này không bằng… không bằng…”

Tính tình đương kim Thánh Thượng, kỳ thật là cục bột bên trong bọc lưỡi dao, trên mũi dao lại dính cục bột, gặp phải vấn đề lại khó hạ quyết đoán. Cũng chính bởi vì vậy, Võ Hậu bộc lộ tài năng với hắn mà nói mới phá lệ trọng yếu. Làm nam nhân, hắn yêu thích Hạ Lan thị, một mỹ nhân hoạt bát mềm mại, nơi nơi chốn chốn ỷ lại hắn. Nhưng làm Hoàng đế, trong tâm lý hắn ỷ lại Võ Hậu, một nữ nhân chủ động cường thế có thể đối mặt với sấm rền gió cuốn.

Hoàng đế “không bằng” nửa ngày cũng không xuất ra được chủ ý gì, liền theo bản năng liếc về hướng Võ Hậu, hỏi: “Hoàng hậu xem như thế nào?”

Võ Hậu quả quyết nói: “Kiêu Kỵ binh cùng Bắc Nha cấm quân xung đột, sự tình liên quan đến an nguy của kinh sư trọng địa, tuyệt đối không thể coi như không có gì.”

Hoàng hậu một câu liền định Càn Khôn, trong lòng Hoàng đế liền an một chút: “Vậy ngươi nói nên xử trí như thế nào?”

Võ Hậu xoa xoa tay Hoàng đế, chuyển hướng nhìn xuống dưới, lạnh lùng nói: “Đan Siêu.”

“Có thần!”

“Cho dù xem ngươi là vì muốn cứu Tạ Thống lĩnh mới bị bức bách ra tay, nhưng hẳn phải lấy việc can gián làm đầu, không nên đối Vũ Văn tướng quân hạ tử thủ như vậy. Vì sao thời điểm Bổn cung đuổi tới, ngươi đã đem Vũ Văn tướng quân ấn trên nóc nhà, ngay cả binh khí cũng tước bỏ?”

Không chỉ Vũ Văn Hổ, ngay cả những người ngoài biểu tình đều hơi hơi kích động – Hoàng đế lúc đầu chỉ biết là tên cấm vệ này đánh thắng Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân, lại không nghĩ thắng đến mức triệt để xuất sắc như vậy, lúc này không khỏi nhìn hắn với cặp mắt khác xưa.

Chỉ nghe Đan Siêu nói: “Thần biết tội, không nên hạ nặng tay.”

Võ Hậu ngữ khí biến đến thập phần nghiêm khắc: “Vậy vì sao biết rõ còn cố phạm?!”

Đan Siêu trả lời: “Bởi vì thần có năng lực phạm.”

Nếu như nói vừa rồi câu kia của Tạ Vân “Thần mới vừa tắm rửa đi ra” chỉ làm đám người xung quanh kinh hãi, thì hiện tại Đan Siêu một câu “Thần có năng lực phạm”, quả thực khiến không khí trong điện đều ngưng trọng.

Giờ khắc này tâm tư mọi người đều là không hẹn mà gặp, trong lòng đồng thời hiện ra hai chữ…

_…Kiêu ngạo!_

Võ Hậu khóe miệng giật giật, tựa hồ hiện lên một tia cười thoáng qua, nhưng giây lát lại trầm gương mặt xuống, “phanh” một tiếng vỗ án thật mạnh: “Cấm vệ lớn mật! Như thế nào lại dám nói như vậy?!”

Hoàng đế cuống quít nói: “Hắn tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, không thể tránh được ngôn từ không thích hợp, Hoàng hậu chớ có truy cứu…”

“Tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, há có thể đốp chát trước ngự tiền sao?”

Võ Hậu không cần nghĩ ngợi đem Hoàng đế đuổi trở về, lập tức hít sâu vài cái, mới vất vả ổn định lại cảm xúc, lạnh lùng mà chuyển hướng Đan Siêu: “Thôi được, nếu Thánh thượng vì ngươi cầu tình, Bổn cung cũng không tiện phạt ngươi tội hồ ngôn loạn ngữ – nhưng ngươi đã kiêu ngạo tự tin như thế, Bổn cung ngược lại phải thử thách bản lĩnh đích thực của ngươi một chút, để xem ngươi có đảm đương được phần kiêu ngạo này chăng.”

Tạ Vân đương chống cằm nhìn chăm chú dưới đường, đột nhiên chỉ thấy ánh mắt Đan Siêu liếc đến, thật sâu mà nhìn y một cái.

… Nam tử trẻ tuổi nguyên thần cực thịnh, ánh mắt kia quả thực sáng đến chói mắt, lộ ra tính áp đảo khí phách cùng kiên định.

Tạ Vân đột nhiên ngẩn ra, trong đầu không khỏi thoáng nhớ tới một lần từng ở trong ngự hoa viên nhìn thấy một con khổng tước đực đang xòe đuôi, nhưng chính y cũng không biết tại sao lại sinh ra liên tưởng vớ vẩn như vậy, liền chỉ nghe Đan Siêu nói rằng: “Thỉnh Hoàng hậu khảo thí.”

“Ngươi tối hôm qua chiến thắng Vũ Văn đại tướng quân, chính là do chiếm lợi thế vũ khí, không thể xem là thắng.” Võ Hậu nâng lên gương mặt xinh đẹp uy nghiêm, chậm rãi nói: “Hôm nay có mặt Thánh thượng, Bổn cung lệnh cho hai người các ngươi luận võ thêm một lần nữa – Nếu là ngươi thắng, chuyện tối hôm xem như bỏ qua, cũng không truy cứu trách tội việc Tạ Thống lĩnh các ngươi động thủ trước; Nhưng nếu ngươi thua, nhất định phải hướng Vũ Văn đại tướng quân bồi tội, từ nay về sau cấm quân không được mạo phạm Kiêu kỵ binh nữa. Như thế nào?”

Đan Siêu khóe miệng cong lên, cất cao giọng nói: “Biện pháp này rất tốt, thần nguyện tiếp chỉ.”

Vũ Văn Hổ cũng không chịu yếu thế, khẳng định: “Thần cũng nguyện ý tiếp chiến!”

Võ Hậu cùng Hoàng đế liếc nhau, gật gật đầu; Vừa muốn mở miệng hạ chỉ, lại đột nhiên nghe ngoài Bồng Lai điện truyền đến tiếng bước chân.

Ngay sau đó một thanh âm nam tử phi thường dễ nghe lại hơi lỗ mãng vang lên: “Nương nương xin chờ một chút, biện pháp này hơi không ổn. Thần có một chủ ý tốt hơn!”

Mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn lại. Tạ Vân nhắm mắt, chống tay đỡ lấy trán.

Đan Siêu hồ nghi mà nhíu mày, chỉ thấy một công tử văn nhã, mặc hoa phục màu tím nhạt, thắt lưng dắt ngọc bội, đang bước qua ngạch cửa tiến vào nội điện.


	30. Chương 30: Cung mã thuật

Nếu theo những nam tử mà Đan Siêu gặp qua ở kinh sư, ấn theo diện mạo sắp xếp, Tạ Thống lĩnh hoàn toàn xứng đáng đứng đầu bảng, mà người giờ phút này tiến vào đại khái có thể sắp thứ hai.

Hắn mặt như thoa phấn, môi tựa điểm son.Thời điểm không cười chân chính có thể nói mặt tựa hoa đào; nhưng khi Đan Siêu nhìn lần thứ hai, cảm thấy người này cùng Tạ Thống lĩnh vẫn là có bất đồng thật lớn.

Tạ Vân chẳng sợ giả trang thành nữ, chẳng sợ mũ phượng đỏ thẫm, khăn lụa quàng vai, cả người thoạt nhìn đều là vẻ sắc lạnh, dung mạo tuấn mỹ bất quá như tầng hoa lụa mỹ diễm khoác ngoài ngọn đao phong mà thôi; Mà người trước mắt này bước chân phù phiếm, thần thái cũng giống với vẻ ngoài, nói ngắn gọn chính là thoạt nhìn có chút giống công tử ca nhi ngả ngớn.

Võ Hậu bị cắt ngang câu chuyện, lại không tức giận, “A?” một tiếng hỏi: “Mẫn Chi đến đây, ngươi nói còn có chủ ý gì hay hơn?”

Đan Siêu cuối cùng nhớ tới hắn là ai – Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi!

Thân ca ca (*) của Ngụy quốc phu nhân không đầu óc Hạ Lan thị kia!

[(*) Thân ca ca: anh ruột]

Kỳ thật người này hiện tại đúng ra là họ Võ. Hoàng hậu ghi hận hai vị huynh trưởng cùng cha khác mẹ năm đó đối với mình quả phụ bất kính, liền đưa bọn họ biếm quan xuất kinh, lại lệnh cho Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi cải họ Võ, phong làm Tả tán kỵ thường thị, môn hạ của Hoằng Văn quán học sĩ, ý là muốn cho hắn tương lai kế thừa Võ gia.

Nhưng mà có một di mẫu là Hoàng hậu, muội muội là sủng phi, lại còn được Hoàng đế tin tưởng một bề, biểu hiện trên triều của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi lại lơ lỏng bình thường, tên tuổi cũng không vang dội như một cái thanh danh khác của hắn – hoa danh.

Hắn không chỉ thích hái hoa, lại còn không phải là cái loại ngươi tình ta nguyện.

Nghe đồn rằng một lần nọ Tạ Vân đi bái kiến Hoàng hậu, vừa vặn trên đường gặp phải Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, liền đồng thời vào Thanh Ninh cung. Kết quả Hoàng hậu không có ở đó, sắc trời sập tối, một cung nữ xinh đẹp tiến lên châm trà cho hai người; Mẫn Chi thấy người này bộ dạng xinh đẹp đẫy đà, liền lấy cớ là đi phương tiện (*) chạy ra ngoài, muốn thừa dịp vắng người chuẩn bị đem nàng đánh ngất xỉu, tiện làm việc vô liêm sỉ.

[(*) đi WC á]

Nhưng mà kế hoạch không thành, thời điểm đánh ngất xỉu cung nữ lại kinh động người, Mẫn Chi trước lúc mọi người chạy tới đã kịp vội vàng đào thoát. Cung nữ sau khi tỉnh lại dĩ nhiên nháo đến trước mặt Võ Hậu. Võ Hậu liền truyền triệu hai người bị tình nghi – Tạ Thống lĩnh cùng Hạ Lan thường thị tiến đến vấn tội. Kết quả Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi một mực chắc chắn là do Tạ Vân làm.

Võ Hậu tự nhiên là không tin. Tạ Vân nếu muốn ra tay đánh ngất xỉu cung nữ, đừng nói kinh động đến người, ngay một con muỗi cũng nhất định không kinh động mà bay. Nhưng sự việc rõ ràng như vậy, lại không chịu nổi Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị ở trước mặt Hoàng đế khóc nháo biện giải, khiến án này giằng co vài ngày, cuối cùng chỉ có thể cùng đánh hai người năm mươi đại bản, đồng thời phạt ba tháng bổng lộc.

… Tạ Thống lĩnh từ khi sinh ra đến giờ chỉ là khiến cho người khác chịu thiệt, lần này lại bị lỗ nặng với kẻ hái hoa tặc như vậy, nhất định không thể từ bỏ ý đồ.

Vì thế một đêm trăng mờ gió lạnh nào đó, y một mình lẻn vào Hạ Lan quý phủ, đem Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đánh ngất xỉu, bắt cóc đi ra đánh cho một trận tơi bời, sau đó lột sạch toàn thân trụi lủi, để trước cửa giáo phường!

Việc này phải nói là thập phần thiếu đạo đức. Nếu không phải Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi là khách quen của giáo phường, nửa đêm thanh lâu nữ tử ra ngoài nhận được hắn, nhanh chóng đưa vào trong lâu trốn qua một đêm, thì chuyện Hạ Lan công tử nửa đêm khoả thân ngoài đường đã có thể truyền khắp toàn kinh sư.

Oan oan tương báo khi nào dứt, Hạ Lan công tử đương nhiên không hề nguyện ý. Chỉ là việc này không có chứng cớ, việc đêm đó không những không ai nhìn thấy bóng dáng Tạ Vân, ngay cả ruồi bọ trong Hạ Lan quý phủ đều không bị kinh động một cái, quả thực là xuất quỷ nhập thần, không một dấu vết.

Tạ Vân rốt cục dùng hành động chứng minh thực lực của mình, nhưng từ đó về sau cũng liền kết hạ thâm cừu với Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi – hơn nữa bên Thái Dịch trì mới đây, Tạ Thống lĩnh kia tráng sĩ đoạn cổ tay nhảy xuống, cừu cũ chưa đi lại thêm hận mới, dùng câu “oan gia gặp mặt phá lệ đỏ mắt” để hình dung hoàn toàn không sai.

May mà bất luận là Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi hay Tạ Vân, ở trước mặt mọi người đều không biểu hiện ra bộ dáng có chút cừu hận cũ nào.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thậm chí là thập phần phong độ nhẹ nhàng, tất cung tất kính hướng Đế Hậu hành lễ, cười nói: “Thần ở bên ngoài nghe nói Bắc Nha cấm quân cùng Kiêu kỵ binh đánh nhau, cảm thấy Hoàng hậu nương nương xử trí thập phần thích hợp, nhưng phương pháp luận võ, tựa hồ có chút không ổn.”

Võ Hậu trên mặt hơi trầm trầm, nhưng cũng không biểu hiện ra bất luận cái gì khác thường: “Chỗ nào không ổn?”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nhìn Vũ Văn Hổ, qua đến Đan Siêu, ánh mắt liếc qua Tạ Vân bên cạnh Hoàng hậu vẫn đang đỡ trán, ngay ánh mắt cũng lười mở ra.

Hắn nói: “Đan cấm vệ tuy có binh khí lợi hại, nhưng đả bại Vũ Văn đại tướng quân cũng là sự thật. Cho dù hiện tại dùng tay không đánh bại Đại tướng quân, cũng không thuyết minh được cái gì. Bởi vậy có luận võ thêm nữa cũng không có ý nghĩa gì lớn.”

Không chỉ là Đan Siêu cùng Võ Hậu, ngay cả Vũ Văn Hổ cũng nhìn Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi ánh mắt đều không hẹn mà gặp: người này đầu óc đột nhiên có bệnh? Như thế nào lại thay Bắc Nha cấm quân nói chuyện?

Võ Hậu hỏi: “Chiếu lời ngươi nói như vậy, chẳng lẽ muốn so ngâm thơ làm phú a?”

“Cũng không phải, thần có biện pháp khác.”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi mỉm cười, chậm rãi nói: “Bắc Nha cấm vệ tinh tu võ công, mà Kiêu kỵ binh chính là tướng sĩ vì nước chinh chiến, từng người thuật nghiệp có chuyên môn, thua ở kiếm pháp là chuyện bình thường. Chính là trận đầu tỷ thí, lợi thế nghiêng về hướng Bắc Nha cấm vệ. Như vậy, để công bằng, trận thứ hai nên thiên về hướng Kiêu kỵ binh; Bởi vậy không bằng đem tỷ võ đổi thành cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, cũng khảo nghiệm được Đan cấm vệ có đáng được trọng dụng hay không, Hoàng hậu nương nương cảm thấy thế nào?”

Lời này nói ra thực có tình có lí. Đan Siêu cũng không nghĩ tới gã công tử bột này còn có trình độ nhận thức, không khỏi hơi ngẩn ra.

Đúng rồi, hắn tiếp theo kịp phản ứng – người này cho dù tính bị lột sạch để trước cửa giáo phường, đó cũng là bị Tạ Thống lĩnh tâm ngoan thủ lạt tự mình ra tay, thua ở võ công chứ không phải trên tâm kế. Cho nên việc đó cũng không đại biểu công tử ca này chỉ là phường giá áo túi cơm hoàn toàn không đáng ngại a!

Võ Hậu hiển nhiên cũng nghĩ giống Đan Siêu.

Võ Hậu trầm ngâm một khắc, nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt nhìn Tạ Vân, ánh mắt ẩn hàm nghi ngờ, ý tứ thực rõ ràng: nếu đổi lại là cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, khả năng Đan Siêu có thắng nổi không?

Tạ Vân hơi hơi nhấc mắt, cũng không một tia biểu tình.

“Mẫn Chi nói có đạo lý.” Võ Hậu ho nhẹ một tiếng, trước tiên khẳng định ý kiến đối phương, sau đó chuyển đầu đề câu chuyện một đi vòng: “Nhưng nếu muốn so cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, ắt phải có ngựa hay cung tốt so tài mới tận hứng. Hiện giờ Đông tuần bên ngoài, ngựa chỉ là dùng cho nghi trượng, đâu thể thích hợp cho tỷ thí cung mã?”

Lý do này cũng đúng, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi lại cười rộ lên, đáy mắt tràn đầy vẻ đã định liệu trước: “Nương nương không cần lo lắng. Thần hôm nay đến đây, vừa lúc có hai con Thiên lý mã cùng hai thanh Thiên thạch cung muốn hiến cho Thánh thượng, liền thấy hoàn toàn vừa vặn.”

… Lại có chuyện trùng hợp như thế?!

Võ Hậu ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi từ đâu có cung mã?”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nói: “Không phải đồ vật của thần. Thần chính là mượn hoa hiến Phật. Tìm kiếm được cung tốt ngựa hay nhờ ta dâng lên, kỳ thật là một người quen cũ của thần.”

Nói xong hắn làm một cái ấp lễ, mỉm cười nói: “Chính là người giang hồ xưng Thần quỷ môn đương gia chưởng môn, Doãn Khai Dương.”

Trong điện đột nhiên yên lặng một mảnh, Đế Hậu biểu tình đều xảy ra biến hóa.

“… Ngươi nói cái gì, Ám Môn?” Khẩu khí Hoàng đế tuy rằng ngoài ý muốn, lại rõ ràng cũng có thể nghe ra vẻ sung sướng, hỏi: “Mặt trời mọc lên từ phía Tây sao, Ám Môn hiện giờ cũng sẽ hiến đồ vật?”

Phản ứng của Hoàng đế không ngoài Võ Hậu dự kiến, không ngoài Tạ Vân dự kiến, đương nhiên cũng không ngoài Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi dự kiến.

Thậm chí có thể nói, không ngoài dự kiến của Doãn Khai Dương xa cuối chân trời kia.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi phá lệ cung kính mà bái xuống, tươi cười chân thành tha thiết:

“Thánh Thượng Phong thiện Thái sơn, việc này cổ kim hiếm thấy, có thể nói trên hợp ý trời, dưới hợp lòng dân. Ám Môn từng phục vụ cho Thánh Thượng nhiều năm, tuy rằng hiện nay không ở trong triều, nhưng trong lòng vẫn lo lắng cho an nguy của Thánh Thượng, thực nguyện ý cúi đầu xưng thần.”

“Bởi vậy Ám Môn chưởng môn trên đường đi đến Thái sơn, duyên phận đưa đẩy thu thập được bảo mã lương cung, liền nói: cho dù giờ phút này hắn không ở bên người Thánh Thượng, nhưng nếu đem bảo vật dâng lên, cũng có thể cấp cho hiền tài thay mặt hắn hộ giá cho ngài, như vậy cũng coi như một mảnh trung tâm của hắn; Thỉnh Thánh Thượng minh xét!”

Hoàng đế trong lòng sung sướng, giờ phút này mới chân chân thật thật từ trong đáy mắt toả ra.

… Nếu là nói hiện tại còn có chuyện gì có thể làm cho Hoàng đế long tâm đại duyệt như thế, cũng chỉ có việc Ám Môn lần nữa quy thuận, có thể so sánh gần bằng với việc Phong thiện Thái sơn.

“Khó được, khó được!” Hoàng đế vỗ tay cười to. Trong tiếng cười to kia, biểu tình Võ Hậu rốt cục tấc tấc trầm xuống: “Nếu Doãn chưởng môn thành tâm như thế, trẫm cũng không nên phụ ý tốt của hắn! Đan cấm vệ, Vũ Văn tướng quân, hai người các ngươi liền tỷ thí cưỡi ngựa bắn cung đi. Một khi phân ra thắng bại, trẫm liền làm chủ đem thiên lý mã cùng thiên thạch cung ban cho người đó!”

……

“Vũ Văn Hổ cưỡi ngựa bắn cung trong quân là kẻ đệ nhất.” Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc nói “Tam quân hàng năm đều có luận đấu, hắn hàng năm đều đứng thứ nhất, bao cỏ Hạ Lan gia kia chính là đến làm rối.”

Con ngựa Ám Môn dâng lên quả thật thần tuấn, cung cũng quả thật lực đương ngàn quân; bất quá trong nội khố hoàng gia, ngựa hay cung tốt như núi như biển, cũng không thể nói phần cống lễ trước mắt này là độc nhất vô nhị.

Nhưng mà phần nịnh hót đến từ Ám Môn kia lại thực là độc nhất vô nhị. Hoàng đế lôi kéo Võ Hậu thật sự xem xét nửa canh giờ, đám nội thần a dua khen ngợi nói ước chừng khô cả miệng.

Đan Siêu ngưng mắt nhìn chăm chú Tạ Vân thật sâu, hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ bại dưới tay hắn?”

“…” Tạ Vân trong hoảng hốt lại sinh ra ảo giác trước mắt, bị một con khổng tước đực một bên liều mạng xòe đuôi một bên giận dỗi. (*)

[(*) khổng tước: chim công]

Y theo bản năng lắc lắc đầu, không trực tiếp trả lời câu hỏi của Đan Siêu, nói: “Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi khả năng sẽ động tay động chân lên ngựa để ngươi thua, phải cẩn thận.”

Phía trong rào chắn, một tiếng ngựa hí dài, Đan Siêu không khỏi đưa mắt nhìn, đột nhiên trong lòng nảy lên hồ nghi: “Ám Môn chưởng môn Doãn Khai Dương… Người này rốt cuộc muốn làm gì? Vì sao phải cùng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi liên thủ đối phó với cấm quân như vậy?”

Tạ Vân đưa tay nhu ấn thái dương, đáy mắt đột nhiên lại hiện ra biểu tình phi thường cổ quái – Nếu muốn cẩn thận hình dung mà nói, vừa giống như chán ghét, phản cảm, lại cố tình bởi vì cố kỵ cái gì mà khó có thể mở miệng.

“Doãn Khai Dương còn không đến mức đem hai kẻ nhà Hạ Lan kia… xem vào trong mắt.”

Tạ Vân hơi dừng lại, Đan Siêu tin hẳn là y đã tỉnh lược bớt mấy từ thô tục. Khi tiếp tục nói, Tạ Vân đã khôi phục sự bình thản không gợn sóng: “Chỉ là bọn họ bất chấp thủ đoạn khó lòng phòng bị, phải cẩn thận.”

Bộc dương hành cung quy mô không tính là lớn, trường đua ngựa không thể so sánh với khu vực săn bắn hoàng gia. Cưỡi ngựa bắn tên tỷ thí việc bắn ưng vây thú là không có khả năng cử hành. Bởi vì việc này thuần túy là do Thánh Thượng cao hứng dâng trào, cũng không có chuẩn bị gì trước đó, cho nên Võ Hậu chỉ sai người chăng một cái đường băng, dựng mười cái bia cách xa trăm thước, kẻ nào bắn trúng hồng tâm nhiều nhất, tới trước xem như thắng cuộc.

Tạ Vân sai người dắt con ngựa trắng của mình tới, xoay người ngồi lên lưng ngựa, đi vào phía ngoài đường băng, đột nhiên nghe một thanh âm mang theo ý cười hỏi: “…Tạ Thống lĩnh xem ra đối với cuộc tỷ thí thắng bại nho nhỏ này cũng để bụng như vậy, muốn giục ngựa một đường đi theo sao?”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đứng ở bên cạnh, thuận tay sờ sờ cổ con ngựa trắng. Bạch mã xem rõ ràng tinh thông nhân tính, đại khái cũng không thích gã công tử ca nhi đầy mặt ngả ngớn này, liền phun ra tiếng phì phì trong mũi, nghiêng đầu tránh đi.

Tạ Vân cách không hướng cổ tay Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi chỉ chỉ, cũng không hề chạm đến da thịt, nhưng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đã cảm thấy một đạo kình khí mạnh mẽ ập tới, xương cổ tay lập tức tê mỏi, “A!” một tiếng, cánh tay liền rũ xuống.

“Họ Tạ ngươi! … “

“Nên nói thì nói,” Tạ Vân giễu cợt nói, “Miễn động thủ động cước.”

Y giục ngựa đi về phía trước, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, đột nhiên lạnh lùng mỉm cười: “Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Tạ Vân không quay đầu lại.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nói: “Doãn chưởng môn nhờ ta hướng ngươi nhắn một câu.”

“…”

Tạ Vân tựa hồ lỏng dây cương, bởi vì bước chân con ngựa trắng dừng lại một chút. Nhưng chính là trong nháy mắt này, cấm quân Thống lĩnh vẫn không quay đầu lại, thậm chí ngay cả ánh mắt đều không nghiêng một chút.

“Doãn Khai Dương đối với ngươi gọi là _lệnh…_ ” y thản nhiên nói: “…không phải là _nhờ_.”

Ngay sau đó, y ngay cả nghe thêm một chữ cũng không hứng thú, liền như vậy lập tức giục ngựa chạy đi.

Đan Siêu cùng Vũ Văn Hổ hai người chia ra bối cung bội tiễn, ngồi trên lưng ngựa, song song đứng ở điểm khởi đầu của đường băng.

Hai người cũng không có bất luận cái gì nhún nhường khiêm tốn hư tình giả ý, đều ngồi thẳng nhìn về phía trước, coi đối phương như là không khí. Thẳng đến khi Tạ Vân giục ngựa đi tới, yên yên tĩnh tĩnh mà đứng ở phía cạnh Đan Siêu, chưởng lệnh quan vung cờ lên, hai thớt thiên lý thần câu đồng thời sóng vai phóng đi, con ngựa trắng kia của Tạ Vân thế nhưng cũng như tia chớp liền xông theo!

Vũ Văn Hổ tâm nội trầm xuống.

Tạ Vân là tới để trông chừng cho Đan Siêu.

… Y đối một hồi thắng bại chấp nhất như vậy sao? Nếu là đổi một thân cấm vệ khác, y có thèm liếc mắt mà nhìn một cái không?

Trong lòng Vũ Văn Hổ dâng lên vị chua xông thẳng tới yết hầu, nhất thời hóa thành khí lực như bài sơn đảo hải. Thiên lý thần câu không giống ngựa bình thường, tấm bia đầu tiên trong giây lát liền đi tới trước mắt, hắn giương cung cài tên. Cây cung cứng rắn được xưng Thiên thạch bị một sức mạnh khổng lồ kéo căng, ngay sau đó – Vút!

Vút!

Hai mũi cương tiễn trước sau bay ra, xuyên qua trăm bước, nháy mắt từ hai phương hướng đồng thời ghim trúng hồng tâm!

Xa xa trên khán đài, Thánh Thượng bộc phát ra một tiếng: “Hay!”

Vũ Văn Hổ là lão tướng, cũng không bởi vì tạm thời cùng đối thủ đánh ngang liền hoảng hốt, tiếp tục giục ngựa chạy về phía trước. Chỉ là khi cúi người, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn qua Đan Siêu vậy mà chỉ thua khoảng nửa thân ngựa, nhịn không được cũng hơi hơi kinh ngạc, trong lòng nghĩ thầm: tăng nhân xuất thân nơi Từ Ân tự, như thế nào lại cưỡi ngựa thành thạo đến như vậy?

Hắn không biết chính là Đan Siêu hơn mười tuổi ở trong sa mạc đã giương cung bắn ưng, chặt lấy ưng trảo trộm đưa cho sư phụ hắn. Có thể là dòng máu tổ tiên cưỡi ngựa bắn tên giành thiên hạ, tiềm chất trời sinh liền giấu trong huyết mạch của hắn, Đan Siêu luyện tập cưỡi ngựa bắn cung muộn, nhưng tiến bộ lại có thể nói là thần tốc. Cuối cùng hai biệt tài cưỡi ngựa bắn cung này thậm chí vượt quá Tạ Vân.

Lúc này tấm bia thứ hai đã gần đến, Vũ Văn Hổ cùng Đan Siêu ánh mắt đồng thời nheo lại, cùng xuất tiễn. Lại là vèo vèo hai cái, trúng ngay hồng tâm!

“Hảo, hảo!” Thánh Thượng vui mừng đến cực điểm: “Vũ Văn tướng quân danh bất hư truyền, Đan thị vệ cũng có thể bộc lộ tài năng, thủ hạ của trẫm thật sự là nhân tài đông đúc a!”

Võ Hậu chợt có cảm giác đau răng, gật gật đầu.

Vũ Văn Hổ nghĩ lầm. Tạ Vân nhìn chăm chú không phải là Đan Siêu, mà là con ngựa Đan Siêu đang cỡi kia.

Việc khiến cho ngựa kinh sợ từ trước tới nay đa dạng, chỉ là bản thân y biết trong Ám Môn có vài loại bí thuật có thể làm cho ngựa đột nhiên bất tỉnh, sau đó còn có thể không lưu dấu vết. Mà Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi là một cái đại gia hoả, ngay cả trong cung cũng dám chạy đi phi lễ cung nữ. Để đạt thành mục đích ắt hẳn sẽ động tay chân lên ngựa, loại hành vi hạ lưu này hắn hoàn toàn có thể làm dễ như xiếc.

Tạ Vân một đường giục ngựa theo dõi chặt chẽ. Đảo mắt một cái hai người giữa sân kia đã vượt qua tám tấm bia. Đan Siêu vậy mà vẫn bám theo sát Vũ Văn Hổ nửa thân ngựa, vừa không cách nào vượt qua, cũng không chút nào tụt hậu. Tiếng Thánh Thượng vỗ án tán dương đã lớn đến mức khắp cả đương trường mọi người đều có thể nghe thấy được.

Nhưng mà thớt hãn huyết bảo mã màu nâu kia hoàn toàn không có bất luận dị trạng gì, tinh thần hiên ngang phấn chấn, nện bước mạnh mẽ hữu lực, bị Đan Siêu hung hăng thúc hơn mười cái xuống bụng ngựa, vó ngựa chợt nhanh hơn, căn bản không có một chút nào bộ dáng đột nhiên phát cuồng.

… Chẳng lẽ Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thật sự đặt cược cho tài cưỡi ngựa bắn tên đầu bảng trong tam quân của Vũ Văn Hổ kia?

Tạ Vân ấn đường căng thẳng, lúc này tấm bia thứ chín đã tới trước mặt. Vũ Văn Hổ cùng Đan Siêu đồng thời hai tay buông cương, cài tên lên cung!

Ngay trong nháy mắt đó, con ngựa trắng của Tạ Vân đột nhiên ngửa đầu.

“Hí……”

Tiếng ngựa hí long trời lở đất, sau đó con ngựa trắng giống như bị vạn tia sét đánh trúng, điên cuồng giãy dụa!

Tạ Vân đồng tử chợt giãn ra, trong giây phút chớp nhoáng, nhớ tới lúc trước khi bước vào mã trường, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi từ bên cạnh ngựa phất tay một cái.

Lúc này nói cái gì đều đã quá muộn, đang trên đà chạy như bay, ngựa bị chấn kinh chính là trí mạng. Hơn nữa con ngựa trắng khoẻ mạnh dũng mãnh, đang bị chấn kinh nhảy dựng lên quả thực như bài sơn đảo hải, nài ngựa cho dù là người cứng rắn như thép đều có thể nháy mắt bị vứt bay ra.

Trong lúc vội vàng, Tạ Vân xiết chặt dây cương, căn bản kéo không lại sức mạnh của con ngựa điên, suýt nữa đã bị mạnh mẽ quật xuống dưới vó ngựa!

Biến cố phát sinh đến quá mức đột ngột, mọi người phía ngoài đều kinh hãi, Võ Hậu đứng phắt dậy: “Tạ Vân! Giết ngựa!”

Tạ Vân từ sau thắt lưng rút ra chủy thủ, nhưng khi hướng tới cổ ngựa, trong phút chốc chẳng biết tại sao lại ngừng hạ xuống.

… Nếu đây là một cái cổ địch nhân, giờ phút này đã đủ cho y chém tới chém lui mười tám lần… Nhưng đây lại là chiến mã của y!

Tạ Vân hô hấp ngừng lại một nhịp, trở tay đem chủy thủ ném ra xa, ngay sau đó hai tay bắt lấy dây cương, đúng là muốn lấy lực kềm lại!

Cùng lúc đó, hai người trong sân cũng phát hiện động tĩnh. Vũ Văn Hổ thả tay bắn tên, trúng ngay hồng tâm, quay đầu nhìn lại; mà Đan Siêu ngón tay run lên, mũi tên thứ chín rõ ràng bắn không trúng bia!

Hắn ngay cả nhìn cũng không nhìn mũi tên kia một cái, đột nhiên quay đầu lại, hướng Tạ Vân vươn tay.

Tất cả biến cố đều trong khoảnh khắc phát sinh, nhanh đến mức mọi người không kịp nhìn rõ.

Con ngựa điên bạo khởi rống dài, sức mạnh kia quả thực nặng như ngàn quân, đem Tạ Vân quẳng lên giữa không trung; Lần này nếu là y bắt không được dây cương, hiển nhiên sẽ ngã xuống đất, ắt hẳn bị vó ngựa cứ thế mà dẫm qua.

Nhưng mà ngay lúc đó, Đan Siêu từ trên lưng ngựa đứng thẳng lên, hai chân kẹp lấy bụng ngựa, một tay vòng qua thân thể Tạ Vân ôm ngang thắt lưng, lấy sức mạnh khó có thể tưởng tượng đem y ôm lấy!

Phanh!

Cả người Tạ Vân bị đặt trước người Đan Siêu. Hai tay Đan Siêu vòng quanh y tóm lấy dây cương, một câu cũng không kịp nói, tấm bia cuối cùng phía trước chớp mắt đã tới.

Trong khoảng khắc đó, Vũ Văn Hổ đã dẫn trước mấy bước, đem một phát cương tiễn cuối cùng mạnh mẽ đóng đinh vào hồng tâm.

… Liên tiếp mười mũi hắn toàn trúng, mà mũi thứ chín của Đan Siêu đã trật, thắng bại đã không còn gì bàn cãi.

Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng hít khẩu khí, lập tức giương mày kiếm, ánh mắt sắc bén như chim ưng hơi hơi nheo lại, ở trên lưng ngựa khai cung nhắm ngay hồng tâm…

Tạ Vân chỉ nghe hắn dán ở bên tai mình, nhẹ nhàng mà nói một câu: “Ta còn có thể thắng.”


	31. Chương 31: Thanh ty phách (Khăn tay lụa màu xanh)

Đã mất một mũi tên, còn thắng như thế nào?

Trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa Đan Siêu cũng chỉ có thể nói một câu như vậy. Tạ Vân còn chưa kịp hỏi lại, liền chỉ thấy Đan Siêu cưỡi ở trên lưng ngựa, cả người nghiêng đi, hai tay kéo cung, ngắm vào tấm bia xa xa ngoài trăm bước kia.

Tấm bia tiêu chuẩn trong quân binh cao cỡ một người trưởng thành, như thế nào cũng không coi là nhỏ. Nhưng trăm bước ước chừng ba mươi ba trượng, khoảng cách xa như vậy, lại cưỡi trên thiên lý thần câu đang chạy điên cuồng, mặc dù người thị lực cực tinh, cũng chỉ kịp nhìn thấy tấm bia giây lát lướt qua như một tia ảo ảnh.

… Muốn trong cái ảo ảnh kia, lại tinh chuẩn mà bắt được hồng tâm nhỏ như đầu kim, hơn nữa dưới ảnh hưởng của tốc độ gió, tốc độ ngựa chạy, trọng lượng của thiên thạch cự cung, nói ắt hẳn dễ hơn làm!

Đồng tử Đan Siêu cơ hồ ép thành một đường thẳng.

Tiếng gió gào thét, vó ngựa phi nhanh, y bào phần phật tung bay. Toàn bộ thế giới đều rung lắc lên xuống, chỉ có hắn bất động đến cực điểm giống như một vách núi. Tấm bia nhỏ xíu ngoài trăm bước kia từng chút một, ở trong đáy mắt hắn phóng đại, lại phóng đại, dần dần hóa thành hồng tâm đỏ sẫm…

Một mũi tên kia…

“Bắn tên nhất định mắt tinh, tay vững, lòng tĩnh. Nhìn thấy con hồ ly kia không? Ngươi đem mũi tên nhắm ngay nó, ngẫm lại tốc độ gió cùng khoảng cách hiện tại, ngoài ra không cần để bất luận ngoại vật gì khác ảnh hưởng tới.”

Trong sa mạc, thiếu niên ngồi trên lưng ngựa giương dây cung, theo hướng đầu mũi tên nheo mắt lại.

Gương mặt hắn bởi vì gió quét cát thổi mà phá lệ thô ráp, hình dáng lại phi thường anh tuấn đoạt nhân tâm, đang tràn ngập chuyên chú cùng an tĩnh.

“Nó động…” người thanh niên quát: “Bắn!”

Ngón tay mạnh mẽ hữu lực của thiếu niên buông lỏng, mũi tên gào thét bay ra. Con hồ ly mãnh liệt ngã xuống, mũi tên xuyên qua đầu “ba!” một tiếng cắm dính trên mặt đất.

Thiếu niên xuống ngựa tiến lên, nhặt lấy xác hồ ly đánh giá một hồi, lắc đầu nói: “Ta vốn định bắn vào mắt, như thế này liền phá hủy bộ lông, không cách nào đưa cho sư phụ ngươi làm áo choàng.”

Người thanh niên gương mặt tuấn tú giống như một hồ nước sâu, bất luận cảm xúc gì đều bị chôn chặt dưới đáy hồ, không chút biểu hiện, nghe vậy chỉ lộ ra một tia tiếu ý thoáng qua.

Thiếu niên đi trở về bên cạnh người thanh niên, cầm hồ ly ở trước người y so một chút, tựa hồ đang tự hỏi một tấm da hồ ly lớn như vậy cần phải có mấy tấm mới có thể làm một kiện áo lông. Chợt hắn ngửa cằm về phía người thanh niên, nhìn y một lúc lâu, đột nhiên cảm khái thốt lên: “Sư phụ, ngươi sinh ra thật là dễ nhìn a!”

Người thanh niên mỉm cười, xoay người bước đi.

“Thật sự a, sư phụ! So với nữ tử bán rượu trên chợ kia… Không… so với Hồ nữ vũ cơ trong tửu quán kia nhìn còn hoàn hảo hơn.” Thiếu niên vắt hồ ly lên vai, dắt ngựa, đi theo sau người thanh niên, đem sư phụ hắn lật qua lật lại, so đến so đi, tựa hồ tìm không ra kẻ nào mình gặp qua mà đẹp hơn sư phụ, sau đó lại sinh ra nghi ngờ: “Nhưng mà sư phụ, vì sao ngươi lại không cao hứng vậy?”

“Không có không cao hứng.” Người thanh niên cũng không quay đầu lại nói.

“Chỉ là ngươi chưa từng cười với ta giống Hồ nữ kia a.”

“…”

Thiếu niên đem đầu vươn tới gần, hỏi: “Là bởi vì ta học không được tốt, cho nên ngươi mới không cao hứng sao?”

Thiếu niên gương mặt còn hơi có vẻ ngây ngô, cũng đã mơ hồ hiện ra đường nét thâm thuý anh tuấn sau khi thành niên. Người thanh niên có chút bất đắc dĩ mà lắc lắc đầu, đối với gương mặt này tập mãi thành quen, thuận tay đem đầu hắn đẩy ra.

“Ta phải làm thế nào ngươi mới cao hứng a. Đánh bại ngươi có tính không? A không được! Vậy là khi sư diệt tổ. Cưỡi ngựa bắn cung vượt qua ngươi có tính không?”

“…”

“Nhưng như thế nào mới tính là cưỡi ngựa bắn cung vượt qua ngươi?” Thiếu niên nghiêm túc trầm ngâm một lúc lâu, ánh mắt chạm đến ưng trảo trước ngực mình, liền cười nói: “Sư phụ, chờ ta luyện tốt cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, ta săn một con ưng cho ngươi đi!”

Người trẻ tuổi thở dài.

“Liền nhất định như vậy, ngươi chờ ta!” Thiếu niên dùng sức vỗ vỗ cung tiễn, dự định: “Nhiều nhất chờ đến giờ này sang năm, ta có thể săn ưng cho ngươi!”

_Săn ưng._

Trong bão cát gào thét, thanh âm thiếu niên như gần như xa. Trên lưng ngựa, Đan Siêu hô hấp phút chốc ngừng lại.

Ngay sau đó, hắn buông tay bắn tên.

Cương tiễn xuyên qua trường đua ngựa, như sao băng biến mất ở nơi xa. Ngay sau đó, tấm bia giữa cái nhìn chằm chằm của mọi người bị kịch liệt chấn động mà ngã xuống.

…Trúng !

Đan Siêu trở tay thu cung, ngay nhìn cũng không liếc mắt một cái, hai tay vòng quanh người Tạ Vân bắt lấy dây cương, quát: “Giá!”

Hãn mã lưng cõng hai người, cho dù dũng mãnh nhưng dĩ nhiên tốc độ sẽ chậm xuống. Hơn nữa phía trước Vũ Văn Hổ đã dẫn đầu hơn cả trượng – Chẳng biết tại sao sau khi bắn tên hắn lại quay đầu nhìn, nếu không hiện tại hẳn là cách biệt càng xa mới đúng.

Tuy là như thế, dưới sự thúc dục kiệt lực của Đan Siêu, hãn mã vẫn rất có linh tính mà ra sức chạy thần tốc, cuối cùng lấy khoảng cách mỏng manh chậm hơn chỉ nửa thân ngựa so với Vũ Văn Hổ mà cán đích!

Ban đêm.

“Tên lính báo bia thế nhưng phát ngốc luôn! Thánh thượng vừa thấy, cũng không thể tin được, vội sai người mang đao lại để xả hồng tâm ra. Quả thực từ mũi tên cuối của Đan ca chiếu vào, phát hiện đầu mũi tên của Vũ Văn tướng quân, bị ép tới tứ giác nở hoa khảm vào trong tấm gỗ, còn thân mũi tên của Vũ Văn Hổ đã vỡ tuôn ra tìm không thấy…”

“Cũng không phải sao? Mũi tên của Đan ca kia là xẻ đuôi mũi tên của Vũ Văn Hổ mà cắm vào bia. Các ngươi ngẫm lại xem, cái đuôi mũi tên kia so với móng tay cái còn nhỏ hơn một chút, Đan ca chuẩn xác đến lợi hại lắm luôn!”

“Không chỉ có chuẩn, khí lực còn lớn đến mức đem đầu mũi tên bằng thiết cũng đều nứt ra! Thánh thượng vừa thấy mừng rỡ, đương trường liền muốn thưởng cho Đan ca của chúng ta ngàn lạng hoàng kim, phong làm cấm quân Phó thống lĩnh…”

“Khụ…khụ!” Đan Siêu rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa mà cắt ngang, dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc nhìn chăm chú của mọi người, bất đắc dĩ nói: “… Không có ngàn lượng hoàng kim, cũng không có cấm quân Phó thống lĩnh. Các ngươi đừng nói lung tung…”

Một đám cấm vệ nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì cười ha ha, rượu vào lời ra, thay nhau xưng huynh gọi đệ, sau đó vui vẻ mà uống rượu ăn thịt.

Cấm quân đệ tử phần lớn có xuất thân tốt, người trong nhà có công danh tước vị đếm không hết. Bởi vậy lần này Đông tuần đột nhiên nhảy ra một tên Đan Siêu, còn trực tiếp liền thành trợ thủ của Tạ Thống lĩnh, đại đa số đều là không phục.

Tuy rằng không đến mức giáp mặt vui vẻ, sau lưng ngáng chân. Nhưng mọi người cùng nhau uống rượu lại không dẫn hắn theo, còn lén lút chế nhạo hắn vài câu là con lừa đại ngốc. Chuyện đó cũng thực bình thường – mái tóc của Đan Siêu sau hai tháng rời khỏi Từ Ân tự cũng đã dài ra, nhưng còn cách “Cao quan thúc phát” (*) một khoảng thực xa, mắng hắn một câu con lừa ngốc cũng miễn cưỡng không sai.

[(*): tóc dài búi lên, đội quan phát cao (một loại mũ bịt tóc), một dạng ngoại hình tiêu chuẩn của kẻ sĩ]

Đan Siêu tu hai năm Phật gia, tu đến tâm bình như nước, bị tận lực cô lập cũng không để ý. Nguyên tưởng rằng sau khi Đông tuần kết thúc mọi người ai về nhà nấy, sau này cũng không gặp lại; Ai ngờ hai ngày nay Đan Siêu gặp vận xúi quẩy: tối hôm qua đơn đao độc đấu đánh bại Vũ Văn Hổ, hôm nay trên giáo trường lại một mũi tên kinh hồn bạt vía, đương trường khiến mọi người chói mù cả mắt chó.

Con lừa ngốc lập tức biến thành Đan ca, lại thêm anh tuấn tiêu sái, dũng mãnh phi thường cái thế, vì Bắc Nha cấm quân tranh được thể diện lớn.

“Kiêu kỵ binh kia lần này mất mặt ủ rũ, Thánh thượng miệng vàng lời ngọc, Bắc Nha cấm quân đại thu toàn thắng. Về sau đám Kiêu kỵ binh đó còn dám ngang ngược liền vả gãy răng bọn hắn…”

Đan Siêu nhịn không được sờ sờ cái mũi, dùng chén rượu che bên miệng, nói: “…Không có đại thu toàn thắng, Thánh thượng nói chính là ngang tay.”

“Đó là Thánh thượng cố kỵ thể diện cho Vũ Văn thế gia!” Ngô Đình đang là nước bọt văng tung toé mà cùng mọi người hình dung gương mặt Vũ Văn Hổ kia có bao nhiêu khó coi, nghe vậy không chút nghĩ ngợi, thuận miệng nói: “Trên triều đình thế gia che nửa bầu trời, Vũ Văn thế gia có thể nói là kiêu ngạo đứng đầu, ngay cả Thánh thượng cũng không muốn chính diện đối đầu với họ. Nếu không, Thống lĩnh chúng ta vì sao nhiều lần nhẫn nhịn tên Vũ Văn Hổ chọc giận? Đổi thành người khác sớm đã bị đánh cho một trận tơi bời ném ra đường cái rồi nha!”

Đan Siêu: “…”

“Lại nói, Thánh thượng trong lòng nếu không nhận định ngươi thắng, có thể đem hai con thiên lý mã đều thưởng cho ngươi sao?” Ngô Đình thống thống khoái khoái mắt trợn lên, đầy vẻ kẻ cả, giáo huấn tiếp: “Nếu nhập vào cấm quân chúng ta, liền thời khắc ghi nhớ chớ có làm giảm chí khí người nhà. Chờ sau khi hồi kinh huynh đệ vài người mang ngươi đi dạo một vòng qua doanh trại của Kiêu kỵ binh. Không đi bộ, cưỡi ngựa đi; liền cưỡi con Hãn mã hôm nay Thánh thượng ban cho ngươi đó!”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Đường nét dưới cằm của Ngô Đình cùng Tạ Vân rất giống. Che nửa gương mặt phía trên cơ hồ có thể đánh tráo, chính là ảnh vệ lúc trước giả trang thành Tạ Vân bám trụ Vũ Văn Hổ.

Hắn ở trong tay Vũ Văn Hổ ăn qua mệt, trong lòng ấm ức liền nói đến phá lệ không khách khí. Hơn nữa một đôi mắt trợn lên kia, nháy mắt khiến cho Đan Siêu liên tưởng tới bộ dáng Tạ Vân đối chính mình trợn mắt… Vội vàng trấn định một chút.

“Thánh thượng trong lòng coi trọng Đan Siêu” lại một cấm vệ ổn trọng hơn chút, nói: “Hôm nay có thể nhìn ra, Thánh thượng là muốn thăng chức cho hắn, nhưng e ngại thể diện cho Vũ Văn tướng quân nên không lập tức hạ chỉ. Chỉ cần Đông tuần dọc theo đường đi đừng có xảy ra việc gì, sau khi hồi kinh Thánh thượng tùy tiện tìm cái lý do ngợi khen, đề bạt ý chỉ nhất định có thể xuống dưới…”

“Liền chờ uống Thiêu vỹ yến của Đan ca!” Một đám người tuổi trẻ kề vai sát cánh ồn ào: “Xương Bình phường Xứng Tâm lâu, suốt đêm luôn nha… ”

“Suốt đêm cái gì?” Ngoài cửa đột nhiên vang lên một cái thanh âm lãnh đạm.

“Đương nhiên là…” Ngô Đình cười hì hì vừa quay đầu lại, ba hồn rớt mất sáu phách, ầm một tiếng quẳng bát rượu liền quỳ xuống.

Phía sau bàn ghế lục tục, bát đũa đinh đang lăn đầy bàn, cấm vệ môn bán quỳ trên mặt đất hồn lìa khỏi xác: “Thống… Thống… Thống lĩnh!”

Tạ Vân ôm cánh tay đứng trước cửa, khoác áo choàng màu thiên thanh, phía trong là trường bào bằng gấm, thắt lưng giắt một cái ngọc bội xanh biếc, hợp màu với áo choàng. Bộ dáng này so với chế thức y bào của cấm quân thống lĩnh thêm vài phần văn tú nho nhã, đáng tiếc gương mặt vẫn là nhất dạng lãnh đạm vô tình, đôi mắt không mang nửa điểm ấm áp từ từ đảo qua từng người trong phòng, giống như đao phong sắc bén thổi qua da đầu mỗi người: “Hành cung trọng địa, nửa đêm tụ tập, yến ẩm vô độ… có phải là muốn tha đi ra ngoài, mỗi người mười trượng để nhớ lâu hay không?”

Ngô Đình trộm dò xét tả hữu, chỉ thấy các vị đồng liêu run rẩy giống như chim cút bị khớp mỏ, trong lòng biết không thể trông cậy gì được, đành phải lớn gan run run nói: “Hồi… Hồi Thống lĩnh, nguyên là hôm nay…”

“Là hôm nay từ giáo trường trở về, mọi người muốn vì ta an ủi mừng công, mới uống xoàng mấy chén.” Đan Siêu cúi đầu nói: “Nguyên bản không liên quan đến những người khác, Thống lĩnh muốn phạt liền phạt ta đi.”

Mọi người giờ phút này ý nghĩ đều là đồng loạt giống nhau: _hảo_ _huynh đệ a!_

Tạ Vân nheo mắt cao thấp liếc Đan Siêu một cái, ánh mắt kia đủ để cho mấy cấm vệ tuổi còn nhỏ chút, tư lịch còn ít đương trường són ra quần. Sau đó y nhẹ nhàng mà hừ một tiếng trong khoang mũi, nói: “Chuyện tốt không thấy có, phiền toái đều chạy không khỏi ngươi. Mười roi trước nhớ kỹ, theo ta lại đây!”

_… Huynh đệ, đi tốt nha!_

Đan Siêu giữa đông đảo ánh mắt “gió đìu hiu sông Dịch lạnh ghê, tráng sĩ một đi không trở về” đứng dậy đi ra ngoài. Lúc vượt qua ngưỡng cửa quay đầu lại nhìn một cái, chỉ thấy mọi người đồng thời nhấc tay, đều nhịp tăm tắp, tình thâm nghĩa trọng mà vẫy vẫy cái khăn tay nhỏ bé vô hình trong không khí.

Hoa viên trong nội cung nước chảy róc rách, tiếng côn trùng vang vang. Đêm nay trăng khuyết, ánh trăng đơn bạc nhẹ nhàng, vườn hoa hòn non bộ đều như bao phủ trong một tầng sương mờ ảo, cảnh vật nhìn không rõ lắm.

Đan Siêu không nói một tiếng mà đi theo Tạ Vân, chỉ thấy y bước chậm rãi dưới ánh trăng, bóng dáng màu thiên thanh thong thả xuyên qua lan can chạm trổ màu son, đột nhiên không chút để ý nói: “Vũ Văn Hổ và Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, sau đó có tìm ngươi không?”

“Không có.” Đan Siêu có chút ngoài ý muốn: “Sao lại hỏi như vậy?”

Sau khi Thánh thượng tuyên bố ngang tài, sắc mặt Vũ Văn Hổ mặc dù không dễ coi, nhưng cũng không kháng nghị gì, chỉ tạ ân sau đó liền phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, một chữ cũng không nhiều lời. Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thì vẻ mặt tươi cười mà tiến lên chúc mừng Đan Siêu, lại chúc mừng Bắc Nha cấm quân hạ Kiêu kỵ binh liên tiếp hai ván, nói vậy ngày sau kinh sư không còn kẻ nào dám cùng Bắc Nha chống lại, danh hiệu Thiên hạ đệ nhất quân đã nằm trong tay.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thuộc cái loại người thế này: ngươi chưa làm gì, hắn trước tiên bịa đặt tâng bốc ngươi lên, chụp cho ngươi vài cái mũ danh hão, không cho ngươi phân trần. Mà “Thiên hạ đệ nhất quân” rõ ràng chính là danh hiệu khiến Thánh thượng kiêng kị. Ngày sau nếu là thật sự làm được, hắn liền là người đầu tiên nhảy ra chỉ trích ngươi cuồng vọng tự đại, lòng dạ khó lường; Nếu là không làm được, hắn liền có thể nơi nơi cười nhạo ngươi mặt dày, hoàn toàn không nhận mình chính là kẻ lúc trước bịa đặt tâng bốc ngươi lên.

Người trước độc, người sau tiện, tuy rằng đều là kỹ xảo nhỏ. Nhưng kỹ xảo nhỏ dùng nhiều cũng làm người ta ghê tởm, bởi vậy Tạ Vân đương trường liền tươi cười khả cúc mà đáp lại một câu: “Danh hiệu “Thiên hạ đệ nhất quân” ta không dám lĩnh, nhưng thiên hạ đệ nhất mặt dày ta lại biết chính xác là ai.”

Vì thế Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi cũng học theo Vũ Văn Hổ, xoay người phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

“Vũ Văn Hổ xuất thân thế gia, trọng thể diện lại bị ngươi làm bẽ mặt hai lần, ngày sau tất muốn đòi trở lại, không chừng sau này trên quan trường sẽ ngáng chân ngươi. Mà Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi làm người âm trầm cố chấp, trong lòng oán khí rất nặng…”

Đan Siêu cắt ngang Tạ Vân: “Các ngươi không phải là cừu nhân cũ sao?”

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ta cho là việc ta đem hắn trói gô lại ném trước cửa giáo phường toàn thành Trường An ai ai cũng biết.”

“…” Đan Siêu trong lòng thầm khen một câu “ta biết đây là việc chỉ ngươi mới có thể làm”, chợt truy vấn: “Vậy trước đó thì sao? Hẳn là từng có ân oán đi? Nếu không hắn vì sao phải giữa ban ngày ban mặt tại Thanh Ninh cung phi lễ cung nữ, liền cố tình giá họa lên đầu ngươi?”

Dưới ánh trăng hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt Tạ Vân bao phủ trong bóng tối, nhưng Đan Siêu ngoài trăm bước còn bắn trúng tên, thị lực sắc bén đến mức nào, lập tức liền phát giác sắc mặt y hơi hơi có chút cổ quái.

Vẫn là cái vẻ mặt hỗn hợp chán ghét, khinh bỉ, cùng với… có một chút điểm khó có thể nói ra.

Đan Siêu trong lòng sinh ra hồ nghi, chợt thấy Tạ Vân chậm rãi hỏi ngược lại: “Hai kẻ nhà Hạ Lan kia chính là ngu ngốc từ trong trong bụng mẹ đi ra, mặc kệ bọn chúng tìm đường chết đi là được, ngươi vì sao phải tìm hiểu ý tưởng ngu ngốc của bọn họ làm gì? Chí lớn gặp nhau hay là đồng mệnh tương liên?”

Đan Siêu lông mày hơi hơi co rút.

“Ta kêu ngươi đi ra không phải vì nói cái này,” Tạ Vân rõ ràng không muốn nhắc lại chuyện cùng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, chuyển câu chuyện một đi vòng: “Hoàng hậu có ý đề bạt ngươi chính thức làm cấm quân Phó thống lĩnh. Nhưng ngươi trước mắt vẫn là tăng nhân của Từ Ân tự, không tiện chính thức thụ quan, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?”

“A?”

Tạ Vân không dừng bước, quay đầu lại liếc Đan Siêu một cái, không kiên nhẫn nói: “Ngươi còn muốn quay lại Từ Ân tự sao?”

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Đan Siêu là: Như thế nào không thể quay về? Chẳng lẽ Hoàng hậu còn có thể thỉnh Thánh thượng hạ chỉ bức ta hoàn tục? Nhưng hắn ngẫm lại, liền biết ý Tạ Vân là hắn đã kiến thức qua hoàng cung phú quý, giáo phường phồn hoa, mặc dù người có trở về, tâm cũng không trở về được.

Hắn bật cười, lắc đầu nói: “Giang sơn rộng lớn vô cùng vô cực, đâu chỉ một tòa Trường An, một mảnh Mạc Bắc? Chỉ cần tâm kiên định, trong thanh lâu giáo phường cũng có thể như Từ Ân tự; Tâm không kiên định, Từ Ân tự cũng chỉ là một căn phòng mục nát mà thôi, vì sao không thể quay về?”

Tạ Vân im lặng một khắc, bỗng nhiên hé miệng. Trong phút chốc Đan Siêu cho rằng y là muốn mở miệng châm chọc vài câu, nào ngờ y lại nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Một hơi kia mang theo khí tức ấm áp trong bóng đêm như nước ngưng tụ lại thành một làn khói trắng, vừa ra khỏi môi đã biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

“Lòng của ngươi vẫn luôn thực kiên định!” Y thấp giọng nói, hoàn toàn nghe không ra là khen ngợi hay là trào phúng.

Nhưng hai chữ “vẫn luôn” lại phi thường vi diệu, giống như là trước kia đã phát sinh qua chuyện gì. Đan Siêu trong lòng vừa động, thăm dò mà gọi câu: “Sư phụ?”

“Bất quá,” Tạ Vân nặng nề nói tiếp “Tập võ nghệ cao cường để phụng sự đế vương, đó là khuôn phép đỉnh cao từ xưa đến nay không đổi. Có tài cũng là một cái tội giống như có ngọc (*). Mặc dù chính bản thân ngươi không muốn xuất thế, thế gian lại có vô số người thỉnh ngươi, lôi kéo ngươi, làm ra vô số âm mưu tính kế ngươi, thậm chí dùng bạo lực thủ đoạn cường bách ngươi… Ngươi không ở Trường An thành thì thôi, nhưng chính ngươi đã tự xuyên qua cửa Minh Đức, đi qua đường Chu Tước, đeo Thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm tiến vào tòa Đại Minh cung này, đã có từng bị ai bức bách đâu?”

[(*): lấy ý từ câu “thất phu vô tội, hoài bích kỳ tội” nghĩa là kẻ thất phu không có tội, chỉ vì có ngọc mà thành có tội]

Đan Siêu không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Tạ Vân nói: “Ngươi nếu muốn tránh thế gian, chỗ nào không tránh, vì sao phải đến Trường An thành này chứ?”

Tạ Vân mi mục thu liễm, vẻ mặt hơi trầm xuống, một nửa mặt được ánh trăng nhẹ nhàng chiếu rọi, khiến người hoảng hốt khó phân biệt cùng miếng mỹ ngọc bên hông y có cái gì khác biệt. Đan Siêu mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn y, nội tâm đột nhiên dâng lên một cỗ xúc động thẳng thắn lẫn thành khẩn: “Ta là vì ngươi mới…”

Tạ Vân vừa vặn ngước lên.

“… Vì tìm ngươi mới đến.” Đan Siêu hầu kết kịch liệt mà lên xuống, đón nhận ánh mắt Tạ Vân.

“Sư phụ, những việc trước kia trong Đại Mạc ta đều quên, nhưng không quản là ân hay là oán, ta đều không nghĩ có thể vứt bỏ sang một bên. Trường An mặc dù không phải là gia hương của ta, mà Mạc Bắc trời đất bao la vô câu vô thúc, sau khi sự tình giải quyết xong, nếu ngươi muốn cùng ta trở về…”

Tạ Vân khóe miệng câu lên, tựa hồ nghe thấy việc gì vớ vẩn: “Trở về đâu?”

Thanh âm Đan Siêu dừng lại, tựa hồ trong cổ họng bị vật gì chua xót nghẹn ngang.

“Ta đi Mạc Bắc gọi là lưu đày, đến Trường An mới gọi là trở về.” Tạ Vân từ đuôi mắt thon dài đánh giá hắn, ánh mắt có chút hơi chế giễu: “Đặt tình cảm sai chỗ rồi, đồ đệ! Trên đời này tuyệt đại đa số người đều là nguyện ý cúi đầu trước quyền thế tài phú. Sư phụ ngươi không khéo lại đúng là con mọt lớn nhất trong đó. Năm xưa dưỡng ngươi chỉ là do thuận tay mà thôi.”

… Lời này y nói, lại giống như mơ hồ ám chỉ năm đó trong Đại Mạc, Đan Siêu ngăn cản y quay lại Trường An, mới bị y đâm một kiếm.

Nếu Đan Siêu giờ phút này còn ở Từ Ân tự, không ra khỏi cửa chùa, sáng chuông chiều mõ, chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần vào đôi mắt đầy ắp lạnh nhạt của Tạ Vân, ắt hẳn sẽ thực sự cho là mình lại bị chế giễu một lần nữa. Nhưng trải qua việc Đông Cung trúng độc, Đoán kiếm trang diệt môn, Đế-Hậu-Thái tử từng trận liên hoàn diễn kế, hắn đối với bốn chữ nhân tâm yếu ớt thật sự là tự mình lĩnh hội đến không thể sâu hơn, chỉ cảm thấy giọng mỉa mai kia của Tạ Vân trong đó chỉ có hai phần là đối người khác, còn tám phần là tự giễu bản thân y.

“… Sư phụ,” Đan Siêu rốt cục từ trong cổ họng gian nan mà phát ra âm thanh, hỏi: “Ngươi đã tay cầm quyền cao, gia tài muôn vạn, trong lòng ngươi còn muốn cái gì nữa?”

Tạ Vân mới vừa muốn nói gì, đột nhiên khoát tay, ý bảo Đan Siêu đừng động.

Đan Siêu nội lực thâm hậu, ngũ cảm sắc bén, khả năng còn trên cả Tạ Vân. Chỉ là vừa rồi nhất thời nỗi lòng lo lắng mới không chú ý, lúc này ngẩn ra liền lập tức phát hiện động tĩnh.

Chỉ thấy bọn họ bất tri bất giác đi sâu vào trong nội cung. Cách đó không xa hoa cỏ thấp thoáng, mái hiên lẩn khuất, một bóng đen có vẻ lén lút đang vòng qua cột gỗ màu son, vội vàng đi hướng về cuối hành lang dài.

Đan Siêu chỉ liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra bóng dáng kia, nhẹ giọng nói: “Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi?”

Nửa đêm, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi là ngoại thần, lại lẻn vào nội điện hành cung làm gì?

Đan Siêu trực giác không tốt, đang muốn đặt câu hỏi, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân thân hình như quỷ mỵ, đã lặng lẽ theo đi ra ngoài, lăng không xuyên qua bụi hoa vô thanh vô tức mà dừng ở trên lan can hành lang dài.

… Không hổ là xuất thân từ sát thủ, khinh công vừa nhanh nhẹn lại nhẹ nhàng, trình độ khiến Đan Siêu tự nhận thúc ngựa cũng không kịp. Hắn lập tức chỉ có thể đề khí thả người, giữa không trung còn không nặng không nhẹ đạp lên nhánh cây mượn lực, mới dừng xuống nền gạch đá xanh trên hành lang. Vừa hạ xuống chân liền chệch đi, hắn vội ổn định thân thể, cúi đầu vừa thấy dưới chân mình giẫm lên một vật gì.

Đan Siêu trong lòng “Di” một tiếng, nhặt lên tay đánh giá. Chỉ thấy đó là một tấm khăn lụa màu xanh, dưới góc thêu một cành liễu.

Đan Siêu mặc dù là kẻ nông thôn quê mùa chưa thấy qua cái gì tốt, nhưng tay vừa sờ tơ lụa, cũng có thể biết là chất liệu danh quý, chắc chắn không phải của đám nha đầu cung nữ có thể dùng. Hắn đem hình thêu nhành liễu lăn qua lộn lại vuốt phẳng một lát, mơ hồ cảm thấy chỗ nào quen thuộc, đột nhiên trong đầu vang lên tiếng nổ oành một cái.

… Bùi Tử Liễu!

Đây là khăn lụa của Bùi Tử Liễu!

Như thế nào lại rơi trên đường Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đi qua?!

Tin đồn xú danh đủ loại bỉ ổi của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi xẹt qua trong đầu Đan Siêu, lại thêm bóng dáng vừa rồi lén lút hướng vào phía trong viện đi đến, Đan Siêu tay căng thẳng, khăn lụa nắm trong tay cuộn chặt thành một đoàn.

Tạ Vân đi tới liếc nhìn, trên mặt cũng hiện lên một tia ngoài ý muốn: “Cô nương Bùi gia kia mới mười hai mười ba tuổi, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thật đúng là muốn chết a…”

Thanh âm này rất nhẹ, lại như là kìm sắt đem tim Đan Siêu nháy mắt bóp chặt. Hắn không cần nghĩ ngợi liền chạy theo hướng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đã đi. Đến cuối hành lang dài, thấy phòng ngủ cách đó không xa thường đầy hạ nhân canh gác, giờ phút này lại là tối tăm vắng vẻ, chỉ có trong góc loé lên một chút ánh sáng cực khó phát giác, sau đó bỗng nhiên tắt ngúm.

Nếu mới vừa rồi Đan Siêu còn có chút nghi hoặc, hiện tại một tia chần chờ cũng hoàn toàn biến mất: Bùi Tử Liễu là thiên kim tiểu thư như vậy, nếu là tự nguyện gặp gỡ tình lang, chẳng lẽ sẽ chạy đến trong phòng hạ nhân rách nát ở xó xỉnh này?

Vừa lúc đó, trong gió đêm bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng kêu tắc nghẽn, bởi vì khoảng cách xa xôi mà có vẻ cực kỳ mơ hồ. Nếu không phải Đan Siêu nhĩ lực sắc bén, khẳng định sẽ đem thanh âm này cho rằng nhánh cây khô trong hoa viên rơi rụng.

… Không xong rồi!

Đáy mắt Đan Siêu chợt loé lên một tia dữ dội, lập tức nâng bước liền muốn đi qua. Nhưng trên vai hắn đột nhiên trầm xuống, quay đầu lại chỉ thấy rõ ràng là Tạ Vân đang vươn tay đè hắn xuống.

“Sư …”

Nếu cẩn thận quan sát mà nói, liền sẽ phát hiện lúc này Tạ Vân phản ứng có điều kỳ lạ. Y khẽ nâng cằm, nhìn về phía rừng cây tối đen sâu thẳm phía xa, đồng tử cấp tốc phóng đại lại chợt co rút, cơ bắp bởi vì cực độ căng thẳng mà hiện rõ đường nét dưới tay áo rộng.

“Đừng đi!” Y phun ra hai chữ.

Trong cơn tức giận cực độ, Đan Siêu thoáng chốc không thể hiểu được hai chữ đơn giản này: “Cái gì?”

Tạ Vân không nói chuyện, một bàn tay bất di bất dịch đặt trên bả vai hắn.

“…” Đan Siêu rốt cục có chút hoảng hốt, cũng có chút khó có thể tin mà minh bạch ý tứ của y.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nhiều năm làm xằng làm bậy như vậy, rồi lại xuôi gió xuôi nước mà sống đến bây giờ, ngoại trừ việc hắn là nam đinh cuối cùng trong nhà thân mẫu của Võ Hậu, còn có một lá chắn trước mặt Thánh thượng chính là Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị. Lấy tính cách phẩm giá của người này mà xét, phỏng chừng trước mặt Thánh thượng ban cho Tạ Vân không ít lời dèm pha, mà Tạ Vân lại cố tình ném chuột sợ vỡ đồ, vô pháp triệt để đem hắn đưa vào tử lộ.

Nhưng nếu là… con chuột kia tự mình muốn chết, sự việc liền đơn giản hơn nhiều.

Huống chi Hà Đông Bùi gia là kẻ ủng hộ Đông Cung đắc lực nhất, cơ hồ người người ai cũng biết Bùi đại tiểu thư tương lai sẽ là Thái tử phi. Nếu nàng ở trong hành cung xảy ra chuyện, nếu Đông Cung đảng bị chặt đứt một cánh tay…

Hàn ý từ trong cốt tủy toả ra tứ chi toàn thân, khiến Đan Siêu cắn chặt hàm răng đều cảm giác phát lạnh.

“Trên đời này tuyệt đại đa số người đều là nguyện ý cúi đầu trước quyền thế tài phú” – Cho dù phải dùng thủ đoạn ti tiện thậm chí là dơ bẩn, dùng một tiểu cô nương ngây thơ vô tội đánh đổi?

Quyền thế tài phú như vậy, đoạt được cũng có thể an lòng? Không cảm thấy là trái tim quá tàn nhẫn lạnh lẽo sao?

Đan Siêu mở miệng, thanh âm khàn khàn bất ổn, gằn từng chữ một đối Tạ Vân nói: “Ngươi buông ra!”


	32. Chương 32: Tiêu binh nhân (Người giải trừ vũ khí)

Tạ Vân không trả lời cũng không buông tay. Cả khuôn mặt tựa hồ hoà trong bóng tối, chỉ có đuôi mắt lóe ra một chút hàn quang, giống như mảnh băng sắc bén góc cạnh.

Đan Siêu giật giật bả vai không tránh thoát. Bàn tay Tạ Vân tựa hồ đã cứng ngắc. Hắn xoay nửa bước, liền mạnh mẽ thoát khỏi cái tay như gông cùm xiềng xích kia ra, đi về phía trước hai bước lại quay đầu lại, mở miệng muốn nói cái gì, thế nhưng lồng ngực phập phồng vài cái, chỉ cảm thấy một luồng khí vừa nóng bỏng, vừa chua xót nghẹn ngay trong cổ họng, nuốt xuống cũng không được mà phun ra cũng không ra.

“Đó chẳng qua chỉ là một tiểu cô nương…”

Hắn kiệt lực kìm nén để thanh âm của mình không lộ ra sự thất vọng tràn trề, nhưng ngữ điệu khàn khàn đã tiết lộ cảm xúc chân thật.

Cho dù Tạ Vân có thể giải thích một câu cũng được, cho dù y chỉ tìm một cái cớ giả dối qua loa cũng tốt.

Nhưng Tạ Vân cái gì cũng đều không nói. Thậm chí cũng không cử động, chỉ im lặng không lên tiếng mà đứng ở nơi đó.

Đan Siêu rốt cục nặng nề mà nhắm nghiền hai mắt. Lúc này lại có thêm một tiếng kêu xa xa truyền đến, tuy rằng thanh âm rất nhỏ nhưng lại như một mũi câu bén nhọn, chui thật sâu vào trong lòng Đan Siêu, tươi sống móc ra một mảnh máu thịt – Hắn lắc đầu hít một hơi thật sâu, không dám do dự nữa, xoay người hướng về chỗ phòng ở của hạ nhân phía xa phi thân mà đi!

Ở phía sau hắn, Tạ Vân chậm rãi đưa bàn tay đến sau lưng, leng keng một tiếng rút Thái A kiếm ra.

………….

Đan Siêu một đường phi thân có thể nói là động tác mau lẹ, giây lát liền đi đến trước cửa phòng hạ nhân, “phanh” một cước hung hăng đá văng cánh cửa. Động tĩnh loạt xoạt tất tất tác tác bên trong ngừng bặt, ngay sau đó thanh âm Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi kinh hoảng vang lên: “Người nào?!”

Bùi Tử Liễu nhịn không được, khóc kêu lên: “Cứu mạng, cứu mạng!”

Đan Siêu bước đi vào phòng, vươn tay nhấc Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi lên, không để hắn kịp phân trần một câu, chiếu mặt đấm thẳng một quyền!

Một quyền kia trong lúc Đan Siêu tức giận kỳ thật vẫn chừa lại đường sống; Nếu không có thể đương trường đem óc Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi bay khỏi lỗ tai. Nhưng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi là một phú gia công tử, căn bản cũng chịu không nổi liền té lăn cù mèo trên mặt đất. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt biến thành màu đen, bên tai ù ù liên hồi. Đến khi phục hồi lại tinh thần liền cảm thấy miệng đầy tanh ngọt, lập tức hộc ra nửa cái răng.

“Ai dám… Là ngươi?!”

Đan Siêu xoay người kéo Bùi Tử Liễu, chỉ thấy tiểu cô nương đã khóc đến tóc tai rối bù, trong lúc hoảng sợ không nhận rõ người, vẫn một mực vươn tay cào cấu la hét chói tai. Đan Siêu thoáng nhìn trên người nàng vẫn còn miễn cưỡng sót lại nội y, trái tim bởi vì kinh sợ mà treo lên rốt cục thả lỏng phân nửa, thuận tay cởi xuống áo khoác của mình đem nàng bọc lại, quát: “Đừng sợ! Đừng khóc! Là ta!”

Bùi Tử Liễu toàn thân phát run, nhìn qua hai mắt đẫm lệ miễn cưỡng thấy rõ người vừa đến, nhất thời “Oa!” một tiếng nhào tới: “Cứu cứu… Cứu ta, Đan đại ca, cứu ta! …”

“Không có việc gì, đừng sợ!” Đan Siêu an ủi lung tung vài câu, vươn tay kéo Bùi Tử Liễu muốn mang nàng đi. Nhưng tiểu cô nương hoảng sợ đến cực điểm đứng không vững, trong lúc vội vàng Đan Siêu chỉ đành một tay ôm nàng, sau đó xoay người nhìn thấy Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi mắt đầy tơ máu từ dưới đất đứng lên, nhất thời một cỗ lửa giận xông thẳng lên cổ họng, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn trên cái bàn tròn bên cạnh giường tựa hồ có một cái ấm trà, liền vươn tay bắt được, lòng bàn tay dùng sức bóp chặt.

Chưởng lực của Đan Siêu mạnh đến mức nào?! Chỉ nghe sát một tiếng, bình trà thế nhưng ở trong lòng bàn tay hắn chỉnh chỉnh tề tề vỡ thành hai nửa. Đan Siêu tùy tay ném một nửa, nắm một nửa kia lộ ra cạnh vỡ bén nhọn, lập tức đi tới chỗ Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi.

“Ngươi muốn làm gì?” Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thật vất vả dựa vào tường mới đứng vững được thân thể, thẹn quá thành giận nói: “Họ Tạ không nói cho ngươi biết ta rốt cuộc là ai sao?”

Đan Siêu chiếu mặt đập tiếp một quyền, xương thịt chạm nhau phát ra tiếng răng rắc làm người ta kinh sợ, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi lần thứ hai bị đánh đến ngã văng ra ngoài!

Bùi Tử Liễu sợ tới mức kêu to, liều mạng giãy dụa. Đan Siêu ôm tiểu cô nương, một bên an ủi nàng, một bên nhấc chân đạp thật mạnh vào bụng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, tuy rằng trên mặt lãnh tĩnh, nhưng trong lòng đã có cỗ tà hỏa tả xung hữu đột tìm không ra chỗ phát tiết, bức cho hắn muốn phát cuồng.

… Hắn cũng không biết cỗ tà hỏa này từ đâu mà đến. Bởi vì tình trạng thê thảm của tiểu cô nương? Bởi vì hành vi man rợ của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi?

Hay là bởi vì một loại thất vọng âm thầm khác – liền giận chó đánh mèo chăng?

“Súc sinh!” Đan Siêu từ trên cao nhìn chằm chằm xuống gương mặt đỏ bừng của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, lạnh lùng trả lời, nắm lấy mảnh sứ vỡ bén nhọn liền cúi xuống đâm tới.

Một chiêu này của hắn kỳ thật không phải muốn lấy mạng, chỉ là muốn phá hư kinh lạc dưới thắt lưng của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi – Người tập võ đối với kinh lạc huyệt đạo vô cùng quen thuộc, chỉ cần đâm tới điểm nào đó, liền có thể đem Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi biến thành phế nhân không thể hành sự, từ nay về sau cũng sẽ không thể hại tiểu cô nương nhà người khác nữa, có thể nói là chịu báo ứng.

Nhưng mà Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi không kiên cường như hắn nghĩ. Nam nhân sa vào thanh sắc thường tương đối hèn nhát, thấy mảnh sứ vỡ sắc bén đâm đến, phản ứng đầu tiên là tưởng hắn muốn giết mình, liền thất thanh rống to: “Dừng tay! Ngươi không thể giết ta! Ngươi muốn việc này ầm ĩ nháo cho tất cả mọi đều người biết?!”

Đan Siêu dừng tay lại.

“Ngươi giết ta, còn vọng tưởng việc này có thể dấu giếm được sao? Đừng nhìn Hoàng hậu hiện tại đánh giá cao ngươi, đến lúc đó ắt chém đầu tịch biên cả nhà ngươi…”

Đan Siêu giương giọng mỉm cười, đáy mắt tràn đầy ngạo nghễ không chút nào che dấu: “Đan mỗ không cha không mẹ, không nhà không cửa. Kẻ nào muốn đến tịch biên liền tịch biên đi. Cùng lắm thì …”

Cùng lắm thì quay lại Đại Mạc phóng ngựa săn bắn, trời đất bao la, chỗ nào không có nơi náu thân?

Về phần những tâm tư vọng tưởng luẩn quẩn trong lòng buông không được, qua đêm nay, cũng nên triệt triệt để để mà giác ngộ đi!

Một luồng khí nóng chua xót bị hắn cực lực mạnh mẽ áp xuống, bàn chân Đan Siêu dẫm trên người Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi dùng một chút lực, lại nghe hắn đứt quãng mà rống lên: “Được… được, ngươi can đảm! Nhưng ngươi không sợ người biết, chẳng lẽ tiểu nha đầu này… tiểu nha đầu họ Bùi này cũng không sợ người ta biết hay sao?!”

Đan Siêu sửng sốt, ngay cả Bùi Tử Liễu đang khóc lóc cũng sợ tới mức ngẩn ngơ.

“Việc này nếu không giấu đi được, chính là ngươi phá hủy thanh danh nàng! Đến lúc đó, không cần Thánh thượng truy cứu, Bùi gia tự sẽ cho nàng một mảnh lụa trắng mà treo cổ! Nhẹ nhất cũng là đưa vào trong chùa miếu, thanh đăng cổ phật ăn chay sống hết một đời. Lúc đó nhìn xem Hà Đông Bùi gia cảm kích ngươi, hay là hận không thể làm thịt ngươi?!”

Đôi mắt Bùi Tử Liễu đầy lệ đột nhiên mở to, tròng mắt đứng im dường như không nhúc nhích, gương mặt xanh mét.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Đan Siêu đột nhiên lại nghĩ tới tình cảnh tại chính đường của Đoán kiếm trang trước đó, cảm giác khi đối mặt với thi thể cô gái cháy đen kia.

Từ Giang Nam đến kinh sư, từ giang hồ đến triều đình, thế giới này đối với kẻ yếu mà nói đều giống nhau – giống nhau vô quyền vô lực, giống nhau vô pháp đối phó.

Đan Siêu nhìn Bùi Tử Liễu: tiểu cô nương môi phát ra run rẩy, toàn thân cứng ngắc như một khối băng, ngay lúc đó bất chợt nhìn lại hắn. Ánh mắt của nàng nếu có thể hóa thành thực thể, ắt hẳn là một con chim đang liều mạng đâm vào thân cây, xuôi tay tìm chết.

“…” Đan Siêu buông lỏng bàn chân giậm trên người Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, lui ra phía sau nửa bước.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra, toàn thân trên dưới mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn tìm được khí lực để đứng lên, lại nghe Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu là việc này để người khác biết một chữ…”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi một câu mỉa mai còn chưa kịp nói ra, liền chỉ thấy Đan Siêu lạnh lùng giơ tay lên, lòng bàn tay nắm chặt thành quyền, truyền đến triếng lắc cắc rất nhỏ.

Hắn mở ra bàn tay, mảnh sứ vỡ kia rõ ràng đã nát thành bột.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, nghe Đan Siêu nặng nề nói: “Đây sẽ là kết cục của ngươi!”

——-

Sâu trong nội cung.

Tàng cây trong bóng đêm lắc lư, phát ra vô số âm thanh loạt xoạt, giống như một đàn rắn đang trườn qua bụi cỏ.

Thái A ra khỏi vỏ vang lên tiếng kim loại ma sát ngân dài thong thả. Tạ Vân nheo mắt, hàng mi dày nơi đuôi mắt tạo thành một bóng râm đậm nét, trong bóng râm lại lóe ra hàn ý dày đặc. Giữa trời đêm u ám ánh trăng đang bị che khuất, hàn ý kia phát ra càng lúc càng sắc bén.

“Doãn- Khai-Dương!” Y nhẹ nhàng mà gằn từng chữ.

Trong âm thanh cành lá lao xao, tiếng bước chân rốt cục từ xa đến gần. Một thân ảnh xuất hiện trên đỉnh ngọn cây cách đó không xa từ trên cao nhìn xuống.

Cả người hắn giống như là từ trên không trung từng bước đi tới. Nếu người không biết chuyện nhìn thấy, không chừng sẽ tưởng Đại La Kim Tiên hạ phàm. Nhưng Tạ Vân biết, kỳ thật đó chính là khinh công Thê Vân Tung luyện đến tầng cao nhất. Tuy rằng được xưng là giang hồ đệ nhất khinh công trong vòng trăm năm qua, nhưng thực tế tác dụng phần lớn là…

“Hảo đồ đệ là hẳn là có thể thay thế được ngươi, vậy mà ngươi lại yêu cầu đồ đệ cứu mình.” Người tới dừng bước, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, xa xa cười nói: “Ẩn Thiên Thanh, ngươi cũng thật quá tệ đi.”

“….Giả thần giả quỷ!” Tạ Vân nhẹ giọng nói.

Doãn Khai Dương trên mặt rõ ràng có một cái mặt nạ trắng bạc giống y như đúc với Tạ Vân, nhìn không rõ diện mạo. Nhưng hình dáng nửa mặt dưới lại cương mãnh và khắc khổ hơn nhiều. Hắn đứng ở trên ngọn cây cao nhất kia, cành cây bằng đầu ngón tay, mà cũng chỉ hơi cong nhẹ, cả người tựa hồ lơ lửng giữa không trung, y bào màu đen trong gió đêm tung bay, giống như một con chim ưng cao cao tại thượng.

Mà phía dưới, Tạ Vân trường thân ngọc lập, ống tay áo đón gió phất phơ, đưa tay đem lọn tóc mai bị gió thổi vuốt ra sau tai, sườn mặt ở trong bóng râm giống như khắc bằng một khối băng trắng thuần trong suốt, chỉ có khóe mắt toả ra ánh sáng lạnh lẽo thâm trầm.

Hai người từ xa đối chọi nhau, bàn tay Tạ Vân nắm chặt chuôi kiếm ở bên người căng thẳng. Chỉ nghe Doãn Khai Dương đột nhiên không vui không buồn mở miệng: “Lời này nói sai rồi, Tạ Vân! Nếu không giả thần giả quỷ, tứ thánh gia tộc như thế nào tồn tại đến ngày hôm nay? Ngươi và ta như thế nào lại đứng ở chỗ này?”

Thanh âm hắn nói chuyện không lớn, ngược lại còn có chút trầm thấp, nhưng từng chữ một rõ ràng vang ở bên tai, giống như người nói chuyện gần trong gang tấc.

Tạ Vân thế nhưng không tiếp tục đầu đề này, thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn hỏi: “Ám Môn đã rời xa kinh thành mấy năm, thế lực trong giang hồ phát triển như mặt trời ban trưa, vì sao đột nhiên phải quay trở lại?”

Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười “Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?”

“Vì sao đột nhiên phải…”

“Một câu trước đó.”

“… thế lực trong giang hồ như mặt trời ban trưa.”

“Chính là câu này. Nếu đã xưng bá giang hồ, bước tiếp theo tự nhiên là phải quay lại triều chính. Nếu không, vĩnh viễn chỉ là thảo khấu giang hồ thôi sao?”

Tạ Vân vẻ mặt khẽ biến, nhưng Doãn Khai Dương lại ý thái nhàn nhã, giống như vừa rồi chỉ là chuyện phiếm vài câu không mặn không nhạt, ngay cả nụ cười trên khuôn mặt kia cũng không thay đổi nửa điểm độ cong.

“… Thần quỷ môn còn chưa xưng bá giang hồ.” Một lúc sau Tạ Vân rốt cục mở miệng nói “Võ Đang, Thiếu Lâm, Hoa Sơn, Không Động, danh môn đại phái trải rộng khắp nơi. Cho dù các ngươi giết chết Lão trang chủ của Đoán kiếm trang, đám giang hồ thảo mãng đó vẫn sẽ bầu ra lãnh tụ võ lâm mới…”

Doãn Khai Dương cắt ngang y, tựa hồ cảm thấy rất thú vị: “Ngươi đoán ta vì sao phải tự mình chạy đến đây một chuyến?”

Tạ Vân lui ra phía sau nửa bước. Chỉ thấy Doãn Khai Dương đột nhiên từ ngọn cây nhấc chân – cả người hắn giống như dừng một chút ở trên không trung, phút chốc đã biến mất.

Ngay sau đó, hắn từ trong không trung xuất hiện trước mắt, vươn tay liền đập lên ngực Tạ Vân!

Một luồng kình khí lạnh như băng, mãnh liệt như hồng thủy đánh mạnh vào đại huyệt trước ngực, vị tanh ngọt nháy mắt nảy lên cổ họng Tạ Vân, bị y cường ngạnh nuốt trở vào, lùi lại liền bay ngược về phía sau!

Toàn bộ quá trình này đều phát sinh trong nháy mắt. Thân ảnh Tạ Vân vừa động, Thái A kiếm phong đã từ dưới quét lên trên, từ một góc độ phi thường tinh tế lại bất ngờ chém ngược tới, một nhát này có thể nói là kiếm pháp tinh tuyệt cực điểm. Nhưng Doãn Khai Dương giống như toàn thân trên dưới đều có mắt, chỉ nhẹ nhàng lách sang bên một cái liền tránh được.

Ngay sau đó hắn trở tay ra sau rút đao, thân đao ra khỏi vỏ nháy mắt phảng phất có cỗ hắc khí vô hình bùng phát, “đinh!” một tiếng thật mạnh nghiêng thân chém tới Thái A kiếm phong!

Ánh lửa xoẹt ra theo tiếng đao kiếm chạm nhau, đồng thời chiếu vào đáy mắt hai người.

Tạ Vân rút tay hồi kiếm, nhưng Thái A bị trường đao đen nhánh gắt gao khóa lại, hai người thủy chung cách nhau không quá nửa trượng, cơ hồ kề sát nhau, một trước một sau lướt qua hành cung. Trong bóng đêm vô số giả sơn, cây cối, đình đài, lầu các trôi vùn vụt qua bên cạnh Tạ Vân, khinh công của y cũng càng lúc càng nhanh, cơ hồ đã thôi phát đến cực hạn, hàn quang xanh biếc trong đáy mắt cũng càng ngày càng nồng đậm…

“Ở Đoán kiếm trang đối phó với Cảnh Linh, ngươi đã khai ấn qua một lần.” Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười nói: “Khai ấn thêm một lần nữa là muốn chết bất đắc kỳ tử sao?”

Tạ Vân khóe mắt giật giật, cảm giác hướng gió phía sau có biến hóa: một gốc cây cổ thụ khổng lồ chắn đường lùi của y, hoàn toàn không kịp né tránh.

Đúng lúc này, làn da lộ ra ngoài của Doãn Khai Dương đã xảy ra biến hóa, mang theo bạch quang rất nhỏ từ hình xăm phía sau lưng lan ra trước người, rất nhanh liền leo lên cổ tới mặt, thậm chí theo cánh tay kéo dài đến ngón tay đang cầm đao, tiếp đó bò lên cả thân đao hắc kim!

Tạ Vân tựa hồ gằn từng chữ giữa hai hàm răng cắn chặt: “Huyền-Vũ-ấn…”

Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười, vung đao mang theo sức mạnh của Huyền Vũ ấn dẫn vào trường đao không gì không phá nổi, đem Thái A kiếm áp chế từng tấc từng tấc một.

Ngay lúc đó, khi lưng Tạ Vân sắp đập vào cây đại thụ, hắn nâng lên một tay khác đã được hình xăm phủ kín, lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng tuỳ tiện ở trên ngực trái của Tạ Vân nhấn một cái.

… Uỳnh!

Kỳ thật là không có tiếng động. Nhưng ở trong tai Tạ Vân, lại như ngũ tạng lục phủ đồng thời nổ tung, gân cốt huyết mạch đứt thành từng khúc, toàn bộ thế giới xung quanh sau đó hóa thành một mảnh tĩnh mịch.

Nửa người y bị mạnh mẽ đập vào thân cây, vô số mảnh vụn gỗ quanh hắn bắn tung toé bốn phương tám hướng, văng ra thật xa, cả một cây đại thụ phát ra tiếng rễ đứt trầm đục.

Ngụm máu kia trong cổ họng Tạ Vân, rốt cục dâng lên mà phun ra.

Rầm!

Máu tươi chảy xuống thành dòng. Doãn Khai Dương hơi có vẻ kinh ngạc mà cúi đầu. Chỉ thấy tay trái Tạ Vân đang vô lực rũ xuống, bàn tay rõ ràng nắm một nửa vỏ kiếm loang lổ vết máu – mà một nửa vỏ kiếm sắc bén còn lại đang cắm vào sườn phải của hắn.

Thời khắc mấu chốt, Tạ Vân dùng chút nội lực cuối cùng đem vỏ kiếm bằng bạch kim của Thái A đánh gãy, xem như là mũi dao, trở tay đâm Doãn Khai Dương bị thương!

“Khụ khụ khụ…” Doãn Khai Dương che vết thương, lau máu trào ra khóe miệng, cười nói: “Không hổ là ta dạy dỗ, thực giỏi… thân thủ năm đó vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mai một!”

Hình xăm từ trên người hắn nhanh chóng rút về phía sau lưng, ánh sáng trở nên nhạt dần rồi biến mất vô tung vô ảnh tưởng như chưa từng phát sinh qua chuyện gì. Cùng lúc đó, vết thương bị đâm nơi sườn phải của hắn cũng dần dần cầm máu, rất nhanh ngay cả đau đớn cũng đều tiêu thất.

Khi khai ấn, thân thể cơ năng phát huy đến mức tận cùng. Vết thương cho dù thấu xương đều có thể cấp tốc khép lại; Nhưng mà sau khi khai ấn sẽ lập tức tiến vào giai đoạn dần dần suy nhược, thậm chí còn ảnh hưởng rút ngắn tuổi thọ. Đây là định luật từ xưa tới nay vô số người nghĩ mọi cách đều không thể né tránh, chỉ ngoại trừ một người: Doãn Khai Dương.

Doãn Khai Dương rũ vạt áo chưa khô vết máu, lững thững tiến lên hướng Tạ Vân sờ vào mạch đập sau tai, đầu ngón tay vẫn còn có thể cảm giác được một nhịp nảy lên mỏng manh.

“Không chết!” Giọng hắn nghe không ra là tiếc nuối hay là may mắn.

Tạ Vân hai mắt mở hờ, ánh mắt dưới làn mi tan rã, nếu không nhìn kỹ ắt không thể phát hiện lồng ngực còn hơi phập phồng. Sắc mặt y cơ hồ giống như một tờ giấy Tuyên Thành mỏng manh mà trong suốt, màu sắc duy nhất chỉ còn đôi môi, bởi vì bị đẫm máu nên đỏ thắm, dưới ánh trăng hiện ra một vẻ đẹp quỷ dị vừa thê lương lại phá lệ ghê người.

Doãn Khai Dương thoáng tới gần, ghé vào tai y thản nhiên nói: “Nghe kỹ…”

“… Thủy Hoàng thu tất cả binh khí trong thiên hạ, tập trung lại ở Hàm Dương, tiêu huỷ đúc thành chuông lớn cùng mười hai tượng kim nhân, từ đó về sau muôn đời nhất thống giang sơn. Giang hồ hào sĩ nào dụng võ chính là vi phạm cấm lệnh. Bởi vậy muốn củng cố hoàng quyền, tất yếu phải tiêu binh. Quy tắc thống trị của Triều đình đối với cái gọi là giang hồ võ lâm cũng là như thế.” (*)

[(*) Thuỷ Hoàng đây chính là Tần Thuỷ Hoàng. Trong đó chữ Thuỷ có nghĩa là “đầu tiên”. Thuỷ Hoàng có nghĩa là vị Hoàng đế đầu tiên. Câu trên của họ Doãn là từ trong lịch sử – Tần Thuỷ Hoàng đích xác là đã thu gom binh khí trong thiên hạ để đúc 12 tượng bằng kim loại cực lớn, mặt ngoài là “đúc thiên binh thiên tướng để trấn định cho thiên hạ an ổn”, thực chất là lấy cớ thu gom binh khí trong dân gian, không cho người dân sở hữu vũ khí để có thể tạo phản]

“Võ lâm đại hội bị dở dang ở Đoán kiếm trang sẽ tái cử hành tại Thái sơn, chính là cơ hội một lần khó gặp.”

Ánh nhìn đang tan rã của Tạ Vân rốt cục dần dần thu lại, ngón tay co rút vừa nhấc.

“Đừng động!” Doãn Khai Dương đè lại ngón tay y đầm đìa máu tươi, cười nói: “Trong vòng ba tháng không thể động võ, ngươi vẫn là nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Tiện đà hắn lui ra phía sau mấy bước, thập phần nho nhã mà thủ lễ, ngữ điệu thân mật giống như gặp lại cố hữu: “…Ngươi chỉ cần hảo hảo mở mắt nhìn cái gì gọi là giả thần giả quỷ, cái gì gọi là chân chính …thao thần túng quỷ…”

……

Càn Thái điện.

Tiếng cây cối lay động trầm đục theo gió truyền đến, trên long sàng Hoàng đế hai mắt trợn lên, hoảng hốt bật dậy kinh hô: “Hoàng hậu, Hoàng hậu!”

“Làm sao vậy? Làm sao vậy Thánh thượng?” Võ Hậu nhất thời bừng tỉnh dậy, ngay cả áo cũng không kịp khoác, chỉ mặc tẩm y, một bên vươn tay vỗ lưng Hoàng đế, một bên quay đầu quát: “Người đâu! Thánh thượng bị kinh hách, mang trà an thần đến!”

Hoàng đế một tay bắt được cổ tay trắng trơn nhẵn của Võ Hậu, xua tay ý bảo không cần trà, lại thở hổn hển mấy hơi mới miễn cưỡng ổn định trái tim dường như nhảy lên cổ họng: “Trẫm… Trẫm vừa gặp giấc mộng…”

Vũ Hậu cau mày nói: “Mộng?”

Hoàng đế mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng mà gật đầu, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, lại không biết nên mở miệng như thế nào. Một lúc lâu hắn mới khàn khàn ngập ngừng nói: “Trẫm mơ thấy… Thái sơn mở ra, dưới đất có mười hai… mười hai bức tượng kim nhân cao đến tận trời…”

Một người cung nữ tâm phúc bưng trà an thần bước nhanh vào Càn thái điện, đem màn giường nhấc lên, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà ghé đến bên tai Võ Hậu nhẹ nhàng nói câu gì đó.

Võ Hậu gật đầu ý bảo nàng lui ra, sau đó ngừng lại một khắc, mới chuyển sang hướng Hoàng đế.

“Thánh thượng…” Ngữ điệu nàng tuy rằng nhẹ nhàng lại mang theo hồ nghi, nói: “Ám Môn Doãn Khai Dương… đang ở ngoài điện cầu kiến.”


	33. Chương 33: Thiên thanh đoạn

“Đan Siêu?” Thái tử Lý Hoằng đẩy cửa ra, nghiêng ngó dò xét một lúc lâu, rốt cục cẩn thận mà đi vào trong phòng: “Đan cấm vệ? Đan… Đan đại ca?”

Trong phòng không có một bóng người, trên bàn vẫn cắm giấy bút, đệm giường đơn sơ lại chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, y phục cấm vệ được giặt cẩn thận xếp thành chồng vuông vắn, đặt bên cạnh gối đầu.

Lý Hoằng chần chờ mà dạo qua một vòng, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy cửa sổ thông về phía hậu viện, liền đi đến đẩy ra.

“Đan cấm vệ!”

Phía sau phòng là một hành lang dưới hiên nhà, Đan Siêu cả người đưa lưng về phía Thái tử nằm nghiêng trên lan can, một tay chống trán, một tay cầm bầu rượu, đầy người dáng vẻ chán nản thất vọng – Không cần nhìn, chỉ từ mùi rượu nồng đậm cũng có thể biết hắn đã uống khá nhiều.

“Ngươi… Ngươi cẩn thận một chút!” Lý Hoằng vừa thấy bóng lưng của hắn liền hết hồn: “Cẩn thận khéo ngã, chờ ta đi qua!”

Lý Hoằng lui ra phía sau hai bước, quay đầu chạy ra khỏi phòng. Vòng qua một dãy phòng của đám thị vệ khác, thở hồng hộc chạy tới hành lang hiên sau: “Đan Siêu đại ca! Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Đan Siêu uống đến đầy mặt đỏ bừng, ánh mắt ngơ ngẩn nhìn ra không trung ngoài hành lang dài, dường như đối với câu hỏi của đương triều Thái tử không nghe thấy. Lý Hoằng ước chừng đợi một lúc lâu, thời điểm nhịn không được muốn hỏi lại lần thứ hai, mới nghe hắn đột nhiên cười nhẹ ngắn ngủi, xách bầu rượu lên lại uống một hơi.

“Không có gì.” Hắn thản nhiên nói, ngồi dậy vỗ vỗ lan can bên cạnh người: “Đừng gọi ta là đại ca. Ngồi đi, Thái tử điện hạ!”

Lý Hoằng do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn đi đến bên cạnh hắn ngồi lên lan can, hai chân vắt vẻo trong không trung đu đưa qua lại.

Hai chân rũ xuống ở trong cung đình là một loại tư thế ngồi phi thường thô lỗ lẫn bất nhã. Lý Hoằng trộm nhìn chung quanh. Lúc này đang là chính ngọ, là thời điểm bọn thị vệ thay ca trực phiên đi ăn cơm, trên hành lang dài không một bóng người. Hắn lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hỏi: “Đan Siêu đại… Đan cấm vệ, ta tìm ngươi ba ngày nay đều không gặp, đây là làm sao vậy? Xảy ra chuyện gì sao?”

Đan Siêu lòng tràn đầy phiền muộn, như thế nào cũng không thể thổ lộ tâm sự với Thái tử lớn lên trong chăn ấm đệm êm được, chỉ đành tự giễu mà cười cười: “Không có việc gì, làm phiền Điện hạ quan tâm. Ba ngày nay không phải là phiên ta trực.”

Lý Hoằng sát ngôn quan sắc, lý giải mà “A” một tiếng, nói: “Ba ngày này trong hành cung cũng thực sự bình yên đến lạ. Thánh thượng không biết hưng trí cái gì, vẫn luôn triệu tập cận thần đóng cửa bàn bạc, nhưng Mang thị lang lén thăm dò cũng không hỏi ra được là Thánh thượng triệu vị cận thần nào – Đông Cung đối với Tử Thần điện cũng chỉ tìm hiểu được đến đó mà thôi. Bất quá vậy cũng hoàn hảo, trong hành cung không thấy động tĩnh gì, hiếm dịp lắm ta cũng thanh nhàn mấy ngày.”

Hắn duỗi thắt lưng lười biếng, cười nói: “Đặc biệt ngay cả Tạ Thống lĩnh tuỳ giá của Hoàng hậu cũng đều đóng cửa không ra. Đông Cung thật sự là khó có được thời điểm thanh nhàn như vậy a.”

Đan Siêu có lẽ là say, buột miệng thốt ra: “Tạ Thống lĩnh mấy ngày nay…”

Lời vừa thốt, đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Nhưng vài chữ đã nói ra muốn thu hồi cũng không còn kịp. Thái tử đối với gương mặt ủ dột ảo não của Đan Siêu không hề cảm thấy, bĩu môi nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh hẳn là dưỡng bệnh đi. Nói là dưỡng bệnh, hôm qua lại sai người phi ngựa hồi kinh, từ trong phủ y mang đến thị nữ tuỳ thân, nghe đám cung nhân đồn đãi quả thực là xinh đẹp.”

Ngón tay Đan Siêu cầm bầu rượu hơi căng thẳng.

Thị nữ, thị nữ tuỳ thân… Đại khái chính là Cẩm Tâm đi?

Cho dù không phải là Cẩm Tâm cũng không quan hệ. Trong Tạ phủ mỹ mạo tiểu nha đầu không thiếu, mang đến người nào chẳng được?

Rượu uống vào như hóa thành lửa, hướng tứ chi toàn thân đốt cháy, đốt đến đáy lòng vừa chua vừa chát. Đan Siêu thậm chí cảm giác không khí trong xoang mũi thở ra cũng đều nóng bỏng – nóng đến mức khiến hắn nhất thời ngay cả thanh âm gì cũng đều không phát ra được.

“Hành vi phóng đãng, không ngoài như vậy.” Lý Hoằng hừ một tiếng, còn muốn nói hai câu cái gì, nhưng đột nhiên nghĩ đến Đan Siêu hiện nay còn ở trong cấm quân kiếm ăn, đành miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống khinh thường, chỉ thở dài “Xem nào, không đề cập tới bọn họ nữa.”

Đan Siêu nhấc lên bầu rượu, im lặng không lên tiếng mà uống một ngụm to.

“Say rượu thương thân, uống ít một chút.” Thái tử giống ông cụ non mà khuyên nhủ “Ngươi nếu ở trong cung lâu, liền sẽ phát hiện hoàng cung mặc dù là nơi vinh hoa phú quý bậc nhất trên đời, nhưng cũng là chỗ không thể tận tình tuỳ hứng nhất – Ngươi chỉ cần ăn hai miếng đồ ăn ngươi thích, bồi người ngươi thích hơn hai ngày, liền sẽ có vô số người lên mặt quy củ đạo lý đến áp ngươi, càng miễn bàn đến việc uống dăm chén rượu giải sầu. Nào có đường cho ngươi “nhất tuý giải thiên sầu” cơ chứ?”

Đan Siêu trong lòng nói: ta đem Hoàng hậu thân ngoại sanh (*) đánh một trận, không chừng ngày mai sự việc bại lộ, liền lưu đày ba nghìn dặm, mặc kệ đám quý nhân các ngươi trong hoàng cung ưu nhã phiền não, ta muốn lý giải cũng hữu tâm vô lực a.

[(*): thân ngoại sanh: cháu trai ruột, ý là Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi á]

Nhưng vị Thái tử này luôn có chút quá ôn nhu mẫn cảm, Đan Siêu liền không thể nói ra, cười khổ chuyển hướng đề tài: “…Trong hoàng cung qua ngày như thế này còn không tốt, vậy bên ngoài vô số bình dân bách tính chẳng phải đều sống trong nước sôi lửa bỏng sao? Ngươi cảm thấy người ở phía ngoài tự do, lại không biết trên người của ngươi một bộ quần áo, một đôi hài, thậm chí là một miếng ăn trong chén của ngươi, đều có vô số người nguyện ý dùng tự do cùng đói lạnh của bọn họ mà đánh đổi sao?”

“Chưa nói đến việc ra ngoài làm dân thường,” Lý Hoằng bị giáo huấn cũng không giận, ngược lại hâm mộ mà nhìn hắn một cái: “Ta mà có võ công như Đan đại ca ngươi, chân trời góc biển trường kiếm độc hành, đừng nói khẳng định không đến mức phải chịu đói khổ cơ hàn, cho dù là đói khổ cơ hàn thì như thế nào chứ!”

Đây chính là điển hình của Trang Tử “không phải cá sao biết cá khổ?” (*).

[(*) nói ngược từ ý của Trang Tử: ngươi không phải là cá sao biết cá vui?]

Đan Siêu dở khóc dở cười, khoát tay áo ý bảo hắn đừng làm rộn, Thái tử lại nghiêm túc nói: “Ngươi không hiểu, có đôi khi ta thật sự nghĩ như vậy. Ai…trước kia còn vui vẻ đối tiểu Bùi nói một chút, về sau ngay cả nói với nàng cũng không được nữa.”

Hắn nhắc tới Bùi Tử Liễu, động tác Đan Siêu giơ bầu rượu lên thoáng khựng lại một chút, bất động thanh sắc nói: “Vì sao?”

Lý Hoằng nhìn hắn thật sâu, hỏi ngược lại: “Ngươi ngay cả ta cũng phải giấu sao? Ta ở trong lòng người khác nguyên lai lại chính là kẻ thiếu hiểu biết, lãnh huyết cổ hủ như vậy sao?!.”

Đan Siêu: “…”

“Tiểu Bùi đã kể hết cho ta.” Lý Hoằng thản nhiên nói “Đêm hôm đó nếu không phải Đan Siêu đại ca ngươi ra tay cứu giúp, nàng đời này liền coi như xong – Bùi gia đem nàng đưa vào trong chùa miếu giam cầm cả đời cũng xem như nhân từ. Ha hả… Ngươi đừng tưởng rằng đó là nói đùa, những nho gia thế tộc chính là như vậy. Xét đến cùng đều là ta tạo nghiệt.”

Không nghĩ tới Bùi Tử Liễu vậy mà đem việc muốn mệnh này căn tơ kẽ tóc nói cho Thái tử. Rốt cuộc nàng tuổi vẫn còn nhỏ ngây thơ, hay là đối với Thái tử tràn ngập tín nhiệm. Bất quá bởi vậy cũng có thể từ bên cạnh nhìn ra tính cách Thái tử ở trong lòng mọi người chung quanh là như thế nào. Đan Siêu không khỏi nói: “Việc này là do Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi cầm thú không bằng, cùng Điện hạ có cái gì quan hệ?”

Lý Hoằng trực tiếp hỏi: “Nếu tiểu Bùi không cùng ta vui vẻ, những người đó có còn chăm chú vào nàng sao?”

Đan Siêu bị hắn hỏi đến á khẩu không trả lời được.

“Bọn họ cảm thấy Bùi gia là muốn đem nữ nhi gả cho ta – Tuy rằng Bùi gia cũng đúng là nghĩ như vậy, Thánh thượng cũng có ý tứ này. Bởi vậy hủy hoại tiểu Bùi, cũng liền gián tiếp đả kích Đông Cung, đả kích ta. Đây mới là mục đích thực sự của bọn họ. Nếu không, tiểu Bùi chỉ là một tiểu cô nương, có đáng gì để họ tính kế?”

Lý Hoằng vươn tay lấy bầu rượu, Đan Siêu lại đưa tay gạt ra: “Rất mạnh.”

Lý Hoằng cũng không chấp nhất, thở dài.

“Ta cũng không đặc biệt thích tiểu Bùi, ít nhất… lúc mới bắt đầu không quá thích.” Lý Hoằng dừng một chút, nói: “Nhưng những người có âm mưu cùng giao dịch chính là Thánh thượng, Bùi gia cùng những kẻ có lợi ích liên quan, nàng chỉ là một tiểu cô nương đi theo ta mà thôi. Dần dà, ở trong lòng ta nàng giống như một tiểu muội muội, không nghĩ tới điều này cũng hại nàng.”

Đan Siêu liếc mắt nhìn Thái tử, phát hiện trên gương mặt thiếu niên tôn quý nhất nước lại hiện ra vẻ thoái chí nản lòng hoàn toàn không tương xứng với tuổi, nghĩ nghĩ liền an ủi: “Không cần phải đa tâm, vạn hạnh cuối cùng cũng không có việc gì.”

“…Vạn hạnh.” Lý Hoằng cao giọng lặp lại, lạnh lùng nói: “Cuối cùng không có việc gì cũng là nhờ có Đan Siêu đại ca ngươi. Đổi lại là ta, hai tay trói gà không chặt, lại có trùng trùng trói buộc, ta lấy cái gì đi cứu nàng? Thứ vô dụng nhất chính là Thái tử a!”

Lời này nói ra thập phần phạm huý, Đan Siêu lập tức quát: “Điện hạ!”

Thái tử bỗng nhiên im tiếng.

Không khí bối rối ước chừng giằng co một lúc lâu, Thái tử mới tựa hồ giận dỗi mà thốt ra một câu: “Ta cũng không có biện pháp gì. Về sau không thân cận nàng cũng không để ý tới nàng, việc này liền xong!”

Đan Siêu quả là uống nhiều quá, trong đầu phút chốc xẹt qua một tia hỗn hợp vừa quở trách vừa giễu cợt khiến lời nói của hắn không khỏi lộ ra cảm xúc: “Điện hạ nếu thật sự nghĩ như vậy, về sau cho dù ai cũng không thân cận, ai cũng không để ý, chẳng phải là ai cũng đều không hại, cả đời đều sạch sẽ sao?”

Lý Hoằng lúc này sửng sốt.

“Tình thế nhất thời mà vô lực thì không có gì phải thẹn. Nhưng ngay cả muốn làm cái gì tâm lại đều không có, mặt khác cứ luôn tiêu cực cúi đầu lùi bước, có thể lùi đi nơi nào?” Đan Siêu không cần nghĩ ngợi, lời nói lần này cứ như là sớm bị người nào đặt vào trong đầu, tự nhiên mà liền mạch thốt ra một hơi: “Giang sơn rộng lớn thiên địa bao la, nhưng một người có thể lùi bước bất quá cũng chỉ một tấc vuông. Nếu ngay cả việc gánh vác trách nhiệm cũng sợ hãi từ bỏ, thối lui đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể bó tay chịu chết, chẳng phải là chết càng uất ức?”

Thái tử ngây người, Đan Siêu cũng có chút sợ run.

Thoáng nháy mắt đó, trong đầu hắn hoảng hốt mơ mơ hồ hồ mà hiện lên cái gì, tựa như có một thanh âm quen thuộc, lạnh lùng cao cao tại thượng từng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói qua như vậy.

“… Ngàn dặm giang sơn, lê dân xã tắc, nhưng ngươi có thể lùi bước bất quá cũng chỉ một tấc vuông! Thối lui đến cuối cùng không chỉ chính mình bó tay chịu chết, cũng sẽ đem tất cả những người đứng ở phía sau ngươi cùng xuống địa ngục…”

“Từ giờ khắc này ngươi chỉ có thể hướng lên phía trước, cho dù là chết cũng phải hướng về trước, phía sau ngươi sớm đã không còn đường lui!”

“…” Thái tử môi hơi hơi phát run, tựa hồ phát không ra thanh âm, một lúc lâu mới khàn khàn nói: “Nhưng… Chính là ta…”

Hắn bỗng nhiên dừng lại, trong thần sắc tái nhợt dần dần bị một loại lĩnh ngộ khác thay thế, đáy mắt hiện ra vài phần kiên quyết chưa bao giờ có: “Ngươi… Ngươi nói rất đúng! Ta là Thái tử, thể nào lại có ý tưởng khiếp nhược như vậy?”

Hắn nhảy xuống lan can, chuyển hướng Đan Siêu, nghiêm túc nói: “Nghe một câu nói hay hơn mười năm đọc sách. Mấy ngày gần đây luẩn quẩn suy sụp, là bổn vương tự rúc vào sừng trâu, may mà có Đan Siêu đại ca nhắc nhở, ta đã minh bạch nên làm như thế nào.”

Đan Siêu suy nghĩ lung tung, nhất thời còn chưa kịp trả lời, liền chỉ thấy Lý Hoằng khom người, quay đầu đi nhanh về cuối hành lang dài.

Thời điểm hắn tới là một đường chậm rãi, lúc này quay trở về bước chân lại nhanh nhẹn mà hữu lực, cứ từ bóng dáng mà nhìn liền lộ khác biệt thật lớn.

Đan Siêu thoáng kinh hoàng mà nhìn theo hắn đi xa, trong đầu lại tựa hồ hiện ra một thân ảnh khác – Đó là một ánh mắt xuyên qua vô số ký ức bị chôn vùi che dấu, thật sâu mà nhìn về phía mình, đáy mắt tràn ngập thất vọng không chút nào che dấu, quả quyết cùng đập nồi dìm thuyền. Sau đó y xoay người hướng về chỗ xa mà đi, ngay cả đầu cũng không quay lại một lần. Dưới ánh nắng chiều tà, mái tóc dài cùng áo choàng trong gió tung bay, dần dần biến mất trong ngàn dặm cát vàng xa thẳm.

Đan Siêu trong ngực phập phồng, khàn khàn mà thấp giọng nói: “… Sư phụ.”

Hắn ngửa đầu uống nốt một ngụm rượu cuối cùng, tiện tay đem bầu rượu quẳng đi, thả người thẳng lên mái hiên, ở trên mái ngói nhẹ như hồng mao mà mượn lực một chút.

… Cho dù dáng vẻ say sưa chán nản, một chiêu thả người này lại có thể nói động tác mau lẹ, ngay cả chút bụi trên mái ngói cũng không bốc lên; liền chỉ thấy hắn giống ác điểu bay vút qua không trung, lập tức hướng Thanh lương điện mà đi.

…………..

Thanh lương điện, Thiên điện.

Đan Siêu ở bên cạnh cửa sổ vẫn không nhúc nhích mà đứng tần ngần nửa canh giờ.

Thanh lương điện nguyên bản là chỗ ở của Hoàng hậu. Đã nhiều ngày Võ Hậu bồi Thánh thượng nghe cận thần mật bàn ở Càn thái điện đóng cửa không ra, bởi vậy Thanh lương điện không có chủ nhân cũng giảm đi hơn phân nửa phô trương, cung nữ thái giám không thấy lui tới. Sau giờ ngọ đổi phiên gác, thị vệ không nhiều lắm, ngẫu nhiên có đội phòng vệ đi qua phía xa, bằng vào thân thủ của Đan Siêu, cho dù là đang say cũng có thể dễ dàng né tránh.

Nhưng hắn không biết chính mình có nên đẩy cửa đi vào hay không.

Hắn như là lại lui về cái đêm trăng kia, trên vai đè nặng một bàn tay Tạ Vân, tiến cũng không tiến mà lui cũng không lui được.

Tạ Vân đang làm cái gì?

Nhàn nhạ ngồi trong đình, đọc sách uống trà?

Hay là hồng tụ thâu hương… ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc?

Đan Siêu dù sao còn quá trẻ tuổi, đang lúc chính trực huyết khí phương cương, cảm giác say từ trong tuỷ não bốc hơi mà lên, khiến hắn có chút không khống chế được đầu óc chính mình.

Hắn theo bản năng lắc lắc, xua tan hình ảnh trong đầu, ghen tỵ hoà lẫn với ngoan khí nảy lên trong lòng. Đan Siêu đưa tay ra sau, rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, sử dụng mũi kiếm với vào song cửa sổ nhích một cái, khoá cửa phía trong “ba” một tiếng nhẹ nhàng bật ra, cửa sổ vô thanh vô tức mà mở ra một khe nhỏ.

Đan Siêu dùng hai ngón tay kẹp lấy góc cửa sổ đánh giá, bên trong vậy mà còn treo màn cửa dày, một tia sáng cũng không chui lọt.

“…”

Đan Siêu nhăn mày, lại đem màn cửa sổ nhấc lên một khe hở thực nhỏ, chỉ thấy trong điện hôn ám, mơ hồ lộ ra ánh sáng nhạt, cái gì cũng thấy không rõ lắm.

Giữa ban ngày ban mặt, mà còn… Là đang làm gì đó?

Đan Siêu máu tựa hồ đông lại, mấy lần cắn răng xoay người tránh ra, nhưng lại không bỏ đi được, cứ loay hoay tại chỗ ước chừng một lúc.

Cách đó không xa truyền đến động tĩnh cực kỳ nhỏ, là đội thị vệ tuần tra quay trở lại, trước mắt đã không còn thời gian để mà đấu tranh tư tưởng.

Đan Siêu cũng không biết mình nghĩ như thế nào, một khắc kia nhấc chân hắn cảm thấy chính mình điên rồi, nhưng buộc mình ngừng lại quay đầu rời đi thì trăm triệu lần làm không được – Ngay trong nháy mắt kia, cả người hắn đã từ ngoài cửa sổ phi thân vào trong điện, sau đó lập tức trở tay đóng cửa sổ, rũ xuống rèm cửa, bên ngoài thị vệ vừa vặn từ cuối hành lang chuyển lại đây.

Đan Siêu thở ra một hơi thật dài, đứng dậy nhìn về phía đại điện.

Ngay sau đó hắn liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

Trên điện có một cái giường rộng, Tạ Vân đang quay người lại hắn, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, thân trên để trần, ngồi xếp bằng trên giường.

Theo lý thuyết cách một khoảng cách như vậy, ánh mắt là mở hay là khép thực khó nhìn rõ. Nhưng mi mắt Tạ Vân thật dài lại đậm, khi nhắm lại, hình thành một cái độ cong phi thường rõ ràng, Đan Siêu thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy bóng râm nhàn nhạt phủ xuống sống mũi.

Mái tóc dài của y được một sợi lụa màu xanh cột sau đầu, vài sợi buông ra liền rủ ở sau tai. Màu tóc cùng màu da làm nổi bật lẫn nhau, đen càng thêm đen mà trắng càng phát ra trắng thuần, tựa như một pho tượng bởi vì kỹ thuật điêu khắc dị thường tinh tế, mà có vẻ tinh xảo tuyệt luân lại cao cao tại thượng.

Đan Siêu đuôi lông mày hơi hơi nhảy dựng, đáy lòng mới ló ra khởi niệm nóng bỏng bị mạnh mẽ áp trở xuống.

… Trong không khí hôn ám bên cạnh người Tạ Vân, đang chậm rãi di chuyển quang mang màu xanh nhạt, mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra có râu, có vảy, có sừng, mờ ảo như là…

Thanh Long!

Đan Siêu trái tim bình bịch nhảy dựng lên, bị hắn mạnh mẽ áp trở về, theo bậc thang trong đại điện từng bậc chậm rãi đi tới, thấp giọng gọi: “Sư phụ?”

Tạ Vân không nhúc nhích.

“Sư… Tạ Vân?”

Vẫn là không trả lời.

Tạ Vân dưới mắt quầng xanh, sắc mặt tiều tụy mỏi mệt, như là mấy ngày mấy đêm không ngủ. Đan Siêu vươn tay ra thử, chỉ cảm thấy hơi thở y cực kỳ mỏng manh, nhưng cẩn thận cảm giác lại phi thường ổn định, không giống như là có nguy hiểm gì đến tánh mạng.

… Đây là y đang luyện công, hay là chữa thương?

Nếu như là vế sau, chẳng lẽ y bị cái gì đả thương hay sao?!

Đan Siêu đầu gối bán quỳ ở trước mặt Tạ Vân, vươn tay liền định ấn lên cổ tay y đang đặt trên đầu gối, nghĩ muốn bắt mạch. Nhưng mà ngay khi đầu ngón tay hắn chạm vào làn da Tạ Vân, một vầng sáng đột nhiên đánh úp lại, trong không trung hóa thành đầu rồng, đối Đan Siêu mãnh liệt nhào tới!

Đan Siêu theo bản năng đưa tay ra chắn, ngay sau đó lòng bàn tay liền đụng phải long thủ, vầng sáng màu thiên thanh giống như nước hóa mở, đem cả người hắn bao phủ trong mờ ảo.

“Tạ…”

Thanh âm Đan Siêu im bặt mà ngừng, băng hàn thấu xương theo vầng sáng thiên thanh xâm nhập ngũ tạng lục phủ, lập tức thẳng lên tuỷ não, khuấy động lên vô số hình ảnh ố vàng trong tiềm thức bay tán loạn.

Những hình ảnh không trọn vẹn, không đầy đủ từng bước xẹt qua trước mắt hắn. Giờ khắc này không trung hôn ám trong đại điện như vỡ thành mảnh nhỏ, trước mắt Đan Siêu dần dần hiện ra một cảnh tượng vô cùng giống lúc này.

Trong căn phòng bằng đất thấp bé, một thiếu niên ngồi ở cạnh giường, nhíu mày gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm người thanh niên đang ngủ say bên trên.

Đan Siêu nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt quen thuộc của thiếu niên, từ trên xương sống nổi lên một trận run rẩy…

Đó chính là bản thân hắn!

Thiếu niên trời sinh mi mục sắc bén, hốc mắt thâm thúy, mũi thẳng mà cao, thực rõ ràng có thể nhìn ra hình dáng anh tuấn ngày sau. Nhưng làn da hắn lại sớm mang dấu ấn của Đại mạc bão cát, cơ hồ nhìn không ra nét ấu trĩ của tuổi nhỏ, ngược lại, trong đáy mắt lại có một tia tang thương, gấp gáp cùng thần thái chuyên chú.

Giống như một đầu ấu lang đã giãn ra cốt cách, xuất ra răng nanh dài nhọn, đương hướng tới giai đoạn thanh tráng.

“Sư phụ!” thiếu niên lẩm bẩm.

Trên giường Tạ Vân trẻ tuổi hô hấp vững vàng, không hề hay biết.

Gương mặt y so với vẻ kinh diễm tuyệt luân vài năm sau lại có chút nhu hòa, hoàn toàn không có vẻ tà tính cùng sắc bén trên triều dã ngươi lừa ta gạt sau này, khi ngủ say thậm chí sườn mặt thoạt nhìn có vẻ ôn nhu.

Thiếu niên hầu kết hung hăng chạy lên chạy xuống, chậm rãi cúi người xuống.

Đan Siêu đồng tử chợt mở lớn, hoảng hốt ý thức được tiếp theo sẽ phát sinh cái gì, đáy lòng có một thanh âm thậm chí đã kề lên miệng mà rống..

K _hông được!_

_Ngàn vạn không được!_

Nhưng hắn phí công ngăn cản không làm nên chuyện gì.

Đôi môi run rẩy của thiếu niên rốt cục dừng trên môi Tạ Vân, nhẹ nhàng mà dán lại cùng nhau.

Đó là một nụ hôn ngây ngô, khắc chế, lại tràn ngập dục vọng.

Thiếu niên ngẩng đầu, ngơ ngẩn nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, hai tay chống ở bên cạnh người Tạ Vân hết mở ra lại xiết lại, đem đệm giường gắt gao mà nắm chặt thành một đoàn.

“… Sư phụ!” hắn lại cơ hồ không tiếng động mà nhẹ nhàng gọi một câu, kích thích vô hình cùng cảm giác tội lỗi theo hai chữ này, giống như từng tia chớp nhẹ nhàng đánh vào trong tim.

Hắn mãnh liệt nhắm mắt lại, rốt cục cường bách chính mình dời ánh nhìn đi chỗ khác, đứng dậy lui ra phía sau một bước, lại lui một bước, sợ chính mình sẽ không khống chế được, xoay người cũng không quay đầu lại liền xông ra ngoài.

… Bởi vậy hắn không nhìn thấy, trên giường phía sau Tạ Vân phút chốc mở mắt ra.

Dưới làn mi, đôi mắt Tạ Vân thuỷ quang sâu như hồ nước, lại tĩnh lặng như gương. Y im lặng không lên tiếng mà nhìn chằm chằm đỉnh giường, một lúc lâu sau mới nhẹ nhàng khép lại mí mắt, nhìn không ra bất luận cảm xúc nào.

………

Trước mắt Đan Siêu từng mảnh ký ức bay hỗn loạn như tuyết rơi, ngay sau đó trăng sao chuyển dời, cảnh tượng biến hóa; gian phòng nhỏ sâu trong Mạc Bắc biến mất trong không trung, Thanh Lương điện đột nhiên vang lên “phanh!” một tiếng.

Đan Siêu lòng bàn tay gian nan chống lên mặt đất, mu bàn tay gân cốt nổi lên, trong lòng tràn ngập chỉ có vài chữ.

_Y biết… Y cái gì cũng biết!_

_Y đã biết từ sớm!_

“Thối lui đến cuối cùng không chỉ chính mình bó tay chịu chết, cũng sẽ đem tất cả những người đứng ở phía sau ngươi cùng xuống địa ngục…Từ giờ khắc này ngươi chỉ có thể hướng lên phía trước, cho dù là chết cũng phải hướng về trước, phía sau ngươi sớm đã không còn đường lui!”

Trong giây phút chớp nhoáng, Đan Siêu cuối cùng nhớ ra chính mình lúc trước trả lời Tạ Vân như thế nào: “…Chỉ là…” thiếu niên thương tích chất chồng quỳ trên mặt đất hổn hển thở dốc, giống như cầu xin ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Tạ Vân, ánh mắt tuyệt vọng nóng bỏng lại kiên quyết đập nồi dìm thuyền: “Ta không muốn rời khỏi nơi này, cũng không muốn đi về phía trước, ngàn dặm giang sơn là của bọn họ, cùng với ta có cái gì quan hệ?!”

“Ta chỉ muốn cùng sư phụ một chỗ, ta… ta muốn cùng sư phụ vĩnh viễn ở lại đây trong Đại mạc!”

… Cạch, cạch, cạch!

“Thống lĩnh, Thống lĩnh có ở trong đó?”

Đan Siêu giật mình tỉnh lại, ngẩng đầu quay ra. Chỉ nghe cửa điện lại bị gõ hai cái, thanh âm Mã Hâm ở bên ngoài cung cung kính kính nói: “Thống lĩnh, Cẩm Tâm cô nương đến!”

Tạ Vân vẫn nhắm chặt hai mắt ngồi xếp bằng giống như nhập định, không có bất luận phản ứng nào. Vầng sáng mang hình dạng Thanh Long lưu động chung quanh y như cũ, vừa rồi long thủ đánh về phía Đan Siêu đã rời khỏi, đang ở trên đỉnh đầu Tạ Vân chậm rãi xoay quanh, tản ra vô số quang điểm trước mắt.

Đan Siêu nhanh chóng nhìn quanh một vòng, trong đại điện trống trải căn bản không chỗ nào có thể ẩn thân, ngẩng đầu chỉ nhìn thấy xà nhà.

Thanh âm Cẩm Tâm ở bên ngoài cười mỉm nói: “Không sao, Thống lĩnh chắc đang vận công, ta tự mình đi vào thôi.”

Cửa phòng két một tiếng, cùng lúc đó Đan Siêu thẳng người nhảy dựng lên, như tia chớp bay lên đỉnh, thân ảnh vừa ẩn vào xà nhà lớn trên đầu.

Ngay thời khắc đó, Cẩm Tâm váy lụa đỏ thướt tha vượt qua ngưỡng cửa đại điện, trở tay đóng chặt cửa, thân ảnh yểu điệu hướng Tạ Vân đi tới.

Đan Siêu trên cao nhìn xuống mà nheo lại ánh mắt.

Từ góc độ của hắn, có thể nhìn thấy Cẩm Tâm váy dài trải trên nền gạch, giống như từng lớp sóng bập bềnh, lay động sinh tư, phong tình quyến rũ nói không nên lời; Nàng từng bước một đi lên thềm ngọc, đến trước giường, cởi giày thêu lộ ra gót chân trắng nõn đi đến phía sau Tạ Vân, tràn ngập nhu tình mà thở dài.

… Ngay sau đó nàng nâng lên bàn tay, từng móng sơn đỏ tươi, ở trong tầm mắt Đan Siêu, nhẹ nhàng mà đặt lên vai Tạ Vân.


	34. Chương 34: Long tính

Cẩm Tâm không hề nghi ngờ gì chính là một đại mỹ nhân.

Ngay khi đầu ngón tay nàng chạm vào bả vai trần trụi của Tạ Vân, trong đại điện chín hư ảnh Thanh Long nhất loạt quây đến. Trong vầng sáng nhu hoà, áo lụa mỏng của nàng trượt khỏi vai rơi xuống đất, lộ ra làn da từ cánh tay đến trước ngực trắng nõn như ngọc khiến cho người tâm trì thần đãng, thậm chí không rời mắt được.

Một nữ nhân như vậy đứng sát phía sau Tạ Vân, đôi môi đỏ tươi mang theo ý cười, toàn bộ thân hình nảy nở quyến rũ đều dán vào trên sống lưng y, cảnh tượng kiều diễm đủ để cho bất luận nam nhân nào cũng huyết mạch sôi sục.

Đan Siêu hô hấp dồn dập, cánh tay đặt trên xà nhà căng thẳng.

Xà nhà gỗ dưới đầu ngón tay hắn nhất thời tuôn ra vết rạn, nhanh chóng vô thanh vô tức, theo thớ gỗ nháy mắt uốn lượn ra xa vài thước.

“Ẩn-Thiên-Thanh,” Cẩm Tâm cười mỉm nói.

Nàng tựa hồ đối với hư ảnh Thanh Long không ngừng lay động bên cạnh người lại không sợ hãi chút nào, đầu ngón tay trượt xuống ngực Tạ Vân, dừng lại ở vị trí tim bên trái, ngay sau đó cúi người xuống, đem đôi môi đỏ mọng dán bên tai Tạ Vân, nhẹ nhàng mở miệng.

Nàng tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng lời còn chưa kịp thốt, đột nhiên Tạ Vân mở mắt ra, “ba” một cái mà đè lại bàn tay nàng đặt trên ngực mình. Y chợt lật tay đem cả người nàng từ sau lưng quẳng về phía trước!

Một loạt động tác nhanh như chớp nháy, chỉ nghe “đông!” một tiếng nặng nề, Cẩm Tâm bị một tay Tạ Vân phản đòn, đầu hướng xuống hung hăng ngã xoài trên mặt đất!

“… Thống lĩnh rất không biết thương hương tiếc ngọc!” Cẩm Tâm từ bả vai tới cánh tay, khớp xương tưởng chừng hoàn toàn xộc xệch, trán kề trên nền gạch lạnh lẽo, đau đến sắc mặt trắng bệch, nhưng vẫn thở hổn hển lộ ra nụ cười quyến rũ lại điềm đạm đáng yêu: “Vì… Vì cái gì đột nhiên phát hỏa, Cẩm Tâm làm sai cái gì sao?”

Tạ Vân rũ xuống mí mắt, ánh mắt gợn sóng bất kinh: “Đầu óc ngươi có bệnh đi, Minh Sùng Nghiễm?”

Trên xà nhà, sắc mặt Đan Siêu nhất thời khẽ biến.

Cẩm Tâm cũng ngẩn người, khóe miệng một nụ cười câu hồn lạc phách kia biến thành sượng sùng không biết làm thế nào. Ngay sau đó, cả người bừng tỉnh biến đổi, dưới đôi mắt nhìn hờ hững của Tạ Vân biến trở lại thành phương sĩ áo xanh tiêu sái!

… Phương sĩ vẫn như cũ, nhã nhặn tuấn tú, ý thái tiêu sái, thậm chí trong tay còn cầm một cây quạt bằng gỗ đào vừa nhìn cũng biết là rất quý giá. Nếu là đứng thẳng dậy giơ cây quạt phe phẩy vài cái, ắt hẳn là một công tử hào hoa phong nhã không lấm bụi trần.

Chỉ là lúc này vị công tử phong nhã không lấm bụi trần kia, nửa người vặn vẹo mà đầu lại còn bẹp dưới đất, thoạt nhìn thập phần buồn cười. Minh Sùng Nghiễm cười khổ một tiếng, khiêm tốn hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh quả nhiên hoả nhãn kim tinh, xin hỏi là làm sao thấy sơ hở của ta?” (*)

[(*) hoả nhãn kim tinh: là con mắt của Tôn Ngộ Không, có thể nhìn thấu mọi nguỵ trang của yêu ma quỷ quái, ý nói là tinh mắt]

Tạ Vân đưa tay dùng một chút lực trên khuỷ tay hắn, Minh Sùng Nghiễm lập tức oai oái kêu to. Trong giọng nói luôn luôn phi thường trầm ổn dễ nghe của Tạ Thống lĩnh đầy vẻ chán ghét rõ ràng: “… Giả thần giả quỷ, xảo ngôn lệnh sắc! Cẩm Tâm đâu?”

“Cẩm Tâm cô nương an toàn không việc gì, chỉ là ngủ một lát… A!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm hét thảm một tiếng, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng mà thở hổn hển nửa ngày, mới thốt ra nụ cười thập phần thành khẩn: “Tạ Thống lĩnh hà tất phải phản cảm như vậy? Là cảm thấy tại hạ lời ngon tiếng ngọt lừa gạt Hoàng hậu, hay bởi vì tại hạ là do Ám Môn chưởng môn Doãn Khai Dương tiến cử, phạm vào cấm kỵ của ngươi?”

Tạ Vân nhíu mày không đáp.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm miễn cưỡng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía y, trên khuôn mặt tươi cười mơ hồ lộ ra một tia nghiền ngẫm:

“Hay bởi vì, Thống lĩnh đơn giản là chán ghét bị nam tử chạm vào người?”

Năm ngón tay Tạ Vân xiết chặt, khớp xương khuỷu tay và các đốt ngón tay của Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhất thời tuôn ra tiếng lách cách!

“A a a …” Minh Sùng Nghiễm khoa trương mà kêu lên thảm thiết: “Đau, đau, đau! Tại hạ hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, thỉnh Thống lĩnh tha mạng …!”

Minh phương sĩ này giọng nói thật sự là khúc chiết uyển chuyển, dư âm còn văng vẳng bên tai, ngay cả Đan Siêu trên xà nhà cũng nhịn không được che lại lỗ tai. Tạ Vân buông lỏng tay, quát: “Câm mồm!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lập tức ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng, không ngừng giãy dụa quay đầu lại dùng ánh mắt xin khoan dung, ý bảo chính mình sai.

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi rốt cuộc là tới làm gì ?”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh không cần khẩn trương như thế. Ta bất quá nghe nói Thống lĩnh bị trọng thương, niệm tình đã có duyên gặp mặt một lần, đặc biệt đến thăm bệnh thôi …ôi!”

“Nhìn xem ta chết hay chưa a?”

“Ẩn Thiên Thanh có Cửu Long hộ thể, tự nhiên sẽ không chết. Nhưng ba tháng sắp tới không thể động võ, liền…”

Tạ Vân đáy mắt hiện lên tàn nhẫn, một tay vẫn nắm chặt tay Minh Sùng Nghiễm, một tay khác liền hướng sau gáy hắn duỗi tới.

Nhưng Minh Sùng Nghiễm giống như phía sau có mắt, ngay lúc ngón tay Tạ Vân sắp chạm được đốt xương yếu ớt nơi gáy, hắn đột nhiên ngửa đầu kêu to: “Không, không, không! Dừng tay!”

Đồng thời cả ngưởi hắn như cá chạch trơn tuột, thân thể trong phút chốc biến thành ảo ảnh. Tạ Vân chỉ cảm thấy trên tay trống không, chăm chú nhìn lên, lại thấy Minh Sùng Nghiễm thế nhưng đã thình lình xuất hiện cách xa hơn trượng!

“…Thống lĩnh tha mạng!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lảo đảo một lúc mới đứng vững, cuống quít chỉnh lại mũ phương sĩ đang xiêu vẹo, ra vẻ chật vật bất kham, nhưng khóe miệng vẫn câu lên độ cong lại toát ra giảo hoạt: “Tại hạ thật sự chính là đến thăm bệnh, một mảnh thâm tình hết sức chân thành thiên địa chứng giám! Tạ Thống lĩnh là mỹ nhân như vậy, hà tất hở ra một tí là đánh đánh giết giết làm gì?”

Phương sĩ này vừa rồi đột nhiên biến mất, lại đột nhiên xuất hiện, thực sự có điểm ý tứ quỷ thần khó lường, Đan Siêu xem ra không giống như là thủ thuật che mắt gạt người – Nhưng Tạ Vân vẫn không tỏ ra bất luận ý gì, thậm chí đối với lời nói ngả ngớn của Minh Sùng Nghiễm cũng không có bất luận phản ứng gì.

Y chỉ nheo mắt lại, đánh giá phương sĩ một khắc, ánh mắt như có điều suy nghĩ, một lúc lâu mới nói: “Thật không? Nếu xem xong rồi có thể lăn đi, không cần phải động thủ động cước.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm khẩn thiết nói: “Tại hạ còn mang theo lễ vật thăm bệnh…”

“Lấy ra đi.”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh không muốn biết Doãn chưởng môn lần này trở về, rốt cuộc là có kế hoạch gì sao?”

Trên xà nhà tối, hô hấp Đan Siêu chợt ngưng trọng.

“…” Chỉ thấy khoé môi Tạ Vân đang trầm xuống rốt cục thoáng nhếch lên một chút, cũng chỉ là cái cười lạnh cực kỳ nhẹ: “Như thế nào, ngươi không phải cùng phe với Doãn Khai Dương sao?”

“Ta chỉ là một phương sĩ, đối với tứ thánh gia tộc đặc biệt cảm thấy hứng thú mà thôi.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm rũ rũ vạt áo, ngồi xếp bằng xuống đất, dùng cây quạt đặc biệt phong độ nhẹ nhàng mà phe phẩy cho mình hai cái, mỉm cười nói: “Thanh Long ấn cùng Phượng Hoàng ấn mấy thế hệ tàn sát lẫn nhau, cơ hồ đến mức diệt tộc. Đương thời có thể nhìn thấy Ẩn Thiên Thanh của Thống lĩnh như vậy cũng là vạn phần may mắn – Bởi vậy ta mới dây dưa không bỏ, thỉnh Thống lĩnh ngàn vạn chớ trách.”

Người này tự nhiên có thể đem việc dây dưa không bỏ nói thành đúng lý hợp tình như vậy, cũng là một nhân tài.

Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Nhưng phương sĩ như ngươi ta đã thấy nhiều lắm, biến thành thi thể lại càng không phải ít. Ngươi nếu là một cái “Đào đại tiên”, đừng quản tính mệnh người khác, tính xem chính mình còn có thể sống bao lâu thì hơn.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm mặt mày nhăn nhó: “Người biết mệnh trời không tính được cho chính mình, nhưng ta nhất định có thể sống lâu hơn so với Tạ Thống lĩnh ngươi.”

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng mà nhìn hắn.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh tại Đoán kiếm trang vì đối phó Thần quỷ môn Cảnh Linh mà cường bách khai ấn, nguyên bản cũng đã ở vào thời điểm tối suy nhược. Hiện tại lại bị Doãn chưởng môn ấn một chưởng trước ngực.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm ánh mắt dừng lại trên ngực Tạ Vân một nhịp, thản nhiên cười nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh cứ tổn hại như vậy, không cần chờ Kim long chính vị, nhiều nhất một hai năm sẽ suy nhược mà chết … Nhưng một hai năm tới ta còn rất có hy vọng sống qua, ngài nói có đúng không?”

Tạ Vân chưa trả lời, trên xà nhà, trái tim Đan Siêu chợt trầm xuống.

Tại Đoán kiếm trang vì đối phó Cảnh Linh mà mạnh mẽ khai ấn?

Bị Doãn Khai Dương trọng thương tâm mạch?

Đây là chuyện xảy ra lúc nào?!

Đan Siêu tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, đột nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, trong lòng xẹt qua một tia bất khả tư nghị: chẳng lẽ là ba ngày trước…

Tạ Vân nguyên bản đang ngồi xếp bằng, tư thế thay đổi, đầu gối bên phải nâng lên chống dưới khuỷu tay, mười ngón thon dài giao nhau, cằm dưới hơi hơi nâng lên chằm chằm nhìn Minh Sùng Nghiễm.

Tư thế này khiến y thoạt nhìn có vẻ tuỳ tiện lại dị thường nguy hiểm, tựa hồ còn có một tia cao cao tại thượng; nếu đổi thành kẻ khác ngồi như vậy, bộ dáng này là thực dễ dàng rước lấy phản cảm, nhưng ở Tạ Vân lại có loại mị lực trên cao nhìn xuống khiến người không dời được mắt.

“… Đều nói Thanh Long ấn nam tuấn, Phượng Hoàng ấn nữ tiếu, lời này quả nhiên không giả.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm phe phẩy quạt gỗ đào, cà lơ phất phơ mà thở dài: “Đáng tiếc đẹp thì quá đẹp, lại là mỹ nhân suốt ngày suy nghĩ muốn lấy cái mạng nhỏ của tại hạ, ai nha…”

“Ngươi mà lắm miệng thêm một câu,” Tạ Vân thong dong nói: “Ngay cả hy vọng sống qua một hai ngày cũng sẽ không có.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lại thở dài: “Nhưng nếu tại hạ chết, ai đem ý đồ thật sự của Doãn chưởng môn làm lễ vật thăm bệnh đến dâng cho Tạ Thống lĩnh ngươi nữa?”

Phương sĩ này nói chuyện từ trước tới này đều là kiểu vòng vo mây mù dày đặc, khó được câu này lại phi thường trực tiếp, đại khái là sợ Tạ Vân một lời không hợp liền động thủ … Phương sĩ bất quá cũng chỉ có một cái mệnh mà thôi.

Tạ Vân cũng nhìn ra, lại bất động thanh sắc: “Doãn Khai Dương rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm quả nhiên không dám tiếp tục miệng tiện, “ba” một tiếng đem cây quạt thu lại, bày ra một bộ dáng muốn trò chuyện lâu dài, hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh cảm thấy, trên đời này quyền lực lớn nhất là gì?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Cửu ngũ chí tôn trong triều đình”

“Nhưng cửu ngũ chí tôn trong triều đình là truyền thừa thiên mệnh. Trong trăm triệu người mới xuất được một kẻ. Nếu không sinh ra trong gia đình đế vương thì còn nói gì được?”

“…”

“Hương dã dân gian, giang hồ võ lâm từ trước tới nay cũng có một cái cửu ngũ chí tôn như vậy.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm như là nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của Tạ Vân, ngón tay cách không một chút, cười nói: “… Không sai, chính là minh chủ võ lâm có thể hiệu lệnh quần hùng, mạt cảm bất tòng.”

“Hiệu lệnh quần hùng mạc cảm bất tòng” tám chữ nói ra, Tạ Vân nhất thời mỉm cười: “Doãn Khai Dương muốn đảm đương minh chủ? Không nói đến các đại danh môn chính phái có phục hắn hay không, ngay cả chức vị minh chủ võ lâm bản thân cũng không có thực quyền, chí tôn ngươi vừa nói từ đâu mà đến?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm hỏi lại: “Vậy nếu như là võ lâm bá chủ thì sao?”

Điện phủ một mảnh yên lặng, cách đó không xa Tạ Vân biểu tình không rõ, hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt đều chìm trong bóng tối lạnh như băng.

Đan Siêu đem hô hấp của mình nén đến rất nhẹ, nhẹ đến cơ hồ không nghe thấy phong thanh gì. Một lúc lâu mới nghe Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nhả ra mấy chữ: “Tuyệt không khả năng.”

“Doãn chưởng môn làm qua rất nhiều chuyện, người bên ngoài cho rằng đều không thể nào. Không quản dùng bất luận thủ pháp gì, cuối cùng đều thành công.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm cười rộ lên nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh dựa vào cái gì cho rằng lần này hắn không thể thành công?”

Từ trên biểu tình của Tạ Vân nhìn tới, y căn bản không có bất luận phản bác gì đối với câu trước, chỉ đối với một câu sau lắc lắc đầu: “Bát sơn chính phái, tứ đại danh môn, tiền bối cao thủ như mây. Doãn Khai Dương trừ phi đem những người đó đều giết sạch, nếu không giang hồ môn phái sao có thể nghe hắn hiệu lệnh, chưa nói đến việc làm bá chủ?!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm theo sát mà hỏi lại một câu: “Vì sao lại không giết sạch được?”

Nếu vừa rồi trong đại điện chính là yên lặng, lúc này cơ hồ là tĩnh mịch, thậm chí ngay cả không khí đều nháy mắt như đông lại.

Đôi mắt sáng như lưu ly của Tạ Vân bình sinh lãnh đạm vô tình, ngay động cũng không động một cái, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Minh Sùng Nghiễm. Phương sĩ nửa khuôn mặt giấu sau cây quạt gỗ đào, lộ ra ánh mắt tràn đầy vô tội cùng khẳng định, ngay một chút lảng tránh cũng đều không có.

Tạ Vân rốt cục mở miệng, chậm rãi nói:

“Hắn rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lộ ra ánh mắt vừa giảo hoạt vừa đắc ý, đưa tay vẫy vẫy, ý bảo Tạ Vân đưa lỗ tai lại đây – Nhưng Tạ Vân vẫn lạnh lùng ngồi im, không có bất luận ý tứ gì muốn đứng dậy.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm chỉ đành thất bại mà khoan dung thở dài, mông dịch hai cái nhích lại dán vào bên tai Tạ Vân nhẹ giọng nói: “Sau khi võ lâm đại hội ở Đoán kiếm trang bị huỷ bỏ, mấy đại danh môn quyết định tụ tập ở Thái sơn, mời dự họp tân võ lâm đại hội. Thời gian cũng cùng lúc với Phong thiện đại điển … “

“Doãn chưởng môn bởi vậy vừa rồi diện thánh, lợi dụng lấy điển cố Thủy Hoàng tiêu binh để đúc kim nhân, đưa ra một cái đề nghị…”

Đan Siêu chợt quát: “Cẩn thận!”

Một tiếng này có thể nói đất bằng phẳng dậy sóng, Tạ Vân giương mắt hướng về phía trước thoáng nhìn, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu thả người bay xuống, giữa không trung rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, cơ hồ ngay cả giây lát chần chừ đều không có, trực tiếp đem Minh Sùng Nghiễm không kịp phản ứng từ trên xuống dưới mà chém thành hai nửa!

Rầm rầm …

Minh Sùng Nghiễm hai nửa thân thể tao nhã ngửa ra sau, đột nhiên biến thành một đám hắc điểu, tung cánh xuyên qua đại điện, bay lên xà nhà!

Biến cố phát sinh trong nháy mắt, Đan Siêu “bình!” một tiếng đáp xuống đất.

Chỉ thấy hắc điểu trên xà nhà xoay quanh bao bọc một thân ảnh không rõ bóng, Minh Sùng Nghiễm trong tiếng ho liên tục vẫn mang ý cười, từ trong đàn chim nói vọng ra: “Ta… Ta biết là không đơn giản như vậy… là ta sơ suất… khụ khụ khụ…”

Trong thanh âm Minh phương sĩ không thiếu thống khổ, xem ra Thất tinh Long uyên một kiếm long trời lở đất kia cũng tạo cho hắn thương tổn không nhỏ. Đan Siêu không kịp đối Tạ Vân giải thích, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Tại hạ không có ác ý, bất quá là tò mò mà thôi. Tạ Thống lĩnh tự có thể phân biệt.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm lại kịch liệt ho khan vài tiếng, cười nói: “Bất quá nếu đã bị phát hiện, tại hạ vẫn là ngày khác lại đến – Xin lỗi, xin lỗi hai vị, vạn thỉnh thứ lỗi!”

Bóng đen giữa đàn hắc điểu kia đứng có vẻ rất chật vật, thế nhưng còn giãy dụa cúi người thi lễ, ngay sau đó chợt bay ngược về phía sau.

Đàn chim phá tan cửa sổ cao phía trên đại điện, trong tiếng “ầm!” vang nặng nề gào thét mà đi, chớp mắt liền biến mất trong không trung ngoại điện giữa trưa.

“Ba” một tiếng vang nhỏ, chỉ thấy cây quạt gỗ đào Minh Sùng Nghiễm vừa rồi còn cầm trong tay hẳn là khi chạy trốn không cầm chắc, từ giữa không trung rơi xuống đất.

Đan Siêu đi nhanh tiến lên muốn nhặt, lại bị Tạ Vân một tay ngăn lại, cúi người nhặt lên – chỉ thấy phía ngoài cây quạt không có gì, mặt bên trong lại dán một cây châm nhỏ. Vừa rồi Đan Siêu chính là lúc khi Minh Sùng Nghiễm giơ cây quạt lên gần sát má Tạ Vân, thông qua phản quang mới phát hiện cây châm, đành không thể không xuất hiện.

Tạ Vân đem châm rút ra cẩn thận đánh giá một khắc, mới nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, tùy tay ném đi.

Đan Siêu ngưng thanh hỏi: “Có độc?”

“Không có, hắn muốn lấy hai giọt máu.”

“Lấy máu làm gì?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời, quay đầu đánh giá Đan Siêu: “Ngươi sao lại ở đây?”

Đan Siêu vốn là nhanh chóng quên mất ý đồ đến đây. Tạ Vân vừa hỏi câu này, phút chốc càng làm huyết khí tuổi trẻ nam tử sôi trào nóng bỏng lên.

Bất quá cũng may, tuy rằng sau khi cửa sổ bị phá, ánh sáng từ bên ngoài chiếu vào, nhưng sâu trong đại điện vẫn còn thực mờ mịt, khiến cho hai gò má hắn hơi hơi đỏ lên cùng ánh mắt sáng rực không có quá mức rõ ràng, chỉ là thanh âm có chút mất tự nhiên khác thường: “Không… có gì, vài ngày không gặp ngươi, nghe nói ngươi bị bệnh…”

Tạ Vân đối câu trả lời của hắn không nói một lời, thậm chí không có bất luận một tia biểu tình dư thừa, chỉ xoay người đi trở lại cạnh giường, nhặt y bào rơi dưới đất khoác lên người.

Vầng sáng Thanh Long vờn quanh người y không biết đã biến mất khi nào, trong ánh sáng mờ ảo, nửa thân để trần tuyệt đẹp như được điêu khắc từ đá cẩm thạch, chợt được phủ trong y bào màu xám rộng rãi. Đai lưng cũng không cột lại, từ bên người buông lỏng xuống đất, Đan Siêu ánh mắt dừng ở mặt trên, chỉ thoáng thấy trên tơ lụa phiếm xuất một màu đỏ sậm rất nhỏ cơ hồ không thể nhìn ra.

“Ngươi bị thương?” Đan Siêu cứng rắn dời đi ánh mắt, khàn khàn hỏi.

Tạ Vân nói: “Không có.”

“… Doãn Khai Dương tới tìm ngươi, có phải ba ngày trước hay không?”

Tạ Vân âm điệu ổn định, ngay một chút biến hóa đều không có: “Không phải.”

Đan Siêu có chút hồ nghi, nhưng hắn không thể hỏi lại. Thời gian dài như vậy hắn đã phát hiện, Tạ Vân đối với hắn tuyệt đối không thể nói là không tốt, thậm chí so sánh với tính cách làm người xưa nay cay nghiệt của Tạ Thống lĩnh còn có thể dùng một câu “Thật tốt” để hình dung – nhưng y cũng không làm một chuyện – chính là trả lời vấn đề.

Tạ Vân không phải là một lão sư tử tế.

Tạ Vân khép lại vạt áo, mệt mỏi xoay người tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng còn chưa mở miệng, lại thấy Đan Siêu đột nhiên đem lòng bàn tay dán vào trước ngực y.

Lòng bàn tay nam tử tuổi trẻ nhiệt lực cường thịnh, một cỗ nội lực hùng hậu nóng ấm rót vào trong người y, cuồn cuộn không ngừng từ tâm mạch tràn vào tứ chi toàn thân. Kinh lạc đang bị tắc nghẽn đau đớn đều giống như được nội lực ôn nhu hùng hậu xoa dịu. Tạ Vân đứng thẳng bất động tại chỗ, hai người đối diện cách nhau gang tấc, ước chừng qua nửa khắc đồng hồ, nội lực vận chuyển qua một vòng, Đan Siêu mới nhẹ nhàng mà buông tay xuống.

“Không cần cảm tạ.” Đan Siêu lẳng lặng mà nhìn y nói.

Tạ Vân từ từ thở ra một hơi, thuận miệng trào phúng: “Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều!”

Y cất bước đi về hướng thư án, cước bộ so với vừa rồi lưu loát thong dong hơn nhiều. Trong thoáng y lướt qua bên cạnh, Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên mở miệng hỏi: “Ẩn Thiên Thanh là cái gì?”

Hắn chính là thăm dò một chút, nguyên bản tưởng rằng Tạ Vân sẽ không trả lời. Không nghĩ tới chính là, bước chân Tạ Vân chỉ hơi dừng một chút, lập tức lại đi tiếp. Y cũng không quay đầu lại, chỉ nghe trong thanh âm đầy vẻ mỉa mai, thốt ra bốn chữ: “Long bản tính dâm.”

Đan Siêu sửng sốt.

“Tứ thánh ấn phần lớn là kết hôn nội tộc. Chỉ có Thanh Long gia tộc thường có kẻ chạy trốn. Con cái thế hệ sau có Thanh Long ấn chính là ‘Ẩn’, có thể khai ấn gọi là ‘Thiên’. Bởi vậy Ẩn Thiên Thanh không phải là lời ca ngợi. Ngươi nếu nhắc lại, liền phải cẩn thận cái mạng nhỏ của mình.”

“…” Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên, rốt cục vẫn hỏi tiếp: “Vậy lệnh tôn hay… lệnh đường…”

“Mẫu thân của ta.” Tạ Vân lười biếng nói “Nhưng mẫu thân của ta cũng đã mất sớm. Tiên hoàng phế Thái tử Thừa Càn mưu phản thất bại, lưu đày đến Kiềm Châu. Sau hắn không cam lòng, mưu toan Đông Sơn tái khởi. Nghe người ta nói có Thanh Long phụ tá sẽ được thiên hạ, liền phái người tìm ra ta. Đúng lúc gặp Doãn Khai Dương phụng mệnh xuất kinh xử tử phế Thái tử. Hắn thấy ta ở bên, liền thu dưỡng ta, đem ta mang vào đại nội bồi dưỡng thành sát thủ thích khách của Ám Môn – chính là Thần quỷ môn hiện nay hoành hành trong giang hồ.”

Mấy đoạn ngắn này trước đó y có đề cập sơ qua, bởi vậy Đan Siêu cũng suy đoán được, nhưng không nghĩ tới sự tình thật sự liên quan như vậy.

“Vậy ngươi về sau vì sao lại thành cấm quân Thống lĩnh?”

“Nhân sinh luôn có rất nhiều tương ngộ, Đan Siêu đại sư!” Tạ Vân kéo dài ngữ điệu, trong âm cuối đầy vẻ mỉa mai, nhất thời biết nghe lời phải mà từ đối nội chuyển hướng về phía đối ngoại: “Người hướng lên cao, nước chảy chỗ trũng. Vi sư là một người vì công danh lợi lộc không từ thủ đoạn đi lên, tự nhiên sẽ bắt lấy hết thảy cơ hội có thể nắm bắt được, ngươi không phải là đã sớm biết rồi sao?”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Đổi thành bất luận kẻ nào phản ứng đầu tiên đều là trả lời “Không, ngươi không phải là người như thế”, nhưng Đan Siêu đột nhiên phát hiện Tạ Vân không phải là khiêm tốn, y thật sự thẳng thắn thành khẩn cũng thực trực tiếp mà theo đuổi quyền lực – ngay cả mưu hại đương triều Thái tử, loại đại trọng tội như thế y cũng dám phạm – câu an ủi kia liền nghẹn lại, nói không nên lời .

Khanh bản giai nhân, nề hà vi tặc. (*)

[(*): Nàng vốn là giai nhân, sao lại đi theo giặc]

Lời này tuy rằng khó nghe, bất quá hình dung Tạ Vân lại cố tình chuẩn xác.

“Nhưng ngươi là kẻ tự do.” Tạ Vân giống như liếc mắt một cái liền xem thấu suy nghĩ của Đan Siêu, trong thanh âm của y mang theo chút bệnh thái cùng khàn khàn mỏi mệt, lại vẫn chậm rãi nói: “Ngươi có thể lựa chọn ở lại triều đình nhất dương quang đại, cũng có thể hồi Từ Ân tự thanh đăng cổ phật, thậm chí là quay lại Mạc Bắc cưỡi ngựa săn thú, vô câu vô thúc… Ngay từ đầu ta cũng không cản trở hướng đi của ngươi, đến nay cũng là chính ngươi tự chọn, tương lai cũng thế.”

Tạ Vân đứng trong đại điện trống trải, có vẻ thập phần mệt mỏi, gương mặt băng sơn ngàn năm, không có bất luận chút gì ấm áp.

Y không dùng ân tình để áp chế Đan Siêu tiếp thu tiến cử của Hoàng hậu, thậm chí ngay cả ý tứ cầm chân gì cũng không có.

Nhưng giờ phút này Đan Siêu nhìn gương mặt tuyệt đẹp lại tiều tụy kia, từ trong đáy lòng bỗng nhiên sinh ra một cỗ xúc động không biết từ đâu mà đến – hắn muốn làm cho đôi mày của Tạ Vân giãn ra một ít, giảm bớt mệt mỏi đi một ít. Nếu thật sự chỉ có quyền lực cùng địa vị mới khiến cho người trước mắt này vui vẻ, hắn thậm chí cũng không phải là không thể thoái nhượng, không thể thỏa hiệp…

Nếu gương mặt trước mắt này có thể hơi lộ ra chút ý cười…

Nếu…

Nguyên bản nỗi phiền muộn nặng nề trong lòng suốt ba ngày qua, đột nhiên bị một loại nhiệt tình cùng mê luyến thiêu đốt đến sạch sẽ. Đan Siêu đuôi lông mày vừa động, cư nhiên bước về phía trước, tưởng muốn nắm lấy đôi tay lạnh lẽo phiếm xanh của Tạ Vân đang khoanh lại trước người.

“Ta biết.” Hắn nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, hầu kết ở trên cổ họng rắn chắc nhấp nhô một cái, thấp giọng nói: “Nhưng nếu ngươi thực sự khó nói, việc Hoàng hậu bên kia, ta cũng có thể…”

Đúng lúc này, cửa đại điện lại bị gõ hai cái. Thanh âm Mã Hâm lần thứ hai vang lên, cách cửa cũng đều có thể nghe ra đầy vẻ lo âu: “Thống lĩnh, Thống lĩnh! Càn Thái điện truyền đến Thánh thượng khẩu dụ, nói đột phát chuyện quan trọng, triệu ngài tức khắc tiến đến diện thánh!”

Tạ Vân chợt lui ra phía sau nửa bước, tránh được bàn tay Đan Siêu đưa qua định kéo tay mình.

Một động tác kháng cự này phi thường vi diệu, nhưng cũng không khiến hai bên có gì khó chịu, bởi vì Tạ Vân chợt hắng giọng hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”

“Không biết!” Mã Hâm vội la lên: “Nhưng nghe nói Thánh Thượng đồng thời còn triệu thêm vài vị Đại tướng quân. Mặt khác Hoàng hậu điện hạ sai người đến nhắn nhủ, nói trước đó không có cơ hội truyền ra tin tức: ba ngày qua cùng Thánh Thượng đóng cửa mật đàm, chính là Ám Môn chưởng môn Doãn Khai Dương!”

Bàn tay Đan Siêu đặt trên chuôi kiếm gân cốt máy động!

Đáy mắt Tạ Vân như hồ sâu trầm xuống, mơ hồ có ngoan sắc hiện lên, nhưng ngay sau đó lại biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi; khi y mở miệng thanh âm đã phi thường bình thản: “Ta biết, hồi Càn Thái điện nói ta tức khắc liền tới.”

Y quay lại Đan Siêu, hai người đối diện nhau. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân đem một tay duỗi ra, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước, năm ngón tay thon dài đẹp đẽ bày ra tư thái tựa như lời mời, nói: “Ngươi đi cùng ta.”


	35. Chương 35: Ác ma

“Buổi tối ba ngày trước, trẫm nằm mộng, mơ thấy đất bằng nứt ra, sông hồ dâng lên hồng thuỷ; Từ dưới mặt đất bộc phát kim quang chói lọi như đại dương mênh mông…”

Noãn các trong Càn Thái điện, Hoàng đế ngồi xếp bằng trên tháp trải nhung tơ, sau án gỗ lim vàng, trên người chỉ khoác thường phục bằng lụa màu tím, ngữ khí mỏi mệt sắc mặt tiều tụy, dưới mắt có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng quầng thâm.

Mà hơn nửa trọng thần tay nắm binh quyền trong triều đều đứng trong gian noãn các nho nhỏ này, bao gồm bảy tám vị Đại tướng quân Kiêu kỵ, Phụ quốc, Trấn quân. Vũ Văn Hổ cũng thân khoác triều phục tử sắc, lặng im không lên tiếng mà đứng ở giữa.

Tạ Vân đã thay một thân triều phục của Cấm quân Thống lĩnh, áo trắng đai đỏ thêu phi ngư, đứng ở phía dưới Hoàng hậu, phía sau là Đan Siêu tay cầm Thất tinh Long Uyên gương mặt nghiêm nghị. Chỉ thấy trong noãn các tất cả mọi người mặt trơ ra, đám Đại tướng quân cúi đầu đứng trang nghiêm, lại nghe phía trước Hoàng đế tiếp tục truyền đến: “Trẫm gặp nguy cấp, nhưng chư vị ái khanh đều không thấy bóng dáng, cũng không người tới cứu giá, bởi vậy trong lòng thập phần sợ hãi. Đương lúc bó tay chịu chết, chợt thấy từ khe nứt dưới đất hào quang đại thịnh, dần dần thế nhưng dâng lên mười hai tượng kim nhân đỉnh thiên lập địa, trên ngực có minh văn…”

“Thánh thượng!” Hoàng hậu cùng Hoàng đế đóng cửa mật đàm suốt ba ngày, giờ phút này sắc mặt cũng không dễ nhìn lắm. Nhưng nàng thân thể khoẻ mạnh so với Hoàng đế nhiều bệnh, bởi vậy mở miệng thanh âm vẫn thực ổn trọng: “Các vị ái khanh đối với Thánh thượng vẫn luôn trung tâm, nếu là thật sự gặp nguy hiểm, nhất định sẽ mã bất đình đề (*) tới cứu giá. Chỉ là cảnh trong mơ cũng không đáng tin, Thánh thượng vẫn nên chớ nghĩ là thật.”

[(*): ngựa phi không ngừng không nghỉ]

Lời vừa dứt, vẻ mặt người người đều hơi thả lỏng – cho dù là ai đang uống trà, đột nhiên bị Hoàng Thượng gọi tới một trận “chỉ dâu mắng hòe” rằng “Trẫm mơ thấy ngươi có tâm bất trung!” cũng đều cảm thấy thập phần bất ổn – lời này của Hoàng hậu cũng thật nói thay trong lòng mọi người đi.

Hoàng đế khoát tay chặn lại, ngoài dự đoán mà cố chấp: “Chư vị đại thần trung tâm có vài phần trẫm phi thường rõ ràng, không cần tại đây thảo luận. Chính là cảnh trong mơ dự báo hiện thực, việc này từ xưa đã có, làm sao lại không lo là thật được?”

Hoàng hậu: “…”

Mọi người không biết phải nói cái gì, Hoàng hậu cũng không lời gì để nói.

“Trẫm sau khi tỉnh mộng, liền cảm thấy thập phần sợ hãi, không biết cảnh trong mơ này biểu thị cái gì. Nhưng trẫm nghĩ kim nhân ám chỉ việc đao binh. Chư vị ái khanh đều là rường cột nước nhà chiến công hiển hách, liền muốn đem các ngươi triệu đến để giải cái mộng kia.” Hoàng đế nhìn chung quanh một vòng, ngưng thanh âm hỏi: “Các ngươi thấy thế nào?”

Ngữ khí của Hoàng đế xem ra thật sự không tốt, vài bậc trọng thần ngươi xem ta ta xem ngươi, cũng không dám lên tiếng.

“Vì sao đều không lên tiếng?” Hoàng đế bất mãn nói: “Nguyên Dụ, ngươi nói trước đi.”

Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ trong lòng chỉ cảm thấy nghẹn khuất, bất đắc dĩ bởi vì hắn đứng đầu võ tướng, chỉ đành tiến lên khom người: “Hồi bẩm Thánh thượng, thần không am hiểu giải mộng, nhưng dưới đất xuất hiện kim nhân, có lẽ đại biểu thượng thiên sắp ban cho Thánh thượng công huân phi thường …”

“Chỉ được cái nói bậy!” Hoàng đế mặt lạnh cắt ngang Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ, tầm mắt đảo qua đám quần thần: “Vũ Văn Hổ?”

Vũ Văn đại tướng quân ở trong ánh mắt đồng cảm của những người chung quanh mà hít vào một hơi.

“Thánh thượng,” Vũ Văn Hổ nghĩ nghĩ, trầm giọng nói: “Tương truyền Thủy Hoàng thu tất cả binh khí trong thiên hạ, để đúc thành chuông lớn cùng mười hai tượng kim nhân, đặt trước cung A Phòng. Sau đó bởi vì chiến loạn mà không biết thất lạc nơi đâu. Thần cả gan cho rằng, Thánh thượng nhìn thấy, có khả năng là mười hai tượng kim nhân thất lạc kia.”

Hoàng đế tâm tư rốt cục bị nói trúng, sắc mặt cũng hơi có chút hoà hoãn: “A? Vậy ngươi nói xem tại sao trẫm lại mơ thấy bọn họ?”

… Quân thần đối đáp đến lúc này đều giống nhau là muốn vuốt mông ngựa, tất cả mọi người tập mãi thành quen, Vũ Văn Hổ liền biết nghe lời phải mà trả lời: “Thủy Hoàng năm đó đông tuần Thái sơn, sử sách lưu danh. Giấc mộng này hiển nhiên là chỉ Thánh thượng tái hiện hành động vĩ đại năm đó của Thủy Hoàng, mới có thể khiến cho thượng thiên ban thưởng ca ngợi, do đó mới làm cho đất bằng rạn nứt mà hiện ra kim quang…”

Ba!

Vũ Văn Hổ chợt im bặt, chỉ thấy Thánh thượng vỗ xuống bàn một cái thật lớn: “Hết kẻ này đến kẻ khác, đều chỉ biết dùng mấy cái lời ca công tụng đức từ ngữ trau chuốt đến lừa gạt trẫm!”

Noãn các lặng ngắt như tờ.

“Nếu như thật là trời cao ca ngợi, vì sao trong mộng trẫm gặp lại là cảnh tượng đáng sợ như thế? Rõ ràng là các ngươi trong lòng hờ hững, không muốn vì trẫm phân ưu giải nạn, mới dùng mấy lời dễ nghe nói qua loa tắc trách cho xong việc!”

“…Chúng thần không dám!”

Quần thần lập tức ùn ùn quỳ xuống thỉnh tội, mà cơn giận của Hoàng đế vẫn chưa tiêu, đang lúc còn muốn buông lời răn dạy, đột nhiên lại nghe một thanh âm trầm thấp dễ nghe nhẹ nhàng đằng hắng: “Thánh thượng!”

Ánh mắt mọi người quay lại, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân chậm rãi tiến lên, nhu hòa nói: “Thần cả gan muốn hỏi Thánh thượng một câu, tại sao lại có giấc mộng này?”

Hoàng đế đối với đại nội cấm quân thống lĩnh vẫn có chút kiêng kị, vẫn là cau mày hừ một tiếng: “Tại sao lại có giấc mộng này, trẫm không phải là đang ở nơi này hỏi ý kiến các vị ái khanh sao? Chỉ là các ngươi…”

“Cảnh trong mơ có thể là do ban ngày có chút suy nghĩ, ban đêm có điều mộng tưởng. Cũng có thể là do người khác lấy bí thuật hướng dẫn mà tạo thành, bởi vậy thần mới hỏi câu vừa rồi.” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, nói: “Thánh thượng sau khi từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh phải chăng là có người lập tức tới bái phỏng? Có người có thể chuẩn xác nói ra nội dung cảnh tượng trong mơ hay không? Nếu là có, thì giấc mộng đó hẳn nhiên là do người khác dẫn mà ra. Bởi vậy giải mộng là chuyện căn bản không có ý nghĩa, vọng Thánh thượng minh giám.”

Hoàng đế sửng sốt, quần thần cũng sửng sốt.

Các trọng thần đại khái chưa bao giờ đồng lòng giống giờ phút này, cả đám đều cảm thấy Tạ Thống lĩnh chưa bao giờ đáng yêu đến như vậy. Nhưng sau khi Hoàng đế kịp phản ứng, lại lập tức hiện lên sắc giận: “Hồ ngôn loạn ngữ! Trẫm xem ngươi mới là kẻ nghi thần nghi quỷ quá đáng, nằm mơ cũng có thể giả sao?!”

“Có thể.” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Ám Môn đủ loại kỹ xảo tà thuật. Biện pháp thu hồn nhiếp phách nhiễu loạn tâm thần nhiều vô số, không dưới mười loại. Xin hỏi có phải Ám Môn chưởng môn Doãn Khai Dương tự tiện ly kinh mấy năm không hề có tin tức đột nhiên xuất hiện hay không, lại còn yết kiến qua Thánh thượng? Nếu là có, chắc chắn là do Doãn chưởng môn giả thần giả quỷ không có sai. Thánh thượng chỉ cần đem y áp xuống trảm thủ, có thể lập tức phá giải.”

“Áp xuống trảm thủ” bốn chữ vừa thốt ra, không khí xung quanh thoáng chốc đông cứng lại.

Cạch!

Thánh thượng quăng ngã chén trà, cả giận nói: “Lớn mật! Không chịu vì trẫm sắp xếp phân ưu giải nạn đã đành, lại còn…”

“…Tạ Thống lĩnh lời ấy sai rồi.”

Ngoài cửa điện đột nhiên vang lên một thanh âm nam tử nói không chút để ý, mọi người ngạc nhiên quay đầu nhìn lại. Chỉ thấy một người đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen, đeo mặt nạ trắng bạc đang khoanh tay, không coi ai ra gì mà vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, mỉm cười nói: “Một lời không hợp liền hô đánh hô giết, khi sư diệt tổ xem ra là truyền thống của bổn môn.”

Trước mặt thiên tử chí tôn, một bên là nửa triều thần, nhưng người này bước đi nhàn nhã thong dong, quả thực giống như là đột nhiên xuất hiện giữa không trung, dưới ánh mắt trừng trừng như nhìn quái vật của đám triều thần mà lững thững đi đến.

Chỉ có cơ bắp rắn chắc trên sống lưng Đan Siêu đột nhiên căng thẳng.

…Tựa như một con sói đực móng vuốt mới vừa trưởng thành, thời điểm đang chuẩn bị khởi xướng khiêu chiến Lang vương để tiếp quản quyền lực, đột nhiên ngửi được khí tức uy hiếp mạnh mẽ của một mãnh thú khác.

Hắn biết người kia là ai.

Đứng đầu Đại nội cao thủ, chấp chưởng Ám Môn ba mươi năm, kẻ phía sau màn cầm quyền ma giáo Thần quỷ môn trong giang hồ; thời điểm đỉnh cao quyền lực của hắn dùng câu “lật tay là gió, úp tay là mưa” để hình dung cũng không chút nào là quá. Giết người như ngóe, tội lỗi chồng chất, đối với nhiều người mà nói, chính là ma đầu trong truyền thuyết.

Doãn Khai Dương.

Cũng chính là Doãn Khai Dương một tay đem Tạ Vân đưa vào Ám Môn nuôi lớn.

Tạ Vân hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, gằn từng chữ một nói: “Doãn-chưởng-môn.”

“Bệ hạ,” Doãn Khai Dương giữa ánh mắt kinh ngạc của các trọng thần, mỉm cười vái chào, Hoàng đế vẻ mặt nhất thời thập phần dịu đi: “Doãn ái khanh không cần đa lễ, mau bình thân.”

Doãn Khai Dương theo lời đứng thẳng, cười liếc về hướng Tạ Vân: “Tạ Thống lĩnh đối với thủ đoạn của Ám Môn hẳn là đã kiến thức nhiều lắm. Tại sao lại cảm thấy Thánh thượng mơ thấy mười hai kim nhân, sự tình hư vô mờ mịt như vậy lại cũng có thể có quan hệ với Ám Môn ta?”

… Doãn Khai Dương hỏi câu này thanh âm không cao, không nghiêm khắc, cũng không có vẻ gây sự; chỉ thấy bao hàm tinh tu nội lực võ công trụ cột của đại nội cao thủ. Thanh tuyến của hắn lại không bằng Tạ Vân, trời sinh giọng nói của y có loại cảm xúc hoa lệ lạnh như băng lại cao cao tại thượng.

Nhưng thời điểm hắn mở miệng, trong thanh âm lại phảng phất có kình khí mãnh liệt mênh mông, thẳng tắp xuyên vào tuỷ não những người xung quanh, khiến cho quần thần đều đột nhiên sinh ra một cỗ tâm thần hồn phách đều bị nội lực này nhiếp trụ, cảm giác không cách nào tránh thoát.

Đám Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ, Vũ Văn Hổ mấy người đồng thời theo bản năng lùi về phía sau, lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân vẫn đứng nguyên tại chỗ, trực diện chăm chú nhìn thẳng vào nụ cười sau mặt nạ của Doãn Khai Dương, không chút biểu tình nói: “Ám Môn truyền thống ngoại trừ khi sư diệt tổ còn có biệt danh Đào đại tiên (*), có phải hay không, Doãn chưởng môn?”

[(*): ý chỉ các lang băm đạo sĩ dùng tà thuật lừa gạt người]

Doãn Khai Dương không đáp.

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Đã từng nguyện trung thành với Thiên tử, Ám Môn lại tự tiện rời khỏi kinh thành đã lâu, không những ở trong chốn giang hồ làm lục lâm thảo khấu, thậm chí còn lấy tên đại bất kính ‘Thần quỷ môn’ tự cho mình đúng, chỉ một điểm này cũng là tội đáng chết. Hơn nữa lần này Thánh thượng trước vừa nằm mơ, sau lưng ngươi liền xuất hiện. Ngươi tự mình hỏi chư vị đại thần nơi đây một chút, trừ bỏ việc Ám Môn giở trò quỷ ra, còn có nguyên do nào khác có thể giải thích mộng cảnh của Thánh thượng không?”

Lời này nói ra, chúng thần liền sôi nổi bày ra vẻ tán thưởng đồng ý, Võ Hậu cũng hơi hơi gật đầu, ngay cả Hoàng đế nhất thời cũng không thốt ra được lời gì bác bỏ.

Nhưng Doãn Khai Dương cười cười lắc đầu, đưa tay cách không đối Tạ Vân chỉ chỉ: “A Vân, trừ bỏ bốn chữ giả thần giả quỷ này, ngươi cũng nghĩ không ra lời gì khác để mắng chửi người.”

Đuôi lông mày thon dài của Tạ Vân nhướn lên.

“Nhưng Ám Môn trừ bỏ việc giở trò quỷ ra, vẫn là có rất nhiều biện pháp khác…”

Doãn Khai Dương dừng một chút, đôi mắt thâm thúy sau mặt nạ đột nhiên hiện lên một tia bạch quang biến hoá kỳ lạ, giống như một tia sáng lạnh lẽo lướt qua, phản chiếu ảnh ngược trong đáy mắt Tạ Vân. Chỉ nghe hắn mang theo vẻ giễu cợt nói: “Đây mới là thủ đoạn chân chính của Ám Môn. Xem ra ngươi quả thật cần phải ôn lại cho tốt, rồi mới ngẫm lại có muốn cùng Ám Môn đối nghịch hay không… “

Một chữ cuối cùng ở trong tai Tạ Vân như bị kéo dài vô hạn, giống như ma âm đâm vào trong óc, tiếng vọng thật lâu không dứt.

Tạ Vân không lên tiếng cũng không hề cử động, nhưng nếu cẩn thận quan sát, liền sẽ phát hiện ngay lúc ánh mắt Doãn Khai Dương hiện lên tinh quang, đồng tử của Tạ Vân đang nhìn chăm chú vào hắn chợt tan rã…

Mọi âm thanh cùng màu sắc trong Noãn các đều hóa thành lốc xoáy, gào thét cuốn đi xa.

Cả người y như bị chìm vào bóng đêm, vực sâu từ dưới chân mở ra; Tạ Vân giống như bị một bàn tay khổng lồ vô hình bắt lấy hung hăng ném xuống dưới, trong ảo cảnh vô số hình ảnh kỳ lạ rực rỡ, từ sâu trong ký ức đã bị chôn vùi cuồn cuộn mở ra.

“Ám Môn thủ đoạn,” hai mươi năm trước, trên sườn núi hoang, Doãn Khai Dương quỳ một gối xuống đất, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, trong ánh mắt lóe ra một vẻ lãnh khốc cùng trào phúng.

Một đứa bé cuộn mình sau đống cỏ khô, trên người miễn cưỡng khoác chiếc áo vải sờn rách, gió lạnh khiến cho làn da biến thành xanh nhạt. Bàn tay nhỏ bé đầy vết nứt nẻ gắt gao bịt lấy miệng, cố gắng miễn cưỡng kìm nén tiếng khóc run rẩy.

Xuyên qua khe hở đám cỏ hoang, y nhìn thấy Thái tử Thừa Càn từng là một người không ai bì nổi, lúc này trên cổ là một đoạn bạch lăng, sắc mặt trướng lên, tím tái biến đen, tay chân giống như bị sét đánh, kịch liệt run rẩy, nhưng mà hết thảy giãy dụa đều không làm được gì.

“Bổn vương rõ ràng… Là… người được… Thiên mệnh lựa chọn…”

Doãn Khai Dương dưới cái nhìn chằm chằm trước lúc hấp hối của Thái tử, lắc lắc đầu, tựa hồ cảm thấy thập phần buồn cười lại có chút thương hại: “Không phải, Thái tử! Ngươi cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải. Truyền thống của Ám Môn từ xưa đến nay, là chọn lựa kẻ được thiên mệnh lựa chọn để phò tá, dựa vào công lao phò Chân Long (*) để giành lấy quyền lực lớn nhất trên đời. Nhưng so với Tấn vương cùng Ngụy vương, Thái tử ngươi căn bản là không được ta xếp vào trong phạm vi xem xét…”

[(*) chân long: ý chỉ kẻ chân chính có mệnh đế vương]

Lý Thừa Càn hai mắt lồi ra cơ hồ đến cực hạn, yết hầu phát ra tiếng lách cách, từ hốc mắt, xoang mũi, lỗ tai đồng thời chảy ra máu, cảnh tượng trông giống như lệ quỷ từ địa ngục xuất ra.

“Ngươi là… Ác… Ma…”

“Ta còn chân chính chưa đến thời điểm có thể gọi là ác ma đâu,” Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười trả lời.

Lý Thừa Càn đã không còn phát ra thanh âm nào, đôi môi tím đen không tiếng động mà mở to, đáy mắt che kín tơ máu như mạng nhện đỏ tươi, trừng trừng nhìn về phía trước. Doãn Khai Dương dưới ánh mắt hấp hối giống như là một tiếng thở dài tiếc hận, lập tức hai tay nắm chặt bạch lăng xiết mạnh.

… Rắc!

Tiếng xương cổ gãy một tiếng giòn vang, Lý Thừa Càn thân thể cứng đờ, đầu nặng nề oặt ra, vô lực mà ngã xuống đất.

Hắn đã chết.

Đông Cung Thái tử, thiên hạ trữ quân, thế nhưng cứ như vậy, tại một sườn núi hoang sơn dã lãnh cách kinh thành ngàn dặm kết thúc một đời.

Doãn Khai Dương thở ra một hơi, đứng lên giũ giũ áo.

Thần thái của hắn thanh thản, cảm giác giống như vừa uống xong một tuần trà, hoàn toàn không có vẻ gì mới giết qua một người.

Theo động tác của hắn, tiểu hài tử sau đống cỏ khô sợ hãi mà lùi lại nửa bước, thân thể căng thẳng kiệt lực tránh tạo ra cái gì động tĩnh, muốn thừa dịp này xoay người chạy trốn. Nhưng y còn chưa kịp có một động tác nào, Doãn Khai Dương lại như có mắt sau đầu, đột nhiên quay lại quát lên: “Đứng lại.”

Trong thanh âm của hắn ẩn hàm kình khí, đầu gối tiểu hài tử nhất thời mềm nhũn.

Doãn Khai Dương đi tới đẩy bụi cỏ ra, ngạc nhiên nói: “Nhỏ như vậy?”

Tiểu hài tử tuổi nhỏ lại gầy trơ cả xương đang ngồi xổm, giấu mình trong đám cỏ hoang kia hình thể thật sự giống một con thỏ không có gì khác biệt. Doãn Khai Dương mới đầu còn tưởng rằng hài tử sau đống cỏ khô ít nhất cũng phải trên dưới mười tuổi, nhưng trước mắt vừa thấy cũng có chút ngoài ý muốn, lẩm bẩm nói: “Thái tử này yêu thích… cũng thật sự là…”

Hắn hiển nhiên là nghĩ sai, bất quá tiểu hài tử cũng không nghe rõ, run rẩy mà lùi lại hai bước.

“Lại đây,” Doãn Khai Dương vẫy tay, hòa ái nói: “Đừng sợ, ta cho ngươi chết một cách thống khoái.”

Tiểu hài tử mãnh liệt nhảy dựng lên, liều mình chạy đi!

Trong chớp mắt Doãn Khai Dương duỗi tay, liền chuẩn xác nắm chặt sau gáy tiểu hài tử, không khác gì nắm tai một con thỏ nhỏ, cũng chẳng buồn để ý đến phản kháng của y mà đem y xách trở về, ngón tay thoáng dùng sức, mắt thấy liền muốn dễ dàng bẻ gẫy cái cổ be bé.

Hành động này đối với Doãn Khai Dương mà nói quả thật xem như rất có lòng từ bi. Nếu tiểu hài tử không giãy dụa, chỉ trong nháy mắt có thể bị mất mạng, nhanh đến mức thậm chí ngay một chút thống khổ cũng sẽ không có cảm giác.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, tiểu hài tử rốt cục ở trong cực độ sợ hãi cũng phát ra tiếng thét chói tai: “Cứu… Cứu mạng!”

“Nương! Nương a…!”

Oành …

Kỳ thật là không có tiếng động, nhưng ở trong tai Doãn Khai Dương, nháy mắt đó cũng không khác tiếng nổ vang trời.

Chỉ thấy thân thể tiểu hài tử đột nhiên cứng ngắc, nhưng từ giữa tứ chi kinh lạc lại đột nhiên bộc phát ra một cỗ kình khí thật lớn khó có thể tưởng tượng. Ngay sau đó ánh sáng màu thiên thanh xuyên qua chiếc áo sờn rách cũ nát mà xuất, ở lớp da phía ngoài hội tụ thành một tầng hoa văn phức tạp, từ sống lưng nhanh chóng lan tràn ra cánh tay cùng cổ, thậm chí nháy mắt đâm vào bàn tay Doãn Khai Dương đang tóm sau gáy tiểu hài tử!

Doãn Khai Dương sắc mặt đại biến, giống như bị lửa đốt, mãnh liệt buông tay.

“Nương a!” Tiểu hài tử ngã sấp xuống đống cỏ khô, giãy dụa kêu thảm thiết: “Nương, cứu … cứu ta! Nương a!”

Doãn Khai Dương cúi đầu liền thấy ngón tay mình huyết nhục mơ hồ, máu tươi theo chưởng văn ồ ồ chảy xuống, trên miệng vết thương còn mơ hồ sót lại thanh quang đáng sợ!

Nhưng hắn không để ý, quỳ một chân ngồi xuống nhìn chằm chằm tiểu hài tử đang cuống cuồng cuộn mình lại. Chỉ thấy hình xăm kia không ngừng lan ra, dần dần thành hình: sừng như sừng hươu, mép có râu dài, miệng có minh châu, quả nhiên hình thành một cái ấu long chưa trưởng thành!

“… Khó trách,” Doãn Khai Dương nhẹ giọng nói, “Được Thanh Long là được cả thiên hạ. Lý Thừa Càn lòng không từ bỏ, muốn Đông Sơn tái khởi, vậy mà lại có thể tìm được một cái Ẩn Thiên Thanh còn nhỏ…”

Tiếng thét chói tai của tiểu hài tử dần dần khàn khàn tắt lịm, cả người rũ ra trong bụi cỏ, cơ hồ ngay cả khí lực để giãy dụa cũng đều không có.

Lúc này chỉ cần hơi vươn tay lại gần một chút, là có thể dễ dàng mà đưa tiểu Thanh Long này về Tây Thiên. Nhưng Doãn Khai Dương thật lâu không hề cử động, chỉ lẳng lặng mà nhìn thân thể nhỏ bé không hề có chút sinh khí kia. Một lúc lâu hắn rốt cục vươn tay, lại là đem tiểu hài tử bế lên, xoay người đi xuống sườn núi đầy cỏ hoang.

Thi thể Lý Thừa Càn hai mắt trợn lên bị để lại phía sau bọn họ xa xa.

Trong gió lạnh một tia tịch dương cuối cùng ẩn vào đường chân trời, khung cảnh hoang dã hiu quạnh, cỏ khô bay tán loạn. Đêm đông lạnh lẽo dài dằng dặc theo cánh chim cuối cùng về tổ, dần dần bao phủ khắp đất trời.

Tiểu hài tử hơi hơi mở mắt ra, qua thật lâu ánh mắt tan rã mới từ từ tụ lại, đôi môi khô khốc kiệt lực há ra nhiều lần, rốt cục mới miễn cưỡng phát ra thanh âm nhỏ bé yếu ớt khàn khàn: “… Ngươi là ai?”

“Ngươi muốn dẫn ta đi nơi nào?”

Doãn Khai Dương xoay người nhảy lên ngựa, áo choàng bay lên phần phật rồi hạ xuống, giữa màn trời mờ mịt đáy mắt lóe ra bạch quang biến hoá kỳ lạ.

Một màn cảnh tượng kia mỗi cái chi tiết đều rõ ràng như vậy, khắc sâu từng nét vào trong đầu tiểu hài tử. Thế cho nên sau đó trải qua hơn hai mươi năm vẫn không chút nào phai nhạt, ở trong vô số mộng cảnh đêm khuya nhiều lần tái hiện. Sau hết thảy, đó là bắt đầu của những cơn ác mộng vô cùng vô tận, của vận mệnh lang bạc kỳ hồ.

“Địa ngục!” Doãn Khai Dương tùy ý nói.

Đồng tử của tiểu hài tử chợt co lại. Doãn Khai Dương lại cười rộ lên, mãnh liệt thúc ngựa chạy như bay, hướng vào trong bóng đêm nơi hoang dã mà đi.


	36. Chương 36: Mượn đao

“…cùng Ám Môn đối nghịch.”

Noãn các nơi Càn thái điện, một chữ cuối cùng của Doãn Khai Dương vừa dứt, hắn mỉm cười nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân vẫn thẳng lăng lăng nhìn lại, tựa hồ muốn nói gì rồi lại không phát ra tiếng.

Không ai chú ý tới đồng tử của cấm quân Thống lĩnh tan rã, tinh thần hoảng hốt. Cho dù là đám người Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ cách bọn họ gần nhất, cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ đều không mở miệng, chằm chằm nhìn nhau giằng co mà thôi.

Sự im lặng quỷ dị này bảo trì ước chừng một khắc, Doãn Khai Dương nhắm mắt lại, sau đó mở ra, tùy ý mà chuyển hướng Hoàng đế: “Bệ hạ, về chuyện mười hai vị kim nhân, ý tứ của thần mấy ngày qua đã rất rõ ràng …”

Tạ Vân duy trì tư thế vừa rồi không hề cử động. Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, Đan Siêu vẫn luôn tận lực chú ý bên đây tựa hồ phát hiện dị trạng, đột nhiên giữa ánh mắt ngoài tiên liệu của đám người quanh mình, đứng dậy tiến đến.

Doãn Khai Dương lập tức gián đoạn lời đang nói với Thánh thượng, quay đầu lại ý muốn ngăn cản cũng không còn kịp. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu vươn tay liền quyết đoán mà nắm chắc cổ tay Tạ Vân!

Nội lực từ lòng bàn tay hắn ùa vào kinh lạc của Tạ Vân, khí tức nóng bỏng nháy mắt tràn vào tứ chi toàn thân, đem thần trí y từ trong ảo cảnh mạnh mẽ kéo trở về!

“… !”

Đồng tử Tạ Vân co lại, rồi lại khuếch đại, một ngụm khí nãy giờ vẫn nghẹn nơi cổ họng nhất thời phun ra, cả người thần trí thanh tỉnh, chợt nhìn phía Đan Siêu: “Ngươi…”

“…Như thế nào?” Doãn Khai Dương đột nhiên mỉm cười cắt ngang y, hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh thân thể có chỗ nào không thoải mái sao?”

Đồng thời với câu hỏi này, đáy mắt hắn lại dần hiện ra bạch quang quỷ dị biến ảo kia, lần này lại cực kỳ tàn nhẫn thẳng tắp hướng về phía Đan Siêu!

Doãn Khai Dương đối với Đan Siêu không khách khí như đối với Tạ Vân. Nếu như nói chuyện vừa rồi với Tạ Vân chính là uy hiếp, hiện tại lúc này có thể nói là giết người không thấy máu.

Ngoài dự đoán chính là phản ứng của Đan Siêu lại hoàn toàn khác với thường nhân. Hắn cơ hồ lúc này chính diện đối mặt với pháp thuật Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt của Huyền Vũ ấn, nhưng ý chí thanh tỉnh, không hề lay động, thậm chí còn tiến lên một bước chặn trước người Tạ Vân, trong ngữ điệu lạnh như băng mang theo ý cảnh cáo rõ rệt: “Doãn chưởng môn, trước mặt Thánh thượng tùy ý làm bậy như thế, không tốt lắm đâu!?”

“…” Doãn Khai Dương trên mặt xẹt qua kinh ngạc, cao thấp đánh giá nam tử anh tuấn trẻ tuổi “… Đan cấm vệ.”

Tạ Vân rũ ống tay áo xuống, phút chốc trở tay đè lại Đan Siêu: “Đừng nhìn hắn!”

Đan Siêu lại không nhúc nhíc, Doãn Khai Dương chớp chớp mắt nở nụ cười.

“Đa tạ nhắc nhở, là tại hạ đường đột.” Doãn Khai Dương thế nhưng thực tiêu sái chắp tay thi lễ, rất có thâm ý nói: “Đan cấm vệ quả thực danh bất hư truyền… Xem ra ánh mắt A Vân chọn người, quả thật cũng không tệ lắm.”

Tất cả mọi người không rõ lí do; nhưng một Tạ Thống lĩnh đã thực tà, Doãn Khai Dương so với Tạ Vân lại càng tà hơn, nhất thời cũng không ai mở miệng phát ra tiếng, đều hai mặt nhìn nhau không dám nói lời nào.

“Không có chuyện gì lớn, ta chỉ là nhìn thấy Đan cấm vệ niên thiếu anh tài, trong lòng nghĩ gì thì nói ra mà thôi.” Doãn Khai Dương chuyển hướng về phía Hoàng đế đang có vẻ hồ nghi, khom người cười nói: “Mới vừa nói đến chuyện kim nhân, ý tứ thần trong ba ngày qua đã biểu đạt rất rõ ràng. Xưa kia Tần Thủy Hoàng tịch thu binh khí trong thiên hạ mà đúc ra mười hai kim nhân, mới có công tích nhất thống muôn đời cùng Phong thiện Thái sơn vẻ vang; bệ hạ hiện giờ đông tuần Thái sơn, cùng con đường của Thủy Hoàng năm đó không có gì khác biệt, bởi vậy mới khiến cho Thiên nhân cảm ứng, mơ thấy mười hai kim nhân; Thần cho rằng, đây là thượng thiên ám chỉ bệ hạ cần noi theo chuyện tiêu binh ngày xưa.”

Vừa dứt lời, trong noãn các nhất thời vang lên một hồi nhao nhao nghị luận, Hoàng đế dùng sức ho hai tiếng: “Không sao, Doãn ái khanh tiếp tục nói.”

Doãn Khai Dương gật đầu, đối với đám quần thần nghi ngại quanh mình làm như không thấy.

“Thần chấp chưởng Ám Môn nhiều năm, lúc trước mặc dù ly khai kinh thành, ẩn mình chốn giang hồ, nhưng lòng trung tâm đối với Bệ hạ lại chưa bao giờ giảm nửa phân. Lần này nghe nói Bệ hạ Đông tuần, liền lệnh cho người mở đường, chính mình cũng đi theo hộ tống. Bởi vậy mới nghe được trong giang hồ một cái tin tức khiến cho người ta kinh sợ.”

Hắn thoáng dừng một chút, tuy rằng miệng vừa nói làm người ta kinh sợ, nửa khuôn mặt dưới lớp mặt nạ kia lại đầy vẻ nhàn nhã không có chút nào thay đổi: “Thần nghe người ta mật báo, một đám thất phu lỗ mãng xưa nay khiêu khích gây chuyện, tự tiện khai sơn lập phái, được xưng là võ lâm hiệp sĩ trong giang hồ, lại tính toán thừa dịp Phong Thiện đại điển ngàn năm khó gặp, tại Thái sơn cử hành cái gì gọi là ‘Võ lâm đại hội’, để bầu ra cái gọi là ‘Minh chủ võ lâm’.”

“Các vị đồng liêu có điều không biết …” Doãn Khai Dương phỏng chừng cũng hiểu được hai chữ ‘đồng liêu’ thập phần thú vị, cười mới tiếp tục nói: “Minh chủ võ lâm này, nghe nói là do nhân sĩ giang hồ động đao động thương đề cử ra, là người có thể hiệu lệnh tứ phương thậm chí điều động dân binh. Mà đám người kia còn muốn nhân thời điểm bệ hạ tuần du Thái Sơn để hội nghị luận võ, giống như lén lút thiết lập một triều đình riêng của mình. Ý đồ hiểm ác, lòng muông dạ thú, cũng không cần nhiều lời.”

Quần thần ngươi nhìn ta ta nhìn ngươi, cuối cùng Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ tư lịch sâu sắc nhất, cau mày mở miệng: “Vậy ý Doãn chưởng môn là?”

“So với việc phải ngày đêm phòng bị, không bằng triệt tiêu binh trong thiên hạ.” Doãn Khai Dương thành khẩn nói: “Thần đối bệ hạ kiến nghị, đều bắt lại giết đi.”

“Cái gì?”

“Hồ nháo!”

“Có thể nào đơn giản thô bạo như thế, việc này đâu phải là trò đùa?!”

Trong noãn các tiếng phản đối nhất thời nổi lên bốn phía, ngay cả Võ Hậu cũng nhịn không được cất lời mang theo ý khuyên can: “Bệ hạ…”

“Yên tĩnh!” Hoàng đế không kiên nhẫn nói: “Ai có dị nghị, từng người đứng ra nói, cả sảnh đường ồn ào ra cái bộ dáng gì?!”

“Thần đối với giang hồ dân gian hiểu biết không sâu, nhưng cũng biết bát sơn chính phái, tứ đại danh môn. Đám Thiếu Lâm, Võ Đang, Không Động, Nga Mi đều là võ lâm đại phái từ xưa đến nay truyền thừa đã lâu. Đi đến tham gia võ lâm đại hội tất nhiên đều là danh túc nguyên lão, làm sao có thể bắt lại giết hết thảy?” Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ rốt cuộc nhịn không được, trong lời nói lộ ra ý trách cứ rõ ràng: “Triều đình tùy tiện xuất ra thủ đoạn độc ác tàn nhẫn như thế, nhất định sẽ dẫn đến kịch liệt rung chuyển. Lời của Doãn chưởng môn tuyệt đối không thể theo, Thánh thượng minh xét!”

Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ khuyên can quả thật ngôn từ lão luyện, nhưng Hoàng đế đã cùng Doãn Khai Dương đàm luận ước chừng suốt ba ngày, giờ phút này cái gì cũng nghe không vào: “Chiếu theo lời ái khanh nói, chẳng lẽ trẫm còn phải sợ bọn họ, còn phải cung nghênh đám giang hồ hiệp sĩ này hay sao?”

“Việc Đông tuần là việc trọng đại, mọi sự đều cần phải cẩn thận, hết thảy đều phải lấy an nguy của Thánh thượng làm đầu!” Vũ Văn Hổ cũng nhịn không được lên tiếng: “Cho dù Thánh thượng thật muốn xử lý, cũng cần từ từ mưu tính, có thể nào hiện tại liền lập tức chém tận giết tuyệt?!”

Hắn lời nói vừa buông, đã bị Doãn Khai Dương không nhanh không chậm mà trả lại: “Kẻ nào dùng võ là vi phạm cấm lệnh, mặc kệ đám người kia ở Thái sơn mở cái gì võ lâm đại hội, đó mới thật sự tạo thành uy hiếp cho an nguy của thánh giá. Nếu không nhân cơ hội này nhất cử lưỡng tiện giải quyết tận gốc rễ vấn đề, ngày sau muốn xuống tay lại càng khó khăn!”

Trong Noãn các tiếng huyên náo nổi lên bốn phía. Hoàng đế quyết tâm đứng ở phe Doãn Khai Dương, cùng các trọng thần chủ trương cẩn thận hành sự tranh cãi loạn thành một đoàn.

Đan Siêu lại khẩn trương nắm lấy tay Tạ Vân, nửa đỡ nửa kéo lùi về phía góc phòng. Lực tay hắn thực mạnh, Tạ Vân bị bắt đi theo vài bước, chỉ nghe hắn thấp giọng hỏi: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

“…” Tạ Vân trên mặt không có bất luận biểu tình gì: “Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt.” (*)

[(*): Hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước, đại khái ảo cảnh á]

“Cái gì?”

” Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt là Huyền Vũ bí thuật, chính là cái nhìn vừa rồi Doãn Khai Dương muốn đẩy ngươi vào chỗ chết kia.”

Đan Siêu trong lòng nghĩ thầm: nghe như là tâm pháp cao thâm lắm, thế nhưng vừa rồi ta một sợi lông cũng không rụng. Huyền Vũ bí thuật này chẳng lẽ khi linh khi không chăng?

“Người vô dục vô cầu, tâm chí cương nghị sẽ thực khó trúng chiêu…” Tạ Vân dừng lại, trong giọng nói mang theo vài phần mỉa mai lẫn mệt mỏi: “… xem ra là thế.”

Y đưa mắt nhìn về phía sau, chỉ thấy trên sảnh hai phe nhân mã còn tranh chấp không dứt, khóe môi liền nhếch lên trào phúng, tránh khỏi bàn tay Đan Siêu đang nắm tay mình, xoay người muốn quay trở lại.

Nhưng mà y mới vừa bước được nửa bước liền cảm thấy cổ tay lại căng thẳng, xoay mặt chỉ thấy Đan Siêu nhăn lại đôi mày: “Ngươi đi làm gì?”

Tạ Vân chỉ ngón tay vào vài võ tướng đang đỏ mặt tía tai: “…Ngươi cảm thấy đám phế vật này có cản được Doãn Khai Dương không?”

Đan Siêu chằm chằm nhìn y, hỏi: “Không cản được thì như thế nào?”

“Không cản được, Thánh thượng liền sẽ theo lời Doãn Khai Dương, phát binh bao vây tiễu trừ võ lâm đại hội, đem đám danh môn chính phái giết sạch sẽ. Thần quỷ môn chân chính nhất thống thiên hạ thiên thu vạn đại. Ngày sau ngươi và ta liền được quản bởi minh chủ võ lâm Doãn Khai Dương.” Tạ Vân không kiên nhẫn mà hỏi lại: “Ngươi cảm thấy cảnh tượng đó sẽ như thế nào?”

Lời này đổi lại bất luận đại thần nào giờ phút này trong noãn các nghe được, đều sẽ đương trường không rét mà run. Nhưng Đan Siêu chỉ lắc lắc đầu, nhìn chăm chú vào ánh mắt Tạ Vân, tựa hồ có chút giằng co lại kỳ vọng.

“Nhưng cho dù hắn nhất thống thiên hạ, thiên thu vạn đại…” Đan Siêu chậm rãi, cực kỳ trầm thấp mà nói “Cho dù hắn quyền thế ngập trời, lại có quan hệ gì với ta và ngươi?”

“Nếu chúng ta đi xa nơi này, sống cuộc sống của mình, mặc cho bên ngoài tinh phong huyết vũ, chẳng ngại hắn thí quân đăng cơ xưng đế, lại có quan hệ gì với ta và ngươi đâu?”

Tạ Vân không phản bác hắn, thậm chí không lộ ra một chút biểu tình châm chọc cùng cay nghiệt thường ngày.

Qua lâu thật lâu, cơ bắp trên người y mới hơi thả lỏng, thở dài một tiếng cực kỳ nhỏ mà sâu xa.

“Ngươi đời này hẳn là cũng sẽ không bao giờ trúng chiêu Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt.” Y tự giễu nói: “Ánh mắt ta chọn người, có đôi khi cũng thật sự là sai đến triệt để.”

“… Vọng khởi can qua là việc cực kỳ không khôn ngoan. Không chỉ ảnh hưởng anh danh của Thánh thượng muôn đời sau, lại trực tiếp uy hiếp đến an toàn của thánh giá tại Thái sơn! Thứ lỗi cho thần thật sự không thể đồng ý với đề nghị của Doãn chưởng môn, vạn thỉnh Thánh thượng minh giám!”

Uất Trì Nguyên Dụ vén áo liền quỳ xuống. Các vị Đại tướng quân phía sau dưới tình thế cấp bách học theo, nháy mắt rầm rầm quỳ xuống đất.

Hoàng đế rốt cục không nói lên lời, liếc mắt nhìn quét qua một đám sống lưng mặc triều phục màu tím quỳ dưới kia, mới keo kiệt mà thốt ra vài chữ: “Một khi đã như vậy, trẫm cũng không phải là không thể lui về phía sau một bước…”

Mọi người thở phào. Nhưng ngay sau đó chợt nghe Hoàng đế hỏi: “Doãn ái khanh, ngươi có chủ ý gì khác không?”

Doãn Khai Dương không chút hoang mang, hiển nhiên là sớm có chuẩn bị: “Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, có.”

“A? Nói nghe một chút?”

Tạ Vân mắt lạnh xem bọn họ hát đôi. Quả nhiên chỉ nghe Doãn Khai Dương thong dong nói: “Không lạm sát cũng được, còn có một giải pháp có thể dễ dàng khống chế đám giang hồ hiệp khách vô pháp vô thiên này, đó chính là lấy đạo của người trả lại cho người.”

Những người khác còn chưa kịp phản ứng, nhưng Vũ Văn Hổ từ nhỏ sinh ra trong thế gia đại tộc, các loại thủ đoạn đều thấy nhiều, trong lòng chợt động, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

“Chức vị Minh chủ võ lâm một khi đã trọng yếu như vậy, liền không thể để cho nó lưu lạc trong dân gian, bị kẻ lòng dạ khó lường nắm giữ, có thể tạo thành uy hiếp đối với triều đình – Nếu là ta lấy thân phận giang hồ Ám Môn đi tham gia võ lâm đại hội, đoạt được chức vị minh chủ này mà nói, từ nay về sau giang hồ võ lâm danh môn chính phái đều có thể quy thuận triều đình, những kẻ dũng mãnh hiếu chiến đó cũng có thể tuỳ ý bệ hạ sử dụng.”

“Đương nhiên, lấy thực lực Ám Môn đả bại Võ Đang Thiếu Lâm, Không Động Hoa Sơn võ lâm danh túc liên thủ là không thể thực hiện, bởi vậy cũng cần triều đình quân ban hiệp trợ.”

Doãn Khai Dương giữa một đám tiếng ồ lên quanh mình, hơi dừng một chút, đầy hứng thú hỏi:

“Các vị đại nhân cảm thấy, so sánh với vừa rồi bắt lại hết thảy giết sạch, thì biện pháp này như thế nào?”


	37. Chương 37: Kính hoa

“Thánh thượng đã đồng ý,” trong Thanh Lương điện, Võ Hậu xoay người ngồi ở sau án, nhấc lên tà váy thêu kim phượng vờn mẫu đơn, nghiêm giọng nói.

Giờ phút này Thánh thượng bên kia đã càn khôn lạc định. Trong Thanh Lương điện rộng lớn, Võ Hậu cho mọi người đều lui ra trừ Tạ Vân. Chỉ có Đan Siêu đi theo Tạ Vân mà đến đang canh giữ xa xa ngoài cửa son, dưới ánh sáng lộ ra một bóng dáng cao lớn.

Tạ Vân rốt cục thốt ra nghi vấn vẫn luôn không có cơ hội hỏi”… Doãn Khai Dương năm đó dẫn theo Ám Môn tự tiện dời kinh, Thánh thượng giận tím mặt, mắng Ám Môn là kẻ lòng muông dạ thú cô phụ thánh ân. Vì sao lần này lại quyết tâm mà đứng ở phe Doãn Khai Dương như thế?”

Hoàng đế xưa nay đa nghi, biểu hiện hôm nay có thể nói là phong cách khác biệt hẳn, điểm này ai có mắt đều nhìn thấy rõ ràng.

“Bổn cung cũng không rõ ràng…” Võ Hậu thở dài, nói: “Buổi tối ba ngày trước Thánh thượng đột nhiên từ trong ác mộng bừng tỉnh. Lúc này Doãn Khai Dương đã biến mất nhiều năm bỗng nhiên hiện thân yết kiến, Thánh thượng nguyên bản cực không kiên nhẫn, nhưng sau khi gặp Doãn Khai Dương, bỗng nhiên lại biến thành cực kỳ hoà thuận an tĩnh, thậm chí cùng đóng cửa ba ngày thương thảo quốc sự…”

“Nương nương không tiến vào cùng nghe?”

“Không có.” Võ Hậu cắn răng nói: “Sau khi Thánh thượng đi ra liền biến thành đối Doãn Khai Dương nói gì nghe nấy, không chỉ không truy cứu chuyện Ám Môn đào ngũ khi xưa, còn một lòng một dạ giúp hắn cướp lấy vị trí minh chủ gì đó. Hắn nói đây là cơ hội tốt nhất để thống trị thế lực võ lâm trong nhân gian, lời nói hành tung giống như đổi sang một người hoàn toàn khác…”

Tạ Vân sắc mặt khẽ biến.

Võ Hậu vẫn luôn chú ý thần sắc của y, lúc này mẫn cảm hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”

Nhưng Tạ Vân im lặng một lát, lại nói: “Không có gì.”

Không đợi Võ Hậu truy vấn, y lái câu chuyện một đi vòng: “Doãn Khai Dương trừ bỏ ‘Tiêu thiên hạ binh’ ra, còn đưa thêm chủ trương gì khác không?”

“Trước mắt là không có, vẫn luôn bàn về võ lâm đại hội. Đối với hậu cung, Thái tử lẫn triều chính cũng không có bàn luận gì, thái độ đối với Bổn cung cũng được xem như cung kính.” Ngón tay Võ Hậu đang cầm chén trà chợt căng thẳng, lạnh lùng nói: “Nhưng chính bởi vậy, mới càng lộ ra dụng tâm hiểm ác! Trước mắt trong triều tràn đầy thế gia đại tộc, Ám Môn không có cách nào quang minh chính đại giành lấy một chỗ, bèn nghĩ ra biện pháp như vậy. Bước đầu tiên là lợi dụng Thánh thượng tín nhiệm giành lấy thanh thế trong dân gian, bước thứ hai là mượn thanh thế dân gian cướp lấy cái gì, còn phải nhiều lời sao?!”

Võ Hậu không hổ là nhân vật triệt để thâm trầm. Lật đổ Vương hoàng hậu, Tiêu quý phi, giết chết Trưởng Tôn Vô Kỵ, Chư Toại Lương, trấn áp cựu tộc Quan Lũng… những việc đó đều thể hiện khứu giác chính trị sắc bén đến cực điểm, không thể không làm người ta thán phục một tiếng tâm ngoan thủ lạt.

“Không thể để cho hắn được toại nguyện,” Võ Hậu từng câu từng chữ lạnh lùng mà nói: “Thánh thượng quyết tâm bao vây tiễu trừ võ lâm đã định, nhưng nếu nhất định phải có một người đảm đương vị trí minh chủ, thì tuyệt đối không thể là Doãn Khai Dương!”

Sau án Tạ Vân lại lắc lắc đầu.

Võ Hậu hỏi: “Như thế nào?”

“Doãn Khai Dương võ công quả thật đệ nhất thiên hạ.” Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nói: “Đơn đao luận võ, không có ai là đối thủ của hắn.”

Nếu một người không trong giới võ lâm, đại khái sẽ không hiểu được thâm ý phía sau những lời này. Võ Hậu theo bản năng liền nhăn lại đôi mày vẽ tinh xảo: “Khắp thiên hạ không ai đánh thắng được sao?”

Tạ Vân không nói.

“Nếu trước đó dùng cấm quân lấy xa luân chiến để giảm bớt sức lực, sau đó…”

“Chịu chết.”

Võ Hậu bị hai chữ gọn gàng lưu loát này khiến cho chấn động, chần chờ nói: “Ngay cả ngươi cũng… Ngay cả sức đấu một trận cũng không có sao?”

Tạ Vân lần này trầm mặc thật lâu.

Dưới con mắt của Võ Hậu xem ra, y tựa hồ là đang tính toán cân nhắc phương án đối chiến, nhưng nếu cẩn thận nhìn kỹ, liền sẽ phát hiện kỳ thật y chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn chằm chằm chút bụi mơ hồ bất định trong không khí mà thôi.

Thẳng đến khi Võ Hậu hoài nghi y đã quên câu hỏi của mình, lúc đang chuẩn bị lặp lại lần nữa, mới nghe Tạ Vân chậm rãi, trầm thấp mà nói: “… Có.”

“Nếu chỉ cầu một trận chiến mà nói…”

Không khí đột nhiên ngưng trệ, giống như một dòng chất lỏng lạnh lẽo nặng nề, trong hư không chậm rãi chảy qua đại điện tĩnh lặng.

Võ Hậu chần chờ thật lâu, rốt cục hỏi:

“… Vậy ngươi có thể đánh bại hắn, đoạt được vị trí minh chủ không?”

……….

Đình nhỏ trong đêm trăng.

Xa xa ánh đèn cung đình dần dần tắt, một chút âm thanh tiếng người nói cuối cùng chôn vùi trong gió rét, mặt nước cuối thu giống như ngưng một tầng sương trắng.

Tạ Vân ngồi ở trên lan can cạnh hồ nước, vai khoác áo choàng lông, lười biếng giơ lên bầu rượu.

Y chưa bao giờ giống mấy nam tử đương thời thịnh hành mũ cao trâm cài. Phần lớn thời điểm y đều dùng một sợi dây lụa đỏ đem tóc tùy tiện cột lại, từ sau gáy tóc dài rũ xuống; trong bóng đêm có vẻ nhu hoà mềm mại như nước. Lúc này đại khái quả thật có chút hơi say, y cũng không vươn tay đem tóc vén ra sau tai, liền cứ như vậy bả vai hơi hơi buông lỏng, ánh mắt biếng nhác tan rã mà nhìn chằm chằm mặt nước.

Tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng từ phía sau tới gần, Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại, đột nhiên nói: “Đứng lại.”

Bước chân theo tiếng mà dừng.

Hai người đều không lên tiếng, thật lâu sau Đan Siêu mới bình tĩnh nói: “Đừng uống, thân thể chịu không nổi.”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười, ngửa đầu cầm bầu rượu lại uống một hớp lớn. Nhưng mà lúc này Đan Siêu đột nhiên vươn tay lại, nhu hòa nhưng không cho phép cự tuyệt mà đoạt được bầu rượu, leng keng một tiếng tùy tay vứt trên mặt đất, tạt ra tàn rượu. Nhất thời trong đình tản ra một mùi hương thuần khiết thanh nhã.

“Hán đình xuân …” Tạ Vân kéo dài ngữ điệu, cười giễu nói: “Hảo danh tác a! Rượu ngon một giọt đáng thiên kim lại hắt đi như thế, ngươi đời này thấy qua nhiều tiền như vậy sao?”

Âm điệu của y bởi vì ý thức mông lung mà hơi khàn khàn, ngay cả giọng trào phúng nghe ra lại khiến người ta có một loại cảm giác nói không ra tiếng, gọi không ra tên.

“Mạng của ngươi so với nó đáng giá hơn,” Đan Siêu trả lời.

Đan Siêu đem chiếc áo choàng trên vai Tạ Vân sắp rơi xuống sửa lại, bọc kín lấy thân thể thon chắc cao gầy kia, lại cẩn thận đem áo lông dém sát vào cổ y. Lúc làm chuyện này, ngón tay hắn xẹt qua sườn cổ thon dài của Tạ Vân, chỉ cảm thấy mạch đập mỏng manh đứt quãng, cơ hồ không cảm giác được mạch, trên làn da tái nhợt dưới ánh trăng, mạch máu phiếm xuất màu xanh nhạt.

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt lại, nói: “Mạng của ta đương nhiên đáng giá.”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Cùng địa vị minh chủ võ lâm so sánh, cái nào giá trị hơn?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời, qua thật lâu thật lâu, mới nghe không rõ là thanh tỉnh hay là hoảng hốt mà thì thào một câu: “Phú quý hiểm trung cầu…” (*)

[(*): mưu cầu phú quý nơi nguy hiểm]

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Võ Hậu cho ngươi thời gian cẩn thận suy xét, ngày mai cho nàng câu trả lời thuyết phục, ngươi nghĩ làm thế nào trở về sao?”

Tạ Vân vẫn nhắm nghiền hai mắt, xem ra nếu cứ như vậy trong chốc lát, y chắc ngủ luôn mất.

Nhưng Đan Siêu thẳng tắp đứng ở trước y, kiên nhẫn, áp lực mà khắc chế. Không biết qua bao lâu, quả nhiên Tạ Vân khóe môi hơi nhếch, là một nụ cười ngắn ngủi đến khó có thể thấy được.

“Bằng vào thực lực bây giờ của Doãn Khai Dương, muốn trở thành đệ nhất thiên hạ, kỳ thật dễ như trở bàn tay. Lần này bỏ ra công sức lớn đánh chủ ý lên Hoàng đế như vậy cũng chỉ là muốn mượn sức mạnh của triều đình để đem Ám Môn ra trước quang minh chính đại mà thôi. Nếu ta không ra tay, trên đời này người có thể ngăn cản hắn cũng rất ít …”

“Đến lúc đó Ám Môn lại thấy ánh mặt trời, đại thế liền mất đi không quay lại.” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Thực quyền trong tay Hoàng hậu liền phi thường nguy hiểm.”

Trong lời nói của Đan Siêu lộ ra một tia tàn nhẫn: “Quyền hành của Hoàng hậu so với tính mạng của ngươi còn đáng giá hơn sao?”

Tạ Vân rốt cục mở to mắt, chầm chậm lập lại một lần nữa: “Phú quý hiểm trung cầu a, đồ đệ!”

Đan Siêu giữa ánh mắt trêu tức của y, á khẩu không trả lời được.

“Quyền hành ở trên tay bất luận ai cũng đều là quyền hành. Chỉ cần nó ở nơi đó, sẽ có vô số người tranh đoạt nó, truy đuổi nó, vì nó mà lục thân không nhận, vì nó mà không từ bất cứ việc xấu nào… Ngươi có biết so với việc tranh quyền đoạt lợi mà đánh bạc tính mạng thì chuyện càng đáng sợ hơn là cái gì không?”

Đan Siêu không đáp lời.

“Là ngay cả tư cách ngồi lên chiếu bạc cũng không có.” Tạ Vân nói.

Y vươn ra ngón trỏ thon dài điểm điểm lên ngực Đan Siêu, dưới ánh trăng đầu ngón tay toả ra ánh sáng trắng xanh như ngọc thạch.

“… Trên đời này đại đa số người sẽ đều nói ngươi là phi thường may mắn, không cần phấn đấu vài thập niên vẫn có thể trực tiếp ngồi trên chiếu bạc này. Nhưng nhớ kỹ, ngươi chân chính may mắn không phải là điểm này, mà là đại giới gì cũng không cần đến, lúc nào cũng có thể dễ dàng từ trên chiếu bạc này bước xuống mà đi.”

Tạ Vân từ trên lan can nhảy xuống đất. Đại khái là có chút say, lúc bàn chân tiếp đất thế nhưng hơi lảo đảo một chút, được Đan Siêu đưa tay một phen đỡ lấy.

Tạ Vân tránh thoát hắn, tùy ý khoát tay áo, xoay người đi về phía sau – đó là nơi y nghỉ ngơi sinh hoạt thường ngày trong Thanh Lương điện.

Đan Siêu giật giật, nhìn dáng vẻ xem ra muốn theo sau nhưng lại nhịn được.

Hắn thẳng băng nhìn chằm chằm bóng dáng Tạ Vân đi đến cuối hành lang dài, mở ra cửa phòng, vượt qua ngưỡng cửa – đúng lúc này đầu gối y mềm nhũn, nhưng còn chưa ngã xuống- Trong khoảng khắc điện quang thạch hỏa chỉ cảm thấy tiếng gió phần phật phía sau, thân hình liền được người vững vàng ôm lấy!

Là Đan Siêu ngay lúc chỉ mành treo chuông, hết sức lướt qua hành lang dài, chặn ngang tiếp được y!

Trong phút chốc thân thể Đan Siêu cả người đều là cứng ngắc, cơ bắp căng chặt như đá, trong đầu cái gì cũng nghĩ không ra.

“…” Hắn nói năng lộn xộn nói: “Ngươi uống say, ta đã nói…”

Ngay sau đó hắn không dám cúi đầu nhìn biểu tình của Tạ Vân, liền thuận thế đem Tạ Vân nửa dìu nửa ôm vào phòng, đỡ lên giường.

Một khắc kia tư duy hắn hỗn loạn, thế cho nên đều không nhớ được khoảng cách từ ngưỡng cửa đến giường bao xa, đầy trong đầu đều là xúc cảm từ lòng bàn tay cùng trong ngực truyền đến, tựa như toàn thân cao thấp nhúng qua vô số kim châm rất nhỏ tê dại. Sau đó hắn theo bản năng lui ra phía sau mấy bước, nắm lấy trường kiếm, ngơ ngác đứng thẳng băng ở phía sau cửa. Chờ đến khi kịp phản ứng mới phát hiện trong phòng không một bóng người, trên giường sau tầng tầng rèm thưa hoa mỹ truyền đến tiếng hít thở vững vàng mà đều đặn.

Tạ Vân đang ngủ.

Đan Siêu tiến lên một bước, chần chờ một lúc lâu, lại tiến lên một bước.

Bước chân của hắn chưa bao giờ giống như bây giờ, vừa vội vàng lại vừa do dự, giống như một bên bị sự cám dỗ đầy tà ác phía trước hấp dẫn, một bên lại kiệt lực chống cự, giãy dụa lui về phía sau, thế cho nên chật vật bất kham.

……

Đêm trăng mấy tháng trước ở Trường An, cấm quân thống lĩnh từ trong khe hở màn xe thoáng nhìn ra, cùng hiện thực tiếng hít thở như ẩn như hiện sau lớp màn giường kia, ở trước mắt Đan Siêu đan xen biến ảo, cuối cùng hóa thành một gương mặt phóng đãng ngả ngớn lại cao cao tại thượng.

… Khuôn mặt kia vừa tuấn mỹ có thể nói là thế gian khó gặp, cũng vừa lộ ra ác ý khó có thể tưởng tượng.

“Hòa thượng,” y chế nhạo mà nói “Xem ra giữa ta và ngươi, phải là nghiệt duyên.”

Đan Siêu quỳ một chân bên giường, nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt bàn tay buông hờ của Tạ Vân rũ xuống, mê muội nhìn chăm chú vào đôi môi mỏng màu đỏ nhạt kia.

“Sư phụ…” Hắn thấp giọng nói.

Hai chữ này nói ra tràn ngập cấm kỵ cùng tội lỗi, lại mang theo lực hấp dẫn khôn cùng.

“Ngươi hôn ta một chút, ta liền…”

…Ta liền cùng ngươi ngồi lên chiếu bạc.

…Ta liền nguyện ý vì ngươi làm hết thảy mọi việc.

Đan Siêu run rẩy cúi người xuống, môi từ từ đến gần. Nhưng ngay thời điểm hai đôi môi sắp sát hợp, hắn lại dừng lại, cả người cứng ngắc. Hắn thống khổ mà nhắm nghiền mắt, một lát sau bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, mạnh mẽ ép buộc chính mình lui ra phía sau một bước liền quay đầu đi.

Không thể nhìn lại phía sau.

Không thể…

Đan Siêu đi nhanh như chạy trốn ra khỏi phòng. Khi khép cánh cửa, cả người hắn run rẩy đến lợi hại, thiếu chút nữa đã kẹp phải ngón tay, nhưng hắn thậm chí không chú ý tới, vội vã xuyên qua hành lang dài, bước chân hỗn độn lảo đảo, lúc chạy xuống bậc thang còn suýt bị trượt chân.

Giống như bại quân mà chạy trối chết.

Hắn quay trở lại căn phòng nhỏ của mình trong chỗ ở của thị vệ, phanh một tiếng đóng sập cửa lại, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Ngay sau đó hơi thở này còn chưa kịp thu hồi.

Chỉ thấy một đạo tia sáng trắng mang theo tiếng gió rít nháy mắt bổ tới trước mặt!

… Keng!

Trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông, Đan Siêu rút kiếm, ra tay. Kiếm phong chính diện chạm vào nhau thật mạnh, toé ra ánh lửa khiến cho người ta sợ hãi, thoáng chốc soi rõ khuôn mặt người đánh lén!

“… Đan-Siêu.” Nam nhân kia dưới đao phong mỉm cười nói: “Nghe tiếng đại danh đã lâu, biệt lai vô dạng!?”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng gằn giọng: “… Doãn Khai Dương.”

Doãn Khai Dương vung tay phất một cái, trường đao lướt qua thân kiếm phát ra tiếng ken két khiến người ta ngứa răng, Đan Siêu lập tức nhanh nhẹn đến cực điểm mà biến chiêu đón đỡ. Trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp phút chốc bạo khởi vô số hàn quang, chỉ trong giây lát, hai người đã giao thủ qua lại mấy chiêu sinh tử.

Doãn Khai Dương cười nói: “A Vân dạy người cũng có chút bản lĩnh. Công phu của ngươi so sánh với thời điểm bại dưới tay ta đã có thay đổi nghiêng trời lệch đất, xem ra đúng là có thiên phú, thật sự không tồi!”

Đan Siêu lấy thân kiếm mạnh mẽ ngăn chặn đao phong, trong phút chốc linh hoạt chém nghiêng lên. Long uyên Thất tinh bị nội lực kích phát liên tiếp sáng lên, sát khí lấy một cái độ cong cực kỳ quỷ dị, thẳng tắp chỉ hướng về phía cổ họng Doãn Khai Dương!

Đan Siêu quát: “Ai bại dưới tay ngươi chứ?!”

Doãn Khai Dương không thể không vứt bỏ đao, lui lại. Kiếm phong trong giây phút chớp nháy, vô thanh vô tức trượt qua sát cổ hắn!

“… Như thế nào?” Doãn Khai Dương nho nhã lễ độ mà tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc: “Người trẻ tuổi, chỉ như vậy mà không chịu được thua cuộc sao?”

Doãn Khai Dương tuyệt đối không còn trẻ. Nhưng nửa khuôn mặt dưới mặt nạ lại nhìn không ra tuổi tác, khi mỉm cười nếp nhăn nơi khóe miệng kia càng như là năm tháng thuần hậu lắng đọng lại.

Tuy rằng đều che mặt, nhưng bề ngoài hắn cùng Tạ Vân lại hoàn toàn thuộc loại hai loại người – Tạ Vân trời sinh tuấn tú hiếm thấy, cho dù đội mặt nạ cũng làm cho người ta gặp qua một lần đều khó quên hình dáng; Doãn Khai Dương lúc còn trẻ thì cũng bình thường như ngàn vạn chúng sinh, không đến nỗi khó coi, cũng không được coi là xuất sắc.

Nhưng mà dấu vết của thời gian cùng phong độ thành thục, thêm với việc chấp chưởng Ám Môn quyền lực tối cao vô thượng trong hai mươi năm, khiến cho hắn nhìn qua có loại khí thế khó nói thành lời, nếu đặt trong đám người mà nói, ắt hẳn so với Đan Siêu không yếu nửa phần.

“Cảnh Linh hướng ta hội báo chuyện ở Đoán kiếm trang có nhắc tới ngươi. Bởi vậy ta rất ngạc nhiên, muốn biết ngươi hiện tại biến thành cái dạng gì.”

Doãn Khai Dương dừng một chút, đầy hứng thú mà trên dưới đánh giá Đan Siêu: “Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt đối với người có ý chí cực độ kiên định, nội tâm không hề sợ hãi mới không có tác dụng. Không nghĩ tới ngươi năm đó chỉ là kẻ không hề có lực chống cự, sau khi thành niên lại trở thành kẻ đầu tiên trong đời ta chứng kiến, đối với Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt không hề bị ảnh hưởng, thật sự là làm người ta thổn thức a.”

Bàn tay Đan Siêu cầm kiếm ổn định giống như sắt đá: “Thực là ngại quá, chuyện trước kia ta đều đã quên.”

“… Quên?”

Đan Siêu không đáp lời.

Doãn Khai Dương nhíu mày căng thẳng, đột nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, cười nói: “Thì ra là thế!”

Hắn đột nhiên vươn thân đến, có thể nói là động tác cực kỳ mau lẹ. Thế nhưng lần này lại không dùng đao, chỉ dùng tay không. Sau mấy chiêu giao thủ ngắn ngủi, hắn ỷ vào khinh công quỷ dị, đột nhiên vọt đến bên cạnh Đan Siêu, vươn tay liền hướng gáy hắn chụp tới.

Đan Siêu há có thể để hắn chụp trúng? Lập tức liền toàn thân nghiêng đầu, Thất tinh Long uyên thân kiếm tản mát ra hàn khí lượn lờ thuận thế liền hướng hai tay Doãn Khai Dương chém xuống!

… Nhưng mà lúc này lại tới không kịp.

Doãn Khai Dương chưởng phong đánh úp đến, lướt qua sau tai đến gần gáy Đan Siêu; ngay sau đó hắn như tia chớp lui ra sau, khinh công Thê Vân Tung được xưng đệ nhất giang hồ trong vòng trăm năm qua được thúc đẩy đến mức tận cùng, cơ hồ là biến mất tại nơi này, cùng thời gian lại xuất hiện cạnh góc phòng, trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa chật vật tránh thoát một nhát chém vỡ đá nát bia của Thất tinh Long uyên!

Đan Siêu đột nhiên đưa tay đè lại sau gáy mình, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi làm gì vậy?!”

…Hắn không nhìn thấy chính là, một cây ngân châm yếu ớt như lông tơ bị chưởng phong đập trúng, rõ ràng từ huyệt đạo sau tai hắn bắn ra, vô thanh vô tức mà rơi xuống mặt đất, chỉ lóe lên một cái liền biến mất!

“Khó trách phép thuật đối với ngươi không tác dụng. Ta còn tưởng trên đời này thực sự có người không sợ hãi cái gì, nguyên lai ngươi chỉ là đã quên mọi việc ngươi sợ hãi.”

Doãn Khai Dương lắc đầu chậc chậc mấy tiếng, tiện đà vỗ tay mỉm cười: “Thủ pháp Tạ Vân hạ châm trong đầu có thể nói là thần diệu, nhất thời nửa khắc ta cũng phá không được… Bất quá một cái này tạm thời hẳn là đủ rồi.”

Đan Siêu vừa muốn nói gì, nhưng đề khí vừa đến cổ họng, đột nhiên sau gáy một trận đau tràn tới!

Cơn đau thống khổ kia Đan Siêu bình sinh chưa bao giờ cảm thụ qua, như là bóng ma chôn dấu ở sâu chỗ nào đó trong đầu, đột nhiên phá thoát gông cùm xiềng xích nổi lên mặt nước, càng ngày càng rõ ràng, càng ngày càng rung động, sức mạnh cường đại áp bách làm cho trước mắt hắn như biến thành màu đen.

Hắn chỉ nhìn thấy Doãn Khai Dương nháy mắt mấy cái, trong đồng tử lại một lần nữa hiện lên bạch quang quỷ dị như lúc ban ngày ở trong noãn các, thẳng tắp nhìn vào hai mắt của hắn.

….Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt.

Doãn Khai Dương vậy mà lần thứ hai sử dụng đồng thuật quỷ dị kia vào lúc này!

“Để ta nhìn xem việc ngươi sợ hãi nhất là cái gì, còn có thể rời đi ảo cảnh của Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt hay không…”

Doãn Khai Dương thanh âm cơ hồ là nhu hòa, cùng cặp mắt lãnh khốc quỷ dị kia hoàn toàn bất đồng, giữa cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng ngược lại càng khiến cho người ta một loại ảo giác không rét mà run.

Nhưng Đan Siêu không nghe thấy.

Ở trong tai hắn, thanh âm Doãn Khai Dương cùng tiếng động quanh mình hết thảy đều dần dần đi xa, hóa thành một dải sương mù mông lung lạnh giá.

Việc tối sợ hãi nhất.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên đưa tay đè lại ấn đường, lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, phát ra tiếng thở thô nặng khó có thể tin. Dưới ánh nắng tịch dương chói chang xuyên qua cát vàng nóng bỏng, hoàng hôn ở sâu trong sa mạc đỏ như máu, ở trong đầu hắn đan xen thành vô số quang ảnh.

… Hắn nhớ ra.

Tạ Vân năm đó, không phải ngày rời đi Đại mạc mới là lần đầu tiên xuống tay giết hắn. Trước đó còn có một lần.

Một lần đó, Tạ Vân là thiên chân vạn xác muốn cho hắn chết.


	38. Chương 38: Thủy nguyệt

Trấn nhỏ bên cạnh Đại Mạc, ngay cả bầu trời quanh năm suốt tháng cũng đầy bụi đất không ngừng, có một khu chợ rộn ràng nhốn nháo, người người chân ngập trong cát, ồn ào ầm ĩ. Âm thanh rao hàng, tiếng cò kè mặc cả liên tiếp, trâu ngựa trong vòng vây thỉnh thoảng truyền đến tiếng rống, tiếng hí vang dội.

Một thiếu niên thân hình xốc vác, thắt lưng dắt loan đao đang lùi lại mấy bước, tránh khỏi mấy tiểu hài tử chạy giỡn xô đẩy nhau, lại bước nhanh đuổi theo hỏi: “Như thế nào hôm nay có nhiều như vậy người a, sư phụ?”

“Một tháng một lần.” Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại nói, “Hôm nay là ngày họp chợ.”

Bước chân y thoáng dừng một chút trước cửa tiệm bán hoa.

Nói là cửa tiệm bán hoa, kỳ thật chỉ có mấy cái giỏ tiểu bạch hoa dùng sợi dây kết thành chuỗi, đóa hoa ngoài cùng đã hơi héo, được một bà lão cả đầu tóc trắng xoá trông coi, giữa cảnh chợ đơn sơ chật chội trong sa mạc phá lệ đập vào mắt.

“Kẻ hậu sinh…” lão phụ nhìn nhìn thiếu niên đang rảo bước phía sau, khàn khàn cổ họng cười nói: “Uy… hảo tuấn tú hậu sinh a, mua đóa hoa tặng cho tức phụ (*) ngươi đi?”

[(*) tức phụ: vợ]

“… A?”

Hài tử trong hoang mạc vật lộn mà lớn lên, trời sinh thể trạng rắn chắc. Năm đó lúc Đan Siêu được nhặt về hắn gầy như que củi, thân cao còn không đến ngực Tạ Vân; lúc này mới qua vài năm, hắn so với sư phụ còn muốn cao hơn một chút.

Tạ Vân không mang mặt nạ, nhưng toàn thân bao gồm cả mặt mũi đều được che kín trong áo choàng vải thô màu xám trắng, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt hình dạng xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, ánh mắt sâu thẳm. Đan Siêu nhìn sư phụ, cũng không ngờ tới lão phụ lại nhận sai như vậy, lúc này trên mặt nóng lên, lắp bắp nói: “Ta… không phải… cái này…”

Tạ Vân đã thu hồi ánh mắt dừng trên chuỗi hoa, không nói một lời tiến về phía trước.

Đan Siêu cuống quít nói lời xin lỗi với lão phụ, chạy đuổi theo.

Bọn họ ở trên chợ đổi muối, vải, nhu yếu phẩm hằng ngày. Lúc rời trấn nhỏ quay lại sa mạc, thái dương đã nhanh xuống núi.

Trong hoang mạc dưới trời chiều toả ra vầng sáng vàng nhạt. Tiểu viện bằng gạch tọa lạc dưới sườn núi đất, trên nóc nhà mao chiên ở trong gió lắc lư, phát ra tiếng lạch cạch.

Đây là nhà của bọn hắn, là nơi Đan Siêu cảm thấy tối thoải mái tự tại, cũng đầy tình cảm nhất từ khi hắn sinh ra đến giờ.

Hắn vào nhà trút xuống gánh nặng trên vai, lưu loát mà thu thập bếp chuẩn bị nhóm lửa, đột nhiên nghe thấy từ ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng chim đập cánh, ngay sau đó Tạ Vân bước nhanh ra khỏi tiểu viện.

“Sư phụ?”

Không có tiếng trả lời.

Đan Siêu buông bó củi xuống, đi ra khỏi bếp, đứng sau khung cửa. Chỉ thấy trong sân, Tạ Vân đưa lưng về phía hắn, buông tay thả một con tín ưng.

Trong vòng nửa tháng gần đây đã là lần thứ ba.

Từ khi bọn họ ở trong hoang mạc an cư lạc nghiệp liền ngăn cách với nhân thế. Không nói đến tin tức, ngoại trừ đi chợ, mười ngày nửa tháng không thấy ngoại nhân cũng tập mãi thành quen.

Từ hai năm trước bắt đầu dần dần có tín ưng tới cửa. Đan Siêu cũng không nhớ lần đầu tiên là lúc nào, nhưng hắn biết đại đa số thời điểm tín ưng đều mang đến một cái ống đồng nhỏ, bên trong cho dù có tờ giấy, cũng chỉ ngắn ngủi nửa trang, viết không được vài chữ.

Cứ như vậy, tín ưng không sai biệt lắm ba bốn tháng mới đến một lần, hắn đoán là có người ở phương xa liên lạc với Tạ Vân. Nhưng mỗi lần hắn hỏi tới, Tạ Vân trả lời đều là một mảnh trầm mặc.

Tạ Vân không giống mình, hẳn là có người nhà, Đan Siêu nghĩ.

Y hẳn là có cha mẹ, có thân thích, có huynh đệ, có bằng hữu…

Nói không chừng còn có thanh mai trúc mã, còn có hồng nhan tri kỷ.

“Sư phụ?”

Tạ Vân không quay đầu lại.

“Sư phụ?” Đan Siêu đi lên phía trước: “Lại nhận được tin?”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên đem tấm da trong tay cuộn lại thành một nắm, xoay người.

Nhìn kỹ biểu tình của y có chút kỳ quái, bóng tối bao phủ trên sườn mặt, phảng phất như bóng tối dưới đáy sông băng.

“Không có gì.” Tạ Vân thấp giọng nói.

“… Ngươi muốn viết hồi âm sao?”

Tạ Vân lắc lắc đầu, không nói một lời, đi vào trong phòng.

Một thoáng lướt qua, gió đem mái tóc dài buộc vội của y cuốn lên, xẹt qua gò má cường ngạnh của thiếu niên. Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, môi giật giật, không biết lấy dũng khí cùng xúc động từ đâu, đột nhiên nảy lên trên miệng: “… Người nhà của ngươi… họ giục ngươi trở về sao?”

Tạ Vân đang vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, nghe vậy động tác hơi hơi dừng lại.

Thời gian kéo dài vô hạn, mỗi một phút mỗi một giây như cuồng phong lôi cuốn cát vàng, ở giữa bọn họ gào thét mà qua, thổi về hướng cồn cát xa xa đang ngập trong hoàng hôn.

“Ta không có người nhà.” Tạ Vân nói.

Y nhấc lên rèm cửa, cúi đầu rảo bước vào nhà.

Đêm hôm đó Đan Siêu trằn trọc nhìn vào bóng tối trước mắt, bên tai đầy tiếng ù ù rền rĩ của bão cát ngoài cửa sổ, cùng âm thanh hô hấp đều đều của Tạ Vân gần bên.

Hắn đứng lên, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đi đến trước kháng, lẳng lặng nhìn xuống thân thể ấm áp đang phập phồng trong tranh tối tranh sáng.

Căn nhà phi thường nhỏ, trên kháng chỉ đủ cho một người nằm. Trước kia khi Đan Siêu còn nhỏ, Tạ Vân nhường cho hắn ngủ trên kháng, còn mình ngủ dưới đất. Sau Đan Siêu mỗi năm một lớn, cũng không biết từ thời điểm nào đột nhiên sinh ra tình cảm phức tạp xen vào giữa thiếu niên cùng nam nhân. E ngại, nhẫn nại, lại tràn ngập lòng ham muốn chiếm hữu khó dằn nổi. Hắn ỷ vào mình tuổi trẻ lực tráng một hai nhất định nằm dưới đất, kiên quyết bắt Tạ Vân ngủ trên kháng.

Tựa như hùng thú (*) trông coi bạn lữ của mình, tràn ngập kiêu ngạo cùng trân trọng.

[(*) hùng thú: con thú đực, ngược lại là “thư”: con cái]

Tạ Vân đã ngủ say, ánh trăng lướt qua song cửa sổ, chiếu vào một bên sườn mặt tái nhợt của y, ngay làn da cũng mơ hồ toả ra vầng sáng thanh lãnh. Đan Siêu dùng ngón tay cách không vuốt ve đường cong gò má y, động tác tham lam mà cẩn thận, lập lại hết lần này sang lần khác.

Khi còn niên thiếu vô tri, hắn đã từng cho rằng cuộc sống như thế này sẽ kéo dài đến vĩnh viễn. Ở thế giới hoang vắng này cuối cùng chỉ có hắn và Tạ Vân, hai người dựa vào nhau, cho đến ngày cả hai nhắm mắt xuôi tay.

Sau đó hắn mới biết, trên đời này còn có rất nhiều chuyện không thể mãi mãi, cùng không thể không đối mặt với chia ly.

Tạ Vân nói: “Ta không có người nhà.”

… Thật không có sao?

Tạ Vân đến từ “bên ngoài”. Tạ Vân đến từ thế giới vừa rộng lớn vừa phồn hoa xa lạ. Tạ Vân thu được càng ngày càng nhiều tín ưng.

Thực sự không có người ở phương xa, cũng như sức mạnh hấp dẫn của chốn phồn hoa chờ đợi y sao?

Ngày hôm sau, đường chân trời mới vừa tờ mờ sáng, Đan Siêu liền ra khỏi nhà. Hắn ở trong sa mạc phóng ngựa chạy như bay, đem cồn cát vẫn còn chìm trong đêm tối để lại phía sau.

Thẳng đến giữa trưa hắn mới trở về, ở trước tiểu viện xoay người xuống ngựa, cột chặt dây cương, mới kích động đẩy cửa vào: “Sư…”

Tạ Vân thẳng tắp đứng ở trong viện, trong tay nắm chặt một mảnh giấy nhỏ, móng tay đã hơi hơi phiếm ra trắng xanh.

Đan Siêu phản xạ có điều kiện nhìn lại, quả nhiên có một cái điểm đen nhỏ trên nền trời xa vỗ cánh. Đó là tín ưng.

“Sư phụ?” Đan Siêu nghi hoặc hỏi.

“…” Tạ Vân thu hồi ánh mắt, nhưng không nhìn hắn.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân tan rã lại chuyên chú, giống như xuyên qua không khí trước mặt, nhìn lên bầu trời tịch liêu. Chẳng biết tại sao Đan Siêu nhìn một cảnh này, nội tâm đột nhiên sinh ra một cảm giác khó có thể hình dung lại hơi bất an, tiến lên nửa bước thăm dò hỏi: “Sư phụ? Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Tạ Vân lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần: “… Ân?”

“Lại thu được tin?”

Tạ Vân nhìn xem tờ giấy, ước chừng sau một lúc lâu, mới chậm rãi đem nó vò lại trong lòng bàn tay.

Động tác của y trầm tĩnh vững vàng, trên mặt cũng nhìn không ra biểu tình gì, lưng bàn tay khi nắm lại bạo xuất rõ đường gân xanh: “… Ngươi đi đâu?”

Đan Siêu phản xạ có điều kiện đưa tay hướng vào trong ngực sờ sờ, nhưng lời nói đến bên miệng không biết tại sao lại chần chờ, cẩn thận trả lời: “Nhớ tới ngày hôm qua có chút đồ vật chưa mua, cho nên tranh thủ đi lên chợ …”

Nếu ngày thường Tạ Vân khẳng định sẽ hỏi một câu ngươi đi chợ mua cái gì, nhưng giờ phút này y chỉ yên lặng mà gật đầu, đột nhiên nói: “Ngươi lại đây.”

Một câu kia của Tạ Vân, từ biểu tình đến thanh âm đều không có gì khác thường. Nhưng Đan Siêu đã cùng y sinh hoạt rất nhiều năm, sớm chiều ở chung, nương tựa lẫn nhau, đột nhiên có một dự cảm xấu nảy lên trong lòng, kích thích đến dây thần kinh chỗ sâu nhất.

Hắn có chút do dự mà bước tiến lên, nhưng mỗi bước đi toàn thân cơ bắp liền căng thẳng thêm một phần. Khi đến gần trước mặt Tạ Vân, loan đao hắn đeo sau thắt lưng thậm chí phát ra tiếng lách cách.

Đan Siêu một tay vươn về phía sau đè xuống chuôi đao, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Tạ Vân: “Ta… Ta mua chút đồ vật cho ngươi…”

Tạ Vân nhìn hắn lắc đầu, dùng khẩu hình, không tiếng động mà nói ra hai chữ.

Đồng tử Đan Siêu thoáng chốc căng thẳng.

Hai chữ kia rõ ràng là … “…Tái…kiến”

Hàn quang thẳng đến trước mặt, Đan Siêu như một tia chớp lui về phía sau, thất thanh thét lên: “Tạ Vân!”

Xoát!

Long Uyên kiếm chém xuống sát mặt hắn, mấy sợi tóc trước trán bị hớt đứt, giây lát bị sát khí giảo thành bột mịn!

Một sát chiêu này đánh tới thật sự bất ngờ, không kịp đề phòng. Nếu không có sở cảm, giờ phút này cổ Đan Siêu đã sớm bị chém thành hai đoạn!

“Vì cái gì?!” Đan Siêu cả giận nói: “Sư phụ! Là ta! Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Tạ Vân không đáp, nhảy lên cao đột nhiên biến chiêu. Kiếm pháp tinh diệu độc nhất vô nhị cuốn đến như sấm rền chớp giật, mắt thấy liền muốn đem cả người Đan Siêu xẻ ra!

Đan Siêu rốt cuộc không có lựa chọn nào khác, đành phải leng keng rút đao ra khỏi vỏ. Chỉ nghe lách cách mấy tiếng kim loại va chạm vang lên đinh tai nhức óc – chớp mắt đã giao thủ hơn mười chiêu, nhất thời hoả hoa loé ra đầy trời, chói đến ban ngày cũng khó có thể mở ra hai mắt!

“Ngươi muốn giết ta sao?!” Đan Siêu gắt gao đỡ lấy kiếm phong của Long Uyên kiếm đè xuống, giữa tiếng lách cách nứt vỡ không ngừng của loan đao, khó có thể tin mà quát: “Vì cái gì? Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Tạ Vân vẫn không đáp.

Đan Siêu nổi giận, vung tay đẩy lùi Long uyên kiếm phong, trong chớp mắt chộp lấy khe hở mà lên – hắn là kiểu người càng phẫn nộ càng có thể phát huy thực lực vượt xa bình thường, loan đao đã như nỏ mạnh hết đà thế nhưng lại cường ngạnh đè ngược lại Long Uyên kiếm.

Tạ Vân thu kiếm xoay tay lại, không hề bị động. Bản lĩnh kiếm thuật thâm hậu của kẻ xuất thân trong Ám Môn từ nhỏ lúc này được thể hiện vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Trong giây phút chỉ mành treo chuông, Long Uyên đã chém đến trước mặt, loan đao đẩy thật mạnh ra, mũi đao nháy mắt kề sát mũi Tạ Vân quét tới!

“Dừng tay!” Đan Siêu phẫn nộ thét lên: “Tạ Vân! Mau dừng tay!”

Tạ Vân ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

Y không đeo mặt nạ bạc trắng, nhưng trên gương mặt tuấn tú lạnh lẽo vô tình, giống như bị một tầng mặt nạ càng hoa mỹ, càng tinh xảo lại càng lạnh như băng bao trùm.

Giống như hoàn toàn thay đổi thành một người khác.

Một sát thủ lãnh khốc xa lạ, một cỗ máy giết chóc không có tình cảm cùng thống khổ.

…keng!

Long Uyên kiếm lần thứ ba đánh vào trên thân đao của Đan Siêu. Vết nứt trên loan đao sâu hơn, ngay sau đó trong tiếng chói chang khiến người ta đau cả màng tai, chợt vỡ thành mảnh vụn!

“Tạ Vân …!”

Long Uyên kiếm quét ngang thiên địa, Đan Siêu như mũi tên lùi ra sau.

Trong chớp mắt, mũi kiếm phá thể mà qua, dư lực mạnh mẽ đập vào Đan Siêu, khiến hắn bay ra ngoài!

Bùm!

Đan Siêu ngã mạnh xuống đất, loan đao vỡ thành ngàn vạn mảnh bay về phía sau. Ngay sau đó hắn chỉ cảm thấy trước ngực chợt lạnh lại nóng lên. Cúi đầu nhìn xuống rõ ràng chỉ thấy vạt áo trước ngực đã bị kiếm phong cắt qua, hình thành một vết thương dài đến hơn thước, sâu cỡ nửa tấc (*). Máu đang từng giọt từng giọt từ vết thương chảy xuống.

[(*) đơn vị đo cổ. Thước: cỡ 40cm, tấc: cỡ 4cm]

“…” Đồng tử Đan Siêu mở lớn, hơi hơi thở dốc, đột nhiên bị một bóng người che phủ.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đang từ trên cao nhìn xuống trước mặt, Long Uyên kiếm như một khối băng lạnh lẽo, thẳng tắp trỏ về phía cổ họng mình.

Đan Siêu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tử vong rõ rệt lại không thể ngờ được đến như thế – Mọi biến cố đều phát sinh quá nhanh, nhanh đến mức hắn căn bản không kịp phản kháng cầu sinh ý, nhanh đến mức hắn không thể phân biệt được đây là một trường bi kịch, hay là một hồi mộng cảnh hoang đường lại buồn cười.

Hắn chằm chằm nhìn Tạ Vân đang chậm rãi lắc đầu, rốt cục tối nghĩa mà hộc ra ba chữ: “Vì cái gì?”

Tạ Vân tựa như một u linh không có sinh khí cũng không có phản ứng, không để mắt đến hết thảy mọi thứ quanh mình, chỉ trở tay cầm kiếm, chậm rãi giơ lên mũi kiếm, mắt thấy liền sẽ đâm xuống cổ Đan Siêu.

…Đúng lúc này động tác của y dừng lại.

Tầm mắt của y nhìn chằm chằm vào trước ngực Đan Siêu, ánh nhìn thẳng băng, một lúc lâu vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Đan Siêu theo ánh mắt của y nhìn lại, chỉ thấy ngực áo mình, kể cả chiếc túi nhỏ bên trong đã bị kình khí của kiếm phong xé nhỏ, từ trong túi lộ ra một chuỗi hoa.

Máu tươi đỏ thắm nhuộm trên chuỗi hoa trắng nõn như tuyết, phá lệ tiên liệt chói mắt.

Đó là chuỗi hoa hắn vừa rồi phi ngựa chạy ra chợ, lòng tràn đầy vui mừng hớn hở mà trộm mua về.

Lồng ngực Tạ Vân phập phồng rất nhẹ, sau đó tiếng thở dốc càng ngày càng sâu, đáy mắt tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc, tuyệt vọng cùng tình cảm khó nói thành lời đan chéo lẫn nhau, rơi vào trong vực sâu tối đen.

“… Ngươi đi đi…” Y thì thào nói, lảo đảo lui ra phía sau một bước, lập tức lạnh lùng quát: “Đi!”

Đan Siêu khiếp sợ khó hiểu: “Ngươi …”

“Mau cút!” Tạ Vân một tay lấy kiếm cắm thật mạnh vào nền cát, lạnh lẽo nói: “Cho ngươi sáu canh giờ trốn chạy. Cuộc đời này ta và ngươi ân đoạn nghĩa tuyệt, kể từ hôm nay sinh tử không gặp lại!”

“Đời này nếu lại bị ta bắt, ta cam đoan ngươi hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ …Biến!”


	39. Chương 39: Bầy sói

Dấu chân trong hoang mạc uốn lượn trải dài, dần dần tiến sâu vào trong bóng tối đặc sệt lạnh như băng.

Tiếng gió thổi sắc nhọn như tiếng còi rít lên xung quanh, Đan Siêu đem khúc cây khô nhặt được cắm mạnh vào trong cát, mượn lực miễn cưỡng bò lên trên cồn.

Trời đã muốn tối đen.

Cái ấm áp nóng bức của ban ngày phút chốc giảm xuống, buổi tối nhiệt độ giảm xuống đến mức nước muốn đóng thành băng. Xa xa truyền đến tiếng hú sắc nhọn của bầy sói đi hoang.

Đan Siêu đã sinh hoạt nhiều năm trong Mạc Bắc, hắn biết màn đêm buông xuống cũng có nghĩa là cái chết đến gần.

Việc cấp bách là tìm được hang hốc nào nơi sườn núi có thể cản gió, nghĩ biện pháp nhóm lửa, lấy nước, băng bó lại miệng vết thương. Nếu không, mùi máu tươi sẽ đưa bầy sói tới, tình hình lúc này hắn tay không tấc sắt, tuyệt đối sẽ không sống được đến bình minh ngày thứ hai.

Đan Siêu tập tễnh mà gục xuống cồn cát, bùm một tiếng ngồi sụp xuống đất, sống lưng vô lực ngã về phía sau, hai mắt giống như tử thi không hề có sinh khí, mờ mịt nhìn vòm trời phía xa đang mờ trong bụi mù.

Vết kiếm thương trước ngực bởi vì cú ngã ngửa ra phía sau này mà lần nữa nứt ra, máu tươi thấm qua lớp vải băng vội, nhưng Đan Siêu đã không còn cảm giác đau đớn. Toàn thân khí lực tựa hồ cũng bị hút vào trong hư vô cùng trống rỗng, sau khi cực độ đau đớn qua đi, chỉ còn lại tê liệt cùng đầm đìa máu tươi.

Tạ Vân không có đuổi theo.

Hắn quay đầu lại rất nhiều lần, nhưng phía sau chỉ có dải cát vàng vô cùng vô tận cùng dấu chân chính mình đang từ từ nhạt nhoà. Trừ cái này ra không còn gì khác.

… Vì cái gì y đột nhiên trở mặt vô tình?

… Vì cái gì y lại có thể tàn nhẫn quyết tâm giết ta?

Đan Siêu như cái xác không hồn giãy dụa đứng dậy, từ bên cạnh lòng sông nhặt được vài rễ cây hồ dương khô héo, hắn dùng hòn đá ma xát phát ra lửa. Rất nhanh giữa màn đêm tựa như miếng vải đen bao trùm lên hết thảy trời đất, ánh lửa miễn cưỡng chiếu sáng lên gương mặt Đan Siêu xanh mét, lạnh như băng, phát ra tiếng lách tách rất nhỏ.

Đêm dài dằng dặc, ngân hà rực rỡ.

Sáu canh giờ đã trôi qua nhanh, giờ phút này Tạ Vân đang làm gì?

Y đang suy nghĩ gì?

Đan Siêu ngẩng đầu nhìn trời đêm bao la, trong đầu đột nhiên nhớ tới một thời khắc tương tự nhiều năm trước, ngân hà vắt ngang bầu trời đêm thu, hóa thành một biển sao lấp lánh. Đó là lúc hắn lần đầu tiên cho là mình mười phần sắp chết, nhưng trước khi ý thức chìm vào vực sâu vĩnh hằng, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thấy một ánh mắt ôn nhu trầm tĩnh khác.

“Ta họ Tạ, tên một chữ độc nhất Vân.”

“Một ngày vi sư cả đời vi phụ, từ nay về sau chính là sư phụ ngươi.”

“Khụ khụ…” Đan Siêu phát ra tiếng cười khàn khàn, thanh âm kia rất nhanh hóa thành tiếng ho khan mang theo mùi máu tươi. Hắn miễn cưỡng quay đầu lại, mang theo một tia hy vọng cuối cùng nhìn về phía sau, muốn từ trong bão cát lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy thân ảnh quen thuộc trong trí nhớ; Nhưng mà sa mạc dưới ánh trăng mờ nhạt chỉ có tiếng gió rít gào không ngơi không nghỉ.

Đan Siêu chậm rãi quay trở về, đột nhiên động tác khựng lại.

Dư quang nơi khóe mắt hắn tựa hồ thoáng nhìn thấy cái gì, xương sống chợt lạnh lẽo, gai buốt cả lên…

Bầy sói.

Cách đó không xa sau cồn cát mơ hồ có hơn mười cặp mắt màu xanh biếc đang tới lui, dần dần hướng về bên này tới gần. Đó chính là bầy sói hoang Mạc Bắc!

Căn bản không kịp chần chờ, Đan Siêu thuận tay từ trong đống lửa rút ra một thanh củi, cùng lúc đó một đầu dã lang cao hơn phân nửa người lao tới nhanh như vũ bão. Đan Siêu bật đứng dậy, đem thanh củi đang cháy hung hăng đánh xuống!

“Ngao ô…”

Độc nhãn lang đâu đỡ được một kích tinh chuẩn tàn nhẫn của cao thủ võ công như vậy, lúc này kêu thảm một tiếng bay ra ngoài!

Sa mạc ban đêm thường có các loại mãnh thú qua lại. Đan Siêu nhìn đảo qua chung quanh, chỉ thấy bảy tám con sói hợp thành một bầy nhỏ, cầm đầu chính là con sói xám một mắt to lớn vừa bị mình đánh bay ra kia. Lúc này đỉnh đầu nó đã đầy máu đang lắc lắc đứng lên, lông mao hoàn toàn dựng đứng, càng phát ra vẻ hung ác cùng cực.

Bầy sói đại khái cũng nhìn ra hắn chỉ có một mình mà lại còn tay không tấc sắt, nhưng thiên tính của dã thú đều sợ ánh lửa, nên chỉ chậm chạp vây quanh, một bên dần dần thu hẹp vòng vây một bên phát ra tiếng gầm gừ uy hiếp.

Đôi lông mày sắc bén của Đan Siêu nhíu chặt, cơ bắp cánh tay căng thẳng, gắt gao nắm lấy thanh củi.

Hắn không có binh khí phòng thân, đống lửa cũng chỉ có thể kéo dài thời gian một lúc. Nếu mà bảy tám con sói đồng thời nhào đến, hắn sẽ lập tức lâm vào hoàn cảnh hiểm nghèo…

Tạ Vân thả hắn đi, nhưng kỳ thật vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thả cho hắn một con đường sống.

Bọn họ đều ngầm hiểu trong lòng, có thể sống sót thoát ra khỏi sa mạc này chính là một kỳ tích.

Chẳng lẽ hắn thật sự hôm nay phải xong đời?

Trong lòng Đan Siêu chợt dâng lên một nỗi bi thương, nhưng còn chưa kịp nghĩ lại, con sói đầu đàn đã gào một tiếng, lần thứ hai như mũi tên hướng lại đây!

Đan Siêu mãnh liệt lui ra phía sau nửa bước, một tích tắc trước khi răng nanh sáng như tuyết tới gần yết hầu mình, hắn tinh chuẩn vô cùng mà bắt được lớp lông bờm trên đầu sói, thanh củi cầm trên tay nhanh như chớp đập mạnh vào mũi nó!

Con sói kêu lên thảm thiết, chân trước đạp mạnh, Đan Siêu cũng không biết dưới tay mình trước người có bao nhiêu con, phía sau lại có một con khác chạy vội tới, móng vuốt sắc bén liền “ba” một tiếng cào lên bả vai rắn chắc của hắn.

… Tấn công lên sau vai là chiêu số của sói hoang quen dùng, người có kinh nghiệm du mục đều biết. Người bị tấn công phía sau như vậy tuyệt đối không thể quay đầu lại, bởi vì vừa quay đầu lại liền sẽ đem nơi yếu hại trí mạng là cổ họng không có cái gì bảo vệ mà lộ ra trước hàm răng sói. Bởi vậy Đan Siêu không quay mặt lại, buông lỏng tay chế trụ con sói mạo hiểm tấn công trước người ra, một tay đè xuống móng vuốt sói đang đáp trụ trên bả vai, mượn lực cúi người nhanh chóng quyết định, mạnh mẽ đem đầu lang phía sau lăng không quăng lên phía trước!

Uỵch!

Con sói xám ngã nhào trên mặt đất, nhưng trong lúc hỗn loạn Đan Siêu cũng bởi vì trọng tâm bất ổn mà ngã sấp xuống; con sói đầu đàn hung tính đại phát mượn cơ hội liền nhảy lại cắn xé hắn.

Đan Siêu căn bản không né kịp, giờ phút này cả người hắn máu huyết dâng trào, bàn tay như kìm sắt vươn ra xiết lấy cổ sói, một tay vung quyền chiếu thẳng mặt nó đập tới. Con sói giãy dụa cào mạnh, nhưng ngón tay Đan Siêu cứng rắn khi tóm lấy đầu sói thậm chí phát ra tiếng răng rắc rất nhỏ, máu tươi rơi tung toé, phân không rõ là máu người hay là máu sói, phun đầy lên mặt Đan Siêu.

“Gừ..gừ..gừ …!” Bị quẳng ra ngoài con sói xám lắc lắc đầu, giận dữ chạy vội trở lại, há mồm cắn vào đùi Đan Siêu!

Đan Siêu phát ra một tiếng kêu đau đớn giận dữ, một quyền tống ra thật mạnh khiến cho con sói bị đánh đến thất khiếu chảy máu, lập tức mang con sói gần trăm cân sạch sẽ lưu loát ném ra ngoài. Hắn đứng dậy ngang nhiên nắm chắc thanh củi rơi bên cạnh lúc ngã xuống, đem con sói xám đang cắn nơi đùi đánh bay ra!

Một loạt thân thủ này thật sự rất hung hãn, ngay cả mấy con sói còn lại đều không kịp phản ứng. Đợi đến khi hoàn hồn chỉ thấy con sói đầu đàn đã hấp hối lăn xuống cồn cát, trên lớp lông là tầng tầng vết máu, mắt thấy liền không đứng dậy được nữa.

Bầy sói nhất thời bộc phát ra tiếng hú dài bén nhọn mà phẫn nộ, tất cả những con sói còn lại đều bày ra tư thế chuẩn bị công kích. Ngay sau đó lại có một con sói đực trong đám đứng ra, suất lĩnh đám sói còn lại như tia chớp hướng lại đây!

Đan Siêu lảo đảo đứng dậy, nhưng lần này đùi đã bị thương khiến hắn phải quỵ xuống đất, lại bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều mà ngã ngửa ra.

Chẳng lẽ là xong rồi sao?

Đây là chân chính … kết thúc sao?

Hắn toàn thân đẫm máu. Trên mặt, cổ, trước ngực thậm chí tứ chi đều tràn đầy miệng vết thương hoặc nông hoặc sâu, máu sói cực độ tanh nồng từ trên tay từng giọt nhỏ xuống cát. Vạt áo trước ngực thoát phá, mơ hồ lộ ra một chút tuyết trắng. Đan Siêu đưa tay lôi ra, đó là một chuỗi hoa đã gần như dập nát.

Hắn đem chuỗi hoa giơ lên môi, chậm rãi ấn hạ một nụ hôn run rẩy lạnh như băng.

Làn gió hôi tanh ùa tới, bóng đen dữ tợn thoáng chốc nhào lên đỉnh đầu hắn, răng nanh dưới ánh trăng phản xạ ra hàn quang lãnh khốc của tử thần!

Chỉ cần trong nháy mắt, năm sáu con sói sẽ đồng thời bổ nhào vào trên người Đan Siêu, hàm răng sắc nhọn sẽ lập tức cắm sâu vào cổ họng hắn, xé rách nội tạng hắn.

Nhưng ngay lúc đó, một đạo kình phong càng nhanh chóng hơn từ xa phóng tới. Chỉ nghe “Phốc” một tiếng vang, mũi tên bằng kim loại xoáy lên xuyên qua đầu con sói đực kia!

Bùm một tiếng, xác con sói rơi xuống đất. Đan Siêu chợt mở mắt, rõ ràng nhìn thấy cách đó không xa một thân ảnh cao gầy quen thuộc đang giương cung, lạnh lùng mà nhìn lại hắn.

“…” Đôi môi Đan Siêu tràn đầy máu tươi giật giật, khàn khàn mà lẩm bẩm: “… Tạ Vân?”

Tạ Vân trở tay từ trong bao đựng tên rút ra ba mũi tên nhọn, đồng thời đáp cung, ngắm bắn.

Bầy sói nhạy bén phát hiện sự không ổn, nhưng lúc này đã quá muộn. Chỉ thấy ngón tay Tạ Vân buông lỏng dây cung, ngay lúc bầy sói vừa mới bắt đầu kêu gào chạy trốn, tiếng xé gió vun vút bay tới, lấy khí thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai đồng loạt xuyên qua đầu ba con sói xám!

Còn lại hai con cũng không biết là không kịp phản ứng hay là đã bị máu tươi kích thích đến giết đỏ cả mắt, dẫm lên xác con sói đầu đàn cùng đồng bọn, liền nhằm về phía Tạ Vân nhảy lên. Tạ Vân gần như trực diện chúng, trên gương mặt không hề có một tia gợn sóng sợ hãi, ngay cả biểu tình gì cũng đều không có, tay trái cầm cung buông xuống, tay phải rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ. Thất tinh Long Uyên mang theo sức mạnh ngàn cân, dưới bầu trời đêm giống như tia chớp rạch trời xé đất, trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa cường mãnh chặt đứt thân thể hai con sói kia làm đôi!

Lang huyết bắn tung toé đầy trời, xác rơi xuống đất đánh uỵch một tiếng.

Tạ Vân thu kiếm vào vỏ, lại giương cung đáp huyền, nhắm ngay Đan Siêu. Đan Siêu ngẩn ra, còn chưa ý thức được chuyện gì xảy ra, đã thấy mũi tên kề sát tai mình vút qua, đem con sói xám trước đã trúng tên nhưng chưa hoàn toàn tắt thở đóng đinh xuống mặt đất.

“Tạ …” Đan Siêu sững sờ, run rẩy mà thở dốc nói: “… Sư phụ.”

Trên cồn cát là một đống hỗn độn, máu tươi thịt nát đầy đất, đống lửa bị xác sói rơi vào, rốt cục xèo một tiếng, toát ra cột khói đen mỏng manh cuối cùng.

Hai người đối diện nhìn nhau, thật lâu không lên tiếng.

“Sáu canh giờ!” Tạ Vân rốt cục nhàn nhạt nói.

Y lần thứ hai nâng cung lên, Đan Siêu chú ý tới trên dây cung còn cài sẵn một mũi tên cuối cùng, chỉ là lúc này đang thật sự hướng về phía mình.

Thanh âm Tạ Vân trong gió khàn khàn thê lương, thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm đồ đệ mình tự tay nuôi lớn: “Ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội thoát thân, nhưng ngươi lại không tận dụng được…”

Một khắc kia cũng không biết xúc động từ đâu tới khiến cho Đan Siêu có thể đứng lên, hắn mặc kệ toàn thân đầy những vết thương thấu xương cốt, hướng về phía trước lảo đảo mà đi, tay vươn về phía Tạ Vân, đánh liều được ăn cả ngã về không, lại tràn ngập tuyệt vọng.

Tạ Vân lắc đầu, khóe mắt tựa hồ có tia sáng nhạt lóe qua:

“Nếu có kiếp sau, xin đừng để cho ta gặp gỡ ngươi.”

Y buông ngón tay ra, dây cung ngân lên, mũi tên như sao băng xuyên qua trời đêm Mạc Bắc rét đậm, xuyên qua bao nụ cười, nước mắt cùng tưởng niệm chồng chéo trong suốt mấy năm đã qua.

Đầu mũi tên rít lên xoay tròn, giữa cái nhìn chăm chăm của Đan Siêu chợt phóng đại trong đồng tử, vụt tới trước mặt hắn…


	40. Chương 40: Thần Phật

Bên trong gian phòng nhỏ hẹp, Đan Siêu quỳ xuống đất, một tay xiết chặt lại, phát ra tiếng thở dốc ồ ồ đáng sợ như dã thú.

Đáy mắt Doãn Khai Dương bạch quang lưu chuyển, giống như thái cực âm dương không ngừng chuyển động, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào thân thể căng cứng như nham thạch của Đan Siêu, tiến lên một bước, lòng bàn tay duỗi ra hướng lên đỉnh đầu hắn.

… Đây quả thật là muốn hạ sát thủ.

Đại khái là vì huyết thống của Ẩn Thiên Thanh, hắn đối với Tạ Vân có một tia nhân nhượng hạ thủ lưu tình kỳ quái khó có thể giải thích. Nhưng cái phân lượng lưu tình này cũng không kéo dài đến đệ tử của Tạ Vân – đặc biệt đó lại là nam tử tuổi trẻ khí thế cường thịnh, hẳn là có thể tạo thành uy hiếp đối với hắn một lúc nào đó.

“Vĩnh biệt!” Doãn Khai Dương không chút để ý nói.

Nhưng mà ngay lúc đó, Đan Siêu mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt đang tan rã chợt tụ lại, “ba” một tiếng mà chặn được bàn tay Doãn Khai Dương từ trên cao đập xuống!

“Vì sao phải giết ta…”

Từng chữ từng chữ như từ trong hàm răng nghiến chặt của Đan Siêu phát ra, ảo cảnh cùng hiện thực đan xen với nhau khiến cho gương mặt kiên nghị của hắn hơi hơi vặn vẹo, trong ánh sáng mờ mờ lại phát ra vẻ tàn nhẫn, hung ác, giống như một kẻ điên tướng mạo anh tuấn lại cực độ nguy hiểm.

Đôi mày rậm của Doãn Khai Dương nhíu lại, từ trong cổ tay áo bắn ra đoản đao.

Nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp ra tay, Đan Siêu đã lạnh lùng nói: “Vì cái gì muốn giết ta…?!”

Keng!

Thất tinh Long Uyên chấn động bay ra khỏi vỏ, được Đan Siêu nắm chặt trong tay, một kiếm quét ngang ra kinh thiên động địa!

Doãn Khai Dương sắc mặt kịch biến, thả người lui ra phía sau, nhưng nháy mắt chỉ cảm thấy trong ngực chợt lạnh buốt rồi lại nóng lên, máu tươi lúc này liền phun ra không trung. Ngay sau đó hắn bị kình khí của thượng cổ thần kiếm tức giận ra khỏi vỏ mạnh mẽ đẩy ra, bay lên cao văng ra ngoài!

————–

Thanh Lương điện, tiểu phật đường.

Hoàng hậu lẳng lặng quỳ gối trên bồ đoàn, chấp tay hành lễ, hộ chỉ (*) bằng hoàng kim nạm bảo giao nhau, trong ánh nến phản xạ, xuất ra tia lấp lánh.

[(*) hộ chỉ là cái móng giả để bảo vệ móng tay, kiểu thế này này:

Cẩm bào dệt tơ vàng ở sau lưng nàng tầng tầng xoè ra, mỹ lệ chói loà, giống như vô số đóa mẫu đơn nở rộ.

Cửa điện két một tiếng nhẹ nhàng mở ra, Tạ Vân vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, nheo mắt nhìn về phía phật tượng quanh sảnh đường từ trên cao nhìn xuống, chỉ nghe Hoàng hậu nhẹ giọng ngâm: “Thế nhân trường mê, xứ xứ tham trước, danh chi vi cầu…” (*)

[(*) Một bài kệ của Phật giáo, đại ý: Thế nhân chìm trong mê muội, ở đâu cũng không thoát khỏi tham lam cố chấp, gọi là mong cầu]

“Hữu cầu giai khổ” (*) Tạ Vân lẳng lặng nói.

[(*) Có mong cầu ắt có khổ]

Hoàng hậu thở ra một hơi thật dài, rốt cục mở mắt ra, ngồi xuống bồ đoàn quay đầu lại: “Ngươi nghĩ được chưa?”

… Nàng nói chính là việc cùng Doãn Khai Dương tranh đoạt vị trí minh chủ ở võ lâm đại hội trên Thái sơn.

Tạ Vân không trả lời ngay. Trong Phật đường, Bồ Tát rũ mi, Kim Cương trừng mắt, mười hai La Hán sắp hàng xung quanh, nhìn xuống chúng sinh nhỏ bé hèn mọn dưới chân; đàn hương dâng lên khói trắng nhẹ nhàng lượn lờ, theo không khí chậm rãi lan toả, thấm vào mỗi khe hở trên nền gạch, hoà với từng đường nét hoa văn chạm trổ trên thớ gỗ.

Một lúc lâu sau y rốt cục mở miệng, cũng là tiếp theo câu Phật kệ vừa rồi từ từ buông xuống: “…Hữu cầu giai khổ, vạn tướng bản vô. An tâm vô vi, hình tùy vận chuyển, vạn hữu tư không, vô sở nguyện lạc…” (*)

[(*) Có cầu ắt có khổ, mọi thứ đều là hư vô. Trong tâm an ổn, ngoài tâm tuỳ duyên vận chuyển, muôn việc đều là hư không, chẳng có gì để mong muốn vui mừng– hic…cái này ý nghĩa thâm sâu, hơi quá sức của mỗ, mỗ chỉ dịch nghĩa thôi nhé]

“An tâm vô vi.” Hoàng hậu cười lạnh lập lại một câu: “Nếu ấn theo kinh Phật đã nói, an tâm vô vi, giờ phút này ngươi và ta đã sớm chết ở trong Cảm nghiệp tự!”

Nàng bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, tiến lên đứng lại trước người Tạ Vân, đôi mắt đẹp tràn ngập uy nghiêm thẳng tắp nhìn vào mắt Tạ Vân: “Chính là bất quá mới mười bảy năm, ngươi liền quên chuyện năm đó bị Doãn Khai Dương mang đi Ám Môn, trùng trùng thí luyện, cực khổ sống không bằng chết, bao nhiêu lần thiếu chút nữa vứt bỏ tánh mạng rồi sao?”

“…”

“Cho dù ngươi quên, ta cũng không quên lúc trước bị người trong cung cưỡng bách đi Cảm nghiệp tự. Tiếng là xuất gia, kì thực chính là cầm tù, mỗi ngày đều là thanh đăng cổ phật, mỗi ngày đều là cơm thừa canh lạnh!”

Mỗi một từ đều quanh quẩn vang trong phật đường thật lâu, Tạ Vân rốt cục khó có thể đối mặt, dời ánh mắt đi chỗ khác. Nhưng Võ Hậu lại cố ý nhìn theo đôi mắt thâm thúy của y, giống như muốn xuyên qua đôi mắt nhìn thẳng vào suy nghĩ trong đầu y.

“Ngươi biết chúng ta vài năm đó là như thế nào phải không, Tạ Vân?! Mùa Đông lạnh đói không người hỏi, tật bệnh không người biết, mỗi ngày ngoại trừ niệm kinh tạp dịch, chính là soi mình trong nước giếng nhìn tuổi ngày ngày già đi. Khi đó ta mỗi ngày đều để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, chính là cái gì đã khiến ta rơi xuống tình cảnh này?”

“Bởi vì chúng ta không có quyền lực!” Thanh âm của Hoàng hậu khiến người chấn động: “Trước mặt những kẻ chân chính nắm giữ sinh sát đó, ta và ngươi chỉ là những con kiến bé nhỏ không đáng kể, lúc nào cũng có thể một chân nghiền nát!”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên nhắm hai mắt lại, nhưng cằm lại bị ngón tay Võ Hậu mang hoàng kim chỉ giáp nâng lên.

“… Nhưng” Tạ Vân khàn khàn trầm thấp nói “Nhưng võ lâm thịnh hội là việc phi thường trọng đại, không như người tưởng tượng. Vả lại cùng Doãn Khai Dương đối chiến, tỷ lệ phần thắng phi thường nhỏ…”

Võ Hậu lại cắt ngang y:

“Tạ Vân, mười bảy năm. Ngươi và ta đều đã đi đến nơi này, liền không nghĩ đến tiến thêm một bước nữa sao?”

Tạ Vân đuôi lông mày chợt nhảy dựng: “… Có ý tứ gì?”

“Ngươi cho rằng ta muốn ngươi ra tay, chỉ là muốn cùng Doãn Khai Dương tranh đoạt vị trí quyền lực trong võ lâm thôi sao? Không.” Võ Hậu cười lạnh nói: “Chúng ta là muốn duy trì Doãn Khai Dương trong thiên hạ đối nghịch với cửu ngũ chí tôn hoàng đế.”

Tạ Vân tựa hồ từ biểu tình của nàng trông được ra cái gì, có chút hồ nghi mà nheo lại ánh mắt.

“Lúc trước chuyện Vũ Văn Hổ bị ám sát, ta bị Thánh Thượng gọi đến trước mặt mấy đại gia tộc vấn tội. Nếu không phải là ngươi trong lúc nguy cấp đứng ra giải vây, ngày đó ta ắt đã bị những đám gọi là tiền triều di quý đó ăn sống nuốt tươi hầu như không còn. Sau Vũ Văn Hổ lại yêu cầu lưu đày ngươi ba nghìn dặm, ta ở trước mặt Thánh Thượng đau khổ cầu xin suốt hai canh giờ đều không làm nên chuyện gì, chỉ đành thúc thủ để ngươi xuất kinh…”

Võ Hậu dừng lại.

Nàng nguyên bản đã cao, ngẩng đầu lên như vậy, ánh mắt tràn ngập bễ nghễ, liền cơ hồ cùng Tạ Vân mặt đối mặt nhìn thẳng.

“Đây là hậu quả của không có thực quyền, hiểu không? Tại đây trong thâm cung phụ thuộc vào người khác, cho dù tôn vinh đến đâu cũng là dựa vào người khá. Ngươi và ta muốn sống sót, nhất định phải đem quyền lực tối cao nắm chặt trong tay mình!”

Tạ Vân từ trong ánh mắt ý vị sâu sa kia rốt cục đã thấu hiểu ý tứ của Hoàng hậu, đồng tử hơi hơi co lại, một lúc lâu mới từ từ mở miệng: “… Nhưng Người đã là nhị thánh lâm triều, cùng đồng xưng chế…”

Nhị thánh lâm triều, bình khởi bình toạ, là sự tình từ xưa đến nay chưa bao giờ có, quả thực tương đương với Đế Hậu cùng chia sẻ giang sơn xã tắc. Nếu lại kiềm chế được Đông Cung, ngày sau tất có thể trở thành thái hậu buông rèm chấp chính nắm lấy thực quyền – Hoàng hậu bước đến bậc này rồi, còn muốn tiếp tục cùng Hoàng đế tranh đoạt quyền hành, là muốn đòi hỏi gì nữa?

“Không-đủ!” Võ Hậu gằn từng chữ một, lãnh khốc nói: “Ngoạ tháp chi trắc, khởi dung tha nhân an thuỵ?” (*)

[(*) bên giường có người, làm sao ngủ yên, ý nói lúc nào cũng phải đề phòng, tâm bất an]

Người bình thường hẳn lúc này khả năng chân trực tiếp mềm nhũn mà quỳ xuống, nhưng Tạ Vân vẫn đứng thẳng tắp, thật lâu sau mới từ kẽ răng phun ra vài chữ: “… Chẳng lẽ người còn muốn…”

Võ Hậu ngưng mắt nhìn y, vươn tay chậm rãi vuốt ve khuôn mặt tuổi trẻ tuấn mỹ trước mặt.

“Ngươi còn nhớ thời điểm lần đầu tiên gặp ta năm đó không?”

Tạ Vân sắc mặt cương lãnh, không nói một lời.

“Năm đó ngươi mới mấy tuổi, Doãn Khai Dương lệnh cho ngươi theo sát thủ Ám Môn xuất môn thử luyện, trên đường những người đó lại bỏ rơi ngươi. Ngươi bị thương lại phát sốt, vừa vặn dừng ở gần Cảm nghiệp tự. Ta cách tường viện nhìn thấy ngươi tựa vào dưới cây đại thụ…”

“Ta đem bánh bột bẻ nát pha với nước, theo lỗ hổng trên tường đi ra ngoài từng ngụm đút cho ngươi. Lúc đầu ngươi sốt đến căn bản nuốt không trôi, mật lẫn máu tươi không ngừng phun ra. Ta cho tới bây giờ đều chưa thấy qua một hài tử nào có thể chịu đựng được nhiều tra tấn như vậy, giống như nước uống vào đều biến thành máu không ngừng thổ ra, cuồn cuộn không ngừng, không cách nào cầm lại…”

“Ta đi cầu xin ma ma trong tự viện tìm lang trung cho ngươi, nhưng căn bản không người đáp ứng. Thậm chí ngay cả tìm cho người một chút cháo nóng cũng không được. Cuối cùng ta chỉ có thể ngồi cách tường, nhìn ngươi vẫn không nhúc nhích tựa vào nơi đó, nhiều lần ta nghĩ ngươi đã chết.”

Bàn tay sơn móng đỏ của Võ Hậu từ bên má Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng lướt qua, làm nổi bật hai gò má trắng lạnh như băng, giữa một loạt ngọn nến xếp hàng toả ra ánh sáng nhảy múa, đầu ngón tay cùng màu da hoà lẫn thành một sắc thái khiến người ta ghê người.

“Khi đó ta đã nghĩ, nếu ta không phải là phi tử của tiên đế bị cưỡng bách xuất gia, mà là trụ trì của Cảm nghiệp tự; nếu ta có một chút tự do nào, nếu ta có một chút quyền lợi khiến người đi tìm y hỏi dược, có phải là có thể cứu mạng của tiểu hài tử trước mắt này hay không?”

“Tựa như ta hôm nay nghĩ, nếu ta là Hoàng hậu không phải nơi nơi chốn chốn đấu đá trong triều đình; Nếu ta có địa vị tối thượng, có quyền lực tối thượng, thậm chí giống Tam Hoàng Ngũ Đế lưu danh trên sử sách, có phải hết thảy tình huống đều sẽ khác hay không?”

Tạ Vân hít một hơi thật sâu, giống như là muốn đè nén cảm xúc mãnh liệt nào đó xuống, đột nhiên ngước mặt lên.

Những ký ức và kỷ niệm đáng sợ đầm đìa máu tươi năm xưa, như từ trong không trung Phật đường đập vào mặt, giống như tia chớp xuyên phá mây đen, đem từng chỗ linh hồn mềm yếu nhất xé nát từng mảnh.

Qua lâu thật lâu, y mới lui ra phía sau nửa bước.

Theo động tác này, ngón tay Võ Hậu từ sườn mặt y rơi xuống, trong đôi mắt đẹp trang điểm tinh xảo, mơ hồ có thủy quang chợt lóe qua.

Tạ Vân thập phần thong thả mà triệt để, quỳ hai đầu gối xuống.

………….

Phía ngoài Phật đường là hai lối đi bằng đá, ngọn lửa trên tường phát ra tiếng lách tách nho nhỏ, cửa gỗ căn phòng của Tạ Vân trong Thiên điện bị đẩy ra.

Thân ảnh Đan Siêu kịch liệt thở dốc xuất hiện phía sau cửa, trong tay cầm theo Thất tinh Long uyên, đáy mắt tơ máu che kín, hoài nghi mà cảnh giác đánh giá bốn phía, một lúc lâu mới lảo đảo đi về phía trước.

…………..

“Số lần khai ấn trong cuộc đời Thanh long là có hạn, ta đã khai ấn mấy lần, nếu lại khai ấn sẽ phi thường nguy hiểm…”

Thanh âm ngưng trọng của Tạ Vân trong làn khói lượn lờ chậm rãi bay lên, từ từ tan biến, chôn vùi ở trong sương trắng bốn phía: “Nhưng Doãn Khai Dương nhất định phải đoạt được địa vị giang hồ bá chủ, nhất định sẽ đại khai sát giới, không kiêng nể gì. Trừ phi mở ra Thanh long ấn, nếu không lấy thực lực bây giờ của ta, tuyệt không có bất luận cơ hội nào có thể cùng hắn chính diện đối kháng.”

Từng ngón tay Võ Hậu run rẩy nắm chặt, hoàng kim hộ chỉ gắt gao bao phía ngoài nắm tay, tựa hồ muốn dùng động tác này để miễn cưỡng ngăn chặn đau đớn không thể chịu nào đó trong nội tâm.

Nàng đã từng có cảm giác phi thường tương tự. Lần đầu tiên đó là mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn hô hấp của công chúa còn trong tã lót từ từ dừng lại, cho đến lúc nàng lạnh ngắt. Lần thứ hai chính là hiện tại.

“Ta sẽ hết sức vì Người thử một lần,” Tạ Vân ngẩng đầu lên cùng nàng đối diện, nói: “Nếu may mắn thắng, xem như dẹp được tảng đá lớn trên hành trình của Người và ta; Nếu bất hạnh thất bại, cũng là nguyện đánh cuộc chịu thua. Từ xưa đến nay không ngôi vị của hoàng đế nào mà không xây bằng xương cốt chồng chất.”

Đầy trời thần phật trong hư không nhìn xuống bọn họ, trong đôi mắt tràn ngập bình thản cùng thương xót. Võ Hậu rốt cục cắn chặt răng nén lại làn hơi run rẩy, nâng lên hai ngón tay khép lại, chỉ về hướng phật đường, từng câu từng chữ nghiêm túc nói: “Ta phát thệ, nếu một ngày kia ta vấn đỉnh Tử thần, tất yếu làm cho Tạ Vân thế đại vinh hoa phú quý, dưới một người, trên vạn người…”

Tạ Vân lại lắc đầu:

“Thế gian này có rất nhiều con đường, nhưng cho dù Người lựa chọn núi đao biển lửa ta cũng sẽ đi theo, bởi vì từ rất sớm trước kia, ngay từ khi bắt đầu, sinh tử vinh nhục của ta cũng đã cột chặt với Người, thẳng cho đến hiện tại, đều không có gì thay đổi.”

Võ Hậu nhắm mắt lại, cảm giác chất lỏng chua xót nóng bỏng từ trong xoang mũi chạy ngược vào cổ họng. Thật lâu sau sau nàng cúi người hạ xuống giữa ấn đường của Tạ Vân một cái hôn ngắn ngủi, nhìn sát vào đôi mắt của y, thấp giọng nói: “Ta biết.”

Ngoài cửa Phật đường vạt áo phất lên, tầm mắt Đan Siêu xuyên qua khe cửa, cứng ngắc dừng lại đương trường.

Khiếp sợ, tuyệt vọng, ghen tị gào thét cùng giận dữ đồng thời bùng nổ, như lửa hừng hực “phừng” một tiếng thiêu cháy lý trí, ngay khi hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng, bàn tay cũng đã giơ lên đặt trên cánh cửa!

“…”

Một cánh cửa mỏng manh trong giờ phút này lại nặng tựa ngàn cân. Đan Siêu trong ngực phập phồng, thật lâu sau mới cường bách chính mình từ từ thu hồi bàn tay, cuối cùng liếc nhìn Tạ Vân một cái, xoay người cũng không quay đầu lại mà rời đi.


	41. Chương 41: Tế cờ

Ngày mùng chín, nghi thức rời hành cung, theo hướng Đông mà đi.

Ngày hai mươi mốt, Thánh giá đi tới dưới chân Thái sơn, lệnh cho người lập ba đàn tế: phong tự, đăng phong, hàng thiện.

Ngày đầu tiên của tháng Giêng, Hoàng đế khai đàn Phong thiện.

Phong thiện đại điển bao gồm ba ngày. Ngày đầu Thánh thượng đem người tới dưới chân Thái sơn lập Phong tự đàn để tế Thiên; Ngày thứ hai đi lên đại đỉnh- Phong Ngọc sách- để tế Đăng phong đàn; Ngày thứ ba Đế Hậu hai người đồng thời cùng tới Xã thủ sơn lập Hàng thiện đàn để tế Địa. Hoàng hậu đăng đàn hiến tế cũng cử hành vào ngày này.

Mà việc quan trọng đệ nhất trong thiên hạ võ đạo là võ lâm đại hội, không biết có phải đám giang hồ nhân sĩ muốn noi theo điển tích của Hán Võ Phong Thiện hay không, cũng đặc biệt cử hành ở ngọn núi nơi Hán Võ đế năm đó hiến tế, gọi là Túc Nhiên sơn.

Túc Nhiên sơn nằm ở phía Đông Bắc của Thái sơn, cách ngọn núi nơi đương kim Thánh thượng Phong thiện, bất quá chỉ hơn mười dặm đường.

Đêm trừ tịch, Trường An.

Tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập theo đường cái quan chạy như bay, các nhà dân hai bên đường phía sau lác đác sáng lên ánh lửa, đám sai dịch sôi nổi phát ra tiếng quát sợ hãi: “Người nào dám can đảm đêm khuya phóng ngựa!” “Đứng lại!” “Người đâu, mau tới ngăn hắn lại…”

Beng! Beng! Beng!

Tiếng gõ cảnh báo vang vọng phố lớn ngõ nhỏ. Hắc mã vẫn không dừng lại chút nào, như một tia chớp vượt qua đại môn sơn son rộng lớn của Từ Ân tự.

Trên lưng ngựa là một hắc y nam tử trẻ tuổi đeo kiếm phút chốc thả cương, từ trên lưng ngựa chợt vọt lên, thân ảnh lăng không lướt qua tường viện cao cao, đem tiếng rống giận của đám truy binh vứt xa phía sau.

Ngoài Thiện phòng.

Thân ảnh gầy guộc của Trí Viên đại sư đang ngồi thiền chợt giật mình, thu hồi ánh mắt nhìn bầu trời đêm, cầm lấy ấm trà, chậm rãi rót đầy vào hai chén không đang để trước mặt.

Một lúc lâu phía sau vang lên tiếng bước chân, Trí Viên đại sư không quay đầu lại, khàn khàn nói: “… Đan Siêu.”

Thân ảnh Đan Siêu từ trong bóng tối dần hiện ra, chỉ thấy hắn cơ bắp hai vai căng thẳng, đáy mắt che kín tơ máu. Tuy rằng khóe miệng như đao khắc hiện ra một loại gần như nghiêm khắc lạnh lùng, nhưng cả người lẫn trên gương mặt lại ẩn ẩn lộ ra một tia điên cuồng.

Bất luận kẻ nào sau khi thần trí bị “Kính hoa Thuỷ nguyệt” dày vò, lại không ngủ giục ngựa chạy suốt ba ngày ba đêm, đều sẽ biến thành cái dạng này.

“Ta vẫn luôn chờ ngươi…” Trí Viên đại sư chầm chậm nhìn lên bầu trời, hỏi: “Ngươi nhìn thấy ngôi sao kia không?”

Đan Siêu đi đến trước người hắn, không nói một lời mà quay đầu nhìn. Trên nền trời đêm một ngôi sao cực độ sáng ngời đương chậm rãi di động, lấy thế không thể ngăn mà di chuyển lên giữa trời.

“Ta nhìn thấy ngôi sao kia, liền biết là ngươi sẽ đến.” Trí Viên đại sư nhìn chén trà trước mắt, lắc đầu lộ ra một tia trào phúng: “Đương nhiên… Những người khác nên biết, cũng đều có thể biết.”

Đan Siêu không để ý tới ngôi sao trên đỉnh đầu kia, từ trên cao nhìn xuống vị sư phụ của mình hai năm trước, nói: “Ta tới là vì thỉnh cầu ngài một việc.”

Trí Viên đại sư không đáp.

“Hai năm trước khi ta được ngài cứu trước tự viện, những chuyện cũ trước kia một mực quên sạch, chính là vì đã bị người đâm một cây kim châm sau gáy. Mọi người đều biết trong chốn giang hồ thông thạo kim châm bí thuật rất ít người, bởi vậy ngoại trừ kẻ hạ thủ kia, ta thật sự không biết ai có thể giúp ta đem châm lấy ra; Sau đó nghĩ lại, chỉ có hai năm trước, khi Trí Viên đại sư ngài giúp ta chữa thương, từng dùng kim châm đâm vào xương sống, đem kinh lạc bị tắc nghẽn nhất loạt chữa khỏi…”

Đan Siêu đưa tay đè lại sau gáy mình, chậm rãi nói: “Nếu đại sư có thể ra tay giúp đỡ, Đan mỗ sẽ vô cùng cảm kích, ngày sau sẽ có báo đáp.”

Nhưng quả nhiên, Trí Viên đại sư lắc đầu, gương mặt già cả trong bóng tối phá lệ mỏi mệt, nói: “Bần tăng làm không được.”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Đại sư không làm được, hay là không thể làm?”

Lần này Trí Viên đại sư trầm mặc thật lâu, mới nói: “Ta không thể làm.”

Đan Siêu vén lên vạt áo, đại mã kim đao mà ngồi xuống sau bàn, đôi mắt như mắt ưng âm trầm nhìn chằm chằm vào ánh mắt mờ đục của Trí Viên đại sư.

“Có người đã từng muốn giết ta.”

Nói xong câu này hắn dừng lại một chút, bởi vì phía ngoài xa xa, tiếng thủ thành lục soát tìm kiếm đang xuyên qua bóng đêm truyền đến, sau đó đi về phía hướng đường Chu tước.

Nhưng Trí Viên đại sư đối diện tựa hồ không có bất luận ý niệm gì về những thanh âm ồn ào đó, nhẹ nhàng gẩy một viên phật châu trên ngón tay: “Cho nên?”

Bàn tay Đan Siêu nắm chặt chuôi Thất tinh Long Uyên hơi thả lỏng.

“Người kia liên tục hai lần muốn giết ta, đều là rất nghiêm túc. Nhưng từ sau khi ta mất đi ký ức, ẩn cư ở Từ Ân tự, y biết rõ ràng là ta ở trong này, lại không hề có ý niệm ra tay giết người, thậm chí còn hao tổn tâm cơ bảo hộ ta.” Đan Siêu hỏi: “Đại sư có biết là tại sao không?”

Trí Viên lắc đầu nói: “Chuyện này phải hỏi cái người đã từng muốn giết ngươi, cùng bần tăng có cái gì quan hệ?”

Đan Siêu lại truy đến cùng: “Nếu cùng đại sư không quan hệ, vì sao đại sư lại không muốn lấy ra kim châm y đâm vào đầu ta? Là e ngại y, hay bởi vì cùng là đồng bọn với y?”

Ánh mắt Trí Viên đại sư dừng lại trên chén trà đã lạnh vẫn chưa động một hơi, lúc lâu mới thở ra thật dài: “… Đan Siêu, ngươi còn chưa có uống trà…”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Không cần. Đại sư, thỉnh hãy trả lời ta trước!”

Bàn tay Trí Viên duỗi hướng chén trà liền dừng lại, một lát sau rốt cục chậm rãi nói: “Ngươi nói người nọ bảo hộ ngươi… Người nọ là bảo hộ ngươi như thế nào?”

“Tết Trung nguyên ngày Thái tử giá lâm Từ Ân tự; Đại sư trong mấy trăm tăng nhân trong chùa, lại cố tình chọn trúng ta, một đệ tử chỉ mới vào chùa được hai năm để lộ diện, hướng Thái tử tiến hiến bát thang quả đã bị hạ mãnh độc trước đó. Ta uống qua thang quả, vốn phải lập tức phát độc, nhưng cố tình đêm trước đó…”

Đan Siêu hít vào một hơi, trước mắt tựa hồ hiện ra một cái đêm trăng Trường An cùng tay áo trắng tuyết rủ xuống quen thuộc.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, nói: “…Trước đó một tối, ta ở trước cửa Từ Ân tự lại _trùng hợp_ gặp được Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh đi ngang qua, uống qua một chén Tuyết liên trà y tự tay châm…”

Trí Viên đại sư đột nhiên cười dài, chẳng biết tại sao trong tiếng cười kia lại bao hàm bi thương nồng đậm: “Thì ra là thế… Thì ra là thế! Tạ Vân sớm đã cho ngươi uống Tuyết liên hoa bách độc bất xâm, cho nên ngươi mới tránh được cái chết!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, hắn bỗng nhiên nâng chén, đem trà lạnh trước mặt uống một hơi cạn sạch!

Đan Siêu ngăn cản không kịp, chỉ thấy Trí Viên đại sư ho sặc hai cái, chỉ hướng chén trà trước mặt Đan Siêu: “Đan Siêu, tới phiên ngươi.”

Đan Siêu mi phong giật nhẹ, đột nhiên đưa tay đem chén trà lạnh hướng về phía bụi hoa hắt tới. Chỉ nghe tiếng rào rạt rất nhỏ truyền đến, cành lá bị nước trà bắn lên thế nhưng nháy mắt liền biến thành màu đen héo rũ!

Khoé môi đầy nếp nhăn của Trí Viên đại sư chợt rỉ ra máu đen, tự biết đại thế đã mất, trên mặt nhất thời phát ra màu xanh đen mắt thường cũng có thể thấy rõ.

“Vì cái gì?!” Đan Siêu phẫn nộ quát.

“Tạ Vân đã sớm… biết được độc kế của….Lưu Bỉnh Kiệt bọn họ, biết ta có khả năng mượn cơ hội diệt trừ ngươi, chấm dứt hậu hoạn… Cho nên trước tiên cho ngươi uống Tuyết liên hoa độc nhất vô nhị trong đời…”

Trí Viên gục xuống mặt bàn liên tục ho khan, mỗi một tiếng ho đều trào ra máu kịch độc. Đan Siêu đứng dậy một tay ấn lên ngực hắn, truyền sang chân khí chí thuần mãnh liệt. Chỉ nghe Trí Viên cười khổ đứt quãng mà lắc đầu: “Vậy nếu ta… Ta không lệnh ngươi đi lên hiến trà thì sao? Nếu ta không nghĩ đến chuyện giết ngươi thì sao? Tạ Vân quả nhiên là… Trăm triệu cẩn trọng, ngay cả một tia nguy hiểm đều…”

Đan Siêu khó có thể tin mà hơi hơi thở dốc, phút chốc lạnh lùng nói: “Vì sao ngươi muốn giết ta, đại sư?! Ngươi đã chiếu cố hai ta năm! Là ngươi cứu ta từ ngoài cửa Từ Ân tự về!”

Trí Viên lại giãy dụa nâng lên bàn tay lạnh lẽo, nắm chắc cổ tay Đan Siêu đang đặt trước ngực mình, tư thế muốn hắn buông ra.

“Ta đã bị ép buộc lâu lắm, mọi người chúng ta… đều bị ép buộc lâu lắm …”

“Ai ép buộc ngươi? Tạ Vân?!”

Trí Viên đại sư kịch liệt hít thở, thân thể co rút, trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng khùng khục, đó là do máu sặc vào khí quản. Ánh mắt của hắn tan rã, cuối cùng nhìn gương mặt Đan Siêu gần trong gang tấc lại càng ngày càng mơ hồ.

“Năm đó tất cả mọi người bởi vì ngươi… Bởi vì ngươi sinh ra… mà bị cuốn vào chuyện này…”

“Kim Long bay lên từ Mạc Bắc, Kim Long… từ Mạc Bắc…”

Đồng tử Đan Siêu nháy mắt co rút nhanh, lại kịch liệt phóng to.

“Y không giết ngươi, bởi vì y còn muốn lợi dụng ngươi…” Trí Viên đại sư dùng một chút khí lực cuối cùng ngẩng đầu lên, tựa hồ muốn tới gần tai Đan Siêu, nhưng thanh âm hắn nói chuyện đã phi thường mơ hồ gần như thì thầm.

“Ngàn vạn cẩn… cẩn thận…”

“…Cẩn thận Tạ… Vân…”

Máu đen chợt trào ra, Trí Viên đại sư gục đầu, nhắm hai mắt lại.

Đan Siêu hai tay run nhè nhẹ, một lúc lâu rốt cục buông xuống thân thể Trí Viên đại sư đã trở nên lạnh lẽo, thối lui về phía sau nửa bước. Trong bóng tối lồng ngực hắn kịch liệt phập phồng, ước chừng qua thật lâu mới bình tĩnh trở lại. Ánh tinh quang vòng quanh sống mũi thẳng cùng đôi môi mỏng mím chặt, giống như một pho tượng đá tạc bằng đao pháp sắc bén.

Hắn cuối cùng hướng Trí Viên đại sư cúi sâu người thi lễ, rồi xoay đi, giây lát đã biến mất trong bóng đêm mênh mang của thành Trường An.

Trên nền trời, ánh sáng của Bắc đẩu Tử Vi rực rỡ, chậm rãi ngoi lên giữa đỉnh.

………………….

Hôm sau, mùng một tháng giêng, Thái sơn.

Cửa thành mở rộng, nghi trượng tuôn ra trùng trùng. Trong nhất thời, khắp núi đồi đều phủ đầy Long tinh kỳ vàng rực.

Hoàng đế giữa tầng tầng nghi trượng trải dài hơn mười dặm ra khỏi huyện Phụng Cao, một đường đi lên Phong tự đàn. Võ Hậu suất lĩnh văn võ bá quan quỳ xuống dập đầu, tung hô vạn tuế, phóng mắt nhìn lại, khắp nơi đều là trâm vàng đai ngọc, muôn hồng nghìn tía.

Lễ xong, Thánh thượng xuống đàn, phía sau có Doãn Khai Dương hộ tống, mỉm cười đi về hướng chúng thần đang đợi phía ngoài môn lâu.

Võ Hậu thoáng nghiêng mặt, nhẹ giọng hỏi Tạ Vân: “Đan Siêu đâu?”

Vị trí phía sau Tạ Vân vốn là chỗ của Phó thống lĩnh lúc này trống trơn, đã vắng mấy ngày – Từ sau hôm biết được Tạ Vân muốn ra tay tranh đoạt chức vị minh chủ võ lâm Đan Siêu liền không từ mà biệt. Từ đó đến giờ đều không xuất hiện qua, chắc là rốt cục nản lòng thoái chí, quyết tâm ly khai vị sư phụ say mê quyền thế tài phú rồi.

Tạ Vân khóe môi lạnh như băng trả lời: “Không biết.”

Võ Hậu còn định nói cái gì, đúng lúc này lại nghe xa xa một tiếng: “Báo …”

Một tên võ sĩ Ám Môn phi ngựa mà đến, tới trước đàn chợt thả người, mũi chân giậm nhẹ trên lưng ngựa một chút, mượn lực nhảy tới cửa lâu, quỳ gối phía sau Doãn Khai Dương: “Bẩm chưởng môn! Túc Nhiên sơn võ đạo đại hội, sơ luận đã chọn ra thắng bại: Không Động Lục Thông Thánh, Hoa Sơn Vương Khang Dụ, Nga Mi Trầm Vân Sinh, Thanh Thành Chu Dự, Hoài Nam thập cửu đạo Trần Hải Bình là những người thắng trận, ước định ngày mai tái chiến!”

Thánh thượng không khỏi ghé mắt hỏi: “Mấy người kia trình độ thế nào?”

“Hạng người vô danh.” Doãn Khai Dương không chút để ý nói, phân phó võ sĩ kia: “Truyền lệnh Thần quỷ môn, ngày mai Cảnh Linh ra tay thanh không toàn trường, người nào phản kháng tru sát ngay tại chỗ!”

“Dạ!”

Võ sĩ từ trên môn lâu cao tới mấy trượng nhảy xuống, dừng lại trên ngựa giây lát, bóng dáng rất nhanh liền biến mất.

Hoàng hậu nghiêng mặt, lông mày thốt nhiên nhíu lại, một lúc lâu sau mới gạt bỏ chần chờ hỏi Tạ Vân: “… Thật sự là hạng người vô danh?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời, Doãn Khai Dương phía sau Hoàng đế đang bất động thanh sắc mà giương mắt liếc lại đây.

… Ám Môn chưởng môn một thân hắc đế cẩm bào, vạt áo thêu hoa văn bằng chỉ bạc bay phất phới trong gió, cùng cấm quân chế phục tuyết trắng của Tạ Vân hình thành hai thái cực đối lập; Bên cạnh Đế Hậu, một đen một trắng, không khí căng thẳng lại đối chọi gay gắt.

Tạ Vân nhàn nhạt nói: “Thắng được họ trước hãy nói lời này.”

……….

Ngày thứ hai, Thánh thượng lên đỉnh núi, tại Đăng Phong đàn phong ấn thẻ ngọc, chiêu cáo thiên hạ.

Cùng lúc đó, trên đỉnh Túc Nhiên sơn cách đó hơn mười dặm, một cái đài cao rộng được dựng lên, bên cạnh cắm một cây côn cao, to đến hai ba người đều khó có thể ôm hết, trên đỉnh côn là một lá cờ phần phật tung bay, “Thiên hạ võ đạo” bốn chữ đại tự cứng cáp hữu lực thẳng tắp đứng sững dưới vòm trời âm trầm.

Xung quanh đài cao ngồi đầy đệ tử của các đại môn phái đệ tử. Năm người chiến thắng buổi sơ luận hôm qua phân biệt đứng ở chỗ đất trống. Chỉ nghe thanh âm của chưởng môn Võ Đang là Trường Thanh Tử truyền khắp đỉnh núi: “… Thần quỷ môn giữa đường ức hiếp võ lâm Trung nguyên. Hôm nay các danh môn chính phái tề tụ nơi này, cùng thương nghị đại kế diệt trừ tà đạo! …”

Đột nhiên đám người phía ngoài bộc phát ra tiếng kêu hoảng sợ, Trường Thanh Tử ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, thanh âm thốt nhiên ngưng bặt.

Chỉ thấy giữa sơn cốc không biết khi nào đã giăng đầy xích sắt. Mấy trăm hắc y nhân bịt mặt đang nắm dây xích, từ bốn phương tám hướng hùng hổ mà đến, giây lát liền đi lên đỉnh Túc Nhiên sơn, bao vây quanh trường võ đạo!

Trường Thanh Tử bộc phát ra tiếng quát chói tai: “…Người tới là kẻ nào?!”

“Nếu là thiên hạ võ đạo tề tụ một đường, vì sao không có Thần quỷ môn chúng ta?”

Mọi người lập tức chấn kinh quay đầu. Chỉ thấy mấy trăm hắc y nhân đồng loạt tách ra thành một lối đi. Một thiếu niên gương mặt tuấn mỹ, mái tóc đỏ như lửa, thân mang song câu giữa đám người kia bước ra, mỉm cười bước lên đài cao, hướng mọi người ôm quyền.

“Tại hạ Thần quỷ môn thủ tọa đệ tử Cảnh Linh. Nghe nói các vị đang tuyển chọn thiên hạ minh chủ võ lâm, liền tới góp náo nhiệt, hướng các vị lãnh giáo.”

Nhất thời mọi người sững sờ. Đợi phục hồi lại tinh thần, khắp nơi lập tức bộc phát ra tiếng bàn luận ầm ầm cùng tiếng mắng mỏ tức giận.

“Chúng ta đang muốn thảo phạt Thần quỷ môn các ngươi, lại còn có mặt mũi đến tranh cử minh chủ võ lâm?!”

“Không coi ai ra gì đến cực điểm! Thật xem trung nguyên võ lâm chúng ta như chỗ không người!”

“Đem hắn đuổi ra đi, đuổi ra đi!”

Trường Thanh Tử mãnh liệt dậm Kim cương trượng, sau đó đem đầu trượng nâng lên chỉ hướng Cảnh Linh, lạnh lùng nói: “Thần quỷ môn hoành hành ngang ngược, đốt giết đánh cướp, hơn mười tiểu môn phái bị huỷ diệt đều có liên quan tới các ngươi. Không lâu trước đây thảm án Đoán kiếm trang diệt môn, cũng là các ngươi một tay tạo thành! Hôm nay nơi này là chỗ danh môn chính đạo tụ tập, không phải là chỗ đám Thần quỷ môn các ngươi nên tới, còn không mau lui tán?!”

Nhưng mà Cảnh Linh chỉ nhìn Trường Thanh Tử, hơi mỉm cười:

“Lời này không thông. Nếu minh chủ võ lâm là luận võ định luận, vậy phàm bất cứ kẻ tập võ nào trong thiên hạ đều có thể tham dự. Thần quỷ môn tự nhiên cũng bao quát ở trong đó. Trừ phi… Trưởng lão trong lòng đã biết đương trường không ai có thể thắng ta, cho nên…”

Gương mặt cực kỳ tuấn mỹ kia của Cảnh Linh đủ khiến cho khuê phòng thiếu nữ tim đập thình thịch, giờ phút này lại lóe ra vẻ tà ác cùng lãnh khốc không thèm che dấu.

Bàn tay Trường Thanh Tử nắm trượng căng thẳng. Lại chỉ thấy Cảnh Linh quay đầu đi, nhìn về phía năm người được đề cử đang đứng. Rõ ràng thanh âm hắn không lớn, thậm chí còn có vài phần nhu hòa, nhưng mỗi một thanh âm đều cuồn cuộn nội lực như đập vào mặt, từng câu từng chữ sắc bén như đao: “Như thế nào? Các vị anh hùng hào kiệt lại không xuất đầu lộ diện, chẳng lẽ lại là sợ thật sao?”

Trong năm người thì Thanh Thành Chu Dự cùng Trần Hải Bình, đều đã chính diện giao thủ với Cảnh Linh mấy tháng trước trong thảm án Đoán kiếm trang diệt môn, giờ phút này trong lòng kinh hãi khôn kể, nhất thời đều không có phản ứng.

Chỉ có Không Động phái Lục Thông Thánh, bởi vì bổn môn sớm đã cùng Thần quỷ môn từng có mối cừu đoạt bảo, ở trong Đoán kiếm trang lại bị Cảnh Linh giết qua không ít đệ tử, giờ phút này gặp lại cừu nhân hết sức đỏ mắt, liền tiến lên cả giận nói: “Ma đầu kia! Hôm nay dám can đảm đến khiêu khích thiên hạ anh hùng, ta nhất định phải cho ngươi…”

“Lục huynh không thể!”

Chu Dự cùng Trần Hải Bình không hẹn mà gặp, nhất tề ra tay, một tả một hữu ngăn cản Lục Thông Thánh.

Cùng lúc đó một đạo hàn quang nghênh diện mà đến, tốc độ đó quả thực ngay cả chớp mắt cũng không nhanh bằng. Nháy mắt Lục Thông Thánh chỉ cảm thấy đầu của mình bị Chu Dự và Trần Hải Bình đồng thời đè xuống, ngay sau đó lệ phong sát ngay tóc hắn vút đi qua!

… Xoạt!

Lục Thông Thánh hoảng sợ, mãnh liệt quay đầu lại. Chỉ thấy một thanh móc sắt cao cỡ nửa người đã chém ngập vào cột cờ phía sau mình!

Mọi người trên hiện trường liền rút đao, Trường Thanh Tử cả giận nói: “Dám ra tay đả thương người!”

Cảnh Linh lại dường như không có việc gì mà lắc lắc cổ tay, cười nói: “Đáng tiếc… Hôm nay xuýt tí nữa liền thu được một khối thủ cấp đến tế cờ.”

Hắn không coi ai ra gì mà đi hướng cột cờ, mọi người theo bản năng mà tránh ra. Chỉ thấy hắn cũng không quay đầu lại mà cười nói: “Giang hồ xưa nay bình lặng lâu lắm rồi, lâu đến nỗi các ngươi cảm thấy giống mấy lão già ngồi trong đống vinh quang xưa cũ mà vô tư tự đắc… hưởng thái bình thịnh thế, ca múa hoan lạc… Hẳn là cần có người đi ra khuấy lên một chút nước đục, cho các ngươi kiến thức cái gì là chân chính sóng gió.”

Lục Thông Thánh rung giọng nói: “Ngươi muốn… Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Cảnh Linh đứng lại trước cột cờ, quay đầu câu lên khóe miệng, kiêu ngạo bễ nghễ.

Ngay sau đó hắn rút trên lưng một thiết câu khác, lật cổ tay quét ngang, sức mạnh như phá núi lấp sông!

Uỳnh…uỳnh…

Thiết câu quét ngang, xuất ra sức mạnh như khai thiên tích địa, chém vào trên cột cờ, vậy mà đem cột gỗ lớn ba người khó có thể ôm hết kia sống sượng trảm thành hai đoạn.

Cột gỗ khổng lồ giữa ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm khó có thể tin của mọi người chậm rãi ngã xuống. Lá cờ “Thiên hạ võ đạo” bay lên không trung, trong tiếng rầm rầm mà rơi xuống mặt đất!

“Như thế nào?!” Trong tiếng ầm ầm vang vọng đỉnh núi, thanh âm của Cảnh Linh lay động khắp nơi, quát lên: “Có phải không ai dám đến khiêu chiến hay không?!”

Mọi người bỗng nhiên đứng phắt dậy, phát ra tiếng phẫn nộ!

Ngược lại trên võ đài, Võ Đang chưởng môn, năm người được đề cử, cùng với trưởng lão của các đại môn phái đều sắc mặt xanh mét, cách không trao nhau ánh mắt, thật lâu không thể phát ra một lời.

“Nếu là không người đến chiến,” Cảnh Linh cúi người từ trên cột cờ đã gãy rút ra thiết câu cầm nơi tay, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, đáy mắt dần dần phiếm xuất huyết sắc điên cuồng lãnh khốc, thanh âm lại phi thường mềm nhẹ: “Vậy thì, tất yếu các vị cũng đều không còn mạng sống.”

Đám người Trường Thanh Tử sắc mặt nhất loạt kịch biến, lại nghe hắn chợt cất giọng quát: “Thần quỷ môn nghe lệnh!”

Đám hắc y nhân bao vây quanh đài đồng thời động thủ. Khắp núi đồi, đao binh tua tủa xuất hiện!

“….Đem tất cả mọi người nơi đây, giết ngay tại chỗ, cho đến khi có người đi lên khiêu chiến mới thôi!”

“Nếu như người người đều co đầu rút cổ không ra, hôm nay liền đem nơi này tru sát, chó gà không tha!”

Trưởng lão các đại môn phái đồng loạt đứng dậy. Ngay cả Trường Thanh Tử rốt cuộc cũng nhịn không được, nhấc trượng tiến lên!

Nhưng ngay lúc này, Cảnh Linh đột nhiên mỉm cười giơ lên thiết câu, đem mũi câu chính xác vô cùng chỉ vào một người trong đám đông dưới đài, lạnh lùng nói với thủ hạ: “… Chỉ là khi động thủ chú ý một chút, đừng có làm ngộ thương kẻ này…”

“Biệt lai vô dạng, Vân Sử?”

Đám người quay đầu nhìn lại. Trước mắt bao người, võ lâm đệ tử bốn phía đều kinh ngạc tản ra, lộ ra một thân ảnh từ đầu vẫn im lặng không lên tiếng ở dưới đài.

Y một thân áo trắng rộng rãi, thắt lưng lụa, mũ choàng che đầu, chỉ có một lọn tóc dài đen bóng từ bên tai rủ xuống cạnh người. Khăn che mặt che nửa khuôn mặt dưới của y, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt mỹ lệ, ánh mắt lạnh như băng, thẳng tắp đón hàn quang của mũi thiết câu cách đó không xa đang chỉ tới.

….Chính là Tạ Vân.


	42. Chương 42: Song kiếm

“Thần… Thần quỷ môn Vân Sử…”

Ngồi dưới đài phần lớn là đệ tử bình thường, lúc này gần quanh Tạ Vân liền có người hoảng sợ mà kêu lên: “Y lẻn vào khi nào…”

“Mọi người đừng sợ, ta…chúng ta nhiều người!”

“Cùng tiến lên, chế trụ ma đầu kia!”

Đúng lúc này trên đài cao, khóe miệng Cảnh Linh nhếch lên một tia khinh miệt, lật tay quăng ra Đoạt Hồn câu.

Thiết câu to lớn nặng hơn trăm cân ở trong tay hắn nhẹ như cánh ve, mang theo kình phong gào thét, như tia chớp bay quanh người Tạ Vân, vù một cái lại xoay tròn bay lên không trung – Chỉ thấy máu tươi vọt đầy trời, thủ cấp bay lên, mấy tên võ lâm đệ tử gần Tạ Vân nhất thế nhưng trong giây lát đều bị cắt mất đầu!

Xoạt lên một tiếng vang nhỏ, vạt áo trắng thuần của Tạ Vân bị hắt lên một tia máu. Trên gò má băng lạnh của y một giọt máu từ từ chậm rãi chảy xuôi xuống dưới.

Uỵch! Uỵch!

Thủ cấp cùng thân thể ngã xuống đất, chung quanh bộc phát ra tiếng rú sợ hãi!

Cảnh Linh đưa tay tiếp Đoạt Hồn câu lượn vòng trở lại, nhìn về phía Tạ Vân, lạnh lùng cười nói: “…Không cần cảm tạ!”

Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nhắm hai mắt.

… Ngay trong giây phút làn mi dài đậm kia khép lại, trong hư không phảng phất như có một dây kíp nổ vô hình cháy đến đoạn cuối, toàn bộ hắc y đệ tử của Thần quỷ môn đồng loạt lao về phía đám người, vô số đao kiếm dưới bầu trời mờ mịt phản xạ ra hàn quang, liền như bổ dưa xắt rau mà đâm vào thân thể sống sờ sờ.

“Cứu mạng! Cứu mạng!”

“Giết người! Giết người!”

Tuy là danh môn đại phái, nhưng mấy đệ tử phổ thông làm thế nào có thể ngăn được đám sát thủ tà đạo giết người như ngóe? Nhất thời khắp nơi hỗn loạn, chân gãy tay đoạn phun máu tươi đầm đìa, giống như rơi vào địa ngục nhân gian!

Trường Thanh Tử phát ra tiếng rống to bi phẫn như hùng sư, Kim Cương trượng nện xuống đất “đông” một tiếng, thả người thẳng tắp nhằm phía Cảnh Linh: “Ta đến chiến với ngươi!”

“Đạo trưởng cẩn thận!” đám người Chu Dự, Trần Hải Bình, Lục Thông Thánh trăm miệng một lời kêu lên, rút đao nhảy tới.

Cảnh Linh căn bản không hề nao núng, tới một người đánh một người, tới hai người đánh một cặp. Hai thanh Đoạt Hồn câu tung hoành giống như lưỡi hái tử thần, mấy binh khí bình thường vô danh của đám người kia chẳng mấy chốc chia năm xẻ bảy, kình khí hung tàn thậm chí có thể xé rách hổ khẩu.

Vương Khang Dụ của phái Hoa Sơn trong mấy người này có thể coi tương đối lớn tuổi vả lại võ công cao cường, mắt thấy Trường Thanh Tử dù sao tuổi già, không cách nào đồng thời áp chế song câu tả hữu của Cảnh Linh, liền trầm giọng nói: “Đạo trưởng! Ta đến trợ ngươi!” tiếp đó liền phóng đi một đao, mạnh mẽ chặn Đoạt Hồn câu nơi tay trái của Cảnh Linh. Hai binh khí bằng kim loại giao kích trên không trung bắn ra ánh lửa chói mắt.

Trường Thanh Tử lại kinh hãi, quát: “Khang Dụ, tay trái hắn lực lớn, trăm triệu lần không thể!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ thấy tay trái Cảnh Linh chợt lật lại, lấy một góc độ tinh chuẩn người bình thường khó có thể tưởng tượng được, đem thiết câu từ trên sống đao của Vương Khang Dụ hạ xuống thu về, cười nói: “… Kẻ thứ nhất.”

Đồng tử Vương Khang Dụ co rút nhanh, nhưng đã không cách nào lui lại kịp, Lục Thông Thánh của phái Không Động cách hắn gần nhất thậm chí không kịp đưa tay viện thủ.

Chỉ thấy mũi câu như linh xà, từ dưới nách Vương Khang Dụ chém ra, nghiêng nghiêng bổ vào thân thể. Lực đạo cực mạnh thậm chí đem nửa người trên của Vương Khang Dụ bay bổng lên không trung!

Bình…

Thi thể không trọn vẹn của Vương Khang Dụ té ngã xuống đất, hai mắt hãy còn trợn lên, nhanh đến mức ngay cả thống khổ cũng đều chưa kịp có cảm giác!

Trong tiếng kêu rú kinh sợ của mọi người; đám Chu Dự, Trần Hải Bình, Lục Thông Thánh đồng thời tiến đến, ba mũi đao kiếm như tia chớp từ ba góc độ trí mạng khác nhau, hướng về phía Cảnh Linh!

Lúc này Đoạt Hồn câu bên tay phải Cảnh Linh bị Kim Cương trượng của Trường Thanh Tử cầm giữ, ba người còn lại đem đường lui của hắn chặn kín; nữ đệ tử Thẩm Vân Sinh của Nga Mi đang cầm song thích (*)trong tay, từ phía sau hắn nhảy lên cao bổ xuống, mũi nhọn thẳng tắp hướng về phía đỉnh đầu của hắn.

[(*) thích là loại vũ khí này:

]

Thiên la địa võng, từng bước sát chiêu, tuyệt đối không có khả năng thoát thân.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, ánh mắt Cảnh Linh chuyển động, xẹt qua một tia khinh thường rõ ràng.

Hô…

Dưới sự áp chế nặng tựa ngàn cân của Kim Cương trượng trong tay Trường Thanh Tử, vậy mà hắn còn có thể nghiêng người, vươn tay mang Đoạt Hồn câu vừa mới chém Vương Khang Dụ đưa thẳng lên cao, tinh chuẩn độc ác mà ngoặc vào cổ áo Thẩm Vân Sinh giữa không trung.

“Thẩm cô nương!”

Ngay sau đó, Cảnh Linh phất tay đem thân thể Thẩm Vân Sinh bay lên cao một đoạn, rồi quẳng thật mạnh giống như một tấm chắn thẳng vào hướng ba mũi đao kiếm phía trước đang đâm tới mình!

“Thu kiếm …!”

Trường Thanh Tử hét lên lạc cả giọng. Ba người Chu Dự, Trần Hải Bình, Lục Thông Thánh sắc mặt trắng bệch, không hẹn mà cùng buông tay. Thẩm Vân Sinh giữa tiếng kêu thảm thiết lướt sát qua ba lưỡi đao kiếm sắc bén bay ra ngoài.

Ầm một tiếng nặng nề, lưng nàng đập vào nửa cột cờ trên bãi đất trống, liền phụt ra một búng máu!

Lần này thật sự là hung hiểm đến cực điểm. Chỉ chậm một giây, giờ phút này thân thể của nàng ắt đã bị ba lưỡi dao sắc bén từ ba góc độ khác nhau mà chém thành từng đoạn.

… Nhưng Thẩm Vân Sinh có thể lấy thân phận nữ tử, đứng trên lôi đài tranh chức thiên hạ minh chủ võ lâm, ắt hẳn tài năng cường hãn khiến cho tất cả nam tử ở đây không thể tưởng tượng.

Trong nháy mắt bị đập vào cột cờ bắn ngược ra ngoài đó, nàng nắm chặt Nga Mi song thích trong tay, dùng hết khí lực cuối cùng mà ném mạnh!

Vù…

Cách đó không xa Trần Hải Bình mi phong căng thẳng; chỉ thấy cây Nga Mi thích xé gió bay tới, góc độ hơi lệch khỏi quỹ đạo bay về phía dưới lôi đài.

Lúc này Trường Thanh Tử đương đem Kim Cương trượng múa như gió, cùng với sự phối hợp của Thanh thành Chu Dự cùng Không động Lục Thông Thánh, ác chiến với Đoạt Hồn câu thành một đoàn, Cảnh Linh thực khó có thể nhìn đến hắn. Trần Hải Bình ngay cả nghĩ cũng không kịp nghĩ, nhấc chân đá một thanh trường kiếm đang nằm dưới đất lên chộp vào tay. Ngay lúc Nga Mi thích như tia chớp vụt qua cạnh người liền sử dụng thân kiếm tinh chuẩn đến cực điểm mà bổ một nhịp.

Một chiêu kia lực đạo chính xác đến xảo diệu, nếu không tận mắt nhìn, tuyệt đối sẽ không ai dám tin tưởng.

Chỉ thấy Nga Mi thích dưới ảnh hưởng của lực đạo này, thoáng chếch đi, gia tăng tốc độ, trong phút chốc đâm vào vai phải của Cảnh Linh!

Phập một tiếng vang, da tróc thịt bong. Cả người Cảnh Linh chấn động, Đoạt Hồn câu nơi tay phải rơi ầm xuống đất.

Trường Thanh Tử quát: “Hay lắm!”

Kim Cương trượng tiếp theo bổ xuống, hóa thành vô số ảo ảnh, hướng thẳng mặt Cảnh Linh đánh tới!

Một khắc kia Chu Dự cùng Lục Thông Thánh cũng thật sự dốc hết toàn lực. Mặc dù là lần đầu cộng chiến, trước nay chưa từng đồng tâm hiệp lực, Thanh thành Thiên độn kiếm pháp cùng Không Động Thất thương quyền lại đạt tới trình độ ăn ý đến kỳ lạ, đem đường lui xung quanh Cảnh Linh triệt để phong kín, khiến cho hắn bắt buộc phải chính diện đối mặt với bóng Kim Cương trượng đầy trời ập xuống.

… Võ Đang tuyệt học, Thuần Dương vô cực.

Nội lực chính thống hùng hậu mênh mông áp xuống đầu, chỉ cần dính vào một chút, liền có thể đương trường đem người từ chết tới bị thương!

Đáy mắt Cảnh Linh chiếu ra ngàn vạn bóng trượng, đồng thời cũng chiếu ra một tia thị huyết hàn quang.

Hắn không đường thối lui, cũng hoàn toàn không có ý định lùi lại. Hai tay nắm Đoạt Hồn câu bên trái còn sót lại, vậy mà không chút nào để ý vai phải chính mình đang bị thương đổ máu, đem mũi câu nghiêng nghiêng giơ lên, hình thành một cái góc độ giống với chiêu vừa rồi chém đứt cột cờ.

Thời gian vào khoảng khắc này như hoàn toàn ngừng lại.

Ánh đao, tốc độ gió, tiếng kêu thảm thiết cùng máu tươi đều hóa thành bối cảnh, chỉ có một đạo hắc quang từ bàn tay Cảnh Linh nắm chặt chuôi Đoạt Hồn câu đột nhiên sáng lên, thuận theo thân câu uốn lượn trườn lên mũi nhọn. Thân câu dần hiện ra hắc quang như độc xà vờn quanh.

Ngay sau đó…

Đoạt Hồn câu bổ xuống, trong một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa ngang nhiên đánh lên Kim Cương trượng!

Uỳnh…

Một kích kia đủ để khai sơn phá hải, nghiêng trời lệch đất.

Lấy Cảnh Linh làm trung tâm, nền đất cao trên lôi đài nứt thành từng vệt dài hướng bốn phương tám hướng kéo dài, đất đá bị vỡ nát nháy mắt bị cơn lốc cuồn cuộn cuốn lên. Kim Cương trượng cùng Đoạt Hồn câu giao kích chợt truyền đến một tiếng “Rắc!”.

Trường Thanh Tử trợn mắt.

Giữa ánh mắt khó có thể tin của hắn, Kim Cương trượng chấn sơn chi bảo truyền thừa của Võ Đang hơn trăm năm, thế nhưng bị cường ngạch chặt đứt!

Khóe miệng Cảnh Linh hiện lên tia cười khiến người ta không rét mà run:

“Kẻ thứ hai.”

Hết thảy đều phát sinh trong nháy mắt, đám người bao gồm cả Trường Thanh Tử, đều hoàn toàn không kịp phản ứng gì.

Chỉ thấy Kim Cương trượng gãy ngay giữa sinh ra phản lực khó có thể tưởng tượng, khiến cho đoạn gãy nắm chặt trong tay Trường Thanh Tử bị văng ra, ầm một tiếng đập mạnh vào lồng ngực hắn. Tiếp theo lại xoay tròn, “đông” một tiếng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà đập vào huyệt Thái dương Lục Thông Thánh!

“Lục huynh!”

“Đạo trưởng!”

Mọi người mắt mở to muốn nứt ra, Lục Thông Thánh cùng Trường Thanh Tử hai đạo thân ảnh phun huyết bay ra, thậm chí ngay cả nửa điểm giảm xóc cũng không kịp, ầm ầm nặng nề ngã bổ nhào trên mặt đất khiến cho lòng người phát lạnh!

Chu Dự, Trần Hải Bình vội phóng tới. Chỉ thấy Lục Thông Thánh ngửa mặt lên trời, trên đầu rõ ràng đã bị Kim Cương trượng đập mạnh vào, huyết nhục mơ hồ. Từ huyệt Thái Dương xuất ra trắng đỏ lẫn lộn, thân thể không ngừng run rẩy, hiển nhiên là không sống nổi.

Tình cảnh thảm khốc khiến bọn họ chấn kinh bất động tại chỗ. Chu Dự sắc mặt trắng bệch, thẫn thờ nói: “Lục huynh…”

Mà ở phía sau bọn họ, Thẩm Vân Sinh giãy dụa đứng dậy, nâng Trường Thanh Tử nửa người đầy vết máu loang lổ lên. Chỉ thấy lồng ngực đạo trưởng vô cùng thê thảm, thậm chí có thể xuyên qua lớp áo rách, mơ hồ nhìn cả xương sườn trắng lờ mờ giữa đám máu thịt.

Tuy rằng không giống Lục Thông Thánh đương trường mất mạng, nhưng tình huống của Trường Thanh Tử cũng phi thường không tốt.

“Đạo…” Thẩm Vân Sinh thất thanh khóc rống: “Đạo trưởng!”

“Chạy mau…” Trường Thanh Tử hơi thở mong manh nói.

Trần Hải Bình cuống quít tiến lên, đem tay đặt bên gáy Trường Thanh Tử, muốn vì Võ Đang lão chưởng môn chữa thương, nhưng liền bị một bàn tay run rẩy lạnh như băng gắt gao đè xuống: “Hắn vừa mới… dùng tà thuật, không cần cùng hắn đối kháng…”

Trần Hải Bình nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Chúng ta nhất định vì Vương huynh cùng Lục huynh báo thù!”

Trường Thanh Tử giãy dụa lắc đầu, chợt sử lực, lại liều mạng tránh khỏi sự nâng đỡ của Thẩm Vân Sinh mà ngồi dậy.

“Nơi này giao cho ta, các ngươi mau trở về, tập hợp lực lượng các môn phái tiễu trừ Thần quỷ môn… Các ngươi còn trẻ, không cần… Không cần đem mệnh chôn vùi nơi này…”

Trần Hải Bình bước nhanh lên một bước ngăn hắn lại: “Không, đạo trưởng!”

Thình thịch một tiếng mặt đất chấn động. Chỉ thấy cách đó không xa Cảnh Linh nhặt lên Đoạt Hồn câu, tả hữu đồng thời chém xuống mặt đất.

Cuồng phong nơi đỉnh núi cuồn cuộn cuốn lên vạt áo nhiễm huyết cùng mái tóc đỏ của hắn, tựa một đầu mãnh thú nhe răng, đội trời đạp đất, chọn ra từng người để cắn nuốt. Hai bên song câu đã dính đầy máu thịt vụn – đó là của Hoa Sơn đệ tử Vương Khang Dụ, tàn thi không được đầy đủ giờ phút này đã rơi xuống ở phía sau hắn cách đó không xa, hai mắt còn kinh hãi trợn lên, thẳng tắp nhìn về phía không trung mờ mịt.

Chu Dự run rẩy lui ra phía sau nửa bước, khàn khàn nói: “Quái… Quái vật…”

Cảnh Linh nở nụ cười, trên gương mặt thiếu niên trắng nõn tuấn mỹ, khóe miệng nhếch lên một góc độ vô cùng yêu dị, giơ lên mũi câu, điểm từ Chu Dự sang Trần Hải Bình lại đến Thẩm Vân Sinh ba người: “Kẻ thứ ba.”

“Thứ tư…”

“Thứ năm…”

Mọi người sắc mặt kịch biến, Chu Dự khớp hàm mãnh liệt cắn chặt, quát lên: “…Trần huynh!”

Trần Hải Bình hiểu ý, đem trường kiếm vẩy lên một đoá kiếm hoa, sánh vai Chu Dự nhất tề tiến lên một bước, không hẹn mà cùng đem Thẩm Vân Sinh, Trường Thanh Tử chắn phía sau.

Cảnh Linh ý cười khát máu nơi khóe miệng thêm sâu sắc : “Không cần phải gấp gáp, từ từ sẽ đến. Ngày đó tại Đoán kiếm trang chưa lấy mạng nhỏ của hai người các ngươi, hôm nay sẽ đưa các ngươi từng bước từng bước tới Tây thiên…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Chu Dự Trần Hải Bình đã phát ra tiếng rống giận, được ăn cả ngã về không liều chết hướng về phía hắn bay vọt tới!

Hai phe giao thủ căn bản không có bất luận cái gì trì hoãn. Nếu Trường Thanh Tử còn ở đó, Cảnh Linh tựa hồ còn kiêng kị Võ Đang chưởng môn nửa phần; nhưng lúc này Chu Dự, Trần Hải Bình này chỉ là hai kẻ võ lâm tân tinh, ở trước mặt Cảnh Linh, chỉ biết lặp lại bi kịch giống nơi Đoán kiếm trang bị đánh đến không chút nào hoàn thủ lực mà thôi.

Nhưng, hai người bọn hắn không thể lui.

Giờ phút này phía sau bọn họ là lão nhân bị trọng thương cùng nữ tử. Nếu bọn họ lùi bước, còn mặt mũi nào mà sống trên nhân thế?!

Cảnh Linh “Di” một tiếng, tựa hồ cũng không nghĩ tới hai kẻ bại tướng dưới tay ngày xưa ở trong tuyệt cảnh lại kích phát ra khí thế hung hãn mãnh liệt như thế, giao thủ hơn mười chiêu vẫn không thấy suy giảm. Ngược lại sau mỗi lần bị trúng đòn của Đoạt Hồn câu, vẫn liều chết xông lên, càng đấu càng ác liệt.

Hắn dùng Đoạt Hồn câu nhấc lên một bước. Quả nhiên, Trần Hải Bình máu me đầy mặt đầy đầu liền vung kiếm chém tới, không thèm để ý trước ngực mình hoàn toàn lộ ra sơ hở, mắt thấy chính là muốn cùng hắn đồng quy vu tận.

Cảnh Linh mỉm cười: “Chỉ bằng ngươi sao?”

Đoạt Hồn câu bên trái của hắn trở tay móc lên, binh khí chạm nhau toé ra hỏa hoa, đem Trần Hải Bình cùng Chu Dự đồng thời đánh lùi lại mấy bước. Trần Hải Bình như nỏ mạnh hết đà, căn bản chịu không nổi một kích mạnh mẽ đủ khiến cho xương ngực gãy nát kia, lúc này phun ra một ngụm máu to; “Bùm!” một tiếng mà quỳ rạp xuống đất. Chỉ nghe phía sau Thẩm Vân Sinh tê tâm liệt phế hét lên: “…Trần công tử!”

Chu Dự nửa người đều là máu, thanh âm hỗn loạn nghẹn ngào: “Đừng tới đây, đi mau!”

Nhưng mà Thẩm Vân Sinh đã giãy dụa đứng dậy, căn bản không màng đến Trường Thanh Tử dùng một tia khí lực cuối cùng ngăn trở, thả người quyết tuyệt mà đến!

Lúc này Nga Mi song thích của Thẩm Vân Sinh đã ném mất, Chu Dự cùng Trần Hải Bình đều thân chịu trọng thương, tất cả mọi người đều biết một trận chiến này không có bất luận phần thắng nào.

Thần chết đã vỗ cánh, buông xuống đỉnh đầu mỗi người.

Đoạt Hồn câu trong tay Cảnh Linh lần thứ hai dần dần hiện ra âm trầm hắc quang. Quang mang kia chiếu vào đáy mắt hắn, lại phiếm xuất một loại sắc thái khát máu điên cuồng, làm hắn nhìn qua tựa như một sát thần từ trong biển máu địa ngục trồi lên …

“Chính là ngươi!” tầm mắt của hắn dừng lại trên thân hình Thẩm Vân Sinh đương xông vào trước nhất.

Đồng tử Thẩm Vân Sinh chợt khuếch tán.

Nhưng đúng lúc này, Trần Hải Bình nguyên bản đang quỳ trên mặt đất không đứng dậy nổi, lại chẳng biết lấy sức lực từ đâu đến, đột nhiên đứng dậy chắn trước người nàng, giận dữ hét lên: “Đi mau …”

Ngay sau đó hắn ngang nhiên huy kiếm một lần cuối cùng, nghênh hướng về phía Đoạt Hồn câu đang nhắm thẳng đầu mình chém xuống!

… Đó thực sự là một kiếm tối hậu của hắn, cũng là một kiếm cực mạnh, cực hoa mỹ, đủ để làm người ta ghi khắc cả đời.

Chu Dự lảo đảo chạy tới, đáy mắt lệ nóng rốt cục tràn mi: “Hải Bình huynh!”

Vụt …

Tất cả mọi người không kịp nhìn rõ, chỉ thấy một bóng tay áo trắng tung bay, mang theo tiếng gió lăng không đánh úp lại, hai tay ở trên vai Chu Dự cùng Thẩm Vân Sinh mượn lực một cái.

Ngay sau đó bóng trắng chưa dừng lại, lấy một cái độ cong thường nhân căn bản vô pháp tưởng tượng, thả người lướt qua Trần Hải Bình đồng thời vươn tay một cái, liền đoạt được trường kiếm trên tay hắn.

Chu Dự thất thanh nói: “Ai …”

Keng!

Tóc mai bay lên, ống tay áo rũ xuống. Một thân ảnh khom người đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, đứng ở ngay trước mũi Đoạt Hồn câu Cảnh Linh đang cầm trong tay không kịp thu hồi.

… Ngay thời điểm y vừa nhấc mắt nhìn lên, khăn che mặt theo tay áo tung bay, đuôi mắt kéo thành một độ cong thon dài rõ ràng.

Trần Hải Bình khó có thể tin mà run giọng: “Tạ… Tạ Vân… !”

Cảnh Linh ngưng mắt nhìn người trước mặt gần trong gang tấc lại cao cao tại thượng, ánh mắt đỏ ngầu rốt cục hoàn toàn thay đổi.

Ngay sau đó chỉ nghe leng keng một tiếng, thượng cổ Thái A ra khỏi vỏ, được Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nắm trong lòng bàn tay.


	43. Chương 43: Uy hiếp

Trong nháy mắt đó, tư thế bọn họ giằng co phi thường kỳ lạ.

Cảnh Linh chính là đang xuất toàn lực để vung lên Đoạt Hồn câu, trong khi Tạ Vân y bào tung bay như một cánh chim xà xuống, giống như không hề có chút sức nặng nào mà lơ lửng trong không trung phía trên mũi câu, từ sau lưng rút ra Thái A cổ kiếm.

… Y vừa rồi từ trong tay Trần Hải Bình đoạt lấy bội kiếm, lại thêm Thái A, thành song kiếm nơi tay, đặt giao nhau trước người.

“Ta nghe nói ngươi có thời gian ba tháng không thể động võ. Không nghĩ tới ngươi lại vì những kẻ này mà động thủ…” Cảnh Linh chậm rãi nói: “Ta cho rằng cái kiểu lòng dạ đàn bà nực cười này đã hoàn toàn bị ngươi từ bỏ rồi chứ.”

Tạ Vân nói: “Ta chưa từng có lòng dạ kiểu đó.”

Cảnh Linh lại mỉm cười, từng chữ đều thấm đẫm huyết tinh cùng sát khí:

“… Không đúng, ngươi đã từng có!”

Đôi mắt hình dạng tuyệt đẹp lại sắc bén của Tạ Vân hơi nheo lại, không tiếp tục cùng hắn ngôn ngữ dây dưa, cũng không quay đầu lại đối Trần Hải Bình nói: “Còn không mau đi?”

Trần Hải Bình ngơ ngẩn, Chu Dự lập tức kịp phản ứng, xông lên đỡ lấy hắn liền kéo ra sau: “Thẩm cô nương! Phiền ngươi đỡ đạo trưởng, chúng ta mau đi!”

Trần Hải Bình lại nhìn chằm chằm bóng dáng Tạ Vân, thất thanh nói: “Không được! Một mình ngươi ngăn không được, ta nhất định…”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười, căn bản không cùng người trẻ tuổi này dong dài, thả người vung lên song kiếm.

Y ra tay có thể nói là điện quang thạch hỏa; Trần Hải Bình lời còn chưa dứt, song kiếm đã từ giữa không trung mãnh liệt đánh lên Đoạt Hồn câu. Kình khí nháy mắt từ hai binh khí chạm vào nhau bùng nổ, đồng thời vang lên tiếng đinh tai nhức óc – Thái A kiếm vẫn vững như bàn thạch, trong khi trường kiếm của Trần Hải Bình bằng thép cứng rắn vậy mà không chịu được một kích, lập tức bị cắt thành hai đoạn!

Tạ Vân sớm dự đoán trước, hai tay nắm chặt Thái A, thần kiếm vung lên cao áp chế, mạnh mẽ đem hai thanh thiết câu khủng bố bức lui mấy bước!

“Binh khí như thế, người ở lại cũng vô dụng.” Tạ Vân đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, lạnh lùng nói: “Đi!”

Chu Dự liều chết nắm chặt Trần Hải Bình, quát: “Chúng ta không giúp được gì! Chạy mau!”

Lúc này dưới đài sớm đã đánh đánh giết giết loạn thành một đống. Các trưởng lão đại môn phái mang theo những đệ tử phổ thông đang liều chết chống đỡ đám sát thủ Thần quỷ môn, tình hình chiến cuộc đã dần dần đảo ngược, bọn họ vài kẻ đều bị trọng thương. So sánh với bọn họ, đám Thẩm Vân Sinh còn đỡ hơn một chút. Một người đỡ một người chạy như bay xuống núi, chuẩn bị đi đến chỗ các môn phái nghỉ tạm dưới chân núi để truyền ra tin tức, chờ đợi cứu viện.

Lần này võ lâm đại hội nguyên bản liền không giống trước đây, bởi vì một vài tình huống phi thường đặc biệt, nên cũng không có nhiều danh túc tiền bối đích thân tới hiện trường, bởi vậy mới chỉ một chút đã bị Thần quỷ môn chiếm được tiên cơ. Nhưng cũng may là danh môn chính phái hiện diện ở đó nhân số cũng nhiều, đã dần dần lấy lại thế cục, chỉ cần kiên trì một hồi chờ cứu viện đến, có thể…

Chu Dự ngạc nhiên nói: “Đó là cái gì?!”

Bọn họ đứng ở trên mỏm đá, xa xa chỉ thấy dưới chân núi rừng rậm thấp thoáng, ngựa hí từng trận, vô số binh sĩ võ trang giáo vàng ngựa sắt, đang rầm rộ chạy lên phía đỉnh núi.

“Triều…triều đình binh mã?” Chu Dự ngạc nhiên nói: “Chẳng lẽ là đến tiêu diệt tà giáo hay sao?”

Vài người thần sắc đồng loạt thả lỏng. Nếu là triều đình phái ra tinh binh võ trang đầy đủ, phối hợp với lực lượng của võ lâm chính đạo, triệt để tiêu diệt Thần quỷ môn cũng rất dễ dàng. Trong lúc bọn họ đang định nhìn cho kỹ, đột nhiên Trường Thanh Tử miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra, chậm rãi nhìn chăm chú đánh giá đám binh mã xa xa phía dưới, ngay sau đó thần sắc biến đổi: “… Không hay rồi, mau trốn đi!”

“Cái gì?!”

“Những binh mã đó không phải là đến bao vây tiễu trừ Thần quỷ môn, mà là đối phó chúng ta!” Trường Thanh Tử đương lúc khẩn trương cũng cố trấn tĩnh khiếp sợ, giữ chặt Thẩm Vân Sinh cùng Chu Dự, khàn khàn nói: “Hiện tại không dễ giải thích, mau theo lão đạo lại đây, chúng ta đi đường tắt xuống núi, nhanh lên!”

Mọi người ngơ ngác không rõ ý (*), nhưng Võ Đang lão chưởng môn đức cao vọng trọng, xưa nay tuyệt không dễ dàng đùa giỡn hù dọa người, bởi vậy cả bọn nháy mắt thần kinh căng thẳng, vội vàng dìu Trường Thanh Tử vòng ra sau núi. Lại miễn cưỡng đẩy nhanh tốc độ đi được khoảng thời gian một bữa cơm, mới phát hiện giữa sườn núi có một khe đá khuất lối nhỏ hẹp. Lúc này tất cả mọi người nỏ mạnh hết đà, lập tức thất tha thất thểu miễn cưỡng nín thở trốn vào bên trong nghỉ tạm.

_[(*) nguyên văn “chúng nhân Trượng Nhị hòa thượng mạc bất trứ đầu não”: chúng nhân sờ không tới được suy nghĩ của Trượng Nhị hòa thượng.]_

May mà khe đá dẫn đến một sơn động lớn rộng rãi. Vài người mới vừa chen vào lập tức đứng không vững nữa, vội vã thở ra một hơi dài, ngã ngồi xuống mặt đất ẩm ướt lạnh lẽo.

“Đạo trưởng vì sao lại nói những tinh binh triều đình đó là tới đối phó chúng ta?” Chu Dự miễn cưỡng từ trong cổ họng tràn đầy vị rỉ sắt phát ra âm thanh, lập tức không thể chờ đợi được mà hỏi.

Trường Thanh Tử cười khổ một tiếng, cũng không trả lời.

“Đạo trưởng?” Trần Hải Bình cũng nhịn không được hồ nghi nói.

Ngay cả Thẩm Vân Sinh tinh bì lực tẫn ngồi tựa vào vách núi cũng nhịn không được nhìn lại.

Nhưng mà đôi môi Trường Thanh Tử mấp máy, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, lại nặng nề nhắm nghiền hai mắt – Hắn che lại trước ngực huyết nhục mơ hồ mà thở hổn hển, trong tiếng thở dốc đầy vẻ thống khổ, xem ra lão nhân già yếu hiển nhiên đã chống đỡ không nổi nữa.

Trần Hải Bình lảo đảo đứng dậy, tiến lên đem tay đặt vào sau lưng Trường Thanh Tử, mạnh mẽ ép nội lực chính mình rót vào trong kinh mạch lão chưởng môn. Thoáng chốc trên mặt Trường Thanh Tử hiện ra huyết sắc, nhưng ngay sau đó hắn run run rẩy rẩy tránh ra, giận dữ mắng: “Ngươi làm gì, tiểu tử! Lão đạo đã là người bước một chân xuống mồ rồi, không đáng giá để ngươi liều mình tới cứu!”

Trần Hải Bình khẩn thiết nói: “Đạo trưởng, lúc này chúng ta đã là châu chấu cùng đậu trên dây thừng. Nếu thật sự là triều đình phái binh mã đến bao vây tiễu trừ thiên hạ võ đạo, đồng môn chúng ta giờ phút này đều còn ở trên đỉnh núi…”

Trường Thanh Tử ngẩn ra, chỉ thấy Chu Dự cùng Thẩm Vân Sinh trên mặt cũng đều lộ vẻ lo lắng, đôi mắt trông chờ mà theo dõi hắn.

“… Ai…” Lão chưởng môn rốt cục thở ra một hơi thật dài, trên gương mặt thảm đạm hiện ra nụ cười khổ tự giễu: “Các ngươi vài kẻ đầu xanh trẻ tuổi… Có biết vì sao lần này võ lâm đại hội, các đại môn phái đều chỉ cử ra trưởng lão tham dự, mà đám chưởng môn danh túc đều không một ai đến tham gia hay không?”

Ba người đồng thời ngây ngẩn cả người.

“Nghiệp chướng…” Trường Thanh Tử ngửa đầu thở dài: “Nghiệp chướng a!”

“Thần quỷ môn mấy năm trước từ phương bắc xuất hiện, ra tay rộng rãi, binh mã sung túc. Một mặt thu thập hết điền sản địa bàn của các môn phái nhỏ; một mặt rất nhanh khuếch trương. Quan phủ các nơi đều vô tình cố ý mắt nhắm mắt mở. Thậm chí nghe đồn bọn họ ở kinh thành Trường An đều có tai mắt thông thiên nhân mạch…”

“Trong chốn giang hồ mấy đại chưởng môn sớm có hoài nghi, bèn phái người kiểm chứng. Mấy năm sau liền phát hiện Thần quỷ môn không rõ lai lịch này, thế nhưng cùng một tổ chức thích khách mà đương kim Hoàng đế trước khi đăng cơ sử dụng có quan hệ.”

Trường Thanh Tử dừng một chút, chậm rãi nói: “Tổ chức đó tên là ‘Ám Môn’.”

“Ám…” Chu Dự cả kinh nói: “Ám Môn?”

Thẩm Vân Sinh ngạc nhiên đạo: “Thần quỷ môn là người của Hoàng đế?”

Cửa sơn động đột nhiên truyền đến một thanh âm lười biếng:

“… Đúng, mà cũng không đúng.”

“Ai?!”

Mọi người đồng thời cảnh giác quay đầu lại. Chỉ thấy cách đó không xa, một thân ảnh ngược sáng, cao gầy đang đứng thẳng; một tay chống kiếm. Mái tóc dài dính đầy máu tươi từ hai bên rũ xuống gáy, áo choàng theo gió tung bay.

Trần Hải Bình hơi hơi thở dốc, một lúc lâu mới gằn từng chữ một: “Tạ…Vân…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, tất cả mọi người lập tức căng thẳng. Nguyên bản Trường Thanh Tử đang ngồi dưới đất thống khổ ho khan, lập tức lảo đảo đứng dậy, tập tễnh tiến lên một bước, đem đám người trẻ tuổi che lại phía sau.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân chỉ cười lạnh một tiếng – thanh âm kia phi thường nhẹ, mới vừa ra khỏi miệng liền biến mất trong gió lạnh nơi khe núi, lập tức bước vào phía trong.

Mọi người lúc này mới phát hiện trên quần áo màu trắng của y vết máu loang lổ, cước bộ mặc dù ổn định, nhưng khí tức hơi trầm trọng, rõ ràng là đã thụ thương. Y trước mắt bao người không coi ai ra gì mà đi vào trong sơn động, tìm một chỗ khô ráo, dựa lưng vào vách đá ngồi xuống, cũng chỉ nghe Chu Dự nhịn không được hỏi: “…Tạ Thống lĩnh, ngươi mới vừa nói là có ý gì?”

Tạ Vân cởi bỏ thắt lưng, ngay nhìn cũng không nhìn hắn một cái: “Ý trên mặt chữ.”

“Ngươi…”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh!” Trường Thanh Tử cao giọng cắt ngang Chu Dự, lập tức chuyển hướng Tạ Vân, thanh âm khẩn thiết mà không thiếu cảnh giác: “Thứ cho lão đạo vô lễ, chỉ là thật sự quan tâm tình thế: vừa rồi chúng ta trông thấy dưới chân núi có rất nhiều binh mã triều đình hùng hổ mà đến, xin hỏi hiện tại trên núi tình huống như thế nào, võ lâm đồng đạo chúng ta còn có thể may mắn tồn tại hay không?”

Đó cũng là vấn đề quan tâm hàng đầu trong lòng những người ở đây, lập tức vài ánh mắt đồng thời quay lại chăm chú nhìn vào mặt Tạ Vân.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân lại không tiếp lời.

Y kéo xuống vai áo bên trái của mình, chỉ thấy bờ vai trần giống như tạc từ cẩm thạch trắng như băng tuyết; thế nhưng từ dưới xương quai xanh đến hõm vai, rõ ràng có một vết thương dài ba bốn tấc, giờ phút này vẫn còn không ngừng rỉ máu!

Mọi người hô hấp đều ngừng trệ.

… Vết thương kia rõ ràng là do Đoạt Hồn câu xẹt qua gây nên, nếu chỉ cần lên phía trên một chút, chính là cần cổ trí mạng.

Xoẹt một tiếng vang nhỏ, Tạ Vân tay không đem đai lưng xé ra, cầm mảnh vải trắng thuần trên tay, chậm rãi lau máu tươi trên miệng vết thương.

“… Tạ Thống lĩnh xuất thủ cứu giúp, lão đạo thật sự cảm kích khôn cùng…” Trường Thanh Tử khàn khàn mà dừng một chút, che trước ngực ho khan vài tiếng, vất vả lắm mới ngừng lại được, hỏi: “Nhưng vẫn là xin hỏi, hiện tại trên núi…”

“Người hỏi càng nhiều, chết càng sớm!” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói, “Trước tiên các ngươi hãy bảo vệ cái mạng nhỏ của mình đi.”

Lời này quả thực một chút khách khí cũng không có, Trường Thanh Tử đương trường liền cứng họng. Chu Dự thất thanh nói: “Chẳng lẽ triều đình thật sự muốn đứng cùng phe với tà giáo để động thủ với võ lâm thiên hạ? Triều đình rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?!”

Tạ Vân cười nhạt: “Chẳng phải ngày mai sẽ biết?”

Y căn bản liền không trả lời đúng vấn đề. Chu Dự lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần đều bị dội trở về, vừa vội vừa tức lại nôn nóng, lập tức liền xông lên trước: “Tạ Thống lĩnh! Trước mắt cấp tốc …”

“Ba” một tiếng, Trần Hải Bình đè cánh tay Chu Dự xuống, ánh mắt tràn đầy ý ngăn cản. Hắn liền bước đi đến trước mặt Tạ Vân, quỳ một gối xuống, khẩn cầu mà ôm quyền: “Tạ Thống lĩnh.”

Tạ Vân vẫn lau miệng vết thương, tưởng chừng như không nghe thấy.

“Khi Trần mỗ tại Tây hồ chơi thuyền từng may mắn nhìn thấy ngài một lần. Lúc đó lời nói lỗ mãng, cử chỉ càn rỡ, cho dù bỏ mình không đủ để bồi tội. Nhưng mà ngài không chỉ không trách tội, lại còn hai lần xuất thủ cứu ta dưới mũi Đoạt Hồn câu, có thể nói ân cứu mạng cũng không đủ…”

Trần Hải Bình cúi người thật sâu, nói: “Đại ân không lời nào cảm tạ hết được, nếu không phải Tạ Thống lĩnh nhân từ, ta sớm đã chết đến hai lần.”

Lời nói hắn cực kỳ khẩn thiết, nhưng mà cái câu hàm hàm hồ hồ “Cử chỉ càn rỡ” tương đối vi diệu, cùng danh hào Giang Nam đệ nhất phong nhã công tử của hắn mà liên tưởng khiến người ta không khỏi nghĩ nhiều. Vài người khác theo bản năng hồ nghi mà nhìn hướng Trần Hải Bình.

Tạ Vân vẫn là không để ý tới, đem mảnh vải đã sũng máu tươi lật qua một mặt, lần thứ hai chặn trên miệng vết thương.

Trần Hải Bình hít vào một hơi, tiếp tục nói: “Hôm nay sự việc xảy ra đột ngột, chúng ta đều quan tâm đến đồng đạo võ lâm trên núi, bởi vậy ngôn ngữ mới vội vàng chút. Nhưng mà, Tạ Thống lĩnh chính là triều đình trọng thần, có thể xuất thủ cứu giúp đúng là chuyện không dễ; Nếu thật bởi vì chức trách mà không thể trả lời vấn đề này, chúng ta cũng tuyệt đối không thể bức bách…”

“Chỉ là chúng ta không thể rũ tay mặc kệ sinh tử của đồng đạo không quản, bởi vậy chỉ có thể rời nơi này, quay trở lại võ trường nơi đỉnh núi.” Trần Hải Bình ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng ánh mắt Tạ Vân, trầm giọng nói: “Đa tạ ân Thống lĩnh cứu giúp, nếu chúng ta còn có thể sống qua hôm nay, ngày sau chắc chắn sẽ đăng môn trí tạ; Nếu không thể, âu cũng là số mệnh đã định trước, vậy để kiếp sau kết cỏ ngậm vành, lại báo đại ân của Thống lĩnh đi!”

Tạ Vân: “…”

Tạ Vân buông tay ra, mảnh vải trắng thuần đã bị máu tươi nhiễm đỏ, miệng vết thương vẫn còn không ngừng chảy ra tơ máu.

Tất cả mọi người nín thở tĩnh khí theo dõi y, lại chỉ thấy sườn mặt thâm thúy xinh đẹp tuyệt trần của y một mảnh lạnh lùng, mi mắt hơi hơi rủ xuống, hoàn toàn không thấy được biểu tình gì trong đáy mắt.

Một lúc lâu Thẩm Vân Sinh rốt cục cố lấy dũng khí, từ trên lưng cởi xuống một cái khăn thêu, run run đưa tới: “Tạ Thống lĩnh… Thỉnh…”

Tạ Vân vừa nhấc mắt, ánh mắt dừng lại trên chiếc khăn thêu màu hồng cánh sen.

Thẩm Vân Sinh lòng bàn tay chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh lẽo, nàng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bàn tay mình đưa ra lại nặng nề đến như vậy – trong nháy mắt ngắn ngủi lại cảm giá lâu như là sống quá vài năm – mới thấy Tạ Vân không nói một lời mà chuyển rời tầm mắt.

Trước mắt bao người, y vươn tay xé vạt áo ngoại bào của mình xuống, nắm thành một đoàn ngăn ở trên miệng vết thương.

“Các ngươi đối với ta có hiểu lầm thật lớn,” Tạ Vân bình thản mà mở miệng, nói: “Thời điểm ta cứu các ngươi hoàn toàn không trông cậy vào các ngươi báo đáp. Chỉ là bởi vì Cảnh Linh từ nhỏ tu tập tà thuật, so sánh với hắn các ngươi đều quá yếu, không cứu tất nhiên sẽ chết. Mà ta lười nói cho các ngươi biết tình huống trên đỉnh núi như thế nào cũng là lý do giống như vậy: đều không phải là do chức trách ngăn trở, mà là các ngươi thật sự quá yếu, biết được cũng đều vô dụng.”

“Về phần ngươi nói muốn kết cỏ ngậm vành báo đại ân của ta…” Y đối Trần Hải Bình nhướng mày, không chút để ý mà giễu cợt: “Ta mới vừa lao lực lôi kéo cứu các ngươi, các ngươi liền vội vàng trở về chịu chết, cái này gọi là báo ân sao? Phương thức báo ân của đám võ lâm danh môn các ngươi cũng quá cao thâm đi.”

Hai chữ “chịu chết” vừa xuất, đám người ở đây đều biến sắc, thậm chí cũng không kịp để ý tới vẻ chế giễu trong lời nói của y: “Cái gì?!”

“Vì sao là chịu chết?!”

“Không tốt rồi! Binh mã triều đình thực sự là đi bao vây diệt trừ thiên hạ võ đạo!” Chu Dự bỗng nhiên đứng bật dậy, sắc mặt một mảnh trắng bệch: “Ta là thủ tọa đệ tử, sư phụ đem đồng môn sư đệ giao cho ta trông nom, có thể nào thấy chết mà không cứu?! Không được, ta muốn đi lên nhìn xem!”

Trần Hải Bình quay đầu ngăn cản: “Chu huynh!”

Nhưng Chu Dự một lòng lo lắng an nguy các sư đệ trong phái Thanh Thành của hắn, giờ phút này cái gì cũng nghe không vào, liền chạy vọt tới cửa sơn động. Trần Hải Bình vươn tay không giữ kịp, còn chưa kịp đứng dậy, đã thấy một làn gió vụt qua trước mặt, tiếp theo cách đó không xa truyền đến – “keng!”

Chu Dự đột nhiên dừng lại, trước mặt rõ ràng là Thái A trường kiếm đóng đinh trên mặt đất, hướng lên liền bắt gặp cặp mắt thon dài lạnh như băng của Tạ Vân.

“Đã muộn!” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói.

Đúng lúc này, mặt đất dưới chân đột nhiên rung rung rất nhỏ, bụi đất tuôn rơi xuống, gió lạnh nơi khe núi chợt ùa vào cửa động.

Mọi người đồng thời kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, còn chưa biết được rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, lại nghe từ đỉnh núi phía trên vang lên một thanh âm nam tử trầm thấp, chấn động, cực có từ tính; Khoảng cách xa như vậy, thế nhưng đều giống như vang sát bên tai từng người, nghe rõ mồn một: “Bát sơn chính phái, Tứ đại danh môn, thiên hạ võ lâm nghe ta hiệu lệnh …”

“Như thế nào, xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Là ai?!”

“Hắn nói cái gì?!”

Tạ Vân thở ra một hơi không dễ nghe thấy, từ trong hàm răng nhẹ nhàng mà gằn từng chữ: “…Doãn Khai Dương…”

“Ta là Thần quỷ môn chủ, hôm nay đệ tử trong môn đã giết Hoa Sơn Vương Khang Dụ, Không Động Lục Thông Thánh, phế Võ Đang chưởng môn Trường Thanh Tử, bắt hết các đại môn phái cao đồ, đã thắng được võ đạo đại hội, thu được vị trí thiên hạ minh chủ võ lâm …”

Mọi người đồng thời lao ra khỏi sơn động, chỉ thấy bên ngoài thanh âm chấn động khắp nơi, chim chóc hoảng sợ bay loạn xạ. Phía đỉnh núi xa không thấy bóng người, chỉ truyền đến âm thanh vang lên tận trời cao: “Phàm kẻ nào trong thiên hạ nếu có chút không phục, ngày mai tại Xã Thủ sơn nơi Thánh thượng Phong thiện, ta thiết lập lôi đài, cung nghênh các vị. Nếu như có người chiến thắng bỉ môn, thì vị trí minh chủ xin chắp tay nhường lại; Nếu không ai ứng chiến, ta liền đem võ lâm nhất thống, hiệu lệnh quần hùng, từ nay về sau đem tất cả các ngươi quy thuận Ngô hoàng …!”

Từng tiếng vang vọng như đàn chim lớn ầm ầm vỗ cánh, dư âm thật lâu không dứt, đinh tai nhức óc.

“Kiêu ngạo…” Thẩm Vân Sinh khó có thể tin, cả giận nói: “Quá kiêu ngạo !”

“Thần quỷ môn chủ ý là muốn làm gì?!”

“Không thể để cho hắn thực hiện được!”

Trần Hải Bình cũng bừng bừng lửa giận, còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng liếc thấy Tạ Vân đột nhiên đỡ đầu vai, tựa hồ cực kỳ thống khổ, ngã người dựa mạnh vào vách đá ẩm ướt phía sau.

“Ngài làm sao vậy?” Trần Hải Bình lập tức xoay người đỡ lấy y, chỉ thấy miệng vết thương cư nhiên bị nứt toác ra, lần thứ hai tràn ra tơ máu đỏ sẫm!

“Ngài…”

Tạ Vân đưa tay vẫy lui hắn, cột lại đai áo, nói: “Không sao.”

Trần Hải Bình tâm tư kích động, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng một khắc, cảm giác như có một cỗ chua xót chặn ngay cổ họng. Thật lâu sau sau hắn mới cúi đầu, tối nghĩa nói: “Tạ… Tạ Thống lĩnh, ngài hai lần ra tay, đều là lúc ta gặp nạn, ta cũng không biết chính mình…”

Tạ Vân ánh mắt hướng hắn thoáng nhìn.

Nam tử trẻ tuổi ngay thẳng chính nghĩa đến gần như ngốc nghếch, cùng với tư thái vừa cẩn thận, bồng bột, lại nóng nảy, liền giống như một người giờ phút này hẳn là đã sớm xa cuối chân trời.

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt, một lát sau mới mở ra nhìn về bầu trời màu xanh biếc xa xa.

“Ngươi không biết vẫn là tốt hơn!” y thản nhiên nói.

Cùng lúc đó, dưới chân Thái sơn.

Một con ngựa phóng như bay trên đường, khi đến chân núi chợt ghì cương, nửa thân ngựa tung lên không trung!

“Hí…. ”

Tuấn mã nện vó thật mạnh lên mặt đất. Trên lưng ngựa, một hắc y nam tử tuấn mỹ, thân hình cường tráng quay đầu nhìn lên phía đỉnh núi. Trong đáy mắt phản chiếu làn sương mù dày đặc phía chân trời, bàn tay nắm Thất tinh Long uyên toả ra ánh sáng lạnh lẽo.

Một lúc lâu sau, hắn lạnh lùng mà nheo lại đôi mắt, thúc ngựa: “Giá!”


	44. Chương 44: Dây buộc tóc

Ngày mùng hai tháng Giêng.

Dưới chân Thái sơn, Phụng Cao hành cung.

Cung nhân tuần tra buổi đêm vừa chuyển qua góc hành lang, đột nhiên cảm giác nghe thấy được cái gì, nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu: “Ai ở đó…”

Cách đó không xa một hòn đá nhỏ nhẹ nhàng được búng ra, xuyên qua bụi hoa, nháy mắt đánh vào sau gáy cung nhân kia.

Cung nhân bịch một tiếng té ngã trên nền đất, ngay cả kêu một tiếng cũng không kịp liền mất đi ý thức.

Đan Siêu thả người nhảy lên mái hiên, vô thanh vô tức dừng ở trên mái ngói lưu ly xanh thẫm, lập tức bước nhanh vài bước, phóng qua khoảng trống hẹp giữa trắc điện cùng hậu đường, dừng lại trên một mái nhà.

… Sau khi thánh giá đi tới Phụng Cao, hắn làm đại nội cấm vệ tới lui tuần tra nơi này cũng rất nhiều lần, vì vậy đối với địa hình đường đi đều hết sức quen thuộc.

Doãn Khai Dương sau khi hồi triều, phần lớn thời gian đều cùng thánh giá như hình với bóng, đem Hoàng đế đặt dưới sự giám sát chặt chẽ của mình. Bởi vậy muốn tìm Doãn Khai Dương, tới nơi này là biện pháp duy nhất.

Đan Siêu quỳ một chân trên nóc nhà, đang muốn vươn tay dụng lực nhấc một viên ngói lên, đột nhiên động tác khẽ dừng, cúi đầu xuống dưới nhìn lại.

Ánh trăng như làn nước mềm mại trải dài trên hành lang khúc khuỷu. Lan can thềm ngọc, thạch trụ tường son như được che phủ trong một tầng sương mờ ảo mông lung. Một thân ảnh mặc trường bào tay áo rộng đang từ đầu hành lang dài đi tới. Ngoại trừ ngọn đèn lưu ly màu xanh nhạt trong tay, ống tay áo cùng vạt áo đều chôn vùi trong sương mù mênh mang, phảng phất như du hồn từ một thế giới khác phiêu lãng mà đến.

Một nỗi chua xót từ sâu trong đáy lòng Đan Siêu lặng lẽ dâng lên.

Đó là Tạ Vân…

… Vai trái y bị thương!

Trên cổ áo Tạ Vân có một đoạn băng nhỏ hờ hững quấn quanh không có cột chặt, vạt áo bên trái thoáng rộng mở, dưới ánh trăng có thể nhìn thấy cần cổ thon dài, cùng phía trong bọc một tầng băng vải. Đan Siêu không cần nghĩ cũng biết ắt hẳn y đã động võ. Trên đời này có thể khiến Tạ Vân mạo hiểm tính mạng động võ chỉ có một việc – quyền lực.

Hẳn là ban ngày y nhúng tay tham gia thiên hạ võ đạo đại hội trên Túc Nhiên sơn.

Đan Siêu nhắm nghiền mắt lại, tự ngược hít một hơi thật sâu không khí lạnh ban đêm rét đến tận xương. Khi hắn tỉnh táo lại, lần thứ hai mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đã xuyên qua hành lang gấp khúc, theo bậc thềm ngọc mà bước lên, đứng ở trước tẩm cung hậu điện. Lập tức liền nghe “két…” một tiếng, có người từ phía trong mở ra cánh cửa màu son, Tạ Vân nhấc chân vượt qua ngưỡng cửa.

… Là ai?

Mở cửa cho Tạ Vân không thể nào là Doãn Khai Dương. Chẳng lẽ hôm nay tuỳ giá chính là Võ Hậu?

Đan Siêu một tay bắt lấy phiến ngói trên mái nhà, một tay kia che, dùng nội lực ngang nhiên chấn nhẹ. Chỉ nghe tiếng nứt rất nhỏ bị che lại trong lòng bàn tay, phiến ngói lưu ly đã bị cắt thành hai đoạn, từ khe hở có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy gấu váy đỏ chợt lóe trong nội điện – đúng là Võ Hậu!

“Ngươi bị thương?” Võ Hậu nhíu mày hỏi.

Tạ Vân lắc lắc đầu, không trả lời, hỏi: “Thánh thượng đâu?”

Hoàng đế mặc áo ngủ màu vàng nằm nghiêng trên giường, trở mình, nhíu mày, hiển nhiên trong lúc ngủ mơ cũng không quá an ổn. Tạ Vân vươn tay phất qua thuỵ huyệt bên sườn của hắn, nhẹ nhàng như lông chim xẹt qua đỉnh đầu. Rất nhanh hô hấp của Hoàng đế dần dần đều đặn vững vàng, không hề nhúc nhích.

“Vì sao Doãn Khai Dương không ở đây?” Tạ Vân một mặt duỗi tay ra sau gáy mình, một mặt cũng không quay đầu lại hỏi Võ Hậu.

Võ Hậu hơi chần chờ: “… Doãn Khai Dương… giống như bị thương.”

“Cái gì?”

“Thánh giá từ ngày xuất phát khỏi Bộc Dương hành cung, ta được cung nữ tâm phúc báo lại, khi nàng phụng dưỡng Thánh thượng có nhìn thấy Doãn Khai Dương che ngực ho khan. Thánh thượng hỏi làm sao vậy, Doãn Khai Dương đáp không có gì; nhưng cung nữ lại thoáng nhìn thấy trước ngực hắn tựa hồ có vết máu chảy ra, giống như là bị vũ khí sắc bén gây nên.”

Võ Hậu âm trầm mà nhíu đôi lông mày, nói: “Sau khi ta nghe qua chuyện đó, nguyên bản định triệu kiến Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đến, bóng gió thăm dò mà hỏi qua. Nhưng ai ngờ tên tâm phúc cung nữ mật báo ngày hôm sau đã bị người phát hiện rơi xuống nước bỏ mình, đến nay cũng tra không ra bất luận chứng cứ gì xác thực…”

“Từ đó về sau Doãn Khai Dương liền né tránh mọi người. Ngoại trừ một mình kiến giá, bất luận trường hợp có ngoại nhân hắn đều không xuất hiện, tựa hồ đối với thương thế của mình cực kỳ kiêng kị – đêm nay cũng là bởi vì Thánh thượng triệu kiến Bổn cung, cho nên hắn mới tránh đi không thấy.”

Chuyện này thật kỳ lạ, người nào có thể làm cho Doãn Khai Dương bị thương?

Tạ Vân ánh mắt khẽ động, tựa hồ đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì, nhưng ngay sau đó liền hơi có vẻ tự giễu mà lắc đầu, nói: “Ta đã biết.”

Mái tóc y vốn được một sợi dây lụa đỏ sậm cột sau đầu, lúc này một tay nhấc tóc lên, đồng thời từ sau gáy rút ra một vật. Chỉ thấy trong ánh nến vật đó rõ ràng là một kim châm dài khoảng ba tấc, mảnh như lông tơ. Nếu không phải chất liệu làm bằng vàng ròng dưới ánh nến rạng rỡ sinh quang, cho dù cầm ở trong tay cũng khó mà phát hiện.

Trên nóc nhà, đồng tử Đan Siêu chợt căng thẳng.

Võ Hậu ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Đây là cái gì?”

“Định hồn châm.” Tạ Vân nói.

“Trước kia ngoài biên tái có một môn phái nhỏ có thể sử dụng huyền hỏa để luyện bí kim. Sau khi Doãn Khai Dương biết được, liền tru sát toàn bộ môn phái đó, mang bí kim về làm thành mười hai cây Định hồn châm. Châm này phối hợp với thủ pháp đặc biệt đâm vào gáy liền có thể làm người ta mất trí nhớ, đâm vào vị trí các huyệt Thái dương, Nhân trung, thì có thể làm người ta chống đỡ được huyễn thuật, tà ma bất xâm.”

Y đưa ra cây châm, ý bảo Hoàng hậu cầm lấy, trầm giọng nói: “Ngày mai trên lôi đài Xã Thủ sơn của Thần quỷ môn, nếu khi tình hình ta chiến đấu bất lợi, hoặc có thể bỏ mạng trên tay Doãn Khai Dương, thỉnh nương nương đem cây châm này đâm vào huyệt Thái dương của Thánh thượng…”

Bàn tay Võ Hậu nâng lên nháy mắt cứng lại, kinh ngạc nói: “Vạn nhất thực sự thí quân thì làm sao?!”

Tạ Vân nhìn nàng, cười cười.

“…” Sau một lúc trầm mặc thật lâu, Võ Hậu rốt cục kịp phản ứng cái gì, run giọng hỏi: “Ngươi nói châm này đâm vào huyệt Thái dương, liền có thể khiến cho người ta chống đỡ huyễn thuật? Chẳng lẽ Thánh thượng…”

“Nương nương không thấy là bắt đầu từ khi Doãn Khai Dương hồi triều, cùng Thánh thượng đóng cửa mật đàm ba ngày, Thánh thượng liền đối với hắn mọi chuyện nói gì nghe nấy, vô tri vô giác giống như con rối, tình trạng cực kỳ không ổn sao?”

Võ Hậu đuôi lông mày chợt nhảy dựng.

“Huyền Vũ ấn trời sinh am hiểu huyễn thuật. Nghe đồn là cũng có thể thao túng tâm trí người khác, nhưng ta không xác định được Doãn Khai Dương có động tay động chân gì trên người Thánh thượng hay không. Điều duy nhất ta biết là, nếu có chuyện đó, hắn nhất định phải bỏ hơn phân nửa tâm huyết trên khôi lỗi thuật. Một khi thuật phá liền sẽ ảnh hưởng cực lớn đến bản thân hắn.”

Tạ Vân dừng một chút, ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn phía Võ Hậu: “Nhưng nếu Thánh thượng không bị trúng khôi lỗi thuật, sau khi kim châm đâm vào huyệt Thái Dương, có nguy hiểm đến tính mệnh hay không, điểm ấy ta cũng không dám nói…”

Võ Hậu đầu ngón tay hơi hơi run run, tựa hồ có chút không dám cầm cây châm.

“Không có biện pháp khác có thể nghiệm ra việc Thánh thượng có trúng huyễn thuật hay không sao?” Nàng không ôm hy vọng gì mà hỏi.

“Không có!” Tạ Vân lẳng lặng nói.

Võ Hậu cùng Tạ Vân đối diện. Ánh nến trong tẩm điện hơi hơi lay động, kỷ án bằng gỗ lim mạ vàng cùng rèm châu dường như biến mất trong bóng tối, chỉ toả ra bóng dáng phú quý mà thâm trầm.

“Cho nên thỉnh nương nương lúc tính mạng của ta bị đe doạ, hãy quyết định có đâm Định hồn châm hay không…” Sau một hồi Tạ Vân rốt cục nói, âm cuối nhẹ nhàng phiêu tán trong màn đêm đông giá rét tĩnh lặng: “Doãn Khai Dương lớn tuổi hơn ta rất nhiều, chính là đương tuổi thịnh tráng nhất. Mặc dù khai ấn, Ẩn thiên thanh cũng chưa chắc là đối thủ của Huyền Vũ ấn trưởng thành… Dùng loại thủ đoạn này quấy nhiễu hắn, là biện pháp duy nhất lúc này ta có thể nghĩ ra.”

Võ Hậu ngưng mắt thật lâu nhìn cây Định hồn châm lóe ra ánh sáng nhạt. Không biết qua bao lâu, tựa hồ thời gian như đông lại trong đại điện cao thâm trống trải, mới thấy nàng chậm rãi vươn tay.

Đúng lúc này, trên nóc nhà truyền đến một tiếng “cách” rất nhỏ.

… Đan Siêu thốt nhiên co lại ngón tay, nhưng mà đã quá muộn. Một nửa phiến ngói lưu ly bị hắn tì lên thế nhưng không chịu nổi trọng lượng, đột nhiên nứt ra.

Tạ Vân quắc mắt: “Người nào?”

Phần phật một tiếng vạt áo lay động, Đan Siêu đứng dậy chạy đi. Cùng lúc đó trong nội điện, Tạ Vân như một ngôi sao băng vọt ra, thẳng hướng phía nóc nhà bay tới!

“Ai? Đứng lại!”

Đan Siêu mắt điếc tai ngơ, thân ảnh màu đen như quỷ mị ẩn vào bóng đêm. Tạ Vân không thể để cho người khác biết y đêm khuya bí mật tiến vào tẩm cung của Thánh thượng, bởi vậy không dám cao giọng quát, chỉ theo phương hướng bóng đen biến mất mà đuổi sát theo. Dưới chân ngói xanh gạch đỏ hóa thành bối cảnh nhìn không rõ bay xẹt qua, phút chốc cảnh tượng trước mắt biến hóa, đã tiến vào ngự hoa viên của hành cung.

Ánh trăng thấp thoáng, cây cối hoa cỏ thâm sâu, chung quanh an tĩnh, chỉ nghe thấy xa xa tiếng mõ cầm canh mơ hồ văng vẳng.

Tạ Vân bước chân đứng lại.

Y nhìn chung quanh, ánh mắt dần dần từ cảnh giác biến thành an tĩnh. Sau một lúc lâu rốt cục buông lỏng bàn tay vẫn nắm chặt chuôi Thái A kiếm, thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm.

Bởi vì khinh công đem khí tức vận tới cực hạn, cổ áo nơi vai trái của y bị bung ra, ở chỗ không người nhìn đến, tơ máu đang chậm rãi thấm ra băng vải. Tạ Vân vươn tay đè lên miệng vết thương.

“… Là Đan Siêu sao?” Y nhìn vào bóng đêm sâu thẳm, khàn khàn hỏi.

“… Ngươi còn… trở về làm cái gì?”

Gió Bắc từ trời cao thổi quét xuống, bật vào bức tường cung điện, phất lên tóc mai đang rủ bên người.

Một thanh âm quen thuộc lại lạnh như băng rốt cục từ chỗ cao phía sau vang lên:

“…Trở về nhìn ngươi vị cực nhân thần như thế nào, hay lại là chết không có chỗ chôn…”

“… Ngày mai bất luận gặp tình huống nào, ta cũng sẽ không giúp ngươi!”

Tạ Vân tựa hồ sớm đã dự liệu kết quả này, y nhắm mắt lại, nhẹ nhàng cười một chút, nói: “Đúng là nên như vậy!”

Năm chữ kia rõ ràng không nặng, thậm chí còn thập phần mềm nhẹ, nhưng lại như vũ khí sắc bén đâm vào tâm gan, trong phút chốc ngay cả cổ họng cũng nổi lên vị rỉ sắt chua xót – Đan Siêu trong đầu trống rỗng, một chữ cuối cùng vừa buông, hắn đã vô thanh vô tức từ trên cao hạ xuống, giống như ác điểu nhào về phía con mồi, lăng không đi tới phía sau Tạ Vân.

Trong nháy mắt đó, sau gáy Tạ Vân ở ngay chỗ hắn có thể chạm tới. Gần như vậy, không hề phòng bị như vậy, chỉ đưa tay là có thể dễ dàng bóp trụ cổ họng tuyệt đẹp yếu ớt kia.

…Nếu cảnh tượng như vậy đọng lại, chính là một tình huống cực độ gay cấn, giương cung bạt kiếm.

Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, Đan Siêu duỗi tay vuốt lên sợi dây lụa màu đỏ buộc trên tóc Tạ Vân, nhẹ nhàng kéo xuống

Mái tóc dài bung ra rơi xuống như thác nước. Tạ Vân đột nhiên quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu đem dây buộc tóc nắm trong lòng bàn tay, khuôn mặt anh tuấn gần trong gang tấc, đáy mắt lóe ra phẫn hận, thống khổ cùng một tia mê luyến.

Tạ Vân chững lại.

Ngay sau đó, Đan Siêu đem dây buộc tóc giơ lên bên môi nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái, lập tức đề khí lùi về phía sau, giống như một đầu chim ưng mãnh liệt tung cánh thẳng lên chín tầng trời. Chỉ trong giây lát, thân ảnh đã biến mất dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc.


	45. Chương 45: Hàng Thiện

Hôm sau, mùng ba tháng Giêng.

Phụng Cao trấn môn ầm ầm mở rộng, thánh giá chậm rãi tiến ra quan đạo.

Nghi trượng vàng rực một đường uốn lượn thẳng hướng lên đỉnh Xã Thủ sơn. Môn lâu nguy nga cao tới hơn mười trượng, Hàng Thiện đàn cao ngất trong mây, chín mươi chín bậc thang cẩm thạch liếc mắt một cái nhìn không thấy điểm cuối.

Văn võ bá quan nhất tề cúi người, Đế Hậu hai người được Thái tử cung kính tiễn đưa, cùng đi lên môn lâu, chờ đợi giờ lành, sẽ hướng đỉnh Hàng Thiện đàn xuất phát.

Dưới môn lâu.

Phía trước văn võ bá quan là một thạch đình dài sắp xếp cho trọng thần quỳ lạy, rèm lụa phất phới, cung nhân dập dìu. Đám trọng thần đương triều như Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán, Bùi Viêm đều quỳ sau đài hiến tế.

Tạ Vân quay đầu, tầm mắt lướt qua đầu đám người phía sau rộn ràng nhốn nháo, nhìn về phía một mặt sườn núi khác…

Ở nơi đó, Thần quỷ môn dựng lên mười hai lôi đài, mỗi lôi đài đều có cao thủ trấn giữ; phân bổ từ chân núi một đường kéo dài lên đỉnh Xã Thủ sơn, quảng nghênh trung nguyên võ lâm danh môn tiến đến khiêu chiến.

Bất luận kẻ nào đả thông qua hết các lôi đài thẳng lên đỉnh núi, liền có thể trở thành thiên hạ võ lâm chi chủ. Bát sơn chính phái, Tứ đại danh môn, đều sẽ cúi đầu nghe kẻ đó sai phái.

“Đám người võ lâm trung nguyên hô đánh hô giết. Vậy mà khi Thần quỷ môn mở ra lôi đài, ngươi biết có bao nhiêu người đến khiêu chiến không?”

Tạ Vân quay tầm mắt lại, Doãn Khai Dương đứng ở bên cạnh y, đang thản nhiên nhìn rèm che màu vàng rực phía trước theo gió phất phới.

“…”

“Không đến hai mươi kẻ” Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười nói.

“… Cho nên?”

“Quyền lực là một cái thứ tốt, người người đều muốn có được; Cho nên khi Thần quỷ môn bốn phía thu gom điền trang của các môn phái thì tất cả mọi người nhảy ra cao giọng hô đánh hô giết; Quyền lực cũng làm cho người ta sợ hãi kiêng kị; Cho nên khi những người này phát hiện Thần quỷ môn cùng hoàng quyền có quan hệ, bọn họ đều nao núng, chỉ dám cử vài thiếu niên khinh cuồng tuổi trẻ đến tranh cử cái gọi là thiên hạ minh chủ võ lâm, chính mình lại nắm dây điều khiển con rối, tránh phía sau màn.”

“Ta nếu là ở Túc Nhiên sơn thiết lập lôi đài, người khiêu chiến so với hiện tại ít nhất cũng nhiều hơn gấp bội. Lúc này ngay cả hai mươi kẻ cũng đếm không đủ” Doãn Khai Dương tiếc nuối mà thở dài: “Uổng phí ta dày công chuẩn bị, an bài không dưới hai mươi người thủ hộ lôi đài.”

Thanh âm bọn họ nói chuyện vẫn chưa tận lực kìm lại, đám trọng thần bên cạnh trộm liếc nhìn, nhưng ánh mắt khi chạm đến Doãn Khai Dương, đều lập tức thu trở về.

Tạ Vân hỏi lại: “Thì thế nào? Cho dù ngươi hôm nay có thể lên làm minh chủ võ lâm, ngày sau những đám môn phái đó liền thực sự nghe ngươi hiệu lệnh?”

“Sẽ nghe” Doãn Khai Dương thản nhiên nói, “Chỉ cần cho bọn hắn thời gian.”

Khuôn mặt Doãn Khai Dương được mặt nạ che khuất, từ nửa khuôn mặt dưới đến thân hình thể trạng đều nhìn không ra tuổi, chỉ cảm thấy kiên cố trầm ổn, hoàn toàn không có bất luận vẻ gì là năm tháng suy đồi.

Quanh thân hắn có loại uy áp sâu thẳm khó lường. Cảm giác giống như bức tượng Kim nhân trên miếu đường từ trên cao nhìn xuống, hoặc như Kim Cương trừng mắt, chỉ cần trở tay áp xuống, liền đủ đem chúng sinh dưới chân nghiền đến tan xương nát thịt, khiến cho người ta theo bản năng mà hàng phục – Tạ Vân biết, đó kỳ thực là do Doãn Khai Dương tu luyện “Binh đạo” tâm pháp, cùng phối hợp với Nhiếp tâm thuật tổ truyền của Huyền Vũ, mới có thể dẫn đến hiệu quả như thế.

Binh giả, quỷ đạo giã (*).

[(*) đây là một câu trong binh pháp Tôn Tử, ý nghĩa là dùng binh đánh giặc là một hành động dối trá. Đại ý theo mỗ hiểu kiểu như “nói một đằng làm một nẻo”: nếu có thể tấn công thì giả như không thể tấn công, muốn đánh lại giả như không muốn đánh …]

Tạ Vân thu hồi ánh mắt, chỉ nghe Doãn Khai Dương cơ hồ không tiếng động mà cười:

“… Khi bắt đầu ắt sẽ có chút phản kháng. Nhưng sẽ có người nước chảy bèo trôi thuận theo, có người nịnh nọt, cũng có người lưỡng lự đánh cuộc… Người sau số lượng sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều, càng ngày càng lan rộng. Bởi vì người ta luôn phục tùng khi bị thống trị cùng quản thúc. Trăm ngàn năm qua đều là như thế.”

“Huống chi ta cũng không tính toán đi thống trị bọn họ như thế nào,” Doãn Khai Dương không chút để ý nói: “Ta đã hướng Thánh thượng đề nghị, sau khi thu phục võ lâm trung nguyên, sẽ nhằm vào các đại môn phái thực hành chế độ mộ lính, đưa vào quản thúc. Chỉ một việc này cũng đã đủ thay đổi trạng thái võ lâm giang hồ trước nay tự tung tự tác. Nếu không ngươi cho là vì sao Thánh thượng lại duy trì sự hỗ trợ mạnh mẽ đối với ta như thế?”

Tạ Vân ấn đường hơi hơi nhảy dựng.

Lời này của Doãn Khai Dương, lại dường như ám chỉ chính mình không có hạ khôi lỗi thuật lên người Thánh thượng.

“… Chỉ một chế độ mộ lính này cũng đủ để thay đổi nền tảng yên bình của trung nguyên võ lâm. Chướng ngại ngươi gặp cùng lực cản không hề nhỏ, đến lúc đó lại định như thế nào?”

Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười, hỏi lại: “A Vân, năm đó thời điểm ngươi tuổi nhỏ vẫn muốn phản kháng Ám Môn, ta đã làm như thế nào ?”

Tạ Vân thoáng ngưng trệ trong phút chốc.

“Như vậy…” Một lúc lâu sau, Tạ Vân lần thứ hai khàn khàn nói, thanh âm như hàn băng kiên lãnh: “Ngươi đang dùng phương thức “thuận ta thì sống, chống ta thì chết” để trấn áp các đại môn phái, thống nhất thiên hạ võ lâm … Sau đó bước tiếp theo sẽ là cái gì?”

Doãn Khai Dương không đáp, giương mắt nhìn môn lâu phía xa.

Chín tầng lầu cao, hoàng kỳ phần phật. Đế Hậu trang phục đại lễ đang sóng vai đứng ở dưới thềm Phong thiện đàn cao ngất trong mây.

Đó là cửu ngũ chí tôn của giang sơn xã tắc, đỉnh cao quyền lực cùng tài phú trong thiên hạ.

“Không cần lấy loại ánh mắt đó nhìn ta…” Doãn Khai Dương giữa ánh mắt chăm chú khó nói thành lời của Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói “Ngươi hẳn là biết rõ ràng, thiên hạ này kẻ tối hiểu chúng ta nhất, chính là chúng ta hiểu đối phương…”

“Chính như ta năm đó đem ngươi từ cánh đồng hoang nơi Kiềm Châu về Trường An, là bởi vì hy vọng trăm năm sau, đem tất thảy đều truyền giao lại cho ngươi…”

Tạ Vân hé hé miệng, nhưng đối với những lời này lại không đưa ra bất luận phản bác gì.

Thật lâu sau y mới hít vào một hơi, thanh âm nhẹ như làn gió: “…Vậy ngươi biết lúc trước ta thoát ly Ám Môn, thậm chí không tiếc để mình lưu đày Mạc Bắc mấy năm là vì sao không?”

Doãn Khai Dương quay đầu nhìn về phía y.

Tạ Vân khớp hàm nghiến đến thật chặt, khóe môi lại cong lên, ẩn hàm một tia ác ý: “Bởi vì ta đã trưởng thành, mà ngươi còn chưa có chết!”

Trên môn lâu nguy nga.

“Giờ lành đã đến …thỉnh Thánh thượng đăng đàn …”

Âm cuối thật dài còn chưa dứt, cung nhân đã nhìn thấy Hoàng đế trên người tầng tầng lớp lớp lễ phục chỉnh tề bước lên. Thái thường khanh (*) tự mình khom người đi trước dẫn đường, Thái tử cung kính hộ tống Thánh thượng đăng đàn, Võ Hậu cũng bước đi theo.

[(*) một chức quan lo việc lễ nghi]

Ai ngờ đúng lúc này, trong đám vệ sĩ canh giữ bốn phía dưới đàn đột nhiên có mấy người tiến lên, không nói một lời mà chắn giữa Võ Hậu cùng Hoàng đế.

Hoàng hậu liếc mắt một cái thoáng nhìn mấy người kia đều đeo mặt nạ che mặt, liền biết là Ám Môn võ sĩ, trong lòng lập tức rơi bộp một cái: “Các ngươi làm gì?”

“Bẩm Hoàng hậu điện hạ,” một người võ sĩ cúi đầu ôm quyền, ngữ khí lại bình thản không chút nào khách khí: “Vì để an toàn, chưởng môn đã gián thỉnh bệ hạ đi trước tế đất. Sau khi Hàng đàn Phong thiện hoàn tất, lại thỉnh Hoàng hậu đăng đàn sau.”

“Đây là thời điểm nào định ra? Bổn cung như thế nào lại không biết?”

“Bẩm Hoàng hậu điện hạ, sáng sớm hôm nay chưởng môn yết kiến, Thánh thượng đã đồng ý.”

“Phong Thiện đại lễ, mọi chuyện đều có Thái Thường khanh cùng các trọng thần định ra lưu trình, có thể nào vì người trong thiên hạ nói đổi liền đổi?” Ngữ khí Võ Hậu chợt chuyển thành khắc nghiệt, không dung cự tuyệt nói: “…Bệ hạ, ngài nói đi?”

Hoàng đế quay đầu lại, tựa hồ cũng có chút dao động cùng không xác định. Sau tầng tầng ngọc châu vương miện rũ xuống, đáy mắt Hoàng đế tựa hồ phi thường vẩn đục tan rã, sau một lúc chần chờ thật lâu mới mở miệng.

Võ Hậu lại không đợi hắn phát ra thanh âm, liền thập phần gây sự mà lần thứ hai hỏi ý kiến: “Còn nữa, khi Thánh thượng Phong Thiện đọc tế văn cần phải có người ở bên cầm ngọc sách cùng các vật dụng, nếu Bổn cung không cùng đăng đàn, chẳng lẽ để Thánh thượng tự mình phải làm mấy việc này hay sao? Nực cười vớ vẩn đến cực điểm!”

“…” Ánh mắt Hoàng đế chuyển hướng nhìn Ám Môn võ sĩ, do do dự dự nói: “… Trẫm cảm thấy lời này của Hoàng hậu, tựa hồ cũng rất có đạo lý…”

“Bệ hạ!” Thái tử đột nhiên cất tiếng.

Vốn là Thái tử không có nhiều cảm giác tồn tại, đột nhiên lúc này bị tất cả ánh mắt của mọi người ở đây tập trung vào, hắn nhất thời đối với lời kế tiếp mình muốn nói liền sinh ra một loại thấp thỏm cực đại – Đặc biệt là khi hắn bị ánh mắt cực độ uy nghiêm lãnh tĩnh của mẫu thân chiếu thẳng đến.

Ánh mắt kia xuyên qua suốt thời thơ ấu của hắn. Hắn càng lớn lên, ánh mắt kia lại càng lạnh như băng, càng chiếu ra nhiều mũi nhọn khiến hắn khiếp đảm. Bản năng hắn muốn chuyển rời tầm mắt, nhưng trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa, trong đầu lại hiện ra một thân ảnh thành thục kiên nghị khác, trong ánh mắt hâm mộ của chính mình, đeo kiếm nhấp rượu, dáng vẻ hào sảng tuấn lãng: “Giang sơn rộng lớn thiên địa bao la, nhưng một người có thể lùi bước bất quá cũng chỉ một tấc vuông. Nếu ngay cả việc gánh vác trách nhiệm cũng sợ hãi từ bỏ, thối lui đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể bó tay chịu chết, chẳng phải là bị chết càng uất ức? …”

“Khởi bẩm bệ hạ,” Thái tử cắn chặt răng, lờ đi ánh mắt mẫu thân, quỳ một gối xuống đất: “… Nhi thần thụ phong Đông Cung, theo lý nên cáo với thiên địa thần linh, tế với sơn xuyên xã tắc. Nhi thần nguyện ý phụng thị bệ hạ đăng đàn Phong Thiện, lấy tâm nhi tử, lấy lễ Thái tử, hướng bệ hạ thỉnh ân chuẩn!”

Nói xong hắn cúi rập đầu bái xuống.

Đương trường không khí giống như ngưng tụ lại. Sống lưng Thái tử giống như bị đâm đầy kim châm, thái dương mồ hôi lạnh rịn ra.

Giống như qua lâu thật lâu, lại giống như chỉ trong chớp mắt, hắn nghe thấy thanh âm Hoàng đế như trút được gánh nặng từ trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến: “Lời ấy của Thái tử cực thỏa! Như vậy, liền để Thái tử theo trẫm đăng đàn đi.”

Ngón tay mang hộ chỉ bằng vàng tinh xảo của Võ Hậu đột nhiên xiết chặt, trong ống tay áo, Định hồn châm bằng hoàng kim đâm vào da thịt nàng.

Cùng lúc đó, xa xa trong núi, Đan Siêu ngồi trên một cành cây cao ngất, một tay theo thói quen khoát lên chuôi thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm, hồ nghi mà nheo lại ánh mắt.

Hắn tài bắn cung tinh vi, tự nhiên thị lực phi phàm. Khoảng cách xa như vậy vẫn có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng: bóng dáng Hoàng hậu mũ phượng áo choàng lại không theo Thánh thượng cùng đi lên chín mươi chín bậc cầu thang cẩm thạch – ngược lại là Thái tử hộ tống Hoàng đế, dưới sự quỳ lạy của bách quan, từng bước chậm rãi hướng Phong Thiện đàn mà đi.

Chẳng lẽ… kế hoạch Tạ Vân an bài xuất hiện sơ hở?

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Đan Siêu là nắm chặt chuôi kiếm, cơ bắp toàn thân căng thẳng như ác điểu thời khắc chuẩn bị xuất kích – Hắn lập tức ý thức được mình đang làm cái gì, tự giễu mà cười cười, buông lỏng trường kiếm.

Khi hắn đưa tay, xuyên qua ống tay áo mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy trên cổ tay rắn chắc bóng loáng rõ ràng quấn một sợi dây lụa màu đỏ.

Cùng thời khắc đó, dưới môn lâu trong thạch đình.

Bá quan trọng thần trong tiếng lễ nhạc nhất tề bái xuống. Chỉ có Tạ Vân nhìn lên đài cao mười trượng, nháy mắt phát giác có cái gì không đúng, lúc này liền giơ chân hướng về trước đi tới.

… Ngay sau đó, chỉ nghe “keng” một tiếng chói tai vang dội, trước ngực y bị một thanh trường đao hoành tới ngăn lại bước chân!

Trường đao kia, vỏ ngoài đỏ tươi như máu, cảm xúc lạnh như băng thấu tận xương. Trên hắc kim khắc ba chữ tinh xảo: Tân đình hầu. Tạ Vân theo hướng thân đao nhìn lại, là Doãn Khai Dương đang cười nụ nhìn y, lắc lắc đầu.

“Báo…”

Cấm vệ bước nhanh chạy tới, không màng đến ngăn trở, trực tiếp tiến vào trong đình, quỳ sụp xuống mặt đất phía sau Tạ Vân: “Báo Thống lĩnh! Không Động chưởng môn Giang Nguyên xông tới tới lôi đài thứ tám, bị Ám Môn Lôi sử Lôi Trung Đường đánh trọng thương, không chống nổi phải xuống đài; Hoa Sơn phó chưởng môn Vương Hướng tiến đến được trạm thứ mười một, bị Ám Môn thủ tọa đệ tử Cảnh Linh đánh trúng lô đỉnh, hiện không biết sống chết. Tất cả những người còn lại đều đã thất bại!”

“…Ngươi xem,” Doãn Khai Dương tựa hồ cảm giác rất thú vị, “Ta biết đám liều mạng chỉ có Không Động Hoa Sơn hai nhà. Những kẻ khác quả nhiên đều là kẻ vô danh…”

Tạ Vân mặt trầm như nước, dùng hai ngón tay đem Tân Đình hầu trước ngực mình từ từ áp xuống: “Hiện tại trong Thần quỷ môn, có bao nhiêu người luyện tà công tâm pháp đó?”

Doãn Khai Dương đầy hứng thú mà thu đao, cũng không trả lời.

Tạ Vân quả quyết chuyển hướng cấm vệ phía sau: “Truyền lệnh Mã Hâm, mang theo Thái A kiếm xông lên lôi đài thứ mười một!”


	46. Chương 46: Nghiệt duyên

Cấm vệ ấp lễ chắp tay, xoay người đi nhanh. Chỉ nghe Doãn Khai Dương “sách” một tiếng: “Trách không được năm đó trước khi đi Mạc Bắc ngươi lật tung Ám Môn trộm đi Long Uyên Thái A, là bởi vì biết thượng cổ thần kiếm đối với Tẩy Tủy kinh có tác dụng khắc chế, đúng không?”

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Hiểu biết của ta so với ngươi tưởng tượng còn hơn nhiều lắm… Nhưng xem ra, ta không nhiều lời bằng ngươi!”

Đây là thái độ phản kích thường tình của Tạ Vân, Doãn Khai Dương bật cười, “đinh” một tiếng tùy tay cắm Tân Đình hầu xuống đất.

“Ta cũng biết trợ thủ họ Mã kia của ngươi không sai biệt lắm.” Hắn nói: “Năm đó Mã gia bởi vì giao hảo với Chư Toại Lương mà bị liên lụy phải hạ ngục, duy nhất hắn bởi vì căn cốt thiên phú khó gặp được ngươi nhìn trúng, triệu đến bên người dốc lòng dạy dỗ, cha mẹ người nhà cũng bởi vậy được cứu ra khỏi tù. Nghe nói người này kiếm thuật vô cùng lợi hại, nhưng tâm tính ngang ngược kiêu ngạo, thường xuất khẩu cuồng ngôn, đắc tội với trọng thần cả triều…”

“Ta cho rằng mấy cái lời bình này dùng trên người Cảnh Linh thích hợp hơn” Tạ Vân không lưu tình chút nào mà cắt ngang.

Doãn Khai Dương dựng thẳng một ngón tay gầy khẳng khiu lên lắc lắc: “Không, hai người này không thể so sánh ngang bằng.”

“…”

Hai người đối diện thật lâu, Doãn Khai Dương mới nhàn nhã nói: “Sau ngày hôm nay, một kẻ sẽ biến thành người chết. Người sống cùng người chết có thể nào so sánh được với nhau?”

Tạ Vân không nói gì thật lâu, một lúc sau rốt cục chậm rãi cười nhẹ một tiếng:

“… Nguyên lai mấy chữ này, là Cảnh Linh học theo ngươi!”

Phía Bắc Xã Thủ sơn, mười hai đài cao theo sơn đạo uốn lượn mà lên, giống như một con rồng khổng lồ dữ tợn ngửa mặt bay lên trời, thẳng tắp nhằm hướng đỉnh núi mờ trong sương khói.

Lôi đài thứ mười một vây quanh bằng hàng rào sắt. Cảnh Linh một thân võ phục gọn ghẽ, chân đi giày da hươu, mái tóc đỏ như lửa kiêu ngạo tùy tiện cột sau đầu. Xoẹt một tiếng, hắn đem ống tay áo bên trái bị rách xé xuống, trên cánh tay tinh tráng nhìn rõ vết máu thật sâu.

“Thứ ngươi cũng chỉ là pháo hôi đi lên chịu chết…” ánh mắt hắn kiệt ngạo âm trầm nhìn chằm chằm Mã Hâm, từ giữa hai hàm răng gằn từng tiếng nói: “Ai cho ngươi lá gan, lại còn dám mang theo Thái A kiếm?!”

Tình huống Mã Hâm so với hắn cũng không tốt hơn mấy, nghe vậy mỉm cười khiêu khích: “Ngay cả thứ hồng mao tiểu quỷ như ngươi, răng sữa còn chưa mọc dài, cũng dám quản người khác gọi pháo hôi?”

“…Ngươi!” Cảnh Linh lập tức nâng lên Đoạt Hồn câu, máu tươi đầm đìa trên mũi câu nhắm thẳng vào Mã Hâm, cắn răng nói: “Kiếm pháp ‘Khán vân thập nhị thức’ là ngươi học từ nơi nào, có phải Tạ Vân dạy ngươi hay không?”

Mã Hâm chế nhạo: “Ngay cả ta cũng đánh không lại, ngươi có gì tư cách gì mà dám gọi thẳng đại danh Thống lĩnh nhà ta?”

Cảnh Linh giận tím mặt, nhưng ngay sau đó bình tĩnh trở lại.

“Ta sớm nên rõ, Tạ Vân không biết nhìn người cũng không phải ngày một ngày hai…” Hắn lạnh lùng nói, đáy mắt chậm rãi tràn ra màu đỏ tươi, cùng lúc đó lòng bàn tay đang nắm chặt Đoạt Hồn câu phát ra hắc quang, từ từ lan ra toàn bộ thiết câu: “Chỉ có máu của ngươi, mới có thể bù lại sai lầm trí mạng này của y!”

Mã Hâm đột nhiên rùng mình, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, liền chỉ thấy thân hình Cảnh Linh chợt biến mất tại chỗ. Chớp mắt lần thứ hai xuất hiện cùng với lưỡi thiết câu như kình phong đã đến trước mặt mình!

“Báo!”

“Mã Hâm đâm bị thương Thần quỷ môn Cảnh Linh, hai người triền đấu không phân cao thấp!”

“Cảnh Linh đột nhiên công lực gia tăng gấp bội, đả thương Mã Hâm!”

“Thống lĩnh! Mã Hâm trọng thương thất thủ, suýt nữa bị đoạt binh khí, làm sao bây giờ?”

Tạ Vân chợt xoay người, chỉ thấy lại một tên thủ hạ vọt nhanh tới, hét: “Báo…! Thần quỷ môn hạ sát thủ, Mã Hâm trọng thương! Đã chịu đựng không nổi!”

Doãn Khai Dương nhàn nhã đứng ở bên cạnh giống như xem kịch vui. Ngay sau đó trong đám người cuối cùng chạy tới một người cấm vệ, còn chưa tới gần đã mở miệng. Chỉ là thanh âm hắn còn chưa phát ra khỏi miệng, liền nhìn thấy giữa không trung một bóng người hoa lên!

Trong phút chốc cấm vệ không kịp phản ứng, chỉ cảm thấy trên vai chính mình bị người đó vươn tay nhấn một cái thật mạnh, lập tức mượn lực vọt lên không trung, hướng xa xa mà đi.

“Thống…” Cấm vệ ngạc nhiên quay đầu, rốt cục phát ra tiếng: “…Thống lĩnh?”

Trên lôi đài của Thần quỷ môn, Kiêu kỵ binh đem vài dặm xung quanh vây đến chật như nêm cối. Bỗng nhiên trong đám người truyền đến kinh hô, lập tức mọi người nhất loạt ngẩng đầu.

Giữa không trung một đạo thân ảnh như mũi tên bay vụt qua, khinh công nhanh đến mức không nhìn thấy rõ người, duy chỉ thấy ống tay áo ở trong gió bay phần phật, sau đó xuyên qua vòng vây trùng điệp cùng đài cao bằng gạch đá, thẳng hướng về lôi đài thứ mười một.

…Cảnh Linh ngước mắt lên.

Khí thế cực đại theo gió mà đến, từ quanh thân ảnh cuồng phong cuồn cuộn, khí lưu từ dưới chân thẳng hướng mà lên, lập tức khuếch tán ra bốn phương tám hướng; Ngay sau đó, Tạ Vân ngược gió vút tới, tà áo phần phật bay về phía sau, hoạ tiết đồ đằng sau lưng lan lên bên gáy, cánh tay, kéo dài đến khuỷu tay, rõ ràng hiện ra một cái hình dạng Thanh Long!

Tiếng rồng ngâm văng vẳng trong hư không vang lên, ánh mắt của Tạ Vân cùng Mã Hâm đang kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu gặp nhau thoáng qua. Y vươn tay, từ trên bàn tay loang lổ vết máu của hắn đoạt lấy chuôi Thái A kiếm.

Phịch!

Tạ Vân tiếp đất, đứng yên không nói một lời. Thái A tựa như một cơn lốc ra tay, “Đinh!” một tiếng đồng thời đánh lên Đoạt Hồn câu!

Mã Hâm vừa mở miệng, máu tươi liền từ khóe miệng tràn ra: “Thống lĩnh!”

Giờ phút này thân thể Cảnh Linh ngả về phía trước, hai tay cơ bắp nổi lên, toàn bộ sức mạnh đều đặt ở trên hai thanh thiết câu trợ thủ đắc lực; Mà Tạ Vân một tay cầm kiếm, lại vững vàng gắt gao tiếp được một kích long trời lở đất này. Sức mạnh cực lớn, thậm chí ngay cả mặt đất dưới chân cũng “Băng!” một tiếng vỡ ra thành mảnh đá vụn!

“Lui ra!” Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại, đối Mã Hâm phía sau quát.

Mã Hâm mỗi một hơi hít thở đều cảm thấy cổ họng đau đớn nóng rát: “Thống lĩnh, ngài ngàn vạn…”

“Lui ra!”

“…” Mã Hâm rốt cục run rẩy lui về phía sau nửa bước “… Ngài ngàn vạn cẩn thận!”

“Thanh Long ấn…” Cảnh Linh tiến lên cách mũi kiếm gang tấc, đồng tử màu đỏ tươi nhìn chằm chằm vào Tạ Vân: “…Năm đó ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma, thậm chí không nghĩ tới trên đời lại có thứ yêu dị như vậy. Như thế nào? Thân thể suy bại đến mức này vẫn còn dám khai ấn, là cố ý muốn chết trên tay của ta đúng không?”

“Xem ra Doãn Khai Dương nói cho ngươi không ít sự tình của tứ thánh ấn!” Tạ Vân bình tĩnh nói.

Cảnh Linh đột nhiên mãnh liệt dùng sức, thiết câu và Thái A kiếm chợt tách ra, hai người nháy mắt lui ra sau nửa bước giằng co. Cảnh Linh chế giễu: “Có di ngôn gì, không ngại nói nghe một chút? Có lẽ nhìn lại chút tình cảm ngày xưa, ta còn có thể …”

Leng keng mấy tiếng kim loại giao nhau nặng nề, Tạ Vân đột nhiên ra tay! Trong phút chốc trên đài cao động tác mau lẹ, kiếm ý tung hoành. Câu kiếm chạm vào nhau như hoa lê gặp mưa rào. Trong lúc giao chiến chỉ nghe tiếng Cảnh Linh khàn khàn kiêu ngạo cười dài: “Như thế nào ngay cả nói cũng không cho ta nói xong… Tiền bối, ngươi sợ sao?”

Tạ Vân ngang nhiên lật cổ tay biến chiêu. “Keng” một tiếng kim loại dồn dập ma sát, khiến cho người ta run rẩy màng tai. Đương lúc Thái A kiếm lấy một cái góc độ có thể nói là xuất quỷ nhập thần trượt sát qua lưỡi phía trong của Đoạt Hồn câu, Cảnh Linh nhất thời không có cách nào đối đỡ nội lực như sóng thần ập tới, thiết câu bị đẩy chếch đi, trước ngực không môn đại khai. Trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông liền chỉ thấy Tạ Vân nghiêng người mà đứng từ trên cao nhìn xuống, một chưởng thẳng tắp đập vào ngực hắn!

…Ngón tay Tạ Vân thon dài trắng nõn, khi bốn ngón tay khép lại, nhìn qua cũng không gân guốc dữ tợn, thậm chí có loại cảm quan duyên dáng.

Nhưng ngay khi lòng bàn tay y đập vào ngực Cảnh Linh, trong nháy mắt đó hình xăm di động xoay chuyển giống như hoá rồng, thoáng chốc che kín toàn bộ bàn tay. Uỳnh một tiếng đem cả người Cảnh Linh đẩy bay lên không trung văng ra ngoài!

“Phốc!”

Lưng Cảnh Linh đập vào hàng rào lưới bằng sắt, lúc này phun ra một ngụm máu tươi, ngay sau đó thân hình dội ngược trở về ngã sấp xuống đất. Hắn kịch liệt thở hổn hển đứng dậy, ngay đầu cũng không kịp ngẩng lên, vội đưa tay dùng lưng thiết câu chặn một kiếm Tạ Vân chém xuống đầu!

…Một kiếm kia nội lực cực mạnh, thậm chí khiến cho vạt áo Tạ Vân không có gió cũng tung bay. Cánh tay Cảnh Linh tiếp kiếm lộ ra bên ngoài tay áo nổi lên gân xanh đáng sợ.

“Không phải sợ, mà là nghe ngươi nói chuyện thực phiền!” Tạ Vân tầm mắt rũ xuống, mi mắt hướng Cảnh Linh, ngữ khí vậy mà vẫn thực bình thản: “Ta sợ ngươi sẽ đem Ám Môn chuyện cũ nhai đi nhai lại, liền nhịn không được muốn giết ngươi cầu chút thanh tịnh!”

“…” Cảnh Linh từng chữ giống như là từ giữa hai hàm răng nghiến chặt chậm rãi phun ra: “… À, ta tưởng ngươi cái gì cũng đều không nhớ rõ …”

Cả người hắn đầy vết máu đột nhiên căng thẳng, hắc quang như tia chớp theo Đoạt Hồn câu uốn lượn mà lên. Cùng lúc đó, một đôi đồng tử triệt để biến thành huyết tinh, tà khí thời thời khắc khắc quanh quẩn bên người đột nhiên trở nên cường thịnh.

Chợt hắn đứng dậy, hàn quang hóa thành hình vòng cung, nháy mắt lấy lại sức lực gấp mấy lần lúc trước. Hai người trong phút chốc đã giao thủ hơn mười chiêu, sát ý tung hoành thành kiếm vụ lạnh như băng, thậm chí không ai có thể nhìn rõ tàn ảnh binh khí!

Mã Hâm mới vừa xuống đài liền được đồng đội nâng đỡ, quay đầu lại thất thanh: “Thống lĩnh cẩn thận!”

…Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân dưới từng bước tuyệt sát vây quanh của Đoạt Hồn câu lại lù lù không động, Thái A kiếm ảnh che kín hư không, vang lên tiếng ngân dài cao vút của Thanh long.

Tiếng ngân kia chấn động lôi đài thứ mười một, khiến mặt đất rung lên, sau đó uốn lượn toả ra bốn phương tám hướng, tạo nên bụi đất mù trời…

“Tà công tâm pháp hại người hại mình, về sau vẫn là bớt luyện đi!”

Cảnh Linh nghe được câu này, không biết nhớ ra cái gì, chiêu thức lại chợt đình trệ. Tuy rằng đây chẳng qua chỉ là ngưng trong chớp mắt, nhưng đang lúc chiến đấu kịch liệt chính là là sơ hở trí mạng.

Thái A kiếm như làn gió thu cuốn hết lá vàng cuồn cuộn đánh lên Đoạt Hồn câu. Trong lúc Cảnh Linh bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, lại cùng lúc đem song câu đánh bay ra ngoài!

Thiết câu nặng nề cao hơn phân nửa người bay lên giữa không trung, phía dưới đài mọi người đồng loạt tranh nhau lui ra sau.

Đồng tử màu đỏ của Cảnh Linh mãnh liệt co lại, nhưng một khắc sau phản ứng cùng tốc độ của hắn, đều có thể nói hoàn toàn xứng đáng đệ nhất sát thủ trong thiên hạ.

Hắn trở tay ra sau thắt lưng nắm lấy chủy thủ, rút dao ra khỏi vỏ, nghiêng nghiêng đâm xiên lên, như tia chớp hoa đến bên gáy Tạ Vân!

“Bụp” một tiếng máu tươi bắn ra tung toé. Một khắc trước khi chủy thủ cắt qua cổ, đã bị Tạ Vân gắt gao mà nắm trong lòng bàn tay.

“Trước kia ngươi cũng nói với ta như vậy” Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói.

Tạ Vân phản ứng đầu tiên là nhíu mày, khóe mắt dư quang phút chốc thoáng liếc qua thanh đoản chuỷ trong tay mình. Chủy thủ kia bằng hoàng kim, rèn ra tinh xảo, được khảm mấy viên ngọc lục bảo nhỏ, dị thường sắc bén hoa mỹ; Nhưng hoàng kim bởi vì thời gian quá lâu khiến cho hơi có vẻ ảm đạm, nhìn qua lại cho y một loại cảm giác quen thuộc khó có thể nói thành lời.

Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân tập trung nhìn vào chuôi chuỷ thủ bị Cảnh Linh nắm chặt mơ hồ lộ ra một chữ …Vân.

Thoáng chốc, trong đầu Tạ Vân hiện ra một đoạt ký ức ngắn ngủi. Mái tóc đỏ yêu dị đặc thù kia của Cảnh Linh rốt cục cùng một thân ảnh và gương mặt xa xưa dần dần trùng hợp.

“Nhớ ra cái gì không, Vân sử?”

“Chủy thủ này là ngươi đưa cho ta, vết sẹo này cũng là ngươi lưu lại…”

Cảnh Linh chậm rãi lật cánh tay. Phía trong cánh tay cơ bắp rắn chắc có một vết sẹo đậm màu, dưới bầu trời sương khói mờ mịt, rõ ràng hiển hiện trước mắt Tạ Vân: “Bất quá đó đều là việc nhỏ, không nhớ rõ cũng không sao… Cũng không ảnh hưởng đến việc hôm nay ngươi bỏ mạng tại đây.”

Cảnh Linh hơi cười lên. Trên mặt của hắn xuất hiện bất luận biểu tình gì đều hẳn là sẽ khiến rất nhiều thiếu nữ tâm trì thần đãng, nhưng giờ khắc này ánh mắt tràn đầy tà ác không chút nào che dấu.

“…” Ánh mắt Tạ Vân cao thấp đánh giá khuôn mặt của hắn, tựa hồ thực cẩn thận mà nhìn xem hắn lớn lên thế nào. Sau một hồi rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi: “Nguyên lai ngươi chính là…”

…………..

“….Ngươi là ai? Ở đây làm gì?” Tiểu nam hài tóc đỏ ghé vào đầu tường, một bên đặt câu hỏi, một bên chẳng hề để ý mà xoa xoa vết máu trên mặt.

Ánh trăng xuyên qua song cửa sổ cấm phòng rách nát, chiếu vào đám cỏ khô đầy bụi trên mặt đất. Trong cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng có thể thấy một thân ảnh ngồi bệt trên mặt đất đưa lưng về phía hắn, không biết là đã mê man ngất đi hay là bị choáng váng đến phát ngốc, hỏi vài tiếng đều không phản ứng.

Tiểu nam hài không kiên nhẫn mà lớn giọng: “Uy, hỏi ngươi nói đi chứ! Còn sống không?”

“…”

“Ngươi là thuộc tổ nào? Tên gọi là gì?”

“…”

“Uy!”

Tiểu nam hài tính tình trời sinh nóng nảy kiệt ngạo lại bướng bỉnh, ở đầu tường sờ trái sờ phải bốc ra một cục đá, “ba” một tiếng ném lên lưng người nọ: “Hỏi ngươi, ngươi nói đi! Ngươi thuộc tổ nào, phạm phải chuyện gì?”

Cục đá rơi xuống nền đất. Bóng dáng người nọ tựa hồ có chút run rẩy, nhưng không có bất luận cái gì đáp trả.

Tiểu nam hài rốt cục nhịn không được, nhe răng trợn mắt mà từ trên đầu tường nhảy lại đây, phịch một tiếng trượt xuống đất. Động tác mạnh khiến bả vai bị thương vì roi đánh đau điếng, lúc này liền hít một ngụm khí lạnh.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình bị đánh thực oan, nhưng môi trường trong Ám Môn chính là như thế. Tiểu nam hài lớn lên xinh đẹp sẽ gặp đủ loại phiền toái trí mạng. Vì sinh tồn hắn nhất định phải càng hiếu chiến cùng hung ác, giống như một con sói nhỏ không thể chờ đợi được mà cắn nuốt máu thịt, cố gắng miễn cưỡng bảo vệ chính mình, để sống sót ở nơi cá lớn nuốt cá bé lại không thấy ngày tháng này.

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, hắn cũng không ngờ tới một dao của mình trong thời khắc nguy cấp đó vừa mạnh mẽ lại tàn nhẫn như vậy. Cũng không ngờ cái tên sư huynh háo sắc kia lại dễ dàng bị _ngoẻo_ nhanh như thế…

Tiểu nam hài từ trong đống cỏ khô đứng lên, vỗ vỗ cỏ trên người rơi xuống, tùy tiện lắc lắc tay. Lòng bàn tay dính máu người chết kia sớm đã khô từ lâu, chỉ để lại vết thâm nâu, tùy tiện vung ra liền nứt vẩy rơi xuống dưới chân.

“Ai!” Tiểu nam hài đi về hướng người nọ trong góc phòng: “Ngươi còn sống không? Không có việc gì chứ?”

Bước chân tiểu nam hài mãnh liệt dừng lại.

Ánh trăng chậm rãi lên lưng chừng trời, chiếu lên sườn mặt phía dưới mặt nạ của người nọ. Y đang cắn chặt hàm răng, tựa hồ đương dốc hết toàn lực áp chế cái gì, hai tay cắm thật sâu vào trong mặt đất đầy bụi, chợt nhìn qua lại có chút dữ tợn đáng sợ.

“Ngươi…” Tiểu nam hài cảnh giác mà lui ra phía sau nửa bước: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Người nọ trong ngực hơi hơi phập phồng, một lúc lâu mới miễn cưỡng lắc lắc đầu.

“Ngươi bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma? Có muốn gọi người hay không?”

Người nọ không trả lời, đột nhiên cúi đầu. Toàn bộ thân thể cuộn tròn lại, mồ hôi lạnh từ hai bên trán thánh thót rơi xuống.

“Uy, ta xem ngươi đây là…” Lời nói của tiểu nam hài bỗng dưng ngừng bặt. Dưới ánh trăng, đồng tử kinh ngạc phóng đại đến cực độ nhìn một cảnh tượng không thể tin được. Chỉ thấy thân thể người nọ bỗng nhiên tản mát ra một luồng ánh sáng nhẹ, hình xăm nhàn nhạt giống như vật còn sống theo làn da lan ra, cùng lúc đó khắp người y toả ra một làn sóng như kim châm vào da thịt hắn!

Bản năng sợ hãi đột nhiên dâng lên, tiểu nam hài xoay người bỏ chạy. Nhưng mà lúc này người nọ mãnh liệt quay đầu lại, vươn tay tóm một cái, liền đem hắn xách đứng lên, “bịch” một tiếng mà ném vào tường!

“A …..!”

Tiểu nam hài ngã nhào xuống đất, còn chưa kịp tỉnh hồn từ cơn đau nhức, đã cảm thấy cổ họng mình bị tay đối phương gắt gao bóp chặt. Không khí nhanh chóng cạn kiệt khiến trước mắt hắn từng đợt mơ hồ, toàn lực giãy dụa thậm chí cắn xé đều vô dụng. Trong thoáng chốc hắn nghe thấy âm thanh xoẹt xoẹt, vạt áo thế nhưng đã bị xé rách ra.

“… !”

Súc sinh! Vô liêm sỉ! Buông ra!

Tất cả biến cố đều tới quá nhanh, dưới sức mạnh chênh lệch cực xa, mọi giãy dụa của hắn đều phí công vô ích. Tiểu nam hài trong phút chốc liền ý thức được sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì, nỗi kinh sợ liền từ trong lòng thẳng hướng đỉnh đầu.

Nếu giờ phút này có thể cất tiếng, hắn đã bắt đầu chửi ầm lên, nhất định phải đem tổ tông mười tám đời của kẻ điên này đều quật lên tiên thi (*); Thế nhưng trước mắt cổ của hắn bị bóp chẹt đến sắp chết, cho dù dốc hết toàn lực cũng chỉ có thể từ trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng lục khục, hai tay vô mục đích mà quơ loạn xạ trên không trung.

[(*) tiên thi: quật roi lên xác chết, một hành động cực kỳ sỉ nhục]

Leng keng!

Chỉ thấy kẻ điên kia cũng không biết là thực sự tẩu hỏa nhập ma hay là thế nào, vậy mà lại không tránh né. Mặt nạ bằng bạc trắng bị tiểu nam hài vung tay lên đụng phải liền rơi xuống!

Người nọ cũng bị chính tiếng động này gây nên hoảng sợ, tựa hồ từ trong cực độ hỗn loạn có được giây lát thanh tỉnh, theo bản năng liền buông tay ra.

Tiểu nam hài lập tức bưng cổ liều mạng ho khan, ho đến khi nước mắt đều giàn giụa, một bên lảo đảo đứng lên một bên cao giọng tức giận mắng: “Đồ thứ biến thái lão bất tử! Người đâu, mau mau tới cứu …”

Tiểu nam hài chợt ngây người.

Trước mặt hắn người nọ vậy mà phi thường trẻ tuổi. Ngũ quan bởi vì thống khổ cùng điên cuồng mà hơi có vẻ vặn vẹo, nhưng dưới ánh trăng lại hiện ra một vẻ xinh đẹp tuyệt trần khiến người ta phải kinh tâm động phách, trợn mắt há hốc miệng.

Gương mặt kia cho dù hoạ sư tài ba nhất cũng đều không hình dung ra, kẻ xảo ngôn nhất cũng không miêu tả được, cho dù là lúc này đang chật vật điên cuồng, hoàn toàn không có hình tượng mà cuộn mình trên mặt đất, lại mang đến cảm giác khiến cho cả căn phòng đều sáng bừng lên, đem thần hồn của những người khác đều thu đi mất.

Tiểu nam hài trong phút chốc theo bản năng nín thở, thậm chí ngay cả giãy dụa cùng kêu cứu đều hoàn toàn không nghĩ đến.


	47. Chương 47: Đả kiểm (Vả mặt)

Sau này Cảnh Linh nhớ lại, lúc đấy ấn tượng đầu tiên của hắn đối với Tạ Vân quả là phức tạp – Sợ hãi, chán ghét, lại cố tình mang theo một tia yêu thích và ngưỡng mộ.

Nhưng mà thời khắc đấy nhiều năm trước, hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng, thiếu niên trước mắt liền mãnh liệt ngã về phía sau, cái gáy hung hăng đập vào tường.”Bình!” một tiếng vang nặng nề khiến người nghe đều trong lòng run sợ. Lập tức cơn đau khiến cho thiếu niên từ trong mê muội tỉnh lại, ôm cái gáy đứng lên, tập tễnh bước về phía trước.

Cảnh Linh không dám lên tiếng, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn y cứ như vậy loạng choạng lướt qua mình, thần trí mơ hồ mà đi đến bên cửa sắt, một chưởng đẩy bay khoá sắt to bằng cổ tay, thất tha thất thểu mà biến mất ngoài cửa.

“…”

Cảnh Linh nhìn chiếc khoá bị đứt giữa không trung hãy còn lay động, lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, đột nhiên cảm thấy trên người một trận đau đớn. Hắn cúi đầu mới phát hiện cánh tay phải vừa rồi bị xiết chặt, còn in rõ bốn vết ngón tay tím đen tràn đầy máu tươi.

“Đây là nguyên nhân vì sao ngày hôm sau khi ngươi đi ngang qua giáo võ trường, nhìn thấy cánh tay phải của ta bị thương” Cảnh Linh nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói.

Lòng bàn tay Tạ Vân còn đang nắm chặt lưỡi chuỷ thủ, máu tươi theo cổ tay chậm rãi chảy xuôi, theo khuỷu tay thành dòng tích tác rơi xuống đất. Tầm mắt Tạ Vân từ trên chủy thủ dời đi, thấp giọng nói: “Sau đó ngươi hướng ta mượn thanh chủy thủ này đi, trước mặt mọi người giết chết kẻ đang cùng ngươi đối chiến…”

“Ngươi nghe được thanh âm người nọ ngã xuống đất chết không?” Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói, “Ta muốn chứng minh với ngươi, ngươi nghe thấy được không?”

Tạ Vân nhắm hai mắt lại, tay không nắm lấy lưỡi dao, trong tiếng kim loại ken két chậm rãi nắm chặt.

“Lúc trước…” Y nhẹ giọng nói: “…Không nên cho ngươi mượn con dao này.”

Lưỡi chủy thủ ở trong lòng bàn tay y đột nhiên chấn gãy thành từng đoạn, máu tươi cùng mảnh vụn sắc bén bắn tung toé ra bốn phương tám hướng. Cảnh Linh kinh ngạc cứng đờ người, trong phút chốc trước mắt nhoáng lên một cái, Tạ Vân đã thả người nhào tới, hai ngón tay lướt qua bên gáy Cảnh Linh, nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái.

“… !”

Kình khí hóa thành những mũi tên vô hình, thoáng chốc đem cơ bắp cùng kinh lạc xé thành đứt đoạn! Cảnh Linh phun máu ra ngã xuống, khóe mắt dư quang khó có thể tin mà chiếu ra thân ảnh Tạ Vân đang hướng về phía trước bay đi, đầu cũng không quay lại một lần.

Đỉnh núi phía trước trùng điệp, một đạo lôi đài cuối cùng của Thần quỷ môn giống như một đầu cự thú đang chiếm cứ trên vách núi cao nhất.

Trên đỉnh Xã Thủ sơn, trước môn lâu cao ngất tầng mây, trong tiếng hút khí kinh ngạc cuống quít lui ra phía sau cuả các vị trọng thần, Doãn Khai Dương ống tay áo tung bay, hóa thành hắc quang, nháy mắt hướng về phía chiến trường cuối cùng của thiên hạ võ đạo cách đó vài dặm!

……………

Trên đỉnh Môn lâu, dưới Hàng Thiện đàn, Võ Hậu nhíu mày nhìn về phía Hoàng đế đang đứng trong biển mây đọc tế văn trước thượng thiên cùng đại địa, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn bóng dáng Doãn Khai Dương nơi xa gấp rút mà đi, nhất thời cả người hô hấp đều đình trệ.

… Nam nhân trong truyền thuyết đứng sừng sững trên đỉnh cao võ học thiên hạ, một kẻ trong tứ thánh gia tộc, đã từng lấy thủ đoạn tàn khốc thống trị đại nội hơn mười năm, rốt cục ra tay.

Đôi mày dài của Võ Hậu rung lên, một tay nắm chặt Định hồn châm trong tay áo, một tay đẩy trường kích của hai Ám Môn võ sĩ đang giao nhau cản ở trước mặt mình ra, nhanh chóng đi về hướng bậc thang dẫn lên Phong Thiện đàn!

“Hoàng hậu dừng bước!”

Bước chân của Võ Hậu vẫn không ngừng, tà váy dài đỏ thắm thêu bách phượng quần cư theo bước chân hướng về phía trước, cũng không quay đầu lại quát: “Ai dám ngăn cản ta?!”

Hai tên võ sĩ liếc nhau, ngay tại thời khắc chỉ mành treo chuông, trên bậc thang lầu vang lên tiếng bước chân rầm rập; hơn mười Ám Môn võ sĩ dưới sự dẫn dắt của một người trẻ tuổi vọt đến, tiếng trường kích chạm vào nhau loảng xoảng, như một rừng cây chắn trước mặt Võ Hậu!

Võ Hậu rốt cục dừng bước, nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt thanh niên trẻ tuổi phía trước, ánh mắt người này mơ hồ bất định.

“Hạ-Lan-Mẫn-Chi.” Võ Hậu gằn từng chữ, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi đây là triệt để đầu nhập theo Doãn Khai Dương, muốn phản lại ta, phải không?”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nói: “Nương nương nói quá lời, Doãn chưởng môn để ta bên cạnh bảo hộ bệ hạ, không có ý gì khác…”

“Vậy ngươi vì sao ngăn trở Bổn cung? Chẳng lẽ Bổn cung sẽ uy hiếp an toàn của Thánh thượng?!”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi dưới cảm giác tràn ngập khí thế áp bách của Hoàng hậu theo bản năng chột dạ, nhưng ngay sau đó thoáng nhìn đám Ám Môn võ sĩ vây quanh mình, hắn nuốt ngụm nước bọt, hít sâu vào một hơi, nâng cằm lên nói: “Vậy… Vậy xin hỏi Hoàng hậu nương nương tùy thân mang theo lợi khí, lại là có ý gì?!”

Biểu tình Võ Hậu nhất thời ngưng trệ.

“Xem ra đúng là có rồi. Họ Tạ có thể nghĩ đến vật đó, Doãn chưởng môn như thế nào lại không nghĩ được?” Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi rốt cục lấy lá gan lớn, thập phần gây sự mà tiến lên một bước: “Thỉnh Hoàng hậu thẳng thắn, đem đồ vật trong tay áo ngài lấy ra!”

…………

Bên cạnh lôi đài thứ mười hai, Đan Siêu quỳ một gối trên chạc cây, bàn tay nắm chặt Thất tinh Long Uyên gân xanh nổi lên, hơi hơi run run.

Cách đó không xa trên mặt đất, Doãn Khai Dương rốt cục hiện thân trên lôi đài thứ mười hai, lăng không cùng Tạ Vân xa xa đối một chiêu. Kình khí mãnh liệt của hai người ở giữa không trung ầm ầm chạm vào nhau, như ba đào hải lãng, đem binh lính cả người lẫn ngựa bốn phía đài cao đồng thời lật nhào về phía sau!

Doãn Khai Dương trong cơn lốc xoáy từ từ hạ xuống, lại không hoàn toàn chấm đất, hắc bào thêu ngân mãng bay phất phới trong không trung, giống như vương giả từ trên cao nhìn xuống: “Đương thời Thanh Long ấn đã xem như chết sạch. A Vân, ngươi không nên ra tay.”

“Phải không?” Tạ Vân ngửa đầu nhìn thẳng hắn, đáy mắt không hề sợ hãi: “Vậy trước khi Thanh Long ấn biến mất, cũng khiến cho Huyền Vũ từ nay về sau diệt tuyệt hậu thế thì sao?”

Doãn Khai Dương lắc đầu nói: “Huyền Vũ ấn vốn…”

Đột nhiên hắn dừng lại.

Chỉ thấy bàn tay Tạ Vân phát ra kiếm khí xanh đậm, như rồng cuộn theo thân kiếm Thái A vòng vòng vờn quanh. Thượng cổ danh kiếm trong làn khí xanh kia phát ra tiếng keng keng chấn động. Chợt Tạ Vân trở tay vung lên trường kiếm, khi lưỡi kiếm cắt qua không khí, trong không trung vang lên tiếng rồng ngâm xa xăm lần thứ hai!

Tiếng rồng ngâm lần này so với vừa rồi ở lôi đài thứ mười một càng thêm rõ ràng, gần hơn. Mọi người dưới đài không hẹn mà cùng ngẩng đầu, kinh ngạc chấn động cùng khủng hoảng ở trong đám người nhanh chóng khuếch tán.

“Nghe! Đây là cái gì?”

“Là thanh âm gì?”

“Rồng!” Có người phát ra tiếng thét sợ hãi: “Thanh Long!”

Doãn Khai Dương ấn đường vừa nhíu lại, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân nghịch không mà lên, khí lưu xoay tròn cuộn lên. Thanh Long ở trên không trung phát ra tiếng gào thét rung động thiên địa, lập tức hướng hắn mở ra cái miệng khổng lồ sâu không thấy đáy!

“… Hóa rồng!” Doãn Khai Dương lẩm bẩm nói.

Hắn đã sớm rút ra Tân đình hầu đang chấn động liên tục trong vỏ đao, dụng hết toàn lực chém tới. Đao thế hóa thành làn sóng lớn sắc bén bổ vào không khí, chật vật chống lại hàm răng đang bổ vào đầu mình.

Ngay sau đó thân đao trong sức mạnh khó có thể tưởng tượng phát ra tiếng rên rỉ gào thét, đem yêu đao truyền từ đời Hán đến nay không ngừng run rẩy. Từ trong thân đao ngàn vạn oan hồn nhất tề đất bằng dậy sóng, phát ra tiếng kêu thảm thiết đinh tai nhức óc!

“A a a có quỷ!”

“Cứu mạng!”

“Chạy mau, chạy thoát thân a!”

Đám người trên mặt đất bốn phía chạy trốn. Tạ Vân ở trong cuồng phong lạnh lùng miệt thị: “Tà thuật!”

Trên gương mặt trắng thuần của Tạ Vân không chút biểu tình, ngang nhiên đứng giữa yêu ma như cuồng phong, chém ra một kiếm Thái A. Thượng cổ thần kiếm rít lên, đem vô số oan hồn quanh người xả đến hôi phi yên diệt, tiếng rên rỉ gào thét thẳng lên trời cao mà đi. Một hơi cuối cùng phát ra tiếng than khóc không cam lòng, thậm chí đem trời cao đều chấn đến hơi hơi lay động!

Doãn Khai Dương thoáng nhìn về phía trước. Ngay lúc hàng ngàn vạn oán linh bị phá, Tân đình hầu dưới áp bách của long nha phát ra “rắc” một tiếng, lưỡi đao vậy mà lại rạn nứt!

“… Lợi hại…” Doãn Khai Dương phát ra một tiếng trầm thấp tán thưởng, chợt thu đao, bay nhanh lùi về phía sau.

Tạ Vân căn bản sẽ không cho hắn thời gian bỏ chạy, lúc này thả người vọt tới trước, Thanh Long nương theo, lấy khí thế phô thiên cái địa bay về phía Doãn Khai Dương. Hai người trên không trung qua lại mấy chiêu, Doãn Khai Dương trước mặt thực thể Thanh Long căn bản không chút nào có lực hoàn thủ, kế tiếp bị đánh trúng lui lại, ầm ầm đập vào vách núi cao vạn trượng!

… Tạ Vân lăng không mà đến, trở tay một kiếm.

Khắp nơi hoả hoa bạo khởi, Thái A kiếm cùng Tân đình hầu mãnh liệt va chạm, từng làn sóng xung kích khuếch tán ra xung quanh. Vách núi phía sau Doãn Khai Dương nháy mắt nứt thành những đường uốn lượn!

Vô số hòn đá bắn tung toé như mưa. Doãn Khai Dương nhìn sát vào trước mặt Tạ Vân, đột nhiên mỉm cười: “A Vân, lúc này người bị đuổi theo đánh là ta, như thế nào sắc mặt ngươi lại khó coi như vậy?”

Tạ Vân không tiếp lời, cổ tay mãnh liệt dùng sức, Tân đình hầu lúc này tuôn ra càng nhiều vết rạn.

… Mà từ vết rạn kia hình thành vô số tiết diện thật nhỏ, rõ ràng chiếu ra gương mặt Tạ Vân tái nhợt trong suốt, cơ hồ ngay cả một tia huyết sắc cuối cùng cũng hoàn toàn mất đi.

“Ngươi có biết trong truyền thuyết Thanh Long ấn áp đảo tứ thánh, thậm chí tại năm đó cùng Phượng Hoàng ấn đại chiến, đem cửu khúc kim phượng đều đánh cho tan tác… Nhưng ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, A Vân, ngươi vẫn là một con tiểu long chưa trưởng thành…”

Doãn Khai Dương nét cười càng sâu sắc, vách núi hiểm trở bị sống lưng hắn dựa vào dần dần phát ra chấn động đáng ngại: “…Mà ta, đã là Huyền vũ đang ở thời kỳ cường thịnh.”

Đá núi chấn động dừng lại, mọi âm thanh như chết lặng.

Ngay sau đó, ngọn núi bùng nổ, vô số tảng đá thật lớn bị tung lên trời cao rơi xuống, trong khe núi rõ ràng xuất hiện một con Huyền Vũ to lớn!

Thanh Long trong cơn lốc điên cuồng gào thét, phút chốc thân thể cong lại như cánh cung chuẩn bị toàn lực lao đến, nhưng Huyền Vũ lại nâng lên bàn chân to lớn như dãy núi, ầm ầm đạp nó ra ngoài. Một cái đạp kia nặng tựa ngàn cân, căn bản không thường nhân nào có thể tưởng tượng. Thanh long bị đạp xuống chân núi, Huyền Vũ một đầu đuổi theo, đuôi rắn thật dài dưới mai rùa phát ra hắc quang dày đặc.

… Uỳnh!

Hai đầu quỷ thần lực huyễn hóa ra cự thú ở trong khe núi cắn xé, vật lộn. Máu Huyền Vũ phun ra khắp nơi, long lân rơi lả tả như mưa. Rất nhanh Thanh Long ở trong hàm răng nhọn dày đặc của Huyền Vũ phát ra tiếng gào thét hấp hối. Thanh âm kia xuyên tim nứt cốt, thẳng vào tuỷ não, Tạ Vân từ trong lồng ngực chợt phun ra một ngụm to máu đen!

“Ta đã nói …” Doãn Khai Dương chậm rãi: “Ngươi không nên khai ấn…”

Hắn giơ lên Tân đình hầu, yêu đao hóa thành tia chớp quét ngang sơn cốc, hướng Tạ Vân bay thẳng ra ngoài!

Cho đến lúc này, hình xăm Huyền Vũ mới từ trên vai Doãn Khai Dương lan ra. Đương thời trong tứ thánh huyết thống, duy nhất Huyền Vũ đứng ở trên đỉnh cao cường thịnh, rốt cục hiển thị chân thân mai rùa thân rắn ngửa mặt lên trời.

Dưới lôi đài, một đám binh lính chưa kịp chạy trốn đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lên, trong đám người phát ra âm thanh run rẩy: “Đó là cái gì…” “Nhìn kìa! Quay lại!” “…Không, không hay rồi!”

Mã Hâm chợt tránh thoát khỏi tay đồng đội, thất thanh gào thét: “Thống lĩnh cẩn thận!”

… Tạ Vân tránh cũng không thể tránh.

Nhát thứ nhất của Tân đình hầu đao khí kéo dài hơn mười trượng. Ngay sau đó là nhát thứ hai, thứ ba. Huyền Vũ lực khiến cho Tân đình hầu mỗi một lần chém xuống nhát sau trầm trọng hơn nhát trước, Tạ Vân chỉ có thể dốc hết toàn lực bay nhanh lui ra phía sau, hướng về phía đài cao, nương theo thế lui miễn cưỡng ngăn trở yêu đao chém tới như nghiêng trời lệch đất.

Đao thứ tư Tân đình hầu bộc phát ra hồng quang.

Đao thứ năm, Thái A kiếm phát ra tiếng rung động sắc nhọn.

Đao thứ sáu chạm vào nhau, hồng quang trên thân Tân đình hầu chuyển dời sang Thái A kiếm, lập tức thuận chuôi kiếm đi xuống, đem một nửa cánh tay Tạ Vân đánh đến máu tươi đầm đìa.

Đao thứ bảy, Doãn Khai Dương toàn thân như được bao bọc trong tia chớp, giống như ma vương hàng lâm, lạnh lùng nói: “Quỳ….xuống.!”

Tiếng leng keng bùng nổ, Thái A kiếm đón nhận lưỡi yêu đao, thân kiếm ở chỗ bị đánh sâu vào trong vỡ ra vô số mảnh vụn thật nhỏ!

Tạ Vân cả người không thể khống chế, một búng máu thẳng tắp phun lên thân kiếm. Màu máu kia chiếu vào trong đáy mắt Doãn Khai Dương, vậy mà lại toàn sắc đen vàng, không mang một tia màu đỏ.

… Tứ thánh ấn đến thời khắc cuối cùng mới có thể chảy ra tâm đầu huyết của bản tướng. Tạ Vân chân chính đã như nỏ mạnh hết đà, thân thể đã gần đến lúc cạn kiệt cũng không sai biệt lắm.

Doãn Khai Dương vung tay khởi đao, nhìn thật sâu vào ánh mắt Tạ Vân, một lần cuối cùng hỏi: “Ngươi quỳ hay không quỳ?”

Tạ Vân thở dốc: “Không!”

Doãn Khai Dương rốt cục lạnh như băng mà rũ mi, chém ra đao thứ tám.

Tân đình hầu dần hiện ra tia sáng chói mắt, đao thế gào thét quét tới, nháy mắt đem máu vàng đen trên thân Thái A bốc hơi sạch sẽ, sau đó đem thân thể Tạ Vân bay lên cao đẩy xuống.

Tạ Vân ngã sấp xuống lôi đài thứ mười hai, lập tức hơn phân nửa lôi đài dưới thân y đều bị Tân đình hầu quét thành đất trống!

Đao thứ chín.

Xa xa dưới khe núi, Huyền Vũ rốt cục khép miệng lởm chởm răng nhọn, đem lồng ngực Thanh Long cắn thành một vũng máu thịt nát bét.

Bùm, bùm.

Thanh Long thân thể thương tích chất chồng, trái tim lộ ra ngoài. Đầu rồng thống khổ ngẩng lên, phát ra một tiếng ngân dài tuyệt vọng cuối cùng, chợt “uỳnh” một tiếng ngã xuống thật mạnh!

Doãn Khai Dương đứng ở giữa không trung, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Tái kiến, A Vân!”

Kế tiếp hết thảy mọi việc đều đồng thời phát sinh.

Tân đình hầu thẳng thừng chém xuống, thế như bài sơn đảo hải, tia chớp cực nóng như sóng tràn tới, nhằm về phía Tạ Vân toàn thân đẫm máu đang nằm trong đám phế tích;

Tạ Vân đứng dậy, ngược gió lảo đảo lui ra phía sau. Chỉ thấy quanh thân y nguyên bản Thanh Long đồ đằng đã hoàn toàn triển khai định hình, lại đột nhiên di chuyển bằng mắt thường cũng có thể nhìn thấy. Đầu rồng dừng lại ở phần cổ, rồi lại giống như vật sống bò lên trên sườn mặt, dần hiện ra tia sáng màu xanh nhạt hướng về phía mắt phải tập trung đến;

Cùng thời khắc, ở phía ngoài cách đó khoảng mười trượng ngón cái Đan Siêu bắn ra, Thất tinh Long Uyên ngân dài ra khỏi vỏ.

Một cơn cuồng phong vô hình mở ra hướng bốn phía càn quét, phá hủy bụi cây, đá núi cùng đại thụ; Trên trời cao, Doãn Khai Dương hình như có cảm giác, đôi mày chợt nhíu lại: “Ai ở…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, đao thế Tân đình hầu nặng tựa ngàn quân đã đến trước mặt Tạ Vân, chỉ còn cách mi mắt khoảng nửa tấc.

Thời gian cùng không gian đều ở một cái chớp mắt kia ngừng lại, đọng lại thành hình ảnh kinh tâm động phách trước khi hủy diệt.

Ngay sau đó, thân thể Tạ Vân được một cánh tay từ phía sau ôm ngang ngã xuống, Thất tinh Long Uyên từ bên cạnh người y rít lên …

Keng!!

Đao kiếm chạm vào nhau bộc phát ra quang mang chói mắt, giống như đất bằng hiện ra mấy trăm tia chớp, xé nát không trung, đài cao cùng đá vụn rầm rầm đổ xuống, đem hết thảy vô thanh vô tức hòa tan trong ánh lửa khủng bố.

Tạ Vân thở dốc ngẩng đầu.

… Đan Siêu gần trong gang tấc nhìn chăm chú vào y, tất cả thế giới hủy diệt bay tán loạn phản chiếu trong đôi mắt thâm thuý kia, giống như đám lửa bừng cháy trong vực sâu muôn trượng.


	48. Chương 48: Thư long

Đôi môi Tạ Vân mấp máy, lại cái gì cũng đều chưa nói. Y cứ như vậy cùng Đan Siêu đối diện nhau, giữa ánh lửa chiếu rọi đầy trời thong thả xoay tròn, sau mới từ từ dừng lại ở cạnh vách đá đã bị nổ tung thành phế tích trên mặt đất.

“…” Tạ Vân vừa mở miệng, liền cảm giác một ngụm huyết khí cực nóng từ trong cổ họng tràn lên miệng khiến thanh âm khàn khàn khó có thể nghe rõ: “Ngươi như thế nào còn chưa đi?”

Đan Siêu dời đi ánh mắt, thấp thấp kêu một tiếng: “… Sư phụ!”

“Đan Siêu,” Doãn Khai Dương từ từ dừng lại cách ba trượng, đầy hứng thú nói.

Một kích kia của Thất tinh Long uyên như lôi cuốn theo cuồng nộ của sơn hà, không chỉ khiến đao thế kinh thiên do Tân đình hầu huyễn hóa ra bị tan thành mây khói mà kiếm khí xung kích còn đâm cho Doãn Khai Dương bay ra ngoài, ống tay áo thêu ngân mãng bị rách toạc, lộ ra hình xăm khủng bố màu trắng trên cánh tay. Doãn Khai Dương sờ sờ cằm, cười vang nói: “Ngươi có biết hôm nay lên đài là những người nào; chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng muốn tranh đoạt vị trí thiên hạ minh chủ võ lâm?”

Đan Siêu buông Tạ Vân xuống, một cánh tay mạnh mẽ vẫn còn gắt gao đỡ trên cánh tay y, lạnh lùng hỏi: “Minh chủ là cái gì, mỗi tháng phát bao nhiêu ngân lượng?”

Doãn Khai Dương bật cười nói: “Ngân lượng đại khái không có. Nhưng có thể hiệu lệnh quần hùng, nhất hô bá ứng, danh vọng đỉnh cao, sử sách lưu danh trăm năm…”

Hắn liệu định mấy điều này đối với Đan Siêu có lực hấp dẫn – Giống như những người tuổi trẻ huyết khí phương cương đều dễ dàng bị vinh quang hấp dẫn. Nhưng mà Đan Siêu lại cười, nói: “Ta còn biết một phương pháp khác có thể lưu danh sử sách…”

“…Ta giết ngươi, thanh quân trắc, tru yêu nịnh, khiến bệ hạ thoát khỏi sự khống chế bằng khôi lỗi thuật của ngươi, chẳng phải lập tức có thể lưu danh bách thế?”

[(*): thanh quân trắc, tru yêu nịnh: thay vua trừ phản nghịch, giết yêu nịnh]

Ánh mắt Doãn Khai Dương chợt lạnh.

Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân đẩy ra phía sau mình, lập tức rút kiếm, đứng dậy. Tất cả những động tác đó đều phát sinh liền mạch, trong chớp mắt hắn đã di chuyển đến trước mặt Doãn Khai Dương.

Bảy ngôi sao trên Long Uyên kiếm đồng thời bộc phát ra ánh sáng loá mắt, hướng đến cổ họng Doãn Khai Dương tà tà chém tới!

Dưới đài cao, Mã Hâm thất thanh cả kinh: “Đan Siêu?!” Ngay sau đó hắn kịp phản ứng, vội ra lệnh cho tả hữu: “Đem Thống lĩnh đỡ xuống dưới chữa thương, mau!”

Nhưng vài tên cấm vệ vừa bước nhanh lên đài, Tạ Vân đã dựa vào một thạch trụ, đưa tay ngăn lại bọn họ.

“Thống lĩnh bản thân đã bị trọng thương, việc này không nên chậm trễ…”

“Đi xuống!” Tạ Vân nói.

“Đinh” một tiếng vang thánh thót, y đem Thái A đóng đinh xuống mặt đất dưới chân, nương theo đỡ thân thể đứng lên. Đám thủ hạ thoáng bất an cùng sợ hãi mà nhìn y, chỉ thấy hình xăm thần bí kia như có sinh mệnh, ở quanh mắt phải y hơi hơi đong đưa, giống như tùy thời muốn xâm nhập vào trong mắt.

… Y quả thật đã đến thời điểm cạn kiệt, nhưng mà tựa hồ còn có loại sức mạnh kỳ lạ càng ngày càng bá đạo, đang từ trong thân thể thương tích chất chồng của y dần dần dâng lên.

Giờ phút này đôi mắt y đang gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm chiến trường sinh tử cách đó không xa.

Doãn Khai Dương quát: “….Phá!”

Tân đình hầu cuồn cuộn nổi lên làn gió tanh nồng, hình thành một cơn lốc xoáy xoay tròn, đem Thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm ảnh đầy trời mạnh mẽ xé mở; đao kiếm chỉ trong giây lát đã qua lại hơn mười chiêu.

Mà ở trong vòng chiến, đao quang kiếm ảnh trùng trùng nhìn không rõ, sát khí toả thành một bức tường cao, ở trên không trung không ngừng đẩy mạnh, giống như một cái máy xay thịt khủng bố càng lúc càng mở rộng ra xung quanh. Bất luận cái gì chạm đến mặt tường này, thậm chí cả đại thụ lẫn đá tảng, đều trong chớp mắt bị nghiền thành bột mịn, hướng bốn phương tám hướng bắn ra tung toé!

Doãn Khai Dương quát: “Hảo kiếm!” Lập tức hoành đao đỡ, phát ra một tiếng keng chát chúa, gắt gao va chạm với Thất tinh Long Uyên!

Bàn tay Đan Siêu nổi gân xanh, lưỡi kiếm lại không cách ép xuống thêm mảy may. Chỉ nghe Doãn Khai Dương trêu chọc nói: “Nghe nói ngươi ngày đó tại Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt, lại nhìn thấy Tạ Vân nhiều lần muốn giết ngươi…”

Đan Siêu mày kiếm nhíu chặt, không nói một lời.

“Muốn biết y vì sao phải giết ngươi không?” Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười, sâu trong đồng tử đột nhiên dần hiện ra bạch quang biến hoá kỳ lạ, thi triển pháp thuật trí mạng Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt…

Quang mang kia lập loè khó lường không ngừng phóng đại, lại phóng đại, ở trên không trung nhanh chóng dựng ra một ảo cảnh.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, Đan Siêu mặt không chút biểu tình, Thất tinh Long Uyên lấy một cái góc độ cực kỳ xảo diệu từ dưới lưỡi đao của Tân đình hầu rút ra, đột nhiên đem thân thể Doãn Khai Dương trảm thành hai nửa!

Máu tươi phun đến tận trời, tứ chi chia lìa.

Thi thể Doãn Khai Dương từ giữa không trung dần dần ngã xuống.

Đan Siêu thu kiếm, lui ra phía sau nửa bước, huyết hồng cùng hắc ảnh lần lượt phản chiếu vào vào trong ánh mắt lạnh lùng của hắn.

Ngay sau đó hắn đột nhiên xoay người, toàn lực bổ ra một kiếm – đinh!!

Trong khoảng khắc chỉ mành treo chuông, kiếm phong hiểm hiểm chặn đứng Tân đình hầu đang vô thanh vô tức chém tới!

Chỉ cần chậm trễ một nháy mắt, đao phong liền từ phía sau chém xuống cổ Đan Siêu. Doãn Khai Dương lông tóc không tổn hao gì, thổn thức nói: “Vậy mà bị phát hiện…”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Sớm đã nói cho ngươi biết, cái trò xiếc khỉ kia đối với ta vô dụng, không biết sao?!”

Nhưng mà Doãn Khai Dương dựng thẳng ngón trỏ trái lên, lắc lắc:

“Người trẻ tuổi, đừng nói quá sớm!”

Tạ Vân chợt biến sắc, gắng sức nói: “Cẩn thận!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Đan Siêu lắc mình lui ra phía sau.

… Chỉ thấy trong khe sâu phía sau Doãn Khai Dương, một cự thú mai rùa thân rắn ầm ầm đứng lên, hướng lên trời cao mở ra cái miệng khổng lồ.

Vô số răng nhọn lởm chởm rậm rạp như rừng từ trong cái miệng to như chậu máu lộ ra, giữa hàm răng dính đầy long lân cùng long huyết đen vàng. Dòng khí tanh hôi tụ lại thành gió, thổi qua mặt đất ập vào mặt!

“Huyền…” Đan Siêu kinh ngạc thốt: “…Huyền Vũ?”

Huyền Vũ đưa ra bước chân nặng nề, mỗi một bước đặt xuống liền chấn động cả mặt đất. Rất nhiều người ngay cả chạy trốn cũng không kịp, bị rung lắc khiến cho ngã bò lăn bò càng. Cự thú từ trong khe sâu từng bước một bò lên vách đá, thân thể thật lớn lướt qua Doãn Khai Dương, lập tức hướng đài cao đi tới. Trên đầu rùa dữ tợn, hai con mắt nhỏ màu đỏ đảo một vòng, gắt gao nhìn về phía Đan Siêu.

Đan Siêu lui nửa bước.

Nhưng ngay sau đó, Huyền Vũ như ngửi được khí tức nào đó của địch thủ quen thuộc, tầm mắt lại xuyên qua Đan Siêu, đóng đinh vào Tạ Vân!

Tất cả biến cố kế tiếp đều phát sinh trong chớp mắt.

Đan Siêu theo ánh mắt Huyền Vũ vừa quay đầu lại, cùng tầm mắt Tạ Vân giữa không trung chạm vào nhau; Hắn còn chưa kịp nói cái gì đã nghe Huyền Vũ chạy rầm rập như điên đến gần, khi ngang qua Đan Siêu ngừng cũng không ngừng một chút, lập tức đâm thẳng về phía Tạ Vân cơ hồ không hề có sức phản kháng.

Sinh tử trong nháy mắt, Đan Siêu không hề nghĩ ngợi liền bật tung người, đuổi theo Huyền Vũ. Trong giây phút Huyền Vũ nhảy lên cao để cắn xuống, hắn nghiêng người vọt tới mò trúng Tạ Vân ôm lấy lăn một vòng. Hàm răng nhọn hoắt của quy xà thánh thú kề sát sống lưng bọn họ, bập thật sâu vào trong mặt đất.

Đan Siêu đem mặt Tạ Vân gắt gao che chở trong hõm vai chính mình, lăn một vòng thật lớn. Sau khi dừng lại, hắn lập tức buông Tạ Vân ra kiểm tra: “Ngươi thế nào?”

“…” Tạ Vân thở hổn hển lắc lắc đầu, chỉ chỉ một bên cánh tay hắn.

Đan Siêu lúc này mới cảm giác được đau đớn. Chỉ thấy phía ngoài cánh tay sớm bị vụn đá bén nhọn đầy đất cứa vào khiến máu tươi đầm đìa, ngay cả thịt cũng rách ra.

“Nương a… đây là cái quỷ gì vậy!” Đan Siêu chửi ầm lên. Chỉ thấy Huyền Vũ phát ra tiếng gào thét không cam lòng, lần thứ hai đong đưa bốn chân, một đường đâm trái đâm phải mà chạy vội tới.

Nó quả thực chính là một con quái vật. Một đường đâm cho đá núi rạn nứt, quật gẫy cây cối, thân cây thô to tựa như đậu hũ bị nó cắn xé hai cái liền nuốt vào bụng. Đan Siêu đỡ Tạ Vân trốn tránh mấy cái, trên sơn đạo gập ghềnh lợi dụng các hòn đá lớn để ẩn thân. Đột nhiên hắn trở tay vung kiếm, trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa chặn được một chiêu đánh lén của Doãn Khai Dương.

“Ta đã nói cho ngươi là đừng có tạm biệt quá sớm…”

Đan Siêu ngang nhiên cắt ngang Doãn Khai Dương, khinh bỉ: “Câm miệng, vương bát!” (*)

[(*) vương bát: rùa đen, đây là một câu chửi rất nặng]

Tạ Vân muốn ngăn cản cũng không kịp. Chỉ thấy Doãn Khai Dương thốt nhiên dừng lại, một lát sau khoé miệng nhếch lên một tia cười lạnh lẽo: “… Lá gan thật lớn, người trẻ tuổi!”

Lần này Đan Siêu liền thật sự không có thời gian mỉa mai trả lại. Doãn Khai Dương triệt đao, nghiêng người, một tay đưa lên cao đập thẳng xuống; Từ ngón tay tới cổ tay, khuỷu tay thậm chí cánh tay lấy mắt thường có thể nhìn thấy tốc độ ma hóa, huyễn biến thành cự trảo xách cổ Đan Siêu lên khỏi mặt đất đem hắn lăng không quẳng đi ra ngoài!

Tạ Vân đột nhiên rút ra Thái A kiếm, đỡ lại cự chưởng đang đập tới chỗ mình, gấp gáp nói: “Đan Siêu! Cẩn thận!”

Huyền Vũ chỉ thấy sau vách đá lớn cách đó không xa đột nhiên có một thân ảnh bay thẳng đến chỗ mình, lúc này không chút nghĩ ngợi, liền nhấc chân đạp xuống.

Một cước này quả thực là nặng tựa ngàn cân ý trên mặt chữ. So với một chân Thanh Long kia của Tạ Vân thực không cùng cấp độ; Nếu là thật giẫm xuống, toàn thân trên dưới Đan Siêu ngay một cái xương hoàn chỉnh cũng không còn dư lại, trong phút chốc có thể biến thành một vũng máu thịt nát bét.

Nhưng mà ngay chớp mắt trước khi chân rùa ầm ầm hạ xuống, thân ảnh Đan Siêu xẹt qua giữa không trung; Trên thân Long Uyên kiếm, Bắc đẩu thất tinh bộc phát ra quang mang rực rỡ trước nay chưa từng có.

Doãn Khai Dương dường như có sở cảm, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại.

Long Uyên kiếm phong vụt ngang trời cao, tạo thành một luồng ánh sáng lưu động cực nóng. Một khắc kia, lần thứ hai nó tái hiện cảnh tượng tráng lệ trong truyền thuyết, đem kiếm khí xuyên qua thế gian, vắt ngang bầu trời đêm, hoà cùng với ánh sáng ngàn sao.

… Thất tinh Long Uyên, Đẩu Ngưu quang diễm.

Lưỡi kiếm cắm phập vào chân rùa, xuyên qua tầng tầng mai giáp, dễ dàng như chém vào đất bùn mềm mại, tiếp đó máu phun ra như suối.

Huyền Vũ phát ra một tiếng kêu gào cực độ phẫn nộ cùng thống khổ, bàn chân đứt lìa ầm ầm rơi xuống đất, khiến cho cự thú ngã sấp xuống thành một tiếng nặng nề!

Xa xa Đan Siêu rơi xuống đất, thân thể lăn một vòng mới chật vật bất kham mà đứng lên; Hai tay bởi vì dùng sức quá độ khiến cho hơi run rẩy, đầu vai, cánh tay, thậm chí ngay cả trong kẽ móng tay đều nhuộm đầy máu.

“A Vân…” Doãn Khai Dương nhẹ giọng nói: “Đồ đệ ngươi thu này, hắn vừa rồi đem Bắc đẩu thất tinh trên Long Uyên đều thức tỉnh…”

Tạ Vân dốc hết toàn lực vào Thái A kiếm, chỉ nghe Doãn Khai Dương nói: “Truyền thuyết nói rằng kẻ được Long Uyên, Thái A sẽ được thiên hạ. Mà ta chỉ biết một loại người, khi dụng kiếm có thể làm toàn bộ Bắc đẩu thất tinh thức tỉnh.”

Bọn họ đối diện nhau, Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Thì sao?”

“Không sao cả,” Doãn Khai Dương trở tay nắm chặt Thái A kiếm, đem Tạ Vân đẩy sang một bên, bước về phía trước: “Chỉ là ta đến lúc này mới biết được, vì sao năm đó ngươi từ Trường An ngàn dặm lao tới Mạc Bắc, chính vì tìm người này.”

Doãn Khai Dương cầm theo Tân đình hầu, bước thẳng về hướng Đan Siêu, đồng thời vươn tay mở ra năm ngón, lòng bàn tay hướng về Huyền Vũ đang nằm gục trên mặt đất giãy dụa không thôi.

Thánh thú tựa hồ cảm ứng được mệnh lệnh cường ngạnh của chủ nhân, chậm rãi dùng ba chân chống đỡ thân thể nặng nề, quay đầu lại. Trên thân hình hiện ra từng khối cơ bắp khổng lồ, bày ra một tư thế tiến công phi thường nguy hiểm.

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại đụng phải ánh mắt màu đỏ tươi của Huyền Vũ, đuôi lông mày nhảy dựng.

Doãn Khai Dương nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ một câu:

“Giết hắn!”

Không cần Doãn Khai Dương nói lần thứ hai, Huyền Vũ đột nhiên phát ra tiếng gào thét điên cuồng, một đường đánh bay vô số nham thạch, một đường như tia chớp hướng về phía Đan Siêu!

Không ai có thể nghĩ thánh thú nặng nề bị trọng thượng mà hành động còn có thể linh mẫn, sức công kích còn có thể cuồng bạo như thế. Lúc này Đan Siêu cơ hồ ngay cả thời gian chống đỡ đều không có, trong cơn lốc xoáy văng ra ngoài, đập lên vách núi phun ra một búng máu. Lập tức Doãn Khai Dương sát đến, Đan Siêu vội vàng giao thủ. Đao quang kiếm ảnh giăng khắp nơi, chỉ trong giây lát đã qua hơn trăm chiêu; Cái đuôi rắn của Huyền Vũ lăng không đánh xuống, đem Đan Siêu quật bay ra ngoài xa ước chừng hơn mười trượng.

Đan Siêu trong lúc hỗn loạn ngã xuống đất, cơ hồ đã đánh mất cảm giác đau, chỉ cảm thấy trong lồng ngực trào ra một ngụm tanh ngọt nóng bỏng, còn chưa kịp phun ra miệng liền chảy ngược trở về.

Hắn loạng choạng đứng dậy, Doãn Khai Dương lạnh lùng quát: “Huyền Vũ!”

Huyền Vũ vài bước đuổi tới, mở ra cái miệng khổng lồ hướng Đan Siêu cắn xuống!

Nhưng vào lúc này, một đạo ánh sáng hình cung cắt ngang không trung, Tạ Vân trầm giọng nói: “Tiếp lấy!”

Đan Siêu như tia chớp đứng dậy chụp tới, phối hợp ăn ý quả thực xảo diệu đến cực điểm, “ba” một tiếng tiếp được Thái A kiếm!

Hàm răng nhọn của Huyền Vũ gào thét hạ xuống, Đan Siêu xoay người song kiếm giao nhau, “Keng!” một tiếng chống lại hàm răng nhọn hoắt; tiếp đó hắn mượn lực mãnh liệt bắn ra, như mũi tên nhọn thoát ra mấy trượng, bàn chân vững vàng dừng lại ở bên cạnh Tạ Vân.

… Đây thuần túy là ngoại gia công phu, chỉ có thân thủ cực kỳ linh hoạt mạnh mẽ, mới có thể trong thời gian nháy mắt hoàn thành một kích thập phần hoàn mỹ này.

“Nương a! Vương bát này là cái quỷ gì vậy?!”

Tạ Vân nói: “Vương… Huyền Vũ là bản tướng của Doãn Khai Dương, là tứ thánh quỷ thần lực huyễn hóa ra ngoại vật, bản thân cũng không ở trong Ngũ hành… Có đánh với nó cũng vô dụng. Nó vĩnh viễn sẽ không chân chính chết đi.”

[Lời mỗ: haha…Vân Vân học nói bậy theo!]

Đan Siêu cả giận nói: “Vậy làm thế nào để nó biến mất?!”

Tạ Vân yên lặng một khắc, thấp giọng nói: “Ngươi phải đi Hàng Thiện đàn.”

Đan Siêu ngẩn ra.

Nhưng ngay sau đó trong đầu hắn đột nhiên hiện ra hình ảnh đêm đó trong Tử Thần điện Tạ Vân nói với Hoàng hậu: “… Nếu khi tình hình ta chiến đấu bất lợi, hoặc có thể bỏ mạng trên tay Doãn Khai Dương, thỉnh nương nương đem cây châm này đâm vào huyệt Thái dương của Thánh thượng…”

“… Một khi khôi lỗi thuật bị phá liền sẽ ảnh hưởng cực lớn đến Doãn Khai Dương, là biện pháp duy nhất lúc này ta có thể nghĩ ra …”

Huyền Vũ ngửa cái đầu rùa dữ tợn lên, lần thứ hai chuyển lại đây. Đan Siêu nắm chặt cổ tay Tạ Vân, quát: “Ngươi không thể một mình ở đây, theo ta cùng đi!”

Tạ Vân lại lắc đầu, đè lại tay Đan Siêu, nhẹ nhàng đem nó mở ra.

“Xung quanh Hàng Thiện đàn có đông đảo thiết vệ canh gác, ta sẽ làm vướng tay ngươi, đi không được. Hơn nữa Doãn Khai Dương hiện tại một lòng muốn giết ngươi, ta ở lại đây còn có thể ngăn hắn trong chốc lát.”

Đan Siêu vừa muốn mở miệng, đã thấy Tạ Vân ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, khóe môi màu đỏ nhạt thoáng câu lên, thành một nụ cười vừa ôn nhu lại vừa giảo hoạt: “Ngươi cho rằng ta thật sự không được sao, hả? Dám xem thường vi sư như vậy a?”

Thời điểm y mỉm cười, Đan Siêu chỉ cảm thấy trái tim bị một kích thật mạnh, hoảng hốt đến mức đau đớn gì cũng đều không cảm giác, chỉ có một luồng nhiệt lưu khó có thể gọi tên từ đáy lòng phát ra.

Ngay sau đó, hình xăm trên sườn mặt Tạ Vân lan tràn, rốt cục đâm vào đồng tử.

Mắt trái Tạ Vân vẫn như thường, mắt phải đồng tử thoáng chốc biến thành xanh ngọc, khí lưu cấp tốc xoay tròn từ lòng bàn chân y dâng lên, thẳng hướng đỉnh đầu, hóa thành hình rồng bay lên.

… Doãn Khai Dương sững sờ ngừng lại bước chân.

Hắn ngạc nhiên hướng về phía trước nhìn lại. Trên trời cao u ám khí lưu chậm rãi xoay tròn, bốc lên. Một tia chớp từ không trung bổ xuống, đem trời đất chiếu đến rạng rỡ. Một cái đầu khổng lồ to như một dãy núi chậm rãi từ trong không trung cúi xuống, chẳng kiêng dè gì mà hướng thế nhân bày ra hình dáng cao quý của mình.

“… Như thế nào lại…” Doãn Khai Dương lẩm bẩm nói.

Long lân xanh thuần một màu, ngũ trảo ánh vàng, hô phong hoán vũ, thông thiên triệt địa.

Không phải là ngũ trảo ấu long còn chưa trưởng thành của Tạ Vân, mà y triệu hồi ra một đầu thư long (*) xanh biếc cường thịnh, cường hãn, vốn đúng ra sớm đã tuyệt diệt trên nhân thế.

[(*) thư long: rồng cái]

Doãn Khai Dương phun ra một hơi thật dài, đưa tay đem Huyền Vũ triệu hồi.

Hắn rốt cục ý thức được, thư long kia là người nào.


	49. Chương 49: Long hồn

Dưới Hàng Thiện đàn, gió lạnh lướt qua môn lâu bao bọc trong tinh kỳ vàng rực, Võ Hậu giữa tiếng binh khí va chạm chợt lui ra phía sau mấy bước, lớn tiếng quát: “Lớn mật! Ai dám lục soát ta?!”

… Một tiếng kia có thể nói đất bằng dậy sóng, chung quanh hơn mười tên võ sĩ Ám Môn đều nhất thời chựng lại.

“Không… Không dám mạo phạm Hoàng hậu.” Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt phượng trang điểm tinh xảo uy nghiêm của Võ Hậu, mạnh mẽ bức bách chính mình chớ có yếu thế: “Nhưng nếu Hoàng hậu trong lòng ngay thẳng, thực sự không dấu diếm lợi khí, chỉ cần đem hai bàn tay từ trong tay áo ra ngoài, không phải là có thể tự chứng minh sao?”

Võ Hậu cười lạnh: “Ngươi muốn Bổn cung chứng minh ta liền phải chứng minh sao, ngươi là cái thá gì?”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nghẹn họng, nhìn chằm chằm bàn tay Võ Hậu giấu trong tay áo cung trang, nói không ra lời.

“Ngươi đầu nhập theo Doãn Khai Dương…” Hoàng hậu lạnh lùng nói: “…Liền triệt để ruồng bỏ Võ gia cùng Hạ Lan gia, từ nay về sau hoàn toàn trở thành con chó của Ám Môn. Như thế tử chiến đến cùng, nếu tương lai lại bị Ám Môn vứt bỏ như giày rách, lúc đó lại nên làm thế nào?”

“…”

“Doãn Khai Dương năm đó không chút do dự đá ngươi quay lại Hạ Lan gia. Mà hiện giờ ngươi lại mặt dày dán tới, thật cho rằng kẻ vứt gia bỏ tộc như vậy, có thể thu được kết cục tốt hay sao?!”

Từng lời từng chữ của Hoàng hậu như đao, không lưu tình chút nào, giống như từng cái tát thật mạnh vả lên mặt Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, làm hắn ngay cả môi cũng đều phát run.

“Hạ Lan công tử!” trong đám Ám Môn võ sĩ có người gọi.

Thanh âm kia giống như một cái cảnh cáo nhắc nhở nào đó, Mẫn Chi giật mình, đáy mắt chậm rãi hiện ra cừu hận, thời điểm quay nhìn Võ Hậu lại có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Nương nương không cần nói gia tộc cái gì với ta… Năm đó các ngươi đem ta đẩy đi Ám Môn, đem ta trở thành con tin để làm dịu mối quan hệ vừa ràng buộc vừa lợi dụng với Doãn Khai Dương, có từng nghĩ đến an nguy của ta? Có từng nghĩ đến một tia huyết nhục thân tình?!”

Võ Hậu ấn đường nhíu lại.

“Khi Ngụy quốc phu nhân vào cung, Nương nương đồng ý không chỉ tuyệt không làm khó dễ, mà còn chiếu cố nhiều hơn, hiện giờ lại như thế nào? Ngày đó mẫu thân của ta khó sinh, Nương nương ôm A Nhân ở trước giường sinh mà phát thệ với nàng, sẽ đem Lục hoàng tử nuôi nấng như thân sinh cốt nhục của chính mình, hiện giờ lại như thế nào?!”

Qua nhiều năm như vậy, đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên có người dám đem thân thế Lục hoàng tử trắng trợn mà không hề che dấu nói trước mặt Hoàng hậu như vậy. Bàn tay Võ Hậu trong tay áo nháy mắt xiết chặt, từng móng tay biến thành trắng xanh.

Gió lạnh rền rĩ lướt qua bầu trời u ám, xuyên qua môn lâu chồng chất nghi trượng cùng vệ đội, xẹt qua binh đao trường kích san sát quanh mình.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi chỉ hướng Võ Hậu, giận dữ hét lên: “…Người đâu, bắt lấy!”

Ám Môn võ sĩ theo tiếng tiến lên, Võ Hậu nháy mắt nắm chặt Định hồn châm trong bàn tay lạnh như băng. Một câu “Đứng lại!” còn chưa nói ra, đột nhiên tầm mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn thấy cái gì.

Nàng ngạc nhiên quay đầu. Dưới bầu trời mênh mang, một thân ảnh mạnh mẽ đột ngột từ dưới đất vọt lên trong tiếng hô “Có thích khách!” của đám đông cùng tiếng leng keng rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ. Long Uyên ngân lên, giống như sao băng quét qua bầu trời, đem vô số mũi tên phía sau bay tới nhất thời chặt đứt!

“Ba” một tiếng đập vang, bàn chân người đạp lên thành lâu, không nói một lời, lật cổ tay ném trường kiếm.

… Long Uyên trên trời cao xoay tròn thành một vầng sáng hình cung, trước mắt bao người, kề sát mặt Hoàng hậu đảo qua, đem toàn bộ trường kích đang chặn ngang chém thành từng đoạn.

Ngay sau đó “xoạt” thật mạnh một tiếng!

Long Uyên cắm phập vào một mặt tường đá gồ ghề của môn lâu, chuôi kiếm phía ngoài vẫn rung động không thôi!

Võ Hậu nhìn người tới, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, một lúc lâu mới khó có thể tin mà nhẹ giọng nói: “Siêu… Đan Siêu?”

……….

Thời gian khoảng một nén nhang trước đó.

Cự long chậm rãi từ phía chân trời cúi đầu xuống, lộ ra cái cổ thật lớn che kín vảy, cùng đám râu dài trong cuồng phong đang tung bay bốn phương tám hướng.

Đan Siêu phát lực dùng Long Uyên cắm trụ dưới đất, ngạc nhiên quan sát hình dáng Thanh Long không ngừng biến ảo trong mây: “Này… là cái gì, khai ấn trong truyền thuyết?”

Tạ Vân cười cười, cũng không giải thích.

Chẳng biết tại sao giờ phút này khuôn mặt của y nhìn qua không giống người sống. Nếu cẩn thận quan sát, liền sẽ phát hiện dưới làn da trong suốt như tờ giấy của y, mơ hồ hiện ra vệt hắc khí cực kỳ mờ nhạt.

Giống như một tử hồn đến từ thế giới khác, đang gào thét sống lại trong cơ thể y.

Tạ Vân trầm tĩnh nói: “Ta không thể chống đỡ lâu, nửa canh giờ đã là cực hạn. Hàng Thiện đàn bên kia khẳng định xảy ra biến cố. Trước hết cần đem khôi lỗi thuật mà Doãn Khai Dương hạ trên người Hoàng đế gỡ bỏ…”

Đỉnh núi cách vài dặm bên kia, Hoàng đế đăng đàn hiến tế, quần thần tung hô vạn tuế. Mây đen đang từ bên kia bay nhanh đến, mang theo ẩn ẩn thanh quang, tầng tầng tụ lại trên đỉnh đầu bọn họ.

Đan Siêu hít vào một hơi không khí rét lạnh, không tự chủ được nhớ tới ngày đó đêm khuya Võ Hậu hạ xuống mi tâm Tạ Vân một nụ hôn; nhớ tới một mũi tên xuyên qua sa mạc bay về phía mình trong ký ức, tiếp đó lại nhớ tới cái câu như đinh đóng cột của mình: “Cho dù phát sinh tình huống nào, ta cũng sẽ không giúp ngươi…”

Thất vọng cùng phẫn hận như kim đâm lần thứ hai nảy lên trong lòng Đan Siêu, nhưng mà lại không nhằm vào người trước mắt mấy lần muốn đưa hắn vào chỗ chết, mà là đối với chính bản thân hắn.

.. Cuối cùng vẫn là chính mình mềm yếu, nhịn không được toàn lực viện thủ.

Cho dù toàn lực viện thủ, vẫn không cách nào khiến người trong lòng được như ước nguyện!

Đan Siêu hầu kết kịch liệt lên xuống, rút ra Thất tinh Long Uyên, thấp giọng nói: “Cái này đưa ngươi, Thái A đã rạn nứt …”

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân đem tay hắn đẩy trở về, nói: “Không cần, ngươi ở bên kia càng hung hiểm hơn.”

Ngón tay y xúc cảm lạnh lẽo tinh tế. Đan Siêu thốt nhiên quay đầu, tâm nảy lên một cái, lại thốt không lên lời, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân nói nhỏ: “Ngươi đáp ứng ta một việc. Sau khi đem kim châm đâm vào tuỷ não Thánh thượng, liền ở lại Hàng Thiện đàn phụng bồi Hoàng hậu đăng đàn tế địa, ngàn vạn không cần quay trở lại. Trận chiến này nếu ta vạn nhất chết nơi đây, Cẩm Tâm sẽ đem toàn bộ gia sản của Thống lĩnh phủ giao lại cho ngươi kế thừa; từ nay về sau trời đất bao la, thế gian mặc ngươi ngao du, chớ nên quay lại Trường An…”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên dừng lại, giây lát sau vươn tay, đầu ngón tay lướt trên sườn mặt anh tuấn của Đan Siêu, lau đi vết máu vừa rồi chặt đứt chân Huyền Vũ bắn lên.

Phảng phất giống như năm đó y lau gương mặt đầy cát lẫn mồ hôi của đồ đệ. Phảng phất giống như xa hơn trước kia, Tạ Vân trẻ tuổi cúi người, từ trong lều của chủ nô đem tiểu hài tử thương tích chất chồng ôm lên cõng ở trên lưng.

“Đi thôi!” Tạ Vân nói.

“… Bội phục a” Doãn Khai Dương mắt thấy Đan Siêu rời chiến trường đi, biết rõ ngăn cũng không được, liền cũng không ngăn cản chút nào, mỉm cười vỗ tay nói: “Năm đó việc ngươi lưu đày Mạc Bắc, có phải là cố ý sắp đặt đi?”

Tạ Vân không đáp.

“Ngươi đây là cuối cùng phải dùng hết bao nhiêu thiên sư sinh lực, mới có thể suy tính ra Tử Vi tân tinh ở phương vị nào? Lại còn tiêu phí biết bao nhiêu tâm huyết tính toán, mới có thể khiến Tử Vi tinh không trỗi dậy, liền khăng khăng một mực bị ngươi khống chế trong tay? – Thảo xà hôi tuyến (*) kéo dài ngàn dặm… A Vân, mưu lược bực này thật là đáng sợ a.”

[(*): thảo xà hôi tuyến: con rắn bện bằng cỏ, đốt đi vẫn để lại một đường tro, ý nói tâm tư sâu xa.]

Tạ Vân rốt cục từ hướng Đan Siêu rời đi quay đầu lại, đứng ở trước cự long ảo ảnh đội trời đạp đất, đón gió đưa ngang Thái A kiếm, lòng bàn tay chậm rãi vuốt ve lên vết nứt trên thượng cổ thần kiếm: “Hổ thẹn, ngươi nói hai việc này ta kỳ thật đều không làm được…”

Hình xăm mạnh mẽ từ lòng bàn tay hướng lên Thái A, thân kiếm phát ra huyến lệ thanh quang, nháy mắt lại rực rỡ như mới!

“Dùng lời nói uy hiếp ta, không bằng trước hãy đối mặt với đại nguy cơ trước mắt đi…” Đôi môi Tạ Vân nhấc lên một tia tươi cười chế giễu: “… _Lão sư!_ “

Cự long ở trong biển mây nhào lộn, đột nhiên trông thấy dưới khe sâu tiểu Thanh Long bị phanh bụng, thân hình chững lại.

Ngay sau đó, cự long bộc phát ra tiếng rống phẫn nộ tới cực điểm, từ trời cao gào thét nhào xuống, đem Huyền Vũ đạp thẳng ra ngoài!

Từ thời Thanh Long mang kiếm một mình đấu với toàn tộc Phượng Hoàng đến nay, thế gian rốt cuộc chưa từng thấy qua thịnh cảnh tráng lệ cùng vĩ ngạn đến như thế.

Thư long một đường điên cuồng, đem Huyền Vũ trong khe núi kéo đi, mai rùa va chạm từng mảng từng mảng bị xé ra, rơi xuống. Tiếng kêu thảm thiết của thánh thú vang vọng chín tầng trời, đem đại thụ khổng lồ hai bên vách núi rầm rầm đánh gãy.

Cự long thân thể to lớn nhìn không thấy điểm cuối bắt đầu điên cuồng khuấy động, cả một khe núi theo tiếng ầm ầm lay động, không đếm được bao nhiêu tảng đá lớn ngã xuống, chạm vào long lân kịch liệt ma sát, xoẹt ra ánh lửa, sau đó vô thanh vô tức tan thành bột mịn!

Trên mặt đất dày đặc đá vụn bén nhọn như mũi đao, đều rải đầy từng mảng tứ chi của Huyền Vũ cùng mai vụn, uốn lượn thành một đường dài tanh hôi vô cùng. Ngay sau đó truyền đến một tiếng thét dài sắc nhọn vô cùng, âm thanh xé rách khiến người ta không rét mà run – Thư long đem Huyền Vũ đặt trước vách đá hiểm nghèo sâu vạn trượng, sống sờ sờ mà xé toạc cả tòa mai rùa của nó!

Doãn Khai Dương liền nôn ra mấy ngụm máu đen, mới huy đao ngăn trở kiếm phong của Tạ Vân đang phá không mà đến, thổn thức nói: “Thảm thiết a…”

Đồng tử màu ngọc bích của Tạ Vân thẫm lại, nhìn tình hình chiến trường bi thảm phía xa, lạnh lùng nói: “Đầu hàng đi, Doãn chưởng môn! Ngươi thua đã định rồi.”

Nhưng mà Doãn Khai Dương lại lật cổ tay thu đao, Tân đình hầu cùng Thái A kiếm trên không trung nháy mắt qua mấy chiêu. “Keng!” một tiếng gắt gao kiềm chặt, sát ý cuồn cuộn nổi lên khuếch tán ra bốn phía: “Thật không? Nhưng mẫu thân ngươi tử khí đã hiện ra, ngươi còn có thể chống đỡ bao lâu?”

Tạ Vân ấn đường căng thẳng.

“Huyền Vũ đã bị Tử vi tinh đả trọng thương, nếu là thật sự là Thanh long ấn trưởng thành, lúc này chỉ cần một kích liền đem Huyền Vũ triệt để xé thành từng mảnh. Nhưng ngươi triệu hồi ra chỉ là là một tàn ảnh long hồn cuối cùng còn ở lại thế gian.” Doãn Khai Dương dừng một chút, nói: “Loại truyền thừa long hồn này thuộc hàng cấm thuật, ta cũng chỉ gặp qua trong cổ thư… Hẳn là mẫu thân ngươi trước khi chết, đem một phần của nàng ký thác trên người ngươi đi.”

Tạ Vân không đáp.

Doãn Khai Dương đột nhiên đưa tay chỉ vào con mắt bên phải màu xanh ngọc bích của Tạ Vân: “… Chính là trong con mắt này?”

Tạ Vân vung kiếm bứt ra. Từ trong biển mây trên trời cao từng tuyến thanh quang, ngưng tụ trên lưỡi kiếm, phát ra tia chớp chói mắt, lập tức như rồng cuốn theo thân kiếm đi xuống.

Lấy Thái A kiếm làm tâm, trong không khí nháy mắt tản ra tia chớp khủng bố uốn lượn dài đến mấy trượng!

“Phải!” Tạ Vân trong mạng nhện tia chớp mỹ lệ lạnh lùng nói: “Nhưng trước khi ta ngã xuống, người chết trước nhất định là ngươi.”

Y ngang nhiên lật cổ tay, Thái A gào thét mà xuất, biến thành long hình vọt tới trước mặt Doãn Khai Dương!

Uỳnh…!

“Đừng… Đừng khóc…”

Trong căn phòng tối mờ, từng ngón tay nữ nhân tuyệt đẹp lạnh như băng hết lần này đến lần khác vuốt ve gương mặt tiểu nam hài, ánh mắt tràn ngập ôn nhu cùng quyến luyến: “Đừng khóc, mẫu thân sẽ không rời xa ngươi, mẫu thân sẽ luôn… sẽ luôn làm bạn với ngươi…”

Tiểu nam hài khóc lớn, nước mắt giàn dụa theo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thánh thót thành chuỗi rơi lên giường cùng mặt đất.

“Mẫu thân sẽ không để cho ngươi bị người giày xéo, bị người khi dễ, sẽ không để cho ngươi bị thế nhân hiểm ác thèm muốn…”

“Sẽ không để cho ngươi xa xứ, nhẫn nhục đói khổ cả đời…”

Móng tay rốt cục đâm vào mí mắt tiểu nam hài, đem hốc mắt khuếch trương đến cực đại, nhẹ nhàng xẻ một chút trên nhãn cầu. Tiếng khóc của tiểu nam hài đứt quãng sắc nhọn vô cùng, nữ nhân lại nắm một khối nhãn cầu ấm áp kia, cắn răng theo đúng thủ pháp, sống sượng móc chính mắt phải của mình ra, sau đó đưa một mảnh ánh sáng xanh thuần khiết ấn vào hốc mắt hài tử.

“… Để cho ánh mắt mẫu thân nhìn ngươi…”

Nước mắt rốt cục từ đôi mắt mỹ lệ tuyệt luân của nàng tuôn ra như suối:

“Để ta nhìn ngươi vinh hoa phú quý, bình an hỉ nhạc…”

“Để ta nhìn ngươi đi lên đỉnh cao, thế nhân vĩnh viễn không cách nào chạm đến…”

…Uỳnh!

Sóng xung kích cấp tốc xoay quanh bay lên, lôi cuốn vô số cự thạch, đem bốn phía cỏ dại nháy mắt ngã rạp xuống.

Khói bụi dần dần tán đi, chỉ thấy Tân đình hầu gắt gao để trên Thái A kiếm, lưỡi đao cùng thân kiếm chạm nhau bằng sức mạnh cực đại khiến cả hai rung động nhè nhẹ, phát ra tia lửa.

“A Vân…” Doãn Khai Dương dồn dập thở dốc, sống lưng dựa vào vách núi, thanh âm mềm nhẹ phảng phất giống như thì thầm: “Mắt phải của ngươi đổ máu…”

Tân đình hầu mãnh liệt phát lực, bổ ra khí lưu cực nóng, đem Thái A kiếm quăng mạnh ra ngoài thành một đường vòng cung!

…………

Cùng thời khắc đó, dưới môn lâu.

Đan Siêu từ đỉnh tường đá nhảy lên, rơi xuống, phịch một tiếng thật mạnh đạp lên mặt đất, đủ để bụi đất bốn phía bốc lên. Hắn giống như là chiến thần từ trên trời giáng xuống, đối mặt với đám Ám Môn võ sĩ ùa lên, đưa tay liền tóm lấy cổ một tên gần nhất, bẻ gãy, đoạt được trường kích quay một vòng, thoáng chốc dọn sạch một khoảng trống trải hình quạt quanh mình!

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi điên cuồng rống to: “Bắt lấy hắn…!”

Đan Siêu lớn tiếng quát: “Ai dám cản ta?!”

Tiếng binh khí va chạm leng keng liên tiếp. Đan Siêu đơn thương độc mã chém giết trong trùng vây. Vài tên võ sĩ mới vừa tiến lên liền bị hắn chém bay tứ tung ra ngoài. Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi vừa muốn chửi ầm lên, đã thấy hắn thả người nhảy lên cao, cơ hồ đạp lên bả vai đám người vai lăng không mà đến, thoáng chốc liền tới trước mặt!

Võ Hậu hét lớn: “Cẩn thận!”

Đan Siêu đưa tay về phía sau chém một cái, trường kích bằng thép giống như lưỡi hái của tử thần, đem tên võ sĩ đánh lén phía sau cả người tà tà chém thành hai nửa!

Máu huyết và tàn thi phóng lên cao, rơi xuống gần tà váy thêu kim phượng. Võ Hậu hô hấp hơi ngừng lại, lập tức nhìn cũng không thèm liếc mắt một cái, xoay người đi nhanh xuyên qua chiến trường máu thịt bay tứ tung, đến một mặt tường, phát lực đem Thất tinh Long Uyên từ trong tường đá rút ra.

“Siêu nhi!”

Đan Siêu ngay đầu cũng không quay lại, đưa tay về sau chụp tới, nháy mắt tiếp được chuôi Long Uyên kiếm Võ Hậu tung lên cao vứt tới.

… Một khắc kia phối hợp quả thực tinh diệu đến cực điểm, Đan Siêu tay trái hoành kích, giá trụ trước mặt đồng thời đánh bay ba cây binh khí địch nhân, tay phải tiếp kiếm, mang theo sức mạnh ngàn quân phá không mà đến, lúc này đem đám người sống sờ sờ mà chém lật ra!

“Đi!”

Đan Siêu lui tới bên cạnh Võ Hậu, tóm lấy cánh tay nàng, như tia chớp bay lên không ra xa hơn mười trượng, đồng thời dừng lại ở cuối 99 bậc thang hướng lên Hàng Thiện đàn.

Phía sau cách đó không xa, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi lạc giọng gào thét, đám Ám Môn võ sĩ rầm rầm vọt nhanh tới; Đan Siêu hơi gật đầu, ánh mắt liếc cũng đều không liếc đến Hoàng hậu nửa mắt: “Thất lễ, Nương nương thứ tội.”

Hắn cũng không hỏi đến hai chữ Hoàng hậu dưới tình thế cấp bách vừa rồi thốt ra; Thậm chí, cẩn thận nghe kỹ giọng điệu của hắn đều là thập phần lạnh lùng.

Nhưng mà Võ Hậu trong lòng chẳng biết tại sao, lại đột nhiên chấn động.

Hắn từ Mạc Bắc xa xôi đi vào Trường An, dưới bầu trời âm trầm ảm đạm này, đi vào một trường Tu La huyết tinh lại tàn nhẫn này; đương khi hắn từ trong hiểm cảnh rừng đao mưa kiếm đẫm máu giết ra, một khắc kia Võ Hậu hoảng hốt từ trên người hắn nhìn thấy bóng dáng bản thân.

… Huyết mạch tương liên dứt bỏ không được, trong sâu thẳm linh hồn vừa quen thuộc lại vừa xa lạ với chính mình.


	50. Chương 50: Cụt tay

Hoàng đế giơ chén rượu lên cao. Phía trên đầu hắn, tầng mây cấp tốc xoay tròn, ẩn ẩn phát ra tiếng sấm rền gào thét.

Dưới Hàng Thiện đàn cao ngất trong mây đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng ồn ào, Thái tử quay đầu lại, đáy mắt một mảnh ngạc nhiên.

Võ Hậu đi nhanh lên bậc thềm ngọc, chỉ cảm thấy phía sau kình phong đột kích. Bước chân nàng vẫn không ngừng, liền thấy Đan Siêu xoay người vung lên cương kích, “Đinh!” một tiếng ánh lửa văng khắp nơi ong ong sát bên tai Võ Hậu. Ngay sau đó tiếng Ám Môn võ sĩ kêu lên đau đớn, tiếng vật nặng theo cầu thang lăn tròn đi xuống.

Võ Hậu quát: “Đan Siêu cẩn thận!”

Đan Siêu không nói một lời, xoay người nắm bả vai nàng, đằng vân giá vũ mà lên. Khi rơi xuống đất lại lên cao hơn mười bậc thang. Võ Hậu liếc mắt một cái thoáng nhìn trên cánh tay hắn vết máu loang lổ, lúc này thất thanh nói: “Đây là có chuyện gì? Như thế nào bị thương?”

Đan Siêu chỉ nói: “Không sao”

“Ngươi có biết Tạ Vân bên kia tình huống như thế nào hay không?”

“Không biết.”

Võ Hậu trực giác Đan Siêu đối với mình có loại ẩn ẩn địch ý, nhưng cụ thể vì sao lại khó có thể hình dung, lúc này trong lòng nghi ngờ hắn có phải là biết cái gì hay không – Nhưng cẩn thận quan sát thần sắc, lại đoán không ra cái gì, chỉ phải gật gật đầu: “Việc này không nên chậm trễ, chúng ta mau chóng đi lên.”

“…Nương nương?” thân ảnh Thái tử từ trên đỉnh cầu thang vội vàng chạy xuống, còn chưa kịp hỏi chuyện gì, liếc mắt một cái liền trông thấy truy binh hùng hổ phía sau, lúc này biến sắc: “Đây là có chuyện gì? Đan Siêu đại ca vì sao ở trong này?”

“Tránh ra!” Võ Hậu nhấc tà váy, một bước bước lên hai ba bậc cầu thang. Xa xa phía sau lại đột nhiên truyền đến thanh âm Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi khàn cả giọng: “Thái tử điện hạ, Hoàng hậu mang theo hung khí ý đồ mưu sát! Mau mau ngăn nàng lại!”

Thái tử kinh hãi, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Đan Siêu ngay cả đầu cũng không quay lại, trở tay đem cương kích ném về phía sau!

Trường kích vèo một tiếng bổ ra gió lạnh, giống như lưu tinh xẹt qua đỉnh đầu mọi người. Nhưng mà ngay trước một khắc nó cắm vào thân thủ của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, mấy Ám Môn võ sĩ đồng thời lăn xả tới, hiểm hiểm đem hắn đẩy ra. Trường kích dán sát sườn mặt Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi cắm phập vào nền đất.

“Mưu … mưu sát?!” Thái tử cố gắng trấn tĩnh mình không kinh hãi, cuống quít ngăn trước người Võ Hậu: “Nương nương! Hoàng phụ đang tế rượu, thỉnh ngài dừng lại!”

Võ Hậu lạnh lùng nói: “Thánh Thượng đã bị gian nhân khống chế, ngươi còn không mau tránh ra?!”

“Cái gì gian nhân? Hoàng phụ thần trí bình thường, còn thỉnh Nương nương xuất ngôn cẩn thận!”

Võ Hậu bước chân ngừng lại, tựa hồ phát hiện Thái tử khác với bình thường, cao thấp đánh giá đứa con trai này.

Thái tử môi mím thật chặt, cẩn thận nhìn kỹ đáy mắt hắn kỳ thật có một tia suy yếu – đó là do ảnh hưởng uy áp sâu nặng từ mẫu thân qua bao nhiêu năm mà thành. Nhưng mà nếu đổi lại thường ngày, một mình Thái tử liền sớm nhượng bộ, thậm chí cũng không hề có dũng khí mà tiến lên chất vấn Hoàng hậu; Hôm nay lại vẫn đứng chắn ở trước mặt mẫu thân không hề nhúc nhích, rất có tư thái quyết không thỏa hiệp.

Đại nhi tử mười bốn tuổi, lúc này đã cao ngang nàng, mặc một thân Đông Cung lễ phục màu vàng thêu giao long màu tía, ngọc quan trên đầu rũ xuống rèm châu, theo bả vai run run mà hơi hơi đong đưa.

Võ Hậu hít một hơi sâu, ánh mắt lợi hại thẳng tắp nhìn thẳng vào mắt Thái tử: “Hoằng nhi, hôm nay ngươi hạ quyết tâm muốn cùng Bổn cung đối nghịch, phải không?”

Thái tử run rẩy nói: “Chẳng lẽ mẫu thân không phải là đã sớm xem nhi tử như cái đinh trong mắt, muốn diệt trừ cho nhanh sao?”

Phía sau tiếng kêu rung trời, càng ngày càng nhiều Ám Môn võ sĩ chạy tới. Tiếng binh khí va chạm, tiếng vật nặng ngã nhào cùng tiếng kêu thảm thiết liên tiếp vang lên.

Phân không rõ là vị rỉ sắt của máu tươi hay là từ trường kích va chạm hoà trong gió lạnh, cuốn lên vạt áo hoa lệ ngời ngời của mẫu tử hai người.

“Lúc trước khi sinh ngươi, liền sớm nên nghĩ đến có ngày nay…” Võ Hậu chậm rãi nói: “… Thật sự là tạo hóa trêu ngươi, thời vậy, mệnh vậy.”

Nàng đột nhiên nhấc chân đi về phía trước. Thái tử đại kinh thất sắc, tiến lên muốn cản, lại không đề phòng Hoàng hậu hung hăng nhấc chân, không lưu tình chút nào đạp hắn ngã lăn trên mặt đất!

“Mẫu thân!”

Thái tử giãy dụa ôm lấy chân Hoàng hậu không cho nàng đi. Hoàng hậu đưa tay lại tát cho hắn một cái, hai bên giằng co một mảnh hỗn loạn. Đúng lúc này cách đó không xa Đan Siêu đem mấy Ám Môn võ sĩ đánh bay ra ngoài, Long Uyên kiếm hoá thành một đạo ánh sáng hình cung, quét ra xa mấy trượng mới tiêu tán trong không trung. Đan Siêu xoay người ung dung mà đến, lạnh lùng nói: “Hoàng hậu điện hạ!”

Võ Hậu cùng Thái tử đồng thời ngẩng đầu.

“Đưa Định hồn châm cho ta!”

Trong phút chốc Võ Hậu quả thực khó có thể tin, hoàn toàn không thể tưởng được người thanh niên trước mắt kia lại quả quyết cùng tàn nhẫn như vậy. Nhưng ngay sau đó một cỗ vui mừng từ đáy lòng dâng lên: “Tiếp!”

Đan Siêu nhảy lên cao bắt lấy kim châm trong tiếng Thái tử thét chói tai: “Đan Siêu đại ca! Ngươi muốn làm gì?!” hắn cũng không quay đầu lại, nhảy lên Hàng Thiện đàn.

Trên đàn cao, Hoàng đế run run rẩy rẩy đem tế tửu tưới xuống đất, quay đầu lại khàn khàn hỏi: “Đây là làm sao vậy? Người nào ồn ào? Ngươi… Đan Siêu?”

Hoàng đế vẫn có thiện cảm với cấm vệ tuổi trẻ anh tuấn này, vẻ mặt khẩn trương hơi hơi thả lỏng – Nhưng khẩu khí kia của hắn vẫn chưa thở ra hết, liền nhìn thấy kim châm trong tay Đan Siêu, lập tức sợ hãi thất sắc: “Từ từ, ngươi muốn làm gì? Người đâu, người đâu!”

Đan Siêu bước đến gần, ôm quyền: “Bệ hạ thứ tội!” Ngay sau đó một tay đem Định hồn châm đâm vào huyệt Thái dương của Hoàng đế!

… Một châm này quả thực là ra tay nhanh như chớp sạch sẽ lưu loát. Hoàng đế ngay cả một tiếng thét kinh hãi cũng chưa kịp phát ra, lập tức toàn thân kịch liệt phát run, phịch một tiếng khuỵu xuống đất.

Đan Siêu đưa tay đỡ lấy Hoàng đế. Chỉ thấy từ huyệt Thái Dương của hắn chậm rãi chảy xuống một đường máu tươi, cả gương mặt đều co rút, sắc mặt biến thành trắng bệch đến dọa người, trong cổ họng không ngừng phát ra tiếng hít ngược “ùng ục”, toàn bộ cảnh tượng biến đến dị thường đáng sợ.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên nghĩ tới một khả năng khác: nếu Hoàng đế căn bản không trúng khôi lỗi thuật thì thế nào?

Nếu là không có, vậy hắn giờ phút này liền chân chính là hành thích thí giá. Cho dù bản thân hắn không có cửu tộc để tru, cũng tuyệt đối chạy không khỏi khổ hình ngũ mã phanh thây.

Đan Siêu mặt trầm như nước, đáy mắt lại xẹt qua một tia trào phúng cười khổ tự giễu chính bản thân mình. Đương khi tính toán hết thảy khả năng xấu nhất có thể xảy ra, ý nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu hắn, lại không phải là sự sợ hãi đối với cái chết hay oán hận vận mệnh, mà là lo lắng.

Lo lắng an nguy của Tạ Vân, không biết y có thể đả bại Doãn Khai Dương không?

Lo lắng tương lai Tạ Vân sẽ thế nào? Thiếu đi sự trợ giúp của mình, y còn có thể hoàn thành ước nguyện?

Đan Siêu cúi đầu nhìn cổ tay, sợi dây buộc tóc màu đỏ thắm trong gió phất phơ.

Hắn cho là mình từ Từ Ân tự nơi Trường An bôn ba chạy về Phụng Cao hành cung đã là thực hèn mọn, cho rằng mình liều chết ra tay chống lại Doãn Khai Dương đã là tiện tới cực điểm; Nhưng mà mỗi khi lựa chọn ập đến, hắn đều phát hiện, nguyên lai chính mình còn có thể càng khom lưng uốn gối, càng cố gắng vẫy đuôi lấy lòng người kia thêm một chút.

“… Ô… Ô…” thanh âm Hoàng đế nơi cổ họng bị đàm chặn ngang, đồng tử tan rã dần dần tụ lại, phút chốc phun ra một ngụm máu bầm đen!

Đan Siêu nghiêng người né qua, Hoàng đế nâng lên hai tay run rẩy, một tay bắt được hắn, một lúc lâu mới khàn khàn đứt quãng mà bức ra một câu: “Trẫm… Trẫm vì sao… Trẫm vì sao lại ở chỗ này?”

Một tảng đá lớn trong lòng Đan Siêu rơi xuống. Đúng lúc này, Hoàng hậu vội vàng chạy lên Hàng Thiện đàn. Mấy Ám Môn võ sĩ chạy vội đi lên, nhìn thấy một màn trước mắt này nhất thời sắc mặt kịch biến: “Bệ hạ!”

Võ Hậu cao giọng quát: “Bệ hạ, trước hết nghe thần thiếp nói!”

Tầm mắt hoảng hốt của Hoàng đế ở trong không trung trôi đi một khắc, rốt cục dừng ở trên người Đan Siêu: “… Ngươi… Ngươi tới nói cho trẫm, trẫm đây là? …”

“Bệ hạ bị khôi lỗi thuật của Doãn Khai Dương mê hoặc tâm trí. Tạ Thống lĩnh lệnh cho ta đem Định hồn châm đâm vào thái dương bệ hạ, khiến cho ngài khôi phục thanh tỉnh.” Đan Siêu đơn giản rõ ràng tóm tắt mà đem sự tình trải qua giải thích hoàn tất, đứng dậy nói: “Thần cần phải tiến đến hiệp trợ Tạ Thống lĩnh, xin cáo lui trước.”

Hoàng đế thất thanh nói: “Từ từ!”

Võ Hậu tiến lên một bước, vẻ mặt muốn nói lại thôi – Trước mắt đúng là thời cơ kêu oan tố khổ tốt nhất, chỉ cần hơi chút châm ngòi, Hoàng đế ắt sẽ đại ác cảm với Ám Môn, cũng càng có thể củng cố công lao cực đại của Đan Siêu.

Nhưng mà Đan Siêu căn bản không để bụng, quay đầu lại khom người, vậy mà nửa điểm kiên nhẫn cũng đều không có: “Bệ hạ, Tạ Thống lĩnh thân hãm ác chiến, việc này không thể chậm trễ, đợi thần trở về sẽ hướng bệ hạ thỉnh tội.”

Hoàng đế sững sờ đương trường, một câu “Ái khanh lưu lại hộ giá” còn chưa kịp nói ra, Đan Siêu đã bước đi không quay đầu lại, khi lướt qua bên cạnh Võ Hậu ngay cả ánh mắt đều không liếc một cái.

Ở phía sau hắn, Võ Hậu quay đầu, ánh mắt khó có thể tả thành lời.

Nàng trải qua vô số cung đình đấu đá cùng tranh đấu, ở một khắc kia tựa hồ đột nhiên dự cảm bất an nào đó; nhưng nàng chỉ nắm chặt ngón tay run nhè nhẹ của mình, không nói một lời.

………….

Phía bắc Xã Thủ sơn, trong khe sâu.

Thân rắn to dài của Huyền Vũ bị cắt thành mấy đoạn; Mai rùa bị hoàn toàn xé rời, chỉ còn lại thân rùa hấp hối mà bất động trong một bãi máu đen. Thanh Long đem mai rùa cực lớn cắn trong miệng, hung hăng xé rách từng mảnh để báo thù. Xác Huyền Vũ nhất thời biến thành trơ trọi bì giáp.

Đột nhiên thương thanh cự long không động, cần cổ cứng lại, từ trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng gào thét trầm thấp đáng sợ.

… Keng!

Thái A kiếm bị đánh bay ra xa mấy trượng. “Phập” một tiếng thật mạnh cắm ngập vào vách đá cách đó không xa. Tạ Vân đột nhiên xoay người, còn chưa kịp nhấc chân, liền bị Doãn Khai Dương hoành đao chặn trước người.

“Dừng tay đi!” Doãn Khai Dương thản nhiên nói.

Con mắt trái Tạ Vân còn bình thường, hốc mắt bên phải lại đầy máu tươi, theo gò má tái nhợt cơ hồ trong suốt chậm rãi chảy xuôi xuống cằm, sắc thái tiên liệt đối lập làm người ta nhìn thấy ghê cả người. Nhưng mà vẻ mặt y lại giống như đóng băng không hề dao động, đưa tay nắm lấy thân đao dài nhỏ của Tân đình hầu, hình xăm trên lòng bàn tay phát ra ánh sáng mạnh mẽ. Thân đao trong ánh sáng chói mắt kia phát ra run rẩy sợ hãi.

Ba!

Doãn Khai Dương đè lại cổ tay Tạ Vân, cường bách y rời khỏi thân đao một chút: “Ngươi đã không xong rồi, A Vân! Mưu kế tỉ mỉ nhiều năm như vậy cũng nên còn mệnh để hưởng thành quả, mặc dù ngươi có thể phò tá Tử vi tinh trở về chính vị…”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên giương mắt: “Đan Siêu?!”

Doãn Khai Dương thốt nhiên quay đầu lại.

Ngay ở một khắc đó, Tạ Vân đột nhiên bứt ra nhằm phía Thái A. Doãn Khai Dương lập tức ý thức được mình đã bị lừa, phản ứng cực nhanh mà chém xuống một đao. Tạ Vân đã ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, rút ra Thái A, trở tay “keng!” một tiếng chặn lại Tân đình hầu.

Doãn Khai Dương nhăn mày, đang định phát lực, đột nhiên hắn cảm giác được một sát y mãnh liệt mà lạnh như băng từ đâu ùa tới.

… Không tốt!

Trong giây phút chỉ mành treo chuông, Doãn Khai Dương chỉ kịp quay đầu đi, liền cảm thấy cánh tay trái chợt lạnh rồi lại nóng lên.

Máu tươi như suối phun ra mãnh liệt, văng tung toé, cánh tay trái của Doãn Khai Dương gần khuỷu tay lập tức rơi ra!

Đan Siêu kiếm phong dời đi, cấp tốc bổ ra khí lưu mãnh liệt. Trong lúc điện quang thạch hỏa Doãn Khai Dương rút đao trở về, toàn thân hình xăm tăng vọt, trước khi Long Uyên cắt qua cổ họng rốt cục gian nan ngặt nghèo mà chặn lại một kích kia!

Bùm!

Giữa không trung đao kiếm giằng co, huyết hoa bắn tung toé, cánh tay trái rơi xuống bên chân.

“Ngươi tại sao quay trở lại?!”

Đan Siêu ngẩn ra, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân lần thứ hai lớn tiếng quát: “Ngươi vì cái gì quay trở lại?!”

Doãn Khai Dương phát ra tiếng cười dài, triệt đao lảo đảo lui ra phía sau. Giữa ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Đan Siêu đột nhiên nâng lên cánh tay gãy!

Gió từ bốn phương tám hướng ào ào thổi đến, hội tụ thành một cơn lốc xoáy màu xám, cuốn lấy cánh tay gãy. Trong tâm lốc xoáy bạch quang biến ảo, ẩn ẩn hiện hiện bộ dáng của Huyền Vũ đồ đằng, từng vòng từng vòng theo cánh tay quấn quanh lên đến bả vai.

“Nơi này là lôi đài cuối cùng của thiên hạ võ đạo…” Doãn Khai Dương khóe miệng không ngừng trào ra máu tươi, vừa ho khan vừa cười nói: “Tuy rằng ta thua, nhưng ngươi lên đây, chính là muốn lên đài khiêu chiến.”

“Ngươi phải cùng Tạ Vân nhất quyết thắng bại, thậm chí phân ra sinh tử mới quyết định ai là người đánh bại Thần quỷ môn trở thành tân thiên hạ minh chủ võ lâm…”

Đan Siêu nghe được bốn chữ “phân ra sinh tử”, cả giận nói: “Cái gì loạn thất bát tao!” Lập tức liếc về hướng Tạ Vân, lại chỉ thấy y thống khổ mà lui ra phía sau, dựa vào vách đá hổn hển thở dốc, vẻ mặt biến hóa bất định.

“Để ta đưa ngươi một phần đại lễ,” Doãn Khai Dương đứt quãng nói, lộ ra nụ cười trào phúng: “Ngươi từ Mạc Bắc ngàn dặm đến kinh thành, dọc theo đường đi đau khổ truy lùng, lại cầu mà không được …”

Trong hư không chợt hiện ra một đoạn cánh tay toả ra sáng màu bạc, chậm rãi tiếp vào phía cánh tay cụt của hắn, hình xăm Huyền Vũ toàn bộ lẩn vào làn da.

Doãn Khai Dương thét lên một tiếng dài, thốt nhiên đưa tay, âm phong trong không trung lôi kéo vô vàn oan hồn lệ quỷ, từ trên trời cao hết thảy bị hút vào lòng bàn tay hữu lực của hắn!

Đan Siêu ngược gió mà đứng, đem Thất tinh Long Uyên cắm sâu xuống đất, mượn lực ổn định thân hình, lại đột nhiên cảm giác sau gáy chợt lạnh…

Một cây châm nhỏ, mảnh đến cơ hồ nhìn không thấy từ trong kinh lạc trượt đi ra, giữa không trung dần hiện ra ánh sáng nhạt, bị Doãn Khai Dương “ba” một cái nắm chặt trong tay.

Định hồn châm!

Đan Siêu đồng tử nháy mắt hẹp lại, sau đó kịch liệt phóng to. Hắn theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn lại Tạ Vân, nhưng Tạ Vân đang cúi người ho mạnh, bỏ lỡ một màn lướt qua trong nháy mắt này.

“… Ký ức.”

Doãn Khai Dương rốt cục phun ra hai chữ cuối cùng, hướng Đan Siêu mỉm cười. Ánh sáng kỳ lạ của Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt từ đáy mắt thoáng hiện.

Đan Siêu thốt nhiên đưa tay đè lại ấn đường, dùng sức lớn đến gân xanh hiện rõ, tất cả thần trí trong nháy mắt bị từng mảnh ký ức như mưa từ trời cao rơi xuống lấp đầy!

“… Vì cái gì muốn giết ta?!”

“Vì cái gì buộc ta phải chết?!”

“Ngươi cứu ta, nuôi ta lớn lên, dạy ta đọc sách luyện công, chẳng lẽ chính là vì hôm nay đem ta tự tay giết chết dưới kiếm sao?!”

Trong đêm trăng sa mạc mênh mông vô bờ, mũi kiếm sắc bén chỉ thẳng vào trán thiếu niên đầy máu. Thiếu niên run rẩy đưa mắt theo thân kiếm phiếm xuất hàn quang nhìn lên, từ trong đôi mắt quen thuộc mà xinh đẹp tuyệt trần đang trên cao nhìn xuống phản chiếu hình ảnh chật vật của chính mình.

“Ngươi vốn là không nên sinh ra trên thế giới này. Mà ta nuôi lớn ngươi, giáo dục ngươi, chẳng lẽ không nên đòi lấy bất luận cái gì bồi thường? …”

“… Cho dù hiện tại sẽ nói cho ngươi biết tất cả chân tướng… Ngươi lại tính toán hồi báo ta như thế nào?”

Bên vách đá, Đan Siêu phát ra tiếng gầm nhẹ thô bạo, dùng tay bóp chặt ấn đường, ánh mắt khi thì thanh tỉnh khi thì hoảng hốt.

Ý thức của hắn ở trong ký ức cùng hiện thực không ngừng trầm luân giãy dụa. Những hình ảnh trong ảo cảnh đan chéo cùng một chỗ, làm hắn thần trí cực độ nóng nảy bất an, thậm chí không phân biệt được mình đang ở chỗ nào.

Doãn Khai Dương nho nhã lễ độ mà khom người, cười nói: “Kế tiếp liền giao cho ngươi tự mình giải quyết…” lập tức thả người nhảy lên, trong hư không truyền đến tiếng rống dài xa xăm của Huyền Vũ, thân hình hắn vô thanh vô tức biến mất trong không khí!

Đan Siêu đứng tại chỗ kịch liệt run rẩy, mờ mịt ngẩng đầu, lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân cầm lên Thái A kiếm, hướng bên này đi tới.


	51. Chương 51: Xuyên tâm

“Sư phụ, chờ ta một chút!”

Mây trắng bay bay, tiếng lục lạc thanh thanh. Thiếu niên để chân trần đi nhanh lên cồn cát, ngừng lại sau lưng một thanh niên đứng đưa lưng về phía hắn, đỡ đầu gối thở hổn hển một lát, tò mò mà thẳng người lên: “Sư phụ, ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?”

Gió cuốn cát vàng óng ánh trải xa tít phía phía chân trời, trong mắt người thanh niên chiếu ra bầu trời xanh thẳm phương xa. Một lúc lâu sau y nhẹ giọng nói: “Cố hương…”

Thiếu niên sắc mặt mờ mịt, người thanh niên một tay đè lên vai hắn, một tay chỉ về phía Đông xa xa, nơi hạ lưu con sông cùng sa mạc ngàn dặm, mặt trời mới vừa nhô lên khỏi đường chân trời: “Nơi đó có một tòa đô thành thật lớn, bát thủy vờn quanh, vạn quốc triều bái, trường trị cửu an…” (*)

[(*) trường trị cửu an: xã hội cai trị ổn định bình an lâu dài]

“… Đó là cố hương của ngươi, là nơi ngươi sinh ra.”

Bên vách đá Xã thủ sơn, trong không khí sát ý chợt ngưng trọng.

Đan Siêu kịch liệt thở dốc lui về phía sau, dùng sức nhắm mắt rồi lại mở ra, cố gắng để nhìn rõ thân ảnh trước mắt đang từng bước một đến gần. Nhưng bất luận như thế nào tầm mắt hắn đều mơ hồ không rõ. Từ trong thế giới kỳ quái, thứ duy nhất hắn có thể nhìn thấy, chỉ có Thái A kiếm phong trong tay Tạ Vân chậm rãi nâng lên.

…Vạn quốc triều bái, trường trị cửu an…

…Là nơi ngươi sinh ra…

Cửa gỗ bị ầm một tiếng bật mở ra; Ánh trăng cùng gió lạnh đồng thời gào thét ập vào căn phòng mờ tối. Thiếu niên Đan Siêu chật vật bất kham, bị Tạ Vân xách cổ áo ném vào bên trong, ngã thật mạnh trên nền đất.

“Ngươi muốn cái gì?” Thiếu niên lảo đảo đứng lên, xoay người bắt lấy cổ tay lạnh lẽo của sư phụ hắn, giống như người sắp chết đuối điên cuồng bắt lấy một sợi rơm cứu mạng cuối cùng: “Nói cho ta biết ngươi muốn cái gì, ta đều có thể cho ngươi! Bất luận cái gì cũng có thể hồi báo cho ngươi! Ta hết thảy đều là…”

“Mạng của ngươi!” Tạ Vân nói.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên dừng lại, đồng tử trong hốc mắt hơi hơi phát run.

“Cái mạng này của ngươi là ta cứu. Nếu hiện tại ta muốn đem nó thu hồi thì sao?”

Thiếu niên rốt cục buông tay y ra, lảo đảo lùi về phía sau, nước mắt nhanh chóng tích đầy hốc mắt.

“Vì cái gì nhất định phải như vậy…” Hắn tuyệt vọng nói, rốt cuộc nói ra bí mật chôn dấu sâu trong lòng từ lâu: “Ta… Ta yêu ngươi a sư phụ…”

“Ta yêu ngươi…”

Nhưng mà gương mặt tuấn mỹ của Tạ Vân không có một tia gợn sóng, thậm chí ngay cả âm cuối cũng giống như là bị đóng băng, từng chữ từng từ nhẹ nhàng mà nện ở trong không khí: “Ta không yêu ngươi!”

“Bình” một tiếng trầm đục, lưng thiếu niên đã đụng vào tường đất.

Bốn phía tường đất vây quanh căn phòng nhỏ kia, đã từng là nơi trú ẩn tối ấm áp tối vướng bận của hắn, là nơi hắn từng ngày lớn lên cùng sa mạc mênh mông, trên vách tường mơ hồ có thể thấy từng đạo hoa ngân, đều là vết tích bao ngày hắn đo chiều cao lưu lại.

Sống lưng thiếu niên lướt qua vách tường, giống như một tia hy vọng lẫn nhiệt tâm cuối cùng trở thành trống rỗng, suy sụp quỳ xuống.

“Là những tín ưng đó sao…” Hắn khàn khàn nói, “Là có người bắt ngươi giết ta … đúng không?”

Trả lời hắn chính là một mảnh trầm mặc.

Không khí đông lại thành băng cứng, lấp đầy trong cổ họng mỗi người.

“Van cầu ngươi, sư phụ! Van cầu ngươi nói cho ta biết người kia là ai…” thiếu niên từ trong hôn ám ngẩng đầu, nước mắt từ vết máu loang lổ trên mặt ròng ròng rơi xuống, nức nở nói: “Ta đi giết người kia… Cho dù khó khăn, cho dù nguy hiểm đến tánh mạng ta cũng sẽ giết hắn. Sau đó ngươi liền tự do. Chúng ta có thể trở lại như ngày hôm qua, trở lại thời điểm hết thảy mọi việc đều bình thường, vĩnh viễn nương tựa lẫn nhau mà sống trong sa mạc này… có được hay không?”

“Chúng ta sẽ coi như mọi chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra. Ngươi vẫn là sư phụ ta, ta vẫn là đồ đệ của ngươi, có được hay không?”

Tiếng nức nở thê lương long trời lở đất, xẹt qua bao cồn cát tắm mình trong ánh trăng, qua bụi rậm cùng sông ngầm.

Phương xa những ngôi sao lạnh lẽo mờ tỏ, dường như tất cả âm thanh ồn ào náo động trong trời đất đều ngưng đọng lại, duy chỉ căn nhà gỗ nhỏ cô đơn, đứng ở cuối đường chân trời mãi mãi không thay đổi.

Qua lâu thật lâu, Tạ Vân rốt cục bước tiến lên, đứng ở trước mặt thiếu niên, từ trên cao nhìn xuống đôi mắt van cầu của hắn: “Ngươi nói cái gì ngươi cũng có thể làm… Vậy ngươi có thể vì ta lần nữa đứng lên vị trí cao nhất trong thiên hạ hay không?”

Thiếu niên ngơ ngẩn.

“Nếu ngươi đoạt lại được quyền lực lớn nhất cùng địa vị tối cao trên thế gian này; Đến khi ngươi tọa ủng giang sơn, uy gia tứ hải, chúng ta có thể trở lại thời điểm trước kia cái gì cũng đều chưa phát sinh qua. Nhưng ngươi có thể làm được không?”

“…” Thiếu niên môi run nhè nhẹ, một lúc lâu mới khó có thể tin mà lắc đầu, hỏi: “Ngươi nói lại lần nữa… Là có ý gì?”

………….

“Từ từ… Tạ Vân!” Đan Siêu miễn cưỡng dừng lại bước chân không ngừng lui về phía sau, dùng Long Uyên cắm vào khe đá dưới chân trụ lại, hoảng hốt nói: “Ngươi nói lại ý vừa rồi lần nữa… Ngươi…”

Đôi môi Tạ Vân khép mở, giống như nói cái gì. Nhưng mà tai Đan Siêu ong ong, đầu óc vừa đau vừa choáng váng, gần như sắp sửa rơi vào loạn trí với những đoạn ký ức thất lạc.

Hắn chỉ nhìn thấy Tạ Vân giơ cổ tay, Thái A hướng về phía chính mình vung lên.

Keng!

Long Uyên cùng Thái A va chạm, phát ra dư âm quanh quẩn không thôi.

…………..

“Buông ta ra!” Trong sa mạc, Tạ Vân mãnh liệt hất tay thiếu niên, chỉ về hướng biển cát phía xa xăm đang bốc lên một đường bụi đất, cả giận nói: “Bọn họ đã đến, ngươi không thấy được sao? Ta nhất định phải đi! Muốn chết cũng đừng kéo ta theo!”

Mấy ngày liên tiếp bôn ba đã khiến cho thiếu niên tinh bì lực tẫn, Tạ Vân hất một cái này, tựa như cọng rơm cuối cùng đè chết con lạc đà, khiến cho hắn hư thoát mà ngã dúi dụi xuống nền cát.

Đỉnh đầu mặt trời chói chang nắng hè, khí nóng hầm hập đập vào mặt, cát vàng thô ráp chỉ cần dính vào liền khiến cho làn da rộp lên như bị bỏng nước. Tạ Vân rời đi thật nhanh, nhưng chỉ hơn mười bước, thiếu niên không biết lấy khí lực từ đâu tới, lại cũng tập tễnh đứng dậy, nghiêng ngả đuổi theo, từ phía sau nắm lấy cổ tay Tạ Vân!

“Sư… Sư phụ…” thiếu niên môi khô khốc vừa động liền chảy máu. Bởi vì thiếu nước, đến máu cũng đậm đặc lại, thành một vệt trên cái cằm đầy bụi đất lấm lem: “Nói cho ta biết, sư phụ… Ngươi nhất định phải trở về sao? Thật sự không thể…”

Tạ Vân mãnh liệt quay đầu, tầm mắt chạm vào ánh mắt tuyệt vọng van nài của thiếu niên, giống như một con sói cô đơn thương tích chất chồng, lâm vào tuyệt cảnh.

“Trừ bỏ những thứ ngươi theo đuổi… Tiền tài quyền thế… ngoài những cái đó ra, ngươi đã từng đối với ta có bất luận một chút tình cảm nào không?”

“Sư phụ có chút tình cảm nào với đồ đệ, bất luận là thứ tình cảm gì… bất luận chút yêu thích nào không?”

Tầng bụi đất trên đường chân trời đã càng ngày càng gần. Tạ Vân không kiên nhẫn mà thở hắt ra, bắt lấy bàn tay thiếu niên đang dùng một tia khí lực cuối cùng khẩn thiết nắm chặt tay mình, quả quyết gỡ ra, một lần cuối cùng lặp lại: “Không muốn chết liền chạy trở về đi. Đi mau!”

Thiếu niên lảo đảo quỵ xuống bờ cát.

Tạ Vân xoay người bước đi, thậm chí ngay cả đầu cũng không ngoảnh lại một lần. Bóng dáng y kiên quyết rời đi, cùng với thân ảnh đẩy rèm cửa bước vào lều đối diện với tiểu Đan Siêu thương tích chất chồng trong trí nhớ trùng hợp với nhau; Thiếu niên từng vô cùng nhiệt liệt mà cho rằng, trong nháy mắt đó không chỉ tính mạng mà toàn bộ tình yêu cùng hy vọng của mình bắt đầu sống lại. Nhưng giờ khắc này, hắn mới phát hiện đó là một ý nghĩ hoang đường nực cười đến dường nào.

Hắn không được yêu, cũng không có bất cứ hy vọng nào.

Toàn bộ những điều tốt đẹp đã qua, đều tràn ngập dối trá cùng tính toán.

“Tạ Vân…” Thiếu niên thống khổ mà gục xuống mặt đất, cát vàng sát vào vết thương chi chít trong lòng bàn tay, đau nhức khiến mỗi âm tiết đều khàn khàn mà co rút: “Tạ Vân… Tạ Vân…”

Hai chữ kia như vết cắt máu tươi đầm đìa một lần lại một lần cứa vào trong lòng hắn. Cách đó không xa, Tạ Vân như là bị tiếng gọi thống khổ kích thích, đột nhiên quay đầu lại lạnh lùng quát: “Câm miệng!”

Thiếu niên tuyệt vọng lắc đầu.

“Ta chính là muốn lợi dụng ngươi! Ta chính là muốn quyền lực tối thượng trên đời này cùng địa vị dưới một người trên vạn người! Ngươi đã không có bất luận giá trị lợi dụng gì, vô dụng! Chạy trở về đi!”

“Không muốn chết liền đứng lên biến cho nhanh …!”

………….

…Keng!

Song kiếm lần thứ hai va chạm, run rẩy. Hai bên vách núi cát bụi đất đá rơi xuống, rầm rầm một tiếng vẩy lên đôi vai Đan Siêu dồn dập phập phồng.

“Ngươi sẵn sàng chưa?” Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc nói, lật cổ tay đem Thái A kiếm vung lên thành một đường cong.

Đan Siêu theo bản năng nhíu mày, đồng tử tan rã thần trí hoảng hốt. Ngọn lửa cừu hận hừng hực ở mỗi một đầu dây thần kinh cắn nuốt, thiêu đốt, làm hắn nhìn không rõ cũng không nghe được hết thảy những gì quanh mình.

Bên cạnh lôi đài đã trở thành phế tích, binh lính lúc trước chạy trốn bốn phía lần nữa tụ lại. Xa xa Mã Hâm mang theo rất nhiều cấm vệ vội vàng hướng bên này chạy tới.

“Sẵn sàng chưa?” Tạ Vân lần thứ hai hỏi.

Đan Siêu ánh mắt rốt cục rơi xuống người trước mặt, sâu trong đồng tử phiếm xuất màu đỏ tươi, gắt gao nhìn thẳng ánh mắt Tạ Vân.

Thái A kiếm lấy một góc nghiêng phi thường kỳ lạ, từ trên bổ xuống, thẳng đến trước ngực, xuất ra một chiêu kiếm đột nhiên khiến Đan Siêu quen thuộc một cách khó hiểu.

“Người thời Tấn nói, Đẩu ngưu tinh tú thường có mây tía, chính là song kiếm ý thượng triệt thiên. Một thanh là Thái A, một thanh là Long Uyên…”

Một màn khắc sâu trong trí nhớ kia lần thứ hai tái hiện, từ trong hư không mênh mang, như che trời lấp đất mà ập thẳng đến hắn: “Hôm nay tại đây tru sát ngươi, chính là Long Uyên.”

Trong nháy mắt đó, một kiếm xuyên tâm thấu cốt trong ác mộng suốt hai năm trời, cùng cảnh tượng giờ phút này Thái A cuốn theo cuồng phong mà đến trùng nhập làm một, hóa thành đôi mắt Tạ Vân băng lạnh thấu xương trong ảo cảnh.

Hôm nay tại đây tru sát ngươi …

Long Uyên…

Ba!

Đan Siêu gắt gao nắm chặt chuôi kiếm, dưới ánh tà dương đỏ như máu chiếu trên cát vàng, hướng đến một kiếm trí mạng hai năm trước ngang nhiên gạt đi.

Cách đó không xa Mã Hâm thất thanh kinh hô:

“Không…!”

Phập!

Máu tươi dưới vòm trời mờ mịt phun ra. Trên đoạn nhai mọi ồn ào náo động hóa thành bối cảnh tĩnh lặng xám trắng. Tất cả ảo cảnh thác loạn cùng những mảnh ký ức, ở một khắc kia như bị quét sạch đi xa.

Thời gian ngưng đọng như bị kéo dài vô hạn. Chỉ thấy Thái A từ trong tay Tạ Vân văng ra, xoay tròn bay lên giữa không trung.

…Long Uyên đâm vào phía sườn trái Tạ Vân, kề sát tim xuyên qua. Từ phía sau lưng lộ ra một mũi kiếm vết máu loang lổ!

Đan Siêu cả người thân thể chấn động mãnh liệt, thất thanh rống to: “Tạ Vân!”

Nhưng mà hết thảy đều đã quá muộn. Tạ Vân hai đầu gối quỵ xuống đất, thống khổ mà kinh ngạc thở hổn hển, rồi chậm rãi ngã xuống.


	52. Chương 52: Trùy cốt

“Đè miệng vết thương lại… đè lại!”

“Thống lĩnh!”

“Miệng vết thương vỡ ra, lấy vải sạch đến!”

Mưa to tầm tã rơi xuống, máu tươi bị dòng nước hoà lẫn uốn lượn ngoằn ngoèo, theo từng bậc cầu thang bằng đá của hành cung chảy xuôi xuống dưới.

Không đếm được bao nhiêu cung nhân bưng nước ấm cùng khăn vải vội vàng chạy tới chạy lui, lướt qua bên người Đan Siêu không dừng lại, thậm chí không một ánh mắt liếc qua, giống như hắn là vô hình không tồn tại.

Trước ngực Đan Siêu bị mưa đông ướt đẫm, từ trong cốt tủy dâng lên một luồng giá rét nồng đậm như kim châm. Bản thân hắn cũng không cảm giác được thân thể tồn tại, đôi mắt chỉ gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm ngạch cửa nhuộm máu tươi mấy bước ở ngoài kia.

“Không cầm được …!” Tiếng kêu to hoảng hốt từ trong phòng bùng nổ.

Tiếng ho ra máu, tiếng bước chân hỗn loạn, tiếng thất kinh quát to vang thành một đám náo loạn. Tiếng Võ Hậu quát chói tai chợt áp đảo hết thảy ồn ào náo động: “Người đâu! Tức khắc đem toàn bộ ngự y trong hành cung đều triệu đến, mau!”

Thông truyền cung nữ chạy vội ra, bước qua cánh cửa ngay cả hài văng mất một cái cũng không kịp quay lại, liền như cá chui vào nước, một mạch cắm đầu chạy trong mưa to. Trong phòng vài thanh âm đồng thời hét: “Kim sang dược!” “Kim sang dược tiếp tục chặn phía trên, mau mau lên!”

Thân thể đã cứng còng của Đan Siêu rốt cục vừa động, lảo đảo bước nhanh tiến lên.

Nhưng ngay sau đó trước mặt hai cây trường đao tung ra, “leng keng!” hai tiếng vang nặng nề, chính là động tĩnh hai tên cấm vệ sớm đã giám thị bên này ngang nhiên rút đao ngăn cản hắn.

Có người kêu: “Minh thuật sĩ đến!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm từ cuối hành lang dài phiêu nhiên mà đến, thân ảnh đến chỗ nào đám cấm vệ canh phía ngoài đồng loạt quỳ một gối xuống. Lúc trước tất cả mọi người đều biết Tạ Vân cực không thích vị “Đào đại tiên” này, nhưng lúc này nhìn thấy hắn, tất cả mọi người trong lòng đều đột nhiên sinh ra một cỗ xúc động cùng hy vọng mong manh.

“…” Đan Siêu mấp máy môi, gian nan lắm mới phát ra thanh âm cực độ khàn khàn: “Minh tiên sinh…”

Bước chân Minh Sùng Nghiễm dừng lại một chút. Chỉ thấy trên gương mặt anh tuấn của tên cấm vệ trẻ tuổi thân thể cường tráng phía trước đầy vẻ thảm hại, liền có chút kinh ngạc chớp chớp đôi mắt: “Ngươi đây là …”

Mã Hâm bước nhanh tiến lên, nhìn cũng không nhìn Đan Siêu một cái, cúi người đối Minh Sùng Nghiễm: “Tiên sinh, thỉnh mau hướng bên này.”

Đan Siêu hốc mắt đỏ bừng, nghẹn ngào nói: “Cầu xin ngươi…”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm trầm mặc một khắc, khe khẽ thở dài, ngoắc tay: “Ngươi theo ta cùng tới.”

“Không!” Mã Hâm nổi giận cắt ngang: “Chính là hắn vì đoạt chức vị minh chủ võ lâm, mà lấy oán trả ơn Thống lĩnh nhà ta, lại muốn đẩy Thống lĩnh vào chỗ chết! Thứ bạch nhãn lang này …”

“Quá trình trị liệu khả năng cần đến hắn.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm ngắt lời: “Lại nói, xử trí người này như thế nào, cũng cần Tạ Thống lĩnh tự mình quyết định… Ngươi đi theo ta.”

Trong phòng người đến người đi tấp nập. Võ Hậu tự mình đứng ở gian ngoài, bàn tay đeo hoàng kim hộ chỉ khẩn trương xiết vào bình phong bằng đá cẩm thạch, dùng sức mạnh đến mức ngay cả cánh tay cũng run rẩy.

Sau bình phong bằng đá cẩm thạch, vài người vây quanh bên chiếc giường đầy vết máu, nhìn thấy Đan Siêu tiến vào, đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lộ vẻ căm tức.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm bước nhanh tiến lên, chỉ nhìn thoáng qua trên giường, ấn đường liền hung hăng nhăn tít lại.

Sườn phải Tạ Vân bị một vết kiếm thương cực kỳ sắc bén nhỏ hẹp xuyên từ trước ra sau. Tuy rằng đã đắp kim sang dược bí chế của hoàng cung, nhưng máu vẫn không ngừng đem thuốc bột tan ra.

Bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều, từ gương mặt mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng đến nửa thân trên để trần, đều bày ra một loại trắng bệch như băng không có một chút sinh khí, phảng phất như dưới ánh sáng mờ mịt chỉ liếc mắt một cái liền có thể xuyên qua làn da trong suốt nhìn thấy đường huyết mạch màu xanh nhạt mỏng manh yếu ớt phía dưới.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm tùy tay cầm chiếc khăn vải ấm lau tay sạch sẽ, khom lưng đè lại miệng vết thương kiểm tra, rồi nói: “Cần phải truyền máu.”

Mọi người nhất thời ngẩn ra. Võ Hậu ngạc nhiên nói: “Cái… Cái gì truyền máu?”

“Thống lĩnh mất máu quá nhiều, tính mạng đe dọa. Cần lấy máu từ nam tử tuổi trẻ cường tráng đưa lại vào trong cơ thể, có thể bổ túc khí huyết đã bị mất đi.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm xoay người nhìn quét chung quanh một vòng, ánh mắt từ trên người vài tên cấm vệ nhất nhất xẹt qua, cau mày nói: “Nguyên bản có thể cho uống dương huyết (*) cũng có hiệu quả tương tự, nhưng hiện giờ việc này không thể chậm trễ, các ngươi có ai…”

[(*) máu dê]

Đan Siêu ngắt lời: “Ta đến!”

Đan Siêu đi nhanh tiến lên, trong phòng nháy mắt an tĩnh. Mã Hâm chửi ầm lên: “Ngươi cút ngay cho ta! Để cho ta tới!”

“Nói, ngươi tránh ra!”

“Ta đến! Lấy máu của ta!”

“Minh tiên sinh! Ta…”

“Yên lặng!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm đập lên giường một nhịp, cao giọng nói: “Lấy máu cũng không phải người nào cũng được. Người đâu! Lấy một loạt bát nước đến!”

Mọi người ngơ ngác không hiểu, nhưng lúc này cũng không có biện pháp nào khác, chỉ đành theo lời mang bát nước tới. Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhỏ máu của Tạ Vân vào trong bát, lại lấy máu của Đan Siêu, cùng đám Mã Hâm từng người nhỏ vào. Một lát sau, chỉ thấy hai giọt máu trong bát nước của Đan Siêu phút chốc lăn lộn, rồi dung hợp lẫn nhau.

Đôi mắt Mã Hâm trông mong nhìn chằm chằm, thấy thế giận dữ: “Cái này là có ý gì?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm từ trong tay áo rút ra một cây châm dài bằng bạc cực nhỏ, quyết định thật nhanh nói: “Huyết khí cũng cần tính tương hợp, trước mắt không cần nhiều lời, chỉ có thể dùng của Đan cấm vệ … Tại hạ cả gan, việc lấy máu yêu cầu an tĩnh vệ sinh, thỉnh Hoàng hậu điện hạ dẫn tất cả những người còn lại tạm thời tránh đi.”

Kim châm bằng bạc kia hai đầu đều ánh lên sắc vàng, rõ ràng là cùng một loại bí kim với Định hồn châm, khiến nhìn qua dị thường cổ quái. Mọi người lúc này hai mặt nhìn nhau, đều chần chờ không động, có vài người thậm chí xúc động mà tiến lên muốn nói điều gì; nhưng ngay sau đó đã bị Hoàng hậu ngăn lại: “Đều lui ra!”

“Hoàng hậu nương nương, chúng ta…”

Võ Hậu hơi hơi thở dốc, một lát sau nói: “Nghe theo Minh tiên sinh!”

Hoàng hậu tuy rằng lo lắng đến cực điểm, nhưng lúc trước tận mắt thấy Minh Sùng Nghiễm chỉ một cây châm mà trị hết chứng đau đầu kinh niên của Hoàng đế, chỉ đành phân phó tả hữu đều lui ra, chính mình cũng rời khỏi gian phòng.

Trước khi tự tay khép cánh cửa lại, nàng giương mắt từ khe hở thoáng nhìn vào trong. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu quỳ gối bên cạnh giường, một cánh tay đã bị Minh Sùng Nghiễm buộc lại trên cắm kim châm lấy huyết, một tay khác lại gắt gao mà nắm chắc bàn tay lạnh lẽo trắng đến nhợt nhạt của Tạ Vân thả bên cạnh người.

… Từ góc độ phía ngoài nhìn vào, chính rõ ràng là lòng bàn tay tương thiếp, khăng khít không một kẽ hở.

Đáy mắt Võ Hậu thoáng hiện lên kinh ngạc, khiếp sợ, khó có thể tin. Nhưng ngay sau đó nàng cắn chặt răng, không nói một lời mà nhẹ nhàng khép lại cánh cửa.

………….

Cạch một tiếng vang nhỏ, trong phòng lần nữa lâm vào an tĩnh.

Gương mặt Tạ Vân chìm trong ánh sáng mờ tỏ, thậm chí ngay cả môi cũng phiếm ra màu xanh nhạt, lông mi khép lại thành một hình rẻ quạt vừa dài vừa đen mượt. Minh Sùng Nghiễm đem một đầu ống bạc nối với kim châm đâm vào phía trong khuỷu tay y, lau đi mồ hôi, thấp thỏm nói: “Cái này… vậy hẳn là không thành vấn đề. Lại xem, nếu có chút khó chịu ngươi lập tức nói cho ta biết…”

Đan Siêu lại mắt điếc tai ngơ, đem nội lực cuồn cuộn không ngừng từ lòng bàn tay truyền nhập vào trong kinh lạc suy yếu củaTạ Vân.

Tầm mắt của hắn, thính giác cùng tất cả cảm giác, đều tập trung lên gương mặt an tĩnh trên giường này. Giống như giờ phút này, trên đời này trừ bỏ huyết mạch nối liền bọn họ, liền không còn bất cứ chuyện gì khác tồn tại.

Mọi oán hận, ghen tị cùng thống khổ đều ở giờ phút này hóa thành tro bụi, dần dần yên lặng lắng đọng thành tuyệt vọng lạnh lẽo.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm từ trong tay áo giũ ra bình lớn bình nhỏ, lấy mấy cái mở ra, đem trộn với kim sang dược bí chế của hoàng cung, lần lượt rắc vào miệng vết thương trên sườn Tạ Vân. Thuốc bột kia cũng không biết làm từ cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy cả phòng mùi thơm ngát xông vào mũi, vậy mà đem mùi huyết tinh nồng hậu đều giảm đi không ít; Dòng máu nguyên bản đã từ từ chậm lại, một lát sau rốt cục bị một tầng thuốc bột thật dày triệt để ngăn chặn.

“Tốt! chỉ cần đem máu triệt để ngừng lại, tiếp theo liền… Dừng tay!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm hoảng sợ: “Trời đất! Ngươi không muốn sống nữa sao?”

Hắn vươn tay đoạt ống bạc. Đan Siêu lại che cánh tay, lắc mình không cho hắn gián đoạn truyền máu – Khí huyết cực kỳ nhanh chóng xói mòn đã khiến cho hắn thực khó đứng dậy, trong phút chốc bàn chân còn lảo đảo, cơ hồ muốn ngã xuống đất.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm nói: “Ta không có kêu ngươi đem hết máu đều truyền cho y! Mau ngừng lại!”

“… Không có việc gì!” Đan Siêu cố chấp nói, khóe môi đã khô nứt xám trắng, cả người tiều tụy bất kham, duy độc nhất hai mắt lại lóe ra ánh sáng không giống bình thường, tựa như kẻ đánh bạc hưng phấn: “Không có việc gì, không quan hệ… Ta còn có thể…”

“Ngươi sẽ chết! Như vậy ý nghĩa gì chứ?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm phất tay áo giận dữ, còn muốn nói gì nữa, đột nhiên cảm giác thấy cái gì, mãnh liệt xoay người.

Chỉ thấy trên giường, Tạ Vân không biết khi nào đã hơi hơi mở mắt.

“…Tạ Thống lĩnh?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm một bước tiến lên. Ở phía sau hắn Đan Siêu cũng run run, nhưng tựa hồ dưới chân đột nhiên có lực ngàn cân níu kéo cưỡng bách dừng lại.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm thân thiết nói: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân sau làn mi tan rã, hoảng hốt mà không rõ ràng. Có lẽ là nhờ truyền máu, dưới làn da mỏng như băng mơ hồ lộ ra vài tia huyết sắc, giống như chỉ hơi chạm vào liền sẽ hóa thành ngàn vạn mảnh nhỏ.

Y còn chưa vượt qua thời điểm nguy hiểm nhất.

Nam nhân này nắm giữ Bắc Nha mấy vạn cấm quân, được che phủ bởi vô số lời đồn đại thần bí tàn nhẫn, kẻ gần như là đệ nhất quyền lực của đế quốc, rõ ràng phải là kẻ đao phong kiên định, băng tuyết lãnh khốc.

Nhưng giờ phút này nhìn y đơn bạc mà suy yếu, tựa hồ chỉ cần vươn tay lên cổ họng mảnh khảnh kia, hơi xiết một cái, liền có thể dễ dàng đưa y vào chỗ chết.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm cúi người xuống, nhưng bị Tạ Vân đưa tay chặn lại.

“…” Trong phòng an tĩnh, tiếng hô hấp dị thường rõ ràng, dưới hai luồng ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú không chớp, Tạ Vân thu hồi tay, chuyển về hướng cánh tay trái của mình, cố sức mà không cho cự tuyệt, đem kim tiêm rút ra.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm động dung nói: “Thống lĩnh! …”

Tiếng nghẹn ngào giống như phá băng, từ trong không khí ngưng trọng chậm rãi thấm ra. Đan Siêu há miệng to thở hổn hển, dùng nắm tay bịt miệng lại, bả vai dày rộng rắn chắc không ngừng run rẩy.

“… Ngươi đi đi…” Tạ Vân từng chữ một, khàn khàn nhẹ nói.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên tiến lên, bàn tay run rẩy nắm chắc tay y, quỳ một gối xuống mặt đất: “Không! Ta sai rồi! Ta thật không cố ý, van cầu ngươi…”

Tạ Vân lắc lắc đầu.

“Ngươi… Ngươi muốn cái gì cũng có thể, muốn ta làm như thế nào cũng được. Núi đao biển lửa máu chảy đầu rơi, ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì ta đều có thể đi làm, van cầu ngươi đừng bắt ta đi…”

Đan Siêu hai tay gắt gao nắm chặt bàn tay lạnh lẽo của Tạ Vân, đem nó áp lên trán mình. Nước mắt nam tử trẻ tuổi theo sống mũi thẳng tắp từng giọt từng giọt rơi lên nệm giường loang lổ vết máu.

“Tọa ủng giang sơn, uy gia tứ hải…” Hắn tuyệt vọng nói: “Chỉ cần có thể trở lại trước kia, thời điểm chưa phát sinh chuyện gì… Chuyện gì cũng đều chưa phát sinh qua … Thời điểm…”

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân chậm rãi đem tay rút ra.

“Ngươi đi đi…” y nói, tinh bì lực tẫn mà nhắm hai mắt lại:

“…Ngươi được tự do!”

………….

Năm Lân Đức thứ hai, đương kim Hoàng thượng dẫn theo văn võ bá quan, Võ Hậu dẫn theo các mệnh phụ nội ngoại, cùng các sứ giả chư hầu, Đông tuần Thái sơn tế phong thiên địa, lập ba đài Vũ Hạc, Vạn tuế, Cảnh Vân, cải niên hiệu thành Càn Phong, khắc bia đá ghi công.

Hoàng ân chiếu khắp, đại xá thiên hạ, bá quan văn võ từ tam phẩm trở lên ban thưởng tước nhất đẳng, dưới tứ phẩm đều thêm một bậc.

Đầu năm Càn Phong, nhị thánh dẫn theo nghi trượng hồi kinh.

Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân bởi vì trọng thương khó có thể di chuyển, phụng nhị thánh long ân, cho phép lưu lại Phụng Cao hành cung dưỡng thương, cho đến đầu xuân mới quay lại kinh thành.

“Ta không đi!”

Chạng vạng mới vừa hạ một trận tuyết, ngự hoa viên trong Thanh Lương điện một vùng trắng xoá. Hoàng hậu mặc một thân hồ cừu trắng muốt, váy lụa cung trang đỏ thẫm, mái tóc cài một cây trâm phượng bằng vàng nạm ngọc, đứng dưới gốc mai, đôi mắt đen sắc bén dò xét nhìn người phía trước.

Đan Siêu đầu vai rơi đầy tuyết, nhưng tay ôm quyền, sống lưng thẳng băng, giống như một thanh lợi kiếm đứng trong tuyết.

Võ Hậu hơi cao giọng: “Thánh Thượng cùng Bổn cung đã quyết định, sau khi hồi kinh sẽ tấn ngươi thực chức, gia phong thưởng tước, ngươi lại không nguyện ý đi?”

Đan Siêu nói: “Tạ Hoàng hậu đề bạt. Nhưng tính mạng Thống lĩnh vẫn còn nguy hiểm, thần nghiệp chướng nặng nề, không thể rời đi. Thỉnh Hoàng hậu thứ tội.”

Đan Siêu nói không nặng nề, thậm chí thanh âm thực nhẹ, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao Võ Hậu lại nghe ra ý tứ chém đinh chặt sắt, không thể thay đổi.

“Cho dù ngươi muốn lưu lại phụng dưỡng thuốc thang, Thống lĩnh nhà ngươi cũng chưa chắc bằng lòng gặp đi?” Võ Hậu cười lạnh một tiếng: “Bổn cung nghe nói tối hôm qua ngươi đứng ngoài cửa đại điện suốt một đêm, Tạ Vân ngay cả cửa viện cũng đều không mở, chính là sự thật?”

“…”

“Cho dù ngươi ở lại hành cung cũng là việc vô bổ, chi bằng đi trước hồi kinh, thay Bổn cung quản thúc tốt Bắc nha cấm quân, cũng coi như là giúp đại ân cho Thống lĩnh các ngươi – Còn nữa, trên luận võ trường đao kiếm không có mắt, Tạ Vân cũng không thể bởi vậy mà xem ngươi như cừu nhân. Có lẽ chờ sau khi y hồi kinh nhìn thấy ngươi cần cần cù cù, trung tâm như một, khúc mắc cũng liền tan thành mây khói, chẳng phải là vẹn toàn đôi bên?”

Hoàng hậu tự nghĩ lời hay lời dở đều đã nói hết, nhưng trả lời nàng vẫn là một mảnh trầm mặc như cũ.

Cách đó không xa hoạn quan mang theo đèn lồng, lướt qua hành lang dài, phía sau là một tiểu cung nữ khom lưng bưng khay, bước chân trong tuyết nghe loạt xoạt.

Đó là hướng đi Thiên điện đưa thuốc.

Võ Hậu xoay người, cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu một lúc lâu.

Nam tử tuổi trẻ này đã ra dáng trưởng thành, so với nàng đã cao hơn nhiều, gương mặt giống như từ huyền thiết đúc ra, thâm thúy, lạnh lùng mà cương mãnh. Thân hình khôi ngô rắn chắc, đủ để khiến thiếu nữ khuê phòng tim đập thình thịch.

Nhưng tóc hắn vẫn còn ngắn, trên cổ tay dùng một sợi lụa đỏ quấn quanh phật châu bằng gỗ mun, mơ hồ từ dưới tay áo chẽn của cấm vệ chế phục lộ ra manh mối – khí tức thanh đăng cổ phật vẫn chưa tan trên người hắn, ẩn ẩn lộ ra khí chất kẻ xuất gia cấm dục hà khắc.

Võ Hậu như có điều suy nghĩ mà nheo lại ánh mắt:

“Ngươi rốt cuộc nghĩ thế nào?”

“Thần tội chết.” Đan Siêu như trước trả lời ngắn gọn: “Đợi sau khi Thống lĩnh khỏi hẳn, thần nguyện hộ tống Thống lĩnh thượng kinh, đến lúc đó nhất định mặc cho nương nương xử trí.”

Cái này chính là kim chen không lọt nước rót không vào. Võ Hậu quả thực không có cách nào, nếu là bên người có tấu chương nhất định sẽ ném thẳng vào mặt hắn: “Nói cách khác, Tạ Vân một ngày không khoẻ ngươi cũng một ngày không đi, chính là muốn làm chó trông nhà, canh giữ ở cửa Thanh Lương điện, phải không?”

“Phải.”

“Bổn cung đã truy tìm được linh chi ngàn năm, ngày mai sẽ lệnh người ra roi thúc ngựa hồi kinh đi lấy rồi quay lại cho Thống lĩnh các ngươi dùng. Đến lúc đó người chết cũng có thể sống lại!”

“…”

“Ngay cả vài ngày như vậy cũng không thể chờ?!” Võ Hậu khó có thể tin, nghiêm khắc nói: “Đan Siêu! Ngươi trong đầu cả ngày rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì vậy?!”

Trong lời này vẻ phật ý đã phi thường rõ ràng, Đan Siêu nhất thời ngưng trọng, phút chốc giương mắt hỏi: “Nương nương đã tìm ra được linh chi ngàn năm?”

Hoàn toàn là ông nói gà bà nói vịt, không cùng một mặt bằng tư duy. Võ Hậu quả thực cũng bị tức quá thành cười, rốt cục bỏ mặc không hảo ngôn khuyên giải an ủi thuyết phục hắn, phủi tay đem ống tay áo chắp lại phía sau: “Thôi, ngươi chính mình ngẫm lại đi! Về phía Bổn cung chỗ này không có gì, ngược lại Thánh Thượng bên kia…”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Lúc nào có thể đưa tới?”

Võ Hậu triệt để không kiên nhẫn, không muốn tiếp tục dong dài cùng hắn, lạnh lùng nói: “Bổn cung đã nói hết lời như thế, ngươi tự giải quyết cho tốt đi!” Nói xong phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Kết quả đêm hôm đó, Võ Hậu dùng xong bữa tối trở lại tẩm cung, đang muốn gọi người hỏi việc ngày mai khởi hành hồi kinh hành trang chuẩn bị như thế nào, đột nhiên thấy tâm phúc cung nữ một đường chạy nhanh vào báo lại: “Bẩm nương nương! Đan cấm vệ đoạt lệnh bài của thủ hạ ngài phái hồi kinh lấy linh chi ngàn năm, gọi người mở cửa hành cung, hiện đã phi ngựa hướng về Trường An đi rồi!”

Chén trà trong tay Hoàng hậu đinh một tiếng đập lên mặt bàn: “Cái gì?”

Võ Hậu bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, trong lòng kinh nghi bất định, bật thốt lên hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh biết không? Người đâu, theo ta bãi giá Thiên điện…”

Cung nữ đang muốn lui ra phân phó kiệu mã, đột nhiên Võ Hậu kịp phản ứng: “Đứng lại! Tạ Thống lĩnh có biết việc này?”

“Hồi bẩm nương nương, Thiên điện bên kia báo nói Tạ Thống lĩnh buổi chiều vẫn luôn mê man, loại sự tình này không dám kinh động đến người bệnh…”

Võ Hậu chậm rãi ngồi lại, chỉ thấy ánh mắt chớp động, không biết đang cân nhắc cái gì. Một lúc lâu mới giơ tay lên phất phất: “Đi xuống đi. Nếu Tạ Thống lĩnh còn không biết, trước hết đừng cho y biết … Giữ kín miệng các ngươi.”

Tâm phúc cung nữ phụng dưỡng Võ Hậu đã lâu, trực giác câu kia “Nếu y không biết, liền đừng cho y biết” có thâm ý khác; nàng rùng mình một cái, cúi đầu vâng dạ, mới thật cẩn thận mà lui xuống.

……………..

Ba ngày sau, Đan Siêu ngàn dặm chạy như bay vào kinh, tiến cung lấy được linh chi; lập tức một khắc chưa nghỉ, liền xoay người thuận theo đường cũ nhanh như chớp mà quay lại.

Thiên sơn vạn thủy, mưa gió kiêm trình, một đường mấy lần ghé trạm dịch đổi ngựa đã mệt nhoài. Ngày hắn trở lại Phụng Cao hành cung, ngoài Thiên viện đã rơi xuống tầm tã tuyết mịn, khắp nơi mờ mịt một màu trắng thuần.

Một tiểu y nữ thủ hạ của Minh Sùng Nghiễm tiếp nhận linh chi, đẩy cửa đi vào. Sau một lúc lâu trở ra, đứng ở trên bậc thang đối Đan Siêu cúi người, nhẹ giọng nói: “Đan cấm vệ, mời trở về đi. Linh chi đã dâng lên, sau đó liền sẽ đưa đi sắc thuốc phục dược.”

Đan Siêu đứng ở dưới bậc thang, trên tóc, trên lông mày đều đọng bụi tuyết, hốc mắt thâm quầng tràn đầy tơ máu, cằm mơ hồ có thể thấy râu mọc xanh mét, thanh âm cũng như giấy nhám ma sát khàn khàn thô ráp: “Thống lĩnh mấy ngày nay…”

“Đã tốt một chút, bây giờ đã có thể hơi ngồi dậy được trong chốc lát.”

Đan Siêu “A” một tiếng, lại không đi, tựa hồ trù trừ cái gì. Một lúc lâu sau, hắn hít vào một hơi thật sâu, thấp giọng hỏi: “Vậy y vừa rồi… có nói gì không? …”

“Không có gì nha,” thanh âm tiểu y nữ từ phía trên truyền đến, tựa hồ có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu: “Ân … chỉ nói “biết, thỉnh ngài quay về đi”, còn lại không có gì nữa.”

Đan Siêu vẫn không nhúc nhích mà đứng yên thật lâu, tựa như một pho tượng đá trầm mặc tiều tụy đứng trong tuyết.

Một lúc lâu hắn rốt cục lại nhẹ nhàng mà “A” một tiếng, xoay người, dọc theo hành lang dài, từng bước chậm rãi rời đi.

Trong Thiên điện đốt lò sưởi, song cửa sổ hơi hơi khép hờ. Tạ Vân khẽ nhắm hai mắt tựa vào bên cửa sổ, trên người khoác một chiếc áo lông trắng tuyết, không một tia tạp sắc. Trong trời đông giá rét, một nửa mặt xương gầy cùng hồ mao hoà thành một khối, hoàn toàn không phân biệt được đường nét.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm buông dược thư xuống, lắc đầu thở dài: “Ngày xưa chỉ nói Tạ Thống lĩnh võ công đã đến mức đỉnh cao tuyệt hảo, hiện giờ mới biết thế nhưng liên ba mươi sáu kế đều thuần thục, khó trách có thể đi lên địa vị cao như thế…”

Tạ Vân không đáp.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm quay đầu đi cao thấp đánh giá, lại chỉ thấy khuôn mặt y trầm tĩnh, giống như đã ngủ. Một lát sau phương sĩ rốt cục nhịn không được lại cười nhạt một tiếng: “Không đánh mà thắng, lạt mềm buộc chặt … chiêu này của Thống lĩnh thật sự cao minh, tại hạ chỉ có thể nói câu bội phục, bội phục a!”

Tạ Vân đuôi mắt không chút động đậy, thậm chí gương mặt cũng giống như hồ nước đóng băng, không có bất luận gợn sóng nào.

Một lúc lâu mới thấy y giơ tay, nhẹ nhàng khép song cửa sổ. Nhất thời cả phòng gió tuyết biến mất vô ảnh vô tung.


	53. Chương 53: Tử Khâm

Tháng giêng năm Càn Phong thứ nhất, thánh giá dẫn theo mấy ngàn nghi trượng, rời khỏi Phụng Cao huyện.

Phụng Cao hành cung lâm vào mùa đông dài an tĩnh.

Cánh cửa Thiên viện suốt ngày đóng chặt, chỉ có tiểu y nữ bưng chén thuốc ngẫu nhiên ra vào, ở trong tuyết lưu lại một hàng dài dấu chân nhỏ uốn lượn, rất nhanh lại bị đầy trời gió tuyết dần dần che lấp.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm mỗi ba ngày đến một chuyến, bắt mạch khai căn kiểm tra tình huống. Thời gian lưu lại càng ngày càng ngắn, chứng tỏ Tạ Vân đã vượt qua giai đoạn nguy hiểm nhất.

Ngẫu nhiên thời điểm Minh Sùng Nghiễm rời đi, sẽ nhìn thấy Đan Siêu ngồi trên chạc một gốc cây bạch quả ngoài viện, nhiều lần chà lau lưỡi kiếm Long Uyên xanh biếc dài ba thước. Hắn dùng chính là một mảnh vải thấm băng tuyết, từ góc độ nhìn lên của Minh Sùng Nghiễm, ngẫu nhiên sẽ thoáng thấy ở cổ tay hắn lộ ra một chuỗi phật châu bằng gỗ mun, từng viên đè lên một dải lụa màu đỏ thẫm.

Có một lần Minh Sùng Nghiễm dừng bước, ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Này!”

Đan Siêu dừng lại.

“Ngươi không đi vào sao?”

“…”

“Vào xem?” Minh Sùng Nghiễm hướng về phía trong viện khoa tay múa chân ra dấu: “Đã tỉnh, ngồi một mình!”

Nhưng mà Đan Siêu tựa như kinh hoàng ngẩn người một khắc, sau khi hồi thần lại đem lưỡi kiếm lật qua, tiếp tục vùi đầu chà lau, giống như cái gì cũng không nghe thấy.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm phát ra một tiếng thở dài, làn khói trắng từ đôi môi phun ra lượn lờ phiêu tán, giây lát liền biến mất trong gió tuyết.

Có khi Đan Siêu khởi hưng trí, liền sẽ tìm trúc địch đến thổi, tiếng vi vu thanh lạnh quanh quẩn không tan. Trong hành cung hiện giờ tiếng người thưa thớt, trừ bỏ cung nhân ngẫu nhiên quét tuyết phát ra âm thanh sàn sạt, cùng với tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh đêm khuya khi xa khi gần vọng đến, trong Thiên điện có thể nghe được, liền chỉ có một khúc trúc địch đứt quãng kia.

Một đêm nọ Tạ Vân thổi tắt ngọn nến, đang ngồi ở cạnh giường, đột nhiên bên ngoài tiếng sáo ngừng lại. Y cho rằng Đan Siêu đi rồi, ai ngờ một lát sau trúc địch lần thứ hai vang lên, lại còn sửa âm điệu khác bình thường, biến đến cứng cáp, hoang vắng mà da diết, mơ hồ giống như là ca khúc của dân du mục truyền lưu trong Mạc Bắc.

Tạ Vân dựa vào bên cửa sổ nghe thật lâu, khoác áo xuống giường, đẩy cửa ra.

Đan Siêu ngồi ở trên nhánh cây cao cao ngoài cửa viện, nghe thấy động tĩnh, lập tức ngẩng đầu lên.

Trong đình viện đột nhiên khôi phục tĩnh lặng, ánh trăng phủ lên mái hiên hành lang đầy tuyết đọng, ở trên trụ đá hắt lên ánh sáng thanh lãnh; một lúc lâu mới nghe Đan Siêu ngập ngừng hỏi: “Đánh thức ngươi sao?”

Tạ Vân không đáp.

“…” Thật lâu sau Đan Siêu rốt cục ngập ngừng, thấp giọng nói: “… Ta đây liền đi…”

Khi hắn đứng dậy từ đầu vai chấn động rơi xuống một mảnh tuyết, vừa muốn xoay người, lại đột nhiên nghe thấy Tạ Vân phía sau nói: “Ngươi không cần như vậy…”

Đan Siêu dừng lại, trong phút chốc còn cho là lỗ tai mình nghe nhầm, ngay sau đó một cỗ run rẩy theo máu toả ra tứ chi toàn thân.

“Ngươi…” Hắn do dự mà quay đầu lại: “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“Ngươi không cần phải như vậy,” Tạ Vân lập lại một lần, ngay cả ngữ khí bình thản cũng không biến mảy may: “Trên luận võ trường các bằng sinh tử, đao kiếm không có mắt, không cần để ý.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên hai người nói chuyện với nhau suốt mùa đông giá rét này, Đan Siêu há há miệng, yết hầu cũng khó phát ra âm thanh, một lát sau mới tối nghĩa nói: “Nhưng ta không muốn thương tổn ngươi…”

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Vì cái gì?”

Đan Siêu thả người rơi xuống đất, chân đạp lên làn tuyết thật dày, phát ra tiếng loạt xoạt rất nhỏ.

Tạ Vân đứng ở dưới mái hiên, Đan Siêu đứng ở ngoài đình viện, hai người cách nhau bất quá hơn mười bước, lại như là cách chân trời góc biển. Đan Siêu thở sâu mấy lần, cảm giác đầy phổi tràn ngập không khí lạnh như dao cắt. Sự đau đớn đó khiến cho hắn thần trí thanh tỉnh, có loại tự ngược gần như tàn nhẫn lãnh tĩnh.

“… Bởi vì ta yêu ngươi!” hắn khàn khàn nói.

“Thanh thanh tử khâm, Du du ngã tâm. Nhất nhật bất kiến, Như tam nguyệt hề…”(*)

Gió chợt thổi mạnh lên, mang theo sương tuyết nhấc lên vạt áo cùng ống tay áo, lộ ra sợi dây buộc tóc Đan Siêu quấn trên cổ tay.

“… Thanh thanh tử khâm,” Tạ Vân nghe không ra bất luận ý tứ hàm xúc gì mà thì thầm.

Câu này ngắn ngủn bốn chữ, mỗi cái âm tiết đều ngân lên thật dài, giống như ở giữa răng môi thấm vào thật lâu mới theo gió phiêu tán. Sau đó y giống như đột nhiên nổi lên hứng thú, hỏi: “Ngươi biết câu thơ này có ý nghĩa gì không?”

“…”

“Thanh thanh tử khâm, Du du ngã tâm; thanh thanh tử bội, Du du ngã tư (*). Tử khâm là tà áo người đọc sách, mà tử bội là dải thắt lưng của nam tử; Có người nói, Trịnh quốc suy loạn không tu sửa trường học, học giả phân tán, hoặc đi hoặc ở lại. Bài thơ này là của người lưu lại trách người ra đi, là học sinh tưởng niệm đồng học; nhưng ta cho rằng không phải như vậy…”

“…Đây rõ ràng là một bài thơ tình, là nam tử đối với đồng học của hắn, chính là mang tâm tư nhung nhớ cầu yêu.”

Hầu kết Đan Siêu thốt nhiên hoạt động một cái.

Hắn nắm chặt bàn tay, móng tay vốn đã rất ngắn bấm sâu vào trong da thịt nơi lòng bàn tay.

“…Như vậy,” Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói: “Yêu của ngươi đối vi sư, lại là loại tâm tư gì?”

Đan Siêu run rẩy mở miệng, cho dù kiệt lực dồn nén, nhưng trong thanh âm vẫn là tiếng thở dốc dồn dập: “Chính là… chính là như trong bài thơ kia, nam tử hướng đồng học cầu yêu…”

“…Ý muốn cầu ngươi làm vợ…” (**)

Tạ Vân nhắm hai mắt lại.

Ngàn sao trên trời đêm, tuyết trắng trên mặt đất đều phá lệ rực rỡ, từ cửu thiên ngân hà trải dài tít tắp đến phương xa tĩnh lặng. Bọn họ cứ như vậy đứng đối diện nhau dưới bầu trời đầy sao sáng, giống như thời gian cùng không gian đều bị hút ra, hóa thành những bóng hình trầm mặc.

“Không có khả năng!” Thật lâu sau đó, Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nói.

Y xoay người đẩy cửa phòng, chậm rãi biến mất trong trùng trùng ngói xanh tường đỏ của hành cung.

……………………

[(*) Trích trong bài “Tử khâm”

Thanh thanh tử khâm /Du du ngã tâm /Túng ngã bất vãng/ Tử ninh bất tự âm  
Thanh thanh tử bội/ Du du ngã tư / Túng ngã bất vãng /Tử ninh bất lai  
Khiêu hề thoát hề /Tại thành khuyết hề /Nhất nhật bất kiến/ Như tam nguyệt hề.

 _Dịch thơ:_  
Xanh xanh tà áo/ Bồi hồi lòng ta/ đã lâu không gặp/ Vời vợi tin xa.  
Xanh xanh dây lưng/ Vấn vương lòng ta/ đã lâu không gặp/ biền biệt không về  
Ngày ngóng đêm trông/ Bên thành mong đợi/ một ngày không gặp/ Như ba tháng dài.]

[(**) Lời mỗ: Cái câu “dục cầu nhĩ vi thê ý tứ” của Đan Siêu là một câu rất khó. Thực lòng, mỗ ko thích dịch “thê” thành “vợ”, vì từ “vợ” mỗ nghĩ chỉ dùng cho phụ nữ. Tạ Vân đây là nam tử, với tính cách Tạ Vân dùng từ “vợ” thực không ổn. Thế nhưng nếu dùng những chữ như “bạn đời” thì lại không trực quan, không hợp với tính cách Đan Siêu. Bạn nào có cao kiến hơn, xin hãy góp ý.]

……………………..

Mùa đông ngày một ngày đi qua, tuyết vẫn rơi xuống đình viện. Một sớm đầu xuân tuyết tan, Tạ Vân đi đến góc đình viện chiết một nhánh đào, đem cắm trong bình bạch ngọc, đặt cạnh cửa sổ.

Tháng ba năm Càn Phong thứ nhất, thánh giá về đến kinh thành, ban thưởng cho bá quan.

Võ Hậu từ kinh thành ban y phục mùa xuân cho cấm quân thống lĩnh, cấp tốc tám trăm dặm (*) kỵ binh đưa đến Phụng Cao hành cung. Hoạn quan đi theo còn mang theo một đạo thánh chỉ ngắn gọn rõ ràng: Đan cấm vệ trong võ đạo đại hội có công, thưởng tước vị dinh thự, vàng bạc tỳ nữ, lệnh tức khắc hồi kinh tiếp nhận thực chức, không được chậm trễ.

[(*) cấp tốc tám trăm dặm: cách truyền tin nhanh nhất]

Lúc Đan Siêu cầm đạo thánh chỉ kia đi đến Thiên điện, Tạ Vân đang ở bên cửa sổ thay nước cho cành đào, ngón tay thon dài trắng như tuyết nhẹ nhàng dán bên miệng bình dương chi bạch ngọc, cành đào đột nhiên rơi xuống vài cánh hoa đậu trên bậu cửa sổ bằng gỗ hoàng dương.

“Đã biết.” Y thản nhiên nói: “Vậy liền đi đi.”

Miệng vết thương nơi sườn trái của y đã khép lại, nhưng Đan Siêu biết dưới làn da hẳn là vết thương còn chưa lành. Một kiếm của Long Uyên kình khí mạnh mẽ tổn thương đến tâm mạch Tạ Vân, hơn nữa y còn cường ép khai ấn, cực tổn hại đến căn cơ. Thời tiết đầu xuân ấm áp mà y vẫn chưa bỏ xuống được lớp áo lông dày sụ, khuôn mặt rõ ràng lộ ra vẻ tái nhợt cùng lạnh giá.

Trước đầu xuân tình hình thương thế của y kỳ thật còn chưa tốt. Một đêm nọ y đột nhiên phát sốt, thân thể co rút, dẫn đến miệng vết thương vỡ ra chảy máu. Minh Sùng Nghiễm lệnh cho người đem địa long đến đốt giống như hỏa lò, gọi Đan Siêu tới đồng thời dùng rượu nóng chà lau toàn thân Tạ Vân hết lần này đến lần khác, rối loạn cho đến gần sáng, mới miễn cưỡng đem thân nhiệt càng lúc càng cao giảm xuống.

Sau đó Tạ Vân lại sốt cao từng đợt mê man mấy ngày, nước cháo cũng không uống được, sau khi tỉnh lại rõ ràng cả người tinh-khí-thần đều không ổn.

Nhưng y không hỏi đến tình huống thân thể của mình như thế nào, Minh Sùng Nghiễm cũng không nói. Tạ Vân đã ở tuổi này, không còn là thanh niên hai mươi mấy tuổi tinh khí tràn đầy nữa, thân thể căn cơ một khi hao tổn liền rất khó khôi phục; Một trận này sống qua ngày đông giá rét, cũng không biết phải tái dưỡng bao năm, mới có thể miễn cưỡng khôi phục được trạng thái như cũ.

Y đem cành đào cắm vào trong bình bạch ngọc, lại hướng một mặt cửa sổ khác đi tới, đến bên một vò lưu ly trồng Bạch ngọc lan tưới chút nước. Cành Bạch ngọc lan kia đã hoàn toàn héo rũ, mới vừa từ trong vò lấy ra, những đóa hoa úa vàng liền đột nhiên rơi xuống đầy đất.

Tạ Vân lắc đầu, tiện tay đem cành hoa rụng trụi lủi ném lại vào trong vò, giương mắt hỏi: “Ngươi còn đứng ở đây làm gì?”

Đan Siêu trầm mặc.

Bên ngoài xuân hàn se lạnh, bên trong lại ấm áp đến mức chỉ cần mặc áo đơn. Tạ Vân lại khoác áo lông đứng ở trước cửa sổ, Thái A kiếm tùy tay để trên bàn cách đó không xa, một bên tóc mai từ trong búi tóc y tiện tay buộc rơi xuống rủ bên gáy.

“… Chừng nào ngươi hồi Trường An?” Đan Siêu dời ánh mắt đi hỏi.

Tạ Vân lười biếng nói: “Để xem.”

Ấn theo tính cách thích quyền lực của Tạ Vân, có thể kiềm chế đến đầu xuân còn chưa động thân đã thực không dễ dàng. Chờ thời tiết chuyển ấm thêm một chút, y khẳng định sẽ lập tức xuất phát về kinh, trở lại nơi đỉnh cao quyền lực của đế quốc.

Đan Siêu vươn tay, tựa hồ muốn vén đám tóc mai của Tạ Vân kia ra sau tai, nhưng ngay sau đó “ba” một tiếng, bị Tạ Vân đưa tay chặn lại.

Hai người bọn họ đối diện một khắc, Đan Siêu đột nhiên xoay người, đẩy cửa đi nhanh ra ngoài.

Phảng phất giống như bại quân không còn cách gì, chỉ có thể tháo chạy.

………..

Nếu thời gian cứ như vậy nặng nề mà bình thản trôi qua, hết thảy mọi chuyện phát sinh trong mùa đông dài dằng dặc nơi Phụng Cao hành cung kia đều muốn tan theo tuyết đọng, vô thanh vô tức chôn vùi trong năm tháng hỗn loạn.

Nhưng mà bất luận là Đan Siêu hay Tạ Vân, ai cũng không nghĩ tới một việc phát sinh ngoài ý muốn đột nhiên cải biến cục diện giằng co.

Đó là đêm khuya hai ngày sau, Đan Siêu đột nhiên không hề dự triệu từ trong giấc mơ bừng tỉnh dậy, không lý do mà cảm thấy một trận tâm hoảng ý loạn. Hắn mắt nhìn đầu giường, Thất tinh Long Uyên đang ở trong vỏ kiếm ong ong chấn động, giống như cũng cực kỳ bất an, tựa hồ có chuyện gì đang phát sinh.

Đan Siêu trong ngực phập phồng một khắc, thốt nhiên xoay người xuống giường, nắm trường kiếm đẩy cửa sổ nhảy ra.

Trong nháy mắt thả người rơi xuống, chỉ thấy thấy hắn duỗi tay, nhặt lên cành ngọc lan lúc chạng vạng hắn cố ý lộn trở lại cầm về, cắm vào thủy bình.

Hành cung đêm khuya trống trải an tĩnh, trong bóng đêm chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng khinh công xẹt qua ngọn cây phát ra tiếng lá rơi rất nhỏ. Chưa đến thời gian một chén trà, Đan Siêu đã đi tới cửa ngoài Thiên điện, xa xa nhìn lại ngọn đèn lồng vắng vẻ, mà cửa viện thế nhưng lại mở he hé.

Trong lòng hắn xẹt qua một tia hồ nghi, không khỏi dừng lại cước bộ.

Ngay lúc này, cửa sổ Thiên điện thế nhưng từ trong mở ra. Ngay sau đó vài bóng đen lăng không nhảy ra ngoài, đồng tử Đan Siêu chợt co rút nhanh…

Trong đó có một bóng đen ôm trước ngực một người mê man bất tỉnh không nhúc nhích, rõ ràng chính là Tạ Vân!

[ _Lời mỗ_ : thả thính nha, chương 54-55 H văn, mỗ cài private …hihi…]


	54. Chương 54: Mê dược

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Đan Siêu là định gọi người, nhưng ngay sau đó hắn liền ý thức: trong Phụng Cao hành cung hiện tại trống không. Gần đó có một đám binh sĩ tuần tra cũng là ở bên ngoài đình viện, cho dù nghe thấy chạy tới cũng khẳng định không kịp. Còn nữa, Tạ Vân bị bắt đi đến một chút động tĩnh cũng không có, hẳn nhiên là đã trúng mê dược hạ lưu nào đó, nếu lúc này tranh chấp giằng co, những kẻ đó làm hại tới y thì làm sao?

Chỉ vài giây thất thần sửng sốt như vậy, mấy người kia đã mang theo Tạ Vân, như tia chớp biến vào màn đêm mờ mịt.

Đan Siêu quyết định thật nhanh, ỷ vào Thất tinh Long Uyên nơi tay, thả người liền đuổi theo.

Phòng vệ nơi hành cung phi thường qua loa, mấy người kia rất nhanh liền ra khỏi cung, hướng về cửa thành chạy đi. Đan Siêu không xa không gần mà đuổi ở phía sau, phát hiện mấy kẻ kia chỉ khoảng năm sáu người, khinh công đều có thể nói là hảo thủ đương thời, khi ôm theo Tạ Vân đổi tay mượn lực lẫn nhau vẫn tung người nhảy lên nhẹ nhàng, chỉ trong khoảng thời gian chưa tới một bữa cơm liền đến trước cửa thành.

Phụng Cao tuy không phải trọng trấn, nhưng cửa thành buổi đêm vẫn đóng chặt, năm ba thủ thành sĩ binh ngồi ngáp, cầm trường mâu qua lại tuần tra. Hắc y nhân ẩn trên nóc nhà dân gần đó, ném cho nhau một ánh mắt ra hiệu, một kẻ có vẻ cầm đầu liền mang theo đoản chủy nhảy tung ra.

“Người nào?!”

“Ai ở… A!”

Ục mấy tiếng trầm đục rất nhỏ, binh sĩ đã bị cắt cổ. Cùng lúc đó, đám hắc y nhân núp trên nóc nhà đứng dậy, lấy từ trong tay áo một vật, hướng vào thượng phòng trên thành lâu bắn ra đoản tiễn.

Vèo! Vèo!

Trong phòng tiếng binh trưởng hét lên rồi ngã gục, thế nhưng ngay cả thanh âm đều chưa phát ra, liền mạng đã quy thiên.

Góc đường cách đó không xa, Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên sửng sốt.

Hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng những người này tất nhiên sẽ bị ngăn trong cửa thành, đến lúc đó mình chỉ cần cao giọng quát to, binh sĩ chen chúc mà đến, hắc y nhân liền tính mọc cánh cũng bay không lọt. Không ngờ rằng phòng vệ cửa thành lại bị giải quyết sạch sẽ lưu loát đến như vậy. Những hắc y nhân đó rõ ràng được huấn luyện cực kỳ nghiêm chỉnh, rốt cuộc là kẻ nào đây?

Thậm chí, cái cơ quan dùng để bắn tên kia, rõ ràng là thủ nỏ!

Lúc này khinh nỏ (*) ở trong kinh quân còn là đồ khan hiếm, trang bị thủ thành đều là loại binh khí nặng nề như đại mộc xa nỏ, hoặc phục xa nỏ (*) dùng để công thành rút trại. Chỉ có Bắc Nha cấm quân xưa nay tài đại khí thô, ngược lại là người người đều dùng nỏ hoặc cung khảm sừng. Nhưng loại thủ tiễn nhỏ gọn, uy lực mạnh mẽ, một mũi bắn ra một người chết như hắc y nhân sử dụng, Đan Siêu cũng chỉ thấy qua Mã Hâm và vài tay cấm quân đội trưởng mà thôi.

[(*) thủ nỏ/khinh nỏ: loại nỏ nhẹ, cầm gọn trong tay – đại mộc xa nỏ/phục xa nỏ: xe lớn bằng gỗ có trang bị nỏ dùng để công thành]

Đôi mày Đan Siêu nhíu lại, chỉ thấy hắc y nhân đã thúc đẩy bàn kéo, đem cửa thành mở ra khe hở liền xông ra ngoài!

Việc này không thể chậm trễ, Đan Siêu lúc này lập tức chạy nhanh theo. Chỉ thấy ngoài cửa thành cạnh quan đạo thế nhưng còn có người đánh xe ngựa tiếp ứng, nhất thời thầm nghĩ không hay. Người cho dù khinh công nhanh thế nào đi nữa cũng không có khả năng chạy đua với ngựa. Hiện tại cho dù hét to gọi thủ thành binh lính tới cũng không còn kịp. Một khi bọn họ đào thoát, chỉ sợ từ nay về sau sẽ khó tìm ra tung tích, ai biết bọn họ bắt Tạ Vân đi là muốn làm gì?!

Chỉ thấy hắc y nhân đánh xe quay đầu ngựa lại, giơ lên trường tiên. Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra lại cực nhanh, Đan Siêu kề sát mặt đất phi ra, giống như tia chớp nhảy vào gầm sàn xe ngựa cao, ngay nháy mắt trước khi hai con hắc mã nâng vó, nhanh chóng nắm chắc vào đế trục dưới thùng xe.

“Giá… !”

Vó ngựa mãnh liệt nện xuống, mặt đất bay lên một lớp bụi, lập tức theo quan đạo chạy nhanh về hướng xa.

Đến lúc này thế nhưng khổ Đan Siêu. Khinh công của hắn tuy rằng trác tuyệt, nhưng thế “Bích hổ du tường” này ngoài nội lực thâm hậu, thể trọng bản thân tuyệt không nhẹ, mỗi khi xe ngựa xóc nảy liền ăn một miệng đầy bụi, mấy lần thiếu chút nữa bởi vì nắm không chặt được đế trục kịch liệt đong đưa mà rớt xuống đường.

May mà xe ngựa cực lớn, trong xe nhiều người, nhất thời không ai phát hiện dười sàn xe có dị trạng. Ước chừng chạy độ nửa canh giờ, hai cái cánh tay Đan Siêu đều đã tê dại, mới nghe người đánh xe quát: “…Đến rồi!”

Đó là thanh âm duy nhất đám người kia phát ra suốt đường đi.

Xe ngựa chợt dừng, vài người xuống xe, bước nhanh hướng về phía trước.

Đan Siêu không chút sứt mẻ mà đợi thời gian khoảng nửa chén trà nhỏ, giống như bóng ma âm trầm, thậm chí ngay cả hô hấp cùng nhịp tim đều không phát ra bất luận thanh âm gì. Mãi cho đến khi ngoài thùng xe hoàn toàn lâm vào tĩnh lặng, chỉ có tiếng côn trùng trong bụi cỏ kêu vang từ đàng xa truyền đến, hắn mới chậm rãi buông ra đế trục bằng sắt đã rạn nứt, từ dưới xe ngựa tìm hiểu xung quanh.

Trước mắt là một tòa phế miếu.

Đan Siêu nheo mắt, dán người xuống đất trườn ra, giây lát đã ẩn mình vào góc tường tối, vừa kịp tránh khỏi một hắc y nhân đã đi đến trước cửa miếu quay đầu lại nhìn.

“… ?”

Hắc y nhân nghi hoặc mà quay lại hai bước, nhìn khắp nơi một khắc, không phát hiện ra bất luận cái gì khác lạ.

Cùng lúc đó, Đan Siêu đem mình kề sát trên nóc nhà sau, nhẹ nhàng nhấc lên một mảnh ngói vỡ.

“… Phụng Cao hành cung trống trải không người, dọc theo đường đi ra ngoài cũng không phát ra bất luận động tĩnh gì, chỉ có khi ra khỏi cửa thành giết vài tên binh sĩ, vẫn chưa kinh động đến quan phủ địa phương…”

Hậu đường sau miếu đổ nát ánh nến lấp loáng, Tạ Vân bị đặt ở trên đống cỏ khô hôn mê bất tỉnh, bên cạnh là một thanh niên trẻ tuổi đường hoàng đĩnh đạc mà ngồi, hai bàn tay mang bao tay bằng da hươu lộ ra mười ngón giao nhau, khuỷu tay chống lên trên đầu gối, trầm mặc mà nghe thủ hạ đứng trước mặt hồi báo.

Ánh nến chiếu lên mái tóc đỏ như lửa kiệt ngạo bất tuân của hắn, càng phát ra tướng mạo tuấn tú, thân hình cường hãn – Kẻ kia vậy mà lại là Cảnh Linh!

Ngón tay Đan Siêu ấn trên mái ngói căng thẳng, mu bàn tay vô thanh vô tức mà nổi lên gân xanh.

“Phân đàn bên kia truyền đến tin tức, hết thảy đều đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Bình minh có thể khởi hành quay lại Ám Môn…”

“Mê dược hạ bao nhiêu?” Cảnh Linh đột nhiên cắt ngang lời thủ hạ.

“Một ít, chỉ huân trong khoảng thời gian nửa chén trà nhỏ. Theo lý không thuận lợi đến như vậy, nhưng Vân Sử dọc theo đường đi đều không tỉnh lại…”

Cảnh Linh gật đầu, hướng ra phía ngoài phất phất tay, không chút để ý nói: “Đi xuống đi.”

Thủ hạ cúi người xác nhận, tất cung tất kính khoanh tay lui xuống, cẩn thận khép lại cửa.

Cảnh Linh xoay người, từ trên cao nhìn xuống Tạ Vân đang cuộn mình trên đống cỏ, một lúc lâu vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Tạ Vân ngủ cũng không an ổn, ấn đường theo thói quen nhíu lại, giống như đang ngủ vẫn nhớ đến rất nhiều việc khó có thể giải quyết. Suốt một mùa đông thương bệnh khiến cho y tạo thành thương tổn không thể vãn hồi, mặc dù dưới ánh nến vàng ấm áp, trên mặt đều mang theo vẻ tái nhợt suy yếu.

Nhưng hình dáng y vẫn là thực xinh đẹp. Mỹ nhân tại cốt bất tại bì (*), cấm quân thống lĩnh thuộc loại người trời sinh cốt cách phi thường kinh diễm, bởi vì suy yếu cùng tiều tụy, ngược lại càng khiến người có loại cảm giác câu hồn nhiếp phách.

[(*): người đẹp là từ cốt cách, không phải từ vẻ ngoài]

Cảnh Linh vươn tay, đầu ngón tay từ sóng mũi cao thẳng chậm rãi lướt qua.

… Nhiều năm đã qua như vậy, vẻ xinh đẹp không phân được nam nữ của Tạ Vân khi còn niên thiếu đã nhạt bớt. Nhưng y phảng phất vẫn còn thật trẻ, cùng với thiếu niên trong trí nhớ dưới ánh trăng thần trí điên cuồng, thống khổ co rút, nhất cử nhất động đều làm người ta không dời được ánh mắt khi xưa, tựa hồ không có gì khác biệt.

Thay đổi chính là bản thân Cảnh Linh.

Hắn đã từ một tiểu hài tử kinh ngạc sợ hãi lại vô pháp tự bảo vệ mình, trở thành cường hãn, lãnh khốc, có thể hại người dễ như trở bàn tay.

Cảnh Linh hô hấp hơi hơi gấp gáp, đáy mắt lóe ra tia sáng phức tạp khó có thể hình dung, đầu ngón tay theo gò má trơn bóng lạnh lẽo lướt xuống phía dưới, xẹt qua cổ cùng xương quai xanh, ở bên gáy mềm mại nhiều lần vuốt ve.

Ánh nến hơi hơi lay động, phát ra tiếng lách tách rất nhỏ.

“… Vân Sử…” Cảnh Linh khàn khàn nói.

Một khắc kia cảnh tượng tương tự dường như tái hiện. Thiếu niên năm đó trong cấm phòng nằm trên người hắn, tóc dài từ bên gáy rủ xuống như thác nước, da thịt trần trụi cùng hắn chặt chẽ tương thiếp, cùng với thân ảnh giờ phút này đang thở đều đặn trong bóng tối mờ ảo kia trùng hợp, hóa thành một thanh âm thở dốc dồn dập mơ hồ.

[ _Lời mỗ_ : bênh vực cho Vân Vân một tí, vụ này chỉ là anh Cảnh Linh não bổ mà thôi, ko có vụ gỉ vụ gì với ảnh hết!]

Cảnh Linh hô hấp nóng lên, tim đập thình thịch nhanh hơn, một lúc lâu rốt cục vươn tay nhẹ nhàng kéo áo xuống khỏi bả vai Tạ Vân.

Ngay lúc này, nóc nhà ầm ầm đổ xuống!

Đan Siêu trong vô số gạch ngói vỡ nát chuyển thân, rút kiếm. Long Uyên ra khỏi vỏ cuồn cuộn nổi lên hàn quang, trong phút chốc bức Cảnh Linh phải loạng choạng lùi lại mấy bước!

Cảnh Linh quát: “…Ngươi!”

Phịch một tiếng vang nặng nề, Đan Siêu hạ người xuống đất đứng dậy, một tay thò ra ôm Tạ Vân lên, một tay đem lưỡi kiếm hoành ngang trước người.

Trong chớp mắt Cảnh Linh nhìn rõ người tới, nhất thời một cỗ bạo nộ lẫn chật vật xông thẳng lên đỉnh đầu: “Đứng lại cho ta! Người đâu!”

Ngoài cửa tiếng bước chân rầm rập, năm sáu Ám Môn sát thủ đồng thời chạy vào. Đan Siêu cười lạnh một tiếng, phản thủ ngang nhiên huy kiếm. “Keng!” một tiếng nặng nề từ trên cao chém xuống Đoạt hồn câu của Cảnh Linh đang nghiêng thân móc lên, sức mạnh truyền theo khiến cho hổ khẩu run lên, sẵn đà mượn lực vươn người nhảy dựng lên!

Rầm rầm mấy tiếng ngói rơi xuống sàn đất, Đan Siêu giữa vô số gạch đá nhảy lên mái nhà, dùng nửa người che chở Tạ Vân trong ngực, mà bản thân hắn từ thái dương, bả vai đều ứa ra không ít vết máu lớn nhỏ. Giờ phút này chỉ nháy mắt tạm dừng cũng không kịp, hắn giống như là chim ưng săn mồi trong đêm, thẳng tắp hướng đến chiếc xe ngựa đang đậu cạnh phế miếu chạy tới!

Cảnh Linh một bước lao ra cửa, lạnh lùng quát: “Bắn tên…!”

Vút!

Đoản tiễn xé không khí, thời gian vào lúc này như bị kéo dài vô hạn, biến thành từng hình ảnh chậm rãi.

Mũi tên thứ nhất, Đan Siêu lăng không nghiêng người, đoản tiễn sát vai mà qua, vô thanh vô tức cắm vào đám cây cối cách đó không xa;

Mũi tên thứ hai, hắc mã ven đường ngẩng đầu, Đan Siêu một kiếm chặt đứt mũi tên, ôm Tạ Vân phi thân thẳng lên lưng ngựa. Thần tuấn chồm lên phát ra tiếng hí dài, mũi tên trong phút chốc sượt qua vó ngựa cắm ngập vào tường gạch;

Cùng lúc đó mũi tên thứ ba phóng tới, Tạ Vân trong ngực Đan Siêu chợt mở mắt.

Trong nháy mắt đó phản ứng của Tạ Vân như xuất ra từ bản năng, nhanh đến ngay cả Đan Siêu cũng không kịp phản ứng.

Y trở tay đè bả vai Đan Siêu xuống, đón kình phong mở bàn tay ra; ngay sau đó, chỉ nghe “ba!” một tiếng giòn vang, mũi tên bằng sắt lại bị y tinh chuẩn đến cực điểm mà bắt gọn trong tay!

Tạ Vân nguyên bản lúc này tay chân hư nhuyễn, làn da nhẵn nhụi trong lòng bàn tay lại bị thân tên làm nóng bỏng, nhất thời ngón tay buông ra, mũi tên rơi xuống mặt đất.

Đan Siêu thất thanh kêu to: “Tạ Vân!”

Không biết tại sao Cảnh Linh xa xa vừa muốn đuổi theo cũng nhất thời sững lại, mãnh liệt mở to hai mắt, trong phút chốc toàn thân máu huyết đều lạnh đi – Ngay sau đó chỉ thấy Tạ Vân thở gấp một lát, lại hư thoát mềm nhũn, nhắm hai mắt lại.

Đan Siêu mạnh mẽ đem y bọc vào trong áo choàng của mình, xoay tay một kiếm giết chết con ngựa còn lại, ngay sau đó giật cương quát: “Giá!”

Cảnh Linh hành động lần này phi thường kín đáo, chỉ dẫn theo vài người và hai con ngựa, căn bản không nghĩ tới sẽ bị theo dõi. Kết quả trước mắt ngựa một con bị giết một con bị bắt, chỉ dựa vào Ám Môn sát thủ căn bản đuổi không kịp Đan Siêu, rất nhanh liền bị bỏ rơi lại trên quan đạo.

Đan Siêu dựa vào kỵ mã thuật cao siêu phóng trong rừng núi, ước chừng chạy được khoảng nửa bữa cơm, đột nhiên nghe thấy trên trời truyền đến tiếng đập cánh dị thường. Hắn ngẩng đầu nheo mắt, phút chốc liền phát hiện trong màn đêm đưa tay không thấy ngón thế nhưng xẹt qua một cái bóng đen – Ám Môn tín ưng!

Như thế nào lại bị phát hiện?!

Đan Siêu tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, nhất thời ý thức được cái gì. Là ngựa.

Ám Môn là sát thủ bí ẩn nhất của hoàng cung đại nội, tất nhiên có đủ loại thủ đoạn linh hoạt quỷ quyệt. Chỉ cần ở trên ngựa động tay động chân một chút, có thể là hạ Truy tung hương trong nước uống của ngựa, cho dù chạy xa ngoài mười dặm, đều có thể bị bọn họ dùng tín ưng dễ dàng dò theo dấu vết.

Nhưng bọn hắn vì cái gì muốn bắt Tạ Vân đi?

Đây là ý của Doãn Khai Dương hay là chỉ một mình Cảnh Linh?

Đan Siêu lập tức xoay người xuống đất, trở tay trên ngựa vỗ một nhịp thật mạnh. Chỉ trong chớp mắt, hắc mã chấn kinh bộc phát ra tiếng hí dài, lập tức như tia chớp vọt vào sơn đạo gập ghềnh khúc khuỷu phía trong!

Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân gắt gao bọc vào trong ngoại bào, ôm y đi xuyên rừng một khắc, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy róc rách. Vòng qua vách đá gập ghềnh, sơn đạo chợt gấp khúc dốc xuống dưới, đáy cốc rõ ràng xuất hiện suối nước cùng sơn động.

Đan Siêu dừng bước lại.

… Lúc này đêm khuya ở trong khe núi đi loạn là phi thường nguy hiểm. Cho dù chính mình còn đi được, thời tiết lạnh giá cũng sẽ làm nhiệt độ cơ thể Tạ Vân giảm xuống, trước mắt cần cấp tốc tìm một chỗ dừng lại sưởi ấm nghỉ ngơi.

Theo tình huống hiện tại, chỉ có chờ sau khi bình minh quay lại quan đạo, theo đường cũ trở về thành.

Đan Siêu một tay ôm Tạ Vân, một tay đẩy cỏ dại mọc thành bụi trước cửa sơn động, xoay người đi vào. May mà đi vào chỉ hơn mười bước, sơn động mở rộng, trên mặt đất cũng khô ráo, gió lạnh bị vách đá cách trở bên ngoài, phát ra tiếng vù vù trầm vang.

Đan Siêu cởi ra ngoại bào của mình trải lên mặt đất, thật cẩn thận đem Tạ Vân đặt xuống.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này hắn phát hiện dị trạng …

Tạ Vân hô hấp dồn dập, mi mắt rung động, mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt tóc mai cùng sườn mặt gầy, nhiệt độ cơ thể rõ ràng đang tăng lên.

… Y phát sốt!

Vào thời khắc này ở nơi hoang giao dã ngoại thiếu y thiếu dược, sốt cao chính là đòn trí mạng.


	55. Chương 55: Sơn động

Làm sao bây giờ, quay người trở về thành?

Đan Siêu lập tức liền phủ quyết ý tưởng này. Chưa nói đến khả năng Cảnh Linh còn ở đó dẫn người tìm kiếm bọn họ, chỉ nói tình cảnh Tạ Vân bây giờ, căn bản không có khả năng cùng hắn bôn ba hơn mười dặm giữa đêm khuya lạnh giá, e rằng mới nửa đường liền kiệt sức.

Đan Siêu hô hấp bất ổn, đem Tạ Vân bọc vào trong ngoại bào của mình, bước nhanh đi ra sơn động, dùng áo nhúng nước suối lạnh lẽo quay lại chà lau tay chân cho y.

Biện pháp này là hắn học theo ngài phương sĩ hay cằn nhằn cẳn nhẳn Minh Sùng Nghiễm kia. Nhưng mà không biết là do nước suối không tản nhiệt nhanh bằng liệt tửu, hay là chỉ lau ở tay chân diện tích quá nhỏ, Tạ Vân trong lúc hôn mê vẫn luôn hơi hơi giãy dụa, ấn đường thống khổ mà nhíu lại. Đan Siêu giờ phút này cũng cố không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ có thể đem đai lưng Tạ Vân cởi xuống, y bào tầng tầng mở ra, không ngừng dùng nước lau qua thân thể, một mặt lại bên tai nhẹ giọng gọi tên của y.

Ngay sau đó hắn phát hiện tình huống có điều không đúng.

Phát sốt sẽ không xuất nhiều mồ hôi như vậy. Lúc này toàn thân Tạ Vân lại bị mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng, nhiệt độ cơ thể cấp tốc giảm xuống, chỉ trong giây lát ngắn ngủi, vậy mà lại từ trạng thái lửa nóng hầm hập chuyển thành băng hàn!

Cái mê dược kia không đúng!

Đan Siêu lập tức đem nội lực đưa vào kinh mạch Tạ Vân, miễn cưỡng vững vàng cầm trụ khí huyết nghịch hướng, đồng thời mở rộng vạt áo đem y ôm chặt trong lồng ngực mình, tận lực dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể để sưởi ấm cho y. Có thể nhiệt lượng từ thân thể hắn khiến cho Tạ Vân dễ chịu hơn nhiều, bờ vai vẫn luôn căng thẳng đến co rút lại rốt cục dịu xuống, thở ra một hơi thật dài mà run rẩy, đem đầu tựa vào trong hõm cổ Đan Siêu.

… Ám Môn dùng mê dược rất mạnh, y vốn dĩ mạch đập vẫn đang suy yếu liền dẫn đến khí huyết nghịch lưu…

Trong đầu Đan Siêu hiện lên rất nhiều suy nghĩ loạn thất bát tao, tầm mắt không dám nhìn xuống, chỉ gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng tối hắc ám phía sâu trong sơn động.

Tư thế này kỳ thật là thực xấu hổ. Cả người Tạ Vân cơ hồ cuộn mình dán trước người hắn. Bởi vì ngoại bào cũng không đủ ấm, y theo bản năng càng áp sát vào lồng ngực ấm áp nóng như lửa, thậm chí bày ra một loại tư thái có thể nói là dịu ngoan.

Đan Siêu thân thể bất an ngọ nguậy. Một tay vòng trên lưng y, tay kia khẩn trương giơ lên cao. Một lát sau mới thật cẩn thận mà đặt ở sau cổ Tạ Vân, muốn đem đầu y thoáng dịch ra một chút.

Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao bàn tay hắn thế nhưng suy yếu như vậy; giống như tất cả sức lực đột nhiên đều biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Sườn má Tạ Vân dán vào trong hõm vai hắn, hô hấp mỏng manh vững vàng, từng chút một phất qua cơ bắp đã căng như tảng đá của hắn. Hơi thở y rõ ràng là rất nhẹ, nhưng dường như toàn bộ những dây thần kinh mẫn cảm nhất của Đan Siêu đều tập trung đến nơi đó, thậm chí có thể vô cùng rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được dư vị mỗi một làn hơi mềm nhẹ.

Đan Siêu dù sao vẫn còn trẻ tuổi, cho dù ý chí có kiên nghị, đều không kìm nổi ngọn lửa nhảy múa trong lòng.

… _Tạ Vân biết là ta không?_

_Y mới vừa rồi còn tiếp được mũi tên, hẳn là nhìn thấy ta đi. Nói không chừng y chính vì bảo hộ ta mới có phản ứng như vậy._

_Vậy trong lòng y nói không chừng cũng có một chút thích ta… Ít nhất cũng nhiều hơn thích họ Cảnh kia, có phải không?_

Đan Siêu hô hấp thật sâu, lại cảm giác không khí đêm khuya trong sơn động ẩm ướt lạnh như băng từ trong phổi chuyển thành một dòng chảy cực nóng, sau đó đi xuống, thẳng đến khí quan bắt đầu hơi hơi sung huyết, thậm chí còn phát nghẹn.

Cái khát khô cổ cùng dục vọng theo mạch máu xông thẳng lên não.

_Chuyện này là không đúng, là trái với luân thường đạo lý_. Đan Siêu chưa bao giờ ý thức điểm này rõ ràng như bây giờ. Nhưng tư vị tội ác luôn kích thích như vậy, chỉ là tưởng tượng một chút, liền khiến cho thần kinh gào thét run rẩy.

_Nếu ta hôn y một chút thôi…_

_…Chắc cũng không tính là tội ác tày trời…. nếu chỉ là hôn một chút thôi…_

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, hơi thở hổn hển, chậm rãi tới gần, dán lên phiến môi lạnh lẽo mềm mại.

Cảm giác đó thật sự là rất kỳ diệu. Giống như ngũ tạng lục phủ đều bị dầu hoả tưới lên, chỉ một đốm lửa nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống, nháy mắt tứ chi toàn thân bùng lên ngọn lửa dữ dội. Ngay cả Đan Siêu chưa kịp phản ứng, hắn đã trở tay đem Tạ Vân đặt trên thạch bích, một tay luồn sâu vào mái tóc y, một tay nắm dưới cằm, khiến cho y ngẩng đầu lên, hôn xuống.

– Nụ hôn kia hung mãnh, đứt quãng mà không thành kết cấu. Đan Siêu kỳ thật cũng chưa hề hôn môi qua, hắn chỉ làm theo bản năng càng tiến sâu hơn. Thậm chí bởi vì quá mức kích động khiến nước bọt cũng không kịp nuốt, giữa khoảng cách môi răng dây dưa thấm ướt xuống cằm.

_Rất kích thích!_ hắn nghĩ.

Tựa hồ như vào giờ khắc này mọi khát vọng đều được thỏa mãn, chỉ nguyện lúc này kéo dài đến thiên trường địa cửu; lại phảng phất như có một loại dục vọng nôn nóng cấp bách, từ dưới thân thản nhiên sinh ra, quét qua từng mạch máu của hắn.

– Loại dục vọng này hắn cũng không xa lạ gì.

Bao nhiêu lần hắn trong mộng cảnh hỗn loạn mà ngọt ngào bừng tỉnh, khi xoay người há miệng thở dốc, dục vọng kia tựa như một cây roi da lãnh khốc, thêm một lần khảo vấn hắn về lễ nghĩa liêm sỉ; lại giống như đoá hoa bừng nở trong bóng đêm, không lúc nào lại không hấp dẫn mê hoặc hắn đi đến thời khắc cuối cùng, đến một bước cuối cùng không thể vãn hồi.

Mà lúc này cảnh tượng hắn ảo tưởng trong mơ qua vô số lần đã trở thành sự thật.Tạ Vân bất tỉnh nhân sự, bị hắn đặt ở dưới thân, hơi hơi mở ra khóe môi còn ướt nước.

Chỉ cần Đan Siêu vươn tay, có thể dễ dàng đem mảnh vải cuối cùng trên người y lột ra, triệt để không còn gì.

Bờ vai Đan Siêu cơ bắp căng thẳng, trong ngực dồn dập phập phồng, một tay đem tay Tạ Vân kéo lên trên đầu đè lại, mười ngón giao nhau lòng bàn tay tương thiếp.

Ngón tay hắn gắt gao ấn vào nền đất, giống như kiệt lực khắc chế cái gì, lưng bàn tay hơi hơi phát run.

_… Người này thích ta không?_

_Nếu y biết ta đang làm cái gì, y sẽ đồng ý không?_

Ngón tay Đan Siêu mê muội một lần lại một lần vuốt ve đôi môi Tạ Vân, thậm chí đem đầu ngón tay sạch sẽ thăm dò tiến vào trong miệng y, mỗi một ma xát rất nhỏ đều khiến hắn điên cuồng run rẩy. Trong khoảng cách không đến một tấc, hơi thở cả hai đều quấn quýt dung hợp cùng một chỗ, giống như mật ngọt hòa tan, khiến cho toàn bộ ý thức của Đan Siêu đều đắm chìm trong ảo cảnh tối đẹp đẽ.

_…Có lẽ là y sẽ đồng ý._

_Y rõ ràng cũng có thích ta một chút…_

Linh hồn Đan Siêu giống như bị xé rách thành hai nửa, một nửa hận không thể quỳ gối xuống đất, đem toàn bộ thân tâm phụng hiến, cầu xin được một khắc rủ lòng thương; một nửa khác lại điên cuồng kêu gào dục vọng tội ác, giống như từ sâu trong lòng vươn ra ma trảo, giờ phút này muốn đem người dưới thân nuốt vào trong bụng, từ nay về sau triệt để của riêng mình mình.

“Sư phụ…”

Đan Siêu khàn khàn gọi, rốt cục ma xui quỷ khiến vươn tay, từ dưới lớp áo đỡ lấy thân thể trần trụi của Tạ Vân. Sau đó lòng bàn tay theo đường cong tuyệt đẹp phía sau gáy lần xuống dưới, vòng qua hồ điệp cốt (*), dọc theo đường xương sống, kéo dài đến hậu yêu lõm vào thật sâu.

[(*): hồ điệp cốt: phần xương đối xứng dưới bả vai]

Trong nháy mắt đó, nhiệt huyết toàn thân Đan Siêu như bùng cháy, có sợi dây vô hình vẫn căng trong đầu “phựt” một tiếng mà đứt đoạn.

_Đây là của ta._

_Thân thể yếu ớt mềm mại, không có thể phản kháng chút nào này, từ giờ trở đi chính là của ta._

Đan Siêu cúi đầu cắn cắn mà hôn lên môi y, khí quan sớm nghẹn đến sắp nổ tung cọ vào đùi trong Tạ Vân, mỗi một ma xát nhỏ như sợi tơ cũng đều mang đến kịch liệt khoái cảm. Cùng lúc đó hắn vội vàng vuốt ve làn da mềm mại trên mông Tạ Vân, bản năng hắn biết nên làm như thế nào, rồi lại không biết bắt đầu từ đâu, dục vọng gào thét trong cơ thể tả xung hữu đột, làm cho hốc mắt hắn đỏ lên.

“… Sư phụ, ” Đan Siêu rốt cục buông lỏng bàn tay vẫn luôn gắt gao đè trên bàn tay Tạ Vân, dùng sức nâng cằm y, để cho gương mặt bởi vì thống khổ mà phá lệ mê người đối diện với chính mình: “Ngươi nhìn ta đi, ân? Ngươi nhìn ta…”Tạ Vân hai mắt nhắm nghiền, phát ra tiếng thở dốc hỗn loạn. Một khắc kia Đan Siêu đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, bản năng giống đực rốt cục ở tình huống bị dục vọng nghẹn tới cực điểm liền phát huy tác dụng, cơ hồ là hung ác đâm vào nơi nào đó.

“A!”

Nháy mắt toàn bộ thân thể Tạ Vân run lên, đau đớn triệt để như xé rách thần kinh, thậm chí khiến y mơ hồ tỉnh lại: “… A… Đan…”

Đan Siêu cũng há miệng thở gấp gáp. Tuy rằng chỉ có tiến vào một chút đầu, nhưng khoái cảm như thuỷ triều thoáng chốc đã đem hắn nhấn chìm. Hắn dùng lòng bàn tay che kín ánh mắt Tạ Vân, cúi đầu mạnh mẽ hôn lên môi y, đem tính khí từng chút một hướng vào trong đỉnh nhập, có thể cảm giác được dũng đạo dưới bức bách thê thảm không lưu tình chút nào mà khuếch trương đến cực hạn.

_Quá sung sướng!_

_Thật là quá sung sướng!_

Đan Siêu đặt một khuỷu tay chống đỡ lên mặt đất, toàn thân ép chặt lên người Tạ Vân, khiến cho thân thể cao cao tại thượng kia bị bắt hoàn toàn mở ra thần phục. Khoái cảm tựa như liệt hỏa thiêu đốt trong mạch máu, khiến cho một tia lý trí cuối cùng của Đan Siêu đều hóa thành tro bụi.

Mọi ý thức của hắn đều hóa thành một suy nghĩ trong đầu: _trách không được người người đều phải cưới vợ, nguyên lai trên đời còn có việc khoái hoạt đến như vậy!_

Đan Siêu quả thực là phát hiện một thế giới mới, phấn khởi đến không kềm chế được, đem Tạ Vân đang hư thoát giãy dụa mãnh liệt ấn trở lại. Đúng lúc này, khí quan nơi hạ thân hắn đang trướng lên giận dữ hoàn toàn chen vào trong dũng đạo, dùng sức mạnh đến mức phát ra một tiếng vang!

Đó kỳ thật là một chiều sâu phi thường khủng bố, nhưng chính Đan Siêu cũng không biết.

Hắn bị kích thích đến không ngừng thở dốc, cúi đầu mê luyến mà hôn môi Tạ Vân, lại đột nhiên phát giác một tia không đúng.

– Tạ Vân toàn thân co rút, nấc nghẹn.

Chuyện cả kinh này thật sự không nhỏ, Đan Siêu nhất thời đè lại tâm mạch Tạ Vân, dò nội lực bên trong, lúc này mới phát hiện y đau đến toàn thân run lên, trong cổ họng căn bản phát không ra tiếng, ngón tay kiệt lực cào lên mặt đất, thế cho nên để lại mấy đường vạch thật sâu.

Đồng tử Đan Siêu co rút nhanh, không khỏi vươn tay ra sờ, quả nhiên quần áo đặt lót dưới thân Tạ Vân đã bị mồ hôi lạnh ra ướt sũng!

“…” Đan Siêu không dám cử động nữa, giữ nguyên tư thế ban đầu. Cơ bắp bởi vì cường bách khắc chế mà căng thẳng cực nóng. Ước chừng qua một lúc, hắn mới cảm giác được Tạ Vân miễn cưỡng thở ra một hơi, bắt đầu tinh bì lực tẫn mà giãy dụa vặn vẹo.

…Lực giãy dụa kia trước mặt Đan Siêu kỳ thật không chịu được một kích, nhưng dũng đạo non mềm bởi vậy mà kịch liệt co rút lại, tựa hồ muốn đem tính khí xâm phạm đến chỗ sâu nhất mà kiệt lực đẩy ra. Căng thẳng co rút lại tạo thành hấp lực khiến cho tính khí quả thực bị kích động đến cực hạn.

“Sư… Sư phụ, ngươi đừng động,” Đan Siêu dán ở bên tai Tạ Vân khàn khàn nói: “Đừng động! Ta sẽ không làm đau ngươi.. đừng động…”

Tạ Vân há há miệng, giống như muốn nói gì, nhưng lại nói không ra lời liền biến thành thanh âm run rẩy rên rỉ.

Đan Siêu bắt đầu đem tính khí rút ra bên ngoài, bởi vì cố tình chậm rãi lại tạo thành ma xát càng rõ ràng, khiến cho mỗi một tấc gân xanh dữ tợn đều tỉ mỉ sát qua từng nếp thịt non. Cảm giác này quả thực xưng đến vũ nhục. Tạ Vân tầm mắt tan rã, không cách nào thốt ra tiếng. Y dùng chút khí lực cuối cùng muốn đem chính mình đứng lên, cố gắng tránh né dương cụ tàn nhẫn cứng rắn như mãnh thú, nhưng căn bản không làm nên chuyện gì.

Đan Siêu thối lui được một nửa, cúi người hôn lên tóc mai đầy mồ hôi của y, đột nhiên lại phát lực đẩy mạnh vào!

“A… Ngươi …” Tạ Vân đau đến hỏng mất mà ngửa cổ lên, ngón tay kiệt lực xiết lại, tiện đà bị Đan Siêu nắm thật chặt trong lòng bàn tay.

“Trụ… Tay…”

Đan Siêu mê muội mà hôn y, từ hai má thẳng đến cổ, trên bờ vai gầy hung hăng lưu lại dấu răng. Cùng lúc đó hắn liên tục ra vào cọ sát. Lúc bắt đầu là thong thả khắc chế, tuy rằng mỗi lần đều đỉnh đến sâu nhất, lại không hoàn toàn rời khỏi, khiến cho huyệt khẩu chật hẹp cơ hồ muốn xé rách; Lúc sau lại hoàn toàn không thể kiềm chế được, biên độ thao lộng càng lúc càng lớn, động tác cũng càng lúc càng nhanh, gần như thô bạo. Thậm chí ở sâu trong dũng đạo cũng vang ra tiếng nước rõ rệt.

“Ta yêu ngươi…” Hắn kịch liệt thở gấp, ở bên tai Tạ Vân lập đi lập lại: “Ta yêu ngươi, biết không? Ngươi nghe được không? …”

Tạ Vân không có khả năng nghe thấy, thân thể y căn bản không chịu nổi dục vọng chiếm hữu điên cuồng cháy bỏng của nam tử trẻ tuổi. Huống chi cỗ tà hoả kia của Đan Siêu đã nghẹn thời gian dài như vậy, lúc bộc phát ra thật là phi thường đáng sợ.

Hắn đem Tạ Vân ôm đứng lên lật người, từ phía sau tiến vào lần thứ hai. Tính khí vốn đã phi thường làm cho người ta sợ hãi nhờ vậy càng đi sâu vào trong, nội bích bị cọ sát đến thất điên bát đảo. Khoái cảm khiến cho lý trí của Đan Siêu hoàn toàn đánh mất. Hắn gắt gao cắn một khối thịt non mềm mại sau cổ Tạ Vân, rất nhanh tính khí chôn sâu trong cơ thể Tạ Vân bắn ra lần đầu tiên. Cái loại chiều sâu này có thể nói là tàn nhẫn, tinh dịch nóng bỏng khiến Tạ Vân phát run.

Nhưng mà sau đó độ cứng của dương cụ cũng không có giảm bớt, thậm chí hắn cũng không có bất luận ý tứ nào muốn ngừng lại.

Đan Siêu khó nhịn mà hít vào một hơi, chỉ hơi rời khỏi một chút, lại lập tức như dã thú lần thứ hai cắm trở vào.


	56. Chương 56: Kết tóc

Quá trình lần thứ hai của Đan Siêu đặc biệt kéo dài. Hắn tựa hồ cảm giác được nếu quá nhanh sẽ khiến thống khổ của Tạ Vân tăng lên, bởi vậy nửa chừng tận lực trì hoãn động tác, nhiều lần rút ra hoàn toàn, không ngừng hôn lên môi lên mắt Tạ Vân, thẳng đến khi cảm giác được thân thể trần trụi trong ngực trầm tĩnh lại, mới tiến vào tiếp.

Nửa đường có mấy lần ý thức Tạ Vân tựa hồ khôi phục được một chút, nhưng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng phát ra tiếng thở dốc, vẫn nói không nên lời hoàn chỉnh. Dược tính còn sót lại trong máu khiến cho tay chân y vô lực, thần trí phi thường hoảng hốt.

Ra ngoài ý liệu chính là trong tiềm thức y có thể thực rõ ràng mà biết chính mình đang trải qua chuyện gì. Cho dù trong bóng đêm, cũng có thể nhận ra người trước mặt.

– Y biết đó là Đan Siêu.

Người cho dù trên thực tế chưa từng có phát sinh quan hệ sinh lý, nhưng nhiều năm sống nương tựa lẫn nhau ngăn cách với nhân thế, cũng đủ để sinh ra một loại thân cận da thịt kỳ lạ.

Ngoại trừ Đan Siêu ra, trên đời này không có bất cứ người nào cùng y từng có quan hệ sâu sắc lại hoang đường, khó có thể phủi đi như vậy.

Có thể là nhờ dịch thuỷ bôi trơn, lần thứ hai so với lần đầu tiên thông thuận hơn rất nhiều. Kích thích nóng bỏng sau khi giảm bớt ma xát bị một loại khoái cảm khác càng thêm mãnh liệt thay thế. Đan Siêu kích động đến tột cùng. Hắn giống một đầu dã thú lần đầu tiên liếm được mật đường, liền không thể quên được vị ngọt, nhịn không được trăn trở hôn môi Tạ Vân, lại phát hiện đôi môi y không còn lạnh như băng giống vừa rồi, mà là hơi hơi có chút run rẩy nóng lên. Nếu giờ phút này có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng, hẳn là đã đỏ bừng mà ướt át.

Đan Siêu không có kinh nghiệm, cũng không nghĩ ra là vì cái gì, nhưng điểm này khiến hắn được cổ vũ cực lớn, liền dùng sức đem Tạ Vân bế đứng lên, mặt đối mặt mà đem y đặt trên đùi mình.

“… A!”

Tư thế đột nhiên biến hóa khiến cho Tạ Vân phát ra một tiếng kinh suyễn. Đan Siêu lập tức đem y nhấc lên, để thái dương y áp vào trán mình, hô hấp thác loạn của cả hai quấn quýt với nhau một chỗ, sau đó mới chậm rãi mà cẩn thận mà đem y buông xuống, để tính khí thay đổi góc độ tiến vào sâu bên trong.

“…” Đôi môi Tạ Vân mấp máy, tựa hồ không tiếng động mà nói ra vài từ.

Đan Siêu xác định mấy từ kia hẳn không phải là lời hay ho gì, nhưng vẫn có chút mất mát mà nở nụ cười, hôn hôn lên hai má ướt mồ hôi của y.

Tư thế mặt đối mặt này khiến cảm giác tính khí xâm nhập dị thường rõ ràng, hai đầu gối Tạ Vân bị đùi Đan Siêu tách ra, không ngừng bị ôm lên lại hạ xuống. Giữa động tác kịch liệt, ngoại bào từ khe hở bên cạnh rơi xuống, đầu gối Tạ Vân va thật mạnh xuống mặt đất. Đan Siêu lập tức dừng lại, dụng lực đem thân thể hư nhuyễn của y ôm vào lòng, lại duỗi tay đi xoa đầu gối y.

“… Đau không?”

Tạ Vân nhắm nghiền mắt, không phát ra thanh âm nào.

Đan Siêu để trán y tựa vào trên bả vai rắn chắc của mình, huyệt khẩu dưới tác dụng của trọng lực, lần thứ hai đem dương cụ nuốt vào.

Dũng đạo không thể nề hà mà mút vào, bị tính khí nóng bỏng khiến cho run rẩy co rút. Nhưng lần này cũng không biết là do góc độ hay là nguyên nhân gì khác, Đan Siêu phát hiện đương khi mình đỉnh đến một điểm nào đó, thịt non ở sâu phía trong giống như bị tia chớp giật qua khiến cho chợt xoắn lại, Tạ Vân cũng theo đó mà mãnh liệt cứng người, thậm chí lại bắt đầu liều mạng giãy dụa.

Chẳng lẽ là đau?

Đan Siêu không rõ lí do, lại vừa nhanh vừa sâu mà đỉnh thêm vài cái vào điểm đó. Kết quả hắn thực không nghĩ tới, Tạ Vân đột nhiên không kìm được mà cắn răng rên lên một tiếng, thắt lưng tránh thoát ràng buộc mà vặn vẹo đứng lên!

Đan Siêu trong phút chốc kịp phản ứng hiểu ra, vươn tay đè thắt lưng y không cho chạy trốn, liên tiếp một trận đẩy vào rút ra như vũ bão. Bởi vì chà đạp thô bạo dẫn đến rất nhiều lần đều cọ sát qua bộ vị chết người kia, không lưu tình chút nào mà đánh lên một điểm, dẫn phát từng trận khoái cảm dồn dập như sóng thần, dịch thủy cơ hồ từ nộn nhục sâu phía trong tràn ra, khiến cho phía đùi trong trở thành ướt át.

“A… Ân…”

Nửa người trên của Tạ Vân giống như giây cung, căng thẳng đến mức tận cùng. Dây buộc tóc cơ hồ tuột mất, tóc mai ướt sũng từ hai má rủ xuống cạnh người. Mặc dù lúc này trong sơn động vẫn là màn đêm mờ mịt, lại có thể nhìn thấy khóe mắt y đỏ bừng, hơi hơi ướt át thủy quang.

Đan Siêu đem đem tóc y quấn thành một vòng trên tay mình, ánh mắt mê luyến đến cực điểm, dây cột tóc màu đỏ sậm trên cổ tay hắn vô số lần sát qua sườn má trắng như tuyết của Tạ Vân.

Cuối cùng Tạ Vân dưới kích thích cực độ cơ hồ đạt tới cao trào – nói cơ hồ là bởi vì Đan Siêu thật không dám khẳng định. Lúc ấy bản thân hắn quả thực kích động điên cuồng tới cực điểm, chỉ biết là thời điểm dương cụ chôn sâu trong cơ thể Tạ Vân bắn ra, người này trong ngực cũng co rút mềm nhũn xuống, hơi thở hổn hển từng ngụm, toàn thân đều ướt đẫm.

Nhưng hắn không xác định Tạ Vân cũng bắn ra hay không, hoặc là thân thể quá hư nhược, thật sự không có tinh lực mà xuất ra.

Đan Siêu lần này rốt cục đem dương cụ của mình rút ra. Lượng tinh dịch hai lần bắn trong cơ thể rất nhiều, theo đùi trong không ngừng run rẩy của Tạ Vân chảy xuôi xuống dưới, xen lẫn cùng dịch thuỷ khiến cho da thịt cơ hồ sũng nước. Đan Siêu dùng hết quần áo đem Tạ Vân gắt gao bao lấy, để y tựa vào trong lồng ngực mình, run rẩy hôn từ mí mắt đến hai gò má ướt át, tràn ngập cuồng nhiệt cùng lưu luyến.

Nhưng Tạ Vân vẫn luôn cực không thoải mái mà giãy dụa, quay đầu không cho hắn hôn. Đan Siêu cho rằng y còn đau, liền đem toàn thân y đều ôm vào trong lòng, hết sức an ủi vuốt ve, lại phát hiện không làm thuyên giảm. Sau khi gây sức ép nửa ngày rốt cuộc mới phát hiện nguyên lai là mình đè lên tóc y. Hắn lập tức đem mái tóc dài kia vén ra phía trước ngực mình, lại dịu dàng xoa xoa da đầu y bị lôi kéo.

Tạ Vân không có động tĩnh, không biết là tỉnh hay vẫn mê man, hay là vừa rồi vận động liên tục khiến khí lực đều không còn.

Đan Siêu cởi xuống sợi dây buộc tóc màu xanh của Tạ Vân, có chút ngốc nghếch vụng về mà dùng ngón tay chải xuôi mái tóc y, động tác thật chậm rãi cẩn thận, đem mỗi một sợi từ đầu đến cuối đều chải đến suôn sẻ mượt mà. Sau đó hắn đem toàn bộ tóc cột vào một chỗ, răng cắn một đầu sợi dây buộc tóc, đầu khác thì một vòng một vòng quấn quanh, cuối cùng còn tỉ mỉ cột cái nơ con bướm.Giờ phút này ngoài sơn động sao thưa trăng sáng, tiếng côn trùng ngân vang khi dài khi ngắn cùng với gió nhẹ mang theo hương thơm cây cỏ thổi vào khe núi.

Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân đặt trước người mình ôm chặt, lại ở trên đỉnh đầu y hôn xuống. Ngoại bào phủ lên thân thể hai người, từ vai xuống đến đùi, làn da trần trụi bóng loáng cùng dán sát vào nhau, theo động tác rất nhỏ mà ma xát.

“Ngươi còn khó chịu không?” Đan Siêu nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Hắn đợi nửa ngày, đều không có bất luận trả lời nào.

Đan Siêu hơi tự giễu mà mỉm cười, đem thái dương dán lên gương mặt một tia biểu tình đều không có của Tạ Vân mà cọ cọ. Hắn nhớ tới một bài thơ của cổ nhân, lại không nhớ rõ là Tạ Vân dạy hắn hồi nào, từ rất lâu rồi, đột nhiên lại hiển hiện trong đầu, rõ ràng giống như là Tạ Vân mới vừa ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hôm qua, từng chữ từng chữ mà đọc:

Kết phát vi phu phụ,

Ân ái lưỡng bất nghi.

Hoan ngu tại kim tịch,

Yến uyển cập lương thì.

Chinh phu hoài viễn lộ,

Khởi thị dạ hà kỳ.

Tham Thìn giai dĩ một,

Khứ khứ tòng thử từ. …

[(*) từ bài “Biệt thi kỳ 2” của Tô Vũ thời nhà Hán, mỗ tạm dịch:

Kết tóc thành vợ thành chồng,

Đôi lòng tương duyệt ắt không nghi ngờ.  
Đêm nay chỉ mấy canh giờ

Cùng vui ân ái, đừng chần chờ thêm.

Chinh phu khắc khoải

Người đi nghĩ đến hành trình ngày mai,

Thức giấc, nhìn lên trời khuya xem thời khắc.

Sao Tham (ở phía Tây) và sao Thìn (phuơng Đông) đều lặn,

Đã đến lúc ta phải chia tay rồi… ]

Trước mắt đã qua canh bốn, ánh trăng đã về hướng trời tây, các vì sao rất nhanh sẽ biến mất trong màn đêm. Khi mặt trời phương Đông lộ ra, một đêm dài hỗn loạn điên cuồng này sẽ chấm dứt, từ nay về sau chôn vùi trong nơi hoang dã bí ẩn.

Không ai biết được, thậm chí ngay cả Tạ Vân cũng sẽ không cảm thấy được.

Chỉ có Đan Siêu biết, hắn đã từng ở nơi này vượt qua một đêm kết tóc thành phu thê của chính mình.

———-

Sáng sớm hôm sau, trước khi bình minh ló dạng, trên quan đạo bắt đầu có xe ngựa của trạm dịch đi qua. Đan Siêu đi qua đưa ra lệnh bài; trạm dịch thấy hắn là cấm vệ của Phụng Cao hành cung, liền không dám chậm trễ, đem hai người trở về thành.

Tạ Vân mê dược đã qua, nhưng dọc theo đường đi đều nhắm chặt hai mắt không nói một lời. Không biết là y đang ngủ, hay là không nguyện ý có bất luận phản ứng gì. Đan Siêu dùng y bào đem y nghiêm nghiêm mật mật mà che kín trong lồng ngực mình, người ngoài chỉ có thể nhìn thấy dưới mũ choàng là nửa khuôn mặt nghiêng lạnh lùng trắng nõn; quan viên suy đoán là thị vệ bị thương, nhưng là không dám hỏi nhiều, chỉ nhịn không được lặng lẽ hướng về bên kia trộm dò xét.

Hắn tự cho là quan sát phi thường bí mật, nhưng thình lình Đan Siêu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, tầm mắt sắc bén âm trầm, nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt của hắn.

Quan viên chỉ cảm thấy cả khuôn mặt giống như bị một làn gió lạnh lẽo buốt giá thổi qua, nhất thời toàn thân đổ mồ hôi. Thật vất vả mới phục hồi lại tinh thần, cuống quít liên tục cười làm lành, sau đó thật cẩn thận mà dời đi tầm mắt.

Khi bọn họ trở lại Phụng Cao hành cung, sắc trời đã sáng nhạt. Cung điện rộng lớn trong bóng tối mờ mờ to lớn như một dãy núi trập trùng, tường vàng ngói xanh, thênh thang tráng lệ. Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân ôm ngang trong lòng, phóng qua quảng trường trống trải, qua con đường lát đá lớn, cuối cùng đứng ở dưới tàng cây ngân hạnh trước Thiên viện, bước lên bậc thang, trong tiếng “két” nho nhỏ hắn đẩy ra cửa phòng.

Tạ Vân vùi đầu giữa cánh tay hắn, không rên một tiếng.

Đan Siêu nhấc chân vượt qua ngưỡng cửa. Bóng xám cuối cùng của đêm dài ở phía sau hắn lùi dần, sắc trời dần dần sáng lên.

Trong phòng còn lưu lại cảnh tượng trước khi rời đi tối qua. Ngọn nến đã cháy cạn, nửa chén trà còn đặt trên bàn. Đan Siêu xốc lên tầng tầng rèm lụa mỏng quanh giường, đem Tạ Vân đặt lên, quỳ một chân bên cạnh, cuối cùng cúi đầu cẩn thận mà hôn hôn y.

Tạ Vân rốt cục mở to mắt, yên lặng chăm chú nhìn vào Đan Siêu.

Giờ phút này ánh mặt trời còn chưa chiếu đến, ánh sáng thanh tân ban mai xuyên qua song cửa sổ, đem mọi vật bài trí trong phòng đều bao phủ trong mờ ảo. Chung quanh không khí an tĩnh không tiếng động, trong không trung chỉ có lơ lửng vẩn bụi chậm rãi phiêu động; trừ cái này ra, chỉ có hơi thở phập phồng sâu xa của hai người hô hấp quấn quýt lẫn nhau.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Đan Siêu mới cởi Thất tinh Long uyên xuống, keng một tiếng rút ra khỏi vỏ một nửa, đưa cho Tạ Vân.

“Ngươi muốn giết ta, hiện tại liền có thể động thủ.”

Trên thân kiếm chói lọi chiếu ra khiến đồng tử Tạ Vân áp thành một đường, ba thước thanh phong toả ra tinh quang lạnh lẽo.

Thật lâu sau sau Tạ Vân mới vươn tay, nắm chặt chuôi kiếm, nhưng không đem Long uyên rút ra khỏi vỏ, mà là “tinh” một tiếng thật mạnh đóng trở về.

Động tác Đan Siêu sững lại. Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân nâng tay chỉ ra hướng cửa, từ giữa hai hàm răng gằn từng chữ một: “Ngươi-cút-cho-ta!”


	57. Chương 57: Linh đường

Ngày thứ ba, Trường An xuất quân nghênh đón Bắc Nha thống lĩnh hồi kinh.

Mà sứ giả phụng thánh chỉ Minh hoàng đến tiếp đón, đương nhiên là Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ.

Bắc Nha xe ngựa trùng trùng, thùng xe rộng lớn xa hoa như gian phòng. Tạ Vân nâng ngón tay nhấc lên màn che, ánh mắt không mang chút biểu tình nào thoáng nhìn về phía sau, chỉ thấy giáp sắt chen lẫn trường kích như rừng, xa xa thấp thoáng một đạo thân ảnh hắc y hắc mã khôi vĩ, thủy chung theo sau không xa không gần.

Tạ Vân buông màn xe xuống.

Y đứng dậy đi đến chiếc bàn nhỏ bằng gỗ hoa lê bên trong xe ngồi xuống, một lát sau cánh cửa xe ngựa bị gõ gõ, có tiếng gọi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời, tự mình từ dưới chiếc bàn sơn son thiếp vàng lấy ra hai chén uống trà. Quả nhiên cánh cửa bị đẩy ra, một nam tử thân mặc giáp bạc đi đến.

Là Vũ Văn Hổ.

“… Thánh Thượng biết được Tạ Thống lĩnh thương thế đã khỏi hẳn, trong lòng rất vui mừng, cố ý sai ta mang theo nhân sâm trăm năm bổ dưỡng trong cung, cùng với trân châu linh chi các loại…”

Tạ Vân đặt một chiếc chén không bên tay mình, đem một chén đặt ở trước mặt Vũ Văn Hổ, cầm bình trà lên châm nước vào. Sắc mặt Vũ Văn Hổ lập tức liền thay đổi, rất có điểm cảnh giác cùng thụ sủng nhược kinh: “Không… Không, cái này sao được…”

“Mới vừa đầu xuân đã có trà ngon Kim Châu, Kiêu kỵ binh doanh quả nhiên tiền tài quyền thế bức người.” Tạ Vân đem chén không rót đầy, lười biếng nói: “Cũng không phải tiền của ta, có cái gì mà phải ngại …”

Vũ Văn Hổ: “…”

“Đường đường Nhị phẩm Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân, lại không ngại ngàn dặm tới đón một kẻ bệnh hoạn như ta hồi kinh, tình nghĩa thắm thiết không biết lấy gì báo đáp, liền lấy trà thay rượu kính ngươi chén này đi.” Tạ Vân buông ấm trà xuống, nói: “Như thế nào?”

Vũ Văn Hổ vươn tay đè lại chén trà trước mặt mình, cùng Tạ Vân đối diện, hoàn toàn không có ý muốn uống.

Trong xe một mảnh tĩnh lặng, chỉ nghe bên ngoài tiếng bánh xe lăn trên đường đất lịch kịch. Tạ Vân trầm tĩnh mà nhìn chằm chằm Vũ Văn Hổ, ánh mắt thập phần thanh minh. Một lúc lâu sau Vũ Văn Hổ rốt cục ho một tiếng, nói: “Người quang minh chính đại không nói chuyện mờ ám, Tạ Vân, lần này là ta có việc muốn nhờ…”

“…Tô Định Phương lão tướng quân bệnh chết.”

Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng mà “A” một tiếng.

Hình quốc công Tô Định Phương, nhị triều lão tướng, là Lương Châu An tập sứ, thọ bảy mươi lăm tuổi.

Tô lão tướng quân khi còn sống chinh phạt Đột Quyết, thảo phạt Cao Ly, đả bại quân Thổ Phiên, bình định trăm bộ lạc. Tại Ô Hải lập thần tích lấy một ngàn người đại phá tám vạn quân địch, có thể nói là đương triều đệ nhất danh tướng. Long sóc ba năm gần đây Thổ Phiên thường tấn công chiếm lương thực, cả triều văn võ đều ý thức được nguy cơ từ Thổ Phiên ngày càng tăng, bởi vậy Thánh Thượng mới cắt cử Tô Định Phương đóng quân ở Lương châu, chuyên trách phòng giữ Thổ Phiên.

Nhưng mà “Mỹ nhân tự cổ như danh tướng. Bất hứa nhân gian kiến bạch đầu” (*)

[(*) từ xưa đến nay mỹ nhân cũng như danh tướng, không bao giờ để cho nhân gian thấy đầu bạc (ý nói chết trẻ á)]

Tô Định Phương ở nhiệm sở bệnh chết, Thánh Thượng cực kỳ thương tiếc, đặc phong thụy hào là Trang, lệnh về kinh phát tang.

“Tô lão tướng quân vừa chết, Lương châu quân bị liền để lại cái hố. Hoàng hậu cùng Đông Cung đều nhìn chằm chằm…”

Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói: “Người cũng không phải củ cải, lưu lại cái hố là cái gì?”

Vũ Văn Hổ tự biết lỡ lời, thanh âm chững lại.

“… Lương châu quân bị cần có người điền vị. Đó là một chức quan béo bở.” Vũ Văn Hổ ho một tiếng, nói: “Hoàng hậu ở trong kinh xây dựng vị thế vững chắc như thành đồng, nhưng cả triều văn võ đa phần hướng về Thái tử. Hai phe giằng co đã thành thế gay cấn. Lại thêm Tô lão tướng quân khi còn sống đem Lương châu chỉnh lý đến binh hùng tướng mạnh, Thổ Phiên trong vòng hai ba năm chưa chắc dám xâm lấn, cũng giống như là bạch kiểm quân công…”

“Ngươi muốn đi?” Tạ Vân hỏi.

“Hoàng hậu không có người trong quân đội. Thay vì nhường cho Đông Cung, không bằng đề cử người không gây trở ngại cho nàng.” Vũ Văn Hổ đón ánh mắt hơi giễu cợt của Tạ Vân, giọng thành khẩn nói: “Ngươi đã rời triều chỉnh chỉnh một mùa đông, chỉ sợ không biết Đông Cung Thái tử từ lúc ở Xã Thủ sơn theo Thánh Thượng đăng đàn, ở trong triều dã thanh thế lớn lao, đã ẩn ẩn phong phạm giám quốc – Cảnh còn người mất, người đi trà lạnh, Tạ Vân, từ thung lũng đi lên đỉnh cao sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy. Ngươi cũng sẽ cần một sự tương trợ mạnh mẽ hữu lực ở trong quân đội.”

Tạ Vân trầm ngâm một khắc, không lên tiếng.

“Thánh Thượng nguyên bản không có ý lập tức triệu ngươi hồi kinh. Hoàng hậu nhắc tới mấy lần, đều bị nói gần nói xa mà bỏ qua. Nửa tháng trước Thái tử kiểm giáo Mang Chí Đức được Thánh Thượng đề bạt làm Đông Đài tam phẩm, thực quyền ngang với Tể tướng, Hoàng hậu phản đối cũng không được gì…”

[Lời mỗ: thực ra ông Mang Chí Đức này là Đái Chí Đức hoặc Đới Chí Đức, ko biết sao lúc đầu mỗ lại edit thành họ Mang. Dù sao nghe Mang Chí Đức nghe có vẻ thuận miệng hơn là Đái hay Đới, nghe nó cứ kì kì sao đó, nên mỗ tiếp tục để vậy]

“Mang Chí Đức có thù báo thù, lập tức tiến cử vài tên thế gia đệ tử sung nhập Bắc Nha, hy vọng trong lúc ngươi ly kinh, chộp lấy chức vị cấm quân Phó thống lĩnh.” Vũ Văn Hổ điềm nhiên nói: “Nguyên bản Thánh Thượng là muốn đáp ứng, nhưng trước lúc hạ chỉ bỗng nhiên do dự, hỏi tả hữu: ‘Cấm quân Phó thống lĩnh không phải là hứa cấp cho Đan Siêu sao? Hắn mới ở trên võ lâm đại hội hiển lộ bản lĩnh, lại còn cứu giá trẫm nữa?’, bởi vậy mới không lập tức đáp ứng.”

Tạ Vân đuôi lông mày nhẹ nhàng nhướng lên.

“Lúc ấy Hoàng hậu không ở đó, mà ta đang chờ ở ngoài ngự thư phòng, nghe vậy liền trước mặt Mang Chí Đức hồi bẩm: ‘Đan cấm vệ tại Phụng Cao hành cung chăm bệnh, mà Tạ Thống lĩnh thương thế đã lành, có thể triệu hồi kinh.’ – Thánh Thượng sau khi nghe xong mới nói: ‘Vậy liền triệu Tạ Vân trở về đi.'”

Thùng xe lần thứ hai lâm vào trầm mặc. Vũ Văn Hổ đưa thân về phía trước, tựa vào cạnh bàn, nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt hơi hơi nheo lại của Tạ Vân.

“Cho nên mới có việc ta phụng chỉ đến tiếp ngươi hồi kinh.” Hắn nói: “Sau khi ngươi hồi kinh có thể tìm người chứng thực. Việc chỗ trống của Lương châu quân bị cũng có thể suy xét thêm vài ngày, nhưng thành ý của ta ngươi cũng thấy rồi đó.”

Vũ Văn Hổ đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, đi đến cửa xe vươn tay, lúc này thanh âm Tạ Vân rốt cục từ phía sau truyền đến: “…Không cần.”

Vũ Văn Hổ dừng lại cước bộ.

“Lương châu bên kia ta sẽ thay ngươi thuyết phục Hoàng hậu, những phương diện khác cũng sẽ tận lực. Còn có…”

Vũ Văn Hổ quay đầu lại, sắc mặt mang theo vẻ vui mừng không che dấu: “Còn có cái gì?”

Tạ Vân khoác áo lông màu xám, từ dưới mũ choàng ngước mắt nhìn lên, vươn tay bưng chén trà vẫn còn đầy đã sớm lạnh ngắt trước mặt kia, ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch: “…Nước trà không có độc” y cười nói, nhẹ nhàng đem chén không đặt lên trên bàn.

Vũ Văn Hổ sắc mặt đỏ lên, xoay người đi ra ngoài.

……………….

Mười ngày sau, đoàn người về đến kinh thành. Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh tiến cung bái kiến nhị thánh, sau đó lưu lại Thanh Ninh cung thật lâu.

Đêm đó Võ hậu cầu kiến Thánh Thượng, chủ động từ bỏ người trước đó nàng đề cử cho vị trí Lương châu quân bị, chuyển sang cho Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân.

Lão tướng quân vừa đi, không chỉ bộ hạ cũ khắp nơi cần phải trấn an, linh cữu phải chuyển về kinh hạ táng, còn có vấn đề quan trọng bức bách cần phải giải quyết chính là người kế nhiệm. Hoàng đế nguyên bản có khuynh hướng lựa chọn người trong đám tiền triều di quý, nhưng Hoàng hậu cùng Thái tử đều tranh đến kịch liệt, lời này Hoàng đế cũng không dễ nói ra;

Càng phiền toái chính là, nếu chiều theo ý Hoàng hậu thì cả triều văn võ không phục, theo ý Đông Cung thì Hoàng hậu lại không phục – Trong khoảng thời gian này Hoàng đế sứt đầu mẻ trán, thật sự không biết nên làm thế nào mới tốt.

Bởi vậy khi Võ Hậu đem tên Vũ Văn Hổ nhắc tới, Hoàng đế cũng có chút động lòng.

Vũ Văn Hổ gia thế, xuất thân đều phù hợp, vả lại chưa bao giờ nghiêng về phe nào. Tuy rằng tuổi trẻ tư lịch còn thấp, nhưng luận tư lịch ai so được với Tô Định Phương? Bất luận ai đi, đến lúc đó bất quá lại sai khiến lão tướng tọa trấn.

Hoàng đế trầm ngâm một lúc lâu, rốt cục gật đầu: “Hoàng hậu lời ấy quá đúng.”

Võ Hậu không tiếng động mà thở ra khẩu khí. Cẩn thận quan sát, hai gò má nàng hơi căng thẳng rốt cục thả lỏng ra.

“Ngày mai phát tang Tô lão tướng quân, sau đó sẽ tái tuyên chỉ.” Hoàng đế vươn tay đặt lên bàn tay sơn móng đỏ sậm của Võ Hậu, mệt mỏi thở dài: “Hoàng hậu chủ động thoái nhượng, trong lòng trẫm thật vui… Ai, rốt cuộc vẫn là Hoàng hậu chu đáo a!”

Võ hậu ánh mắt khẽ động, cười cười gật đầu.

………….

Ngày phát tang Hình quốc công, đường lớn nửa kinh thành đều dựng đầy rạp cho khách quan. Trên đường cái phóng mắt nhìn thấy đều là xe ngựa trắng thuần của vương công quý tộc đến phúng viếng.

Đương triều Đế Hậu đích thân tới Hình quốc công phủ ai điếu. Thánh Thượng trước linh tiền vài lần rơi lệ, hạ chiếu truy tặng làm Vu châu đô đốc, cùng đủ loại các phong hào khác không cần đề cập tới.

Quốc công phủ cờ trắng tung bay, cửa giữa mở rộng. Sau khi Đế Hậu an ủi xong, được mọi người quỳ đưa đi tĩnh thất nghỉ tạm, những văn võ bá quan trong triều lục tục tiến lên trí lễ.

Xa xa, Tạ Vân toàn thân quần áo trắng, vượt qua ngạch cửa cao cao.

Tạ Vân vóc người không phải là đặc biệt cao, từ đàng xa nhìn cũng không thấy vượt trội. Nhưng vừa lộ diện liền khiến cho tầm mắt bốn phương tám hướng rọi tới. Trong đám người liên tiếp vang lên tiếng nghị luận, ong ong mà bay nhanh truyền khắp toàn bộ tiền đình: “Đây không phải là Tạ Thống lĩnh sao?”

“Nghe nói hôm qua mới hồi kinh…”

“Trợ Trụ vi ngược, họa loạn triều cương! Gian thần này như thế nào lại không chết ở Phụng Cao đi chứ?!”

……

Dưới mái hiên ngoài cửa, Đan Siêu nguyên bản đeo kiếm đi theo sau Hoàng đế chợt dừng lại bước chân, chậm rãi quay đầu.

Tạ Vân đối với ánh mắt muôn hình muôn vẻ xem như không thấy, xuyên qua tiền đình treo đầy lụa trắng, sau đó tiến vào linh đường, đứng lại trước linh cữu.

Đám văn võ đại thần nguyên bản đang tụ tập trước linh đường theo bản năng tản ra, lui về phía sau, khiến bên cạnh Tạ Vân đột ngột tạo thành một khoảng trống nhỏ.

“Mã Hâm!”

Mã Hâm cất tiếng trả lời, tiến lên mang tới ba cây hương, khom người đưa tới.

Tạ Vân tiếp nhận hương, phất vạt áo, quỳ xuống đất, nghiêm cẩn mà lạy xuống một cái.

Chung quanh tiếng thì thầm khe khẽ ngừng bặt, trong linh đường biến thành một mảnh tĩnh mịch. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân thẳng đứng dậy, lần thứ hai lạy xuống.

Nhưng mà ngay thời điểm trán y còn chưa cúi thấp, đột nhiên trong đám người một lão phu nhân được nha hoàn đỡ lao tới, run run rẩy rẩy nện quải trượng, phát ra “đông” một tiếng!

“….họ Tạ, ngươi còn mặt mũi mà đến đây?! Đem y quẳng ra ngoài cho ta!”

“Nương!” “Lão phu nhân!”

Hình quốc công phủ người người đồng loạt tiến lên, kẻ kéo tay người khuyên nhủ, nhưng Tô lão thái thái chính là nước mắt ròng ròng đứng sững nơi đó, lôi kéo thế nào cũng không đi:

“Năm đó chính là ngươi buông lời gièm pha mị thượng, làm hại lão quốc công đã ngoài bảy mươi tuổi còn bị phái đi Tây Bắc biên thuỳ, hiện giờ đúng là chết ở nơi đó! Họ Tạ ! Lão quốc công một đời đường đường chính chính, cũng không hại người nào, hắn e ngại ngươi cái gì?! Ngươi chính là cái thứ tiểu nhân gian nịnh đùa bỡn quyền thần…”

“Lão phu nhân!” Trưởng tôn của Hình quốc công sợ tới mức sắc mặt trắng bệch, hận không thể tự tay đi che miệng lão thái thái: “Thánh Thượng còn ở phía sau! Ngài đừng nói nữa… Người đâu, người đâu…đỡ lão phu nhân đi xuống nghỉ tạm!”

Đám người xung quanh có kẻ kinh hách, có kẻ sợ hãi, có kẻ cảm khái hàng nghìn hàng vạn, nhiều nhất lại là những kẻ ngồi yên chờ xem kịch vui. Tạ Vân giữa đông đảo ánh mắt chăm chú tiếp tục cúi người, trên gương mặt tuấn tú không có bất cứ xao động gì, lần thứ hai lạy xuống.

Tô lão thái thái cả giận nói: “…Ngươi!”

Lão thái thái tức giận công tâm, đương trường vụt quải trượng hướng trên đầu Tạ Vân đánh tới!

Lúc đó Tạ Vân đương cúi người lạy sâu lần thứ ba, Hình quốc công lão phu nhân đứng trước người y, một quải trượng này vù một tiếng chỉnh chỉnh hướng đỉnh đầu y hạ xuống.

Chung quanh vang lên tiếng kinh hô, mắt thấy Tạ Vân chắc chắn không thể tránh khỏi bị trúng trượng, chỉ thấy một bóng đen nhanh như tên bắn vọt tới, cơ hồ nháy mắt đã tới trước linh đường –

Bình!

Đan Siêu quỳ một gối trước mặt lão phu nhân, dùng cánh tay mạnh mẽ đỡ lấy đầu trượng!

Hình quốc công phủ người người biến sắc, đích tôn thiếu gia thảng thốt: “Đan cấm vệ!”

Tạ Vân lạy xong lần thứ ba, từ từ đứng dậy tiến lên, giống như cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh, lướt qua đám người nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối trước mặt, đem hương trong tay cắm xuống trước linh cữu.

“…Lão phu nhân có lẽ có nhiều chỗ hiểu lầm, nhưng hôm nay Thống lĩnh chúng ta chỉ là đến phúng viếng, mong rằng quý phủ bao dung nhiều hơn…”

Tô lão thái thái sững sờ đương trường. Ngược lại đích tôn, trưởng tôn phản ứng nhanh, lập tức tiến lên nâng Đan Siêu dậy, liên tục bồi tội, lại quát hạ nhân đi thỉnh lang trung đến chẩn.

Đan Siêu phất tay uyển chuyển cự tuyệt hảo ý, vừa vặn thoáng nhìn thấy Tạ Vân cắm nhang xong, xoay người đi ra ngoài, liền vội vàng bái biệt người nhà Hình quốc công đang luôn miệng giải thích bồi lễ, sau đó đi nhanh đuổi theo Tạ Vân.

…………..

Hậu viện của đích tôn Hình quốc công phủ tường dày ngói cao, rộng lớn sâu thẳm, hoa cỏ xum xuê tươi tốt. Bởi vì mọi người hầu hết đều tụ tập trước tiền đình cùng linh đường, nơi này chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào từ đằng xa truyền đến, càng khiến cho khung cảnh nội viện lạnh lẽo cùng an tĩnh.

Đan Siêu bước nhanh xuyên qua cửa hiên, gọi: “Tạ Vân!”

Tạ Vân bước chân khựng một chút, nhưng không dừng lại, tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Đan Siêu ba bước thành hai, vươn tay đè xuống một bên bả vai y, trong thanh âm khàn khàn mang theo nóng bỏng cùng khao khát khó có thể che dấu: “Sư phụ…”

Tạ Vân bị buộc dừng lại, vừa muốn đem tay Đan Siêu phất ra, lại nghe hắn hỏi: “Ngươi tới nơi này làm gì? Ta… Ta đã nửa tháng không gặp, chỉ muốn nghe giọng ngươi nói một chút…”

Ngữ khí này nếu để Võ Hậu, Thái tử hoặc bất luận kẻ nào khác nghe được, đều tuyệt sẽ không tin tưởng là từ miệng Đan Siêu nói ra.

– Giọng điệu hắn quả thực cực kỳ thấp kém, thậm chí có cảm giác cầu xin, cùng lúc trước tại Hàng Thiện đàn đối mặt với Hoàng đế một câu “Chờ thần trở về lại nói” hoàn toàn tựa như hai người khác biệt.

“…” Tạ Vân hơi nghiêng đầu, cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu một khắc, thản nhiên nói: “Ngươi không phải là đã thấy được?”

Đan Siêu nghẹn lời.

“… Hôm qua bệ hạ triệu kiến, ban thưởng dinh thự gia nhân, để ta trước dọn qua an môn lập hộ, hai ngày nữa sẽ hạ chỉ thực chức, cũng hỏi ý tứ của ta…”

Tạ Vân hững hờ rủ xuống mi mắt, từ góc độ trên cao nhìn xuống của Đan Siêu, vừa lúc có thể nhìn thấy đuôi mắt nhẹ nhàng thành một hình cung.

Hắn khàn khàn mà nín thở, hầu kết hung hăng cao thấp hoạt động, nuốt khan một ngụm nước miếng.

“Dinh thự cách Tạ phủ rất gần, ta đi qua đi lại mấy lần… tổng cộng là hai ngàn ba trăm hai mươi bảy bước.”

Hương vị cây cỏ ẩm ướt sau mưa thuận theo gió lướt qua cửa hiên, khiến cho chuông gió treo trên cửa cách đó không xa, phát ra tiếng đinh đang nho nhỏ.

Một tà váy chỗ ngoặt vừa động, Võ Hậu ngạc nhiên thu hồi bước chân, chần chờ một lát, nín thở đứng ở nơi đó.

“Nếu là cưỡi ngựa, chỉ khoảng uống cạn chung trà là có thể đến, trên đường tiến cung cũng vừa vặn đi ngang…” Đan Siêu nhỏ giọng nói, đầu ngón tay bất an hơi có chút co quắp, tựa hồ muốn vươn ra nắm lấy tay Tạ Vân, nhưng lại miễn cưỡng nhịn được.

Cửa hiên lần thứ hai lâm vào an tĩnh, ngay cả tiếng người mơ hồ ngoài đình viện cũng dần dần đi xa, biến mất ở sâu trong nội viện đại trạch.

Một lúc lâu sau Tạ Vân rốt cục lạnh lùng mà mở miệng hỏi lại:

“Liên quan gì đến ta?”

Y xoay người phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, vững bước xuống cửa hiên, xuyên qua hàng cây xanh ngắt, biến mất trong cánh cửa rủ đầy hoa.

Cách đó không xa, Võ hậu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mặt nghiêng của Đan Siêu, trong tay áo hai tay xiết lại không ngừng phát run. Giờ phút này rốt cục việc nàng nghi ngờ đã được xác định đột nhiên hóa thành nỗi sợ hãi xâm chiếm lòng nàng.

…Lách cách.

Thanh âm cành khô bị giẫm lên vang lên phía sau, Võ Hậu mạnh mẽ quay đầu, đồng tử nháy mắt co lại!

“Thánh…” Nàng cơ hồ là theo bản năng mà phun ra hai chữ: “Thánh Thượng?”


	58. Chương 58: Cuối xuân

Tầm mắt Hoàng đế lướt qua Võ Hậu, hướng ra xa chỗ tên cấm vệ trẻ tuổi đứng dưới cửa hiên, hơi hơi nhíu mày.

Trong nháy mắt đó đầu óc Võ Hậu trống rỗng. Nàng ý thức được mình nên nói cái gì, nhưng khớp hàm cứng ngắc, thật sự lời giải thích gì cũng không nghĩ ra.

Một lát sau Hoàng đế khe khẽ thở dài, nụ cười mang theo cảm khái mà lắc đầu nói: “Tiểu nhi nữ.”  
… Cái gì?

Cứ như vậy?

Võ Hậu sửng sốt, lập tức quay đầu nhìn lại. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu chính là hơi mất mát mà rũ xuống ánh mắt, xoay người đi ngược lại hướng Tạ Vân rời đi, biến mất ở cuối hành lang.

Ngay sau đó nàng ý thức được phản ứng của Hoàng đế từ đâu mà đến.

Từ góc độ Hoàng đế nhìn lại, vừa rồi Đan Siêu đứng ở chỗ xa xa đối diện cánh cửa hoa buông rủ, ngay trong nháy mắt sau khi Tạ Vân đi ra cửa, có một cung nữ mặc váy dài màu xanh cùng y gặp thoáng qua, hai tay bưng một khay trà sơn son thiếp vàng, yểu điệu đi vào hậu viện.

Hoàng đế không có nhìn thấy Tạ Vân, bất đắc dĩ mà cảm thấy thú vị:

“Mao đầu tiểu tử chưa thành gia, nhìn thấy cung nữ liền mất hồn… Thật không có tiền đồ!”

Võ Hậu một hơi nghẹn trong cổ họng lúc này rốt cục triệt triệt để để phun ra.

“Đan cấm vệ vẫn còn trẻ,” khoé miệng nàng kéo lên, nặn ra một nụ cười: “Thánh Thượng nếu đã ban thưởng dinh thự, không ngại cũng ban cho hắn vài cái nha đầu để sai sử linh tinh, vừa tiện cho việc sinh hoạt hằng ngày, cũng vừa thông cảm cho ý tứ của thần tử tuổi trẻ.”

Hoàng đế khen ngợi gật đầu: “Lời ấy quá đúng, trở về liền đem cung nữ vừa rồi kia ban cho hắn đi. Chỉ đừng chậm trễ ngày sau tứ hôn là được, trẫm trong lòng còn có chủ ý khác.”

Đế Hậu hai người cùng đi về hướng thủy tạ. Hoàng đế đem tay chắp sau người, đột nhiên không biết trong lòng có điểm gì xúc động, vươn tay kéo Võ Hậu lại, nói: “Cùng ngươi quen biết nhoáng một cái cũng đã vài thập niên …”

Hoàng hậu cười nói: “Thật là nhanh! Thánh Thượng vì sao đột nhiên nói như vậy?”

“Ai…” Hoàng đế vui vẻ nói: “Mới vừa rồi nhìn thấy Đan Siêu, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng cảm khái. Nhớ lại lúc trước trẫm khi niên thiếu ở trong ngự hoa viên vô tình gặp được ngươi, liền lập tức cái gì cũng quên sạch, chỉ đứng ở đó nhìn theo ngươi đi xa, người ở bên ngoài nhìn thấy ắt giống như thất hồn lạc phách đi! Hiện giờ ngươi cuối cùng cũng là Hoàng hậu, có thể thấy được thiếu niên yêu hận a …”

Hoàng đế khoát tay, mỉm cười bước qua ngạch cửa.

Nhưng ở phía sau, Võ Hậu thốt nhiên dừng bước. Kinh ngạc, hồ nghi, bất an cùng sầu lo đủ loại cảm xúc xẹt qua trong lòng, khiến đáy mắt nàng hiện ra thần sắc cực kỳ phức tạp.

Một lát sau, biểu tình cuối cùng trong ánh mắt Hoàng hậu hóa thành kiên định.

…………….

Đêm hôm đó Hoàng đế nghỉ lại Thanh Ninh cung. Khi dùng bữa tối Võ Hậu không giống thường lệ để cho người hầu hạ, mà là tự tay dâng chén canh cho Hoàng đế, ôn nhu nói: “Bệ hạ, xin thứ tội cho thần thiếp.”

Hoàng đế ngạc nhiên nói: “Hoàng hậu có tội gì?”

Võ Hậu ngồi xếp bằng xuống, tựa hồ có chút chần chờ, một lát sau rốt cục thở dài, nói: “Về chuyện chọn người cho Lương châu an tập thủ bị, thần thiếp hôm nay suy nghĩ cẩn thận qua, vẫn cảm thấy Vũ Văn Hổ hình như có điều không ổn.”

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Hoàng đế là nghĩ Hoàng hậu lại muốn tranh thủ thay đổi thành người của mình, sắc mặt không khỏi hơi trầm xuống, nhưng không trực tiếp nói lời phản đối: “A, thật không? Lời này là từ lý do gì?”

Hoàng hậu ôn thanh nói: “Long sóc ba năm Hoàng Thượng cắt cử đám người Trịnh Nhân Thái, Độc Cô Khanh Vân đóng quân Lương châu. Hai người này một người là danh thần Bắc Tề, một người là Tam Tư tiền triều, mỗi người đều có quân công rực rỡ, đủ để cùng Tô Định Phương lão tướng quân phối hợp chế hành. Sau khi Trịnh Nhân Thái bệnh chết, Độc Cô Khanh Vân nhâm nhâm áp lục đạo hạnh quân tổng quản, hiệp trợ Lý Thế Tích đại phá Tân thành, tình hình chiến sự Cao Ly ngày càng khả quan…”

Hoàng đế minh bạch.

Võ Hậu lưu loát một đại trường thiên, trung tâm cũng chỉ có bốn chữ “phối hợp chế hành” – Vũ Văn Hổ tuy rằng cũng là tiền triều di quý, nhưng trường kỳ đóng ở kinh thành. Sau khi ly kinh lời nói quyền lực không đủ để đấu lại Độc Cô thị, phái đi Lương Châu không chừng vô dụng.

“Vậy Hoàng hậu có thể đề cử người khác?”

Những lời này Hoàng đế nói cực kỳ thong thả, Võ Hậu nghe ra trong âm cuối đầy vẻ cẩn trọng cùng cảnh cáo, nhưng vẫn không kinh hoảng, chỉ thản nhiên mỉm cười: “Trước mắt quân lực của triều đình chuyên chú đối phó với Cao Ly. Ngược lại, đối với Thổ Phiên chỉ cần chủ động đề phòng, trong vòng hai ba năm tới sẽ không có động tĩnh gì lớn. Theo như thần thiếp thấy, không bằng tiếp tục để Độc Cô Khanh Vân làm tiết chế Lương Châu, lại từ trong triều cắt cử tiểu tướng trẻ tuổi cho hắn sai sử, vừa để cho họ luyện tập mài dũa, dự bị dùng cho tương lai…”

Võ Hậu lần thứ hai đánh trúng nỗi lo lắng trong lòng Hoàng đế từ trước tới giờ vẫn thập phần mơ hồ, nhưng sau khi Tô Định Phương chết lại ngày càng rõ ràng hơn …

Danh tướng đã già, ai là người nối nghiệp?

Tiên đế lưu lại đám lão tướng, kẻ thì bệnh, kẻ thì chết, mắt thấy không xa sẽ đến ngày cạn kiệt. Một mặt Đại Đường mở mang ranh giới, mặt khác thủ lĩnh Thổ Phiên Lộc Đông Tán tuy rằng cũng nước sông ngày một rút xuống, nhưng con hắn mỗi đứa đều là nhân trung hào kiệt, có thể vững vàng nắm giữ giang sơn cơ nghiệp thay hắn.

Hoàng đế trầm ngâm một lúc lâu, trong Thanh Ninh cung an tĩnh không tiếng động, chỉ thấy khói trắng từ hoàng kim đỉnh lượn lờ phiêu tán.

“Vậy… theo như Hoàng hậu thấy,” Hoàng đế chậm rãi nói: “Trước mắt nên phái người nào đi Lương Châu?”

Lúc này trong lời nói của Hoàng đế không còn một tia cảnh giới cùng hồ nghi, Võ Hậu hơi mỉm cười, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lên tay phu quân.

………………

Hôm sau, thánh chỉ ban hạ.

Bởi vì Lương Châu An tập sứ Tô Định Phương bệnh chết, hiện đặc biệt ủy nhiệm cho Độc Cô Khanh Vân kiêm nhiệm hai châu Lương, Thiện. Mặt khác sai khiến một đám tiểu tướng đi đến biên quan, để dự bị ngày sau dùng đến.

Danh sách nhậm chức viết trong một tờ chiếu chỉ đỏ tươi, được người hai tay giơ lên cao, phi ngựa chạy nhanh vào Đan phủ mới vừa được ban thưởng không quá hai ngày, ngay một chút bày biện cũng chưa kịp làm.

……………

Gió đêm hiu quạnh, tịch dương như máu. Quan đạo ngoài cửa thành vẩn lên khói bụi vàng nhạt.

Đan Siêu vỗ vỗ lên gáy ngựa, lần thứ hai quay đầu lại, nhìn về phía cửa thành cao rộng xa xa.

Mặt đất gập ghềnh in bóng mặt nghiêng trầm mặc của hắn, bị kéo ra vừa gầy vừa dài, như một thanh kiếm ẩn trong vỏ. Thành lâu ngả bóng thật lớn xuống bình nguyên, một đội sĩ binh mang trường kích, giống như những điểm đen thong thả di động. Trừ cái này ra chỉ có tiếng vài con quạ kêu dài lướt qua phía chân trời, túm tụm đứng ở cuối tường thành cao cao.

Quan đạo trống trải, dẫn ra xa tít tắp.

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, thật dài mà hít khẩu khí, giơ roi ngựa lên.

Đúng lúc này động tác của hắn dừng lại. Cách đó không xa một người một ngựa trắng, đang lẳng lặng ngưng mắt nhìn hắn.

“… Tạ Vân…” Đan Siêu khàn khàn nói.

Có thể là vì lúc ở Phụng Cao hành cung suýt nữa bị bắt cóc, lại có lẽ là một nguyên nhân khác khó có thể mở miệng; từ sau đêm khuya đó, Đan Siêu liền không gặp riêng Tạ Vân một lần nào.

Hắn luôn là bị muôn hình muôn vẻ người vây quanh: đồng nghiệp, cấm vệ, gia nhân, thị nữ… Chỉ có ngày đó ở Hình quốc công phủ gặp y một lúc ngắn ngủi, cũng là ở hậu viện tùy thời đều sẽ có người qua lại.

Nhưng mà hôm nay Tạ Vân quả thật là một mình, ở phía sau y bình nguyên mênh mang, quan đạo thẳng tắp kéo dài ngàn dặm hướng về phía chân trời rực ánh chiều tà.

Đan Siêu nắm cương ngựa khẩn trương xiết chặt, một lúc lâu rốt cục hít vào một hơi, thúc ngựa đi về phía trước.

Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân từ trong áo choàng chậm rãi rút ra một vật – Thất tinh Long Uyên, trong ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Đan Siêu lập tức ném qua.

“Ngươi quên kiện đồ vật” y lạnh lùng nói.

… Đây là đêm khuya ngày hôm qua trước khi điểm binh xuất chinh, Đan Siêu một người cưỡi ngựa đi đến Tạ phủ, lặng lẽ đặt ở trước đại môn sơn son.

Đan Siêu “ba” một tiếng tiếp được trường kiếm, ánh mắt hơi hơi chớp động, thật lâu sau mới thấp giọng nói: “Lần này đi núi cao sông dài, cũng không biết bao nhiêu năm mới có thể hồi kinh. Ta sợ trên chiến trường đánh nhau vạn nhất… làm mất Long Uyên, thực là đáng tiếc, cho nên mới…”

Tạ Vân không nói một lời, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu từ trên lưng ngựa giơ tay lên, tựa hồ muốn đưa qua nắm chặt tay y.

Nhưng đến giữa không trung, cái tay kia lại suy sụp rũ xuống.

“Sợ sau khi chết mất kiếm?” Tạ Vân gọn gàng dứt khoát giễu cợt.

Y điểm trúng tâm tư thầm kín Đan Siêu khó có thể nói ra miệng.

Hắn sợ chết, nhưng không phải sợ bản thân chết. Thêm một việc khác càng làm cho hắn không thể hiểu được – Nếu Tạ Vân thật muốn giết hắn, vì sao không tự mình động thủ, mà muốn dùng phương thức điều đi Lương Châu để mượn đao giết người?

Hắn nguyện ý ở dưới kiếm Tạ Vân vươn cổ cho y chém, nhưng không muốn chết nơi xa ngàn dặm, cùng chiến mã chôn thây nơi biên quan xa xôi hay chiến trường hoang vắng.

Đan Siêu hít một hơi thật sâu, trở tay đem Long Uyên cài sau lưng, giương mắt cười nói: “Thôi vậy… Dù sao ngươi bảo ta làm như thế nào, ta đều nguyện ý làm như thế đó, chỉ cần ngươi không …”

Hắn muốn nói “ngươi không hận ta là được”, nhưng nghĩ nghĩ, chẳng biết tại sao lại ngừng lại. Dưới trời chiều, trên gương mặt anh tuấn tuổi trẻ của hắn, lộ ra một tia cười ôn nhu.

Tạ Vân hơi nâng cằm lên. Động tác rất nhỏ này khiến ánh mắt của y thoạt nhìn có loại cảm giác từ trên cao nhìn xuống, một lát sau khóe môi bỗng nhiên nhếch lên: “Ngươi có biết Hình quốc công phu nhân vì sao hận ta không?”

Đan Siêu hơi giật mình.

“Long sóc ba năm trước, Tể tướng Lộc Đông Tán của Thổ Phiên liên hợp với Đột Quyết tiến công Quy Tư, Lưu Lặc. Chỉ một năm sau dân tộc Thổ Dục Hồn diệt vong, Trường An triều dã chấn động. Lúc đó Tô lão tướng quân đã tu dưỡng tại gia, nghe nói muốn thỉnh chỉ xin đi đóng nơi biên giới, bất đắc dĩ lại gặp việc thê tử đau khổ níu kéo…”

“Vì thế lão tướng quân bí mật tặng một tấm da ngựa cho ta, ý là muốn trung quân báo quốc da ngựa bọc thây, tương lai không cần hao tâm tổn trí đưa hắn hồi hương. Sau khi thu được da ngựa, ta cho người đáp lễ là chiến mã lương cung. Lúc Hoàng hậu hỏi ta đề cử người phòng thủ Lương Châu, ta liền tiến cử Tô Định Phương.”

Đúng là có chuyện như vậy?!

Đan Siêu nháy mắt nhớ tới ngày đó trên linh đường Tô lão phu nhân đầy mặt nước mắt, mắng to Tạ Vân “Buông lời gièm pha mị thượng, đùa bỡn quyền thần”, nhất thời hắn trong lòng phức tạp, không biết nói gì, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân thản nhiên tiếp: “Tô lão tướng quân quả nhiên da ngựa bọc thây, nhưng mà Hình quốc công trên dưới nhất mạch từ nay về sau hận ta tận xương. Vì việc này bộ hạ cũ nơi Lương Châu đối với đại nội cấm quân cũng có nhiều chán ghét…”

Đan Siêu cắt ngang y: “Vậy vì sao ngươi không nói ra thực tình cho Hình quốc công phủ?”

Tạ Vân hỏi lại: “Cái gì gọi là thực tình? Tô lão tướng quân là đương thời danh tướng, là quân hồn trăm năm. Mà ta là quyền thần mị thượng, ngươi cảm thấy có cái gì là thực tình?”

Đan Siêu đồng tử rung động, mắt không chớp nhìn y.

Tạ Vân lạnh như băng nhìn kỹ ánh mắt cao thấp băn khoăn của Đan Siêu một vòng, tựa hồ không có gì để nói, rốt cục giơ lên roi ngựa, chỉ về hướng quan đạo kéo dài ra xa: “Tốt, ngươi cút đi.”

Con ngựa trắng không kiên nhẫn mà bào bào chân, chậm rì rì lướt qua Đan Siêu. Tạ Vân vươn tay đem áo choàng bị gió tung bay khép lại.

Ngay tại một khắc kia, Đan Siêu rốt cục rốt cuộc nhịn không được, đột nhiên nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Tạ Vân!

“… Sư phụ!” Đan Siêu âm cuối bất ổn, tựa hồ kiệt lực áp lại khí tức cực nóng nào đó mà run rẩy, khàn khàn nói: “Ta đây đi cũng không biết bao nhiêu năm, ngươi ở trong triều ngàn vạn cẩn thận. Nếu có một ngày ta công thành danh toại, ta nhất định mang binh trở về…”

Tạ Vân mãnh liệt hất tay hắn ra, quát: “Câm mồm!”

Một câu kia âm thanh chấn động hoang dã. Binh lính thủ thành xa xa không rõ lí do, đồng loạt dừng bước nhìn lại.

“Ngươi tưởng mình vẫn là người của Bắc Nha?!” Tạ Vân bắt lấy cổ áo Đan Siêu, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngoại phóng Lương châu, núi xa sông dài, cấm quân từ nay về sau với ngươi không còn liên quan! Cho dù chết ở biên quan, cũng cùng Bắc Nha của ta không có một chữ quan hệ!”

Đan Siêu quát: “Sư phụ…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, hắn đã bị Tạ Vân vung tay một roi, hung hăng quất ngã xuống ngựa!

“Biến!” Tạ Vân từ trên cao nhìn xuống, cả giận nói: “Ngày hôm nay cấm quân ta cùng ngươi nhất đao lưỡng đoạn, từ nay về sau sinh tử tự lo! …Biến!”

Tạ Vân giơ roi phóng ngựa, không quay đầu lại một lần, vó ngựa cuộn lên bụi mù thẳng hướng về phía cửa thành phóng đi!

Đan Siêu quỳ một gối xuống mặt đất đầy bụi, sau một hồi, rốt cục đưa tay dùng sức bóp ấn đường, trên gò má cương nghị lăn xuống hai hàng lệ nóng.

…Ống tay áo của hắn theo động tác này thoáng buông xuống, lộ ra trên cổ tay rắn chắc từng vòng dây buộc tóc bằng lụa đỏ quấn quanh, theo gió bay lên, phía trên dây buộc tóc vài hạt phật châu rõ ràng đã không còn thấy bóng dáng.

Xa xa mặt trời lặn về phía tây, chim bay về tổ. Gió thổi qua bình nguyên hoang vắng gào thét, hoàng hôn từ bốn phương tám hướng phủ xuống vòm trời mênh mông.

Lúc này là cuối xuân năm Càn Phong đầu tiên.

Cao Ly nội loạn, Nhiếp chính vương trốn chạy, một đường phát binh tám vạn nhắm thẳng vào Liêu Đông, khói lửa chiến loạn không người có thể ngăn; Triều đình hạ chỉ phong Nặc Hạt Bát làm Thanh Hải vương. Đất Lương, Thiện hai châu đóng quân đã lâu, gối giáo chờ sáng;

Thổ Phiên thu mười hai châu của người Khương. Đại luận (tể tướng) Lộc Đông Tán bệnh nặng thêm trầm kha, lệnh cho con là Luận Khâm Lăng (*) xuất chinh, từ từ trở thành cường địch phía Tây của Đại Đường.

[(*) chỗ này mỗ hơi kỳ kỳ, đã tự mình tra cứu. Trong lịch sử, đúng là có Luận Khâm Lăng là con trai và là người kế nghiệp của Lộc Đông Tán. Thế nhưng bố con chúng nó sao lại ko cùng họ, thật là kỳ lạ a…]

Một con ngựa cuốn theo bụi mù theo hướng tây mà đi, dưới ánh chiều tà tráng lệ, dần dần hóa thành một điểm đen, biến mất ở trên chiến trường Thanh Hải xa xôi.

—— quyển thứ hai hoàn ——


	59. Chương 59: Sát thần

Tám năm sau.

Tây Vực, bên dòng sông.

Binh trướng thuận theo mạch núi Hồng Nham đóng quân, vô số chiến mã ở bên bờ sông chậm rãi uống nước, phóng mắt nhìn lại uốn lượn không dứt. Lúc này đang là hoàng hôn vừa chấm dứt thao luyện, sĩ binh quay lại doanh địa, ngay ngắn trật tự, bước chân vẩy lên bụi đất dưới ánh chiều tà phản xạ ra mênh mông kim quang.

Cửa lều bằng da dê bị xốc lên, một thân ảnh nam tử cực kỳ cao gầy một mặt đem đoản chủy cài lại sau thắt lưng, một mặt bước ra khỏi doanh trướng.

Hắn không giống binh lính bình thường đồng phục áo giáp, trên thân chỉ mặc y bào nhẹ, theo bước đi lộ ra thân hình rắn chắc cùng chân dài vai rộng. Trên tay tùy tiện cầm một thanh trường kiếm, vỏ kiếm được bọc trong vải bố, trên cổ tay lộ ra một vòng băng vải, bởi vì trải qua nhiều năm đã ngả màu.

Binh lính trên đường về doanh đi qua, đồng loạt đứng lại cúi chào.

Nam tử không nói một lời, gật gật đầu, hướng lều trướng của chủ soái đi đến.

Trong soái trướng.

Phó dịch dọn chỗ ngồi, lại dâng lên một bàn rượu và đồ nhắm. Ngồi ở vị trí của khách là một lão đầu to béo, toàn thân đeo đầy vàng bạc, mặt mũi hiền lành vỗ tay cười nói: “Đây chính là ‘Ngọc tô sơn’ nổi tiếng xa gần của thiên triều? Tiêu đại nhân thật sự không cần phiền toái như thế, tiểu vương bất quá là…”

“Điện hạ quá lời!” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp sờ sờ chòm râu, cười nói: “Điện hạ suất lĩnh Vu Điền quân đánh bại Thổ Phiên, lại quyết định mang công chúa vào triều yết kiến, quy thuận Đại Đường, chính là công lao sự nghiệp thiên thu muôn đời, không cần đối với tại hạ khách khí.”

Vu Điền vương cùng công chúa đội khăn che mặt ngồi bên cạnh liếc nhau, nở nụ cười: “Thỉnh, thỉnh!”

Lại thêm qua ba tuần rượu, Vu Điền vương buông đũa xuống, thở dài:

“Đáng tiếc mặc dù tạm thời đánh bại tộc Thổ Phiên, lại không phải kế lâu dài. Những năm gần đây An Tây tứ trấn mấy lần đổi chủ, vô số Thổ Phiên gian tế xen lẫn trong vùng ven sông, tướng mạo cùng dân chúng địa phương không khác gì nhau, sớm đã không cách nào phân biệt…”

“Điện hạ sợ trên đường vào triều yết kiến sẽ gặp tập kích?” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp hỏi.

Vu Điền vương thản nhiên nói: “Không sợ đại nhân chê cười, một trận Hồng Nham sơn khiến cho tinh binh của bổn quốc cơ hồ toàn diệt. May mắn được Thiên triều phái thiết kỵ cứu giúp, cuối cùng mới có thể bảo vệ thắng lợi. Hiện giờ trong nước cực kỳ thiếu binh sĩ. Nếu muốn bảo đảm tiểu vương dọc đường đi đến Trường An được an toàn, ít nhất cũng phải mang hơn phân nửa quân đội trong nước đi, nhưng như vậy…”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp bật cười: “Điện hạ sợ trong nước binh lực hư không, liền bị Thổ Phiên thừa dịp xâm nhập lần thứ hai?”

Vu Điền vương nghiêm túc gật đầu, thổn thức nói: “Tiểu quốc nhược dân! Thực sự là không có biện pháp a…”

Vu Điền vương Phục Đồ Hùng to béo, toàn thân đầy những vòng vàng bạc, châu ngọc đeo vô số, vừa cử động lên liền phát ra tiếng đinh đinh đang đang, nói đến rung đùi đắc ý, rất là thú vị.

May mà Vu Điền công chúa dáng người thon thả thướt tha, mặt mày xinh đẹp động lòng người, lớn lên hoàn toàn không giống cha nàng. Nếu không, khẳng định sẽ biến thành đại bi kịch – không riêng gì chính bản thân nàng, mà còn cho hoàng thất Lý Đường.

Vu Điền vương mang công chúa yết kiến tám phần là vì hòa thân, mà người được chọn cùng hoà thân ngoại trừ Thái tử thì hắn còn nghĩ đến ai khác?

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp nhìn công chúa một cái, trong lòng vì Thái tử nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cười nói: “Vấn đề an toàn, điện hạ không cần phải lo lắng. Thánh Thượng biết được điện hạ nguyện ý cả nước quy thuận, trong lòng hết sức vui mừng, cố ý ban hạ thánh chỉ, sai mãnh tướng trong quân tự mình hộ tống điện hạ cùng công chúa một đường vào kinh…”

Vu Điền vương nói: “Xin hỏi là vị tướng quân nào?” Ngay sau đó như nhớ ra cái gì, đôi mắt hắn sáng ngời: “Tiểu vương còn chưa kịp hướng Tiêu đại nhân nói lời cảm tạ! Ngày đó ở Hồng Nham sơn cốc, một tướng quân trẻ tuổi phi ngựa tới cứu. Người đó cách xa mấy trăm bước, giữa thiên quân vạn mã mà bắn một mũi tên mạnh mẽ xuyên qua đầu Thổ Phiên đại tướng Khất Cốt Lực! Đương trường toàn quân tiếng hoan hô như sấm dậy…”

Ngoài cửa truyền đến thanh âm nam tử ngắn gọn trầm thấp:

“Tiêu soái!”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp mặt mày hớn hở, đứng dậy nói: “Đến! Còn không mau tiến vào?”

Cửa soái trướng vén lên, ánh chiều nghiêng nghiêng chiếu vào.

Trước mắt bao người, một thân ảnh nam tử cao gầy bọc trong bão cát cùng hàn khí tái ngoại, đi vào soái trướng.

Vu Điền vương nguyên bản đang cười tủm tỉm, lúc này ánh mắt liền biến đổi.

… Đây là lần thứ hai hắn nhìn thấy khuôn mặt này.

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy người này, là nơi chiến trường đẫm máu tại Hồng Nham sơn cốc. Vu Điền vương suất dẫn năm vạn đại quân thân chinh, đem đại doanh quân địch cùng đồ quân nhu lương thảo một phen hỏa thiêu, lửa cháy đến tận trời. Toàn bộ binh lính Thổ Phiên bị bắt gọn. Đang lúc Vu Điền nhìn thắng lợi trước mắt, Khất Cốt Lực mạnh mẽ dẫn viện quân giết đến, lấy tám vạn người vây quanh chiến trường chặt như nêm cối.

Lúc ấy quân Vu Điền sau một hồi chém giết chỉ còn sót lại một vạn, kỵ binh không đủ ba nghìn. Mà đối phương Thổ Phiên là tám vạn binh hùng tướng mạnh tinh nhuệ, phóng mắt nhìn thấy đầy khắp núi đồi. Vu Điền vương thật cho là mình đã đến thời điểm diệt quốc – An Tây tứ trấn đối với sự áp bức, thống trị, thuế cao ngất trời của Thổ Phiên bất mãn đã lâu, trong lòng sớm hướng về Đại Đường, mà tộc Thổ Phiên sẽ không bỏ qua dịp này triệt để huỷ diệt cơ hội của họ.

Lại thêm Khất Cốt Lực có một cái xú danh cực đại mà Tây Vực chư quốc đều biết: giết hàng quân!

Chiến cũng chết, đầu hàng cũng là chết. Vu Điền vương tâm nhảy một nhịp, hạ lệnh dùng hết sức lực, đem đá lấy lửa, dầu hỏa vận ra chiến trường, chuẩn bị đốt cháy cả tòa Hồng Nham sơn, cùng đại quân Thổ Phiên đồng quy vu tận.

Lúc đó toàn quân vang vọng bi ca, tướng sĩ đem vô số dầu hỏa đổ đầy sơn cốc. Đang lúc sắp châm hỏa, xa xa tiếng “sát” rung trời, một cây tướng kỳ đỏ đậm thêu một chữ “Đan” phất phới.

“Quân Đường…”

“Là quân Đường!”

“Viện quân An Tây đô hộ phủ đến …!”

Vu Điền vương gạt ra thị vệ đưa tay muốn nâng, miễn cưỡng lên cao quan sát. Chỉ thấy một kỵ sĩ vó ngựa như cuồng phong thoát chúng mà ra, từ trên đỉnh núi chạy như bay xuống, chiến kích đi đến đâu không người có thể kháng cự, giống như giữa thiên quân vạn mã sống sờ sờ giết ra một con đường máu cuốn lên tận trời!

Thổ Phiên đại tướng Khất Cốt Lực mạnh mẽ cao giọng rống giận, đang muốn quay ngựa tự mình nghênh chiến. Lại chỉ thấy vị tướng lĩnh trẻ tuổi kia trở tay ra sau đâm một cái, trường kích xuyên qua đầu một tên kỵ binh Thổ Phiên phía sau. Ngay tiếp đó hắn vứt bỏ kích, đưa tay gỡ xuống cự cung sau lưng.

Kế tiếp là một màn khắc sâu vào tâm trí tất cả những người ở trên chiến trường hôm ấy, vĩnh viễn không thể xóa nhòa.

Viên tướng lĩnh kia kéo cung, cài tên, thiết huyền căng như minh nguyệt, trăm trượng xa như lạch trời. Tiếng gió gào thét, lửa cháy thiêu đốt, chiến mã hí vang…tất cả đều hóa thành vô hình. Thế giới ở trong nháy mắt đó chết lặng.

Một mũi kim cương tiễn như lưu tinh phá không, xoay tròn bay vụt qua chiến trường.

Bàn tay Khất Cốt Lực mạnh mẽ rút đao chợt đình trệ động tác. Ngay sau đó, mũi tên ngập sâu vào cổ họng, kình khí kịch liệt đến mức xé rách cổ, đem thủ cấp bay ra ngoài!

Cả một chiến trường đột nhiên tĩnh mịch. Ngay sau đó, mấy vạn người gào thét cùng gầm rú thẳng hướng cửu tiêu, hóa thành một làn sóng âm thanh đáng sợ khuếch tan ra bốn phương tám hướng!

Viên tướng lĩnh kia ghìm ngựa mà đứng, rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, đưa lưng về phía thiết kỵ tinh nhuệ từ bốn phương tám hướng ùa đến, quát: “….Sát!”

Một trận chiến Hồng Nham sơn cốc, dưới tình huống Vu Điền quốc còn sót lại một vạn nhân mã, cùng An Tây Đô hộ phủ phái một vạn viện quân hội hợp, trước trận thắng lợi dễ dàng địch vạn chúng. Lại thừa sĩ khí kết thành kỵ binh liên hoàn trận, lợi dụng địa hình đại phá tám vạn binh lính Thổ Phiên, khắp núi mãn cốc đều đầy thi thể.

Vu Điền từ trong tuyệt địa phản kích, đem tộc Thổ Phiên từ gia viên cảnh nội đuổi ra ngoài. Toàn bộ Tây Vực chiến cuộc rốt cục triệt để đảo hướng, nghiêng về phía Đại Đường.

Sau cuộc chiến, chuyện đầu tiên của Vu Điền vương là đi tìm vị tướng lĩnh Đường quân. Nhưng mà khi hắn tìm thấy bên bờ sông, chỉ thấy nam tử trẻ tuổi kia quay lưng lại hắn, ngồi xếp bằng trên một khối đá nổi lên trong nước, trên vạt áo vết máu bắn tung toé còn chưa giặt, làm nổi bật giương mặt nghiêng phá lệ lạnh lùng, đang tập trung tinh thần mà dùng đoản chủy gọt một khối gỗ.

Vu Điền vương lúc này mới có cơ hội cẩn thận đánh giá hắn, trong phút chốc chỉ có một suy nghĩ: hảo anh tuấn hậu sinh!

“Có chuyện gì?”

Vu Điền vương sửng sốt, lập tức kịp phản ứng lời này là nói với mình, vội hỏi: “Hôm nay ơn tướng quân cứu viện, bổn vương cùng trên dưới bỉ quốc suốt đời khó quên, bởi vậy cố ý tiến đến cảm tạ. Trước mắt chiến cuộc vẫn chưa hoàn toàn chấm dứt, ngày khác khi bổn vương đại yến khánh công, rất hân hạnh được thỉnh tướng quân…”

Viên tướng lĩnh trẻ tuổi đứng dậy, nhẹ nhàng tung người nhảy lên, liền từ giữa sông rơi xuống trên bờ, một bên đem khúc gỗ bỏ vào trong túi, một bên hướng về doanh trại phía xa đi đến, thanh âm bình thản không hề gợn sóng: “Không cần cảm tạ!”

Vu Điền vương bị cắt ngang không chút lưu tình, nhất thời có chút run rẩy.

Đợi khi hắn kịp phản ứng, đã thấy viên tướng lĩnh ở bờ sông bên kia đi xa.

…………..

Từ sau ngày đó, Vu Điền vương bận bịu thu thập chiến cuộc, trấn an dân chúng, không có thời gian đi hỏi thăm vị tướng quân nọ. Nhưng mà hắn cũng không quên vị sát thần tuổi trẻ lấy thủ cấp đại tướng giữa thiên binh vạn mã kia, lần này đăng môn bái phỏng Tiêu Tự Nghiệp liền có ý muốn hỏi thăm. Chính là không nghĩ tới, còn chưa kịp nói ra, liền tại đây xuất kỳ bất ý mà đối mặt.

“Mạt tướng tham kiến…”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp hai tay đỡ lấy hắn, oán trách nói: “Như thế nào trễ như thế mới đến? Mau tới đây bái kiến, vị này chính là Vu Điền vương Phục Đồ Hùng điện hạ, vị này chính là Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa, sắp khởi hành về Đông kinh yết kiến đương kim Thánh Thượng…”

Viên tướng lĩnh trẻ tuổi xoay người, đối Vu Điền vương cùng công chúa ôm quyền, thản nhiên nói: “Tham kiến điện hạ.”

Khi hắn cúi đầu, có lẽ bởi vì góc độ, ánh mắt hướng về phía trước thẳng băng như lưỡi kiếm, đáy mắt lại sâu thẳm âm trầm như vực sâu không thấy đáy, ngay cả một tia quang mang đều không phản xạ, khiến tự đáy lòng người khác sinh ra cảm giác lạnh lẽo.

Bàn tay Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa đặt trên cạnh bàn run rẩy, ở bên tai cha nàng nhẹ giọng nói: “Cha, ngươi xem ánh mắt người này, sao lại…”

 _…lại lạnh như thế_ , Vu Điền vương thầm nghĩ… _Là bởi vì đã giết qua rất nhiều người!_

Nhưng hắn không trả lời nữ nhi, chỉ đưa tay đè lại nàng, đầy mặt tươi cười đứng lên: “Ngưỡng mộ đã lâu, ngưỡng mộ đã lâu! Bổn vương cùng tướng quân có duyên gặp mặt một lần, hôm nay rốt cục có thể gặp lại, thật sự là vinh hạnh đến cực điểm! ….Xin hỏi Tiêu đại nhân, vị tiểu tướng quân này xưng hô như thế nào?”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp vui vẻ nói:

“Điện hạ quá khen. Hắn họ Đan, tên một chữ Siêu. Chính là người lần này mang binh hộ tống điện hạ cùng công chúa đông hành Trường An …Người đâu, Đan tướng quân còn chưa có dùng cơm, mang thêm một bàn đến.”

Hai phe chia nhau an tọa. Đầu bếp tự mình bưng dê nướng nguyên con tiến vào dâng thịt. Lại có người đi lên rót rượu, bị Đan Siêu đưa tay chặn lại, nói: “Nước lạnh!”

Vu Điền vương cười hỏi: “Đan tướng quân không uống rượu?”

Đan Siêu xua tay ý bảo không uống, sau đó chuyển hướng Tiêu Tự Nghiệp trên thủ tọa: “Tiêu soái mới vừa nói hộ tống quốc vương điện hạ đi Trường An, là có ý gì?”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp “Ân” một tiếng nói: “Ngươi có điều không biết, điện hạ ngưỡng mộ đương kim Thánh Thượng văn trị võ công, quyết định mang theo công chúa vào triều yết kiến, toàn quốc quy thuận…”

Giặc ngoài đánh xong, bước tiếp theo dĩ nhiên là muốn trùng kiến quốc gia. Mà An Tây tứ trấn bị thống trị áp bức nhiều năm giờ phút này chính là không còn một đồng bạc, muốn ở trước mắt tộc Thổ Phiên nhìn như hổ rình mồi mà cầu được một đường sinh cơ, tự nhiên liền muốn hướng về Đại Đường trù phú nơi đất rộng của nhiều.

Bởi vậy Vu Điền vương một khắc cũng không chậm trễ, sau khi chiến tranh chấm dứt liền nhanh nhẹn hướng về Thiên triều trình quốc thư quy thuận; Thánh Thượng nhìn thấy long tâm đại duyệt, cũng nhanh nhẹn mà phê chuẩn. Thánh chỉ lệnh cho tân tú có công huân lớn nhất trong trận chiến này là Đan Siêu tự thân xuất mã, cùng lúc hộ tống Vu Điền vương vào triều. Mặt khác cũng xem như hồi kinh tiếp thu ngợi khen, luận công ban thưởng.

Đối với việc an bài này Tiêu Tự Nghiệp tỏ vẻ thực vừa lòng: Đan Siêu là tâm phúc ái tướng của hắn, được thăng chức là chuyện tốt.

Vu Điền vương cũng thực vừa lòng, nguyên nhân càng không cần nhiều lời.

Xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, Đan Siêu nghe xong ngọn nguồn, trầm mặc một lát sau đứng dậy nói: “Thỉnh Tiêu soái thứ tội.”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp hỏi: “Như thế nào?”

“Mạt tướng quân vụ trong người, bất tiện hồi kinh. Về sau ban thưởng cũng được. Thỉnh Tiêu soái phái người khác đi.”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp phản ứng đầu tiên là nghe lầm, ngay sau đó sắc mặt liền trầm xuống: “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“…”

“Thánh chỉ không được cãi lời, ngươi điên rồi phải không? Đây là gọi ngươi thượng kinh ban thưởng, cũng không phải thụ hình, có cái gì mà phải chối từ?!”

“…”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp tay to vung lên: “Không cần nhiều lời! Ngày mai ngươi liền đem quân vụ công đạo giao lại, thu thập chuẩn bị khởi hành! Quyết định như vậy đi!”

“Tiêu soái!” Đan Siêu rốt cục mở miệng nói, ánh mắt bình thản trầm định, giống như không có bất cứ sự tình gì có thể làm lay động: “…Mạt tướng không thể vâng mệnh, xin thứ tội!”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp một hơi thở không ra, thiếu chút nữa bị rượu sặc mà chết.

Đan Siêu hơi cúi người trí lễ, hướng cửa lều đi ra.

Vừa lúc đó, người đầu bếp vừa tiến dâng đùi dê lui ra phía sau nửa bước, rời khỏi bàn trống của Đan Siêu, chuyển hướng Vu Điền vương.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp ở trên thủ tọa sặc sụa ho khan, phó dịch nhanh chóng tiến lên bưng trà dâng nước; Vu Điền vương ngồi ở phía dưới, đang suy nghĩ muốn cất tiếng giữ lại Đan Siêu, tầm mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn qua đầu bếp đang hướng về phía mình, cũng không nhìn kỹ liền tùy tiện phất tay: “Đi xuống, bổn vương không cần …”

Ngay một khắc ai cũng không kịp thấy kia, ánh mắt đầu bếp hiện lên vẻ ngoan độc, sau đó bước nhanh tiến đến.

Vu Điền vương bản năng chững lại, ngay sau đó hàn quang chớp loé, đầu bếp đã nắm lên dịch cốt đao hướng về phía hắn đâm tới!

Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa thét chói tai: “A ….”

Phịch!

Vu Điền vương theo bản năng nắm bừa đồ vật lên ngăn cản, đao nhọn đem chén sứ trong tay hắn đâm cho dập nát; đầu bếp tóm lấy tay Vu Điền vương, đao thứ hai hướng mặt đâm lên;

Cùng lúc đó, Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, ấn đường nhíu chặt.

Ngay tại thời điểm mũi đao cách gương mặt hoảng sợ của Vu Điền vương chỉ khoảng một tấc, một thanh đoản chủy rít gió bay đến, nháy mắt chỉ nghe … phập!

Đoản chủy cắm thật sâu vào sau bả vai đầu bếp, mũi dao xuyên qua cơ thể thò ra ngoài, huyết hoa vẩy ra tung toé.

Ngay sau đó, dịch cốt đao trong tay đầu bếp leng keng một tiếng rơi xuống đất!

“Đan tướng quân!”

Một tiếng này là Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa thất thanh kêu lên. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu mặt trầm như nước, thu bàn tay vừa ném mạnh chủy thủ, thân hình cực nhanh giống như biến mất tại chỗ lại nháy mắt xuất hiện, một tay khóa vào nơi hiểm yếu của đầu bếp, quát: “Người đâu!”

Ngoài trướng tiếng bước chân rầm rập chạy tới, binh sĩ xông vào, nhất thời sợ hãi đến mức gương mặt trắng bệch.

Vu Điền vương lảo đảo đứng dậy, bát đũa trên bàn rơi đầy đất. Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa che cho phụ vương lập tức lui vào góc trướng. Tiêu Tự Nghiệp vỗ án đứng lên, gương mặt còn đỏ bừng do trận ho sặc vừa rồi, chỉ vào đầu bếp lớn tiếng quát hỏi: “Ngươi là người nào?!”

Thanh âm công chúa cả giận nói: “Tiêu đại nhân, đây là có chuyện gì?!”

Vu Điền vương cao giọng ngăn lại: “Toa Đạt Lệ!”

Trong soái trướng nhất thời giương cung bạt kiếm, tất cả mọi người trong lòng sáng tỏ: Nếu là Vu Điền vương ở trong chủ soái Đại Đường bị mưu sát, vậy liền không chỉ là việc giữa hai quốc gia, mà sự tình nghiêm trọng cực lớn, đủ để đảo lộn thế cục chưa yên ổn của toàn bộ vùng Tây Vực.

Thích khách này rốt cuộc là người như thế nào?!

Gương mặt đầu bếp quỷ dị mà vặn vẹo, tựa hồ từ trong răng lợi liếm cái gì xuống dưới, liền muốn nuốt vào cổ họng.

“…Không tốt, hắn muốn uống thuốc độc!”

Lời Tiêu Tự Nghiệp còn chưa dứt, bàn tay Đan Siêu như kìm sắt bóp chặt cổ họng đầu bếp, nhìn như vô cùng đơn giản kì thực rất có kỹ xảo mà nhấn một cái, đầu bếp nhất thời ho sặc lên, phun ra một viên thuốc màu đỏ lên mặt đất!

“Khụ khụ, khụ khụ khụ…” Thích khách không cam lòng mà giãy dụa, bị Đan Siêu tùy tay ném cho sĩ binh áp xuống, tiến lên nhặt viên thuốc đánh giá một chút.

“…Là người Thổ Phiên.” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói, giữa những ánh mắt vô cùng lo lắng tiến lên, đem độc dược đặt ở trước mặt Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa: “Đây là Xích lưu ly, bí dược nội cung của Thổ Phiên vương. Ngươi có thể căn cứ cái này đi thăm dò.”

Nói xong hắn xoay người, cũng không nói thêm lời nào, đi thẳng ra soái trướng.

Bờ cát ven sông, hoàng hôn tứ hợp, chim nhạn thành hàng xẹt qua vòm trời, chiến mã hí vang hướng về doanh địa phía xa chạy đi.

Viên tướng lĩnh trẻ tuổi ngồi một mình trên bờ đá, thân khoác giáp nhẹ, lưng đeo trường kiếm, tỉ mỉ điêu khắc tượng gỗ chưa thành hình trong tay.

Một lúc sau cách đó không xa truyền đến tiếng bước chân, ngay sau đó thanh âm Tiêu Tự Nghiệp vang lên, hòa ái gọi: “…Đan Siêu.”

Đan Siêu thu hồi tượng gỗ, Tiêu Tự Nghiệp đi tới vén lên một bên y cư, điều chỉnh một tư thế thoải mái ngồi bệt xuống bên bên cạnh hắn, nói: “Kết quả thẩm vấn thích khách kia, chính là người Thổ Phiên, thủ hạ của Khất Cốt Lực trên chiến trường bị ngươi một tên xuyên qua thủ cấp. Hắn lẻn vào doanh trướng cũng đã mấy tháng trời, lần này vì báo thù mới…”

Hắn một mặt nói, Đan Siêu một mặt gật đầu lặng im. Một lát sau Tiêu Tự Nghiệp thở dài: “Đi một chuyến Trường An đi, Đan Siêu! Thánh chỉ là Thiên hoàng Thiên hậu đồng loạt phê ấn, chưa từng có tiền lệ. Chuyện tốt bực này ngươi vì sao lại không chịu đi chứ?”

Đan Siêu ngồi xếp bằng, một tay vuốt ve hoa văn trên vỏ kiếm bằng da của Thất tinh Long Uyên, ngũ quan khắc sâu như tạc bị bao phủ trong bóng tối lấp loáng.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp đánh giá hắn một khắc, thăm dò nói: “Ngươi không phải là… cố kỵ người nào trong kinh thành?”

Đan Siêu ngón tay nhất thời ngừng lại.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp mơ hồ đoán được cái gì: “… Bởi vì Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh?”


	60. Chương 60: Tức phụ

Năm đó Đan Siêu mang theo vô số lời đồn đãi đi đến Lương châu. Có người nói hắn là tân tinh chạm bỏng tay của Bắc Nha cấm vệ, bởi vì ở Thái sơn Phong Thiện có công cứu giá, thậm chí có khả năng được phá cách đề bạt làm Phó thống lĩnh; cũng có người nói hắn là con cờ bị vứt bỏ của cấm vệ, ở trên võ đạo đại hội đâm bị thương cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân, thiếu chút nữa khiến cho Tạ Vân chết, vì thế bị trục xuất khỏi Bắc Nha.

Tiếng đồn đủ loại xôn xao, chỉ có một chút là được xác thực.

Chính là việc ngày hắn rời kinh thành, Tạ Vân đặc biệt tiến đến ngoài cửa thành, ở trước mặt mọi người, một roi đem hắn quất xuống ngựa.

Một roi này không chỉ thể hiện nộ ý của Bắc Nha cấm quân, cũng từ nay về sau phân rõ ranh giới giữa Đan Siêu cùng Bắc Nha, vô hình chung khiến cho năm đầu tiên hắn đi đến Lương châu lại thuận lợi rất nhiều, ít nhất không bị bộ hạ cũ của Tô Định Phương gây khó dễ.

Nhưng Lương châu Thống soái lúc ấy là Độc Cô Khanh Vân vẫn không thích hắn.

Đan Siêu đầu tiên ở Tây Bắc bốn năm, luôn luôn ở hậu phương tiếp ứng, trông giữ lương thảo, bảo hộ quân nhu. Công lao bộ thượng không hề thấy bóng dáng. Cho dù có cũng là chỉ là vài nét thoảng qua, kinh thành bên kia không người quản đến hắn.

Khiến cho Đan Siêu trong một đêm bộc lộ tài năng, là trên chiến trường Thanh Hải, Đại Phi Xuyên năm Hàm Hanh thứ nhất.

Năm Càn Phong thứ hai, sau khi Lộc Đông Tán chết, trưởng tử là Tán Tất Nhã chấp chính, thứ tử Luận Khâm Lăng lãnh binh, trong năm Hàm Hanh thứ nhất đã dẫn bốn mươi vạn quân chiếm cứ An Tây tứ trấn, khiến cho Đường Đình là An Tây đô hộ phủ bị bắt giáng cấp đày đi Tây châu.

Tin tức truyền đến kinh thành, Thánh thượng cực kỳ giận dữ. Nhưng mà mấy năm qua, Trinh Quán lão tướng sớm đã điêu linh, vì thế Thánh thượng không màng đến Võ Hậu khuyên can, khâm điển cho Tiết Nhân Quý làm La Sa đạo Đại tổng quản, cũng sai danh tướng A Sử Na Đạo Chân cùng Quách Đãi Phong làm phó soái, xuất binh năm vạn nhắm thẳng vào Tây bắc.

Đan Siêu đã ở Lương Châu đóng quân bốn năm, lúc ấy được an bài dưới trướng Quách Đãi Phong.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp sau lại nghe được, đây là lần duy nhất trong cung vì Đan Siêu xảy ra tranh cãi – Có người cực lực phản đối Quách Đãi Phong, yêu cầu Đan Siêu theo A Sử Na Đạo Chân đi kinh lược Tây Vực, hoặc theo chủ soái Tiết Nhân Quý lên tiền tuyến Thanh Hải.

Việc này lúc ấy xem ra, quả thực cùng ý định muốn hại chết Đan Siêu không khác gì nhau. Nguyên nhân có hai điều:

Thứ nhất, Thanh Hải chiến trường là trên cao nguyên so với mặt biển. Tiết Nhân Quý dẫn ba vạn kỵ binh căn bản không thích ứng thời tiết cùng địa hình bôn tập Ô Hải. Chưa nói gì đến Ô Hải là nơi hiểm chướng, chỉ nói bên địch bốn mươi vạn đại quân Thổ Phiên, trong trường hợp vạn nhất chạm trán, cầm chắc là thi thể lấp đầy Hoàng Hà;

Thứ hai, Quách Đãi Phong bị ở lại đại doanh ở Đại Phi Xuyên trông coi quân nhu cùng vận chuyển lương thảo, tuy chỉ có hai vạn nhân mã, nhưng tính chất an toàn là tuyệt đối không thể nghi ngờ.

Bất cứ người nào nhìn qua cũng đều cho rằng, kẻ đề xuất điều này hẳn là muốn mượn đao giết người, không biết Đan Siêu có biết hay không. Tiêu Tự Nghiệp hoài nghi là hắn biết hết.

Nhưng mà rất nhanh sự tình xuất hiện biến hóa.

Quách Đãi Phong thân là trung liệt danh tướng, đối với chủ soái Tiết Nhân Quý cũng không chịu phục. Vì thế khi tiền tuyến chiếm cứ Ô Hải, hắn vậy mà cãi lời quân lệnh, tự tiện nhổ trại, ý đồ mang theo quân nhu lương thảo đi tiền tuyến tranh quân công.

Đối với việc này phó tướng Đan Siêu kịch liệt phản đối. Nhưng hắn lúc ấy người nhỏ, lời nhẹ, cực lực ngăn cản mấy ngày lại không làm nên chuyện gì, còn suýt nữa bị Quách Đãi Phong kéo ra ngoài chém đầu – may mà được chúng tướng còn lại cực lực bảo vệ mới qua.

Kế tiếp, hết thảy đều là bi kịch.

Quách Đãi Phong bên này mới vừa nhổ trại, bên kia quả nhiên liền bị Tán Tất Na sớm có chuẩn bị mà phục kích. Hai mươi vạn đại quân Thổ Phiên đem hai vạn Đường quân vây như nêm cối. Trận chiến này chỉ có thể dùng hai chữ “tru sát” để hình dung, đầy khắp núi đồi tất cả đều là lương thảo quân nhu bị thiêu hủy cùng thi thể binh lính chết không nhắm mắt.

Tin tức truyền ra tiền tuyến, Tiết Nhân Quý đương trường liền hộc máu.

Tiết Nhân Quý tráng sĩ đoạn cổ tay, lập tức hạ lệnh buông tha Ô Hải lui về Đại Phi Xuyên – Quyết sách là đúng, nhưng mất bò mới lo làm chuồng thì đã muộn. Ở trên đường quay lại Đại Phi Xuyên, ba vạn khinh kị binh của Tiết Nhân Quý bị bốn mươi vạn trọng binh Thổ Phiên bao vây. Toàn quân trên dưới lấy thân tuẫn quốc. Nếu không được thuộc cấp ngăn lại, Tiết Nhân Quý đương trường liền tự vận.

Mà lúc ấy toàn thân đẫm máu chạy tới, một phen đoạt lấy đao trong tay hắn, chính là Đan Siêu.

Thời điểm Quách Đãi Phong kháng lệnh nhổ trại, chỉ có Đan Siêu ngửi được nguy cơ, mạnh mẽ ra lệnh cho thủ hạ quân sĩ của mình toàn bộ mặc trọng giáp xuất phát. Bởi vậy khi bất ngờ gặp bao vây chỉ có binh sĩ của hắn chống được qua vòng mưa tên thứ nhất.

Ngay lúc bắt đầu bị bao vây tru sát, trong khi Quách Đãi Phong truyền lệnh toàn quân bảo hộ đồ quân nhu, lại chỉ có Đan Siêu để cho thủ hạ buông bỏ hết toàn bộ quân nhu lương thảo tiến hành phá vây, vậy mà thật sự từ vòng vây của hai mươi vạn đại quân Thổ Phiên mở đường máu thoát ra ngoài.

Sau đó Đan Siêu đơn thương độc mã quay lại chiến trường, từ trong núi thây biển máu cứu ra Quách Đãi Phong.

Từ Đại Phi Xuyên đến Ô Hải, đường núi gập ghềnh, thời tiết rét căm căm. Áp suất không khí trên cao khiến dưỡng khí cực độ loãng, phía sau lại có vô số Thổ Phiên đại quân đuổi giết, con đường mấy trăm dặm kia là Đan Siêu mở đường máu giết ra. Bởi vì chiến kích trong tay hắn vung lên liên tục, rất nhiều lần mũi kích đều bị kẹt ở trong thân người, chỉ có thể buông bỏ, đoạt lấy cây khác trong tay sĩ binh Thổ Phiên; còn có mấy lần áo giáp hắn bị đâm thủng, vết thương máu thịt chan hoà, toàn thân trên dưới đầy những máu tươi cùng thịt nát phân không rõ là của chính mình hay là của quân địch, giống như một đầu hùng sư từ trong biển máu địa ngục lao ra ngoài.

Sau khi Tể tướng Tán Tất Na của Thổ Phiên biết được, hạ lệnh hiểu dụ toàn quân: Kẻ nào bắt giữ được Đan Siêu sẽ trọng thưởng, cho dù là chỉ lấy được thủ cấp, cũng được thưởng ngàn vàng.

Quách Đãi Phong rốt cục bị kích ra một tia khẳng khái cuối cùng, lệnh Đan Siêu buông mình xuống, một mình thoát thân. Ai ngờ Đan Siêu lắc đầu cự tuyệt: “Không!”

Quách Đãi Phong còn chưa kịp cảm động, chợt nghe hắn nói: “Hai vạn tướng sĩ chết, toàn bởi vì ngươi vi phạm quân lệnh gây nên. Quốc pháp quân pháp trên đầu, làm sao để ngươi chết được thoải mái như vậy?”

Quách Đãi Phong một khẩu huyết kia rốt cục cũng hộc ra ngoài.

Đan Siêu chém giết từ bình minh đến lúc bầu trời tối đen. Lại một đêm chạy trốn cầu sinh trong tử địa, dưới ngựa giết địch quá ngàn người, hai mươi vạn đại quân vậy mà không người có thể ngăn bước hắn.

Rốt cuộc hừng đông hôm sau đuổi tới Ô Hải cùng chủ lực hội hợp, đoạt được thanh đao trong tay Tiết Nhân Quý.

… Quách Đãi Phong cũng là lúc này mới biết, nguyên lai chiến thần giữa thiên quân vạn mã tung hoành ngang dọc trong truyền thuyết không phải là chuyện bịa đặt.

Sau khi toàn quân gần như bị diệt ở Đại Phi Xuyên, triều đình nhà Đường buộc phải cùng Thổ Phiên hoà giải. Lúc gần đi tể tướng Thổ Phiên Tán Tất Na cố ý đuổi tới, yêu cầu được tận mắt nhìn thấy tướng quân trẻ tuổi cưỡi hắc mã cầm Long Uyên kiếm, một mình một ngựa phá vây mấy trăm dặm kia, nhưng Đan Siêu đã phụng mệnh hồi Lương Châu. Việc xong, y liền phất áo bỏ đi không màng công cùng danh, người Thổ Phiên ngay bóng dáng cũng đều không thấy.

Sau trận chiến này Thánh thượng giận dữ, Tiết Nhân Quý bị phế thành bình dân. Quách Đãi Phong bị giảm tội chết thành xoá tên, những người còn lại có lên có xuống, duy chỉ có một mình Đan Siêu xa tại Lương Châu, được thánh chỉ thăng liền ba cấp.

Đó cũng là một vấn đề trăm tư không kỳ giải của Tiêu Tự Nghiệp.

Những năm gần đây, tranh đấu giữa Hoàng hậu cùng Đông Cung càng phát ra gay cấn. Đám quan viên được đề bạt hoặc bị biếm trích, không Hoàng hậu phản đối thì chính là Thái tử phản đối, cơ hồ không kẻ nào chỉ một lần mà thuận lợi thông qua; Nhưng mà đối với việc đề bạt đặc biệt của Đan Siêu cũng thực nhanh chóng đến biên quan, Hoàng hậu cùng Đông Cung đều hai tay tán thành, không một ý kiến phản đối.

Liên tưởng đến trước khi khai chiến, trong cung từng có người mạnh mẽ phản đối Đan Siêu quy về dưới trướng Quách Đãi Phong, ý tứ hàm xúc trong đó càng làm người ta phải suy nghĩ …

Bốn năm Đan Siêu đóng quân nơi biên quan, người nọ đối hắn không quản không hỏi. Chỉ trước một trận Đại Phi Xuyên bùng nổ đột nhiên lại đưa ra can thiệp kịch liệt như vậy.

Rốt cuộc là mong Đan Siêu chết ở trên tiền tuyến, hay là đã nhìn thấu bí ẩn chiến cuộc hiểm ác?

Người kia rốt cuộc là ai, trong lòng che dấu cái gì, lại là tâm tư như thế nào?

………..

Ánh chiều tà ngàn dặm phía trên trời cao từ từ bị hoàng hôn nhẹ nhàng phủ xuống. Trên đường giao giới giữa khung cảnh hoang dã và bầu trời xa xa, từng đám mây xanh, xám, trắng giống như vẩy mực, mơ hồ dần hiện ra ánh sao mờ tỏ.

Gió đêm mang theo hơi nước sông ẩm ướt lướt qua đám sỏi đá, Tiêu Tự Nghiệp nghiêng đầu đánh giá, gương mặt nghiêng thâm thúy của Đan Siêu, trong ánh tà dương hiện ra một loại lạnh lùng cùng cứng rắn đến cực đoan.

“Ta nghe nói qua, năm đó ngươi tự thỉnh rời kinh, bị Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân trước mặt mọi người quất một roi…” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp cẩn thận hạ ngữ khí, chậm rãi nói: “Nhưng Tạ Vân người này cao điệu, tâm ngoan thủ lạt, đối với ai cũng đều là như thế. Nếu chỉ bởi vậy mà cả đời tránh né, liền rất không cần thiết.”

Đan Siêu không đáp lời.

“Huống hồ ngươi đã tích cóp rất nhiều quân công, Thánh thượng trước sau cũng nhân cơ hội khen thưởng. Lần này lệnh ngươi hộ tống Vu Điền vương cùng công chúa vào triều, chính là một cái cơ hội lớn để lộ diện, ắt hẳn là Thánh thượng cố ý khổ tâm an bài cho ngươi…”

“Tiêu soái thật cảm thấy ta quân công đầy đủ?” Đan Siêu đột nhiên cất tiếng cắt ngang hắn.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp sửng sốt: “Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ không đủ?”

Đan Siêu cười cười.

Cứ xem đôi môi mỏng trên gương mặt anh tuấn kia hơi nhếch lên một chút, độ cong nhỏ bé đến cơ hồ khó có thể thấy rõ, nhưng Tiêu Tự Nghiệp biết, đặt ở trên người Đan Siêu thật sự đã coi như là một nụ cười phi thường hiếm thấy.

“Không” hắn nói, “Không đủ!”

Đan Siêu đứng dậy đi đến bờ sông, cởi giày, bước xuống làn nước lạnh như băng, xoay người rửa đôi tay vừa rồi điêu khắc dính đầy vụn gỗ.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp kinh ngạc đứng dậy đuổi theo, sau một lúc hồ nghi thật lâu nhịn không được hỏi: “Ngươi… Những năm gần đây chiến dịch lớn nhỏ không quá trăm cũng có đến mấy chục cái. Đừng nói đến bộ hạ cũ của Tiết Nhân Quý bên Thanh Hải, chỉ nói tại An Tây tứ trấn của chúng ta nơi này, ở dưới ta không phải chính là ngươi sao? Như thế nào, còn ngại chỗ nào không đủ?”

Đan Siêu lắc lắc đầu.

“Nhập ngũ tám năm, không nhớ tức phụ?” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp trách móc nói: “Mặc dù sốt ruột lập công, cũng nên thường xuyên trở về thăm gia đình. Nếu không, người gả cho ngươi cùng quả phụ có cái gì khác nhau?”

Đan tướng quân tám phần đã có tức phụ, đây là rất nhiều người cũng biết.

Làm biên quan quân binh khổ cực thê thảm. Một khi chiến tranh nổ ra, tùy thời đều có khả năng tử trận, sống hôm nay không biết ngày mai. Rất nhiều người khi được nghỉ liền sẽ đi kỹ viện, cho dù không vì phát tiết, ít nhất cũng là loại tâm lý an ủi, nhưng Đan Siêu lại chưa bao giờ đi.

Phương thức chủ yếu để hắn giết thời gian, chính là đọc đủ loại sách, cùng điêu khắc mẩu gỗ vĩnh viễn chưa hoàn thành kia.

Đan Siêu đao thuật có thể dùng từ tuyệt kỹ tinh vi để hình dung, nhưng trên bình diện điêu khắc ngoài ý muốn lại vụng về. Ban đầu, mẩu gỗ chỉ đẽo hai nhát liền gãy. Sau lại miễn cưỡng thành hình, có thể nhìn ra là muốn điêu khắc một cái hình người nho nhỏ, nhưng không phải là mũi hếch mắc lác thì chính là lưng dài chân ngắn.

Chuyện tốt tiểu tướng sĩ nhìn thấy, liền hi hi ha ha mà giễu cợt, nói Đan tướng quân điêu khắc tức phụ của hắn, Đan Siêu cũng chưa từng phản bác lại.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp hoài nghi hắn vừa rồi ngồi một mình cạnh bờ sông lại điêu khắc đầu gỗ kia, mới vừa định nói tiếp, liền chỉ thấy Đan Siêu cởi áo, lộ ra tấm lưng rắn chắc, ùm một tiếng nhảy xuống sông. Một lúc lâu sau hắn mới ló đầu lên, lắc lắc bọt nước, lộ ra một nụ cười khổ tự giễu: “Không có việc gì, tức phụ không thích ta!”

“…” Cảm nghĩ duy nhất của Tiêu Tự Nghiệp chính là không biết phải nói cái gì, một lúc lâu mới thở dài: “Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi… Chớ có tức giận mà nói lẫy. Cho dù ai đi tám năm liền, tức phụ còn có thể thích được chứ? …Tóm lại quân lệnh tại thượng, nếu ngươi còn xem ta là chủ soái, liền đừng nghĩ đến việc kháng chỉ! Đến lúc đó bệ hạ ở kinh thành không thấy người, trách tội xuống dưới, ta sẽ không giúp ngươi bao che…”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp tận tình khuyên nhủ một đống, quả thực nói đến miệng khô lưỡi đắng, từ phân tích lợi hại đến vừa đấm vừa xoa, đem toàn bộ vốn liếng văn chương mình hành quân đánh giặc bao nhiêu năm vất vả tích góp từng tí một ra sử dụng sạch sẽ. Cuối cùng nói đến cổ họng khát nước, vẫn lo lắng mà bỏ thêm một câu: “Nếu mà ngươi lại tiếp tục ngạnh kháng, đừng trách ta bỏ lại mấy vạn nhân mã nơi này, tự mình thượng kinh ngự tiền thỉnh tội đi! Có nghe không?”

Đan Siêu ở trong nước sông nửa chìm nửa nổi, thở dài thườn thượt, nói: “Ta biết rồi!”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp lúc này mới yên lòng, dặn dò hắn ngâm mình xong nhanh chóng đi lên cẩn thận kẻo cảm lạnh, sau đó xoay người đi về hướng doanh địa.

“A, lại nói…” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp đột nhiên quay đầu lại: “…Lần này hồi kinh, đừng quên giúp ta mang vài món đồ vật trở về tặng người. Cũng không cần ngươi tự mình ra mặt đưa đến Tạ phủ, có thể giao cho Bắc Nha…”

Đan Siêu chau mày: “Tạ phủ?”

“Ừ. Hai năm trước khi triều đình toàn lực đánh Liêu Đông, trang bị cho quân Tây Bắc không đủ, ta nhờ người thượng kinh vận động một vòng, cuối cùng nhờ đến cấm quân Tạ Thống lĩnh ở trước mặt Thiên hậu nói vài lời – Hai năm nay các hạng quân bị lương thảo, áo quần chống lạnh đều coi như hậu đãi, nên cám ơn người ta.”

Đan Siêu ấn đường nhíu chặt, chỉ nghe Tiêu Tự Nghiệp nói tiếp: “Hoàn hảo, tính thời gian lúc ngươi hồi kinh, hôn lễ còn chưa có cử hành, còn kịp!”

Đan Siêu thốt nhiên sửng sốt.

“… Hôn lễ gì?”

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi không biết sao?”

Bọn họ cách bãi sông đối diện, Đan Siêu toàn bộ thân chìm trong nước sông tái ngoại cuối thu rét lạnh đến tận xương, gương mặt hơi cứng lại.

“Lần trước thời điểm sứ thần từ kinh thành nói… A… lúc ấy ngươi quay về Lương Châu rồi.” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp vỗ tay một cái, cười nói: “Nói là Tạ Thống lĩnh muốn thành thân, đại lễ định vào cuối năm nay.”

“…”

Đan Siêu môi giật giật, khi mở miệng âm cuối hơi khàn khàn khó phát giác: “… Là tứ hôn sao?”

“Không phải, là y tự đề thân.” Tiêu Tự Nghiệp hơi chế nhạo mà bĩu môi: “Nghe nói cô nương không biết nhân sĩ phương nào, cũng không phải danh môn khuê tú, ai biết là y nhìn ra từ xó xỉnh nào? – Ngô, bất quá nói lại, Tạ Thống lĩnh cũng đã qua tuổi nhi lập, việc thành hôn quả thật cũng đã muộn.”

Mặt sông một mảnh tĩnh mịch, chỉ nghe thấy gió rít qua bãi đá. Những tảng đá lớn nhỏ đổ thành những bóng đen cao thấp không đồng nhất.

Đan Siêu đem đầu vùi vào trong nước, trên mặt sông chỉ để lại một chuỗi bọt khí, rất nhanh liền biến mất theo gợn nước xa xa.

Tiêu Tự Nghiệp không khỏi tiến lên hai bước, lại chỉ nghe ùm một tiếng, Đan Siêu rốt cục từ dưới nước nhô đầu lên, đưa tay lau gương mặt ướt sũng: “Biết rồi!” Hắn trầm thấp nói: “Ta sẽ đi.”

……………

Vu Điền vương Phục Đồ Hùng mang theo công chúa cùng tử đệ của các tướng lĩnh, khởi hành vào cuối thu, nhập kinh yết kiến thiên tử trình triều cống, ý muốn cả nước quy thuận Đại Đường.

Thiên hoàng Thiên hậu vui vẻ ca ngợi, khâm điểm tướng quân Đan Siêu của An Tây đô hộ phủ suất lĩnh năm trăm tướng sĩ đi theo hộ tống.

Đan Siêu tiếp chỉ.

…………….

Cách đó ngàn dặm, Tạ phủ.

Ánh trăng Trường An rọi vào trung đình trống trải, dưới hành lang hoa cỏ thấp thoáng, xa xa trên đường mơ hồ truyền đến tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh.

Tạ Vân khép lại quân báo từ Tây Vực, gần như không thể nghe thấy mà thở ra một hơi dài.

Y đứng lên đi về hướng nội viện, ống tay áo dưới ánh trăng tung bay, tơ lụa trắng như tuyết phát ra ánh sáng lấp loáng. Lúc này cuối cửa hiên một thân ảnh thanh tú mảnh khảnh chuyển lại đây, trong tay cầm một kiện ngoại bào, đang muốn bước tới đón. Lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đưa tay ngăn nàng.

“Đi nghỉ ngơi đi!” Tạ Vân mỏi mệt nói, sau đó y bước vào phòng ngủ, trở tay khép lại cánh cửa.


	61. Chương 61: Hoa nhỏ

Tịch dương chiếu lên cồn cát trải dài, phản xạ thành từng vùng sáng loá mắt.

Một hàng mấy trăm người đã ở trong sa mạc bôn ba mấy ngày, nguyên bản xuôi theo dòng sông tiến vào cảnh nội, một đường theo hướng đông mà đi. Bởi vì treo lên tướng kỳ đỏ thẫm của An Tây đô hộ phủ, vả lại đội hộ vệ võ trang đầy đủ, nên suốt hành trình gió êm sóng lặng, không hề bị đám mã tặc hung hăng ngang ngược ở vùng giao hà và sa mạc quấy rầy.

Đan Siêu ngồi ở trên lạc đà, nheo mắt, từ đỉnh cồn cát nhìn xuống địa hình xa xa, lát sau thổi lên một tiếng còi dài thật sắc nhọn.

Cách đó không xa, cả đoàn lạc đà chậm rãi dừng lại, phó tướng tiến lên ôm quyền: “Tướng quân?”

“Toàn quân hạ trại.” Đan Siêu xoay lạc đà lại, nói: “Chuẩn bị qua đêm.”

Đội hộ vệ rất nhanh ở cạnh vách đá tránh gió dựng xuống doanh trướng, nhóm lửa nấu cơm. Khói bếp trong đại mạc không hề có một cơn gió thẳng tắp bay lên. Xa xa mặt trời lặn đỏ rực, đem cả một vùng cát vàng rộng lớn nhuộm đẫm thành một màu vàng rực như đại dương mênh mông, thành một thịnh cảnh cực kỳ ngoạn mục.

Đan Siêu ngồi ở trên cồn cát, cầm lấy bầu rượu uống một hớp lớn, lại gặm nửa khối bánh gạo kẹp thịt dê.

“Tướng quân!” phía sau có tiếng cười thanh thanh nói.

Đan Siêu quay đầu liếc nhìn. Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa khoác áo choàng dệt sợi vàng tiên diễm, đáy mắt tràn đầy ý cười: “Ta còn tưởng rằng tướng quân không uống rượu chứ.”

“…”

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, nói đơn giản: “Sa mạc ban đêm nước đóng thành băng, liệt rượu có thể chống lạnh.”

Bên cạnh nghe tiếng loạt xoạt. Là Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa đi lên phía trước, nhặt một khối nham thạch cách mấy bước ngồi xuống.

“Tướng quân tựa hồ đối với sa mạc phi thường quen thuộc?”

“…”

“Ta thấy tướng quân dọc đường đi đối với việc tìm kiếm nguồn nước, phân biệt phương hướng đều phi thường thuần thục, thức ăn cũng ăn quen. Chẳng lẽ trước kia đã từng sinh sống trong sa mạc?”

Đan Siêu hờ hững không nói, sau lúc lâu mới “Ân” một tiếng.

Toa Đạt Lệ tựa hồ đối với loại lạnh nhạt không chút để ý này sớm có chuẩn bị, cười chuyển đề tài: “Ngày đó ở trong soái trướng, tướng quân bắt được thích khách kia, cha ta đã thẩm vấn qua. Đúng là tử sĩ Thổ Phiên dưới trướng Khất Bút Lực, nguyên bản tính toán ở trong địa giới Đường triều ám sát cha ta, ngăn cản Vu Điền quốc cùng Đại Đường giao hảo…”

Nàng khóe mắt liếc qua Đan Siêu: “May mắn là quỷ kế này không thực hiện được. Lại nói tiếp, ta còn chưa hướng tướng quân nói lời cảm tạ, đều là ngài ra tay tương trợ, mới cứu được mạng cha ta.”

Bánh gạo kẹp thịt dê lúc mới vừa ra khỏi nồi còn có thể dễ ngửi, để nguội liền thập phần tanh nồng. Nhưng Đan Siêu tựa hồ đối với hương vị không để ý chút nào, rất nhanh gió cuốn mây tan mà đảo qua sạch sẽ, vỗ vỗ vụn bánh trên tay, nói: “Không cần cảm tạ!”

Lời nói của Toa Đạt Lệ ngưng lại. Đan Siêu đứng lên, chuẩn bị đi xuống cồn cát.

“Ai!” Toa Đạt Lệ cao giọng nói: “Tướng quân!”

Bước chân Đan Siêu dừng lại một chút.

“Ta nghe người ta nói, vì sao ngươi không muốn hộ tống ta cùng cha ta thượng kinh?”

Lời này hỏi đến gọn gàng dứt khoát vả lại không hề dự báo trước, Đan Siêu tựa hồ không biết mở miệng như thế nào, thật lâu không nói gì.

Cách đó không xa phó tướng bưng một chén cháo từ trong doanh địa đi tới, ngẩng đầu trông thấy tình hình bên này, theo bản năng liền dừng chân lại: “Tướng quân…”

“Công chúa suy nghĩ nhiều!” Đan Siêu quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt như bảo thạch sáng ngời của Toa Đạt Lệ, thản nhiên nói: “Mạt tướng không phải là không muốn hộ tống quốc vương điện hạ, mà là …”

Thanh âm của hắn đột nhiên ngừng bặt, tầm mắt lướt qua Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa, tựa hồ trông thấy cái gì, đồng tử hơi hơi co lại.

Toa Đạt Lệ không rõ nội tình, quay đầu nhìn lại. Chỉ thấy cồn cát trải dài cùng đá tảng, tít tắp xa xa đang tung lên một mảng bụi mù, tựa hồ đang có một trận gió hướng bên này cấp tốc thổi đến.

“Mang công chúa đi xuống! Thu doanh, chuẩn bị chiến đấu!” Đan Siêu bước nhanh lao xuống cồn cát, lớn tiếng quát: “…Mã tặc đến!”

Mã tặc?!

Toa Đạt Lệ còn chưa kịp phản ứng, chỉ thấy phó tướng “ba” một tiếng quẳng bát cháo, như gió cuốn hướng lại đây nắm lấy nàng chạy vào trong doanh địa. Trước lều trại, bên cạnh bếp, tướng sĩ đang tụ ba tụ bảy một chỗ ăn cơm. Không quản đang làm gì, giờ phút này ai nấy đều giống như gắn lò xo, đồng thời nhảy dựng lên. Tiếng đao kiếm binh khí vang lên không ngừng, toàn bộ mọi người nháy mắt liền sải bước đến chiến mã cùng lạc đà, bao vây quanh doanh địa.

Vu Điền vương chui ra khỏi lều trại, bước nhanh đi đến bên chiến mã của Đan Siêu: “Tướng quân, tình hình hiện tại…”

“Gọi người của ngươi trở về.”

Vu Điền vương lo lắng hỏi: “Tướng quân có cần hỗ trợ hay không? Vu Điền đệ tử tuy rằng không nhiều lắm, nhưng đều tinh thông cung mã thuật, nếu cần…”

Leng keng một tiếng trường kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, hàn quang quét ngang trước người Vu Điền vương, thân kiếm sáng chói chiếu rọi ra vẻ mặt kịch biến của hắn.

“Ngoại trừ kỵ binh của ta, tất cả đều phải hồi doanh!” Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Cho dù nghe được bất luận tiếng động gì cũng không được đi ra. Kẻ nào vi phạm, sinh tử tự phụ! … Giá!”

Toa Đạt Lệ hét to: “Cha!”

Vu Điền vương run rẩy lui về phía sau, nhưng vẫn kiên cường đứng tại chỗ. Rất nhanh liền bị Vu Điền thị vệ xông về phía trước kéo về lều trại.

Âm thanh từ xa đến gần, rất nhanh mặt đất hơi rung lên, thậm chí ngay cả chén bạc đựng rượu nho trên bàn cũng sóng sánh ra vài giọt.

Thị nữ một bên run rẩy, một bên nắm chặt tay Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa, người nào người nấy sắc mặt tái nhợt như tuyết. Toa Đạt Lệ mạnh mẽ thẳng lưng, vừa định an ủi các nàng vài câu, đột nhiên chỉ phía ngoài tấm màn da dê truyền đến một tiếng “thương!” mơ hồ. Ngay sau đó có tiếng người kêu lên thảm thiết, rồi một vật nặng ngã bịch xuống ngựa!

“A a a a….!” Thị nữ thất thanh kêu lên sợ hãi: “Giết người, giết người!”

Toa Đạt Lệ một phen bịt miệng thị nữ: “Đừng lên tiếng!”

Mặt đất chấn động rung chuyển, tiếng kêu la không ngừng, một màn chiến đấu kịch liệt nháy mắt liền mở ra. Trái tim Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa đập bình bịch, cố gắng lệnh cho chính mình trấn tĩnh, nhưng toàn thân cao thấp đều run rẩy không ngừng được, thậm chí ngay cả răng cũng va vào nhau lập cập. Chỉ có thể nghe được tiếng binh khí va chạm loảng xoảng cùng tiếng kêu thảm thiết hỗn loạn làm cho người ta sợ hãi không ngừng từ bốn phương tám hướng truyền đến.

Chiếc lều bằng da dê tựa như hòn đảo đơn độc bị vây giữa sóng to gió lớn, không biết con sóng tiếp theo từ chỗ nào đánh tới, tùy thời có khả năng bị một đợt sóng mạnh mẽ hơn lật nhào.

Toa Đạt Lệ đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, lảo đảo đứng dậy bổ nhào vào bên cạnh giường, bàn tay run rẩy mở hộp trang điểm, từ tầng dưới chót lấy ra một thanh chuỷ thủ được khảm bảo thạch nắm thật chặt trong tay. Xúc cảm kim loại lạnh như băng tựa hồ cho nàng một tia dũng khí. Nhưng nàng vừa mới quay người, liền nghe tiếng bước chân chợt tới gần. Ngay sau đó cửa lều bị vén lên, một tên mã tặc toàn thân mặc áo giáp da chạy vào!

“A a a a…!”

Thị nữ kinh hoảng đứng dậy chạy trốn. Hiện trường nhất thời loạn thành một nồi cháo. Tên mã tặc cầm thanh đao còn nhỏ máu, đằng đằng sát khí mà nhìn quanh một vòng, ánh mắt liền tập trung vào Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa cầm dao trong tay, một bước liền nhào tới!

Toa Đạt Lệ sợ đến choáng váng. Nàng biết mình phải nên phản kháng, tệ nhất thì cũng phải bỏ chạy. Nhưng khi đối mặt với lưỡi đao nhuốm đầy máu, tựa hồ mọi tư duy năng lực đều nháy mắt bị cuốn đi, ngay cả động đậy cũng không động được một cái.

Tiếng kêu sợ hãi khủng bố của thị nữ vang lên: “Công chúa…!”

Vút!

Mã tặc đã vọt tới trước mặt Toa Đạt Lệ. Ngay thời điểm bước chân rơi xuống đất, một tia sáng chói mắt lạnh lẽo như sao băng bay vụt vào trong trướng, nháy mắt xuyên qua hậu tâm của tên mã tặc!

Phập một tiếng huyết hoa vẩy ra. Toa Đạt Lệ mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn trước ngực tên mã tặc nhô ra một đầu mũi tên, ngay sau đó hắn quơ quơ, vô lực mà ngã nhào xuống.

“A a a…!”

“Công chúa… Công chúa!”

Trong trướng tiếng thét chói tai nổi lên bốn phía. Thị nữ nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà nhào đến, đầy đất đều là vật dụng bị rơi rớt. Cả người Toa Đạt Lệ cơ hồ cứng ngắc, ánh mắt kinh hãi rời khỏi thi thể đầy máu dưới chân, chuyển hướng ra ngoài cửa – Chỉ thấy xa xa trên chiến mã, Đan Siêu trong nháy mắt thu hồi tư thế bắn tên, hờ hững quay người.

Trong ánh đao vũ tiễn cùng tiếng kêu rung trời, hắn giống như một pho tượng thần bảo hộ, không thể phá vỡ, đánh đâu thắng đó; không gì cản nổi.

Thế công của mã tặc rất nhanh bị tướng sĩ được huấn luyện bài bản ngăn chặn, sau đó bị buộc lui về phía sau sâu trong sa mạc.

Nhưng Đan Siêu không xem mấy câu “không đuổi giặc cùng đường” vào mắt, mà hạ lệnh toàn quân truy kích, cần phải đem toàn bộ đám mã tặc này treo cổ bằng hết – Hắn biết, trong sa mạc hết thảy đều không tách rời nguyên tắc cá lớn nuốt cá bé. Chỉ có đem toàn bộ đám mã tặc cả gan đến xâm chiếm mà giết sạch, mới có thể khiến cho đám đồ đệ đạo Chích khác ngo ngoe rục rịch dọc đường đi chấn kinh, làm cho bọn chúng biết thế nào là sợ hãi.

Chiến trường rất nhanh đẩy ra xa. Trong doanh địa chỉ còn lại thi thể mã tặc đầy đất cùng chiến mã bị chém ngã, mùi huyết tinh gay gắt xông vào mũi.

Toa Đạt Lệ cố lấy dũng khí, từ trong trướng bồng xoay người đi ra, hướng về phía xa nhìn xung quanh.

“Công… Công chúa…” Thị nữ nơm nớp lo sợ mà đuổi theo, cũng không dám đứng mũi chịu sào, chỉ nép mình trong cửa nhỏ giọng kêu lên: “Mau trở lại đi công chúa, Đan tướng quân nói… không… không thể đi ra…”

“Mã tặc đã bị đánh đuổi!” Toa Đạt Lệ thấp giọng quát lớn: “Đừng lên tiếng kinh động đến cha ta, suỵt!”

Thị nữ không dám lên tiếng, Toa Đạt Lệ con mắt dạo qua một vòng, rốt cục không biết từ đâu dâng lên dũng khí, làm cho nàng xiết chặt chuôi dao trong tay.

Toa Đạt Lệ chạy tới sau lều, quả nhiên nhìn thấy có chiến mã cột ở nơi đó, liền đi lên chém đứt dây cương, thuần thục mà nhảy lên ngựa, quát: “Giá!”

Từ doanh địa hướng ra phía ngoài, một đường chém giết uốn lượn hướng sâu vào trong sa mạc. Ven đường thỉnh thoảng có thể thấy thi thể đám mã tặc hoặc đầu mình chia lìa, hoặc trúng tiễn mà chết. Toa Đạt Lệ giục ngựa nhanh như gió, ước chừng thời gian chỉ khoảng nửa bữa cơm, rốt cục ghìm mạnh cương ngựa, đứng nép ở một sườn núi đá trong sa mạc.

Chỉ thấy cách đó không xa khắp nơi đều là máu, đem cát vàng nhuộm thành màu đỏ. Kỵ binh ở trên đất trống quây thành một vòng. Trong đám người ngoại trừ mấy con ngựa bị chém bụng cùng rải rác thi thể, còn dựng thẳng năm sáu cây cọc gỗ.

Trên mỗi cây cọc gỗ đều có một mã tặc bị trói tay sau lưng.

Đan Siêu mang theo trường kiếm, xoay người xuống ngựa.

Toa Đạt Lệ ý thức được cái gì, đồng tử cấp tốc phóng đại, mãnh liệt bịt miệng!

Đám mã tặc cũng biết vận mệnh kế tiếp sẽ là điều gì; có kẻ liều mạng giãy dụa vặn vẹo, có kẻ cuồng loạn gầm rú, còn có người dùng đủ thứ lời tối ác độc tối hạ lưu mà chửi rủa; Nhưng bất luận bọn họ biểu hiện gì, gương mặt tuấn mỹ của Đan Siêu đều không hề một tia dao động, giống như đeo một cái mặt nạ bằng băng đã đông cứng, không thể thấy được bất luận cảm xúc gì trong lòng.

Tay hắn nâng kiếm lên chém xuống, răng rắc!

Thủ cấp của tên mã tặc đầu tiên bay lên cao rồi ngã nhào xuống mặt đất, miệng hãy còn khép mở vài cái, biểu tình mới đọng lại.

Thanh âm tên mã tặc thứ hai rống to, nhưng rất nhanh thủ cấp cũng rơi xuống đất, thân hình tuôn ra huyết hoa.

Ngay sau tên thứ ba, thứ tư… Khi đến kẻ cuối cùng, mã tặc kia sớm đã sợ tới mức tiểu ra quần. Lại thấy Đan Siêu mãnh liệt phất tay chém ngang, một ánh sáng trắng như tuyết quang chợt lóe lên, lại đem người nọ từ vai trái đến đùi phải hoàn toàn chém thành hai nửa!

“….A….aaa!”

Một tiếng kêu sợ hãi truyền đến, đám kỵ binh đồng loạt quay đầu, chỉ thấy cách đó không xa bên sườn núi đá, Toa Đạt Lệ ôm đầu ngã quỵ xuống, toàn bộ thân thể đều phát ra run rẩy.

Đan Siêu vung lưỡi kiếm ra, máu tươi rải trên mặt cát, vẽ ra một đường cong dài đến hơn trượng.

Lập tức hắn thu kiếm vào vỏ, xuyên qua đám người đi lên trước, đứng lại trước mặt Toa Đạt Lệ.

“Công chúa!” Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói.

Toa Đạt Lệ một lúc lâu mới dần dần ngừng run rẩy, miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu lên. Cố gắng khống chế mình không nhìn tới mặt đất đầy thi thể cách đó không xa: “… Ngươi, ngươi vì cái gì… Vì cái gì muốn đem hắn…”

Đan Siêu thân ảnh ngược sáng, tư thái đứng thẳng cao ngất lạnh thấu xương, giống như một lưỡi đao sắc bén ra khỏi vỏ cắm lên cát vàng mênh mông. Thật lâu sau hắn mới trầm thấp thong thả mà trả lời: “Người kia chém binh lính của ta bị thương.”

Toa Đạt Lệ sửng sốt, chỉ thấy hắn xoay người nói: “Thu binh. Hộ tống công chúa hồi doanh.”

Toa Đạt Lệ xúc động mà tiến lên hai bước, nhưng chưa kịp nói cái gì, đám kỵ binh đã đồng loạt dục ngựa xếp thành hàng, chuẩn bị quay trở về.

Hắc mã không kiên nhẫn mà bào chân chờ cạnh cọc gỗ. Đan Siêu đi về hướng chiến mã của mình, trên đường lại dừng bước – hắn giống như đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy cái gì, đổi hướng đi về một chỗ nham thạch cách đó không xa.

Toa Đạt Lệ mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn theo hắn, liền thấy hắn thẳng đi vào bãi đá, cúi người quỳ một chân xuống. Trong kẽ hở của đám đá sỏi, rõ ràng có một cụm hoa nhỏ, cánh trắng nhạt, nhuỵ xanh biếc.

Toa Đạt Lệ quả thực sửng sốt. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu hái mấy đóa hoa xuống, vươn tay vào trong ngực sờ sờ, tựa hồ muốn tìm cái gì để đựng. Nhưng một thân khinh giáp, hiển nhiên không có chỗ để cất mấy bông hoa. Động tác của hắn liền dừng lại, nhất thời có chút chần chờ.

Chỉ trong giây lát, Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa cũng không biết suy nghĩ thế nào, ma xui quỷ khiến mà đi, từ trên lưng cởi xuống một cái bình pha lê đựng hương liệu: “… Này.”

Đan Siêu chăm chú nhìn một khắc, tiếp nhận cái bình: “Đa tạ.”

Hắn mở nắp bình, không chút nào thương tiếc mà đem hương liệu thập phần sang quý bên trong đổ đi, dùng ngón tay chai sần, dính đầy máu, thật cẩn thận đem mấy đoá hoa bỏ vào, sau đó đóng nắp cẩn thận nhét vào trong ngực.

Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa do dự thật lâu, nhịn không được hỏi: “Đây là hoa gì?”

“Nguyệt hạ nhan.” Đan Siêu nói, “Chỉ nở hoa trong sa mạc, giống loại sinh trưởng ở Mạc Bắc. Sau khi phơi khô hương khí kéo dài, pha trà uống có thể an thần.”

Toa Đạt Lệ hơi hơi ngơ ngẩn.

“Ta không muốn hồi kinh chỉ là vì lý do cá nhân, cùng quốc vương điện hạ và ngươi không quan hệ.”

Đan Siêu đứng lên, Toa Đạt Lệ cuống quít gọi hắn: “….Này!”

“…”

“Ngươi muốn đem hoa này… Chẳng lẽ là đưa cho… đưa cho người trong lòng của ngươi sao?”

Lần này Đan Siêu trầm mặc thật lâu, lâu đến mức Toa Đạt Lệ cho là mình sẽ không có được câu trả lời. Ngay tại thời điểm nàng chuẩn bị từ bỏ, mới đột nhiên nghe hắn cười nhẹ, trong thanh âm kia mang theo một tia tự giễu khó có thể che dấu: “Không…Không đưa cho ai, chỉ lưu cho mình mà thôi!”


	62. Chương 62: Âm vân

Thanh Ninh cung, ngoài thư phòng.

“Vu Điền vương trong sa mạc bị tập kích. Định Viễn tướng quân Đan Siêu dẫn năm trăm binh mã nghênh chiến, trảm hơn hai trăm quân địch, huyết tẩy mã tặc bang, hiện nay đã đi tới biên quan.”

Tạ Vân nhìn từng câu từng chữ cẩn thận, buông xuống quân báo ngàn dặm kịch liệt.

Thư phòng bài trí trang nhã nhưng không kém phần xa hoa lộng lẫy. Mặc dù đã là cuối thu, trong bồn lưu ly lại từng đoá từng đoá bạch mẫu đơn nhuỵ xanh nở to. Phía ngoài rèm trân châu, ngọc đệm băng tiêu, hồng sa cẩm kế. Trong đầu thú bằng vàng dùng để xông hương, một làn Long tiên hương vô giá chậm rãi phun ra, cùng một thanh âm nhu hòa trầm bổng, ở trong không khí chầm chậm phiêu tán: “Huyết tẩy hai chữ thuyết minh không rõ. Bổn cung đã sử phạt sứ giả. Sau đó hỏi lại, nói là đám mã tặc đột kích cả thảy hai trăm mười hai người, đã đều bị tru diệt. Mã tặc thủ lĩnh cùng đám thân tín đều bị trảm thủ…”

“Trong đó một người bởi vì chém bị thương sĩ binh, bị Định Viễn tướng quân một kiếm chém thành hai nửa. Mã tặc bang không một người may mắn sống sót.” Võ Hậu dừng một chút, nói: “Bổn cung quả thật không nghĩ tới phong cách hành sự của Đan Siêu đã biến thành như vậy, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?”

Tạ Vân cầm lên chén trà, cúi đầu thổi đi nhiệt khí, ánh mắt ở trong làn hơi bốc khói mông lung nhìn không rõ.

Một lúc lâu y uống ngụm trà, nói: “Tám năm cũng đủ để thay đổi một người.”

“Nga, ngươi nói cũng có đạo lý.” Võ Hậu bật cười nói: “Năm Trinh Quán thứ mười bảy Bổn cung sơ ngộ Thánh thượng lúc ấy cũng mới vừa được phong làm Thái tử, tâm tình so sánh với tám năm sau từ Cảm Nghiệp tự lần thứ hai vào cung, cũng đã khác biệt long trời lở đất… Huống chi là tám năm đóng giữ biên quan, sa trường lịch lãm, nhìn quen sinh tử?”

“…Đại khái bởi vì huyết mạch tương liên đi.” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói.

Võ Hậu hơi có vẻ kinh ngạc nhìn hắn một cái.

Tạ Vân ngồi ở sau án, mi mắt hơi hơi rũ xuống, chỉ thấy đuôi mắt cong thành một đường cong khắc sâu rõ ràng, mà khóe môi mím chặt lại hoàn toàn nhìn không ra một tia dịu đi.

“Ngươi là đang ca ngợi hắn sao?” Võ Hậu hỏi.

Tạ Vân không trả lời.

“Từ năm Phong Thiện đó, sau võ đạo đại hội, đây là lần đầu tiên Bổn cung nghe từ miệng ngươi khen ngợi Đan Siêu – Lần trước khi ngươi một mực yêu cầu hắn cùng Tiết Nhân Quý lên tiền tuyến Thanh Hải, Bổn cung tưởng đời này ngươi nhất định phải khiến hắn chết, còn muốn tìm thời cơ, hảo hảo khuyên nhủ hai thầy trò ngươi.”

Võ Hậu nhìn phía Tạ Vân, trong ánh mắt mang theo vẻ thăm dò khó có thể phát giác, lại chỉ thấy y lắc đầu: “Không cần.”

Ngắn ngủn hai chữ quả thực chém đinh chặt sắt. Ngay sau đó y đưa tay đè lên ngực mình vị trí ngay tim: “Vết thương cũ chỗ này của ta, chỉ cần trời âm u mưa xuống liền đau, hàng năm định kỳ phải dùng ma phí tán. Liên tục hai mùa đông sau võ đạo đại hội đó đều phi thường gian nan. Mỗi khi nửa đêm bừng tỉnh, ta đều muốn trở lại hiện trường Thái Sơn võ đạo đại hội …”

“…một kiếm đâm chết nghiệt đồ…” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói “… liền không có những việc khổ sở về sau như vậy.”

Võ Hậu lâm vào trầm mặc.

Trong phòng một mảnh an tĩnh, phía ngoài song cửa truyền đến thanh âm chim tước ở giữa đám hoa cỏ nhảy nhót, tất tất tác tác, phút chốc đã đi xa.

“… Năm đó Bổn cung truyền đến Mạc Bắc, lệnh cho ngươi giết hắn rồi hồi kinh. Là ngươi nhân từ nương tay thả đi.” Một lúc lâu Hoàng hậu thở dài, tựa hồ mang theo trách cứ: “Hiện tại nói lời này có ích gì.”

Tạ Vân khóe miệng lãnh đạm mà mím lại.

“… Không nói những cái đó!” Võ Hậu chuyển đề tài, dùng ngón tay gõ gõ lên mặt bàn, đó là động tác quen thuộc của nàng mỗi khi có vấn đề cần suy ngẫm. Quả nhiên ngay sau đó liền chỉ nghe nàng trầm giọng nói: “Thánh thượng bệnh đau đầu càng lúc càng nghiêm trọng. Mấy ngày gần đây đã từ từ khó có thể nhìn rõ vật, liền có ý đem triều chính toàn bộ phó thác cho Bổn cung, lệnh Bổn cung chính thức đăng triều nhiếp chính. Nhưng mà Đông Cung đảng người người phản đối, Tể tướng cũng thẳng thừng đưa ra thỉnh cầu Thánh thượng đem quốc chính ủy thác cho Thái tử, thật sự khó giải quyết!”

“Đại khái đám người Tể tướng đã quên chuyện lúc trước Thượng Quan Nghi bị tru cả nhà đi,” Tạ Vân nói.

Năm Lân Đức, Thượng Quan Nghi hướng Hoàng đế thỉnh cầu phế Võ Hậu. Lúc đó Hoàng đế bởi vì khí thế ngày càng kiêu ngạo của Võ Hậu, liền có chút động tâm, lệnh cho Thượng Quan Nghi thảo ra chiếu thư phế hậu. Nhưng việc này bị người mật báo cho Thanh Ninh cung, Võ Hậu quyết định thật nhanh, ban đêm xông vào Tử Thần điện giáp mặt ép hỏi Thánh thượng. Thánh thượng đường cùng, vậy mà đem toàn bộ trách nhiệm đổ lên đầu Thượng Quan Nghi, nói là mình bị Tể tướng mê hoặc.

Vì thế Võ Hậu đại khai sát giới, đem bè đảng Thượng Quan Nghi hạ ngục, cũng tru sát toàn gia hắn.

Hại chết Thượng Quan Nghi rốt cuộc là Hoàng đế hay là Hoàng hậu, việc này thật sự khó có thể định luận. Nhưng không quản nói như thế nào, từ đó về sau Võ Hậu vào triều thảo luận chính sự, lại không có văn thần nào đề xuất nửa ý kiến phản đối.

“Trước khác nay khác. Hiện giờ không thể chỉ dựa vào giết người để khiến cho đám văn thần đi vào khuôn khổ, cần đến hai bút cùng vẽ mới được.” Võ Hậu chuyển hướng Tạ Vân, ngữ điệu hòa ái vài phần: “…Hôm nay triệu ngươi lại đây, chính là có chuyện không giải quyết được, muốn thương lượng với ngươi.”

Tạ Vân dù bận vẫn ung dung mà làm tư thế cung kính lắng nghe.

“Bắc Nha cấm quân mặc dù có ngươi trấn giữ, hoàng cung đại nội vững như tường đồng vách sắt không kẽ hở. Nhưng Bổn cung đối với kinh quân ảnh hưởng vẫn không đủ. Đại khái bởi vì đám Vũ Văn Hổ cùng Kiến Phong Sử chưa bao giờ chân chính quy thuận Bổn cung. Việc này phiền toái chỗ ở chỗ: thu phục đám tiền triều di quý này không phải là chuyện nhất thời nửa khắc, nhưng hai năm nay Thánh thượng thiện vị tâm tư càng phát ra rõ ràng, bởi vậy nắm giữ quyền chủ động trở thành dị thường trọng yếu.”

Hoàng hậu ngữ khí dừng lại, chậm rãi nói: “Cho nên lần này Bổn cung kiên trì lệnh Đan Siêu hộ tống Vu Điền vương thượng kinh, ý muốn để hắn thường trú kinh thành, làm thành trợ lực cho Bổn cung, sau đó còn tính toán trao trọng trách cho hắn…”

Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc.

Hoàng hậu nhìn thẳng y một khắc, ngữ khí uyển chuyển nhu hòa:

“Ngươi có thể tiếp thu không, Tạ Vân?”

Thiên hạ này phỏng chừng cũng chỉ một mình Tạ Vân, có thể làm cho Võ Hậu trước khi ra quyết định cuối cùng, phát ra trưng cầu như vậy.

Tạ Vân ánh mắt cùng thần thái đều không có bất luận biến hóa gì, đó là một loại lãnh tĩnh cùng nội liễm thâm trầm. Cho dù ánh mắt lợi hại như Võ Hậu, đều hoàn toàn không thể từ trên gương mặt hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết kia nhìn ra bất luận cảm xúc gì mà mình không mong muốn.

“Thần cùng Đan Siêu có cựu oán, đây là nương nương đã biết.” Tạ Vân nói.

Câu trả lời này không chút nào ngoài ý liệu của Võ Hậu. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân thoáng cúi đầu thành một tư thái thần phục: “Nhưng nương nương cảm thấy làm như thế nào thích hợp, liền cứ yên tâm thẳng chí mà làm. Từ lúc thần vào cung hai mươi năm trước, mọi việc đều chỉ là vì một mục đích, đó là để nương nương được như ý nguyện; lần này đương nhiên cũng sẽ không ngoại lệ.”

Võ Hậu nở nụ cười.

Nàng đứng dậy xốc lên bức rèm che, đứng lại trước bàn của Tạ Vân, từ trên cao nhìn xuống sườn mặt của y một thoáng, sau đó vươn tay điểm điểm lên vị trí thụ thương trên ngực y: “Bổn cung biết, vị trí đệ nhất nơi này của ngươi, thủy chung vẫn là Bổn cung.”

Tạ Vân mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Phải.”

“Nhưng ta có thể đáp ứng ngươi một việc.” Võ Hậu cúi người nhân thể ngồi xuống, cứ như vậy hai người cơ hồ nhìn thẳng lẫn nhau. Chỉ thấy nàng cầm bàn tay trái Tạ Vân đang đặt trên bàn, ôn nhu nói: “Trước mắt mặc dù khiến ngươi tạm nhân nhượng vì lợi ích toàn cục, nhưng đây đều là việc bất đắc dĩ. Một ngày nào đó, từng việc ngươi chịu tổn thương sẽ được đòi lại từng việc một. Tạ Vân, đến ngày ta bước lên vị trí cửu ngũ, chính là lúc Đan Siêu phải chết. Ngươi có thể tự tay kết quả tính mạng của hắn, như thế nào?”

Bàn tay phải của Tạ Vân đặt dưới bàn chợt nắm chặt. Nhưng động tĩnh phi thường nhỏ, biến mất dưới ống tay áo, cơ hồ khó có thể phát hiện.

Lập tức y đón ánh mắt Võ Hậu, mỉm cười nhẹ giọng nói: “…Tốt lắm!”

………….

Ngự hoa viên.

“Ai….Lang quân đi chậm một chút, nơi này mặt đất mới vừa tưới nước, thạch đầu trơn trượt, thân thể ngài còn chưa bình phục…”

Cung nhân phía sau thở hồng hộc, nhưng Thái tử ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, chẳng buồn quay đầu, hướng về phía hậu đình: “Lưu sư phụ khó khăn lắm mới tiến cung một chuyến, như thế nào cũng phải đi thỉnh an hắn. Ta đã nhiều ngày ở trong cung uống cái thứ nước khổ ải kia chán muốn chết, khó được hôm nay thời tiết đẹp…”

Thái tử thốt nhiên dừng bước.

Hậu đình cuối hành lang, một cô nương tóc đen cài trâm ngọc, y phục trắng thuần bị kinh động, thu hồi bàn tay đang duỗi ra hướng về phía đoá hoa trên cây gần đó, quay đầu nhìn lại.

Cô nương kia mặt mày uyển chuyển, bộ dạng thanh tú, so với mỹ nhân đủ loại thiên kiều bá mị trong cung tự nhiên chẳng phải là nổi bật. Nhưng trong một khoảng khắc này, toàn bộ hoa nở cỏ xanh phía sau đều hóa thành bối cảnh, thủy quang liễm diễm đều ngưng tụ trong ánh mắt nàng, phảng phất như từ một bức tranh thuỷ mặc đi ra, khiến người ta không tự giác mà ngừng lại hô hấp.

Thái tử ngơ ngẩn.

“Lang quân từ từ, nô tài…” Cung nhân lảo đảo chạy tới, thình lình thiếu chút nữa xô vào lưng Thái tử, nhất thời “Ôi!” lên một tiếng.

Cô nương kia liếc mắt nhìn cung nhân, lại nhìn phục sức vàng óng trên người Thái tử, lui ra phía sau nửa bước, duyên dáng cúi người, mỉm cười nói: “Dân nữ bái kiến Thái tử điện hạ.”

“…” Thái tử há há miệng, ngay sau đó theo bản năng ho khan một tiếng, thanh âm nhu hoà: “Cô nương không cần đa lễ. Xin hỏi cô nương là… là người phương nào, vì sao lại ở đây?”

………….

Thanh Ninh cung.

“Hôm nay thời điểm không còn sớm, ngươi cũng nên trở về.” Võ Hậu đứng lên cười nói: “Khó được thời tiết tốt, trên đường trở về không ngại đi dạo một chút, đối với thân thể mới có lợi.”

Tạ Vân theo lời đứng dậy hành lễ, vừa muốn cáo lui, đột nhiên Võ Hậu cải biến chủ ý: “Từ từ, Bổn cung cùng ngươi đi ra – nói nửa ngày, cũng nhân cơ hội đi ra ngoài vận động.”

Tâm phúc thị nữ lúc này vừa đẩy cửa vào, cầm áo choàng quạt ngọc, chuẩn bị hầu hạ Võ Hậu xuất Thanh Ninh cung. Nhưng cung nữ vừa muốn giơ áo choàng tiến lên, đã bị Võ Hậu xua tay ngăn trở: “Bên ngoài cũng không lạnh, đi hai bước còn cần gì phải khoác thêm quần áo? Lấy xuống đi.”

“Nương nương thân thể hảo,” Tạ Vân tiếp lời nói.

Võ Hậu liếc mắt nhìn hai tay y thu trong ống tay áo, cười hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy lạnh?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời chỉ gật đầu.

Võ Hậu đi ở phía trước, Tạ Vân theo sau nửa bước, vừa nói chuyện phiếm vừa ra cửa Thanh Ninh cung. Lúc này đang là sau giờ ngọ, hai người đi tới cửa ngự hoa viên, đám cung nhân từ xa trông thấy bọn họ, đều lập tức quỳ xuống đất cúi đầu không dám nhìn; Hoàng hậu tựa hồ nhớ ra cái gì, đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi đi một mình tới? Chuẩn tức phụ của ngươi đâu?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Ở bên ngoài chờ.”

“Hôn sự chuẩn bị thế nào?”

“Tạ nương nương quan tâm, tất cả đã chuẩn bị xong.”

Võ Hậu gật gật đầu, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, đột nhiên nhíu mày hồ nghi nói: “Ân?”

Theo ánh mắt của nàng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy dưới hành lang, cạnh khóm hoa bên hồ nước, một cô nương áo trắng đang dựa vào hoa mộc đứng ở đó, mà phía trước nàng đang cười nói cái gì, không phải Thái tử thì là ai?

Tạ Vân thuận miệng gọi: “Diệu Dung!”

Bạch y cô nương quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Tạ Vân, liền lộ ra ý cười, lập tức cúi người xuống: “Dân nữ bái kiến Thiên hậu điện hạ!”

Thái tử rõ ràng không ngờ ở chỗ này lại gặp cả Hoàng hậu cùng Tạ Vân, nhất thời liền sững lại. Đợi đến khi kịp phản ứng cũng lập tức hành lễ, đám cung nhân hoạn quan phía sau phần phật quỳ xuống.

Hoàng hậu bước chậm rãi tiến lên, ánh mắt từ mái đầu đen nhánh của Diệu Dung chuyển qua người Thái tử, sắc mặt như có điều suy nghĩ nhưng vẫn chưa rõ ràng, một lúc lâu chậm rãi nói: “Đứng lên đi …” rồi hỏi: “Nói cái gì lại hưng trí như vậy?”

Thái tử không dám lập tức đứng dậy, ánh mắt vẫn cứ nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất dưới chân Hoàng hậu: “Hồi bẩm nương nương, nhi thần ngẫu nhiên đi qua đây, nhìn thấy vị cô nương này ở đây chờ đợi, liền hỏi han vài câu…”

Hoàng hậu “Ân” một tiếng, nói: “Khó trách ngươi không biết. Đây là Dương cô nương Tạ Thống lĩnh đính thân, cuối năm liền cưới vào cửa.”

Trong lòng Thái tử nhất thời rơi bộp một cái.

Hắn tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới còn có tầng này quan hệ. Vừa bất ngờ lại có chút mất mát nói không nên lời, đủ loại cảm xúc phức tạp chồng chất cùng một chỗ, khiến hắn không lập tức đáp lời được, kìm lòng không được liền hướng bên cạnh trộm nhìn.

Chỉ thấy cô nương kia đứng ở bên cạnh Tạ Vân, hai người đều là áo trắng tóc đen, bộ dạng tiêu trí, đúng như một đôi bích nhân cảnh đẹp ý vui, khiến cho trong lòng Thái tử đột nhiên lại dâng lên tự hổ thẹn vi diệu.

“Dạ… Nhi thần mắt vụng, lại không nhận ra được.”

Thái tử lại hạ thấp người, tựa hồ còn muốn biện giải cái gì. Võ Hậu lại không cho hắn cơ hội, chẳng lưu tình chút nào mà ngắt lời: “Được rồi, cứ như vậy đi. Ngươi là Thái tử, mỗi lời nói hành động cần phải tuân thủ lễ tiết, quay về cẩn thận ngẫm lại lời Bổn cung nói – Đi xuống đi.”

Lời này của Hoàng hậu là đối Thái tử nói, nhưng vô hình cũng đem Dương Diệu Dung gom vào. Nhất thời nàng muốn vì Thái tử nói lời biện giải cũng thốt không ra, sắc mặt hơi có chút cứng ngắc.

Thái tử đáp lời dạ, hậm hực lui xuống.

… Đoạn nhạc đệm này nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ cũng không nhỏ, nhất thời tất cả mọi người không biết nên phản ứng thế nào, ngự hoa viên lâm vào không khí xấu hổ mà lại căng thẳng. Tạ Vân thấy thế cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, uyển chuyển viện lý do Bắc Nha còn có công vụ cấp bách chờ xử lý, liền hướng Võ Hậu cáo từ.

Võ Hậu rõ ràng không quá thưởng thức Dương cô nương, thản nhiên mà hừ một tiếng, cho bọn họ đi.

Tạ Vân dùng ánh mắt ý bảo Dương Diệu Dung đi theo mình, hai người cũng không nói chuyện với nhau, một trước một sau rời khỏi ngự hoa viên. Ước chừng thời gian uống cạn chung trà, từ hậu cung ra Bắc môn, mắt thấy gần đó không người qua lại, Dương Diệu Dung lúc này mới không vui nói: “Hoàng hậu vì sao như vậy …”

Tạ Vân dựng thẳng ngón trỏ lên, làm cái thủ thế chớ có lên tiếng, ngăn lại nàng.

Ngay sau đó y mở ra tay phải, rốt cục lộ ra lòng bàn tay vẫn luôn giấu trong ống tay áo từ lúc nãy đến giờ.

Dương Diệu Dung sắc mặt lúc này kịch biến.

Chỉ thấy lòng bàn tay phải của Tạ Vân huyết nhục mơ hồ, rõ ràng là do móng tay đâm vào cơ bắp tạo thành, máu chung quanh miệng vết thương cũng đã khô lại.


	63. Chương 63: Mỹ mạo

Sau khi toàn bộ mã tặc bang lớn nhất trong sa mạc bị huyết tẩy, con đường đoàn người Vu Điền vương đi về phía đông đã khôi phục bình yên. Ngoại trừ ngẫu nhiên có vài tên lưu phỉ nho nhỏ quấy rầy, bất luận tấn công có quy mô gì cũng đều tuyệt tích.

Đan Siêu phong cách hành sự phi thường minh xác: phàm kẻ nào tiến đến quấy rầy một mực tru diệt. Cho dù lưu phỉ có chạy trốn, cũng nhất định truy bắt trảm thủ, mục đích là để trấn nhiếp.

Rất nhanh danh tiếng Định Viễn tướng quân hung thần ác sát truyền khắp sa mạc. Thậm chí vùng Tây châu cũng đều nghe phong thanh, ngay cả muỗi cũng không dám bay qua hướng bên này của bọn họ.

Trong đoàn sứ giả, tất cả mọi người đối Định Viễn tướng quân có chút e ngại. Ngay cả Vu Điền vương một bụng muốn kết giao, cũng không tìm được bất luận cơ hội nào từ vị tướng quân tuổi trẻ cứng cứng rắn lạnh lùng này.

Chỉ có Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa lại khác.

Toa Đạt Lệ ngày đó sau khi chính mắt nhìn thấy mã tặc bị phân thây, nơm nớp lo sợ mà được “hộ tống” quay lại doanh địa, sau đó chỉnh chỉnh một ngày một đêm đều không ăn được cái gì.

Chỉ cần nàng nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu liền sẽ xuất hiện vô số hình ảnh đẫm máu. Lúc thì là tên mã tặc ngực nhô ra một đầu mũi tên, máu tươi bắn toé, ngửa mặt ngã sấp xuống dưới chân mình; Lúc lại là Đan Siêu mặt không đổi sắc trở tay vung kiếm, sống sờ sờ mà chém người thành hai nửa, máu tươi cùng nội tạng đổ ra đầy đất.

Đêm hôm đó Toa Đạt Lệ mấy lần từ trong ác mộng tỉnh lại, vì thế ngày hôm sau quả nhiên phát sốt, khiến cho đoàn sứ giả bị buộc phải dừng hành trình.

Công chúa ngọc thể không tốt, không ai dám tiếp tục hành quân khiến nàng bệnh tình tăng thêm. Bởi vậy mà dừng ở trong sa mạc ba bốn ngày liền. Vu Điền sứ đoàn ngược lại không có cảm giác gì, nhưng chiến mã cần có cỏ khô, quân lính cần nước uống. Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa còn chưa thấy khoẻ, cả người lẫn ngựa đã muốn cạn kiệt lương thực.

Vì thế ngày thứ sáu, Đan Siêu tự mình đến trước lều của Vu Điền vương, lễ phép hỏi: “Công chúa điện hạ bệnh tình như thế nào?”

Vu Điền vương ngồi xếp bằng ở bên cạnh giường của ái nữ, vẻ mặt thập phần khó xử: “Đa tạ Tướng quân quan tâm, Toa Đạt Lệ đã tốt hơn nhiều, chính là còn ăn không vào nổi. Trước mắt y quan một ngày thăm chẩn ba lượt, nói nhiệt độ đã lui, lại tu dưỡng hai ngày liền có thể khởi hành…”

Đan Siêu gật đầu một cái, phát ra mệnh lệnh ngắn gọn hữu lực: “Thỉnh công chúa đứng dậy sơ tẩy, hôm nay nhất định phải khởi hành!”

Tất cả mọi người trong trướng ngây ngẩn cả người. Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa nghiêng người, suy yếu giận dữ nói: “Vì cái gì? Ta đau đầu thực sự, không lẽ chờ đến ngày mai …”

Đan Siêu hơi cúi người, từ trên cao nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của Toa Đạt Lệ bởi vì thiêu đốt lửa giận mà có vẻ diễm lệ sáng ngời, nói: “Công chúa!”

“…”

“Sư phụ ta đã từng nói, thế đạo này nữ tử sinh tồn không phải là dễ, bởi vậy sẽ đối nữ nhân phá lệ chiếu cố cùng nhường nhịn. Nhưng đáng tiếc, toàn bộ những phẩm chất ưu tú của y ta đều không học được, cũng bao gồm cả điểm này.”

“Hôm nay nhất định phải lên đường. Nếu không lập tức khởi hành, toàn bộ số lượng đồ ăn nước uống của Vu Điền sứ đoàn, sẽ từ quân đội thống nhất cấp phát.” Đan Siêu đứng lên, đối diện Vu Điền vương đang trợn mắt há mồm, lễ độ hơi cúi đầu, nói: “Thỉnh điện hạ tam tư hậu hành… xin cáo lui.” (*)

[(*) tam tư hậu hành: suy nghĩ kỹ rồi hẵng làm]

Nói xong hắn không đợi Vu Điền vương cùng công chúa kịp đưa ra bất luận phản ứng gì, quay đầu liền bước ra khỏi lều.

Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa đau đầu choáng váng, được thị nữ đỡ lên lạc đà, cảm giác chính mình quả thực cũng bị mặt trời chói chang thiêu đốt đến vô lực. Nàng nhìn Đan Siêu đưa lưng lại phía mình cách đó không xa, chỉ cảm thấy nghiến răng nghiến lợi, hận không thể xông lên đá cho hắn một cước mới hả dạ.

“Công chúa!” thị nữ thật cẩn thận bưng tới điểm tâm cùng nước pha mật ong, thấp giọng khuyên nhủ: “Thỉnh công chúa ít nhiều cũng dùng một chút đi. Mặt trời…mặt trời nóng đến lợi hại…”

Mấy ngày nay Toa Đạt Lệ hoàn toàn không muốn ăn, chỉ nhìn đến bánh gạo kẹp thịt dê đều có thể nhớ tới thảm cảnh ngày đó huyết nhục khắp nơi, càng ăn không được lại càng suy yếu, bệnh lại càng không thuyên giảm. Nhưng hiện tại bị Đan Siêu ép buộc lên đường, cũng đành phải cố gắng chống đỡ. Nàng gượng ăn vài miếng điểm tâm, uống sạch nước pha mật ong. Đại khái là trong bụng có thức ăn nên tinh thần cũng có chút vực dậy, oán hận mím miệng, đem chén không đưa lại cho thị nữ: “Lại mang một chén nước mật đến!”

Dưới ánh nắng gay gắt, tốc độ bốc hơi cực nhanh, chỉ là xuất mồ hôi cũng có thể mang đi một lượng nước lớn. Toa Đạt Lệ ủ rũ ghé vào trên lạc đà, trái một chén phải một chén cũng không biết uống đến bao nhiêu nước, cho đến buổi tối hạ trại rốt cục mới hết khát.

Lúc này đường đường công chúa đã đói bụng đến mềm cả người, vừa thấy đùi dê nướng hai mắt liền tỏa sáng, cầm lên liền lang thôn hổ yết gặm hơn phân nửa cái, lại tiếp nhận bình nước trong tay thị nữ tu một hơi hết hơn phân nửa, mới thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Rốt cuộc nàng cũng sống lại!

Toa Đạt Lệ cảm thấy mỹ mãn, ngồi ở bên đống lửa duỗi người lười biếng, đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó: “…Nước của chúng ta đã hạn chế phân lượng sao?”

Thị nữ gật gật đầu.

“Vậy nước hôm nay ta uống là ở đâu?”

Suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu của Toa Đạt Lệ kỳ thật là, nguyên lai Định Viễn tướng quân nói lời lãnh khốc như vậy, kì thực cũng không phải là kẻ hoàn toàn bất cận nhân tình, tốt xấu cũng biết đối xử đàng hoàng với bản công chúa đi.

Nhưng ngay sau đó thị nữ nhút nhát khiếp sợ lắc đầu:

“Bẩm… Bẩm công chúa, nước ngài hôm nay dùng, là định mức của bản thân Đan Tướng quân a…”

…………..

Doanh địa dựa vào vách núi đóng quân. Toa Đạt Lệ bọc trong áo choàng lông, theo đường mòn đầy sỏi đá đi lên sườn núi. Chỉ thấy ánh trăng mênh mang trên biển cát, sỏi đá dưới trăng phản xạ ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt. Phía xa xa rải rác vài cây dương thưa thớt, nhánh cây trụi lủi khô kiệt, chỉ thẳng lên bầu trời đêm.

Đan Siêu đưa lưng về phía nàng, ngồi xếp bằng trên một khối đá bởi vì nhiều năm bị gió bào mòn, cơ hồ biến thành màu đen hòa cùng với màu đất, cúi đầu gọt cái gì.

Toa Đạt Lệ bước chân dừng lại, hơi chần chờ, rồi tiến lên ngượng ngùng nói: “… Đan tướng quân.”

Đan Siêu không quay đầu lại.

Lúc này Toa Đạt Lệ mới nhìn rõ vật trên tay hắn. Nguyên lai là chuốt một cái tượng gỗ.

Việc chạm trổ này cũng thật là tệ. Người gỗ nhỏ chân dài đến khác thường, thân thể lại đặc biệt ngắn, mặt mày ngũ quan cong vẹo, mũi cùng miệng lại sát bên một khối. Toa Đạt Lệ cẩn thận xem xét nửa ngày, rốt cục phát hiện manh mối – Đan Siêu dùng đao để gọt đầu gỗ không được. Mũi chủy thủ đối với loại tiểu điêu khắc này là quá thô, khúc gỗ đại khái là từ trong sa mạc nhặt được, đã hoàn toàn mục, cơ hồ không thể chịu được lực.

Toa Đạt Lệ chớp chớp mắt, chần chờ nói: “Tướng quân điêu khắc … Đây là…”

Nàng đột nhiên phúc chí tâm linh: “Là cô nương mà ngài muốn hái Nguyệt hạ nhan tặng nàng sao?”

Đan Siêu ngón tay nhất thời ngừng lại, không trả lời, sau đó đột nhiên một đao đem tượng gỗ chẻ thành hai đoạn, tùy tay ném đi.

“Không phải!” Hắn lạnh lùng hỏi lại, “Ta nhìn qua giống có người thích sao?”

Toa Đạt Lệ lại đây vốn là muốn nói lời cảm tạ, nhưng đối với lời vừa hỏi này, liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

“Như thế nào lại không có? Đan tướng quân – ách, nhất biểu nhân tài, niên thiếu thành danh, tướng môn hổ tử, tâm ngoan thủ lạt… từ từ… từ cuối cùng ta nói sai…”

Toa Đạt Lệ lắp bắp lau mồ hôi, lại chỉ thấy Đan Siêu liếc nàng một cái, gương mặt nam tử thâm thuý như được điêu khắc cười như không cười: “Không có tướng môn hổ tử. Ta thuở nhỏ nhà nghèo, xuất thân là cô nhi.”

Toa Đạt Lệ: “…”

“Tướng quân không cần tự coi nhẹ mình. Tuy rằng ngươi có điểm nghiêm khắc, nhưng thế nào lại không có cô nương thích chứ? Chỉ là trung nguyên khuê tú giáo dưỡng quá nghiêm, không giống cô nương Hồ tộc chúng ta nhiệt tình thẳng thắn thôi!”

Toa Đạt Lệ nhìn hình dáng rắn chắc mạnh mẽ dưới ánh trăng của Đan Siêu, chẳng biết tại sao trong lòng vừa động, hai má cũng hơi nóng lên: “…Huống hồ Đan tướng quân là một người tốt, bộ dạng… bộ dạng cũng hảo, công phu cũng hảo…”

Đan Siêu cười một tiếng, nghe không ra bất luận ý tứ hàm xúc gì: “Vậy nếu những gì ta có y đều không thích, y thích ta lại không có, thì tính sao?”

Toa Đạt Lệ ngạc nhiên nói: “Nàng kia thích cái gì?”

Đan Siêu thần người ra ra một lát, mới chậm rãi nói: “Quyền thế, địa vị, tài phú, dã tâm.”

Toa Đạt Lệ có chút hỗn loạn: tiểu thư khuê các ở trung nguyên đều thích mấy cái này sao? Không hổ là Thiên triều thượng quốc, các cô nương cũng có phong cách quá đi!

“Nếu là một người chỉ thích những điều đó, vậy liền không theo đuổi nàng cũng thế. Mỗi người một chí, miễn cưỡng không được. Nàng có dã tâm không thể nói là sai, nhưng mỗi người có chí thú khác biệt sẽ thực khó đến được với nhau. Vì sao lại không tìm cô nương tình đầu ý hợp với ngươi?”

Nói xong vài chữ cuối cùng tiểu công chúa mặt lại đỏ lên, may mà trong bóng đêm cũng khó mà nhìn thấy. Lại chỉ thấy Đan Siêu không chút để ý mà lắc đầu, nói: “Nếu nhân tâm có thể biến đổi như thế, trên đời còn đâu ra nhiều nam nữ si tình!”

Đan Siêu thu hồi chủy thủ, từ trên tảng đá đứng lên, xoa vụn gỗ trên tay. Hắn mỗi một động tác giơ chân nhấc tay đều mang theo khí chất lưu loát dứt khoát. Tuy rằng không văn nhã phong độ như đại quan quý nhân, lại có loại mị lực của nam tử cương nghị kiên định khiến người hảo cảm.

_Nếu nhân tâm có thể biến đổi như thế, trên đời còn đâu ra nhiều nam nữ si tình?_

Toa Đạt Lệ bất giác đem lời này tinh tế suy ngẫm vài lần, trong lòng chợt nảy lên một cảm giác tê tái.

“… Này!”

Toa Đạt Lệ thấy Đan Siêu sắp đi, theo bản năng thốt ra một tiếng, sau đó muốn nói lại ngập ngừng.

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại nhíu mày: “Ân?”

Toa Đạt Lệ lắc lắc chiếc lục lạc bằng vàng nhỏ xíu trên áo choàng, dùng mũi chân vẽ vòng vòng trên nền cát, một lúc lâu mới ngập ngừng nói: “Cô nương kia… Cô nương kia rốt cuộc có gì tốt? Đan tướng quân thích nàng vì cái gì?”

Đan Siêu trầm mặc.

Tây Vực hoang mạc rộng lớn, gió lạnh từ phương xa lướt qua đỉnh núi dưới ánh trăng đêm, qua đồng bằng, qua Ngọc môn quan, dọc theo Vạn Lý Trường Thành nguy nga, chạy về phía Mạc Bắc xa xôi.

Trong sa mạc kia, căn nhà nhỏ bằng đất trống trơn lãng đãng, trên nóc nhà phủ tấm vải dệt bằng lông cừu cũ nát bị gió phất động, phát ra từng tiếng “lạch xạch lạch xạch” có tiết tấu.

Đan Siêu mỉm cười. Song, nụ cười càng giống như một tiếng thở dài:

“Bởi vì bộ dạng xinh đẹp đi!”

……………

“Ta đẹp không?” Toa Đạt Lệ buông gương đồng xuống, ỉu xìu ngước mắt hỏi thị nữ.

Hơn nửa tháng qua, sứ đoàn rốt cục vượt qua sa mạc, tiến vào Ngọc môn quan, thuận theo Túc Châu, xuống Lương châu, xuôi dòng Vị Thủy theo hướng đông mà đi, rất nhanh đã bước lên quan đạo đến kinh thành.

Tiểu công chúa không bệnh cũng không sốt nữa, nhưng cả ngày ủ rũ không vực nổi tinh thần, gấp đến độ thị nữ xoay mòng mòng. Vu Điền vương tự mình mang y quan tới hỏi nhiều lần, nhưng bất luận chẩn thế nào đều không tìm ra được nguyên cớ. Cuối cùng chỉ có thể có kết luận, rằng công chúa lặn lội đường xa khí hậu không quen, chờ khi đến Trường An tĩnh dưỡng một thời gian thì sẽ tốt thôi.

“Đẹp a!” Thị nữ lập tức buông việc trong tay xuống, liều mạng gật đầu khẳng định: “Công chúa điện hạ là cô nương đẹp nhất Tây Vực, ngay cả hoa thấy cũng phải hổ thẹn, không đúng sao?”

Toa Đạt Lệ thở dài một hơi, vùi đầu vào giường, không lên tiếng.

Định Viễn tướng quân tàn nhẫn máu lạnh như vậy, cũng có cô nương yêu thích sao?

Cô nương kia đẹp không, đẹp đến mức nào?

Toa Đạt Lệ thần người ra, vuốt lên gương mặt non mềm của mình. Mái tóc nàng đen nhánh, hai mắt sáng ngời, đôi môi đỏ hồng giống như trời sinh thoa son; làn da màu tiểu mạch khỏe mạnh xinh đẹp, vừa mềm vừa mịn, nhìn không ra một tỳ vết nhỏ nào.

Từ bé, tất cả mọi người đều nói làn da nàng tựa như sa tanh trân quý. Nhưng từ khi tiến vào trung nguyên, mỗi lần tìm quan phủ trạm dịch nghỉ ngơi, gặp được tiểu thư của các quan gia người nào người nấy kiều kiều nhược nhược, da trắng nõn nà, gương mặt trang điểm son phấn tựa như một quả cầu tuyết, lời ăn tiếng nói lại nhẹ nhàng nhu hoà.

Toa Đạt Lệ trong đầu không nghĩ ra tình nhân trong mộng của Định Viễn tướng quân có dạng gì, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui không cho là đúng, bất phục mà hừ một tiếng.

…………..

Tháng chạp trước thềm năm mới, Vu Điền sứ đoàn một đường bôn ba gần hai tháng rốt cục nhập kinh, dưới sự dẫn dắt của quan viên Hồng Lư Tự, tạm thời vào ở Tứ Phương quán.

Mà Định Viễn tướng quân Đan Siêu làm thủ lĩnh hộ vệ quân, bởi vì chưa phục mệnh, vả lại phủ đệ trong kinh thành nhiều năm thiếu tu sửa, cũng đi theo đồng thời tiến vào sử tiết đại viện.

Trường An! Hoàng thành! Phồn hoa lộng lẫy, người đi như dệt cửi!

Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa trong lòng cất giấu tâm tư thiếu nữ hoài xuân, bị đè nén hơn nửa tháng rốt cục thành công dời đi lực chú ý. Nàng nhìn Tứ Phương quán mỗi ngày tiến tiến xuất xuất ngoạn ý mới mẻ đã sớm đầy mắt, nháo lên nháo xuống muốn đi ra ngoài dạo phố. Vu Điền vương biết rằng ngoại quốc sứ thần trước khi yết kiến không được chạy loạn, hơn nữa Toa Đạt Lệ có thể là hoà thân, vạn nhất gặp phải cái gì phiền toái thì thật là xong việc, liền không chịu đáp ứng.

Bất đắc dĩ tiểu công chúa được phụ vương chiều hư, vừa đấm vừa xoa mè nheo suốt hai ngày, Vu Điền vương rốt cục bất đắc dĩ chịu thua, nói: “Cũng không phải không được… Nhưng nhất định phải được Đan tướng quân đồng ý dẫn người đi theo ngươi, nếu không ngươi một bước cũng không thể ra khỏi cửa!”

Từ khi sứ đoàn nhập kinh, Đan Siêu liền càng ngày càng trầm mặc, ấn đường luôn vô thức nhíu chặt, tựa hồ trong lòng đè nặng rất nhiều sự tình khó có thể nói ra. Hơn nữa, sau khi vào ở Tứ phương quán, hắn liền vẫn luôn đóng cửa không ra, giống như phạm nhân tự giam mình trong ngục đợi phán xét.

Toa Đạt Lệ chạy tới cầu hắn xuất môn, quả nhiên lại bị hắn lấy công sự bận rộn thẳng thắn cự tuyệt mấy lần. Toa Đạt Lệ lòng tràn đầy khao khát muốn đi ra ngoài du ngoạn lập tức đại náo sứ đoàn. Phụ vương nàng bị nháo đến thật sự vô pháp, chỉ đành đem hậu lễ tự mình đăng môn bái phỏng Định Viễn tướng quân. Đan Siêu rốt cục miễn cưỡng đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của Vu Điền vương.

Toa Đạt Lệ rốt cục được đền bù mong muốn, quả thực vui vẻ không thôi, nhảy nhót trở về phòng đi kẻ đôi mắt đen nháy, trong veo như nước, tô son lên đôi môi non mềm, cố ý thay đổi một thân váy áo thêu hoa, thắt lưng gấm. Toàn bộ vẻ thanh xuân xinh đẹp như toả sáng không gì kiềm giữ, giống một đoá hoa thược dược đang kỳ phơi phới rực rỡ nhất.

Nhưng Đan Siêu đeo kiếm đi ra, chỉ liếc vị công chúa cõi lòng đầy chờ mong một cái, liền dời đi ánh mắt không chút gợn sóng: “Đi thôi.”

Toa Đạt Lệ: “…”

Công chúa quay người, giận dỗi đi trước, lập tức xuyên qua Tứ phương quán đình viện, cũng không quay đầu lại đi xuống hành lang cửu khúc.

Ai ngờ chỗ rẽ cuối hành lang có bậc thang, lực chú ý của Toa Đạt Lệ tập trung ở phía sau mình, hoàn toàn không để ý tới, vừa mới đi đến chỗ rẽ liền “…ối!” một tiếng

Đôi giày nhỏ bằng da dê của Toa Đạt Lệ trượt đi, thân thể lúc này mất thăng bằng, thẳng hướng dưới bậc thang ngã xuống!

Trong phút chốc suy nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu Toa Đạt Lệ chính là: cái này khẳng định sẽ ngã đến thực thảm. Nhưng nàng còn chưa kịp làm ra bất luận phản ứng gì, trong lúc điện quang thạch hỏa, cánh tay căng thẳng, được người nhảy lên cao vững vàng đỡ lấy.

“A!”

Toa Đạt Lệ lảo đảo dừng lại, cả người kinh hồn chưa định, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn đứng vững liền như chớp giật quay đầu…

… theo cánh tay mình được đỡ lấy, nàng nhìn thấy một bàn tay thon dài duyên dáng khớp xương phân minh. Sau đó tầm mắt hướng về phía trước, là một khuôn mặt làm cho nàng nháy mắt không biết nên hình dung như thế nào.

 _Thật là đẹp mắt!_ nàng nghĩ.

Vẻ đẹp của y cùng Đan tướng quân kiên cường mạnh mẽ lại không giống. Người này ngũ quan bởi vì hoàn mỹ đến mức tận cùng, mà khiến cho người ta tâm sinh ra sợ hãi lãnh đạm.

Toàn thân khoác cẩm bào khiến cho từ bả vai, thắt lưng đến đôi chân dài của y đều hiện ra một loại cao ngạo lạnh thấu xương. Chất vải trắng tinh, tính chất hoàn mỹ, là hàng từ Tây Vực tiến cống, trân quý hiếm thấy. Nhưng gấm vóc sáng bóng này lại không sánh được bằng một phần của khuôn mặt trắng như tuyết.

Nhìn gò má y trắng đến xanh nhạt thấy rõ huyết mạch, Toa Đạt Lệ thậm chí sinh ra suy nghĩ “Người này làn da trong suốt a!”

Toa Đạt Lệ nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, trong đầu loạn ong ong, còn chưa kịp phản ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ. Cũng chỉ thấy người nọ đưa đôi mắt với hàng mi dài, đậm từ trên cao nhìn xuống mình.

“…”

Toa Đạt Lệ cho rằng Đan tướng quân giết người như ngóe còn nghiêm túc lãnh khốc đã đủ đáng sợ, giờ phút này mới đột nhiên có loại run rẩy cùng kinh sợ kỳ lạ, từ đáy lòng dâng lên.

Ngay sau đó, khóe mắt nàng thoáng nhìn thấy cái gì.

… Phía sau người nọ có vài vị quan lại đang tất cung tất kính mà đứng, là quan viên của Hồng Lư tự.

“Đa…” Nàng thở hổn hển nhỏ giọng nói: “Đa… đa tạ…”

Người nọ thu hồi ánh mắt, sau đó buông cánh tay nàng ra.

Toa Đạt Lệ lảo đảo một chút mới đứng vững, ý cầu giúp đỡ mà quay đầu nhìn lại – lập tức nàng nhìn thấy Đan Siêu.

Đan Siêu đứng ở dưới cửa hiên, thoạt nhìn có chút kỳ quái.

Tuy là trên mặt hắn vẫn không có biểu tình gì, mi phong nhíu lại, môi mỏng mím chặt, tư thế cao ngất giống như dây cung căng thẳng; nhưng Toa Đạt Lệ vẫn cảm thấy trên người hắn có cái gì thực cổ quái, thực khác thường.

Đột nhiên nàng minh bạch. Là ánh mắt.

Nàng chưa từng thấy vị Đan tướng quân dùng ánh mắt như thế, giờ phút này đi gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm một người.


	64. Chương 64: Trung Võ

Tứ phương quán, chính đường nơi tiền viện.

Ai cũng không ngờ tới thánh chỉ của Thiên hậu lại ở trong tình huống không hề dự triệu mà hạ tới. Vu Điền sứ đoàn trên dưới tề tụ, toàn bộ mọi người quỳ sát tại chính đường lát đá mạ hoa văn bằng bạc, chỉ thấy quan viên Hồng Lư Tự tay nâng Minh hoàng thánh chỉ, Biền tứ lệ lục đọc xong một đoạn đại khái là Thiên hoàng long thể không tốt, Thiên hậu thay quyền chưởng chính, khen ngợi Vu Điền trung tâm quy thuận Thiên triều, cho phép bọn họ chọn ra ngày yết kiến trình văn điệp.

Đám người Vu Điền tử đệ quỳ xuống đất khấu đầu. Chỉ có quốc vương Phục Đồ Hùng cùng công chúa Toa Đạt Lệ lấy lễ tiết Tây Vực khom người, hành đại lễ.

Toa Đạt Lệ thẳng đứng dậy, dư quang thoáng nhìn qua người được gọi là cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân.

Y đang ngồi ở trên một chiếc ghế bằng gỗ hồ dương màu đen có tay vịn chạm trổ hoa sen, nghiêng người chậm rãi gạt nước trong chén trà. Tư thái cúi đầu kia cực kỳ tao nhã, giống như từ một bức bích hoạ bước ra.

Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, trên người y chính là có loại khí chất lạnh lùng như băng như tuyết, khiến cho người ta phải chùn bước.

Toa Đạt Lệ nhớ tới mỗi ngày giỗ Đại vu sư thường đốt thảo dược cùng mấy bức bích hoạ vẽ ma quỷ, cực kỳ dữ tợn đáng sợ, khiến người ta không khỏi sinh ra sợ hãi.

Nàng cẩn thận mà thu hồi ánh mắt, nghĩ thầm rằng nguyên lai vẻ đẹp cực độ đến một mức đỉnh cao, liền sẽ vặn vẹo thành một thứ cực độ đáng sợ, đều khiến cho người ta từ trong đáy lòng sinh ra e ngại cùng sợ hãi.

“Khâm thử…!”

Quan viên kéo dài âm điệu, kết thúc đại thiên thánh chỉ, nhanh chóng tiến lên tự tay nâng Đan Siêu dậy: “Thật sự là khổ cực cho Định Viễn tướng quân, một đường phong trần mệt mỏi, sợ là thực vất vả đi?”

Đan Siêu khóe miệng hơi nhếch thành một nụ cười cơ hồ nhìn không ra bất luận khoái ý nào: “Không có gì.”

“Định Viễn tướng quân nhiều năm đóng giữ Tây Bắc, thật sự là lao khổ, khiến người ta bội phục! Uy danh hiển hách của Tướng quân tại An Tây tứ trấn sớm đã truyền đến kinh thành, Nhị thánh đều cực kỳ ngợi khen. Thiên hậu còn cố ý hạ lệnh phải chiếu cố cho tướng quân nhiều hơn…”

Hồng Lư Tự quan một đường tin tức nhanh nhạy, nhất định là đã sớm tìm hiểu được tin tức Thiên hậu muốn mạnh mẽ đề bạt vị tướng lãnh trẻ tuổi này, bằng không sẽ không làm ra tư thế nịnh nọt cấp thiết như vậy.

Nhưng Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng nâng tay ngăn lại:

“Mạt tướng ngàn dặm mà đến, còn chưa phục mệnh, không dám nhận sứ quân khen ngợi.”

Quan viên chợt nhớ tới việc này, nhất thời nghẹn lời. Đã thấy Đan Siêu xoay người đi về hướng đông, dưới cặp mắt bao người đứng lại trước mặt Tạ Vân, từ trong lòng lấy ra một quyển trục da dê quấn tơ vàng xung quanh.

Đó là thánh chỉ hai tháng trước từ Trường An truyền đến Tây Bắc, lệnh cho Đan Siêu hộ tống Vu Điền sứ đoàn thượng kinh.

Đan Siêu quỳ một gối xuống đất, sống lưng thẳng tắp, giống như một tảng đá trầm ổn trấn định, đúng theo phong độ lễ tiết chuẩn mực của quân nhân không chút cẩu thả: “Mạt tướng phụng chỉ hộ tống Vu Điền vương cùng sứ thần thượng kinh. Hành trình hai tháng, hiện giờ bình an đến nơi, may không nhục sứ mệnh.”

“Đây là thánh chỉ lúc trước, thỉnh đọc lại thu hồi, mạt tướng cáo từ!”

Nói xong hắn hơi hơi cúi đầu, hai tay giơ lên cao, đem thánh chỉ dâng lên.

Tạ Vân uống ngụm trà, nhẹ nhàng đem chén để lại lên mặt bàn, lúc này cuối cùng mới như phân một chút lực chú ý cho ngoại giới, nâng mí mắt lên liếc Đan Siêu một cái.

Trong chính đường lặng ngắt như tờ, người người nín thở tĩnh khí. Ánh mắt Đan Siêu vẫn nhìn chằm chằm xuống nền nhà lát gạch khảm hoa văn mạ bạc tinh mỹ.

Tạ Vân rốt cục mở miệng hỏi câu đầu tiên trong tám năm trời:

“Ngươi cáo từ đi đâu?”

“…” Đan Siêu khàn khàn nói: “Hồi Tháp Lý mộc, An Tây đô hộ phủ.”

“Ta có kêu ngươi đi không?”

Xuyên qua lớp vải mỏng trên lưng, có thể nhìn thấy cơ bắp Đan Siêu bởi vì căng thẳng mà đột nhiên hiện ra từng khối rõ rệt.

Tạ Vân từ trong tay hắn rút lấy thánh chỉ, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài chính đường. Khi lướt qua bên người hắn, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ ném lại một câu, đó là nói cho Đan Siêu nghe: “Ở đây ngốc cho ta. Không được ta phân phó, chỗ nào cũng không chuẩn đi!”

[Vân Vân dễ thương quá!]

Y vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, một ánh mắt cũng không bố thí cho bất luận kẻ nào khác, thân ảnh biến mất dưới ánh dương quang sáng lạn của Trường An mùa đông.

Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu duy trì tư thế quỳ một gối xuống đất, bả vai hơi run run giống như mạnh mẽ đè nén cái gì. Một lát sau hắn bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, giữa ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Vu Điền sứ đoàn, sải bước đuổi theo!

Tứ phương quán thông ra một ngõ nhỏ, xích ra chút xíu liền là đường Chu Tước ngựa xe như nước. Đan Siêu một tay chống vào tay vịn hành lang mượn lực, toàn thân nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống đất, tầm mắt lướt qua ngạch cửa màu son cao cao, nhìn ra đại môn rộng mở phía ngoài.

Cách đó không xa, nơi ngõ nhỏ lặng lẽ đậu một chiếc xe ngựa. Tạ Vân đưa lưng về phía hắn, hướng cửa xe đi tới. Một nữ tử trẻ tuổi, yểu điệu xinh đẹp, mặc xiêm y vàng nhạt đang chào đón, kéo chặt tay y.

Bước chân Đan Siêu dừng lại.

Nàng kia ý cười doanh doanh, ánh mắt cùng Đan Siêu cách không chạm vào nhau một cái, sau đó hồn nhiên vô sự nhìn sang chỗ khác.

Tạ Vân không quay đầu lại, một bước bước lên xe. Lập tức xe ngựa chậm rãi quay đầu, hướng về phía Trường An thành phồn hoa náo nhiệt.

………..

Xe ngựa lăn lăn, trong xe đốt an thần hương dìu dịu.

Dương Diệu Dung buông màn xe xuống, cười hỏi: “Ngươi năm đó phụng mệnh lưu đày Mạc Bắc, chính là vì đi chiếu cố hắn?”

Tạ Vân không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, sau lúc lâu mới “Ân” một tiếng.

“Từ tướng mạo xem ra lại là người có hảo mệnh cách. Chỉ là thân thế hắn như vậy, ngày sau hoặc là phú quý không thể nói hết, hoặc là chết không có chỗ chôn. Trừ cái này ra không còn con đường thứ ba có thể đi – Nga, hai khả năng này xem ra đều thực lớn!”

Tạ Vân mở miệng nói: “Ta sẽ không để cho hắn chết không có chỗ chôn!”

Dương Diệu Dung chính là tùy tiện nói một chút mà thôi, không nghĩ tới Tạ Vân sẽ bật ra một câu như vậy, lúc này liền ngây ngẩn cả người. Lập tức nàng tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, nghĩ tới một phương diện khác: “Bởi vì hắn đã được chú định là cùng Thiên hậu đứng ở một bên?”

“…”

“Tạ Vân,” Dương Diệu Dung vươn tay ra, nhẹ nhàng đè xuống bàn tay Tạ Vân đang đặt trên đầu gối: “Ngươi đã vì Thiên hậu làm rất nhiều chuyện, đã đi đến tận bây giờ. Dục vọng của con người ta đều bành trướng leo thang, dã tâm của nàng rõ ràng càng lúc càng lớn, thế cục trong cung rõ ràng càng ngày càng nguy hiểm, cứ tiếp tục như vậy ta sợ ngươi… Tương lai có một ngày…”

Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên mở to mắt, trong giọng nói mang theo ý cảnh cáo rõ rệt: “Diệu Dung!”

Hai người đối diện một khắc, Dương Diệu Dung lồng ngực hơi hơi phập phồng, một lúc lâu rốt cục cau mày nói: “Tạ Vân!”

“Thiên hậu hiện tại đã cầm quyền toàn diện. Bệ hạ mấy lần có ý nhường ngôi cho Thái tử, đều bị nàng sai sử vây cánh dốc hết sức ngăn trở – Nàng nghĩ muốn cái ghế kia, ta không tin ngươi cho tới hôm nay còn nhìn không ra!”

Tạ Vân không đáp, Dương Diệu Dung hít sâu một hơi, thanh âm khàn khàn mà khẩn thiết: “Ta năng lực hữu hạn, nhìn không thấy sự việc cụ thể trong tương lai. Nhưng ngươi tin ta đi, mệnh cách của Thiên hậu cuối cùng tất nhiên là dùng nghi lễ của Hoàng hậu hạ táng, ngươi có biết điều này thuyết minh cái gì không?”

“Mọi mưu đồ của nàng đều tan biến! Ngươi vì nàng liều mạng nhưng hết thảy đều đã định trước là sẽ thất bại a!”

“Cho nên?” Tạ Vân nhìn chằm chằm nàng hỏi lại.

Dương Diệu Dung bị ngữ khí không mang bất luận cảm xúc gì của y khích đến nghẹn họng “… Ngươi… Mặc dù biết là vô ích, vẫn cam tâm tình nguyện bị nàng lợi dụng như vậy?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Ngươi không biết đâu.”

“Ta như thế nào không biết? Cũng bởi vì ngươi khi còn bé ở trong tay Huyền Vũ Doãn Khai Dương kia, nàng trộm giúp ngươi một chút – Nhưng đã hơn hai mươi năm ngươi bị lợi dụng như vậy, còn chưa đủ triệt để, còn chưa đủ trả lại mọi ân tình của nàng sao?”

Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng rút ra khỏi bàn tay Dương Diệu Dung, ngả người về phía sau dựa lên tấm gối tựa màu xanh thêu kim mãng, có chút mệt mỏi mà lắc đầu: “Ta không nên để cho ngươi cả ngày chạy loạn. Ngươi quá không kiêng nể gì, như vậy sẽ rất nguy hiểm.”

Dương Diệu Dung nguyên bản đã chuẩn bị tinh thần để tranh luận thậm chí cãi nhau, không nghĩ rằng khẩu khí Tạ Vân lại trầm trọng hòa hoãn đến như vậy.

Nàng nhìn gương mặt người trước mắt hoàn toàn không tì vết có thể soi mói, cần cổ thon dài xinh đẹp, cùng với hai vai bởi vì dựa về phía sau mà hơi hơi hơi buông xuống, đột nhiên đáy lòng có chút mềm mại, thoáng oán trách mà thấp giọng phản bác một câu: “… Làm sao lại gặp nguy hiểm? Cho dù là đứa trẻ con trong Thanh long tộc cũng chưa từng e sợ phàm nhân, ai còn có thể gây tổn thương cho ta được?”

“Phàm nhân có chỗ ngoan độc của phàm nhân!” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói.

Dương Diệu Dung ánh mắt chớp động, một lúc lâu vươn tay vuốt lên sườn mặt tuấn mỹ lạnh lẽo của Tạ Vân, nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Mấy cái giáo huấn này đều là mẫu thân ngươi nói cho ngươi biết sao?”

Tạ Vân không tránh tay nàng, nhưng cũng không đáp lại. Hồi lâu mới gần như thở dài nói: “Không nhớ rõ … Có lẽ là vậy.”

………….

Mười ngày sau khi Vu Điền sứ đoàn đến kinh, là ngày mười ba tháng chạp nguyên niên.

Thiên hậu hạ chỉ đại khai cung yến. Trường Nhạc cung giăng đèn kết hoa, đèn đuốc rực rỡ, mở tiệc chiêu đãi Vu Điền vương, công chúa cùng hơn mười tử đệ của các đầu lĩnh.

Ngọc lâu thiên bán khởi sênh ca, phong tống cung tần tiếu ngữ hoà. (*)

[(*): trích trong bài “cung từ kỳ 2” đại ý: trong ngọc lâu cao ngất trời đầy tiếng đàn ca, gió đưa tiếng cười đùa của cung tần hoà theo]

Gió đêm mang theo làn hương nồng ấm lùa vào trong điện, trên nền gạch đỏ thẫm trải thảm lụa, tiếng lục lạc trên chân vũ nữ xoay tròn nhất tề rung động; mấy trăm khối dạ minh châu chiếu rọi ra yến tiệc linh đình, hoan thanh tiếu ngữ vang lên tận trời cao.

Thủ toạ dạ yến là hai cái bàn kê song song, vốn nên là Thiên hoàng Thiên hậu cùng xuất hiện. Nhưng trước lúc dạ yến bắt đầu, Hoàng đế lại phát đau đầu, liền sai người truyền lời nói đến muộn một chút.

Chỉ có Thiên hậu một thân mặc đại triều phục áo vàng thêu kim phượng, mang trâm vàng nạm ngọc “huyết bồ câu” cùng chín viên ngọc nặng trịch, mỉm cười tiếp nhận Vu Điền vương tam quỳ cửu khấu đại lễ, ban thưởng các đồ trân quý nhiều như nước chảy.

Vũ cơ lại thay đổi một điệu khác, cung yến người người bị rượu hâm nóng, Võ Hậu buông đũa bạc, giương mắt cười nói: “….Định Viễn tướng quân.”

Đan Siêu nguyên bản được an bài theo chức vị ở phía dưới. Nhưng trước khi khai tiệc, Võ Hậu đột phát hưng trí, tự mình điểm danh, muốn Đan Siêu ngồi gần bên cạnh. Bởi vậy Đan Siêu từ hàng dưới, được lên ngồi cách thủ tịch bất quá chỉ khoảng nửa bước, thậm chí so với Thái tử một bên khác còn gần hơn không ít.

Đan Siêu cúi người nói: “Dạ.”

“Tám năm không gặp, ngươi ngược lại thân thể trưởng thành cường tráng không ít, có bộ dáng nam nhân.” Ánh mắt Võ Hậu đầy vẻ từ ái cao thấp băn khoăn một vòng, không chút nào che dấu thưởng thức mà hơi hơi gật đầu: “Năm đó còn cướp ngựa lừa người của Bổn cung, không tiếc kháng chỉ ngàn dặm một mình một ngựa đi lấy linh chi ngàn năm, hiện giờ lại ổn trọng hơn nhiều – vậy mới thấy rằng chiến trường là nơi tốt nhất để rèn luyện con người.”

Đan Siêu bình thản khéo léo trả lời: “Tạ Thiên hậu khích lệ, mạt tướng thẹn không dám nhận.”

“Có gì không dám nhận? Ngươi lập nhiều chiến công hiển hách, lại hộ tống Vu Điền vương hồi kinh, vốn chính là nên gia quan tứ tước.” Võ Hậu thuận tay cầm một bầu rượu còn đầy trên bàn của mình, lại cười nói: “Người đâu.”

Hoạn quan vội vàng tiến lên khom người, Võ Hậu nói: “Đem bầu rượu này ban cho Trung Võ Tướng quân, lấy xuống đi.”

Xuyên qua âm thanh đàn sáo huyên tạp của dạ yến, Trung Võ Tướng quân bốn chữ rõ ràng, khiến cho cung nhân xung quanh lúc này sửng sốt.

Nhưng hoạn quan lập tức kịp phản ứng, tiến lên nâng bầu rượu đỏ như bảo thạch kia, xoay người hướng Đan Siêu quỳ xuống: “Chúc mừng Đan Tướng quân! Đan Tướng quân càng vất vả công lao càng lớn, nhẹ bước thanh vân, chúc mừng chúc mừng!”

Chung quanh tiếng chúc mừng nhất thời vang thành một mảnh – từ Định Viễn đến Trung Võ là thăng liền bốn cấp. Nghe ý tứ Thiên hậu lại còn muốn ban thưởng thêm tước vị. Đối với Đan Siêu tuổi còn trẻ như vậy, không phải là một bước lên mây sao?

“Đan Tướng quân tuổi trẻ tài cao, là rường cột nước nhà!”

“Danh xứng với tài, chúc mừng, chúc mừng!”

…

Đan Siêu mặt trầm như nước, phảng phất như có một bức tường vô hình đem hắn cùng những lời tán tụng khen tặng quanh mình ngăn cách, chỉ nghiêng người cảm tạ Thiên hậu ban thưởng, ngay đuôi lông mày hình dạng sắc bén cũng không có nửa phần biến hóa, vươn tay tiếp nhận bầu rượu.

… Nhưng mà khoảng khắc lần nữa ngồi xuống, tầm mắt của hắn lướt qua nội điện trang trí kim hoàng rực rỡ cùng vũ nữ đang xoay tròn, hướng về một phía khác của cung yến.

Tạ Vân đang dựa vào cạnh bàn, cúi đầu uống trà. Tóc mai từ bên tai rủ xuống trước người, hàng mi dài in bóng xuống mũi, tóc vương trên má, môi thành một cắt hình tuấn tú.

Dương Diệu Dung bàn tay trắng nõn thon thon, nhẹ giọng tiếu ngữ, dùng đũa bạc gắp lên một khối măng mùa đông đặt vào trong đĩa sứ trước mặt y.

Đan Siêu cơ hồ là cường bách chính mình từ từ từng tấc một, hoàn toàn không có bất luận biểu tình gì mà thu hồi ánh mắt, giơ lên bầu rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

“Sau khi trở về đã cùng Tạ Thống lĩnh chào hỏi chưa?” Võ Hậu chống cằm hơi cười lên, ngữ khí thoải mái giống như nói chuyện phiếm: “…nhìn bên kia, đó là Dương cô nương. Nửa năm trước Tạ Thống lĩnh tự mình tuyển định làm hôn thê, cuối năm liền muốn làm hỉ sự.”

Thiên hậu gõ gõ hộ chỉ được khảm viên ngọc phỉ thúy cực lớn lên bàn, ý vị sâu sa mà liếc hướng Đan Siêu, cười nụ hỏi: “Ngươi có biết bọn họ gặp gỡ nhau thế nào chăng?”


	65. Chương 65: Mâu thuẫn

Đan Siêu vững vàng buông xuống bầu rượu, nhìn về phía Võ hậu, làm cái thủ thế mời nói.

Võ hậu cơ hồ có điểm tán thưởng hắn, nhưng cũng không đem loại cảm xúc này biểu hiện ra ngoài, chỉ cười một chút: “Hơn nửa năm trước Lương châu đã xảy ra mấy đại án. Quân lương vận chuyển đi Tây Bắc bị cướp. Rất nhanh Thứ sử địa phương bắt được một đám mã tặc, hết thảy đều bị kết án trảm thủ. Nhưng mà khi tấu chương đưa đến kinh thành, Tạ Thống lĩnh lại cảm thấy quan phủ địa phương cũng có vấn đề. Bởi vậy thỉnh ý chỉ Bổn cung, tự mình cải trang đi đến Lương châu, một loạt lôi ra hơn mười quan viên lớn nhỏ cấu kết tham ô.”

“Thời điểm y trở về, bên người liền mang theo vị cô nương này. Nói là trên đường tra án gặp gỡ … Đương nhiên cái chuyện ‘gặp gỡ’ cụ thể chi tiết như thế nào, chỉ có hai người bọn họ tự biết mà thôi.”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh đối với vị Dương cô nương kia thập phần quan tâm. Không chỉ lúc nào cũng mang theo bên người, còn thường xuyên tìm chút ngoạn ý mới lạ mà tinh xảo trong cung đi đưa cho nàng.” Âm điệu Thiên hậu hơi chuyển, hài hước nói: “Bổn cung có một bộ trang sức hiếm thấy màu xanh thẫm điêu tạc mãng hình, bởi vì Dương Diệu Dung kia nhìn vài lần, Tạ Vân liền thật sự đúng lý hợp tình mà mở miệng hỏi xin… Bổn cung cũng chần chờ chưa muốn thưởng, thật sự là phiền a.”

Đan Siêu hơi hơi khép ánh mắt, sau đó lại ngước lên, bình thản nói: “Thiên hậu quan tâm thần hạ, hiền danh truyền khắp triều dã, tự nhiên là sẽ thưởng.”

Ánh nến chiếu lên dạ minh châu, giữa cung yến linh đình xa hoa, hình dáng Đan Siêu cao lớn cường tráng, giống như một tảng đá lớn ngoài tái ngoại thô ráp kiên định, gió táp mưa sa vẫn lù lù không động.

Võ hậu từ trong đáy lòng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tựa hồ lại dâng lên chút cảm khái.

“…Đảo mắt ngươi cũng không còn nhỏ, tám năm đông chinh tây chiến, ngay cả thành gia cũng chưa làm, trong lòng Bổn cung cảm thấy cũng thực có chút uỷ khuất cho ngươi…”

Đan Siêu nói: “Mạt tướng thẹn không dám nhận.”

“Bổn cung sẽ lưu ý khuê tú trong kinh, chắc chắn sẽ vì ngươi tìm được mỹ quyến như hoa như ngọc.” Võ hậu ánh mắt chớp động, lại mỉm cười, chính là lần này trong ý cười tựa hồ thêm vài phần chân thành hiếm thấy: “Cũng không uổng công ngươi vì… vì nước trung tâm chinh chiến một hồi!”

Đan Siêu đứng dậy đạo: “Tạ Thiên hậu hao tâm tổn trí.”

Thanh âm của hắn khéo léo vững vàng, ngay cả một tia gợn sóng đều không có, giống như một mặt hồ rộng lớn tĩnh lặng.

Nhưng mà sâu dưới làn nước lại cuộn trào từng đợt sóng ngầm không người thấy được.

……………

Dương Diệu Dung nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Tạ Vân lấy trà thay rượu cự tuyệt một loạt đồng liêu đi lên mời rượu, đè ngực trái ho hai tiếng, ấn đường tựa hồ có chút nhăn lại, nhưng vẫn khoát tay áo: “Không có gì, cảm thấy có chút phiền, ta ra ngoài đi dạo một chút.”

Dương Diệu Dung lập tức đứng dậy muốn đi cùng, Tạ Vân lại ý bảo nàng đừng động: “Bên ngoài gió lớn, ngươi ở đây đi.”

“Vậy ngươi khoác thêm cừu bào…”

Tạ Vân gật đầu ý bảo mình tự biết, nhẹ nhàng không làm cho người chú ý mà vòng qua mấy bàn phía sau, từ cung điện thiên môn xuyên đi ra ngoài.

Tiếng tiêu sáo vũ nhạc theo gió lượn lờ, khoảng cách xa như vậy vẫn nghe rõ ràng. Tạ Vân đứng cạnh hồ nước trong chốc lát, cảm giác trong lồng ngực đầy ắp không khí mùa đông lạnh như băng đao của Đại minh cung. Dưới cái lạnh tê tái kia, vết thương nơi ngực trái năm đó bị một kiếm xuyên qua lại có vẻ chẳng thấm vào đâu.

Mùa đông hàng năm đều phát tác một hai lần, năm nay có vẻ lại đến thời điểm phải dùng ma phí tán.

Tạ Vân lắc lắc hoạt động cổ tay, xoay người, đột nhiên sững lại.

Phía sau cách đó không xa dưới mái hiên, một thân ảnh cao lớn trầm mặc đang đứng. Bóng tối chập choạng đổ xuống nhìn không rõ khuôn mặt, chỉ nghe thanh âm truyền tới: “Ngươi nếu đi Lương châu, vì sao không đến tìm ta?”

Tạ Vân tựa hồ sửng sốt một chút, nhưng ngay sau đó bất động thanh sắc hỏi lại: “Vì sao phải đi tìm ngươi? Ta cũng không phải vì ngươi mà đi.”

Ánh trăng trôi về phía tây, rốt cục lộ ra hình mặt bên của Đan Siêu. Dưới đôi mày kiếm thon dài, đồng tử thâm thúy tỏa sáng, đường nét lãnh ngạnh không lưu tình chút nào, cùng tám năm trước hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Năm đó gương mặt hắn tuy cũng có vẻ cường ngạnh, nhưng đại đa số thời điểm đều mang theo vẻ hấp tấp nóng vội của người trẻ tuổi. Hiện tại bầu nhiệt huyết nóng bỏng kia trải qua vô số chiến trường Tu La, sinh tử huyết tẩy, hóa thành sức mạnh nội liễm cùng ẩn nhẫn, chỉ từ một tia tinh quang trong đáy mắt kia mới ẩn ẩn lộ ra manh mối.

Tạ Vân ấn đường hơi hơi nhíu lại, thu hồi ánh mắt, hướng một cửa hiên khác đi đến. Nhưng một khắc lướt qua bên người, lại bị Đan Siêu đột nhiên vươn tay, nắm chặt lấy khuỷu tay y.

“Bốn năm trước tại Thanh Hải,” Đan Siêu trầm thấp nói, thanh âm kia rõ ràng là thực ổn định, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao lại làm người ta đáy lòng sinh ra một tia run rẩy: “Trước khi đóng quân tại Đại Phi Xuyên, Thánh thượng khâm điểm ta cùng Quách Đãi Phong đóng giữ đại doanh, cả triều văn võ không người lên tiếng; Chỉ có một người trước ngự tiền mãnh liệt phản đối, yêu cầu ta cùng Tiết chủ soái tấn công Ô Hải hiểm chướng. Người đó là ngươi.”

“Sau khi chiến bại Quách Đãi Phong hồi kinh, Thánh thượng niệm tình phụ huynh hắn đều ở chiến trường hi sinh cho tổ quốc, muốn giơ cao đánh khẽ; Chỉ có một người trước mặt mọi người chỉ ra Quách Đãi Phong cãi lời quân lệnh, khiến mất tiên cơ chiến đấu, phạm tám điều trọng tội, cuối cùng khiến cho Thánh thượng không thể không đem hắn giảm tử xoá tên. Người kia cũng là ngươi…”

“…Thì sao?” Tạ Vân hỏi lại: “Ta cùng với Quách Đãi Phong trong triều tranh đấu, nhân cơ hội mà bỏ đá xuống giếng, không phải là chuyện theo lý phải làm sao?”

“Không,” Đan Siêu nói “Ngươi không phải là vì cái này.”

Bàn tay Đan Siêu như kìm sắt chợt sử lực, khiến cho Tạ Vân nghiêng người cùng hắn đối diện sát nhau, ngay cả hơi thở cũng có thể phất qua hai má đối phương.

“Sau trận bại chiến ở Thanh Hải, ta bị đề bạt chuyển đi Quy Tư. Lúc đó An Tây đô hộ phủ thế yếu, quân lương khí tài thường bị đến trễ. Tiêu Tự Nghiệp nhờ người ở kinh thành đi lại một vòng. Chỉ có ngươi mượn danh nghĩa Võ hậu âm thầm cảnh cáo Hộ Bộ, từ đó về sau quân lương vũ khí đến Quy Tư không hề bị trì hoãn…”

Tạ Vân môi giật giật, tựa hồ muốn bác bỏ cái gì, nhưng Đan Siêu hơi cúi đầu. Như vậy khoảng cách giữa bọn họ càng gần, thậm chí chóp mũi cơ hồ đụng vào nhau. Ánh mắt hai người bất luận một tia cảm xúc cực nhỏ nào cũng đều không chỗ che giấu: “Võ hậu độc chưởng triều chính, ngươi trên thực tế đã là dưới một người trên vạn người, cần gì phải vì vụ án tham ô của Lương châu thứ sử mà phải tự mình xuất kinh?”

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ta chính là người như vậy, trong mắt không chứa nổi hạt cát.”

“Như vậy,” Đan Siêu nhìn y nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Vì cái gì trong hoả khí đưa đi Quy Tư vài năm gần đây, ngẫu nhiên sẽ phát hiện dấu hiệu riêng của Bắc nha cấm quân chưa bị giấy nhám lau sạch chứ?”

Tạ Vân không trả lời.

Chung quanh an tĩnh, tiếng đàn sáo ca vũ nơi Trường Nhạc cung bay tới mông lung không rõ, ánh trăng cùng ngọn đèn lồng chiếu rọi, ánh lên hồ nước những tia sáng nhộn nhạo nhu hòa.

Đan Siêu buông lỏng bàn tay vẫn nắm chặt khuỷu tay Tạ Vân, hướng về phía trước vuốt ve sườn mặt trơn bóng lạnh lẽo của y, giống như mơn trớn một món đồ sứ trân quý mình cực độ khát vọng, rồi lại vẫn luôn không dám đụng vào.

“Qua nhiều năm như vậy, trong lòng ta vẫn luôn rất nhớ ngươi…” Đan Siêu ghé sát vào tai y hỏi: “Ngươi nhớ ta không?”

Tạ Vân đưa tay điểm điểm vào ngực trái chính mình, lạnh lùng nói: “Thời điểm mùa đông hàng năm phát tác, ta cực kỳ tưởng nhớ, muốn giết ngươi.”

Y đẩy cánh tay rắn chắc của Đan Siêu ra, nhấc chân liền hướng Trường Nhạc cung đi tiếp. Nhưng đi chưa được hai bước bả vai liền căng thẳng, bị Đan Siêu bắt lấy kéo lại, lập tức cúi đầu nặng nề mà hôn xuống!

Trong phút chốc Tạ Vân đều ngơ ngẩn, cho nên khớp hàm buông lỏng ra, lập tức miệng lưỡi bị cuốn lấy, chặt chẽ dây dưa. Khí tức nam tử nồng hậu cường hãn tựa như mang theo bão cát từ nơi xa xôi, nháy mắt liền bao phủ y, theo tiếng nuốt nước bọt dồn dập hướng tứ chi toàn thân lan toả.

Từ lúc chào đời tới nay y không nhớ rõ mình có được người hôn qua chưa. Có lẽ tám năm trước một đêm bí ẩn lại mập mờ trong sơn động kia cũng từng có, nhưng một đêm này cho y ký ức rất hỗn loạn, thế cho nên sau đó bất luận như thế nào đều nghĩ không ra.

…ba!

Tạ Vân một chưởng đẩy Đan Siêu ra, dùng sức thật mạnh thậm chí khiến sống lưng Đan Siêu đập vào thạch trụ, phát ra một tiếng “bịch” nặng nề!

“Tám năm không chữa được bệnh trong đầu ngươi?!” Tạ Vân lớn tiếng quát, xoay người muốn đi. Nhưng lập tức Đan Siêu bắt được tay y, từ sau thắt lưng mình rút ra thanh chủy thủ cường ngạch nhét vào tay Tạ Vân, lại kéo tay y, để cho mũi đao thẳng tắp nhắm ngay ngực mình: “Vậy ngươi muốn giết ta bồi mệnh sao? Đến a, ngươi không phải là muốn mệnh của ta sao?!”

Tạ Vân muốn buông tay vứt bỏ chủy thủ, nhưng năm ngón tay y đã bị bàn tay to lớn hữu lực của Đan Siêu gắt gao nắm lấy, trong lúc vội vàng thậm chí không cách gì thu hồi, bị Đan Siêu kéo về hướng lồng ngực chính bản thân hắn đâm tới.

“Đầu óc ta chính là có bệnh! Bắt đầu từ mười năm trước nơi Mạc Bắc đến giờ vẫn luôn có bệnh, ngươi không biết sao?!”

“Buông tay!”

“Tội gì hao tâm tổn trí một bên quan tâm ta, một bên lại cùng người khác thành thân…Vì cái gì không dứt khoát cầm đao đâm chết ta đi cho sảng khoái?”

“Ngươi câm mồm cho ta, buông tay!”

“Ta muốn đem nửa đời sau bồi cho ngươi, ngươi lại không cần. Mệnh của ta, ngươi hẳn là muốn đi?!”

Tạ Vân một bàn tay tát qua, rắn rắn chắc chắc đem Đan Siêu đánh đến quay đầu.

Loảng xoảng keng một tiếng, Tạ Vân hất chủy thủ văng xuống đất, lồng ngực dồn dập phập phồng.

“Chỉ cần ngươi ngoan ngoãn ở kinh thành,” biểu tình của y có thể nói là có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Qua vài năm tự nhiên sẽ có người muốn mạng của ngươi, thậm chí không cần bẩn tay ta…”

Đan Siêu lại cầm lấy ngón tay Tạ Vân đang run nhè nhẹ, quay sang nhìn chăm chú vào y.

Dưới ánh trăng, gương mặt nam tử anh tuấn kia khiến người ta tim đập thình thịch, đáy mắt hơi hơi lóe ra quang mang, giống như là từ trong vực sâu đen tối, tràn đầy ra vẻ ôn nhu khó có thể ngăn chặn.

“Được” hắn nói, “Không có ngươi phân phó, cho dù chỗ nào ta cũng không đi.”

Tạ Vân từ đáy lòng đột nhiên phát ra ớn lạnh.

Y biết giữa người với người ở chung với nhau, nếu một bên ở vị trí thống trị trong thời gian dài, thì dù thế cuộc thay đổi như thế nào chăng nữa, người đó đều sẽ theo thói quen bảo trì một loại tâm tính khinh thị từ trên cao nhìn xuống. Giống như ngày đó tại Tứ Phương quán y trông thấy Đan Siêu trong đám người của Vu Điền sứ đoàn.

Nhưng mà hôm nay y đột nhiên ý thức được, loại ưu thế tâm lý này thực là yếu ớt.

Tám năm sa trường chinh chiến đã đủ để thức tỉnh uy áp lẫn dục vọng chiếm hữu trong huyết mạch Đan Siêu. Dưới gương mặt càng trưởng thành càng anh tuấn kia, linh hồn hắn đã xảy ra biến đổi long trời lở đất, đã đủ kiên định cùng cường đại để hoàn toàn thoát ly khỏi bàn tay khống chế của Tạ Vân.

Nhưng hắn vẫn cứ lựa chọn dùng một loại tư thái gần như thần phục để biểu hiện mình, giống như mãnh thú giấu đi móng vuốt, bày ra vẻ dịu ngoan mà cúi đầu xuống.

… Loại mâu thuẫn không hợp với lẽ thường này, mới là cái để cho Tạ Vân cảm thấy không rét mà run.


	66. Chương 66: Hòa thân

Tạ Vân đem ngón tay của mình từng chút một từ trong lòng bàn tay Đan Siêu rút ra. Động tác này kỳ thật tràn ngập cẩn thận – nhưng trong đêm tối kia thật sự rất nhẹ, thậm chí ngay cả bản thân y cũng không thể phát hiện.

“Ngươi rốt cuộc là muốn như thế nào?” Tạ Vân nhìn chăm chú vào ánh mắt Đan Siêu hỏi.

Gió lạnh đêm đông xuyên qua cửa hiên, thổi vào hành lang khúc khuỷu của Trường Nhạc cung, khiến lá cây chung quanh hồ nước tuôn rơi rung động. Đan Siêu không trả lời.

“Ngươi chinh chiến tám năm, khải hoàn mà về. Thiên hậu tự mình thăng quan tiến tước, điền thổ tài vật cùng gia phó mỹ tỳ lập tức liền muốn cuồn cuộn không ngừng chảy vào phủ của ngươi… Vu Điền sứ đoàn còn ở trên điện, ngươi giúp bọn hắn đánh lui quân Thổ Phiên, bệ hạ lập tức liền muốn đem tin chiến thắng cùng với việc Vu Điền quốc quy thuận chiêu cáo thiên hạ. Đây là công danh tài phú bao nhiêu người trong kinh thành nằm mộng cũng muốn được như thế.”

“Nhưng hiện tại ngươi lại ở trong này, nói với ta là ngươi nhớ ta.”

Tạ Vân dừng một chút, thanh âm thong thả lại từng từ từng chữ rõ ràng, hỏi: “Ngươi rốt cuộc là muốn thế nào, Đan Siêu?!”

Đan Siêu đón ánh mắt của y mỉm cười, đưa tay xắn cổ tay áo lên, lộ ra sợi dây buộc tóc sớm đã phai thành màu đỏ nhạt, lại vẫn cứ cột chặt nơi cổ tay.

“Ta muốn ngươi…” Hắn cơ hồ là thực nhu hòa mà nói, “Chính như là nam tử trong bài thơ kia hướng đồng học của hắn cầu ái, ta muốn cầu ngươi làm vợ của mình.”

Trong nháy mắt đó, đáy lòng Tạ Vân quả thực một mảnh lạnh lẽo, giống như quay lại đêm mùa đông tám năm trước ở Phụng Cao hành cung, giữa gió lạnh thét gào, ánh sao sáng lạn, bọn họ đối diện nhau trên mặt tuyết, người thanh niên trẻ tuổi trước mắt này, kẻ chính mình một tay nuôi lớn lên lại nói, ta muốn cầu ngươi làm vợ, có thể chứ?

Thời điểm đó hắn sẽ còn ngập ngừng hỏi: “Đánh thức ngươi sao? Ta đây liền đi.”

Hắn sẽ còn bởi vì bị cự tuyệt mà do dự thật lâu, sau đó khổ sở mà xoay người rời khỏi, ở trên mặt tuyết lưu lại một đường dấu chân dài, càng lúc càng xa dần.

…Nhưng mà Tạ Vân biết, hắn hiện tại sẽ không như vậy.

“… Nhưng ta không cần ngươi yêu.” Tạ Vân khàn khàn nói.

Biểu tình Đan Siêu không có bất luận cái gì ngoài dự liệu, thậm chí ngay cả xúc động cũng đều không có, tựa hồ sớm biết rằng y sẽ nói như vậy.

“Ta chỉ muốn hảo hảo sống trên cõi đời này, thủ hộ chân long, từ nay về sau vô tư, tận tình hưởng thụ tiền tài quyền lực cùng vinh hoa phú quý, ở trên đỉnh cao thế nhân khó có thể với tới bễ nghễ chúng sinh, cuối cùng thọ chung chính tẩm… Ngươi có biết biến số lớn nhất trong đó là cái gì không?!”

[(*): thọ chung chính tẩm: chết theo số thọ, đại khái an nhàn sống hết thọ mệnh]

Tạ Vân xách cổ áo Đan Siêu lên, ánh mắt rét lạnh khiếp người, cắn răng nói: “Chính là tình yêu khác biệt thế đạo kia của ngươi!”

Nói xong một câu cuối cùng, gió lạnh từ ngoài lùa vào, tác động lên vết thương nơi ngực trái y. Tạ Vân dùng sức đẩy ra Đan Siêu, đè lên ngực trái chính mình để bình ổn, lại chỉ thấy Đan Siêu mắt không chớp mà nhìn mình: “Chỉ cần ngươi hy vọng, hết thảy đều sẽ có.”

Tạ Vân mím chặt môi không nói được một lời.

“Nhưng ngươi nói thủ hộ chân long…” Đan Siêu gằn từng chữ một nói “Là chân long nào?”

……………..

Dạ yến trong Trường Nhạc cung.

Tạ Vân đã đi quá một bữa cơm còn chưa có quay lại, Dương Diệu Dung nhìn chiếc ghế trống rỗng bên cạnh, sau khi chần chờ thật lâu, vẫn là thừa dịp lúc không người chú ý liền đứng lên, đi ra thiên môn.

Hoa viên trong Trường Nhạc cung có một khóm mai rừng. Đầy cành hồng mai nở rộ, dưới ánh trăng tản mát ra hương thơm thoang thoảng. Dương Diệu Dung đi dọc theo con đường lát đá xanh trong chốc lát, chỉ cảm thấy ánh trăng thật dễ chịu, mùi hương thanh lãnh tràn đầy trong lồng ngực. Một bụng tâm sự không khỏi trở nên thoải mái, ở dưới một gốc cây mai cổ thụ dừng lại bước chân.

Nàng vừa định nơi nơi thăm dò nhìn xem Tạ Vân có ở gần đó hay không, đột nhiên lại nghe phía sau truyền đến một thanh âm hơi chần chờ: “Dương cô nương?”

Dương Diệu Dung kinh ngạc quay đầu lại. Chỉ thấy phía sau cây mai, một thanh niên nam tử thân hình có chút suy nhược, tướng mạo lại phi thường văn tú, mặc một thân áo vàng óng ánh.

“… Thái tử điện hạ?”

Thái tử Lý Hoằng tựa hồ phi thường cao hứng, nhưng thần thái lại có chút câu nệ, nhất thời lúng túng không biết nên nói cái gì. Thấy Dương Diệu Dung duyên dáng cúi người trí lễ, mới cuống quít tiến lên một bước: “Dương cô nương không cần đa lễ. Mau, mau mời đứng dậy!”

Dương Diệu Dung vẫn là kiên trì hành lễ, cười hỏi: “Thái tử điện hạ không ở trên dạ yến sao? Vì sao lại đến nơi đây?”

Thái tử muốn nói cái gì, lại che miệng khàn khàn mà ho hai tiếng.

Vài năm này thân thể Thái tử không được tốt lắm. Gần đây lại dần dần nhiễm phải chứng ho ra máu. Ngự y nhiều lần thăm chẩn, đều nói không ra nguyên cớ, chỉ có thể thống nhất một đường bẩm cáo, nói là Thái tử giám quốc bởi vì công việc bận rộn mà thiếu điều dưỡng – Nhưng mà bản thân hắn lại biết, kỳ thật là từ năm đó ở Từ Ân tự trúng kịch độc, mặc dù may mắn không chết, dư độc lại chưa thanh mới đưa đến kết quả hôm nay.

Dương Diệu Dung cau mày nói: “Điện hạ thỉnh ngàn vạn bảo trọng quý thể a.”

“Không sao, ngẫu cảm thời khí mà thôi.” Thái tử ngẩng đầu mỉm cười, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta là nhìn thấy Dương cô nương rời bàn mà đi, mới… mới cùng lại đây…”

Lời này cũng rất có thâm ý, Dương Diệu Dung không khỏi ngẩn ra, nội tâm đột nhiên dâng lên một tia hồ nghi.

Nhưng nàng phản ứng cũng rất nhanh, mạnh mẽ đem câu “Ngài cùng tới đây làm gì” nuốt trở vào, cười nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh uống nhiều quá, nói muốn tới mai viên hóng gió, ta là tới tìm y – Điện hạ vì sao gọi ta là Dương cô nương? Cũng chỉ vài ngày nữa, nên gọi là Tạ phu nhân rồi.”

Thái tử cũng không biết là nghe hiểu hay là không hiểu, cả người tựa hồ cũng cứng ngắc một chút.

Nhưng mà đang lúc Dương Diệu Dung cho rằng hắn sẽ không nói thêm cái gì nữa, lại chỉ thấy Thái tử nuốt ngụm nước miếng, chậm rãi nói: “Ta có câu chân tình với người sơ giao, thỉnh Dương cô nương ngàn vạn thứ lỗi. Tạ Thống lĩnh y… làm người thật là tàn nhẫn, vả lại lại tâm ngoan thủ lạt; Dương cô nương lại khiêm cung tao nhã, nhu tình như nước, vì sao lại phải gả cho người như vậy? Tạ Vân không phải là kẻ xứng đáng a!”

Nói xong hắn tựa hồ cố lấy dũng khí, tầm mắt sáng ngời mà nhìn về phía Dương Diệu Dung.

Dương Diệu Dung á khẩu không trả lời được, trong mai viên nhất thời mọi âm thanh như dừng lại, thậm chí ngay cả tiếng gió cũng như biến mất vô tung.

Một lúc lâu sau nàng mới bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài, nâng lên bàn tay thon thả trắng nõn, chỉ vào một nhành mai bên người: “Điện hạ, thỉnh nói cho ta biết đây là cái gì?”

Thái tử chần chờ nói: “Nhánh cây.”

“Nhánh cây như thế nào?”

“Đen đủi khô héo, chất đầy tuyết đọng. Sợ là sáng mai thợ hoa liền tới cắt đi… Vậy thì sao?”

Dương Diệu Dung nhẹ nhàng đem cành mai kéo lại gần, tuyết đọng tuôn rơi xuống, lộ ra một sườn khác đầy nụ hoa hồng hồng.

” Điện hạ, ngài xem! Chính là chỉ hơi đổi chút góc độ, sự vật trước mắt ngài liền sẽ biến đến hoàn toàn bất đồng. Tạ Vân cũng là như thế, ở trong mắt ngài xem ra có lẽ y là cái đinh trong mắt, cái gai trong thịt. Ở trong mắt ta y lại ôn hòa săn sóc, là người thân một nhà trong tương lai.”

Dương Diệu Dung thuận tay hái đóa hoa mai trên cành, nói: “Về phần có xứng hay không xứng… Nếu không có gả, làm sao biết được y nhất định không xứng chứ?”

Thái tử trong lòng si ngốc, lặp lại mấy câu nàng vừa nói, nhất thời cơ hồ ngây người ra, thật lâu sau mới cười thảm một tiếng: “Xem ra là ta sinh không gặp thời, chỉ có thể gặp nhau quá chậm a!”

Dương Diệu Dung không biết làm thế nào mà xem nhẹ câu sau, chỉ nhằm vào câu phía trước mà khuyên nhủ: “Điện hạ ngàn vạn đừng tự coi nhẹ mình như vậy. Điện hạ hôm nay là Thái tử, mai này sẽ là đế vương. Giang sơn xã tắc cùng lê dân bá tánh đều được phó thác vào tay Điện hạ, tại sao lại nói sinh không gặp thời như vậy?”

“Thật không?” Thái tử hỏi lại: “Ta còn tưởng rằng người người bên cạnh Tạ Vân cũng đã nhận định giang sơn xã tắc muốn phó thác vào tay kẻ khác rồi chứ, như thế không phải là sinh không gặp thời sao?”

“Điện hạ hiểu lầm. Hiện giờ lập trường của Tạ Vân không khác gì lúc trước. Nhưng tương lai cho dù là ai ngồi ở trên cái ghế kia, Tạ Vân đều sẽ dốc lòng hết sức đúng bổn phận của thần tử…”

Lời này biện giải ngay cả chính bản thân Dương Diệu Dung cũng cảm thấy phi thường gượng gạo, nhưng nàng quả thật đã hết sức, chỉ đành thở dài một tiếng.

Chỉ cần Thái tử phản bác thêm nửa câu, nàng liền thật sự cái gì cũng đáp không được. May mà Thái tử cũng không làm vậy, chỉ đứng ở nơi đó tự giễu mà nói: “Ta minh bạch.”

Ngay sau đó hắn phi thường ôn hòa mà mỉm cười, nói: “Nhưng ‘chỉ hận gặp nhau quá muộn’ sáu chữ này, như thế nào cũng là cũng vô pháp phủ nhận. Phải không, Dương cô nương?”

Dương Diệu Dung không biết làm sao, lại có điểm tâm sinh trắc ẩn. Nàng đang muốn châm chước đáp một câu gì, đột nhiên chỉ nghe cách đó không xa truyền đến tiếng bước chân vội vàng. Ngay sau đó một tiểu hoạn quan tâm phúc của Đông Cung bước nhanh đi đến bên Thái tử, tất cung tất kính nói: “Lang quân! Thánh nhân đã ra khỏi Tử Thần điện, muốn giá lâm Trường Nhạc cung tiếp kiến Vu Điền sứ đoàn, ngài mau trở về thôi!”

Thái tử liền hướng Dương Diệu Dung mỉm cười gật đầu một cái, xoay người đi về hướng Trường Nhạc cung.

…………..

Cách đó hơn mười bước, ở một gốc mai khác không ai nhìn thấy, một tiểu cung nữ thu liễm tiếng động, tận lực không phát ra bất luận thanh âm gì mà đi bước một lui ra khỏi nội hoa viên.

Ngay sau đó nàng cất chân chạy như điên, quen thuộc mà xuyên qua hành lang rắc rối phức tạp của Trường Nhạc cung, từ cửa sau vòng qua bình phong cẩm thạch bước vào chính điện, trốn sau màn che, nhỏ giọng gọi: “Tỷ tỷ!”

Trước màn chính là dạ yến đang ăn uống linh đình. Trên thủ tọa, Hoàng đế còn chưa giá lâm. Tâm phúc cung nữ bên cạnh Võ Hậu theo thanh âm quay đầu lại, lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc. Ngay sau đó đứng dậy lặng lẽ đi tới.

“Ngươi trốn đi chỗ nào chơi? Thiên hậu mới vừa rồi còn hỏi…”

“Ta ở trong vườn mai nhìn thấy Thái tử,” tiểu cung nữ sắc mặt trắng bệch, run run rẩy rẩy nói: “Ta nhìn thấy Thái tử cùng… cùng Tạ Thống lĩnh cái Dương cô nương kia…”

…………….

“Thánh thượng giá lâm …!”

Trường Nhạc cung người người đứng dậy quỳ phục xuống đất. Chỉ thấy cửa cung mở rộng, nghi trượng nổi lên bốn phía. Hoàng đế được cung nga nâng hạ tiến vào trong điện ngồi lên thủ toạ, nhìn xung quanh một vòng, cười nói: “Các vị ái khanh đều đứng lên đi!”

Cung nhân lập tức nâng Vu Điền vương cùng công chúa dậy, tiện đà Hồng Lư tự khanh tiến lên bẩm tấu, từ trong tay Vu Điền sứ giả tiếp nhận một quyển thiếp vàng thật dày ghi danh mục bảo vật tiến cống, đưa cho hoạn quan dâng lên Thánh Thượng;

Thánh Thượng long tâm đại duyệt, giáng xuống ban thưởng. Vu Điền vương lại suất lĩnh đám tử đệ thủ lĩnh tam bái cửu khấu, quỳ xuống đất tạ ơn.

Ngồi vào chỗ, Dương Diệu Dung lặng lẽ liếc mắt một cái dò xét Tạ Vân bên cạnh, nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Ngươi đi đâu vậy?”

Tạ Vân so với Dương Diệu Dung trở về còn chậm hơn một bước, tựa hồ sắc mặt không tốt, chỉ lắc đầu không nói.

Đại khái có thể là ngoài trời phi thường giá rét, hai má Tạ Vân hiện ra một loại cực độ trong suốt, mơ hồ còn có chút xanh. Nhưng môi y lại có chút đỏ lên không được bình thường. Ở trên gò má trắng như băng tuyết lạnh thấu xương, thậm chí có chút nồng đậm diễm lệ.

Dương Diệu Dung nhìn chằm chằm trong chốc lát, trong lòng nghi ngờ bản thân có phải nhìn lầm rồi hay không, lại thấy Tạ Vân mẫn cảm mà quay mặt sang một bên, lảng tránh ánh nhìn dò xét của nàng.

Dương Diệu Dung bỗng chốc sinh nghi ngờ: “Ngươi…”

Đột nhiên thanh âm của nàng ngưng bặt, theo tầm mắt dư quang nhìn lại.

Cách đó không xa, dưới một bên tay Thiên hậu, Đan Siêu đang lẳng lặng nhìn chằm chằm về phía nàng.

Người ta đều đồn vị tướng quân tám năm đóng giữ Tây Bắc này lãnh khốc vô tình, giết người như ngóe. Nhưng giờ phút này Dương Diệu Dung không cách nào từ trên người hắn tìm được một tia khí tức hung ác, ngược lại còn thực bình tĩnh.

Chỉ là, vẻ bình tĩnh kia giống như hồ nước sâu, phía dưới ẩn dấu những mạch nước ngầm cuồn cuộn, làm người ta không khỏi sinh ra kiêng kị.

Đan Siêu hướng nàng lễ phép gật đầu, sau đó ở trước mặt mình rót đầy chén rượu, xa xa đối kính, ngẩng đầu uống cạn.

“Mau đưa tiểu công chúa nâng dậy!” Hoàng đế vui vẻ sai sử cung nhân, lại thập phần thoải mái mà chuyển hướng Vu Điền vương: “Ngươi quả cũng tệ thật, dọc đường thượng kinh vất vả, vì sao còn đem thiên kim quý nữ đi theo?”

Vu Điền vương vội cười nói: “Bệ hạ nhìn nữ nhi của ta như thế nào?”

Vấn đề này theo thường lệ phải là từ Hoàng hậu đáp lời, chỉ cần nhắm mắt theo nhịp mà khen một phen công chúa mỹ mạo, có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa, hiền lương thục đức… là có thể hoàn mỹ mà ứng phó. Trong nhiều năm Võ Hậu làm Hoàng hậu, cảnh tượng như vậy cũng phát sinh qua rất nhiều lần.

Nhưng mà lúc này không đợi Võ Hậu mở miệng, lại nghe Hoàng đế nói: “Tiểu công chúa không hổ là Tây Vực minh châu, hôm nay vừa thấy, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền!”

Võ Hậu nghẹn.

Vu Điền vương trong lòng cũng cảm thấy có chút không đúng, nhưng trước mắt bao người không kịp phản ứng, liền trực tiếp theo kế hoạch ban đầu nói tiếp: “…Thực không dám dấu diếm bệ hạ, ta lần này mang theo nữ nhi thượng kinh yết kiến, kỳ thật là muốn đem nữ nhi ta tối trân ái ở lại Thiên triều thượng quốc, vĩnh kết lương duyên Tần Tấn trọn đời…”

Theo lệ, kế tiếp Hoàng đế nên khen Thái tử vài lời, tỏ vẻ con mình xứng đôi con gái của ngươi, nhất định sẽ hảo hảo đối xử với nàng. Lại để tránh cho nàng bị danh phận Thái tử lương đệ (*) linh tinh, nhất định sẽ lấy lễ chư hầu để coi trọng cùng trấn an.

[(*): Lương đệ là một chức danh hầu thiếp của Thái tử. Vợ chính của Thái tử là thái tử phi (1 người), hầu thiếp phía dưới Thái tử phi là Lương đệ (2 người)]

Nhưng mà Hoàng đế không làm như vậy.

Võ Hậu chuyên quyền, tâm lại tàn nhẫn. Sau khi Thái sơn Phong Thiện trở về liền trực tiếp độc sát Ngụy Quốc phu nhân. Từ đó về sau hậu cung cũng đã lâu không thấy bóng dáng giai nhân nào thanh xuân trẻ tuổi. Ánh mắt mờ đục của Hoàng đế ở trên người Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa băn khoăn một vòng, cười ha hả đầy vẻ vui mừng hỏi Vu Điền vương:

“A? Vĩnh kết duyên Tần Tấn… ngươi muốn mang tiểu công chúa hiến cho trẫm sao, Phục Đồ Hùng?”


	67. Chương 67: Hiếu kính

Vu Điền vương sửng sốt, Toa Đạt Lệ công chúa cũng sửng sốt, dung nhan xinh đẹp nháy mắt trắng bệch.

“Phải không,” Hoàng đế vui vẻ hỏi: “Phục Đồ Hùng?”

Vu Điền vương tuy rằng phục phịch, nhưng tư duy cùng phản ứng đều rất nhanh nhạy. Chỉ sau một nháy mắt kinh ngạc, lập tức trong lòng đảo chiều, cao giọng nói: “Phải, bệ hạ vạn tuế! Ta nguyện đem nhi nữ kính hiến cho ngài, Vu Điền quốc toàn tâm toàn ý trọn đời quy thuận Đại Đường!”

Hoàng đế cao giọng cười to, tiến lên tự tay đem Vu Điền vương nâng dậy.

Toa Đạt Lệ nước mắt vòng quanh, lại mạnh mẽ cố nhịn không rơi xuống, thốt lên một tiếng “cha” yếu ớt, nhỏ như tiếng muỗi kêu. Ngay sau đó nàng quay đầu nhìn về phía Đan Siêu, trong ánh nến một đôi mắt xán lạn như minh châu, nước mắt rốt cục rơi xuống gương mặt non mịn.

Đan Siêu mặt không gợn sóng mà cùng nàng đối diện, sau đó lặng lẽ thu hồi ánh mắt.

………….

“Hoàng đế tuổi đã gần tri thiên mệnh, vậy mà còn chủ động mở miệng muốn Vu Điền công chúa chỉ mới đôi tám xuân xanh, thật sự là…”

[(*) tri thiên mệnh: hơn năm mươi tuổi]

Cung yến sau khi chấm dứt, quần thần đồng loạt rời đi. Tạ Vân cùng Dương Diệu Dung sóng vai xuyên qua quảng trường rộng lớn của Trường Nhạc cung.

Phía trước thị nữ cầm theo đèn lồng dẫn đường cũng cách khá xa, lại thêm gió lạnh sương dày, cũng không thể nghe rõ tiếng than thở của Dương Diệu Dung. Tạ Vân nhìn xung quanh không người, mới nói: “Thiên hậu hiện giờ lười đối phó tiểu cô nương, gả cho Hoàng đế so với gả cho vị Thái tử kia của chúng ta may mắn hơn nhiều. Ngươi bớt tranh cãi đi.”

Dương Diệu Dung ngạc nhiên nói: “Làm Lương đệ của Thái tử có cái gì không tốt?”

Nàng đợi nửa ngày không nghe tiếng đáp lời, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, chỉ thấy trong bóng tối chập choạng, sắc mặt Tạ Vân có chút vi diệu.

“… Ai, tại sao không nói?”

“Thái tử điện hạ thân có yếu tật. Mấy năm gần đây mỗi khi ho ra đều ra máu. Thánh thượng mấy lần ý muốn nhường ngôi đều vì nguyên nhân đó mà không thể. Hai năm trước, Thánh thượng đi Đông đô, lệnh cho Thái tử ở Trường An giám quốc. Kết quả là hết thảy chính sự lớn nhỏ đều bị giao cho Đông Cung tâm phúc như Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán. Thái tử vậy mà hoàn toàn không hề hỏi tới…”

Dương Diệu Dung cắt ngang Tạ Vân: “Ý của ngươi là gả cho Thái tử khả năng sẽ trở thành quả phụ?”

“Khả năng sẽ…” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, nói: “… quả phụ sống.”

Sắc mặt Dương Diệu Dung nhất thời thập phần cổ quái.

“Thái tử phi Bùi thị gả cho Đông Cung hai năm không hoài thai, trong cung liền đồn đãi Thái tử không thể hành sự. Thánh Thượng nghe xong cũng sinh ra điểm khả nghi, trước đó không lâu mới ban cho Thái tử tám cung nữ, chính là muốn thử xem lời đồn đãi có phải thật hay không…” Tạ Vân thu liễm lời nói.

“Nhưng mặc dù Thái tử thân thể không tốt, so với gả cho Hoàng đế vẫn tốt hơn a!” Dương Diệu Dung thổn thức nói: “Niên kỷ Hoàng đế so với Vu Điền vương cũng không cách xa mấy. Thái tử yếu tật còn có thể điều dưỡng tốt lên, niên kỷ của Hoàng đế lại không thể quay trở lại!”

Tạ Vân nguyên bản tâm sự nặng nề, nghe xong lời này cũng không khỏi buồn cười, thuận tay chọc chọc vào đầu nàng: “Ngươi cũng đọc qua sách vở, không biết rằng khắp thiên hạ đều là vương thổ, trong vòng tứ hải đều là vương thần? Cửu ngũ chí tôn nắm quyền sinh sát trong tay, nghĩ muốn cái gì không phải dễ như trở bàn tay, có kẻ nào dám phản kháng? Mặc dù thân phận tôn quý như công chúa thuộc quốc, một khi đối mặt hoàng mệnh…”

Y tựa hồ đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, lời nói nhất thời ngưng lại.

“Ta chỉ cảm thán một câu thôi, ngươi lại thuyết dông dài đến thế.” Dương Diệu Dung cười nói, lơ đãng quay đầu lại, đột nhiên kinh ngạc hỏi: “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân sắc mặt phi thường khó coi, như là đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, đắm chìm vào trong suy nghĩ nào đó. Dương Diệu Dung lại gọi vài tiếng, y mới chợt hồi thần.

“Không có gì,” Tạ Vân nhàn nhạt nói “Nhớ tới một chút…sự tình về sau.”

Dương Diệu Dung gặp gỡ Tạ Vân đã hơn nửa năm, còn chưa từng nhìn thấy thần sắc y như vậy, lúc này nhịn không được muốn hỏi một câu, đột nhiên bước chân cung nhân dẫn đường phía trước chợt ngừng lại.

Một thân ảnh cao lớn tuấn lãng đứng ở ven đường, xoay người lại mỉm cười nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, Dương cô nương!”

Dương Diệu Dung thốt nhiên dừng lại. Chỉ thấy thân ảnh dưới ánh trăng kia tản ra cảm giác áp bách vô hình, rõ ràng chính là người vừa rồi ở chỗ ngồi phía xa hướng nàng cách không kính rượu – Đan Siêu!

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi làm gì?”

Dương Diệu Dung không biết có phải là mình bị ảo giác hay không, nàng cảm thấy cơ bắp toàn thân Tạ Vân tựa hồ cũng căng thẳng, sống lưng thậm chí lộ ra đường cong phi thường lạnh thấu xương.

Nếu cảm giác này không sai, biểu hiện đó chính là khi gặp được kẻ địch cực kỳ kiêng kị. Nhưng vẻ mặt Đan Siêu lại thập phần nho nhã lễ độ thậm chí rất có phong phạm: “Sau khi hồi kinh ta còn chưa chính thức đăng môn bái phỏng. Bởi vậy đặc biệt đến bái kiến, thỉnh sư phụ cùng… sư nương tương lai thứ tội!”

Nói xong hắn vậy mà thật sự cúi gập người hành lễ.

Tạ Vân không tiếp lời, Đan Siêu cũng không đứng thẳng dậy.

Chung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ, không khí tựa hồ cũng ngưng đọng lại, làm người ta ngay cả hô hấp cũng cảm thấy khó khăn.

Dương Diệu Dung nhìn Đan Siêu lại nhìn qua Tạ Vân, cảm giác thập phần luống cuống, một lúc lâu mới thật cẩn thận nói: “Trung Võ tướng quân… không cần đa lễ như vậy, thỉnh mau đứng dậy đi.”

Đan Siêu biết nghe lời phải mà đứng thẳng dậy, trên khuôn mặt anh tuấn mang theo vẻ hơi tươi cười – Hắn mày kiếm mắt sáng, thần sắc lãnh ngạnh khiến nhân tâm sinh ra sợ hãi; Nhưng chỉ cần biểu tình dịu đi một chút, liền có vẻ nam tính phi thường mị lực, khiến cho người ta thực dễ dàng sinh ra vô hạn hảo cảm.

“Đêm dài sương lạnh, ta liền không quấy rầy nữa. Thỉnh sư phụ, sư nương hồi phủ trên đường cẩn thận.”

Dương Diệu Dung ánh mắt liếc qua. Tạ Vân vẫn không có ý muốn mở miệng, khuôn mặt băng hàn dường như không chút suy chuyển. Nàng chỉ đành gật đầu cười nói: “Phu quân ta uống qua mấy chén, nên không giữ tướng quân nói chuyện … thỉnh tướng quân về trước đi.”

Đan Siêu thấu hiểu gật đầu, mỉm cười cúi người rồi đi.

“Tạ Vân?” Dương Diệu Dung lo lắng nhẹ giọng gọi.

Hai vai Tạ Vân buông lỏng, khàn khàn mà chậm rãi phun ra một hơi thở, ở trong bóng đêm giây lát ngưng tụ thành một làn sương trắng.

“Đi thôi!” giọng y thô ráp nói.

…………

Từ trên tầng tháp thứ hai của Trường Nhạc cung nhìn xuống, bóng dáng thanh tân yểu điệu của nữ tử nắm chặt tay Tạ Vân, gió đêm thổi vạt áo hai người phất phơ, theo sau một cung nhân cầm đèn lồng dẫn dắt, chậm rãi xuyên qua quảng trường, biến mất trong bóng đêm thâm trầm ngoài cửa cung.

Võ Hậu thu hồi ánh mắt, chỉ nghe phía sau thị nữ tâm phúc run rẩy thấp giọng nói:

“Thái tử nói sáu chữ “chỉ hận gặp nhau quá muộn”, Dương cô nương cũng nên phủ nhận đi? Bộ dáng Dương cô nương có vẻ muốn nói lại thôi, như là có chút thương tâm. Hai người đứng ở trong mai viên tương đối yên tĩnh không nói chuyện…”

Võ Hậu từ trong xoang mũi lạnh lùng mà hừ một tiếng.

Thị nữ sợ tới mức không dám lên tiếng, chỉ cảm thấy gió lạnh lướt qua cần cổ khiến nàng chợt rùng mình một cái. Thật lâu sau mới nghe Võ Hậu chậm rãi nói: “Ánh mắt Tạ Vân này… cũng thật sự là tệ.”

“Tạ… Tạ Thống lĩnh ở lâu trong Bắc Nha, suốt ngày đối mặt đều là nam tử. Đối với nữ nhân cũng có thể nhìn nhầm…”

“Ánh mắt chọn nam nhân của y cũng thế.”

Thị nữ nhất thời không dám nói tiếp nữa, chỉ thấy Võ Hậu thản nhiên mà phất phất tay, phân phó: “Đi lấy cái tráp khắc phượng hoàng trên bàn trang điểm của ta ra đây.”

Thị nữ vội vàng lên tiếng vâng dạ, bước nhanh đi. Chỉ trong chốc lát lại đi lên đài cao, hai tay dâng lên một cái hộp tinh xảo tuyệt luân. Võ Hậu không biết ấn vào một cái ở chỗ nào, đáy hộp liền mở ra một cái vách đôi.

Trong vách đôi trải nhung tơ, phía trên đặt hai hoàn thuốc to bằng ngón út, một viên màu đỏ, một viên màu đen.

“Tám năm trước Tạ Vân ở tại Phụng Cao hành cung dưỡng thương, Minh Sùng Nghiễm chăm sóc y chỉnh chỉnh một mùa đông. Sau khi Minh Sùng Nghiễm hồi kinh, Bổn cung triệu kiến hắn, hỏi hắn về sau rốt cuộc tính toán nguyện trung thành với ai? Thánh thượng, Bổn cung hay là tứ thánh thế tộc? Hắn đã đem hai khoả đan dược tác dụng hoàn toàn tương phản này dâng lên, biểu thị lòng trung tâm của hắn.”

Võ Hậu lấy ra viên đan dược màu đỏ, đưa cho thị nữ.

“Vốn là định dùng để đối phó một người khác … Hiện giờ lại không thể không dùng trước.”

Thị nữ nơm nớp lo sợ tiếp nhận. Chỉ nghe Võ Hậu nói: “Ngươi cầm đưa cho chấp chưởng nội thị Hoàng Tử Nguyên, để hắn giao cho cung nhân chuyên trách tiến hiến hương liệu cho Đông Cung tẩm điện. Hắn biết nên làm như thế nào.”

Thị nữ kìm nén lại nỗi sợ hãi trong lòng, khom người dạ.

…………….

Hôm sau, cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ.

Đêm qua hồi phủ đã gần đến canh ba, Dương Diệu Dung thập phần buồn ngủ, liền đi ngủ ngay. Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại nghe hạ nhân hội báo, mới biết được Tạ Vân sau khi rửa mặt lại ngồi trong đình viện đến hơn nửa đêm, tự rót tự uống một mình, trầm mặc không nói, thẳng đến thật khuya mới đi ngủ.

Rõ ràng là hai sự kiện không liên quan, trong đầu Dương Diệu Dung lại đột nhiên hiện ra thân ảnh nam nhân đêm qua dưới ánh trăng xoay người rời khỏi, cùng với nụ cười thập phần tao nhã hữu lễ của hắn trước khi đi – nàng theo bản năng lắc lắc đầu, nói: “Ta đã biết!”

Ngay sau đó nàng lại suy nghĩ một khắc, phân phó quản sự nương tử: “Đi thỉnh Thái y đến phủ bắt mạch cho Tạ Thống lĩnh – Không, hãy nói là ta thân thể không thoải mái, đừng nói là đến chẩn cho Tạ Thống lĩnh, cũng đừng kinh động người bên ngoài.”

Trong lòng quản sự nương tử không khỏi đối với vị phu nhân chưa vào cửa này nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa, vội vàng lên tiếng trả lời lui ra.

Giờ phút này Dương Diệu Dung còn đang nghĩ mãi chưa ra. Kết quả nàng rửa mặt xong, tiến đến phòng khách dùng điểm tâm. Mới vừa vào cửa đã được một phát sét đánh giữa trời quang đầu tiên trong ngày nghênh đón…

Trong khách phòng một loạt hạ nhân đang cung kính quỳ, tất cả đều là lạ mặt, xem ra cũng không phải người Tạ phủ.

Đám hạ nhân đó động tác đều tăm tắp, tất cả đều hai tay giơ lên cao nâng một cái khay gỗ mun chạm vàng. Trong các khay đều là hoàng kim bảo thạch, trân châu phỉ thúy, ngoạn khí tranh chữ cái gì cần có đều có, đem nguyên bản phòng khách Tạ phủ thập phần tôn quý thanh nhã càng chiếu rọi đến huy hoàng chói lọi, quả thực khiến người không mở được mắt.

Dương Diệu Dung sớm đã ở trong nội khố Tạ phủ nhìn quen trân bảo, giờ phút này cũng không khỏi trợn mắt há miệng, đầy đầu mờ mịt, ngốc lăng tại chỗ: “Đây là …”

Quản gia chính là đang đầy mặt lo lắng mà cùng người tới thương lượng cái gì, vừa thấy Dương Diệu Dung, nhất thời giống như gặp được cứu tinh, vội chạy lại hành lễ: “Dương cô nương! Cô nương tới vừa lúc, Trung Võ tướng quân phủ cách vách mới sáng sớm đã đưa lại đây mấy thứ này, nhất định để chúng ta chọn trước, ngài nói đây quả thực là…”

Hơn nửa năm trước, quản sự thị nữ Cẩm Tâm rời Tạ phủ đi Bắc Nha, quản gia mới đề bạt liền có chút chưa được lão luyện, dưới tình thế cấp bách ngay nói cũng nói không rõ. Dương Diệu Dung cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ, đang muốn bảo hắn thở sâu rồi chậm rãi nói, lại nghe phía sau truyền đến một thanh âm có chút mỏi mệt: “Đây là có chuyện gì?”

Mọi người vừa quay đầu lại, Tạ Vân đang vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, tóc dài tùy tiện cột sau lưng, sắc mặt có chút uể oải của người sau khi say.

Người trung niên vừa rồi cùng quản gia nói chuyện mắt sáng lên, vội vàng tiến đến, thi lễ thật sâu, thần thái cực kỳ cung kính: “Thỉnh an Tạ Thống lĩnh! Thật là may mắn được gặp ngài! Tiểu nhân họ Trần, là nhị quản sự của Trung Võ tướng quân phủ; Sáng nay bỉ phủ nhận được Thiên hoàng Thiên hậu ân trọng, từ trong cung ban thưởng xuống rất nhiều đất đai cùng tài vật. Sau khi Tướng quân xem qua liền nói, mình là người hành quân đánh giặc, cần dùng mấy cái gia sản này làm gì? Liền sai chúng ta đưa tới quý phủ thỉnh Tạ Thống lĩnh chọn trước, để bù đắp cho việc Tướng quân mấy năm nay rời xa Trường An, không thể nào ở trước mặt ngài hầu hạ… Thỉnh ngài xem qua!”

Trần nhị quản gia trong ánh mắt sợ hãi của mọi người quay người lại, từ một hạ nhân bên cạnh người tiếp lấy một cái khay che vải đỏ, vẻ mặt tươi cười xốc lên.

Liên tiếp tiếng hút khí âm thầm vang lên, chỉ thấy trên chiếc khay kia rành rành đều đầy ắp thư quyển, tất cả đều là khế ước đất đai!

Tạ Vân không nói gì, cũng không có động tĩnh gì.

Nếu như nói tối hôm qua sắc mặt của y chính là âm tình bất định, giờ phút này liền thật sự một tia biểu tình tìm cũng không ra. Y giống như là một pho tượng hoàn hảo không tỳ vết mà lại cực độ tối tăm, thậm chí ngay độ cong lông mày đuôi mắt, cùng làn mi thật dài rủ xuống dưới, cũng không thể che dấu ánh mắt lạnh lùng làm người ta sợ hãi.

“Tướng quân các ngươi phân phó…” y từ trong hàm răng nghiến chặt, từng chữ từng chữ thong thả rõ ràng mà nói “…để ta chọn trước?”

Trần Nhị quản gia rụt cổ, gương mặt to béo đầy vẻ tươi cười: “Dạ, dạ, dạ, không sai! …Tướng quân nói thỉnh ngài tùy ý lựa, chỉ cần ngài có thể vui lòng, cho dù để toàn bộ ở lại Tạ phủ cũng không sao, dù sao cũng là giống nhau! Thỉnh ngài!”


	68. Chương 68: Xương cá

Tạ Vân rốt cục đứng dậy, theo một loạt khay thật dài kia đi đến.

Ngự tứ tài vật cơ bản đều là một dạng giống nhau, Đan Siêu phỏng chừng đã suy xét đến độ to lớn của hoa sảnh Tạ phủ, đem hoàng kim châu báu tùy tiện một đống, dẫn đến mỗi khay dâng lên đều kim bích huy hoàng rực rỡ lại còn đầy ắp.

Nhưng mà giờ khắc này sắc mặt Tạ Vân so với đôi trân châu thật lớn kia còn trắng hơn, thậm chí ngay cả ba hộp cáp huyết thạch tràn đầy kia cũng không rọi lên được chút sắc hồng; Cả hoa sảnh lặng ngắt như tờ, tất cả mọi người nín thở, chỉ thấy y trầm mặc một vòng dừng chân, đứng lại trước một cái khay ở hàng đầu.

Trong khay kia rõ ràng là một cành san hô đỏ thắm sặc sỡ loá mắt. Tạ Vân nhìn chằm chằm vào san hô, gằn từng chữ: “… Tướng quân các ngươi hôm nay quên uống thuốc sao?”

“Đa tạ… đa tạ thống lĩnh quan tâm!” Trần nhị quản gia nhất thời cảm động đến rơi nước mắt: “Chính là Tướng quân thân thể cường tráng, tạm thời không cần uống thuốc, thỉnh thống lĩnh yên tâm!”

[hihi…anh quản gia này được a…]

Tạ Vân đột nhiên nắm lên một vật trong khay san hô, liền hướng mặt đất quẳng xuống: “Hết thảy mang cút về cho ta!”

Trần nhị quản gia tựa như một con thỏ béo tránh cung tên, nháy mắt lủi tới nắm chắc tay Tạ Vân cản lại: “Thống lĩnh! Đồ vật ngự tứ không thể tổn hại. Ngàn vạn xin thống lĩnh thủ hạ lưu tình …!”

Hết thảy hạ nhân đều mặt mày biến sắc. Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân bị hắn liều mạng ngăn trở, động tác liền hoãn hoãn. Vật kia được Trần nhị quản gia nhanh chóng lấy xuống, trân trọng mà đặt lại trong khay.

Dương Diệu Dung tập trung nhìn vào, chỉ thấy vật kia lại là một cái bình pha lê nho nhỏ.

Bình pha lê tuy rằng sang quý, nhưng không phải hiếm thấy, đặt ở trên núi san hô vô giá liền càng có vẻ ảm đạm. Làm cho nàng kỳ quái chính là, bên trong bình thế nhưng có một bó hoa, cánh trắng nhụy xanh, tuy rằng đã khô héo, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn ra tinh xảo khéo léo.

“Nếu chưa uống thuốc liền trở về uống đi!” Tạ Vân cả giận nói: “Biến!”

Trần nhị quản gia ăn gan báo cũng không dám lỗ mãng nơi cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ, chỉ đành trưng ra vẻ mặt đau khổ, không ngừng tươi cười bồi tội, cúi đầu khom lưng mà dẫn người đi.

Một đám hạ nhân vội vàng rời khỏi hoa sảnh, quản gia Tạ phủ đang chần chờ không biết nên đi tiễn hay không, lại nghe Tạ Vân cắn răng nói: “Quan môn tạ khách! Đám người Trung Võ Tướng quân phủ lại đến, lập tức đuổi ra cho ta!”

[(*) quan môn tạ khách: đóng cửa miễn tiếp khách]

Quản gia trong tâm nói, tân quý nhân gia đệ nhất kinh thành, chạm tay có thể bỏng, chẳng lẽ lại vỗ vào mặt không kiêng nể gì như vậy hay sao? Nhưng ai cũng không dám ở dưới cơn thịnh nộ của Tạ Vân mà hỏi lại, chỉ đành chần chờ nói: “Dạ… dạ, tiểu nhân nhất định, nhất định làm theo…”

Tạ Vân cơn giận còn sót lại chưa tiêu, không dùng cả điểm tâm, trực tiếp phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Dương Diệu Dung nhìn bóng lưng của y lập tức bước ra cửa, đột nhiên trong lòng dâng lên một cảm giác kỳ quái.

Lực tay của Tạ Vân… lại nhu hòa như vậy sao?

Tạ Vân nếu thật sự thịnh nộ đập xuống, Trần nhị quản gia cho dù mang hết khí lực từ khi bú mẹ gộp lại cũng ngăn không được, lại làm thế nào đem bình thủy tinh từ trong tay cấm quân thống lĩnh gỡ xuống chứ?

“Dương cô nương…Dương cô nương?” Dương Diệu Dung vừa hồi thần, chỉ thấy quản gia mày ủ mặt ê mà đứng bên cạnh, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Ngài xem, có cần gọi đám người Trung Võ Tướng quân phủ lại không? Bọn họ lễ phép mà đến, lại bị thẳng mặt đuổi đi…”

“Không cần!” Dương Diệu Dung thở dài nói: “Tạm thời nghe theo Tạ Thống lĩnh đi.”

……………

Nếu quản sự vẫn là Cẩm Tâm, nàng căn bản là sẽ không đưa ra đề nghị như vậy. Nhưng giờ phút này bộ hạ trên dưới Tạ phủ đều cảm thấy quản gia nói rất đúng, ngay cả Dương Diệu Dung cũng nghĩ như vậy.

Trực giác của nàng cảm thấy thái độ Tạ Vân đối với đồ đệ tự tay nuôi lớn này thực là vi diệu. Ở mặt ngoài nhìn tựa hồ phản cảm, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn chán ghét; có vẻ như dưới lời nói và việc làm khó có thể lý giải này, còn có một loại kiêng kị thâm sâu.

Nhưng chuyện này thật sự là rất khó lý giải.

Trung Võ tướng quân chính là tân tinh, lấy mắt thường cũng có thể thấy tốc độ thăng tiến nhanh chóng trở thành người có quyền lực đỉnh cao của đế quốc. Càng khó hiểu chính là, thái độ của hắn đối Tạ Vân thực tôn kính, thực kính cẩn nghe theo, thậm chí còn có một chút ý tứ lấy lòng.

Tạ Vân ở trong Đại Mạc làm bạn với hắn rất nhiều năm. Theo lý mà nói, đây quả thực là thời khắc đầu cơ kết giao chính trị, y vì cái gì phải ở trước mặt mọi người hung hăng bẽ mặt người ta như vậy?

Dương Diệu Dung nguyên bản tính toán chờ cho cảm xúc Tạ Vân bình ổn lại sẽ đi tìm y thương lượng. Nhưng Tạ Vân không cho bất luận kẻ nào cơ hội như vậy, dùng qua cơm trưa liền trực tiếp đi ra cửa đến Bắc Nha.

Dương Diệu Dung đành phải chán chết mà ở trong phủ đọc sách, thẳng đến khi sắc trời dần tối, khắp trong phủ đều châm đèn. Đến lúc dùng bữa tối, lại thấy quản gia vội vàng chạy tới, gương mặt rối rắm cơ hồ đến nhăn thành đường:

“…Dương cô nương, không hảo! Trung Võ tướng quân phủ lại có người tới!”

“Thống lĩnh không phải đã nói đóng cửa không gặp khách sao? Liền theo lời y mà làm đi.”

Quản gia lắc đầu liên tục, biểu tình giống như ăn hoàng liên, Dương Diệu Dung ngạc nhiên nói: “Như thế nào?”

Ngay sau đó nàng rốt cục nghênh đón tiếng sét giữa trời quang lần thứ hai trong ngày hôm nay:

“Không, không thể… lần này người tới chính là Trung Võ tướng quân…”

Dương Diệu Dung vội vàng đi ra chính đường. Chỉ thấy trong sắc trời chập choạng, một thân ảnh nam tử lạnh lùng cao ngất đang đưa lưng về phía nàng, phút chốc quay đầu mỉm cười.

Một khắc kia, cuối con đường đèn lồng được treo lên, hắt ánh sáng xuống nền đá; chiếu sáng gương mặt nam tử tuấn lãng mang chút phong sương, đôi mắt dưới đôi mày kiếm phát ra hàn tinh, khiến người ta nhìn thấy khó mà quên được.

“Dương cô nương,” Đan Siêu mỉm cười “Nghe nói hôm nay sư phụ nổi giận, Đan mỗ rất là bất an, bởi vậy đặc biệt đến bồi tội, thỉnh ngài thứ lỗi.”

Dương Diệu Dung không khỏi ngạc nhiên. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu rất có phong độ mà cúi đầu, từ đôi vai rộng đến sống lưng, chân dài, hình thành một độ cong phi thường thành khẩn có giáo dưỡng.

“… Trung Võ tướng quân quá đa lễ,” Dương Diệu Dung không có lựa chọn nào khác, đành phải lui ra phía sau nửa bước nói: “Ngoại tử ra ngoài chưa về, hay là ngài tiến đến ngồi đợi một chút đi.” (*)

[(*) ngoại tử: cách vợ gọi chồng/ngược lại, chồng gọi vợ là nội tử]

………..

Hoa sảnh nơi Tạ phủ rèm châu che cách, nền gạch trắng trải thảm đỏ, thị nữ cúi đầu dâng trà. Dương Diệu Dung phân phó nói: “Thỉnh quản gia phái người đi Bắc Nha thông báo thống lĩnh một tiếng, liền nói Trung Võ tướng quân đến.”

Thị nữ ôn nhu xưng dạ, lui xuống.

Đan Siêu nhìn chung quanh, chỉ thấy cách đó không xa là một tòa Đa bảo các bằng gỗ mun, trên tường treo tranh hoa điểu các loại, trong góc là một cái bồn cực lớn tráng men trồng đào, hương thơm an thần hương thanh đạm chậm rãi phiêu tán, quả nhiên là phú quý phong lưu.

Tuy rằng bên ngoài đương là rét đậm, trong khách sảnh lại ấm áp như xuân, bên cạnh cửa sổ là một cái bình ngọc dương chi trong cắm hoa mai ngũ sắc; Tầm mắt Đan Siêu dừng lại một khắc, mỉm cười nói: “Sư phụ vẫn là giống như trước, thích ngoạn ý tranh hoa điểu a.”

Dương Diệu Dung mang chút bồi tội: “Hôm nay ngoại tử say rượu mới tỉnh, cảm xúc không khỏi có chút không tốt, đem hạ nhân quý phủ Tướng quân phái tới đều đuổi trở về…”

“Không sao, là ta lỗ mãng. Sau cũng là quản gia nói cho ta biết là đồ vật ngự tứ ban thưởng không được dễ dàng chuyển tặng, sư phụ tức giận cũng là lẽ thường tình.” Đan Siêu tựa hồ có chút ngại ngùng mà chắp tay: “Không sợ Dương cô nương chê cười, ta thuở nhỏ tại Mạc Bắc lớn lên, mấy cái lễ nghi quy củ một mực không hiểu, thật sự là làm trò cười cho thiên hạ!”

Hắn thậm chí không để cho Dương Diệu Dung phải hao tâm tổn trí tìm cớ, liền chủ động thay Tạ Vân tìm lý do biện hộ việc y nổi giận thất thố, hơn nữa nói còn nói đến thoả đáng viên mãn, thậm chí khiến Dương Diệu Dung cũng giật mình: “Ngô …Tướng quân hao tâm tổn trí…”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh đãi ta ân trọng như núi, những điều này là đương nhiên.”

Hai người đối diện một khắc, Đan Siêu tư thế ngồi thẳng tắp, tiêu sái lưu loát, trong ánh mắt đầy vẻ thẳng thắn thành khẩn làm người ta tâm sinh hảo cảm.

Dương Diệu Dung không khỏi dời đi tầm mắt, nâng trà lên uống một hơi: “Ta biết ngoại tử từng ở Mạc Bắc qua vài năm, nói vậy chính là ở cùng Tướng quân đi, khi đó Tướng quân còn rất nhỏ?”

Những cái đó nàng kỳ thật đều đã nghe Tạ Vân nói qua, giờ phút này chính là không biết nói gì nên tìm đề tài mà thôi. Đan Siêu lại tựa hồ hồn nhiên không biết, cười thở dài: “Đúng vậy. Năm đó ta còn là tiểu nô lệ của người Đột Quyết, bởi vì không phục quản giáo mà bị khổ hình tra tấn. Nếu không có Tạ Thống lĩnh bỏ tiền đem ta chuộc ra, không chừng đã sớm chết qua mười tám lần. Sau lại ta cùng Tạ Thống lĩnh ở Mạc Bắc lớn lên, mỗi ngày cùng y tập võ, đọc sách, săn thú, họp chợ… Săn hồ ly lột da đi đổi muối, ở trong sa mạc đào giếng lấy nước trồng rau dại. Nhiều lần bị bão cát, đều là Tạ Thống lĩnh mang theo ta trốn chạy. Tuy rằng khi đó ngày ngày kham khổ, nhưng hiện tại nhớ tới, lại thực sự vui vẻ.”

Đan Siêu mặt mày tiêu điều, thở dài.

– Nam nhi gương mặt anh tuấn thân thể cường tráng quả thật là có lợi. Chỉ cần thoáng làm ra vẻ ta đây, liền khiến cho nữ tử kìm lòng không nổi mà sinh ra trìu mến.

Trung Võ tướng quân nhất triều phú quý, lại còn không quên cựu ân, chính là kẻ hiếm có khó tìm. Dương Diệu Dung nghĩ như vậy, ngữ khí liền càng thêm dịu dàng: “Ta chỉ biết ngoại tử đã từng lưu đày Mạc Bắc, lại không biết còn có gian khổ như vậy.”

Đan Siêu cười rộ lên, liếc nhìn Dương Diệu Dung một cái.

“Tướng quân nhìn cái gì?”

“Nhìn sư nương.”

Dương Diệu Dung sắc mặt đỏ lên.

“Kỳ thật ngày hôm qua mới gặp Dương cô nương, cũng không cảm thấy kinh diễm như thế nào, thậm chí ẩn ẩn còn có chút cảm giác thất vọng.” Đan Siêu than thở lắc lắc đầu, thở dài: “Khi còn bé cảm thấy sư phụ thập toàn thập mỹ, không gì làm không được, nhất định phải là nữ tử xuất thân cao quý lại mỹ mạo tuyệt luân mới xứng đôi; bởi vậy ngày hôm qua ở ngoài Trường Nhạc cung đã nghĩ, sư phụ làm sao lại tìm cái cô nương này, mà không phải là một vị công chúa chứ?”

“Nhưng hôm nay cùng Dương cô nương gặp gỡ ngắn ngủn một chốc, mới phát hiện nguyên lai suy nghĩ ngày hôm qua cực kỳ sai lầm. Dương cô nương lan tâm huệ chất, tao nhã hữu lễ, không phải là hạng son phấn tục tằn. Là ta rất nông cạn.” Đan Siêu đứng dậy ôm quyền, tràn ngập vẻ hối lỗi mà cúi người xuống: “Thỉnh Dương cô nương tha thứ cho sự bất kính trước đây của ta…”

“Ai, Tướng quân làm gì thế!” Dương Diệu Dung lập tức đứng dậy đem Đan Siêu đỡ đứng lên: “Ta đảm đương không nổi đại lễ của Tướng quân như thế!”

Đan Siêu thuận thế được nâng đứng thẳng dậy. Hai người đối diện một khắc, đều nở nụ cười.

– Đan Siêu lần này thăm dò có thể nói là phi thường lớn mật, nhưng chính bởi vì thế, nguyên bản không khí bởi vì xa lạ mà hơi có vẻ quái dị trong nháy mắt bị phá tan, có loại cảm giác quen thuộc khó hiểu dần tăng lên.

Hai người lại hàn huyên vài câu, quản gia đến thỉnh ăn cơm; Đan Siêu lập tức đứng dậy muốn cáo từ. Nhưng Dương Diệu Dung có thể nào ở thời điểm dùng bữa lại tiễn khách? Vì thế liền khẩn cầu lưu lại dùng cơm. Đan Siêu lại chối từ hai câu, sau đó thuận lý thành chương mà đáp ứng.

Cảnh tượng này kỳ thật là phi thường quỷ dị – sáng sớm hạ nhân phủ Đan tướng quân mới bị đuổi đi, Tạ Vân giận dữ, nghiêm lệnh đóng cửa cự khách, quả thực là giáng một cái tát thật mạnh vào thể diện của Trung Võ tướng quân phủ; Nhưng mà buổi tối Trung Võ tướng quân lại ở ngay tại Tạ phủ dùng cơm, còn nói cười vui vẻ, được tôn sùng là thượng khách, hồn nhiên coi như chẳng có gì phát sinh qua.

Không ai ý thức được trong đó có cái gì không đúng.

Cũng không ai phát hiện, tiết tấu trận giao phong này, đã dần dần bị nắm trong tay nam nhân anh tuấn ra vẻ thành khẩn, khiêm cung hữu lễ kia.

…………..

Bữa tối đặt tại hậu viện, từ phòng khách xem như đi qua nửa cái Tạ phủ. Hai người một đường chuyện phiếm xuyên qua hoa viên. Đan Siêu ngôn ngữ khéo léo, rất có tu dưỡng, lại có rất nhiều hiểu biết về mấy chuyện cười nơi Tây Vực tái ngoại, chọc cho Dương Diệu Dung che miệng mà cười, chỉ cảm thấy trong đám người mình đã gặp từ lúc rời quê hương, trình độ Đan Siêu ưu tú quả thực có thể đứng hàng thứ ba.

“Dân Thổ Phiên am hiểu kết trận. Trước trận giao phong, kỵ binh xuống ngựa, từng người mặc khải giáp tạo thành thiết khóa đại trận, đao kiếm tầm thường căn bản vô pháp xuyên qua. Có một năm ta đã nghĩ ra biện pháp, dùng dầu hỏa tưới vào đuôi trâu, châm lửa hướng quân Thổ Phiên đuổi tới…”

Dương Diệu Dung đang nghe đến thú vị, đột nhiên Đan Siêu tựa hồ thoáng nhìn thấy cái gì, thanh âm bỗng nhiên ngưng trệ.

Nàng tò mò nhìn lại, chỉ thấy trong hoa mộc thấp thoáng, một hồ nước nóng nho nhỏ trong Tạ phủ còn toả ra nhiệt khí, chiếu vào đáy mắt buồn bã của Đan Siêu.

“Có gì không ổn sao, Tướng quân?”

Đan Siêu nhắm hai mắt lại.

Một khắc kia, gương mặt vĩnh viễn phong độ nhẹ nhàng của hắn tựa hồ xẹt qua một tia thống khổ, nhưng khi lại mở mắt ra, nháy mắt liền khôi phục vẻ ôn hòa thong dong: “Nhớ tới năm đó ta trở về Trường An, ở ngoài đại môn dâng lên Long Uyên kiếm cầu kiến. Thống lĩnh liền sai người ta mang ta tiến vào… Đi đến bên cạnh suối nước nóng, chỉ thấy thống lĩnh ở bên trong tắm. Nhoáng lên một cái tám năm đi qua.”

Hắn nhìn chung quanh. Chỉ thấy suối nước, giả sơn, hoa mộc vẫn như cũ. Cách đó không xa thư phòng ở dưới gốc mai đại thụ lộ ra một góc ngói lưu ly khắc hoa.

“Tạ phủ cái gì cũng không đổi, ngay cả sư phụ nhìn qua đều vẫn là nhất dạng tuổi trẻ. Thay đổi chỉ có ta.”

Tiếng thở dài thương cảm mà dài lâu, Dương Diệu Dung trong lòng không khỏi hơi hơi xao động, theo bản năng liền bật thốt lên hỏi: “Sư phụ ngươi kỳ thật vẫn là thực quan tâm ngươi, vì sao hiện tại nháo đến không đội trời chung?”

“Bởi vì Thái tử đi,” Đan Siêu nói.

Dương Diệu Dung lập tức cứng đờ.

Đan Siêu giống như không phát hiện sắc mặt nàng thay đổi rõ ràng, vừa đi về phía trước, vừa mỉm cười nói: “Sư phụ đi theo Thiên hậu nhiều năm, sớm đã có tình nghĩa không giống bình thường. Nhưng người ngoài nhìn vào, lại thấy ta đứng ở bên phe Thái tử. Tuy rằng sư phụ mấy lần nghiêm lệnh ta giữ một khoảng cách với Đông Cung, nhưng nếu là ta thật sự làm như vậy, ngày sau Thái tử đăng cơ thanh toán nợ cũ, còn ai có thể ở trước mặt tân quân bảo hộ sư phụ? Bởi vậy những năm gần đây có nhiều hiểu lầm, từ từ thành cục diện mâu thuẫn nặng nề như hôm nay.”

Dương Diệu Dung nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta cũng hiểu được Thái tử… không phải là người xấu…”

Thái tử không phải là người xấu, vậy người xấu lại là người nào?

Ai cũng không đem đáp án mà nói ra miệng.

Bọn họ sóng vai tiến vào mái hiên hậu viện. Trên bàn sớm đã bày đầy thức ăn rực rỡ muôn màu, có hai chén cơm gạo trắng tản mát ra hương khí ấm áp.

“Thái tử nhân thiện tri lễ, đúng là người tốt. Nhưng thế lực nơi kinh thành rắc rối phức tạp, Dương cô nương chớ nên bởi vậy mà khuyên nhủ Tạ Thống lĩnh thay đổi đường lối, nếu không sẽ rút giây động rừng, cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ sợ là liền nguy trong sớm tối.”

Đôi đũa của Dương Diệu Dung nhất thời ngừng lại, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu ngồi đối diện mình, chính là đang tỉ mỉ gỡ xương cá, hòa nhã nói: “Trước mắt Thánh Thượng có ý muốn truyền ngôi, phản ứng của Thiên hậu càng phát ra kịch liệt. Trong thành Trường An đúng là thời điểm thế cục tối khẩn trương. Sư phụ là người thân duy nhất trong cuộc đời này của ta. Trước kia cũng vậy, tương lai cũng vậy. Thái tử bên kia không quản phát sinh cái gì, ta đều sẽ dốc hết khả năng bảo vệ an nguy cho sư phụ.”

Dương Diệu Dung thẳng cho đến lúc này mới chân chính động dung, nhất thời nói không ra lời, một lúc lâu mới thấp thấp gọi câu: “Trung Võ tướng quân…”

“Đến, ăn chút cá.”

Đan Siêu đem một khối thịt cá tuyết trắng màu mỡ gắp đến trước mặt nàng. Dương Diệu Dung tập trung nhìn vào, lúc này mới phát hiện Đan Siêu ở trước mặt mình đặt xuống một cái chén nhỏ, đem toàn bộ thịt cá đã gỡ xương tẩm đầy nước canh đặt ở bên trong, không khỏi ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngài đây là đang làm cái gì? Ra lệnh cho hạ nhân gỡ xương là được rồi!”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh thích ăn cá,” Đan Siêu nhu hòa mà nói, “Hạ nhân gỡ xương không sạch sẽ, sợ bị thương trong miệng, vẫn là để ta làm đi.”

Dương Diệu Dung sững sờ trên ghế ngồi.

Đúng lúc này thị nữ vén màn đi vào, doanh doanh cúi người: “Dương cô nương, Tạ Thống lĩnh trở về!”

Tạ Vân đem áo choàng bằng lông cáo trắng tuyết ném cho quản gia, sải bước đi đến. Hai tay áo rộng của y cuồn cuộn nổi lên gió tuyết, trên gương mặt tuấn tú như mang sương lạnh, một đôi mắt trong trẻo lạnh lùng không hề có nét vui giận, thẳng băng băng mà nhìn Đan Siêu, lời nói lại là đối quản gia: “Ta không phải đã nói, người của Trung Võ tướng quân phủ tới, một mực đuổi ra hay sao?!”

“Tạ Vân!” Dương Diệu Dung lập tức đứng dậy quát, trong thanh âm tràn đầy trách cứ: “Đan Tướng quân là khách quý ta lưu lại, tới cửa bái kiến có gì là không thể?!”

Tạ Vân đứng ở trước bàn cơm, đồng tử ép chặt thành đường. Mái tóc đen nhánh trên gương mặt thon dài, khóe mắt cong lên, khuôn mặt ngũ quan không tì vết, giống như một pho tượng lưu ly kìm chặt lửa giận.

Đan Siêu chậm rãi mà để đũa xuống đứng lên, hướng về y nhướng mày, bước đến gần rồi cười nói: “Sư phụ, ngươi trở về a!”


	69. Chương 69: Mật chỉ

Trong mái hiên lặng ngắt như tờ. Tạ Vân cùng Đan Siêu giằng co thật lâu, người trước ánh mắt nổi lên gió lốc khó hiểu, người sau lại khí định thần nhàn.

Dương Diệu Dung nhẹ giọng cảnh cáo: “Tạ Vân!”

Hồi lâu Tạ Vân rốt cục chậm rãi ngồi xuống, tựa hồ hít vào một hơi thật dài, cầm lên đũa bạc.

Nếu cẩn thận quan sát liền sẽ phát hiện ngón tay của y hơi hơi phát run, đó là biểu hiện cảm xúc cơ hồ đã không áp xuống được. Đan Siêu nhìn chằm chằm bàn tay y trong chốc lát rồi dời đi ánh mắt.

Một bữa cơm ăn muốn nghẹn tại cổ họng. Sau khi ăn xong, thị nữ cẩn thận thu dọn bàn, mang trà dâng lên. Đan Siêu lại tỉnh bơ, giống như không phát sinh cái gì, cười nói: “Đã nhiều năm không cùng sư phụ đối ẩm tâm sự, vẫn là đổi rượu đến đây đi.”

Dương Diệu Dung theo bản năng đem ánh mắt hướng về phía Tạ Vân. Cấm quân thống lĩnh suốt bữa cơm cơ hồ không hề động đũa. Chén ngọc dưới tay đầy ắp thịt cá, sắc mặt lạnh lùng cứng rắn, khóe miệng tựa như bị băng cứng đông lại, một lúc lâu mới phun ra hai chữ: “Đổi rượu.”

“… Tạ Vân…” Dương Diệu Dung lo lắng mà nhắc một tiếng.

“Ngươi đi nghỉ ngơi đi,” Tạ Vân ngắt lời nói, “Bảo người không cần ở đây hầu hạ, đều đi ra ngoài đi.”

Dương Diệu Dung vẻ cầu xin liếc nhìn Đan Siêu. Đan Siêu hướng nàng vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu mang chút xin lỗi.

Dương Diệu Dung kỳ thật lại sợ là Tạ Vân cầm chén tạt thẳng vào mặt Trung Võ tướng quân, nhưng cũng không có biện pháp gì, chỉ đành cẩn thận mà mang đám hạ nhân lui xuống.

…………

Thẳng đến khi trong phòng chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ, Tạ Vân rốt cục đem chén ngọc phóng lên bàn “đinh!” một cái, nhất thời bắn ra vài giọt rượu lên mặt bàn gỗ lim hoa mỹ, chỉ vào hắn: “Ngươi uy hiếp ta?”

Đan Siêu nở nụ cười: “Đương nhiên không phải. Dương cô nương cái gì cũng không biết. Nhưng nếu sư phụ muốn nói như thế… thì cũng được.”

Hắn cầm lấy bầu rượu, rót đầy vào chén ngọc dương chi một thứ rượu trong như bảo thạch, tự tay đặt ở trước mặt Tạ Vân. Động tác kia ân cần chu đáo lại tiêu sái lưu loát, hoàn toàn là hành động của nam tử trưởng thành chiếu cố tình nhân của mình, mang theo cẩn thận cùng ôn nhu không cho phép cự tuyệt.

“Ngươi gặp gỡ Dương cô nương ở đâu?” Đan Siêu cười hỏi.

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ta không cần phải nói cho ngươi biết việc đó.”

“Không cần lo lắng, ta thật sự cái gì cũng không nói cho Dương cô nương biết. Ngươi xem, sư phụ… bất cứ chuyện gì có khả năng làm ngươi tức giận, trên cơ bản ta cũng sẽ không làm.”

Lời này nói được thành khẩn như vậy, thế cho nên Tạ Vân nháy mắt sinh ra một cỗ châm chọc: “Chuyện làm ta tức giận, ngươi thật sẽ không làm?”

Đan Siêu cúi đầu vì mình rót rượu: “Ngươi muốn nói tám năm trước trong sơn động ban đêm kia, vì cái gì ta không dừng lại?”

Trong phòng một mảnh tĩnh mịch, Đan Siêu giương mắt cười nói: “Chính là cũng không thực sự làm ngươi tức giận a, không phải sao?”

Không khí giống như từ từ kết thành miếng băng mỏng, hơi chút vừa động liền như lưỡi dao sắc bén cứa lên làn da.

Đan Siêu nhìn Tạ Vân cách mình chỉ một cánh tay. Hắn cho rằng Tạ Vân sẽ nổi giận, thất thố, thậm chí chộp chiếc chén ngọc kia nện lên đầu mình… Nhưng sự thật là Tạ Vân không hề động một sợi tóc, lát sau thế nhưng môi y cong lên, lộ ra một vẻ cực độ trào phúng:

“Đúng thế! Ta ở trên người của ngươi tận tâm tận lực, bỏ nhiều thời gian cùng tâm huyết như vậy, một đao đâm chết chẳng phải là vốn liếng đều không thu được hay sao?!”

Đan Siêu có một chút ngoài ý muốn. Hắn nhìn vẻ mặt đầy châm chọc của Tạ Vân, đột nhiên ý thức được đây không phải là y châm chọc người khác.

Đó chính là tự giễu cợt bản thân cực kỳ sâu sắc.

“… Đừng nói cái này,” hắn lập tức nói, nâng chén rượu lên uống một hơi cạn sạch, trở tay dốc chén đã sạch sẽ: “Uống rượu đi, Tạ Vân. Dù sao nhiều năm như vậy không gặp, ngươi cũng nên vì ta đón gió tẩy trần mới đúng.”

Tạ Vân dưới ánh mắt Đan Siêu chăm chú nhìn hồi lâu không động, một lúc lâu rốt cục cầm lấy chén ngọc dương chi, mặt trầm như nước mà uống cạn.

“Tối hôm qua sau khi rời khỏi dạ yến ở Trường Nhạc cung, ta đi Đông Cung gặp Thái tử.” Đan Siêu sửa lại khẩu khí gây sự vừa rồi, nhàn nhã tản mạn: “Thái tử sau khi đại hôn cũng coi như cầm sắt hài hòa, chỉ là thân thể càng lúc càng không ổn, nói chuyện một lúc liền ho mấy lần. Nói với ta mùa đông còn chưa qua đã phải dùng mấy cân linh chi ngàn năm. Hôm nay ta xem trong đám dược liệu Thánh Thượng ngự ban có vài cây nhân sâm linh chi linh tinh, liền sai người đưa hết đi Đông Cung …”

“Cỏ mọc đầu tường!” Tạ Vân giễu cợt nói.

“Nói ta?” Đan Siêu mỉm cười “Nhưng ta vốn là chính là Đông Cung đảng a!”

Từ góc độ của hắn nhìn lại, chỉ thấy sườn mặt Tạ Vân căng thẳng, thật lâu sau bỗng nhiên lạnh lùng mỉm cười: “Cho nên ngươi đem dược liệu Hoàng hậu ban thưởng đưa đi Đông Cung, sau đó đem phần dư còn lại đưa đến phủ của ta, là ngại Thái tử chết không đủ nhanh, hay là muốn đem một đám Bắc Nha đều kéo xuống nước?!”

“Ngô,” Đan Siêu vô tội mà nhìn y, vươn ra một ngón tay thon dài lắc lắc, nói: “Ngươi sai rồi.”

“…”

“Ta trước tiên là đem đồ vật tặng cho ngươi. Sau khi bị ngươi đuổi trở về mới cho Thái tử… Tạ Vân, ta sẽ không mang đồ vật dư thừa của bất luận kẻ nào để tặng ngươi.”

Tạ Vân nhất thời nói không ra lời.

Đan Siêu cầm bầu rượu lên rót đầy chén, thở dài nói: “Bất quá nhờ ngươi ban tặng, hiện tại toàn kinh thành đều biết ta mới vừa hồi kinh liền bôn ba chạy đến lấy lòng ngươi. Kết quả bị một bạt tai hung hăng đánh lên mặt, ngày mai vào triều phỏng chừng nghe nói mát đầy lỗ tai – Vừa rồi trước khi xuất môn, Đông Cung bên kia còn ban thưởng một xe đồ vật đến an ủi a.”

Tạ Vân không nói được một lời.

“Thái tử là một người tốt.” Đan Siêu thở dài.

“Vậy ra ngươi đứng về phía Đông Cung, nguyên nhân là cảm thấy người tốt nhất định có thể làm một Hoàng đế tốt?”

Đan Siêu ôn hòa nói: “Ngay cả người tốt cũng không đảm đương nổi, thì làm thế nào có thể đảm nhiệm một Hoàng đế tốt chứ?”

Tạ Vân đỡ đỡ thái dương, tựa hồ có chút buồn ngủ, không kiên nhẫn nói: “Ngươi hôm nay lại đây là vì chiêu an?”

Chiêu an?

Tuy rằng không khí nhanh chóng biến đến đối chọi gay gắt, nhưng một khắc này trong đầu Đan Siêu xẹt qua một cảnh tượng nhiều năm trước.

… Đó là cảnh hắn đứng ở ngoài con đường đá, chung quanh ẩm thấp, mờ mịt, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón; Xuyên qua khe cửa khép hờ, hắn nhìn thấy Phật đường hương nến xanh vàng rực rỡ, Võ Hậu uy nghi lộng lẫy cúi đầu, ở trên trán Tạ Vân đang quỳ một gối mà hạ xuống một nụ hôn.

Hắn nhắm chặt mắt, ánh nến chiếu lên thân thể cường tráng, đầu mày cuối mi phủ bóng xuống sống mũi, trên mặt không có bất luận cảm xúc gì tiết lộ ra bên ngoài.

“Không, Tạ Vân. Ngươi có thể tự do lựa chọn đứng bên kia…” Đan Siêu trầm thấp nói: “Tương lai ta sẽ làm cho ngươi thay đổi lập trường, nhưng không phải lúc này.”

Chẳng biết tại sao ấn đường Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nhảy một chút.

Nhưng không đợi y mang lời người kia từng chữ từng câu cân nhắc tâm tư, chỉ nghe Đan Siêu nhẹ nhàng đặt chén rượu xuống, giương mắt hỏi: “Nhưng ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi, trong cảm nhận của ngươi. Hoàng đế tốt phải là người như thế nào?”

Mới chưa đến một ngày trước, bên cạnh hồ nước trong mai viên cuả Trường Nhạc cung, người nam nhân trước mắt này cũng là lấy vẻ mặt giống như vậy mà hỏi: “Nhưng ngươi nói thủ hộ chân long, là chân long nào?”

Giờ phút này vẫn là ý tứ thăm dò một tia không kém, thậm chí ngay cả ngữ khí cũng không đổi nửa phần.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân nháy mắt thay đổi, chỉ nghe tiếng chân bàn cọ lên mặt đất, y bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, quay đầu liền đi ra ngoài: “Thời gian không còn sớm, ngươi đi đi, cáo từ không tiễn!”

Đan Siêu nghiêm giọng nói: “Tạ Vân!”

Ngay sau đó cổ tay Tạ Vân căng thẳng, đã bị Đan Siêu nhô lên cao bắt lấy, thân thể tráng kiện lại nóng hầm hập kề sát sau lưng y. Tạ Vân trở tay đẩy ra một chưởng, trong hư không lại ẩn ẩn vang lên tiếng rồng ngâm. Đan Siêu nhất thời không dám cường ngạch, trong lúc điện quang thạch hỏa dùng xảo kình dỡ xuống sát ý nghênh diện mà đến, phải lùi lại mấy bước vào đến góc phòng, đưa tay “ba!” mà tiếp được bàn tay Tạ Vân đánh thẳng tới mặt.

Ánh nến bị tay áo bọn họ phất lên khiến cho chập chờn dữ dội, trong ánh lửa vụt sáng, hàng mi dài của Tạ Vân hạ xuống, nhìn không rõ ánh mắt.

Đan Siêu năm ngón tay nắm chặt, lòng bàn tay tương thiếp mà chế trụ tay y.

Quanh phòng một mảnh an tĩnh. Đan Siêu đem một tay kia cầm lên chén rượu đưa tới trước mặt Tạ Vân, hảo tửu đỏ thắm ở trong chén ngọc hơi hơi sóng sánh.

“Sư phụ,” Đan Siêu cúi gần nhìn chăm chú vào đồng tử Tạ Vân, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta chỉ là, trước khi đi muốn mời ngươi uống chén rượu này, không cần phải động thủ động cước với ta.”

Tạ Vân nheo mắt, bả vai căng thẳng rốt cục cũng có một tia buông lỏng, tiếp nhận chén rượu ngửa đầu uống cạn.

Sau đó y buông tay, trực tiếp đem chiếc chén ngọc dương chi thả rơi xuống đất vỡ tan!

“…” Đan Siêu cười cười, lui ra phía sau nửa bước nhìn chằm chằm vào Tạ Vân. Sau đó hắn quay người hướng cửa phòng bằng gỗ chạm trổ hoa văn đang đóng chặt đi tới.

Ba bước, năm bước, bảy bước…

Đan Siêu đột nhiên dừng lại bước chân, phía sau truyền đến tiếng hít thở trầm thấp dồn dập, ngay sau đó Tạ Vân khàn khàn mà phát ra một tiếng: “Người…đâu…”

Đan Siêu thốt nhiên xoay người, trong nháy mắt trước khi Tạ Vân ngã nhào xuống đất tiếp được y.

“Tuy rằng ngươi đối với đại đa số độc dược trên đời đều có đề phòng, nhưng hẳn không thể tưởng được cái này chỉ là mông hãn dược bình thường mà thôi.” Hắn cúi đầu hôn hôn lên thái dương đang rịn mồ hôi lạnh của Tạ Vân, tựa hồ hơi đắc ý đối với việc tiểu kĩ xảo của mình đắc thủ, ánh mắt lại tràn đầy ôn nhu không hay biết: “Ngươi quá mệt mỏi, ngẫu nhiên cũng cần… vô tư mà ngủ một giấc.”

Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân ôm ngang lên, mê luyến mà vuốt ve lên cổ, ánh mắt nhìn không chớp lên gương mặt mê man của y. Một lúc lâu sau, hắn rốt cục đứng dậy đẩy cửa bước ra ngoài. Cuối cửa hiên quả nhiên Dương Diệu Dung đứng đợi ở nơi đó, nghe tiếng quay đầu lại, kinh ngạc kêu một tiếng: “Đan tướng quân?” Ngay sau đó nàng kịp phản ứng, lập tức sai phó dịch: “Nhanh đi đỡ thống lĩnh!”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh uống vài chén, không thắng được tửu lực nên ngủ đi mất, còn lỡ tay đánh vỡ cái chén.” Đan Siêu vẻ xin lỗi nói: “Là ta không nhắc nhở đúng lúc…”

Dương Diệu Dung có thể nào trách tội lên đầu của hắn, lập tức sai người đỡ Tạ Vân đi nghỉ ngơi, lại liên hồi xin lỗi, thỉnh Đan Siêu ở lại Tạ phủ tạm nghỉ một đêm. Đan Siêu tự nhiên kiếu từ, Dương Diệu Dung một thân nữ tử cũng không tiện lưu, chỉ đành tự mình tiễn hắn xuất phủ.

Lúc này hàng quán đã ngừng buôn bán, bóng đêm thâm trầm như nước, trên phố tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh xa xa truyền đến, ở đầu đường cuối ngõ quanh quẩn dư vị thật lâu.

Đan Siêu đứng ở bậc thang bằng đá xanh trước đại môn, tầm mắt lướt qua Dương Diệu Dung, hướng về bóng dáng Tạ Vân được người dìu vào nội viện cách đó không xa; một lát sau thu hồi ánh mắt, cúi người cáo từ: “Ban đêm lạnh, Dương cô nương mau trở về đi thôi, đừng để bị cảm.”

Từng cử chỉ lễ tiết nhỏ của hắn đều có thể nói thành thục ổn trọng, nhưng Dương Diệu Dung vẫn cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó phi thường cổ quái – Ánh mắt vừa rồi Đan Siêu nhìn Tạ Vân, tuy rằng chỉ là thoáng lướt qua, lại làm cho nàng cảm thấy phi thường xa lạ.

Ánh mắt kia hoàn toàn không có ý cười, thậm chí căn bản cũng không ôn hòa, thay thế chính là thâm trầm phức tạp lại cực độ sáng ngời.

Nhưng cái này chỉ là sự việc trong nháy mắt.

“… Tướng quân đi đường cẩn thận,” Dương Diệu Dung thối lui vào sau cửa, cúi đầu đáp lễ: “Hôm nay ngoại tử thất nghi, ngày sau sẽ đi quý phủ bồi tội.”

Đan Siêu lắc đầu ý bảo không cần, xoay người đi vào trong màn đêm đen thẫm.

……………

Dương Diệu Dung hằng ngày sinh hoạt ở trong một biệt viện khác, nhưng khi quay lại vẫn cứ vòng đến phòng ngủ chính nhìn thoáng qua. Tạ Vân đã ngủ lại, thuỵ dung phi thường bình an ổn trọng, hơi thở sâu đều đều. Trên gương mặt cứ mỗi mùa đông đến liền không có chút huyết sắc nào lúc này có vẻ say, phát ra hơi hồng hồng.

Kỳ thật việc này hết thảy đều không có gì dị trạng, nhưng Dương Diệu Dung trong đầu cứ nhớ tới ánh mắt Đan Siêu khi sắp chia tay mình vô tình thoáng thấy, trong bóng đêm lóe ra tia sáng khó có thể hình dung, thần thái vừa có vẻ cứng rắn lãnh tĩnh lại giống như cực độ nóng bỏng.

Nàng hơi hơi cảm thấy một tia bất an, phân phó thị nữ: “Đi cổng sau sai gã tiểu tư, nhìn xem Trung Võ tướng quân đi xa chưa.”

Thị nữ lên tiếng trả lời, sau một hồi bước nhanh lại hồi bẩm: “Cô nương, tiểu tư nói Đan Tướng quân đã đi xa rồi.”

“… Vừa rồi hẳn là nên phái người đưa hắn trở về.” Dương Diệu Dung lẩm bẩm nói.

“Cô nương?”

“Không có gì.” Dương Diệu Dung hít sâu vào một hơi, áp chế suy nghĩ quái dị trong lòng, bật cười nói: “Là ta đa tâm, chúng ta cũng đi nghỉ ngơi đi.”

………….

Cùng thời khắc đó, ngoài Tạ phủ.

Đan Siêu dừng bước, nhìn về phía tường đá mơ hồ trong đêm đen, tựa như mãnh thú trước khi săn mồi, nheo lại đồng tử.

Lập tức hắn tung mình nhảy lên, linh hoạt mà đáp lên đầu tường một chút, cơ hồ không phát ra bất luận thanh âm gì, liền biến mất ở trong nội viện Tạ phủ đang chìm trong bóng tối thâm thúy.

Cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ trong con mắt người ngoài cực độ thần bí cũng không thay đổi bố cục gì, hết thảy đều cùng tám năm trước giống nhau như đúc. Đan Siêu nguyên bản liền ngựa quen đường cũ, theo con đường lúc đi về hậu viện dùng bữa tối đã xác nhận điểm này, rất nhanh liền vòng qua đám thủ vệ tuần tra, dừng ở trước cửa thư phòng.

Ngoại trừ phòng ngủ chính, nơi này là trọng địa tối cơ mật của Tạ phủ.

… Tạ Vân đang ngủ, nửa đêm ắt không đột nhiên lại đây. Ngoại trừ y ra, cũng không ai dám bén mảng tới gần nơi này.

Cứ nghĩ đến Tạ Vân đang ở cách nơi này không xa, giữa phòng ngủ không hề phòng bị, bình yên đi vào giấc mộng, chỉ một điểm này cũng khiến trong lòng Đan Siêu hơi hơi có chút nóng lên; nhưng hắn vẫn hít một hơi thật sâu, đè nén xuống run rẩy cùng kích động trong lòng, bẻ gẫy chấn song cửa sổ, lật người nhảy vào trong phòng.

Hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng, dưới ánh trăng tất cả giá sách cùng bàn ghế đều toả ra quang ảnh mơ hồ.

Sẽ ở nơi nào đây?

Đan Siêu không đốt đèn, chỉ dựa vào ánh mắt sắc bén ở bên trong tìm kiếm, đem toàn bộ kệ, tủ cùng bài trí đều lục qua một cái. Động tác của hắn rất tỉ mỉ mà cẩn thận, nhưng không phát hiện dấu vết ám cách nào.

… Nếu ta có một vật cực độ trọng yếu, một văn kiện mật liên quan đến tánh mạng, trừ phi vạn bất đắc dĩ không thể tiêu hủy, như vậy ta sẽ cất giấu nó ở nơi nào?

Đan Siêu lại một lần nữa tỉ mỉ từng tấc một mà nhìn quét chung quanh. Đột nhiên linh quang chớp loé, ngẩng đầu nhìn xà nhà chìm trong bóng tối. Hắn lăng không nhảy lên, như con dơi đêm xoay người bám trụ, tốn khoảng thời gian một bữa cơm đem mỗi căn xà nhà, mỗi khối vách tường đều sờ qua. Rốt cục ở góc tường phát hiện một chỗ khe hở bí ẩn.

“… !”

Đan Siêu nhớ lại thói quen của Tạ Vân, trên tay quyết đoán nhấn một cái, cơ quan lập tức phát “đinh!” một tiếng mà mở ra ám cách.

Dưới ánh trăng mờ ảo, trong ám cách đầy bụi đặt một cái ống màu bạc, phiếm ra ánh sáng mỏng manh.

Rất nhiều năm trước, trong Đại Mạc, thanh niên Tạ Vân đứng ở trong tiểu viện, vươn tay tiếp được tín ưng đáp xuống, sau đó từ trên chân tín ưng cởi xuống một cái ống màu bạc giống y như đúc.

Đan Siêu cho rằng hai tay mình sẽ kích động mà run rẩy. Nhưng mà khi giờ khắc này đến, ngón tay của hắn lại ổn định một cách kỳ dị mà lạnh lẽo. Hắn cầm lấy ống bạc vặn một cái, từ giữa lấy ra một cuộn giấy cũ kỹ.

Tấm giấy trải qua năm tháng đã ố vàng, nhưng mà từng nét bút chu sa lại tiên diễm như lúc ban đầu, từng chữ từng chữ chiếu vào đáy mắt Đan Siêu…

_Tạ Vân tiếp chỉ:_

_Đem Siêu giết đi, một mình hồi kinh, không được sai lầm._

_Tháng mười hai năm Lân đức._

Đan Siêu thở hổn hển, chậm rãi buông xuống quyển giấy.

Mười năm năm tháng, chuyện cũ như nước lũ mãnh liệt tràn về, hỗn hợp bi thương, tuyệt vọng, thống khổ cùng nước mắt, nuốt sống mọi ký ức của hắn.

Hắn nhớ tới đêm trăng Mạc Bắc biển cát vô hạn vô biên, thi thể bầy sói rơi rụng đầy đất, trong không khí mùi máu còn chưa hoàn toàn tan đi; Dưới cồn cát, Tạ Vân lắp tên lên cung, đáy mắt như có ánh sáng nhàn nhạt hiện lên, nói: “Nếu có kiếp sau, thỉnh rốt cuộc đừng để cho ta gặp gỡ ngươi!”

Sau đó y buông tay, đầu mũi tên xoay tròn bay đến trước mặt Đan Siêu.

Trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa thiếu niên Đan Siêu không biết lấy khí lực từ đâu tới, ngay tại chỗ quỳ xuống, dưới tác dụng của trọng lực cả người lăn xuống cồn cát, mũi tên trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông sát mặt hắn bay đi;

Sau đó hắn chật vật bất kham đứng dậy, dùng bàn tay thương tích chất chồng nắm chặt vạt áo Tạ Vân, đem y kéo thật mạnh ngã xuống mặt cát!

… Bùm!

Cát vàng bắn tung lên cao, thiếu niên quỳ trên người Tạ Vân, khàn giọng rống giận: “Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? Vì cái gì muốn giết ta?! Ta… Ta yêu ngài, ta yêu ngài a!”

Tiếng gào thét trong hoang mạc truyền đi rất xa, giống như tiếng hú của một con sói đơn độc bị trọng thương sắp chết.

Tạ Vân quay mặt đi, run rẩy nhắm hai mắt lại.

Đồng tử thiếu niên chợt co rút nhanh, hắn nhìn thấy một vệt thủy tích xẹt qua hai má Tạ Vân, chính là nước mắt.


	70. Chương 70: Hoa đào

Bắc Nha.

Kẽo kẹt một tiếng vang nhỏ, cánh cửa văn khố đầy bụi bị đẩy ra, ánh sáng một ngọn đèn nhỏ tiến vào, chiếu lên tầng tầng lớp lớp giá sách nhìn không rõ trong bóng đêm mông lung.

Đan Siêu trở tay đóng cửa lại, đi tới.

Đây là nơi biên soạn công văn của Bắc Nha, nhưng không được xem là cơ mật, bởi vì bao năm qua toàn bộ mật chỉ của Hoàng đế đều do một mình cấm quân thống lĩnh bảo tồn. Nơi này chỉ ghi chép nhân sự biến động, các ký lục về binh lính, được sắp đặt theo thứ tự năm tháng.

Đan Siêu cầm ngọn đèn, cước bộ nhẹ như lông vũ, cơ hồ không tiếng động mà xuyên qua một loạt giá sách cao đến tận nóc nhà, rốt cục dừng chân.

Trên giá gỗ dán một tờ giấy –Trinh Quán năm thứ hai mươi tới hai mươi ba.

Đan Siêu gỡ xuống quyển ký lục sớm đã ố vàng khô giòn, theo hướng dẫn tra cứu lật xem, đầu ngón tay ở những chữ “Ngày nọ tháng nọ, người nào đó phụng chỉ ly kinh đến Kiềm châu” xẹt qua, từ đầu đến cuối, sau đó đóng lại, thả lên giá gỗ, lại lấy xuống một khác bản.

Trong không gian tối đen rộng lớn chỉ có một ngọn đèn cháy leo lét, thỉnh thoảng bởi vì động tác của Đan Siêu mà lay động một trận, khiến cho bóng đen thật lớn trên vách tường cũng đong đưa theo, tràn ngập khí tức quỷ mị u ám.

Thời gian chầm chậm trôi qua, bầu trời đêm thâm trầm đã mơ hồ lộ ra quang ảnh. Nhưng mà Đan Siêu cũng không kích động, vẫn tiếp tục một quyển lại một quyển lật xem, thẳng đến lúc động tác bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Ánh mắt của hắn dừng lại ở một hàng chữ cực nhỏ nào đó:

“Cuối tháng hai, Phó thống lĩnh Tống Xung mang theo vật nọ tới Kim sơn.”

 _Mạc Bắc Kim sơn_.

Đan Siêu rốt cục tìm được tin tức mình cần, khép quyển ký lục lại, thở phào một hơi dài.

Cuối năm Trinh Quán, Bắc Nha cấm vệ lần đầu tiên đi đến Mạc Bắc, Phó thống lĩnh tự mình xuất phát, cũng là lần đầu tiên trong ký lục không ghi hai chữ “Phụng chỉ”.

Tạ Vân không gạt ta, hắn nghĩ.

Ta quả nhiên là sinh vào tháng hai.

…………..

Hơn mười năm trước, trong Đại Mạc, thanh niên Tạ Vân đem mấy con thú săn được cột vào trên lưng ngựa đi đến chợ phiên, khi trở về mang theo gạo, mì, dầu và muối. Lần này khác biệt, lại mang theo một cành đào không biết từ đâu hái tới.

Y ra giếng múc lên một gầu nước đổ vào trong bát, đem cành đào dưỡng ở bên trong, xoay người đi vào bếp nhào bột, cán nửa cân mì sợi. Đến khi tiểu đồ đệ vừa đen lại vừa gầy của y luyện võ trở về, trên bàn đã bày sẵn một chén mì nóng hôi hổi với trứng gà và hành lá trên mặt.

Tiểu đồ đệ hưng phấn đến nhảy nhót, không thèm để ý đến nước canh nóng bỏng liền hung hăng húp một mồm to, nóng đến trợn mắt há miệng, liên thanh hỏi: “Sư phụ, sư phụ! Cái này ở đâu tới, ngươi như thế nào lại không ăn?”

Tạ Vân ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ nhỏ thấp lè tè của căn nhà đất, dưới ánh trời chiều vàng vọt, viết luận ngữ lên phiến đá, chuẩn bị đầu xuân sau bắt đầu dạy cho đồ đệ, nghe vậy không chút để ý nói: “Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ngươi, làm mì trường thọ cho ngươi!”

“… Sinh nhật?”

Tạ Vân từ bệ cửa sổ đỡ xuống bát nước “Nha, cho ngươi.”

Tiểu Đan Siêu kinh ngạc tiếp nhận. Chỉ thấy trong chén hoa đào nở rộ, hương thơm thanh mát, lá xanh trong nước gợn lên dập dềnh.

Đó là một cảnh xuân đầu tiên trong ngàn dặm hoang mạc.

“Khi hoa đào vừa nở, ngươi liền sinh ra đời.” Tạ Vân thuận tay chọc chọc vào cái trán đầy bụi cát của tiểu đồ đệ: “Về sau hẳn là mệnh trêu chọc đào hoa đi.”

…………..

Màn đêm mùa đông Trường An thăm thẳm, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón đã dần dần thối lui, dầu vậy trên nền trời xanh vẫn hiện ra vài đám mây đen.

Trên mái hiên trùng trùng của Bắc Nha, Đan Siêu thả người nhảy vọt, vô thanh vô tức lướt ra xa mấy trượng, lăng không dừng lại trên nóc nhà. Chỉ thấy trước cửa cung xa xa ngọn đèn lồng màu đỏ vẫn đang phát ra vầng sáng mỏng manh.

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, vừa muốn đứng dậy lao đi qua, đột nhiên một luồng kình phong sắc bén đập tới gáy!

Đan Siêu cũng không quay đầu lại, trở tay đón đỡ. Trong nháy mắt đã cùng người đánh lén phía sau triền đấu mấy chiêu. Hai người đồng thời từ trên nóc nhà nhảy xuống đất. Trong khoảng khắc rơi xuống, Đan Siêu đã kịp thấy rõ kẻ đến là kẻ nào – Người kia tóc đen da trắng, dáng người yểu điệu quyến rũ – rõ ràng là Cẩm Tâm!

Cẩm Tâm một thân mặc võ phục của nữ tử đỏ thẫm lót lụa trắng, càng có vẻ anh khí tuấn tú, tựa hồ đối với việc nhìn thấy Đan Siêu trong này không hề ngoài ý muốn, trở tay nắm chuỷ thủ hướng lại đây.

Đan Siêu bước lệch một bước tránh đi đao phong, ra tay chộp thẳng hậu tâm nàng, lại bị Cẩm Tâm linh mẫn đến cực điểm mà xoay người tránh được, hai người nháy mắt giao thủ hơn mười chiêu.

Nơi này không biết là chỗ nào. Một tòa Thiên viện tường vây quanh, quạnh quẽ bí mật, cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, trong sân sát khí tung hoành. Chỉ thấy ánh đao trong tay Cẩm Tâm giữa bóng đêm vẽ lên một đường vòng cung sáng như tuyết. Ngay sau đó liền bị Đan Siêu cực kỳ tàn nhẫn mà chộp lấy thời cơ, một chưởng thật mạnh chặt lên cổ tay nàng, nhất thời chỉ nghe khớp xương sai vị lách cách giòn vang!

“A!”

Đan Siêu vững vàng tiếp được chủy thủ rơi xuống, tóm lấy sau gáy Cẩm Tâm đem nàng đặt xuống đất đánh “phịch” một tiếng nặng nề. Ngay sau đó đao phong lạnh như băng liền kề sát cổ nàng.

“Đã lâu không gặp, Cẩm Tâm cô nương!” Đan Siêu chậm rãi nói.

Lực tay Đan Siêu có thể bẻ gãy cổ người ta hẳn là phi thường khủng bố. Cẩm Tâm bị ngã một cú kia, dưới trọng lực cơ hồ thở không nổi, hơn nửa ngày mới liên tục ho khan khôi phục ý thức, đứt quãng cười nói: “Kẻ vô liêm sỉ này… Không biết cái gì gọi là thương hương tiếc ngọc sao?”

Ánh mặt trời sáng sớm hãy còn yếu ớt chiếu lên gương mặt Đan Siêu, giống như huyền thiết nham thạch cứng rắn lạnh như băng, ngay cả thanh âm cũng nghe không ra nửa điểm buông lỏng:

“Trước kia là biết. Sau này ở Thanh Hải đánh giặc, có một năm Quy Tư đầu hàng, phái phụ nữ và trẻ em xin mở cửa thành. Quân tiên phong không hề nghi ngờ mà mở cho vào. Kết quả lại bị đám phụ nữ và trẻ em đó đồng loạt tẩm dầu hỏa châm lửa thiêu chết một số lớn… Từ đó về sau nam nữ ở trong mắt ta đều là nhất dạng, không có bất luận cái gì khác nhau.”

Cẩm Tâm giễu cợt: “Vậy sư phụ ngươi vì cái lại biết yêu quý nữ tử? Xem ra tất cả chỗ tốt của y, ngươi một chút cũng không học được.”

“Khả năng là y chưa bị qua nữ nhân thua thiệt đi,” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói.

“Sai, sư phụ ngươi cả đời đều bị nữ nhân thua thiệt.” Cẩm Tâm vươn tay muốn xoay lại cái tay bị trật vị của mình, nhưng tư thế bị ấn ngã xuống đất này khó mà làm được, liền “Uy” một tiếng nói: “Ta không kêu người, ngươi thả ta đứng lên.”

Đan Siêu không hề động, rốt cục một lúc lâu sau mới chậm rãi buông tay.

Cẩm Tâm xoay người ngồi dưới đất, răng rắc một tiếng cắn răng chỉnh lại xương cổ tay, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng mà hút khẩu khí.

“Ý ngươi chính là Võ Hậu sao?” Đan Siêu đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi.

Cẩm Tâm quyến rũ mà cười cười, không phủ nhận, nhưng cũng không thừa nhận, chỉ liếc hắn dò xét, hỏi lại: “Ngươi vì cái gì ở trong này?”

Đan Siêu nguyên bản muốn thuận miệng bác một câu “vậy ngươi vì cái gì lại ở trong này”, nhưng nghĩ lại, thuận lý thành chương mà cảm thấy hẳn là Dương Diệu Dung không thể dung nàng, cũng liền không hỏi nhiều, nói: “Ta chỉ là tới lật lật mấy việc cũ trước kia thôi.”

“Trong Bắc Nha bí mật có rất nhiều, ngươi tới tìm cái nào?”

Đan Siêu thưởng thức thanh chủy thủ kia. Tuy rằng động tác của hắn nhìn như tản mạn, nhưng Cẩm Tâm biết, chỉ cần mình có dị động, cây đao kia tuyệt đối có thể trong nháy mắt xuyên qua cổ họng mình.

Một lúc lâu nàng nghe Đan Siêu nói: “Coi như một việc cũ chỉ có Tạ Vân biết.”

“A,” Cẩm Tâm ý vị sâu xa nói “…Là thân thế của ngươi?”

Đan Siêu khẽ dừng động tác.

“Làm sao ngươi biết?”

“Trung Võ Tướng quân,” Cẩm Tâm nâng gương mặt tuyết trắng, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy chế nhạo: “Trong thành Trường An muốn gì có nấy. Bất luận người nào biết một kẻ an nhàn sung sướng, kiêu sa phú quý như Tạ Vân lại từng nhiều năm ở tái ngoại ăn cát dầm sương, chính là vì chiếu cố nuôi nấng ngươi lớn lên, phỏng chừng đều sẽ giống nhau mà đi điều tra thân thế của ngươi. Bất quá, chính ngươi cũng hiểu được việc tò mò thật sự mới là bình thường. Từ ngày đầu Vu Điền sứ đoàn đến kinh ta đã cảm thấy sớm hay muộn có một ngày ngươi sẽ đến. Xem ra, ngươi quả nhiên là đến rồi đó?”

Đan Siêu ấn đường căng thẳng, còn chưa kịp mở miệng nói cái gì, đột nhiên ngoài tường vây truyền đến tiếng bước chân tuần tra.

Sắc trời đã mờ mờ sáng, đám thị vệ cắt lượt thay phiên gác.

Tiếng bước chân binh lính dần dần đi xa. Đan Siêu nheo mắt nhìn chằm chằm Cẩm Tâm, thấp giọng hỏi: “Ngươi biết những gì? Thỉnh nói cho ta biết, ta sẽ cảm tạ!”

Cẩm Tâm tựa hồ nghe đến cái gì vô cùng nực cười, nâng lên ngón tay thon thả lên che cặp môi đỏ mọng, đôi mắt trời sinh thập phần mị hoặc câu nhân nhướng lên: “Cảm tạ ta? Ngươi lấy cái gì cảm tạ ta? Tiền tài? Đất đai? Kỳ trân dị bảo? Đừng trách ta nói chuyện thẳng, Trung Võ Tướng quân, ngươi về điểm của cải này khả năng ngay cả ta còn không bằng đâu.”

“Huống chi,” Cẩm Tâm dừng một chút, ngữ điệu chậm rãi nghiền ngẫm: “Ngươi hiện tại cũng không phải Vương gia, cũng không phải Hoàng đế… Cho dù nghĩ muốn thưởng cho ta cái nữ vương công tước chi chi đó, trước mặt ngươi cũng không có a.”

Đan Siêu tựa hồ nghe ra cái gì, đồng tử hơi hơi co lại.

“Ngược lại, trước mắt ngươi chỉ có phiền toái,” Cẩm Tâm cười mỉm nói: “Chỉ cần ta kêu lên một tiếng, nơi này hoàng cung đại nội, là Bắc Nha trọng địa, cho dù là chắp cánh cũng…”

Tiếng bước chân lần thứ hai từ xa đến gần, thị vệ đi qua phía ngoài tường vây, tiếng áo giáp binh khí va chạm trong sáng sớm tĩnh lặng phá lệ rõ ràng.

“Ngươi muốn kêu vừa rồi cũng đã kêu.” Đan Siêu nhướng một bên lông mày, chỉ chỉ ngoài tường nói: “Ngươi kêu a, lớn tiếng một chút, nhỏ giọng cẩn thận bọn họ nghe không được.”

Cẩm Tâm không lên tiếng.

Tiếng bước chân leng keng rung động, hướng về phía cửa cung, dần dần biến mất trong sắc trời mờ mịt rạng sáng.

Đan Siêu từ trên cao nhìn xuống, cùng Cẩm Tâm đối diện, mỉm cười thu hồi ngón tay chỉ ra ngoài tường.

“Có một ngày ngươi sẽ phát hiện, được ta cảm tạ phi thường hữu dụng. Đương nhiên quyết định này tuỳ thuộc ngươi có nguyện ý tin tưởng hay không, ít nhất hiện tại ngươi nói cho ta biết cái gì cũng đều an toàn vô hại” Đan Siêu nhìn chằm chằm Cẩm Tâm, ánh mắt hẹp dài thâm thúy của nam tử tản mát ra cảm giác vô cùng áp bách, thẳng tắp mà soi vào đáy mắt nàng.

Hắn từng câu từng chữ chậm rãi hỏi:

“Hơn hai mươi năm trước, cấm quân Phó thống lĩnh Tống Xung rời Bắc Nha đến Mạc Bắc, hiện tại ở đâu?”

Cẩm Tâm trầm mặc thật lâu, bầu trời xám pha sắc lam trên cao phiếm xuất những tia nắng đầu tiên, giống như tấm vải nhuộm màu xanh nhạt dần dần khuếch tán, bầy chim sẻ lao xao từ đường chân trời bay tới.

“… Ngươi nhất định cam đoan một việc…”

Cẩm Tâm ngừng lại thật lâu, mới tiếp tục nói: “…Tương lai bất luận phát sinh tình huống nào, không quản ngươi đi đến địa vị gì, cũng không được làm bất luận điều gì phản bội lại sư phụ ngươi, càng không được tổn thương y…”

“Một khi vi phạm lời thề, thì đoạn tử tuyệt tôn, thiên lôi oanh đỉnh. Ngươi dám phát thệ không?”

“Ta phát thệ!” Đan Siêu dựa lưng vào bờ tường thấp, hai tay khoanh lại, nhìn xuống nàng thốt ra ba chữ, tiếp sau nói: “Ta còn có thể phát thệ tương lai nhất định sẽ báo đáp ngươi.”

Cẩm Tâm khóe miệng nhếch lên, mang theo một tia cười nhạo cùng vẻ nghi ngờ: “Thật không?”

Đan Siêu hoàn toàn không cùng nàng biện giải. Chỉ thấy nàng thần người ra một khắc mới long tay áo, thản nhiên nói: “Ta chỉ gặp qua Tống Xung một lần…”

“Chính là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ sư phụ ngươi ngày trước, ngoài quan lộ trước Từ Ân tự.”

……..

Bóng đêm vẫn còn thăm thẳm. Phía ngoài quan lộ, tiểu nữ mãi nghệ hơn mười tuổi trốn khỏi gánh xiếc núp trong góc đường, nhìn về phía khoảng đất trống trước đại môn Từ Ân tự cách đó không xa, trong ánh mắt đầy sợ hãi.

Trên khoảng đất trống kia, một thanh niên thương tích chất chồng đang đứng. Chiếc áo trắng trên người y máu tươi loang lổ, bởi vì vạn dặm bôn ba mà tiều tụy bất kham, lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, chỉ có thể lấy kiếm mà chống đỡ thân thể. Nhưng ngay cả như thế, dáng y đứng vẫn thực thẳng, sống lưng gầy thẳng tắp, thậm chí bởi vậy mà hiện ra một loại sát khí tràn ngập cảm giác áp bách, khiến người ta không khỏi từ trong đáy lòng sinh ra sợ hãi.

Trong ngực y đỡ một thiếu niên. Bởi vì bóng tối quá thâm trầm không thấy rõ được gương mặt, chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhận thấy đầu thiếu niên buông xuống vẫn không nhúc nhích, xem chừng đã bất tỉnh.

“… Không hổ xú danh là Ám Môn Vân Sử,” một lão hoà thượng thân mặc áo cà sa, cầm trong tay phật châu đứng trên bậc thang, tầm mắt rũ xuống lạnh lùng nói: “Vậy mà lại có thể thoát khỏi Bắc Nha cấm quân tinh anh ngàn dặm đuổi giết, ở ngay dưới mí mắt nữ nhân kia mà đem người mang về kinh thành… Thật sự là bội phục, bội phục a…”

“Quá khen! Ta đã rời khỏi Ám Môn.” Giọng người thanh niên rất êm tai, hơi hơi khàn khàn lại thập phần nhu hòa, khiến người ta nghe qua sẽ rất khó quên. Nhưng giờ phút này thanh âm dễ nghe như vậy lại không chút dịu nhẹ, thậm chí đầy vẻ lãnh khốc:

“Bất quá đa tạ khích lệ. Ta đem hắn mang về kinh thành chính là vì giao cho ngươi. Trước mắt đại công cáo thành, cũng coi như là mỹ mãn – Ngươi không lại đây nhìn hắn cùng anh nhi hơn mười năm trước bị tống ra khỏi kinh thành có giống hay không sao?”

“Câm mồm!” Lão hòa thượng lạc giọng rống giận: “Đều là hắn làm hại! Hết thảy đều là hắn làm hại! Nếu không bởi vì hắn, mọi việc nào đến mức rơi vào hoàn cảnh lưu lạc như ngày hôm nay?! Ngươi còn đem hắn đưa đến trước mặt ta làm gì?!”

“Bởi vì ta sẽ đem hắn đặt ở trong Từ Ân tự” người thanh niên lạnh lùng nói.

Lão hòa thượng phát ra tiếng thở ồ ồ, bàn tay nắm chặt phật châu bỗng chốc phát run.

Ánh trăng lộ ra một góc sau đám mây đen, chiếu vào gương mặt nghiêng xinh đẹp tuyệt trần của người thanh niên, chỉ thấy khóe miệng y vậy mà hiện lên vẻ tươi cười: “Ngươi không biết là hắn cùng vận mệnh của ngươi đặc biệt giống nhau sao, Trí Viên? Tất cả mọi người cho rằng hắn đã chết ở Mạc Bắc, tựa như năm đó tất cả mọi người cũng tưởng ngươi bỏ mạng ở Kim Sơn; Không một ai biết ngươi trốn ở trong Từ Ân tự, mà trên dưới toàn gia ngươi bị hoả hoạn chính là giả chết chạy trốn, hiện ẩn cư nơi thôn trang cách kinh thành bất quá hai mươi dặm đường…”

Lão hòa thượng sắc mặt kịch biến.

“Trên đường hồi kinh ta còn đi qua thôn trang đó,” người thanh niên mỉm cười nói, dưới ánh trăng có thể thấy rõ ràng ánh mắt tàn nhẫn lạnh như băng: “Đứa con trai độc nhất của ngươi mới vừa đầy tuổi, trắng trắng tròn tròn, thấy ta còn cười.”

“Ngươi đem bọn họ làm gì?” Trí Viên hòa thượng rống giận.

“Cái gì cũng không có làm…” người thanh niên an tường trả lời.

Y bước đi lên bậc thang, dấu chân đầy bùn cùng vết máu dẫm lên bậc cầu thang trắng hoa lệ rộng lớn của Từ Ân tự, đi sát qua bên người Trí Viên hòa thượng, sau đó đem người thiếu niên trong ngực kia nhẹ nhàng đặt dựa vào cánh cửa tự viện màu đỏ thắm cao ngất.

“Ngươi không làm gì, ta cũng không làm gì. Ngươi bảo hộ tánh mạng đồ đệ của ta, ta tự nhiên bảo hộ toàn gia già trẻ của ngươi một đời yên ổn.” Người thanh niên không quay đầu lại, thấp giọng nói: “Không cần lo lắng, Tống Xung! Giao dịch này đối với ngươi mà nói, thực sự có lời a.”

Hòa thượng sắc mặt trắng xanh, một lúc lâu rốt cục từ trong hàm răng cắn chặt phun ra từng từ từng từ một: “Tống Xung đã chết. Trên thế gian này, chỉ còn Trí Viên tăng nhân mà thôi!”

Người thanh niên quay đầu mỉm cười, nói: “Tốt!”

Giờ phút này ánh sáng chiếu lên sườn má y, ngoại trừ toàn thân đẫm máu phong trần mệt mỏi, trong nháy mắt kia, bóng dáng y lại phảng phất không giống người trên trần thế: “Như vậy từ lúc này, thế gian cũng không có Đan Siêu, chỉ có hòa thượng Đan Siêu mà thôi.”

Trí viên há mồm thở dốc, một lúc lâu rốt cục cường bách bản thân trấn định, buông xuống vòng phật châu cơ hồ đã muốn kéo đứt.

“… Ta sẽ bảo vệ tính mạng của hắn.” Trí Viên nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Chỉ là tính mạng mà thôi. Sáng sớm ngày mai ta sẽ mở cửa đi ra nhặt hắn.”

Nói xong hắn không nhìn người thanh niên một cái, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, đóng lại đại môn tự viện một cái thật mạnh.

Con đường dài khôi phục tĩnh lặng, ánh trăng vẩy vào trên tảng đá, xa xa truyền đến tiếng côn trùng mơ hồ.

Trong bóng tối, tiểu nữ gánh xiếc gắt gao nắm chặt góc áo chính mình, một tiếng cũng không dám thốt ra. Chỉ thấy người thanh niên kia đưa lưng về phía nàng, thật lâu sau rốt cục cũng cử động, chỉ là đem thanh kiếm nhẹ nhàng đặt ở bên tay thiếu niên hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Sau đó y cúi đầu, đôi môi hình dạng tuyệt đẹp mà lạnh lẽo, ở trên thái dương thiếu niên tràn đầy vệt máu nhẹ nhàng chạm một chút.

Cô gái nhỏ ngây dại.

Người thanh niên đứng lên, bả vai vẫn luôn căng thẳng rốt cục hơi buông lỏng, xoay người loạng choạng đi xuống bậc thang. Lúc này bước chân y đã lảo đảo đến lợi hại, mất máu khiến cho mắt hoa lên không nhìn rõ vật, rốt cục khi mũi chân chạm đất hụt một cái, liền ngã lăn xuống!

“… !” tiểu nữ mãi nghệ theo bản năng che miệng lại.

Sau một hồi nàng mới kịp phản ứng, thật cẩn thận khôi phục hô hấp. Chỉ thấy trong bóng đêm người nọ nằm trên mặt đất, không hề động đậy.

… Chẳng lẽ đã chết rồi sao?

Tiểu nữ cũng không biết lấy dũng khí từ đâu tới, sau một lúc trù trừ rốt cục đi ra chỗ ngoặt, đứng ở cách người thanh niên vài bước, ngồi thụp xuống.

“Này!” nàng run giọng kêu lên.

Không trả lời.

“… Này, ngươi đã chết rồi sao?”

Cô gái nhỏ run rẩy đi lên phía trước, đầu ngón tay người thanh niên dán trên mặt đất rốt cục giật giật, mở mắt.

Ánh mắt của y thực xinh đẹp, trong ánh trăng giống như lưu ly trong suốt, lại hiện lên ý cười nhu hòa. Nỗi sợ hãi trong lòng tiểu nữ hơi nhẹ đi một chút, nhưng vẫn phi thường cảnh giác, hỏi: “Ngươi… Ngươi muốn đi thỉnh lang trung hay không?”

Người thanh niên đem bàn tay cho nàng.

“Đỡ ta một chút được không?” Y mang theo ý cười hỏi như vậy.

Cô gái nhỏ giãy dụa chần chờ thật lâu, rốt cục nắm chặt cái tay kia, đem người thanh niên đỡ đứng lên.

“… Ngươi tên là gì?”

“Tạ Vân.”

“Ta… ta kêu Cẩm Tâm. Cẩm Tâm trong cẩm tâm tú khẩu.” (*)

[(*) cẩm tâm tú khẩu: lòng gấm miệng thêu, ý nói trong lòng đẹp, lời thốt ra cũng đẹp]

Cuối con đường dài, phong hàn lộ trọng. Xa xa Đại Minh cung nguy nga sừng sững. Hai bóng người dìu nhau, chậm rãi biến mất trong thành Trường An ngàn gia vạn hộ.


	71. Chương 71: Cự hôn

Ngày hai mươi ba tháng chạp, Nhị thánh dẫn theo quần thần tới quảng trường Thái Cực cung, tế cáo thượng thiên, tiễn đi năm cũ.

Nghi trượng đóng quân ở trên quảng trường rộng lớn phạm vi hơn mười dặm, sắc màu rực rỡ liên miên không dứt. Thịnh điển từ sau giờ ngọ duy trì liên tục đến chạng vạng. Trong lúc Thánh thượng cùng Thiên hậu sóng vai ngồi ở trước hoàng trướng, Thái tử mang theo đệ đệ Ung vương Lý Hiền, Chu vương Lý Hiển cùng Ký vương Lý Đán tả hữu phụng dưỡng, hai bên văn võ chúng thần theo phẩm cấp sắp hàng đi xuống.

Nhân việc tiễn năm cũ, sau khi tế từ liền là ca múa thưởng yến, các món ăn trân quý mới lạ được tấp nập đưa đến từng bàn. Hoàng đế có ý khoe khoang công tích Vu Điền quốc quy thuận, cố ý lệnh Vu Điền vương mang theo công chúa ngồi ở bên cạnh mình. Lại để cho người từ trước đến nay đều đặc biệt hợp tâm ý hắn là Đan Siêu ngồi ở một bên.

Đan Siêu đối với cung yến cùng ca múa đều không quá ham thích, ánh mắt rũ xuống không biết đang suy nghĩ những gì. Đột nhiên lại nghe Thánh thượng cười ha hả hỏi: “Ái khanh phát ngốc cái gì vậy? Hay là đồ ăn trong cung không hợp khẩu vị?”

Đám trọng thần xung quanh vài ánh mắt có thẳng có lén đều nhìn lại, thần sắc khác nhau, đồng loạt đánh giá tân hồng nhân này.

Hoàng đế quan tâm trước mặt mọi người, thậm chí còn chú ý tới chi tiết hắn không động đũa, việc này kỳ thật là một loại coi trọng. Nhưng vấn đề này lại hơi có chút vi diệu, không dễ trả lời. Không chừng trước mặt đám trọng thần xuất thân thế gia lại thành trò cười, rất là khó giải quyết.

“Đa tạ bệ hạ quan ái.” Đan Siêu đứng dậy ôn hòa nói: “Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, quả thật không quá hợp.”

Hoàng đế đầy hứng thú nói: “Ách?”

“Thần ở tái ngoại chinh chiến tám năm, thói quen ẩm thực sớm đã giống người dân Tây Bắc. Mùa đông thường xuyên cùng tướng sĩ chia nhau liệt tửu chống lạnh, bởi vậy không quen với rượu trong cung, vọng bệ hạ thứ lỗi.”

Một phen đối đáp tự nhiên lưu loát, lại ẩn ẩn chỉ ra kiếp sống biên quan gian khổ chinh chiến, Hoàng đế nhất thời long tâm đại duyệt: “Phải, là trẫm sơ ý! Người đâu, mang liệt tửu đến cho Trung Võ Tướng quân!”

Cung nhân lập tức tầng tầng thông truyền, quả nhiên nhanh chóng đổi bầu rượu mới. Đan Siêu rót đầy một chung liệt tửu, ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch, cúi người nói: “Tạ bệ hạ hậu thưởng.”

“Hảo, hảo!” Hoàng đế cảm thấy thực thích biểu hiện lần này của hắn, nhất thời hứng khởi, vậy mà cũng sai người châm một chén liệt tửu cho mình uống, chậc lưỡi cười hỏi: “Ái khanh cảm thấy rượu này nấu thế nào?”

“Hồi vị thuần hậu, quả nhiên rượu ngon.” Đan Siêu dừng một chút, chuyển câu chuyện một đi vòng: “Chỉ là so sánh với rượu thô tướng sĩ trong quân doanh đồng bào cộng ẩm, tựa hồ còn thiếu chút tư vị, vọng bệ hạ thứ lỗi.”

Lập tức mọi người chung quanh cảm tưởng không hẹn mà cùng đều là: ngươi thật sự nhàm chán a!

Không chỉ không biết tranh thủ thánh tâm, lại còn chê tới chê lui là có ý gì, có bản lĩnh hiện tại thỉnh chỉ xin hồi Tây Bắc uống cát đi!

Không nghĩ tới Đan Siêu kỳ thật là muốn hồi Tây Bắc đánh giặc. Người cầm quân ở kinh thành cũng không có tác dụng gì, chỉ có chinh chiến sa trường mới có khả năng lập công huân, nhờ đó mới lên như diều gặp gió, vị cực nhân thần – Hoàng đế tựa hồ cũng từ trong lời nói phẩm vị của hắn hiểu ra ám chỉ đó, lúc này nhíu mày, tựa hồ trầm ngâm xuống.

“Ta cũng muốn uống rượu!” Bỗng nhiên một thanh âm mềm mại mà lanh lảnh vang lên. Chỉ thấy một tiểu cô nương mặc áo lông màu đỏ mang lục bảo kim thoa len đến bên cạnh người Đan Siêu, ấn đường nho nhỏ nhăn tít lại: “Cho ta cái rượu kia, cho ta!”

Đan Siêu không đề phòng, thuận tay đem tiểu cô nương bế lên: “Ngươi muốn cái gì?”

“Cái rượu kia!”

“Thái Bình!” Võ Hậu từ bên cạnh Hoàng đế ló đầu ra, nhỏ giọng quát lên một tiếng.

Mọi người lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, nguyên lai đây là ấu nữ của Hoàng đế cùng Võ Hậu, một thân hàng nghìn hàng vạn sủng ái – Thái Bình công chúa.

Thái Bình công chúa nhiều năm sau quyền khuynh thiên hạ lúc này mới vừa mười một tuổi, xinh đẹp vô ngần, môi hồng răng trắng, đúng là tuổi tối kiêu căng bướng bỉnh. Nhũ mẫu vội vàng đi lên dỗ cũng không chịu nghe, một nháo hai nháo đòi mang liệt tửu đến uống.

Đan Siêu muốn buông tay cho nàng đi xuống, nhưng lúc hỗn loạn không ai kìm chế được tiểu công chúa đang bừng bừng hiếu kỳ này, lại thêm Hoàng đế cười ha ha ba phải; Gây sức ép nửa ngày sau Võ Hậu cùng nhũ mẫu đều khuất phục, Đan Siêu chỉ đành cầm một chiếc đũa sạch, chấm vào liệt tửu đưa tới. Kết quả Thái Bình công chúa mới vừa vào miệng, mặt mày nháy mắt nhăn thành cái bánh bao.

Mọi người còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Đan Siêu nhanh tay lẹ mắt, một tay liền đưa ra che trước miệng nàng.

“Phốc!” Ngay sau đó tiểu công chúa phun đầy vào lòng bàn tay hắn.

Ngay cả Võ Hậu cũng nhịn cười không được, vội vàng sai người lấy khăn đến cho Đan Siêu lau tay.

Thái Bình công chúa giờ phút này rốt cục có chút ngượng ngùng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hồng hồng mà nắm góc áo, nhăn nhó từ trong ngực Đan Siêu tuột xuống, ngay nhìn cũng ngại liếc hắn một cái, vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới bên cạnh mẫu thân.

Hoàng đế cười nói: “Trung Võ tướng quân lợi hại, Thái Bình cuối cùng cũng đã gặp khắc tinh rồi.”

Chung quanh tất cả mọi người cổ động vỗ tay mà cười, chỉ có Võ Hậu không biết nhớ ra cái gì, thần sắc hơi hơi ngưng trọng.

Mà ở phía dưới Võ Hậu, Tạ Vân tựa hồ đối với hết thảy mọi việc chung quanh đều không hề cảm thấy, ánh mắt yên lặng nhìn về đoàn vũ nữ đông đảo giữa sân, thậm chí đối với tầm mắt Đan Siêu chằm chằm dừng trên người y cũng hoàn toàn không có bất luận phản ứng gì.

Hoàng đế đang muốn nói cái gì nữa, đột nhiên Hồng Lư Tự quan bước nhanh từ phía ngoài đi vào, đối nghi trượng thái giám thì thầm vài câu. Vẻ mặt thái giám lộ vẻ khó xử, chần chờ một lát sau rốt cuộc gật đầu, xoay người đối Hoàng đế Võ hậu bái xuống, sau đó tiến lên lặng lẽ nói vài câu.

“A? Thổ Phiên trình lên quốc thư?” Hoàng đế chau mày “Mau lấy tới trẫm xem!”

Thái giám trình lên một phong da dê bọc trong một quyển trục rất nặng. Hoàng đế tự tay cầm lấy, nghiêng về hướng Võ Hậu bên kia, đem tấm da dê trải ra, liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy nét mực đậm màu: “… Thông tuệ nhanh nhẹn, đoan trang thục duệ, bởi vậy xin cưới Thái Bình công chúa, kết mối lương duyên Tần Tấn trọn đời…”

Đang dịp cuối năm, Vu Điền mới đến quy thuận, tộc Thổ Phiên lại dám cầu hòa thân? Võ Hậu đáy mắt thoáng chốc xẹt qua tia lạnh lẽo: “Thánh thượng!”

“Thổ Phiên lớn mật! Việc này nhất quyết không thể thành!” Hoàng đế ném quyển trục “ba” một tiếng, trầm giọng nói: “Bất quá từ chối như thế nào lại không dễ làm, để trẫm nghĩ cái thuyết pháp vẹn toàn …”

Đột nhiên ngữ khí hắn ngừng lại, tầm mắt chuyển hướng về phía bên tay trái.

Thái Bình công chúa đang tránh thoát tay nhũ mẫu, chạy đến cạnh bàn Đan Siêu, kiêu căng mà điểm điểm lên khối thịt bò lớn.

Thịt bò này là theo phong vị tái ngoại làm ra. Chính là đem một khối thịt bò ướp hương liệu thật cay nướng trên lửa mà thành, khác với khẩu vị truyền thống của Đại Đường cung yến, khi ăn cần dùng dao bạc cắt thành miếng nhỏ. Đan Siêu thấy nàng muốn, liền cầm lấy con dao, điểm điểm thịt bò hỏi: “Thần cắt cho ngươi một miếng nếm thử?”

“Ta tự mình làm!” Thái Bình đoạt lấy con dao bạc từ trong tay hắn, mắm môi mắm lợi cắt nửa khối, “Nha!” một tiếng nói: “Như thế nào lại có huyết!”

“Chính là ăn như vậy.”

“Có huyết làm sao ăn được?”

“Như vậy mới ngon.”

Thái Bình công chúa dùng mũi đao chỉa khối thịt bò giơ lên trước mắt, dũng cảm mà quan sát trong chốc lát, gật đầu nói: “Ngô, nếu mà không ngon, bản công chúa liền có thể trị ngươi tội khi quân!” Nói xong liền đưa vào miệng, nhai nhai nuốt xuống, một lúc lâu mới chớp đôi mắt to, trong veo như nước bình luận: “…tuy rằng tanh nồng, quả thật cũng rất ngon miệng, vậy không trị tội ngươi nữa!”

Hoàng đế khóe miệng hơi hơi mang theo ý cười, như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn bọn họ bên kia; Võ Hậu thì nhìn chằm chằm biểu tình Hoàng đế, một cái suy nghĩ vớ vẩn mà đáng sợ đột nhiên từ đáy lòng nàng dâng lên …

“Thật là một kẻ tuấn tú!” sau Thái Sơn phong thiện Hoàng đế khi nói về Đan Siêu, đã từng vô tâm mà thốt ra một câu đùa như vầy: “Nếu là Thái Bình lớn hơn vài tuổi, chọn hôn phu có thể ấn theo mẫu hắn mà tuyển…”

Đầu ngón tay Võ Hậu nắm chặt tọa ỷ đột nhiên căng thẳng, cơ hồ là run rẩy lạnh lùng gọi: “Bệ hạ!”

Nhưng Hoàng đế tựa hồ căn bản không nghe ra ý kinh sợ ngăn cản trong lời nàng, ngay lúc hai chữ “Bệ hạ” thốt ra, hắn đã cười ha ha mà mở miệng: “Trung Võ Tướng quân?”

Đan Siêu đứng dậy nói: “Có thần.”

Võ Hậu thốt nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Tạ Vân. Mà Tạ Vân cũng không biết Thổ Phiên trình quốc thư nói cái gì, giờ phút này mới vừa ngẩng đầu, hồ nghi khẽ nhíu mày.

Bên cạnh y, nguyên bản Dương Diệu Dung đang thưởng ca vũ, tựa hồ phát hiện dị động, nghi hoặc mà nhẹ giọng gọi: “Tạ Vân?”

“Ngươi mới hồi kinh, trong phủ cũng không có người tri kỷ ủ nóng ấp nồng, không khỏi có chút lạnh lẽo.” Hoàng đế cười tươi như hoa, tùy tay chỉ chỉ đám ca vũ cách đó không xa đang nhẹ nhàng xoay tròn: “Trẫm ban cho ngươi hai cái tuyệt sắc ca kỹ ở trong phủ, như thế nào a?”

Hoàng đế trong lòng đã có ý tứ hôn, nhưng vấn đề này lại cực kỳ nhạy cảm, chỉ muốn nhìn Đan Siêu là loại người như thế nào – Tươi cười rạng rỡ cúi đầu tạ ơn? Hay là đương trường kiên quyết từ chối? – từ đó sẽ liệu định ra thuyết pháp trả lời tộc Thổ Phiên.

Chung quanh mọi người không hiểu được ý này, nhưng vài tầm mắt đồng loạt phóng đến. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu cũng ngẩn người, lập tức chắp tay, nhìn thẳng Hoàng đế trên ghế kim loan nói: “Đa tạ Thánh thượng ưu ái, nhưng mà thần thẹn không dám nhận.”

Võ Hậu sắc mặt biến đổi, liên tục đưa mắt cho Tạ Vân, ý bảo y nhanh chóng nghĩ biện pháp xoay chuyển tình huống.

Hoàng đế sắc mặt cũng biến đổi, lại thêm vài phần thực lòng sung sướng: “A, vì sao? Ngươi tuổi còn trẻ lại không có hôn phối, trẫm trái lại là có ý …”

“Bởi vì thần đã có hôn ước trong người!” Đan Siêu nói “Chính vì vậy cô phụ hoàng ân, thỉnh Thánh thượng thứ tội!” Nói xong liền cúi người bái xuống thật sâu.

Khắp nơi lặng ngắt như tờ, Đế Hậu hai người sắc mặt nhất thời đều biến đến thập phần phấn khích.

Ngón tay Tạ Vân cầm chiếc đũa đột nhiên chựng lại, thu vào trong đáy mắt Dương Diệu Dung.

“Ngươi… ngươi có hôn ước gì chứ?” Hoàng đế kinh ngạc dị thường: “Đính ước lúc nào, ở đâu?”

“Hồi bẩm Thánh thượng, là thần trước kia khi lưu lạc nơi Đại Mạc định ra hôn ước, hiện giờ đã có hơn mười năm. Tuy rằng bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân vẫn chưa cưới người qua cửa, nhưng bất luận thương hải tang điền, thế sự biến thiên, thần trong lòng thủy chung chỉ ái niệm một người đó, hy vọng một ngày có thể quang minh chính đại mà tiến đến nghênh thú. Nguyện vọng này đến chết cũng không thay đổi!”

Đan Siêu đứng lên, hít một hơi thật sâu, từng chữ từng chữ nói rõ ràng: “Bởi vậy Thánh thượng ưu ái, thần chỉ đành từ chối không thể tiếp nhận.”

Yến tiệc vẫn cứ tiếp tục, bên ngoài ca múa mừng cảnh thái bình, không khí trước hoàng trướng nhỏ hẹp lại cổ quái mà căng thẳng.

Ngón tay Tạ Vân hơi run rẩy, chỉ nghe cạch một tiếng nhỏ, y trở tay đem đôi đũa bạc ném lên bàn, đứng dậy phất tay áo rời buổi tiệc.

Hoàng đế nhìn Đan Siêu, tựa hồ hoàn toàn không thể minh bạch vì cái gì rể hiền mình vừa nhìn trúng đảo mắt liền bay mất. Hắn vốn là đối với vị tướng quân trẻ tuổi xuất thân không phải là thế gia này còn có chút chần chờ, trong lòng kỳ thật cũng không xác định. Nhưng một khi biết đối phương có hôn ước, lại càng phát ra tiếc nuối hối hận, nhịn không được hỏi nhiều một câu:

“Ái khanh liền như thế khẳng định sao? Dù gì cũng là hôn ước rất nhiều năm trước, cô nương đó không chừng đã thành gia, hoặc là chết rồi thì làm sao?”

“Người đó không có chết.” Đan Siêu mỉm cười, nói: “Nếu là thành thân, ta sẽ đợi người gả cho y qua đời, sau đó cưới về là được.”

Hoàng đế trước giờ tự xưng là thâm tình, nếu đổi bình thường khẳng định sẽ ca ngợi vài câu, không chừng còn coi như tri kỉ; Nhưng mà đối phương cự tuyệt cưới lại là con gái của mình, nhất thời liền có điểm không tiêu hoá được, một lúc lâu chỉ đành uyển chuyển nói: “Ái khanh cũng có điểm quá cố chấp!”

“Trung Võ Tướng quân đúng là nhân phẩm chính trực, mới có thể cố chấp như thế.” Võ Hậu không mất cơ hội mà chen vào một câu: “Bệ hạ, việc Thổ Phiên bên kia cũng không quá gấp, đợi sang năm ngươi cùng ta nghĩ cái biện pháp cũng được, hà tất phải vội vàng định luận?”

“…” Hoàng đế chỉ nghĩ là Võ Hậu ngại Đan Siêu cùng tiểu công chúa tuổi sai biệt quá lớn, trước mắt bao người cũng không tiện nói cái gì, một lúc lâu mới khoát tay thở dài: “Thôi, thôi…Đan tướng quân, trẫm bất quá hỏi một câu, ngươi ngồi xuống đi.”

Đan Siêu lúc này mới cáo tội, tầm mắt đảo qua vẻ mặt Võ Hậu khó nén nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bất động thanh sắc mà ngồi trở lại sau bàn.

Không ai biết đến nguyên do một đoạn nhạc đệm ngắn ngủi này. Rất nhanh cung nhân tiến lên triệt hạ tàn tịch, thay rượu hoa quả điểm tâm, lại tấu khởi ti trúc sanh tiêu, đám ca vũ cũng đồng loạt đổi mới trang dung tiến lên bắt đầu khúc mới.

Đan Siêu lấy cớ rượu mạnh muốn đi dạo tản bộ, hướng Đế Hậu cáo tội, xoay người rời khỏi cung yến.

Vườn hoa sau Thái Cực cung tương đối lạnh lẽo, lâm uyển hoa trì sớm đã đóng băng, chỉ thấy tùng bách ở trong tuyết lộ màu xanh đậm. Bước chân Đan Siêu dẫm trên tuyết đọng phát ra tiếng loạt xoạt rất nhỏ. Hắn chuyển qua hành lang, đột nhiên bước chân ngừng lại.

Không biết khi nào trên cổ hắn đã để một lưỡi kiếm lạnh lẽo, theo hướng cuối nhìn lại, đằng chuôi kiếm là một cái tay thon dài hữu lực, các đốt ngón tay đang nắm chặt đến mức trắng xanh.

“…” Đan Siêu ánh mắt hơi hơi thay đổi, khóe miệng gợi lên một tia cười cực nhẹ: “Bất quá chỉ nói vài câu chân tâm mà thôi… Sư phụ, có cần phải đối với đồ đệ ngươi tự mình nuôi lớn đón tiếp bằng đao binh như vậy không?”

Dưới hành lang cách hoa trì, bên cột đá bước ra một thân ảnh thanh lệ mảnh mai, giương mắt nhìn thấy hai người giằng co bên này, đột nhiên dừng bước.


	72. Chương 72: Khai ấn

“Đêm hôm đó ngươi vào thư phòng của ta,” thanh âm Tạ Vân từ phía sau truyền đến, giống như khối băng cứng rắn trong nước lạnh va chạm, hỏi: “Là muốn tìm kiếm cái gì?”

Cách đó không xa thân ảnh kia đứng thẳng bất động một khắc, lặng yên lui ra phía sau nửa bước, nép vào một chỗ tầm mắt không phát hiện.

“Ngươi muốn giết ta diệt khẩu sao, sư phụ?” Đan Siêu bình tĩnh nói: “Vậy ngươi xuống tay dứt khoát một chút! Vạn nhất ta không chết lại càng tồi tệ hơn.”

Tạ Vân một cước đem Đan Siêu đá thật mạnh về phía trước lảo đảo, ngay sau đó vung kiếm đâm tới. Đan Siêu nhiều năm qua ở trên chiến trường đã rèn luyện được trực giác sắc bén đến cực điểm, trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông kham kham né qua, bước chân nhanh nhẹn lại tinh diệu tuyệt luân, xoay người liền lấy một chiêu “tay không đoạt đao” chộp lấy Thái A kiếm.

Võ tướng không giống như cấm quân thống lĩnh, xuất nhập cung cấm không được mang theo binh khí, giao thủ trước mắt liền ăn mệt cực lớn. Nhưng Tạ Vân có thể nào bị hắn đoạt được binh khí? Lúc này liền biến chiêu đem hắn bức lui ra phía sau.

Ai ngờ Đan Siêu đánh tới ngoan cố, đối mặt trọng áp như thế còn không lùi mà tiến tới, càng áp sát bên người Tạ Vân, một tay thẳng lên cổ họng y, một tay khác hướng về chuôi Thái A kiếm.

Tạ Vân lúc này cả giận quát: “Không biết sống chết!” Ngay sau đó kiếm phong nâng lên mũi nhọn – người bình thường lúc này đã sớm liên tục né tránh cầu tự bảo vệ mình, Đan Siêu lại lấy tư thế lưỡng bại câu thương hướng vọt đến trước. Chỉ thấy Thái A kiếm quang như độc xà phun nọc, đâm thật mạnh đến trước ngực hắn!

Ngay trong nháy mắt đó, Đan Siêu chợt dừng lại.

Tạ Vân mi mắt nhảy dựng – giờ phút này muốn thu tay lại đã không còn kịp. Y cơ hồ có một chút chật vật mà vẽ một cái kiếm hoa, mới ở thời điểm nháy mắt dừng thế công trước khi máu tươi đương trường.

“Sư phụ…”

Tạ Vân tức giận đạp một cước “Bùm!” đem Đan Siêu đá đến ngã lăn xuống đất, ngay sau đó Thái A kiếm phong liền chỉ thẳng vào yết hầu hắn.

“Muốn chết liền đi nhảy xuống Huyền Vũ hồ!” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Mắc cái bệnh gì mà cứ phiền toái người khác tới giết! Biến! Từ nay về sau đừng nghĩ đến việc tiến vào cửa phủ của ta nửa bước!”

Y quay đầu muốn đi, lại bị Đan Siêu nhỏm dậy tóm chặt tay: “Từ từ, Tạ Vân!”

Đan Siêu từ trong áo lấy ra một vật, nhìn rõ là một cái bình thuỷ tinh đựng hoa khô màu trắng cột lại bằng kim tuyến.

“Ngươi muốn lập thất, ta cũng không có gì tốt đưa cho ngươi. Ta ở trong sa mạc gặp phải mã tặc tập kích, ở nơi trảm thủ đầu lĩnh mã tặc lại phát hiện loại hoa nhỏ này, đã nghĩ có lẽ ngươi thích.”

Đan Siêu một tay lôi kéo Tạ Vân, một tay nắm sợi dây kim tuyến, bình thủy tinh hơi hơi lắc lư, hắt ánh sáng lên khuôn mặt hắn có một chút thương cảm lại hàm chứa chua xót.

“Một năm kia ngươi dẫn ta đi chợ phiên, nhìn thấy có người bán chuỗi hoa mới, muốn mua rồi lại thôi. Lúc ấy chúng ta không có tiền, ở trong sa mạc nhiều năm như vậy, chỉ duy trì gạo muối hằng ngày cũng đã phi thường không dễ dàng, chưa kể đến ngươi còn mua giấy bút dạy ta đọc sách.”

“Đêm hôm đó sau khi quay về nhà ta vẫn luôn nghĩ đến muốn mua cho ngươi hai cành hoa nhỏ. Nhưng sáng sớm hôm sau ra chợ, người bán hoa đã đi rồi. Ta đã nghĩ, trong sa mạc có chỗ nào có thể hái loại hoa này được?”

“Ta dọc theo sông Khắc Lỗ Luân một đường tìm xuống, phóng ngựa đi hơn một canh giờ, thẳng đến lúc thái dương hoàn toàn lên cao, mới ở trong khe đá bên bờ sông phát hiện loại hoa nhỏ này. Ta hái chúng xâu thành chuỗi, chạy thật nhanh để kịp trước khi chúng thiếu nước khô héo mà về nhà. Nhưng vào nhà liền nhìn thấy ngươi đứng ở trong sân…”

Đan Siêu run run kim tuyến, cứ nghĩ đến chuyện cũ huyết tinh thảm thiết, ánh mắt đầy hồi ức xa xăm: “Hết thảy còn lại thật giống như trong giấc mộng, bất luận ta cố gắng đến mức nào, cũng nhớ không ra toàn bộ chi tiết.”

Tạ Vân nheo lại đuôi mắt sắc bén, một lúc lâu lạnh lùng nói: “Có đôi khi quên đi lại là một loại may mắn, vội vàng đi tìm cầu chân tướng chính là muốn chết.”

“Nhưng những hồi ức đó mới là chứng cứ một người tồn tại, không phải sao?”

Hai người một cao một thấp, đối diện lẫn nhau. Ánh sáng trên thân kiếm thon dài chiếu lên mi mục bọn họ, cùng với vòm trời âm u cao vời vợi của Trường An mùa đông.

Một lúc lâu Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng hừ một tiếng trong mũi, tránh khỏi bàn tay Đan Siêu đang khẩn trương giữ chặt y, hơi hơi cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm sát vào ánh mắt thâm thúy của nam tử trẻ tuổi, thấp giọng nói:

“Ngươi nếu là bằng bản lãnh của mình rất nhanh sẽ thăng chức, một bước lên mây. Tương lai có một ngày sẽ làm cho ta không thể không đem chân tướng nói ra để đổi lấy mạng sống, đó đương nhiên là bản lĩnh của ngươi. Nhưng trước đó, mọi việc ngươi làm hết thảy đều là tìm chết, bất quá chỉ khác là chết sớm hay muộn mà thôi.”

Y thu kiếm vào vỏ, lui ra phía sau nửa bước.

Nhưng lần này y còn chưa kịp quay đi, Đan Siêu đột nhiên đứng lên, bắt lấy bả vai y ôm chặt vào trong ngực!

“Ta… Ta biết! Sư phụ, ta biết ngươi vẫn luôn bảo hộ ta.” Hắn không để ý phản kháng, mạnh mẽ kề sát ở bên tai Tạ Vân, thanh âm hơi hơi bất ổn mà lại cực độ khàn khàn: “Ta không nhớ được rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng có chút việc ta vẫn luôn biết…”

Tạ Vân giật mình đưa tay bắt lấy cánh tay cơ bắp rắn chắc của hắn, muốn đem hắn đẩy ra, nhưng lời nói giận dữ còn chưa nói ra liền nghẹn lại.

“Suốt tám năm qua, rất nhiều lần ta suýt chết trên chiến trường, trong đầu nghĩ đều là ngươi. Ta nghĩ nếu là ta chết ở bên ngoài ngươi sẽ thế nào, có thể rơi lệ hay không? Có thể ít nhất vì ta mà cảm thấy một chút đau khổ hay không?”

Đan Siêu hầu kết hoạt động một cái, hít một ngụm nhiệt khí chua xót, hơi thở mang theo dòng khí phất qua bên tai Tạ Vân, trong lúc hoảng hốt lại giống như là môi hôn vừa ấm áp vừa mông lung.

“Hiện tại ta rốt cục tìm được đáp án cho vấn đề này rồi. Cho dù ta lại tìm chết ngươi đều sẽ bảo hộ ta. Tựa như năm đó ở trước đại môn Từ Ân tự, tựa như những quân lương hoả khí đưa đi Tây Bắc năm kia…”

…………..

Sau thạch trụ cách hoa trì, Dương Diệu Dung một tay gắt gao che miệng, sắc mặt bởi vì quá độ khiếp sợ mà không còn chút huyết sắc nào.

Gió lùa từ hành lang gào thét mà đến, làm cho nàng phút chốc rùng mình hoàn hồn lại. Nàng theo bản năng nâng lên bàn chân bởi vì đứng lâu mà đã tê dại, liên tiếp lùi lại mấy bước, cơ hồ là cưỡng chế chính mình đem tầm mắt dời khỏi thân ảnh Đan Siêu cùng Tạ Vân, xoay người hoảng sợ đi ra xa.

Tại sao có thể như vậy?

Bọn họ rốt cuộc… rốt cuộc đang làm cái gì?

Khoảng cách xa như vậy, nàng kỳ thật cũng không thể nghe thấy nội dung cụ thể đối thoại, nhưng động tác của Đan Siêu lại có thể nhìn rõ nhất thanh nhị sở. Ngay lúc Đan Siêu từ trong ngực lấy ra cái bình hoa nhỏ kia, nghi ngờ ngày đó bị ép dằn xuống đáy lòng rốt cục lại một lần nữa mơ hồ thoát ra trong đầu: là quan hệ như thế nào, mới có thể để một nam tử chinh chiến đem bó hoa từ ngàn dặm xa xôi trở về, đặt trong đống vàng bạc tài bảo đưa đi Tạ phủ?

Đầu ngã dĩ mộc đào. Báo chi dĩ quỳnh dao. Phỉ báo dã, Vĩnh dĩ vi hảo dã. (*)

[(*) bài Mộc qua trong Kinh thi: Người cho ta mộc đào, ta ném lại quỳnh dao, chẳng phải là đáp lễ, mà để kết vĩnh giao. Mộc đào ở đây là là một thứ quả chua, ăn được. Cả bài ý là người tặng ta món quà nhỏ (không giá trị), ta phải lấy quỳnh dao (vật báu, quý trọng) tặng lại. Việc này không phải là đáp lễ, mà là muốn vĩnh kết giao hảo]

Cái kia căn bản không phải là đồ đệ tôn kính đối với sư phụ, thậm chí cũng không phải võ tướng vừa trở lại kinh thành lấy lòng quyền thần. Rõ ràng đó chính là cầu ái!

Dương Diệu Dung trong đầu vang ong ong, hoàn toàn không chú ý tới phương hướng dưới chân, thậm chí đã đi ra ngoài Thái Cực cung cũng không phát hiện. Chính trong lúc tâm thần hoảng hốt bỗng nhiên nàng ngước mặt đụng phải cái gì, theo bản năng hô nhỏ một tiếng. Chỉ nghe phía trước truyền đến thanh âm vô cùng quen tai: “…Dương cô nương? Ngươi vì sao ở trong này?”

Vẻ kinh hỉ trong thanh âm kia không thể giấu được, Dương Diệu Dung vừa ngước đầu, ngẩn ra mới kịp phản ứng: “Thái… Thái tử điện hạ.”

“Dương cô nương như thế nào lại không ở cung yến nơi Thái Cực cung?” Thái tử lập tức đỡ lấy nàng cúi người hành lễ, ngập tràn kinh hỉ liền hóa thành lo lắng: “Ngươi làm sao mà sắc mặt tái nhợt như thế?”

Dương Diệu Dung trong lòng hỗn loạn, chỉ lắc đầu nói không nên lời. Thái tử nhìn qua liền nóng nảy: “Chẳng lẽ là chỗ nào không thoải mái? Người đâu! Nhanh đi thỉnh thái y… “

“Điện hạ không cần vội vàng,” Dương Diệu Dung phục hồi lại tinh thần, lập tức ngăn cản: “Ta bất quá là… bất quá là tùy tiện tản bộ giải sầu. Trong lúc vô ý va chạm ngọc giá, thỉnh điện hạ ngàn vạn thứ tội.”

Nàng nhìn Thái tử đầy mặt thân thiết, chẳng biết tại sao trái tim đập thình thịch, từng sợi thần kinh ở sâu trong tuỷ não đang thả lỏng lại căng thẳng, làm cho nàng tâm thần không yên.

Loại cảm giác này cùng với bối rối bất kham vừa rồi lại hoàn toàn khác biệt, Dương Diệu Dung không thể nghĩ ra là hồi hộp, mệt mỏi hay là cái gì khác, chỉ cảm thấy cảnh vật trước mắt đều từng trận quay cuồng, ngũ giác đều bồng bềnh giống như đưa thân vào đám mây, lạc đến chỗ không thực, duy nhất rõ ràng chỉ còn khứu giác.

Phảng phất có loại hương khí kỳ lại tràn ngập trong không khí, vừa hư vô mờ mịt rồi lại lúc ẩn lúc hiện, rất nhanh từ trong mũi nàng tràn ngập vào trong cổ.

“Dương cô nương là do uống nhiều, hay là ngồi một chỗ buồn chán?” Thái tử đem Dương Diệu Dung đỡ đến ghế đá trong hoa viên, một bên lên tiếng lệnh tùy thị cung nhân đi lấy đệm mềm, lại tự tay đưa trà nóng đến: “Trời lạnh, cô nương mau uống chút nóng cho thân thể ấm áp, ngàn vạn đừng để bị cảm.”

Dương Diệu Dung miễn cưỡng cười cười, chỉ cảm thấy lồng ngực từng đợt nóng nảy, hít thở thật sâu tưởng hơi giảm bớt, mùi hương quái dị kia trong không khí lại tựa hồ càng thêm nồng đậm.

Vì áp chế cảm giác ghê tởm muốn ói, nàng tiếp nhận chén trà uống vài hớp. Ai ngờ trong nước vậy mà cũng lây dính hương vị kia, khiến nàng thiếu chút nữa đem trà nhổ ra.

“Dương cô nương làm sao vậy?” Thái tử rốt cục phát hiện dị trạng.

“… Điện hạ có ngửi được cái gì không?”

Thái tử mờ mịt lắc đầu.

Hẳn là kinh hoảng sinh ra ảo giác đi, Dương Diệu Dung nghĩ nghĩ, miễn cưỡng ứng phó với Thái tử liên tiếp hỏi han, lại cúi đầu uống một ngụm nước ấm.

“… Từ sau ngày hội ngộ ở mai viên, ta liền lúc nào cũng thời thời khắc khắc nghĩ đến lời Dương cô nương nói, trong lòng trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang, được lợi rất nhiều…”

Thanh âm Thái tử tựa như cách mặt nước mông lung không rõ, Dương Diệu Dung cúi đầu nhìn nhiệt khí trên chén trà lượn lờ bay lên, hô hấp nặng nhẹ dồn dập, trong ngực hơi hơi phập phồng, bỗng nhiên lại nghe Thái tử hỏi: “… Cô nương cảm thấy thế nào?”

“Cái gì?”

“Ta nói ngày đó cô nương nói cho ta biết, giang sơn xã tắc đều giao vào tay ta… Dương cô nương?”

Dương Diệu Dung cơ hồ là có chút bối rối mà đứng lên, cười nói: “Thỉnh điện hạ thứ tội, chúng ta hay là đi nơi khác một chút, như thế nào?”

Thái tử tự nhiên không chỗ nào không đồng ý, thậm chí còn có chút mừng thầm, vội lệnh cho vài ba tuỳ thân cung nữ lui về phía sau, chính mình và Dương Diệu Dung sóng vai trên con đường trải sỏi chậm rãi đi tới.

Tuy rằng Dương Diệu Dung tâm sự nặng nề, nhưng Thái tử lại cảm thấy thời gian ngắn ngủi chỉ khoảng nửa khắc, mỗi một bước đều trân quý, lòng tràn đầy hưng phấn, khó quên, chờ mong cùng mất mát luân phiên mà đến, khiến hắn mấy lần nghĩ muốn mở miệng, lại chần chờ nuốt trở vào.

Thật là khó mới được ở riêng một chỗ thế này, không nói cái gì lại tựa hồ rất đáng tiếc. Giãy dụa băn khoăn ước chừng thời gian uống cạn chung trà, Thái tử rốt cục ho một tiếng, thăm dò hỏi: “Gần đây khó được thấy Dương cô nương vào cung, chẳng hay đang bận cái gì?”

Dương Diệu Dung rất muốn bịt miệng bịt mũi, ngăn trở cái mùi hương tựa chất độc kia thấm vào xương, nhưng trước mặt Thái tử lại không thể làm việc thất lễ như vậy, chỉ đành vội vàng trả lời: “Hôn sự gần ngay trước mắt, bởi vậy mỗi ngày đều bận bịu chuẩn bị, thỉnh điện hạ thứ lỗi.”

Thái tử vẻ mặt ảm đạm xìu xuống: “… A, đúng vậy.”

Dừng một chút hắn lại ra vẻ vô ý hỏi: “Như thế nào lại không thấy Tạ Thống lĩnh? Y còn ở trên yến hội sao?”

Dương Diệu Dung vừa mở miệng, thoáng chốc có cỗ lửa giận mạc danh kỳ diệu từ đáy lòng đột nhiên sinh ra, nhanh đến cơ hồ không thể khống chế, thiêu đốt làn da nàng đến mức hơi đau đớn: “… Ta không biết!”

Thái tử ngạc nhiên nói: “Cái gì?”

Dương Diệu Dung há há miệng, lại khó có thể ngăn chặn hương khí quái dị lẫn phẫn nộ hoang đường từ trong lồng ngực cực độ khẩn trương toả ra tứ chi toàn thân. Thanh âm khi nói chuyện của nàng cũng biến thành khàn đặc khiến chính mình cũng không nhận ra: “Điện hạ có biết Tạ Thống lĩnh cùng Trung Võ tướng quân Đan Siêu, là quan hệ như thế nào không?”

Trong lòng Dương Diệu Dung biết nàng không nên hỏi như vậy. Nhưng chính là như có một sức mạnh cực độ cuồng bạo lại không thể khống chế từ đầu mỗi dây thần kinh dâng lên, ma xui quỷ khiến bắt nàng hỏi ra những lời này.

Bàn tay nàng nâng chén trà hơi hơi phát run, đầu ngón tay đã tím lại, trên nền gốm sứ chợt tuôn ra đường nứt cực nhỏ.

“Đan tướng quân a,” Thái tử không nghi ngờ gì, thở dài nói: “Đan tướng quân ngược lại là người chính trực, chỉ là rất cố niệm chuyện cũ. Năm đó hắn từng ở trong Bắc Nha cấm quân một thời gian, vì thế vẫn luôn phá lệ kính trọng Tạ Thống lĩnh. Nhưng – Tạ Thống lĩnh lại bởi vì việc Đan tướng quân tự thỉnh đi đến biên cương mà canh cánh trong lòng, thường hay lén lút trả đũa…”

“Chỉ là như thế phải không?”

Thanh âm Dương Diệu Dung lạnh như băng bén nhọn, đột nhiên không giống thường ngày. Thái tử không khỏi nhíu mày nhìn về phía nàng: “Đúng là như vậy – cô nương, ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Dương Diệu Dung tiến lên một bước, vẻ mặt ánh mắt cơ hồ thập phần gây sự: “Thật sự chỉ là loại quan hệ này sao?!”

Đồng tử Thái tử chợt co rút nhanh.

Ngay sau đó, Thái tử hoảng sợ lui ra phía sau, bởi vì đột nhiên chấn kinh thậm chí thiếu chút nữa cắn vào đầu lưỡi: “Dương…Dương cô nương?! Từ từ! Dừng lại! Người đâu, người đâu…!”

Cung nhân tùy tùng nghe thấy không ổn, vội bước nhanh tới, nhất thời chết sững ở đương trường.

Chỉ thấy Dương Diệu Dung nhẹ buông tay, chén trà rơi xuống đất tạo thành một tiếng choang lớn, vỡ nát; Một tay nàng gắt gao che ngực, gian nan kịch liệt mà thở hổn hển. Từ vai đến trên cổ dần dần hiện ra hình xăm lớn, cực kỳ đáng sợ.

….Mép có râu dài, miệng có minh châu, cổ có nghịch lân, rõ ràng là Long!

Dương Diệu Dung rốt cục ở trong hương khí bí ẩn trí mạng kia, bình sinh lần đầu tiên khai ấn.


	73. Chương 73: Bạch Long

Tạ Vân theo cung nhân dẫn đường quay lại chỗ ngồi trong dạ tiệc. Lúc này, cung yến đã triệt hạ đồ nhắm bắt đầu dâng lên trái cây điểm tâm. Ngoài quảng trường hoàng hôn nổi lên bốn phía, mà phía trong vẫn đầy tiếng ca múa mừng cảnh thái bình. Phía sau, hoạn quan đang chuẩn bị phóng pháo hoa.

Dương Diệu Dung không ở đó, chỗ ngồi bên cạnh y trống trơn.

“Ngươi đi đâu vậy?” Võ Hậu cúi người lại, thấp giọng hỏi.

Tạ Vân lắc đầu, chẳng biết tại sao trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút phiền não, khi cầm đôi đũa bạc thậm chí sẩy tay đánh rơi một cái xuống mặt đất, phát ra một tiếng “ba” vang dội.

Y đã sinh hoạt rất nhiều năm trong cung đình hoa lệ mà hiểm ác, loại trực giác này đã giúp y rất nhiều lần thoát thân an toàn trước khi nguy hiểm ập đến, nhưng lúc này đây lại tới quá mức đột ngột.

Tạ Vân trở tay đem cây đũa còn lại ném lên bàn, vừa muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, đột nhiên vườn hoa sau Thái Cực cung truyền đến tiếng “bình bịch…” trầm vang.

…Bắt đầu phóng pháo hoa?

Tạ Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn lại. Đúng lúc này một cung nữ chạy lên cung yến, vẻ mặt hoang mang rối loạn, khí sắc không còn một mẩu, lao tới bên cạnh Võ Hậu vội vàng thì thầm vài câu, Võ Hậu vỗ án “phịch” một cái nhảy dựng lên: “Ngươi nói cái gì?!”

Cả cung yến lặng ngắt, chỉ thấy cung nữ run run rẩy rẩy quỳ xuống: “Hồi…hồi bẩm Thiên hậu, Dương cô nương đột nhiên phát cuồng bắt cóc Thái tử… Hiện… hiện giờ phải làm thế nào?!”

…………….

Hậu viên sau điện ba tầng thị vệ vây chặt như nêm cối, khí thế giương cung bạt kiếm, như lâm đại địch. Phút chốc chỉ nghe thanh âm hoạn quan biến điệu: “Thánh nhân giá lâm …!” “Thiên hậu giá lâm…!” Ngay sau đó mọi người cuống quít tránh ra một con đường, Hoàng đế xông lên phía trước thất thanh gọi: “Hoằng nhi!”

Thiên hậu cả giận nói: “Đây là có chuyện gì?!”

Theo ánh mắt mọi người nghẹn họng chăm chăm nhìn lại, chỉ thấy cách đó không xa một khoảng đất trống rộng lớn trong vườn, rõ ràng xuất hiện một thân rồng tuyết trắng, sừng hươu, thân rắn, mình đầy vẩy như cá!

Con rồng này dài chừng bốn năm trượng, như một con rắn khổng lồ, mắt lộ ra hung quang, thân thể cao lớn quấn vòng lại, cúi đầu nhìn mọi người chung quanh, bày ra tư thế hung mãnh tùy thời chuẩn bị công kích. Càng đáng sợ chính là móng vuốt của nó đang đè lên một thân hình máu me đầy mặt. Từ khoảng cách xa như vậy nhìn không rõ chết sống, nhưng mọi người chỉ liếc mắt một cái có thể từ phục sức hoàng kim nhìn ra, người nọ dĩ nhiên là đương triều Thái tử Lý Hoằng!

Tiếng thì thào khe khẽ như tia chớp truyền khắp đám người: “Rồng… là rồng đó!”

“Chân long hiển linh… chính là chân long hiển linh!”

Nếu không phải lúc này không biết sinh tử của Thái tử thế nào, khả năng đám thị vệ đã đương trường chân mềm nhũn mà quỳ rạp xuống đất. Cho dù là Hoàng đế sốt ruột lo cho ái tử, lúc này cũng lảo đảo, môi run rẩy, một lúc lâu mới lắp bắp phát ra âm thanh: “Không… Không phải chân long! Nếu là thật sự là chân long, sao có thể… có thể tập kích Thái tử của Đại Đường, trữ quân tương lai chứ?!”

Võ Hậu nhướng mày, vừa định nói gì, lại thấy cách đó không xa văn võ chúng thần vội vàng chạy tới. Cầm đầu chính là Tể tướng Mang Chí Đức, cùng đám người Trương Văn Quán của Thái tử đảng. Người còn chưa đứng vững, tiếng hô to sắc nhọn đã truyền tới trước: “Không thể kinh hoảng! Đây nhất định là hung long!”

“Mau mau giết chết hung long cứu Thái tử, mau a!”

Hung long cũng thế mà chân long cũng thế, nếu giờ phút này Thái tử ở trước mắt mọi người có gì bất trắc, khẳng định cả đám nơi đây ắt đầu không yên trên cổ. Bọn thị vệ cũng cố trấn định, lập cập cài tên, run run rẩy rẩy liền muốn bắn vào Bạch Long kia. Đột nhiên lại nghe một tiếng quát chói tai: “…Dừng tay!”

Đan Siêu gầm nhẹ: “Tạ Vân!”

Cấm quân thống lĩnh từ trong đám người lao ra, một bên quay đầu thét: “Đều lui về phía sau cho ta! Lập tức!” một bên hướng về đầu Bạch Long đang nhìn chằm chằm kia phóng tới.

Võ Hậu chợt biến sắc, vội hướng Đan Siêu quát: “Còn không mau đi ngăn y lại?!”

Đan Siêu nguyên bản đang muốn xông lên, nhưng trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa hắn tựa hồ từ trong giọng nói Võ Hậu cảm giác được cái gì, trong lòng chợt hồ nghi, động tác liền chậm lại.

Ngay trong giây phút chậm lại này, bước chân Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng tung lên rồi vững vàng hạ xuống. Trong nháy mắt bàn chân chạm đất, hình xăm từ sống lưng lan lên, tản mát ra ánh sáng nhạt, từ cổ lan xuống đầu ngón tay, uốn lượn bò lên sườn má trên gương mặt trầm như nước.

Đan Siêu đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, đồng tử chợt mở lớn!

“Diệu Dung!” Trước mắt bao người, thanh âm Tạ Vân mang theo khàn khàn, nhưng vẫn trấn định vững vàng: “Không có việc gì! Ngươi ra đây, Diệu Dung!”

Bạch Long cúi đầu, gắt gao nhìn thẳng vào Tạ Vân dưới chân. Thị vệ chung quanh nhất tề đồng loạt phát ra run rẩy lui về phía sau nửa bước.

Đan Siêu duỗi tay ấn lên thanh kiếm: “Tạ Vân! Quay lại!”

“Biến!” Tạ Vân chợt bộc phát ra rống giận: “Nơi đây không chuẩn thấy đao binh! Lui ra!”

Mọi người lúc này đều chần chờ buông lỏng dây cung. Đan Siêu cũng khựng lại; Đang lúc giằng co, đột nhiên chỉ nghe tiếng cành lá loạt xoạt, ngay sau đó gốc cây phía sau Bạch Long cách đó không xa, một người nghiêng ngả lảo đảo đi ra.

Đó là Dương Diệu Dung.

…Nhưng nàng nhìn qua không giống như là Dương Diệu Dung.

Nửa người nàng cơ hồ đã che kín bằng hình xăm. Hoa văn chằng chịt khiến nhìn nàng âm trầm quỷ lệ, sắc mặt bị hình xăm làm nổi bật làn da trắng đến cực điểm; Hơi thở nàng thô ách hổn hển, ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, ánh mắt sáng kinh người lại cực kỳ bất an, có chút không giống nhân loại.

Nàng như một đầu mãnh thú tùy thời có khả năng nhào tới, chọn ra người mà cắn.

“Lại đây, không có chuyện gì…” thanh âm Tạ Vân có một chút căng thẳng, nhưng vẫn cứ duy trì bình thản cùng ổn định. Y cởi xuống Thái A kiếm bên hông, ý bảo Dương Diệu Dung đến nhìn, ngay sau đó ném về hướng đám người phía sau.

Trường kiếm “cạch!” một tiếng rơi xuống đất, không có thị vệ nào dám đi tới nhặt.

“Ngươi an toàn…” Tạ Vân mở lòng bàn tay ra, nói: “Đến đây, Diệu Dung! Đến bên cạnh ta nào!”

Ánh mắt Dương Diệu Dung gắt gao dừng ở trên người Tạ Vân. Khí vị đồng loại hẳn là làm cho nàng cảm thấy an toàn. Nhưng khí tức so với mình rõ ràng là cường đại, lãnh khốc cùng kiên định hơn hẳn lại khiến cho nàng thập phần nôn nóng bất an, bàn tay đặt trên thân cây vô thức mà cào cào vào lớp vỏ.

Răng rắc mấy tiếng giòn vang, từng mảng gỗ lớn liên tiếp rơi xuống đất, cây tùng nguy hiểm mà lung lay.

Bạch Long tựa hồ cảm ứng được rung động này, tựa như tiếng trống trước khi công kích, lại càng thêm bất an, thậm chí từ nơi cổ họng phát ra tiếng gầm nhẹ uy hiếp.

Hoàng đế sớm được người đỡ ra xa, giờ phút này phát giận: “Nó muốn giết người! Mau, mau phóng tiễn!”

“Từ từ!” Thiên hậu một phen ngăn lại Hoàng đế.

“Không có việc gì…Diệu Dung, ngươi không nhận ra ta sao?” Tạ Vân vươn tay để cho Bạch Long thấy không có gì, giống như cũng hoàn toàn không phát hiện Thái tử đang co rút dưới móng vuốt của cự long, chỉ cổ vũ mà nhìn Dương Diệu Dung: “Lại đây, không có việc gì, mau tới đây…”

Dương Diệu Dung rốt cục run rẩy, hướng về phía trước bước nửa bước.

“Thật tốt, không có việc gì, lại đây…” thanh âm Tạ Vân càng thêm bình thản dịu dàng: “Đi đến bên này…”

Dưới vô số ánh mắt hội tụ, Dương Diệu Dung chậm rãi đi lên phía trước. Mỗi một bước chân đều nhấc lên kình phong vô hình hướng chung quanh khuếch tán, ở trên nền đất lạnh lẽo cứng rắn lưu lại từng vết nứt rõ ràng.

Thời gian trôi qua lâu như vài năm, lại tựa như ngắn ngủi khoảng nửa khắc, Dương Diệu Dung rốt cục dừng lại, đứng cách mấy bước trước mặt Tạ Vân.

“Diệu Dung!” Tạ Vân ôn hòa nói “Ngươi xem ngươi bắt được một người… trước hãy đem hắn buông ra, rồi chúng ta trò chuyện có được không?”

Chung quanh rõ ràng nhiều người như vậy, hiện trường lại an tĩnh đến một tiếng ho khan cũng đều nghe thấy, ánh mắt mọi người đều tập trung ở trên gương mặt tràn đầy hình xăm của Dương Diệu Dung.

“…” Dương Diệu Dung mở miệng, tựa hồ muốn nói gì, không khí nháy mắt ngưng trọng.

Ngay sau đó, nàng đột nhiên biến mất tại chỗ. Nháy mắt sau nàng xuất hiện ở trước mặt Tạ Vân, hung hăng một chưởng đem Tạ Vân đẩy mạnh khiến y ngã về phía sau!

Đan Siêu nhảy vọt đến, tiếng Long Uyên ngân lên ra khỏi vỏ!

Biến cố đột ngột phát sinh. Tất cả mọi người đồng thời phát ra tiếng kêu sợ hãi, hiện trường hỗn loạn thành một đoàn;

Trong tiếng huyên tạp, Tạ Vân một tay chống lên nền đất, xoay người đứng lên. Động tác đầu tiên không phải là bảo vệ không môn trước người mình, mà là đem Đan Siêu đẩy thật mạnh ra ngoài!

“…Lui ra!”

Đan Siêu ở dưới xung lượng phải lùi lại mấy bước. Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân giơ tay lên chưởng, từng luồng khí lưu như long trời lở đất từ bốn phương tám hướng hội tụ đến, đem tóc cùng vạt áo y bay lên cuồn cuộn.

Đan Siêu chợt ý thức được một cái hậu quả phi thường nghiêm trọng: “…Tạ Vân! Không được khai ấn!”

Nhưng mà đã quá muộn.

Hình xăm lúc trước đang ngừng lan tràn, ở trên người Tạ Vân cấp tốc hoạt động, giống như dây leo có sinh mệnh, bao trùm phần lớn nửa người y. Ngay sau đó, từ trên trời cao vang lên tiếng sấm rền, một đầu thương thanh cự long bán trong suốt, từ trong biển mây hiện ra hình dáng, phát ra tiếng ngâm kinh thiên động địa!

“A a a a….”

Ở trước mặt đồng loại sức mạnh càng thêm cường hãn, càng thêm áp bách, Dương Diệu Dung sớm đã mất đi lý trí liền phát ra tiếng kêu kinh sợ, xông lên một chưởng liền bổ về phía đỉnh đầu Tạ Vân!

Nhưng động tác Tạ Vân so với nàng còn nhanh hơn, trước khi chưởng lực hạ xuống đã bắt trụ cổ tay nàng. Ngay sau đó chưởng phong gào thét, động tác mau lẹ, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn hai người đã qua lại hơn mười chiêu.

Dương Diệu Dung thân là nữ tử xuất chiêu cực kỳ nhanh độc, lại thêm tàn nhẫn không lưu tình chút nào, mỗi một chiêu hạ xuống đều nhắm thẳng đến chỗ trí mạng; Trong lúc triền đấu Tạ Vân tránh không được đã trúng vài chiêu, nhưng y tựa hồ hoàn toàn không cảm giác được đau đớn, dưới cực độ lãnh tĩnh nắm được một sơ hở.

Đột nhiên y biến thủ thành công, nâng chưởng tiếp được một quyền của Dương Diệu Dung đang thẳng trước mặt mà đến, cùng lúc nhấc chân liền đem nàng đá bay ra ngoài!

Phịch!

Dương Diệu Dung bay ra xa mấy trượng, sống lưng đập vào một cây tùng, khiến lá cây cùng tuyết đọng bị chấn động rơi xuống đầy trời.

“U u u…….”

[Lời mỗ: Thiệt tình mỗ cũng ko biết con này nó gào ra thành cái tiếng gì!]

Bạch Long lúc này phát ra tiếng gào thét, như tia chớp nhào về phía chân thân. Nhưng cùng lúc đó Thanh Long hư ảnh vẫn luôn nấp mình sau đám mây giằng co không động, rốt cuộc chỉ trong chớp mắt liền nhào xuống mặt đất, hung hăng cắn vào cổ Bạch Long!

Một loạt phối hợp này có thể nói thiên y vô phùng. Ngay tại thời điểm Bạch Long bị đau quay cuồng, Tạ Vân tung mình đến trước, gần như là kề sát thân thể khổng lồ đang vặn vẹo lung tung, từ dưới long trảo đoạt ra Thái tử cơ hồ đã không còn thở.

“Điện hạ!”

“Mau mau, Thái tử điện hạ!”

Tạ Vân vội vàng thối lui mấy bước, trở tay đem Thái tử ném về phía đám người!

Nếu Thái tử rơi xuống đất như vậy, cho dù vừa rồi không chết, ngã xuống phỏng chừng cũng phải vỡ đầu. Đan Siêu đứng gần đó nhất không còn lựa chọn nào khác, liền thả người nhảy lên cao tiếp được Thái tử, đưa tay lên dò hơi thở.

Nỗi lòng nóng như lửa của hắn nhất thời như được tưới bồn nước đá …

Thái tử cả người đầy máu, bất động, đã không còn hô hấp!


	74. Chương 74: Chính ấn

Đan Siêu hai tay hơi hơi run rẩy, trong lòng chỉ có một suy nghĩ: _phải làm thế nào?_

Tính mạng Dương Diệu Dung, quan hệ với Tạ Vân, biểu hiện khác thường của Võ Hậu vừa rồi… tất cả những điểm đáng ngờ ở trong đầu nháy mắt xâu chuỗi, toàn bộ rơi xuống trên người Thái tử giờ phút này vẫn còn nhắm chặt hai mắt.

Ma xui quỷ khiến, trong đầu Đan Siêu đột nhiên xẹt qua vài hình ảnh mông lung ngắn ngủi, ấn đường theo phản xạ nhíu lại, vài hình ảnh vụn vặt nhảy múa trước mặt hắn…

“… A!” trên nền cát, thiếu niên đang hôn mê bất tỉnh chợt mạnh mẽ co lại, xoay người nôn mửa, từ trong cổ họng sặc ra một ngụm máu to lẫn cát. Một lúc lâu sau hắn rốt cục như sông cuộn biển gầm mà phun ra sạch sẽ, chùi chùi miệng ngồi dậy, đột nhiên lại ôm lấy ngực đau đớn kêu lên một tiếng.

Bão cát vừa mới đi qua, giống như một trận trời sụp đất nứt, ngàn dặm cát vàng một mảnh hỗn độn.

Phía ngực trái thiếu niên chỗ trái tim có một mảng lớn xanh tím, từng điểm từng điểm tụ huyết khiến cho người ta sợ hãi. Hơn nữa xương sườn kỳ quái mà sụp xuống, như thể đã bị bẻ gẫy.

“… Phù…” thanh niên đang quỳ gối bên cạnh người hắn thở ra một hơi dài, như trút được gánh nặng mà ngồi bẹp xuống đất.

“Đây là có chuyện gì, sư phụ?” Thiếu niên khiếp sợ vẫn còn chưa giảm, mỗi một từ nói ra, lồng ngực đều truyền đến một trận đau đớn: “Ta đã tưởng là đã chết rồi, tường viện đổ sập chôn ta ở phía dưới…”

“Không chết được!” người thanh niên sức cùng lực kiệt nói.

Y chỉ chỉ vào chỗ xương gãy trước ngực thiếu niên, nói: “Ngươi chính là tạm thời ngừng thở. Ta ở trên ngực trái của ngươi chỉnh chỉnh ấn hơn nửa canh giờ, xương sườn ấn đến gãy hai thanh mới đem ngươi cứu trở về… Đem tấm ván gỗ cột lên, theo ta đi. Một lát sau gió lốc còn muốn tới đợt nữa!”

_Ấn nơi vị trí trái tim!_

Đan Siêu không ôm Thái tử đưa về cho đám người, thậm chí cũng không để ý gì đến âm thanh quát to của Võ Hậu, run rẩy hạ tay đem Thái tử đặt nằm trên mặt đất, hai bàn tay giao lại, dụng lực đè xuống vị trí trái tim.

Bản thân hắn cũng không biết xoa bóp đã bao lâu, thậm chí ngay cả thị vệ ùa lên lôi kéo hắn cũng không có cảm giác. Cứ như vậy một chút một chút, dùng sức ấn xuống lại buông ra, ấn xuống lại buông ra, mọi hỗn loạn cùng huyên tạp chung quanh đều hóa thành bối cảnh mơ hồ.

Đột nhiên một âm thanh lạc giọng đến cao vút vang vọng vào trong tai: “Tỉnh rồi!”

“Thái tử điện hạ tỉnh rồi…!”

“Khụ! Khụ khụ khụ, khụ khụ…” hai chân Thái tử giẫy một cái, ngay sau đó ho đến thiên hôn địa ám, bởi vì ngừng thở khá lâu, cổ họng co rút phun ra một lượng huyết bọt lớn.

Vô số tiếng kêu kinh ngạc, mừng rỡ, mất mát, oán hận hoà lẫn vang vọng lâm uyển. Thị vệ xông lên đem Thái tử dìu ra phía sau, ngự y mang theo thùng thuốc hướng về phía bên này chạy đến. Bắc Nha cấm quân xông lên trước, trong ba tầng ngoài ba tầng mà vây quanh khắp khu đất trống, hiện trường quả thực loạn cào cào thành một nồi cháo.

Đan Siêu vẫn duy trì tư thế quỳ một gối xuống đất, hai cánh tay đều hơi hơi phát run. Rõ ràng căn bản không phải là việc cần phải dùng lực nhiều, mà hắn dường như thoát lực, từ đầu đến chân tràn đầy mồ hôi lạnh, cả người căng cứng, vài tên thị vệ cũng không thể đem hắn nâng dậy.

“U u…u…”

Cách đó không xa vang lên tiếng rống phẫn nộ cùng không cam lòng. Đan Siêu thở hổn hển ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

Chỉ thấy Bạch Long như một con mãng xà khổng lồ cùng hư ảnh Thanh Long còn khổng lồ hơn ở trong rừng cây dây dưa cắn xé. Vô số tùng mộc bị quật gãy đôi, ầm ầm ngã xuống, phát ra tiếng động kinh thiên.

Dương Diệu Dung từ đầu đến chân đều là vết máu, một chưởng đánh vào ngực Tạ Vân khiến y lui về phía sau. Ngay sau đó nàng bổ nhào lên người y, bóp chặt lấy cổ họng!

Đan Siêu lảo đảo đứng dậy. Đây mới thật là đáng sợ. Hắn đã từng gặp qua bộ dáng Tạ Vân khi khai ấn, căn bản không giống Dương Diệu Dung điên cuồng cừu hận, tràn ngập tính công kích như vậy. Chẳng lẽ đây là sự khác biệt giữa Thanh Long chính ấn cùng Ẩn Thiên thanh?

Trách không được Thanh Long tộc nhân đều tìm ngoại tộc để sinh hài tử. Kẻ thuần huyết khi khai ấn đều tựa như cỗ máy chiến đấu mất đi cảm giác, quả thực là không chết không ngừng!

Đan Siêu không biết là chính mình nên tiến lên can thiệp hay là nên án binh bất động. Tạ Vân bất luận là võ công hay là sức khai ấn so với Dương Diệu Dung đều mạnh hơn rất nhiều. Hơn nữa y xuống tay rõ ràng cũng phi thường tàn nhẫn, chỉ là cố kỵ tính mạng Dương Diệu Dung, mới có thể bị ngăn chặn nhiều lần.

Hắn nắm chặt chuôi Long Uyên kiếm, lòng bàn tay đầy mồ hôi.

Rõ ràng là Tạ Vân không muốn cho ngoại nhân nhúng tay, có phải nên đứng quan sát thêm một lúc nữa hay không?

“U…u…u…!”

Ngay lúc chần chờ chỉ khoảng nửa khắc, Bạch Long ngửa đầu phát ra tiếng gào thét phẫn nộ lẫn thống khổ, long lân cùng với máu đen vàng rơi xuống như mưa. Dương Diệu Dung giống như không thể chịu đựng nổi thống khổ quá mức cạn kiệt sinh mệnh kia, thu hồi bàn tay đang bóp chặt cổ họng Tạ Vân, dùng sức bịt chặt lỗ tai của mình!

Tạ Vân ho sặc hai tiếng, xoay người nhảy dựng lên, một tay đem nàng đánh đến đầu bật về phía sau.

Dương Diệu Dung ngửa mặt lên trời ngã xuống đất, rốt cục trong phút chốc tựa hồ đánh mất ý thức. Tạ Vân vươn tay vén tóc, từ sau cổ áo rút ra cái gì, liền muốn hướng huyệt Thái Dương nàng đâm vào.

Vật kia kỳ thật là một cây châm bằng vàng mỏng manh đến không thể nhận ra, ở trong ngón tay đầy máu của Tạ Vân run nhè nhẹ, phát ra ánh sáng yếu ớt.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, Bắc Nha cấm quân cứu người sốt ruột, rốt cục bắt được cơ hội, rống to: “Bắn tên …!”

Đan Siêu vội quay đầu lại quát: “Dừng tay!”

Vô số mũi tên nhọn xuyên qua tùng lâm. Bạch Long phát ra tiếng gầm rú kinh thiên động địa, càng nhiều vảy rồng rào rào đổ xuống như mưa!

Dương Diệu Dung cùng Bạch Long nhất mạch tương thông, phút chốc từ trong hôn mê ngắn ngủi tỉnh lại, phất tay đem Định hồn châm trong tay Tạ Vân đánh bay ra ngoài!

Biến cố quả thực bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, Tạ Vân căn bản không kịp làm bất luận phản ứng gì, Dương Diệu Dung đã gầm lên giận dữ đứng phắt dậy.

Nàng tuy rằng vẫn là người, lại giống như một đầu thượng cổ mãnh thú lâm vào tuyệt cảnh mà dị thường hung tàn, Tạ Vân căn bản không thể nào ngăn chặn nàng mà không đả thương đến tính mạng. Càng đáng sợ chính là Bạch Long bị kích động, vặn vẹo quay cuồng càng thêm kịch liệt. Long vỹ (đuôi rồng) thật dài đảo qua, liền đem hơn mười thị vệ đương trường quét bay ra ngoài.

Tiếng kêu thảm thiết liên tiếp. Rất nhiều người té ngã xuống đất, đầu rơi máu chảy, đương trường liền hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Mã Hâm đem Đế Hậu lẫn Thái tử hộ tống ra khỏi lâm uyển. Tiếp đó liền chạy về, trong tình thế nền đất không ngừng rung chuyển liên tục, nhanh chóng tổ chức Bắc Nha cấm quân bao vây, khàn cả giọng quát: “Bắn tên, tiếp tục áp về phía trước! Toàn thể xông lên!”

Đan Siêu bắt lấy hắn quát: “Không được, để Tạ Vân tự mình xử lý!”

Mã Hâm một quyền đem Đan Siêu đánh đến nghiêng người, đưa tay túm lấy cổ áo, ánh mắt che kín tơ máu hung hăng nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, cắn răng nói: “Trong mắt ta chỉ có một mình Thống lĩnh. Nữ nhân kia là ai, ta không quản! Nàng làm hại Thống lĩnh tương lai chắc chắn bị Đông Cung đảng trách hỏi, ta còn phải bận tâm tính mạng của nàng sao?!”

Đan Siêu nhất thời cứng họng, Mã Hâm vung tay hô: “Bắn tên!”

Lại một làn mưa tên xuyên vào khu đất trống. Có mũi găm vào long lân cứng rắn bắn ra đất; có mũi cắm vào long thân thương tích chất chồng, khiến cho Bạch Long phẫn nộ đến tột đỉnh, cả một vùng đất rộng đều kịch liệt chấn động.

Vừa lúc đó, Thanh Long đột nhiên nhanh chóng bay tới, từng vòng từng vòng bao lấy thân thể Bạch Long, đem toàn bộ nó bảo hộ trong lòng mình!

Bắc Nha cấm vệ khiếp sợ buông tay, Mã Hâm ngây dại.

Cách đó không xa, Dương Diệu Dung người đầy máu, túm lấy cổ áo Tạ Vân đem y đè lên thân cây.

“… Diệu Dung!” Tạ Vân trầm thấp mà khàn khàn gọi.

Tóc mai của Tạ Vân cũng ướt đẫm máu, theo sườn mặt tái nhợt chảy xuôi xuống cằm tạo thành một dòng chậm rãi nhỏ giọt. Bộ dáng này khiến y nhìn qua có chút chật vật, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn vững vàng, trấn định mà hữu lực, thẳng tắp soi vào trong ánh mắt điên cuồng của Dương Diệu Dung.

Dương Diệu Dung hơi co người lại.

Thần trí nàng đã gần như hoàn toàn hỗn loạn. Nhưng Tạ Vân trước mắt lại không làm cho nàng cảm thấy xa lạ sợ hãi, ngược lại còn rất quen thuộc, đúng là người từ trong tiềm thức nàng nhận biết, sớm chiều ở chung đã hơn nửa năm.

“Không có việc gì, Diệu Dung! Ngươi chỉ là bị bệnh.” Tạ Vân thở thật sâu, hổn hển hỏi: “Ngươi còn nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp gỡ không?”

Ngón tay sắc nhọn của Dương Diệu Dung xiết chặt cổ áo Tạ Vân, trên gương mặt vẻ hung ác chưa rút đi, tựa hồ lại có chút do dự cùng băn khoăn.

“Trên con đường dưới chân núi nơi Lương châu quan ải, ta mang theo thủ hạ hồi kinh. Phía sau mã đội là một loạt xe chở tù nhân thật dài, tất cả đều là khâm phạm của triều đình. Ngươi đột nhiên từ trên núi nhảy xuống, ngăn trước xe ngựa, ở trước mặt mọi người, kêu ta đi ra ngoài bái kiến ngươi…”

“Ta ở trong xe hỏi, vì cái gì ta phải đi xuống bái kiến ngươi? Ngươi nói là bởi vì chúng ta hữu duyên.”

Giọng Tạ Vân trần thuật ôn hòa mà lại không nhanh không chậm. Đan Siêu cách đó không xa sắc mặt lại đột nhiên thay đổi, ống tay áo rũ xuống để che dấu run rẩy không để người phát hiện.

… Đó chính là tình cảnh thời điểm tám năm trước, hắn ở trước cửa Từ Ân tự, lần thứ hai gặp được Tạ Vân.

Số mệnh tuần hoàn quay trở lại. Lần gặp thứ hai kia bắt đầu cho mọi chuyện. Nhưng mà hiện giờ nhân vật chính của câu chuyện cũng đã đổi từ hắn sang thành một người khác.

“Lúc ấy ta nói, nếu gặp nhau được tính là hữu duyên, vậy thiên hạ này người hữu duyên liền nhiều lắm, không gặp cũng thế. Kết quả ngươi liền nóng nảy, nói: ‘Ngươi là Ẩn Thiên Thanh, mà ta là chính ấn. Ngươi thấy ta, sao lại có thể không bái?’ “

Tạ Vân khóe miệng lộ ra vẻ mỉm cười, mang theo chuyên chú cổ vũ, nhìn nàng hỏi: “Lúc ấy ta trả lời ngươi như thế nào?”

Dương Diệu Dung thật lâu không trả lời, tầm mắt phút chốc tan rã, phút chốc tụ lại.

Không khí trong rừng tùng căng thẳng. Bắc Nha cấm quân mỗi người trì cung nơi tay, rồi lại không dám cử động, đương trường giống như giằng co giương cung bạt kiếm.

Bỗng nhiên từ phía ngoài lâm uyển truyền đến tiếng bước chân hỗn loạn. Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán cùng đám trọng thần phe Đông Cung vội vàng chạy tới, mang theo rất nhiều thị vệ xông vào.

Dương Diệu Dung thật vất vả mới có chút bình tĩnh lại bị tiếng động kia kích thích, bắt đầu có chút nôn nóng bất an, mấy lần muốn quay đầu nhìn lại. Tạ Vân không mất cơ hội mà gọi một câu: “Diệu Dung?”

…Thanh âm Tạ Vân trời sinh đã trầm thấp giàu từ tính. Tuy rằng bình thường thập phần kiên định lạnh lùng, nhưng thời điểm nhu hòa liền cực kỳ truyền cảm. Dương Diệu Dung thở dốc một khắc, tầm mắt rốt cục lại chuyển hướng về phía y, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân lặp lại câu hỏi: ” Lúc ấy ta đã trả lời ngươi như thế nào, còn nhớ rõ không?”

“…” Đôi môi khô nứt xuất huyết của Dương Diệu Dung mấp máy, nhưng không phát ra âm thanh.

“Ta nói: Tuy rằng ta đây cả đời cũng không tin tưởng cái gì thị tộc cái gì chính ấn, nhưng nể tình ngươi là tiểu cô nương, vẫn là xuống xe gặp một lần đi.” Tạ Vân dừng dừng, mỉm cười nói: “Một lần gặp này, khiến cho ngươi từ Tây Bắc theo ta tới Trường An.”

Ánh mắt Dương Diệu Dung lệ khí dần dần nhạt đi, thay thế chính là một tia hoảng hốt.

“Ngươi không muốn bị trói buộc ở nhà lặp lại đời đời một điệu sinh hoạt nhàm chán, muốn được biết Trường An vạn quốc triều hướng, còn muốn đi yên hoa tam nguyệt Đông Đô Lạc Dương thăm thú. Nhưng ngươi sống trong thế tục kỳ thật cũng không vui, cái này dù sao cũng không phải chỗ của chúng ta. Kỳ thật… Cũng không phải chỗ cho chúng ta ở.”

Câu sau cùng đã gần sát bên tai. Tạ Vân giơ tay lên, Dương Diệu Dung theo bản năng né tránh một chút, nhưng đầu ngón tay của y vẫn nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên má nàng.

“Thời điểm lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi, ta không nên cho ngươi đi theo!” Trong thanh âm Tạ Vân có một chút bi ai, nhẹ nhàng mà hỏi: “Ta đem ngươi quay về Lương Châu, có được không?”

Dương Diệu Dung ngập ngừng một khắc, chậm rãi buông tay ra, đi bước một lui ra phía sau.

Ánh mắt của nàng vẫn luôn nhìn chăm chú vào Tạ Vân, tựa hồ rốt cục từ trong ác mộng thức tỉnh, thần trí chậm rãi ở trong đáy mắt thoáng hiện: “Tạ… Vân…”

Vừa lúc đó, phía ngoài vòng vây Mang Chí Đức bước nhanh tới, đất bằng bộc phát ra tiếng rống to: “Thánh Thượng khẩu dụ, Đông Cung Thái tử trọng thương, hiện lập tức trừ khử hung long! Khâm thử …”

Đông Cung thị vệ quân nhất tề xoát xoát nâng lên cung tiễn. Tạ Vân thốt nhiên quay đầu lại: “Không cần!”

Nhưng hết thảy đều đã vô pháp vãn hồi.

Tên bay như mưa rơi xuống. Bạch Long nguyên bản đã an tĩnh nằm phục trên mặt đất bạo khởi, lấy thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai tránh thoát khỏi vòng vây của Thanh Long hư ảnh, liều lĩnh phóng về phía đám người.

Mà Dương Diệu Dung thình lình xảy ra kích thích mãnh liệt, ngửa đầu bộc phát ra tiếng gào thét, sau đó phóng về Tạ Vân phía trước cách mình gần nhất. Tư thế kia nháy mắt lại trở về vẻ ngoan tuyệt cùng hung hãn lúc trước!

Long Uyên ngân lên leng keng ra khỏi vỏ. Đan Siêu như tia chớp thả người chắn trước Tạ Vân, cũng không quay đầu lại cả giận nói: “Đi mau!”

….Phập.

Máu tươi phóng lên cao, tất cả hỗn loạn đột nhiên kết thúc, giống như nháy mắt bị đông cứng tại chỗ.

Một mũi tên nhọn từ sau hậu tâm Dương Diệu Dung đâm vào, xuyên đến trước ngực lộ ra, nhanh đến mức khiến cho nàng thậm chí không kịp phản ứng.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân lần đầu tiên trong đời tràn ngập kinh ngạc cùng không thể tin được. Cả người y cứng lại, toàn thân kịch liệt phát run, thậm chí bước ra nửa bước cũng không làm được.

Dương Diệu Dung nhìn y, một khắc cuối cùng, trong đôi mắt tràn đầy những giọt nước trong suốt, theo gò má thanh tú chậm rãi rơi xuống.

…Nhưng mà miệng nàng chảy ra máu tươi, thanh âm gì cũng đều không phát ra được.

Bùm một tiếng, thân thể của nàng suy sụp ngã xuống đất, không một cử động.


	75. Chương 75: Thủ linh (túc trực bên linh cữu)

Ba ngày sau, Tạ phủ.

Kẹt một tiếng vang nhỏ, cửa gỗ chạm trổ hoa văn từ bên ngoài được đẩy ra. Ánh nắng chiều rọi vào linh đường hôn ám, trên nền gạch xuất hiện thân ảnh Đan Siêu thật dài.

Cuối linh đường, Tạ Vân đưa lưng về phía hắn, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà ngồi trước quan tài đen bóng.

Đan Siêu quay đầu nhìn lại. Mã Hâm đứng phía ngoài đình viện, liều mạng khoa tay múa chân thủ thế “Đừng nói nhảm! Mau vào đi!”

Đan Siêu không tiếng động mà thở dài, đi vào linh đường, trở tay đóng cửa lại.

Trong linh đường treo đầy vải lụa trắng, trên bàn bày hoa trắng cùng quả tươi, quan tài nặng nề phong kín. Đan Siêu nhìn hồi lâu, không thể tưởng tượng cô nương mới mấy ngày trước còn linh động hoạt bát giờ phút này đã an nghỉ ở trong quan tài, đột nhiên đáy lòng cũng cảm thấy có chút vẩn vơ.

Hắn đem thang canh đặt ở bên người Tạ Vân, tiến lên thắp hương lạy ba cái.

“… Ngươi cũng là tới khuyên ta nén bi thương?” Phía sau đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm Tạ Vân hơi khàn khàn.

Đan Siêu xoay người, Tạ Vân không nhìn hắn, tựa hồ ánh mắt đang chuyên chú mà nhìn một điểm vô hình trong không khí. Trong bóng chiều mờ ảo, cả người y tựa như một pho tượng an tĩnh.

“Không,” Đan Siêu thấp giọng nói: “Người chết không thể sống lại, thương tâm là bình thường. Ta chỉ là tới khuyên ngươi không cần đau buồn quá độ mà thôi.”

Hắn tiến lên bán quỳ ở bên người Tạ Vân, cầm lấy thang canh ý bảo y uống, lại bị Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra: “Thật sự nuốt không xuống.”

Y liên tiếp ba ngày này, mặc dù không đến mức không ăn không uống, nhưng thật sự chỉ là húp chút nước cháo mà thôi, khuôn mặt tiều tụy đến xám trắng có chút khác thường. Khi y nhấc tay, ống tay áo nguyên bản trải ra trên mặt đất cũng nhấc theo, Đan Siêu chú ý tới nền đất đều phủ chút bụi, thế nhưng tại ở nơi đó bị ngăn cách, hiện ra một đường rõ ràng, không khỏi trong lòng ngạc nhiên.

Đó là đường bụi bị ống tay áo ngăn lại.

Tạ Vân đã bảo trì một tư thế ngồi trong này bất động từ rất lâu rồi.

“Ta không có đau buồn quá độ” Tạ Vân đột nhiên nhẹ giọng nói “Chính là không thể tiếp thu mà thôi.”

Không thể tiếp thu là điều hiển nhiên. Cho dù ai cũng không nghĩ tới sự tình bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, khó có thể vãn hồi như thế. Đan Siêu trầm ngâm một lúc lâu, thở dài buồn bã nói: “Ngươi vẫn là… tốt xấu uống vài ngụm đi. Ngươi thành cái dạng này, Dương cô nương trên trời có linh thiêng nhìn tới, trong lòng làm sao có thể chịu được?”

Thời điểm hắn nói lời này, tư vị trong lòng khó có thể nói thành lời, nhưng Tạ Vân lại lắc lắc đầu, lộ ra một nụ cười vừa thương cảm lại vừa bất đắc dĩ.

Đan Siêu cầm chén đặt xuống đất, vén vạt áo ngồi xuống bên cạnh y.

“Nói một chút về Dương cô nương đi.” Hắn thay đổi đề tài, hỏi: “Vì sao Dương cô nương là Bạch Long, không phải là màu xanh sao?”

“Nàng còn nhỏ,” Tạ Vân nói.

“Lúc ấy tại Lương Châu, thời điểm ta nghe nàng ở ngoài xe ngựa gọi ta đi xuống, liền biết nàng tuổi khẳng định còn rất nhỏ. Tộc nhân hơi hiểu biết chút tình đời sẽ không cố ý đi trêu chọc xa giá của triều đình. Sau nàng lại bảo ta mang nàng đi Trường An, mới đầu ta cũng không muốn đáp ứng… Tộc nhân chưa khai ấn qua rất nguy hiểm, không biết đến thời điểm nào liền mở, ta không muốn liên luỵ chịu trách nhiệm việc này.”

“Vậy sau ngươi lại vì cái gì mà đáp ứng?” Đan Siêu hỏi.

Tạ Vân thần người ra một lúc lâu, lắc đầu cười khổ một tiếng, nói: “Ta cũng không biết.”

Y đưa tay đỡ thái dương, nửa gương mặt phía trên đều chìm trong bóng tối.

“Sau khi hồi Trường An ta nhiều lần muốn đưa nàng về; Nhưng lại nghĩ, còn chưa có đưa nàng đi Lạc Dương. Dù sao cũng để cho nàng nhìn xem Đông Đô, chung quanh dạo chơi một vòng rồi hãy về. Hơn nữa, vạn nhất nàng ở trên đường khai ấn không khống chế được thì làm thế nào, đến cùng có tộc nhân ở bên cạnh hộ giá vẫn tốt hơn đi? Cho nên ta đi chỗ nào đều mang nàng đi theo. Cứ như vậy, liền…”

Đan Siêu cho rằng y sẽ nói “cứ như vậy liền có tình cảm”, nào ngờ lại nghe là:

“…cảm giác giống như người thân.” Tạ Vân lẩm bẩm: “Mọi chuyện đều vì ngươi mà nghĩ, vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không phản bội hoặc thương tổn lẫn nhau.”

“Ta cũng sẽ không phản bội hoặc thương tổn ngươi!” Đan Siêu trầm giọng nói.

Tạ Vân chỉ cười cười: “Ngươi bây giờ sẽ không.”

“… Chẳng lẽ ngươi cảm thấy tương lai ta sẽ làm vậy sao?”

Trong linh đường một mảnh tĩnh lặng, cờ trắng lẳng lặng rũ xuống, một làn khói từ trên bàn lượn lờ bay lên không trung.

“Việc tương lai ai biết được!” Tạ Vân hồi đáp.

Đan Siêu từ trong đáy lòng, cảm giác hoang đường lại trỗi lên, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ nghẹn tại yết hầu, ngạnh đến hắn phát buồn bực.

“Ngươi muốn nói tương lai cũng giống hiện tại, sẽ không?” Tạ Vân giống như hiểu rõ ý nghĩ của hắn, trong ngữ điệu mang theo một tia bi ai cùng trào phúng: “Năm đó tại Cảm Nghiệp tự, ta cũng cho rằng tương lai Hoàng hậu cũng sẽ không thay đổi. Phỏng chừng chính Hoàng hậu cũng cho rằng sẽ không thay đổi. Nhưng thời thế đổi thay, nhân tâm cũng biến đổi. Khi ngươi đến cái vị trí kia, mắt nhìn suy nghĩ đều không giống. Sự tình tương lai, hiện tại sao có thể định luận?”

Nếu Đan Siêu vẫn là thanh niên trẻ tuổi nhiệt huyết dương cương tám năm trước, không chừng liền sẽ ngay tại linh đường này mà tranh cãi, nhất định muốn đem tâm ý của mình phản biện phân minh.

Nhưng hiện tại tâm tình hắn đã thay đổi. Sau một lát trầm ngâm cũng không biện giải, chỉ lắc lắc đầu: “Chính như ý tưởng hiện tại của ngươi, tương lai nói không chừng cũng sẽ biến đổi, hiện tại tranh luận việc này còn quá sớm.”

Tạ Vân hơi ngẩn ra.

“Cho nên sau đó ngươi liền muốn cùng Dương cô nương thành thân? Cả đời nương tựa giúp đỡ lẫn nhau mà qua?” Đan Siêu hỏi.

Tạ Vân không nói gì, tựa hồ đắm chìm ở trong nghịch biện vừa rồi của Đan Siêu. Từ sâu trong linh đường, ánh mắt quang ảnh mông lung phân biệt không ra cảm xúc, cũng nhìn không ra y rốt cuộc là đang tự hỏi phản bác như thế nào, hay là đang muốn thuyết phục chính mình tin tưởng.

Đan Siêu vươn tay đem ống tay áo xếp trên mặt đất của y vuốt cho phẳng nếp, cười nói: “Thời điểm ngươi tại Lương Châu gặp nàng lần đầu tiên, có nhớ tới ta một chút nào không?”

Hắn vốn là đối với câu hỏi này không ôm hy vọng gì, nhưng sau một lúc lâu, lại nghe thấy Tạ Vân nói: “Có!”

Động tác của Đan Siêu sững lại.

“Chính bởi vì một chút này, cho nên ta mới xuống xe gặp nàng…” Bả vai Tạ Vân có chút áp lực run rẩy, khàn khàn nói: “… Ta sai rồi…”

Đan Siêu từ trong cổ họng gian nan mà hộc ra hai chữ: “Tạ Vân…”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên đưa tay chống lên mặt đất, lắc lư lảo đảo mà đứng lên. Y đã ngồi bất động rất lâu, bước chân bởi vì thiếu huyết mà tê liệt, đi đường liền thập phần tập tễnh; Đan Siêu muốn đỡ lấy, lại bị y đẩy ra.

Tạ Vân đi đến trước bàn thờ, tự tay đem nén hương sắp tàn đổi thêm nén khác. Trong sương khói lượn lờ, thân ảnh của y phi thường yếu ớt, bả vai dưới lớp vải lụa mềm mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng xương hồ điệp.

“Nàng đến Trường An không đến một tháng, liền đối với Hoàng hậu bất mãn thực sự, liên tiếp trước mặt mọi người tuôn ra lời nói mạo phạm. Ta biết cứ như vậy không được, ngày đó là thực sự muốn cưỡng bách đem nàng trở về. Nhưng nàng thế nào cũng không nguyện ý, lúc này mới nói cho ta biết nguyên lai nàng là đào hôn chạy đi.”

Đan Siêu ngẩn ngơ: “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“Tứ thánh ấn giống nhau, đều cùng kết hôn trong nội tộc. Sau khi nàng cập kê, người nhà liền đính hôn với một tiểu tử chưa thành gia. Nhưng nàng lại thực sự không thích, nói người này lớn lên không dễ nhìn, lúc sắp thành hôn liền từ quan ải chạy trốn, vừa vặn ở dưới chân núi gặp Bắc Nha cấm quân mã đội mang theo Lương Châu khâm phạm đi ngang qua, liền gặp phải ta.”

Tạ Vân lui ra phía sau mấy bước, ngữ khí kéo dài giống như nói mê, dưới làn hương chậm rãi phiêu tán: “Nàng nói nếu như bị ta đưa trở về, liền khẳng định phải cùng tiểu tử kia thành hôn, đến lúc đó quả thực không vui vẻ gì, chẳng phải là hại nàng cả đời? Chi bằng ở lại Trường An cùng ta thành thân rồi mới quay lại Lương Châu, cũng coi như đã gả đi, gia tộc cha mẹ không thể tiếp tục ép nàng thành thân sinh con nữa, từ nay về sau trời đất bao la, chẳng phải là tự do tự tại?”

Trong lòng Đan Siêu duy nhất ý tưởng chính là, thế nhưng như vậy cũng được!

“… Vị hôn phu của nàng dung mạo xấu xí à?”

“Hoàn hảo a,” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói, “Một thị tộc nhiều thế hệ chỉ thông hôn trong nội tộc, cuối cùng còn có thể dư lại bao nhiêu người? Lại muốn vừa độ tuổi, lại muốn chưa thành thân, thực rất ít lựa chọn.”

“Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi cũng nguyện ý dùng cái này ngụy trang?”

Tạ Vân ngửa cổ, nhắm hai mắt lại, trong ngực phập phồng thật sâu, gần như là hư thoát thở ra một hơi nhiệt khí run rẩy mà chua xót.

Trên mặt y kỳ thật cũng không có biểu tình gì. Đây là thói quen dưỡng thành từ nhiều năm ở đỉnh cao quyền lực lên xuống chìm nổi mà ra, cho dù là thời điểm cảm xúc cực độ mãnh liệt, y cũng sẽ không để người bên ngoài nhìn thấy bất luận biểu hiện dư thừa gì.

Nhưng Đan Siêu đột nhiên có thể cảm nhận được cái loại cảm giác không biết làm thế nào này, đau đớn thống khổ vì tự trách, tựa như dưới gông cùm nặng nề xiềng xích cơ hồ đến ngột ngạt hít thở không thông.

“Ta sai rồi!” y lặp lại những lời này lần thứ hai, thong thả mà lẩm bẩm: “Hiện tại liền… phải gánh vác đại giới a.”

Đột nhiên đại môn ngoài linh đường bị nhẹ nhàng gõ vài cái. Đan Siêu nhìn qua Tạ Vân, y tựa hồ đối với ngoại giới mất đi hết thảy phản ứng. Một lúc sau tiếng gõ cửa ngừng lại, Mã Hâm ở bên ngoài khẩn trương mà gọi một câu: “Thống lĩnh? Có…có chuyện quan trọng hồi báo.”

Thần sắc Tạ Vân nói lãnh đạm, không bằng nói là chết lặng. Đan Siêu thăm dò dịch về phía cửa hai bước, thấy y không có ý ngăn cản gì, vì thế liền đi qua mở ra một cái khe cửa hẹp.

Mã Hâm chen vào. Đầu tiên nhìn đến thang canh một hơi không động trên đất, lập tức dùng ánh mắt chỉ trích “Ngươi sao lại vô dụng như vậy?!” mà liếc Đan Siêu, sau mới khom người nói: “Thống lĩnh, việc điều tra đối với thị vệ ngày đó đã hoàn thành.”

Tạ Vân đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, hờ hững hỏi: “Như thế nào?”

“Thật sự… Thật sự là tìm không ra ai bắn mũi tên… hại Dương cô nương.” Mã Hâm nuốt một ngụm nước miếng: “Theo lý mà nói, việc này Đông Cung nên báo lên thượng cấp để lĩnh thưởng. Nhưng kỳ quái chính là trong đám thị vệ cũng không có động tĩnh gì, giống như chỉ là hiện trường loạn tiễn cùng bắn, tên lạc trúng phải nàng…”

“Xem ra lực uy hiếp của Bắc Nha so với phần thưởng của Thánh Thượng còn lớn hơn a…” Thanh âm Tạ Vân nghe không ra là giễu cợt hay là than thở.

Mã Hâm không dám trả lời.

“Tra không ra cũng không có việc gì.” Lại một lát sau, Tạ Vân thấp giọng nói: “Việc này chính là do lúc đó Mang Chí Đức mang đến khẩu dụ của Thánh Thượng. Nếu là Đông Cung thị vệ bắn tên… Vậy liền ghi vào trương mục của Đông Cung đi.”

Âm điệu kia rõ ràng thực bình thản, vài chữ cuối cùng đã có loại ý tứ khắc cốt ghi tâm, Mã Hâm không khỏi nín thở.

“Không có việc gì, ngươi đi xuống đi.”

Mã Hâm lại ôm quyền hạ thấp người, nhẹ tay nhón chân rời khỏi linh đường. Trước khi rời đi còn đối Đan Siêu vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu.

Đan Siêu chần chờ, hỏi: “Ngươi có muốn ta đi không?”

Mặc dù cái ý “thành thân” hiện giờ cùng ý nghĩ lúc đầu của hắn không còn giống nhau, nhưng Tạ Vân không ăn không uống túc trực bên linh cữu ngần nấy ngày, trong lòng Đan Siêu vẫn có chút tư vị phức tạp khó có thể nói ra.

Hắn tưởng Tạ Vân sẽ không chút do dự bảo hắn cũng đi ra ngoài, tiếp tục một mình ở lại đây; nhưng ngoài ý liệu chính là Tạ Vân chậm rãi nghiêng mặt, đôi môi khô nứt run run, giống như muốn nói cái gì lại dừng lại.

“… Không quan hệ.” Y nhẹ giọng nói “Ngươi cũng có thể đi.”

Đan Siêu một chân treo trên ngạch cửa, đột nhiên động tác dừng lại.

Trong nháy mắt, đáy lòng hắn dâng lên chính là hồ nghi cùng không thể tin. Nhưng ngay sau đó, hắn xác xác thật thật mà ý thức được một điều…

_Tạ Vân không muốn để hắn đi._

Tuy rằng lời chưa nói ra, nhưng bao nhiêu năm sớm chiều bầu bạn, khiến hắn đột nhiên hiểu được ý tứ trong tiếng thở dài mảnh như sợi tơ sau lưng kia.

Đan Siêu xoay người đóng cửa lại, đi đến trước bàn thờ, lần nữa bưng lên thang canh mỉm cười nói: “Ngươi ít nhất uống một chút đi! Uống một chút cũng không chậm trễ ngươi tiếp tục thủ linh. Không phải ngươi còn muốn thủ đêm nay sao?”

Ngón tay Tạ Vân quả nhiên nhúc nhích, sau đó nâng lên, rốt cục duỗi về phía chén canh.

Đan Siêu lại nhoáng lên một cái, vòng qua tay y, múc một muỗng đầy đưa đến bên miệng. Tạ Vân cũng không có ý kháng cự, cúi đầu uống. Đan Siêu lại múc một muỗng khác, tuần tự đưa lên, một hơi uy cạn bát canh.

Nhân sâm trăm năm quả nhiên hữu hiệu, khuôn mặt thảm đạm của Tạ Vân cuối cùng cũng hiện lên một tia huyết sắc. Khi cất tiếng thanh âm y cũng không còn sắc nhọn thô ách như cũ, nói: “Đa tạ…”

Đan Siêu hỏi lại: “Giữa ngươi và ta, còn nói hai chữ này?”

Tạ Vân mệt mỏi khoát tay áo.

“… Thời điểm tối hôm qua ta túc trực bên linh cữu nhìn thấy nàng.”

“Cái gì?”

“Nàng mở cửa, theo ánh trăng từ ngoài đi vào. Bên cạnh người là Bạch Long vờn quanh, dưới bàn chân không có bóng dáng. Ta cho rằng nàng sẽ hận ta, nhưng nàng chỉ lại gần nắm lấy tay ta…”

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt lại, trong bóng tối mập mờ khóe mắt chớp động thủy quang rất nhỏ.

“Dương cô nương nói cái gì?” Đan Siêu nhịn không được hỏi.

“Cái gì cũng đều không nói, chỉ hướng ta mỉm cười. Ta lại đuổi theo tới sau đình viện… Nàng đã theo hướng Tây Bắc đi xa.”

Đan Siêu chợt nhìn về phía đại môn linh đường đóng chặt, trong đầu không khỏi hiện ra bộ dáng Dương Diệu Dung thướt tha mà đến, ôn nhu cáo biệt, sau đó xoay người rời đi.

“…” Trong cổ họng Đan Siêu có chút chua xót kỳ quái, hắn miễn cưỡng đem một khối nghẹn khuất kia nuốt trở vào, nhỏ giọng kêu: “Tạ Vân…”

Tạ Vân đưa tay gắt gao che ánh mắt, giữa khe hở có chút lệ tích mơ hồ.

“Ta vẫn còn… yêu ngươi rất nhiều!” Đan Siêu hơi hơi thở dốc, tiếp tục nói: “Nhưng ta biết, ngươi về sau khả năng sẽ thành gia, thậm chí khả năng sẽ lưu lại tử tự (con cái). Ta chỉ hy vọng lần sau khi ngươi thành thân hãy vì mình suy nghĩ một chút. Chỉ cần ngươi chân chính cảm thấy khoái hoạt, ta thậm chí có thể…”

Tạ Vân lại lắc lắc đầu.

“Không có lần sau …” Y nói, “Sẽ không có!”

Y chậm rãi tựa vào trước bàn thờ. Theo động tác này, tóc mai cũng từ bả vai rủ xuống. Đồng tử Đan Siêu chợt co rút nhanh.

… Giữa đầy đầu tóc đen, hắn thế nhưng thấy được một sợi tóc bạc chói mắt!

Một khắc kia Đan Siêu đầy ngập chua sót quả thực khó có thể dùng ngôn ngữ hình dung, giống như nuốt sống một bầu mật đắng. Tư vị đó làm cho hắn nói không nên lời. Hơn nửa ngày sau, hắn mới vươn tay muốn đem sợi tóc bạc kia nhổ xuống. Nhưng tay giơ lên lại khựng lại giữa chừng, một nỗi xúc động khó có thể ngăn chặn khiến hắn nhịn không được từng câu từng chữ hỏi: “Tạ Vân, nếu có một ngày ta chết, nửa đêm đến cùng ngươi cáo biệt, ngươi cũng sẽ như vậy sao?”

Tạ Vân phỏng chừng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ hỏi như vậy, nhất thời không có phản ứng.

“… Ngươi còn có thể tìm được ta cáo biệt?” Bỗng nhiên y nản lòng thoái chí mà cười khổ: “Ta còn có hy vọng gì chứ, trước đó ngươi như thế nào lại không giết chết ta dứt khoát một chút?!”

Đan Siêu cả người đều bị trấn trụ, chỉ thấy lồng ngực Tạ Vân kịch liệt phập phồng, ngay sau đó y phất tay áo đi ra ngoài.

Vừa lúc đó, ngoài linh đường đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng bước chân vội vã. Ngay sau đó thanh âm cấp bách của Mã Hâm chợt vang lên: “Thái tử điện hạ giá lâm …”


	76. Chương 76: Bái tế

Thái tử là tới phúng viếng.

Từ lúc Tạ Vân mười năm trước hồi kinh khai phủ, Thái tử liền không bước qua đại môn cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ lấy một lần. Hôm nay phá lệ không mời mà đến, khiến toàn bộ Tạ phủ trên dưới đều sợ đến ngây người.

Mã Hâm tự tay mở ra cánh cửa lớn của linh đường. Thái tử một thân tố y, sắc mặt xám trắng, trên đầu còn băng bó, trên người cũng nhiều chỗ ngoại thương, được tâm phúc thái giám đỡ, bước chân tập tễnh mà vượt qua ngạch cửa.

Tạ Vân mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn hắn đi vào linh đường. Ánh mắt vẻ mặt quả thực có thể sử dụng từ “chấn kinh” để hình dung. Ngay sau đó Thái tử đứng ở trước quan tài, run run rẩy rẩy mà cầm lấy một nén nhang, tự mình bái xuống.

Đan Siêu: “…”

May là Đan Siêu đối với vị Thái tử yếu đuối tâm tính thiện lương này đã thực hiểu biết, nhưng tận mắt thấy một màn này vẫn là phi thường chấn động, thế cho nên trong phút chốc cũng chưa phục hồi lại tinh thần.

Ngay sau đó, hắn còn chưa kịp có cử động gì, đã thấy Tạ Vân vươn tay duỗi ra, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước, kình khí vô hình nháy mắt liền vững vàng chặn lại đầu gối đang cong xuống của Thái tử.

“Tiểu vương là tới phúng viếng người đã mất, Tạ Thống lĩnh không khách khí như vậy, là tại sao?”

Thái tử nghẹn đến mức sắc mặt ửng đỏ, cắn chặt hàm răng. Lời này hỏi ngữ khí lại có chút thê lương. Tạ Vân vẫy bàn tay hướng về phía trước, Thái tử liền không tự chủ được mà đứng thẳng. Chỉ nghe y thản nhiên nói: “Diệu Dung ở trong cung phát cuồng, làm hại Điện hạ gặp nguy hiểm đến tính mệnh, trong lòng tự nhiên là thực áy náy. Nhưng mà hiện giờ người cũng đã chết, một lạy này của Điện hạ liền bỏ đi, miễn cho nàng dưới cửu tuyền ngủ cũng không yên giấc.”

Thái tử kích động nói: “Nếu người chết là hết, vậy khi còn sống có ngàn vạn sai lầm cũng đều không còn quan trọng. Vả lại, tiểu vương lấy một lạy này ký thác nỗi niềm thương tiếc trong lòng, có cái gì không được?!”

Tạ Vân ấn đường hơi nhíu lại, cao thấp đánh giá Lý Hoằng.

Kỳ thật không riêng gì Tạ Vân, ngay cả Đan Siêu trong lòng cũng có chút sinh nghi, Thái tử hôm nay là phát điên cái gì?

“Điện hạ trong lòng nhân hậu, tiến đến bái tế Dương cô nương, nói vậy người dưới suối vàng cũng an ủi. Nhưng dù sao thân phận khác biệt, thắp một nén nhang cũng là đủ rồi, ta xem…”

Lời giảng hoà của Đan Siêu còn chưa nói xong, Thái tử đã bất mãn cắt ngang: “Đan đại ca!”

Trong linh đường một mảnh giằng co, một lúc lâu chỉ nghe Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Điện hạ hôm nay giá lâm Tạ phủ, chẳng lẽ là đến phá rối sao?”

Việc này nếu ở tình huống bình thường, thời điểm Thái tử đối mặt Tạ Thống lĩnh đều tránh không được lộ ra vài phần sợ hãi.

Nhưng hôm nay không biết sao Thái tử vậy mà không chút nào yếu thế, lập tức quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân: “Tiểu vương thành tâm thành ý tiến đến bái tế, Tạ Thống lĩnh lại ba bốn lần ngăn trở, đây chính là bổn phận thần tử sao?!”

“… Bổn phận.” Tạ Vân chậm rì rì lặp lại hai chữ này, âm cuối mang theo ý giễu cợt rõ ràng: “Điện hạ hôm nay đích thân tới hàn xá, để ai điếu một dân nữ phạm trọng tội, cũng là xuất phát từ việc làm tròn bổn phận của Thái tử sao?”

Thái tử cũng không cách nào giải thích hành vi của mình, lúc này liền nghẹn lại ngay đó.

“Mã Hâm,” Tạ Vân gọi “Dọn trà, tiễn khách!”

“Tạ Vân, ngươi đừng quá phận!” Thái tử không kềm được tức giận, tay áo vung lên: “Bổn vương hôm nay là vì Dương cô nương mà đến, cũng không phải vì ngươi! Khắp thiên hạ đều là vương thổ, trong vòng tứ hải đều là vương thần, ngươi dám đuổi ta đi?”

Tạ Vân mở miệng muốn phản bác, nhưng theo động tác Thái tử nhấc ống tay áo lên, một tia hương khí quái dị như có như không, thoáng bay vào chóp mũi, khiến cho tim y đập nhanh hơn, một nỗi khó chịu không thể hình dung thẳng hướng lên cổ họng.

“…” Tạ Vân hít một hơi thật sâu, thản nhiên nói: “Điện hạ hiểu lầm! Thần không phải đuổi ngươi đi, mà là… Mọi người đều biết, thần cùng Điện hạ chính kiến có điều bất đồng. Vạn nhất Điện hạ hôm nay tại phủ của thần xảy ra chuyện gì, người trong thiên hạ sẽ nghĩ như thế nào về thần, phải không?”

Thái tử thân thể cứng đờ.

Tâm phúc thái giám của Đông Cung đã vội đến muốn phát khóc, trộm dùng sức kéo tay áo hắn, nhưng mà Thái tử đột nhiên cả giận nói: “Ngươi to gan…”

“Huống hồ,” khóe môi đỏ nhạt của Tạ Vân hơi nhếch lên, hiện ra một độ cong đầy ác ý: “Thái tử Điện hạ mười năm chưa bao giờ đăng môn, đột nhiên hôm nay mang theo trọng thương không mời mà tới, sau đó ngay tại trước mắt thần xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn … Chuyện này đến thời điểm Thánh thượng cùng Thiên hậu thẩm án, trong lòng lại nghĩ như thế nào?”

… _Không phải là ngươi tự biết đại nạn đã điểm, liền đến phủ của ta ăn vạ đi?_

Nếu như lời nói vừa rồi chỉ là uy hiếp, hiện tại đây quả thực chính là trắng trợn uy hiếp.

Biểu tình Thái tử nháy mắt biến sắc, xem bộ dáng đầy vẻ giận dữ – hắn bình sinh chưa bị người nào được đà lấn tới mà uy hiếp đến như vậy – nhưng ngay tại thời điểm Đan Siêu cho rằng hắn sẽ nổi giận quát ầm lên, Thái tử vậy mà chỉ xiết chặt nắm tay, đem lửa giận cường ngạnh áp chế xuống dưới, thay thế chính là “hừ” trong khoang mũi một tiếng: “Tạ Thống lĩnh sẽ đối bổn vương bất lợi sao? Ta xem ngươi không có cái gan này đi!”

“Bổn vương hôm nay cũng không phải tới một mình. Lục hoàng tử Ung vương hiện mang theo Đông Cung thị vệ đóng ở ngoài ngõ, Tạ Thống lĩnh có muốn đi ra gặp một chút?”

Mã Hâm bước nhanh mà đến, che bên tai Tạ Vân nhỏ giọng nói vài câu, loáng thoáng vài từ “Ung vương”, “vây phủ” ngắt quãng.

Đan Siêu nhĩ lực sắc bén, lông mày nhất thời nhảy dựng – hắn nghe được rõ ràng Mã Hâm báo là: Ung vương Lý Hiền mang theo mấy trăm thị vệ của Đông Cung, đã cường ngạch vây quanh toàn bộ cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ!

Đây là muốn làm gì, xét nhà chăng?!

Đan Siêu hướng về phía Tạ Vân đi vài bước, bàn tay không tiếng động đặt xuống chuôi Long Uyên kiếm bên người. Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, Tạ Vân đem bàn tay đặt lên mu bàn tay hắn, động tác phi thường kín đáo, lại thực dùng sức.

“Trước hãy từ từ,” y nhẹ nhàng nói.

Một khắc kia hai người đối diện, trong lòng Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên hiện lên một cảm giác phi thường kỳ quái lại tê dại.

Hắn lần đầu tiên cảm giác người trước mặt này từng nuôi hắn lớn lên, đồng thời cũng nghiêm khắc áp chế hắn, quản thúc hắn, không phải lúc nào cũng cao cao tại thượng, không phải lúc nào cũng không hề sơ hở.

Người này cũng có thời điểm suy yếu, mỏi mệt, mong muốn được bảo hộ. Mà hiện tại người duy nhất có năng lực bảo hộ y, chỉ còn lại chính mình.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân chuyển qua, hất cằm lên, từ trên cao nhìn xuống mà đánh giá Thái tử, hồi lâu mới hỏi: “A? Như vậy Thái tử hôm nay là đến bái tế, hay là đến xét nhà?”

“Điện… Điện hạ hôm nay trước khi xuất cung, cố ý huân hương tắm rửa, còn thay đổi quần áo mới thuần khiết…” Tên Đông Cung thái giám kia run run rẩy rẩy nói: “Chính là vì đến ai điếu Dương cô nương …”

Thái tử nhếch khóe miệng đứng ở bên cạnh, bởi vì thương thế chưa lành mà sắc mặt so với Tạ Vân còn khó coi hơn, nhưng trong hình dáng lại mơ hồ hiện ra vài phần quật cường tương tự mẫu thân.

“Thì ra là thế!” Tạ Vân đầy hứng thú nói “Điện hạ bên này suýt chết về tay Diệu Dung, bên kia bệnh còn chưa hết liền bôn ba chạy tới dâng hương cho nàng. Chuyện này truyền ra, Thánh thượng hẳn phải nên khen ngợi Điện hạ trong lòng nhân hậu đi – quả nhiên là tính toán hoàn hảo, ngay cả vi thần cũng nhịn không được muốn tán thưởng Điện hạ hai câu a.”

“Việc ta hôm nay xuất cung, Thánh thượng cũng không biết!” Thái tử rốt cục nhịn không được, tiến lên một bước bắt lấy áo Tạ Vân: “Dương cô nương tuy rằng làm ta bị thương, cũng không phải cố ý, trong lòng ta rất rõ ràng! Đừng dùng dạ tiểu nhân của ngươi mà đo lòng quân tử!”

Đan Siêu lập tức tóm lấy tay Thái tử đem hắn đẩy ra: “Điện hạ!”

Tiếng quát khẽ của Đan Siêu lại tràn ngập ý tứ cảnh cáo, Thái tử đầy bụng ủy khuất: “Đan đại ca, ta thật là…”

Trong nháy mắt đó thân hình Tạ Vân lay động, tầm mắt đột nhiên tan rã, tim đập mãnh liệt như muốn vọt lên cổ họng.

…Y lại ngửi được cỗ hương khí kia.

Tuy rằng hương khí cực kỳ thanh đạm, không cẩn thận ngửi kỹ cơ hồ là bị chôn vùi ở trong mùi hương khói và giấy tiền cháy trong linh đường. Nhưng giây phút Thái tử tới gần, mùi hương mông lung hoang đường kia, lại sộc vào mũi Tạ Vân.

Y lảo đảo lui ra phía sau, dựa lưng vào trước bàn thờ, dùng móng tay bấm thật mạnh vào nhân trung chính mình, đau đớn khiến cho thần trí chợt thanh tỉnh.

Ngay sau đó một cỗ bất an nháy mắt từ sâu trong đáy lòng xẹt qua.

… Đây là cái hương vị gì?

“Ta cùng với Dương cô nương tuy rằng chỉ là bèo nước gặp gỡ, ngay cả nói cũng chưa nói quá vài câu, nhưng Dương cô nương ôn nhu hiền lành, cho dù ta không giết Bá Nhân, Bá Nhân lại bởi vì ta mà chết…”

“Thái tử!” Tạ Vân thốt nhiên nói.

Thanh âm khàn khàn của Thái tử đột ngột dừng lại.

“Nếu ngươi thật sự chỉ là đến đưa tiễn Diệu Dung, vậy liền không cần phải mang trọng binh đến vây phủ. Ban ngày ban mặt, bất luận như thế nào ta cũng sẽ không làm việc gì bất lợi cho đương triều Thái tử.”

Tạ Vân nâng lên một bàn tay, ngăn lại lời biện giải Thái tử chưa nói ra.

“Mặt khác, Diệu Dung chính là dân nữ mang tội, ngay cả linh đường này cũng là ta mạo hiểm lén lút thiết lập. Ngươi tới đã tới rồi, nhưng nếu còn ở trước linh tiền hạ bái, vạn nhất ngày sau truyền ra, liền sẽ làm hại nàng bị khai quan lục thi. Ngươi có thể nào lại nhẫn tâm như thế?”

Thái tử lâm vào trầm mặc.

Thời điểm hắn tới, lòng tràn đầy tâm sự, chỉ nghĩ nước mắt thảm thiết quỳ xuống trước linh tiền mà lạy. Nhưng thẳng đến giờ phút này mới hiểu được, thân là đương kim Thái tử, trữ quân tương lai, thế gian có nhiều việc không thể làm được, thậm chí ngay chỉ một động tác hành lễ vô cùng đơn giản cũng không được phép.

Nếu hắn chỉ là công tử con nhà quan, giờ phút này liền có thể tự do tự tại mà khóc rống lên; thậm chí tại thời điểm hai người mới gặp gỡ, còn có thể chẳng e ngại gì mà mạnh dạn theo đuổi người trong lòng, như vậy kết quả câu chuyện từ đó về sau liền có khả năng hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Nữ nhân dưới trăng hái hoa, tóc mai buông lỡ kia cứ như vậy mà vĩnh viễn rời xa. Mà hắn, ngay cả thắp một nén hương cũng phải lén lút không dám công khai!

Thái tử chỉ cảm thấy nhân sinh hai mươi năm qua mọi bất hạnh cùng giày xéo đều tràn ngập trong đầu, thoáng chốc nản lòng thoái chí, ngay cả khí lực để thốt lên lời cũng bị mất đi.

“Ngươi nói đúng lắm!” một lúc lâu hắn rốt cục cười khổ, tiếng cười kia so với khóc còn khó nghe hơn: “Làm cái thứ Thái tử đồ bỏ này, cho dù việc gì cũng không thể… cái gì cũng không thể!”

Tâm phúc thái giám nhất thời liền điên cuồng run rẩy, ngay cả sắc mặt Đan Siêu cũng biến đổi.

Nhưng mà không đợi một câu “Điện hạ cẩn trọng lời nói!” thốt ra, Thái tử đã giãy dụa tiến lên, cầm nén hương vùi vào trong lớp tro: “Hoàn toàn vô dụng chính là Thái tử, hoàn toàn vô dụng chính là Thái tử a!”

Thái tử cười thảm hai tiếng, xoay người lảo đảo đi về hướng cửa.

Thái giám mồ hôi lạnh đổ như mưa, cuống quít chạy tới nâng: “Ai…Điện hạ! Điện hạ từ từ …”

Mã Hâm đứng thủ trước cửa quả thực mặt mũi trắng bệch, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Thái tử nghiêng ngả lảo đảo lướt qua, ánh mắt giống như nhìn thấy quái vật.

Đan Siêu ý thức được để Thái tử dáng vẻ này đi ra Tạ phủ không ổn, liền quay đầu lại vẻ dò hỏi mà nhìn về phía Tạ Vân. Lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân tựa hồ đối với biểu hiện hoang đường này của Thái tử không hề để ý, đang yên lặng nhìn chính bàn tay mình.

“Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

“… Không có gì.” Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt lòng bàn tay. Khi ngẩng đầu lên, thần sắc đã như thường: “Ta bỗng nhiên có chút chóng mặt, ngươi giúp ta tiễn Thái tử đi.”

Đan Siêu chăm chú nhìn y một khắc, gật đầu.

…………

Phía ngoài Tạ phủ, Đông Cung thị vệ cầm trong tay thiết kích ở dưới ánh mặt trời nghiêm chỉnh đứng thành một hàng, cùng Bắc Nha cấm quân canh gác của Tạ phủ đối mặt.

Lý Hiền sốt ruột mà dạo đến dạo đi, bỗng nhiên trước mắt sáng ngời: “Đại ca!”

Đây là lần đầu tiên Đan Siêu trực diện gặp gỡ đương triều Ung vương Lục hoàng tử trong khoảng cách gần như vậy. Nhưng mà đủ loại đồn đãi về vị hoàng tử này, hắn cũng đã sớm nghe thấy ….

Dạ yến tám năm trước trong Thanh Ninh cung, Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị ở bên hồ ngăn cản Tạ Vân, đó là lần đầu tiên Đan Siêu từ trong miệng nàng nghe được danh hào Lục hoàng tử.

Lý Hiền, nhũ danh A Nhân – năm Vĩnh Huy, Võ Hậu trên đường theo Thánh thượng xuất kinh đi tế bái Chiêu lăng sinh ra.

Hậu cung đồn đại từ lâu, thân sinh mẫu thân hắn, kỳ thật chính là goá phụ Hàn quốc phu nhân, chị ruột của Võ Hậu.

…………

Tạ phủ.

Trong linh đường mờ ảo một mảnh trống trải, tịch dương nghiêng nghiêng chiếu vào, trong không khí từng hạt bụi nhỏ bé chậm rãi di động.

Tạ Vân hơi hơi bất ổn mà mở ra lòng bàn tay, ống tay áo theo cánh tay rũ xuống, dưới làn da mơ hồ hiện lên hình xăm.

Hương khí Thái tử lưu lại trong không trung quanh quẩn mãi. Tạ Vân lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng. Một lúc lâu sau, y gắt gao đè lại tâm mạch đập loạn, xoay người cuộn tròn lại thân thể.

Cảnh tượng này người ở ngoài xem ra phải là phi thường hiếm thấy. Không ai có thể ngờ, cấm quân thống lĩnh luôn cường đại, lạnh lùng, tâm ngoan thủ lạt, lại lộ ra tư thái gánh nặng bất kham, thậm chí có thể nói là yếu đuối như vậy.

Mái tóc dài từ mặt nghiêng của y rũ xuống. Một lúc lâu sau, Tạ Vân triệt để thở ra một hơi, vươn tay đem tóc mai vén ra sau tai, lần nữa đứng thẳng lưng.


	77. Chương 77: Hoả hoạn

Tuy rằng trên lập trường chính trị có thể nói là tử địch, nhưng Tạ Vân cũng không đem việc Thái tử tiến đến phúng viếng, lại còn muốn quỳ lạy trước linh tiền như một nhược điểm trọng yếu, để lộ ra ngoài.

Tâm cơ Tạ Thống lĩnh vi diệu hoàn toàn không thể dò được, nhưng mà việc này qua ngày hôm sau vẫn được truyền vào trong cung.

Thiên hậu hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới Thái tử nguyên bản hẳn là phải ngoan ngoãn nằm trên giường bệnh dưỡng thương vậy mà lại làm ra loại sự tình này, lập tức giận tím mặt, tự tay viết thư đem Thái tử quở trách một hồi; Lại gọi Ung vương Lý Hiền tới mạnh mẽ lên án một trận, trước mặt cung nhân, ban xuống hai bộ sách “Thiếu dương chính phạm” cùng “Hiếu tử truyện”.

…Bất trung, bất hiếu, lừa trên gạt dưới! Đây là ba cái tát Thiên hậu giáng thật mạnh lên mặt Ung vương.

Lý Hiền sau khi hồi phủ liền đem hai bộ sách xé nát, rút kiếm chém loạn trong thư phòng hủy hoại hết thảy. Thậm chí ngay cả Ung vương phi Phòng thị tự mình tới khuyên nhủ cũng không ngăn được; Trong vương phủ, hạ nhân khóc trời gào đất, chân tay luống cuống, chỉ đành mời đến người Lý Hiền tín nhiệm nhất là Triệu Đạo Sinh.

Triệu Đạo Sinh đi tới, một phen liền từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy Lý Hiền: “Ung vương! Ngươi đây là đang làm gì? Lại truyền đến trong cung thì làm thế nào, còn có sống được nữa hay không?!”

Lý Hiền xoảng một tiếng đem kiếm hung hăng ném xuống đất, nước mắt ròng ròng nói: “Cùng lắm thì liều mạng cá chết lưới rách, sống mà mỗi ngày nghẹn khuất như vậy còn có ý nghĩa gì?!”

“Cố nhẫn nhịn, cố nhẫn nhịn…” Triệu Đạo Sinh cắn chặt răng, gằn từng chữ một nói: “Một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ tọa ủng thiên hạ, hướng nữ nhân họ Võ kia báo thù… Chỉ cần nhẫn nhịn một chút nữa…”

Lý Hiền rốt cuộc tuổi trẻ thiếu kiên nhẫn, suy sụp ngã ngồi vào trong ghế dựa, rống lên khóc lớn.

“Một ngày nào đó ngươi có thể trở thành trữ quân, A Nhân!” Hắn không để ý tới biểu tình Triệu Đạo Sinh tràn đầy mờ mịt, đang lặp đi lặp lại: “Ta nhất định sẽ làm cho ngươi trở thành trữ quân…”

……………

Năm thứ hai Thượng nguyên được mở đầu trong một không khí u ám kỳ lạ bao phủ Trường An thành. Ngàn gia vạn hộ tiễn năm cũ đón tân niên, pháo hoa đèn đuốc rực rỡ, lại không che dấu được khói thuốc súng trong Đại Minh cung càng ngày càng nồng hậu.

Đầu năm, chứng đau đầu của Thánh thượng lại phát tác. Nguyên bản kế hoạch tính toán nghênh cưới Vu Điền công chúa vào cung đành phải tạm thời kéo dài đến tháng tư.

Khí hậu rét lạnh nơi Trường An khiến cho bệnh tình Hoàng đế tái đi tái lại. Cuối cùng cửu ngũ chí tôn mất kiên nhẫn, hạ lệnh đầu xuân lần thứ hai rời kinh, đi tuần đến Đông đô Lạc Dương.

Số lần Hoàng đế mấy năm nay đông tuần Lạc Dương cũng thập phần thường xuyên, cơ bản đều là để Thái tử lưu thủ kinh thành giám quốc. Nhưng lần này cũng không biết là bởi vì Thiên hậu khuyên bảo, hay là thật lòng lo lắng cho Thái tử muốn mang hắn đi dưỡng bệnh, Thánh thượng cố ý hạ chiếu lệnh, để Thái tử cùng đi theo.

Thái tử xuất hành đương nhiên cũng không phải chỉ tùy tiện thu thập mấy chiếc xe ngựa là có thể đi. Thánh chỉ vừa hạ, toàn bộ Đông Cung liền người ngã ngựa đổ. Thu thập quần áo mùa đông, sắp xếp dược liệu, chuẩn bị ngựa xe, cắt cử ven đường hộ tống, thỉnh nguyện đi theo … Đủ loại việc vặt vãnh vật không thể đếm nổi, khiến Thái tử nguyên bản đang mệt mỏi càng thêm tâm phiền ý loạn, đến mức đối tâm phúc nội thị phát hỏa:

“Không cần mọi chuyện đều tới hỏi ta! Nội vụ giao cho Thái tử phi, ngoại vụ để cho Mang tướng, Trương tướng cùng đám đại thần làm chủ! Không cần nhất nhất theo ta hồi báo!”

Nội vụ giao cho Thái tử phi thì không có gì không ổn. Ngược lại, chính sự để cho đại thần làm chủ lại là chuyện lớn. Nội thị có tâm khuyên bảo vài câu, nhưng nhìn bộ dáng Thái tử không vui, cũng không dám nhiều lời, chỉ đành ấp úng chạy đi.

Trời đang rét đậm, không khí u ám tràn ngập. Thái tử không có lòng thương xuân bi thu, lúc này cũng lại không phải là cảnh xuân tàn thu sang, chỉ đành than thở lấy “Thái thượng cảm ứng thiên” ra đọc. Ai ngờ mới vừa đọc được một nửa, nội thị vừa chạy vừa ngã lộn nhào mà bổ vào: “Điện hạ! Điện hạ! Không được rồi!”

Thái tử “phịch” một tiếng đem quyển sách đóng lại: “Ta không phải đã nói …”

“Hoả hoạn nha!” Nội thị gào khóc thảm thiết: “Điện hạ chạy mau, cháy rồi…!”

Vài cung nhân nhỏ ở trong Đông Cung hậu viện đốt pháo tìm vui, không một ai chú ý tới cấm quân Thống lĩnh lặng yên không một tiếng động lướt qua.

Non nửa canh giờ sau, pháo nổ tung bên đống củi nhà bếp. Thời tiết chính là đang lúc trời hạn vật khô, ngọn lửa nháy mắt nuốt sống nửa tòa tẩm điện.

Ngự thư phòng, Đan Siêu đem viên cờ trắng trong tay quyết đoán thả xuống, đứng dậy nói: “Xin cho thần hộ tống bệ hạ rời cung.”

Hoàng đế còn đang đắm chìm trong ván cờ, mờ mịt không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, lúc này mới nghe thấy thanh âm cung nhân thét chói tai rốt cục từ xa đến gần: “Đông Cung phát hoả a…!”

“Hoằng… Hoằng nhi!” Hoàng đế sắc mặt kịch biến, toàn bộ thân thể phát run không thôi: “Nhanh đi cứu Thái tử… mau, mau!”

Cung nhân thở hổn hển đến rất lợi hại: “Hồi bẩm… hồi bẩm Thánh thượng, Bắc Nha cấm quân hôm nay đang phiên trực đã tổ chức nhân thủ cứu hoả. Thỉnh Thánh thượng trước tạm lánh đi!”

… Bắc Nha cấm quân.

Đôi lông mày đậm nét của Đan Siêu nhất thời nhíu lại.

Hoàng đế đụng ngã bàn cờ rơi tán loạn, run run rẩy rẩy cơ hồ đứng dậy không được. Cung nhân sợ hãi không biết làm thế nào cho phải, liền chỉ thấy Đan Siêu vươn tay đem Hoàng đế đỡ đứng lên, đẩy cửa sải bước mà đi ra ngoài.

Đông Cung cách đó không xa đang bốc lên khói đen ngùn ngụt, tiếng người tiếng chân chạy huyên tạp, nơi nơi loạn thành một đống. Đan Siêu một bên đỡ Hoàng đế căn bản không đi nổi, một bên rút Thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm nơi tay, trên đường căn bản không người nào dám ngăn trở, chưa đến một khắc liền từ ngự thư phòng chạy tới Tử Thần điện.

Võ hậu sớm đã ở bậc tam cấp nơi Tử Thần điện chờ đợi. Nhìn thấy Hoàng đế an toàn không việc gì được đỡ đến, nhất thời vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt: “Trung Võ tướng quân thật tốt! Hảo, hảo! Người mau tới…”

Nàng còn chưa kịp khen ngợi Đan Siêu hai câu, liền thấy Trung Võ tướng quân có công cứu giá này đem Hoàng đế đẩy về phía trước, quỳ một gối xuống hành lễ, nói: “Thần đi trước một bước, thỉnh Bệ hạ thứ tội!”

Hoàng đế lớn tuổi lại ôm bệnh trong người, dọc theo đường đi vô tri vô giác tim đập như trống, chợt nghe Đan Siêu nói muốn đi, nhất thời sợ tới mức giật mình thanh tỉnh: “Từ từ! Ái khanh đi nơi nào? Trẫm cần ngươi hộ giá…”

“Thái tử điện hạ chưa thoát hiểm, thần hiện tại lập tức đi Đông Cung tìm kiếm. Thỉnh Thánh thượng ân chuẩn!”

Quả thực là trung thần a!

Võ hậu sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống, nhưng còn chưa kịp nói gì, Hoàng đế đã vui vẻ nói: “Ái khanh lúc nào cũng không quên trung quân ái quốc, không hổ là rường cột nước nhà! Đi đi!”

Đan Siêu liền ôm quyền, vẫn không nhìn Võ hậu một cái, xoay người liền đi.

Đông Cung hoả hoạn này cũng cực kỳ bá đạo, không tới một khắc đã đem nửa tòa tiền điện cháy rừng rực. Lúc Đan Siêu chạy tới, Thái tử lẫn Bùi thị đã được Bắc Nha cấm quân xông vào trong cứu ra, giờ phút này chính là kinh hồn táng đảm vội vàng rút lui; Mã Hâm đầu đầy mồ hôi vội vàng chỉ huy cứu hoả, hận không thể sinh ra tám miệng mười tay giữa hiện trường ồn ào hỗn loạn.

Đan Siêu thở hổn hển nhìn xung quanh không phát hiện thân ảnh Tạ Vân, nhất thời toàn thân máu huyết đều lạnh xuống.

“Mã Hâm! Tạ Vân đâu?!”

“Con mẹ nó! Ngươi mở mắt chó mà nhìn, Thống lĩnh không phải ở ngay…” Mã Hâm vừa ngẩng đầu, nhất thời hồn phi phách tán, thiếu chút nữa đương trường són tiểu trong quần: “Người đâu?! Ai… người đi đâu rồi?!”

Đan Siêu cởi áo khoác ngoài, ngăn lại một tên cấm vệ đang xách thùng nước chạy ngang, đem ngoại bào nhúng vào trong nước, che lên mũi miệng, không chút do dự vọt vào trong đám cháy.

……….

Tẩm điện của Thái tử.

Thế lửa tuy rằng còn chưa lan đến đây, nhưng trong hậu điện đã khói đặc cuồn cuộn, nhiệt độ phi thường hừng hực.

Tạ Vân một tay đẩy ra cánh cửa nội thất nóng bỏng, một tay đem khăn lụa che ở trước mũi miệng mình – lòng bàn tay kia vậy mà bị một vết cắt thật sâu, máu tươi loang đầy khăn lụa, khiến sắc mặt y nhìn qua có vẻ trắng lạnh như băng.

Y đứng lại ở trước cửa nội thất.

Mặc dù trong phòng tràn ngập mùi khói, y lại có thể rõ ràng mà phân biệt ra, nơi này là chính là chỗ hương khí quỷ dị kia nồng đậm nhất.

Rốt cuộc là cái gì, lại có khiến cho Thanh Long khai ấn?

Thái tử lấy được nó từ đâu? Vì sao không dùng để đối phó mình, cố tình lại đi đối phó với Dương Diệu Dung căn bản không chút nào uy hiếp?

Hòm xiểng, giá sách, giường đều bị y lật tung lên, lại cũng không tìm ra cái gì khác thường. Mùi hương có mặt khắp nơi khiến cho hô hấp Tạ Vân hơi hơi bất ổn, không cần nhìn cũng biết dưới làn da từng nét hình xăm đang lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Y cách khăn lụa dùng sức hít vào một hơi, mùi máu tươi nồng đậm xộc vào trong xoang mũi, nháy mắt khiến cho thần trí thanh tỉnh lại.

Long huyết đối với loại hương khí trí mạng này có tác dụng chống đỡ nhất định, việc này là gần đây y mới phát hiện ra.

Nhưng mà huyết khí cũng không thể ngăn chặn được lâu. Tạ Vân ở trong phòng nhiệt độ càng lúc càng cao đứng trong chốc lát, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn trên án trong đám sách vở lộ ra một cuộn giấy, cạnh góc ẩn ẩn viết cái gì. Trong lòng hồ nghi, y rút ra trang giấy vừa nhìn đồng tử liền hơi hơi co lại.

…Đó là một nữ nhân.

Nữ nhân mặc áo tím, đôi mắt sáng long lanh, đứng dưới ánh trăng, bên cạnh nàng là cây mai hoa nở rực rỡ. Nàng đem một đóa hồng mai cài lên tóc, quay đầu mỉm cười, mãn nhãn ôn nhu, cực kỳ sinh động.

Đó là Dương Diệu Dung.

Dưới góc rõ ràng đề một dòng chữ: Thượng nguyên trừ tịch, Hoằng. Cạnh đó là một con dấu nhỏ của Thái tử màu đỏ.

Tạ Vân buông tay, tờ giấy nhẹ nhàng rơi trở xuống bàn.

Sâu trong mắt Tạ Vân, một tia sáng xanh thuần nguy hiểm lướt qua, lồng ngực chậm rãi phập phồng kịch liệt.

Từng việc từng việc, từ chuyện hôm đó Diệu Dung điên cuồng khác thường, cùng Thái tử trên linh đường tê tâm liệt phế gào thét, vô số hình ảnh quỷ dị trong đầu y cuồn cuộn mà qua, dần dần hiện lên một cái suy đoán cực kỳ vớ vẩn.

Tạ Vân theo bản năng lui nửa bước, bỗng nhiên khóe mắt thoáng nhìn trên đỉnh kệ bát bảo có một cái lư hương nhỏ bỏ xó.

Tiếng ngọn lửa lách tách càng ngày càng gần. Khói đen đã xông khắp nơi khiến cho cảnh tượng xung quanh khó nhìn rõ. Liền đó Tạ Vân rốt cuộc không thể nào nhớ lại cảm thụ một khắc kia của mình, y giống như bị ma xui quỷ khiến đi lên phía trước, lấy xuống lư hương, mở ra.

Trong phút chốc một cỗ hương khí đậm đặc ập vào mặt khiến người ta tim đập dồn dập. “Phanh!” một tiếng vang thanh thuý, Tạ Vân xẩy tay đánh rơi lư hương, lảo đảo lui ra phía sau!

….Chính là nó!

Tạ Vân há miệng thở dốc, ngón tay gần như co rút, ở trên mặt tường để lại vết cào thật sâu. Dục vọng khai ấn lần thứ hai từ sâu trong cốt tủy trào dâng, gào thét toả ra tứ chi toàn thân, thậm chí làm cho mỗi một tấc huyết mạch đều phát ra run rẩy khó dằn lại được.

Không… không được…

Số lần khai ấn trong đời Thanh Long có hạn, y trước đó không lâu mới khai ấn, hiện tại phát tác tám chín phần mười sẽ chết!

Tạ Vân sống lưng kề sát vách tường, dùng tay xiết chặt cổ họng, trong yết hầu phát ra tiếng nức nở khó nhịn. Ý chí cầu sinh mãnh liệt khiến y kiệt lực duy trì thần trí, miễn cưỡng đẩy cửa phòng, loạng choạng xông ra ngoài.

Bên ngoài, xà nhà cùng vách tường đã bắt đầu phát hỏa, nhiệt độ nóng rẫy. Nếu là thường nhân hẳn là toàn thân da thịt đều đau đớn mới đúng. Nhưng mà Tạ Vân lại giống như đánh mất cảm giác đau, một tay dùng khăn lụa đẫm máu che mũi, lập tức xuyên qua hậu điện, khi vượt qua cánh cửa đầu gối liền mềm nhũn, suy sụp ngã xuống đất.

Y sờ soạng khung cửa nóng rực muốn gượng đứng lên. Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, cửa điện phía trước “rầm!” một tiếng nặng nề, ngay sau đó một người lao vào trong!

“Tạ Vân!”

Trong nháy mắt đó Tạ Vân còn cho là mình nghe lầm, ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu đột nhiên dừng lại trên chiếc khăn lụa đẫm máu, nhất thời sắc mặt xanh mét. Ngay sau đó hắn một chữ cũng không nói, tiến lên khom lưng xuống, đem ngoại bào đẫm nước của mình che kín Tạ Vân, lập tức chặn ngang đem y bế lên!

“Ngươi…”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng quát: “Đừng nói nhiều!”

Xà nhà tiền điện sụp xuống, khói mù dày đặc căn bản không có hướng ra ngoài. Đan Siêu chỉ nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền quyết đoán từ bỏ, vòng qua bờ tường bằng cẩm thạch xây làm bình phong, lui về hậu viện. Nơi này chưa bị hoả hoạn lan tới, tất cả mọi người đều chạy đến tiền điện cứu hoả, khắp nơi trống trơn đãng đãng, cũng không thấy khói đen tràn tới, ngay cả một tên thị vệ canh gác cũng đều không có.

Đan Siêu hít một hơi dài, khuôn mặt nam tử anh tuấn tràn đầy mồ hôi khói bụi, tuy rằng không có chút nhã nhặn nào, lại có loại cương nghị cùng tin cậy thuyết phục nhân tâm: “Nơi đây nguy hiểm không nên ở lâu, chúng ta lập tức đi về phía trước hợp cùng mọi người…”

“… Đan Siêu,” Tạ Vân nhẹ giọng nói.

Đan Siêu sửng sốt, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân vậy mà đem mặt rúc vào trước ngực hắn, lộ ra một đoạn cần cổ thon dài, mơ hồ hiện lên long văn đồ đằng!

“Ngươi làm sao vậy?!”

“Đi về hướng Đông…” thanh âm Tạ Vân khàn khàn mơ hồ, hơi thở hỗn loạn: “Nơi đó trước kia là hậu viện cho thân thuộc của Đông Cung cư ngụ, sau này đã bỏ hoang lâu rồi. Mang ta đi bên đó…”

Làm cấm quân thống lĩnh, Tạ Vân đối với hoàng cung quen thuộc có thể nói rõ như lòng bàn tay. Thậm chí mỗi một mật đạo, mỗi một ám môn, mỗi một tiểu viện hoang phế không người chú ý cũng không lọt qua ánh mắt y.

Đan Siêu dưới chỉ dẫn đứt quãng của y đi khoảng thời gian nửa bữa cơm, càng đi sâu vào phía trong càng yên lặng tĩnh mịch. Thật lâu sau rốt cục tìm được vài tiểu viện nho nhỏ dựng bên cạnh hồ nước, quả nhiên đã hoang phế thời gian rất lâu.

Bùm một tiếng bọt nước văng tung toé, Tạ Vân trầm mình xuống hồ nước lạnh thấu xương, một lát sau mãnh liệt ló đầu ra, dựa vào bờ đá thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Bộ dáng mỏi mệt đến cực điểm này có thể nói là chật vật. Nhưng bởi vì đẫm nước, mái tóc y có vẻ phá lệ mềm mại đen bóng, dán trên da thịt trắng nõn đến trong suốt, đôi môi lại có vẻ tiên diễm khác thường, theo hơi thở dồn dập mà chớp động thủy quang rất nhỏ. Đan Siêu chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền đột nhiên quay đi, ngồi xếp bằng trên bờ đá, trầm giọng nói: “Một mình ngươi chạy tới nội điện làm gì?”

“…”

“Cho dù là Thái tử muốn làm phản, Hoàng hậu sai ngươi đi Đông Cung tìm chứng cứ phạm tội, cũng không nên ở thời điểm hoả hoạn liều chết chạy loạn. Ngươi đem tính mạng của mình đặt ở chỗ nào, hả?!”

“…”

“Nói chuyện a!” Đan Siêu giận tím mặt.

[Siêu Siêu ra oai ghê!]

Cánh tay Tạ Vân đặt trên bờ đá, ánh mắt hơi hơi mê ly, nheo lại đánh giá Đan Siêu. Một lúc lâu khóe môi y cong lên, thành một nụ cười hơi trêu tức, khiêu khích cùng ác ý: “Vậy còn ngươi?”

“Thời điểm ngươi chạy vào trong đám cháy, là đem tính mạng của mình đặt ở chỗ nào?”

“Ta là vì ngươi!” Đan Siêu quát: “Ngươi lại là vì ai, hả?! Trận hỏa hoạn này là do ai phóng?!”

Hai người giằng co một khắc. Xung quanh tĩnh lặng không một tiếng động, bầu trời mùa đông âm trầm xám xịt nặng nề chiếu xuống mặt nước.

Bỗng nhiên suối nước rào rào một tiếng, Tạ Vân vươn tay vòng lên cần cổ cơ bắp rắn chắc của Đan Siêu, đôi mắt thon dài duyên dáng cùng hắn đối diện sát nhau. Giọt nước trên mi mắt y cơ hồ dán lên sống mũi cao ngất của Đan Siêu.

Ngay sau đó, đôi môi mềm mại băng lãnh của Tạ Vân hôn lên.


	78. Chương 78: Hoang viên

Đan Siêu kinh ngạc sững người tại đương trường. Trước mắt chợt tối sầm, là bị bàn tay lành lạnh của Tạ Vân che lên, chỉ có thể cảm giác môi răng đụng vào nhau mềm dịu.

Ngay sau đó, hắn xốc tay Tạ Vân lên, trở tay nắm chặt lấy cổ tay y, đột ngột lùi ra phía sau hỏi: “Ngươi lại muốn làm gì?!”

Tạ Vân một tay bị hắn bóp chặt, một tay kia chống lên bờ đá, nửa người chìm dưới mặt nước, mái tóc đen mượt mà dán vào thân hình thon gầy tuyệt đẹp, hơi hơi nhướng một bên lông mày: “Ngươi hỏi ta?”

Y hướng hạ thân Đan Siêu đã có chút phản ứng hất hất cằm: “Như thế nào lại không hỏi chính bản thân ngươi trước?”

“…” Trong khoang mũi Đan Siêu tràn đầy không khí nóng bỏng, bờ vai lẫn cánh tay cơ bắp căng thẳng như đá tảng, soi vào ánh mắt Tạ Vân, từng câu từng chữ nghiêm túc nói: “Nói cho ta biết, ngươi rốt cuộc đang muốn làm cái trò khỉ gì, không phải…”

Tạ Vân dễ dàng tránh thoát tay hắn giống như thuỷ ngư nhẹ nhàng vẫy đuôi, sau đó xốc lên một góc áo ướt đẫm của mình.

Ấn đường Đan Siêu nhảy dựng. Chỉ thấy trên làn da trần trụi kia, hình xăm đang giống như có sinh mệnh mà không ngừng hiện lên, ẩn ẩn xu thế lan tràn ra xung quanh!

“Thái tử sử dụng hương liệu có thể dẫn dụ Thanh long khai ấn. Tuy rằng hiện tại đã không còn, nhưng hương vị ở trong điện vẫn chưa tan hết. Phương pháp ngăn cản khai ấn có vài loại, nhưng chỉ có một loại là lập tức hữu hiệu …”

“Ngươi muốn hay là không muốn đi vào khuôn khổ,” Tạ Vân đầy hứng thú mà híp mắt, tựa hồ cũng hiểu được lời này nói đến thập phần có ý tứ: “Liền đi tìm cho ta vài tiểu cung nữ đến. Không phải là ngươi không được.”

Đan Siêu hầu kết chuyển động, nói không ra bất luận lời gì.

Tạ Vân ngước cằm, bọt nước theo cổ chảy xuống dưới, hội tụ lại nơi hốc xương quai xanh thật sâu. Ánh mắt của y hơi có vẻ cay nghiệt lại không có hảo ý, nhưng cố tình ở trên người y, lại có vẻ phóng đãng mị hoặc, làm người ta không thể dời mắt một giây.

“Như thế nào…?” Tạ Vân cười hỏi.

Đan Siêu dùng ngón tay gắt gao đè lên ấn đường chính mình, phút chốc vươn tay vòng qua vai, đem Tạ Vân từ trong nước bế lên!

Nước suối văng khắp nơi khiến lớp cỏ bên bờ ướt đẫm. Đan Siêu thậm chí không kịp chạy đến biệt viện hoang phế cạnh đó để tìm cái phòng trống, hai bước liền đi tới thạch động trong giả sơn cạnh hồ nước, đem Tạ Vân đặt lên nền gạch thô ráp.

Quá trình xé rách quần áo quả thực hỗn loạn không rõ, hết thảy tựa như một đêm thác loạn tám năm trước trong sơn động, chính là bởi vì cảm quan bị choáng ngợp khiến không thể lưu lại bất luận ấn tượng gì rõ ràng. Tạ Vân cắn chặt hàm răng, gương mặt nhìn qua có một chút cứng ngắc. Ở thời điểm thân thể cương mãnh của Đan Siêu thoát y, y nhắm nghiền hai mắt lại; ngay sau đó y khàn khàn mà “A” một tiếng, cảm giác hậu huyệt giống như bị một thứ cứng rắn mà thô bạo ấn vào, nhưng kỳ thật chỉ là một ngón tay mà thôi.

“Ngươi hơi… hơi chậm một chút…”

Tạ Vân một tay xuôi theo người đặt trên mặt đất, bỗng nhiên ngón tay ở trên cỏ hoang co quắp, thậm chí để lại vài đường chỉ ngân thật sâu – Là Đan Siêu lại thêm vào một ngón tay.

Đan Siêu không đáp, ngón tay không ngừng xuất nhập, cúi đầu hôn y, hơi thở run rẩy kịch liệt, quả thực muốn đem môi răng dây dưa nuốt vào trong bụng.

Kỳ thật cũng chưa đến mức đau đớn khó nhịn, nhưng cái đau xé da rách thịt tám năm trước quả thực khắc sâu trong hồi ức, Tạ Vân bất giác phản xạ có điều kiện nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, tránh cái hôn kia. Ngay sau đó y cảm giác ngón tay thô ráp của Đan Siêu rút ra khỏi cơ thể, dũng đạo lập tức khép lại.

Nhưng mà một ngụm khí kia của y còn chưa kịp thở ra – mà cũng không cơ hội thở ra – hạ thân vốn không phản ứng chút nào của y đột nhiên bị bao vây vào trong khoang miệng ấm áp.

Tạ Vân trong phút chốc liền ý thức được chuyện gì xảy ra, run rẩy quát: “Ngươi …”

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu lộ ra ý cười, chợt dùng sức mút vào.

Khoái cảm nháy mắt như hồng thủy làm vỡ đê, không lưu tình chút nào cọ qua mỗi một tấc cốt tủy, giống như đem người hung hăng ấn vào trong nước sâu. Tạ Vân suy sụp mềm nhũn xuống, sắc mặt nhanh chóng phiếm hồng, nước bọt theo nụ hôn lúc trước không kịp nuốt xuống tràn ra khóe môi, theo tiếng rên rỉ miễn cưỡng đè nén, phát ra ánh nước lấp loáng.

Yếu điểm chết người từng chút một bị răng nanh sắc bén không ngừng sát qua, khoái cảm hung ác đến mức làm người ta rợn cả tóc gáy. Tạ Vân đứt quãng nói không thành câu giữa tiếng thở dốc hỗn loạn: “Ngươi… Ngươi cái đồ chó hoang này… A!”

Tạ Vân ngẩng đầu, cần cổ cong lên cơ hồ muốn gẫy, cơ bắp phía trong đùi co rút lại.

Bị người cường bách cùng khống chế, thời điểm cao trào lên đỉnh, trước mắt Tạ Vân từng trận biến thành màu đen, thân thể tựa hồ quên hết lo âu suy nhược suốt mấy ngày nay, cả nỗi đau nhức thống khổ vì lửa bỏng trong hoả hoạn, mỗi một tấc huyết mạch đều kịch liệt run rẩy, nghênh đón khoái cảm như những ngọn roi quất xuống không lưu tình chút nào.

Đan Siêu một tay chống ở bên cạnh người y, một tay lau khóe miệng, từ trên cao nhìn ngắm ái nhân.

Vòm trời âm u hôn ám bao phủ trên hậu viện hoang vu. Tạ Vân thân thể trần trụi bị đặt ở trên cỏ, cả người ướt đẫm nước suối cùng mồ hôi, giống như một bông hoa bị hái khỏi cành mặc người chà đạp.

Đan Siêu vẫn không nhúc nhích, ánh mắt thực thâm trầm. So sánh với một đêm điên đảo hỗn loạn trong sơn động tám năm trước, cả người hắn bất động thanh sắc vẫn tản mát ra sức mạnh cường hãn lẫn cảm giác áp bách.

Loại cảm giác này khiến người phi thường không thoải mái. Tạ Vân đầu óc mờ mịt, giơ tay lên che ở trước mắt hắn. Ngay sau đó lại bị Đan Siêu nắm chắc lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng liếm hôn.  
Cái hôn này tựa như tình nhân thân thiết ôn nhu, nhưng cùng lúc đó hắn dùng đầu gối tách đùi Tạ Vân ra, tính khí thô cứng nóng bỏng để ở miệng hậu huyệt, không màng đến co rút cùng giãy dụa, từng tấc một cường ngạnh mà đâm vào.

“…!”

Tạ Vân cắn chặt răng, toàn thân mỗi một tấc cơ bắp trên dưới đều run rẩy, khuôn mặt hiện lên vẻ hỗn loạn giữa cực độ sung sướng, thống khổ cùng khuất nhục. Nhưng dũng đạo lại vừa trải qua dư vị cao trào vẫn còn ướt át run rẩy, so với lần trước càng thêm dễ dàng nuốt vào hung khí bừng bừng phấn chấn kia. Thậm chí thời điểm hung khí đỉnh đến chỗ sâu nhất, còn co rút vài cái, giống như là yếu đuối mút vào.

Đan Siêu ồ ồ thở hổn hển, cúi người liếm hôn vành tai đỏ bừng của Tạ Vân, nhẹ giọng thì thầm: “Ngươi mới là bị chó ngày cắn!”

Tạ Vân mãnh liệt mở miệng, tiếng quát còn chưa kịp phát ra, một đợt đỉnh lộng thô bạo mà điên cuồng kế tiếp khiến y triệt để mất đi thanh âm.

Đan Siêu thực khó nhớ tới những chi tiết đêm đó tám năm về trước. Thêm nữa, ký ức theo nhiều lần ôn lại tránh không được có điều sai lệch. Đến cuối cùng bản thân hắn cũng không rõ lúc đó Tạ Vân có đứt quãng mà mắng hắn hay không, ở trước thời khắc mưa rền gió dữ ập tới, có giãy dụa muốn trốn tránh hay không.

Nhưng cảm giác cấm kỵ trái với luân lý đạo đức này lại khắc sâu trong tuỷ não. Giống như biết rõ điều đó là tội ác, lại ngọt ngào dụ dỗ khiến hắn không ngừng ôn lại, để an ủi cân bằng lại dục vọng cháy bỏng khó nhịn của chính mình.

Thẳng đến giờ phút này Đan Siêu mới cảm thấy, tám năm chờ đợi dài dằng dặc rốt cục kết thúc.

Từ lúc này đây, dục vọng triệt triệt để để chiếm hữu, quan hệ giữa bọn họ liền vĩnh viễn không như trước.

“Có phải so với lần trước thích hơn không?” Đan Siêu nắm sau gáy Tạ Vân, khiến tầm mắt y bởi vì tầng tầng nước mà mơ hồ không rõ nhìn về phía mình, vừa thở gấp vừa hỏi: “Có phải so với lần trước tiến bộ rất nhiều không, ân?”

Tạ Vân đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại. Mỗi một lần người kia đẩy vào đều khiến thân thể của y không tự chủ được trượt về phía trước. Y chỉ có thể há miệng thở hổn hển để hóa giải cảm giác sợ hãi cả người bị mãnh liệt xuyên qua. Nhưng nơi hạ thân tối bí ẩn mất thể diện kia lại như có ý thức, mỗi thời điểm hung khí đâm xuyên tới đáy lại liều mạng co rút, lúc tính khí cứng rắn kia chỉ hơi chút rời khỏi lại phát ra tiếng nước, đem cực độ kích thích không ngừng toả ra từ sâu trong thân thể, khiến lục phủ ngũ tạng đều bị nóng đến cuộn thành một khối.

“…”

Tạ Vân muốn nói gì đó, nhưng chỉ phát ra vài âm tiết.

Thanh âm kia đè nén áp lực thống khổ lại tràn ngập tình dục mê hoặc khiến người huyết mạch sôi sục, tính khí Đan Siêu phấn khởi sung huyết đến cơ hồ chịu không được, hết lần này đến lần khác chọc vào càng sâu bên trong nộn nhục, khiến dịch thủy trắng mịn dính dấp ra đầy đùi, thậm chí theo da thịt chảy xuống lớp cỏ dại.

Hắn cúi đầu hôn lên đôi môi run rẩy của Tạ Vân, trong khoang miệng có một tia tanh nồng. Thần trí Tạ Vân gần như ngất đi đột nhiên ý thức được đó là cái gì, nhất thời dùng sức vùng vẫy, cắn răng đưa tay liền muốn đánh lên đầu hắn.

Đan Siêu nghiêng đầu tránh bàn tay y, nở nụ cười, đem ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa sạch sẽ duỗi đến miệng Tạ Vân, bắt chước tần suất giao cấu mà đưa đẩy.

Nước bọt căn bản không cách nào nuốt xuống kịp bị tràn ra, đem môi Tạ Vân tô đến sáng bóng, chiết xạ một màu đỏ diễm lệ cực kỳ mê người. Đan Siêu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm thật lâu, giống như dã thú nhìn chằm chằm vào con mồi tươi sống mềm mại dưới móng vuốt, cố tình lại không thể mở miệng ra ăn, dục vọng trong nội tâm điên cuồng kêu gào dưới thân phát tiết.

Hắn cơ hồ đem lực đạo nghiền ép nộn nhục, mỗi lần rút ra đẩy vào lại càng ác liệt, khiến cho dũng đạo bị ma sát đến nóng bỏng. Mỗi lần đẩy vào lại đỉnh đến tận cùng, khi rút ra đều mang theo dịch thủy thậm chí khiến huyệt khẩu phát ra tiếng vang rõ ràng.“Nhanh lên…” Khoái cảm kéo dài tầng tầng lớp lớp như hình phạt, Tạ Vân quả thực muốn hỏng cả người: “Nhanh một chút… Ngươi…”

“Để ta hôn một chút,” Đan Siêu ghé vào lỗ tai y khàn khàn nói: “…Hôn một chút liền bắn cho ngươi.”

Tạ Vân theo bản năng mà lắc đầu, đem mặt xoay sang một bên.

Nhưng mà bất luận y trốn tránh hiện thực như thế nào, đều không thể xem nhẹ hung khí ma sát trong cơ thể tăng tốc, càng ngày càng cứng rắn nóng bỏng đến dữ tợn. Y kiệt lực muốn cong người lên để giảm bớt chà đạp hung ác, nhưng mới vừa cử động đã bị Đan Siêu dễ dàng đè xuống. Bất luận là tư thế cùng góc độ nào, trong cơ thể bị triệt để xâm phạm, tuyệt vọng cùng sung sướng đều rõ ràng, tựa như ngàn vạn roi da mang theo gai xước măng rô quất trên từng dây thần kinh, không có nửa điểm dịu đi.

“Liền hôn một chút,” Đan Siêu khàn khàn lặp lại yêu cầu: “Liền cho ta hôn một chút…”

Tạ Vân thật sự chịu không nổi, trong hỗn loạn khó nhịn mà rướn cổ lên, miệng hơi hơi mở ra.

Đan Siêu ngưng mắt nhìn y thật sâu, ánh mắt phức tạp khó có thể nói thành lời, giống như nhìn trân bảo mình nâng niu trong tay.

Hắn rốt cục cúi đầu, lại chỉ ở trên khoé môi Tạ Vân khóe nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn, như lông chim mềm mại chạm vào. Sau đó hắn dời xuống dưới cắn vào cần cổ đang rướn cong của Tạ Vân, vẫn duy trì tư thế này mà thúc đẩy một trận gió bão, rốt cục ở trong chỗ sâu nhất của y bùng nổ bắn ra.

Quá trình bạo phát ước chừng duy trì một lúc thật lâu, lâu đến mức đầu óc Tạ Vân hoàn toàn trống rỗng, thậm chí không có cảm giác được chính mình cùng thời khắc đó cũng bắn ra lần thứ hai.

Y cơ hồ đánh mất thần trí, hai lần cao trào mệt lử thêm dư vị tàn sát bừa bãi bên trong thân thể, đem một chút thanh tỉnh cuối cùng đều kéo xuống vực sâu.

Không biết qua bao lâu, cảm xúc lạnh như băng khiến y hơi hơi run run, từ trong hôn mê khôi phục ý thức: “… Giờ nào rồi?”

“Đừng động!” Đan Siêu dịu dàng nói.

Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân ôm vào trong lòng, dùng khăn vải tẩm nước lau thân thể cho y, rồi bọc vào trong áo choàng dày, lại ở trên trán y đắp một cái khăn mỏng phòng ngừa nóng lên. Tạ Vân đẩy hắn ra miễn cưỡng ngồi dậy, nhìn quanh tả hữu, mới phát hiện nơi này vậy mà lại là tẩm viện của mình tại Bắc Nha.

Tạ Vân thường ở lại trong cung, bởi vậy mới chọn ra một cái tiểu viện nho nhỏ, kê giường bàn đơn giản. Trước mắt đang là phiên trực ngày tết, Bắc Nha thay phiên tuần tra vốn đã thiếu, lại thêm hiện giờ tất cả mọi người đều tiến đến Đông Cung cứu hoả, bên ngoài càng là vắng vẻ không một tiếng người.

Ánh mặt trời chạng vạng ảm đạm xuyên qua rèm cửa sổ thật dày, chiếu lên nội thất đơn giản một tầng ánh sáng mờ mịt.

Tạ Vân cúi đầu vừa thấy, nguyên bản hình xăm sinh động dày đặc đã hoàn toàn rút đi, mà từ trên bả vai trở xuống đầy vết cắn cắn xanh xanh hồng hồng.

“…” Thần sắc Tạ Vân thần có chút căng thẳng, một lúc lâu mới từ trong xoang mũi nhẹ nhàng hừ một tiếng, không nói gì.

“Nghĩ cái gì vậy?” Đan Siêu vẫn duy trì tư thế ngồi ghé ở đầu giường, một cái chân dài gập lại trên giường, thuận tay đem khăn vải ném vào trong bồn nước, trào phúng nói: “Ngươi hẳn là nghĩ bị chó cắn một hơi, phải không?”

Tạ Vân: “…”

Đan Siêu từ phía sau lưng đem ngoại bào tuyết trắng viền lông choàng kín người y, lại thò tay kéo tóc từ trong cổ áo ra ngoài, tỉ mỉ cột thành một bó. Động tác của hắn phi thường nghiêm túc, vẻ mặt chuyên chú, ấn đường anh tuấn nhíu lại, giống như đang làm một việc cực kỳ trọng yếu; Một lát sau hắn đem dây cột tóc đánh thành kết, nhìn ngắm một lúc lâu lại không hài lòng, xả xuống lần nữa cột thành một cái nơ hồ điệp.

“Được rồi!” Đan Siêu nói, hôn hôn thăm dò trên tóc mai Tạ Vân.

“Lần này,” hắn bỗng nhiên lại mở miệng, tuy rằng thanh âm kiệt lực bảo trì bình tĩnh, lại che dấu không được vẻ khẩn trương: “Có phải so với lần trước hơi chút… Ân?”

Tạ Vân nghiêng mặt, đôi mắt nheo lại, bất động thanh sắc mà chậm rãi đảo qua gương mặt Đan Siêu. Một lúc lâu sau, khóe môi y mới lười biếng cong lên, giống như trêu ghẹo mà nói: “Kỹ viện nơi biên quan xem ra rất tiện nghi đi?”

Tạ Thống lĩnh rốt cục báo được mối thù “bị chó cắn”.

Đan Siêu đứng dậy khoác áo vào, đi đến cạnh cửa, đẩy cửa muốn đi ra ngoài. Nhưng trước khi chân bước qua ngạch cửa lại dừng một chút, vẫn là nhịn không được quay đầu nhìn về phía Tạ Vân, nói: “Ta không có…”

Chẳng biết tại sao hắn đem lời giải thích nuốt trở về, tự giễu mà cười cười.

“Ta đi Tử Thần điện phục mệnh,” hắn ôn nhu nói “Ngươi trước hãy nghỉ một lát, chờ ta quay lại sẽ đưa ngươi hồi phủ.”


	79. Chương 79: Vũ lâm

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân cũng không chờ Đan Siêu đến gặp y, Đan Siêu cũng thật sự chưa kịp chạy về.

Đông Cung hoả hoạn bị hủy hoại nghiêm trọng, trong cung toàn bộ nhân tâm hoảng sợ. Đêm đó ý kiến của đám người Hoàng hậu đảng như Phạm Lý Băng, Lưu Y Chi, đều là bởi vì Thánh thượng liên tiếp tỏ ý muốn nhường ngôi cho Thái tử, kinh động thượng thiên giáng xuống kỳ cảnh, gây thành tai hoạ thiêu cháy Đông Cung; mà đám Đông cung đảng như Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán nghiêm khắc phản bác cũng đưa ra nghi vấn thích khách các kiểu. Trong Tử Thần điện nháo thành một đoàn.

Hoàng đế nguyên bản đang kinh hoảng, lại nghe thấy hai chữ “thích khách”, lúc này suýt nữa nghẹn thở đương trường.

Mọi người cuống quít tuyên triệu ngự y, bắt mạch khai dược, gà bay chó sủa đến hơn nửa đêm, Thánh thượng mới rốt cục không nhanh không chậm dưới ánh mắt mọi người trông ngóng mới từ từ tỉnh dậy.

Tỉnh dậy Hoàng đế vừa không ủng hộ Hoàng hậu đảng, cũng không nghiêng về Đông Cung đảng. Hắn trước đem Phạm Lý Băng, Lưu Y Chi “vọng nghị thiên tử gia sự” (*) tha đi ra ngoài đánh mười đại bản. Sau đó phạt Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán “nguy ngôn tủng dẫn” (**) ba tháng lương bổng; vì thế thể diện của Hoàng hậu cùng Thái tử coi như đều chịu một bạt tai giống nhau.

[(*): dám bàn luận chuyện nhà của thiên tử/ (**): nói chuyện giật gân, hoang đường]

Bị đập vào mặt mọi người còn chưa kịp phản ứng, lại nghe Hoàng đế miệng vàng lời ngọc hạ chỉ: Trung Võ tướng quân Đan Siêu cứu giá có công, phong hàm Hoài Hóa đại tướng quân, ban thưởng trăm lượng hoàng kim.

Này một loạt hành động chính trị, tưởng như Thái Cực quyền đánh đến có thể nói là cực kỳ kín kẽ, phút chốc trong lòng tất cả mọi người đều dâng lên một điểm nghi vấn giống nhau: Bệ hạ chúng ta vừa rồi là giả ngất đi?

Bọn họ hoài nghi còn sớm. Ngay sau đó Hoàng đế lại ban xuống một đạo thánh chỉ khiến toàn bộ mọi người phản ứng không kịp: đem hai đạo tả hữu thủ vệ Huyền Vũ môn năm xưa Thái tông thiết trí dồn lại làm một. Từ trong hai đạo quân doanh phân ra một biên chế riêng, đổi tên là tả hữu Vũ Lâm quân.

Vũ Lâm quân được giao toàn bộ cho Hoài Hóa đại tướng quân Đan Siêu suất lĩnh, từ nay về sau chuyên trách bảo vệ quanh hoàng thành, không được sai lầm, khâm thử!

…Việc này khiến cho phạm vi thế lực của Bắc Nha cấm quân trước giờ vẫn chèn ép Đông Cung đảng, giúp đỡ trú kinh binh quyền đột nhiên suy yếu, cũng triệt để cải biến kết cấu quân đội bảo vệ xung quanh hoàng thành.

Ngay cả chính Đan Siêu cũng ngoài liệu ý, sững sờ trên điện.

Trong Tử Thần điện một mảnh yên lặng. Mới vừa rồi hai phe nhân mã còn đỏ mặt tía tai hận không thể đương trường đánh nhau, giờ phút này đều không hẹn mà cùng lặng xuống.

………………

“… đã chết a?” Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhẹ giọng nói.

Trong bảo điện nơi Linh Loan cung, kim thân phật tượng hương án bồ đoàn, nền gạch xanh rộng mênh mang toả ra ánh sáng dìu dịu.

Xuyên qua song cửa sổ cao ngất, vòm trời xa xa rộng rãi, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy mái cong trùng điệp của Đại minh cung.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm khoát tay, đệ tử khom mình hành lễ, không một tiếng động mà lui xuống.

Trong đại điện trống trơn đãng đãng, Minh Sùng Nghiễm chấp tay hành lễ, nhắm lại hai mắt, thấp giọng niệm tụng một đoạn kinh văn không thể nghe rõ. Một lúc lâu ngoài cửa sổ, một con chim vô thanh vô tức cắt ngang trời, Minh Sùng Nghiễm đột nhiên giương đôi mắt, thần phật từ trong hương khói lượn lờ cúi đầu nhìn xuống hắn.

“… Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Tạ Vân hai tay khoanh lại, thân ảnh như quỷ mỵ đứng ở chỗ ánh sáng giao giới, sau đó tiến lên đứng ở phía sau Minh Sùng Nghiễm, ngẩng đầu lạnh lùng đánh giá phật tượng: “Đã lâu không gặp Minh phương sĩ, biệt lai vô dạng?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm cũng không quay đầu lại, nói: “Thanh âm Tạ Thống lĩnh có chút ách, biệt lai vô dạng?”

Từ sau Thái sơn Phong thiện tám năm trước, Đế Hậu hai người đối với Minh Sùng Nghiễm tín nhiệm càng ngày càng gia tăng mạnh mẽ, thậm chí ở bên trong hoàng thành dựng lên Linh Loan cung này làm chỗ cho hắn thanh tu, thường xuyên đàm luận hỏi ý kiến quỷ thần.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm cũng biết trọng thần danh nho không chấp nhận được một phương sĩ can thiệp vào triều chính, vì thế thực tự giác mà ẩn cư ở trong Linh Loan cung, cũng ít ra ngoài, tính thời gian cùng Tạ Vân cũng đã hơn nửa năm không chạm mặt.

Tạ Vân không trả lời câu hỏi thanh âm vì sao khàn, hỏi: “Minh phương sĩ vừa rồi niệm chính là cái gì?”

“Không phải là kinh văn, chỉ là vài câu khấn vái mà thôi.”

“A? Vì sao khấn vái?”

“… Mới vừa nghe được vị hôn thê của Tạ Thống lĩnh bất hạnh qua đời, nên đưa tiễn vài câu, lược tận tâm ý thôi.”

Sau một khắc lặng im, Tạ Vân đưa một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai Minh Sùng Nghiễm đang căng thẳng: “Ngươi có biết Diệu Dung là chết như thế nào không?”

Thân thể Minh Sùng Nghiễm có chút run rẩy kỳ quái, Tạ Vân từ từ nói:

“Truyền thuyết nói rằng, ở nơi hoang vu Kiềm Châu có loại thực vật gọi là ‘Phược long thảo’. Cây này mùi thơm ngát, xua đi không được. Mấy chục năm trước Thanh Long thị tộc từ Kiềm châu di chuyển đi xa ngàn dặm, chính là bởi vì phát hiện Phược long thảo có thể gây ra cường bách khai ấn, thậm chí hậu quả đáng sợ làm người ta khô cạn khí huyết, kiệt lực mà chết.”

“Ta cho rằng loại thực vật này đã tuyệt chủng. Nào ngờ mấy ngày trước Đông Cung bị hoả hoạn, trong nội thất vậy mà lại bay ra hương vị của Phược long thảo.”

“…” Minh Sùng Nghiễm cười khổ, nói: “Vậy Tạ Thống lĩnh lại làm thế nào tránh thoát khai ấn?”

…Phịch!

Thân thể Minh Sùng Nghiễm bị chuyển một vòng, ngửa mặt lên trời ngã quỵ xuống đất, cổ họng bị Tạ Vân từ trên cao nhìn xuống mà gắt gao bóp chặt, đau nhức cùng hít thở không thông làm trước mắt hắn từng trận biến thành màu đen.

“Ta nghĩ tới nghĩ lui,” Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nói: “Trên đời này phàm nhân biết được Phược long thảo, ước chừng chỉ có phương sĩ ngươi mà thôi.”

“Ta không biết!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm giãy dụa cao giọng nói: “Ta cái gì cũng không biết! Thật sự a!”

Leng keng một tiếng Thái A ra khỏi vỏ, kiếm phong kề sát mặt của hắn đâm vào nền gạch, sát khí thậm chí ở trên gương mặt trực tiếp cứa ra một vết máu. Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi thề?”

“Ta thề đó!”

“Phương sĩ!” “Người nào?” “Lớn mật, mau dừng tay!”

Các đệ tử trong Linh Loan cung nghe thấy động tĩnh, ùn ùn vọt vào cửa điện. Nhưng ngay sau đó, Thái A kiếm đột ngột từ dưới đất bay lên, Tạ Vân ngang nhiên lật cổ tay hướng về phía sau quét ngang. Vô hình kiếm khí hóa thành sóng lớn, đập vào ngực các đệ tử khiến cả đám bị đẩy ra ngoài!

Tiếng kêu thảm thiết nhất loạt truyền đến, Tạ Vân một phen xách Minh Sùng Nghiễm, tựa như chim ưng tha gà con đi nhanh ra phía cửa. Minh Sùng Nghiễm bị bóp đến sắc mặt xanh tím, vô cùng phẫn nộ mà giãy dụa: “Buông tay! Thật sự ta không có liên quan, Tạ Thống lĩnh! …”

“Một khi đã như vậy, ta liền mang ngươi quay về Lương Châu quan ải, hướng toàn bộ Thanh Long thị tộc giải thích cái chết của Dương Diệu Dung. Bọn họ tự nhiên sẽ có rất nhiều biện pháp có thể tin tưởng ngươi.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm sắc mặt kịch biến. Ngay sau đó bỗng nhiên hoá thành vô số hắc điểu, ồ lên bay về phía hậu đường.

Keng!

Một thanh lợi kiếm như từ trên trời giáng xuống, thẳng tắp đâm vào giữa đàn chim. Minh Sùng Nghiễm chật vật bất kham mà hiện ra nguyên hình, chóp mũi khó khăn lắm mới dừng lại ngay trước kiếm phong, suýt tí nữa là bị hớt mất nửa gương mặt.

“Sợ cái gì?” Tạ Vân giễu cợt, một quyền đem Minh Sùng Nghiễm đánh nhào xuống mặt đất!

Minh Sùng Nghiễm căn bản ngay cả trốn cũng không kịp, đầy tai là tiếng ong ong vang vọng, chỉ cảm thấy miệng mình đầy răng thiếu chút nữa đã văng ra ngoài. Chờ hắn từ trong đau đớn hơi chút khôi phục thần trí, liền phát hiện mình lại ngã xuống đất ngửa mặt lên trời, ngực bị một đầu gối Tạ Vân chống lên, sức mạnh thật lớn cơ hồ có thể đem phổi của hắn ép vọt ra cổ họng.

“…” Minh Sùng Nghiễm đầy mặt lẫn đầu cổ đều là máu, ngẩng đầu nhìn gương mặt tuấn tú lạnh như băng của Tạ Vân, miễn cưỡng cười khổ nói: “Ngươi ngươi ngươi… Ngươi đây là muốn làm gì?”

Bỗng nhiên ngực hắn lạnh toát lại đau xót, là Tạ Vân trở tay cắt đứt vạt áo hắn, máu tươi từ ngực trái dưới kiếm phong nhanh chóng ứa ra.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh mỹ nhân như họa, nếu nói là có hưng trí, tại hạ tình nguyện tự hiến chẩm tịch (*), hà tất phải như thế… A!”

[(*) chẩm tịch: chiếu gối…hihi…anh ko có cửa đâu Minh Minh!]

“Ba” một tiếng vang nặng nề. Mặt Minh Sùng Nghiễm bị đánh đến lật sang một bên, lập tức hiện lên bốn đường dấu tay tím bầm.

“Tại hạ thật sự… A!!”

Lại thêm một bàn tay. Cái này khiến dấu tay hai bên cân bằng, cứ vậy một lát ắt hẳn mặt Minh phương sĩ có thể sưng phù giống cái đầu heo.

“Tha…tha mạng! Thống lĩnh tha mạng!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm nói năng lộn xộn cầu xin tha thứ: “Đánh người không đánh mặt, nhìn xem ngươi và ta cùng triều làm quan, cũng đều là con cờ trong tay người khác…”

Thanh âm của hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, bởi vì mũi của Thái A kiếm đang gắt gao để ngay vị trí trái tim. Nếu chỉ nhích tới nửa phân là có thể lập tức đem trái tim hắn từ trong lồng ngực đào ra.

“Có quân cờ có thể đi đến tàn cục, có quân chỉ nửa đường liền sẽ tan xương nát thịt.” Tạ Vân cúi người xuống, cơ hồ song song đứng ở trên tầm mắt kinh sợ của Minh Sùng Nghiễm, chậm rãi nói: “Xem ra ngươi là muốn làm cái quân bị hi sinh kia.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm đồng tử run nhè nhẹ, vô số quan hệ lợi hại từ trong đầu xẹt qua, cuối cùng hóa thành lưỡi dao sắc bén lạnh như băng giờ phút này đang để ngay trước trái tim mình.

“… Ta không biết…” Hắn rốt cục gian nan chật vật mà mở miệng.

Minh phương sĩ ngữ điệu khàn khàn đến lạc giọng, hoàn toàn không còn chút thần thái phong lưu phóng khoáng ngày xưa: “Ta không biết… Người chết vậy mà không phải là ngươi…”

Thời gian lâu như qua một thế kỷ, Thái A kiếm rốt cục từ trước ngực hắn chậm rãi nâng lên, máu tươi từ mũi kiếm quyến luyến rơi xuống, đồng thời chiếu vào ánh mắt hai người đối diện nhau.

“Người hỏi ngươi muốn Phược long thảo,” Tạ Vân chậm rãi nói “Là chính Thái tử, hay là Hoàng hậu?”

……………

Cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ.

Cửa phòng kẹt một tiếng đẩy ra, Tạ Vân nhấc chân bước vào, bỗng nhiên chợt đứng lại.

Một thân ảnh cao lớn sắc nét đưa lưng về phía y, ngồi ở trong ghế thái sư có tay vịn, đưa tay đem sách lật sang một trang: “Nếu là quay về nhà mình, vì cái gì lại muốn trèo tường khóa viện, hành tung quỷ bí không chịu lộ ra?”

“Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân!” Tạ Vân không chút nào che dấu mà giễu một câu, đi đến trước án, ngón tay gõ gõ lên mặt bàn: “Đây là ghế của ta, lăn đứng lên!”

Đan Siêu nhìn chăm chú y một khắc, thế nhưng thật sự khép sách lại, đứng dậy dời đi nửa bước, mỉm cười làm thủ thế “Thỉnh”: “Ta sai rồi, sư phụ thứ lỗi a!”

“Ngoài phủ ta, Vũ Lâm quân ngày đêm bao vây giám thị cũng là đi lầm đường?”

“Đó là bảo hộ a.”

“Bệ hạ lệnh ngươi điều tra kẻ chủ mưu đằng sau việc Đông Cung hoả hoạn, ngươi ở đây bảo hộ ta làm gì?”

“Tính mạng của ngươi so với Thái tử trọng yếu hơn.”

Tạ Vân cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu một lúc lâu, bỗng nhiên đầy hứng thú mà gật gù: “Một nửa Vũ Lâm quân khác không phải đi vây cung của Thái tử sao? Xem ra ở trong lòng ngươi, tính mạng Thái tử cùng vi sư đều trọng yếu giống nhau a.”

Lần này Đan Siêu không trả lời, rốt cục nhận thua mà lắc đầu, nở nụ cười.

“Một nửa Vũ Lâm quân kia vây quanh Thái tử cũng là vì bảo hộ ngươi không phạm phải diệt môn trọng tội … Cho nên cũng xem như là bảo hộ ngươi đi, có thể chứ?”

Tạ Vân vươn ra một ngón trỏ thon dài, trêu tức lắc lắc, nhưng mà đáy mắt không có bất luận ý cười nào: “Ngươi lo lắng ta ở Đông Cung phát hiện bí mật Diệu Dung vì sao đột nhiên khai ấn, liền vọt vào trong đem Thái tử một kiếm giết đi?”

Đan Siêu không đáp, trên mặt vẻ mặt rõ ràng là ngầm thừa nhận.

“Đại tướng quân,” Tạ Vân giễu cợt nói “Ta tại Mạc Bắc nuôi ngươi lớn lên, sau khi hồi kinh dạy dỗ Cẩm Tâm, đem Mã Hâm từ trong thiên lao mò ra cũng dốc lòng dạy dỗ nhiều năm; mặt khác Bắc Nha cấm quân đệ tử nhiều vô số không thể đếm hết, mấy cái sư đồ bèo nước gặp nhau đại khái cũng đếm không xuể…”

“…trong những người này, tối ngu ngốc nhất chính là ngươi!”

Đôi môi mỏng cương nghị của Đan Siêu hơi hơi run rẩy: “… Vì sao?”

“Không có việc gì.” Tạ Vân ngồi vào trong ghế, thuận miệng nói: “Đồ đệ tối ngu ngốc thường thường càng mang đến niềm vui cho sư phụ, trên đời chính là việc không công bình như vậy.”

Đan đại tướng quân: “…”

Đan đại tướng quân hít vào một hơi, chính muốn nói cái gì, bỗng nhiên nghe Tạ Vân miễn cưỡng nói: “Còn nhớ Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi không?”

Tên người này đã rất xa xăm, Đan Siêu hơi ngập ngừng một chút, mới hồ nghi nói: “Nhớ rõ.”

“Ba năm trước đây sinh mẫu của Hoàng hậu là Dương phu nhân tạ thế, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi cắt xén kim ngân tài vật bồi tang mà bỏ túi riêng. Sau khi bị phát hiện liền bị lưu đày đi Thiều châu. Sau Hoàng hậu vẫn chưa giải hận, lại sai người đưa độc tửu, chủy thủ cùng bạch lăng, buộc hắn thắt cổ tự tử mà chết. Một đám sĩ tử trong triều cùng hắn giao hảo phần lớn cũng bị lưu đày đi Lĩnh Nam.”

“…”

Đan Siêu chính là đang suy nghĩ kẻ này vì sao bỗng nhiên bị nhắc tới, lại nghe Tạ Vân nói: “Nhưng đây không phải là trọng điểm.”

“Trọng điểm là, năm đó ngươi đã từng hỏi ta, vì cái gì Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi cùng ta khắp nơi chống đối, thậm chí không tiếc sử dụng các loại thủ đoạn, nhiều lần bày trò mưu mô làm khó dễ…”

Trong lòng Đan Siêu nói: đó không phải là bởi vì ngươi tự thân xuất mã, đem người hành hung một trận, sau lại lột sạch để ở trước cửa giáo phường sao?

Nào ngờ Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng chuyển đầu đề, đưa ra một cái tên Đan Siêu nhiều năm chưa từng nghe lại: “Bởi vì Doãn Khai Dương.”


	80. Chương 80: Sóng ngầm

“… Doãn Khai Dương?”

“Ừ” Tạ Vân đem quyển sách vừa rồi Đan Siêu quẳng ra, nhẹ nhàng đè lên đám công văn, thản nhiên nói: “Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi chính là tại Ám Môn, hắn là bị người nhà họ Võ đưa cho Doãn Khai Dương.”

Đan Siêu ngay từ đầu không hiểu được ‘đưa cho Doãn Khai Dương’ là có ý gì, ngay sau đó trong lòng dâng lên một cảm xúc vớ vẩn: “Bị người nhà hắn?”

“Cha của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi mất sớm, mẫu thân hắn là Hàn quốc phu nhân Võ thị cùng muội muội là Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị, hai mẹ con đều là sủng phi của đương kim Thánh Thượng nhà chúng ta. Võ thị còn sinh hạ Ung vương Lý Hiền.” Nói tới đây Tạ Vân tựa hồ cũng cảm thấy thú vị: “…. bất quá đó là nói sau này. Trước lúc hai mẹ con kia được sủng ái, năm đó Hoàng hậu mới từ Cảm Nghiệp tự hồi cung, bởi vì hậu cung đấu đá nghiêm trọng, địa vị tính mạng đều chưa được củng cố, Thánh Thượng đối với Ám Môn lại rất là nể trọng…”

[Lời mỗ: oài, hoàng thượng này cũng quá là…lấy cả mẹ (Hàn quốc phu nhân) lẫn con (Nguỵ quốc phu nhân), thêm cả chị – em (Hàn quốc phu nhân là chị Võ hậu)]

“Võ gia hẳn là đối với sở thích của Doãn Khai Dương có chỗ hiểu lầm, lại đưa Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi lúc đó còn thiếu niên cho hắn, để cầu che chở cùng kết minh.”

Đan Siêu triệt để không còn lời gì để nói.

Tạ Vân lại đối với mấy sự tình dâm mỹ hỗn loạn ở trên đỉnh cao quyền lực này tập mãi thành quen, thậm chí cảm thấy rất có ý tứ: “Sau đó mấy năm, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi vẫn luôn là nhân vật mấu chốt liên hệ giữa Hoàng hậu cùng Ám Môn thế lực, ở trong kinh thành thanh thế cực thịnh. Trong mấy năm Doãn Khai Dương suất lĩnh Ám Môn ly kinh ẩn trong giang hồ, hắn coi như là giấu tài; Đến Thái sơn Phong thiện năm đó, Doãn Khai Dương trở về Trường An, Ám Môn lần thứ hai nắm giữ quyền lực, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi liền lại nhảy ra ngoài, thậm chí ngay cả Hoàng hậu cũng có điều kiêng kị.”

Đan Siêu hỏi: “Chuyện này cùng với việc hắn nơi chốn nhằm vào ngươi công kích có quan hệ gì?”

Tạ Vân nhướng mày nhìn hắn một cái, cười nói: “Bởi vì Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi… Năm đó thời điểm ở trong Ám Môn gặp phải ta, đối với quan hệ của ta cùng Doãn Khai Dương rất có hiểu lầm.”

Hai người đối diện nhìn nhau, một lúc lâu sau, ánh mắt Đan Siêu mang theo vẻ chần chờ, Tạ Vân lại đầy hứng thú mà nhướn mày.

“… Hiểu lầm?” Đan Siêu rốt cục hỏi.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân toát ra vẻ trêu tức không khống chế được: “Thật sự chính là hiểu lầm. Chính là đến thời điểm sau này, ta nghĩ minh bạch vì sao hắn ghi hận với ta như thế, là đã qua nhiều năm, cũng không cách nào cùng hắn giải thích.”

Mối khúc mắc bí mật được cả thành Trường An suy đoán, nghị luận lưu truyền, rốt cục vào thời khắc này được vạch trần chân tướng.

[Tội nghiệp bác Doãn, toàn bị “hiểu lầm”, có tiếng mà ko có miếng!]

Đan Siêu lẳng lặng nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, rốt cục hỏi: “Vậy ngươi hiện tại nói với ta chuyện này, là có ý gì?”

“Không có gì. Chính là nói cho ngươi biết, thế lực trong kinh thành phức tạp, rất nhiều ân oán không phải như ngươi nghĩ. Rất nhiều người cũng không giống như vẻ mặt bên ngoài. Bởi vậy nếu muốn bảo mệnh cho Thái tử, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào một mình ta cũng là vô dụng.”

Tạ Vân dựa lưng sâu vào trong ghế, hai chân thích ý giao nhau, hai tay ôm ngực, nhàn nhã mà liếc Đan Siêu. Tư thế ngồi này khiên chân y nhìn qua đặc biệt dài, từ vai xuống eo lưng hình thành một cái độ cong tuyệt đẹp lại phi thường câu dẫn người, Đan Siêu tầm mắt dán vào phía trên, thật lâu sau mới cường bách chính mình bất động thanh sắc mà nhìn ra chỗ khác: “Ta biết, đa tạ sư phụ nhắc nhở.”

“Vi sư nhắc lại điểm hoá cho ngươi một chút. Ngày đó lúc tiễn Thái tử đi ra ngoài có nhìn thấy Ung vương?”

“…”

“Cảm thấy Ung vương như thế nào?”

Đan Siêu chần chờ một khắc, vẫn là chọn một cái đáp án cái thập phần trung dung bình thường: “Long chương phượng tư, không hổ là hoàng tử.”

Không biết có phải là ảo giác của hắn hay không, nói xong câu đó ánh mắt của Tạ Vân nhìn hắn bỗng thành đánh giá, hơn nữa là cái loại đánh giá phi thường chế nhạo, ẩn ẩn mang theo ý cười.

“… Làm sao vậy?”

Tạ Vân thu hồi ánh mắt, lười biếng hỏi: “Cảm thấy Ung vương có thể thay thế được Thái tử không?”

Đan Siêu nhất thời ngẩn ra.

“Ngươi đương nhiên cảm thấy không thể. Tại vì trong mắt ngươi, vị Thái tử thân thể yếu ớt, nhiều bệnh lại hay thương xuân bi thu kia của chúng ta là vạn năng.” Tạ Vân cười nhạo nói: “Nhưng ngươi cho là như thế, không hẳn các Hoàng tử khác cũng cho là như thế, lại càng không đại biểu cho những người khác bên cạnh các Hoàng tử đều đồng ý…”

“Ý của ngươi là có người muốn thay thế Thái tử?”

Tạ Vân giảo hoạt nói: “Ta không có nói như vậy.”

Đan Siêu trong đầu không khống chế được mà hiện ra tình cảnh ngày hôm trước ở trong hoang viên, Tạ Vân ở dưới thân hắn vặn vẹo thở dốc, đầy mặt thống khổ cùng dục tình mê muội, đáy mắt tràn ngập thủy quang.

Hắn phát hiện chỉ có ở cái thời điểm kia Tạ Vân mới là tương đối chân thật, lột đi cái mặt nạ phóng đãng mị hoặc, cũng sẽ không toát ra chút nào tàn nhẫn lãnh khốc bên trong.

“Đi ra ngoài đi,” Tạ Vân biếng nhác mà phất phất tay, lòng bàn tay làm cái thủ thế từ trong hướng ra ngoài: “Nếu là tới giám sát, liền xứng chức mà canh ngoài cửa, có cái gì phân phó sẽ gọi ngươi!”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Đan Siêu xoay người hướng ra ngoài cửa, bỗng nhiên bước chân dừng lại, hầu kết nuốt xuống một cái.

“Ta biết Thái tử không phải là anh minh thánh chủ,” hắn bỗng nhiên nói.

Tạ Vân nguyên bản muốn vươn tay lên giá lấy bút, ngón tay liền ngưng lại giữa không trung.

“Nhưng ta cũng không muốn cho ngươi cuốn vào trong vòng tranh ngôi đoạt vị trọng tội, tương lai trở thành kẻ bị giết người diệt khẩu hoặc thanh lý môn hộ. Cho nên, một nửa Vũ Lâm quân bảo vệ cho Thái tử kỳ thật cũng là bảo vệ ngươi.”

Phía sau một mảnh trầm mặc.

Đan Siêu đi ra ngoài, hai tay cẩn thận đóng cánh cửa sau lưng.

………………..

Một lát sau cửa sổ bị gõ gõ, ngay sau đó được lặng yên mở ra, một thân ảnh phục trang đỏ sẫm yểu điệu nhảy vào bên trong, cúi người nhỏ giọng nói: “Thống lĩnh.”

Tạ Vân ở trước bàn phê duyệt văn kiện, nghe vậy đưa bút điểm điểm hướng cửa phòng, ý hỏi vì sao cửa lớn không vào lại muốn nhảy qua cửa sổ?

“Thống lĩnh thứ tội,” người tới chính là Cẩm Tâm, dở khóc dở cười nói: “Ta mới vừa rồi tiến vào liền nhìn thấy bên ngoài có người canh gác, một thân áo tía đai vàng, giật mình nhìn kỹ chính là tam phẩm Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân Thánh thượng đích thân phong tước gần đây…”

Tạ Vân cũng không quay đầu lại: “Chẳng lẽ tam phẩm không thể thủ vệ cho ta?”

“Ách, cũng không phải…”

“Vậy không cần bàn tới nữa.”

Tạ Vân từ trên bát bảo các cầm lấy một cái hộp đen, từ bên trong lấy ra một cái bình dương chi bạch ngọc nhỏ. Cẩm Tâm ghé sát vào nhìn, sau khi mở ra trong bình đựng một thứ bột đỏ thắm, nghe không được mùi vị vị, chỉ thấy sắc đỏ này sẫm như máu, trông rất đẹp mắt.

Tạ Vân xoay xoay bình dược, ánh mắt tràn đầy vẻ tư lự, một lát sau hỏi: “Người nọ gần đây tìm đến ngươi?”

Cẩm Tâm bán quỳ trên mặt đất, vẻ mặt hoàn toàn không thấy vẻ phong lưu quyến rũ bình thường, chính sắc thấp giọng nói: “Phải.”

“Nói cái gì?”

“Đều là mấy câu hứa hẹn câu dẫn nữ tử, cũng hứa lấy tiền tài trọng lợi, không đáng đề cập tới.”

Cẩm Tâm cho rằng Tạ Vân sẽ giống như trước thuận miệng trào phúng vài câu, không ngờ Tạ Vân chỉ trầm tư gật gật đầu, đem dược bình nhẹ nhàng đặt trước mặt Cẩm Tâm: “…Thiên hậu gạn lọc lại, vì thế còn chú ý khảo vấn mấy nữ nô nhà thân mẫu của Vương hoàng hậu là Liễu thị năm đó.”

“Yếm thắng thuật ở sau lưng bệ hạ tạo ác, Vương hoàng hậu chính bởi vì vậy mà bị phế. Nếu là để lộ tiếng gió, Thiên hậu tự thân cũng khó bảo toàn. Cho nên kế này cực hiểm, một khi đắc thủ nhất định toàn bộ tiêu hủy, không được lưu lại bất luận chứng cớ gì.”

Cẩm Tâm gật đầu cầm lấy dược bình, bỗng nhiên muốn nói lại thôi: “Thống lĩnh…”

Tạ Vân khóe mắt liếc nàng một cái.

“Cho dù tiêu hủy vật chứng, việc này cũng là trời biết đất biết, Hoàng hậu biết ngươi cũng biết. Người ta đều nói có mới nới cũ, qua cầu rút ván, trước mắt dù chưa đến lúc điểu tẫn thỏ tử (*), nhưng chỉ sợ kế này đắc thủ, con đường Võ Hậu bước lên cái ghế kia liền không còn bất luận cái gì cản trở, đến lúc đó ngươi liền…”

[(*) điểu tẫn thỏ tử: từ trong câu thành ngữ “Giảo thố tử, tẩu cẩu phanh; cao điểu tận, lương cung tàn” dịch ý “thỏ chết thì làm thịt chó săn, chim chết thì cung hết thời”, nôm na là hết giá trị lợi dụng]

Thanh âm Cẩm Tâm run run nhỏ dần, cúi đầu thật sâu.

Từ góc độ của nàng, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một chân Tạ Vân dẫm lên nền gạch hoa sen trong thư phòng, một cái chân khác bởi bắt chéo lên chân kia đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, đột nhiên thả xuống đất.

Lập tức nàng cảm giác được, Tạ Vân ngồi ở ghế dựa cúi người xuống, kề sát bên tai nàng, nhẹ giọng cười hỏi: “Ngươi cho rằng ta không nghĩ được sẽ có ngày đó sao?”

“…” Trái tim trong lồng ngực Cẩm Tâm đập thình thịch, một lúc lâu mới phát ra thanh âm mỏng manh: “Vậy vì sao Thống lĩnh… vì sao vẫn đối với Hoàng hậu khăng khăng một mực? Người thủ bên ngoài kia, cũng là long chương phượng tư, vả lại thâm thụ ân huệ nhiều năm, đối với Thống lĩnh không hề hai lòng, trên mọi phương diện mà nói đều…”

Nàng cắn môi tim đập thình thịch, run rẩy nói: “… Đều thích hợp hơn, nhưng Thống lĩnh lại luôn luôn cự tuyệt, thậm chí còn cố ý đẩy ra bên ngoài…”

Căn cứ theo hiểu biết của Cẩm Tâm đối với Tạ Vân, lúc này không một chưởng bóp nàng chết ngay lập tức tại đương trường, đã là phi thường nhân từ niệm tình cũ.

Trong thư phòng cực kỳ an tĩnh, thậm chí ngay cả tiếng hít thở cũng nghe rõ ràng. Không biết qua bao lâu, đầu gối Cẩm Tâm nửa quỳ trên mặt đất cũng đã tê dại đến mất đi tri giác, mới nghe thấy Tạ Vân chậm rì rì mà cười một tiếng.

“Ngươi muốn khuyên ta đừng có đem đương triều tam phẩm đại quan đá ra ngoài cửa thủ vệ, sợ hắn ngày sau thượng vị, liền ôm hận trả thù, phải không?”

Cẩm Tâm không dám trả lời.

“Nga,” xuất hồ ý liêu chính là Tạ Vân mỉm cười nói: “Nói rất có đạo lý! Nể mặt ngươi, vốn là trưa nay chuẩn bị thưởng cho hắn nửa cái bánh ngô, trước mắt liền thêm hai đĩa dưa muối đi.”

Cẩm Tâm nhất thời xúc động, chỉ thấy hai mắt tối sầm, cứ như vậy mà ngã quỵ xuống.

…………..

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân không phải nói đùa. Đặc điểm lớn nhất của Cấm quân Tạ Thống lĩnh, chính là nói được làm được, không hề võ mồm cậy mạnh.

Giữa trưa Tạ phủ dùng bữa, quản gia tự mình đem một thực hạp tràn đầy đưa vào thư phòng. Thực hạp kia rực rỡ muôn màu hơn mười món ăn: tôm tươi ngó sen, gà hầm gân hươu, cá hấp ngũ vị, kim nhũ tô, bạch tuyết nhi điểm tâm, lại có cháo trường sinh, nem công chả phượng cái gì cần có đều có; Sau khi đưa vào trong viện một khắc, quản gia vẻ mặt cười giả lả mà đi ra, trong tay cầm một cái khay bằng sứ trắng, trên khay rõ ràng để một cái bánh ngô, cùng hai đĩa dưa muối.

“Đại tướng quân, Thống lĩnh chúng ta nói hàn xá gạo lúa không nhiều lắm, chỉ có chút điểm tâm dính răng này để chiêu đãi ngài, ngài liền… liền dùng tạm đi…”

Quản gia vưa cười gượng gạo vừa lau mồ hôi, lặng lẽ lui về phía sau nửa bước, sợ rằng vị Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân chạm tay có thể bỏng này nổi giận mà rút kiếm, đem mình chém chết ngay tại chỗ.

Nhưng mà Đan Siêu thẳng mắt nhìn chằm chằm cái bánh ngô kia, một lúc lâu bỗng nhiên cổ quái mà mỉm cười, vươn tay tiếp nhận khay sứ: “Sư phụ ban cho, làm sao có thể không nhận? Đa tạ!”

Quản gia vội vàng lủi mất. Đan Siêu thì vén vạt áo, đại mã kim đao mà ngồi ở ngoài thư phòng trên hành lang gấp khúc cầm dưa muối ăn bánh ngô. Ăn được vài miếng vậy mà còn cảm thấy phi thường ngon miệng, quay đầu hướng cửa phòng đóng chặt cao giọng cười nói: “Đầu bếp của Cấm quân Thống lĩnh phủ quả nhiên tay nghề cao siêu, sư phụ dùng bữa thế nào?”

Đồ ăn trước mặt Tạ Vân chỉ động ít ỏi hai đũa, đang cầm thìa bạc uể oải uống cháo, nghe vậy “cạch!” một tiếng, đem thìa đặt xuống, quát: “Ăn của ngươi đi!”

Thanh âm truyền ra ngoài phòng, Đan Siêu nở nụ cười.

“… Tạ Vân,” Đan Siêu thấp giọng hỏi “Ngươi thường ngày sinh hoạt ẩm thực như thế, năm đó ở Đại mạc màn trời chiếu đất, là như thế nào sống qua được?”

Lần này phía trong cửa lặng im thật lâu, lâu đến mức Đan Siêu đem chén đĩa không đặt ở bên người, gác chân ngồi ở trên bậc thang phát ngốc nửa ngày nhìn lên trên bầu trời xanh thẳm không có áng mây bay; mới nghe thanh âm Tạ Vân từ trong khe cửa truyền đến, lãnh đạm nói: “Cho nên năm đó, mấy lần hận không thể làm thịt ngươi, nhóm lửa lên nướng mà ăn với cơm, không biết sao?”

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu nhìn lên vòm trời, chậm rãi hiện ra ý cười xa xăm.

Sau đó không đến nửa canh giờ, một chiếc bánh ngô tiêu hóa không còn chút gì. Đương triều tam phẩm đại quan đói bụng đến tim gan cồn cào, thiếu chút nữa xông vào thư phòng đem sư phụ da mỏng thịt mềm của hắn ra ăn tươi nuốt sống.

May mà Cẩm Tâm cô nương càng nghĩ càng thấy không đúng, trộm sai người đút lót số tiền lớn mua được trù phòng Tạ phủ, lén lút cấp Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân một chén lớn canh gà hầm ba vị béo ngậy.

Đan đại tướng quân ngồi trên bậc tam cấp lang thôn hổ yết mà ăn canh gà, cảm thấy mỹ mãn, rốt cục đối phó qua một bữa.

Cẩm Tâm trong tay áo nắm chặt bình dương chi bạch ngọc kia, vội vàng xuyên qua Huyền Vũ môn, đi hướng về Bắc nha phía xa.

Trên con đường nhỏ trong cung, một nam tử mặc áo xanh đậm màu theo kiểu vương phủ nội thần đang chờ nàng, quay đầu lại mỉm cười: “Cẩm Tâm cô nương.”

Cẩm Tâm dừng bước chân, ánh mắt xinh đẹp quyến rũ nheo lại, cười nhẹ nhàng: “Triệu-Đạo-Sinh.”


	81. Chương 81: Nghịch đồ

Năm Hiển Khánh thứ hai, đương kim Thánh thượng đem Lạc Dương đặt làm Đông đô, tu sửa khắp nơi trong Lạc Dương hành cung. Kết quả là bên trong nội cung đình đài lầu các san sát, hoa mỹ trang nghiêm không kém Trường An thành chút nào.

Hà xuất đồ, Lạc xuất thư, Thánh nhân tắc chi. (*)

[(*) đây là một về thuyết Hà đồ – Lạc chi: đại ý Hoàng Hà xuất hiện đồ hình, Sông Lạc xuất hiện thiên thư, thánh nhân thuận theo đó mà làm]

Ba đời đều ở Hà Lạc, Hoàng đế tuổi càng cao, càng thích cư ngụ lâu dài tại Lạc Dương hành cung, nhưng mang theo Thái tử cùng đi theo vẫn là lần đầu tiên trong suốt những năm qua.

Thái tử thì tương đối sầu muộn. Người trong lòng chết, cung điện bị hoả thiêu, tri kỷ năm xưa giao phó tính mạng là Đan đại ca hiện giờ chỉ nghiêm mặt, cả ngày lệnh Vũ Lâm quân bảo hộ bên người, làm hắn bước ra đường một bước cũng không thể đi; khiến cho Thái tử tâm thần chán nản, rã rời, rất có cảm giác hít thở không thông.

Bởi vậy khi đi đến hành cung xa hoa, mẫu đơn nở khắp chốn, bỗng thấy cảm giác mới mẻ, thậm chí ngay cả chứng ho ra máu suốt mùa đông cũng giảm bớt rất nhiều.

Thánh thượng nhìn thấy có chút vui mừng. Màn đêm buông xuống liền ở Lân Chỉ cung tổ chức dạ yến, quân thần vui vầy, hoà hợp vui vẻ.

Nhưng mà quần thần không phải là bọn ngốc. Đối với nguyên nhân niềm vui của Thánh thượng tất cả đều biết rõ ràng trong lòng: Thái tử thân thể tốt lên liền có thể thượng vị.

Đương kim Hoàng đế không thể nói là người không nhân ái, nhưng không khỏi có chút quá nhu nhược. Thời trẻ, dựa vào Quan Lũng cựu tộc của Hoàng hậu phụ trợ, sau đó khiến cho triều chính dần dần rơi vào tay Hoàng hậu nắm giữ, cũng lấy lại không được; Lúc này lại trường kỳ lưu lại Lạc Dương, lệnh cho Thái tử giám quốc. Thái tử thân thể yếu ớt lại nhiều bệnh, tục sự không để ý tới. Trong triều tất cả sự vụ lớn nhỏ liền rơi xuống tay đám trọng thần của Đông cung đảng như Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán.

Bởi vậy phàm là chính sự, không chuyện gì là không bị thế lực của Hoàng hậu- Thái tử-Tể tướng qua lại dây dưa, hiệu suất cực kỳ chậm chạp, thậm chí thường thường đưa ra quyết sách hoàn toàn trái ngược.

Đối với cái này Hoàng đế đau đầu không thôi, có tâm nghĩ muốn thu dọn lại triều chính. Nhưng chứng đau đầu và giảm thị lực của hắn ngày càng nghiêm trọng, cuối cùng chỉ đành buông tay, lòng tràn đầy chờ mong thân thể Thái tử tốt lên một chút liền nhường ngôi, an nhàn làm Thái thượng hoàng cao quý.

Thái tử đem chén rượu thả xuống bàn, nói: “Thưởng!”

Đan Siêu nhịn không được vỗ vỗ vai Thái tử: “Điện hạ uống ít chút đi.”

Thái tử kỳ thật không uống quá nhiều, nhưng rượu không say người-người tự say. Giờ phút này thần tình hắn đã đỏ bừng, khoát tay ý bảo mình không sao, lại quay đầu hỏi nội thần: “Nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà kia là người nào?”

Trên buổi tiệc, ca cơ vũ nữ đều là do địa phương quan phủ phú hộ ở Lạc Dương tiến dâng. Nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà một thân tố y, mặt mang lụa mỏng, trong mắt như có vẻ ôn nhu vô tận. Thái tử đã sai người ban thưởng cho nàng hai lần. Đan Siêu lại thật sự không nghe ra tiếng đàn kia có gì là tuyệt diệu, chỉ cảm thấy còn không bằng tiểu khúc Tạ Vân cuốn lá cây thổi năm xưa nơi Đại Mạc.

Nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà đôi mắt đẹp lưu chuyển, gặp người đem món quà Thái tử ban thưởng bưng đến, thế nhưng nhìn cũng không nhìn một cái, cũng hoàn toàn không đứng dậy tạ ơn.

Đan Siêu rốt cục phát hiện vì sao Thái tử mượn rượu giải sầu: mặt mày ngũ quan nàng kia, lại có phần tương tự Dương Diệu Dung!

Đan Siêu trong lòng rơi một cái bộp, quay đầu nhìn về phía Tạ Vân.

Chỉ thấy cách đó không xa trên buổi tiệc, Tạ Vân vén tay áo dài, dùng một cây đũa bạc tinh khiết nhẹ nhàng đánh theo nhịp lên cạnh bàn, tựa hồ đang khép hờ hai mắt thanh giọng hợp ca. Cảnh tượng này ở trên cung yến linh đình đúng là hợp tình hợp ý. Ngay sau đó y tựa hồ cảm giác được ánh mắt nóng bỏng nhìn chằm chằm vào người mình, liền nghiêng đầu nhìn về hướng Đan Siêu trông lại.

“…” Hai người đối diện một khắc, Tạ Vân khóe miệng hiện lên ý cười khiêu khích, tháo xuống một cái nhẫn hồng ngọc trên tay đưa cho nội thị bên cạnh người, phân phó cái gì.

Trong lòng Đan Siêu đột nhiên hiện lên một dự cảm cực kỳ không tốt.

Quả nhiên một lát sau, nội thị vội vàng tiến lên, đem đặt chiếc nhẫn hồng ngọc lên khay lót nhung, tặng cho nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà kia!

“Thống lĩnh đây là…” Cẩm Tâm đứng phía sau bất an hỏi.

Tạ Vân mỉm cười nhấp một ngụm rượu: “Cẩm Tâm!”

“Dạ.”

“Nếu ngươi còn ở đầu đường làm xiếc, gặp được ta và Thái tử cùng ban thưởng, ngươi nguyện ý cảm tạ ai?”

Cẩm Tâm nhìn Thái tử thân hình gầy yếu, đầy mặt men say cách đó không xa, bật cười nói: “Đều nói nam tử trong thiên hạ tham luyến mỹ sắc, ai biết được kẻ yêu thích sắc đẹp nhất trên thế gian này kỳ thật lại là nữ nhân? Vấn đề này Thống lĩnh còn phải hỏi sao?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Vậy là được rồi!”

Chỉ thấy nội thị đối nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà thì thầm hai câu, ngón tay nàng kia phút chốc dừng lại, đôi mắt đẹp hướng Tạ Vân nhìn qua, sau đó đứng dậy duyên dáng cúi người, cách nửa tòa đại điện mà thi lễ!

Tạ Vân mỉm cười gật đầu rất có phong độ, lại hoàn toàn không thèm để ý đến những ánh mắt, vẻ mặt khác nhau quanh mình.

Đan Siêu hô hấp hơi trầm xuống, không nói được một lời quay mặt đi.

Nhưng mà Thái tử lại không cách nào nhẫn được với việc Tạ Vân đường đường chính chính khiêu khích giữa ban ngày ban mặt như thế này – Thái tử nguyên bản đã có chút say, trước mắt càng là thù mới hận cũ đồng loạt cuồn cuộn, chỉ là ngại phía trên Đế Hậu hai người không có cách nào trở mặt, đành “phanh!” một tiếng ném chiếc đũa, đứng dậy rời khỏi buổi tiệc cũng không quay đầu lại một cái.

Đan Siêu quát: “Điện hạ!”

“Không… Không sao,” Thái tử cắn chặt hàm răng, miễn cưỡng nói: “Ta quay về tẩm điện tỉnh…tỉnh rượu, sẽ tới sau.”

Thái tử như thế nào lại không thể kiềm chế như thế? Trong lòng Đan Siêu nháy mắt dâng lên bất đắc dĩ. Trước mắt tình thế phi thường mẫn cảm, hắn đương chần chờ xem liệu có nên đuổi theo bên người Thái tử hay không, động tác bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Chỉ thấy lúc này trong điện ca múa tạm dừng, đổi một dàn vũ cơ mới. Nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà cùng bọn tỷ muội của nàng đồng thời hướng Đế Hậu bái tạ, khom người rời khỏi điện phủ.

Tạ Vân hướng về phía Đan Siêu tựa hồ vô tình lại rất có thâm ý thoáng nhìn, thế nhưng cũng đứng dậy rời khỏi chỗ ngồi, hướng một bên khác của đại điện đi ra!

Đan Siêu ngay nửa phần chần chờ đều không có, lập tức quay đầu lệnh cho Vũ Lâm quân phó tướng đi theo Thái tử, chính mình thì nhẹ nhàng không tiếng động rời khỏi buổi tiệc.

Ngoài chủ điện là hành lang gấp khúc, nối thẳng đến phía xa là Phụ ấm các. Đan Siêu đuổi theo ra mấy bước, thân ảnh Tạ Vân cũng đã biến mất trên hành lang vòng vèo. Đan Siêu đẩy mạnh một cánh cửa vào, tìm kiếm ước chừng thời gian nửa nén hương, bước chân mới bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Xuyên qua khe hở của cánh cửa gỗ khắc hoa, Tạ Vân ngồi trên trường kỉ có tay vịn, nữ nhân đàn tỳ bà quỳ sát dưới đất, vai áo lộ ra một nửa.

Đan Siêu hít sâu vào một hơi, đẩy cửa ra xoạch một cái. Chỉ nghe Tạ Vân không chút để ý cười hỏi: “…Giang Nam? Nhà ngươi là người Dương Châu?”

Đan Siêu bước vào noãn các, tỳ bà nữ quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn hắn, sắc mặt xanh mét phát ra tiếng kinh hô “A!”!

Không đợi tiếng kêu sợ hãi uyển chuyển như chim hót kia buông ra hết, Đan Siêu đã xách ca nữ như xách con gà con, trực tiếp đuổi ra khỏi phòng, tiện tay từ trong túi lấy ra mấy mẩu vàng vụn đưa cho nàng, khách khách khí khí: “Cô nương, nhũ mẫu của ngươi đang tìm, ngươi trở về đi!”

Nói xong không đợi ca nữ đầy mặt hoảng sợ kia trả lời, liền rầm một cái, đem cửa phòng đóng chặt.

“Tạo phản a…” Tạ Vân dựa vào trong trường kỉ rộng lớn, một bàn tay thon dài hữu lực đỡ cằm, biếng nhác cười nói: “Ngay cả vi sư tầm hoan mua vui cũng dám cắt ngang. Hảo nghịch đồ, không sợ bị tha đi ra ngoài đánh năm mươi roi?”

Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên trực tiếp đem Tạ Vân từ trong trường kỉ ôm đứng lên, một phen đẩy vào tường, nắm lấy cằm y. Hai người cách nhau bất quá không đầy một tấc. Đan Siêu vóc người cao ráo, vẻ mặt âm trầm mà lại bất động thần sắc, thoáng nhìn xuống ánh mắt Tạ Vân: “Cái này kêu là nghịch đồ?”

Tạ Vân chế giễu nói: “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Còn nghịch hơn nữa cơ!” Đan Siêu dán sát vào lỗ tai y nói, bỗng nhiên liền đem Tạ Vân đè sát vào vách tường!

Tạ Vân phát ra tiếng kêu khẽ, sống lưng gầy dán sát vào vách tường, trước người bị Đan Siêu gắt gao ngăn chặn, cơ hồ không có bất luận khe hở nào mà giãy dụa, ngay sau đó liền bị miệng lưỡi như lửa nóng của nam tử tuổi trẻ ngăn chặn.

Đó là một nụ hôn hung ác nhiệt liệt như dã thú, lại tràn ngập tính chiếm hữu, bởi vì quá vội vàng gấp gáp thậm chí mang theo ý vị đau đớn, giống như muốn đem từng tấc huyết nhục của đối phương cắn nuốt sạch sẽ. Tạ Vân lông mày nhướng lên, ở khoảng cách đứt quãng phát ra tiếng thở dốc không thoải mái, thanh âm tràn ngập áp lực. Đôi môi non mềm bởi vì bị chà đạp nhiều lần mà hơi sưng đỏ lên, đủ để khiến người ta toàn thân nhiệt huyết đều sôi trào.

“Gấp như vậy không chờ được?” Đan Siêu dùng đầu gối cường bách mà tách hai đùi Tạ Vân ra, tràn ngập uy hiếp mà cọ sát, không biết là cười nhạo y mới vừa rồi hay là hiện tại: “Ngay cả một khắc cũng chờ không được, liền muốn tại đây hành sự?”

Tạ Vân quay đầu, lại bị Đan Siêu vươn tay nắm chắc tóc nơi gáy, mê luyến mà hôn lên sườn mặt.

Làn da sau tai y trơn mịn lại hơi lạnh, trong cổ áo tựa hồ mang theo mùi hương thanh đạm bí ẩn nào đó, theo nụ hôn của Đan Siêu một đường kéo dài, phút chốc từ trên cánh tay rơi xuống, lộ ra một mảng lưng mịn màng căng cứng.

Tạ Vân ngửa cổ, khàn khàn cười nói: “Không thể chờ đợi được rốt cuộc là ai, hả?”

Đan Siêu đem y ôm lên, vài bước đi đến nhuyễn tháp trong noãn các đặt xuống, lập tức một chân đứng dưới đất, chân kia quỳ gối đặt ở bên cạnh người.

Tư thế này khiến Đan Siêu từ trên cao nhìn xuống, ngắm Tạ Vân yếu ớt ở trong vòng tay mình, ôn nhu mà trả lời: “Là ta.”

Tạ Vân nheo mắt, hoàn toàn không có bất luận dấu hiệu muốn giãy dụa nào, trong vẻ dịu ngoan tựa hồ lại mang theo tà tính câu dẫn nhân tâm.

Cái dạng này của y thực sự rất dụ dỗ mị hoặc người. Đan Siêu mê muội từng tấc từng tấc cúi sát xuống. Nhưng mà ngay ở thời điểm hơi thở đan xen nhau, sâu trong tiềm thức bỗng nhiên lại hiện ra một cảm giác không thích hợp.

Ca nữ dung mạo rất giống cố nhân, Tạ Vân đột nhiên ra tay khiêu khích, khiến Thái tử giận dữ rời khỏi chỗ ngồi…

Đan Siêu cơ bắp căng thẳng, động tác dừng lại.

Tạ Vân lại ngẩng đầu rướn tới gần, lông mi dài mảnh cơ hồ phớt trên gương mặt của hắn, chỉ cần hơi đi xuống, là có thể dễ dàng hôn lên đôi môi trơn bóng mềm mại kia.

…Đôi môi mỏng kia suốt ngày phun ra những lời cay nghiệt tàn nhẫn, giờ phút này lại vô lực mà hơi hơi hé mở, bởi vì lúc nãy bị cắn cắn quá độ mà tràn ra thuỷ quang rất nhỏ.

Đan Siêu hổn hển thở dốc, đột nhiên đứng dậy nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, hỏi: “Ngươi lại đang âm mưu cái gì?”

Tạ Vân ngẩn ra, lập tức nở nụ cười, nhàn nhã ngửa về phía sau nằm lên trên gối:

“Cuối cùng sợ sao, nghiệt đồ?”

Bản năng giống đực khó có thể ngăn chặn khiến cho đầu óc Đan Siêu nóng lên. Xung động muốn chinh phạt xâm lược ở trong từng tấc huyết mạch gào thét. Nhưng trực giác nhạy bén được rèn luyện qua nhiều năm chinh chiến sa trường khiến hắn ẩn ẩn ngửi được khí tức cực kỳ bất an.

Phảng phất như có một đại âm mưu giăng bổ, đang từ từ hiện ra bóng dáng dữ tợn.

“… Tạ Vân…” Hắn lẩm bẩm gọi một câu, giống như nghĩ tới điều gì, đáy mắt thần sắc chợt kịch biến, xoay người nhằm phía cửa phòng.

Nhưng mà động tác Tạ Vân so với hắn còn nhanh hơn, nháy mắt khép lại vạt áo xuống giường, tay áo phất lên, đuổi sát theo chạy ra khỏi noãn các!

…………..

Hợp Bích cung.

Thái tử ở trong điện thở vắn than dài một lúc lâu, chợt nghe Ung vương tới chơi, vội đứng dậy đích thân nghênh đón.

Thái tử cùng Ung vương này huynh đệ tuổi tác gần nhau, lại đều là đối tượng bị mẫu thân cường thế áp bách, trong hoạn nạn bồi dưỡng ra tình cảm thâm hậu. Khi biết được Thái tử phất tay áo bỏ ra ngoài, liền đoán nhất định là gặp phải bực mình từ Hoàng hậu. Bởi vậy cũng không lâu sau, dưới sự chỉ dẫn của nội thị đã vội vàng chạy tới. Huynh đệ gặp nhau liền một phen khuyên giải.

Một lát sau, phía ngoài Hợp Bích cung, cung nhân bưng thang canh bước nhanh đi lên bậc thang, lại bị Triệu Đạo Sinh canh giữ ở cửa đại điện ngăn cản: “Ngươi là ai?”

Cung nhân nhận ra là là nội thị đang được tín nhiệm bên người Ung vương, liền không dám nhiều lời, cười giả lả nói: “Thiên hậu nhìn thấy Thái tử bị Tạ Thống lĩnh khiêu khích, bực tức mà rời khỏi bữa tiệc. Bởi vậy trong lòng cảm thấy bất an, cố ý hướng bệ hạ tạ lỗi, cũng ban thưởng xuống một chén canh hạt sen bách hợp, mong Thái tử thanh hỏa nguôi giận.”

Triệu Đạo Sinh tiếp nhận khay, thản nhiên nói: “Thái tử điện hạ đang cùng Ung vương đánh cờ, để ta đưa vào đi thôi.”

Cung nhân lúng ta lúng túng không dám cãi lại, đành vâng lời mà đi.

Đợi cung nhân xoay người đi xa, Triệu Đạo Sinh mới từ trong ống tay áo lấy ra một cái bình sứ, sau khi mở ra hướng vào trong bát canh rắc xuống bột phấn đỏ tươi.

…Bột phấn gặp nước liền tan ngay, rõ ràng chính là đồ vật ngày đó Tạ Vân tự tay giao cho Cẩm Tâm trong thư phòng Tạ phủ!

Triệu Đạo Sinh ánh mắt xẹt qua âm trầm, xoay người đẩy cửa ra, bưng thang canh khom người tiến vào đại điện, cúi người tất cung tất kính nói: “….Thái tử điện hạ!”

………….

Cùng lúc đó, phía ngoài Hợp Bích cung.

Bình sinh khinh công Đan Siêu chưa có lần nào lại nhanh đến như vậy. Đình đài lầu các thuỷ tạ bay vút lui ra phía sau, bên tai chỉ có tiếng gió sắc nhọn gào thét, cùng tiếng trái tim trong lồng ngực kịch liệt đập hỗn loạn.

Giây lát, cánh cửa màu son của Hợp Bích cung gần ngay trước mắt, Đan Siêu lại chợt sững lại. Chỉ thấy trước mặt là một đạo kiếm quang thẳng băng: “… Tạ Vân!”

Thân kiếm phản xạ lên mặt nghiêng xinh đẹp tuyệt trần nhưng lãnh khốc của cấm quân thống lĩnh, giống như trăng rằm chiếu rọi một dòng thu thủy, chỉ liếc mắt nhìn một cái liền đủ để khiến người ta tâm thần bị mê hoặc.

“Lớn mật!” y mỉm cười nói: “Ai cho phép ngươi gọi thẳng tục danh của vi sư?”

Đan Siêu hơi hơi thở dốc, liếc nhìn cửa điện đóng chặt cách đó không xa, thanh âm khàn khàn ẩn hàm tuyệt vọng: “Tạ Vân, để ta qua đi. Không quản kế tiếp phát sinh cái gì, ta đều phát thệ vì ngươi giữ kín mọi bí mật. Thiên hậu nếu trách ngươi, ngươi cứ việc đem tất cả tội lỗi đổ lên trên người của ta…”

Tạ Vân hỏi lại: “Nếu ta không cho qua thì sao?”

Hai người giằng co thật lâu. Tiếng gió phất động cành lá cùng tiếng người xa xa văng vẳng, giờ phút này đều dần dần hóa thành bối cảnh mơ hồ.

Bàn tay Đan Siêu nặng tựa ngàn quân, rốt cục chậm rãi di động.

Khi Long Uyên kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, kình khí mãnh liệt mênh mông, nhất thời hướng bốn phương tám hướng khuếch tán!

“Tạ Vân…” Đan Siêu run rẩy nói.

Rõ ràng người ở vào trạng thái đỉnh cao là hắn, chiếm cứ thượng phong cũng là hắn, nhưng trên gương mặt nam tử anh tuấn thân thể cường tráng kia, có thể nói là tràn ngập vẻ cầu xin.

Tạ Vân trở tay dùng Thái A kiếm nhẹ nhàng vạch một đường xuống mặt đất trước người.

“Trừ phi vượt qua thi thể của ta. Nếu không hôm nay ngươi nhất định không được vượt qua vạch này.” Tạ Vân đem tóc mai rũ xuống vén ra sau tai, giương mắt bình tĩnh nói: “…tới thử xem!”


	82. Chương 82: Giao thủ

Đan Siêu chậm rãi lắc đầu, nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt Tạ Vân, đi bước một lui ra phía sau.

Bỗng nhiên bước chân hắn dừng lại, trong giây phút chớp nhoáng dùng hết sức chạy bứt lên, ý muốn vòng qua Tạ Vân nhằm về phía cửa cung!

….Keng!

Trong nháy mắt hắn suýt nữa thành công. Nhưng ngay lập tức, Thái A kiếm cuốn theo sức mạnh vạn quân bổ xuống, gắt gao chặn lại đường đi!

Đan Siêu không nói một lời, đem Long Uyên đã rút ra một nửa đẩy trở về, dùng vỏ kiếm đón nhận Thái A, phút chốc đã qua mấy chiêu.

Hắn không dám dùng cứng đối cứng, chỉ có thể không ngừng dùng xảo kình để hoá giải sức mạnh càng lúc càng tăng của Thái A kiếm, muốn tìm thời cơ từ bên cạnh Tạ Vân vòng qua. Nhưng Tạ Vân không phải là người hắn không dốc toàn lực ứng phó mà có thể áp chế được, chỉ trong giây lát đã khiến cho hắn phải lui hơn mười bước, một kiếm hướng vào cánh tay Đan Siêu chém tới!

Thái A nếu là thực chém xuống, đủ để đem nam tử thành niên từ bả vai xả thành hai nửa, tuyệt không có cơ hội may mắn nào.

Một khắc thời gian kia dường như biến thành vô cùng chậm rãi, Đan Siêu trở tay rút kiếm, Long Uyên nháy mắt ra khỏi vỏ – đinh!!

Lưỡi kiếm chợt khựng lại. Kiếm phong hai bên va chạm vào nhau tạo thành hoả hoa kịch liệt.

Long Uyên ra khỏi vỏ một nửa, gắt gao chống đỡ Thái A từ trên trời giáng xuống!

“Ta không thể động thủ với ngươi…” Đan Siêu kịch liệt thở dốc, ánh mắt dừng lại ở vị trí ngực trái Tạ Vân: “Ta không thể lại…”

Một đoạn ký ức bị tận lực áp chế, bỗng nhiên ở trong gió long trời lở đất kích động hiện ra, cùng một màn trước mắt vô cùng tương tự như trùng nhập, không ngừng loé lên tái hiện trước mắt.

…Đó là cơn ác mộng tám năm trước trên Thái sơn, một kiếm xuyên tim ái nhân.

“Vậy liền lui về phía sau,” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói “Sẽ không ai biết việc này có quan hệ với ngươi, Hoàng hậu cũng sẽ không biết hôm nay ngươi từng xuất hiện ở đây.”

Đan Siêu gian nan mà nuốt ngụm nước miếng, tuyệt vọng nói: “Nhất định phải như vậy sao? Không thể vãn hồi một con đường sống?”

“Vãn hồi?” Tạ Vân chỉ một ngón tay về phía cửa điện màu son đang đóng chặt phía trên những bậc đá cẩm thạch xa xa, mỉm cười hỏi lại: “Hoàng hậu ban thưởng thang canh lúc này đã đưa vào rồi, ngươi muốn vãn hồi như thế nào?”

Đan Siêu khuôn mặt kịch biến, cố gắng trấn tĩnh. Long Uyên đem Thái A gạt thật mạnh sang một bên, tiếng kim loại ma sát phát ra chói tai, lại muốn xông vào trong!

Tạ Vân phi thân tới, mũi giày da hươu dẫm lên mặt đất. Thái A kiếm vung lên một đường, trường kiếm giống như giao long quá hải, lần thứ hai cứng rắn chắn trước người Đan Siêu!

Hai thanh thượng cổ thần kiếm giao chiến, giống như mưa rào xối lên hoa lê, lại tựa như ngàn vạn trân châu đồng thời rơi khỏi bàn ngọc, đem từng dòng khí lưu cắt thành từng vòng xoáy sắc bén. Đan Siêu biết rõ giờ phút này tánh mạng khẩn yếu, đối mặt với Tạ Vân lại bất luận thế nào cũng không xuống tay được. Chỉ trong ngắn ngủi hơn mười chiêu liền trái phải luống cuống. Nếu không phải nóng lòng muốn vọt vào cửa cung, giờ phút này hắn hận không thể quẳng kiếm nhận thua ngay lập tức.

“Tám năm qua võ công lui bước không ít a, nghiệt đồ!”

Tạ Vân nhướng một bên lông mày thon dài đen nhánh, biểu tình tựa hồ mang theo một tia chế nhạo cùng khinh thường, như kim châm thẳng tắp đâm vào trong lòng Đan Siêu.

Đáy lòng Đan Siêu nảy lên một nỗi giận dữ khó nói thành lời, trong tay đột nhiên biến chiêu, vỏ kiếm mãnh liệt rơi xuống ngăn chặn Thái A, chặt chẽ bám trụ, nhân thể hướng Tạ Vân đâm tới!

Kiếm chiêu lần này có thể nói là tinh vi cực điểm, nhưng dùng lại là vỏ kiếm bằng da mà không phải mũi kiếm. Trong phút cuối lại còn thu về toàn bộ nội lực, cho dù thực sự đánh trúng cũng sẽ không sinh ra bất luận hậu quả gì nghiêm trọng.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân lướt qua đầy ý cười hứng thú, bản lĩnh Ám Môn sát thủ được bồi dưỡng từ nhỏ khiến thân hình y giống như quỷ mị, trong chớp mắt tránh qua Long Uyên…

Ống tay áo phất lên, tà áo tung bay, thân pháp có thể nói tuyệt đẹp, nhưng uy sát lại mạnh như lôi đình.

Thái A thuận theo thế chế trụ bao kiếm bằng da, lập tức đem Long Uyên hất ra ngoài xa!

Giữa không trung xẹt qua một đường cong lấp loáng, lập tức nghe một tiếng vang chói tai. Long Uyên bay ra ngoài, rơi xuống vườn mẫu đơn trước Hợp Bích cung cách đó không xa!

Một chiêu đoạt đao này lưu loát hiệu quả đến mức có thể viết vào kiếm phổ. Thoáng chốc trong lòng Đan Siêu ảo não khó có thể nói ra, thả người nhảy về phía hoa viên, Tạ Vân cũng theo sát đuổi theo.

Hai người đồng thời rơi xuống đất, Đan Siêu vươn tay ra nắm lấy chuôi kiếm, cổ tay lại bị Tạ Vân nắm chặt.

Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng tiêu sái vung tay, vậy mà lại đem Thái A kiếm cũng ném ra ngoài!

“Tạ Vân…” Đan Siêu khó có thể tin mà khàn khàn nói.

Tạ Vân lại ngoắc ngón tay, đầy mặt không chút nào che dấu vẻ cợt nhả:

“Đến, vi sư nhường ngươi ba chiêu!”

………….

Hợp Bích cung.

“…Canh hạt sen bách hợp?” Thái tử ngạc nhiên nói.

Triệu Đạo Sinh cúi người, lễ phép trả lời: “Phải, Điện hạ. Tiểu nhân thấy Điện hạ nóng nảy chồng chất, tâm hoả đang vượng, ở trong tiệc cũng uống hơi nhiều. Bởi vậy cả gan sai người nấu thang canh hạt sen bách hợp thanh hỏa giải rượu, thỉnh Điện hạ uống nhiều một chút.”

Thái tử tiếp nhận chén canh, bỗng nhiên ánh mắt dừng lại trên gương mặt Triệu Đạo Sinh, nghi hoặc mà cau mày.

Trong đại điện một mảnh tĩnh lặng, Ung vương Lý Hiền dần dần hiện ra bất an: “… Đại ca?”

“Ngươi tên là gì?” Thái tử hỏi.

“Tiểu nhân họ Triệu.”

“Là người phương nào?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh tựa hồ hơi khựng lại, nhưng chỉ trong một chớp mắt cực kỳ nhanh chóng.

“…Hồi bẩm Thái tử, tiểu nhân thuở nhỏ bị bán đi, không biết gia hương nơi nào. Hình như là từ Thiều châu đến.”

Thái tử như có điều suy nghĩ về địa điểm, gật đầu: “Thiều châu.”

Trong đại điện chỉ có tiếng hít thở liên tiếp của vài người. Trừ cái này ra không còn một thanh âm nào khác, thậm chí ngay cả không khí cũng như dần dần ngưng trệ lại.

Hồi lâu Thái tử bỗng nhiên cười:

“Ta nghe thanh âm của ngươi, tựa hồ cảm thấy quen tai, nhưng làm thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi đã nghe qua ở đâu…”

“… Tiếng phổ thông nói rất chuẩn a.”

Lý Hiền sắc mặt phút chốc trắng bệch.

“Bẩm Thái tử,” Triệu Đạo Sinh bùm một cái quỳ xuống đất, hai tay đặt trên nền gạch, bởi vì dùng sức quá độ khiến ngón tay đều run nhè nhẹ, nhưng thanh âm hắn ngoài dự đoán lại vẫn vững vàng: “Sau khi Ung vương điện hạ thu lưu tiểu nhân, tiểu nhân tâm tồn cảm kích, chỉ muốn cúc cung phụng sự. Bởi vậy tiểu nhân khổ luyện khẩu âm phổ thông, chỉ mong không làm mất thể diện của Ung vương điện hạ…”

Thái tử thất thần gật gật đầu: “Nga, ngươi có phần tâm ý này cũng rất tốt.”

Hắn dùng muỗng ngọc đảo đảo thang canh, đang muốn cúi đầu uống, bỗng nhiên trái tim vô duyên vô cớ lại rung động.

Cảm giác khó hiểu này khiến hắn cảm thấy quen thuộc, hoảng hốt nhận ra không lâu trước đó cũng đã từng trải qua. Đó là lần cuối cùng hắn và Dương cô nương đứng chung một chỗ, người trong lòng ôn thanh tiếu ngữ, dung mạo như hoa gần trong gang tấc, vươn tay liền có thể chạm vào lúm đồng tiền sinh động trên má nàng.

Nhưng mà hết thảy đều là hoa trong gương trăng trong nước. Đột nhiên tim đập nhanh bừng tỉnh, mới phát hiện trần thế bất quá chỉ là một hồi ảo mộng. Sau khi mộng tỉnh liền cảnh còn người mất.

Dương cô nương hiện giờ ở trên trời có tốt không?

Vì sao lúc này lại nhớ tới nàng chứ?

Thái tử đè lên ngực, giống như để che dấu giây lát thẫn thờ vừa rồi, ngửa đầu đem thang canh uống một hơi cạn sạch.

“Đại ca…” Lý Hiền ngơ ngẩn nói.

Thái tử buông chén xuống, cầm lấy quân cờ bằng ngọc đen trước mặt, miễn cưỡng cười nói: “Vừa rồi đến bước kia, nên đến lượt ta hạ đi?”

Lý Hiền toàn thân run rẩy, đầy vẻ hoảng hốt, ánh mắt xuất hiện biểu tình cực độ sợ hãi, lại không thốt được một câu.

“Ngươi làm sao vậy?” Thái tử ngạc nhiên hỏi. Bỗng nhiên chất lỏng ấm áp từ trong miệng dũng mãnh phun ra, lạch cạch rơi xuống bàn cờ.

Đó là máu đỏ sậm.

Thái tử hoảng sợ đứng lên, nhưng còn chưa hoàn toàn đứng dậy liền suy sụp ngã nhào xuống, đụng đổ bàn cờ. Những con cờ dính máu tươi nhanh như chớp hướng bốn phương tám hướng lăn đi.

“Đại… Đại ca!” Lý Hiền tê tâm liệt phế hét lên: “Đại ca …!”

………….

Kình khí giống như lưỡi đao vô hình cắt qua hư không, từng khóm mẫu đơn phóng lên cao, vô số đóa hoa bay lả tả rơi xuống.

Mũi chân Tạ Vân ở trên cành hoa mượn lực một chút, nhẹ như lông hồng, nhanh như mũi tên rời cung, một chưởng khiến cho Đan Siêu tung lên cao phun ra một ngụm máu to!

Đan Siêu lảo đảo rơi xuống đất, cơ hồ không có lực nào mà hoàn thủ, ở trên mặt đất đầy hoa rơi rụng liên tục lui ra phía sau, miễn cưỡng chống đỡ thế công của Tạ Vân. Ngay sau đó, Tạ Vân như tia chớp nhấc chân nhằm trúng ngực, đem cả người Đan Siêu đạp văng ra ngoài!

Phịch một tiếng sống lưng Đan Siêu đập vào bức tường của cung điện. Một cước kia ẩn chứa nội lực mạnh mẽ, suýt nữa khiến cho hắn gãy đoạn mấy cây xương sườn.

“Như thế nào?” Tạ Vân xách cổ áo hắn, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nói: “Mới vừa rồi không phải là đã thực sự nhường ngươi ba chiêu?”

Đan Siêu một chữ cũng nói không nên lời. Hắn biết nếu không phải mấy năm gần đây thân thể Tạ Vân suy nhược, nội tức không đủ, giờ phút này xương cốt toàn thân mình đã sớm gãy không biết bao nhiêu căn.

“Ngươi không phải là đã nghĩ,” trên nét mặt Tạ Vân mang theo một tia ác ý, dán ở bên tai Đan Siêu nhẹ giọng nói: “…sư phụ đã già rồi, trước kia lao lực quá độ, hiện giờ giống gỗ mục không chịu được một kích, chỉ có thể mặc người làm thịt…”

Đan Siêu thở hổn hển lắc lắc đầu: “Tạ Vân, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói…”

Hắn giơ tay lên, lại bị Tạ Vân ôn nhu mà đè xuống.

Hai người lòng bàn tay tương thiếp, mười ngón đan xen, không có một tia khe hở.

“Ngươi có lẽ không nhớ rõ, nhưng trước kia ở Mạc Bắc ngươi thật sự chưa từng bị ai đánh qua. Thậm chí vài năm tập võ kia vi sư cũng chưa hề đánh ngươi một ngón tay…”

Tạ Vân dừng một chút, từ từ nói: “Có lẽ chính là bởi vì thiếu đánh, hôm nay mới có thể bồi dưỡng thành nghịch đồ như vậy đi.”

Cánh tay Đan Siêu chợt căng lên, gân cốt mãnh liệt bạo khởi, gắt gao chế trụ bàn tay thon dài trắng nõn của Tạ Vân. Cùng lúc đó hắn xoay mặt tới gần bên gáy Tạ Vân, thanh âm hỗn loạn khó có thể ngăn chặn run rẩy: “Ta không phải là đồ đệ tốt, sư phụ! Ta còn là… Ta còn…là người yêu ngươi.”

Trong ngữ điệu hắn tựa hồ mang theo vẻ nghẹn ngào, nói: “Nếu không ngươi liền giết ta đi.”

Tạ Vân trở tay muốn đánh hắn một cái bạt tai, lại bị hắn bắt được.

Đan Siêu đem Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của y bước từng bước một tiến tới. Tư thế kia căn bản là không hề phòng ngự, Tạ Vân phủi tay cho hắn một quyền, vừa nặng vừa tàn nhẫn, lúc này liền khiến Đan Siêu phun ra ngụm nước bọt mang theo tơ máu.

“Thật muốn chết tại đây?” Tạ Vân hỏi.

Đan Siêu nhìn thẳng y, ánh mắt trấn định kiên quyết.

Tạ Vân cười lạnh một tiếng, cúi người nhặt lên song kiếm, đem Long Uyên rút ra khỏi vỏ ném cho Đan Siêu, tiện đà một kiếm bổ tới đầu hắn!

Kiếm phong cách cổ hắn chỉ không đầy một tấc, làn da dưới kiếm khí mạnh mẽ sắc bén đã nứt ra, rỉ máu. Thời khắc đảo mắt liền đầu rơi xuống đất, Đan Siêu rốt cục đưa tay cường ngạnh chặn lại Thái A.

“Không phải là muốn chết sao?” Tạ Vân chế giễu, đột nhiên huy kiếm mà lên!

Tạ Vân bình thường hành sự đều mang lại cảm giác lỗ mãng phóng đãng, nhưng trên thực tế từ nhỏ “Đông luyện tam cửu, Hạ luyện tam phục” (*), bản lĩnh nội ngoại công đều cực kỳ thâm hậu. Đan Siêu không thể công kích chút nào, chỉ cố gắng phòng ngự. Liên tiếp mấy chiêu, thân Long Uyên kiếm vang lên những tiếng trầm vang, vậy mà chịu không nổi sức ép ngàn cân của Thái A, ẩn ẩn muốn rạn nứt.

[(*) tam cửu/tam phục: là ngày lạnh/nóng nhất của mùa đông/hạ. Ý chỉ cần cù khổ luyện]

Tạ Vân nhíu mày, mới vừa rồi bị Đan Siêu một phen nói đến trong lòng mơ hồ khó chịu. Trước mắt loại chống cự tiêu cực này của hắn càng khiến y không kiên nhẫn. Trong giây phút hai binh khí giao nhau, một kiếm liền hướng thẳng đến trái tim Đan Siêu!

Một chiêu này góc độ cùng thời cơ đều diệu đến cực điểm, rốt cuộc vô pháp tránh né, đủ để khiến cho Đan Siêu không thể không biến thủ thành công. Trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa, ánh mắt Đan Siêu tựa hồ hiện lên hàn quang, Long Uyên thay đổi góc độ thẳng tắp đón nhận; nhưng mà ngay tại thời điểm một khắc trước khi song kiếm sắp hung hăng chạm vào nhau, hắn bỗng nhiên dừng lại động tác.

Biến cố bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, lực đạo của Thái A cơ hồ là đủ để đem người xuyên qua, không bị ngăn trở mà hướng về phía lồng ngực Đan Siêu!

Sắc mặt Tạ Vân rốt cục vô pháp che dấu mà biến đổi, trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức mãnh liệt dừng tay, trường kiếm thu lại, sát khí như hồng thủy ầm ầm dội ngược.

Ngay tại một khắc kia, khóe miệng Đan Siêu giật giật, trên vẻ mặt hiện ra biểu tình thật nhanh đến mức khiến người ta phân không rõ là trút được gánh nặng, thương cảm hay là vui mừng.

Hắn rốt cục nắm được sơ hở lướt qua giây lát này của Tạ Vân, Long Uyên thật mạnh ngăn chặn Thái A kiếm phong đang thu lại, lấy đà mượn lực, lăng không nhảy lên!

Vừa rồi thề son thề sắt chỉ cầu được chết kia, quả thực chính là điển hình của khổ nhục kế từ xưa đến nay.

Tạ Vân giận tím mặt, lập tức quay đầu lại cũng đã quá muộn. Ngay tại thời điểm hai người lướt qua nhau, Đan Siêu trầm thấp nói: “Ta biết ngươi…” nhưng lời còn chưa dứt, cả người hắn đã chạy ra xa ngoài mấy trượng.

Ầm!

Hợp Bích cung môn bị ầm ầm mở ra. Cùng lúc đó, Thái tử té nhào xuống trên nền gạch hoa lệ lạnh như băng.

Khuôn mặt của hắn biến thành màu đen, không chút sinh khí, đôi mắt vẫn còn trợn lên thẳng tắp nhìn vào hư không; Đan Siêu thốt nhiên dừng lại, khó có thể tin mà kịch liệt thở gấp.

“Người đâu…!” Triệu Đạo Sinh thê lương kêu gào muốn phá cả không gian: “Thái tử uống xong thang canh Thiên hậu ban tặng, đã trúng độc bỏ mình…!”


	83. Chương 83: Yếm thắng

Trong Hợp Bích cung.

Thi thể Thái tử bị dời tới hậu đường. Trong đại điện, Hoàng đế, Thiên hậu, vài vị Tể tướng toàn bộ đã tới. Tất cả mọi người quỳ rạp dưới đất, chỉ nghe ấm trà bị xoảng một tiếng hung hăng đập xuống nền đất.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì?!” Hoàng đế há miệng thở dốc, giống như một con sư tử già nua đang phẫn nộ: “Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì…?!”

Rầm rầm một trận nặng nề, toàn bộ đồ vật trên mặt bàn đều bị ném đi, quần thần quỳ dưới đất không hẹn mà cùng rùng mình.

“Hồi…hồi bẩm Thánh thượng, thang canh là do Thiên hậu ban thưởng xuống, đám nô tài đưa đến cửa Hợp Bích cung, được nội thị thủ hạ của Ung vương mang đi vào…”

“Bệ hạ!” Võ Hậu ngắt lời nói.

Trong điện lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ nghe thanh âm lãnh tĩnh của Võ Hậu vang lên: “Ta bởi vì Thái tử nửa đường rời khỏi bữa tiệc, mới cố ý ban thang canh an thần, chuyện này đã cùng ngài bẩm báo qua. Nếu là ta có tâm ám hại Thái tử, bao nhiêu biện pháp không dùng, vì sao lại cố tình lấy danh nghĩa chính mình tiến hành ban thưởng? Vì sao trước đó vẫn cùng ngài báo qua? Rõ ràng là có người lấy thủ đoạn vụng về vu oan, thỉnh bệ hạ minh xét!”

Võ Hậu hai mắt ửng đỏ, ánh mắt trấn định, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt đầy vẻ bi phẫn của Hoàng đế.

“…” Hoàng đế kịch liệt hít thở một khắc, chuyển hướng về phía cung nhân đang run bần bật: “Ngươi mới vừa nói, thang canh được nội thị thủ hạ của Ung vương mang vào?”

Bùm một tiếng, Ung vương Lý Hiền run rẩy quỳ xuống đất: “Bệ… Bệ hạ, nhi thần cái gì cũng không biết, thật sự cái gì cũng đều…”

Triệu Đạo Sinh không rên một tiếng mà quỳ gối phía sau Lý Hiền.

Hoàng đế chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu ong ong, giận dữ vung tay lên: “Hết thảy áp đi xuống! Tất cả những người cầm qua thang canh, bao gồm đầu bếp, nội thị, cung nhân ven đường gặp phải, hết thảy đếu giải xuống, nghiêm hình thẩm vấn cho ta!”

“Bệ hạ!” Trong đám quần thần bỗng nhiên có một người quỳ gối lê đi ra: “Dưới nghiêm hình tất có oan án, không thể áp đi xuống thẩm như vậy!”

Chỉ thấy người nọ sắc mặt đỏ bừng, thanh âm khàn khàn – chính là người xuất thân từ Đông Cung thị lang, từng cùng Thái tử xem như có quan hệ nửa thầy trò – đương triều Tể tướng Mang Chí Đức.

Hắn đập đầu xuống nền gạch phịch một cái, trên trán nhất thời rướm máu đỏ tươi, nghẹn ngào nói: “Ngay cả đương triều Thái tử cũng dám ám hại, chứng tỏ người này tính toán cực đại, không phải là hạng người bừa bãi vô danh. Lúc này cần ở ngay trước mặt bệ hạ đường đường thẩm vấn là tốt nhất. Sau khi giải đi xuống ai biết được phát sinh sự tình gì? Làm thế nào đảm bảo được lời khai liền nhất định chuẩn xác? Làm thế nào đảm bảo nhân chứng được an nguy? Bệ hạ!”

Lúc này trên điện Đan Siêu chính là võ quan phẩm cấp cao nhất. Hắn quỳ gối phía sau Tể tướng nghe vậy hô hấp đình trệ, tầm mắt dư quang liếc về hướng Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân quỳ một bên dưới tay Hoàng hậu, mái tóc dài tuỳ ý buộc lên, một phen rủ xuống vạt áo, bày ra một bên sườn mặt cứng rắn trơn nhẵn như ngọc, lạnh lẽo như băng.

“… Ngươi nói đúng,” sau một hồi lặng im, Hoàng đế rốt cục chậm rãi nói.

“Người đâu! Đem toàn bộ người chạm qua thang canh, cung nhân đầu bếp hết thảy mang lên điện!” Hoàng đế rống giận: “Còn có Ung vương! Đem nội thị của ngươi cũng giải đến cho trẫm!”

Lý Hiền sắc mặt trắng như tuyết, mấy lần muốn ngất. Đủ loại cảm xúc phức tạp trộn lẫn giữa kinh hãi, hồ nghi dâng lên trong ánh mắt, ngoái đầu về phía sau.

Nhưng mà Triệu Đạo Sinh dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của hắn bình tĩnh như thường, đứng lên bước tới, lướt qua văn võ chúng thần, quỳ gối thật mạnh trước mặt Hoàng đế: “Bệ hạ, tiểu nhân có việc cơ mật khải tấu!”

“…” Hoàng đế nghi hoặc hỏi: “Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?”

Một cỗ bất an cực kỳ mãnh liệt nháy mắt bóp chặt trái tim Đan Siêu.

Cảm xúc kia tới mãnh liệt đến nỗi trong nháy mắt hắn sinh ra xúc động muốn liều lĩnh hết thảy ngăn cản nội thị kia tiếp tục nói; Nhưng giờ này khắc này ở trên đại điện sâm nghiêm, hắn ngay cả đầu cũng không thể ngước lên mảy may.

Hắn chỉ có thể cứng ngắc quỳ dưới đất, nghe thanh âm Triệu Đạo Sinh từ phía trước truyền đến:

“Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, tiểu nhân chính là nội thị Ung vương phủ. Nửa năm trước có kết giao với Cẩm Tâm cô nương của cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ. Lúc đó Tạ Thống lĩnh đang chuẩn bị thành thân, đem người trong phủ đuổi đi Bắc Nha, bởi vậy Cẩm Tâm cô nương rất có câu oán hận.”

“Tiểu nhân tham yêu sắc đẹp của nàng, thường xuyên ôn ngôn an ủi. Gặp gỡ qua lại liền phát triển ra tư tình, chỉ là che giấu cả Ung vương điện hạ lẫn Tạ Thống lĩnh, không cho mọi người biết mà thôi.”

Lý Hiền đầy mặt mờ mịt, mà Tạ Vân thì vừa vặn biểu hiện ra vài phần kinh ngạc: “Thật có chuyện này ư?”

“Thật có việc này!”

Hoàng đế nheo lại hai mắt vẩn đục, lạnh lùng nói: “Việc này có quan hệ gì với chuyện có người độc sát Thái tử?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh không chút hoang mang: “Xin hỏi bệ hạ, Thái tử bị trúng là loại độc gì?”

Ngự y khom người từ hậu đường vội vã chạy tới, đón ánh mắt quần thần cả điện mỗi người biểu tình khác nhau, đứng ở trước mặt Hoàng đế, cúi người bái xuống: “Bệ… bệ hạ, trong chén còn thừa độc vật đã nghiệm đi ra. Chính là Chu sa bỏ thêm Hạc đỉnh hồng độ tinh khiết cực cao…”

Quần thần hai mặt nhìn nhau. Cả sảnh đường ồ lên.

Hạc đỉnh hồng là loại phi thường hiếm thấy. Hơn nữa ở hậu cung có thể nói là địa phương quản thúc nghiêm khắc đệ nhất thiên hạ, ra vào đều phải soát người. Ngay cả tư trang đồ vật của cung phi đều có khả năng tùy thời bị lục soát, càng tuyệt không có khả năng được bí mật mang vào, Thái tử làm sao lại có thể trúng loại kịch độc này?!

Hoàng đế run giọng nói: “Chính là… Chính là sự thật?”

Ngự y đầu dán xuống đất không dám ngẩng lên: “Thiên chân vạn xác! Vi thần không dám ăn nói lung tung, thỉnh bệ hạ minh giám!”

“Tiểu nhân biết Hạc đỉnh hồng từ đâu mà đến.”

Mọi người ánh mắt nhất tề đồng loạt nhìn lại. Chỉ thấy Triệu Đạo Sinh mặt không đổi sắc, thậm chí còn quay đầu nhìn Tạ Vân một cái thật sâu: “Tạ Thống lĩnh bác văn cường ký (*), hẳn là biết hỗn hợp Chu sa cùng Hạc đỉnh hồng, ngoại trừ hạ độc hại người ra, còn có công hiệu gì khác?”

[(*) bác văn cường ký: nghe nhiều nhớ dai, cái gì cũng biết]

Trong điện không khí thoáng chốc đã xảy ra biến hóa vi diệu, trong lòng mọi người đều sinh ra cùng một suy nghĩ: …người quỳ đầy đất, vì sao chỉ hỏi một mình Tạ Vân?

Tạ Vân thay đổi tư thế quỳ, thân thể hơi hơi ngả về phía trước, ánh mắt dừng lại trên màu da khô vàng, bình thường không có gì lạ trên mặt Triệu Đạo Sinh, bỗng nhiên mỉm cười: “Triệu nội thị?”

“Dạ.”

“Nội thị là người ở nơi nào?”

“… Thiều châu.”

“Tiếng phổ thông Trường An lại nói rất chuẩn.”

Triệu Đạo Sinh nghẹn họng, vừa muốn mở miệng giải thích, lại bị Tạ Vân khẩn thiết mà cắt ngang: “Nghe thanh âm của ngươi giống một kẻ cố nhân năm xưa, bởi vậy mới hỏi vài câu, thỉnh nội thị ngàn vạn đừng trách.”

“Không dám. Chính là vấn đề vừa rồi tiểu nhân…”

“Cố nhân kia chết ở Thiều châu,” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói.

Triệu Đạo Sinh: “…”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh xin đừng cố nói vòng vo!” Triệu Đạo Sinh cả giận nói: “Chu sa Hạc đỉnh hồng ngoại trừ bỏ độc hại người ra, sợ là còn có công hiệu khác đi? Tạ Thống lĩnh vì sao không dám ở trước mặt Thánh thượng nói ra nghe một chút?!”

Trước mắt bao người, Tạ Vân lắc lắc đầu, cười hỏi lại: “Ta đây làm thế nào biết được? Triệu nội thị đối ta rất quen thuộc sao? Như thế nào lại biết ta bác văn cường ký?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh lạnh lùng mà nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân, nếu cẩn thận quan sát liền sẽ phát hiện ánh mắt của hắn oán hận giống như độc xà. Nhưng mà khuôn mặt mang theo ý cười của Tạ Vân lại không hề biến hóa, thậm chí còn rất hợp tình hợp lý mà lộ ra biểu tình thăm dò.

“… Chu sa Hạc đỉnh hồng, năm đó từng ở trong cung của phế hậu Vương thị lục soát ra, chính là một vật quan trọng nhất dùng cho yếm thắng trù yểm. Dùng nó nghiền nát thành bột phấn, nhét vào trong Đào mộc nhân (*), sau đó đem Đào mộc nhân chôn xuống đất, có tác dụng trù yểm hại người… Thái tử điện hạ hàng năm triền miên bệnh tật, mấy năm gần đây thậm chí ho ra máu, chính là từ đó mà ra.”

[(*) hình nhân bằng gỗ đào]

Triệu Đạo Sinh dừng một chút, ở giữa những ánh mắt chấn ngạc quanh mình nói tiếp: “…Mà hết thảy những việc này, đều là được thị nữ Cẩm Tâm đã bị Tạ Thống lĩnh trục xuất khỏi phủ, chính miệng nói cho tiểu nhân biết!”

Tiếng rì rầm giống như điện lưu truyền khắp chúng thần. Đám người Mang Chí Đức ngây ra như phỗng, sau khi phục hồi tinh thần liền phát ra tiếng kêu bi phẫn: “Bệ hạ!”

“Bệ hạ, thỉnh nghiêm tra việc này!”

“Thái tử đây là hàm oan mà đi a, Bệ hạ!”

Đan Siêu cắn chặt hàm răng, nhưng mà căn bản vô pháp vãn hồi tình thế sóng to gió cả này, gương mặt anh tuấn thậm chí hiện ra cực độ cứng ngắc.

Hắn mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Tạ Vân đứng dậy, hai bước đi đến trước mặt Hoàng đế không ngừng thở gấp, quỳ một gối xuống hành lễ, trầm giọng nói: “Bệ hạ, yếm thắng thuật là chuyện không phải là nhỏ. Xin cho thần truyền thị nữ Cẩm Tâm tiến đến đối chất, có được không?”

Hoàng đế há há miệng, lại căn bản nói không ra lời. Vẫn là Võ Hậu quyết định thật nhanh: “Nhanh đi!”

“Truyền Cẩm Tâm lên điện!” Tạ Vân vừa quay đầu lại, lớn tiếng quát: “Đừng làm cho nàng sợ tội tự sát, trói lại cho ta, ngay lập tức!”

…………..

Hoạn quan cơ hồ là té chạy ra khỏi Hợp Bích cung. Một lát sau quả nhiên hai thị vệ áp giải Cẩm Tâm hai tay bị trói ra sau, đẩy nàng tiến lên, phịch một tiếng quỳ xuống đất tham kiến Đế Hậu.

Hoàng đế ngồi ở trong ghế dựa, mười ngón kịch liệt run rẩy nắm chặt tay vịn, sắc mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng. Võ Hậu thấy thế ho một tiếng, ngẩng đầu lên lạnh giọng hỏi: “Cẩm Tâm?”

Cẩm Tâm tựa hồ cực kỳ sợ hãi, nếu không phải hai vai bị thị vệ một trái một phải giữ lấy, cơ hồ đương trường liền xụi lơ xuống: “Dạ… dạ, nô tỳ tham kiến Thiên hậu bệ hạ…”

Võ Hậu đưa một ngón tay chỉ Triệu Đạo Sinh, hỏi: “Ngươi có nhận biết người này?”

Ánh mặt Cẩm Tâm cùng Triệu Đạo Sinh đụng nhau, một lát sau khiếp đảm nói: “Dạ biết, người này… người này là nội thị Ung vương phủ.”

Phảng phất như là được giải đáp dứt khoát, tiếng phẫn nộ cùng ồ lên khắp đại điện, vài vị Tể tướng đồng thời mở miệng liền muốn hô lớn lên.

Nhưng mà câu tiếp theo của Võ Hậu cắt ngang bọn họ: “Ngươi cùng hắn có tư tình?”

“Không có!” Cẩm Tâm run rẩy giọng the thé nói: “Thiên hậu minh giám, Triệu Đạo Sinh từng liên tiếp tìm đến nô tỳ, đều bị nghiêm từ cự tuyệt, cũng không có bất luận tư tình gì!”

Trên điện nhất thời vang lên tiếng nghị luận. Triệu Đạo Sinh lê đầu gối tiến lên một bước, lớn tiếng nói: “Từ xưa đến nay nữ tử bạc tình phụ nghĩa, lại thêm nhát gan sợ phiền phức, bởi vậy chống chế không nhận chẳng phải là chuyện bình thường sao? Nếu nàng một hơi thừa nhận mới là có quỷ! Tiểu nhân sớm đã dự đoán được ngày này, bởi vậy đã đem theo tín vật đính ước bên người đây!”

Hắn đương trường cởi bỏ áo khoác, từ trong thắt lưng lấy ra một cái khăn tay. Chỉ thấy trên lụa ngoài thêu đôi uyên ương, trong một góc rõ ràng còn thêu tên Cẩm Tâm cùng sinh thần bát tự (*)

[(*) Sinh thần bát tự: Thiên can Địa chi của Giờ-Ngày-Tháng-Năm sinh một người]

“Sinh thần bát tự trọng yếu như thế nào, nếu không phải sớm có tình ý, vì sao khăn tay này ngay cả ngày sinh tháng đẻ cũng đều thêu vào? Thỉnh bệ hạ xem qua!”

Đây quả thực là bằng chứng như núi, ngay cả Võ Hậu cũng nháy mắt cứng họng.

Tạ Vân đứng dậy nhìn về phía Cẩm Tâm, chậm rãi hỏi: “Cái này thật đúng là bát tự của ngươi?”

“Dạ, là bát tự của nô tỳ quả không sai!” Cẩm Tâm tựa hồ kích động quá độ, ngược lại thành trấn định, chỉ là ngữ điệu tránh không khỏi mang theo sắc nhọn: “Nhưng nô tỳ từng ở trong cung hầu hạ qua mấy ngày, bát tự gia hương trong cung đều có ghi lại. Người hữu tâm nếu muốn biết cũng không khó khăn, như thế nào có thể xác định khăn tay này là của nô tỳ? Cho dù là của nô tỳ đi nữa, làm sao biết như thế nào lại ở trong tay Triệu Đạo Sinh?”

“Tiểu nhân mưu hại đều dụng tâm cẩn thận, tựa thật như giả, tựa giả lại như thật, làm cho người ta hư hư thật thật không cách nào phân biệt, mới đạt tới hiệu quả mê hoặc nhân tâm. Triệu Đạo Sinh hành động hiểm ác, càng chắc chắn là có mưu tính cực lớn, thỉnh Thánh nhân cùng Thiên hậu ngàn vạn đừng để bị che đậy!” Nói xong Cẩm Tâm bang bang dập đầu, chỉ hai ba cái, trên thái dương liền chảy ra vết máu nhìn thấy ghê cả người.

Loảng xoảng!

Mọi người kinh hãi nhìn lại, lúc này mới thấy Hoàng đế hung hăng đập vỡ chén trà trước mặt Võ Hậu, thở dốc một lúc lâu, mới cắn răng thốt ra một câu: “Hảo, câm miệng!”

“…Ngươi,” hắn run run rẩy rẩy chỉ vào Triệu Đạo Sinh, quát: “Ngươi mới vừa nói thị nữ Tạ phủ nói cho ngươi biết yếm thắng thuật, là xảy ra chuyện gì?!”

Triệu Đạo Sinh vừa rồi nghe Cẩm Tâm nói, tuy rằng đầy vẻ kích động, nhưng lại trật tự rõ ràng minh bạch, liền biết dây dưa chuyện này ở đây cũng không có ý nghĩa gì, vả lại còn có khả năng rơi xuống hạ phong.

Bởi vậy câu hỏi của Hoàng đế, quả thực chính là buồn ngủ gặp chiếu manh, lập tức cao giọng nói: “Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, tư tình một chuyện khó có thể biện chứng, nhưng yếm thắng trù yểm lại có chứng cứ rõ ràng, là tiểu nhân tận mắt nhìn thấy.”

Hắn dừng một chút, ở trước mặt mọi người thanh giọng nói: “Đào mộc nhân bị nhét Chu sa Hạc đỉnh hồng kia, giờ phút này vẫn được chôn ở Thiên điện trong tẩm cung của Thiên hậu!”

… Một lời thốt ra, khắp nơi chấn kinh.

Võ Hậu bỗng nhiên đứng phắt dậy: “Nô tài lớn mật, ngươi nói hươu nói vượn cái gì?!”

“Tiểu nhân tận mắt nhìn thấy, còn có thể giả sao? Trong Lạc Dương hành cung Thiên hậu ngụ tại Thọ Xương cung, nơi Thiên điện chính là chỗ cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân đương thời tuần tra nghỉ lại; Vườn hoa sau điện chôn một Đào mộc nhân bị kim châm đâm xuyên qua cơ thể, chính là do Cẩm Tâm được Tạ Thống lĩnh sai sử chôn xuống, lúc ấy Cẩm Tâm cũng không có giấu diếm tiểu nhân!”

Triệu Đạo Sinh đưa tay chỉ Tạ Vân, cười lạnh nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, ngươi có dám sai người đi lấy, đến hiện trường đối chứng không?”

Mọi người biểu tình khác nhau, bao hàm sợ hãi cùng bất an, tiếng hít thở liên tiếp.

Võ Hậu lạnh lùng gọi: “Tạ Vân!”

Tạ Vân gật gật đầu, quay lại sai người: “Mang Triệu nội thị đến sau Thiên điện của ta quật lên ba thước đất. Trong đất chôn cái gì đều lấy đến, đi!”

…………….

Không ai nói chuyện cũng không ai dám động đậy gì. Hai tên thị vệ mang theo Triệu Đạo Sinh lập tức rời khỏi Hợp Bích cung, chỉ để lại chúng thần quỳ đầy đất hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Đợi được chừng nửa bữa cơm, Võ Hậu lấy ra chén canh an thần, dịu dàng nói: “Bệ hạ, hãy dùng vài ngụm đi.”

Hoàng đế sắc mặt vẫn còn đỏ bừng, lồng ngực dồn dập phập phồng, nhìn qua phi thường không ổn, nghe vậy liếc về hướng chén canh trong tay Võ Hậu hơi hơi lắc lư.

Vừa lúc đó, thị vệ chạy vội lên điện, trong tay giơ lên cao một vật, run giọng nói: “Báo, báo! Trong đất đào ra mộc nhân! Thỉnh bệ hạ xem qua!”

…Thật sự lại có vu cổ thuật a!

Nhất thời toàn bộ trọng thần đều kiềm chế không được mà đồng loạt đứng dậy. Hoàng đế thở một hơi không ra, “cạch” một cái thật mạnh đem chén canh từ trên tay Hoàng hậu hất văng xuống đất!

“Ngươi… thứ độc phụ này!” Hoàng đế nổi giận gào thét: “Ngươi cũng muốn độc chết trẫm hay sao?!”

Bàn tay Đan Siêu hơi hơi run rẩy rốt cục nâng lên, đặt trên chuôi Long uyên kiếm.

…Ngay nháy mắt khi bàn tay chạm vào chuôi kiếm lạnh như băng kia, ngón tay hắn bỗng nhiên trở nên phi thường ổn trọng, tựa như vững vàng đương đầu với ngàn quân.

Đó là quyết tâm cuối cùng thông suốt, ngưng trọng cùng chắc chắn đập nồi dìm thuyền.

Nhưng mà cùng lúc đó, một thanh âm khác lớn tiếng nghiêm khắc quát: “…Đứng lại!”

Mọi người đồng loạt quay đầu, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân sải bước tiến lên, ngăn lại thị vệ đang đi về phía trước.

Giờ phút này tình thế cực độ khẩn trương, cấm quân thống lĩnh dị động khiến cho toàn bộ trái tim mọi người nháy mắt vọt lên cổ họng; Hoàng đế theo bản năng ngả người phía sau, phía dưới đám thị vệ nhất thời rút ra đao binh, liền muốn cướp bước lên trước!

Ngay sau đó, lại chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đoạt lấy Đào mộc nhân trong tay thị vệ kia nhìn thoáng qua, khóe môi hiện ra nụ cười lạnh lẽo cùng chế nhạo.


	84. Chương 84: Bát tự

“Mộc nhân này,” Tạ Vân đem Đào mộc nhân giơ lên, hướng chung quanh triển lãm một vòng, trầm giọng nói: “Căn bản không phải là Thái tử.”

Đại điện giống như nháy mắt khựng lại một chút, ngay sau đó tựa như gáo nước lạnh đổ vào chảo dầu, lập tức nổ tung!

“Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Ngươi nói cái gì?!”

“Không có khả năng, Bệ hạ! Bệ hạ!”

Hoàng đế nhìn qua quả thực phát ngốc, chân tay luống cuống mà thở hổn hển một lúc lâu, mới đưa lên ngón tay run run chỉ Tạ Vân: “Ngươi…ngươi nói cái gì? Lấy lại đây cho trẫm nhìn!”

Tạ Vân tiến lên quỳ một gối xuống đất, đem Đào mộc nhân giơ lên trước mắt Hoàng đế. Chỉ thấy mộc nhân diện mạo dữ tợn, tô Chu sa, thân thể quả nhiên bị mấy cây kim châm đâm xuyên qua, tản mát toả ra mùi tanh bùn đất khiến người buồn nôn; Không biết có phải là tác dụng tâm lý hay không, chỉ cảm thấy đúng là âm trầm hiểm ác, làm người ta không rét mà run.

Mà trước bụng nó xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo khắc bốn chữ, Hoàng đế lập tức nhận ra là ngày sinh tháng đẻ của Thái tử, không khỏi trước mắt tối sầm: “Cái này còn không phải Thái tử? Ngươi còn giảo biện cái gì?!”

“Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, nếu Thiên hậu cố ý ám hại Thái tử, có thể nào không biết đích xác thời gian sinh ra của Thái tử, mà chỉ khắc ngày tháng như trước mắt? Vả lại theo như Triệu Đạo Sinh thuật lại, xác nhận chính mắt trông thấy mộc nhân này là do thị nữ của Tạ phủ chôn xuống đất – Thử hỏi việc cơ mật đại sự như thế, thần tại sao lại có thể không tự mình động thủ, mà lại để cho thị nữ làm thay?”

Hoàng đế há mồm ý muốn mạnh mẽ phản đối, nhưng mà chưa phát ra câu gì, liền nghe Tạ Vân cao giọng nói tiếp: “Yếm thắng thuật này không phải là nhằm vào Thái tử. Trên Đào mộc nhân khắc ngày sinh tháng đẻ, thực tế là chỉ người khác.”

“Ai?!”

“Hồi bẩm bệ hạ,” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói “Là thần.”

Quần thần nhất thời đầy vẻ sợ hãi, ngay cả Hoàng đế cũng cứng họng mà ngơ ngẩn:

“… Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi đây là…”

Đan Siêu phản ứng đầu tiên liền là khó có thể tin. Ngay sau đó hắn thình lình phát hiện ra điểm tối quan trọng:

_Hắn cũng không biết bát tự của Tạ Vân!_

Tạ Vân trước giờ cũng không mừng thọ, khắp kinh thành không người nào biết sinh nhật của y!

“Sinh nhật của Thái tử chính là ngày ba tháng tư năm Vĩnh Huy thứ hai. Ngày tháng này đều trùng hợp với thần, nhưng thần bởi vì tránh phạm huý Thái tử nên không mừng thọ. Tất cả hạ nhân thân cận cũng đều biết, chỉ là không rõ ràng năm sinh của thần mà thôi. Trên Đào mộc nhân này cũng chỉ khắc ngày tháng, lại còn chôn ở sau Thiên điện nơi thần cư trú, chân tướng như thế nào chẳng lẽ không phải rất rõ ràng rồi sao?”

Tạ Vân dừng một chút, chỉ nghe phía sau thanh âm phẫn nộ bén nhọn của Triệu Đạo Sinh truyền đến: “Ngươi nói dối! Nếu không ai biết chính xác sinh nhật của ngươi, hiện giờ còn không phải mặc cho ngươi ăn nói lung tung?”

Tạ Vân vẫn không thèm quay đầu lại liếc mắt một cái, chỉ đối Hoàng đế bình tĩnh nói: “Đám quản gia trong phủ thần cũng biết, bệ hạ chỉ cần thẩm tra liền có thể phân biệt thật giả.”

Hoàng đế thần sắc rõ ràng mang theo vẻ chần chờ, Triệu Đạo Sinh nhất thời cũng không nghĩ ra được cái gì để phản bác, chỉ thấy Tể tướng Mang Chí Đức vẫn im lặng nãy giờ tiến lên một bước: “Bệ hạ, thần cho rằng không ổn!”

“… Ái khanh nói như thế nào?”

“Phàm là lời khai của đám nô bộc tâm phúc, không có chỗ nào là không nghiêng về phía có lợi cho họ. Loại quan hệ liên lụy lợi hại này tính chính xác làm sao có thể tin tưởng được? Thỉnh bệ hạ minh giám!”

Mang Chí Đức không hổ là Tể tướng thế gia xuất thân, một câu ăn khớp phân minh lại rất có đạo lý, vài vị trọng thần sôi nổi phụ họa, ngay cả thái độ của Hoàng đế cũng bắt đầu buông lỏng.

Ngay khi hiện trường nghị luận dần dần bắt đầu nghiêng về một phía, Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: “…Mang công nói rất đúng. Chỉ hỏi gia nô đích thực là thiên vị. Nhưng mà bình sinh còn có một người khác, có thể chứng minh khắc trên vu cổ chính là sinh nhật thần.”

“… Người nào?” Hoàng đế hồ nghi hỏi.

Tạ Vân duy trì tư thế một đầu gối quỳ xuống đất, hơi hơi cúi đầu. Từ bả vai đến xương sống hình thành một cái đường cong phi thường lưu loát: “Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, Doãn Khai Dương.”

…Ám Môn chưởng môn Doãn Khai Dương.

Tạ Vân từ nhỏ lớn lên trong Ám Môn, hơn mười tuổi mới được Doãn Khai Dương dẫn vào cung diện thánh lần đầu tiên. Tuy rằng trong cung đối với tính danh cùng quê quán người của Ám Môn cũng có ghi chép lại, nhưng xuất thân lai lịch của những sát thủ này đều khó phân biệt đúng sai, ghi chép lại hẳn cũng có vài phần thật giả lẫn lộn.

Người rõ ràng lai lịch của Tạ Vân nhất, chắc chắn là người năm đó tự tay đem y từ Kiềm châu mang trở về – Doãn Khai Dương.

Tám năm trước, sau Thái sơn võ đạo đại hội, Doãn Khai Dương cùng Thánh Thượng đàm luận qua một lần. Không biết hắn thuyết phục Hoàng đế như thế nào, ngay cả Võ hậu có tâm dò hỏi cũng không thể đối thủ đoạn của hắn biết được mảy may. Chỉ biết kết quả cuối cùng là Hoàng đế vẫn không trách tội hắn sử dụng khôi lỗi thuật, ngược lại còn để hắn rời Trường An, đi Đông đô.

Trong tám năm sau đó, Ám Môn khuếch tán ở Đông đô Lạc Dương, đem thế lực kéo dài, thẩm thấu khắp nơi ở Lạc Dương và phụ cận, nhưng không cách nào chạm được đến Trường An nơi Tạ Vân tọa trấn.

Mà hiện giờ, Tạ Vân lại muốn Doãn Khai Dương ra mặt vì y xác nhận chứng cứ trọng yếu đến như thế?

Biểu tình của Hoàng đế đổi sang bất ngờ, mà Thiên hậu vẫn duy trì tư thế vừa rồi, hai tay rủ trong tay áo, ánh mắt bình thản, bộ dáng không chút nào sợ hãi.

Gương mặt nghiêng tuấn tú của Tạ Vân hơi cúi xuống, lông mi dài che lại hết thảy thần sắc, giống như một pho tượng cẩm thạch trắng noãn không chút tì vết.

“… Doãn môn chủ ẩn cư ở Huyền dương phủ trong thành” Một lúc lâu mới nghe Hoàng đế chậm rãi mở miệng nói.

Hắn tùy tay chỉ một tâm phúc hoạn quan bên cạnh người:

“Ngươi, ra roi thúc ngựa đem vu cổ mộc nhân này mang đến cho hắn nhìn, hỏi hắn có biết bát tự khắc trên đó hay không.”

Hoạn quan dùng khăn đỏ thật cẩn thận gói lại mộc nhân dính đầy bùn đất, khom người lui xuống.

Trong đại điện người người nín thở tĩnh khí, giống như mấy cây cọc gỗ cắm vào đất, không khí căng thẳng đến cơ hồ đọng lại thành thực thể. Hoàng đế suy sụp tựa vào trong long ỷ, ánh mắt mờ đục vô thức liếc xuống dưới chân, chợt phát hiện nơi Tạ Vân đang quỳ cách mình khá gần, khóe mắt không khỏi hơi hơi co rút lại: “Đan Tướng quân!”

Đan Siêu bất ngờ không nghĩ đến mình lại bị điểm danh: “Dạ!”

Hoàng đế chỉ chỉ vị trí bên cạnh người, tuy rằng bất động thanh sắc, lại có thể nghe trong ngữ điệu ý cảnh giác: “Đeo kiếm đứng bên cạnh trẫm.”

Lời vừa nói ra, trong điện người người đều cảm thấy bất an, vài vị Tể tướng vẻ sợ hãi biến sắc!

Đan Siêu có thể cảm giác được bả vai mình bởi vì căng thẳng quá độ mà hơi hơi run lên, nhưng khi hắn đứng dậy, nhất cử nhất động đều là phi thường ổn trọng, thậm chí ngay cả thanh âm đều trấn định như thường: “Dạ, bệ hạ.”

Đan Siêu đi lên trước, bước chân sát bên người Tạ Vân, sau đó vòng qua Võ Hậu đang cúi đầu trầm mặc, đứng nghiêm ở bên cạnh Hoàng đế.

Từ vị trí trên cao này nhìn xuống phía dưới, vẻ mặt tất cả mọi người trong điện đều nhìn không sót một cái gì: bi thống, bất an, kinh hoảng, phẫn nộ … Thậm chí có chút dấu diếm vui sướng khi người gặp họa nơi đầu mày khóe mắt, đều rõ ràng thu vào tầm mắt.

Lúc này thời cơ không đúng, địa điểm cũng không đúng, nhưng trong lòng Đan Siêu trong phút chốc lại sinh ra một cái suy nghĩ không hề liên quan: nguyên lai đây là cảm giác của Hoàng đế ngồi trên cao nơi Kim Loan điện, từng ngày đều phải đối mặt với mỗi người một vẻ?

Vị cửu ngũ chí tôn kia, khi đứng ở trên đỉnh cao của Đại minh cung, nhìn xuống ngàn dặm giang sơn lê dân bá tánh, là cảm giác như thế nào?

Đan Siêu tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, bỗng nhiên ánh mắt dừng lại trên người Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân vẫn duy trì tư thế vừa rồi một đầu gối chấm đất, trầm mặc kính cẩn tuân thủ, an tĩnh như xử nữ, người ngoài nhìn qua sẽ không phát hiện bất cứ dị thường nào. Nhưng nhiều năm sớm chiều ở chung, còn từng có tiếp xúc thân thể tối thân mật như Đan Siêu liền nhìn ra có một tia không thích hợp.

…Thân thể Tạ Vân thật cứng ngắc.

Một tay y khoát lên trên đầu gối, một tay kia ấn lên nền gạch màu vàng nhạt của đại điện, năm đầu ngón tay hơi hơi biến sắc. Nếu cẩn thận quan sát, liền sẽ phát hiện cánh tay dưới ống tay áo hiện ra hình dáng không rõ ràng, đó chính là dấu hiệu cơ bắp đang cực độ căng thẳng.

Võ Hậu đứng ở giữa Tạ Vân cùng Hoàng đế, khoanh tay không nói một lời, gương mặt lại bởi vì răng hàm cắn chặt mà hơi có vẻ ngạnh ra.

Nháy mắt Đan Siêu liền ý thức được một điểm nào đó phi thường không ổn – Bọn họ kỳ thật không biết Doãn Khai Dương sẽ trả lời như thế nào!

Chuyện này dĩ nhiên là do không an bài tốt trước đó!

Sống lưng Đan Siêu nhất thời chảy ra một tầng mồ hôi lạnh lẽo, theo bản năng nhìn về phía Triệu Đạo Sinh cách đó không xa, phát hiện người kia vậy mà đang cười.

Không phải là nụ cười khóe miệng nhếch lên vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, mà từ vẻ chờ mong, đắc ý nói không nên lời rành rành toát ra từ ánh mắt hắn, cho dù che giấu cũng che giấu không nổi.

Hắn rốt cuộc là người như thế nào?

Thật là một nội thị bình thường nơi Ung vương phủ sao?

Đúng lúc này ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập. Ngay sau đó hoạn quan phi người xuống ngựa, vội vàng chạy lên các bậc thang, vén vạt áo tiến vào ngạch cửa.

Tất cả mọi người không hẹn mà cùng quay đầu lại nhìn. Chỉ thấy hoạn quan tay nâng khăn đỏ, thân thể phục phịch ba bước thành hai tiến lên, cách Tạ Vân vài bước quỳ xuống bên cạnh, thẳng tắp mặt hướng Hoàng đế: “Bẩm báo…”

Trong nháy mắt, tất cả mọi người như bất động, thậm chí cũng không người phát ra thanh âm. Mọi tầm mắt đều sáng ngời nhìn chằm chằm vào mộc nhân trong tay hoạn quan. Nếu mà ánh mắt cũng có nhiệt lượng, phỏng chừng lúc này khối khăn đỏ kia liền bị thiêu cháy luôn.

 _Ta có thể mang Tạ Vân thoát không?_ Trong đầu Đan Siêu không thể kìm hãm mà nảy ra suy nghĩ này.

_Lúc tình thế bước đến thời điểm không thể vãn hồi, ta có thể đánh bạc tính mạng, liều lĩnh hết thảy mà đem Tạ Vân mang đi không?_

“Doãn môn chủ khấu kiến Đế Hậu, cung nghênh thánh giá!”

Hoạn quan thở hổn hển vài ngụm, lớn tiếng nói: “Hồi bẩm Thánh thượng: trên mộc nhân có khắc bát tự, xác nhận ngày sinh là mùng ba tháng tư; hắn biết sinh ra tại đây ngày này chỉ có hai người. Một là đương triều Thái tử, một người khác chính là Bắc Nha cấm quân Tạ Thống lĩnh, thỉnh bệ hạ minh xét!”

Tạ Vân phút chốc nhắm mắt lại, thở ra một ngụm khí dài thật nhẹ đến mức không thể nghe thấy.

Hàm răng nghiến chặt của Hoàng hậu chợt buông lỏng.

“Không… Không có khả năng!” Triệu Đạo Sinh thất thanh kêu lên “Doãn Khai Dương làm sao có thể nói như vậy?!”

Mọi người còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn thẳng hắn: “Lớn mật! Một tên nô tịch đê tiện, sao dám gọi thẳng danh tự của Ám Môn chưởng môn?!”

Lời nói vừa ra, mi mắt Đan Siêu kịch liệt run rẩy giật một cái.

Triệu Đạo Sinh bị quát như vỗ vào mặt, toàn bộ tư duy đều lâm vào hỗn loạn. Đúng lúc này chỉ nghe Tạ Vân trầm giọng nói:

“Bệ hạ thử nghĩ, nếu Thiên hậu hữu ý muốn mưu sát tính mạng Thái tử, những phương pháp như hạ độc, ám sát đủ loại sao không trực tiếp làm, vì sao phải dùng vu cổ không chỉ không hiệu quả thực tế lại còn dễ dàng bại lộ? Thiên hậu năm đó cũng là bị phế hậu Vương thị dùng vu cổ thuật hại qua, mà hiện giờ có bất cứ tác dụng gì không? Trên người mộc nhân này có khắc bát tự trùng hợp với thần, nhưng thần bởi vậy đã bị bất luận cái gì ảnh hưởng chưa? Điều đó cho thấy vu cổ bất quá chỉ là bắt bóng bắt gió, tác dụng thực tế cũng chỉ là vu oan hãm hại, thêu dệt tội danh!”

“Huống hồ!” Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, dưới ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú của mọi người bước đi đến trước mặt Triệu Đạo Sinh, từng câu từng chữ lạnh như băng rành mạch: “Thủ đoạn vu cổ thiên biến vạn hóa, Thái tử lại cố tình chết bằng độc dược tẩm trong Đào mộc nhân này, trên đời nào lại có sự tình trùng hợp như thế?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh môi run run, một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

“Rốt cuộc là âm mưu của Thiên hậu cùng ta phá sản, hay là có người vu oan mưu hại, chẳng phải là đã rõ rồi hay sao?” Tạ Vân trên cao nhìn xuống, tăng thêm ngữ khí nói: “… Có phải hay không, Triệu nội thị?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh giãy dụa vặn vẹo, khàn khàn quát: “Ta không tin! Ta rõ ràng tận mắt nhìn thấy Cẩm Tâm đem mộc nhân từ trong tẩm phòng của ngươi lấy ra, chôn xuống dưới đất… Điều đó không có khả năng!”

“Thật không? Vậy ngươi có muốn tấu thỉnh bệ hạ đi đến Thiên điện của ta lục soát, nhìn xem còn có thể soát ra bất luận chứng cớ gì hay không hả?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh cả giận nói: “…Ngươi!”

“Chính ta liền ở ngay tại trước mặt ngươi, nếu không ngươi tự mình đến lục soát?” Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên nghiêng người về phía trước, cơ hồ dán lên vành tai Triệu Đạo Sinh, thanh âm mềm mại, giàu có từ tính mê hoặc nhân tâm, lại tràn ngập ác ý: “Năm đó ngươi không phải là luôn mơ tưởng được lục soát người ta hay sao, ân?”

Triệu Đạo Sinh khuôn mặt thảm biến.

Khoé môi Tạ Vân ôn nhuyễn nhếch lên, xoay người đi đến bên cây cột khảm hoa văn long vân, từ chỗ cung nhân bưng trà hầu hạ chộp lấy ấm trà, lập tức phất tay quả quyết hất tới!

Xoạt!

Triệu Đạo Sinh trốn tránh không kịp, bị hắt trà đầy mặt và đầu cổ, nháy mắt phát ra một tiếng thét chói tai!

“Ngươi…ngươi!” Ung vương Lý Hiền xông lên phía trước, lắp bắp quát: “…Ngươi làm gì?”

“Ta làm gì?” Tạ Vân đầy hứng thú mà lặp lại, ánh mắt lưu chuyển liếc về hướng Lý Hiền: “…Ung vương điện hạ thu lưu triều đình tử phạm, man thiên quá hải, thâu lương hoán trụ (*), thậm chí tấn mưu gia hại Thái tử. Điện hạ là đang muốn làm gì?!”

[(*) Hai trong số 36 kế: Man thiên quá hải: Dối trời qua biển, lợi dụng sương mù để lẩn trốn/ Thâu lương hoán trụ: Trộm xà thay cột]


	85. Chương 85: Kinh biến

Một lời thốt ra trảm đinh chặt sắt. Đám trọng thần chung quanh đều ngây dại.

“Ngươi…” Bỗng nhiên chỉ nghe Mang Chí Đức chỉ về phía trước, ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi không phải là…”

Chỉ thấy da mặt Triệu Đạo Sinh bị nước nóng hắt vào, nhất thời nhăn nhúm bóc ra, từng mảng từng mảng rơi xuống dưới. Nhưng mà bên trong lộ ra cũng không phải là huyết nhục đỏ tươi, mà là một tầng da khác đang bị phỏng hồng lên – đây mới là gương mặt chân chính của hắn.

“Hạ Lan…” vài vị Tể tướng đồng thời cả kinh: “…Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi?!”

“Ung vương!” Võ hậu chợt kinh sợ thốt lên: “Đây là có chuyện gì?!”

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi từ ba năm trước đây bởi vì phạm tội mà bị lưu đày. Khi đi tới Thiều châu lại bị hạ lệnh ban tử. Nhưng không ai ngờ được, hắn vậy mà được Ung vương Lý Hiền phái người cứu trở về, giấu trong vương phủ sống đến ngày nay?

Từ vẻ thấp thỏm bất an vừa rồi của Lý Hiền nhìn ra, sự thực rốt cục bại lộ, tức khắc run như cầy sấy, mềm nhũn đến nằm phủ phục trên mặt đất: “Mẫu…mẫu thân, nhi thần chính là…”

“Câm mồm! Ai là mẫu thân ngươi?!”

Võ hậu chuyển hướng về phía Hoàng đế đã triệt để nói không ra lời, cao giọng nói: “Bệ hạ, vừa rồi cung nhân đã xác nhận, khi bưng thang canh đến là bị nội thị của Ung vương tiếp đi vào. Mà lúc Thái tử dùng thang canh, bên cạnh cũng chỉ có hai người Ung vương cùng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi. Chân tướng sự việc còn đoán không ra hay sao?”

“Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi bởi vì kết đảng, tham ô thối nát, nhiều lần gây rối mà bị lưu đày ban tử bằng độc tửu. Ung vương lại có gan lừa trên gạt dưới, đem triều đình tử phạm quay trở lại kinh thành giấu ở trong phủ, thậm chí để hắn tiếp xúc gần gũi với Thái tử!”

“Ung vương!” Võ hậu quát: “Ngươi quả thực to gan lớn mật, rốt cuộc có ý đồ gì?!”

Ung vương bình thường được xem là kẻ thông minh hiếu học, làm người cẩn thận, giờ phút này lại ba hồn không thấy sáu phách, ở trước mặt Võ hậu chỉ có thể một mực lắc đầu khóc rống: “Ta không có! Nhi thần vô tội! Thỉnh phụ hoàng minh giám, nhi thần thật là…”

“Việc này cùng Ung vương điện hạ không có quan hệ!” Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi bị thị vệ giữ chặt, vẫn cố giãy dụa gầm lên: “Đều là ngươi, Hoàng hậu! Ngươi mượn đao giết người, vu oan hãm hại. Là ngươi giết Ngụy quốc phu nhân, là ngươi…”

Ngụy quốc phu nhân bốn chữ vừa ra, Hoàng đế bỗng nhiên nhớ tới năm đó Hạ Lan thị tuổi trẻ mỹ mạo bị Võ hậu độc sát, toàn thân không ngừng được mà run rẩy.

…Ba!

Lúc này một tiếng nặng nề vang lên, mọi người ngạc nhiên nhìn sang, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân phủi tay một bạt tai đem Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đánh đến quay đầu.

“Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi hạ độc mưu hại Thái tử, bởi vì Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân cùng ta đúng lúc đuổi tới, nhất định còn chưa kịp tiêu hủy chứng cứ phạm tội.” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, nói: “Người đâu! Lục soát người Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, đem Hợp Bích cung trong ngoài toàn bộ điều tra một lần.”

Thị vệ trước điện ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, chần chờ không dám động.

Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói: “Như thế nào? Ta sai sử Vũ Lâm quân không động, phải không?”

Đan Siêu cơ hồ không tiếng động mà phun ra một hơi nhiệt khí, lúc lâu sau trầm thấp nói: “Đi!”

Thị vệ lúc này mới đồng loạt ôm quyền lui xuống.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi đương nhiên sẽ không dại dột đem độc dược giấu ở trên người mình, nhưng căn bản cũng không cần đại động can qua lục soát cung. Một lát sau thị vệ báo lại, dưới bụi hoa trước cửa điện phát hiện một cái dược bình bằng sứ màu xanh, mở ra trống rỗng, nhưng vách bình sứ còn còn sót lại chút bột phấn đỏ tươi như máu, ngự y xem xét qua, xác nhận là Chu sa trộn lẫn Hạc đỉnh hồng.

Bằng chứng như núi, không thể cãi. Mang Chí Đức cùng vài vị Tể tướng đương trường liền bạo phát.

“Đồ thứ nghiệt tử này!” Võ hậu tức giận đến toàn thân loạn chiến, thậm chí không để ý đến tác phong Thiên hậu, đi lên liền đạp cho Lý Hiền một cái thật mạnh: “…Ta có chỗ nào đắc tội ngươi, ngươi lại dám hại đến tính mệnh của đương triều Thái tử?! Ngươi muốn chết sao?!”

Lý Hiền không ngừng được mà khóc rống kêu oan, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi điên cuồng hét lên: “Không cần liên lụy Ung vương! Việc không liên quan đến Ung vương! Là ta thay hình đổi dạng đi làm hạ nhân vương phủ, là ta vì trả thù mà mưu tính hết thảy, Ung vương điện hạ cái gì cũng không biết!”

Tạ Vân tiến lên một bước muốn điểm á huyệt của Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, nhưng Mang Chí Đức bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, dùng toàn lực nắm chắc bàn tay Tạ Vân: “Tạ Thống lĩnh muốn làm gì? Cho dù người này đáng tội chết vạn lần, cũng nên để hắn vạch trần hành vi phạm tội, vội vã phong khẩu là muốn làm cái gì?!”

Không hổ là danh tướng, Tạ Vân thoáng chốc nghẹn họng.

Nhưng mà ngay lúc đó, trên vai Mang Chí Đức truyền đến một sức mạnh kéo hắn lùi về phía sau, đồng thời một bàn tay vươn tới, đem hắn cùng Tạ Vân quả quyết tách ra.

“Ngươi…” cơ mặt Mang Chí Đức giật mạnh: “…Đan Tướng quân?”

“Mang công động khẩu chớ động thủ.” (*) Đan Siêu không biết khi nào lại từ bên người Hoàng đế đi nhanh tới, nho nhã lễ độ mà lại không dung cự tuyệt đem Mang Chí Đức đẩy trở ra.

[(*): từ câu “quân tử động khẩu bất động thủ: người quân tử dùng lời nói để phân phải quấy chứ không dùng quyền cước- Siêu Siêu bênh vợ ghê!]

Ngay sau đó hắn cũng không nhìn Tạ Vân một cái, chuyển hướng thị vệ phân phó nói: “Thánh giá tại đây, an nguy không được có sai sót! Đem Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi áp đi xuống để thẩm vấn sau.”

Tạ Vân ý muốn ngăn cản, trong nháy mắt đó cũng đã mất đi cơ hội.

Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi bị thị vệ áp giải hướng ra ngoài điện tha đi, không ngừng giãy dụa kêu to: “Bệ hạ! Ngẫm lại cái chết năm đó của Hàn quốc phu nhân mẫu thân thần, ngẫm lại cái chết oan uổng của Ngụy quốc phu nhân! Ung vương vô tội, Ung vương cái gì cũng không biết a bệ hạ! Bệ hạ …”

Tạ Vân xoay đầu lại, cùng Đan Siêu lạnh lùng đối diện.

Tạ Vân lông mày nhướng lên, đuôi mắt thon dài, hốc mắt sâu lại sáng. Thời điểm y từ góc độ kia thẳng băng băng nhìn chằm chằm cái gì, vẻ tuấn tú kiên lãnh liền dị thường rõ ràng, khiến người ta tim đập thình thịch.

Đan Siêu nhắm mắt lại, chớp mắt sau liền mở ra, đối y lắc lắc đầu.

“Một vừa hai phải,” hắn dùng thanh âm nhẹ nhàng người ngoài không thể nghe thấy nói.

Thân ảnh Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi dần dần đi xa, dư âm lại vang vọng không dứt, giống như từng mũi nhọn hung hăng đâm vào tim Hoàng đế.

Cửu ngũ chí tôn tựa hồ bỗng nhiên già thêm mười tuổi. Gương mặt nguyên bản bởi vì phẫn nộ mà đỏ lên hiện ra màu xám xịt, đôi môi khô nứt rung động, dường như muốn nói gì.

“Hoàng hậu…” Hắn khàn khàn nói.

Võ hậu không nói một lời, thẳng tắp đứng ở trước mặt hắn.

“Việc làm của điêu nô kia, hẳn là cùng người khác không quan hệ. Ung vương trước giờ một mực tôn trọng huynh trưởng, yêu thương đệ muội, sẽ không đi làm mấy chuyện đại nghịch bất đạo này…”

Nhưng mà ánh mắt Võ hậu nhìn xuống Hoàng đế bỗng nhiên lại hiện ra vẻ giễu cợt rõ rệt.

 _…Y hệt như năm đó! –_ nàng nghĩ.

Vị đế vương này đa tình nhân hậu, quả nhiên y hệt như trong trí nhớ, cả đời cũng không thay đổi.

“Bệ hạ nhớ tới Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị?” Võ hậu bỗng nhiên ôn nhu hỏi.

Hoàng đế ấp úng không nói.

“Ta còn nhớ rõ năm đó Hạ Lan thị hương tiêu ngọc vẫn, Thánh thượng hạ triều biết được tin báo tử, đương trường gào khóc, thương tâm rơi lệ so với hôm nay thật sự là chỉ có hơn chớ không kém…” thanh âm Võ hậu chợt đình lại, cười nói: “Hôm nay Bệ hạ vì Thái tử rơi lệ, sợ là cũng chưa bằng một phần mười năm đó đi!”

Vài vị Tể tướng đều thật cẩn thận mà cúi đầu.

Biểu tình Hoàng đế hơi có vẻ xấu hổ, ánh mắt mở không ra.

“Thánh thượng tuy rằng nhân hậu, nhưng cái nhân hậu này không khỏi cũng quá thiên vị. Ung vương vì sao liều chết thu lưu Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, vì sao phải đối với Đông Cung tâm hoài bất quỹ (*), là việc ngươi và ta trong lòng đều biết rõ ràng. Tôn trọng huynh trưởng, hữu ái đệ muội tám chữ này không phải quá buồn cười sao?”

[(*) tâm hoài bất quỹ: trong lòng có ý đồ xấu]

Lý Hiền thất thanh khóc ròng nói: “Nhi thần thật không có! Nhi thần đối với vị trí Thái tử tuyệt không có bất luận ý niệm gì, phụ hoàng minh giám a!”

“Ung vương chỗ nào không tôn trọng hữu ái?” Hoàng đế run rẩy phát ra phản bác “Trẫm nói sai nơi nào?”

Võ hậu cười lạnh một tiếng:

“Thật không, Bệ hạ?!”

“Tôn trọng hữu ái rõ ràng là đối với thân sinh huynh trưởng Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi của hắn. Về phần Thái tử Lý Hoằng cùng Thái Bình công chúa, chưa bao giờ là thân huynh muội của hắn cả!”

Các vị quan gia hai mặt nhìn nhau, biểu tình như gặp sét đánh.

Đồng tử Đan Siêu chợt co rút nhanh, trăm triệu lần không ngờ tới Võ hậu vậy mà ngay thời điểm này, ở trước mặt đám trọng thần, công khai đem bí mật thân thế Ung vương một phen bóc trần ra!

“Ngươi cho là tạm thời bảo vệ Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, có thể rửa sạch hiềm nghi cho Ung vương sao?” Tạ Vân ở bên cạnh người hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: “Đừng có ngây thơ, Đan đại tướng quân! Thời điểm Thiên hậu muốn đẩy hắn xuống nước, liền có một ngàn loại biện pháp có thể đạp hắn xuống nước…”

“… Vậy còn ngươi,” Đan Siêu miễn cưỡng phát ra thanh âm khàn khàn: “Tương lai có một ngày nàng muốn tha ngươi xuống nước, ngươi định làm như thế nào?”

“Ta đã ở dưới nước!” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói.

“Ngươi nói hươu nói vượn cái gì?” Hoàng đế lửa giận đầy mặt, nhưng thanh âm sắc nhọn quá mức này lại khiến người ta có cảm giác như một loại phô trương thanh thế, nói: “Hoằng nhi cùng Thái Bình như thế nào lại không phải là thân huynh muội của hắn, ngươi thất tâm phát điên rồi sao?”

“Ta có thất tâm điên loạn, cũng sẽ không nhớ lầm vài hài tử chính mình sinh ra, cũng sẽ không vừa tỉnh dậy liền hồ đồ đem đứa con mồ côi cha của chị ruột trở thành con đẻ chính mình thân sinh!”

Thanh âm Võ hậu vừa dứt, Lý Hiền sắc mặt trắng bệch: “Mẫu thân, ngươi… ngươi…”

Hoàng hậu bước nhanh tiến lên một phen xách cổ áo Lý Hiền, chỉ vào mặt của hắn, đối Hoàng đế cả giận nói: “Ta vì giữ thể diện cho Bệ hạ, mới cắn răng nhận cái thứ nghiệt chủng này, đối ngoại tuyên bố là ta trên đường tế bái Chiêu Lăng sinh ra. Hai mươi mấy năm qua đã từng ngược đãi hắn chưa? Có bắt hắn thiếu ăn, thiếu mặc lần nào chưa?!”

“Hiện giờ hắn đã đủ lông đủ cánh, dã tâm bành trướng, ở sau lưng ngươi và ta thu lưu Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, thế cho nên mới hại chết đứa con ruột thịt của ta! Hại chết Thái tử Đại đường ta!”

Hoàng đế thẹn quá thành giận, mấy lần tưởng muốn cắt ngang nàng, kiệt lực há miệng lại phát không ra thanh âm gì, chỉ thấy đầy mặt và đầu cổ trướng đến đỏ bừng, con mắt tơ máu dầy đặc, gân xanh trên thái dương nổi lên, nhìn qua cực kỳ đáng sợ.

“Thứ đại nghịch bất đạo, huynh đệ bất hoà, hiện tại lại thành đích trưởng tử trên danh nghĩa, tương lai lại còn trở thành đế vương các ngươi nguyện trung thành!”  
Võ hậu thốt nhiên xoay người, hộ chỉ bằng vàng chạm hồng ngọc hoa lệ từ trên mặt vài vị trọng thần nhất nhất chỉ qua, quát: “Các ngươi cam nguyện hướng nghiệt chủng huyết thống bất thuần này mà tam quỳ cửu khấu, tôn kính người như thế đăng lên vị trí cửu ngũ chí tôn hay sao?!”

Đám người Mang Chí Đức hết thảy đều chần chờ.

Đông Cung đảng mặc dù cùng Hoàng hậu xem như tử địch, nhưng trước mắt thế cục biến hoá kỳ lạ khó phân biệt. Nếu Ung vương thật sự là kẻ khả nghi hại chết Thái tử, bọn họ làm sao không thể thay Thái tử báo thù?

Cho dù lui một bước mà nói, mặc dù bọn họ nguyện ý trung thành với Ung vương, lấy Ung vương làm thủ lĩnh để đối kháng Thiên hậu, cũng không thấy được có kết cục gì tốt. Vua nào triều thần nấy, Ung vương cũng có thủ hạ nhân mã của chính mình, Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi mới vừa bị tha đi xuống không phải là ví dụ chứng minh tốt nhất sao?

Ngay trong khoảng khắc chần chờ đó, Võ hậu đã đem Ung vương hung hăng ném xuống đất, cao giọng nói: “Người đâu, Cấm vệ quân! Ung vương Lý Hiền bí mật che giấu tử tù, độc sát Thái tử, tức khắc kê biên tài sản vương phủ, áp giải vào Hình bộ thiên lao!”

Vậy mà trực tiếp nhảy qua Đại lý tự xuống Hình bộ, rõ ràng là muốn mệnh Ung vương còn gì. Lý Hiền bi thương kêu gào: “Hoàng phụ…!”

Vừa dứt lời, Hoàng đế lảo đảo đứng dậy, kiệt lực hướng về phía trước vươn tay giống muốn ngăn cản cái gì.

Nhưng cơ bắp trên hai gò má hắn co rút, cánh tay kịch liệt run rẩy, dốc hết toàn lực đều chỉ có thể phát ra âm thanh lục cục nơi cổ họng, người bên ngoài chỉ có thể nghe thấy vài từ mơ hồ “Không cần”, “Buông ra”, liền thấy Hoàng đế hai mắt trợn lên, cả người ngã vật về phía sau!

Chung quanh vang lên tiếng kinh hô: “Bệ hạ!”

Chỉ thấy kình phong rít lên, bóng người chợt lóe. Đan Siêu đã xông lên tiến đến, trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa đỡ được Hoàng đế.

Nhưng mà tình huống của Hoàng đế thập phần không ổn, chỉ thấy ngũ quan vặn vẹo nghiêng lệch, khóe miệng chảy ra nước dãi, lại như là trúng phong!

Biến cố thay đổi quá mức nhanh chóng, cho dù là đám Tể tướng ở trên quan trường thăng trầm mấy đời cũng không thể lập tức cân nhắc được thế cục nặng nhẹ; Nhưng mà chẳng biết tại sao, tựa như trực giác huyết thống truyền lưu nào đó, tình huống chính trị cực độ phức tạp ở trong đầu Đan Siêu kéo tơ lột kén, nháy mắt hóa thành một cái suy nghĩ minh bạch:

Thái tử đã chết, Ung vương thất thế. Nếu Hoàng đế trúng phong nằm liệt xuống, vậy tìm khắp Đại minh cung cũng không ra thế lực nào có thể cùng Võ hậu đối kháng.

Làm như thế nào?!

Trên đại điện tất cả mọi người đều bị kinh hách, Võ hậu cất cao giọng: “Còn không mau tuyên ngự y?!”

Đan Siêu dồn dập thở dốc, bỗng nhiên vươn tay đè xuống mấy đại huyệt trên đầu Hoàng đế, cắn răng đem chân khí cuồn cuộn không ngừng truyền vào.

Chuyện này kỳ thật là phi thường nguy hiểm. Dù sao cũng không ai biết bệnh tình Hoàng đế như thế nào, yếu huyệt trên đầu bị kích thích có thể đi đời nhà ma hay không. Nhưng việc trúng phong biến chứng cực kỳ nhanh chóng, thường thường chỉ trong giây lát, nếu không quyết định thật nhanh, chờ đến lúc ngự y lại đây, nhất định dược thang châm cứu gì đi nữa cũng đều đã quá muộn.

Từ xưa đến nay, hầu hết đế vương đều là kẻ có thể chia xẻ chung hoạn nạn, mà không thể cùng hưởng phú quý. Võ hậu cũng là như thế. Thỏ chết thì giết chó săn, chim hết thì quẳng cung tên. Chỉ khi nào Võ hậu ở trong nguy cơ cần phải dựa vào Tạ Vân, y mới là an toàn nhất.

“Ngươi làm gì?” Võ hậu quát lên, giậm chân nện bước vội vàng đi tới, liền muốn ngăn cản Đan Siêu.

Nhưng mà đúng vào lúc này, Tạ Vân ở sau đám người hỗn loạn, từ trong tay áo phút chốc bắn ra một chỉ.

…Kình khí vô hình như mũi tên nhọn phóng tới, giây lát đánh trúng đầu gối Võ hậu!

Võ hậu lảo đảo một cái, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng suýt nữa ngã sấp xuống, cung nhân kinh hô ùa lại đỡ.

Nhờ một khắc ngắn ngủi như vậy, Hoàng đế ở dưới tay Đan Siêu run lên một cái, mở mắt: “… Đan… Đan Tướng quân…”

“Yên lặng!”

Đan Siêu quay đầu lại, hướng xuống đám người dưới điện, thanh âm nam tử ẩn chứa nội lực hùng hậu nháy mắt áp đảo hết thảy: “… Bệ hạ đã tỉnh, mau truyền ngự y!”

Võ hậu được cung nhân nâng đỡ dậy, sắc mặt bỗng nhiên kịch biến.

“Ung vương…” thanh âm Hoàng đế mơ hồ không rõ, nhưng vẫn có thể nghe ra từng câu đứt quãng: “Đem Ung vương áp tải trở về phủ đệ… Đan Siêu dẫn Vũ Lâm quân ngày đêm trông giữ… không được ra vào…”

“Ban thưởng Đan Tướng quân kim thư thiết khoán, thượng phương bảo kiếm…Bất luận kẻ nào có ý đồ xông vào, giết… Giết không tha!”

Hoàng đế ở trong ánh mắt đại kinh thất sắc quanh mình giãy dụa đứng dậy, ngực khò khè như ống bễ, cổ họng tắc nghẽn, phát ra đáng âm thanh đáng sợ.

Ngay sau đó hai mắt hắn trợn lên, triệt để ngất đi.


	86. Chương 86: Đánh bạc

Ba ngày sau, Đông đô Lạc Dương.

Thái tử đột tử, Ung vương bị giam cầm, Hoàng đế bệnh nặng hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Hắc ám từ bốn phương tám hướng lan tràn, dần dần che kín một toà thành Lạc Dương phong vân biến hoá kỳ lạ.

Đan Siêu một tay bưng thực hạp, một tay đẩy cửa phòng ra. Sau khi bước vào hắn châm lên ngọn nến, một ánh lửa âm trầm bập bùng trong căn phòng trống trải.

“Điện hạ, bữa tối đến!”

Lý Hiền cuộn mình phủ phục sau bàn ngẩng đầu lên, lộ ra hai mắt đỏ ngầu, khuôn mặt mơ hồ. Ánh mắt hắn chết lặng đảo một vòng, rơi xuống khay thức ăn rực rỡ muôn màu trước mặt.

“…” Lý Hiền lộ ra một tia cười lạnh: “Mấy ngày trước đều là nước lạnh bánh ngô, vì sao hôm nay lại phong phú như vậy? Thiên hậu rốt cục tính toán xuống tay, đưa ta theo đại ca lên đường sao?”

“Ta xem Điện hạ hai ngày nay chưa từng ăn hạt cơm nào, bèn tự mình bỏ tiền mua.” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói.

Dưới ánh nến khuôn mặt Đan Siêu lãnh đạm kiên nghị. Hắn mặc giáp nhẹ, nơi thắt lưng cài Thượng phương bảo kiếm khắc kim long, thân ảnh kiên cố trầm ổn.

Lý Hiền khóe mắt co giật, hiện ra vẻ hồ nghi: “Ta không tin, mang đi!”

Đan Siêu không tiếng động mà thở ra một hơi, rút con dao nhỏ cắt một miếng thịt bò hầm, ở mỗi món đồ ăn cùng nước canh đều gắp một miếng đưa vào miệng, nhai nhai nuốt xuống.

Lý Hiền: “…”

Đan Siêu nhướng đuôi lông mày, ý là hiện tại ngươi tin chưa? Sau đó đem khay đồ ăn đặt lên trên bàn, xoay người đi ra hướng ngoài cửa.

“Đan Tướng quân!”

Bước chân Đan Siêu hơi ngừng lại.

Thanh âm Lý Hiền gấp gáp hít thở, nghe như là nghẹn ngào: “Hiện tại bên ngoài… Bên ngoài khẳng định rất nhiều người muốn giết ta. Hoàng phụ lệnh cho Vũ Lâm quân phong tỏa nơi đây, tất nhiên là vì bảo vệ mạng của ta… Cho nên thỉnh Đại tướng quân nhất định, nhất định…”

Đan Siêu trầm mặc một khắc.

“Cho dù không vì hoàng mệnh, mạt tướng cũng nhất định bảo vệ Ung vương điện hạ.” Hắn chậm rãi nói “Ngài yên tâm đi.”

Đan Siêu bước ra, đóng cửa lại.

…………….

Tiết xuân nồng đậm, gió đêm nhè nhẹ. Xa xa góc đường truyền đến tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh mơ hồ. Dưới hành lang gấp khúc sớm có phó tướng tâm phúc chờ sẵn, thấy Đan Siêu đi ra vội khom mình hành lễ, thấp giọng nói: “Tướng quân, trong cung đưa tin tức trở về.”

Đan Siêu hơi gật đầu.

“Bệ hạ không tin ngự y, lệnh cho Doãn Khai Dương cùng Minh Sùng Nghiễm đồng trị liệu, đêm qua rốt cục có thể mở miệng nói đầy đủ câu. Nghe nói hôm nay có thể miễn cưỡng từ trên giường ngồi dậy, nhưng vẫn không thể xuống đất đi lại.”

“Sáng nay bệ hạ khẩu dụ, lệnh cho Bắc Nha cấm quân toàn bộ rút khỏi Lạc Dương hành cung, lại ngàn dặm hoả tốc chiếu lệnh cho Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân Vũ Văn Hổ từ tiền tuyến Đông Nam mang binh thượng kinh, tiếp quản hành cung binh quyền trong tay Tạ Thống lĩnh…”

“Thiên hậu chỉnh chỉnh ba ngày đóng cửa không ra, hỏi thăm không dò ra được bất cứ tin tức gì.” Phó tướng dừng một chút, nhẹ giọng nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh cũng vậy.”

Hoàng đế rốt cục sinh ra tâm đề phòng Võ Hậu, chèn ép Bắc Nha.

Mặc dù có được Thanh Long như thiên hạ đồn đãi, nhưng Hoàng đế đối với Tạ Vân luôn luôn không quá tín nhiệm. Hơn nữa sự kiện lần này khiến Hoàng đế tận mắt thấy Tạ Vân ngoan tuyệt quyết đoán, tự nhiên sẽ sinh ra lòng kiêng kỵ.

Không quản là muốn bảo vệ Ung vương hay là đả kích Võ Hậu, Tạ Vân đều là đối tượng Hoàng đế xuống tay đầu tiên.

Đan Siêu trầm mặc thật lâu sau, hai má mơ hồ hiện ra hình dáng lãnh ngạnh vì hàm răng cắn chặt.

Đúng lúc này xa xa truyền đến động tĩnh quân lính cho người đi vào. Một thái giám mặc y phục xanh đen vội vàng chạy tới, đến gần liền khom người, giơ lên cao một quyển trục màu vàng: “Tướng quân! Bệ hạ lệnh cho Vũ lâm phó tướng nghiêm mật canh gác nơi đây, tuyên Đan đại tướng quân tiến cung hỏi chuyện!”

Ánh nến mỏng manh từ trong khe cửa chiếu đến, Đan Siêu nhận ra người trước mặt, đúng là tổng lãnh thái giám tâm phúc bên người Hoàng đế.

…………

Thọ Xương cung.

“Hoàng đế có thể ngồi dậy?”

Làn váy dài hoa lệ từ trên ghế thủ tọa rủ xuống, Võ Hậu trên đầu cài trâm phượng, ánh nến hơi hơi lay động, khiến cho hình bóng trên tường cũng tùy thời chớp lên.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm quỳ gối trên sàn nhà trải thảm thật dày, ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn gấu váy chỉ bạc thêu hoa sen tinh mỹ trước mặt, hồi đáp: “Phải.”

“Bổn cung đã nói qua, Bệ hạ quá mức mệt nhọc, tốt nhất là nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi tĩnh dưỡng một thời gian, chuyện này ngươi cũng biết đi?”

“Biết.”

“Vậy vì sao bệ hạ đã có thể đứng dậy, còn có thể khẩu dụ lệnh cho Bắc Nha cấm quân toàn bộ rút khỏi Lạc Dương hành cung, thậm chí ngàn dặm chiếu lệnh cho Vũ Văn Hổ tới tiếp quản binh quyền?”

Mấy chữ cuối cùng đã ẩn ẩn mang theo lửa giận. Minh Sùng Nghiễm lại vẫn bất động thanh sắc: “Thiên hậu thứ tội. Đã nhiều ngày Doãn chưởng môn tùy thị thánh giá, vả lại tu vi cực kỳ cao thâm, y dược châm cứu đều đích thân động thủ, cho nên tốc độ Bệ hạ khôi phục cực kỳ kinh người.”

Doãn Khai Dương là đối tượng Võ Hậu vĩnh viễn không có cách nào mượn sức, nàng nhất thời trầm mặc.

Một lúc lâu Võ Hậu thở dài, đưa tay nói: “Minh tiên sinh đứng lên đi, không cần phải quỳ đáp lời.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lúc này mới tạ ơn đứng dậy, ngồi ở bên tay trái.

Trong nháy mắt ngồi xuống đó, hắn liếc sang phía đối diện. Tạ Vân đang lẳng lặng ngồi ở dưới ánh nến, tay đỡ vầng trán mịn màng, tóc từ trên bả vai rủ xuống một bên.

“Bổn cung đã phái người suốt đêm rời thành Lạc Dương, trên đường chặn lại Vũ Văn Hổ. Nếu hắn hiểu lí lẽ, lúc này hẳn nên biết ai mới là đối tượng để nguyện trung thành; Nếu không rõ cũng không sao, Bổn cung đều có biện pháp có thể xử lí hắn.”

Võ Hậu suy nghĩ một khắc, chuyển hướng Tạ Vân hỏi: “Ung vương hiện giờ ra sao?”

Nếu đổi là người khác, tuyệt sẽ không hiểu được câu hỏi không đầu không đuôi này là có ý gì. Nhưng giờ phút này nàng đang hỏi chính là Tạ Vân đã đi theo nàng hơn hai mươi năm.

“Còn sống.” Tạ Vân nói đơn giản.

Câu tiếp theo của Võ Hậu là: “Lúc nào thì chết?”

“Rất nhanh.”

Võ Hậu gật đầu. Bỗng nhiên giống như nhớ ra cái gì đó, hỏi Minh Sùng Nghiễm:

“Minh tiên sinh thông hiểu quỷ thần, thiện xem mệnh tướng; Ngươi xem trong vài đứa nhi tử còn lại của ta, ai có tướng minh quân?”

Lời này hỏi đến rất có thâm ý.

Võ Hậu trên danh nghĩa hiện giờ chỉ có Chu vương Lý Hiển cùng Ký vương Lý Đán, nói thẳng hai đứa con là được, “vài đứa” từ đâu mà ra?

Còn nữa nàng vì sao lại hỏi có tướng “minh quân”? Chẳng lẽ Võ Hậu bỗng nhiên thay đổi tính tình, muốn bồi dưỡng anh minh quân chủ kế nhiệm hay sao?

Trong đầu Minh Sùng Nghiễm lúc này xẹt qua vô số suy nghĩ, khóe mắt dư quang bỗng nhiên thoáng liếc về phía Tạ Vân đối diện – Bàn tay Tạ Vân đang đỡ trán đột nhiên xoay chuyển, ở dưới góc độ Võ Hậu không thể nhìn thấy, hướng về hắn hơi hơi đưa ra thủ thế “một”.

Trong giây lát điện quang thạch hỏa Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhớ ra cái gì đó.

Đó là mấy tháng trước trong Linh Loan cung, Tạ Vân đem hắn đẩy ngã xuống đất, gương mặt tràn ngập sát ý từ trên cao nhìn xuống, bàn tay tóm lấy cổ hắn nổi lên gân xanh …

“Ta hiện tại liền đem ngươi đi Lương châu quan ải, Thanh Long tộc tự nhiên có nhiều biện pháp đưa ngươi đi xuống, hướng Dương Diệu Dung dưới cửu tuyền mà bồi tội…”

“Ta thiếu ngươi một lần, Tạ Thống lĩnh!” Lúc ấy hắn chật vật bất kham nắm lấy tay Tạ Vân, cơ hồ dùng hết sức lực toàn thân, đứt quãng nói: “Ta thật sự không biết nàng cuối cùng lấy Phược long thảo để đối phó Dương cô nương! Tạ Thống lĩnh, xem như ta thiếu ngươi một lần, tương lai nhất định hoàn lại…”

Tạ Vân năm ngón tay hợp lại làm một, không mở mắt ra.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm trong lòng cười khổ lắc lắc đầu, đứng dậy bùm một tiếng quỳ xuống đất, đối thủ tọa lạy một cái thật sâu.

Võ Hậu ngạc nhiên nói: “Tiên sinh sao lại hành đại lễ như thế? Mau mau đứng lên!”

“Vi thần vọng nghị Hoàng tử, vi thần tử tội.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm dừng một chút, nói: “Trong vài vị trưởng tử còn lại của Thiên hậu, Chu vương Lý Hiển tướng mạo rất giống tiên hoàng Thái tông, mà Ký vương Lý Đán một thân hiển quý; Nếu hỏi ai có thể làm nhất đại thánh quân, hai người đều là tướng mạo vô cùng tốt.”

Biểu tình Võ Hậu nhất thời trầm xuống.

“Nhưng nếu luận hiếu thuận mẫu thân, ngôn thính kế tòng, dĩ tử quý mẫu mà nói…” (*)

[(*) Ngôn thính kế tòng: nói gì nghe nấy/ Dĩ tử quý mẫu: nhờ con mà mẹ được trọng vọng]

Minh Sùng Nghiễm gian nan nuốt ngụm nước miếng, cảm giác ánh mắt cực áp lực của Tạ Vân phía sau bình thản dừng ở trên sống lưng mình.

“… Thần cho rằng, vẫn là nhi tử nhỏ nhất năm đó của Thái tông, là người tối phù hợp mệnh cách…như vậy.”

Thọ Xương cung lâm vào tĩnh mịch.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm lần này đánh bạc tính mạng bản thân một phen, chỉ nghe chung quanh an tĩnh đến ngay cả nhịp tim đập đều có thể nghe rõ ràng. Gương mặt ung dung mỹ diễm của Võ Hậu ở sau ánh nến mờ mịt nhìn không rõ.

Thời gian qua lâu thật lâu, Minh Sùng Nghiễm cảm thấy hai chân mình đã quỳ đến không còn tri giác, mới nghe một thanh âm nữ tử uy nghiêm lạnh như băng từ trên thủ tọa truyền xuống dưới: “Tạ Vân.”

Tạ Vân đứng dậy, quỳ một gối xuống đất.

Võ Hậu hỏi: “Ngươi cũng cho là như thế?”

“Thái hậu nếu muốn nhiếp chính, cửu ngũ chí tôn dĩ nhiên không thể quá nổi bật.” Âm điệu Tạ Vân vững vàng gợn sóng không sợ hãi, nói: “Thần một lòng chỉ muốn bảo hộ xung quanh Thiên hậu để ngài đạt được ước nguyện, những chuyện khác không muốn xen vào, thỉnh thứ lỗi.”

Võ Hậu thong thả đứng lên, vòng qua bàn đi xuống phía dưới, làn váy dài thêu hoa gấm theo bước chân uyển chuyển phát ra loang loáng chói mắt.

Bước chân nàng đứng lại ở trước mặt Tạ Vân, sau đó cúi người xuống, nâng sườn mặt Tạ Vân lên để ánh mắt y nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình: “Ngươi hiện tại cũng bắt đầu gọi ta là Thiên hậu. Tạ Vân hơn hai mươi năm luôn mồm gọi ta ‘Nương nương’ đâu? Hắn ở nơi nào rồi?”

Đôi mắt Võ Hậu trang điểm tinh xảo mà ánh mắt ôn nhu, Tạ Vân cùng nàng đối diện một lúc lâu, đột nhiên cong lên khoé môi hồng nhạt: “Là ta tinh thần hoảng hốt, nhất thời nói sai rồi, Nương nương thứ tội.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm trơ mắt nhìn một màn này, không dám thở mạnh.

Mỗi phút mỗi giây cũng giống như là kéo dài qua mấy năm, Võ Hậu rốt cục đứng thẳng lên, cười nhẹ một tiếng: “Việc nhỏ mà thôi, tội gì mà phải thứ?”

“Bổn cung hôm nay cũng có chút mệt mỏi, các ngươi lui ra đi.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm kìm không được mà nhìn trộm dò xét, nhưng mà sắc mặt Tạ Vân vẫn như thường, đứng dậy thuận theo mà lui ra ngoài.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm đi ra cửa điện, chỉ thấy thân ảnh Tạ Vân ở cách đó không xa chợt lóe, chuyển qua hành lang gấp khúc.

“…Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm bước nhanh tiến lên. Tạ Vân đứng ở dưới thạch trụ, không quay đầu lại: “Như thế nào?”

“…” Chần chờ một lát Minh Sùng Nghiễm vẫn là đằng hắng một tiếng, nói: “Lần trước thiếu ngươi một…”

“Ngươi vẫn còn thiếu nhiều lắm!”

Tạ Vân ném lại một câu đã muốn đi. Minh Sùng Nghiễm lại nhịn không được lắc mình chắn trước mặt y, nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt tuấn tú khó có thể miêu tả thành lời dưới ánh trăng: “Ngươi thật muốn đem hắn đưa lên cái vị trí kia? Ngày Kim Long đăng vị cửu ngũ liền là ngày Thanh Long buông tay nhân gian. Lời tiên đoán năm đó lúc ta và ngươi mới gặp, Tạ Thống lĩnh đã hoàn toàn quên sạch sẽ rồi phải không?”

Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên ở trong tầm mắt của hắn nở nụ cười.

Nụ cười này của y tựa như trăm hoa đua nở dưới trăng, một tia xuân sắc nồng diễm cuối cùng nơi Lạc Dương thành, ngay ở đầu mày cuối mắt cong lên kia bỗng nhiên như ùa tới.

“Ta buông tay nhân gian?” Y cười hỏi.

“Ngươi cũng biết cái gì gọi là thủ hộ chân long, vị cực nhân thần? Tương lai vô số tài phú quyền thế chờ ta đi an hưởng tôn vinh, tại sao lại buông tay nhân gian?”

“Minh phương sĩ, mấy cái lời tiên đoán giả thần giả quỷ kia của ngươi, ta một chữ cũng không tin qua!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm nghẹn họng. Chỉ thấy Tạ Vân lưu cho hắn một cái nụ cười nhạo báng không chút nào che dấu, giống như một công tử Tần Hoài phong lưu phóng đãng, hướng Thượng Dương cung thản nhiên đi tới.

………….

Cùng lúc đó, Thượng Dương cung.

“Đại tướng quân,” tâm phúc thái giám khom người, thấp giọng nói: “Bệ hạ mới vừa tỉnh lại, tuyên triệu ngài đi vào.”

Đan Siêu im lặng không nói, thái giám ở phía trước hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa ra.

Hoàng đế đang dựa nghiêng trên long sàng, nghe thấy tiếng cửa điện mở ra, miễn cưỡng nhấc lên đôi mắt mờ đục, đối một thân ảnh cao lớn ngồi ngay ngắn ở cạnh giường gật gật đầu, khàn khàn nói: “Doãn ái khanh… hãy đi ra ngoài trước.”

Đan Siêu vượt qua ngạch cửa, cơ bắp trên sống lưng chợt căng thẳng.

Hắn chỉ nhìn thấy thân ảnh mặc áo tím đai vàng cách đó không xa đứng lên, xoay người đi về hướng mình, đáy mắt tràn đầy vẻ đùa cợt ý vị thâm trường. Khi thoáng lướt qua bên người hắn, người nọ còn đầy hứng thú mà bỏ lại bốn chữ: “… Đan Đại tướng quân!”

Thanh âm kia nháy mắt tiêu tán, nhẹ đến mức chỉ có hai người bọn họ nghe thấy.

Đôi mày đậm nét của Đan Siêu nhướng lên, gằn từng chữ: “Doãn Khai Dương.”


	87. Chương 87: Quả tim

Doãn Khai Dương đầy vẻ hứng thú đánh giá Đan Siêu, sau đó mỉm cười đi ra cửa.

Hoàng đế dựa sâu vào trong long ỷ u ám, ánh nến yếu ớt càng làm sắc mặt vàng như sáp đầy vẻ suy yếu. Đan Siêu muốn quỳ xuống tham kiến, bị hắn miễn cưỡng đưa tay ngăn lại: “Ái khanh không cần đa lễ… Ung vương gần đây như thế nào?”

Hai ngày liền hột cháo không dính răng, Ung vương dĩ nhiên là thập phần không ổn. Đan Siêu chần chờ một khắc, vẫn là nói chi tiết tình huống. Hoàng đế gật đầu hỏi: “Mỗi ngày đưa đồ ăn thức uống đều nghiệm độc không?”

“Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, nghiệm.”

Hoàng đế nâng lên mí mắt che kín nếp nhăn, lộ ra một ánh mắt nhìn phía Đan Siêu, ý là ‘kết quả như thế nào’?

“… Mấy hôm nay ẩm thực của Điện hạ, là thần tự mình đặt mua.”

Hoàng đế thu hồi ánh mắt, thở ra một hơi thật dài.

“Ung vương từ nhỏ thông minh hiếu học, khiêm tốn cẩn thận. Bởi vì nguyên nhân thân thế, ở trong cung nơi chốn cẩn trọng, cũng không dám bước quen một đường, nói nhiều một câu… Nếu nói là hắn thu lưu Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi thì còn có thể lý giải. Nhưng mưu hại Thái tử là một chuyện trẫm không tin.”

Hoàng đế một câu xem như định xong cái án lộn xộn bát nháo mưu độc thái tử gần đây, Đan Siêu chỉ lẳng lặng nghe, không nói một tiếng.

“Chỉ là Hoàng hậu không chứa nổi hắn. Hoàng hậu tâm lớn.”

Hoàng đế run run rẩy rẩy đem bàn tay hướng đến chén thuốc cạnh giường. Đan Siêu đem chén thuốc bưng đứng lên, chính mình nếm trước một muỗng, mới đẩy tới.

Hoàng đế vừa lòng mà gật gật đầu.

“Chu vương Lý Hiển cũng là đứa trẻ tốt. Đáng tiếc tính cách mềm yếu, không phải là đối thủ của mẫu thân hắn; Ký vương Lý Đán qua năm sau mới được mười ba, càng không trông cậy được. Nếu trẫm có mệnh hệ gì, quốc tộ xã tắc hẳn là vẫn là dừng ở trên tay Ung vương. Ngươi nhất định phải bảo vệ tính mạng của hắn thực tốt.”

Đan Siêu trầm giọng nói: “Thần minh bạch.”

“Ngươi là từ quân công đi lên, thân gia trong sạch, vô ưu vô lo, bởi vậy trẫm tin tưởng ngươi có thể làm được điểm này.”

Hoàng đế chậm rãi uống thuốc đắng. Trong Thượng Dương cung một mảnh an tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng muỗng bạc va chạm vào đáy bát phát ra tiếng vang rất nhỏ.

“… Bệ hạ,” trong không yên tĩnh khí gần như cô đọng, Đan Siêu rốt cục hít vào một hơi, thấp giọng hỏi: “Nếu bệ hạ thực sự muốn bảo vệ Ung vương, vì sao biện pháp lại không triệt để, dứt khoát rút củi dưới đáy nồi?”

…Lời này liền là mạo hiểm mất đầu, nếu truyền ra để Thiên hậu nghe thấy, mười cái mạng Đan Siêu cũng đều gánh không nổi trọng tội.

Bàn tay Hoàng đế nhất thời dừng lại, trong bóng tối chỉ thấy thần sắc hắn hơi hơi có điều biến hóa, nhưng ngoài ý liệu chính là một lát sau vẫn không phát hỏa, mà là bình tĩnh hỏi lại: “Ngươi thật cho là như thế?”

“… Phải”

Dưới chòm râu, Hoàng đế chậm rãi hiện ra ý cười không biết làm thế nào.

“Ngươi có can đảm hỏi như vậy, có thể thấy trẫm không nhìn lầm con người ngươi… Nhưng rút củi dưới đáy nồi, cũng cần đến thời điểm ngọn lửa không mạnh. Nếu dưới đáy ngọn lửa đã hừng hực thiêu đốt, rút củi vô cùng có khả năng bén lửa lên thân, lúc đó lại làm như thế nào?”

“…Bởi vậy trước cần kiên nhẫn ngủ đông, chuẩn bị thích đáng. Khi tất yếu lôi đình phóng ra, đầu tiên là chặt đứt nanh vuốt…”

Bốn chữ cuối cùng khiến sắc mặt Đan Siêu thoắt biến!

“… Sau đó mới tính tiếp đến căn nguyên.” Trên giường bệnh Hoàng đế cũng không phát giác, rốt cục nói xong một câu.

Đan Siêu kiệt lực đè nén tiếng hít thở dồn dập, sau đầu hình như có một sợi thần kinh căng thẳng đến cực hạn, thậm chí ngay cả huyệt Thái Dương cũng ẩn ẩn phiếm xuất đau nhức như kim châm.

 _Chặt đứt nanh vuốt_. Không ngờ Hoàng đế đã sinh ra lòng muốn kết thúc nanh vuốt của Võ Hậu!

Là thời điểm nào bắt đầu? Một trận phong vân biến hoá kỳ lạ nơi thành Lạc Dương, bước tiếp theo sẽ phát sinh cái gì?!

“Trẫm đã đến lúc gần đất xa trời. Thái tử hàm oan mà chết, Ung vương mệnh trong sớm tối, cả triều văn võ lại kết bè kết đảng đấu đá… Nếu không phải lúc này còn có Đan ái khanh, trẫm cũng không biết nên đem tính mạng Ung vương giao vào tay ai.”

Hoàng đế miễn cưỡng giơ tay lên, Đan Siêu vội vàng tiến lên quỳ một gối xuống, lại thấy bàn tay mềm nhũn lạnh như băng kia của Hoàng đế ở trên vai mình vỗ vỗ, nói: “Ái khanh can đảm trung tâm, Ung vương tự nhiên xem trọng, ngày sau tất nhiên sẽ có hồi báo.”

Đan Siêu nói: “… Thần tận trung vì nước, vẫn chưa nghĩ đến bất luận cái gì hồi báo…”

Hoàng đế hiểu rõ mỉm cười, giãy dụa từ trên cổ tay cởi ra một chuỗi ngọc châu. Chỉ thấy từng viên đỏ tươi như máu, trên chuỗi hạt còn treo một lão hổ bằng hồng ngọc rất sống động to bằng ngón cái: “Đây là ban cho ái khanh, cầm đi.”

Đan Siêu tiếp ở trong tay, chỉ nghe thanh âm mệt mỏi của Hoàng đế từ phía trên truyền xuống:

“Nếu ngày sau thế cục một phát không thể vãn hồi, cho đến Đông đô cũng gặp hoạ đao binh, ngươi liền có thể bằng vào vật ấy đi liên lạc đám người của Anh quốc công Lý Kính Nghiệp. Trong tay hắn nắm mấy vạn bộ hạ từ thời Thái tổ Lý Tích… Mang binh dẹp loạn, trẫm tin ngươi.”

Hoàng đế che miệng lại ho khan vài tiếng, thật vất vả mới bình ổn lại, xua tay ý bảo Đan Siêu không có việc gì: “Hôm nay không còn sớm, ngươi đi trước đi. Đem Doãn chưởng môn gọi đến cho trẫm.”

Đan Siêu nắm chặt ngọc châu, ngăn lại nhịp thở hơi bất ổn, cúi người hành lễ, không nói một lời xoay người lui xuống.

………….

Cùng thời khắc đó, Thiên điện sau Thượng Dương cung, bỗng nhiên cánh cửa mở ra từ bên trong, Tạ Vân phất tay áo bước ra khỏi ngạch cửa.

Giờ phút này hậu viện hoang vu vắng vẻ, chỉ có bóng trúc giăng hình đan xen ngang dọc khắp nơi trên nền đất đầu hạ. Tạ Vân theo hành lang gấp khúc đi về phía trước, bỗng nhiên bước chân dừng lại.

Chỉ thấy phía trước một thân ảnh âm trầm đứng đưa lưng về phía y, cũng không quay đầu lại, thản nhiên nói: “A Vân.”

“…” Tạ Vân không trả lời, nhíu mày.

Doãn Khai Dương vẫn không để ý, quay đầu lại nhìn hướng Tạ Vân đi tới liếc mắt một cái: “Chuyện của ngươi xong xuôi?”

Hai người ở dưới ánh trăng giằng co thật lâu, Tạ Vân rốt cục mỉm cười, từ dưới ống tay áo giơ lên. Chỉ thấy từ đầu ngón tay thon dài đến lòng bàn tay máu tươi đầm đìa, đang nắm chặt một vật, dưới ánh trăng hiện lên rõ ràng.

… Hoá ra lại là một quả tim còn ấm nóng!

“Nguyên lai ngươi vẫn luôn ở đó, vừa rồi như thế nào lại không đi vào?”

Doãn Khai Dương hỏi lại: “Ta tiến vào làm cái gì? Không phải là chuyện riêng của ngươi sao?”

Tạ Vân nheo mắt theo dõi hắn, Doãn Khai Dương không thèm để ý chút nào nói: “Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ta là nên đi vào ngăn cản ngươi?”

Tạ Vân nói: “Nếu đó là ta, phải.”

Doãn Khai Dương đầy hứng thú mà đánh giá Tạ Vân. Tựa như hôm nay lần đầu tiên nhận thức y, một lúc lâu mới dùng ngón tay vuốt cằm, nở nụ cười:

“Lại nói tiếp, có một chút ta thủy chung không rõ. Lúc trước Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi nơi nơi chốn chốn làm khó dễ ngươi, ngươi lại chưa từng chân chính muốn qua mạng của hắn. Ba năm trước đây hắn bị ban tử ở Thiều châu, ấn theo tính tình của ngươi phải là ngàn dặm xuất kinh tự tay đem hắn xiết chết trước mặt, nhưng ngươi cũng không làm như vậy. Thậm chí sau đó vẫn không phái người khai quan tiên thi, vì thế mới để cho hắn cơ hội thoát thân trở về kinh thành…”

“Thẳng đến hôm nay hắn xác xác thật thật chắn trên đường của Đan Siêu, cuối cùng ngươi mới xuống tay.” Doãn Khai Dương giễu cợt nói: “Ngươi đây là cái tâm lý gì vậy, A Vân?”

Tạ Vân nâng quả tim dần dần lạnh kia, huyết tích từ trong khe hở chậm rãi rơi xuống đất, phát ra từng tiếng lạch cạch.

“Không biết.” y rốt cục mở miệng nói “Có thể là có vài người tuy rằng ngu xuẩn, lại không ngu xuẩn đến mức phải chết.”

Doãn Khai Dương lại đưa tay điểm điểm, ngón trỏ cơ hồ chạm đến ấn đường Tạ Vân, mỉm cười nói: “Thừa nhận đi, điểm khác biệt lớn nhất của chúng ta chính là, ngươi đối với kẻ yếu có lòng thương hại, mà ta không có.”

“…” Tạ Vân từ chối cho ý kiến, nghiêng đầu tránh ngón tay của hắn: “Ngươi nửa đêm đem ta ngăn ở nơi đây chính là vì nói cái này sao?”

Con người Doãn Khai Dương này, có khi lại ra vẻ người tốt, làm ra chút sự tình nhìn qua không thể hiểu được. Năm xưa hắn không đem Ẩn thiên thanh nhỏ tuổi bóp chết mà lại mang về Ám Môn nuôi dưỡng, liền tính là một việc trong đó.

Nhưng mà đến mức cường đại như hắn, cho dù là thật đầu óc có bệnh, cũng có thể tùy tâm sở dục phát bệnh. Tạ Vân đưa một tay về phía sau vô thanh vô tức mà đè lên Thái A, bỗng nhiên lại nghe Doãn Khai Dương chậm rì rì mà nói một câu: “Trong ngày Thái tử bị hại, thánh chỉ khẩu dụ đến Huyền Dương phủ, hướng ta chứng thực ngày mùng ba tháng tư là ngày sinh của ai…”

“Là của ta.” Tạ Vân giễu cợt “Như thế nào, muốn đến tranh công?”

Doãn Khai Dương nhướng một góc mày.

“Ta sẽ không bởi vì việc ngươi thẳng thắn thành khẩn mà cảm kích” Tạ Vân lạnh lùng nói.

Không ngờ Doãn Khai Dương thu hồi ngón trỏ, sau đó lắc lắc:

“Sai, ta muốn không phải là ngươi cảm kích, mà là một người khác.”

“Một kẻ tuy rằng không có tâm nhãn, không biết tốt xấu, lòng lại còn bạc, mệnh lại còn cao… một cái kẻ lăng đầu thanh(*).”

[(*)Lăng đầu thanh: chỉ người trẻ tuổi, bướng bỉnh lỗ mãng, đại khái nghé con không biết sợ hổ, mỗ chưa tìm được từ chính xác]

Tạ Vân ở đỉnh cao quyền lực nơi Trường An thành này đã hơn nửa đời người, nghe vậy nháy mắt minh bạch ý chưa nói hết trong câu của Doãn Khai Dương, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt nhất thời hiện ra vẻ giễu cợt không chút nào che dấu: “…A? Doãn chưởng môn mười năm như một, đem vốn liếng đặt hết ở trên một người duy nhất là bệ hạ. Hiện tại mắt thấy bệ hạ không xong, liền nhanh chóng tìm được một cái đường lui, phải không?”

“Tùy tiện ngươi cho là thế nào cũng được.” Doãn Khai Dương không để tâm nói “Nhớ hướng Lăng đầu thanh kia chuyển đạt ý của ta. Rất nhanh hắn cũng sẽ cầu đến Ám Môn thôi.”

Doãn Khai Dương phất phất tay, xoay người hướng ngoài viện đi ra.

Trong đêm tối, bóng dáng của hắn phong độ nhẹ nhàng lại tiêu sái đến cực điểm. Tạ Vân nhìn chằm chằm hắn, lông mi chiếu một đường cong sắc nét trên mũi, bỗng nhiên cất cao giọng: “Đứng lại!”

Doãn Khai Dương vừa quay đầu lại, Tạ Vân đi nhanh tiến lên, bỗng nhiên đem trái tim huyết nhục mơ hồ đã đông cứng kia nhét vào trong tay của hắn!

Doãn Khai Dương: “…”

Tạ Vân lại dán sát ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, khóe miệng hơi hơi cong lên. Tư thế đó từ đằng xa nhìn lại ái muội vô cùng, nhưng chỉ có Doãn Khai Dương mới có thể nghe thấy thanh âm tràn ngập cay nghiệt cùng tà tính của y: “Cái này nên là của ngươi, cầm lấy!”

Xa xa, Đan Siêu mãnh liệt ngừng lại bước chân, đồng tử chợt co lại.

Theo tầm mắt của hắn nhìn tới, dưới ánh trăng hai người kia đứng đối diện. Doãn Khai Dương hơi nghiêng người, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn ra Tạ Vân nửa người trên tận lực hướng về phía trước ngả tới. Quả thực là khoảng cách có thể sử dụng câu ‘vành tai tóc mai chạm nhau’ để hình dung.

Mà bàn tay bọn họ cùng nắm chặt, từ góc độ Đan Siêu thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy lòng bàn tay thân mật dán lại với nhau.

Đại não Đan Siêu nguyên bản đang tràn ngập các loại suy nghĩ hỗn loạn giống như nháy mắt bị quét sạch, đầu óc trống rỗng, thậm chí quên tiến lên phía trước.

“… Doãn chưởng môn nói, sinh ra vào ngày mùng ba tháng tư hắn chỉ biết hai người. Một người khác chính là Bắc nha cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân…”

“Lớn mật! Một tên nô tịch đê tiện, sao dám gọi thẳng danh tự của Ám Môn chưởng môn?!”

…

Đan Siêu cũng không biết là xảy ra chuyện gì, thân thể tựa như có ý thức của mình, phát ra run rẩy đi bước một lui ra phía sau. Đợi đến lúc hắn kịp phản ứng là đã ra ngoài cửa sau của Thượng Dương cung.

Lồng ngực Đan Siêu hãy còn phập phồng, trong xoang mũi bởi vì thở dốc mà tràn ngập hơi nóng rực, lúc này phía sau truyền đến một tiếng: “Đan Tướng quân?”

“…Ai?!”

Đan Siêu đột nhiên xoay người, thanh âm gần như nghiêm khắc. Ngay sau đó chỉ thấy trước mặt kình phong lao thẳng đến. Một lợi khí cực kỳ bén nhọn, ở trong bóng đêm như mực, thần không biết quỷ không hay vọt tới trước mắt!


	88. Chương 88: Hữu hối

Long Uyên nháy mắt rút ra khỏi vỏ. Tuyết quang lóng lánh lại thoáng chốc biến mất, quạ đen bay đập vào mặt phút chốc bị bổ vào đầu thành hai nửa!

Phành phạch vài tiếng vỗ cánh trong không trung, quạ đen hóa thành vô số mảnh nhỏ phiêu tán mất tăm mất tích. Minh Sùng Nghiễm lui ra phía sau nửa bước: “… Tướng quân không có việc gì chứ?”

“…” Đan Siêu trong ngực hãy còn hơi hơi phập phồng, một lát sau dựng thẳng người: “Minh tiên sinh?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm vỗ vỗ thanh chiết phiến chuyên dùng để giả thần giả quỷ, híp mắt mỉm cười.

“Ta xem Đan tướng quân đi một mình trong này, tinh thần hoảng hốt bước chân hỗn độn, còn cho là đã xảy ra chuyện gì… Nhịn không được đùa một chút, tướng quân thứ tội.”

Đan Siêu giọng điệu cảnh giác mà lại lạnh như băng: “Loại đùa giỡn này vẫn là nên ít đi mới tốt. Mạt tướng công vụ quấn thân, cáo từ trước!” Nói xong xoay người bước đi.

“Ai…” Minh Sùng Nghiễm lập tức đưa tay liền kéo: “Đêm dài dằng dặc, tướng quân làm thế nào vội đi, đến tán gẫu vài ba hai câu đã?”

“…”

Đây là Trường An đệ nhất phương sĩ được cả Đế Hậu tín nhiệm thâm trọng, hay là tú bà kiếm khách làm mai bên sông Tần Hoài?

“Gặp lại tức là hữu duyên. Tướng quân từ lúc còn trong tã lót rời Trường An một đường đi Mạc Bắc, hơn mười năm sau lại từ Mạc Bắc một đường quay lại Trường An, thậm chí hôm nay trở thành ái tướng của đế vương, tài tử giai nhân, không gì là không có duyên phận, vì sao không dừng lại tâm sự vài câu?” Minh Sùng Nghiễm cười hì hì, dùng cây quạt che nửa bên mặt: “…dù sao tương lai tướng quân một bước lên mây còn dài, tạm dừng lại vài bước, có ảnh hưởng gì đâu?”

Trong đêm đen sắc mặt Đan Siêu chậm rãi thay đổi. Hắn nhấc lên Long Uyên kiếm, mũi kiếm keng một tiếng chạm xuống mặt đất: “… Làm sao ngươi biết ta lúc còn trong tã lót đã từ Trường An đi Mạc Bắc?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm ánh mắt mị lên. Tạ Vân cũng thường xuyên làm động tác như vậy đánh giá người khác. Nhưng động tác từ Tạ Vân chỉ cảm thấy lãnh đạm sắc bén, ở trên mặt Minh phương sĩ này lại có thần thái cực kỳ giảo hoạt: “Tướng quân hiện tại đồng ý tán gẫu hai câu không?”

“…”

“Tối nay mây đen đầy trời, ánh trăng lúc ẩn lúc hiện, xem ra ngày mai thời tiết Lạc Dương muốn thay đổi a.”

“…”

“Thời tiết mưa dầm, u sầu phiền muộn, gần đây khí trời ẩm thấp…”

“Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì?” Đan Siêu ngắt lời.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm buông tay: “Bệ hạ sắp không được rồi!”

Đan Siêu: “…”

“Bệ hạ đêm nay triệu kiến tướng quân, hẳn là về Ung vương đi.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm khẽ cười nói: “Ung vương nếu có thể thượng vị, không thể thiếu muốn cảm tạ ân cứu mạng của tướng quân lúc này. Nhưng đối với Thiên hậu khẳng định là hận thấu xương; Đến lúc đó tân hoàng đăng cơ, ắt hẳn lấy cựu thần khai đao. Ai cũng biết thủ hạ đắc lực nhất, tử trung nhất của Thiên hậu là kẻ nào…”

“Ngươi muốn thuyết phục ta giết chết Ung vương?” Đan Siêu giễu cợt hỏi.

“Không, không…không phải!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm thản nhiên nói: “Tại hạ chỉ muốn biết, ý kiến của tướng quân đối với cái câu ‘Nhất triều thiên tử, nhất triều thần’ (*), cũng như Ung vương thế nào?”

[(*): vua kiểu nào thì quần thần kiểu đó]

Ý nghĩ đầu tiên của Đan Siêu là chẳng lẽ phương sĩ này đêm nay lại phát bệnh? Ngay sau đó bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được ý tứ thâm trầm ẩn đằng sau câu hỏi vô thưởng vô phạt kia của Minh Sùng Nghiễm, hàm xúc khiến cho người không rét mà run.

“Có thể thu nạp được những kẻ vì mình tựa như đám Mang tướng ủng hộ Đông Cung đảng kia, liền không cần so đo lập trường ngày trước của họ.” Thanh âm Đan Siêu hơi dừng lại, cẩn thận mà đánh giá Minh Sùng Nghiễm, lại nói: “Đầy đất tiểu nhân ca tụng công đức, thậm chí còn không bằng một người có thể đối chọi gay gắt giữa triều chính; người càng ở địa vị cao càng cần phải bao dung dị kỷ… Đây là lời Tạ Thống lĩnh năm xưa nói.”

“Không quản ngày sau Ung vương hoặc Thiên hậu ai thượng vị, ta đều sẽ đem Tạ Vân mang đi. Chính là lúc này thế cục phức tạp, mọi người hết thảy cũng đều thân bất do kỷ, nhiều lời cũng vô ích.” Đan Siêu lại chuyển đầu đề câu chuyện, nói: “Trong cung không phải là chỗ nói chuyện, Minh tiên sinh cũng nên đi ngủ đi, cáo từ.”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm đáy mắt chớp động ánh sáng khó hiểu, gật đầu nói: “Lời nói Tạ Thống lĩnh không sai, ta cũng cho là như thế.”

Đan Siêu xoay người đi về phía trước, lại nghe Minh Sùng Nghiễm phía sau than thở, thanh âm kia lại như là từng câu từng chữ nhắm thẳng vào trong đầu: “Nếu tướng quân là một kẻ nhớ ân, ta đây liền thuận tay giúp ngươi một phen nhân tình, đỡ phải bị trận phong ba ngày mai cuốn vào làm con quỷ uổng mạng…”

Đan Siêu hồ nghi nghiêng đầu, trong phút chốc lại chỉ cảm thấy gió mát lướt qua sau gáy, giống như một bàn tay vô hình nhẹ nhàng lướt qua.

“Ngươi…”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm cười hì hì đứng ở cách ngoài mấy bước, thần tình ngây thơ vô tội: “Tướng quân, chuyện gì?”

Không khí giằng co một khắc, Đan Siêu thu hồi ánh mắt, thản nhiên nói: “Không có gì, thỉnh tiên sinh chớ trách.” Nói xong sải bước mà đi.

Thẳng đến khi bóng dáng lạnh lùng đĩnh bạt kia đi xa trong bóng đêm, Minh Sùng Nghiễm mới thu hồi vẻ tươi cười, trở tay lộ ra vật nắm trong đó – Rõ ràng là một cây bí kim Định hồn châm nhiều năm xâm nhập huyết mạch vẫn còn sót lại độ ấm, đang toả ra ánh sáng lấp loáng.

………

Thời gian khoảng nửa bữa cơm sau, ngoài cửa Ung vương biệt phủ.

Phó tướng chờ đợi đã lâu giật mình tỉnh lại, chỉ nghe cuối con phố dài truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa. Sau đó một thân ảnh quen thuộc cao lớn phủ phục trên lưng ngựa từ xa phóng tới gần.

“Đại tướng quân!” Phó tướng cuống quít đẩy cửa chạy ra, phía sau thân binh vội không ngừng đuổi theo. Chỉ thấy hắc mã hí dài một tiếng dừng bước lại, ngay sau đó thân ảnh trên lưng ngựa kia lại suy sụp ngã xuống!

“Tướng quân!”

Tất cả mọi người sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, chen chúc đi lên đỡ lấy. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu ôm ngực kịch liệt thở dốc, sắc mặt trắng bệch mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, môi không ngừng phát run, một chữ cũng nói không nên lời. Dĩ nhiên là nhờ chiến mã có linh tính mới một đường tha hắn trở về.

Chung quanh thân binh vừa kinh hãi vừa tức giận, còn tưởng rằng Đan Siêu ở trong cung gặp Thiên hậu ám toán, liền không dám lập tức kêu la, cuống quít đem hắn đỡ vào trong phòng ngủ cởi ra tế khải (*). Nhưng mà Đan Siêu toàn thân trên dưới tìm không ra một vết thương, thậm chí ngay cả vết máu cũng đều không có. Phó tướng liền nghi ngờ bị trúng độc, gấp đến độ sắc mặt đều biến đổi, gào thét gọi người đi thỉnh lang trung, lại chung quanh tìm muỗng bạc đến đè lưỡi thúc giục nôn ra.

[(*) tế khải: áo giáp nhẹ]

“Tướng quân ngàn vạn chịu đựng, Tướng quân! Người đâu, tiến cung bẩm báo Thánh Thượng, mau…!”

Đan Siêu miễn cưỡng giãy dụa, một phen đè xuống phó tướng, mu bàn tay gân cốt nổi lên, tựa như người bị chết đuối giãy dụa cầu sinh.

“… Tạ…”

Xung quanh cực độ hỗn loạn, phó tướng quả thực muốn khóc lên: “Tướng quân nói cái gì?”

Đan Siêu gắt gao đè lại sau gáy mình, móng tay cơ hồ bấm vào da thịt trong cổ, tầm mắt tan rã khó có thể nhìn rõ cái gì. Trong hoảng hốt chỉ nhìn thấy trước mắt vô số cảnh vật hóa thành từng khối mờ nhạt, ở trong bão cát đầy trời dựng lên.

Một cây Định hồn châm cuối cùng đã được lấy ra.

Một cây Định hồn châm kia hai mươi năm qua chôn sâu trong máu thịt, hắn từng cho rằng sẽ cùng linh hồn trở thành nhất thể, vĩnh viễn không có cách nào lấy ra, tựa như theo năm tháng sẽ dần dần phai nhạt mất đi hiệu lực phong ấn, rốt cục tại một đêm trước khi phong vân bão táp nổi lên ở Đông đô Lạc Dương lại được triệt để lấy ra.

Tín ưng dẫn hắn xuyên qua thiên sơn vạn thủy, quay lại thời niên thiếu, vô số bí mật không thể truy tìm rốt cục hoàn toàn bày ra trước mặt của hắn.

“Tạ… Vân…”

Đan Siêu phát ra tiếng rên rỉ thống khổ, trước mắt tối sầm, mất đi ý thức.

……………

Phảng phất như người lữ hành xuyên qua đường hầm thật dài, sâu trong hắc ám nhìn không thấy cuối, chợt sáng lên rực rỡ. Ánh mặt trời chói chang mang theo sóng nhiệt cuồn cuộn đập vào mặt.

Dưới chân là Đại Mạc mênh mông vô bờ, phía xa cát bụi dần dần tới gần, giống như từ chân trời chạy tới vô số nhân mã.

Một thanh niên mặc áo choàng thô dày màu trắng, khuôn mặt thâm thúy xinh đẹp tuyệt trần đang rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ. Mà dưới chân y, trên nền cát nóng bỏng, một thiếu niên toàn thân trên dưới đầy vết máu loang lổ đang quỳ, bàn tay nắm chặt cổ chân người thanh niên, tuyệt vọng khàn giọng cầu xin.

Ý thức Đan Siêu phiêu đãng giữa không trung, cực kỳ hoang đường mà lắc lắc đầu, phát ra tiếng thở dốc.

…Đó là ký ức mười năm trước hắn bị gián đoạn, chôn dấu mọi bí mật trong vực sâu, giờ khắc này lần nữa hiện ra trước mắt hắn.

“Hôm nay tại đây tru sát ngươi … Chính là Long Uyên!”

Cát vàng tung bay, che lấp mặt trời. Kiếm quang sáng như tuyết vung lên, sát khí từ trên cao ập xuống.

Trong hư không Đan Siêu rốt cục bộc phát ra tiếng kêu thống khổ của mười năm trước: “Không…”

Nhưng ngay sau đó, lịch sử phủ đầy bụi ở trước mặt hắn bày ra, chân tướng cùng với hết thảy những gì hắn nhận biết nhiều năm lại hoàn toàn tương phản.

Chỉ thấy trên cồn cát dưới chân cách đó không xa, trong đồng tử thiếu niên phản chiếu kiếm phong đang cấp tốc tới gần, ngay thời khắc chỉ mành treo chuông, tựa hồ bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, chợt bùng nổ mãnh liệt hy vọng cùng vui sướng.

Ngay sau đó hắn lảo đảo đứng dậy, sức mạnh trong tuyệt cảnh được ăn cả ngã về không phá lệ làm cho người ta sợ hãi, lại tiếp đến áp sát trước mặt Tạ Vân. Cùng lúc đó tựa như đã tập qua hàng ngàn hàng vạn lần, hắn đưa tay phất vào một huyệt đạo trên cánh tay y!

Keng!

Thái A kiếm rời khỏi tay rơi ra, cắm phập xuống đất. Ngay sau đó Tạ Vân tóm lấy đồ đệ, giống như nổi giận phất tay vung ra, phối hợp thuần thục ăn ý đến cực điểm, đem thiếu niên sức cùng lực kiệt từ trên đỉnh cồn cát nghiêng ngả lảo đảo lăn xuống!

“Vân sử!”

Một con ngựa chạy như bay mà đến. Kỵ binh trên lưng ngựa ghì mạnh dây cương, ở trong tiếng chiến mã hí dài quát hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì? Người đâu?! Tiểu tử kia chạy thoát!”

Hơn mười kỵ binh chạy tới đồng loạt xuống ngựa. Tạ Vân cúi người nhặt lên Thái A, khi ngẩng đầu đáy mắt y lướt qua một tia sát khí, thản nhiên nói: “Là ta khinh địch!”

Y cầm theo Thái A kiếm đi lên phía trước. Kỵ binh đầu lĩnh cái gì cũng không phát hiện, chính đang lớn tiếng thét gọi, lệnh thủ hạ vòng quanh cồn cát tìm kiếm mục tiêu. Thẳng đến khi thân hình hắn bị một bóng đen nghênh diện mà đến bao phủ, mới hơi có vẻ ngoài ý muốn lại không hề phòng bị ngẩng đầu lên: “Vân sử, ngươi…”

Phốc!

Thái A xuyên qua thân thể, kỵ binh đầu lĩnh nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, ngã xuống.

Tạ Vân một phen đoạt lấy dây cương phi thân lên ngựa, trong tiếng kinh hô cùng hỗn loạn quanh mình đánh ngựa chạy như điên. Thừa dịp mọi người không hề phòng bị trong thời gian ngắn ngủi vài giây, kéo tên cài cung giết liền mấy người. Đám kỵ binh còn lại cuống quít tổ chức phản công, nhưng lại bị Tạ Vân bẻ gãy dập tắt, rất nhanh liền bị chém chết hầu như không còn!

Tạ Vân kéo cương ngựa, bỏ lại đống thi thể bị chia năm xẻ bảy trên cát vàng phía sau, từ trên đỉnh cồn cát phi như bay xuống dưới. Khi lướt qua bụi gai y cúi người bắt lấy thiếu niên đang chật vật bất kham, lăng không kéo hắn lên ngựa.

“…Sư phụ!” Gương mặt thiếu niên tràn đầy tro bụi cùng máu tươi hỗn loạn dán ở trên lưng Tạ Vân, nức nở nói: “Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi thật muốn giết ta, thẳng cho đến khi ta nhìn thấy kiếm chiêu kia của ngươi, ngươi đã từng dạy ta luyện qua…”

Khuôn mặt Tạ Vân trẻ tuổi ở trong cuồng phong gào thét lộ ra một tia cười khổ: “Chạy mau đi. Ta hai lần ba lượt kéo dài mệnh lệnh, mẫu thân ngươi tuyệt không chỉ phái một đám nhân mã này đến xem xét, nếu mà bị bắt hai ta liền chết một đống ở đây.”

Thiếu niên kiệt lực ngửa đầu hít vào một hơi, miễn cưỡng nuốt xuống nhiệt lệ, cười nói: “Nếu cùng sư phụ chết một chỗ… Ít nhất cũng chết cùng huyệt, còn không biết đủ sao?”

Tạ Vân giục ngựa chạy như điên, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ không tiếng động mà thở dài.

“Sư phụ?”

“Cái gì.”

“Vừa rồi một kiếm chiêu kia, tên gọi là gì?”

Vó ngựa vẫn lao nhanh hướng về nơi xa, thanh âm Tạ Vân phiêu tán ở trong gió, lôi cuốn ngàn dặm cát vàng bay về phía chân trời: “Một kiếm này vận toàn thân nội lực, thế kiếm tối cương tối mãnh, nhưng không thể duy trì lâu, chỉ cần đánh trúng Thước trạch huyệt trên cánh tay liền dễ dàng phá giải. Một chiêu này vừa công vừa thủ, chính là chiêu số hai người hợp mưu, đánh nghi binh giả thua…”

“Quý năng vô vị, cao năng vô dân, hiền nhân tại hạ, vị năng vô phụ; gọi là Kháng long hữu hối.” (*)

[(*) Kháng long hữu hối: Một trong 18 chiêu của Hàng long thập bát chưởng. Ai đọc Kim Dung thì sẽ biết, cái này đỉnh cao là của Kiều Phong- idol một thời của mỗ á. Có điều Kiều Phong dùng chưởng, Tạ Vân biến chiêu thành kiếm.

Tên Kháng long hữu hối lấy từ tên hào Thượng cửu trong quẻ Thuần càn của Kinh dịch, ý nghĩa là Rồng lên cao quá sẽ có hối hận. Khổng tử giải hào này như sau: “quý nhi vô vị, cao nhi vô dân, hiền nhân tại hạ vị nhi vô phụ, thị dĩ động nhi hữu hối dã”: quý mà không có ngôi vị, ở trên cao mà không có dân, người hiền phía dưới lại không trợ giúp, cứ vậy mà hành động tất phải hối hận.

Tuy nhiên, trong mạch truyện thì chữ “hối” này theo nghĩa “định làm việc thế này mà lại đổi sang thế khác”]

Hai người hợp mưu, đánh nghi binh giả thua…

Trong hư không đồng tử Đan Siêu đang co rút nhanh, lập tức khó có thể tin mà mở rộng ra. Trong phút chốc ý thức hắn xuyên qua thời không, trên Thái Sơn võ đạo đại hội tám năm trước một cảnh tượng máu tươi đầm đìa lần thứ hai xuất hiện ở trước mắt…

Trên lôi đài đã thành phế tích, Tạ Vân kịch liệt thở hổn hển tập tễnh đi tới, tựa hồ thì thào nói vài câu gì, sau đó lấy toàn thân khí lực huy động Thái A.

Kiếm phong từ trên bổ xuống thẳng tới trước ngực Đan Siêu. Trong nháy mắt đó mọi chi tiết trùng lấp với một màn năm đó nơi ngàn dặm Đại Mạc, thậm chí ngay cả góc độ kiếm phong đều giống nhau như đúc!

Nhưng lúc này đây, nghênh đón y không phải là một nhịp nhẹ nhàng phất qua Thước trạch huyệt nơi cánh tay của đồ đệ, mà là Long Uyên trực tiếp đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực.

“Tạ Vân…!”

Đan Siêu ở trước mặt chân tướng khủng bố kiệt lực vươn tay, phát ra tiếng gào thét thê lương như dã thú, nhưng tất cả hết thảy đã không thể sửa chữa. Hắn chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn tám năm trước trên đỉnh Thái sơn, Tạ Vân quỳ gục xuống đất, sau đó suy sụp ngã ra.

…Một khắc kia huyết sắc đầy trời, ánh mắt Tạ Vân nhìn hắn thống khổ mà kinh ngạc. (*)

Cho đến lúc này, Đan Siêu rốt cục minh bạch đây là vì cái gì.

[(*) _Lời mỗ:_ Đọc đến đây chắc chắn mọi người sẽ thắc mắc, lý do tại sao Tạ Vân lại đâm ba cây Định hồn châm vào gáy Đan Siêu, tại sao lại phong bế ký ức của hắn? Yên tâm, câu hỏi này sẽ được giải đáp ở đầu quyển 4 

Chỗ này theo mỗ chỉ có một chút bug tác giả chưa xử lý tốt lắm: Tạ Vân đã tự mình phong bế ký ức, sao lại có thể “kinh ngạc” khi bị Đan Siêu “không nhớ gì cả” đâm trúng? Theo mỗ, chữ “kinh ngạc” đó nên dùng chữ “chua xót” hoặc “tự giễu” thì đúng tính cách Tạ Vân hơn. Tuy nhiên, mỗ xem bản gốc, chính xác là “错愕 – kinh ngạc” nên vẫn để lại như nguyên bản của tác giả.]


	89. Chương 89: Ban tử

“Cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân tiếp chỉ…”

“Thánh Thượng khẩu dụ, truyền Tạ Vân diện thánh vấn đáp, khâm thử…!”

Ngày hôm sau mới tờ mờ sáng, đại môn hành cung mới vừa mở ra, đạo thánh chỉ thứ nhất lại là cái này.

Mấy ngày gần đây trong thành Lạc Dương gà bay chó sủa, đám người Mã Hâm có điều linh cảm, nghe vậy nhất thời biểu tình lộ ra vẻ sợ hãi. Chỉ có Tạ Vân buông chén sứ men xanh trong tay xuống, đứng dậy rũ ống tay áo, trước mắt bao người trầm giọng nói: “Dẫn đường!”

Từ Thiên điện của Thọ Xương cung đến Thượng Dương cung cũng không xa xôi, chẳng biết tại sao Tạ Vân lại đi đường vòng qua trước Ung vương biệt phủ. Ung vương phủ bị Hoàng đế tự mình hạ chỉ phong tỏa giờ phút này cấm vệ sâm nghiêm, Vũ Lâm quân vũ trang đầy mình bao quanh, thấy xe ngựa của Bắc Nha thống lĩnh đi qua, không hẹn mà cùng lộ ra thần sắc vừa cảnh giác vừa mâu thuẫn.

Tạ Vân nhấc màn xe, chỉ thấy Vũ Lâm quân phó tướng bước đi đến, cứng ngắc mà hành lễ: “Nơi đây là trọng địa bị phong toả, Tạ Thống lĩnh có gì phải làm sao?”

Rõ ràng là buổi sáng sớm đầu Hạ, trên nền trời lại dầy đặc mây đen, trong không khí hơi nước ẩm ướt nặng nề, tựa như sắp nổi một trận mưa to.

Tạ Vân chẳng thèm ngó nửa con mắt đến vẻ không chào đón rành rành trên mặt đối phương, trầm ngâm một lát sau hỏi: “Tướng quân các ngươi đâu?”

“Tướng quân đang luyện võ.”

Tạ Vân mới vừa muốn nói gì, phó tướng ngắt lời nói: “Vũ Lâm quân gánh vác hoàng mệnh, Đại tướng quân chịu trách nhiệm an nguy của Ung vương, không tiện đi ra gặp khách, thỉnh Tạ Thống lĩnh thứ lỗi.”

Lời này từng từ từng chữ nâng Hoàng đế cùng Ung vương, thế nhưng lại không chỗ nào có thể bắt bẻ – Hắn cho rằng cấm quân thống lĩnh kiêu căng phách lối kia sẽ bởi vậy mà tức giận, ai ngờ đợi một lúc lâu, lại nghe trên xe ngựa truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ: “Vũ Lâm quân tận tâm với quân vụ, như vậy thực tốt!”

Phó tướng: “…”

Tạ Vân liếc mắt nhìn phản ứng của phó tướng đang sững sờ tại chỗ không biết nên làm gì, biếng nhác nói: “Giúp ta chuyển lời cho tướng quân các ngươi một tiếng, hôm nay bệ hạ tuyên ta một mình tiến cung vấn đáp.”

“… A?”

Tạ Vân thấy hắn vẫn sững sờ tại chỗ không động, hất hất cằm: “Đi đi.”

Phó tướng không rõ lí do, nhưng không có cách nào kháng cự, chỉ đành xoay người rời đi.

Mà giờ khắc này trong phòng ngủ, Đan Siêu đang nằm trên giường đưa lưng về phía cửa, sống lưng phập phồng căng thẳng, đôi mắt nhắm chặt, mặt mày tràn đầy vẻ tiều tụy.

Tối hôm qua hắn thốt ra hai chữ Tạ Vân liền mất đi ý thức, sau đó bắt đầu sốt cao. Một lần hô hấp đột nhiên ngừng lại khiến chúng thân binh tim đập cũng thiếu điều ngừng theo. May mà rất nhanh hữu kinh vô hiểm, đến lúc rạng sáng sốt cao rốt cục cũng hạ nhiệt, mới chìm vào giấc ngủ say.

Phó tướng do dự một khắc, khó chịu trong lòng rốt cục chiếm thượng phong, rời khỏi gian phòng đóng cửa lại.

“Hồi bẩm Tạ Thống lĩnh, lời ngài đã chuyển cáo cho Đại tướng quân.”

Tạ Vân bình tĩnh liếc phó tướng đang cúi đầu chắp tay, một lúc lâu không thấy người dưới nói gì, rốt cục hỏi: “Tướng quân các ngươi nói như thế nào?”

“Tướng quân nói, biết.”

…Chỉ là ‘biết’?

“Ngươi có nói là ta đơn độc yết kiến?”

Phó tướng một mực chắc chắn: “Thực sự truyền đạt nguyên văn.”

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân liếc qua cửa phủ đóng chặt, sau một lúc lâu trong lòng thở dài một tiếng, trên mặt vẫn không hiển lộ mảy may, thả tay buông màn xe xuống: “Đi thôi!”

Xe ngựa trong tầm mắt Vũ Lâm quân chầm chậm mà đi.

…..

Đại khái bởi vì do Hoàng đế bệnh nặng, Thượng Dương cung phong môn bế hộ, tĩnh lặng âm trầm. Lầu đài đền các rường cột lộng lẫy trang nghiêm ở trong sắc trời u ám phá lệ lạnh như băng, nặng nề ở trên đỉnh đầu, khiến cho lồng ngực người người khó chịu.

“Tạ Thống lĩnh,” tâm phúc thái giám của Thánh Thượng khom người, hắng giọng nói: “Bệ hạ mấy ngày liền bệnh nặng, cực sợ thấy những vật sát khí hung mãnh, thỉnh ngài cởi xuống vũ khí.”

…Cấm quân thống lĩnh nhận lệnh diện thánh, trước giờ không cần giải kiếm.

Tầm mắt Tạ Vân liếc về phía sau, không biết cửa điện đã đóng khi nào. Bên ngoài ánh mặt trời ảm đạm xuyên qua cánh cửa điêu khắc hoa lệ, trong không trung đầu hạ ánh sáng vẫn mờ tỏ.

Tạ Vân không nói gì cũng không có động thái gì. Chung quanh tĩnh lặng thật lâu, thái giám chỉ cảm thấy lòng bàn tay mình túa mồ hôi lạnh. Nhưng tầm mắt hắn vẫn rủ xuống, không rên một tiếng, cũng không mở cánh cửa thông đến hướng tẩm điện.

Thời gian dày vò có vẻ vô cùng lâu. Rốt cục chỉ thấy Tạ Vân đưa tay vừa nhấc, chính là cởi xuống Thái A kiếm từ bên hông. Thái giám bước lên phía trước tiếp được, thiếu chút nữa bị thượng cổ thần kiếm ép tới lảo đảo: “Vậy… thỉnh bên này.”

Hoàng đế quả thật không tốt lắm.

Tạ Vân quỳ một đầu gối, khóe mắt đánh giá cửu ngũ chí tôn phía trên cách đó không xa, bỗng nhiên không khỏi nhớ tới tình cảnh năm đó mình lần đầu tiên bị Doãn Khai Dương dẫn tiến cung diện thánh.

Khi đó Thánh thượng đương lúc tuổi xuân, đế uy mười phần, khắp hoàng cung xanh vàng rực rỡ khiến long khí bốn phía càng thêm cực thịnh; Hiện tại hắn lại già nua mỏi mệt, thân thể lọm khọm giống như là bị tầng tầng long bào vàng rực cùng hoa lệ trong thâm cung nuốt chửng.

“Ái khanh vào cung được bao nhiêu năm?” Hoàng đế chậm rãi uống chén thuốc hỏi.

Tạ Vân cúi đầu nói: “Hồi bẩm bệ hạ, ba mươi năm.”

“Ba mươi năm.” Hoàng đế lập lại một câu, buông chén thuốc không xuống, một lúc lâu nói: “Ái khanh năm nay cũng đã qua tuổi nhi lập.”

“Phải.”

“Từ xưa đến nay phụng sự hoàng gia, có Cam La mười hai tuổi làm Tể tướng, cũng có Khương Thái Công bảy mươi tuổi mới được phong Thái sư; Nhưng người giống ái khanh, mấy tuổi đã vào cung học võ bảo vệ quanh nội đình, từ xưa đến nay đều rất hiếm thấy.”

“Bệ hạ quá khen.”

Hoàng đế gật gật đầu, đột nhiên hỏi: “Ái khanh đối với trẫm trung tâm không?”

Lời này nhìn như tùy ý, bên trong lại ẩn ẩn ngầm sát khí. Tạ Vân tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, nói: “Thần đối với bệ hạ trung tâm thiên địa chứng giám.”

“Ngô.” Hoàng đế tựa hồ đối với đáp án này phi thường vừa lòng, nói: “Vậy trẫm liền ban cho ái khanh một cái ân điển.”

Trái tim Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên không thể khống chế mà đập mạnh, theo phản xạ có điều kiện muốn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía ngoài cửa, nhưng y cố ghìm lại được.

Cửa điện đang đóng, y biết.

Giờ phút này Đan Siêu ở nơi đâu?

Đan Siêu không phải là kẻ ngốc, thế cục trong triều hắn thấy rất rõ ràng. Nếu Hoàng đế thật động sát tâm, hắn nhất định sẽ không ngồi yên nhìn mình một mình tiến cung diện thánh, chắc chắn sẽ tìm cái cớ theo đuôi mà đến. Trấn thủ Ung vương phủ hắn tiến vào Thượng Dương cung căn bản không khó…

“Trẫm hiện giờ gần đất xa trời, lại thêm lần này trúng phong, tự biết mạng không còn lâu. Ái khanh ba mươi năm nay vẫn luôn cẩn thận phụng sự, kiềm chế tư dục, bảo toàn quy tắc. Trẫm cảm thấy nhất thời cũng không thể rời khỏi sự phụng sự của ái khanh…”

Hoàng đế giơ bầu rượu trên mặt bàn lên, dùng bàn tay già nua rót đầy một chén, chậm rãi nói: “Bởi vậy trẫm muốn ban thưởng cho ái khanh tuỳ táng Càn lăng, như thế nào?”

Đinh một tiếng vang thanh thuý, Hoàng đế nâng chén rượu đẩy tới trước án, hướng về phía Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân tựa hồ cả người choáng váng, lại không biết như thế nào đáp lời, thân hình như tảng đá không chút động đậy. Một lúc lâu Hoàng đế rốt cục không kiên nhẫn: “Ái khanh là muốn kháng chỉ sao?!”

“…” Trong tẩm điện trầm mặc khiến người ta hít thở không thông, Tạ Vân rốt cục chậm rãi đứng dậy, đứng nghiêm trên mặt đất, thấp giọng nói: “Thần không dám!” Ngay sau đó bước đi về phía trước.

“Đứng lại!”

“…”

“Doãn chưởng môn,” Hoàng đế lạnh lùng nói “Ngươi tới đem rượu ban cho Tạ ái khanh.”

… Từ cửa chính tẩm điện đi vào một người, rõ ràng đúng là Doãn Khai Dương!

Thần sắc Tạ Vân rốt cục hơi thay đổi. Chỉ thấy Doãn Khai Dương tiến lên cầm chén rượu độc, đi đến trước mặt y, mỉm cười nói: “A Vân?”

Độc tửu ở trong tay Doãn Khai Dương sóng sánh, chất lỏng màu đen như mực, chiếu trong đôi mắt lạnh lẽo thon dài của Tạ Vân. Một khắc kia không khí giống như bỗng nhiên rút sạch, hư không đọng lại thành từng khối băng lạnh thấu xương; ngón tay Tạ Vân giật giật, nâng lên duỗi về hướng chén rượu.

…Cạch!

Độc tửu bị hất đổ xuống đất. Tạ Vân nhẹ giọng nói: “Hồi bẩm Thánh thượng, thần không thể phụng chỉ!” Ngay sau đó hình xăm trên toàn thân chợt bùng phát!

Doãn Khai Dương phản ứng so với Tạ Vân còn nhanh hơn. Huyền Vũ đồ đằng thoáng chốc từ phía sau lưng bao trùm toàn thân, khí lưu vô hình từ lòng bàn chân xoay tròn bắn ra bốn phương tám hướng, lập tức tóm lấy một bên vai Tạ Vân, hình xăm Thanh Long bị ép cấp tốc thu lại!

Hoàng đế lớn tiếng gào thét: “Giết y!”

Doãn Khai Dương lại vươn tay búng ra một cái.

Đồng tử Tạ Vân thoáng chốc mở to – Có người từ trên xà nhà phóng thật mạnh xuống đất, thậm chí khiến cho nền gạch dưới chân đều phát ra rạn nứt!

“… Cảnh Linh!” Tạ Vân khó có thể tin mà nhẹ giọng nói.

“Doãn chưởng môn!” Hoàng đế vừa kinh ngạc vừa giận dữ: “Không phải đã nói là ngươi động thủ sao?! Như thế nào…”

Doãn Khai Dương lại cấp tốc lui về phía sau, đè mạnh xuống đầu vai Hoàng đế, sức mạnh trầm trọng khiến cho lời trách cứ của Hoàng đế đột nhiên gián đoạn: “Bệ hạ cũng biết quy củ Ám Môn tuyển người thừa kế là như thế nào?”

Hoàng đế phát không ra tiếng.

“Ám Môn mặc cho đệ tử tương sát. Kẻ chiến thắng cuối cùng tự nhiên liền trở thành người có tư cách cùng thực lực để thừa kế. Ta bồi dưỡng Tạ Vân là bởi vì biết Ẩn thiên thanh có sức mạnh cường đại. Nhưng không ngờ lúc sau y lại lưu đày Mạc Bắc, liền đành phải tuyển một kẻ thiên tư đặc dị khác là Cảnh Linh; Hiện tại một núi không thể chứa hai hổ, ta nhất định phải biết ai mới là người tương lai có thể kế thừa Ám Môn.”

“A Vân,” ánh sáng của Huyền Vũ bạch ấn ở trên mặt Doãn Khai Dương hơi hơi lóe ra, khiến khuôn mặt hắn có chút yêu dị: “Đây là cơ hội sống sót cuối cùng của ngươi. Nếu ngươi gian lận khai ấn, ta tùy thời sẽ giết chết. Cảnh Linh!”

Tám năm trôi qua, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp quá mức của Cảnh Linh đã rút đi khí tức thiếu niên, lại càng bộc lộ khí phách mạnh mẽ cùng sắc bén. Khi hắn lật cổ tay, cơ bắp trên cánh tay bạo khởi. Đoạt hồn câu ra khỏi vỏ, khí lưu nổi lên cuồn cuộn!

“…Ngươi không phải là muốn biết chính mình cùng Vân sử ai mạnh hơn sao?”

Khóe miệng Doãn Khai Dương đột nhiên cong lên, chỉ là ý cười lạnh như băng hoàn toàn không lan đến ánh mắt: “Đó cũng là… cơ hội duy nhất của ngươi.”

Biến cố đột nhiên xuất hiện, không chỉ Tạ Vân không nghĩ tới, ngay cả Hoàng đế cũng không ngờ đến. Trong đại điện chỉ có Cảnh Linh vung câu chỉ tới, nheo lại một con mắt, cười nói: “Tiền bối?”

Rõ ràng là hai chữ thực hữu lễ, nhưng từ trong miệng hắn từng chữ một gằn ra, lại mang ý tứ khiêu khích cùng kiệt ngạo.

Tạ Vân cao thấp đánh giá hắn một phen, thản nhiên nói: “Ngươi vậy mà không chết, lại còn rất tiến bộ…”

“Ta tiến bộ nhiều hay ít, tiền bối tự mình đến thử chẳng phải sẽ biết?”

Tạ Vân một tay theo thói quen hướng về phía Thái A tìm kiếm, bên hông lại trống rỗng. Ngay ở trong khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi này, Cảnh Linh thả người nhảy lên, Đoạt hồn câu như độc xà đâm tới trước mắt!

Tạ Vân không có binh khí không cách nào ngạnh kháng, trong lúc vội vàng chỉ đành lui ra phía sau. Một chiêu này của Cảnh Linh đối với bản thân hắn mà nói kỳ thật cũng không thực tàn nhẫn, vốn là tính toán trước bức cho Tạ Vân lộ ra chật vật bất kham, sau mới cho y thưởng thức Đoạt hồn câu một phen;

Không ngờ Tạ Vân mất đi thần binh lợi khí, lại bức ra một thân công phu khổ luyện bao nhiêu năm. Một chiêu này có thể nói nhanh nhẹn như chim sẻ, uyển chuyển tựa du long, không chỉ tránh khỏi mũi câu, còn hoành chưởng hướng ngay lưng Đoạt hồn câu chặt xuống!

Cảnh Linh cười lạnh một tiếng, chợt lật cổ tay lấy đao phong đón nhận. Tạ Vân như tia chớp thu tay lại, thình lình Cảnh Linh ghé vào lỗ tai y nói: “Muốn chết?”

Tạ Vân liền lui bứt ra, Cảnh Linh lại đề khí rống to. Song câu biến chiêu như gió táp mưa sa, sát khí cùng bóng câu giăng khắp nơi, giống như vô số giao long đâm trái đâm phải, đem nửa tòa đại điện đều bao phủ ở trong hàn quang lấp loáng!

“Người… Người đâu!” Hoàng đế phút chốc nghiêng cả ghế dựa, khàn cả giọng quát: “Mau tới hộ giá…!”

Nhưng mà cửa cung đóng chặt, không có bất luận kẻ nào nghe thấy thanh âm. Hoàng đế lúc này mới ý thức được vì để hôm nay Tạ Vân đền tội, hắn đã đem Bắc Nha cấm quân trong Lạc Dương hành cung toàn bộ điều đi nơi khác, đổi thành người của Doãn Khai Dương.

“Bệ hạ không cần kinh hoảng, sẽ không ai làm thương tổn ngươi…”

Doãn Khai Dương cười cười, cuộc chiến sinh tử phản chiếu trong đáy mắt hắn, quang mang hơi hơi thay đổi: “Rất nhanh liền sẽ phân ra thắng bại.”

Ầm!

Tường gạch ở dưới Đoạt hồn câu hóa thành vô số mảnh vụn nổ tung. Trong lúc khẩn cấp chỉ mành treo chuông, Tạ Vân theo đầy trời gạch đá lao ra, lúc Cảnh Linh không kịp lui về đỡ liền hướng về cánh tay trái của hắn nhẹ nhàng điểm một cái.

… Nói là điểm nhẹ một chút, còn không bằng nói là chạm vào thì đúng hơn, trong lúc chiến đấu kịch liệt đến cực điểm căn bản cảm giác không được. Nhưng mà Cảnh Linh cầm trong tay song câu, một tay khác đem Đoạt hồn câu từ dưới đất vung lên, trong máu tươi bắn toé Tạ Vân bưng cánh tay cấp tốc bay ngược trở lại, ống tay áo nhanh chóng bị máu loang ra một mảng lớn màu đỏ tươi!

Y giống như một con chim nhanh nhẹn bay vút lên, mũi chân trên vách tường dừng lại một khoảnh khắc mượn lực, lại bay vòng ra; Cùng lúc đó sát khí sát bên tai ầm ầm đổ xuống, đem bức tường y vừa mượn lực kia đập thành bột mịn!

Lúc hai người lướt thoáng qua nhau, đầu ngón tay Tạ Vân lại một lần nữa điểm trúng cánh tay trái của Cảnh Linh.

Ngay sau đó, Cảnh Linh lấy mũi câu chống đỡ bức tường đổ, mượn lực bay lên không trung, một cước vừa nặng lại vừa tàn nhẫn nhằm ngay bụng, thân thể Tạ Vân như tên rời cung đập vào trong đám phế tích!

“…”

Tạ Vân gian nan thở dốc, thái dương mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng xuống. Đời này y trải qua rất nhiều trận chiến thập tử nhất sinh, nhưng chưa bao giờ cảm giác rõ ràng được tử thần lướt qua bên người mấy lần như lúc này.

Ký ức hóa thành những điểm nhỏ xẹt qua trong đầu, rõ ràng là việc không hề liên quan, y lại chợt nhớ tới rất nhiều năm trước, vượt qua vô số đao lâm kiếm vũ từ Mạc Bắc ngàn dặm về kinh, trên lưng ngựa thiếu niên kia dán vào sống lưng mình, khàn khàn hỏi: “Sư phụ, vì cái gì ngươi mỗi lần bị tập kích đều chính diện đón lấy mà không bao giờ quay đầu lại?”

 _Bởi vì ngươi ở phía sau ta_ , Tạ Vân nghĩ.

 _Nếu ta xoay người chạy thoát thân, ngươi liền tuyệt đường sống sót. Cho nên từ trước đến nay ta đều thẳng tiến không lùi_.

Uỳnh….

Đoạt hồn câu lần thứ hai chém tới, bổ xuống mặt đất sát ngay mũi chân. Trong phút chốc thời gian như bị dừng lại, hình ảnh đất đá nổ tung chậm rãi rơi xuống trước mặt.

Tầm mắt Tạ Vân lướt qua khuôn mặt lãnh khốc gần trong gang tấc của Cảnh Linh. Cách đó không xa ánh sáng quanh co khúc khuỷu xuyên qua cánh cửa điện nặng nề, đao quang kiếm ảnh thoáng chốc hóa thành thủy triều lui bước.

Một khắc kia, sâu trong lòng Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên dâng lên một ý nghĩ ngay cả chính mình cũng cảm thấy vớ vẩn, nhưng mà lại vứt đi không được một tia hy vọng nhỏ bé:

“… Ngươi sẽ đến không?”

Hiện giờ ngươi và ta mạnh yếu thay đổi, đương lúc số mệnh rốt cuộc phát triển đến mức một ngày ta không thể không xoay người chạy trốn…

Ngươi sẽ xuất hiện không?


	90. Chương 90: Độc tiễn

“Cái gì? Bắc Nha cấm quân Mã Hâm cầu kiến?”

Trước gương đồng Võ Hậu cau mày, trầm ngâm một lát sau giơ tay lên. Cung nữ đang chải đầu cho nàng lập tức cẩn thận dừng lại động tác.

“Bổn cung rửa mặt chải đầu, tạm không gặp người. Đến hỏi hắn một chút có chuyện gì quan trọng?”

Hoạn quan bước lui xuống dưới. Trong Thọ Xương cung người người nín thở tĩnh khí, chỉ nghe thấy ngoài cửa sổ anh vũ trên giá kêu to. Chưa đầy thời gian nửa chén trà nhỏ, hoạn quan lần thứ hai lon ton chạy nhanh đến, khom người cẩn thận nói: “Hồi bẩm Thiên hậu, Mã Hâm nói Tạ Thống lĩnh sáng sớm bị bệ hạ tuyên triệu một mình tiến cung vấn đáp…”

Lời nói chưa dứt, đã nghe phịch một tiếng nặng nề. Chỉ thấy Võ Hậu bỗng nhiên vỗ án đứng phắt lên: “Ngươi nói cái gì?!”

Hoạn quan chân mềm nhũn, mọi người phản xạ có điều kiện liền thẳng tắp quỳ xuống, chỉ nghe Võ Hậu mắng to: “Đồ ngu! Loại sự tình này vì sao hiện tại mới nói?! Người đâu!”

Võ Hậu ngay cả đầu cũng không chải, đi nhanh như chạy ra khỏi cửa điện, quát: “Bãi giá Thượng Dương cung!”

…………

Keng…

Trong Thượng Dương cung tiếng đao binh loảng xoảng, ngay sau đó nền gạch nứt toác, bình phong bằng đá đổ sập. Tạ Vân từ trong vụn đá rơi đầy trời như mưa to bay vụt ra, thân hình đảo mạnh, tránh khỏi Đoạt hồn câu sát qua bên người!

Cảnh Linh một câu không thu lại, một câu khác quét ngang, sức mạnh cuồn cuộn như ngàn quân, cho dù là người xương cốt bằng thép, đụng phải một chút đều có thể đương trường hóa thành một vũng máu thịt be bét. Nhưng mà một hơi khí thế kia của Tạ Vân lại triền miên không dứt, mũi chân đạp lên thân câu mượn lực nhảy lên, nhanh nhẹn giống như du long kinh phượng, không chỉ đem song câu liên hoàn sát chiêu đẩy lùi, thậm chí giữa không trung còn xoay người, một tay hướng sống lưng Đoạt hồn câu chộp tới.

…Bàn tay Tạ Vân thon dài, trắng nõn, từng ngón khớp xương phân minh, bất luận kẻ nào nhìn vào đều cảm thấy là một đôi tay sống trong an nhàn sung sướng, hàm súc ôn nhu.

Nhưng mà hiện tại trên cánh tay kia mơ hồ bao phủ một tầng hắc quang, giữa đại điện trống rỗng u ám tầm nhìn cũng không rõ ràng, Cảnh Linh lại lập tức nhận ra: “… Kiến long tại điền?”

[Nhớ Kiều Phong quá! Phi long tại thiên, Kiến long tại điền, Kháng long hữu hối, Thần long bái vỹ…một thời của mỗ!]

Cảnh Linh lúc này thu hồi câu biến chiêu. Hai thanh câu cao hơn phân nửa người đao phong hàn quang lóe ra, chỉ trong chớp mắt như vậy Tạ Vân đã mất đi cơ hội, phút chốc lướt qua bên người Cảnh Linh!

Chỉ trong giây phút so với tia chớp còn nhanh hơn kia, khoảng cách giữa hai người bọn họ gần nhau đến mức Cảnh Linh chỉ cần đưa tay, song câu trí mạng có thể từ phía sau xả ra toàn bộ phần lưng của Tạ Vân.

Nhưng mà chuyện này cũng không có xảy ra, năm ngón tay Tạ Vân ở trên cánh tay trái của Cảnh Linh điểm một cái. Ngay sau đó cả người đã dời đi ra ngoài mấy trượng!

“Tiền bối tuy rằng lớn tuổi …” Cảnh Linh ầm một tiếng đem Đoạt hồn câu nện thật mạnh xuống mặt đất, huyền thiết ngàn cân lúc này đem nền gạch hoa cương nứt toác ra, hắn không chút để ý mà nhếch một bên khóe miệng: “…Thân thủ công phu vẫn còn chưa lùi bước, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đã bị tửu sắc tài vận bào mòn rồi chứ!”

Tạ Vân đưa mũi chân tiếp đất, sau đó vững vàng đứng dậy, chặn lại tiếng thở dốc nặng nề trong lồng ngực.

Bào mòn y không phải là tửu sắc, mà là năm tháng tích lũy xuống tầng tầng lớp lớp vết thương cũ, cùng hao tổn căn cơ quá mức do trước kia thường xuyên khai ấn.

Nhìn bề ngoài Tạ Vân ai cũng không nghĩ được y có bản lĩnh ngoại công cực kỳ hùng hậu đến như vậy. Nhưng mà điểm này trong lúc cùng Cảnh Linh đối chiến hoàn toàn không chiếm được ưu thế gì. Ngược lại, Cảnh Linh tuổi trẻ thân thể cường hãn tố chất đầy đủ, cận chiến có thể dễ dàng đưa y vào chỗ chết. Khiến Tạ Vân lấy được một đường sinh cơ, chính là vô số lần sinh tử giao chiến đã cho y – kinh nghiệm cùng bản năng.

Cảnh Linh cũng nhìn thấu điểm này.

“Vân sử,” Cảnh Linh thản nhiên nói, trong tiếng kim loại ma sát khủng bố nâng lên Đoạt hồn câu, xa xa chỉ hướng Tạ Vân: “Ngươi chống đỡ không được bao lâu nữa đâu, nhận thua đi.”

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt lại, khi mở ra lần thứ hai đao phong đã tới trước mặt, thậm chí ngay cả tóc mai cũng bị kình phong thổi bay lên.

Ngay sau đó – ngay trong ánh lửa chớp nhoáng đó, thân ảnh Tạ Vân như quỷ mỵ biến mất tại chỗ, cùng lúc lăng không xuất hiện ở ngay bên cạnh người Cảnh Linh!

Nếu đem toàn bộ cảnh tượng dừng lại, tất cả biến cố hỗn loạn đều xảy ra cùng thời khắc đó …

Một bàn tay Tạ Vân kiệt lực vươn ra, khó khăn chỉ hướng cánh tay trái Cảnh Linh; Cảnh Linh câu bên trái không kịp thu hồi, câu bên phải đã như lôi đình quét ngang, ập đến trước ngực Tạ Vân; Cách đó không xa ghế dựa của Hoàng đế bị bản thân hắn đụng phải, ngã bệt xuống đất, mờ mịt hướng về ám cách phía sau tay ghế sờ soạng, lập tức cầm ra cái gì.

Ngay sau đó.

Cánh tay trái Cảnh Linh không biết vì sao đau nhói, cùng lúc đó Đoạt hồn câu nơi tay phải không lưu tình chút nào xẹt qua ngực Tạ Vân, vạt áo rách ngang tung bay, máu tươi chợt phun. Tạ Vân che vạt áo bay nhanh lui ra phía sau!

Phịch!

Lưng Tạ Vân đập vào vách tường, phun ra một búng máu, trước ngực đã bị vạch ra một đường đao ngân nhạt màu chiều dài cỡ nửa cánh tay, máu tươi dưới da ồ ồ mà xuất, nhiễm đỏ một vạt áo lớn.

“Ngươi thua rồi,” Cảnh Linh nắm chặt song câu: “Vân sử!”

Cách đó không xa Doãn Khai Dương vẻ mặt khác thường, đôi môi mỏng như đao mím lại khẩn trương. Từ bên cạnh nhìn lại, hình xăm Huyền Vũ tựa như có sinh mệnh, bỗng nhiên ở cổ thậm chí trên vai rục rịch phiếm ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt.

Ở trên mặt đất phía sau hắn không người chú ý, Hoàng đế run run rẩy rẩy, từ trong ám cách lấy ra một vật nắm ở trên tay.

Cạch, cạch, cạch. Đoạt hồn câu theo bước chân Cảnh Linh đập lên nền gạch, vụn đá bắn tung toé, sau đó giơ lên nhắm ngay phía trước, Tạ Vân sức cùng lực kiệt ngẩng đầu, ngón tay lau đi vết máu bên môi.

“Kết thúc rồi.” Cảnh Linh lạnh lùng nói, thả người hoành đao thẳng mặt ập xuống!

Tử thần phản chiếu sâu trong đồng tử Tạ Vân, ngay tại một chớp mắt trước khi núi lở đất rung, cánh tay trái Cảnh Linh chợt trĩu xuống, nội lực tựa như bong bóng xì hơi, từ huyệt đạo mới vừa rồi bị Tạ Vân liên tiếp điểm ba lượt kia ồ ạt tuôn ra!

Biến cố tới bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng.

Cảnh Linh thậm chí không kịp phát ra âm thanh, Đoạt hồn câu nặng nề đến cực điểm đã rời tay rơi xuống; Tạ Vân uốn thân bật người lên, trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa từ phía dưới vững vàng tiếp được chuôi câu, không chút để ý đến mũi câu vẫn hướng thẳng đến mình, bình thản đến cực điểm mà trở tay hoành câu!

Thời cơ, góc độ đảo ngược công kích, quả thực là xảo diệu đến đỉnh cao vô đối.

Sống lưng Tạ Vân ngả ra sau như nhành liễu trong gió, nửa người trên cơ hồ cùng mặt đất song song, Đoạt hồn câu từ ngay trước mi mắt xoay tròn mà qua; lập tức nương theo cổ tay lật lại, sinh ra sức mạnh cực lớn, đao phong (*) như kéo theo sức mạnh bổ núi cắt biển, quét ngang về phía Cảnh Linh đối diện!

[(*) đao phong/kiếm phong: lưỡi đao/lưỡi kiếm. Vụ này lý ra mỗ phải chú thích ngay từ đầu lại quên mất!]

Trên mặt Cảnh Linh vẻ kinh ngạc còn chưa biến mất, giơ Đoạt hồn câu bên tay phải lên, nhưng đã không còn kịp.

Mũi câu lóe ra ánh sáng lạnh lẽo như tuyết, chính chính dừng lại ở trước ấn đường của hắn!

Hết thảy cảnh tượng dường như đóng băng, giống như sức mạnh quỷ thần lực khiến cho thời gian tạm dừng.

Trong hàn quang khuôn mặt Tạ Vân trong sáng như băng, từng chữ từng chữ rõ ràng nói: “Còn chưa đâu!”

Một tiếng vụt nhỏ của mũi tên rời cung từ xa vang tới.

Tất cả mọi người ở đây đều nghe thấy được, nhưng không ai kịp ngăn chặn. Thời gian trôi qua bị kéo hoãn đến cực hạn, mũi tên lóe ra màu xanh kịch độc, ở trước những cặp mắt nhìn trừng trừng xé rách không trung, vạch một đường máu đen trên cánh tay Tạ Vân, ngay sau đó xoạt một tiếng găm vào tường gạch.

Hoàng đế run run buông cây nỏ xuống.

…………

“Tạ…”

“Tạ Vân…”

Hắc ám vô cùng vô tận bao vây khắp không gian, Đan Siêu lảo đảo đi về phía trước. Hắn không nhớ rõ mình đã ngã sấp xuống bao nhiêu lần, thậm chí không cảm giác được đau đớn rát bỏng toàn thân.

Bỗng nhiên từ phương xa truyền đến tiếng dòng nước chảy xiết, ngay sau đó trong u ám dần dần hiện ra cảnh vật. Đó là một con sông dài nhìn không thấy bờ, trên sông có một cây cầu dây quanh co khúc khuỷu hướng sang bờ bên kia, những bông hoa đỏ như lửa đang ở sâu trong hắc ám nở rộ sáng lạn.

Một bóng dáng cao gầy đứng ở trên cầu, khinh cừu bạch sam, tà áo tung bay, chậm rãi hướng bờ bên kia đi qua.

Đan Siêu xông lên trước, lập tức đập vào một bức tường chắn vô hình cực đau, hét to: “Tạ Vân! Đứng lại!”

Bóng lưng kia dừng lại, xoay người.

Tạ Vân nhìn qua phi thường trẻ tuổi, giống y như ký ức lúc nhỏ khi còn sống nơi Đại Mạc của Đan Siêu, áo trắng như tuyết, tóc đen như mun, dung nhan xinh đẹp tuyệt trần giống như thiếu nữ, trên hai gò má tựa hồ còn nhẹ nhàng ửng hồng.

Đan Siêu thở hổn hển, tuyệt vọng mà vươn tay:

“Đừng rời bỏ ta! Ta sai rồi, van cầu ngươi quay lại…”

Tạ Vân cong môi đối hắn mỉm cười.

Nụ cười kia không có bất luận cái gì ra vẻ hoặc cay nghiệt, trái lại lại phi thường bình thản, thậm chí có một chút ôn nhu cùng thẹn thùng.

Sau đó y đưa tay vẫy vẫy, giống như kẻ lữ hành cuối đường bất đắc dĩ mà từ biệt.

Một khắc kia Đan Siêu rốt cục ý thức được cái gì, một nỗi kinh sợ cùng đau đớn trước giờ chưa từng có tràn khắp người: “Không được đi, Tạ Vân!”

“Trở về đi…!”

…………….

“Tướng quân?!” “Tướng quân!”

Đan Siêu bật ngồi dậy thẳng tắp, suýt nữa ngã xuống giường, thoáng chốc bị một đám người luống cuống tay chân đỡ lấy. Trong hỗn loạn thanh âm vội vội vàng vàng của phó tướng vang dội: “Lang trung! Lang trung! Tướng quân của chúng ta tỉnh rồi, mau đến nhìn xem…”

“Tạ Vân đâu?”

Phó tướng thiếu chút nữa bị kinh hoảng nhảy dựng lên, lại chỉ thấy Đan Siêu một tay bắt được hắn, hai mắt che kín tơ máu làm cho người ta sợ hãi: “Tạ Vân đâu?!”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh…” Phó tướng mạc danh kỳ diệu, run run rẩy rẩy nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh hẳn là… Tiến cung đi…”

“Tiến cung?!”

“Ân, Bệ hạ tuyên triệu Tạ Thống lĩnh tiến cung diện thánh.” Phó tướng nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng vẫn bổ sung thêm hai chữ: “Một mình…”

… Sắc mặt Đan Siêu thoáng chốc trắng bệch.

Quanh mình vang lên tiếng kinh hô. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu xoay người xuống giường, không để ý đến mọi người ngăn trở, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo lao ra cửa, đến trước tiền đường một phen đoạt lấy ngựa lẫn dây cương, phóng lên ngựa hét lớn: “Giá!”

“Tướng quân đi làm gì?!” Thân binh như ong vỡ tổ lao tới, thấy thế cả kinh hai mặt nhìn nhau: “Từ từ! Tướng quân!”

Hắc mã đã như tên rời cung chạy như bay mà đi, trong bụi mờ cuồn cuộn chỉ nghe Đan Siêu lạc giọng quát to: “Mở….cửa…”

Thân binh thủ vệ trợn mắt há hốc mồm, cuống quít xông lên trước. Đại môn sơn son của Ung vương biệt phủ phong tỏa nhiều ngày rốt cục dưới vòm trời âm u xám xịt đầu hạ ầm ầm mở ra.

Ngay sau đó, hắc mã thần tuấn hóa thành tia chớp, lướt qua ngạch cửa cao cao phóng đi!

…………

Loảng xoảng keng!

Cánh cửa Thượng Dương cung mở rộng, ánh sáng ùa vào phía trong. Hoàng đế, Cảnh Linh, Doãn Khai Dương ba người đồng thời quay đầu lại nhìn, chỉ thấy một đàn quạ đen cực lớn như thủy triều cuốn vào đại điện, trong thời gian một phần ngàn giây, tiếp được thân thể Tạ Vân ngã xuống.

“Minh – Sùng – Nghiễm!” Doãn Khai Dương trầm giọng nói.

Tạ Vân nhẹ buông tay, Đoạt hồn câu rơi ầm xuống đất, liền được quạ đen vây quanh đỡ đứng lên, trong vô số tiếng vỗ cánh phành phạch bay ra cửa điện.

“Đứng lại!” Cảnh Linh theo bản năng muốn đuổi theo, nhưng bước chân mới vừa nâng lại cảm giác được một sức mạnh cực lớn cách không đặt lên vai, cứng rắn chặn lại. Doãn Khai Dương lạnh lùng nói: “Để cho bọn họ đi.”

Hoàng đế lại không biết lấy khí lực từ đâu tới, mạnh mẽ chống đỡ từ dưới đất bò đứng lên, thất tha thất thểu liền xông ra ngoài, lên tiếng hô to: “Người đâu…!”

Xa xa đám thị vệ bị dị tượng khiến sợ ngây người rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần, chỉ thấy Hoàng đế đứng ở trong gió, gương mặt xám xịt suy nhược hiện ra bệnh thái đỏ tươi: “Cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân phạm thượng tác loạn, lập tức ban lệnh tróc nã, giết ngay tại chỗ!”

………..

Quạ đen biến thành Minh Sùng Nghiễm áo xanh quạt lông, một phen nâng Tạ Vân, theo đường mòn cây cối thấp thoáng vội vàng hướng về phía trước chạy đi.

“Dừng… Dừng lại!” Tạ Vân giãy dụa nói, hai đầu gối mềm nhũn quỵ xuống đất, kịch liệt thở hổn hển vén lên ống tay áo.

Minh Sùng Nghiễm vẻ sợ hãi biến sắc, nhưng ánh mắt suy yếu của Tạ Vân lại không cho phép kháng cự. Một lúc lâu hắn không còn phương pháp, chỉ đành từ sau thắt lưng rút ra chủy thủ sáng quắc, run rẩy đưa tới.

Tạ Vân dùng chủy thủ rạch lên cánh tay chính mình, chỉ thấy nơi mũi tên cắt qua làn da phiếm ra màu tím đen, độc tố một đường lan tràn đã lên đến bả vai, mắt thấy đã là vô dụng.

“Đào đại tiên!” Tạ Vân không tiếng động mà thở ra khẩu khí, đem chủy thủ ném trả lại, mỉm cười nói: “Xem ra ngươi càng lúc càng tính sai mệnh.”

 _Khi Kim Long đăng lên ngôi cửu ngũ, chính là lúc Thanh Long tuyệt mệnh_ – Minh Sùng Nghiễm á khẩu không trả lời được, chỉ cảm thấy một nỗi buồn đau từ đáy lòng nảy lên cổ họng, đau đến từng chữ đều khàn khàn bất ổn: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, ta…”

Tạ Vân xua tay ý bảo không sao, dựa vào sau giả sơn, sắc mặt tái nhợt như tuyết, ngay cả khí lực để nói cũng đều không có. Y nhắm mắt lại thở hổn hển một lát, tựa hồ muốn tích góp từng tí một thể lực còn sót lại, một lát sau rốt cục mang theo vẻ hơi khẩn cầu, nhẹ nhàng mà nói: “… Ta muốn lại…”

“…Lại đi Ung vương phủ một lần…”

[ _Lời mỗ:_ thương Vân Vân a, muốn nhìn tiểu đồ đệ một lần…!]

Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhất thời động dung!

Ngoài Hoa viên truyền đến tiếng chạy vội quát to của thị vệ, tựa hồ có người đuổi theo, tiếng chó sủa hồng hộc từ xa tới gần.

“… Không, xem ra…” Tạ Vân thay đổi chủ ý, lộ ra nụ cười khổ uể oải lại tự giễu, nói: “Minh tiên sinh, ngươi đi nhanh đi.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên y không mang bất luận cái gì cười nhạo hoặc trêu chọc mà gọi Minh tiên sinh, nghe kỹ tựa hồ còn lộ ra cảm kích nào đó, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao từng chữ cũng giống như từng mũi kim châm đâm vào trên mỗi dây thần kinh, đau đến mức Minh Sùng Nghiễm cắn chặt răng.

“Ai ở nơi đó?!”

“Người tới, lục soát cho ta!”

Trong phút chốc Minh Sùng Nghiễm tựa hồ hạ quyết tâm nào đó, vội vàng ném một câu: “Ta không thể bị người nhìn thấy ở trong này!” Ngay sau đó lay động thân biến thành vô số quạ đen, cuốn lên thân thể mềm oặt củaTạ Vân, rầm rầm vọt tới phía trước!

“Ở kia!”

“Mau mau nhanh lên! Đừng để bọn họ chạy thoát!”

Tiếng quát hét liên tiếp, đám thị vệ đồng loạt dừng lại kéo cung, vũ tiễn từ bốn phương tám hướng phóng tới!

Trong đàn quạ đen, Tạ Vân vô lực mà nâng lên mi mắt, đồng tử phản chiếu mũi tên đang cấp tốc đến gần.

…Ngay lúc đó.

Uỳnh!

Hắc chiến mã như thần binh trời giáng, hạ xuống đất khiến bụi bay mù mịt, sau đó tung cao hai chân trước; Đan Siêu chỉ dựa vào hai đầu gối kẹp chặt bụng ngựa, một tay chặn ngang ôm lấy Tạ Vân bế lên, tay kia rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, tiếng Kim Long ngân lên vang vọng cả một vùng!

Tất cả biến cố đều ở trong chớp mắt phát sinh, kiếm khí hóa thành một cự long bạo nộ, kéo theo một cái đuôi màu trắng bạc diễm lệ, điên cuồng nhằm phía vũ tiễn quanh mình, đem chúng đều hóa thành đầy trời bột mịn!

“Đông” một tiếng trầm trọng như đất rung núi chuyển, hai vó trước của chiến mã đập thật mạnh xuống đất. Đan Siêu run rẩy đưa tay, nhẹ nhàng lau đi vết máu đen đã khô dưới cằm Tạ Vân.

“Ngươi nhìn…nhìn ta, Tạ Vân…” Thanh âm của hắn rõ ràng thực ôn nhu, lại bởi vì quá độ nghẹn ngào mà lộ ra vẻ thê lương kỳ quái lại khàn đặc: “Ta đến rồi, Tạ Vân! Ngươi mở mắt nhìn ta một cái…”


	91. Chương 91: Cung biến

Tiếng thiết kích cương đao vang lên không dứt, thị vệ hành cung gắt gao vây quanh đường đi phía trước. Đồng thời cách đó không xa càng nhiều sĩ binh hò hét chạy tới, đem vòng vây tầng tầng lớp lớp hình thành một bức tường người đao kiếm san sát.

Đan Siêu dùng ngoại bào bao phủ Tạ Vân, tầm mắt đảo qua từng gương mặt như lâm đại địch đối diện.

Lông vũ đen bay đầy trời chợt thu lại, hóa thành một con hắc tước (*), đứng ở trên lưng ngựa.

[(*): chim sẻ màu đen]

Xa xa nơi Thượng Dương cung, Võ Hậu đứng trên đỉnh bậc thềm cao rộng rãi, phút chốc xoay người nhìn lại, sắc mặt nhất thời hiện ra vẻ chấn ngạc khó nói thành lời.

“Đến… Người đâu, truyền Mã Hâm!”

Ở trên đỉnh cao chính trị sừng sững hơn mười năm khiến cho Võ Hậu chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi đã lập tức trấn tĩnh lại. Mã Hâm bước nhanh mà lên, chưa kịp quỳ xuống đất, đã nghe Võ Hậu cao giọng quát hỏi: “Thống lĩnh đối đãi với ngươi như thế nào?”

Mã Hâm không chút do dự: “Ân trọng như núi, nguyện chết không từ!”

“… Thật tốt.”

Làn gió từ phía chân trời thổi lại, quét qua vị nữ nhân cao quý nhất Đại Đường đế quốc, khiến cho áo choàng thêu long phượng mạ vàng của nàng tung bay về phía sau.

“Hành cung thị vệ bất ngờ làm phản, lệnh cho Bắc Nha toàn quân vào cung, bảo hộ thánh giá…”

Võ Hậu gằn từng chữ nói: “Thời điểm ngươi nguyện chết không từ đã đến…”

………..

“Thánh Thượng có lệnh, cấm quân Tạ thống lĩnh phạm thượng tác loạn, giết ngay tại chỗ!” Thị vệ đem trường kích dộng thật mạnh xuống đất, quát: “Đan tướng quân xin nhường đường!”

“Đan Tướng quân nhường đường…!”

Trong tiếng la rung trời, đôi mày kiếm đen nhánh của Đan Siêu dần dần nhướng lên, hỏi lại: “Nếu ta không nhường?”

Thị vệ trưởng cả giận nói: “Tướng quân là muốn kháng chỉ hay sao?”

“…” Đan Siêu trầm mặc một khắc, chung quanh giương cung bạt kiếm, vô số ánh mắt chằm chằm nhìn lên khuôn mặt lạnh lùng như điêu khắc của hắn.

“Phải!” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói.

Mọi người ồ lên, thị vệ trưởng một hơi nghẹn họng, thất thanh quát: “To gan! Lên cho ta!”

Vừa dứt lời, trong đám người bên cạnh một mũi tên nhọn bắn ra, bị chiến mã có linh tính hí dài một tiếng tránh đi. Ngay sau đó thị vệ bộc phát ra tiếng quát lớn, phía sau tiếp lên trước chen chúc mà đến!

Vô số trường mâu vũ tiễn bay đến giữa không trung, phản xạ lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời, rậm rạp như muốn che mất tầm nhìn. Một khắc bao nhiêu cung tiễn đồng loạt bắn ra kia, Đan Siêu lại nhẹ nhàng nhắm hai mắt lại, trong hắc ám huyễn biến thành một màn tương tự rất nhiều năm trước, mà ấn tượng sâu đậm nhất trong đầu, là bóng lưng Tạ Vân vĩnh viễn che ở trước mặt hắn.

Long Uyên ngân dài, khí lưu từ đất bằng cuồn cuộn nổi lên, như vạn khoảnh lôi đình bổ xuống, ầm ầm toả ra bốn phương tám hướng.

Chiến mã tung cao hai chân trước, thân hình mạnh mẽ cơ hồ vuông góc với mặt đất, ngang nhiên bổ về hướng đám người đông đúc!

Lạc Dương hành cung kéo dài ngàn dặm, chưa bao giờ hỗn loạn như bây giờ. Vườn ngự uyển hoàng gia được bao nhiêu người trong thiên hạ hướng tới ca tụng chỉ trong giây lát đã biến thành một chiến trường Tu La.

Trường kiếm như hồng, đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi. Mấy trăm người kết thành trận bỗng nhiên như biến thành yếu ớt không chịu được một kích. Tiếng sắt thép va chạm bị gẫy, tiếng người hô, ngựa hý liên tiếp. Từ trên cao nhìn lại, chiến mã đi đến đâu là vô số binh lính đối mặt liền bị đánh dạt ra ngoài. Thị vệ trưởng quơ chiến kích đến địch, còn chưa đến gần đã bị đoạt ngay lấy binh khí, sau đó bị quét ngang đánh bay đi!

“Ngăn hắn lại!” Thị vệ trưởng miễn cưỡng từ trên mặt đất chống đỡ thân thể, từ trong miệng mũi cuồn cuộn không ngừng chảy ra máu tươi, đáy mắt lóe ra thần sắc kinh sợ tới cực điểm: “Nhanh! Thông tri tiếp viện! Mau ngăn hắn lại…!”

Nhưng mà chiến mã thần tuấn nhảy vọt lăng không, giống như một tia chớp màu đen kéo vượt qua đỉnh đầu mọi người, trong chớp mắt đã tới cuối con đường đá.

…Uỳnh!

Vó ngựa nện thật mạnh ở trên mặt đất, sóng xung kích bắn ra, tựa như ngàn vạn mũi tên nhọn vô hình, đem đám kỵ binh phía trước chật vật lùi về phía sau!

“Đan Tướng quân tấn công vào Ngự hoa viên, ý muốn làm gì?! Còn không mau mau thúc thủ chịu trói…?!”

Lạc Dương hành cung khổng lồ như bị bừng tỉnh, bốn phương tám hướng càng ngày càng nhiều binh mã chạy tới. Con đường hai bên trường thương san sát, đao binh hợp thành lưới sắt chật như nêm cối, thẳng mặt hướng Đan Siêu nện xuống.

Mỗi một tấc không gian, mỗi một chỗ ngoặt, đều tràn ngập lưỡi dao sắc bén hàn quang lòe lòe, chỉ cần hơi chạm phải liền sẽ máu thịt bay tứ tung. Mà Đan Siêu không hề sợ hãi, cánh tay nắm chặt chiến kích bởi vì dùng sức quá độ mà lộ ra gân xanh rõ ràng, ở giữa thiên la địa võng mạnh mẽ giết ra một đường đẫm máu!

Phía chân trời u ám cuồn cuộn, hơi nước dày đặc ở trong gió hội tụ thành sương ướt đẫm mỗi một tấc đất dưới chân.

Đan Siêu hoành thương bật người, hít vào thật sâu một hơi không khí lẫn mùi máu tanh mặn. Tình thế tựa như chỉ bước lên một bước chính là vực sâu hiểm trở trăm trượng, tùy thời có khả năng dưới ngàn vạn mũi tên mà tan xương nát thịt. Nhưng kỳ lạ là lúc này hắn lại không có một tia sợ hãi.

Toàn bộ cảm quan của hắn đều tập trung sau người, Tạ Vân phục trên lưng ngựa, nặng nề kề sát lưng mình.

Sức mạnh vô cùng liền từ một tấc vuông da thịt kề cận kia truyền đến, cuồn cuộn không ngừng tràn vào tứ chi toàn thân.

“Thiên hậu có chỉ, thị vệ quân bất ngờ làm phản…”

“Bọn chuột nhắt lớn mật, còn không mau thúc thủ chịu trói!!”

Ngoài ngự uyển bỗng nhiên tràn vào vô số binh mã đông đúc, hội tụ thành một mũi tên nhọn xộc vào giữa chiến trường, thoáng chốc đem từng lớp từng lớp thị vệ xông tới tập cho tan tác!

Biến cố đột nhiên phát sinh, Đan Siêu quét ngang chiến kích đem con ngựa của một tên thị vệ trước mặt chém thành hai nửa. Bởi vì chém giết quá nhiều mà mũi kích bị biến dạng, cắm thật sâu vào trong xác ngựa, rút hai cái cũng không ra, hắn liền hung hăng đem chiến kích đẩy về phía trước một cái, cái xác ngựa nặng nề ngã xô vào một đám thị vệ đang tràn tới.

Thừa dịp khoảng khắc này, hắn đưa mắt vừa nhìn phát hiện sĩ binh đang cuồn cuộn không dứt chạy tới trợ giúp, hiển nhiên lại là Bắc Nha cấm quân!

…Người nào mở cửa cung để Bắc Nha cấm quân đồng loạt đánh vào?

Thị vệ quân bất ngờ làm phản? Đây là có chuyện gì?!

Đan Siêu dõi mắt trông về phía trước. Trên đài cao ngoài cửa cung xa xa, một thân ảnh áo váy đỏ rực đang đón gió đứng ngạo nghễ. Trong phút chốc hắn liền minh bạch: Bọ ngựa bắt ve chim sẻ ở đằng sau (*), Hoàng đế muốn giết Tạ Vân, vì thế Võ Hậu ngang nhiên phản.

[(*): bọ ngựa rình bắt ve, chim sẻ ở đằng sau lại rình bắt bọ ngựa]

Biến cố Huyền Vũ môn năm mươi năm trước, rốt cục tại Ngự uyển nơi cấm cung cạnh Lạc thủy, lại một lần nữa bước ra khỏi màn che.

“Họ Đan!” Mã Hâm chém lui tả hữu thị vệ phía trước, nghịch dòng người xông đến, lớn tiếng quát: “Buông thống lĩnh xuống! Ngươi muốn đem thống lĩnh mang đi đâu?!”

… Chạy đi đâu đây?

Đan Siêu một tay ghì cương, nghiêng người nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve gò má Tạ Vân vẫn đang bất tỉnh, bởi vì kịch liệt chém giết mà móng tay không ngừng chảy ra máu, ở trên da thịt xám trắng lạnh như băng kia lưu lại bốn đường dấu tay run rẩy.

Sông dài vạn dặm, Đại Mạc mênh mang, tất cả hy vọng lùi ra xa tít tắp chân trời, mà bọn họ đã không còn chỗ quay về.

“… Minh tiên sinh,” Đan Siêu khàn khàn nói.

Hắc tước núp trong vạt áo Tạ Vân vẫn không nhúc nhích.

“Ngươi còn muốn ở dưới tay Thiên hậu sống sót thì đi nhanh đi, ân tình lần này không cách nào hoàn lại …” Đan Siêu chăm chú nhìn Tạ Vân thật sâu, tiếng nói hỗn loạn nghẹn ngào run rẩy: “…Nếu mà không đi, kế tiếp chỉ sợ là sẽ liên lụy ngươi.”

Hắc tước bất an mà đập cánh, tựa hồ phi thường chần chờ. Đan Siêu xoay người nhấc lên Long Uyên, chỉ nghe trong tai bỗng nhiên truyền đến thanh âm khó nhọc của Minh Sùng Nghiễm: “… Từ từ!”

Động tác của Đan Siêu nhất thời chững lại.

“Phục long sơn nơi Kiềm châu dị biến sinh ra Phược long thảo. Nơi có cỏ sinh trưởng tất có thanh tuyền, nước suối này có thể giải kịch độc. Tạ Thống lĩnh chính là bị độc tiễn sướt qua… hẳn là còn có thể cứu chữa…”

Đôi mắt Đan Siêu chợt hiện ra ánh sáng kinh người. Thanh âm Minh Sùng Nghiễm lại phi thường gấp gáp, giống như đang bức bách chính mình nhanh chóng nói xong không được đổi ý: “Thiên hậu hết lòng tin theo Thanh Long truyền thuyết, đến lúc đó nhất định sẽ phái người đi tiếp đón Tạ thống lĩnh, ngươi ngàn vạn không cần cùng quay lại thành Lạc Dương … Đi thôi, Đan tướng quân, sau này còn gặp lại!”

“Đan Siêu…!” Mã Hâm ngang nhiên huy kích, đem thị vệ chặn đường cả người lẫn ngựa chém đứt, trong làn mưa máu của con ngựa bị chém chạy như điên đến trước mặt, quát: “Buông thống lĩnh nhà ta xuống!!”

…Đinh!

Thất tinh Long Uyên cùng chiến kích bằng thép va chạm, ngàn thạch cự lực ngưng tụ ở trên cùng một điểm, phát ra ánh sáng như chớp lóe.

Lập tức ngựa của hai người lướt sát qua nhau, binh khí phát ra tiếng ma sát chói tai nhức óc. Chiến kích ở dưới áp lực sức mạnh phô thiên cái địa của Long Uyên, không chịu nổi mà tuôn ra vết nứt!

Mã Hâm rống giận: “Ngươi…đồ vong ân phụ nghĩa …”

Đúng lúc này hắn duỗi tay hướng về phía Tạ Vân bắt lấy, tuyệt thế thần binh phản xuất tuyết quang, ánh sáng chiếu lên khuôn mặt kiên lãnh như huyền thiết của Đan Siêu.

Mã Hâm chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ kình khí tàn nhẫn đến cực điểm từ cổ tay thẳng hướng trái tim, ép tới hắn nhất thời thất thanh, ngay sau đó trước mắt tối sầm, toàn bộ thân thể từ trên lưng ngựa tung lên trời bay ra ngoài!

Phịch một tiếng nặng nề Mã Hâm ngã xuống đất. Trong tiềm thức ý nghĩ đầu tiên của hắn chính là thôi mình toi mệnh rồi, nhưng mà đau đớn trong dự đoán cũng chưa ập tới. Hắn kịch liệt thở gấp từ dưới đất đứng lên, một tay nắm chiến kích, cảm giác trọng lượng chợt nhẹ bỗng. Lúc này mới hoảng sợ phát hiện ra thiết kích đã cong vẹo một cách đáng sợ, một nửa đã bị chém đứt bay đâu mất.

“… !”

Mã Hâm vừa ngẩng đầu, chung quanh vẫn chém giết rung trời. Chỉ thấy hướng Long Uyên đi đến đâu là không người có thể ngăn trở. Chiến mã hóa thành một tia chớp màu đen, cũng không quay đầu lại hướng cửa cung phóng tới!

Vù một tiếng động nhỏ, giữa chiến trường máu thịt bay tứ tung không người có thể nghe thấy, hắc tước vẫy cánh bay lên lưng trời, đảo mắt đã biến mất về hướng Ung vương biệt phủ.

“Hơn ngàn cấm quân, không ai ngăn được hắn?” Võ Hậu chau mày: “Đùa cái gì vậy?!”

Trên đài cao, Võ Hậu đẩy ra thân binh đang vội vàng tiến lên bảo hộ, bước đi đến bên tường đá. Từ trên cao nhìn xuống, Ngự uyển đã hóa thành địa ngục, gió lửa một đường lan về hướng Thượng Dương cung, gắt gao vây quanh trái tim quyền lực của đế quốc.

Cung đình thị vệ đối mặt với binh hùng tướng mạnh tinh nhuệ của cấm quân cơ hồ không có cách gì chống trả. Miễn cưỡng kết thành trận pháp chỉ trong thời gian ngắn liền bị bẻ gãy đến thất linh bát lạc, đám tàn dư lẻ tẻ co cụm lại cùng một chỗ cũng bị giết gần hết. Đập vào mắt có thể thấy đều là thế vây giết như chẻ tre, cùng tiếng kêu khóc gào thét hết sức thảm thiết.

Mà ở giữa làn sóng máu lửa kia, một con thần tuấn giống như mũi đao nhọn nghịch dòng mà lên, giây lát đã vọt tới dưới chân đài!

Đan Siêu ngẩng đầu, cùng Thiên hậu bên trên đối mắt.

Tuy rằng đứng ở chỗ cao, trong phút chốc Thiên hậu lại sinh ra một loại ảo giác vị trí hoán đổi. Nàng hung hăng đập bàn tay mang phỉ thúy hộ chỉ lên đầu tường: “…Đan Siêu! Ngươi muốn chạy đi đâu? Đem Tạ thống lĩnh buông xuống!”

Đan Siêu ở dưới mệnh lệnh uy nghiêm không cho phép kháng cự của nàng hơi hơi nheo mắt lại, tra Long Uyên vào vỏ, thuận tay từ trên người binh lính bị đánh chết bên cạnh đoạt lấy cung tiễn.

“… Hắn đây là…?”

Đồng tử Võ Hậu như mũi nhọn hiện ra tàn khốc, chợt bộc phát ra tiếng quát chói tai: “Đóng cửa cung! …Hắn muốn xông ra ngoài!”

Một chữ cuối cùng còn chưa nói hết, hắc mã đã tung hai chân trước, phát lực chạy như điên!

Khói thuốc súng cùng liệt hỏa từ bên cạnh người bay nhanh lui về phía sau. Cửa cung nguy nga cuối con đường, vô số binh lính đeo cung tiễn nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng về phía trước nghênh địch.

Nhưng mà Đan Siêu nhìn không thấy, nghe không được, cũng không cảm giác được bất cứ cái gì; Đầy trời vũ tiễn hóa thành những quang điểm nhỏ bé, đập vào mắt chỉ có cánh cửa cung thật lớn ầm ầm khởi động.

“Giết…!”

“Giết….!”

Tên bay rợp trời, chiến mã lăng không nhảy lên. Đan Siêu trong giây phút nhô lên cao kia chớp mắt buông dây cung.

… Hết thảy những gì ta học, hết thảy những gì ta trải qua, đều là vì giờ khắc này, kiếm phong vì ngươi xông thẳng về phía trước, không ai có thể ngăn.

Phảng phất giống như trăng tròn ngày rằm, mũi tên nhọn xoay tròn bay ra, trong tầm mắt mọi người chỉ lưu lại tàn ảnh.

Ngay sau đó, mũi tên cắm ngập qua tên lính đang đóng cửa, sức mạnh không hề giảm sút mà đem đồng đội của hắn ầm ầm xô ngã về phía trước!

Bọn lính phát ra tiếng kêu kinh sợ, trên đài cao người người bất động. Ánh mắt Võ Hậu lộ ra thần sắc phức tạp lẫn lộn giữa khiếp sợ, phẫn nộ cùng một tia vui mừng.

Đầy trời gió lửa cuộn bay về phía chân trời âm trầm, chỉ thấy chiến mã xuyên qua thương lâm vũ tiễn, vọt qua đầu mọi người, từ trong khe hở cung môn xông ra ngoài!

Chiến mã nhảy vọt lên rơi xuống đất, nền gạch dưới vó ngựa hóa thành bột mịn văng tung toé. Bàn tay phải hữu lực của Đan Siêu tóm lấy mũi tên trên vai trái, không kêu một tiếng, không chút do dự đem đầu mũi tên rút ra, trong máu máu tươi bắn toé tùy tay ném xuống. Tiếp theo, hắn với tay ôm Tạ Vân phía sau, đem y lăng không chuyển về phía trước, gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực mình.

Máu thịt tương thiếp, kín không kẽ hở, giống như mười năm dài ly biệt chưa bao giờ tồn tại.

Ngựa không ngừng một giây, hướng về phía Tây Nam cát bụi phóng đi, rất nhanh dưới ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú của Đế quốc Thiên hậu hoá thành một điểm đen xa ngút ngàn.

—— Quyển thứ ba hoàn ——


	92. Chương 92: Giải độc

Kiềm châu, Phục Long sơn.

“Nha, khách quan lại đi lên núi lấy nước a!” Chưởng quỹ đem bàn tính lạch cạch đẩy qua một bên, từ sau quầy ló đầu ra, trên khuôn mặt trắng trắng béo tròn tràn đầy tươi cười: “Loại sự tình này liền kêu tiểu nhị đi là được, khách quan cần gì phải tự mình động thủ?”

Một thanh niên nam tử toàn thân áo đen, thân thể cường tráng, tướng mạo anh tuấn đi vào khách điếm, trong tay ôm một cái thùng gỗ cao cỡ nửa người, đầy thùng là nước suối trong vắt theo bước chân hơi hơi sóng sánh, nhưng một giọt cũng không tràn ra, nghe vậy đôi mắt hình dáng thâm thúy hơi lộ ra ý cười: “Đa tạ, không làm phiền các ngươi.”

Chưởng quỹ liên thanh kêu tiểu nhị đi lên hỗ trợ, nam tử lại xua tay ý bảo không cần, giống như mấy ngày qua, cũng không quay đầu lại vững vàng bước lên thang lầu.

“Nhìn xem, nhà ai lại không muốn chiêu con rể như vậy, thời điểm ngày mùa liền có thể bớt được bao nhiêu sức trâu!” Tiểu nhị vung khăn mặt, đang lắc đầu cảm thán, lại bị chưởng quỹ trừng mắt nhìn một cái: “Có ai lại khen người như ngươi không? Còn không mau làm việc của ngươi đi!”

Tiểu nhị chạy nhanh như chớp.

Chưởng quỹ lắc đầu, lại quay về bên bàn tính.

Vị khách nhân này là đêm khuya mười ngày trước chạy tới, lưng đeo bảo kiếm phong trần mệt mỏi, trong ngực ôm một nữ tử che khăn kín mít nói là tức phụ của hắn. Con tuấn mã kia chỉ liếc mắt cũng thấy là giá trị xa xỉ đã mệt đến miệng sùi bọt mép, không biết ngày đêm kiêm trình đã chạy bao lâu. Chưởng quỹ không dám hỏi nhiều, tự mình đi mở một căn phòng trên lầu. Quay đầu lại đã thấy nam tử thuận tay đưa ra một khối phỉ thuý to bằng ngón tay màu xanh thẫm, nói dùng để trả tiền phòng trong khoảng thời gian này.

Chưởng quỹ đem khối phỉ thúy đến hiệu cầm đồ nhìn, tỉ lệ kích thước đều là hàng thượng phẩm, cho dù trong nhà phú hộ bản địa cũng tuyệt không có đươc đồ vật hảo hạng như vậy – Mà ngọc thạch trang sức như thế, ở trên người nữ tử kia còn tùy tiện giắt vài kiện, thậm chí ngọc hoàn dùng để cài vạt áo tỉ lệ cũng không thua gì nó.

Khách quan này đến tột cùng là người như thế nào?

Chưởng quỹ quen nam biết bắc, chỉ bằng khẩu âm liền có thể đoán ra quê quán khách nhân. Nhưng mà giọng nói nam tử này thuần thục tiếng phổ thông của kinh thành lại mang theo âm điệu đặc trưng của phương bắc, thật sự là khó có thể đoán được.

Trong lòng chưởng quỹ mơ hồ lo lắng hay là cường đạo bắt cóc thiên kim tiểu thư đến tìm nơi ngủ trọ. Nhưng trong vòng mười ngày sau đó, nam tử này cơ hồ chẳng làm gì khác lạ. Ngoại trừ chọn mua mấy con gà béo cá tươi cùng dược liệu để phòng bếp nấu canh, chính là mỗi ngày tự mình mang thùng gỗ đi trên núi múc nước, nói rằng tức phụ hắn trời sinh tính tình yêu thích sạch sẽ, nhất định muốn dùng nước suối để tắm gội.

Nàng kia một bước đều không ra khỏi cửa phòng, nhưng trình độ làm trời làm đất tuyệt đối không gì sánh kịp. Chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi vài ngày đã thấy nam tử kia hình dung tiều tụy rất nhiều, nhưng tinh thần lại càng ngày càng tốt, giống như có một loại vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Chưởng quỹ thập phần khó hiểu.

Hắn đã từng gặp nhiều kẻ yêu thương tức phụ, nhưng chưa thấy qua người nào toàn tâm toàn ý hầu hạ đến như thế. Nếu là cường đạo bắt cóc tiểu thư nhà giàu, cũng không đến mức như vậy đi.

Ào một tiếng, Đan Siêu đem nước suối rót vào dục bồn (*) cao hơn phân nửa người.

[(*): bồn tắm, thường bằng gỗ]

Toàn thân Tạ Vân ngâm ở trong nước, làn da xanh xao trắng bệch, nhìn qua như hoà cùng nước suối trong vắt thành một thể, chỉ có hình xăm long ấn lúc ẩn lúc hiện, phát ra ánh sáng mờ nhạt, tựa như ở trên không trung chậm rãi xoay chuyển.

Đan Siêu ngồi ở bên cạnh dục bồn, một lúc lâu nhịn không được, vươn tay vuốt ve hàng mi dài ướt sũng của y, mơ tưởng bỗng nhiên y mở to mắt nhìn mình. Nhưng tất cả đều không phát sinh cái gì.

Hơn mười ngày trước Tạ Vân tỉnh lại một lần. Đó là lúc bọn họ trên đường không ngủ không nghỉ chạy như điên từ Lạc Dương đến Kiềm châu. Ngày đêm bôn tẩu, chiến mã đã chống đỡ không nổi, Đan Siêu đành phải để ngựa nghỉ ngơi, ở nơi rừng núi hoang vắng đốt đống lửa trại, vì Tạ Vân xoa bóp kinh mạch.

Độc tố bị hắn dùng nội lực cuồn cuộn đẩy vào chặt chẽ áp chế trên vai. Tuy rằng chưa lan đến ngực, nhưng vị trí này cách tim rất gần, vạn nhất tác động vết thương cũ tình huống liền sẽ chuyển biến bất ngờ, bởi vậy mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều phi thường quý giá lại nguy hiểm.

Đang lúc Đan Siêu vận khí thu công, bỗng nhiên Tạ Vân trong lồng ngực động đậy. Hắn còn chưa ý thức được đây không phải là ảo giác, lại nghe một thanh âm yếu ớt khàn khàn hỏi: “… Đây là nơi nào?”

Đan Siêu quả thực không thể tin được, hơi hổn hển thở một lát mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Kiềm châu, đang trên đường đi đến Phục Long sơn.”

Mi mắt Tạ Vân run rẩy như là tùy thời muốn khép lại, tinh thần tan rã, không biết có thể nghe hiểu được hay không. Đan Siêu xốc áo choàng lên đem y hướng vào trong ngực ôm chặt thêm một chút, lẩm bẩm nói: “Ngươi nhất định sẽ khỏi… Minh tiên sinh nói, dưới Phược long thảo có thanh tuyền, nhất định có thể giải bách độc…”

Lời hắn dông dài đột nhiên gián đoạn, chỉ cảm thấy ba ngón tay lạnh lẽo từ trên má mình sượt qua.

“… Vất vả cho ngươi!” Tạ Vân hoảng hốt nói, mi mắt mệt mỏi khép lại.

Mấy ngày liền bôn ba lo âu, cùng tuyệt vọng suốt quãng đường dài, đều ở trong mấy chữ đơn giản như vậy tan thành mây khói.

Từ sau lần đó, một đường liên tiếp vận lực bức độc cho đến lúc đến nơi, Tạ Vân rốt cuộc đều không tỉnh lại một lần.

Đan Siêu nguyên bản muốn suốt đêm dẫn y lên núi. Nhưng Phục Long sơn thật sự quá lớn, con đường núi gập ghềnh đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, mang một cái người bệnh đang bị trọng thương đe doạ đến tính mạng mà leo núi căn bản là không thể thực hiện. Đan Siêu chỉ đành phải đem y an trí ở khách điếm dưới chân núi trước, ngày hôm sau mới theo dân bản xứ chỉ dẫn vào núi lùng sục, tìm Phược long thảo trong truyền thuyết có thể khiến Thanh Long khai ấn.

Nhưng mà “đào đại tiên” Minh Sùng Nghiễm xứng chức nghiệp là kẻ lừa đảo, chỉ nói dưới Phược long thảo ắt có thanh tuyền, lại không hề nói đó là nước ngầm; Đan Siêu không mang theo xẻng, dưới tình thế cấp bách đành dùng hai tay đào sống xuống hai thước đất, dưới hố bỗng nhiên mới phun ra hỗn hợp thanh tuyền cùng bùn cát.

Một khắc đó, Đan Siêu ngồi bịch xuống đất, dùng hai tay vết máu loang lổ chống lên bùn cát, thở ra một hơi nhiệt khí chua xót thật dài.

Tình huống của Tạ Vân đang từ từ chuyển biến tốt đẹp, Đan Siêu có thể cảm nhận được việc này rất rõ ràng. Độc tốc lan tràn khắp cánh tay theo vết thương xuất ra ngoài cơ thể, hòa tan trong nước suối. Làn da từ thảm đạm từng chút một quay lại bình thường, thậm chí đôi lúc trên gương mặt ngủ say của y phiếm ra chút huyết sắc mơ hồ.

Nhưng mà Tạ Vân vẫn không có tỉnh.

Đan Siêu dùng nhân sâm hầm canh gà canh cá đến đút, mỗi ngày tự tay chăm sóc y, có khi sẽ thật cẩn thận hôn hôn lên môi lên mắt y một chút. Thần trí Tạ Vân vẫn chưa hề thanh tỉnh; có đôi khi Đan Siêu nhìn y nghĩ thầm: người này có phải sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh lại hay không?!

Độc tố gần cổ như vậy, có phải nhiều khả năng đã theo máu lưu thông tổn thương đến đầu óc hay không?

Trường hợp vạn nhất Tạ Vân tỉnh lại, lại biến thành si ngốc, đối với bản thân y mà nói có lẽ là chết ngay tại Thượng Dương cung còn tương đối tốt hơn. Nhưng đối với Đan Siêu, khối thân thể này trước mặt vẫn cứ ấm áp, tim đập vẫn cứ hữu lực, mãi mãi là một tia vướng bận quan trọng nhất nhân thế, bất luận như thế nào cũng vô pháp dứt bỏ.

“Hôm nay thật ngoan, đều uống xong.” Đan Siêu cúi đầu hôn hôn lên khóe môi Tạ Vân, đem cái thìa thả lại vào bát không, chuẩn bị thùng gỗ đổi nước.

Nước suối hoà độc tính sau đó liền không thể ngâm lâu. Ba ngày đầu mỗi cách nửa canh giờ liền phải đổi mới toàn bộ một lần, hiện giờ nửa ngày mới cần đổi một thùng là được. Đan Siêu vén lên tay áo, đang cúi người ôm thắt lưng Tạ Vân chuẩn bị bế y đi ra, bỗng nhiên khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn thấy cái gì, liền lệch một bên đầu ngó sang, chính đụng phải tầm mắt khép hờ của Tạ Vân.

Gian phòng một mảnh an tĩnh, Đan Siêu thật lâu không thể động đậy, một lúc sau mới dùng thanh âm cực nhẹ gọi khẽ: “… Tạ Vân?”

Hắn ngay cả thở cũng không dám, giống như sợ thở ra hơi mạnh, liền sẽ bừng tỉnh khỏi mộng cảnh khó có thể tin này.

“…”

Không biết qua bao lâu, khóe môi Tạ Vân vô lực khẽ động, hiện ra một độ cong lướt qua giây lát: “Canh rất mặn… Nghiệt đồ!”

Đan Siêu cơ hồ là đem y bế bổng ra khỏi bồn nước, dùng khăn vải vội vàng quấn lại, run rẩy đặt tay lên trên tâm mạch dò xét nội tức. Hắn xoa bóp cơ ngực khiến cho làn da phiếm hồng lên, lập tức dùng chăn bông đem Tạ Vân bọc kỹ, ôm đặt lên đùi mình, đem mặt chôn vào trong mái tóc vẫn còn ẩm ướt kia hít một hơi thật sâu.

Rốt cuộc lần đầu tiên trong hơn mười ngày nay, hắn cảm thấy trái tim mình từ cổ họng quay lại lồng ngực, lần thứ hai duy trì nhịp đập ổn định đều đặn.

Đan Siêu ôm sư phụ mình cả đêm ngủ đến đứt quãng, cơ hồ mỗi cách nửa canh giờ lại tỉnh, lại dò xét hơi thở Tạ Vân một lần. Cứ như vậy thẳng đến rạng sáng mới ngủ thật say. Lần thứ hai hắn bừng tỉnh khi sắc trời vừa rạng, tia nắng ban mai đầu hạ từ ngoài cửa sổ tiến vào gian phòng đơn sơ của khách điếm, vách tường cùng mặt đất đều bao phủ trong ánh sáng mông lung.

Đan Siêu phản ứng đầu tiên là quơ tay thấy trong ngực trống không, lúc này mặt trầm như nước, mãnh liệt kéo màn giường mới nhìn thấy Tạ Vân đang ngồi ở trước đài vận công, trên người khoác một kiện ngoại bào hơi cũ, đang chậm rãi phun ra một hơi thở, mở hai mắt.

“Tỉnh rồi?” Tạ Vân không chút để ý nói, ngữ điệu đã không còn vẻ khàn khàn khó nhọc tối qua: “Ngủ tiếp một lát đi, sắc trời còn sớm.”

Trong khách phòng mờ mịt, đồng tử y lưu chuyển thanh quang trong giây lát biến mất, hai mắt trong trẻo sáng như thu thủy trường thiên, cùng với thiếu niên tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp tuyệt trần trong trí nhớ của Đan Siêu giống nhau như đúc.

Đan Siêu ừ một tiếng, lại thuận thế ngồi dậy, ánh mắt gắt gao khóa chặt trên người y.

“Ai kêu ngươi dẫn ta tới nơi này?”

“… Minh Sùng Nghiễm.”

“Thiên hậu phản rồi?”

“Phản.”

“Nàng đồng ý thả ta đi?”

Lời này ý tứ rõ ràng là không tin, Đan Siêu chậm rãi nói: “Nhưng… Ta muốn mang ngươi đi.”

Tạ Vân suy nghĩ thật lâu, không biết đang tính toán cái gì, một lúc sau bỗng nhiên liếc hướng Đan Siêu, từ trên gương mặt tiều tụy mà lại không giảm anh khí nam tử của hắn tỉ mỉ đánh giá qua, bật cười nói: “Khó khăn lắm mới tranh được cái chức Đại tướng quân, lúc này cái gì cũng bị mất. Đúng là đồ mạt vận, thành thật hồi Mạc Bắc chăn ngựa đi!”

Đan Siêu xuống giường đi hài, đứng ở trước người Tạ Vân kéo tay y. Nửa thân trên hắn để trần trong tia nắng ban mai lộ ra vẻ vạm vỡ, màu da nâu bóng, mang theo khí tức nóng bỏng của giống đực thành niên: “Như vậy, ngươi nguyện ý cùng kẻ chăn ngựa này quay lại sa mạc, từ nay về sau không màng tục vụ, ngăn cách với nhân thế, thiên trường địa cửu mà sống qua cả đời này không?”

Hai người một ngồi một đứng đối diện nhau. Sau một hồi Tạ Vân rốt cục minh bạch cái gì, nhẹ nhàng rút ra một bàn tay, duỗi đến sau gáy Đan Siêu vuốt một cái, sau đó hiện ra ý cười phức tạp cùng không biết làm thế nào.

“Nhưng ngươi không phải là kẻ chăn ngựa,” y nói “Ngươi đã biết!”

Một cây Định hồn châm cuối cùng đã bị Minh Sùng Nghiễm gỡ đi, ký ức bị mạnh mẽ áp chế suốt mười năm chôn chặt trong đầu gào thét mà xuất, hóa thành ngàn vạn bướm trắng, từ trong giây lát bọn họ đối diện bay tán loạn phiêu tán.

Vô số đêm đông giá rét ở bên đống lửa dựa sát vào nhau, vô số đêm khuya dưới đèn làm bạn, nhân sinh tối viên mãn gặp nhau cùng ly biệt thảm thiết nhất đều đã trải qua, hiện giờ đã vòng đi vòng lại gần hai mươi năm.

“Phải, ta biết!”

Đan Siêu hầu kết hoạt động một cái, mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Chỉ có một chút… cha ruột của ta rốt cuộc là ai, Tiên hoàng hay là Thánh thượng?”

Tạ Vân mỉm cười hỏi lại: “Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?”

Đáp án miêu tả sinh động, nhưng không có người vạch trần.

Đan Siêu duy trì tư thế đứng thẳng tắp, năm ngón tay đan vào tay Tạ Vân, vết chai do nhiều năm cầm kiếm của hắn ở giữa các ngón tay ma sát, mạch đập hai người đều ẩn ẩn xuyên qua lòng bàn tay cùng dán tại một chỗ; sau một lúc lâu chần chờ Đan Siêu rốt cục nói: “Nhưng ta vẫn còn không hiểu.”

“Khi ta sinh ra, Thiên hậu chỉ là một chức tài tử, tuyệt đối không thể có quyền lực để sai sử phó thống lĩnh Bắc Nha. Như vậy hạ lệnh đem ta đi xa ngàn dặm vứt bỏ tại Mạc Bắc phải là tiên hoàng mới đúng.”

“Nhưng khiến một anh nhi còn trong tã lót vào chỗ chết là chuyện rất đơn giản. Tiên hoàng nếu muốn giết ta, vì cái gì lại phải phí nhiều tâm sức mà an bài phức tạp như vậy?”


	93. Chương 93: Tình ý

Hoàng đế muốn một người sống không có gì lạ, muốn một người chết cũng không có gì kỳ quái. Nhưng muốn cho một anh nhi còn trong tã lót bất sinh bất tử, cái này phi thường khó có thể lý giải.

“Ngươi hỏi ta?” Tạ Vân cười nói.

Đan Siêu gật gật đầu.

“Ta không thể nói cho ngươi biết!”

Câu trả lời này không chút nào ngoài ý liệu của Đan Siêu, hắn khẽ hừ một tiếng trong khoang mũi.

“Tám năm trước nơi Từ Ân tự, ngươi hỏi ta rốt cuộc có phải là cố nhân trong mộng của ngươi không? Nếu lúc ấy ta liền đem hết thảy đều nói thẳng ra, như vậy hôm nay ta và ngươi sẽ ở nơi nào? Ngươi hẳn là đã hồi Mạc Bắc ăn cát, còn ta sợ đã sớm chết ở trongThượng Dương cung.”

“Mà cho dù ăn cát ngươi cũng sống không được lâu. Thiên hậu một khi cầm quyền, vì muốn nhổ cỏ tận gốc, ắt sẽ phái ra rất nhiều sát thủ đi Mạc Bắc săn đầu ngươi treo thưởng…” Tạ Vân mỉm cười nói: “Cho nên, trên đời liền không thể dễ dàng có được đáp án như vậy. Trên con đường tìm kiếm đáp án, ngươi sẽ dần dần phát hiện ra điều trọng yếu hơn.”

Bóng tối mờ ảo sáng sớm dần dần tán đi, ánh sáng mặt trời từ phía chân trời thoáng hiện, ngoài cửa sổ lộ ra một tia nắng trong trẻo.

“Vậy còn ngươi?” Đan Siêu rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi: “Ngươi liền không có thời điểm nội tâm mê võng, muốn tìm kiếm đáp án sao, sư phụ?”

Tạ Vân một bên sườn mặt vẫn chiếu vào tấm gương đồng xám xịt mờ ảo, phía bên kia lại được ánh sáng mặt trời mới mọc chiếu lên hình dáng hoàn mỹ trơn bóng, một lúc lâu mới hơi cười lên, lắc lắc đầu: “Không có!”

Kiềm châu xa xôi, trấn nhỏ dưới chân Phục Long sơn tin tức tương đối bế tắc. Hai người tại đây nấn ná mấy ngày đều không có nghe thấy Lạc Dương truyền đến bất cứ tin tức gì, càng không rõ cung biến của Võ Hậu ngày đó kết quả như thế nào.

Rất khó nói Tạ Vân đã qua hơn nửa đời người trong phú quý cẩm tú có thể thích ứng sinh hoạt nơi này hay không, Đan Siêu lại là thực hưởng thụ. Mỗi ngày hắn đều đi ra ngoài bắt cá, hoặc lên núi kiếm một ít món ăn thôn quê, cùng măng rừng, mộc nhĩ, dược liệu hầm canh. Lúc mặt trời mọc ở trong không khí trong lành của rừng núi mà luyện võ, khi mặt trời lặn lại ra bờ sông đi dạo một chút, cả ngày đều phi thường nhàn nhã.

Tình huống của Tạ Vân dần dần chuyển biến tốt đẹp. Độc tố từ miệng vết thương đã bài xuất hết ra bên ngoài cơ thể. Da thịt nơi bị tên độc sát qua rất nhanh đã khép lại thành vết sẹo dữ tợn.

Thân hình y vẫn duy trì dáng vẻ trẻ tuổi tuyệt đẹp, nhưng toàn thân trên dưới rõ ràng vết thương so với Đan Siêu cũng không kém. Thậm chí những dấu vết còn sót lại ở thắt lưng, hậu tâm hoặc mấy bộ vị trí mạng vẫn cứ không tiếng động mà hiển lộ quá khứ kinh tâm động phách.

Có một buổi tối, lúc y ở trong dục dũng nóng hôi hổi mơ màng muốn ngủ, bỗng nhiên Đan Siêu từ bàn bên cạnh tiến lại, vén lên tóc mai ướt sũng, chỉ vào một vết sẹo ẩn dưới huyệt Thái Dương hỏi: “Đây là như thế nào bị?”

Tạ Vân đưa tay vào trong tóc sờ soạng trong chốc lát, nói: “Là Doãn Khai Dương.”

Trong ánh sáng mờ ảo, ấn đường Đan Siêu nhất thời giật một cái.

“Doãn Khai Dương nhiều lần nghiêm túc muốn giết chết ta,” Tạ Vân lười biếng nói “Gia tộc Huyền Vũ cùng Phượng Hoàng đều không phải cái thứ gì tốt… Bạch Hổ cũng vậy. Đương nhiên bọn họ nghĩ Thanh Long cũng không khác gì mấy.”

Đan Siêu chần chừ một khắc, mới dùng một loại ngữ khí vững vàng cơ hồ nghe không ra bất cứ dị thường nào, hỏi: “Hắn vì cái gì nhận nuôi ngươi, sau đó lại muốn giết ngươi?”

Rào một tiếng Tạ Vân thay đổi tư thế thoải mái, nâng lên một bên mí mắt liếc Đan Siêu, hỏi: “Ngươi biết Huyền Vũ là quy xà, đúng không?”

Cho dù Tạ Vân cẩn thận kỹ lưỡng, cũng không biết một đêm trước cung biến Đan Siêu nhìn thấy cái gì, bởi vậy đối với tính toán trong lòng nghiệt đồ không hề cảm thấy.

“Trước kia có loại thuyết pháp là, Thanh Long có tác dụng bổ túc cho phần xà của Huyền Vũ, luyện hóa Thanh Long ấn có thể làm cho Huyền Vũ có sức mạnh áp đảo tứ thánh ấn. Tuy rằng điều này chỉ là truyền thuyết, ít nhất ta chưa từng nghe qua có Huyền Vũ ấn nào làm được như vậy, nhưng ta xác định có mấy lần Doãn Khai Dương thực sự động sát tâm…” Tạ Vân sắc mặt hơi mỉm cười, nói: “Chỉ là ta cũng không phải đầu gỗ ngồi ngoan ngoãn để hắn giết. Sau khi ta trưởng thành, việc đó lại càng không dễ.”

Nhiệt khí làm hai mắt y nhắm nghiền, bởi vậy không phát hiện vẻ mặt Đan Siêu: “Cho nên hắn nuôi dưỡng ngươi chính là vì vậy?”

“Đúng vậy, bằng không là cái gì cơ chứ?”

“…” Cơ bắp căng thẳng nơi vai Đan Siêu buông lỏng ra: “Thật tốt quá!”

“Ngô,” Tạ Vân bỗng nhiên kịp phản ứng, ngạc nhiên nói: “… _Thật tốt quá_?”

Đan Siêu lập tức vung ra khăn vải, bước tới liền từ dưới nách ôm lấy Tạ Vân ra bên ngoài: “Nước lạnh rồi! Hôm nay đồ đệ đến hầu hạ ngươi, cẩn thận đừng động, coi chừng đụng đến miệng vết thương…”

“Ngươi mới vừa nói _thật tốt quá_ là có ý gì? Đan Siêu! Đừng động! Ta tự mình làm… Dừng tay!”

[Lời mỗ: Siêu Siêu nhớ tới vụ Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, ủ bình giấm từ thời đó đến giờ…Lần này bình giấm mới vơi có một chút thôi. Siêu Siêu cực kỳ nhỏ mọn, vẫn cứ khúc mắc với bác Doãn về việc này đến mãi lúc sau. Thiệt là tội nghiệp bác Doãn a!]

Nghiệt đồ không ngó ngàng gì đến sự phản kháng của sư phụ, dùng khăn vải lớn đem y cuộn thành một bọc, toàn bộ khiêng lên trên vai, chỉ hai bước là tiến đến bên giường hướng lên đống chăn đệm thả xuống.

Phịch một tiếng Tạ Vân ngã một cái thất điên bát đảo, vừa muốn dựng lên vẻ mặt sư trưởng uy nghiêm, khổ cái là dưới tình huống toàn thân trần trụi còn đang run rẩy thật không tốt lắm. Trái lại bị Đan Siêu co một đầu gối nhẹ nhàng đặt ở bên hông, sau đó nhấc tóc y lên, tách ra làm hai xoa loạn cả lên.

Tạ Vân cả giận nói: “Ngươi vừa rồi muốn nói cái gì, hả?”

Đan Siêu hừ hừ, nhướng một bên đuôi lông mày sắc bén đậm nét, thần tình kiệt ngạo bày ra vẻ ngươi không làm khó dễ được ta.

Nghiệt đồ trưởng thành không quản giáo chặt, loại này vừa thấy chính là biểu tình thập phần phản nghịch khiến cho Tạ Vân không tự chủ được sinh ra xúc động muốn tìm roi quất cho hắn mấy cái. Y vươn tay giữ cằm Đan Siêu, khiến cho hắn từ trên cao nhìn xuống chính mình, sau khi đối diện một lát tựa hồ bỗng nhiên minh bạch cái gì, trêu chọc mà nheo mắt: “…Ngươi cho là nguyên nhân gì, hả?”

Đan Siêu có chút xấu hổ.

“Đầu óc suốt ngày chỉ nghĩ cái gì đâu đâu…” Tạ Vân trêu ghẹo nói “…Đại tướng quân mạt vận?!”

Khách điếm buổi tối vắng người an tĩnh. Xa xa Phục Long sơn ở trong bóng đêm chập chùng, đỉnh nhọn hướng lên bầu trời đêm đen đặc. Trong phòng, ánh sáng của đèn dầu nhỏ như hạt đậu, hơi hơi chập chờn. Giường nhỏ hẹp lại sạch sẽ ấm áp, sa trướng tầng tầng buông xuống, hơi nước trong tóc mai toả ra ám hương sâu kín.

Đan Siêu hô hấp có chút dồn dập, nhưng không thể nào dời đi tầm mắt.

Ánh nến vàng dịu hôn ám ấm áp tựa như tầng lụa mỏng, trên thân thể trần trụi kia những vết thương cũ đều tựa như xoá nhoà, dưới thắt lưng đường cong duyên dáng biến mất ở trong khăn vải hỗn độn, chỉ có thể bày ra đường nét sẫm màu.

“… Không có… nghĩ cái gì!” Đan Siêu khàn khàn nói.

Hắn dùng khăn vải nhẹ nhàng lau một góc tóc ướt át, thân thể cúi xuống cơ hồ kề sát Tạ Vân, gương mặt tuấn lãng sạch sẽ buông xuống, phút chốc tóc mai dán sát, nhẹ nhàng ở trên gương mặt Tạ Vân hôn một chút. Một khắc kia hơi thở hai người quấn quýt, tình cảm mê luyến vô pháp che dấu, khí tức da thịt thanh lãnh vừa mới tắm rửa quanh quẩn ở chóp mũi lẫn nhau.

“Tiến tẩm đê vân tấn, trình thái giải nghê thường…” (*)

[(*) vụ này chú giải một lần rồi, lười J]

Thanh âm Đan Siêu trầm thấp nhu hòa, Tạ Vân nở nụ cười: “Còn nói không nghĩ cái gì?”

“Nhớ kỹ mấy câu ngươi dạy cũng sai sao, sư phụ?”

Tạ Vân mới vừa muốn nói gì, Đan Siêu đã nắm chắc cổ tay bên người của y, mượn lực đứng lên nhè nhẹ đè trên người y, từ trên cao nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt y, mỉm cười nói: “Thuỷ dục thức lang thì, Lưỡng tâm vọng như nhất. Lý ty nhập tàn ky, Hà ngộ bất thành thất ‘ (*)… Ai cả ngày dạy học trò niệm cái này, hử?”

[(*) Trong bài “Tử Dạ ca”: Thuở mới quen biết chàng/Chỉ mong đôi lòng như một. Dệt tơ trên khung cửi nát/ Làm sao lại chẳng thành tấm lụa?]

Tạ Vân trả lời lại một cách giễu cợt: “Khi đó không giấy không bút, có thể dạy ngươi đọc sách đã là không tồi, còn kén chọn cái gì. Đế phạm, Xuân thu, Tuân tử cũng đều dạy, hiện giờ lại chỉ nhớ rõ… Ngô!”

Đan Siêu đoạt lấy đôi môi màu đỏ nhạt mềm mại kia, tựa như thật lâu trước đó đã định trước hẳn là tương liên cùng một chỗ như vậy, ôn nhu nhưng không cho phép chống cự mà trăn trở quyện hôn.

Đó là lần đầu tiên bọn họ ở trên giường thân mật. Cho dù không phải là giường cao gối mềm phủ tơ lụa thêu kim ngân của Tạ phủ, chỉ là một cái giường gỗ thấp đơn sơ nơi Kiềm châu khách điếm, thậm chí chỉ hơi chút động tác liền sẽ phát ra tiếng kêu cót két; Nhưng ở trong thời điểm nguy cơ phục động, phong ba khó lường, một ngọn đèn dầu chiếu rọi ra vài tấc vuông, chính là khoảng khắc thiên trường địa cửu của họ.

Màn lụa mềm như nước buông xuống, tiếng rên rỉ cùng lời nói mê man đứt quãng, phút chốc tựa như bị cái gì ngăn lại đột nhiên đình chỉ. Ngay sau đó không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, lúc thanh âm kia lần thứ hai vang lên lại càng phát ra dồn dập, từng tiếng từng tiếng giống như trực tiếp gãi lên dây thần kinh mẫn cảm nhất, khiến cho người ta không chỗ có thể trốn.

Một bàn tay run rẩy thò ra ngoài rèm, nắm chắc cạnh giường, năm ngón tay bấu thật sâu vào trong đệm chăn, giống như ở dưới thống khổ nào đó cùng tình dục kìm nén phát tiết đã lâu, theo tần suất nhấp nhô mà xoắn chặt tấm khăn vải.

Nhưng ngay sau đó một bàn tay hữu lực khác vươn ra bắt lấy nó đè xuống, lập tức dễ dàng kéo vào trong sa trướng.

“Ta yêu ngươi, sư phụ…” Cuối cùng một khắc cao trào kia, Đan Siêu dán vào tai y nỉ non: “Từ rất sớm trước kia… Rất nhiều năm trước kia…”

Tạ Vân kịch liệt thở gấp giơ tay lên, lòng bàn tay lại bị Đan Siêu chặn lại, kéo đến bên môi mình, ở trên từng ngón tay ấn hạ dấu răng rất nhỏ.

Ngọn đèn lóe lên một cái rồi tắt ngúm. Ánh sáng các vì sao trong bóng đêm rơi trên nền đất. Tiếng thở dốc thật mạnh trong rèm từ từ cùng bóng đêm hòa hợp làm một, giống như hai thân thể ấm nóng giờ phút này đang dính sát vào nhau.

Tạ Vân không thoải mái cựa quậy, thanh âm biếng nhác còn phi thường khàn khàn: “… Ngươi đang làm gì đó?”

Đan Siêu tập trung tinh thần, một lát sau thấp giọng cười nói: “Được rồi!”

Chỉ thấy trong trong bóng tối mờ mờ, vài lọn tóc của hai người được bện vào với nhau, ở giữa còn cột lại bằng một sợi dây lụa màu đỏ sớm đã phai màu.

“Tạ Vân.”

“Ân?”

Đan Siêu tựa hồ có chút trù trừ, một lúc lâu mới mỉm cười, nói: “Năm đó thời điểm tại Mạc Bắc hướng ngươi cầu… cầu yêu, ngươi lại nói đối với ta một chút ý tứ cũng không có, suốt đời này chỉ muốn theo đuổi chính là tọa hưởng phò Chân long, làm quyền thần dưới một người trên vạn người…”

Hắn chính là nói đến thời điểm cuối cùng trước khi từ Mạc Bắc trốn đi, cũng là khởi đầu của một màn máu chảy đầm đìa sau này.

Tạ Vân im lặng không lên tiếng, lại nghe hắn thấp giọng hỏi: “Ngươi lúc ấy thật sự nghĩ như vậy sao?”

Hai người hô hấp đan xen phập phồng, hồi lâu Tạ Vân mới “Ân” một tiếng, thản nhiên nói: “Cho dù là hào môn thế gia cũng có thể sụp đổ trong một sớm chiều. Công huân trên đời này, không có gì so sánh được với phò chân long.”

“Vậy tình ý của ta đối với ngươi thì sao?”

“…”

“Ta đối với ngươi một lòng một dạ ái mộ, chẳng lẽ so với bất luận cái gì công huân cùng ban thưởng đều không tốt hơn sao?”

Lần này Tạ Vân trầm mặc thật lâu, thậm chí Đan Siêu cho rằng y đã ngủ đi mất, mới bỗng nhiên nghe y cười nhẹ một tiếng: “Không phải như thế.”

“Thiếu niên mê luyến tựa như nhất thời, mà kẻ thượng vị yêu lại như rượu độc trí mạng, càng khắc sâu càng nguy hiểm, không biết khi nào liền sẽ từ trong khoảnh khắc đảo điên thành hận ý cùng căm ghét. Từ xưa đến nay đều là như thế…”

Đan Siêu nghĩ muốn phản bác cái gì, Tạ Vân lại quay đầu ở trên đôi môi mỏng cương nghị của hắn hôn một chút, mềm nhẹ phảng phất như một tiếng thở dài chưa từng ra khỏi miệng: “Ngủ đi!”

Ngày hôm sau.

Triều đình công báo đến Kiềm châu, sau đó giống như gió lốc truyền khắp đại sơn Nam Bắc, đánh vỡ sự bình yên hơn mười ngày nay của khách điếm nơi trấn nhỏ: Ung vương độc sát Thái tử, trong nội phủ dấu diếm vũ khí, mưu toan tại Lạc Dương hành cung khởi binh mưu phản, sự tình bại lộ bị giết;

Hoàng đế bị chấn kinh bệnh tình càng trở nặng, quyết định thoái vị tĩnh dưỡng, ngay hôm đó khởi chiếu lệnh thiên hạ, từ nay về sau để cho Thiên hậu Võ thị lâm triều nhiếp chính.


	94. Chương 94: Tấm bia đá

Thế cục của Đế quốc khổng lồ trong một đêm đột nhiên thay đổi. Thái tử thành niên đã chết, đệ đệ dưới Thái tử có năng lực cạnh tranh nhất cũng đã chết, chỉ còn lại Chu vương Lý Hiển bản tính nhu nhược cùng với Ký vương Lý Đán vừa tròn mười ba tuổi.

Mà hiện giờ Hoàng đế hạ chiếu muốn thoái vị, Võ hậu chuyên quyền, thế đã không thể đỡ.

Cuối tháng tư, quần thần tụ tập ngoài Thượng Dương cung, thỉnh cầu Hoàng đế lập tân quân trước sau đó mới thoái vị. Nhưng bị Thiên hậu nghe thấy nổi giận, lấy việc kinh động long thể đang dưỡng bệnh giết hơn mười trọng thần, sau đó lập tức hạ lệnh phong bế Thượng Dương cung, ngang nhiên chặt đứt một tia liên hệ cuối cùng của Hoàng đế với bên ngoài.

Đây là lần đầu tiên từ khi Thiên hậu lâm triều nhiếp chính lộ ra thủ đoạn cứng rắn đẫm máu.

Lạc Dương thế gia cùng văn võ chúng thần chưa kịp phản ứng, đêm khuya cùng ngày, Thiên hậu mật chỉ khởi giá Lạc Dương, đi xe nhẹ đem theo ít tuỳ tùng chạy tới Trường An.

“… Ngươi hận ta đã bao lâu?” Hoàng đế vô lực dựa vào trong gối mềm, nhìn Võ hậu ngồi thẳng tắp đối diện, cung trang dài phết đất.

Tuy rằng bốn vách tường nghiêm nghiêm thực thực bọc đầy thảm đẹp đẽ quý giá, nhưng thanh âm bánh xe nghiến lên mặt đất, cùng với tiếng hô của sĩ binh đánh ngựa trên đường, vẫn có thể mơ hồ từ ngoài xe truyền đến.

Bên ngoài đêm đã khuya, ánh sáng dạ minh châu lại khiến cho thùng xe sáng như ban ngày. Thân hình Thiên hậu giống như một cây thương thẳng tắp, gương mặt không thấy một tia nếp nhăn hiện lên nụ cười, khiến cho dung nhan uy nghiêm mỹ mạo càng đậm nét phong tình: “Hận ngài? Không, chưa từng có. Ta đối với bệ hạ chỉ có cảm kích.”

“Vậy vì sao ngươi phải làm ra loại sự tình này?! Ngươi chính là hận Hàn quốc phu nhân sinh ra Lý Hiền, hận ta sủng ái Ngụy quốc phu nhân. Nếu không ngươi vì sao có thể làm đến một bước hôm nay! Độc sát con ruột, hại chết Ung vương, ngay cả năm đó Ngụy quốc phu nhân cũng là ngươi…”

Hoàng đế nói chuyện gấp gáp, lúc ấy liền tê tâm liệt phế mà ho khan. Võ hậu đưa bàn tay vươn ra vỗ lưng hắn, lại bị Hoàng đế chật vật bất kham mà đẩy ra: “Đừng đụng vào trẫm!”

Võ hậu mỉm cười, không để bụng.

“Bước tiếp theo ngươi tính toán làm gì? Cường bách trẫm thoái vị cho ngươi, hay sẽ đem cho trẫm một ly rượu độc đưa xuống hoàng tuyền? Tâm địa độc ác! Trẫm lúc trước như thế nào lại thích loại người tâm địa rắn rết, nhân ghét sinh hận như ngươi!”

“Bệ hạ cho rằng ta là từ yêu sinh hận?” Đối mặt với Hoàng đế khàn cả giọng gào thét, Võ hậu lại là phi thường bình tĩnh, thậm chí đầy vẻ hứng thú mà hỏi lại một câu.

“Chẳng lẽ không phải?!”

“Không phải!” Võ hậu cười nói.

Hoàng đế nhất thời nghẹn khí, chỉ nghe nàng thản nhiên nói: “Trái tim Đế vương dễ biến, lôi đình mưa móc đều là quân ân. Những thứ này là ta rất nhiều năm trước cũng đã rành mạch thấy được sự thật. Bởi vậy bệ hạ để cho Hàn quốc phu nhân sinh con nối dòng, thậm chí ân sủng Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị, với ta mà nói đều là việc nhỏ không đáng nhắc tới…”

“Vậy ngươi vì sao độc chết Hạ Lan thị?!” Hoàng đế cả giận nói.

“Bởi vì nàng ngu.”

Võ hậu trong ánh mắt phẫn hận lại không tin của Hoàng đế lắc lắc đầu, tựa hồ mang theo chút thương hại: “Tại trong thâm cung, xấu hoặc hư đều không phải tội chết, chỉ duy nhất là ngu xuẩn. Là nữ tử, nàng mơ tưởng được làm Hoàng hậu không có gì đáng trách, nhưng một điểm ý đồ muốn ngăn cản ta Thái sơn Phong thiện, liền quả thực là ngu xuẩn đến cực hạn. Thậm chí ngay cả một phần trăm đầu óc của mẫu thân nàng cũng đều không có…”

“Từ đầu đến cuối ta theo đuổi chính là cái vị trí kia. Thiên cổ xú danh cũng tốt mà muôn đời lưu danh cũng thế, thứ ta muốn cả đời này chính là quyền lực cùng vinh quang. Giang sơn này sẽ vì ta chấn động, xã tắc này sẽ vì ta thay đổi; Ta sẽ giống như Tam hoàng Ngũ đế lưu lại danh tính trong sử sách. Không phải là cái Hậu phi của Hoàng đế nào đó hoặc mẫu thân của hoàng tử nào đó, mà chính là chí tôn cửu ngũ, sau khi chết sẽ được thờ phụng nơi Thái miếu, đường đường chính chính ở trên sử sách lưu lại niên hiệu họ Võ của ta!”

Hoàng đế dồn dập thở hổn hển, mấy lần muốn cắt ngang nàng, nhưng không biết sao lại không nâng nổi cỗ tức giận từ trong phế phủ kia lên, thẳng đến cuối cùng mới run rẩy phát ra tiếng rống giận suy yếu: “Ngươi… Ngươi đừng có nằm mộng! Ngươi cho là thế gia đại tộc, văn võ bá quan thực sự có thể ngồi yên nhìn ngươi tu hú chiếm tổ, dân chúng trong thiên hạ thực sự có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn một nữ nhân đăng cơ xưng đế?! Nực cười!”

“Vương đạo là gì?” Võ hậu cao giọng hỏi.

Hoàng đế thốt nhiên dừng lại.

“Không tuân theo kẻ làm vương, tru lục tộc. Vương đạo chính là từ trong sử sách, từ giang sơn, từ sa trường, từ nhân tâm…mà ra” Thanh âm Võ hậu dịu đi, trầm thấp nói: “Vương đạo không liên quan gì đến nam hay nữ. Giống như ngươi và ta hôm nay, cũng không liên quan gì đến việc yêu hay hận.”

Võ hậu đứng lên, hướng cửa xe đi đến.

“Đứng lại!” Hoàng đế run run rẩy rẩy nâng lên nửa người, quát: “Cho dù ngươi bức trẫm thoái vị, người trong thiên hạ lại như thế nào có thể phục ngươi? Chu vương Ký vương vẫn còn ở đó, ngươi liền dám công khai mà đăng cơ?!”

Võ hậu quay đầu mỉm cười, đôi môi đỏ mọng ở trong ánh nến lóe ra sáng bóng như bảo thạch:

“Đó là chuyện của ta.”

Võ hậu trở tay đóng cửa xe nặng nề, vệ sĩ lập tức tiến lên, cùm cụp một tiếng mang khoá sắt khoá lại.

“Thiên hậu!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm cúi người nói.

Xe ngựa chạy như bay, đem cổng thành Lạc Dương để lại phía sau xa xa. Trước mặt bình nguyên hoang dã rộng lớn, đêm tối như mực, phương xa là Trường An thành phiêu diêu trong mưa gió.

“… Tìm được bọn họ không?” Võ hậu thấp giọng nói.

“Tìm được.”

“Ở nơi nào?”

“Kiềm châu.”

Võ hậu nhíu mày hỏi: “Vì sao lại ở Kiềm châu?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm bất động thanh sắc, cũng không đáp lời.

Vô số ý nghĩ tràn ngập trong óc, Võ hậu lắc đầu, theo tiếng gió đêm gào thét đem chúng lật qua lật lại, một lát sau nói: “Thôi,… Lệnh cho Vũ Văn Hổ tự mình dẫn người đi đón bọn hắn trở về… Nhất định phải đến kịp trước đại điển đăng cơ. Đan Siêu không quan trọng, Tạ Vân nhất định phải sống, nhớ lấy!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm hạ thấp người, biến mất trong bóng đêm.

………….

“Hôm nay chúng ta liền rời khỏi nơi đây.” Đan Siêu nói.

Thời điểm nói lời này bọn họ đang ngồi ở tầng hai của Hội tiên lâu vị trí gần cửa sổ. Tạ Vân gắp một đũa thức ăn chay, thả vào trong trong nước dùng tẩy bớt dầu mỡ, chậm rãi thưởng thức, một lúc lâu mới từ từ hỏi: “Tại sao?”

Trên người y độc tố đã đều thanh trừ, nhưng mà cánh tay trái bị thương lại vẫn chưa hoàn toàn phục hồi như cũ. Đan Siêu xem qua mạch, biết là bị thương kinh lạc, nội lực vận hành đã mười phần ngưng trệ, cho dù hắn mạnh mẽ đem nội lực tinh thuần đổ vào cũng không hữu dụng.

Cao thủ nội công thân thể so với thường nhân cường kiện hơn, nhưng lại càng thêm yếu ớt, một chút bị thương có khả năng ảnh hưởng không thể nghịch chuyển trong việc luyện công, đó cũng là một điều không biết làm thế nào. May mà Tạ Vân hiện tại đã không cần dựa vào thanh tuyền dưới Phược long thảo để giữ mệnh. Chỉ cần bọn họ thích, tùy thời đều có thể rời trấn nhỏ này đi.

“Ngươi không muốn đi nơi khác thăm thú sao?” Đan Siêu hỏi lại: “Trước khi đi, múc theo mấy bầu nước suối cho ngươi uống, nói không chừng hữu dụng.”

Tạ Vân lại dùng đầu đũa điểm điểm Đan Siêu, đơn giản một chữ đánh giá: “Ngốc!”

“…”

“Phược long thảo sinh ra nguồn nước, được gọi là Tẩy long tuyền. Ý nghĩa giống như tên gọi, đối với độc tố có tác dụng hấp thụ rất mạnh, nhưng uống vào lại vô dụng. Trước kia Thanh Long tộc nhân đã từng ỷ lại nguồn nước này, nhưng sau do Phược long thảo trừ cũng không hết, diệt cũng không tuyệt, toàn tộc chỉ đành phải dời đến Lương châu. Những người cùng thế hệ với ta đã không còn kẻ nào biết đến sự tồn tại của Tẩy long tuyền…”

Đan Siêu hồ nghi nói: “Vậy làm sao ngươi biết?”

Tạ Vân hơi khựng lại, không trả lời, chỉ trưng ra biểu tình phức tạp mà cười cười.

Tạ Vân một thân áo vải tầm thường, tóc cột dây lụa trắng, chỉ là loại phục trang bình dân. Nhưng nhiều năm thân ở địa vị cao khiến nhất cử nhất động của y đều có loại cảm giác nói không ra lời, ngôn hành cử chỉ khí chất cực kỳ nổi bật, cho dù đi tới chỗ nào cũng đều phi thường hấp dẫn ánh mắt chú ý.

Mắt thấy trong tửu lâu vài vị khách nhân liên tiếp quay đầu lại, Đan Siêu ho một tiếng, điểm điểm cái chén trước mặt hấp dẫn lực chú ý của Tạ Vân: “Một khi đã như vậy, chúng ta mang chút nước suối đi Lương châu quan ải, xem như là đi thăm viếng tộc nhân của ngươi, thế nào?”

“Đi quan ải làm gì?” Tạ Vân uể oải hỏi.

“Ở kinh thành đã nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi không muốn đi thăm thú nơi nơi một chút?”

Tạ Vân uống ngụm trà, nói: “Ta đều không sao cả.”

Đan Siêu vừa muốn tìm lời khuyến khích y, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy cái gì, tầm mắt hướng xuống dưới lầu thoáng nhìn. Chỉ thấy ngã tư đường đối diện người đến người đi không biết khi nào đã xuất hiện hai nam tử mặc áo lam đậm, thân hình cao lớn, ngũ quan sắc bén, đang giơ lên một bức họa, đứng ở trước cửa tiệm bán điểm tâm hướng tiểu nhị hỏi thăm cái gì.

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu thoáng hiện lên một tia lạnh lẽo, lúc quay đầu lại lại không biểu lộ chút nào, nhẹ nhàng nâng cốc đặt xuống bàn: “Ta đi thanh toán, chuẩn bị đi thôi.”

Tạ Vân “Ngô” một tiếng.

Đan Siêu vội vàng đi xuống lầu, tựa như một giọt nước hoà vào biển lớn mà trà trộn vào trong đám đông, vô thanh vô tức đi về cửa tiệm bán điểm tâm hướng đối diện.

Hai nam tử hỏi điếm tiểu nhị cái gì cũng không ra, một người vừa muốn thu hồi bức họa, kẻ kia lại nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo tay áo hắn, ý bảo hắn nhìn về hướng cách đó không xa. Chỉ thấy gần đó một bóng người khôi vĩ rắn chắc đang theo dòng người đi hướng về phía chợ, quần áo tuy rằng chỉ là hạng phổ thông đơn giản, nhưng bước chân lại rõ ràng có thể nhìn ra khí thế cường hãn khác hẳn người thường, hơn nữa sau lưng mơ hồ lộ ra một góc chuôi kiếm, theo ánh nắng phản xạ ra một đường chớp loá mắt.

“…Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân.” Một nam tử nói nho nhỏ.

Hai người vứt cho nhau một ánh mắt ra hiệu, người cầm bức họa lúc này xoay người lại thông tri cho đồng bọn, người kia nhanh chân bước theo, không xa không gần mà bám phía sau Đan Siêu.

Đan Siêu bước nhanh xuyên qua chợ, người đi đường rộn ràng nhốn nháo chen qua bên cạnh. Đám con nít chạy tới chạy lui, tiếng tiểu thương rao hàng liên tục. Hắn tựa hồ hoàn toàn không phát hiện số người bám theo phía sau mình càng ngày càng nhiều, càng ngày càng cấp bách. Dưới con mắt nhìn trừng trừng của bọn họ, chỉ thấy bước chân hắn chuyển hướng, đi thẳng vào một cái khách điếm nơi phố xá sầm uất.

Đám người theo đuôi dừng bước. Một kẻ cầm đầu bắt tay ra sau lưng không tiếng động mà làm vài cái thủ thế. Lúc này có hơn mười người tản ra cửa trước, dưới cửa sổ, cửa ra vào nhà bếp… từ từ âm thầm vây quanh cả gian khách điếm.

“Khách quan, nghỉ trọ hay là ở trọ?”

Đan Siêu dừng bước lại, mới vừa mở miệng, bỗng nhiên bả vai bị một bàn tay khô gầy hữu lực nắm chặt. Ngay sau đó chủy thủ sắc bén liền dán tại hậu tâm: “Đan Tướng quân!” phía sau có người lạnh lùng nói “Xin đi theo chúng ta.”

Đan Siêu không quay đầu lại, mỉm cười với điếm tiểu nhị đối diện đang không biết làm sao, tùy tay ném cho hắn một khối bạc vụn: “Phí bồi thường!”

Người nọ phía sau đột nhiên sinh ra một tia dự cảm không ổn.

Nhưng mà lúc này đã không còn kịp. Nháy mắt lời nói vừa thốt, Đan Siêu xoay người vươn tay – Người kia chỉ cảm thấy cổ tay mình đang cầm chủy thủ như bị kìm sắt cự lực bắt lấy, ngay cả hừ cũng không kịp hừ một tiếng, đau nhức liền cùng với tiếng “răng rắc” của xương cốt vỡ vụn truyền đến!

“A a a…”

Bảo kiếm như kim long nổi giận ra khỏi vỏ, kình khí toả ra bốn phương tám hướng, bóng người cùng bàn ghế bát đũa bay về phía sau đảo lộn!

Người nọ giận dữ quát lớn: “Động thủ!” Lập tức thị vệ từ cửa trước cùng cửa sổ đồng loạt xông vào khách điếm!

Leng keng một tiếng, Thượng phương bảo kiếm thẳng tắp cắm xuống sàn nhà. Đan Siêu hai tay đặt trên chuôi kiếm, nhìn vòng vây chung quanh người nào người nấy như lâm đại địch, thản nhiên nói: “Lên hết đi, nhanh!”

…………..

Cùng lúc đó, ngoài Hội tiên lâu.

Tạ Vân trả tiền xong, gọi một chiếc xe lừa, nói địa chỉ, giống như hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy hỗn loạn sau chợ, đi dọc theo đường phố lát đá xanh thẳng ra khỏi thành.

Dưới chân Phục long sơn cây cối um tùm, ánh nắng xuyên qua bóng cây thành những đốm trắng dày đặc trên mặt đất đầu hạ. Xe lừa ở ngoài cửa thành ngừng lại, Tạ Vân cảm ơn người đánh xe, dọc theo sơn đạo đi khoảng thời gian chừng một bữa cơm, ven đường dần dần xuất hiện vài hộ nông gia thưa thớt cùng khói bếp, trâu bò chăn thả ở cách đó không xa, chính là một cái tiểu điền trang ngoại ô.

Y không vào điền trang, mà đi thêm khoảng hai dặm, ven theo một con suối nhỏ vào thôn trang phía sau núi, dừng chân lại trước một mảnh đất trống dưới bóng núi.

Đó là một tiểu viện rách nát. Bởi vì mưa gió phôi pha, nhiều năm thiếu tu sửa, hơn nửa tường viện đã sụp, cỏ dại một đường bò lên bậc thang, chim chóc líu ríu trên mái cỏ tranh làm tổ, cạnh miệng giếng đầy rêu xanh.

Trong viện có một bia mộ màu đen.

Tạ Vân đối diện một cỗ xe ngựa đẹp đẽ sang quý cách đó không xa trên sơn đạo, cùng hơn mười thị vệ canh giữ ở ngoài viện giương cung bạt kiếm làm như không thấy. Sắc mặt y bình thản thậm chí có chút đạm mạc, bước chân trầm ổn không nhanh không chậm, ở dưới ánh mắt chăm chú gấp gáp đến cực hạn của tất cả đám người đi vào tiểu viện, đứng ở trước tấm bia đá.

Vũ Văn Hổ cầm trong tay ba nén hương cắm xuống mâm đựng trái cây, đứng thẳng dậy, vỗ vỗ bụi trên đầu gối: “Biệt lai vô dạng, Tạ Thống lĩnh?”


	95. Chương 95: Chờ đợi

Tạ Vân không nói một lời, cao thấp đánh giá Vũ Văn Hổ.

Tám năm trước Vũ Văn Hổ tự thỉnh chỉ xin đến Lương châu, lại bị Võ hậu chặn ngang một gậy. Việc này khiến Vũ Văn thế gia thâm hận không thôi. Nhưng mà cũng không lâu sau tin tức truyền đến chiến bại thảm hại tại Đại phi xuyên. Năm vạn Đường quân chết sạch, Tiết Nhân Quý bị biếm làm dân thường, Quách Đãi Phong bị miễn tử xoá tên. Vũ Văn Hổ tự nhận tài lãnh binh tuyệt đối không bì kịp hai người này, lại may mắn có thể bảo toàn, thật sự là Tái ông thất mã (*) không biết là phúc hay họa.

[(*): Tích này quá quen rồi, mỗ lười dẫn. Đại ý “coi vậy chớ ko phải vậy, chuyện tưởng xui hoá ra lại may”]

Năm thứ hai, Vũ Văn Hổ phụng mệnh chinh phạt Cao câu lệ, trận đầu đã đại thắng. Chuyện này đối với Kiêu kỵ doanh luôn luôn đóng quân tại kinh thành có thể nói là trân quý đủ đường. Vũ Văn Hổ từ đó về sau tại An đông đô hộ phủ đồn trú chỉnh chỉnh suốt bảy năm. Cho đến hai tháng trước, Lưu Nhân Quỹ dẫn quân qua sông Lư, Vũ Văn Hổ làm phó soái đánh bảy trọng thành khiến Tân La quân đại bại. Sau đó hắn phụng mệnh áp giải Tân La sứ giả quay lại Trường An, nhận được chiếu chiêu an của Võ hậu.

Vũ Văn gia tộc tuy rằng trước giờ đứng trung lập, không nghiêng về phe nào; Nhưng hiện tại Võ hậu cơ bản đã xác định thắng lợi, nếu không đứng vào hàng chính là kẻ ngốc. Mà Vũ Văn Hổ đối với Võ hậu chính là đầu danh trạng. Vì thế, đại sự cơ mật quan trọng bậc nhất Võ hậu sai khiến hắn, chính là đi đến Kiềm châu, mang Tạ Vân trở về.

“Làm sao ngươi biết nơi này?” Tạ Vân hỏi.

Vũ Văn Hổ đáp: “Thiên hậu nói nếu ngươi đi Kiềm châu, nhất định sẽ đến nơi đây.”

Tạ Vân trầm mặc một khắc nhìn bia đá màu đen trước mặt từng chữ đầy bụi đất, một lúc lâu mới chậm rãi nói: “Gia mẫu chỉ là nữ tử thường dân, đảm đương không nổi Kiêu kỵ Đại tướng quân tế bái. Đừng khiến nàng dưới cửu tuyền cũng không an lòng …”

Vũ Văn Hổ hỏi lại: “Trước cái chết không có kẻ sang người hèn. Lệnh đường là trưởng bối, vì sao không đảm đương nổi một lạy này?”

“Trước kia lúc ta mới vừa đi Liêu Đông, tuổi trẻ không biết trời cao đất rộng, cho dù gặp mồ mả cũng thản nhiên phi ngựa bước qua. Hiện giờ từng trải vài năm, thấy qua nhiều sinh tử mới biết được mỗi một tính mạng cũng không phải việc nhỏ…” Vũ Văn Hổ dừng một chút, trầm thấp nói: “Cho dù không phải là mẫu thân ngươi, chỉ là phần mộ vô danh trên đường hành quân, cũng nên thả ngựa chạy chầm chậm.”

Trước mộ bia dâng lên đều là hoa quả tươi. Tuy rằng chỉ là sơn trà táo đỏ bình thường bán đầy ngoài chợ, nhưng trên quả vẫn còn đọng nước, có thể thấy là lâm thời sai người đi vào thành mua, không phải là đồ vật chuẩn bị sẵn để lấy ra diễn trò.

Nếu đổi lại Vũ Văn Hổ năm xưa, ắt hẳn phải trịnh trọng chuẩn bị trước lệ chi (*), anh đào, cho khoái mã đưa tới cố ý khoe khoang bốn phía, chỉ sợ người khắp thiên hạ không biết… Nhưng tác phong hiện giờ lại thu liễm rất nhiều, cho thấy mấy câu cảm khái này của hắn cũng không phải lời đãi bôi.

[(*) lệ chi: quả vải]

“… Ngươi xem ra cũng thăng trầm không ít!” Tạ Vân lười biếng nói.

Vũ Văn Hổ tự giễu mà thở dài: “Đáng tiếc cũng đã chậm.”

Vì sao chậm?

Hắn không nói gì, Tạ Vân tự nhiên cũng sẽ không hỏi.

Tạ Vân đưa tay duỗi ra. Vũ Văn Hổ liếc một ánh mắt ra hiệu, thủ hạ liền lập tức hiểu ý, thắp ba nén hương tiến lên tất cung tất kính mà đưa tới tay y. Tạ Vân cũng không thèm nhìn kẻ nọ lấy một cái, thản nhiên cầm lấy, quỳ gối trên nền đất trước mộ bia, chậm rãi dập đầu lạy ba cái, sau đó đứng dậy nói: “Đi thôi!”

Vũ Văn Hổ sửng sốt: “Cái gì?”

“Ngươi không đi?” Tạ Vân giễu cợt: “Hay là muốn ở trước phần mộ gia mẫu vung tay đánh nhau, sau đó mặt xám mày tro khởi hành về kinh?”

“… Ta cho rằng ngươi…”

“…Tưởng là ta ở nơi thâm sơn cùng cốc này trốn cả đời?”

Vũ Văn Hổ không nói rõ, nhưng biểu tình hiển nhiên là nghĩ như vậy.

Tạ Vân mỉm cười nói: “Suy nghĩ nhiều!”

Tạ Vân phất ống tay áo một cái, xoay người đi về hướng xe ngựa xa hoa to lớn cách đó không xa, thật không phù hợp với nơi sơn đạo hẻo lánh như thế này.

Đám vệ binh sững sờ đương trường, chỉ cảm thấy tình huống thay đổi so với dự đoán một trời một vực. Nguyên bản không khí giương cung bạt kiếm nhất thời biến đến thập phần cổ quái. Vệ binh canh giữ ở trước xe ngựa mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Tạ Vân chầm chậm đi tới, thậm chí không ý thức được chuyện gì xảy ra, tay còn đặt trên chuôi đao, miệng lại há thành một cái vòng tròn cực kỳ buồn cười.

“Chờ đã… Từ từ…” Vũ Văn Hổ vội vàng chạy đuổi theo, tựa hồ cũng không biết nên xử lý như thế nào, một lát sau mới mãnh liệt kịp phản ứng: “Còn thất thần làm gì? Không mau đem xe … đem xe thanh lý sạch sẽ?!”

Tạ Vân ôm cánh tay đứng một bên xem trò vui. Chỉ thấy vệ binh run run rẩy rẩy, tiến vào trong xe ngựa mang ra một túi đồ vật lớn: xích sắt, dây thừng…cả một bao đầy an thần hương…

“Vũ Văn tướng quân thịnh ý coi trọng, Tạ mỗ thực là cảm kích!”

Vũ Văn Hổ xấu hổ vô cùng, tự tay mở cửa xe: “Tạ Thống lĩnh, thỉnh!”

Tạ Vân vén vạt áo, tao nhã mà đi lên xe ngựa, tựa hồ bỗng nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó: “À, cho người gọi đám thân binh ngươi phái lên chợ trở về đi. Thiên hậu hẳn là chỉ thị cho ngươi đem ta sống sót mang về, cũng không có nói là nhất định muốn mạng Đan Siêu, mấy cái thân binh đó của ngươi không cần phải uổng mạng…”

Vũ Văn Hổ hoài nghi hỏi: “Thân binh gì?”

Tạ Vân: “…”

Hai người đối diện một lúc lâu, Tạ Vân ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Phái người đi đến chợ điệu hổ ly sơn không phải là ngươi?”

Vũ Văn Hổ như bị sét đánh: “Không có a? Họ Đan không ở cùng ngươi sao?”

“…”

Hiểu lầm tới như thế trở tay không kịp, biểu tình Tạ Vân rốt cục tê liệt.

…………….

Trong khách điếm, tất cả quan khách đều trốn sạch sẽ. Bàn ghế bát đũa ngã đầy đất thành đống hỗn độn. Hơn mười tử sĩ sớm đã nằm tứ tung ngang dọc trên mặt đất. Hai người cuối cùng vứt cho nhau một ánh mắt ra hiệu, cắn răng cắn lợi đồng thời nhào đến. Ngay sau đó lại trong tiếng kêu thảm thiết, tay gãy chân què mà bay ra, đụng phải mấy cái bàn xiêu vẹo trên mặt đất đập mạnh vào góc tường.

Đan Siêu mặt trầm như nước, đem Thượng phương bảo kiếm tra vào vỏ, sải bước đi ra ngoài.

Chưởng quầy mang theo một đám tiểu nhị run rẩy tránh lui ở phía ngoài. Xa xa tiếng hô hoán liên tiếp, quan phủ sai dịch đang xô xô đẩy đẩy chạy về phía bên này.

Bằng vào phẩm hàm Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân được đích thân Thánh thượng gia phong, cùng với Đan thư thiết khoán và Thượng phương bảo kiếm, đủ để cho Huyện thái gia phải tự mình chạy tới quỳ xuống lễ bái, nhưng Đan Siêu lại không muốn ở thời điểm mấu chốt này sinh ra thị phi, từ bên tiệm nhỏ ven đường thuận tay lấy một chiếc mũ rơm đội lên đầu, tận lực kéo thấp vành nón, trà trộn vào trong chợ đi hướng ra xa.

Ai ngờ đúng lúc này, trong đám người bỗng nhiên có mấy nam tử đi ngược chiều mà đến, mơ hồ hình thành thế bao vây, ngăn chặn đường đi của hắn.

Bước chân Đan Siêu đứng lại.

Lấy tu vi võ công của hắn, chỉ cần liếc mắt đảo qua liền cảm giác được khí tràng bá đạo, tác phong được huấn luyện bài bản của mấy kẻ này cùng đám tử sĩ vừa rồi trong khách điếm hoàn toàn không cùng đẳng cấp.

Người tới rốt cuộc là như thế nào?

Bản tính Đan Siêu không phải là hạng người tâm ngoan thủ lạt. Huống hồ Tạ Vân mấy lần tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, càng làm cho hắn thập phần chú ý đối với việc xuống tay nặng nhẹ của mình, không phải thời điểm mấu chốt cũng không muốn tạo nhiều tạo sát nghiệt. Vừa rồi ở trong khách điếm cũng không đưa mấy người nọ vào chỗ chết.

Nhưng mà hiện tại, hắn nheo mắt từ trên người mấy cao thủ kia băn khoăn nhìn qua, trong lòng lại theo bản năng hiện ra một tia sát khí.

“…Đan đại tướng quân!” Một người trong đó lạnh lùng nói.

Đan Siêu không đáp, vươn tay đặt lên chuôi kiếm. Kình khí vô hình như xé gió nháy mắt dâng lên!

Nhưng mà ngay lúc đó, mấy tên cao thủ trước mặt kia lại hơi hơi cúi người, sau đó tránh ra một lối nhỏ.

Một trung niên nam tử đầu đội đấu lạp, bước chân trầm ổn, thân hình phi thường rắn chắc cường kiện từ trong đám người đi xuyên qua. Tuy rằng hắn toàn thân cao thấp không có bất luận binh khí gì, lại không chút nào sợ hãi mà đi về phía Đan Siêu. Sau đó hắn đưa tay tháo xuống đấu lạp, lộ ra một khuôn mặt có màu da ngăm đen, tướng mạo thường thường.

Hắn tuổi chừng bốn mươi, nhưng không có chút nào phốp pháp do tuổi tác mang đến; Ngược lại, nhất cử nhất động đều biểu lộ khí chất quân nhân thấm nhuần trong xương cốt. Hắn đi đến trước mặt Đan Siêu liền đứng lại, đưa tay ôm quyền: “Tại hạ…”

“Mới vừa rồi những tử sĩ đó là do ngươi phái tới?” Đan Siêu cứng rắn cắt ngang lời hắn.

“Phải!” Nam tử nhìn thẳng vào hai mắt Đan Siêu, thẳng thắn thành khẩn nói: “Lần đầu gặp mặt, có nhiều đường đột. Đại khái bởi vì ta muốn biết Đan đại tướng quân có cường hãn đúng như trong truyền thuyết hay không, cho nên mới không thể không đưa ra hạ sách này…”

Hắn hơi cúi đầu, tư thế tràn ngập sự tôn trọng thậm chí khâm phục giữa những cao thủ với nhau: “Đan tướng quân uy chấn Tây Bắc quả thực danh bất hư truyền. Hôm nay vừa thấy, thật là tam sinh hữu hạnh! Thỉnh Đan tướng quân bao dung!” Nói xong cúi người xuống thật sâu.

Thời gian giống như bị đông lại. Nam tử đợi nửa ngày, vẫn không có ai đỡ hắn đứng lên.

“… ?”

Nam tử rốt cục chần chờ ngước lên, đập ngay vào ánh mắt lạnh lẽo của Đan Siêu từ trên cao nhìn xuống:

“Đừng có chặn đường ta!”

Nam tử: “…”

Đan Siêu sát bên người mà qua, ngay cả hỏi hắn tên họ là gì cũng không hứng thú, trong ánh mắt kinh ngạc há hốc mồn của các cao thủ chung quanh nháy mắt đã đi xa.

“Đại nhân, hắn đây là…”

Nam tử đưa tay ngăn trở thủ hạ đang tức giận bất bình, quyết đoán nói: “Hắn là tìm Tạ Vân đi. Không quan hệ, trước hãy đuổi theo!”

……………

Cả khu chợ tựa như một nồi cháo bị quấy đảo, tiếng quan binh quát hét, người đi đường xô đẩy, tiếng người bán hàng rong rao hết đợt này đến đợt khác. Đan Siêu bằng vào quen thuộc ở trên trấn mấy ngày trước tới giờ, từ vài ngõ nhỏ trên phố như ngựa quen đường cũ quay lại Hội tiên lâu, nhưng mà Tạ Vân sớm đã đi đâu không biết.

Không lẽ y đã quay lại khách điếm?

Chẳng biết tại sao tim Đan Siêu đập rất nhanh. Một cảm giác bất an nào đó khó nói thành lời đột nhiên sinh ra.

Hắn lập tức quay đầu thẳng đến khách điếm dưới chân Phục long sơn vẫn chưa bị rối loạn lan đến. Chưởng quầy vẫn cười tủm tỉm ở phía sau tính sổ, nhô đầu ra tiếp đón một tiếng: “Khách quan? Hôm nay như thế nào không thấy đi lấy nước?”

Đan Siêu mở miệng, ngay bản thân hắn cũng không ngờ tới thanh âm lại mang theo hơi hơi bất ổn: “Nương tử của ta vừa mới trở về không?”

Chưởng quầy ngoài ý muốn nói: “Không có nha?”

“…”

Đan Siêu ngay cả cảm ơn cũng quên nói, thẳng hướng lên gian phòng trên lầu, mở cửa vừa thấy trong phòng rỗng tuếch.

Bình trà trên bàn, chăn đệm trên giường hỗn độn. Quần áo thay trước khi ra ngoài còn đặt trên ghế. Âm thanh nụ hôn nóng bỏng cùng tiếng rên rỉ nỉ non đêm qua tựa hồ còn còn lưu lại trong không khí, lời nói ôn nhu như còn văng vẳng bên tai chưa tan.

Đan Siêu đi bước một tiến vào trong phòng, ngồi xuống trước bàn, mười ngón tay giao nhau đỡ trán.

 _Y nhất định sẽ trở về!_ hắn nghĩ.

_Y biết ta đang chờ, y nhất định… sẽ trở về!_

Nhưng mà người được chờ đợi kia rốt cuộc cũng không xuất hiện.

Ánh mặt trời từng chút nhạt dần, đêm dài chầm chậm trôi qua, mặt trời ngày mới đã loé dạng đằng Đông. Một buổi sáng bình thường như trăm vạn ngày khác trên thế gian cứ như vậy ập đến, nhưng mà người hắn chờ đợi kia lại không có xuất hiện.

Thời điểm tia nắng đầu tiên tiến qua song cửa sổ, Đan Siêu nhắm hai mắt lại.

Hắn chậm rãi buông bàn tay vẫn đỡ thái dương xuống, năm ngón tay nắm thật chặt thành quyền, tựa hồ dựa vào cái đau đớn do móng tay bấm vào máu thịt, miễn cưỡng đè xuống nỗi đau nào đó càng thêm thâm trầm, phẫn nộ, như hắc ám gào thét nuốt sống tất cả mọi lý trí.

“Trường An…” Hắn gằn từng chữ, âm cuối từ trong khẽ răng thở ra khí tức run rẩy lạnh như băng: “Trường An… !”

Vài thân ảnh ở ngoài cửa canh giữ cả đêm giật mình, sau đó cửa phòng nhẹ gõ, bị người từ bên ngoài đẩy ra.

Trung niên nam tử hôm qua trên chợ kia chậm rãi đi vào, bất động thanh sắc mà đánh giá Đan Siêu một khắc, trong ánh mắt cẩn thận lóe ra một tia thương hại không thể phát giác, ôm quyền: “Đan đại tướng quân!”

Đan Siêu giương mắt nhìn lại.

Trong phút chốc trong lòng nam tử lại đột nhiên sinh ra cảm giác lạnh cả người. Chỉ thấy vị Đại tướng quân tuổi trẻ đầy hứa hẹn trước mặt mình này, lại giống như một con mãnh thú đường cùng mà cực độ nóng nảy, cuồng nộ như xé rách máu thịt bị một tia lý trí cuối cùng miễn cưỡng ghìm lại, tùy thời có khả năng gào thét mà xông ra cắn nuốt hết thảy.

“… Tướng quân!” Cổ họng nam tử khô khốc, nuốt ngụm nước miếng, gian nan nói: “Tình thế trước mắt như tên đã trên dây, nguy cơ trùng trùng. Ngài chỉ còn một con đường cuối cùng có thể đi…”

“Ngươi là người nào?” Đan Siêu khàn khàn hỏi.

Nam tử vươn tay, chỉ hướng trong tay áo Đan Siêu mơ hồ lộ ra một đoạn ngọc châu, trên vòng châu còn treo một đầu hổ bằng huyết ngọc màu đỏ.

“Khi Bệ hạ đem đạo hổ phù này ban cho tướng quân ắt đã nói qua. Nếu như Đông đô gặp phải hoạ đao binh, có thể dùng vật ấy tới tìm Anh quốc công Lý Kính Nghiệp, mang binh giải cứu nguy nan cho Thánh giá.”

“Trước mắt mặc dù chiến loạn chưa xảy ra, nhưng Trường An đã rơi vào thế cục nước sôi lửa bỏng, Thánh giá cũng thân hãm trong tù, đúng là thời điểm chúng ta máu chảy đầu rơi tận trung báo quốc…”

Nam tử hít sâu vào một hơi, đón ánh mắt lạnh như băng của Đan Siêu nói: “Tại hạ bất tài, may mắn chiếm địa vị cao, chính là Lý Kính Nghiệp mà Thánh Thượng đã nói.”


	96. Chương 96: Thoái vị

Ba ngày sau, Trường An.

Trong tiếng kim loại ma sát chói tai, cánh cửa sắt sớm đã rỉ sét mở ra. Tạ Vân lảo đảo bước tới, trước mắt bị bịt miếng vải đen không lọt nửa điểm ánh sáng, bị người dắt đi vào trong đám cỏ dại cao đến mắt cá chân, hơn mười bước sau mới dừng lại.

Sĩ binh tiến lên cởi bỏ băng vải bịt mắt. Ánh tịch dương đỏ quạch trên vòm trời phương xa khiến y bất chợt nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau mới mở ra.

Đây là một hậu viện đã bị hoang phế rất nhiều năm, đầy đất cỏ dại cùng lá khô chen lẫn. Bên cạnh là một tường viện đổ nát loang lổ đầy rêu xanh. Mà ở dưới lớp rêu, tường gạch lại bày ra một lỗ hổng tối đen bị gió táp mưa sa, lẳng lặng ở trước mắt.

Vệ sĩ khom người lui ra, thần thái kính cẩn lại che dấu cảnh giác – Tựa như cấm quân thống lĩnh tâm ngoan thủ lạt tràn ngập uy hiếp trong lời đồi đãi, trước mặt tuy tay không tấc sắt vẫn có thể trong nháy mắt tùy thời có thể sống sờ sờ mà xé bọn họ thành hai nửa.

Tạ Vân mặc kệ bọn họ, không nói một lời nhìn chung quanh.

Hoang viên trống trải rộng lớn trong trong trí nhớ thời thơ ấu biến đến thập phần nhỏ hẹp. Tường gạch cao không thể leo tới cũng biến thành thấp bé, nguyên bản khi xưa phải chạy lấy đà đề khí mới nhảy lên được đầu tường, hiện tại giống như vươn tay liền có thể dễ dàng đẩy ngã.

Y có một chút hoảng hốt.

Nguyên lai những ký ức y tự cho là khắc cốt minh tâm sớm đã theo năm tháng mờ nhạt đi, cho dù kiệt lực hồi tưởng, trong đầu hiện ra đầu tiên lại là vô số đêm trăng mênh mang nơi Mạc Bắc.

Phía sau tường gạch vang lên một thanh âm nữ tử ôn hòa lại không kém uy nghiêm: “Nhớ ra đây là nơi nào không?”

“…” Tạ Vân thở dài: “Nương nương!”

Sau tường viện, Võ Hậu đứng ở trên nền đất đầy cỏ dại giống như vậy, không chút nào bận tâm đến làn váy thêu tinh xảo cùng hài lụa dính bùn đất, xua tay vẫy lui tâm phúc bên cạnh người, đôi mắt trang điểm tinh xảo bình thản nhìn kiến trúc tự viện rách nát thấp bé phía cách đó không xa.

“Rất nhiều năm trước chính là ở trong này, thời điểm ta ở dưới tàng cây giặt áo, nghe thấy một thanh âm hài tử ở đầu tường run run rẩy rẩy hỏi: Có ai không? Có thể cho xin chút nước uống không?”

Võ Hậu dừng lại một chút, ánh mắt nhìn đến chỗ thạch động đổ nát dưới chân tường viện, mỉm cười nói: “Hiện giờ chúng ta tóc mai đều đã nhuốm phong sương, Cảm Nghiệp tự cũng đã tàn phế, không ngờ tới lỗ hổng này vẫn còn ở đây…”

Tạ Vân không đáp.

“… Vậy mới thấy một việc chỉ cần đã xảy ra, hẳn sẽ vẫn lưu lại dấu vết nơi nào đó. Phải không, Tạ Vân?”

Tạ Vân không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, một lúc lâu mới thấp giọng nói: “Chỉ là hiện giờ tay chúng ta đều duỗi không qua khe hở này được nữa, Nương nương!”

Võ Hậu ngẩn ra.

Đích xác là như thế. Tạ Vân đã không còn là hài tử lúc trước. Mà nàng nhiều năm sống trong an nhàn sung sướng, da thịt đẫy đà, khe tường nhỏ hẹp lại cỏ dại mọc thành bụi này quả thật duỗi không qua được nữa.

Võ Hậu có chút buồn bã, thở dài nói: “Đợi sau khi ta đăng cơ, nên sửa sang nơi đây thành Phần hương viện (*), cách vài tháng qua nơi này tĩnh tâm trai giới nửa ngày, để nhắc nhở chính mình đừng quên thời khắc gian nan khốn khổ trong đời mới phải.”

[(*): chỗ để dâng hương, trai giới]

Tạ Vân hỏi: “Nương nương sẽ nhớ tới những người mình gặp gỡ ở thời khắc đó chăng?”

“… Ngươi là đang nói chính mình sao?” Võ Hậu nở nụ cười: “Ta cho rằng ngươi muốn hỏi chính là: Bổn cung chỉ là một nữ tử, ngay dưới mi mắt Hoàng đế, như thế nào lại có thể làm chuyện cả thiên hạ phản đối mà đăng cơ?”

“Nương nương luôn có biện pháp” Tạ Vân thản nhiên nói.

Phản ứng của y rõ ràng phát triển theo hướng phá hư ý tưởng trong dự định của Võ Hậu, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, Võ Hậu lại cảm thấy cũng không ngoài ý liệu của mình. Tựa hồ nếu không trả lời như vậy, y cũng không phải là Tạ Vân mà nàng đã quen thuộc nhiều năm qua.

“Ta…” Võ Hậu chậm rãi nói: “…Ta không có cách nào. Ta cần sự trợ giúp của ngươi.”

“Hoàng đế ở dưới tình huống cũng không chỉ định Thái tử mà chiêu cáo thoái vị, quần thần kiệt lực ngăn trở, rõ ràng đều là sợ ta nhiếp chính sau đó thuận thế đăng cơ, thiên hạ bởi vậy mà thêm ra một cái nữ chủ. Giờ phút này Trường An nhân tâm tan rã, mà nhân tâm là thứ trên đời tuyệt không thể khống chế. Ta cần để cho tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy ta đích thực chính là Chân Long chi chủ được trời cao chọn lựa, đem cái ý tưởng này gieo sâu vào nhân tâm trong thiên hạ…”

“Nương nương không phải là đã thả ra lời đồn ‘Tam đường thế hậu, nữ chủ Võ hoàng, đại hữu thiên hạ’ (*) sao?” Tạ Vân ngắt lời nói.

[(*) Sau ba đời Đường, thiên hạ sẽ có nữ chủ họ Võ]

“Không, vẫn không đủ.” Võ Hậu nói: “Thoái vị đại điển gần ngay trước mắt, ta muốn tất cả mọi người tận mắt nhìn thấy một điềm lành càng lớn, càng oanh động.”

Nói đã đến nước này, kỳ thật hết thảy đều phi thường rõ ràng.

Tường viện trong ngoài lâm vào một không khí tĩnh lặng hít thở không thông, gió đêm ở trong tịch dương thổi qua bãi cỏ dại. Phương xa tiếng gió rít lên, hoàng hôn ở phía chân trời bừng lên rực rỡ.

Tạ Vân rốt cục lắc đầu. Cho dù Võ Hậu nhìn không thấy, giờ khắc này lại có thể tưởng tượng được y nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, động tác hoà hoãn lại có vẻ kiên định không dung kháng cự: “Không.”

“Thanh Long ấn khai mở, ta sẽ chết!”

Tạ Vân xoay người hướng về phía cửa sắt bị vệ sĩ bao vây giám thị đi đến, bước chân chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng. Thình lình phía sau truyền đến thanh âm Võ Hậu cao giọng nói: “Vậy rốt cuộc làm thế nào ngươi mới có thể vì ta khai ấn một lần?”

Tạ Vân dừng bước.

Nếu giờ phút này từ trên cao nhìn xuống, cảnh này kỳ thật là một màn khó có thể nói lên lời. Tạ Vân đứng quay lưng lại tường viện, mặt hướng về phía đám vệ sĩ như lâm đại địch cách đó không xa. Mà bên kia bức tường, Võ Hậu lại hướng mặt về phía cửa sau rách nát của Cảm Nghiệp tự; Chỉ cách một bức tường, hai người lại chọn phương hướng hoàn toàn trái ngược nhau.

Tịch dương đem hoang viên nhuộm thành vàng đẫm, ở dưới hư ảo huy hoàng kia lại càng thấy tiêu điều, tựa hồ một thịnh điển phù hoa long trọng trong phút chốc sẽ lâm vào hắc ám.

Tạ Vân trầm mặc, thật lâu không trả lời.

“Ta đến nay đã gặp được rất nhiều người,” Thật lâu sau Võ Hậu rốt cục nói, trong âm cuối tựa hồ mang theo một tia thương cảm không che giấu được: “Đại bộ phận đều phản đối ta, một số vẫn ủng hộ ta. Đa số cũng là vì củng cố lợi ích của đám thế gia đại tộc. Ta biết ở sâu trong lòng bọn họ kỳ thật cũng cho rằng ý tưởng ta đăng ngôi cửu ngũ là trái với cương thường… Hiện tại ngay cả ngươi cũng cho rằng ta sai sao?”

Ngoài ý liệu chính là Tạ Vân lại phủ nhận: “Không.”

“…”

“Thế nhân phần lớn hô hào rùm beng trung nghĩa, nhưng trên thực tế mỗi người đều sẽ lựa chọn con đường có lợi nhất cho mình, cùng đúng sai không có quan hệ gì.” Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng mà cười khổ một chút, nói: “Ngài cùng ta đều là như vậy.”

Y đi về phía trước, bước chân từ sau tường viện dần dần đi xa. Từng bước kia tựa hồ dẫm vào đáy lòng Võ Hậu. Nàng lồng ngực dồn dập phập phồng, tựa hồ đang kiệt lực áp xuống cảm xúc nào đó, một lát sau rốt cục nhịn không được run rẩy gọi: “…Đình vệ đâu?”

Vệ sĩ canh giữ ở bên cửa sắt nhanh chóng vọt tới.

“Đem Tạ Thống lĩnh áp hạ…”

Thanh âm Võ Hậu ngừng lại, một lát sau lần thứ hai mở miệng, lại mang theo vẻ đau xót bất luận như thế nào cũng không thể che dấu: “… áp giải vào Thanh Lương hậu điện, xử trí sau.”

Vệ sĩ lĩnh mệnh mà đi. Tạ Vân dừng bước, khóe miệng hiện ra một nụ cười mệt mỏi, mặc cho vệ sĩ chế trụ vai đi ra ngoài cửa sắt.

……….

Một tia nắng cuối cùng dần dần tắt lịm. Võ Hậu ở cửa sau hoang phế của Cảm Nghiệp tự đứng hồi lâu, rốt cục mở miệng nói: “Doãn Khai Dương.”

“Dạ.”

Trong hôn ám, Doãn Khai Dương dựa vào khung cửa mà đứng, hai tay khoanh ở trước ngực, tư thái không chút để ý, thân ảnh lại tản mát ra khí tức mạnh mẽ làm người ta không thể xem nhẹ.

“Mới vừa rồi ngươi cũng nghe thấy, nguyên bản kế hoạch của Bổn cung là trên thoái vị đại điển hiện ra điềm lành Chân long giáng thế. Hiện giờ Tạ Vân lại không chịu phối hợp… Ngươi nói phải làm như thế nào?”

Doãn Khai Dương ánh mắt ẩn hàm giễu cợt: “Thiên hậu, Ẩn Thiên thanh không chịu phối hợp khai ấn, cho dù ngươi giết y cũng là vô dụng, còn có thể làm gì?”

Võ Hậu xuyên qua hậu viện của Cảm Nghiệp tự, hướng cửa trước đi đến. Cách đó không xa đám thị tòng đồng loạt quỳ rạp xuống đất kính cẩn nghênh đón. Doãn Khai Dương bước đi theo, chỉ nghe ngữ khí Võ Hậu thập phần ôn hòa: “Vậy còn ngươi?”

“Như thế nào?”

“Ngươi nguyện ý phối hợp sao?”

Võ Hậu đứng ở trước xe ngựa, xoay người.

Doãn Khai Dương đứng nghiêm cách ngoài hai bước, thân hình cao lớn cường hãn, trong đồng tử lại tựa hồ có bạch quang yêu dị ẩn ẩn chợt lóe: “Tại hạ đương nhiên nguyện ý.”

Võ Hậu tựa hồ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hơi hơi gật đầu.

“Ám Môn các ngươi từ trước đến giờ đều lựa chọn trung thành với người sở hữu thiên mệnh. Nhưng năm đó sau khi giết chết phế Thái tử Thừa Càn, giữa Hoàng đế cùng Ngụy vương lại chọn Ngụy vương. Sau đó đương kim hoàng đế kế thừa ngôi vị, đối với Ám Môn cũng không tín nhiệm, Doãn môn chủ ngươi cũng bởi vậy mà rời kinh đi xa…”

“Cho nên ta hy vọng lần này đánh cuộc chính xác đúng người” Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười nói, nho nhã lễ độ mà vươn tay.

Võ Hậu mỉm đôi môi đỏ mọng, vịn lấy cánh tay hữu lực của hắn đi lên xe ngựa, trong tiếng tuấn mã hí dài chậm rãi đi về hướng Thượng Dương cung.

…………

Ngày mười một tháng hai, Hoàng đế chiêu cáo thiên hạ, cử hành đại điển thoái vị.

Trước đại điển, một đám văn thần can gián khóc lóc cầu xin quỳ trước Thái Hoà cung khiến cho Võ Hậu giận tím mặt, đương trường đem mấy kẻ cầm đầu như Tể tướng Mang Chí Đức, Bùi Viêm hạ ngục, sau đó lại chém giết vây cánh này hơn mười người.

Hôm sau, Thường Nhạc công chúa của Cao tổ cùng nhà chồng là Triệu gia liên hợp hoàng tộc phản đối Thiên hậu nhiếp chính. Vợ chồng hai người đều bị giết. Việt vương Lý Trinh bị giết, còn lại hoàng tộc hơn mười người liên tiếp bị giết;

Con gái của Thường Nhạc công chúa là Triệu thị, chính phi của Chu vương Lý Hiển cũng bởi vậy bị giam cầm trong cung, bị Thiên hậu hạ lệnh bỏ đói cho chết. Sau đó người bị liên lụy thanh trừng lên tới hơn trăm mạng.

Ngay cả thủ cấp của hoàng tộc cũng đồng loạt rơi xuống đất, người của thế gia đại tộc lại càng vô số kể. Nhất thời Trường An đầy trời đồ tang, khắp nơi máu chảy. Mỗi đêm giới nghiêm cấm đi lại, Kiêu kỵ binh võ trang đầy mình ở mỗi con phố lớn ngõ nhỏ tới lui tuần tra. Khắp kinh thành ngay cả tiếng khóc trẻ con ban đêm cũng đều không nghe thấy.

Không khí khủng bố trước nay chưa từng có bao phủ cả tòa Trường An thành.

Cuối tháng, trong Đại Minh cung truyền ra tin dữ, bệnh tình Hoàng đế kịch liệt chuyển biến xấu, thoái vị là thế tất phải làm.

Ở dưới quyền lực càng ngày càng đàn áp, rất nhiều người dần dần thấy rõ ràng tình thế. Kẻ lấy thân tuẫn đạo dù sao cũng là số ít, nhiều người bắt đầu hướng Thiên hậu bày tỏ quy phục. Không chỉ thế gia đại tộc sau lưng Vũ Văn Hổ, Lý Hiếu Dật, Lưu Nhân Quỹ đám tướng lãnh tay cầm trọng binh cũng đổi màu cờ đứng sang phe Thiên hậu.

Trường An bát thủy vờn quanh, vạn quốc triều hướng đệ nhất thiên hạ, liền ở trong tình thế biến hoá tinh phong huyết vũ, nghênh đón thoái vị điển lễ của Hoàng đế.

…………..

Thái Hoà cung, Hoàng đế hấp hối được ra vẻ nâng, kì thực là áp giải đi lên bảo điện. Lễ nghi quan viên đỡ xuống Bình thiên quan, cởi ra áo bào Cửu Long, thay bằng y phục và quan miện chuyên dụng của Thái thượng hoàng.

Vị trí trên long ỷ của Hoàng đế bỏ trống. Mà Thiên hậu lại ngồi ngay ngắn ở bên cạnh long ỷ, một thân mặc áo đen váy đỏ, đầu đội mũ miện mười hai hàng châu, trên áo thêu nhật, nguyệt, tinh thần, sơn, long, hoa trùng, phía dưới thêu tảo, hỏa, tông di, phủ, phất, phấn mễ, tổng cộng mười hai chương văn, ở trên đại điện huy hoàng rạng rỡ sinh quang.

Thiên hạ lê dân nhìn về Trường An. Dân chúng Trường An tụ tập ngoài cửa cung. Mà trên quảng trường trước Thái Hoà cung, hoàng thân quốc thích, thế gia quý tộc, văn võ bá quan… vô số ánh mắt hoặc sợ hãi, hoặc bi phẫn, hoặc mừng thầm, hoặc không thể chờ đợi được, đều chăm chú nhìn trừng trừng một màn này.

…Thiên hậu đang mặc, là quan phục từ xưa đến nay của chân mệnh thiên tử hiến tế thiên địa mới dùng.

Cao cao trên chỗ ngồi, Võ Hậu rũ xuống ánh mắt.

Tạ Vân lẳng lặng ngồi ở dưới tay trái nàng cách đó không xa, khuôn mặt bình thản, tầm mắt buông xuống, không cách nào xuyên qua làn mi mắt dày đậm kia có thể nhìn thấy mảy may biểu tình gì. Ống tay áo rộng dài phủ xuống che khuất hai tay, không ai có thể nhìn thấy xiềng xích bằng huyền thiết đang trói trên cổ tay y.

“…” Võ Hậu thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn về Doãn Khai Dương phía bên kia trong đám người.

…Dựa theo kế hoạch đã định, lúc này Doãn Khai Dương hẳn phải khai ấn, khiến cho không trung hiện ra hình dáng cát tường của quy xà, hướng nàng quỳ xuống, để thể hiện người được thiên mệnh chọn lựa.

Không có gì khiến nhân tâm có thể kích động bằng điềm lành. Mà hiện tại nơi Trường An thành, không có gì khiến người trong thiên hạ chú mục có thể so sánh với thoái vị đại điển của đương kim Hoàng đế. Nếu như là chân long hiện thân thần phục nàng, ngày mai tin tức này liền sẽ truyền khắp ngũ hồ tứ hải “Đương thời nữ chủ là thiên mệnh” mầm mống này sẽ lập tức ở trong lòng ngàn vạn lê dân bá tánh mà mọc rễ nẩy mầm; Mà hiện tại không có Ẩn Thiên thanh, chỉ có thể lấy Huyền Vũ thần thú đến diễn trận tuồng giang sơn xã tắc này.

Tuy rằng không được là đệ nhất, nhưng so với việc tiêu phí càng nhiều nhân lực, vật lực cùng thời gian, vẫn có thể xoay chuyển tốt nhân tâm người trong thiên hạ… Võ Hậu không ra tiếng mà thở ra một hơi, đón ánh mắt Doãn Khai Dương hơi hơi gật đầu, ý bảo hắn có thể bắt đầu.

Nhưng mà Doãn Khai Dương không hề động.

Nam nhân này ở trong ánh mắt của nàng hơi mỉm cười. Đáy mắt lóe ra một tia vừa có một chút trêu tức, một chút giễu cợt, còn hơi mang theo tiếc nuối cùng đồng tình.

Ngay sau đó hắn lui ra phía sau nửa bước, cả người giống như biến mất ở trong không khí!

… Hắn đi rồi?

Vậy mà ngay lúc lâm trận lại quẳng gánh, cứ thế đi rồi?!

Trong nháy mắt Võ Hậu cơ hồ không kịp phản ứng. Ngay sau đó sắc mặt kịch biến!

Vừa lúc đó, tâm phúc từ sau điện vội vàng tiến lên, khuôn mặt trắng bệch, run run rẩy rẩy mà che ở bên tai nàng nhẹ giọng nói: “Thiên…Thiên hậu, không xong rồi!”

“Anh quốc công Lý Kính Nghiệp từ Dương Châu khởi binh, cùng Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân Đan Siêu cầm trong tay Thượng phương bảo kiếm, Đan thư thiết khoán cùng thân binh hổ phù của tiên hoàng, lấy danh nghĩa thanh quân trắc, tập kết hơn mười vạn người, đang cử binh hướng về Đông đô!”


	97. Chương 97: Điểm cong

Trở lại Dương Châu.

Mười ngày trước, Anh quốc công Lý Kính Nghiệp thân chinh tới Dương Châu, chém chết thống đốc Dương Châu là Trần Kính Chi, xử phạt lục sự tham quân, cướp đoạt kho lúa, phân phát binh khí, lấy danh nghĩa lưu truyền thiên cổ “vì Lý Kính Nghiệp thảo võ chiếu hịch” truyền khắp giang đô, người người quận huyện tứ phương đều lũ lượt đến đầu quân.

Chợt Trường An truyền đến tin dữ: Việt vương Lý Trinh cùng Cao tổ Thường Nhạc công chúa bị giết, chính phi của Chu vương bị giết. Chu vương Lý Hiển bởi vì thương tâm khóc lóc mà bị hạ lệnh giam cầm; Tể tướng Bùi Viêm bị giết, Mang Chí Đức bị hạ ngục bệnh tình nguy kịch, còn lại đám người hoàng thân Lý Đường cùng văn thần Ngự Sử bị chặt đầu khó có thể đếm hết.

Hoàng đế bị giam trong thâm cung ban bố chiếu thư thoái vị.

Ngày đó, Lý Kính Nghiệp tại Dương Châu đưa ra ba đại sát chiêu: Thượng phương bảo kiếm, Đan thư thiết khoán, cùng huyết ngọc hổ phù do tiên hoàng Cao tổ tự tay điêu khắc.

Ba vật này ra mặt, khắp hai miền Nam Bắc đều chấn động. Nghĩa quân cần vương đột nhiên tăng tới ba mươi vạn, một đường tấn công hướng về Lạc Dương.

“Theo ta xông lên….!”

“Giết…!”

Tường thành dưới thạch tiễn tấn công ầm ầm chấn vang, cả một vùng đất đai rung động. Trong tiếng người hét ngựa hí, cửa thành bị từng cây gỗ lớn đập rầm rầm vào chợt nứt ra.

Quân thủ thành thấy thế đồng loạt phát ra tiếng hô to. Thêm một làn mưa tên dày đặc hướng về phía bình nguyên, khiến cho bộ binh tiên phong trên chiến trường bị chặn lại. Lý Kính Nghiệp thấy thế giận dữ ghìm ngựa cương, cao giọng quát to:

“Tiên phong quân nghe lệnh! Người nào lui về phía sau chém hết toàn tộc! Theo ta xông lên!”

Sĩ binh dưới mưa tên bò dậy, thất tha thất thểu tiếp tục phóng tới. Nhưng từ trên đỉnh tường thành lần thứ hai bắn ra tên nhọn rợp trời rợp đất, đương trường đem từng đám người bắn chết chất đống trước trận địa!

Trên trán Lý Kính Nghiệp một mảnh máu tươi, không để ý đến tính mạng mà giục ngựa tiến về phía trước. Từ bên cạnh vươn ra một cái tay như kìm sắt đem hắn ngăn lại, sau đó một thanh âm trầm ổn hữu lực vang lên: “Kỵ binh bên trái nghe lệnh!”

Lý Kính Nghiệp mãnh liệt giương mắt, đã thấy Đan Siêu giáp bạc ngựa đen, đem chiến kích nặng hơn trăm cân bằng thép vung lên, chỉ thẳng vào thành lâu: “Đội cảm tử theo ta leo tường trừ tiễn điểm. Giết một quân địch, thưởng mười lượng bạc! Lên!”

Lý Kính Nghiệp kinh hãi, vừa muốn mở miệng ngăn cản cũng đã không còn kịp. Chỉ thấy kỵ binh đồng loạt đáp ứng, lại bộc phát ra sĩ khí mãnh liệt gấp bội so với khi nghe toàn tộc bị chém. Lập tức mấy trăm người rùng rùng chạy theo Đan Siêu, xuyên qua thi thể khắp nơi cùng khói thuốc súng, vọt tới dưới chân thành lâu, tung móc sắt bám vào tường thành.

Một lát sau, tiếng kêu thảm thiết liên tiếp vang lên. Thi thể trên tường thành nối tiếp rơi xuống, khiến cho nền đất phía dưới bốc lên cát bụi đầy trời.

“…” Lý Kính Nghiệp há to miệng thở dốc, cầm chặt chiến kích bởi vì chém giết quá nhiều mà nóng bỏng, mãnh liệt vung tay lên: “Không được bỏ lỡ cơ hội, theo ta xông lên! Giết…!”

“Giết…!”

Ngoài bình nguyên hơn năm vạn nghĩa quân bộc phát ra tiếng hô rung động. Trong tiếng chém giết vang tận trời xanh, cây gỗ lớn cuối cùng hung hăng đập vào cửa thành.

Ngay sau đó, ở giữa mấy vạn người đang chiến đấu kịch liệt, cây gỗ và cổng thành cùng vỡ thành những khối khổng lồ!

Cửa thành ầm ầm sụp xuống, đá vụn cùng tro bụi bùng lên tận trời làm người ta không mở mắt ra nổi.

Ngay sau đó kỵ binh như con rắn dài từ hai cánh trái phải xung phong. Dưới soái kỳ đỏ sẫm một chữ “Đan” hội tụ thành một, giống như một đầu cự long gào thét, ngang nhiên đối đầu quân thủ thành dốc tổ mà ra!

…………..

Máu tươi tung tóe, Đan Siêu vung tay qua cổ một viên tướng trên thành lâu, thuận thế đem thi thể đẩy xuống dưới.

Tướng lãnh kia phỏng chừng là cùng một loại mới tòng quân trong thành, tuổi còn rất trẻ, hai mắt trợn lên. Thi thể trong ánh mắt Đan Siêu rơi khỏi thành lâu, ngã xuống chiến trường, chớp mắt đã bị ngàn vạn con ngựa lao nhanh cùng bụi đất nuốt sống.

Đan Siêu nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau mở ra, xoay người chém vào một tên lính đánh lén phía sau: “Cửa thành đã phá! Kỵ binh nghe lệnh…Theo ta vào thành!”

Trên đường lớn đầy người chết cùng thây ngựa chia năm xẻ bảy. Ven đường, vô số nhà cửa bị thiêu đốt trong chiến hỏa. Dân chúng bồng bế nhau chạy trốn, tiếng kêu khóc hỗn loạn trong khói thuốc súng ùn ùn đổ về phía chân trời.

Hắc mã như tia chớp xuyên qua đường cái trong thành. Đan Siêu đánh ngựa chạy như bay, mang theo mấy trăm khinh kị binh tinh nhuệ nhằm về phía trước tìm kiếm kho binh khí. Hai bên đường, từng đám dân chúng tụ năm tụ bảy tha đồ đạc lảo đảo chạy về phía sau.

Ngay lúc đó, đường phía trước truyền đến tiếng thét chói tai. Chỉ thấy một người phụ nữ sẩy tay làm rơi hài tử. Đứa bé ngã xuống đất, mắt thường cũng có thể thấy trong phút chốc sẽ bị kỵ binh phóng ngựa đạp thành vũng máu bùn!

Sự việc phát sinh cực kỳ đột ngột, căn bản không kịp giữ chặt cương ngựa, hắc mã đã tung lên hai chân trước.

Kỵ binh phía sau kinh hô: “Tướng quân!”

Hai chân Đan Siêu thoát khỏi bàn đạp, một tay kéo cương, cả người từ trên chiến mã nghiêng sang một bên, dùng một tay duy trì cân bằng, giữa tốc độ lao nhanh như bắn cơ hồ cùng mặt đất song song, nháy mắt vươn tay bắt được đứa bé!

Sĩ binh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, sau đó như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, đồng loạt phát ra tiếng tung hô!

Đan Siêu không kịp đem đứa trẻ trả cho mẫu thân nó, chiến mã đã lăng không lướt qua đám người, giây lát không ngừng hướng kho binh khí chạy đi.

Trong lúc vội vàng Đan Siêu chỉ kịp hướng trong ngực nhìn thoáng qua. Chỉ thấy đứa nhỏ đầy mặt và đầu cổ đều là bụi đất, cũng không biết có bị thương không, đang khàn cả giọng oa oa khóc lớn. Hắn đành phải tiện tay lau bụi trên mặt hài tử, đem nó nhét vào khe hở áo giáp trước ngực, giây lát cánh cửa lớn của kho binh khí đã gần ngay trước mắt.

“Khố phòng trọng địa, người nào xông vào? Giết…!”

Thủ vệ sĩ binh đối diện với sĩ khí đang mạnh mẽ như lang như hổ sớm đã sợ tới mức run run rẩy rẩy. Tiểu đội trưởng cầm đầu mới vừa miễn cưỡng lá gan phát ra tiếng hô, liền bị một mũi tên nhọn nghênh diện xuyên qua cổ họng!

“A a a …”

Quân thủ vệ đồng loạt như chim bay thú chạy. Có kẻ tay cầm cung tiễn cũng ném, mà nhiều người không kịp chạy hai bước đã bị loạn tiễn bắn trúng ngã xuống đất, run rẩy vài cái liền không còn động đậy.

Một chút binh lực thủ thành cuối cùng đều tan biến. Khắp nơi đều bốc cháy hỗn loạn. Rất nhanh Thứ sử phủ nơi thành Đông xa xa cũng toát ra cuồn cuộn khói đen. Đám kỵ binh vội vàng phân chia canh gác bảo vệ cùng khuân vác binh khí, mà Đan Siêu một mình một ngựa đi trước vài bước, hơi hơi thở gấp đứng ở trước đường cái.

Trong khói lửa mơ hồ truyền đến tiếng sĩ binh quát tháo, cùng với tiếng dân chúng gào khóc.

Đan Siêu run rẩy nhắm hai mắt lại.

Một màn trước mắt này cũng không xa lạ, thậm chí còn có vài phần quen thuộc. Thủ thành biên giới bao nhiêu năm tháng hắn đã vô số lần trải qua chiến trường giống thế này. Mà điểm khác biệt duy nhất chính là, đây là lần đầu tiên máu huyết của dân chúng bá tánh đổ trên lãnh thổ quốc gia Đại Đường.

Phong yên luân hãm giả, câu ngã quốc thổ; sinh ly tử biệt giả, câu ngã tử dân.(*)

[(*): Những nơi bị hãm trong khói lửa, đều là quốc thổ của ta. Những người bị sinh ly tử biệt, đều là con dân ta]

Thắng lợi triệt để áp đảo khiến trong lòng Đan Siêu phá lệ nặng nề, giống như bị vô số đôi tay máu chảy đầm đìa kéo chìm vào trong vực sâu. Hắn đưa tay dùng sức nhu ấn đôi lông mày đang nhíu chặt. Đúng lúc này, trong áo giáp bỗng nhiên phát ra một tiếng kinh thiên động địa : “Oa….”

Đan Siêu luống cuống tay chân ôm ra hài tử. Đứa bé đã bị nghẹn đến mức thần tình đỏ bừng, không khách khí mà tưới cho hắn đầy một tay nước tiểu.

“Nhanh đi tìm mẫu thân nó, ở hướng đằng kia…” Đan Siêu chạy trốn, đem một bên hài tử oa oa khóc lớn đang liều mạng quẫy đạp giao cho kỵ binh, lại nhanh chóng tìm nước rửa tay, như trút được gánh nặng mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Cảm xúc u ám mới vừa rồi bất tri bất giác giảm bớt. Đan Siêu phân phó thủ hạ trông coi kho vũ khí, chính mình giục ngựa chạy về phía Thứ Sử phủ. Trung tâm hành chính quan trọng nhất trong thành đã bị Lý Kính Nghiệp mang binh chiếm lĩnh. Trước cửa chính đường đã có thân binh của hắn trấn thủ; thấy Đan Siêu đánh ngựa đến, lập tức liền muốn hành lễ, bị Đan Siêu đưa tay ngăn lại : “Anh quốc công đâu?”

Thân binh nghiêm mặt nói: “Lý soái đang cùng đám người quân sư nghị sự.”

Đan Siêu gật gật đầu, xoay người xuống ngựa, lập tức đi về hướng tiền đường phía trước đang đóng chặt cửa.

Anh quốc công tuy rằng xuất thân hiển quý vả lại quan to lộc hậu, nhưng bản thân ở trong quân đội nhiều năm, tác phong hành sự không chỉ không câu lệ mà còn có chút tuỳ tiện. Hắn một bên dùng bánh ngô kẹp mấy khối thịt dê vừa ăn, một bên ngồi ở trong phòng cùng đám quân sư Ngụy Tư Ôn, Tiết Trọng Chương nói chuyện. Đan Siêu đi lên bậc tam cấp, vừa muốn vươn tay gõ cửa, bỗng nhiên chợt nghe bên trong truyền đến thanh âm Tiết Trọng Chương:

“… Sau khi chiếm thành này, chính là lúc lấy làm căn cơ, đi vòng công hãm hai châu Thường, Nhuận. Theo như sĩ khí đang cao của quân ta hiện giờ, hai châu này trong vòng mười ngày nhất định có thể thu được…”

Ngự Sử Ngụy Tư Ôn luôn luôn cẩn thận chu đáo chặt chẽ lại hiếm thấy mà cắt ngang hắn, trong ngữ điệu thậm chí mơ hồ lộ ra vài phần tức giận: “Quân ta hẳn nên thừa thắng thẳng tới Lạc Dương, vì sao phải đi vòng qua Thường châu?”

“Vì Kim Lăng!” Tiết Trọng Chương trả lời đầy hùng hồn khí phách.

Trong phòng im lặng một lúc, Tiết Trọng Chương trầm giọng nói: “Từ xưa đến nay, Lạc Dương khó có thể tấn công. Năm đó đám người Lý Mật cùng Dương Huyền Cảm chính là ví dụ chứng minh. Theo như thuộc hạ thấy, chỉ cần chúng ta bắt lấy Thường châu cùng Nhuận châu, liền có thể thuận lý thành chương mở rộng về hướng Nam. Mà Kim Lăng có Trường Giang yếu hiểm, đủ để cho quân ta cố thủ…”

Ngụy Tư Ôn giống như nghe được điều gì hoang đường đáng cười: “Cố thủ? Bệ hạ ở trong thâm cung nguy nan sớm tối, đâu ra thời gian cho chúng ta cố thủ?”

Lần này không khí trầm mặc phòng trong khiến cho người ta hít thở không thông duy trì càng lâu. Ngoài cửa Đan Siêu mặt trầm như nước. Thật lâu sau mới nghe Tiết Trọng Chương mở miệng, trong thanh âm tràn ngập khuyến dụ, lại là nói với Lý Kính Nghiệp:

“Kim Lăng từ xưa đều có vương khí. Chẳng lẽ Anh quốc công không nghĩ đến việc cùng Thiên hậu phân giang sơn mà trị, thời cơ thành tựu một phen bá nghiệp hay sao?”

Loảng xoảng một tiếng giòn vang, là Ngụy Tư Ôn hung hăng đập chén trà: “Lớn mật!”

Tiết Trọng Chương không phát ra tiếng.

“Chúng ta khởi binh chính là vì cần vương! Không phải vì đem Trường Giang nam bắc kéo vào trong chiến hỏa vô vị! Kim Lăng nơi đây tuyệt đối không thể lấy. Quân ta hẳn là cần lập tức theo đường núi về phía Đông, hợp cùng hào kiệt địa phương, hoả tốc công chiếm Đông đô, mới có thể tạo đủ uy hiếp cho Thiên hậu, cũng là biện pháp duy nhất có thể cứu được tính mạng bệ hạ hiện nay!”

Tiếng nói lớn của Ngụy Tư Ôn vừa dứt, Tiết Trọng Chương liền trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai: “Nếu Lạc Dương công mãi mà không hạ được thì sao? Chẳng lẽ Ngụy công muốn để cho tính mạng chúng ta đều bị chôn vùi ở nơi đó à?”

“Tính mạng? Từ ngay ngày bệ hạ bị Võ thị giam cầm ta đã không còn suy xét gì đến tính mạng nữa! Nếu ngươi khuyến khích Anh quốc công quay về Kim Lăng, khiến cho phía Nam Trường Giang lâm vào chiến hỏa, ngươi chính là đệ nhất tội nhân của Đại Đường ta!”

Bùm một tiếng vang nặng nề, chính là Ngụy Tư Ôn quỳ thật mạnh xuống đất, xúc động nói: “Anh quốc công là nguyện ý lấy cái chết đổi lấy lưu danh sử sách, hay là mưu cầu cái gọi là bá nghiệp, để đời sau tiếng xấu muôn đời?”

Trong cửa ngoài cửa một mảnh yên lặng. Đan Siêu hơi hơi nheo lại đôi mắt hình dạng sắc bén.

“…” Thanh âm Lý Kính Nghiệp rốt cục vang lên, vẻ gấp gáp lại có chút ý tứ dàn xếp hoà giải, nói: “Ngụy công, ngươi trước hết nghe ta nói…”

Lời còn chưa nói hết, Đan Siêu đã đẩy cửa bước vào.

Trong phòng ba người đồng thời quay đầu nhìn lại. Lý Kính Nghiệp há miệng, còn chưa kịp phát ra tiếng, chỉ thấy Thượng phương bảo kiếm nơi thắt lưng Đan Siêu khua vang ra khỏi vỏ, sải bước đi đến bên cạnh….

Keng!

Kiếm phong hoàng kim xuất ra đường cong chói mắt. Một dòng máu phun lên trời, một cái thủ cấp bay về phía trước!

Thủ cấp nhanh như chớp lăn đến dưới chân, lộ ra gương mặt Tiết Trọng Chương chết không nhắm mắt.

Lý Kính Nghiệp trợn mắt há hốc mồm, hai tay không ngừng run rẩy, một lúc lâu không cách nào dời mắt khỏi ánh mắt thủ cấp đối diện.

“Tiết Trọng Chương mê hoặc Anh quốc công phản lại Lý Đường, rắp tâm hại người, to gan lớn mật, hiện đã bị Thượng phương bảo kiếm tru diệt.” Khuôn mặt anh tuấn của Đan Siêu không có một tia biểu tình, hai mắt dưới đôi mày kiếm giống như ánh sao lạnh lẽo: “Anh quốc công, không cần cảm tạ!”

Lý Kính Nghiệp sợ hãi mà run rẩy, lại thấy Đan Siêu cười cười, ý cười kia hoàn toàn không lan tới ánh mắt rét lạnh: “Truyền lệnh toàn quân, ngày mai khởi binh tiến công Lạc Dương!”

Hắn lại hoàn toàn không liếc mắt nhìn đến bất luận kẻ nào, phất tay áo đi ra ngoài.

………….

Nước lạnh tưới vào trên thân kiếm, máu tươi đọng lại dần dần hòa tan. Màu đỏ nhanh chóng loãng ra theo dòng nước thấm vào cụm hoa trong đình viện.

Thân ảnh Đan Siêu cô độc thẳng tắp, cầm theo Thượng phương bảo kiếm đứng ở cuối hành lang dài. Đột nhiên nghe phía sau truyền đến tiếng bước chân ngập ngừng, tựa hồ đang do dự rốt cuộc có tiến lên hay không. Một lát sau, người nọ vẫn là hạ quyết tâm, kính cẩn mà kêu: “Đan đại tướng quân!”

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu hiện ra một tia giễu cợt: “Anh quốc công.”

Đan Siêu xoay người, Lý Kính Nghiệp đứng ở dưới hành lang, trên mặt thoáng cất dấu một tia nặng nề cùng bất an, nhưng được bản thân hắn khắc chế ghìm lại: “Tướng quân hôm nay tác chiến vất vả, như thế nào còn chưa đi nghỉ ngơi?”

“Một chút liền đi” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói.

Lý Kính Nghiệp châm chước một khắc, không biết nói gì nên tìm đề tài: “Một đường quan sát tướng quân lãnh binh tác chiến, dũng mãnh cương nghị dụng binh như thần, học tập được ích lợi không nhỏ. Hôm nay nếu không phải tướng quân đúng lúc xóa sổ tiễn điểm, bộ binh chắc chắn không thể phá vỡ cửa thành…”

“Tru diệt toàn tộc kẻ đào binh cố nhiên là hữu dụng, lại không thể dùng nhiều lần ắt khiến cho tướng sĩ nhân tâm nguội lạnh trước trận. Hiện giờ quân cần vương mặc dù đã mở rộng tới ba mươi vạn người, lại sung tạp rất nhiều lưu phỉ sơn tặc rắp tâm bất lương. Đối phó với những người này biện pháp tốt nhất là hứa trọng lợi, ngày sau mài giũa luyện binh lại.”

Đan Siêu vung một cái kiếm hoa, bọt nước trên thân kiếm hoàng kim đồng loạt bắn toé rơi xuống, sau đó tra kiếm vào vỏ.

Lý Kính Nghiệp hít sâu vào một hơi, ôm quyền nói: “Thụ giáo!”

Đan Siêu lắc đầu không nói.

Nói chuyện đến đây, Lý Kính Nghiệp lúc này mới thật cẩn thận mà đưa ra dò xét sự việc muốn mệnh kia: “Hôm nay Tiết Trọng Chương lấy ngôn ngữ mê hoặc khuyến dụ, suýt nữa làm ta phạm phải sai lầm lớn. May mà tướng quân ra tay quyết đoán, thay ta tru diệt kẻ rắp tâm hại người kia, trong lòng Lý mỗ thật sự cảm kích không thôi…”

“Không cần,” Đan Siêu lười biếng mà cắt ngang hắn: “Đánh vào Trường An sớm một chút là được!”

Lý Kính Nghiệp: “… ?”

Ban ngày ve kêu ra rả, ánh mặt trời phương Nam giữa hè vẩy vào trong đình viện Thứ Sử phủ, lan can bằng đá trên hành lang dài phản xạ ánh sáng chói mắt. Lý Kính Nghiệp mạc danh kỳ diệu, suy nghĩ một lát sau bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, đang muốn đem “Thánh thượng đang trong hoàn cảnh nguy cấp đợi chúng ta tiến đến giải cứu” ra nói, đã thấy Đan Siêu nâng ngón tay trỏ thon dài lên chậm rãi lắc lắc:

“Dân chúng vô tội thê ly tử tán, loại chiến tranh hoạ hại này vừa thương thiên cũng vừa hại người, đương nhiên muốn càng chấm dứt nhanh càng tốt. Đây là điều thứ nhất.”

“Thứ hai, không biết Anh quốc trong nhà lớn nhỏ như thế nào, nhưng ta là có tức phụ đang bị hãm trong Trường An thành. Lễ thất tịch sắp đến, suy bụng ta ra bụng người… Ta chỉ muốn mau chóng san bằng Trường An, vào thành đoàn tụ với tức phụ!”

Đan Siêu hơi hơi gật đầu, vẻ mặt trầm ổn hữu lực, ở trong ánh mắt triệt để nghẹn cứng của Lý Kính Nghiệp xoay người rời đi.

_Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:_

Trong lịch sử, khi Ngụy Tư Ôn cùng Tiết Trọng Chương sinh ra mâu thuẫn, Lý Kính Nghiệp đã nghe theo Tiết Trọng Chương, không tiến công Lạc Dương, mà là đi vòng công chiếm hai châu Thường, Nhuận, ý định muốn xây dựng lãnh địa ở Kim Lăng. Cuối cùng bị Vũ Hậu phái Lý Hiếu Dật tiêu diệt toàn bộ.

Bởi vậy một chương này là bẻ cong lịch sử.


	98. Chương 98: Thanh Long

Tiết Trọng Chương tuy rằng có tâm bất hảo, nhưng có một điểm nói đúng, chính là từ xưa đến nay Lạc Dương khó có thể phá được.

Đại Nghiệp năm thứ chín, Dương Huyền Cảm dẫn binh Lê Dương, tấn công Đông đô. Tấn công đã lâu mà không hạ được, trên đường rút lui về hướng Tây một ngày ba trận cả ba đều bại, cuối cùng chết ở trên đường chạy trốn.

Đại Nghiệp năm thứ mười ba, Lý Mật phát binh ba vạn tấn công Lạc Dương. Lại bởi vì ham công phụ chính lại thêm quyết sách sai lầm, lại đi tấn công Vũ Văn Hóa Cập. Vương Thế Sung nhân cơ hội ở Lạc Dương phát động binh biến, sau đó đại phá quân Ngoã Cương cùng yển sư, gián tiếp dẫn đến kết cục Lý Mật đầu mình hai ngả.

Từ cuối đời Tùy đến nay, thành trì Đông đô tựa như có sức mạnh thần thánh nào đó bảo hộ, hết thảy những kẻ mưu đồ dựa vào Lạc Thủy mà lập bá nghiệp, đều rơi vào kết cục chẳng tốt đẹp gì.

Trời cao khói lửa chưa tán, Đan Siêu vỗ về chiến mã bất an dưới thân, nhìn về Lạc Dương tường thành nguy nga phía xa.

Lý Kính Nghiệp tự mình dẫn binh tấn công suốt một ngày, mấy lần suýt phá được cửa thành. Nhưng mà lần đầu tiên khi sắp phá cửa thành Lạc Dương, cây gỗ công thành bỗng nhiên quét ngang sĩ binh vây quanh, khiến cho đương trường hỗn loạn thất bại trong gang tấc;

Lần thứ hai công thành, xa mã cường nỏ vậy mà bị hỏng, cự thạch rơi vào đầu quân ta, đem vô số sĩ binh đè thành máu bùn.

Lần thứ ba tổ chức xung phong, khi Đan Siêu lệnh cho sĩ binh mạnh mẽ phóng hỏa. Vô số hoả tiễn hừng hực thiêu đốt bay ngang trời bắn lên đầu tường, lúc này đem Lạc Dương thành môn bao phủ trong khói đen cuồn cuộn.

Lúc đó hầu hết sĩ binh đã người mỏi ngựa mệt, đều mắt mở trừng trừng trông cậy vào một kỳ chiêu này có thể dấy lên cơn sóng dữ. Nhưng mà ngay tại thời điểm hy vọng được thắp lên một lần nữa, trời cao bỗng nhiên không hề có dấu hiệu báo trước nào lại mưa như trút nước. Cả đất trời trắng xoá một màu, thoáng chốc liền đem ngọn lửa trên thành Lạc Dương dập tắt ngóm.

Người ngựa trong mưa lũ hỗn loạn, bộ binh lại dẫm đạp lên nhau, tổn thất khó có thể đếm hết. Rơi vào đường cùng Đan Siêu chỉ đành rút lui toàn quân. Chờ đám Cần vương quân trở lại doanh địa, trong nháy mắt mưa to lại ngừng.

Cho dù Đan Siêu vững tâm như sắt, cũng không khỏi sinh ra hoài nghi mà chính mình cũng không dám đối mặt.

Chẳng lẽ chân tướng giống như trong lời đồn đãi, thần linh trên trời cao phù hộ Lạc Dương, mà Võ hậu thật sự là thiên mệnh chi chủ?

“Tướng quân! Tướng quân!” Thân binh từ trong doanh địa chạy nhanh tới “Anh quốc công mời ngài mau chóng trở về, có khách đến bái phỏng!”

…………

Khi Đan Siêu nhìn thấy vị khách này, phản ứng đầu tiên là muốn rút kiếm, liền bị Lý Kính Nghiệp vội vàng vươn tay ngăn cản: “Đan tướng quân chớ nên kích động, chớ nên kích động! Trước hết nghe hắn nói xong rồi hãy động thủ!”

“Ngươi tới làm gì?” Đan Siêu keng một tiếng đem Thượng phương bảo kiếm cắm xuống đất, lạnh lùng hỏi.

Chỉ thấy vị khách không mời mà đến kia chậm rãi gạt bát trà, khóe miệng dưới mặt nạ nhấc lên một nếp nhăn trên mặt khi cười – Tuy rằng khuôn mặt nam tử nhìn qua thường thường không có gì lạ, năm tháng lại làm cho hắn giơ tay nhấc chân đều có một loại phong độ khí tức nhẹ nhàng: “Tới giúp ngươi tấn công Lạc Dương.”

“Mới vừa rồi ta đang ngồi ở chỗ này xem quân báo, Doãn chưởng môn bỗng nhiên từ trong hư không đi ra, giống như thần binh trời giáng, ngay cả vệ sĩ canh giữ sát ở cửa trướng cũng không hề hay biết…” Lý Kính Nghiệp hầu kết hung hăng hoạt động lên xuống, thấp giọng nói: “Nếu người này thực sự có lòng dạ bất lương, ta sợ là đã chết qua mấy trăm lần rồi. Mà hắn luôn miệng nói là đến hỗ trợ công thành, bởi vậy ta mới thỉnh Đan tướng quân lại đây.”

Đan Siêu chau mày, vẻ mặt lại có chút âm lãnh bất định.

Doãn Khai Dương quan sát hắn một khắc, hiểu rõ mà thở dài: “Đêm trước cung biến, thời điểm Tạ Vân xuống tay trừ khử Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, ta từng nhờ y nhắn một câu cho ngươi. Xem ra những lời này là chưa đưa đến tai.”

“Ám Môn môn chủ như thế nào lại không ở Tử Thần điện hộ giá?” Đan Siêu lại hoàn toàn không tiếp lời Doãn Khai Dương, giễu cợt: “Như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ bệ hạ băng hà rồi?”

Lý Kính Nghiệp nhất thời toàn thân cứng đờ.

Doãn Khai Dương ngạc nhiên nói: “Nha, còn có tâm tình trào phúng ta…Không hỏi xem Tạ Vân thế nào?”

Đan Siêu lạnh như băng nói: “Tạ Vân như thế nào sau khi phá Trường An thành, tự ta sẽ nhìn lấy, không cần ngươi phải lo lắng! Biến đi!”

“Thật không? Thế nhưng, lấy theo tốc độ này của Cần vương quân, ngày tháng năm nào mới có thể đánh đến Trường An được…?”

Doãn Khai Dương hoàn toàn lờ đi hai ánh mắt kỳ lạ đối diện, bình tĩnh uống ngụm trà, cười thở dài: “Thiên hậu lệnh cho Lý Hiếu Dật dẫn ba mươi vạn đại quân trấn thủ Lạc Dương, binh tinh mã tráng, tường thành lại cao vời vợi. Các ngươi ở chỗ này đánh nửa tháng đều không sờ được vào cửa thành Đông đô… Dựa theo tiến triển này mà xem, thời điểm các ngươi đánh tới thành Trường An, Thiên hậu đại khái là đã chết già rồi.”

Trên cánh tay, trán của Lý Kính Nghiệp còn băng bó vết máu loang lổ, nghe vậy giận dữ: “Doãn chưởng môn chớ có giễu cợt!”

Doãn Khai Dương lại đối với lửa giận của Lý Kính Nghiệp tựa hồ không nghe thấy, thay đổi một tư thế ngồi thoải mái, nhướng mày đánh giá Đan Siêu:

“Những người phản đối họ Võ trong thành Trường An, Thiên hậu đều dùng thủ đoạn cứng rắn đẫm máu trừ khử. Trước sau đã chém một loạt Lý Đường tôn thất lẫn Tể tướng trọng thần. Có lời đồn nói rằng, nguyên nhân Chu vương phi Triệu thị bị bỏ cho chết đói là do Thiên hậu muốn hạ độc ám sát Chu vương, lại bị nàng phát hiện đổ đi… Nếu lời đồn là thật, như vậy Thiên hậu đã giết cả ba người con, tính mạng kẻ chí thân ở trong mắt nàng so với rơm rác cũng không có gì khác biệt.”

Doãn Khai Dương dừng một chút, lại nói: “Về phần Tạ Vân, đã bị tước đoạt hết thảy quyền lực giam lỏng trong Đại Minh cung. Tuy rằng ta cũng không biết lý do vì sao Thiên hậu chưa giết y… Đại khái là phụ tá tâm huyết hơn hai mươi năm, ắt hẳn là nàng muốn cho Tạ Vân tận mắt nhìn thấy mình đăng lên ngôi cửu ngũ sau đó mới giết đi.”

Doãn Khai Dương đỡ thái dương, đầy hứng thú mà chớp mắt nhìn.

Đan Siêu nén một hơi thở dốc, dường như toàn bộ không khí trong phổi đã bị ép ra ngoài. Trong quân trướng an tĩnh kéo dài đến phá lệ. Một lúc lâu sau hắn mới mở miệng, thanh âm trấn định mà hơi khàn khàn: “Hoàng hậu vì sao phải đối phó Tạ Vân?”

“Nàng không tín nhiệm y!”

“… Vì cái gì?”

“Giữa toàn bộ người trong thiên hạ và Võ hậu, Tạ Vân tất nhiên lựa chọn Võ hậu; Nhưng mà giữa Võ hậu và ngươi, Tạ Vân lựa chọn ngươi.” Doãn Khai Dương mỉm cười nói: “Đâu có nhiều ‘vì cái gì’ như vậy?”

Nếu lúc này là bất kỳ thời điểm bình thường nào, những lời này đều có thể khiến cho Đan Siêu mừng rỡ như điên, đem từng từ từng chữ mà cân nhắc nghiền ngẫm nhấm nháp thật lâu.

Nhưng mà giờ này khắc này, ở nơi trời đất gió mưa hỗn loạn, chiến trường hiểm ác khó lường, từng từ từng chữ lại giống như khối đá ngàn cân, đem linh hồn Đan Siêu kéo xuống vực sâu.

“Các ngươi…” Lý Kính Nghiệp không hiểu chút nào: “Các ngươi đang nói cái gì? Bắc nha cấm quân Tạ thống lĩnh? Không phải là tâm phúc của Võ thị sao?”

Doãn Khai Dương cười mỉm không đáp, Đan Siêu lại run rẩy giơ tay lên, phất phất:

“Đây là việc tư của tại hạ. Anh quốc công… thỉnh tạm thời tránh đi, xin thứ lỗi!”

Lý Kính Nghiệp không rõ lí do, sau lúc lâu do dự chần chờ, chỉ đành vén rèm ra khỏi quân trướng.

Leng keng một tiếng Đan Siêu rút ra Thượng phương bảo kiếm, từ từ tra lại vào trong vỏ. Động tác của hắn thong thả ngưng trọng, tựa hồ muốn mượn động tác này đem nỗi lòng sôi trào hung hăng chặn lại. Một lát sau rốt cục hắn triệt để thở ra một hơi cực nóng, lúc mở miệng lần nữa ngữ điệu đã khôi phục vẻ lãnh tĩnh làm cho người ta sợ hãi:

“Doãn chưởng môn, lúc trước ngươi và ta có nhiều hiểu lầm. Nhưng khi Tạ Vân bị vu dùng yếm thắng thuật, ngươi cũng ra tay tương trợ ít nhiều. Đan mỗ vô cùng cảm kích.”

“Nói hay đấy!” Doãn Khai Dương trêu chọc.

“Hôm nay ngươi đại giá quang lâm, là có gì phải làm sao? Chẳng lẽ là muốn dùng Tạ Vân tới chiêu hàng ta?”

Đinh một tiếng vang nhẹ. Doãn Khai Dương buông xuống chén trà chưa uống qua một ngụm, từ trong tay vịn ghế đứng lên.

“Cũng không phải.” Hắn thản nhiên nói, lại cúi người hướng Đan Siêu hành lễ:

“Trong thành Lạc Dương có điểm kỳ quái. Ta thật sự là đến giúp ngươi… công thành.”

Đan Siêu nhạy bén phát hiện một chút.

Hắn không nói gì đến Cần vương quân, cũng không nói “các ngươi”. Hắn nói chính là “ngươi”.

Nhưng mà không đợi hắn hỏi tiếp, ngoài quân trướng đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng rống to. Ngay sau đó mặt đất mơ hồ chấn động, chiến mã ở phía xa phát ra tiếng hí vang liên tiếp.

“Đan tướng quân!” Cửa trướng bị một phen xốc lên, Lý Kính Nghiệp lớn tiếng quát: “Lạc Dương Lý Hiếu Dật tập kích, quân tiên phong đã tới đại doanh!”

Lý Hiếu Dật trốn trong thành không ra non nửa tháng, dưới đủ cách khích lệ của thuộc hạ cùng sự thúc giục liên tiếp của Võ hậu, rốt cục lá gan cũng to ra.

Thừa dịp ngoài thành sắc trời dần tối, khói đen chưa tán, dưới tình huống tầm nhìn cực kỳ khó khăn, hắn để cho mấy ngàn kỵ binh mang bông bọc lại vó ngựa tập kích đại bản doanh của Cần vương quân.

Lý Kính Nghiệp kinh sợ, đem đám người trước đó vẫn khuyên hắn đừng xuất chiến như Ngụy Tư Ôn, Uất Trì Chiêu hung hăng đẩy ra, không để ý đến thân thể mấy ngày liền ác chiến trọng thương, như gió xoáy sải bước lên chiến mã.

Lúc này phía ngoài đại doanh ánh lửa tận trời, thủ hạ kỵ binh của Lý Hiếu Dật như quỷ mỵ xuất hiện ngay trước mắt, bày ra chiến đấu kịch liệt kinh thiên động địa. Bên ta vô số sĩ binh còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị xuất chiến liền đã bị một đao chém ngang ngựa.

Trong tình thế hỗn loạn người người giẫm đạp lên nhau, ngựa đâm trái đâm phải, máu tươi cùng tàn chi văng tung toé, lại phân không rõ đã chết bao nhiêu người; Chỉ nghe tiếng lửa đùng đùng từ xa đến gần, đại doanh chứa lương thảo của Cần vương quân vậy mà lại bị thiêu đốt!

“Vô liêm sỉ!” Lý Kính Nghiệp chửi ầm lên, giục ngựa chạy vội đi ra ngoài, vung thương liền hung hăng chém giết!

Nhưng mà lúc này tổ chức chống cự đã quá chậm trễ. Ai có thể ngờ được Lý Hiếu Dật từ đầu đến giờ nhất quán yếu đuối chần chờ ban ngày chống đỡ kịch liệt thủ thành, vậy mà buổi đêm lại chủ động khiêu chiến, dùng phương thức kì binh đánh lén nguy hiểm như vậy?

Đan Siêu dẫn kỵ binh lao ra quân trướng, chỉ thấy trên bình nguyên hoả quang liên miên, tiếng hô giết áp sát doanh trướng. Mặt đất dần dần truyền đến chấn động càng thêm rõ ràng. Đó chính là điềm báo trước mấy vạn viện quân trong thành Lạc Dương sắp đuổi đến.

Trong ánh lửa chói mắt, mu bàn tay hắn gân cốt bạo khởi, đè xuống chuôi kiếm hoàng kim nơi thắt lưng.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, bên cạnh người bỗng nhiên vang lên thanh âm Doãn Khai Dương: “Đan tướng quân, nhìn bên kia!”

Theo ánh mắt Doãn Khai Dương nhìn lại, phía cuối bình nguyên xa xa, tường thành Lạc Dương bao phủ trong ngàn vạn cây đuốc hừng hực chiếu rọi. Phía sau lại là màn đêm mênh mông vô bờ. Đan Siêu nhăn lại mày kiếm: “Cái gì?”

“Nhìn không thấy?”

“…”

“Từ cuối đời Tùy tới nay, thành Lạc Dương nhiều lần chiến loạn, mà sáu mươi năm liền không phá. Người trong thiên hạ truyền lưu là có chân long vương khí tại đây tọa trấn. Võ hậu đặc biệt tin tưởng truyền thuyết “có Thanh Long – được thiên hạ”, không những cần Tạ Vân tọa trấn Bắc Nha, mà nàng còn tính toán sau khi đăng cơ đem Lạc Dương cải thành Thần đô, tương lai định cư ở đây.”

Doãn Khai Dương vươn tay. Cánh tay hắn chợt sáng lên Huyền Vũ đồ đằng, một đường uốn lượn lan đến đầu ngón tay.

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu hơi hơi nheo lại, mặc cho hắn ở trên ấn đường mình điểm một cái. Một cỗ kình khí khó nói thành lời nháy mắt xông vào tuỷ não!

“Nhìn lại đi!” Doãn Khai Dương thản nhiên nói.

Đan Siêu nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau mở ra, nháy mắt đồng tử kịch liệt mở rộng.

Phía cao trên Lạc Dương thành lâu, liệt hỏa hừng hực chiếu ra một hình dáng khổng lồ tối đen cao như một dãy núi trong trời đêm.

Đầu của nó quay trái quay phải nhìn quét qua bình nguyên. Thân thể chậm rãi tới lui uốn lượn. Ngũ trảo vàng óng đặt tại hư không; Khi nó bay lên đủ để bao trùm cả tòa Đông đô, há mồm liền có thể cắn nuốt cả một khối đại địa, cái bụng to lớn từng phiến vảy lấp loáng, cái đuôi uốn lượn thẳng hướng trời cao phía xa.

Đó là một đầu cự long xanh thẫm.

Đồng tử ảm đạm lướt qua bình nguyên, đem ánh mắt hướng về Đan Siêu đang hoành đao che ngang người trên chiến trường, sau đó dừng lại bất động.

“…” Trong phút chốc Đan Siêu nhận ra thân ảnh Thanh Long quen thuộc này, hắn khó có thể tin lắc đầu, thở dốc nói: “Tạ Vân… ?!”


	99. Chương 99: Thần tích

“Tạ Vân sống thêm hai trăm năm không chừng cũng có thể lớn như vậy!” Doãn Khai Dương cười nhạo nói.

Đan Siêu: “…”

Doãn Khai Dương chỉ hướng phía trước: “Trong tộc Thanh Long cũng có nhiều chi. Thương thanh cự long trước mắt ngươi này cùng Tạ Vân đồng tông đồng chi, từ cuối đời Tùy đã bắt đầu bảo hộ thành Lạc Dương. Nó chỉ thần phục với người chân đạp Thất tinh, những kẻ xâm chiếm khác đều sẽ rơi vào kết cục đầu mình hai ngả.”

Phương xa long thủ (*) dần dần ngẩng lên, thân hình khổng lồ di động mang theo khí lưu kịch liệt, thậm chí tầng tầng mây trên bầu trời đêm bắt đầu cấp tốc xoay tròn. Nhưng mà làm cho người ta dựng đứng lỗ chân lông chính là, thân hình khổng lồ đang vượt qua bình nguyên thẳng hướng bên này đánh úp lại, đồng tử trong đôi mắt sâu thẳm của nó vẫn thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu, không lệch một chút nào!

[(*) mỗ chú một lần nhé: Long thủ: đầu rồng, Long vỹ : đuôi rồng, Long nha: răng rồng, Long huyết: máu rồng, Long thân: mình rồng, Long cảnh: cổ rồng (phần phía trước), Long trảo: vuốt rồng, Long lân: vảy rồng]

“… Nó có thể nhận ra ta?!” Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên hỏi.

Cự long mở ra cái miệng to như chậu máu, quay đầu nhào xuống dưới!

Một cơn lốc thổi quét qua chiến trường, thoáng chốc người ngã ngựa đổ, hàng ngàn hàng vạn bó đuốc đồng thời bị dập tắt, bình nguyên thoáng chốc lâm vào trong bóng đêm khôn cùng.

Quân lính phát ra tiếng kêu sợ hãi, lại không ai có thể nhìn thấy cự long kia đang nhào tới như dời non lấp bể, mà chỉ nghe thấy tiếng ngân phía trên đỉnh đầu vang vọng khắp nơi!

Uỳnh…

Long thủ nhô lên cao nhào xuống. Trong giây phút chỉ mành treo chuông, toàn thân Doãn Khai Dương lóe ra ánh sáng trắng loá của Huyền Vũ đồ đằng. Hắn chợt biến thành một Huyền Vũ to lớn, vọt tới trước nâng lên Đan Siêu, từ trong khe hở của long thủ đang nện xuống mà bay lên trời cao!

“Nó có thể nhận ra ngươi.” Thanh âm lạnh lùng của Doãn Khai Dương ở bên tai vang lên: “Bởi vì nó có thể nhận ra kẻ chân đạp Thất tinh.”

Đan Siêu nắm chặt Thượng phương bảo kiếm nơi thắt lưng, chợt ý thức được cái gì, lại buông ra. Cơ bắp kịch liệt căng thẳng sau lưng ép vào vỏ kiếm bằng bạch giao phía sau, thất tinh Long Uyên leng keng ra khỏi vỏ!

Long thân ở dưới chân nhanh chóng xoay lại, gào thét hướng Huyền Vũ vọt tới, thoáng chốc gần ngay trước mắt.

…Hai động tác lần lượt thay đổi trong phút chốc, Đan Siêu cầm chuôi Long Uyên kiếm, bảy ngôi sao từng cái sáng lên rực rỡ, một kiếm như phá núi nứt biển chém thật mạnh xuống long cảnh!

Long cảnh phun ra máu tươi tận trời, một màu đen vàng tanh hôi vô cùng, từ trên trời cao như một trận mưa to trút xuống.

“Nếu Tạ Vân…” Đan Siêu hét: “…Nếu Tạ Vân biết ta chém thân thích của y thì làm thế nào?!”

Doãn Khai Dương hết kiên nhẫn nổi: “Ngươi nhất định phải nói cho y biết sao? Đánh thắng được rồi tính!”

Cự long nổi giận điên cuồng, long trảo sắc bén như mũi thương, thẳng mặt hướng Huyền Vũ đập tới, nháy đập cho bọn họ ngã nhào xuống đất!

Bụi mù tràn ngập, đất đá bắn tung. Hai tay Đan Siêu dùng Long Uyên gắt gao đỡ lại long trảo gần trong gang tấc, thân kiếm từ từ từng tấc một áp sát về hướng trán của hắn.

Huyền Vũ bị cự lực đập phải vùi vào trong đất không ngừng giãy dụa. Đúng lúc này, trên thân kiếm bắc đẩu thất tinh lần thứ hai bộc phát ra ánh sáng làm cho người ta sợ hãi, trường kiếm tựa như lưỡi đao cắt vào đậu hũ, mãnh liệt xuyên qua tầng tầng long lân, như tia chớp đem long trảo phân thành hai nửa!

Thanh Long đau đớn cực độ, phát ra tiếng gầm rú cao vút vang vọng đất trời, ầm ầm bay lên không trung!

Chiến trường to lớn như vậy bỗng nhiên như biến thành chảo dầu trên lò lửa. Sĩ binh, ngựa xe cùng đồ quân nhu hết thảy hỗn loạn thành một đống, theo sự giẫy giụa quay cuồng của cự long mà rung chuyển không thôi, nơi nơi đều là thi thể không nhìn rõ được hình dạng.

Huyền Vũ lảo đảo đứng lên, thở ra một hơi khó nhọc. Đan Siêu chỉ thấy mai rùa của nó đã vỡ vụn thành vô số khối nhỏ, không khỏi nhướng mày, giễu cợt: “Nhìn ngươi thu thập Tạ Vân rất lưu loát, vậy mà xem ra đối phó với Thanh Long trưởng thành cũng không dễ a?”

Doãn Khai Dương cười nhạt: “Tiểu tử vô tri!” Lập tức giả bộ như không nghe, cũng không nói lại một chữ.

Bọn họ bay lên giữa không trung. Chỉ thấy cách đó không xa Thanh Long một trảo đã phế, đang đau đến cuộn người lại, đồng tử co rút nhanh thành một đường thẳng sắc bén, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Đan Siêu. Ánh mắt nó tựa hồ có điều sợ hãi, nhưng lại càng đầy phẫn nộ, thân thể hơi hơi đong đưa trái phải, bỗng nhiên quay đầu hướng thành Lạc Dương bay đi.

Nó muốn làm gì?

Trực giác được bồi dưỡng qua bao nhiêu năm chinh chiến chợt căng thẳng, nhưng chung quy vẫn chậm một bước. Đan Siêu quay người hoành kiếm, lực cánh tay không kịp xuất ra, long vĩ khổng lồ mang theo gai như xước măng rô liền đem hắn đánh bay ra ngoài!

Lần này ngay cả Huyền Vũ cũng không kịp cứu. Đan Siêu tựa như con diều bị đứt dây, cuồng phun ra một búng máu, ngã xuống chiến trường đang đánh nhau kịch liệt nơi bình nguyên.

Chiến kích dày đặc, vó ngựa từ bên người bước qua, nền đất nóng bỏng dưới lưng. Từ trong mũi, cổ họng Đan Siêu trào ra từng ngụm máu lớn, cắn răng cầm kiếm đứng lên, tầm mắt tan rã liền chỉ thấy một bóng đen từ trên trời cao giáng xuống.

Ầm vang…!

Lấy hắn làm tâm, toàn bộ binh mã phạm vi hơn mười trượng xung quanh bay dạt về phía sau. Nền đất rung chuyển mạnh mẽ khi Thanh Long hạ xuống.

Đan Siêu đứng dậy chạy như điên, Thanh Long đuổi sát phía sau một đường nghiền nát hết thảy. Sau đó vươn đầu lên cao, thân thể gấp khúc hình thành một tư thế tiến công tiêu chuẩn, cúi đầu nhào tới!

Thời gian ở một khắc kia như bị kéo dài vô hạn.

Đan Siêu vặn người dùng toàn lực cánh tay, Long Uyên liều lĩnh hết thảy quét ngang mà ra, ánh sáng của thất tinh bùng nổ thành một quầng sáng hình quạt.

Giống như ngân hà sáng lạn loá mắt, kiếm phong cuồn cuộn kéo theo ngàn vạn mũi nhọn vô hình cùng lúc đánh lên cự long, đem vài cái long nha (*) đồng loạt chém rụng!

Kiếm khí xông thẳng lên ngàn sao, Tử Vi tinh trên nền trời bình nguyên chợt bừng sáng. Cùng lúc đó, Trường An cách xa ngàn dặm, trong Đại Minh cung, Võ Hậu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên.

Thái A kiếm treo trên tường, giờ phút này trong vỏ kiếm phát ra tiếng leng keng rung động.

“…”

Võ Hậu đứng dậy bước nhanh xuyên qua đại điện, đẩy cửa ra ngoài. Bầu trời đêm giữa hè ngàn sao lóe sáng. Trên vòm trời phương Bắc hai sao Đẩu, Ngưu chính diện hướng núi sông xã tắc Đại Đường tráng lệ, toả ra ánh sáng màu tím rực rỡ.

…Đẩu Ngưu quang diễm, lôi hóa long toa.

Võ Hậu khớp hàm nghiến lại, từ trong kẽ răng từng chữ không ngừng run rẩy thốt ra: “Long Uyên…”

Long nha như từng khối đá lớn ầm ầm rơi xuống đất. Thanh Long phát ra một tiếng ngân dài điên cuồng, mặc kệ long huyết đen vàng như mưa rơi xuống bay thẳng lên trời cao, sau đó cấp tốc lao thẳng xuống!

Va chạm này đủ để đem núi đá hóa thành bột mịn, không ai có thể sống sót dưới xung lượng khủng bố kia.

Mà một kiếm mới vừa rồi đã tiêu hao hết tất cả sức lực của Đan Siêu. Hắn quỳ một gối xuống mặt đất, dùng trường kiếm toả ra ánh sáng tím nhạt chống đỡ thân thể, kịch liệt thở gấp, nuốt vào một ngụm nước bọt mang theo huyết tinh, nhắm hai mắt lại….

Ngay trong nháy mắt hắn chuẩn bị mặc cho số phận đó…

Trên bàn tay đỡ chuôi Long Uyên kiếm, sợi dây lụa đỏ buộc tóc đã phai màu quấn quanh cổ tay nhiều năm bỗng nhiên bung ra, theo gió bay lên không trung, chắn ngay trước mắt Thanh Long đang lao đến.

Sợi dây lụa chậm rãi rơi xuống, ở trong tầm mắt Đan Siêu khó có thể tả thành lời, dừng lại trên lòng bàn tay hắn mở ra.

“Hô… Hô…”

Thanh Long nhìn chăm chú nam tử trước mắt toàn thân đẫm máu không ngừng thở dốc, tựa hồ cũng không rõ vì sao trên người kẻ này lại quanh quẩn một tia khí tức đồng loại còn trẻ.

Nó phát ra tiếng hít thở bất an, nôn nóng, phẫn nộ cùng nghi hoặc, tầm mắt nhìn qua thất tinh Long Uyên trong tay hắn đang lóe sáng lại trở thành băn khoăn. Không biết qua bao lâu, Thanh Long rốt cục ngửa đầu phát ra tiếng ngâm, sau đó cúi đầu xuống.

Một khắc kia rốt cục nó ở trên bình nguyên bát ngát hóa ra nguyên hình.

Mấy vạn sĩ binh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, đồng thời chứng kiến thần tích giờ khắc này chân long hiện thân. Vô vàn binh khí không đếm được ầm ầm rơi xuống đất, từng đám từng đám người quỳ xuống, liều mạng dập đầu hô to “Vạn tuế” tiếng vang dậy khắp núi đồi.

“Tử Vi giáng thế, chân đạp thất tinh. Nó thừa nhận ngươi.” Không biết Doãn Khai Dương hóa thành nhân thân khi nào, đứng phía sau thản nhiên nói.

Đan Siêu không ngừng thở gấp mang theo huyết tinh nhiệt khí, chỉ thấy long thủ ở trước mặt hắn nhẹ nhàng chạm đất, sau đó tiến lên. Doãn Khai Dương chọc chọc Đan Siêu ý bảo hắn leo lên long thân. Ngay sau đó cự long lần thứ hai bay lên trời, dưới ánh mắt toàn bộ người trên chiến trường, chở Đan Siêu bay về phía thành Lạc Dương.

Lý Kính Nghiệp giãy dụa bò ra khỏi cáng, khiếp sợ mà mở lớn đôi mắt.

Cuối bình nguyên phía xa, thành Lạc Dương phát ra tiếng nổ ầm ầm.

Tường thành sụp.

Một tòa tường thành phòng thủ kiên cố mưa gió trăm năm, cứ như vậy ở trong khoảnh khắc, hóa thành từng khối gạch ngói.

“Giết…!”

“Giết…!!”

” Giết…!!!”

Tiếng kèn xung trận vang vọng bình nguyên bát ngát, mười vạn đại quân hội tụ thành nước lũ, vũ tiễn đầy trời theo ánh lửa bao phủ Đông đô Lạc Dương!

Thượng Dương cung.

Nóc nhà sụp đổ từng mảng. Đan Siêu một kiếm cắm vào mái ngói lưu ly, mượn lực đứng lên. Hắn thuận tay lau mặt và đầu cổ đầy máu, giương mắt chỉ thấy Thanh Long trên đỉnh đầu mình di chuyển vòng quanh, toả ra vô số hào quang vàng óng rực rỡ.

Nơi đây là chỗ cao nhất của Đông đô hành cung, cũng là nóc điện của đương triều Hoàng đế.

Đan Siêu cầm trong tay Long Uyên, đứng hướng về phía Đông. Cho dù cách thật xa, đều có thể rõ ràng nhìn thấy phía sau hắn trong trời đêm thăm thẳm, Bắc đẩu tinh tú đang theo Thanh Long uốn lượn mà từng ngôi từng ngôi thắp sáng.

“Hô…hô…hô…”

Tiếng rồng ngâm chấn động Cửu Châu. Thanh Long đưa mắt nhìn đô thành dưới chân mình đã bảo hộ hơn trăm năm lần cuối. Hiện giờ giang sơn đã đổi chủ, nó cũng không quay đầu lại, xông lên chín tầng trời, biến mất trong màn đêm.


	100. Chương 100: Ám sát

Lạc Dương bị phá, ba mươi vạn đại quân còn sót lại chỉ có sáu vạn. Đám người Lý Kính Nghiệp, Đan Siêu mang binh thừa thắng một đường thẳng bức đến Trường An.

Võ hậu nghe tin tức giận dữ, đem Lý Hiếu Dật giảm tử xoá tên, lại lệnh cho Vũ Văn Hổ chỉnh đốn quân doanh bảo vệ xung quanh kinh thành, chuẩn bị nghênh đón Cần vương quân vượt mọi chông gai mà đến.

Nhưng mà làm cho nàng càng giận dữ cũng không phải điều này.

Hơn mười vạn đại quân chính mắt nhìn thấy, dưới thành Lạc Dương chân long hiện thân, chở Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân bay lên đỉnh Thượng Dương cung. Ngay sau đó Bắc đẩu sáng chói Tử Vi giáng thế, tường thành Lạc Dương trăm năm không phá bỗng nhiên sụp xuống thành bột mịn.

Khiến cho nàng khiếp sợ cùng bất an chính là lời đồn trong một đêm truyền khắp thiên hạ.

“Đám người Anh quốc công cùng Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân, mượn danh nghĩa Thánh thượng khởi binh tác loạn, chiếm cứ Đông đô Lạc Dương, lại một đường xuất phát hướng về Trường An. Các vị ái khanh có chủ ý gì không?”

Thanh âm uy nghiêm của Võ hậu vang vọng quanh quẩn trên kim điện thật lâu. Quần thần hai mặt nhìn nhau, biểu tình mỗi người mỗi khác.

Sau khi Đông đô bị phá, thiên hạ rúng động, tiếng hô Cần vương từ khắp các nơi đồng loạt nổi lên. Sơn Đông phía nam cũng có hào kiệt cùng hưởng ứng, đối với Trường An hình thành thế gọng kìm. Tuy rằng Đại Minh cung vẫn cứ tráng lệ nguy nga, mà hiện giờ huân hương trân quý cũng khó che lấp mùi khói thuốc súng càng ngày càng đến gần.

“Phản quân đường xa mà đến, ắt hẳn nhân mã mỏi mệt. Mà Thiên hậu đã lệnh cho Vũ Văn đại tướng quân bảo vệ xung quanh kinh thành, trận chiến này nhất định có thể đại thắng…”

Thiên hậu lạnh lùng nói: “A dua!”

Thị lang vừa nói mặt đỏ tai hồng lui xuống.

“Thiên hậu không ngại thỉnh Thánh Thượng chiêu cáo thiên hạ, nghiêm từ trách cứ đám người Anh quốc công cùng Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân.” Lại một Ngự Sử tiến lên uyển chuyển nói: “Nhất là ngày thành Lạc Dương bị phá xuất hiện dị tượng đã truyền khắp đại giang nam bắc, khiến cho dân chúng nhân tâm hoảng sợ; chỉ có Thánh thượng miệng vàng lời ngọc bác bỏ, mới có khả năng khiến người trong thiên hạ biết được rằng chân long thiên tử đang tọa trấn kinh thành. Mấy loại đồn đãi dối trá tự nhiên liền tan thành mây khói …”

…Lời này lại đánh trúng uy hiếp trong lòng Thiên hậu.

Để cho Hoàng đế lấy thân phận chân long thiên tử xuất hiện trước mặt người trong thiên hạ, sau đó tiến thêm một bước lật đổ thế lực khống chế của nàng? Dĩ nhiên là cực kỳ không ổn.

Nhưng mà nếu Hoàng đế không ra mặt, còn biện pháp nào có thể dập tan lời đồn đãi càng lúc càng rõ ràng và công khai “Chân long hiện thế ở thành Lạc Dương” chứ?

Thiên hậu mặt trầm như nước, vừa muốn mở miệng phản bác cái gì, bỗng Tả võ vệ Đại tướng quân Trình Vụ Đĩnh tiến lên một bước, nhìn thẳng nàng, trầm giọng nói: “Đám người Anh quốc công phản loạn, chính là giương cờ hiệu ‘Cần vương’, người trong thiên hạ mới có thể sôi nổi hưởng ứng. Thiên hậu nếu muốn bình phục phản loạn yên ổn xã tắc, sao không trao lại triều chính cho Thánh thượng, phản loạn liền không cần đánh sẽ tự bình sao?”

Cả điện tĩnh lặng, đôi bàn tay Võ hậu được bảo dưỡng kỹ càng, làn da trắng xiết lấy vạt áo kim loan, từng ngón tay cũng nổi gân xanh: “… Các vị ái khanh phía dưới, còn có người nào gián ngôn như vậy, không ngại cùng đứng ra?”

Không ai thốt một lời, cũng không có người dám động. Chỉ có Trình Vụ Đĩnh một người thẳng tắp đứng giữa kim điện.

Võ hậu cười một tiếng dài – Tuy rằng không có người nào can đảm mở miệng, nhưng nàng ngồi ở trên điện cao nhìn xuống, làm sao lại không thấy được giờ phút này bao nhiêu người âm thầm mang tâm tư giống nhau, chính là yêu quý tính mạng toàn bộ dòng họ gia tộc mới không dám ló đầu ra.

“Người đâu!” nàng cao giọng nói.

Thị vệ từ ngoài cửa điện nối đuôi nhau chạy vào, một đám đại thần quỳ đầy đất vẻ sợ hãi biến sắc. Chỉ nghe Võ hậu gằn từng chữ quát: “Trình Vụ Đĩnh bụng dạ khó lường, chẳng màng đến Thánh thượng bệnh tình nguy kịch, bí mật thông đồng với đám người Anh quốc công phản loạn, áp đi xuống vấn trảm cho ta!”

“Thiên hậu! Ngươi giam cầm Thánh thượng, sát hại thân tử, độc hại hoàng tôn! Ngươi sẽ gặp báo ứng! …”

Thanh âm phẫn nộ của Trình Vụ Đĩnh dần dần đi xa trong sự choáng váng của văn võ trọng thần. Thiên hậu trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng bất định, cao giọng giận dữ quát: “Bãi triều!” Nói xong đứng dậy phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Thiên viện trong Thanh Lương điện, thị vệ đồng loạt cúi người: “Cung nghênh Thiên hậu!”

Canh gác nơi này đều là thân tín của nàng lúc trước cài vào trong Kiêu kỵ doanh, hiện giờ cố ý triệu hồi vào cung, ở thời điểm bấp bênh mẫn cảm bảo vệ an nguy cho cấm cung. Thiên hậu bỏ qua bàn tay nâng đỡ của bọn thị nữ, không thèm liếc nhìn bất luận kẻ nào một cái, khi bước qua bên cạnh đội trưởng Thủ vệ, nàng rút ra đoản đao hắn giắt nơi thắt lưng, sải bước đi về hướng cánh cửa gỗ cuối Thiên viện kia.

Phanh!

Ánh sáng theo tiếng động từ ngoài cửa ùa vào trong phòng. Cạnh cửa sổ kê một chiếc ghế có lưng tựa cao, Tạ Vân quay đầu lại, ánh mắt bình tĩnh không có một tia dao động: “Ngài là tới giết ta sao?”

Gần một tháng giam lỏng vẫn chưa khiến Tạ Vân xuất hiện bất luận nản lòng cùng tiều tụy gì, ngược lại y còn thong dong, trấn định, thậm chí có một chút điểm khí độ thờ ơ, giống hệt như ký ức hơn hai mươi năm trong đầu Võ hậu, không hề có cái gì khác biệt.

Võ hậu dồn dập thở dốc mấy cái, bỗng nhiên vươn tay một phen nắm cổ áo Tạ Vân: “Ngươi đã sớm dự đoán được ngày này, có phải hay không?”

Hai người một cao một thấp đối mặt nhau. Ánh mắt Tạ Vân hiện ra ý cười ngắn ngủi: “Nam quân công phá Lạc Dương rồi?”

“…”

“Chỉ có công phá Lạc Dương, chọn tuyến đường đi Sơn Đông, mới có thể lệnh thiên hạ quần hùng nhất hô bá ứng, làm cơ sở nòng cốt cho Cần vương quân.” Tạ Vân có một chút tiếc nuối mà nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt Võ hậu, nói:

“Ngài hẳn là nên phái người dẫn dụ Anh quốc công xuôi nam đến Kim Lăng, sau lại lệnh cho Lý Hiếu Dật lấy danh nghĩa bình loạn, chặn giết nam quân cùng hai châu Thường, Nhuận, nhiều nhất là một tháng loạn cục có thể định… Cũng sẽ không có cục diện ngày hôm nay.”

Bàn tay từng móng nhọn sơn đỏ sẫm của Võ hậu ở trên cổ áo lụa trắng của Tạ Vân hơi hơi phát run: “Ta hỏi ngươi, từ mười năm trước lúc ngươi cãi lệnh ta, thời điểm đem Đan Siêu từ Mạc Bắc tha về Trường An liền đã dự liệu được ngày hôm nay, có phải hay không?!”

Qua một trận trầm mặc thật lâu, Tạ Vân nói: “Không!”

“Lúc bắt đầu ta chỉ muốn cho hắn sống sót,” thanh âm Tạ Vân chuyển thấp, cơ hồ là thì thầm nói: “Tựa như Nương nương lần đầu tiên nghe thấy ta ở ngoài tường cầu xin một chén nước uống… Lần đầu tiên ta ở trong lều Đột Quyết nhìn thấy hắn…cũng chỉ muốn cho hắn sống sót mà thôi!”

…Bất luận sau này trong tình cảm trộn lẫn ít nhiều mưu tính lợi dụng cùng ngươi lừa ta gạt, ít nhất lúc ban đầu một khắc kia, ta cùng đường, ngươi thân hãm trong tù, chúng ta đều chỉ muốn giúp đỡ nhau sống sót. Chỉ như thế mà thôi.

Võ hậu quan sát Tạ Vân thật kỹ, hơi hơi thở dốc. Thật lâu sau mới không ngừng gật đầu cười lạnh: “Ta hiểu rồi… Ta hiểu rồi!”

Nàng ngẩng đầu hít vào một hơi thật dài.

Nàng hiểu rõ tình cảm nương tựa lẫn nhau đó là như thế nào, chỉ là nhân vật chính của câu chuyện đã đổi từ nàng thành người khác.

“Ngày thành Lạc Dương bị phá, ngàn vạn sĩ binh chính mắt nhìn thấy Thanh Long hiện thế, cõng Đan Siêu bay đến Lạc Dương hành cung. Trên bầu trời Bắc đẩu thất tinh toả sáng, lời đồn đãi tân chủ thiên mệnh truyền khắp đại giang nam bắc… ‘Người được Thanh Long là được thiên hạ’ nguyên lai chính là như vậy! Tiên hoàng đúng là không lừa ta.”

Mỗi âm tiết đều giống như là từ trong hàm răng nghiến chặt của Võ hậu gằn ra, mang theo vẻ giễu cợt nồng đậm không thèm che dấu. Một khắc nàng tỉnh táo lại, giễu cợt kia dần dần chuyển biến thành một tia tàn nhẫn, ngữ điệu cũng là cực kỳ rõ ràng:

“Sự tình phát triển trở thành như ngày hôm nay, không chỉ là bởi vì ngươi thay đổi, mà chính ta cũng thay đổi. Năm đó ta độc sát Vũ Văn Hổ bại lộ, ngươi liều chết đi ra gánh tội thay. Sau đó ta quỳ gối cầu xin bệ hạ miễn ngươi lưu đày, cửa thành đưa tiễn vài dặm… Ngươi không còn là ngươi lúc trước, mà ta cũng không còn là ta lúc trước.”

Tạ Vân hơi hơi nhắm mắt lại, phát ra tiếng thở dài nhẹ không thể nghe thấy.

Võ hậu nhẹ giọng nói: “Tạ Vân ta quen biết kia, khi từ biệt ngoài cửa thành Trường An, cũng đã chết ở trên đường đi Mạc Bắc…”

Tạ Vân lại tự giễu mà phủ định lời của nàng: “Không phải! Tạ Vân mà Nương nương quen biết, là chết sau khi khai ấn chuẩn bị điềm lành cho người đăng cơ.”

Võ hậu sắc mặt trắng bệch, ánh mắt đỏ bừng, cơ hồ có chút run rẩy mà lắc đầu. Không biết là không muốn tin tưởng hay là đau xót di hận, từ từ nâng tay lên.

…Phập!

Thanh âm máu tươi bắn toé vọng trong tiểu viện hẻo lánh tĩnh lặng. Áo bào trắng thuần trước ngực Tạ Vân nhanh chóng nhiễm màu đỏ tươi, đoản đao trong tay Võ hậu đã cắm ngập vào trong áo!

“…” Từ trong đôi môi Tạ Vân tràn ra một tia máu, nhưng y nhẹ thở gấp, nở nụ cười: “Nương nương, ngươi phải đâm sâu một chút… Như vậy là không được!”

Lưỡi dao bởi vì run rẩy mà phản xạ ra ánh sáng lay động. Bàn tay Võ hậu, thậm chí là toàn thân, đều không ngừng được mà co rút run rẩy. Nữ nhân trải qua đao quang kiếm ảnh bao nhiêu năm đều chưa từng sợ hãi, nhìn qua lại có chút suy sụp.

“Không sao, cứ như vậy…”

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt lại, giống như cực độ mệt mỏi tựa vào lưng vào ghế dựa, đầu mày khóe mắt mang theo vẻ mênh mang xa xăm:

“…Ta chết ở trên tay Nương nương; Nương nương lại chết trên tay Cần vương quân. Thế gian từ nay về sau không còn cả ta lẫn ngươi, thiên hạ này lại quay trở lại hoàng triều Lý Đường truyền thừa muôn đời… Trăm năm sau sách sử bình luận, ngươi là họa quốc yêu hậu, ta là soán quyền gian thần… cũng coi như là lưu danh sử sách!”

Từng giọt từng gọt nước mắt lớn từ trong mắt Võ hậu trào ra, theo hai má rơi xuống, thấm ướt làn áo bào thêu sang quý.

Nàng đã không nhớ rõ thời điểm mình khóc rống thất thanh là lúc nào. Tựa như toàn bộ nước mắt của nàng đã chảy đến khô cạn trong hậu cung cô độc của tiên hoàng, rồi hết sạch trong những đêm đông dài dằng dặc ở Cảm Nghiệp tự; Chỉ dư lại tất cả yêu hận, đều ở trong những năm tháng hướng về đỉnh cao quyền thế trèo lên mà hóa thành bụi mờ.

Nhưng mà giờ khắc này, nỗi không cam cùng tuyệt vọng thống khổ như thấu tim gan kia lại quay trở lại.

Mũi dao sắc bén đâm vào máu thịt dễ dàng đến như vậy, nàng lại không rõ vì sao trong tay nặng tựa ngàn quân, giống như không phải là giết kẻ khác, mà là tự tay từng chút một giết chết chính bản thân nàng.

Leng keng một tiếng thanh vang, đoản đao rơi xuống mặt đất.

Tạ Vân mở to mắt. Võ hậu nhìn chăm chú vào y lùi nhanh ra phía sau, bước chân cơ hồ lảo đảo. Vừa lúc đó, bỗng nhiên ngoài Thiên viện tiếng bước chân từ xa chạy tới gần, thân tín vội vàng tiến vào trong phòng, phịch một tiếng quỳ xuống đất: “Thiên hậu! Nguy cấp! Anh quốc công cùng ba mươi vạn phản quân đã tiến nhanh đến cửa Minh Đức!”

……….

Tình thế nguy cấp, chỉ mành treo chuông.

Bình nguyên ngàn dặm ngoài cửa Minh Đức, gió từ cuối đường chân trời thổi qua khu đất lớn. Ngày còn chưa sáng rõ, đầy trời cỏ khô hiu quạnh.

Đứng ở tường thành nhìn xuống, đại quân vây kín đầy khắp núi đồi. Trên soái kỳ trước trận một chữ “Đan” loang lổ vết máu, như một con mãnh sư màu vàng ngửa mặt lên trời gào thét, ở dưới ánh mặt trời tung bay phần phật.

Võ hậu hơi ngẩng cằm lên. Dưới ánh sáng đầu hạ, từng đường nét trên gương mặt trang dung diễm lệ phong vận không giảm của nàng có vẻ phá lệ cứng rắn.

Vũ Văn Hổ mặc trọng giáp cúi đầu, trầm giọng nói: “Thiên hậu.”

Trên bình nguyên bát ngát vô số hùng binh. Trước trận mơ hồ có một thân ảnh cao lớn, chân đạp thần tuấn, mình mặc chiến bào, khôi giáp phản xạ ra quang mang chói mắt.

…Đó chính là Đan Siêu.

Nam nhân kia phá thành bạt trại, khí thế như hổ, từ Dương Châu mang binh ngàn dặm đánh tới chân kinh thành, triệt để lay động căn cơ thống trị của nàng, chính là thân sinh nhi tử của nàng.

Võ hậu thu hồi ánh mắt, lạnh lùng nói: “Đem Tạ thống lĩnh đến đây.”

Vũ Văn Hổ thoáng ngạc nhiên, lại chỉ thấy thân binh của Võ hậu khom người lui ra. Một lát sau thế nhưng thật sự kèm chặt hai bên trái phải, giải một người đi lên thành lâu!

Người nọ mái tóc tuỳ tiện buộc lại, quần áo bằng gấm thượng hạng, vóc người cao gầy thanh mảnh, từ trong gió to từng bước một đi tới. Trước ngực y vết thương bị đâm máu đã khô cạn, ở trên tà áo để lại sắc đỏ thẫm tiên diễm.

Vũ Văn Hổ không biết phải nói gì, đồng tử cấp tốc thu lại – Người kia thật sự lại là Tạ Vân.

Võ hậu chỉ vào vị trí bên cạnh mình, lạnh như băng nói: “Đến đứng chỗ này!”


	101. Chương 101: Phá thành

Trước mắt bao người, Tạ Vân không nói một lời bước lên đứng bên cạnh Võ hậu.

Võ hậu hỏi: “Nhìn thấy nơi đó không?”

Tạ Vân lại không nhìn theo ngón tay đeo hộ chỉ hoa mỹ của nàng hướng về chiến trận trên bình nguyên phía xa, chỉ hỏi lại: “Thiên hậu muốn lấy ta làm uy hiếp hay sao?”

“Nghĩ nhiều!” Võ hậu mỉm cười: “Ngươi ở trong cấm cung sinh hoạt nhiều năm, bộ hạ cũ nơi Bắc Nha vẫn chưa tán, người người đều trợn to hai mắt mà nhìn. Nếu đem ngươi coi như tấm khiên mà đẩy ra, chưa nói đến căn bản cũng vô dụng, chẳng phải trước đó liền ứng vào câu “thỏ tử hồ bi” hay sao?” (*)

[(*) thỏ tử hồ bi: thỏ chết cáo khóc, ý nói bộ hạ của Tạ Vân còn nhiều, nhìn thấy Tạ Vân chết như vậy ắt sẽ dao động nhân tâm]

“Vậy Thiên hậu gọi ta tới làm gì?”

Võ hậu đem tầm mắt quay về hướng Tạ Vân, một lúc lâu cười dài một tiếng: “Đồ đệ ngươi tự tay nuôi lớn, ngàn dặm xa xôi đến phá hư giang sơn Đại Đường phồn thịnh của ta. Ta có thể nào lại không để ngươi tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn đầu mình hai ngả, tan xương nát thịt?!”

“Kỵ binh xông ra, đưa cường nỏ lên!” Võ hậu phát ra tiếng rống giận kinh hãi nhân tâm: “Đem bọn họ ở ngoài cửa thành chém tận giết tuyệt!”

Tiếng kèn xung phong vang vọng thiên địa, hai cánh trái phải kỵ binh Cần vương quân cuồn cuộn nổi lên bụi bay mù mịt.

Xa xa dưới cửa thành, đội tiên phong của Kiêu kỵ binh đẩy lên một loạt cường nỏ hạng nặng tẩm dầu hỏa bừng bừng bốc cháy hướng về phía Cần vương quân phóng tới đầy trời!

Đan Siêu thu hồi ánh mắt hướng về phía thành lâu, mặt trầm như nước không chút biểu tình, khiến cho toàn bộ câu hỏi của Lý Kính Nghiệp muốn thốt ra lại nuốt trở vào, lạnh lùng nói: “Trường An bát thủy bao quanh dễ thủ khó công. Vả lại trong thành lương thảo sung túc, cho dù thủ thành hơn một tháng không phải là việc khó, nhưng sĩ khí Nam quân liền sẽ bị hao mòn. Bởi vậy hôm nay nhất định phải đại thắng, nếu không sẽ không đủ để xoa dịu tấm lòng người trong thiên hạ. Người đâu, mang công thành nỏ lên!”

Lý Kính Nghiệp thấp giọng nói: “Toàn gia Tướng quân lớn nhỏ đều ở trong thành, vạn nhất Võ thị tâm ngoan thủ lạt…”

Trước trận không nên nói mấy lời như thế này. Nhưng Lý Kính Nghiệp biết nói hay không sự thật đều tồn tại, lúc này chỉ muốn trấn an một chút mà thôi. Ai ngờ Đan Siêu nghe vậy vẫn không hề có động tĩnh, chỉ khóe môi chậm rãi hiện ra một tia cười lạnh.

Sau khi chính mắt nhìn thấy thần tích thiên mệnh giáng thế nơi thành Lạc Dương phát sinh ngay trước mặt mình, Anh quốc công đối với Đan Siêu liền có chút kiêng kị cùng sợ hãi khó nói thành lời. Giờ phút này hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào nụ cười không dễ phát giác kia, mạc danh mà ngửi được khí tức thị huyết nồng hậu.

Đan Siêu không trả lời hắn, chợt giơ roi đánh ngựa:

“Giá!”

Kỵ binh cảm khái ứng thanh, theo hắn xông lên phía hoả vũ đầy trời rơi xuống!

“Thỉnh thiên hậu tạm lánh…!”

Thị vệ chen chúc tiến lên đem Võ hậu đẩy về phía sau. Đầy trời vũ tiễn từ trên thành lâu bay xuống chiến trường. Vũ Văn Hổ bước nhanh tiến lên, rút tên kéo huyền. Điêu linh tiễn đặc chế cương mãnh ở trên không trung phát ra ánh lửa, rít lên bay về hướng trước trận!

Đan Siêu vung chiến kích, đem hơn mười binh sĩ đối địch xung quanh quét ngã nhào xuống ngựa, nháy mắt liền bị vó ngựa cuồn cuộn đạp thành máu bùn – Đúng lúc này Điêu linh tiễn từ trên cao vút tới, thân binh tả hữu nghịch dòng giết đến, toàn bộ cự thuẫn tầng tầng lớp lớp hình thành một bức tường bằng sắt, bị đầu mũi tên đẩy nhào về phía sau!

Ba!

Đan Siêu bắt được thân tiễn nóng bỏng cầm trong tay, trở tay dương cung, cương tiễn như lưu tinh phô thiên cái địa thẳng lên trời cao!

Vũ Văn Hổ lắc mình né tránh, quát to một tiếng. Chỉ thấy cương tiễn kia sát bên thân mình, thoáng chốc bắn xuyên qua đầu thân binh bên cạnh!

“Báo… Lý Trí Thập chính diện nghênh địch, bị chém xuống ngựa!”

“Báo… Mã Kính Thần trước trận không địch lại, đã bị bắt giữ!”

“Báo…!”

Vừa mới đối mặt, liên tiếp thiệt hại hai mãnh tướng, chẳng lẽ không ai có thể ngăn được một kiếm của Đan Siêu?!

Vũ Văn Hổ hung hăng đẩy sĩ binh báo tin ra, tự mình chạy xuống thành lâu, suất lĩnh trọng binh giết ra khỏi thành!

Giờ phút này chiến trường đã hoàn toàn biến thành một cái máy xay thịt, vô số thi thể chất đầy chiến hào. Đan Siêu dẫn theo một đám kỵ binh tự tay hắn huấn luyện qua một đường chiến dịch lớn nhỏ, dựa vào cung mã thuật xảo diệu tránh khỏi cường nỏ hỏa đạn. Mà trung quân do Lý Kính Nghiệp trấn thủ lại lệnh cho quân lính không ngừng tấn công bằng công thành nỏ, hai cái phối hợp tinh diệu đến cực điểm, hàng vạn tấn cự thạch như mưa to trút xuống đem tường thành Trường An đập ra một cái hố sâu.

Tiền tuyến không ngừng hướng thành lâu đẩy mạnh, xung xa đè lên máu thịt chạy như bay hướng về phía trước, Cần vương quân có thể nói tre già măng mọc, cơ hồ là đạp lên vô số thi thể đem thang đặt dưới chân tường thành!

Vũ Văn Hổ hét lớn một tiếng, chiến mã phát lực nhằm phía trước trận, hung hăng đánh lên địch quân tiên phong, trong phút chốc liền đem hơn mười kỵ binh đâm bay tứ tung về phía sau!

Keng…

Binh khí va chạm, hoả tinh văng khắp nơi. Hai con ngựa của Đan Siêu và Vũ Văn Hổ sát qua nhau, hai người đồng thời quay lại. Trong giây phút điện quang thạch hỏa đã giao chiến mấy chiêu, kình khí của binh khí hai bên khiến bộ binh quanh đó dạt ra ngoài.

“Đồ thứ phản tặc này!” Vũ Văn Hổ rống giận: “Hôm nay liền triệt để giải quyết ngươi…!”

Keng một tiếng đinh tai nhức óc, trường thương cuả Vũ Văn Hổ thẳng hướng cổ họng Đan Siêu. Đan Siêu lại không né tránh, đồng thời chiến kích kè trường thương, kề sát đầu Vũ Văn Hổ, mạo hiểm vạn phần mà đánh bay mũ giáp che đầu của hắn!

Thân binh ầm ầm reo vang, mũ giáp bay ra, rơi xuống chiến trường phía xa. Vũ Văn Hổ lại nhân cơ hội gạt mạnh, cự lực như Thái sơn đem chiến kích trong tay Đan Siêu ngạnh sinh sinh đẩy vòng ra!

Đan Siêu thở ra một hơi nóng bỏng huyết khí, trở tay ném luôn chiến kích.

Cương kích to bằng cổ tay nặng mấy trăm cân nặng nề rơi xuống, văng lên bùn đất lẫn máu tươi tung toé. Chỉ thấy cơ lưng hắn căng thẳng, áp vào vỏ kiếm chấn động, tiếng rồng ngâm vang lên khắp nơi, trở tay về phía sau rút ra Long Uyên!

Đồng tử Vũ Văn Hổ xẹt qua tuyết quang chói mắt.

Trong phút chốc hắn hoảng hốt nhìn thấy Thanh Long từ thân kiếm xoay tròn bốc lên không trung, nhìn đến thiên chân vạn xác. Nhưng ý nghĩ sợ hãi mới vừa chớm đã bị bản thân hắn đè nén xuống, theo bản năng bạo rống một tiếng, giơ thương đâm tới.

…Nhưng mà lúc ấy không ai có thể thấy rõ kiếm chiêu của Đan Siêu.

Chỉ nghe giữa không trung tiếng đao binh giao kích, như mưa rào đổ xuống hoa lê, lại như vô số kình phong rát mặt người. Đám kỵ binh không ai không lảo đảo lui về phía sau, thậm chí ngay cả chiến mã kiêu dũng cũng không ngừng sợ hãi hí vang. Ngắn ngủi trong chớp mắt, bụi cát tung bay chặn mất tầm mắt mọi người, chỉ thấy ánh sáng xanh trắng dày đặc đan xen, đem gió cát cắt thành vô số mảnh nhỏ.

Keng!

Một tiếng chấn động khác thường như muốn xé rách màng tai. Chỉ thấy một nửa cây thương bị đánh bay lên không trung!

“Ngươi…!”

Vũ Văn Hổ gầm lên như mãnh thú sắp chết. Chớp mắt sau, chỉ nghe bùm bùm hai tiếng vật nặng rơi xuống đất, hai người đồng thời từ trên lưng ngựa nhảy xuống.

Chiến mã không ngừng dậm chân đảo quanh. Kỵ binh đại kinh thất sắc ùa tới. Đúng lúc này một quyền vừa nặng vừa tàn nhẫn của Đan Siêu đem Vũ Văn Hổ đánh ngã nhào, mũi kiếm như tia chớp đâm tới!

Một khắc kia, Vũ Văn Hổ thật sự cho là mình chết chắc.

Hắn theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại. Ngay sau đó, hàn ý kề sát bên tai mà qua, gắt gao cắm vào trong bùn đất!

“…” Vũ Văn Hổ run rẩy mở to mắt, quay đầu lại. Kiếm phong Long Uyên chém sắt như bùn đang đối diện con ngươi của hắn.

Kỵ binh hoan hô rung trời động đất, nhanh chóng khuếch tán ra xa. Vũ Văn Hổ nhắm mắt lại. Ký ức năm đó tại Thanh Lương điện thảm bại trước mặt thủ hạ như thế lại hiện ra trước mắt, một lúc lâu sau hắn run rẩy nhưng lãnh khốc nói: “… Ngươi giết ta đi!”

Đan Siêu đầy mặt và đầu cổ đều là máu cùng bụi đất, nhưng ánh sáng ban mai mờ nhạt từ phía sau hắn hắt đến, gương mặt nghiêng hiện ra một loại hình dáng cực độ kiên cường, đĩnh bạt, lại lạnh như băng ác liệt không dung kháng cự.

“Ngươi tận trung làm việc, có tội gì!?” Hắn thản nhiên hỏi lại một câu, đứng dậy quát: “Người đâu, đem hắn áp đi xuống!”

Vũ Văn Hổ khó có thể tin, ngay sau đó bị vài tên thân binh kéo đến giải đi. Chỉ thấy Đan Siêu đi về phía chiến mã, xoay người nhảy lên, xoát một cái giương lên trường kiếm.

Kiếm phong ở dưới ánh mặt trời phản xạ ra ánh sáng chói mắt, cùng với thanh âm trầm ổn của hắn hướng bốn phương tám hướng khuếch tán: “Theo ta xông lên…Giết..!”

“Giết…!” Kỵ binh đồng loạt ứng thanh, đông nghìn nghịt xung phong, cuồn cuộn như nước lũ dũng mãnh hướng về cửa thành!

Uỳnh!

Xung xa ở trong đám người đâm trái đâm phải. Xa nỗ công thành bắn ra cự thạch, theo tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa, ở trên cửa thành để lại một vết nứt lớn.

Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, trên thành lâu Trường An thành đổ xuống mấy trăm thùng dầu hỏa hừng hực thiêu đốt đập vào xung xa!

Cả một cỗ xung xa nháy mắt chìm trong đại hoả tận trời, lửa cháy đem đầu gỗ đốt đến lách cách rung động, sĩ binh phát ra tiếng kêu rên thảm thiết, từng người như cây đuốc sống từ trên cao nhảy ra ngoài. Mùi thiết khí bị thiêu đốt cùng mùi máu thuận gió trong khoảnh khắc bay xa vài dặm, toàn bộ người trên chiến trường nháy mắt sắc mặt kịch biến.

“Đan tướng quân!” Lý Kính Nghiệp toàn thân đẫm máu, từ sau trận giục ngựa tiến lên, quả thực nộ khí xung thiên: “Mắt thấy thành liền muốn phá! Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?!”

…Làm như thế nào?

Đan Siêu cau mày, ánh mắt xuyên qua khói đen cuồn cuộn, chỉ thấy cửa thành lung lay sắp đổ, giống như chỉ cần tiến lên duỗi tay ra đẩy liền có thể xô ngã; Nhưng mà ngay tại lúc này khoảng cách đó không người nào có thể tiến lên được một bước. Bên trong thành vô số sĩ binh đang ùa tới, giành giật từng giây để gia cố cửa thành.

Làm như thế nào?!

………….

“Báo…!”

“Vũ Văn đại tướng quân trước trận không địch lại, đã bị bắt giữ!”

Trên thành lâu ồ lên đại loạn, Võ hậu bỗng nhiên đứng phắt dậy: “Làm sao lại thế được?!”

Ở sau lưng nàng, Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng thở ra khẩu khí, cơ bắp bả vai đang căng thẳng hơi hơi buông lỏng.

Thang mây gác lên tường thành, vô số Cần vương quân đang nối đuôi nhau không ngừng leo lên. Trên đỉnh thành lâu tựa như nồi nước sôi, người người chạy vội, người người kêu to, cung tiễn dày đặc che phủ không trung.

Ở một góc không người chú ý, một nam tử trẻ tuổi mặc hắc y đi lên bậc thang, đứng ở trước môn lâu.

“Người nào?”

Binh lính vừa phát ra tiếng hỏi dứt lời, liền chỉ thấy trước mắt hàn quang loé lên, thủ cấp theo một đường máu bay lên giữa không trung.

Chung quanh mọi người rung động, năm bảy tên sĩ binh đồng thời theo bản năng phát ra tiếng rống giận: “Đứng lại!” “Không được cử động!” “Hộ giá, có thích khách!”

Đoạt hồn câu trong huyết quang hình quạt trở tay vung ngang, mũi câu đi đến chỗ nào, tàn chi bay lên đến đó. Nam tử trẻ tuổi đưa ngón út đẩy mũ mạo, lộ ra mái tóc ngắn kiệt ngạo đỏ như lửa cùng nụ cười nơi khóe miệng đầy tà khí.

Xa xa Thiên hậu mãnh liệt quay đầu lại, nhất thời kinh sợ: “Cảnh Linh?”

Cảnh Linh tung người nhảy lên, nháy mắt nơi hắn vừa đứng đã cắm liền năm sáu mũi tên. Chỉ thấy thân ảnh hắc y của hắn tựa như tử thần bay qua đỉnh đầu mọi người, cơ hồ mỗi bước đi đều có mấy người bị móc sắt thật lớn chém thành hai nửa, tất cả mọi người đầy vẻ sợ hãi biến sắc, tranh nhau kêu thảm lui ra phía sau!

“Yểm hộ Thiên hậu!”

“Mau, mau hộ giá!”

Thiên hậu đươc đám thân binh vây quanh lảo đảo lui về hướng Thiên môn. Chỉ thấy Cảnh Linh ngừng lại bước chân, đứng ở trước mặt Tạ Vân, lạnh lùng mà nhìn chăm chú vào y, Đoạt hồn câu trầm trọng từ trên cao bổ xuống…

‘Phốc thử’ một tiếng, nửa mặt bên của Tạ Vân đều bị máu tươi bắn lên, vệ binh phía sau y vô thanh vô tức bị băm thành hai đoạn.

Cảnh Linh thu hồi Đoạt hồn câu, thuận tay đem sợi xích bằng huyền thiết trên cổ tay Tạ Vân một đao chém đứt, nheo mắt đánh giá y một khắc, chế nhạo nói: “Theo ta đi đi, tiền bối!”

Tạ Vân xoa xoa cổ tay, thở ra một hơi thật dài, lắc đầu mỉm cười không đáp. Y thuận tay từ trên thi thể một người sĩ binh dưới đất nhặt lên cung tiễn, đi đến cạnh tường thành.

Gặp thoáng qua ánh mắt Cảnh Linh đang hồ nghi mà nhíu lại, chỉ nghe thanh âm Tạ Vân mang theo ý cười truyền đến: “Uổng công ngươi gọi tiền bối mấy năm, lại chưa hề dạy qua cái gì, không chừng lại oán giận ta không biết thương hậu bối.”

“…” Cảnh Linh vẻ mặt nửa buông lỏng nửa cảnh giác, chần chờ một lúc lâu nói: “Chưởng môn đã liên hệ đám Bắc Nha cấm quân phế vật kia ở dưới thành lâu tiếp ứng, bảo ta mang ngươi đi xuống, ngươi…”

“Đợi một chút liền đi.” Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng nói, ngón tay thon dài đáp lên cương tiễn, kéo căng dây cung.

Ánh mặt trời nhợt nhạt chiếu trên cương tiễn phát ra thiết quang, dây cung căng hình bán nguyệt, mũi tên xa xa nhắm ngay về hướng Đan Siêu trên chiến trường.

“Biết bắn tên không?” Y hỏi.

“…” Cảnh Linh khiêu khích nói: “Biết a. Như thế nào, ngươi dạy ta?”

Xa xa, Đan Siêu hoành đao bật người, nhìn lên phía trời cao phản xạ ra ánh sáng lạnh lẽo của đầu một mũi tên.

“Ân, ta dạy cho ngươi.” Tạ Vân cong lên khóe môi xinh đẹp: “Chỉ dạy một lần, xem cho kỹ!”

Vừa dứt lời, Tạ Vân thốt nhiên đề khí buông dây!

Vút …

Mũi tên thoát huyền phát ra tiếng vang nhỏ. Tạ Vân buông tay, năm ngón tay đồng thời xoè ra, thiết cung rơi xuống đất vỡ thành từng khối.

Chớp mắt sau, mũi tên nhọn đột nhiên hóa thành Thanh Long, dưới ánh mắt chăm chú của ngàn vạn người phát ra tiếng gào thét rung động thiên địa!

Thủ vệ sĩ binh trong tiếng rít vang phát ra tiếng kêu tuyệt vọng, nhưng mà cái gì cũng không còn kịp. Cho dù kỵ binh tối nhanh nhẹn nhất, cũng chỉ có thể cảm giác được sát khí phá không, thân thể cự long cao lớn bay vút qua trên đỉnh đầu mình.

Ngay sau đó, trên đỉnh ổ trục thật lớn của cửa thành bạo khai, dưới cái va đập của long thủ nặng tựa ngàn cân vỡ nát thành bột mịn!

…Soạt!

Đầu mũi tên cắm ngập vào trên cửa thành. Mất đi ổ trục chống đỡ, đại môn nặng nề lập tức chấn động, vụn gỗ đầy trời dây thừng đứt quãng, dưới ánh mắt khiếp sợ lẫn kinh ngạc của mọi người, chậm rãi đổ sụp xuống.

Một mũi tên phá cửa kia hoa lửa còn chưa hoàn toàn tiêu tán trên trời cao, ngàn vạn đại quân liền đồng thời ý thức được một cái sự thật khó có thể tin…

Thành phá.

Trường An thành nguy như chồng trứng, rốt cục bị phá.

“Thủ vệ hoàng cung…!”

Tiếng Võ hậu rống giận truyền khắp nơi, đồng thanh tương ứng chính là, trên chiến trường vang lên tiếng kèn to hiệu lệnh tổng tiến công, sau đó vó ngựa cùng bộ binh ầm ầm vang dội, khắp bình nguyên như đất rung núi chuyển!

Không còn cái gì có thể ngăn cản bước chân xung phong của thiết kỵ hướng về Đại Minh cung.

… Hoàng thất Lý Đường bấp bênh, rốt cục ở dưới sự dẫn dắt của tân nhậm thừa kế, lần nữa mở đường máu giết về hướng đỉnh cao quyền lực trong thiên hạ.


	102. Chương 102: Phong vương

Cảnh Linh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, thật lâu không thể cử động.

“… Bắt lấy… Bắt lấy hắn!” Rốt cục đám người lúc này mới phục hồi ý thức, đồng loạt phát ra tiếng kêu kinh sợ đến lạc giọng: “Mau bắt lấy hắn!”

Sĩ binh nhất loạt ùa lên, xung quanh hỗn loạn bất kham. Trong bối cảnh đầy trời khói lửa, Cảnh Linh chỉ thấy Tạ Vân xoay người, đối hắn mỉm cười.

…Tạ Vân đã không còn là thiếu niên bạch y thắng tuyết ôn nhu xinh đẹp tuyệt trần trong trí nhớ hắn, nhưng nụ cười này trong hơi hơi tiếc nuối, lại mang theo vài phần láu lỉnh cùng tự đắc của tuổi trẻ, tựa như y cũng rất đắc ý với màn biểu diễn hoàn mỹ vừa rồi.

Ngay sau đó, y mở rộng hai tay, ngửa mặt hướng bình nguyên như một con chim trắng lao vút xuống!

Cảnh Linh thất thanh quát: “Tạ Vân!”

Hắn lao về phía bờ tường, lại chỉ thấy bóng trắng kia chợt lóe lên liền biến mất trong khói đen cuồn cuộn.

Cùng lúc đó, trên chiến trường, Đan Siêu trong tiếng hô to của Lý Kính Nghiệp lại quay đầu ngựa, ngược dòng người như hồng thủy chạy như bay mà đi!

Phịch!

Bụi mù nổi lên bốn phía, Tạ Vân hạ xuống mặt đất, trường mâu nhất thời từ bốn phương tám hướng đâm tới. Tạ Vân đứng dậy, vung tay thuận thế cướp cây trường mâu của một sĩ binh, xoay một vòng lưu loát như mây bay nước chảy, kình khí rít lên mạnh mẽ khiến cho tất cả mọi người miệng mũi phun máu lật ngược về phía sau.

“Tránh…đường…”

Hắc mã ở trong biển người tách ra một con đường máu, Đan Siêu ghì chặt dây cương, chiến mã hí lên giương cao hai chân trước. Thời điểm vó ngựa đạp thật mạnh xuống mặt đất, Đan Siêu cúi người một phen ôm lấy eo lưng Tạ Vân, lăng không nhấc lên lưng ngựa!

“Bảo ngươi ở tửu lâu chờ ta…”

Tạ Vân thuận tay ném trường mâu, chỉ nghe thanh âm trầm thấp của Đan Siêu xuyên thấu lồng ngực, che lấp tiếng chém giết rung trời quanh mình: “…Vì sao ta trở về tìm ngươi, ngươi lại không ở đó?!”

Tạ Vân thật lâu không có tiếp lời. Chiến mã dưới thân lao nhanh như điện chớp, xuyên qua biển người trên chiến trường. Một lúc lâu sau y mới ôn hòa mà mở miệng: “Hoàng đế bị giam trong Tử Thần điện, hiện tại chạy đến, còn đuổi kịp Hoàng hậu phía trước.”

…………..

Bên trong hoàng thành, phía ngoài đã được bao vây kín bởi thiết kỵ của Kiêu kỵ doanh. Tin tức Vũ Văn Hổ bị bắt giữ truyền đến, cửa cung trong ngoài nhất thời bùng nổ. Đúng lúc này Bắc Nha cấm quân chờ không thấy Tạ Vân đang thập phần lo âu, theo Cần vương quân tiên phong giết đến, dưới tình huống mơ mơ hồ hồ lại cực độ hỗn loạn liền giao thủ.

Bắc Nha dù sao cũng nguyện trung thành Thiên hậu đã lâu, tuy rằng khoảng thời gian này Tạ Vân bị giam lỏng, lại thêm cấm quân tinh nhuệ luân phiên lọt vào chèn ép, nhưng còn chưa tới nông nỗi phất cờ đường hoàng đứng ra chống đối Thiên hậu.

Trước mắt lại gặp Kiêu kỵ doanh oán cũ, trên chiến trường chém giết. Đám người Mã Hâm hoặc là không làm, đã làm phải làm đến cùng, liền giết một đường đuổi đến kho binh khí của Bắc Nha, điều ra hỏa khí cùng thủ nỗ, học tập Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân cách vách xưng ra cờ hiệu Cần vương, nhất cổ tác khí nâng cao sĩ khí giết vào hoàng thành.

Kiêu kỵ binh vừa phải đối kháng với Bắc Nha binh tinh mã cường, một bên lại bị Cần vương quân khí thế bừng bừng chém giết, lại thêm nhân tâm sớm đã tan rã, rất nhanh quân lính tan tác, cửa cung qua vài đợt tấn công rốt cục ầm ầm sập xuống.

“Giết…!”

Cả thành chiến hỏa, khói đặc che lấp mặt trời, một toà hoàng thành rộng lớn nhất thời biến thành một trường Tu La máu lửa. Đan Siêu dẫn quân giết đuổi đến Đại Minh cung, thẳng đến Tử Thần điện. Phía trước ùa ra một toán thị vệ quân định ngăn trở, nhưng Đan Siêu hoàn toàn không có vẻ sợ hãi, trực tiếp giục ngựa xông lên, vừa mới đối mặt liền đem bảy tám địch binh trảm ngã xuống ngựa!

Tạ Vân nắm phía sau lưng áo giáp Đan Siêu, chỉ thấy đầy trời máu tươi đập vào mặt mà đến, liền nghiêng sang một bên tránh đi.

Ai ngờ động tác này của y biên độ hơi lớn, ngay cả khi đang chém giết Đan Siêu cũng cảm giác được, nhất thời đánh ngựa, quát lớn: “Giá!”

Chiến mã tinh thông nhân tính chợt tăng tốc, như tia chớp lao khỏi trận chiến. Phía sau mấy trăm kỵ binh nhất thời ùa lên, tiếng hô giết cùng đao binh va chạm khiến cho đại địa đều hơi rung lên.

Tạ Vân mẫn cảm hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Thói quen xung phong liều chết trên chiến trường, quên ngươi ở phía sau!” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói, không đợi Tạ Vân trả lời, liền giục cả người lẫn ngựa xông lên bậc thang!

Ầm!

Cửa điện đóng chặt liền chia năm xẻ bảy, then cửa bay tứ tung ra ngoài, đem bình phong bằng cẩm thạch ầm ầm đổ ngã. Trong điện vài vị Tể tướng đồng loạt sợ hãi đứng lên, lại chỉ thấy ngoài cửa điện một viên tướng quân xoay người xuống ngựa, thân ảnh mạnh mẽ ngược sáng, đi nhanh bước vào Tử Thần điện.

Trương Văn Quán gắt gao che ở trước giường bệnh, run giọng quát: “Nghịch… Nghịch tặc! Dám hành thích thí giá hay sao?! Ta liều mạng với ngươi!”

Mấy vị tể tướng râu mép hoa râm xúc động lên tiếng ứng thanh, nhưng mà ngay sau đó, vị tướng quân kia đứng lại giữa điện, lộ ra khuôn mặt lạnh lùng anh tuấn, quỳ một đầu gối xuống đất: “Thần Đan Siêu cứu giá chậm trễ, mong bệ hạ thứ tội!”

Đại điện nháy mắt lâm vào tĩnh lặng, Hoàng đế run run rẩy rẩy mà từ phía sau Trương Văn Quán ló đầu ra, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủn hơn tháng vậy mà tiều tụy già xọm đi, thật lâu sau mới phát ra âm thanh khàn khàn nghẹn ngào: “Đan khanh không có phụ trẫm a…!”

Vài vị Tể tướng cùng thất thanh khóc rống.

“Thông tri cho Anh quốc công, thánh giá an toàn không việc gì, cấp tốc phái một ngàn tướng sĩ bảo hộ Tử Thần điện.”

“Thiên hậu ở nơi nào? Bảo hộ Chu vương, Ký vương, ngăn chặn Đan Phượng môn!”

“Nghiêm cấm quấy nhiễu bá tánh, đoạt lấy cung thất. Người vi phạm chém, lập tức hành quyết!”

Quân lệnh từ Tử Thần điện từng đạo phát ra, Hoàng đế rốt cục an tâm một chút, hạ lệnh triệu tập văn võ bá quan tiến đến hộ giá. Sau đó hắn lại run run rẩy rẩy được vài vị tể tướng đỡ lên tựa vào cạnh giường, uống vài ngụm thuốc, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn đến chỗ khuất trong đại điện phía sau Đan Siêu có người, đang nhàn nhã mà ôm cánh tay đứng ở nơi đó.

Hoàng đế bỗng nảy sinh nghi ngờ: “Ai ở kia?”

Tạ Vân thong thả ung dung đi ra, khom người, mỉm cười nói: “Tham kiến bệ hạ!”

“…Ngươi! Ngươi như thế nào ở đây!” choang một tiếng giòn vang, Hoàng đế đánh rơi chén thuốc, cả giận nói: “Đan khanh…Đan khanh! Mau tới đem nghịch thần này tha đi ra ngoài, mau tới…”

Đan Siêu liếc mắt nhìn Tạ Vân khí định thần nhàn một cái, lưu loát tiến lên nửa bước, ẩn ẩn đem y chắn phía sau mình.

“Bệ hạ không cần lo lắng, Tạ Thống lĩnh sớm đã bỏ tà theo chính. Trong khoảng thời gian này vẫn luôn bị Thiên hậu giam cầm ở trong cung. Vừa rồi tại Minh Đức môn, cũng là Tạ Thống lĩnh liều chết nội ứng ngoại hợp, giúp Cần vương quân mở ra cửa thành, ta mới có thể đúng lúc tới cứu giá…”

Hoàng đế vẫn là nửa tin nửa ngờ, ánh mắt tràn đầy cảnh giác. Nhưng mà Tạ Vân lại chỉ mỉm cười không nói, ánh mắt dừng lại trên tấm lưng vững chãi của Đan Siêu.

“Đại tướng quân!” Đúng lúc này thân binh từ ngoài điện tiến vào, thất thanh rống to: “Hai ngàn loạn đảng hộ vệ Thiên hậu, đang hướng bên này đánh tới!”

Trong điện người người sắc mặt rung động, khuôn mặt Hoàng đế đầy nếp nhăn nhất thời biến thành một mảnh tro tàn.

“Không đáng lo ngại!” Tạ Vân lại bỗng nhiên trầm giọng nói: “Bắc Nha cấm quân tinh nhuệ giờ phút này đang canh giữ ngoài điện, lại thêm hơn trăm kỵ binh Đan đại tướng quân mang đến, đủ để cùng loạn đảng kéo dài một khắc. Trước mắt bên ngoài hơn phân nửa hoàng thành cũng đã được Cần vương quân khống chế, chỉ cần viện quân của Anh quốc công đúng lúc đuổi tới, liền có thể đem loạn đảng một lưới bắt hết, không cần kích động.”

Y dừng một chút, xoay người đi hướng ra ngoài điện: “Đan Tướng quân ở trong điện bảo hộ bên người thánh giá, để thần đi chỉ huy tướng sĩ ứng chiến…”

Ba một tiếng vang nhỏ, Đan Siêu nắm chắc cổ tay Tạ Vân.

Tạ Vân ấn đường hơi hơi nhíu lại, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu rút ra Thượng phương bảo kiếm bên hông, đối Hoàng đế đang trên giường bệnh quỳ một gối xuống: “Bệ hạ! Thiên hậu giết hại trung lương, yến trác hoàng tôn, giam cầm thánh giá, mưu nguy xã tắc; Nếu không nhổ cỏ nhổ tận gốc, chỉ sợ lại ở phía sau bệ hạ gieo hại vô cùng. Thần nay tử tội, nguyện lấy Thượng phương bảo kiếm tru diệt Thiên hậu cùng với sĩ binh ngoài điện. Thỉnh bệ hạ giáng chỉ!”

Từng câu từng chữ khí phách trảm đinh chặt sắt, mọi người trong điện nhất thời động dung.

Tiếng hò hét từ xa đến gần, ngoài điện vang lên tiếng chém giết kịch liệt, tiếng binh khí va chạm cùng tiếng ngựa hí từ bốn phương tám hướng truyền vào Tử Thần điện minh hoàng rực rỡ. Hoàng đế thở hổn hển mấy hơi, ngoài dự đoán lại không lập tức đáp ứng, mà chậm rãi lắc đầu: “Không vội! Trẫm muốn… chiếu lập Thái tử trước!”

Bùm vài tiếng, đám Tể tướng nhất loạt quỳ xuống đất. Tạ Vân phía sau Đan Siêu hơi hơi biến sắc.

“Đích tử Lý Hiển, nhật biểu anh kỳ, thiên tư túy mỹ, tái kê điển lễ, phủ thuận dư tình; cẩn cáo thiên địa, tông miếu xã tắc, thụ dĩ sách bảo, lập vi Thái tử, chính vị Đông Cung…”

Hoàng đế liên tục ho khan, Trương Văn Quán lê đầu gối đi mấy bước bi thương gọi: “Bệ hạ!”

Hoàng đế khoát tay áo:

“Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân Đan Siêu, phẩm cách cao quý, trung thành tận tâm, mấy lần cứu giá có công, vì Đại Đường giang sơn xã tắc ta lập nhiều công lao hãn mã. Hiện đặc biệt ban thưởng phong Bình vương khác họ, kiêm Điện trung giám đồng, cùng Trung thư môn hạ tam phẩm, nắm giữ Huyền Vũ môn tả hữu dồn doanh, khâm thử!”

…Ngay cả Đan Siêu đều có chút sợ run, Bình vương?

Vậy mà lại phong vương khác họ?

Nhưng chỉ trong thoáng chốc kinh hoàng qua đi liền nổi lên tự giễu nồng đậm – Nếu hắn ở kinh thành lớn lên, trước mắt không chừng cũng nên có một cái mũ Vương gia xứng đáng mới đúng, ngược lại lúc này phong vương chỉ là trăm sông quy về một biển.

Bất quá, nếu mà Hoàng đế lúc này biết thân thế hắn, chỉ sợ sẽ không mừng rỡ như điên nhận tổ quy tông, mà là quá sợ hãi, sau đó hẳn sẽ nghĩ mọi cách diệt trừ tai hoạ ngầm cực lớn của mình mới phải.

“Bệ hạ,” Đan Siêu cúi đầu thật thấp, tầm mắt trầm tĩnh dừng trên nền gạch vàng óng trước mặt, nói: “Thứ cho thần không thể tiếp chỉ.”

Hoàng đế nghi hoặc nói: “Vì cái gì?”

“Thần bình sinh mong muốn, bất quá chỉ là quy ẩn Mạc Bắc mà thôi. Trường An phú quý nhất thời thoảng qua, sau sự việc lần này, thỉnh bệ hạ cho phép thần giải kiếm trí sĩ, thần vô cùng cảm kích.” Nói xong Đan Siêu sạch sẽ lưu loát mà lạy xuống.

Lần này biến thành Hoàng đế kinh sợ: “Trẫm vốn muốn ái khanh phụ chính, ái… Ái khanh đây là vì sao?!”

“Đan Siêu thân thế quỷ bí, mưu toan soán quyền. Bệ hạ còn dám lập hắn làm phụ chính vương khác họ, ngài là không cần giang sơn này nữa sao?!”

Mọi người đồng thời quay đầu nhìn lại. Chỉ thấy Thiên hậu một phen đẩy ra cửa điện lung lay sắp đổ, trên làn váy cung trang đẹp đẽ quý giá dính đầy máu tươi, bên cạnh người một tên thị vệ cuối cùng trên lưng trúng mũi tên, chợt phun máu mà ngã xuống!

Bậc tam cấp ngoài Tử Thần điện tiếng bước chân ầm vang. Đám người Mã Hâm, Ngô Đình đằng đằng sát khí xông vào, quát: “Bệ hạ cẩn thận!” “Thống lĩnh cẩn thận!”

Mọi người đồng loạt kinh hãi đứng dậy, Hoàng đế mi phong kịch liệt nhảy vài cái, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, liền chỉ thấy trong kim điện quét qua một đạo hàn quang rộng lớn, là Thượng phương bảo kiếm leng keng ra khỏi vỏ.

Thân pháp Đan Siêu nhanh đến cơ hồ không thấy rõ, toàn bộ người trước mắt chỉ thấy tàn ảnh của hắn, ngay sau đó hắn đã xuất hiện ở trước mặt Thiên hậu!

…Một kiếm này kỳ thật phi thường nguy hiểm. Bởi vì Hoàng đế còn chưa hạ chỉ tru diệt Thiên hậu, Đan Siêu hành động như thế là tự tiện làm bậy, không khác gì đại nghịch bất kính.

Nhưng mà một khắc kia không ai phản ứng kịp, liền mấy ngày sau chính mình cũng chỉ có thể cảm giác được quang mang rét lạnh từ trên đầu bổ xuống, trong phút chốc gần ngay trước mắt …

Ầm!

Tiếng kim loại giao nhau đinh tai nhức óc, vang vọng quanh quẩn thật lâu.

Kiếm phong khó khăn dừng lại trước ấn đường Thiên hậu một tấc. Động tác Đan Siêu chững lại. Theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn tới, Thượng phương bảo kiếm bị một thanh cương đao vết máu loang lổ ngăn lại. Mà người cầm đao rõ ràng lại là Tạ Vân.

Trong khoảng cách năm bước, Tạ Vân đoạt lấy cương đao của Mã Hâm lướt nhanh đến, chặn lại một kiếm trí mạng kia!

“…” Đôi mắt thật sâu lợi hại như mắt chim ưng của Đan Siêu chăm chú nhìn Tạ Vân. Một lúc lâu hắn mới dùng thanh âm trầm thấp chỉ có hai người bọn họ mới có thể nghe thấy, hỏi: “Vì cái gì?”


	103. Chương 103: Thân thế

“Làm cái gì vậy?” Hoàng đế dùng sức nện mạnh lên giường, ngón tay run run chỉ vào Võ Hậu: “Trẫm nhìn rõ ý đồ soán quyền đoạt vị chính là ngươi! Lý Đường giang sơn ta là muốn hủy ở trên tay ngươi!”

Võ Hậu hít sâu vào một hơi, biết đại thế đã mất.

Nàng không nhìn Hoàng đế, thậm chí cũng không nhìn những người khác trong điện, bỗng nhiên đưa tay dùng hộ giáp hung hăng đẩy ra kiếm phong, dùng sức mạnh đến mức hoàng kim hộ giáp bị cắt rơi một nửa, rơi xuống đất phát ra tiếng đinh đang.

“Thân sinh nhi tử của ta…” Võ Hậu từng câu từng chữ lạnh như băng nói “Vậy mà lại muốn lấy tính mạng ta, chĩa binh khí vào người ta!”

Hoàng đế ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi nói cái gì?!”

Đan Siêu mãnh liệt nhắm hai mắt lại.

Hắn biết trước khi những lời này được nói ra, hắn còn có khả năng buông bỏ hết thảy quay trở về Mạc Bắc. Nhưng sau khi những lời này hạ xuống, tất cả mọi thứ đều sẽ thay đổi. Hết thảy đều ứng với lời năm đó Tạ Vân đã nói: nếu không trèo lên đến đỉnh cao nhất của Đại Minh cung, hắn sẽ bị bánh xe đấu đá quyền lực rắc rối phức tạp nghiền nát.

Hắn chậm rãi thu hồi Long Uyên, trở kiếm vào vỏ.

“Bệ hạ năm đó trọng dụng Đan Siêu, mấu chốt nhất nguyên nhân chính là hắn không cha không mẹ, thân gia trong sạch, cùng tuyệt đại bộ phận thế lực trong kinh thành không hề liên lụy.” Võ Hậu lộ ra một nụ cười thoáng qua đầy vẻ châm chọc, nói: “Nhưng mà bệ hạ có điều không biết… Người trước mắt ngươi, tay cầm trọng binh một đường giết vào kinh thành, lại chính là nhi tử của ta cùng với tiên đế!”

Nàng ở trong tiếng hít khí quanh mình, nở nụ cười hàm tiếu liếc về hướng Đan Siêu, hất cằm lên.

“Năm đó, ngày đứa bé này sinh ra, nguyên bản bệnh tình đã bắt đầu chuyển biến tốt đẹp của tiên đế lại cấp tốc nguy kịch. Khâm Thiên giám Viên Thiên Cương đo lường tính toán nói rằng hắn mệnh cực phương chủ (*). Tiên đế bởi vậy không thích hắn, lệnh cho Phó thống lĩnh Bắc Nha lúc ấy là Tống Xung đem hắn vứt ra xa Mạc Bắc. Sau đó Tống Xung cũng bị Ám Môn diệt khẩu.”

[(*) Mệnh cực phương chủ: số mệnh hại đến người thân]

“Khoảng thời gian ta bị ép đến Cảm Nghiệp tự, bởi vì trong lòng vẫn có ảo tưởng đối với bệ hạ, cho nên không dám đem sự tồn tại của người này công bố hậu thế. Sau đó hồi cung lên làm Hoàng hậu, đúng lúc gặp Tạ Vân bị lưu đày đến Mạc Bắc, ta liền sai y từ trong ghi chép của Bắc Nha tìm kiếm manh mối, tiến đến dò hỏi chiếu cố đứa nhỏ này…”

Hoàng đế sắc mặt xanh lại tím, tím lại xanh, căn bản không nói được một câu. Mà vài vị tể tướng bình thường đa mưu túc trí giờ phút này đều hoàn toàn phát ngốc. Trương Văn Quán vẻ mặt như gặp sét đánh, một lúc lâu mới run rẩy nói: “Tạ… Tạ Thống lĩnh, việc này chính là sự thật?”

Tạ Vân trả lời bình thản mà hữu lực: “Đan tướng quân đúng thật là con của Thiên hậu, thần có thư tín bao nhiêu năm qua cùng Thiên hậu làm chứng.”

“… Bao nhiêu thư?”

“Gần trăm phong.”

Trương Văn Quán một chữ cũng không nói ra được.

“Điều này sao… Điều này sao có thể?”

Thiên hậu không để mắt đến giọng khàn khàn ngập ngừng của Hoàng đế, cười lạnh hỏi: “Thánh thượng hiện giờ biết thân thế của Đan Siêu như vậy, có còn tín nhiệm hắn, còn muốn hắn phụ chính hay không?”

Hoàng đế vẫn còn lắc đầu: “Nói hươu nói vượn, nói hươu nói vượn… Cung phi sinh con là đại sự như thế nào, sao có thể… có thể nửa điểm động tĩnh cũng không nghe thấy?”

Vấn đề này quả thật hỏi đúng tử huyệt, Thiên hậu lại không hề sợ hãi: “Bởi vì khi hoài thai người này, là lúc Sở quốc thái phi của Thái tông Hoàng đế qua đời, chính là thứ mẫu đại tang; lại thêm tiên hoàng bệnh thể trầm kha, ngự y nghiêm cấm sủng hạnh hậu cung, dưới đủ loại nhân tố lý do mới không tiết lộ ra ngoài. Mà bệ hạ năm đó chính là đang phụng mệnh chinh phạt Liêu Đông, làm sao có thể nghe được động tĩnh nơi hậu cung của tiên hoàng?”

Hoàng đế nghẹn lời, chỉ nghe Thiên hậu lại cất cao giọng nói: “Sau khi Tống Xung đem người này đưa đi Mạc Bắc, tức khắc bị tiên hoàng phái Ám Môn sát thủ diệt khẩu. Bệ hạ nếu không tin có thể hướng Doãn chưởng môn chứng thực… A.. thành Lạc Dương phá cũng là Doãn Khai Dương hiệp trợ gây nên. Ám Môn sợ là sớm đã đứng ở bên phe Đan tướng quân rồi đi.”

…Từ trước đến giờ, Ám Môn chỉ nguyện trung thành với một người đương quyền. Lời này của Thiên hậu khiến cho cán cân hoài nghi tràn ngập trong lòng Hoàng đế lại nghiêng mạnh sang một bên, sắc mặt suy bại của hắn nhất thời càng thêm trầm xuống.

Đan Siêu lại chỉ đứng thẳng như trường kiếm, lặng im không nói.

“Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh tiền nhiệm đã cáo lão là Thiệu Nghị.” Võ Hậu lại nói: “Năm đó hắn là thượng cấp trực tiếp củaTống Xung, đối với việc này cũng có nghe phong phanh. Bệ hạ có thể tìm hắn đến làm chứng, như thế nào?”

Hoàng đế cùng chư vị Tể tướng hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Đáng tiếc Bùi Viêm đã chết, Lưu Nhân Quỹ đầu nhập vào phe Võ thị, Mang Chí Đức thân tại trong ngục; còn lại vài vị Tể tướng chỉ có Trương Văn Quán có thể quyết định, liền lảo đảo ra cửa tìm sĩ binh, liên thanh nói: “Tuyên Thiệu lão tức khắc tiến cung, yết kiến bệ hạ!”

Tại một góc không người chú ý, Tạ Vân hơi hơi quay đầu đi, đối Ngô Đình đang gác cạnh cửa điện không tiếng động mà làm cái một cái khẩu hình.

“…Giết!”

Ngô Đình ngạc nhiên ngơ ngẩn. Ngay sau đó gật đầu một cái, lắc mình lui ra ngoài.

Giờ phút này bên trong thành Trường An náo động chưa yên, cả thành khói lửa, sĩ binh vừa chạy đi kiếm ngựa lại vừa đi báo tin, qua thời gian ước chừng một bữa cơm mới vội vàng quay lại. Nhưng mà sau khi Trương Văn Quán nghe xong sĩ binh đáp lời, sắc mặt kịch biến, một lúc lâu mới thốt ra một câu: “Hồi bẩm Thánh thượng, Thiệu lão hắn… hắn đã treo cổ tự vận!”

Trong Tử Thần điện tĩnh lặng tựa như chết cả, chỉ có tiếng Hoàng đế khò khè thở dốc.

Đan Siêu giương mắt nhìn về hướng Tạ Vân, lại bắt gặp ánh mắt bình thản thâm thúy của y. Hai người đối diện một khắc, Đan Siêu gần như không thể nghe thấy mà thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Hắn nhớ tới rất nhiều năm trước trên đường từ Mạc Bắc ngàn dặm quay về kinh thành, trước khi tiến vào cửa thành Trường An, Tạ Vân ôm hắn lúc đấy vẫn còn là thiếu niên ở ngoài thành qua đêm; Gió mùa đông thổi qua bình nguyên, ánh trăng chiếu lên đồi núi xa xa một mảnh trắng ngà, Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng thở dài xẹt qua tai hắn, không cảm giác được nửa điểm nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Y nói: “Nếu ngươi là nhi tử của đương kim thì tốt rồi!”

…Nếu ngươi là nhi tử của đương kim Hoàng đế, mọi loạn ly, phân biệt, rung chuyển cùng giết chóc, ngay từ đầu liền sẽ không xảy ra.

Đan Siêu tự biết mình là một kẻ không kiên nhẫn trói buộc, khi thiếu niên lại càng hơn thế nữa. Nhưng lần đó, là hắn bình sinh lần đầu tiên từ trong đáy lòng cảm giác được một tia không cam cùng xấu hổ: nếu hắn sinh ra muộn hai năm, hoặc hắn chỉ là con cái của một phú hộ bình thường, có phải không cần Tạ Vân phải liều chết liều sống che chở hắn lớn lên như vậy hay không, có phải đã sớm có thể khiến cho người này được sống trong phú quý bình an hay không?

Đan Siêu ngẩng đầu hít vào một hơi, ôn hòa nói: “Bệ hạ, thần có chuyện muốn nói!”

Hoàng đế mãnh liệt quay lại, ánh mắt tràn đầy dò xét đánh giá lạnh như băng -Nhưng bất luận từ góc độ nào, Đan Siêu đều cùng Thái tử Lý Hoằng mới bị độc sát cách đây không lâu càng nhìn càng giống.

“Thần từ nhỏ bị vứt bỏ, tại Mạc Bắc lớn lên. Sau lại gặp được Tạ Thống lĩnh, quả thật nghe được sinh mẫu chính là đương triều Hoàng hậu.” Đan Siêu dừng một chút, nói tiếp: “Nhưng lúc ấy nghe nói sinh phụ của thần cũng không phải tiên hoàng, mà là… Ngài.”

[(*): sinh mẫu/phụ: mẹ/cha ruột]

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Hoàng đế liền là hoang đường, nhưng lời bác bỏ còn chưa nói ra, sắc mặt liền xanh xanh đỏ đỏ mà nghẹn lại.

“Nói hươu nói vượn!” Một Tể tướng chửi ầm lên: “Thanh danh của Thánh thượng há để cho ngươi bôi nhọ?! Còn không mau lui… Còn không mau mau câm miệng!”

Đan Siêu lại bình thản mà hỏi lại: “Nếu không phải vậy, vì sao phải đem ta đưa đi Mạc Bắc?”

Tể tướng không biết phải trả lời thế nào, theo bản năng quay đầu lại nhìn, đã thấy Hoàng đế mặt lúc đỏ lúc trắng, đúng là bộ dáng hoàn toàn nói không ra lời.

“Tạ Vân, đây là ngươi dạy hắn?” giọng Thiên hậu mỉa mai hỏi: “Ngươi dạy hắn nói sinh phụ của hắn là đương kim bệ hạ?”

Tư thái của Tạ Vân lại phi thường kính cẩn, khom người nói: “Thần không dám đối hoàng gia huyết mạch vọng nghị, nhưng năm đó đúng là nghe Thiên hậu ngài nói như vậy!”

Thiên hậu giận mắng: “Nói bậy! Ta chưa từng nói qua như thế! Nếu thật sự là nhi tử của đương kim Hoàng đế, tiên đế vì sao còn để cho Hoàng đế lên ngôi, vả lại không đem người còn trong tã lót một phen bóp chết?”

“Tâm tư của Tiên đế thần lại càng không dám vọng đoán. Nhưng nếu như thật là con ruột của Tiên đế, như thế nào lại chỉ vì lời nói một phía của Khâm Thiên giám, liền đem hoàng gia huyết mạch vứt bỏ ngoài ngàn dặm? Làm như vậy cùng mưu sát có gì khác nhau đâu?”

“Ngươi…!”

Trong điện tình hình đã loạn thành một đoàn. Hoàng đế toàn thân run rẩy nói không nên lời, đám Tể tướng khiếp sợ không dám hó hé. Bên ngoài thỉnh thoảng truyền đến tiếng chém giết linh tinh cùng tiếng hô cứu hoả. Khói thuốc súng nồng đậm cùng mùi máu xuyên qua khe cửa, không ngừng xông vào mũi mọi người.

“Báo!” Cung nhân té ngã lộn nhào tiến lên: “Bệ hạ! Loạn quân đã bị tru diệt hầu như không còn, Anh quốc công dẫn binh tiến đến cứu giá, đã thủ vệ ngoài Tử Thần điện!”

“Bệ hạ!” Trương Văn Quán như nhặt được cứu tinh: “Bệ hạ, vậy truyền Anh quốc công yết kiến?”

…Thời cơ này quả thực rất vi diệu.

Hoàng đế tự mình biết mạng không còn lâu, nhất định phải tận dụng thời gian để lập Thái tử. Nhưng mà Chu vương yếu đuối không làm được nghiệp lớn, trơ mắt nhìn thê tử bị Thiên hậu sống sờ sờ bức đến chết đói lại chỉ dám khóc lóc nỉ non; Đan Siêu cương nghị chính trực, trung thành tận tâm, lại cầm trong tay ba mươi vạn trọng binh Cần vương, ắt hẳn là người phò tá Chu vương tốt nhất.

Càng trọng yếu chính là, thế lực của Thiên hậu trong triều cực kỳ thâm hậu, tuyệt không phải là chuyện tân quân một sớm một chiều có thể nhổ bỏ. Xem chừng cả triều đình trên dưới, chỉ có một mình Đan Siêu tay nắm trọng binh, đủ thế lực để cùng dư đảng của Thiên hậu tranh đấu.

Nhưng mà hiện tại Đan Siêu có khả năng là nhi tử của tiên đế, thậm chí cũng có khả năng là con của chính hắn – Như vậy toàn bộ ưu điểm trên người hắn, nháy mắt biến thành tai hoạ ngầm trí mạng nhất.

Hắn tận trung vì nước sẽ biến thành ẩn nhẫn mưu đồ. Hắn thiện chiến giỏi chinh phạt sẽ biến thành thế lực khó áp chế. Càng đáng sợ chính là người này mới vừa cùng Anh quốc công liên thủ công hãm Trường An thành, chính là thời điểm khí thế như mặt trời ban trưa. Nếu hắn có ý dị động, lật đổ ngôi vị Hoàng đế cũng chỉ trong khoảng khắc!

Trương Văn Quán lại nói: “Bệ hạ?”

“… Không gặp!”

Trương Văn Quán ngẩn ra.

Hoàng đế giật giật, biểu tình mờ mịt cũng bị che dấu mạnh mẽ, lúc chuyển hướng sang Đan Siêu đã miễn cưỡng khôi phục vẻ bình thản: “Việc liên quan đến hoàng thất huyết mạch sự tình trọng đại, trẫm không thể lập tức kết luận. Từ ngày mai lập tức điều tra kỹ lưỡng… Chỉ có thể tạm thời ủy khuất ái khanh một đoạn thời gian.”

Đan Siêu thập phần thủ lễ: “Lời của Bệ hạ thật đúng, thần chỉ nguyện khắc kỷ tận trung, không có sở cầu.”

…Từ rất sớm trước kia Hoàng đế đã ẩn ẩn cảm thấy hắn cùng Thái tử có nét giống nhau. Không biết có phải là tác dụng tâm lý hay không, lúc này càng nhìn càng cảm thấy không chỉ giống Thái tử, quả thực cùng Ung vương, Chu vương cũng không có khác biệt. Hơn nữa khi hắn cúi đầu, mũi, đường nét miệng, thậm chí còn hình dạng khuôn mặt, đều khiến cho Hoàng đế khó hiểu mà liên tưởng đến chính bản thân mình lúc còn thanh xuân…

Có khi nào hắn thật sự là con trai của mình hay không?

Hoàng đế theo bản năng xua tan cái ý niệm này, nhưng mầm mống hoài nghi lại ở trong lòng mọc rễ nẩy mầm, một lúc lâu hắn mới nhếch nhếch khóe miệng, làm như có chút tự giễu: “Thân thể này của trẫm hiện giờ, mắt thấy cũng sắp không được… Các vị ái khanh chờ trẫm nói xong.”

“Đan tướng quân cùng Anh quốc công khởi binh Cần vương, có công với xã tắc, vốn nên chiêu cáo thiên hạ luận công ban thưởng. Nhưng mà hôm nay trẫm thật sự chống đỡ không nổi, vì vậy trước hãy chiêu cáo văn võ bá quan, lại đem Thiên hậu giam tại Thanh Ninh cung, phái người ngày đêm trông coi, không được tư thông tin tức…”

Hoàng đế từ trong lồng ngực bộc phát ra tiếng ho kịch liệt, thật lâu sau mới gian nan mà vẫy lui Tể tướng, thần trí đã có vẻ mơ hồ không rõ: “Ngày mai lại đi Hàm Nguyên điện lâm triều, cùng thương… cùng thương nghị đại sự.”

Cùng thương nghị đại sự gì?

Chiếu lập Thái tử, truy cứu Võ Hậu, luận công ban thưởng?

…Như vậy việc vương gia khác họ của Đan Siêu là phong hay không phong? Nếu không phong, chẳng lẽ trước mặt người trong thiên hạ ban cho hắn một ly rượu độc?!

Hết thảy sinh tử đều phải kéo dài tới ngày mai mới có thể định luận. Vài vị Tể tướng biểu tình đều vô cùng phấn khích, chỉ có Đan Siêu yên lặng đáp lời: “Thần tuân chỉ.” Rồi xoay người lui ra.

Khoảng khắc đi ngang qua, hắn liếc mắt về hướng Tạ Vân. Ánh mắt hai người dây dưa, giống như trao đổi thiên ngôn vạn ngữ. Tạ Vân rũ xuống làn mi dài đậm nét, Đan Siêu lại chăm chú nhìn y một lúc, mới cầm hai thanh kiếm Long Uyên, Thượng phương, cổ tay đeo Huyết ngọc hổ phù, trên áo giáp sáng chói vẫn còn mang vết máu, bước ra khỏi Tử Thần điện.


	104. Chương 104: Băng hà

Đại Minh cung ngừng tiếng đao binh, khói đen vẫn chưa tan hết. Cách đó không xa sĩ binh lăng xăng xách nước dập lửa, tẩy rửa cung thất. Máu tươi đọng lại theo dòng nước nhuộm thành màu đỏ nhạt, chảy dài xuống bậc thang bằng bạch ngọc thấm vào nền cỏ.

Đan Siêu ngừng lại cước bộ, mỉm cười nói: “Doãn chưởng môn.”

Đằng trước là một nam tử hắc y xoay người, cũng mỉm cười ấp lễ: “Bình vương!”

Hai người sóng vai hướng cửa cung đi ra, tiểu binh xách thùng nước cong thắt lưng chạy vội mà qua, chỉ nghe Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói: “Xưng hô này chưởng môn không nên nhắc lại. Đợi sau buổi lâm triều ngày mai, sợ là cái đầu Đan mỗ cũng không còn trên cổ… Doãn chưởng môn lần này đặt cược, thật sự là nhầm đến hồ đồ rồi!”

Khoé miệng Doãn Khai Dương nét cười lại càng sâu, nói: “Không sao. Nếu chỉ vừa thấy gió thổi không đúng chiều liền chắp tay nhận thua, làm sao được tính là dân cờ bạc? Không chừng đó lại càng thêm vào lợi thế.”

Hai người đối diện một khắc, giống như đạt thành giao dịch nào đó không nói ra. Doãn Khai Dương dẫn đầu làm cái thủ thế “Thỉnh” cực kỳ nho nhã lễ độ.

“Ám Môn ở Đông đô lăn lộn nhiều năm, thế cục Lạc Dương nhanh chóng bình định, chính là Doãn chưởng môn công đầu.” Đan Siêu vừa đi vừa như nói chuyện phiếm: “Nếu không nhờ Doãn chưởng môn tương trợ mạnh mẽ, Nam quân sợ vẫn còn đóng ở ngoài thành Đông đô, công lao lần này không thể không nhớ.”

Doãn Khai Dương khiêm tốn xua tay: “Nói quá! Nói quá!”

“Nhớ lại lúc trước ở Đoán kiếm trang, cùng Thần quỷ môn có nhiều hiểu lầm. Sau lại ở Thái sơn nhiều lần đụng độ…”

“Mấy chuyện xưa năm cũ, còn nói lại làm gì? Đều là hiểu lầm, hiểu lầm thôi!”

Đan Siêu phát hiện Doãn Khai Dương đúng là một nhân tài. Khó trách năm đó Ám Môn đứng về phe Ngụy vương Lý Thái, sau khi đương kim Hoàng đế lên ngôi vẫn còn có thể ở kinh thành thuận lợi đủ đường. Khả năng phán đoán thời thế quả thật là độc bộ thiên hạ.

“Nhưng…” Đan Siêu chuyển đầu đề câu chuyện một vòng, nói: “Đan mỗ có một chuyện, không thể không thỉnh Doãn chưởng môn cẩn thận suy xét.”

Doãn Khai Dương nghiêm nghị: “Mời nói.”

“Tạ Thống lĩnh nuôi dưỡng dạy dỗ ta nhiều năm, đối với ta ân trọng như núi. Tình cảm này không thể không báo…”

Đan Siêu như chưa hết câu mà dừng một chút, ý tứ trong lời nói lại rõ ràng như ban ngày. Doãn Khai Dương sau khi sửng sốt, lập tức thất thanh cười nói: “Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ xuống tay ám toán Tạ Vân?”

Đương nhiên cũng không chỉ là ám toán. Nhưng mà Đan Siêu cái gì cũng không nói rõ ra, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm hắn cười cười: “Có một chuyện ta vẫn luôn phi thường tò mò, Doãn chưởng môn.”

“Ân?”

“Tạ Vân từng nhiều lần phản nghịch Ám Môn, thậm chí đến hôm nay cùng ngươi như nước với lửa, ngươi thật sự lại không nghĩ giết y cho xong hết mọi chuyện?”

Bước chân Doãn Khai Dương chậm lại, tựa hồ lâm vào trong ký ức nào đó, nhưng mà đây chẳng qua là việc trong khoảnh khắc. Đan Siêu chỉ thấy hắn tự giễu mà gãi gãi cằm, chậm rãi nói: “Thực không dám dấu diếm, phàm nhân đều có khoảng thời gian niên thiếu khinh cuồng, mấy cái loại này thật sự không dám nói cùng người ngoài…”

Đan Siêu: “…?”

“Có một đoạn thời gian…” Doãn Khai Dương rốt cuộc đành nói thật “…Ta luôn có lòng nghi ngờ Tạ Vân chính là thân sinh nhi tử của mình.”

Đan Siêu thiếu chút nữa lảo đảo.

“Thẳng đến khi xác nhận y là Ẩn thiên thanh, ta liền biết không thể. Ta cũng từng đối với truyền thuyết dùng Thanh Long ấn để bổ toàn cho Huyền Vũ có chút động tâm, nhưng chung quy bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân không có xuống tay. Năm đó ở Thái sơn võ đạo đại hội chính là lần cuối cùng có chủ ý đó, nhưng sau lại có thương thanh thư long xuất hiện… Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Sắc mặt Đan Siêu cực kỳ ngoạn mục, tựa hồ vừa xấu hổ vừa muốn cười lại cố kềm nén thành nghẹn, thế cho nên cơ bắp trên mặt đều có chút vặn vẹo: “Không… Không sao…”

[Lời mỗ: haha…Siêu Siêu gút mắc từ cái vụ Hạ Lan Mẫn Chi, đến giờ mới thực sự được giải toả a, thiệt là tội nghiệp bác Doãn…]

Doãn Khai Dương mạc danh kỳ diệu, tựa hồ cảm thấy loại sự tình này tuy rằng trời xui đất khiến, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi phản ứng kịch liệt như thế. Sau một lúc lâu hắn tựa hồ nhớ ra cái gì: “Quả thật công phá cửa thành Trường An, công đầu nên ghi cho Tạ Vân mới đúng. Nếu không có một mũi tên kia…”

Đan Siêu thu liễm tươi cười, gật đầu nói: “Phải.”

“Ngươi nhìn thấy mũi tên đó?”

“Dĩ nhiên.”

Đan Siêu cảm giác trong lời của Doãn Khai Dương có thâm ý, giống như muốn nói với mình cái gì. Nhưng đối diện một lát, lại chỉ thấy hắn thu hồi ánh mắt, nửa như thổn thức lại nửa như tiếc hận mà lắc lắc đầu: “Ta cũng nhìn thấy…”

Chợt hắn không màng đến Đan Siêu, chỉ bỏ lại một câu ý vị sâu sa: “Yên tâm, tối nay liền có thể trần ai lạc định!” liền tiêu sái đi ra cửa cung.

Minh Đức môn trong ngoài đã hóa thành một mảnh phế tích. Cánh cửa cực lớn bị sập đã được Lý Kính Nghiệp hạ lệnh canh gác nghiêm ngặt, không ngừng có sĩ binh cầm trường mâu qua lại tuần tra. Doãn Khai Dương đứng ở trên mặt đất đầy gạch đá hỗn độn, tìm tòi thật lâu, rốt cuộc từ trong khe hở đá vụn thoáng nhìn thấy đồ vật mình muốn tìm.

Đó là một mũi tên bằng sắt gắn lông chim, dưới mắt nhìn chăm chú của mấy vạn người phá nát ổ trục bàn kéo, sau đó cắm vào cửa thành lung lay sắp đổ, chính là cọng rơm cuối cùng đè chết con lạc đà.

Doãn Khai Dương dùng sức đem mũi tên nhọn từ trong khe hở rút ra. Cũng không ngoài dự kiến của hắn, trên đầu mũi đính một cái vảy màu vàng bị vỡ nát, dưới ánh sáng mặt trời đầu hạ toả ra lung linh rực rỡ như trân bảo.

Đó là một cái vảy rồng.

……………

Đan Siêu thái độ khác thường, không để ba mươi vạn Cần vương quân dưới tay hắn lui ra ngoài thành hạ trại, mà là đóng quân ngay bên trong thành Trường An. Mặt khác lại tự mình dẫn hai ngàn kỵ binh tinh nhuệ, lấy danh nghĩa “bảo hộ” canh giữ Đại Minh cung.

Đan Siêu đang suy nghĩ gì không một ai biết. Nhưng mà giờ khắc này, hắn hoàn toàn bày ra uy thế cường hãn trước mặt tất cả mọi người.

“Tạ Vân!” Dưới ngọn đèn, Đan Siêu buông ngọn bút xuống, mỉm cười gọi.

Trên hành lang gấp khúc bước chân Tạ Vân dừng lại, chỉ thấy cửa mở ra, Đan Siêu cười hỏi: “Làm sao lại không tiến vào?”

Tạ Vân cầm theo một chiếc đèn lồng, lẳng lặng đứng dưới ánh trăng, trong ngực toả ra mùi thuốc thoang thoảng. Đan Siêu tự tay đem y dắt vào trong nhà, khép cửa lại, hỏi: “Đã dùng bữa tối chưa? Ta nghĩ ngươi ngủ rồi… Như thế nào lại biết chủ động tới tìm ta?”

Một câu cuối cùng tựa hồ thụ sủng nhược kinh lại mang theo ý trêu ghẹo. Tạ Vân lúc này dường như mới hồi phục tinh thần, thở dài nói: “Nói không chừng ngày mai cũng bị mất đầu, đêm nay tới gặp nghiệt đồ một lần cuối a.”

Đan Siêu để y ngồi ở trên tháp, cũng không kinh động người ngoài, tự mình đi pha trà nóng đến. Lại lục tung khắp nơi tìm khay quả khô điểm tâm ban ngày không dùng, tích cóp vào một cái bàn nhỏ bưng đến trước mặt y: “Không có, không còn gì nữa. Ngày sau nhất định tìm đồ ngon cho ngươi ăn.”

“…” Tạ Vân nhướng mày hỏi: “Không sợ ngày mai lâm triều được ban thưởng độc tửu ư?”

Chuyện đó đương nhiên là không có khả năng. Đan Siêu quân báo cũng chẳng thèm nhìn, ngồi sát bên cạnh người Tạ Vân. Lại thấy y vậy mà không có bất luận ý tứ gì tránh né, liền yên tâm lớn mật đem hai cái chân dài cũng ghé vào bên tháp, duỗi tay ôm lấy bả vai Tạ Vân, thổn thức: “Sợ a … Nhưng nếu không một kiếm chém Hoàng hậu, lần này liền không thể tránh được bị kéo xuống nước. Cho dù thực sự bị ban tử mà nói, lo sợ có ích lợi gì?”

Hắn ăn một cái hạt thông, lại lấy một hạt đến đút cho Tạ Vân, cảnh tượng thập phần giống ông già bà cả phương bắc ban đêm ngồi trên kháng nói chuyện phiếm. Tạ Vân nhìn chằm chằm hạt thông một lúc lâu, chỉ đành bất đắc dĩ hé miệng mà ăn.

“Thương thế của ngươi thế nào? Cho ta xem!”

Tạ Vân đẩy tay hắn ra: “Chỗ nào có thương tích? Ngươi nhìn nhầm rồi. Trái lại là ngươi…”

“Ta đều nhìn thấy! Ở đây!” Đan Siêu mạnh mẽ đè lên ngực y, dưới làn áo quả nhiên có một tầng băng vải. Kéo áo ra chỉ thấy dược khí xông vào mũi, nhưng mà cách băng vải xem xét cũng không được gì. Muốn mở ra nhìn lại sợ xé rách miệng vết thương, không khỏi có chút do dự. Tạ Vân khép lại tà áo, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói: “Thiên hậu trong tình thế cấp bách muốn giết ta, rồi lại không hạ thủ được… Không có việc gì, ta biết nàng không thể xuống tay.”

Sắc mặt Đan Siêu vẫn không dễ nhìn. Tạ Vân đưa một ngón tay để lên ngực hắn, đem hắn đẩy hơi ngả về phía sau: “Chỉ là bị thương ngoài da mà thôi, ngươi tỉnh lại đi. Nếu như thực sự đâm bị thương nặng, trên cửa thành còn kéo được cung sao?”

“Một mũi tên kia của ngươi thật sự là…” Đan Siêu còn muốn khen vài câu, lại mạnh mẽ dừng lại: “Lần sau không chuẩn cậy mạnh như vậy nữa! Ngày mai để người tìm bí dược trong cung đến cẩn thận xem lại. Ta sớm nghe nói Thiên hậu thu thập đầy một kho dược liệu hảo hạng, không dùng thực uổng phí!”

“Không chừng ngày mai cả hai ta chết chung rồi, còn để ý vết thương ngoài da?”

“Như thế nào được chứ?!”

“Bệ hạ muốn vì Chu vương dẹp đường, chẳng lẽ lại dám để lại ngươi tay cầm trọng binh uy hiếp nhi tử, cùng với kẻ nghịch thần như ta?”

Đan Siêu thuận tay nhặt vài cái hạt thông, nhét vào miệng Tạ Vân: “Ăn của ngươi đi, cẩn thận coi chừng vãi!”

“…”

Đan Siêu lại nói: “Nếu đúng ngày đó đến thật, ta mang theo ngươi giết một đường xuất cung, cho dù bỏ mạng thiên nhai, có thể sống thêm một ngày là vui một ngày…”

Tạ Vân nghẹn đến bật cười, thuận miệng muốn giễu cợt hắn vài câu, nhưng dưới ngọn đèn chỉ thấy Đan Siêu thân hình kiên cường, dưới lớp áo đơn mơ hồ hiện ra cơ bắp, quanh thân còn tràn ngập khí tức thiết huyết không thể che hết, không hiểu sao trong lòng bỗng nhiên mềm nhũn, dâng lên một tia phiền muộn không biết là tư vị gì.

“Ngươi…” Tạ Vân dừng một chút, chọn lựa từ ngữ một khắc, nhịn không được hỏi: “Ta chọn cho ngươi con đường này, ngươi có nguyện ý đi không?”

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ đã không còn là vấn đề có nguyện ý hay không, mà cho dù núi đao biển lửa cũng phải kiên trì đi tiếp. Tạ Vân vốn không phải là hạng người hỏi mấy lời vô nghĩa kiểu này, nhưng mà Đan Siêu lại từ trong thái độ cùng ngôn từ khác thường đêm nay của y, nghe ra ngụ ý chân chính sau những lời này.

… _Ta dẫn dụ ngươi đi lên con đường không lối về này, ngươi có hận ta không?_

Đan Siêu ngắm Tạ Vân, trong ánh mắt tựa hồ chớp qua một tia trêu ghẹo, nhưng sau đó lại tràn đầy thâm tình nồng đậm. Một lúc lâu hắn mới mỉm cười nói:

“Ta gần đây thường nhớ tới sự tình trước kia, nhớ tới ngươi ở Mạc Bắc nói với ta: _Thiên địa bao la giang sơn rộng lớn, nhưng một người có thể lùi bước bất quá cũng chỉ một tấc vuông. Lùi bước đến cuối cùng không chỉ chính mình thúc thủ mà chết, cũng sẽ đem toàn bộ những người đứng phía sau cùng xuống địa ngục_ … Mỗi lần tinh tế ngẫm nghĩ, đều cảm thấy lời này có chỗ không đúng.”

Tạ Vân hỏi lại: “Không đúng chỗ nào?”

“Lúc đó phía sau ngươi chỉ có một mình ta. Chỉ cần ngươi giết ta, tự nhiên là có thể trở lại kinh thành an hưởng tôn vinh. Do đó ta thúc thủ chịu chết, ngươi liền nhẹ bước lên mây. Khả năng duy nhất xuống địa ngục cũng không phải là vì kéo ta xuống, mà là tự nguyện đi theo giúp ta…”

Đan Siêu thay đổi tư thế ngồi một chút, đem bàn tay đang cầm chén trà nóng của Tạ Vân ủ trong lòng bàn tay mình, nói: “…Tựa như lúc sau ngươi lại mang ta ngàn dặm mở đường máu trở lại kinh thành vậy.”

Tạ Vân dưới ánh mắt của hắn mất tự nhiên mà nghiêng đầu: “Chuyện bao nhiêu năm trước rồi, không cần phải kể lể dong dài.”

“Không có kể lể dong dài!” Đan Siêu nói “Chỉ là cảm thấy, nếu không phải đi lên con đường này, bao nhiêu năm trước ta cũng đã chết ở Mạc Bắc, hoặc chết vì thang canh hạ độc ở Từ Ân tự; Một kẻ vốn đã phải chết hai lần, hiện tại cái mạng này đều là nhờ vào ngươi mới nhặt trở về, có tư cách gì mà già mồm cãi láo?”

Tạ Vân khóe miệng hơi hơi run rẩy, muốn nói cái gì lại không biết nói từ đâu, một lát sau mới dở khóc dở cười bảo: “Cũng không phải là nói như vậy … Thôi, trước mắt định làm thế nào? Bệ hạ nếu thật có lòng muốn diệt trừ ngươi, ngươi cũng nhắm mắt chịu chết hay sao?”

Đan Siêu thản nhiên tự đắc mà ăn một quả nho khô, chỉ cảm thấy ngọt ngào dị thường, nhất thời trước mắt sáng ngời, cầm đút cho Tạ Vân mấy miếng: “Không phải!”

“Trong cung truyền đến tin tức, bệ hạ đêm nay sốt cao không lùi. Nhưng đang bệnh vẫn cứ kiên trì triệu kiến Chu vương…” Đan Siêu cười nói: “Nói vậy trước mắt hẳn là đang thương lượng việc của ta đi.”

Hoàng đế đêm nay quả thật triệu kiến Chu vương Lý Hiển.

Trong Tử Thần điện mùi thuốc nồng đậm khiến người không thở nổi. Thời tiết tháng sáu mà toàn bộ cửa sổ đều đóng kín, trên giường bệnh còn ủ chăn bông thật dày, tản mát ra khí tức khó nói thành lời. Hoàng đế sắc mặt không chút máu vàng như nến, bàn tay đầy nếp nhăn run run buông ngự bút xuống, nói: “Nhất định phải giết!”

Lý Hiển quỳ gối trước giường, run rẩy nói: “Hoàng phụ! …”

“Ngày mai ban chiếu lập ngươi làm Thái tử, giam cầm Hoàng hậu, thẩm vấn dư đảng, vẫn phong Đan Siêu làm vương gia khác họ như cũ. Chưa nói đến việc hôm nay thánh chỉ đã công bố trước mặt đám Tể tướng, trong một đêm không thể lật lọng; Lại thêm Võ thị dư đảng rắc rối khó gỡ, trong thành Trường An rung chuyển chưa yên, liền không thể ở thời điểm này mà giết hắn.”

Hoàng đế thật sự không được, một câu đứt quãng kéo nửa ngày mới miễn cưỡng nói xong, Lý Hiển lập tức bưng chén thuốc, lại bị hắn cười khổ một tiếng đẩy ra.

“Ngươi bản tính nhu nhược, không thể nắm giữ đại cục ở lúc hiểm ác này. Bởi vậy trẫm sẽ giúp ngươi một đoạn thời gian cuối cùng. Đợi trước khi trẫm chết, đem Võ thị dư đảng thanh lý sạch sẽ, tiếp theo phát đạo mật chỉ, lệnh cho Hoàng hậu tuẫn táng, ban độc tửu cho Đan Siêu, vì ngươi thanh trừ hết thảy chướng ngại để đăng cơ…”

Lý Hiển khóc ròng nói: “Nhi thần vô dụng, nhi thần bất hiếu!”

Hoàng đế suy yếu mà lắc đầu: “Sau khi ngươi đăng cơ, cần lập tức xây dựng thế lực của mình. Trẫm đã quyết định đem con gái của Vi Huyền Trinh cưới cho ngươi làm Thái tử phi, ngươi cần trọng dụng ngoại thích, bình định thế gia, thu nạp quân quyền…” Hắn vừa định nói cái gì nữa, lại chợt phun ra vài ngụm máu!

“…Hoàng phụ!”

“Chớ có… Chớ có gọi người, trẫm còn có thể tiếp…”

Hoàng đế rốt cục tiếp nhận chén thuốc, lại không uống, dựa lên gối mềm thở dốc nửa ngày, sắc mặt nổi lên một tầng bụi khí gần đất xa trời, vô lực mà phất phất tay: “Ngươi lui ra đi.”

Lý Hiển dùng sức vài cái, mới giãy dụa đứng thẳng đôi chân như nhũn ra.

Bộ dáng kinh hoàng kia bị Hoàng đế nhìn vào trong mắt, không khỏi thở dài một hơi: “Thôi, trẫm đêm nay bắt đầu viết mật chiếu, để phòng ngừa vạn nhất… Lui ra đi.”

Lý Hiển rốt cục chần chờ lảo đảo lui ra ngoài.

Cửa điện nặng nề đóng lại, nội đường trống trải lần thứ hai khôi phục tĩnh mịch. Ánh nến lóe lên chớp nháy vài cái, Hoàng đế đầu óc mờ mịt đau nhức, đang muốn cầm ngự bút lên, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy tựa hồ có một người đứng cách đó không xa.

“Ai ở nơi đó?”

Hoàng đế nhắm mắt lại thật mạnh rồi mở ra, như thế mấy lần, tầm mắt tan rã lại nhìn thấy người nọ ngẩng đầu, từ trong bóng tối mờ mờ âm u thảm đạm mỉm cười.

Nàng mặc một thân áo liệm, khóe miệng đổ máu, nước mắt ròng ròng, gương mặt lại có chút quen thuộc. Hoàng đế sợ hãi mà thở dốc, dùng cả tay chân giãy dụa lui về phía sau, nhưng lại không lùi được một phân.

…Đó là Ngụy quốc phu nhân Hạ Lan thị!

Lệ quỷ từng bước một đi lên phía trước, mỗi một bước đều tại lưu lại dấu chân máu đen đầm đìa trên nền gạch. Hoàng đế mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn gương mặt hư thối, oán hận của nàng, muốn kêu lại kêu không được, chỉ cảm thấy trái tim đau muốn nứt ra, thân thể không thể khống chế mà run rẩy, cứng còng, mất đi một tia khí lực cuối cùng.

“Không… Không được…”

“Không phải là trẫm làm hại ngươi, không được lại đây…”

“Không…”

Đó là thanh âm cuối cùng hắn phát ra.

Ngự bút lạch cạch một tiếng rơi xuống, ở trên thánh chỉ vẫn còn trống để lại một vòng nét mực. Hoàng đế yếu ớt ở trên long tháp, lồng ngực dồn dập hít thở, sắc mặt từng trận tím tái. Chỉ chưa đầy thời gian nửa nén hương sau, rốt cuộc tắt hơi.

Doãn Khai Dương dừng bước, thu hồi ảo cảnh Kính hoa thuỷ nguyệt, ánh mắt dừng lại trên mật chiếu còn chưa kịp viết một chữ.

Cuối cùng, hắn hướng long thể lạnh như băng của Hoàng đế khom người, tựa như hành lễ lại như cáo biệt, sau đó xoay người ra khỏi tẩm cung thiên hạ đệ nhất tráng lệ này.


	105. Chương 105: Điềm báo trước

Tiếng chuông báo tử vang vọng thật lâu trên không trung Trường An. Cả nước để tang, tiếng khóc rung trời.

Hoàng đế lưu lại một đạo di chiếu sắc phong Thái tử, lập tức buông tay Tây quy, nửa đêm cưỡi hạc về trời.

Theo di chiếu, lập Chu vương làm Thái tử, Đan Siêu phong vương khác họ phụ chính, giam cầm Thiên hậu, thanh toán dư đảng. Còn lại ban thưởng cho Anh quốc công cùng đám văn võ bá quan, lớn nhỏ khó nói hết.

“Bệ hạ a…!”

Trên quảng trường rộng lớn trước Điện Thái Hòa, quần thần mặc áo tang mênh mông vô bờ, tiếng kêu khóc rung trời. Đám người Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán càng là khóc đến lão lệ tung hoành. Chu vương Lý Hiển quỳ gối trước quan tài thật lớn, khóc đến mấy lần muốn ngất, nước mắt trên mặt cũng thực ròng ròng.

Sinh tiền Hoàng đế yêu nhất trưởng tử cùng thứ tử, đối với Lý Hiển rõ ràng là cũng không ôm kỳ vọng gì, phỏng chừng thấy hắn tương tự chính bản thân mình: yếu đuối đa tình, ôn nhu nhân thiện. Nhưng điều này cũng không thể hoàn toàn xem là khuyết điểm, ít nhất Lý Hiển không ngủ không nghỉ khóc rống mấy ngày xác thực biểu hiện trước mặt quần thần.

Đan Siêu đi lên phía trước, bàn tay hữu lực đỡ lấy Lý Hiển, hòa nhã nói: “Điện hạ hiếu tâm thành kính, thiên hạ đều biết. Nhưng mà cũng đừng ai hủy quá độ ảnh hưởng đến thân thể, hãy dùng chút canh đi.”

Lý Hiển vùng mạnh, đem tay hắn đẩy ra.

“Vất vả tướng quân … Cô, cô uống không nổi.” (*) Lý Hiển thoáng chốc kịp phản ứng lại, miễn cưỡng thay đổi vẻ mặt: “Chờ một lát sẽ uống sau.”

[(*) Cô: cách tự xưng của Thái tử, giống như “ta”]

Vẻ tái nhợt yếu ớt vô lực kia như thế nào có thể giấu diếm được Đan Siêu? Nhưng hắn chỉ liếc Lý Hiển một cái, bình thản gật đầu: “Cũng được!” Nói xong ôm quyền, tất cung tất kính lui trở ra, khiến cho không ai tìm được nửa điểm thất lễ.

Lý Hiển cắn răng quay đầu lại. Sau một lúc lâu, cũng thấy chính mình chống đỡ không nổi, lảo đảo cơ hồ muốn té xỉu trước linh cữu, vội nâng bàn tay hướng bên kia. Vi Huyền Trinh sớm đã như hổ rình mồi chờ ở bên cạnh hiểu ý, bước nhanh tiến lên đỡ Lý Hiển, thấp giọng khuyên giải an ủi cái gì.

Đúng là một hình ảnh quân thần tình thâm! Đan Siêu cười thầm đứng ở một bên, giống như cái gì cũng không nhìn thấy.

Hai ngày sau, Chu vương Lý Hiển trước linh tiền lên ngôi. Theo di chiếu cưới con gái của Vi Huyền Trinh làm Vi hậu, thay đổi niên hiệu.

Thiên tử giữ đạo hiếu ăn chay cầu nguyện, ước chừng hai mươi bảy ngày.

Đan Siêu ở trong phủ mình, cũng cùng ăn hai mươi bảy ngày.

“Ngươi đây không phải là hướng tiểu Hoàng đế châm chọc hay sao,” Tạ Vân gắp lên một đũa hành lá đậu hũ, chấm tương mà ăn, nói: “Vốn hắn đầy lòng nghi ngờ ngươi là ca ca từ trên trời rơi xuống, hiện giờ càng muốn đứng ngồi không yên …”

Đan Siêu nhìn chung quanh không có ai, từ trong ngực lấy ra một cái bánh kẹp thịt, hướng miệng Tạ Vân đút tới: “Ngươi ăn đi, nhìn ngươi một trận canh suông rau cải này, mặt đều xanh mét.”

Tạ Vân bất mãn nói: “Cùng ngươi đồng cam cộng khổ còn không chịu, nuông chiều hư!” Nói xong đem bánh kẹp thịt lấy ra ăn.

Có lẽ là giữ đạo hiếu trong lúc ăn chay, Đan Siêu còn chống đỡ được, Tạ Vân lại lấy mắt thường cũng có thể thấy tốc độ tiều tụy nhanh chóng. Đan Siêu đau lòng tức phụ, lén lút giấu thịt hầm, canh xương tới bắt y ăn, cứ như vậy lại không thấy đỡ chút nào.

“Di dân Cao Ly lại phản!” Đan Siêu một bên đem thịt gỡ sạch xương ra, một bên thở dài.

Tạ Vân mẫn cảm hỏi: “Tiểu Hoàng đế muốn ngươi xuất chinh?”

“Bằng không thì cái gì nữa? Ta mang theo mấy chục vạn binh đóng ở kinh thành, hắn còn có thể ngủ ngon được sao?”

“Đừng đi!”

Đan Siêu ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Sao thế, có sẵn quân công lại không chiếm?”

Tạ Vân trở tay ném đũa xuống bàn một cái: “Đừng đi. Đợi ta chết tùy ngươi muốn đánh chỗ nào thì đánh.”

Đan Siêu cả kinh. Động tác trên tay đều ngừng, nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Vân nói không nên lời, một lúc lâu sau mới phẫn nộ gắt: “Không đi thì không đi! Cả ngày đem sống chết treo ngoài miệng… Ân? Tám năm trước ai đem ta đẩy đến Thanh Hải, lúc này mới biết luyến tiếc đồ đệ?”

Tạ Vân cúi đầu uống cháo, cũng không trả lời.

Đan Siêu đem thịt đã gỡ thành miếng nhỏ bỏ vào trong bát cháo của y, trong lòng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, lại có chút cao hứng. Sau một tháng đánh vào Trường An này, Tạ Vân lại không giống trước hơi một tí là đuổi hắn đi. Rốt cục sau nhiều năm như vậy, hai người lần thứ hai quay về giống như khoảng thời gian sớm chiều ở chung xưa kia. Giữa phong vân rung chuyển Đại Minh cung, lại có chút hàm xúc ý vị nương tựa lẫn nhau.

Tạ Vân gắp một đũa thịt đưa vào trong bát của Đan Siêu: “Ngươi cũng ăn đi.”

“Không, ta còn…”

“Đừng nói lời vô nghĩa,” Tạ Vân nhỏ giọng răn dạy: “Cũng không phải là sinh phụ của ngươi!”

Hai người nhìn nhau một khắc, Đan Siêu mỉm cười ăn.

Cao Ly lại phản.

Năm thứ năm Hàm Hanh, Tân La Nạp Cao Câu Lệ phản. Lý Cẩn Hành dẫn binh tiến công Tiêu Thành, lại bị Tân La đánh bại, bị mất hơn ba ngàn chiến mã. Tiểu Hoàng đế mới lên ngôi liền bốc hỏa. Việc này khiến cho hắn ngày đêm lo ngại.

Vi Huyền Trinh vì thế hướng tân đế dâng lên một kế sách có chút nham hiểm: lấy danh nghĩa Trường An chưa bình, lệnh cho Đan Siêu đem chủ quân để lại kinh thành, sau đó dẫn năm vạn quân, viễn chinh bình Đông.

… Sau đó, chỉ cần sai người ở tiền tuyến đem Đan Siêu thần không biết quỷ không hay mà giết đi, đại quân trú kinh vô soái, liền có thể dễ dàng hàng phục, từ nay về sau ngôi vị Hoàng đế căn cơ củng cố, lại không cần lo lắng có một kẻ thân phận không rõ là tiểu thúc hay là đại ca đến đoạt bát cơm.

Tiểu Hoàng đế liên miệng khen diệu kế, tán tụng nhạc phụ tương lai thật là rường cột nước nhà. Nhưng mà đến thời điểm hạ chỉ, lại bị thái độ cường ngạnh của Đan Siêu kháng cự: “Dẫn năm vạn binh?”

Tiểu Hoàng đế không vui nói: “Ái khanh ngại ít?”

“Bệ hạ,” Đan Siêu lại cười nói “Lý Cẩn Hành dẫn hai mươi vạn quân lại đại bại ở Tiêu Thành. Vì sao bệ hạ lại cho rằng vi thần mang năm vạn binh có thể bình định an Đông? Thứ cho thần mạo muội, thần vừa không phải Hàn Tín chuyển thế, cũng không phải Lý Quảng tái sinh…”

Khì một tiếng, dưới đường Tể tướng Hách Xử Tuấn thình lình cười thành tiếng, vội vàng bịt miệng lại.

“Lúc Tiên đế tại thế nhiều lần khen ngợi ngươi hành quân đánh giặc, chẳng lẽ đều là giả bộ hay sao?” Tiểu Hoàng đế đập bàn, cả giận nói: “Nếu thực sự trăm vạn đại quân, ngay cả trẫm cũng có thể dễ dàng đem Tân La dẹp yên còn cần ngươi làm gì!”

“Không cần trăm vạn, ba mươi vạn là được. Chỉ cần để thần đem toàn bộ thủ hạ trú kinh mang đi, trong một tháng chắc chắn bình được Tân La.”

Tiểu Hoàng đế trầm mặc.

Nguyên bản chính là muốn để Đan Siêu chết trận sa trường, sau đó thuận lợi mà tiếp thu tướng sĩ dưới trướng hắn. Nếu lại để cho hắn đánh thắng Tân La, sau khi hồi kinh chẳng phải là mối đại hoạ cho mình?!

“Nếu bệ hạ còn cần suy xét, thần liền ngày khác lại đến.” Đan Siêu khiêm tốn mà hạ thấp người, quay đầu bước đi ra khỏi ngự thư phòng.

Đan Siêu đứng trên đỉnh thềm ngọc dài rộng, nghênh mặt đón làn gió cuối hạ từ phía chân trời thổi đến.

Bầu trời thành Trường An xanh thẳm mênh mang, ánh nắng vàng rực rỡ chiếu trên quảng trường rộng lớn, phản xạ ra ánh sáng chói mắt. Hắn hơi hơi nheo mắt, một lát sau không tiếng động mà thở dài.

Chu vương trước linh tiền vội vàng lên ngôi, vừa không được kinh qua hệ thống giáo dục truyền thụ của đế vương, cũng không giống mấy huynh trưởng lúc sinh tiền có một đám mưu thần trung thành kiệt lực phụ tá. Đám tướng lĩnh quan lại do Mang Chí Đức, Hách Xử Tuấn, Trương Văn Quán cầm đầu trung thành với Đông Cung, cho dù có lòng phò trợ tân quân, tín nhiệm của tiểu Hoàng đế đối với bọn họ cũng tương đương hữu hạn; Thiên hậu chưa chết, Bình vương cầm giữ trọng binh, tiểu Hoàng đế bức thiết muốn đem hết thảy quyết sách quyền lực chặt chẽ nắm trong tay mình, nhưng mà thật sự có rất nhiều chỗ thế lực của hắn không thể với tới.

Tân la chiến cuộc phức tạp, Cao Ly tro tàn lại cháy, dân Thổ Phiên rục rịch, Đột Quyết sẵn sàng xâm lấn. Cấp báo thiên tai phương Bắc hạn hán cùng lưu vực Trường Giang lũ lụt đồng thời truyền đến kinh thành. Trong một đêm giống như khắp nơi trên cả nước đều yêu cầu khai thương phát lương, dẹp đầu này xuống đầu kia lại nhảy ra, mỗi ngày quốc sự lớn nhỏ không dưới mấy trăm việc.

Đan Siêu tự nhận mình không có năng lực đem toàn bộ những vấn đề này giải quyết dễ dàng. Hắn nhìn bộ dáng tiểu Hoàng đế mỗi ngày lòng như lửa đốt lại bó tay không biện pháp, chợt nhớ tới Võ hậu.

Bất kể nàng là người như thế nào bóp chết con gái, độc sát hai con trai, cũng không quản nàng trăm phương ngàn kế như thế nào soán vị đoạt quyền. Toàn bộ việc điều hành một đế quốc to lớn cùng sự vụ phiền phức rườm rà, đã từng đặt ở trên vai một mình nàng.

Mẫu thân cường hãn, lãnh khốc, thủ đoạn ngoan độc giết người như ngóe kia của hắn, là trị quốc như thế nào chứ?

“Bệ hạ triệu tập phụ chính Tể tướng, muốn chiêu cáo thiên hạ lệnh cho ngươi xuất chinh. Năm vạn đại quân dẹp phía Đông không an chính là tử tội, bị Mang tướng không nề hà bệnh tật, sống chết khuyên nhủ mới yên.” Trương Văn Quán than thở một hơi dài, nói: “Ta với Hách tướng, cùng vài vị khác ở bên cạnh can ngăn, đều bị quở trách nặng nề…”

Đan Siêu hai ngón tay cầm chén trà thanh ngọc, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên bàn, thổn thức nói: “Liên lụy các vị tướng công rồi!”

“Tướng quân nói quá lời, cũng thật sự là suy xét vì chiến cuộc bình Đông mà thôi. Thử nghĩ, nếu không thể một trận quyết định thắng bại, hà tất vô duyên vô cớ chôn vùi năm vạn tính mệnh con người? Đó đều là con dân của đại Đường ta!”

Đan Siêu nghiêm trang đứng dậy, khom người vái một cái thật sâu: “Trương công một lòng chỉ vì thiên hạ gia quốc, Đan mỗ khâm phục đến cực điểm.”

Trương Văn Quán cuống quít đứng dậy đến đỡ: “Không dám nhận đại lễ này, trăm triệu lần không thể!”

Từ sau khi biết vị trước mắt này đường đường chính chính là hoàng tử, thái độ vài vị Tể tướng đối với Đan Siêu đều có nhiều ái muội. Hơn nữa hiện tại tiểu Hoàng đế một lòng bồi dưỡng phía bên nhà vợ, đối với vài vị trọng thần bằng mặt không bằng lòng, nhóm Tể tướng liền cùng Đan Siêu chung kẻ thù, dần dần tự nhiên hình thành liên minh.

“Vi Huyền Trinh để mặc cho người nhà chiếm đoạt đất vườn của chùa miếu, bị tăng nhân bẩm báo lên ngự tiền, bệ hạ lại nói: ‘Vi ái khanh là quốc trượng, như thế nào ngay cả vài mẫu đất vườn cũng không có, đâu có đạo lý nào như thế?!’ Sau đó liền ngự bút thân phê cấp cho Vi Huyền Trinh năm trăm mẫu ruộng tốt.” Trương Văn Quán ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài một tiếng, cơ hồ ngay cả cười khổ cũng cười không nổi: “Năm đó tiên đế ban thưởng cho Mang tướng, bất quá cũng chỉ có hai mươi mẫu mà thôi. Vi Huyền Trinh có tài đức gì, lại có thể gấp hai mươi lăm lần ông ấy?!”

Đan Siêu thở dài lắc đầu.

“Hiện giờ quốc sự lớn nhỏ, mọi chuyện đều hỏi Vi Huyền Trinh, xử trí thường có chỗ nặng nhẹ bất đồng. Nhưng đám cựu thần chúng ta chỉ cần hơi đề cập đến, bệ hạ liền thập phần không kiên nhẫn, coi đám chúng ta là cố ý buông lời gièm pha châm ngòi ly gián…”

Trương Văn Quán tự giễu mà lắc đầu liên tục, Đan Siêu ôn ngôn khuyên nhủ: “Các vị tướng công lão thành vì nước, Đan mỗ tất nhiên là trong lòng biết rõ ràng. Chỉ tiếc là bệ hạ tuổi còn nhỏ, ngẫu nhiên nghe không vào, cũng là chuyện không có biện pháp.”

“Phương Bắc hạn hán, phương Nam lại lũ lụt. Dân sinh, tài khố, binh mã tiền tuyến, đều cùng lúc nháo lên!” Trương Văn Quán vô cùng đau đớn, một chữ cũng nói không được nữa.

Đan Siêu trong khoảng thời gian này thường xuyên làm như vậy, dùng lời lẽ an ủi lão Tể tướng một lúc lâu, lại thương lượng vài việc trên triều đình, xem như tạo quan hệ xã giao mượn sức lẫn nhau, sau đó đứng dậy cáo từ. Trương Văn Quán không dám chậm trễ, tự mình đưa ra cửa phủ, nhìn theo xe ngựa của Đan Siêu dần dần đi xa.

Tuy rằng quyền thế địa vị đều đã khác xưa, nhưng ngựa xe tôi tớ của hắn đều phi thường khiêm tốn, cũng không đi trên đường cái đông người, cố ý đi vòng con đường tương đối hẻo lánh, hẳn là muốn tránh gây trở ngại cho chợ búa cùng người đi đường.

Trương Văn Quán kinh ngạc nhìn một lúc lâu, đáy lòng chợt nhớ tới mấy ngày trước đây Mang tướng lén lút thì thầm với mình: nếu tiên hoàng lúc lâm chung chiếu lập không phải là Chu vương, mà là vị này, trước mắt sẽ như thế nào chứ?

Hắn lắc đầu bỏ qua suy nghĩ này, buồn bã hồi phủ.

Nhưng mà Trương Văn Quán nghĩ lầm – Đan Siêu đi vòng đường xa không phải sợ gây trở ngại giao thông, mà là khi hắn lên xe chợt nhớ tới Túy Tiên lâu mới vừa tuyển một đầu bếp, làm hoa hồng cao cực ngon, liền muốn mua hai hộp cho Tạ Vân nếm thử.

Nếu mà cho Trương lão biết, phỏng chừng có thể đương trường phun ra một ngụm lăng tiêu huyết.

Đan Siêu là cái loại người cứ thấy cái thứ gì tốt đều muốn mang cho tức phụ một phần, tự tay cầm theo bốn loại điểm tâm hoa hồng, hoa lài, hoa cúc, anh đào trở về nhà, vừa vào cửa liền hỏi: “Tạ Thống lĩnh hôm nay có tới không?”

Trong lòng quản gia sớm đã biết rõ ràng, tươi cười khả cúc nói: “Tạ Thống lĩnh đang ở hoa viên uống trà, chờ ngài hồi phủ nghị sự!” Đan Siêu liền không nói hai lời, xách điểm tâm đi hiến trân bảo.

Một tháng này Tạ Vân đều mỗi ngày ở Đan phủ “nghị sự”, thậm chí còn “nghị sự” suốt đêm. Hai người ăn cùng mâm, ngủ cùng giường. Khi hưu mộc (*) cũng cùng ngồi một xe xuất môn du ngoạn, tựa như một đôi tiểu phu thê tân hôn tình thâm ý thiết; Nếu không phải vẫn còn nỗi nghi kỵ của tiểu Hoàng đế như lưỡi dao sắc bén lúc nào cũng treo trên đỉnh đầu, Đan Siêu hẳn sa vào cuộc sống êm đềm như thế, hoàn toàn không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện kế tiếp.

[(*) ngày hưu mộc: là ngày nghỉ của quan lại để tắm rửa gội đầu. Thời xưa để tóc dài không có gội đầu hàng ngày mà lâu lâu mới gội- oài, vụ này chí phải biết!]

Hắn đi nhanh xuyên qua hành lang gấp khúc, tựa như tiểu tử mới bước chân vào biển tình, thậm chí không kịp theo bậc thang đi xuống hoa viên, trực tiếp một tay vịn lan can nhảy qua, lớn tiếng gọi: “Tạ Vân!”

Tạ Vân nửa nằm nửa ngồi ở trong lầu trúc, đối mặt với khu vườn muôn hồng nghìn tía giữa hè, lười biếng mà đánh một giấc.

Ban ngày ban mặt còn ngủ! Đan Siêu buông hộp điểm tâm xuống, tự tay đi pha bình trà. Quay lại nhìn y ngủ đến mặt mũi hơi đỏ lên, không khỏi càng ngắm càng yêu, nhịn không được vươn tay nhéo nhéo chóp mũi y.

“Ân…” Tạ Vân không thoải mái mà nghiêng đầu.

Đan Siêu cười nói: “Trưa trời trưa trật rồi, đứng lên đi ăn rồi ngủ tiếp!” Nói xong lại đi kéo tay y, nhưng ngay sau đó hắn liền “Di” một tiếng.

Tạ Vân sắc mặt ửng hồng, hai tay nóng rực, nhưng mũi lại thở ra khí lạnh lẽo. Trong lòng Đan Siêu nổi lên nghi hoặc, dán trán mình lên trán y thử nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Trán y vậy mà nóng bỏng.

…Y phát sốt.


	106. Chương 106: Sinh nhật

Đan Siêu chỉ thấy qua Tạ Vân bị thương, chưa từng thấy y sinh bệnh.

Nhưng mà trận này bệnh nặng lại tới hùng hổ, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng. Xế chiều hôm đó hắn hoả tốc mời Thái y đến, bắt mạch chẩn nửa ngày đều nhìn không được căn nguyên là gì, chỉ nói là phong tà nhập thể, viết một phương thuốc không nóng không lạnh; Đến tối nhiệt độ cơ thể hơi giảm một chút, Đan Siêu còn chưa kịp thở ra một hơi, ngày thứ hai lại sốt lên.

“Như thế nào uống thuốc không thấy giảm? Thái y hôm qua đâu?! Tìm về đây cho ta!”

Quản gia ở bên cạnh vâng vâng dạ dạ. Tạ Vân dựa ở trên gối, suy yếu mà giáo huấn đồ đệ: “Bệnh tới như núi lở, bệnh đi như rút tơ, nào có công hiệu nhanh như vậy? Nếu hắn có thể khai một liều thuốc mà trị dứt bệnh, hiện đã sớm đến xem bệnh cho Hoàng đế rồi, còn đến lượt ngươi?”

Đan Siêu chắp tay sau lưng ở trong phòng đi hai vòng, thở hồng hộc nói: “Vậy liền uống thêm một ngày. Ngày mai còn không tốt lên, ta tự mình tìm tới cửa nhà hắn!”

“Đừng có đi vòng vòng nữa, đi nhiều ta choáng đầu!” Tạ Vân chỉ chỉ cạnh giường: “Hôm kia mua quyển truyền kỳ thoại bản đâu, ngồi ở đây cho đọc sách cho ta nghe a.”

Đan Siêu bất đắc dĩ, chỉ đành rút thoại bản dưới gối đầu, ngồi ở cạnh giường, đem Tạ Vân ôm vào trong lòng đọc truyện cho y nghe.

Nhưng ngày hôm sau nhiệt độ cơ thể Tạ Vân vẫn không giảm. Ngày thứ ba thậm chí lại còn tăng cao hơn. Sáng sớm khi Đan Siêu vừa sờ trán Tạ Vân, nóng đến quả thực muốn phỏng tay. Hai ngày này thần trí y cũng biến đến mơ mơ màng màng, ngay cả nói cũng không thốt ra lời rõ ràng.

Đan Siêu không phải là cái loại người bệnh không khá lên liền tìm đến thầy thuốc ăn vạ đòi chết đòi sống, giờ phút này lại sâu sắc cảm nhận được tâm tình người nhà bệnh nhân. Hắn vội vã thỉnh Thái y đến phủ. Kết quả lão nhân ở trước giường bệnh lật sách thuốc lẩm nhẩm, trong ba câu thì hết hai câu nghe chẳng hiểu cái quái gì. Đan Siêu nhất thời nổi trận lôi đình: “Phiền lão tiên sinh nói tiếng người được không?”

Lão thái y nói: “Chính tà bên trong lẫn lộn, lần đầu tiên lão gặp loại này, không biết liệu thân thể…”

Trong lòng Đan Siêu đã đem lão nhân này lăn qua lộn lại treo lên đánh mười tám lần. Một lúc lâu sau Thái y rốt cục lề mề khai phương thuốc, hắn vội mang số tiền lớn tạ ơn đưa tiễn, đóng cửa lại liền cho sắc thuốc mang lên.

Lần này Thái y cuối cùng đã dùng đến trọng dược. Nhưng Tạ Vân đã nóng đến bất tỉnh nhân sự, ngay cả khớp hàm cũng không mở được. Đan Siêu chỉ có thể xuống tay bóp cằm, chính mình ngậm một ngụm thuốc đắng, từng hơi từng hơi mà mớm vào.

Mới bắt đầu hắn mớm không được tốt. Tạ Vân đang hôn mê luôn đem thuốc sặc ra ngoài, biến thành hai người đều phi thường chật vật – Đan Siêu từ nhỏ cũng chưa từng học qua việc chăm sóc người khác, chinh chiến nhiều năm dẫn đến thói quen sinh hoạt cũng hời hợt qua loa. Nhưng cho dù người vụng về, lúc chiếu cố ý trung nhân của mình, đều sẽ tự nhiên sinh ra nhạy bén; Rất nhanh hắn liền vô sự tự thông mà thành thạo kỹ xảo mớm thuốc. Chậm rãi quen tay hay việc, ngay cả cháo loãng, lòng đỏ trứng đều sẽ nhai nát mớm vào.

Cứ như thế qua mấy ngày, Tạ Vân rốt cục tỉnh.

Lúc y tỉnh lại đã là đêm khuya. Đan Siêu đang phủ phục cạnh giường ngủ say, trên người ngay cả ngoại bào cũng không cởi. Dưới ánh đèn gương mặt nghiêng của hắn cứng rắn mà hốc hác. Tạ Vân nheo mắt lẳng lặng đánh giá, chỉ thấy mặc dù trong lúc ngủ, đôi mày hắn đều hơi nhíu lại, giống như còn sầu lo cái gì, bên môi bởi vì mấy ngày liền không chăm sóc, râu mọc ra tua tủa, thậm chí có loại cảm giác mỏi mệt cùng từng trải của nam tử trưởng thành.

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân dần dần hiện lên vẻ nào đó khó có thể nói thành lời, phảng phất như là ấm áp ôn nhu, lại như là luyến tiếc không nỡ trước khi ly biệt.

Y vươn tay vuốt lại mấy sợi tóc rối bên mái Đan Siêu, không ngờ mới vừa động, Đan Siêu liền tỉnh: “… Tạ Vân?”

Sốt cao vẫn chưa giảm khiến sắc mặt Tạ Vân tái nhợt, khóe mắt lại đỏ lên không bình thường, trong thanh âm khàn khàn mang theo ý cười: “Sao lại ngủ ngồi?”

Đan Siêu phút chốc ngồi bật dậy, một lúc lâu mới hư thoát mà thở ra một hơi thật dài, gắt gao đem bàn tay Tạ Vân nắm vào trong tay mình, trên nét mặt lại ẩn ẩn vẻ vui sướng mất mà có lại: “Ngươi rốt cục tỉnh rồi… Ơn trời, ngươi rốt cục đã tỉnh lại!”

Tạ Vân hơi dịch vào trong một chút, vỗ vỗ giường: “Lên đây ngủ.”

Đan Siêu chần chờ một khắc, vẫn nghe lời thổi tắt ngọn đèn, cởi ngoại bào, thật cẩn thận mà nằm nghiêng bên giường, đem Tạ Vân ôm vào trong lòng. Nhưng Tạ Vân bệnh vậy mà không thành thật, sờ sờ mó mó một lúc. Đan Siêu né tránh nhiều lần, rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, bắt được tay y nhét xuống dưới gối đầu, thấp giọng quát khẽ: “Không muốn sống nữa sao?!”

Trong bóng đêm chỉ nghe Tạ Vân nhẹ nhàng mà cười, mang theo điểm câu dẫn cùng khiêu khích.

Đan Siêu dở khóc dở cười, nhéo chóp mũi lạnh lẽo của y, xụ mặt nói: “Mau ngủ!”

Đan Siêu nhắm mắt lại, cảm giác tay Tạ Vân vừa động, liền lập tức nhanh nhẹn mà bắt lấy. Một lát sau, tay kia lại tiến vào ổ chăn, còn chưa kịp có động tác gì, liền lại bị nắm chắc. Hai tay y đồng thời bị giam trong lòng bàn tay ấm áp hữu lực của Đan Siêu.

Tạ Vân mở hé một mắt, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu hô hấp vững vàng, bất động như núi, chính sắc mà giả ngủ đến thập phần chuyên tâm.

“…”

Vì thế Tạ Vân lặng lẽ gập đầu gối lên, chỉ thấy dưới chăn lụa nhấp nhô. Sau bốn năm cái như thế Đan Siêu rốt cục không thể giả vờ được nữa, đầy mặt đỏ bừng mà cả giận quát: “Tạ-Vân!”

Tạ Vân hậu phát chế nhân (*): “Như thế nào? Nghiệt đồ?!”

[(*) từ một trong 36 kế “tiên phát chế nhân”: ra tay trước để chế ngự người khác. Ở đây là Vân Vân là già mồm át lý bắt nạt Siêu Siêu]

Nghiệt đồ Đan Siêu khí thế hoàn toàn mất sạch, chỉ có thể chật vật mà đem tay chân quấn lấy Tạ Vân, mạnh mẽ khóa vào trong ngực. Bất luận động tĩnh gì của y chỉ đành dùng tứ chi cậy mạnh mạnh mẽ trấn áp xuống.

Nhưng mà lúc này buổi đêm da thịt ấm áp cùng dán sát vào nhau lại càng không phải là chủ ý tốt. Chỉ một lát sau, Đan Siêu tâm viên ý mã, miệng khô lưỡi khô, phía dưới căng cứng đến quả thực muốn nổ tung, lòng tràn đầy oán hận bi kịch của nam nhân quả thực muốn xông lên tận trời. Tạ Vân mặt chôn ở trong gối mềm mà cười ha hả, Đan Siêu cắn vào tai y, buồn bực than: “Đều là ngươi làm hại!”

Tạ Vân cố sức mà nghiêng đầu tránh né, vừa muốn dựng lên vẻ mặt sư phụ đến giáo huấn, lại bị Đan Siêu chặn lấy miệng.

Hai người đứt quãng mà hôn môi. Đan Siêu ồ ồ thở hổn hển, cách quần áo ở trên người y cọ cọ. Nhiệt khí bốc hơi thành mê ly ở trong đêm hè kiều diễm, không biết qua bao lâu, Đan Siêu rốt cục nhịn không được bắt tay với vào trong chăn, rất nhanh nhu động mấy cái, liền tung chăn xoay người xuống giường, phóng ra bên ngoài.

Tạ Vân chụp giường cười to, một lúc lâu Đan Siêu rốt cục quay lại, quần áo không chỉnh chật vật bất kham, lồng ngực rắn chắc kịch liệt phập phồng, giống như rất muốn bạo nộ.

“Đi ngủ!” Đan Siêu thẹn quá thành giận nói, bò lên giường, dùng sức đem Tạ Vân đặt trong lồng ngực mình, không cho phân trần mà che lại ánh mắt của y.

Đại khái là trong suốt khoảng thời gian mấy ngày đêm dày vò, bỗng nhiên một chút thân tâm đều thả lỏng. Hôm sau khi Đan Siêu tỉnh lại đã là giữa sáng. Tiếng chim hót thánh thót cùng với ánh dương quang xuyên qua song cửa sổ, Đan Siêu lười biếng vươn vai, bỗng nhiên thẳng tắp ngồi bật dậy.

Tạ Vân đâu?

“Tạ Thống lĩnh đâu?!” Đan Siêu lao ra khỏi phòng ngủ, tóm ngay được quản gia sớm đã chờ bên ngoài.

“Ô…” Quản gia vẻ mặt đau khổ: “…Mới sáng sớm Tạ Thống lĩnh đã đi ra ngoài, chết sống ngăn không được, xem ra cũng không phải là quay lại cấm quân thống lĩnh phủ. Tiểu nhân phái người đuổi phía sau, mắt thấy như là vào cung…”

Tiến cung?

Thiên hậu bị giam cầm, Tạ Vân tự nhiên thành cái đinh trong mắt cái gai trong thịt của vô số người. Trong thành Trường An không đếm được bao nhiêu người hận y đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi. Hơn nữa tiểu hoàng đế bức bách Đan Siêu xuất binh không được, không chừng muốn bắt Tạ Vân thay thế, đương lúc nhạy cảm này vào cung làm gì?!

Đan Siêu phiền muộn bất an, ở bên trong phòng đi qua đi lại vài vòng, trong đầu hiện lên vô số suy nghĩ.

Bỗng nhiên hắn dừng bước chân, nghĩ tới một sự kiện bị mình xem nhẹ.

…Hôm nay là sinh nhật của Thiên hậu.

Thanh Ninh cung đã không còn vẻ kim bích huy hoàng ngày xưa. Tuy rằng lầu son gác tía còn đó, ẩm thực cung cấp hẳn là cũng sẽ không thiếu đi chút nào, nhưng thịnh cảnh lúc Thiên hậu đương quyền chạm tay có thể bỏng đã không còn nữa. Hiện tại cảnh tượng vắng vẻ trước cửa có thể giăng lưới bắt chim khiến cho toà cung điện hoa mỹ tráng lệ này lộ ra vẻ thê lương khó nói thành lời.

Đan Siêu phất tay cho lui thị vệ, theo hoa viên dày đặc cỏ dại còn ướt sương đi vào trước hành lang gấp khúc, đứng lại phía sau cửa.

Cửa phòng khép hờ, phía trong là một gian trắc điện lạnh lẽo. Ánh mặt trời tựa hồ không thể chiếu hết vào không gian sâu thẳm kia, trong không khí chỉ còn lại hơi hơi bụi bặm, dưới cạnh bàn có bóng hai người kéo dài.

“… Cao Ly di dân không phải là mối lo ngại. Tân la ẩn họa mới là căn nguyên của nhiều lần bất ổn phía Đông. Nhưng mà trước mắt Thổ Phiên lớn mạnh, uy hiếp Tây Bắc càng ngày càng tăng thêm. Sau này, nếu có một ngày hai bên khai chiến, thế cục đối với Đại Đường ta cực kỳ bất lợi…”

Thanh âm Thiên hậu mạnh mẽ hữu lực vọng trong điện phủ. Tạ Vân đưa tay châm cho nàng một chén nước trắng, sắc mặt tái nhợt như tuyết, ngón tay run nhè nhẹ.

“Cân nhắc đại cục trước mắt, cần phải nhanh chóng đánh cho Tân La tan rã, tiếp thu hoà đàm, sau đó lại bố trí trọng binh lương tướng ở vùng An Tây, An Bắc tùy thời củng cố An Tây tứ trấn…”

“Ứng khiển người nào làm chủ soái?” Tạ Vân khàn khàn hỏi.

Thiên hậu trầm mặc một khắc, nói: “Tiết Nhân Quý.”

Đan Siêu vượt qua ngưỡng cửa, khoanh tay lẳng lặng đứng ở trong bóng râm cánh cửa đầu hạ. Trong điện hai người đều nhìn thấy hắn, nhưng cũng không tỏ vẻ gì, thậm chí cũng không liếc nhìn một cái, chỉ nghe Tạ Vân nói: “Tiết soái từ sau cuộc chiến Đại phi xuyên Đường quân chết sạch liền bị giáng chức làm dân, hiện giờ là muốn khởi phục sao?”

“Chiến dịch Đại phi xuyên thất bại, chính là vì không có cả thiên thời địa lợi lẫn nhân hoà. Kể cả việc bỏ qua can gián, chỉ định Quách Đãi Phong làm phó soái tiên đế cũng khó tránh khỏi trách nhiệm. Mà Tiết Nhân Quý mặc dù thụ phạt, nhưng cũng không thể không nhìn nhận tài năng hành binh chiến thuật cẩn mật của hắn. Lần này khởi phục, chắc chắn sẽ cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, gia tăng trung thành gấp bội.”

Thiên hậu hơi trầm ngâm một chút, lại nói: “Có thể phong hắn làm Kê Lâm đạo tổng quản, dẫn mười vạn quân, quay lại Cao Câu Lệ chốn cũ dẹp loạn.”

“Tiểu hoàng đế không nghe thì làm thế nào?” thanh âm Đan Siêu từ phía sau truyền đến.

Thiên hậu vẫn chưa trả lời, đáy mắt hiện ra ý cười giễu cợt.

“Trường An thế gia toàn là những kẻ giá áo túi cơm, làm quan làm tướng tràn ngập triều đình. Tiểu hoàng đế lại dốc lòng tin tưởng đám người nhũ mẫu cùng Vi Huyền Trinh, mà Mang tướng, Trương tướng lần lượt già đi, thần tử có thể giúp trị quốc đang trong thời kì mai một…”

Thiên hậu cắt lời Đan Siêu, nói: “Có thể sau cuộc thi Hội thêm một cuộc thi Đình, đối với cống sĩ thì thi vấn đáp, quyết định bổ nhiệm, bỏ bớt các lễ nghi phiền phức của hộ bộ. Mặt khác, ngoài tiến sĩ học giả thông thường, cũng có thể thiết lập thi võ, chủ khảo quyền cước, kỵ xạ, thương kỵ binh, cùng sách lược, khảo giáo tứ thư.”

Tạ Vân đứng lên, lui ra phía sau nửa bước, ý bảo Đan Siêu lại đây.

“…” Đan Siêu chần chờ một khắc, cuối cùng vẫn đi tới, ngồi ở vị trí Tạ Vân vừa rồi, cùng Võ hậu mặt đối mặt:

“Có thể lệnh cho đám tuần phủ đề cử nhân tài, không xét đến gia thế xuất thân, tùy tài mà giao quyền, thậm chí gia tăng thêm chế độ tự cử làm quan, thi quan để tìm ra người hiền tài giỏi.” Đan Siêu một bên suy tư một bên chậm rãi nói: “Kể từ đó, nhà nghèo khó cũng có thể xuất quý tử, ắt hẳn có thể hấp dẫn thiên hạ sĩ tử quy tâm.”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Võ hậu, lại thấy nàng cười cười, trên nét mặt cũng không có bất luận cái gì phản bác hoặc khẳng định, thật lâu sau mới than một câu: “… Thật sự là thân sinh!”

Võ hậu đứng lên, bước nhanh đi đến án thư phía trong điện, lấy ra một quyển tấu chương thật dày, đặt trước mặt Đan Siêu.

Đan Siêu cau mày, chỉ thấy trên tấu chương kia chữ viết gãy gọn sắc bén, rõ ràng là thủ bút của Võ hậu. Trang đầu tiên đề: Khuyến nông tang, bác phú dao (*).

(*) Khuyến khích nông nghiệp, trồng dâu chăn tằm, giảm bớt thuế má lao dịch bắt lính; cấp lại đất cho dân canh tác; bình ổn họa chiến tranh, cấm nam bắc trung thượng bốn phía các phong tục không được lãng phí xa xỉ; loại bỏ quan lại tham nhũng, người có tài được trọng dụng ở vị trí cao …

Sau này Võ hậu lại tự mình biên soạn sách về nghề nông “Triệu nhân bổn nghiệp”, tất cả đều bàn về việc đồng áng, cây giống bốn mùa, cung cấp cho các châu huyện quan lại chỉ dạy cho dân chúng làm nông.

Đan Siêu hơi hơi động dung, không nghĩ tới đường đường Thiên hậu lại tự tay biên soạn nông thư. Hắn giương mắt đánh giá Võ hậu, chỉ thấy nàng cho dù bị giam trong thâm cung, lại vẫn cứ vẫn duy trì trang dung xinh đẹp cao quý, quần áo chỉnh tề nghiêm cẩn, khí độ cũng ung dung tự nhiên, giống như không đem nhân sinh thăng trầm cùng vô thường để ở trong lòng chút nào.

Đó là một loại kiên định làm người ta sợ hãi.

Trong lòng hắn chợt dâng lên một loại tư vị không thể tả rõ. Giờ này khắc này, ở nơi Thanh Ninh cung rộng lớn thăm thẳm này, lần đầu tiên hắn cảm giác được dòng máu chảy trong huyết mạch mình cùng nữ nhân này vô cùng giống nhau.

Võ hậu thản nhiên nói: “Đi đi, không cần chúc thọ.” Nói xong liền không thốt thêm lời nào, xoay người phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Làn váy dài của nàng uốn lượn biến mất ở ngoài cửa hông, Tạ Vân từ phía sau vỗ vỗ bả vai Đan Siêu, thở dài nói: “Đi thôi.”

Đan Siêu đứng dậy đỡ y, sóng vai đi ra cửa điện u lãnh. Hai người đứng trong ánh nắng mùa hạ ấm áp bên ngoài, Đan Siêu thở ra một hơi thật dài, mở miệng muốn nói gì, đột nhiên cảm thấy thân thể Tạ Vân trong ngực mình run rẩy.

“Ngươi làm sao vậy? Đây là… Tạ Vân?!”

Tạ Vân sắc mặt xám trắng, mí mắt hạ xuống lại phiếm ra màu đỏ hồng bệnh trạng, giống như rốt cục đã tiêu hao hết thảy tinh lực. Y dồn dập thở dốc lại hoàn toàn nói không ra một chữ, phút chốc hộc ra một ngụm máu to màu đỏ tươi!

Biến cố đột nhiên mà đến, đồng tử Đan Siêu thoáng chốc co rút nhanh, hét to: “Người đâu, mau gọi Thái y… !”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Tạ Vân đã suy sụp ngã xuống.


	107. Chương 107: Hóa Long

“Đem lão nhân này đuổi ra ngoài cho ta!”

Rầm rầm một tiếng, đồ vật bài trí trên bàn đều bị gạt xuống đất. Đan Siêu thở gấp một lúc lâu, trong ánh mắt kinh sợ của thân tín đứng dậy chậm rãi nói: “… Đem thái y thỉnh ra ngoài. Chuẩn bị xe tiến cung.”

Tạ Vân tình huống kịch liệt chuyển xấu, mạch tượng mỏng manh, khí hải hư không. Làm cho Đan Siêu càng sợ hãi chính là toàn bộ nội công chân khí tu tập đặc biệt không ngừng lưu chuyển trong cơ thể kia đã biến đi đâu mất.

Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì? Trúng độc? Bệnh cấp tính? Làm sao trong mấy ngày ngắn ngủi liền có thể trở thành như vậy?!

Đan Siêu vâng mệnh phụ chính, cùng mấy vị nhất đẳng đại thần phụ chính khác có quyền được tùy thời tiến cung. Xa mã tiến vào Huyền Vũ môn liền thẳng đến Linh Loan cung, đến trước cửa cung thỉnh gặp Minh phương sĩ, Minh Sùng Nghiễm lại đóng cửa không thấy.

“Tiên sinh ở bên trong bế quan, nói trừ phi bệ hạ triệu kiến. Nếu không tuyệt sẽ…”

Thanh âm tiểu đệ tử run run rẩy rẩy, chỉ cảm thấy trên đỉnh đầu, ánh mắt vị Đại tướng quân như có sức mạnh ngàn cân, làm người ta sợ hãi đến nói không ra lời.

“Tướng…Tướng quân nếu có chuyện quan trọng, để tiểu nhân nhớ kỹ trước, chờ tiên sinh xuất quan sẽ…”

Rầm rầm!

Tiểu đệ tử đầu gối nhất thời mềm nhũn, chỉ cảm thấy gió lạnh xẹt qua bên người, Đan Siêu cũng không quay đầu lại mà lướt qua hắn, bước lên bậc thềm đi tới trước đại môn đang đóng chặt.

Đây là muốn làm gì? Tiểu đệ tử sắc mặt trắng bệch, một câu “Tướng quân thủ hạ lưu tình” còn không kịp thốt ra, đã nghe Đan Siêu rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, rống lên một tiếng như lôi đình lay động nhân tâm : “Minh – Sùng – Nghiễm!”

Ầm vang…!

Đại môn nặng nề dưới Long Uyên Kiếm chia năm xẻ bảy, bay lên vô số vụn gỗ cùng bụi đất!

Trong đại điện, Minh Sùng Nghiễm mở to mắt. Giữa làn hương khói lượn lờ nhìn lên tượng phật thương xót chúng sinh đối diện, ánh mắt thâm trầm lóe ra hơi hơi bi ai. Ở phía sau hắn mươi trượng, Đan Siêu đứng ngược sáng ở giữa đám phế tích của cánh cửa, lồng ngực thở ra khí tức nóng rực, bàn tay nổi gân xanh đem Long Uyên từ từ tra vào vỏ kiếm.

“Tạ Vân bị bệnh.” Đan Siêu trầm thấp nói “Thỉnh cầu tiên sinh lại ra tay cứu một lần, ân cứu mạng tất có hậu báo!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm hỏi lại: “Năm đó tại Bộc Dương hành cung lúc mới gặp tướng quân, tại hạ đã nói như thế nào, tướng quân còn nhớ rõ không?”

Một trận trầm mặc khiến người ta tim đập thình thịch, chúng đệ tử đứng ở dưới bậc thềm xa xa sợ hãi mà nhìn bọn họ.

Không biết qua bao lâu, mới nghe Đan Siêu khàn khàn mà lặp lại từng câu từng chữ: “… Tạ Vân bị bệnh, thỉnh cầu tiên sinh lại ra tay cứu một lần…”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm rốt cục bất đắc dĩ mà đứng lên, thở dài nói: “Thiên ý như thế, liền miễn cưỡng nhìn xem hẵng.”

Nhưng mà khi Đan Siêu “thỉnh” Minh Sùng Nghiễm trở lại phủ đệ, lại phát hiện gia nhân hầu hạ trước giường bệnh Tạ Vân đều bị đuổi ra ngoài. Cửa phòng ngủ đóng kín, từ dưới cửa mơ hồ có thể thấy lộ ra ánh sáng xanh nhàn nhạt. Quản gia cùng gia nhân đang nơm nớp lo sợ đứng đợi ngoài hoa viên. Trong lòng Đan Siêu cảm thấy có điều không ổn, tiến lên gõ cửa gọi: “Tạ Vân?”

Bên trong không hề có tiếng người trả lời.

“… Tạ Vân? Mở cửa!” Đan Siêu nổi giận quát, trong âm cuối lại bộc lộ vẻ sợ hãi khó có thể che dấu : “Mở cửa nhanh!”

Ầm một tiếng vang nặng nề, Đan Siêu một cước đá văng cửa, lao vào trong!

Màn giường tầng tầng rủ xuống, trong khe hở truyền ra tiếng thở dốc khàn khàn, giống như là suy yếu thống khổ giãy dụa. Đan Siêu đi tới vừa muốn vén màn giường lên, lại bị Minh Sùng Nghiễm cũng theo vào ngăn cản, sau đó nhẹ nhàng vén lên một góc, thở dài: “Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Đan Siêu đứng thẳng bất động tại chỗ, hô hấp đình trệ.

Trên giường lại là một con rồng nhỏ chiếm cứ!

Tiểu Long quanh thân tỏa ra thanh quang nhu hòa, đầu chôn trong thân thể cuộn lại theo nhịp hô hấp phập phồng, long trảo tỏa ra kim quang đang gắt gao ôm lấy trước ngực, trong vẻ thống khổ đến cực độ hơi hơi co quắp.

“… Tạ Vân…” Một lúc lâu Đan Siêu khẽ lắc đầu, tuyệt vọng nói: “Đây là có chuyện gì?!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm hướng về trước vươn tay, tựa hồ muốn chạm vào Thanh Long, lại chỉ thấy nó mẫn cảm rụt về phía sau, phương sĩ lập tức cẩn thận mà dừng lại. Đúng lúc này Đan Siêu xông về phía trước, bàn tay run rẩy vuốt ve đỉnh đầu cùng long giác, chỉ thấy Thanh Long rốt cục nức nở một tiếng, ngẩng đầu ngước nhìn Đan Siêu.

Nguyên bản lớp vảy cứng cáp màu xanh thẫm của nó đã chuyển thành nhợt nhạt, lớp vảy yếu ớt bất kham, chỉ vừa hơi động liền tuôn rơi nứt nẻ. Nhưng dù vậy, nó vẫn giãy dụa rướn thân thể lên , lưu luyến mà cọ cọ tay Đan Siêu.

Theo động tác này, Đan Siêu cùng Minh Sùng Nghiễm đồng thời biến sắc, đều nhìn thấy bộ vị nó vẫn luôn che dấu …

Trên long cảnh, có một khối vảy bị róc mất, lộ ra một mảng máu thịt đầm đìa to bằng bàn tay.

“Nghịch lân!” Minh Sùng Nghiễm thất thanh nói.

Long có nghịch lân, vững chắc không gì có thể phá nổi. Khi bị mất hẳn phải chết, có thể nói là một điểm trí mạng duy nhất trên người Thanh Long.

Mà trước mắt khối nghịch lân trân quý này đã biến mất không thấy đâu.

Ai làm? Đây là có chuyện gì?!

Đan Siêu phát ra tiếng thở dốc hỗn loạn khàn khàn. Những sự việc gần đây phát sinh từng việc một trong đầu xẹt qua, một suy nghĩ đáng sợ từ sâu trong nội tâm dần dần hình thành. Hắn đem Tiểu Long ôm vào trong ngực, môi hơi run run, vừa muốn bắt lấy Minh Sùng Nghiễm hỏi cái gì, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy phía ngoài vang tới thanh âm của quản gia:

“Tướng quân, tướng quân! Mang tướng, Trương tướng đồng thời đến cửa thỉnh ngài, nói trong cung phát sinh chuyện quan trọng…”

Đan Siêu không chút nghĩ ngợi: “Chuyện gì? Không gặp!”

“Khẩn cấp!” âm cuối của Quản gia cũng lạc đi: “Mang tướng nói, hôm nay không gặp ngài, liền phải có quốc tang!”

Một cỗ tà hỏa xông thẳng lên đỉnh đầu Đan Siêu, một câu “Vậy cứ để cho tiểu Hoàng đế lăn đi tìm chết đi!” vừa muốn thốt ra, lại bị Minh Sùng Nghiễm chết sống đè xuống, nhỏ giọng nói: “Trong cung tất có đại sự, không thể không vào. Vạn nhất hai vị Tể tướng dấy lòng nghi ngờ, xông vào đây…” Nói xong hắn lấy ánh mắt ý hướng về tiểu Thanh Long trên giường.

Thanh Long chậm rãi lùi thân thể lại, cuộn mình vào một góc, thống khổ mà ôm lấy nghịch lân bị mất nơi cổ.

“Nơi này có ta chiếu ứng, tướng quân thỉnh đi nhanh đi.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm nghiêm nghị nói: “Một khi tình huống có biến, ta lập tức sai người truyền lời, không cần phải lo lắng.”

Quản gia cũng nói: “Mang tướng, Trương tướng hai người đang ngồi ở tiền thính, không ngừng thúc giục…”

Đan Siêu bất đắc dĩ, chỉ đành cúi người dùng bàn tay ấm áp vuốt ve trên vảy Thanh Long, đứng dậy vội vàng đi ra tiền thính. Mang Chí Đức, Trương Văn Quán hai người đang chờ ở nơi đó, vừa thấy hắn lập tức đi nhanh tới đón, trên gương mặt lão luyện quan trường bao nhiêu năm vậy mà đều mang theo kinh hoảng khó có thể che dấu.

Đan Siêu thoáng nhìn phía sau bọn họ, trên bàn trống trơn, hai người đúng là ngay cả trà cũng không lệnh cho người mang lên.

“Làm phiền hai vị tướng công đợi lâu, là lỗi của tại hạ. Chính là hôm nay gia quyến đột nhiên phát bệnh cấp tính, thật sự đi không được…”

Đan Siêu lớn tiếng doạ người không có bất luận hiệu quả gì, Mang Chí Đức một câu liền đem hắn trấn áp: “Trong cung vừa có người truyền lời, Thánh Thượng ý muốn nhường ngôi…”

Đan Siêu đương trường ngẩn người ra.

“… cho Vi Huyền Trinh!” Trương Văn Quán chậm rãi tiếp nửa câu sau, nặng nề mà nhắm hai mắt lại.

Hai ngày trước, tiểu Hoàng đế bởi vì việc chiến trường bình Đông đại náo một hồi, trước mắng Đan Siêu, sau lại phạt Mang Chí Đức, đem một đám phụ chính Tể tướng toàn bộ trách phạt, ngay sau đó liền trọng thưởng Vi Huyền Trinh, rốt cuộc thề muốn cùng triều thần đối lập.

Nhưng tiểu Hoàng đế ở trên triều đình căn cơ thật sự là quá mỏng lại yếu ớt, bạc nhược đến mức hắn cũng đã biểu hiện ra quyết tâm to lớn như thế, lại không người nguyện ý ủng hộ. Thậm chí buổi lâm triều trên điện Thái Hòa xuất hiện văn võ trọng thần đồng loạt nói lời phản đối Hoàng đế, lại đem việc Vi Huyền Trinh chiếm lấy ruộng đất ra buộc tội.

Tứ cố vô thân tiểu Hoàng đế không có hướng khuất phục quần thần, hắn bèn áp dụng thủ đoạn cường ngạnh mà phụ thân năm đó áp dụng khi lập Võ thị làm hậu – rốt cuộc kết oán cùng toàn bộ những người phản đối.

Vì thế, tiểu Hoàng đế quyết định phong Vi Huyền Trinh làm Thị trung, Trung thư tỉnh Tể tướng thứ hai.

“Điên rồi?” Đan Siêu cau mày nói: “Vi Huyền Trinh có tài đức gì, lại đề bạt vượt cấp làm Thị trung? Đặt Mang, Trương, Lai tướng ở chỗ nào?”

Sau khi gặp ở tiền thính, Mang Chí Đức lập tức nài ép Đan Siêu vào cung diện thánh. Đan Siêu lòng như lửa đốt nhớ tiểu Thanh Long trong hậu viện, thiếu chút nữa trở mặt với hai vị Tể tướng đầu râu bạc trắng. Bất đắc dĩ Minh Sùng Nghiễm sai người báo lại, nói Tạ Vân đã biến trở về nhân thân, vả lại tình huống có chiều ổn định, hắn mới miễn cưỡng thả lỏng vào cung một chuyến.

Ba người cùng ngồi một cỗ xe ngựa, Trương Văn Quán thở dài nói: “Đúng là! Bởi vì lão hủ cố gắng dựa vào lý lẽ, ý muốn thuyết phục bệ hạ hồi tâm chuyển ý, nhưng mà lúc tranh luận lời nói có chút kịch liệt, kích đến bệ hạ cực kỳ nổi giận, lập tức muốn truyền triệu tướng quân mang Thượng phương bảo kiếm…”

Đan Siêu trong lòng đang nghĩ tới Tạ Vân ở nhà, một lát sau mới kịp phản ứng: “Thượng phương bảo kiếm? Để làm gì?”

Trương Văn Quán lão lệ ròng ròng rơi xuống: “Hẳn là muốn giết lão thần đi!”

“…” Đan Siêu chỉ cảm thấy vớ vẩn, quả thực nói không ra lời.

“Không chỉ như vậy.” Mang Chí Đức tựa hồ xem thấu tâm tư của hắn, nói: “Tin tức Bệ hạ muốn đề bạt Vi Huyền Trinh làm Thị trung truyền đi ra ngoài, tấu chương phản đối bay đến ngự thư phòng như tuyết rơi, càng làm bệ hạ khó có thể chịu đựng. Ta có quen biết hoạn quan hầu hạ ở ngự thư phòng, sáng nay trộm xuất cung, nói cho ta biết bệ hạ ở trong cung phát hỏa, nói với người khác: ta muốn đem thiên hạ cho Vi Huyền Trinh, thì làm sao chứ?! Chỉ là một Thị trung, hà tất phải keo kiệt đến thế! Quần thần lại có dị nghị, ta tức khắc noi theo đức của Nghiêu Thuấn, nhường ngôi cho Vi Huyền Trinh, xem bọn chúng còn nói được cái gì nữa!”

Đan Siêu: “…”

Xa mã tiến thẳng vào nội cung, ba người đều xuống xe, vội vàng bước đến cửa ngự thư phòng. Từ thật xa cũng đã nghe tiếng đồ sứ loảng xoảng đổ vỡ, ngay sau đó tiếng tiểu Hoàng đế truyền đến: “Đều không đem trẫm để vào mắt! Một đám đều muốn cưỡi ở trên đầu trên cổ trẫm …!”

Mang tướng, Trương tướng nghe thấy không nói gì, giống như đã quen với cảnh tượng kiểu này.

Đan Siêu đi đến cửa ngự thư phòng, bị cung nhân nơm nớp lo sợ ngăn cản, liền ôn hòa nói: “Đi bẩm báo Bệ hạ, Bình vương tiến đến cầu kiến.”

Cung nhân căn bản không dám ngay lúc Hoàng đế nổi nóng vuốt râu lão hổ, nhưng cũng không dám cãi mệnh lệnh của Đan Siêu, đành phải run rẩy đi vào. Một lát sau chỉ nghe tiểu Hoàng đế rống to khàn cả giọng: “Không gặp!” sau đó lại choang một tiếng.

“…” Cung nhân trên trán đầy máu mà đi ra: “Hồi… Hồi bẩm Bình vương, Bệ… Bệ hạ không gặp…”

Đan Siêu ngừng một lát hít thở, mặt trầm như nước, vươn tay đẩy cung nhân ra.

“…Bình… Bình vương dừng bước! Ai ai! Tự tiện xông vào cung cấm là…”

Đan Siêu cũng không quay đầu lại, trong tiếng cung nhân thất kinh gào thét bước vào ngự thư phòng.

Tiểu Hoàng đế đứng ở giữa một đống đồ sứ bài trí bể nát thở hồng hộc. Trên bàn, dưới đất đầy tấu chương. Đan Siêu nhặt lên một quyển, đập vào câu đầu tiên liền là “Vi thị mặc dù là Hoàng hậu…” Kế tiếp đầy mắt là Ngự Sử loang lổ huyết lệ.

Đan Siêu lắc đầu thở dài, trầm giọng nói: “Bệ hạ.”

Tiểu Hoàng đế bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, quát: “Ai kêu ngươi tiến vào?! Các ngươi quả nhiên đều đem lời trẫm nói như đánh rắm có phải hay không?!”

“Thần không dám.” Đan Siêu nói: “Nghe nói bệ hạ muốn đem thiên hạ chắp tay tặng cho Vi thị lang?”

Tiểu Hoàng đế xoay người lại cao thấp đánh giá Đan Siêu, một lúc lâu khiêu khích mà khoanh tay, hất đầu hỏi: “Ngươi cũng là đến ngăn cản trẫm đề bạt Vi Huyền Trinh làm Thị trung?”

“…Không dám.” Đan Siêu chắp tay ấp lễ, uyển chuyển nói: “Thần tuy rằng được tiên hoàng quá yêu, có thể di chiếu phụ chính, nhưng tự biết tài học kiến thức đều thập phần nông cạn cách xa không bằng chư vị tướng công Trung thư tỉnh. Bệ hạ muốn đề bạt Vi thị lang, thần cũng không dám xen vào, chỉ cần Mang tướng, Trương tướng, Lai tướng, Hách tướng đều đồng ý, thần tự nhiên không có bất luận ý kiến gì.”

… Nói cách khác, chính là đánh chết ta cũng không đồng ý!

Tiểu Hoàng đế khó có thể tin mà mở to hai mắt, lập tức rống lên giận dữ: “Thiên hạ này là của trẫm! Trẫm muốn đề bạt ai liền đề bạt người đó, muốn ban tử ai liền ban tử kẻ đó! Cho dù thực sự nhường ngôi cho Vi ái khanh, cũng không có chỗ cho các ngươi nói chuyện, biết không?!”

Đan Siêu lại lắc đầu nói: “Không, bệ hạ… Ngài sai rồi!”

“Tùy Mạt đại nghiệp mười ba năm, Cao tổ lấy danh nghĩa Cần vương, từ Tấn dương khởi binh, một đường đánh hạ Đại Hưng thành, đổi tên thành Trường An, theo ý trời xưng đế, thành lập giang sơn.

Võ Đức chín năm, Thái tông phát động biến cố Huyền Vũ môn, chém chết phế Thái tử Kiến Thành cùng Tề vương Nguyên Cát, bình định Đột Quyết phía Đông, chinh phạt Cao Câu Lệ, thiết lập An Tây tứ trấn, khai sáng Đại Đường thái tổ Trinh Quán.

Trinh Quán hai mươi ba năm, Tiên đế lên ngôi ở Trường An, chấm dứt chiến tranh Liêu Đông, miễn thuế đất đai, bình định Đột Quyết phía Tây, chinh chiến Cao Câu Lệ, được sáu mươi mốt phiên bang thần phục…

Giang sơn này là tổ tông cưỡi ngựa chinh chiến sa trường đánh hạ, xã tắc này là nhiều thế hệ trung thần lương tướng xây dựng mà nên.” Đan Siêu ôn hòa mà không cho kháng cự, mang theo một tia thương hại từ trên cao nhìn xuống, nói: “Cho dù là ngươi cũng không thể tùy tiện đem giang sơn xã tắc này chắp tay nhượng lại. Bệ hạ, đây không phải là đồ vật cá nhân của ngươi.”

Tiểu Hoàng đế sắc mặt trắng bệch, môi run rẩy không thôi, một lúc lâu mới thốt ra thanh âm cừu hận: “Ngươi tự cho là… tự cho mình là huynh trưởng của trẫm, liền có thể giáo huấn trẫm, phải không?”

Đan Siêu bình tĩnh nói: “Đều không phải là tự cho. Ta chính là như vậy!”

Mang Chí Đức cùng Trương Văn Quán đỡ nhau đi tới cửa, đều sững sờ ở nơi đó.

“Biến… biến!” Tiểu Hoàng đế tùy tay nhặt lên mấy quyển tấu chương, thẳng mặt ném qua: “Không một kẻ nào nguyện trung thành với trẫm, tất cả đều là nghịch thần! Cút cho ta!”

Đan Siêu yên lặng theo dõi hắn, một lúc lâu mới khom người. Trong động tác kia tựa hồ mang theo ý tứ hàm xúc nào đó cứng rắn lạnh như băng, sau đó xoay người đi ra ngoài.

“Chớ đắc ý quá sớm!” Tiểu Hoàng đế rống giận từ phía sau xa xa truyền đến: “Tiên hoàng cũng từng làm trái ý quần thần. Tiên hoàng có thể làm được, trẫm tự nhiên cũng có thể …!”

Đại môn Đan phủ ầm ầm mở rộng, tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập chạy như bay vào, sau đó trong tiếng hí dài dừng lại ở tiền viện. Đan Siêu xoay người xuống ngựa, sải bước về phía hậu viện đi đến: “Tạ Thống lĩnh đâu?”

Quản gia cẩn thận nói: “Minh tiên sinh vẫn luôn bồi ở bên trong phòng…”

Đan Siêu gật gật đầu. Vẻ hỉ giận khó nén cùng với thần sắc tùy tiện của tuổi trẻ từ trên người hắn đã hoàn toàn rút đi, thay thế chính là vẻ trấn định cùng bình tĩnh kinh người, giống như trận bão mới vừa rồi trong cung kia không hề ảnh hưởng gì đến hắn chút nào. Tương lai hắn cũng không để bất luận cái gì bất an cùng nguy hiểm bên ngoài chạm đến người Tạ Vân.

Tựa như mỗi nam nhân bảo hộ gia quyến nên làm như vậy.

Hắn bước nhanh xuyên qua hành lang gấp khúc, xa xa chỉ thấy Minh Sùng Nghiễm đứng ở ngoài cửa phòng, ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào đang hắn đi đến gần, chợt trầm mặc mà cúi đầu.

“…” Đan Siêu đứng ở trước cửa phòng đóng chặt, thấp giọng hỏi: “Tạ Vân y…”

“Đã dùng thuốc, nhưng chỉ có thể bảo hộ nhất thời. Long mất nghịch lân tánh mạng nguy hiểm, một khi hồi thiên thiếu phương pháp…”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm dừng một chút, ý bảo hắn đi vào: “Tạ Thống lĩnh đã tỉnh, hẳn là muốn cùng ngươi nói chuyện.”


	108. Chương 108: Tứ yến

Đan Siêu đẩy cửa vào phòng, Tạ Vân đang dựa ở trên gối, hơi khép mí mắt. Đường nét từ cái trán trơn mịn kéo dài đến sống mũi cao ngất, đôi môi thậm chí hoàn toàn không có một chút huyết sắc lại thập phần duyên dáng. Hàng mi dài hình thành một đường cong đậm nét dưới bóng sống mũi mờ nhạt.

Đan Siêu hơi thở dồn dập, bước chân dừng lại cạnh giường, chỉ thấy Tạ Vân mở mắt mỉm cười nói: “Về rồi a?”

“…”

Sắc mặt Tạ Vân thập phần mỏi mệt, nhưng ánh mắt lại tràn đầy vẻ bình thản vui sướng, đưa tay cầm lấy ngón tay ấm áp thô ráp của Đan Siêu: “Hà tất phải sắc mặt khó coi như vậy? Người có sinh lão bệnh tử, đều là bình thường. Đừng như vậy!”

Đan Siêu hầu kết kịch liệt mà nuốt xuống, Tạ Vân giễu cợt nói: “Chẳng lẽ giờ phút này không chết, liền vĩnh viễn trường sinh bất lão? Nhân sinh trăm năm, chỉ khác nhau sớm một khắc trễ một khắc mà thôi.”

Đan Siêu gian nan mà phát ra âm thanh: “… Nghịch lân của ngươi đi đâu?”

“Vỡ rồi!”

Đan Siêu gào thét chưa thốt ra lời, Tạ Vân đã chặn lại: “Đã vỡ nát rồi, cho dù tìm lại cũng vô dụng.”

“Khẳng định có biện pháp, nói cho ta biết! Chỉ là một mảnh lân mà thôi! Nếu không ta đây liền giết tới Lương Châu quan ải, cùng lắm thì lần nữa đoạt một mảnh về…”

Tạ Vân lại dễ dàng mà cắt ngang hắn: “Tới kịp sao?”

Đan Siêu khó có thể tiếp thu mà thở hổn hển. Nắm tay xiết thật chặt ở bên người, cả cánh tay đều nổi lên gân xanh đáng sợ.

“Không bằng chúng ta dùng thời gian còn lại nói mấy chuyện vui vẻ đi!” Tạ Vân cật lực ngồi dậy, theo động tác này ho khan vài tiếng, khàn khàn cười nói: “Tiểu hoàng đế tự mình đi vào con đường chết. Cứ theo lời tiên đoán của cái gã “Đào đại tiên” kia, ngươi đối với cái ngôi vị đó sợ là rất có lực cạnh tranh. Gần đây ngươi cùng mấy lão cáo già Trung thư tỉnh kia đi lại thân thiết?”

“…”

“Ngày sau binh biến lên ngôi cải nguyên, nghĩ được niên hiệu chưa?”

“…”

Hai người lẳng lặng đối diện, Tạ Vân giấu diếm mà đem ngụm máu dâng lên cổ họng nuốt trở xuống, tầm mắt có chút tan rã.

” Năm đó tại Mạc Bắc…” Đan Siêu hoảng hốt nói “Ngươi nói có một ngày ta sẽ chinh chiến sa trường, công thành danh toại, đăng ngôi cửu ngũ… Ngươi nói hết thảy đều sắp thành sự thật, nhưng chính ngươi thì sao?”

“Ngươi nói nếu ta lùi bước, cuối cùng không chỉ chính mình thúc thủ đợi chết, cũng sẽ đem toàn bộ những người phía sau ta tha xuống địa ngục… Nhưng từ đầu đến cuối đứng phía sau ta chỉ có ngươi. Nếu ngươi không ở đó, về sau cho dù một đời vinh hoa phú quý, với ta mà nói còn có ý nghĩa gì?”

Bùm một tiếng nặng nề, Đan Siêu quỳ gối xuống cạnh giường, gắt gao mà che lại hai mắt của mình, nhưng dòng lệ vẫn cứ từ trong khe hở tràn ra.

Tư thái hoàn toàn suy sụp này chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trên người của hắn. Nam nhân này cho dù là lúc trải qua mọi khó khăn gian khổ trên chiến trường Thanh Hải, ở trong núi thây biển máu nơi cánh đồng Tây Bắc hoang vu, cũng đều giống như lợi kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, kiên định vững vàng chưa bao giờ có một tia dao động.

Tạ Vân kiệt lực ngẩng đầu lên, hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm giác nhiệt lệ theo xoang mũi quay ngược vào cổ họng, một lúc lâu mới nói: “Ta sai rồi!”

“Ngươi…”

“Năm đó thời điểm ta đi Mạc Bắc, không chỉ phản xuất Ám Môn, cũng vô pháp cậy vào Hoàng hậu, nguyên bản cơ hồ cùng đường. Là ngươi khiến ta nhìn thấy một đường sinh cơ khác. Ta vốn định lợi dụng huyết thống của ngươi, ngày sau lên cao nhất hô quần hùng bá ứng, trở thành quyền thần công lao phò trợ chân long …”

Đan Siêu hàm lệ cười hỏi: “Sợ là còn muốn hiệp thiên tử dĩ lệnh chư hầu (*) nữa, phải không?”

[(*): lợi dụng, ép thiên tử để sai khiến các chư hầu]

Tạ Vân mệt mỏi cười cười: “Vậy thì quá xa rồi.”

Trong phòng trầm mặc một khắc, Tạ Vân nhỏ giọng nói: “Sau khi Hoàng hậu truyền tin bắt ta giết ngươi, ý tưởng này liền thay đổi. Có một câu không lừa ngươi, trên đời này, người làm sư phụ, phần lớn đều bảo hộ đồ đệ non trẻ của mình. Ta cũng không biết làm sao lại biến thành hôm nay như vậy…”

Y khó tiếp tục chống đỡ thân thể, nhắm mắt lại cuộn mình nhỏm dậy, đem hai má ướt đẫm dán vào trong lòng bàn tay Đan Siêu, lẩm bẩm: “Ta là người ích kỷ tính kế như vậy, chỉ muốn an hưởng tôn vinh, tuyệt không nguyện ý chịu thiệt… Như thế nào lại biến thành như bây giờ chứ…”

Thanh âm của y càng ngày càng nhẹ, càng ngày càng mơ hồ, âm cuối giống như một tiếng thở dài xa xăm, biến mất vào trong hư không.

Bàn tay Đan Siêu run rẩy vuốt ve khuôn mặt y, đem thân thể mê man của y ôm đứng lên, gắt gao đặt trong lồng ngực mình.

Đúng lúc này cửa phòng bị gõ gõ, sau đó bị đẩy ra. Đan Siêu không ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ nghe thanh âm Minh Sùng Nghiễm từ ngoài cửa vang lên, đúng là nghiêm túc hiếm thấy: “Đan tướng quân, bệ hạ sai người ban yến bồi lỗi. Đồ ăn đã đưa đến cửa phủ rồi!”

Một lúc lâu Đan Siêu khẽ ngẩng đầu lên, mơ hồ nói: “… Ban yến?”

“Bệ hạ hôm nay long thể bất an, nổi nóng mới nói không lựa lời. Sau khi Tướng quân rời cung, bệ hạ càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không đúng, cố ý sai người làm một bàn tiệc ban cho tướng quân…”

Đan Siêu không kiên nhẫn mà cắt ngang: “Bệ hạ hồi tâm chuyển ý?”

“Dạ” Hoạn quan trong cung cúi người đứng ở tiền thính, nhỏ giọng nói: “Bệ hạ còn nói, Tướng quân chính là rường cột nước nhà, từng cứu tiên đế thoát khỏi nguy nan, đối với giang sơn Đại Đường ta trung thành tận tâm, ắt hẳn sẽ không trách bệ hạ nhất thời lỡ lời. Trong lòng Bệ hạ cũng thập phần hối hận…”

Chẳng lẽ là sau đó kịp phản ứng, sợ câu “Trẫm muốn nhường ngôi cho Vi Huyền Trinh” truyền ra ngoài, vội không ngừng đền bù lại?

Đan Siêu chỉ có một xung động là muốn nghiêm mặt phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, trở lại nội thất làm bạn với Tạ Vân.

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, cao thấp đánh giá cung nhân, nhận ra đây là tâm phúc thái giám chuyên môn ở ngự thư phòng hầu hạ bút mực cho Hoàng đế, ngày thường ở trong cung cũng coi như là người có quyền có thế. Ánh mắt Thái giám tựa hồ có chút trốn tránh, một mặt nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất, hai tay gắt gao thu lại trong tay áo. Đan Siêu chợt dấy lên nghi ngờ, chỉ cảm thấy sắc mặt người này lúc xanh lúc trắng cực khác thường, thái dương tựa hồ còn có mồ hôi lạnh đang chảy ra.

“Làm sao vậy?” Minh Sùng Nghiễm thấp giọng hỏi.

Đan Siêu lắc đầu không nói, đi đến trước cái bàn dài khoảng sáu thước, trên mặt bàn đúng là bày đầy các món ăn ngự ban, vây cá tay gấu…cái gì cần có đều có.

Thanh âm Hoạn quan hơi hơi run run: “Tướng quân không… không khấu tạ bệ hạ, thừa dịp thức ăn còn nóng thưởng thức ngay?”

Tuyết điền kê, Tiểu thiên tô, Bạch long diệu, Trứ đầu xuân; Quang minh hà chích, Dương bì hoa ty, Thông hoa ngưu tràng, Đinh hương lâm quái; Kim ngân hoa bình tiệt, Song bàn phương phá bính, Đan lung kim nhũ tô, Ngự hoàng vương mẫu phạn…(*)

[(*) tên mấy món ăn, dịch ra cũng chẳng biết là cái món gì, mỗ để nguyên vậy]

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu từ trên từng món ăn băn khoăn đi qua, sau đó liếc hướng hoạn quan, chỉ thấy người nọ dưới cằm hiện lên một tia thủy quang.

… Đó là mồ hôi trên thái dương hắn chậm rãi chảy xuôi xuống.

“… Bệ hạ quá khách khí.” Đan Siêu thản nhiên nói: “Người đâu, đem toàn bộ bàn tiệc xuống, mang đến từ đường tế bái tổ tông.”

Hạ nhân lên tiếng trả lời bước tới. Hoạn quan lập tức kinh hoàng tiến lên phía trước: “Tướng quân không thể như thế! Bệ hạ chính miệng ban thưởng rượu tiệc, ngài có thể nào một ngụm cũng không chạm vào?!”

Đan Siêu hỏi lại: “Cung phụng từ đường không phải là càng thể hiện tấm lòng tôn kính của ta đối với bệ hạ sao?”

“Tướng quân… Tướng quân tốt xấu gì cũng dùng vài miếng, tiểu nhân cũng tiện hồi cung hướng bệ hạ bẩm cáo, có được không?”

Đan Siêu bình tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm hoạn quan, một lát sau, chỉ thấy ống tay áo màu xanh đậm run nhè nhẹ, chính là toàn thân run rẩy không cách nào che dấu.

Tất cả mọi người không rõ chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng không một người nào có can đảm phát ra tiếng. Xung quanh một bầu không khí yên tĩnh đến hít thở không thông. Dày vò giằng co không biết qua bao lâu, mới thấy ánh mắt Đan Siêu bỗng nhiên xẹt qua một tia cười lạnh khiến người ta sợ hãi.

Ngay sau đó hắn thò tay qua eo quản gia lấy túi tiền, từ trong túi lấy ra khối bạc vụn – nguyên là dùng để tiện tay thưởng cho hạ nhân. Khối bạc nhỏ bị hắn nhẹ nhàng miết một cái liền vỡ thành hai nửa, lộ ra lớp bạc mới tinh bên trong, lập tức hướng vào trong thang canh ném tới.

Nháy mắt, khối bạc trắng biến thành một mảnh tối đen.

Hoạn quan sắc mặt kịch biến, quay đầu bỏ chạy!

“Bắt hắn lại!” Đan Siêu ngang nhiên lật bàn, lạnh lùng nói: “Tất cả những người trong cung đến đều không cho chạy! Áp đi xuống!”

Hạ nhân Đan phủ lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, cuống quít vọt vào tiền thính, tóm lấy hoạn quan không kịp lao ra cùng một đám cung nhân mang thức ăn đến. Nhất thời bàn ghế đổ ngã, đồ ăn văng đầy đất, tiếng kinh hô không ngừng hét chói bên tai. Hoạn quan kia khàn cả giọng quát: “Ngươi… ngươi to gan! Thánh Thượng ban ngươi chết, ngươi dám không tuân chỉ?! Ngươi muốn làm phản sao…?!”

Đan Siêu như tia chớp xoay người, rút kiếm, đem thái giám kia một kích trảm thủ!

Trong đầy trời máu tươi Đan Siêu thu kiếm vào vỏ, lạnh lùng nói: “Phải.”

“Phong tỏa cửa phủ, không cho ra vào. Đem tất cả những người trong cung phái tới đều bịt miệng giải đi xuống.” Đan Siêu phân phó quản gia: “Toàn bộ hạ nhân trở về phòng đóng cửa, việc phát sinh hôm nay không cho phép đề cập đến một chữ.”

Quản gia chân sớm đã mềm nhũn, nghe vậy một lúc lâu mới hồi thần, thốt được một câu “Dạ!” rồi thất tha thất thểu chạy vội ra ngoài.

“Minh tiên sinh,” Đan Siêu khóe miệng lạnh lùng nhếch lên một độ cong: “Ngươi không phải nên nói cái gì sao?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm thần thái bình tĩnh, giống như cảnh tượng máu me đầy đất cùng tiếng kêu thảm thiết hoàn toàn không nhìn vào mắt, chỉ nghiêng người ấp lễ: “Bình vương lần này đi chắc chắn mã đáo thành công, tại hạ xin chúc mừng trước!”

“Lần này đi mã đáo thành công, chính là ngày Tạ Vân buông tay nhân gian, có phải không?”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm không đáp.

Đan Siêu đi chầm chậm ra khỏi tiền thính, Minh Sùng Nghiễm theo sát phía sau. Chỉ thấy hắn nheo mắt nhìn lên bầu trời xanh thẳm ngoài viện, thản nhiên nói: “Đợi ta dẫn binh đánh hạ Đại Minh cung, sau đó trước long ỷ, đối mặt với người trong thiên hạ, một kiếm tự vận cùng Tạ Vân ra đi. Ta ngược lại muốn nhìn lời tiên đoán của Minh tiên sinh làm thế nào trở thành sự thật…”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm thất thanh nói: “Không thể! Ngươi muốn làm gì?!”

“Đương nhiên, trước khi tự vận ta sẽ đem tiểu hoàng đế giết đi. Ký vương cũng thuận tay giết, lại phụng theo tiên hoàng di chiếu giết mẫu thân tiện nghi kia của ta. Toàn Lý Đường hoàng thất sẽ cùng ta xuống địa ngục. Minh tiên sinh cứ ngồi đó mà đối diện với ngai vàng rỗng tuếch kia…”

Đan Siêu đảo mắt nhìn về phía Minh Sùng Nghiễm, ánh mắt xuất hiện xuất một ý cười khát máu: “..Lại nghĩ biện pháp thay thế, cũng coi như báo cái ân cứu mạng ngày ấy ở Lạc Dương hành cung.”

Một khắc kia Minh Sùng Nghiễm nhìn thấy, là một đầu mãnh thú hai mắt đỏ rực trong tuyệt cảnh giãy dụa gào thét.

“…” Minh Sùng Nghiễm cơ hồ hao hết toàn thân lực mới miễn cưỡng ngăn chặn run rẩy, cường bách chính mình nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt Đan Siêu, nói: “Ngươi không cần làm như vậy.”

“A, vì cái gì?”

“Bởi vì ngươi giết Thiên hậu, liền không có cách nào cứu Tạ Thống lĩnh!”

Minh Sùng Nghiễm gian nan mà hít một hơi, thấp giọng nói: “Năm đó sau khi từ Thái sơn hồi kinh, vì để loại bỏ lòng nghi ngờ của Thiên hậu đối với mình, ta đã chủ động tiến hiến hai viên bí dược của Thanh Long tộc nhân. Trong đó một viên màu đỏ là Phược long thảo đã giết Dương Diệu Dung cô nương, chính là đem sức mạnh của Thanh Long ấn tăng lên tới cực hạn, khiến cho kinh mạch đứt đoạn.”

“Mà một viên màu đen tác dụng vừa khéo lại tương phản, có thể làm Thanh Long ấn không ngừng suy nhược đến sạch sẽ, thậm chí đem sức mạnh của Ẩn Thiên thanh hoàn toàn gỡ ra hết. Nói cách khác liền khiến Tạ Thống lĩnh cơ hồ biến thành người thường…”

“Không có Thanh Long ấn, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không phải chịu nỗi đau mất nghịch lân.” Minh Sùng Nghiễm cười khổ, nói: “Có lẽ đó là biện pháp duy nhất hiện nay có thể cứu Tạ Thống lĩnh đi.”

Hắn gắt gao nhắm mắt lại, chỉ nghe trước mặt y bào loạt xoạt, tựa như Đan Siêu cúi mình vái xuống thật sâu, sau đó lập tức như gió xoáy bay về phía nội viện.

Cánh cửa phòng ngủ ầm ầm phá vỡ, Đan Siêu ôm ngang bế Tạ Vân lên, quay lại trước tiền đường tung mình lên ngựa, nghe động tĩnh thân binh đồng loạt từ bốn phương tám hướng trong phủ đệ rộng lớn vọt tới.

“Phong tỏa toàn phủ. Điểm năm trăm Vũ Lâm quân bảo vệ Huyền Vũ môn.” Đan Siêu một bên xiết dây cương, trong tiếng chiến mã ngửa mặt lên trời rung động hí dài, quát: “Còn lại sai người truyền tin Bắc Nha – Theo ta yết kiến Thanh Ninh cung!”


	109. Chương 109: Chuyện cũ

Võ hậu chợt mở to mắt, từ trên bồ đoàn đứng lên: “Người tới là kẻ nào?”

“Thiên hậu!”

“…” ấn đường Võ hậu nhíu lại, không chút khách khí nói: “Doãn Khai Dương?”

Doãn Khai Dương ôm cánh tay, một bả vai tựa vào trên khung cửa, ở trước Phật đường tạo thành một cái bóng cao to rắn chắc. Hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Võ hậu, xem ra giống như có chút chần chờ, nhưng vẻ chần chờ này cũng không duy trì lâu, liền bước vào ngạch cửa.

…Theo động tác này, cánh tay hắn tự nhiên rủ xuống bên người, cổ tay áo lấp lóe ánh sáng lành lạnh của một cây chủy thủ.

“Ai kêu ngươi tới giết ta,” Võ hậu lạnh lùng hỏi “Đan Siêu?”

Doãn Khai Dương không đáp.

“Ám Môn đã quên chuyện xưa năm đó trăm cay ngàn đắng giúp Ngụy vương giết chết phế Thái tử Thừa càn, kết quả đảo mắt liền bị Tiên đế hưởng lợi?” Võ hậu giễu cợt nói: “Hiện giờ đem toàn bộ lợi thế đặt cược trên người một kẻ dòng dõi hoàng tộc không có tiền đồ… Không sợ lặp lại sai lầm năm đó sao?”

Doãn Khai Dương bước chân hơi dừng lại một chút, chợt lắc đầu nói: “Nhưng kẻ dòng dõi hoàng tộc không có tiền đồ đó mà không thượng vị, chỉ biết là Ám Môn tổn thất càng nhiều hơn.”

Đồng tử Võ hậu co rút nhanh. Nhưng ngay lúc này, Doãn Khai Dương ngang nhiên đề đao, thoáng chốc đã tới trước mắt!

Một cây vũ tiễn xoay tròn phá không, giống như sao băng bay xuyên qua tiền điện, chỉ nghe …đinh!

Trong khoảnh khắc xảo diệu đến cực điểm, chủy thủ trong tay Doãn Khai Dương bị mũi tên nhọn đánh bay, văng ra “Soạt!” một tiếng cắm vào tường gạch!

Doãn Khai Dương cùng Võ hậu hai người đồng thời nhìn lại. Ngoài điện một con ngựa phi như bay mà đến, tiếng quát chói tai như sấm dậy đất bằng: “….Dừng tay!”

“…” Võ hậu kinh nghi thốt: “Đan Siêu?!”

Đan Siêu xoay người xuống ngựa, một tay ôm lấy Tạ Vân, bước tiến vào Phật đường.

Trong nháy mắt đó trong đầu Doãn Khai Dương xẹt qua vô vàn ý niệm, nhưng toàn bộ ý nghĩ đều chưa động liền đột nhiên ngừng bặt – Hắn nhìn thấy Đan Siêu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, ánh mắt như có sức mạnh ngàn cân, một tay kia ở bên người hơi động, chợt truyền đến tiếng leng kenh thanh thúy. Đó là Long Uyên ra khỏi vỏ.

Doãn Khai Dương thu hồi nửa bước mới vừa bước ra, mỉm cười nói: “Đan tướng quân, như thế nào bỗng nhiên lại đến đây?”

Đan Siêu buông lỏng chuôi kiếm. Long Uyên lẳng lặng tra vào vỏ. Đôi tay hắn ôm Tạ Vân chuyển hướng đi về phía Võ hậu, không rườm rà liền trực tiếp thẳng thắn hỏi: “Thiên hậu còn muốn Đông Sơn tái khởi không?”

Võ hậu cẩn thận không đáp.

Đan Siêu đối với ánh mắt cảnh giác của nàng coi như không thấy, đơn giản đem việc hôm nay phát sinh thuật lại một lần, hỏi: “Tiên đế di chiếu loại trừ Võ thị dư đảng, nhưng Chu vương mới vừa đăng cơ, còn chưa kịp động thủ thanh toán, lúc này đúng là cơ hội Đông Sơn tái khởi tốt nhất. Chỉ cần ra khỏi cửa Thanh Ninh cung, giang sơn hoàng quyền đều ở trong tay ngươi. Ngươi còn muốn nắm lấy cơ hội cuối cùng ngồi lên chiếc ghế kia không?!”

Võ hậu rốt cục mở miệng hỏi: “… Tạ Vân làm sao vậy?”

Đan Siêu vẻ mặt hoàn toàn là lãnh tĩnh sau quyết tâm đập nồi dìm thuyền. Hắn bán quỳ trên mặt đất, đem Tạ Vân đặt ở trên đầu gối mình, vuốt vuốt lại mấy sợi tóc mai rối tung của y: “Năm đó Minh Sùng Nghiễm hiến cho ngươi hai viên bí dược. Viên màu đỏ đã dùng, viên màu đen hiện giờ ở nơi nào?”

“… Ngươi nói cái gì?!”

“Hắn nói chính là cái này.” Đan Siêu còn chưa trả lời, lại nghe Doãn Khai Dương lắc đầu ngậm ngùi; từ trong tay áo rút ra sợi dây bằng vàng cột một vật, đinh đang một tiếng ném xuống nền gạch trước mặt Đan Siêu.

Đó là một đầu mũi tên, trên đỉnh nhọn còn đính một cái vảy to bằng nửa bàn tay màu xanh ánh sắc vàng, ở dưới cự lực hiện ra vài vết rạn, phản xạ ra hào quang lấp lánh sặc sỡ lóa mắt như mặt nước hồ buổi sớm.

Tuy rằng trong lòng sớm đã có suy đoán, nhưng trong giây phút tận mắt nhìn thấy vật đó Đan Siêu vẫn nhắm nghiền hai mắt, tim gan phế phủ như rơi xuống vực sâu muôn trượng.

“Hối hận sao?” Doãn Khai Dương giễu cợt nói “Nếu ngươi không chọn tuyến đường đi Lạc Dương vây công Trường An, mà là đánh hạ Kim Lăng, chia đôi giang sơn mà trị; hoặc là thời điểm đánh vào Minh Đức môn hành động nhanh hơn chút nữa, nhất cổ tác khí phá tan cửa thành… Giờ phút này hết thảy đều có thể là một tình huống khác, có phải không?”

“Tạ Vân sắp chết?” Võ hậu khó có thể tin nói.

Đan Siêu hít sâu vào một hơi, khàn khàn nói: “Y sẽ không chết, nếu ta chọn một con đường khác – y sẽ không phải chết. Như thế nào, mẫu thân? Dùng viên thuốc màu đen kia đổi lấy quyền thế chí tôn hết quãng đời còn lại của ngươi, giao dịch này tính thế nào?”

Võ hậu sắc mặt phức tạp khó hiểu, giãy dụa, do dự, hoài nghi, tàn nhẫn… Nhưng mà chỉ trong khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi nàng khôi phục trấn định. Vị nữ nhân trải qua biết bao thăng trầm này trong phút chốc quay về khía cạnh tối nguyên thủy nhất của nàng – chính khách – lập tức đứng dậy đi vào phòng trong.

Thời gian kéo dài đến dị thường; Không biết qua bao lâu, thân ảnh mặc cung trang lộng lẫy của Võ hậu rốt cục từ sau bình phong chuyển đi ra, trong tay nâng một cái hộp đựng trang sức màu son, mở cơ quan ra, hương thơm tràn ngập cả phòng.

Trên lớp nhung tơ đặt một viên thuốc màu đen sáng bóng.

“Năm đó trên đường Đông tuần, nơi Bộc Dương hành cung, Minh Sùng Nghiễm đã nói lúc Kim Long đăng lên ngôi cửu ngũ, chính là ngày Thanh Long mệnh tuyệt quy thiên; Lúc ấy ta còn tưởng rằng đó là nói ta, hiện giờ nghĩ lại chính là sai lầm. Nếu như thực là nói ta, liền nên tránh Tạ Vân mà lặng lẽ nói cho ta biết mới phải, nào lại ở ngay trước mặt y mà bóc trần ra? Nói vậy lúc ấy hẳn là y cũng đã liệu đến tình huống ngày hôm nay đi.”

Đan Siêu lạnh lùng nói: “Thiên mệnh chính là việc cho dù có thể biết trước cũng khó thể thay đổi. Nếu không làm sao còn được gọi là thiên mệnh?”

“Không sai, nhi tử!” Võ hậu cầm lên viên thuốc kia, giống như hôm nay là lần đầu tiên tinh tế tỉ mỉ đánh giá Đan Siêu, đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi muốn biết Thái tông năm đó vì sao phải đem ngươi trong tã lót đưa đến Mạc Bắc không?”

Đan Siêu lại cười nhạt: “Thay vì nói cái này, không bằng nói cho ta biết sinh phụ của ta rốt cuộc là Thái tông, hay là tiên hoàng?”

Xuất hồ ý liêu chính là Võ hậu cũng không có vẻ gượng ép, mà là hơi mỉm cười, khóe miệng hạ xuống một nếp gấp vi diệu: “Kỳ thật… Ta cũng không biết.”

“Ta xem như được mở mang!” Doãn Khai Dương thở dài.

“Năm đó thời điểm ta mang thai ngươi, chính là lúc đại tang Sở quốc Thái phi, bởi vậy Thái tông hạ lệnh bế cung dưỡng thai, không cho bất luận kẻ nào biết. Trong lòng ta cũng nghi ngờ không biết cha ruột của ngươi là ai, tương lai nếu bại lộ rốt cuộc sẽ như thế nào – Là mẫu dĩ tử quý được Thái tông coi trọng, hay là lại càng đem đại lợi thế đặt ở trên người tiên hoàng? Ngươi chính là ở trong tình huống chần chờ bất định này mà được sinh ra đời.”

“Mà cùng ngày ngươi sinh ra, bệnh trạng vốn đã chuyển biến tốt đẹp của Thánh thượng chợt chuyển nguy. Viên Thiên Cương liền góp lời nói mệnh cách của ngươi cực kỳ tổn hại đến Thánh thượng, nhất định phải mang ra khỏi cung nuôi nấng.”

Đan Siêu tầm mắt một khắc chưa rời khỏi viên thuốc trong tay Võ hậu: “Vậy tại sao lại muốn đem ta đưa đi Mạc Bắc?”

Võ hậu cũng không trực tiếp trả lời câu hỏi của hắn: “Chuyện vừa nói đều là ta năm đó hao hết tâm tư từ chỗ Thái tông nghe được. Chuyện sắp nói đây, lại là rất nhiều năm sau ta đi lên Hậu vị, khi giết Thượng Quan Nghi, nghe được lời nguyền rủa của hắn trước khi lâm chung mới biết được – Nguyên lai lời tiên đoán lúc trước của Viên Thiên Cương còn có một phần phía sau.”

“Đường Tam thế chi, nữ chủ Võ vương đại hữu thiên hạ, duy hữu Kim Long chi tử tùng Mạc Bắc lai, năng cải biến giá nhất thiên mệnh.” (*)

[(*) sau ba triều đại nhà Đường, nữ chủ họ Võ sẽ có thiên hạ. Duy chỉ có Kim Long từ Mạc Bắc, có thể cải biến thiên mệnh – Vì đây là câu tiên đoán ý trời, nên mỗ để nguyên cho nó bí ẩn một tí]

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu khẽ biến động, mỗi cái nghi vấn từng làm hắn trăn trở hàng trăm lần vẫn không có lời giải bỗng nhiên có được đáp án: “Thượng Quan Nghi?”

Võ hậu nói: “Phải.”

“… Cho nên năm đó lúc Thượng Quan Nghi chết, ngươi truyền tin đi Mạc Bắc, lệnh cho Tạ Vân giết ta?!”

Võ hậu không chút nào che dấu, có một chút khen ngợi đối với suy nghĩ nhanh nhạy của Đan Siêu: “Phải.”

Toàn bộ đường dây đều xem như thông suốt. Năm đó, Tạ Vân bị tội lưu đày, Võ hậu liền để y nuôi nấng cốt nhục của mình thất lạc nhiều năm, nguyên cũng là mang một tấm lòng từ mẫu đè nén đã lâu; Nhưng mà mấy năm sau, Thượng Quan Nghi khuyến khích Tiên hoàng phế hậu; chuyện vỡ lở liền bị Võ hậu tru diệt, trước khi lâm chung nguyền rủa mới tiết lộ ra. Võ hậu kinh ngạc phát hiện ra, nguyên lai đứa con mình đánh rơi ở Mạc Bắc kia, lại là chướng ngại lớn nhất ngăn mình “đại hữu thiên hạ” …

“… Cho dù đưa đi Mạc Bắc,” Đan Siêu vẫn không lý giải được, nói: “Vì sao không đem ta giao cho gia đình địa phương nào tử tế, mà là ném đi làm nô lệ?!”

Đan Siêu vốn là đối với cha mẹ cũng không có cảm giác gì. Nhiều năm như vậy trôi qua, cho dù cực kỳ oán phẫn cũng đều đã bình ổn. Trong lòng thay vì nói là phẫn uất bất bình, chi bằng nói là kinh ngạc cùng hoang mang thì đúng hơn.

“Thái tông có sai người đi Mạc Bắc chiếu cố ngươi. Nhưng mà Mạc Bắc khổ hàn, chiến loạn không thôi, có rất nhiều biến số.” Võ hậu bình tĩnh nói: “Còn nữa, Thái tông năm đó đột nhiên băng hà, cũng không có cơ hội đem sự tồn tại của ngươi báo cho Tiên đế đang chinh chiến bên ngoài; Mà tâm tư ta lúc ấy tập trung vào việc thu đế sủng, tìm thời cơ hồi cung…”

Nếu năm đó Võ hậu đem việc tồn tại của Đan Siêu báo cho Tiên đế, lấy tính cách làm người của Tiên đế, tuy rằng yếu đuối đa tình, nhưng cũng sẽ không để một kẻ không biết là đệ đệ mình hay là nhi tử mình lưu lạc ở bên ngoài. Nhưng nếu làm như vậy, Võ hậu trên danh nghĩa đã sinh hạ một nhi tử cho Thái tông, tuyệt đối sẽ không thể quay trở lại trong hậu cung của Tiên đế.

“Bởi vậy trong khoảng thời gian đó tới nay, ta thường thường nhớ tới lời tiên đoán năm đó của Viên Thiên Cương … Có thể thay đổi mệnh nữ chủ thiên hạ của ta quả nhiên chỉ có ngươi. Tám năm trước khi gặp lại ngươi ở Trường An, ta không nên nghe theo lời Tạ Vân ngăn trở, hẳn là nên trực tiếp đánh chết ngươi mới phải.”

Võ hậu thở ra một hơi thật nhẹ không thể nghe thấy, Đan Siêu khàn khàn nói: “Phải, mẫu thân! Nhưng hiện tại thiên mệnh ở trong tay ngươi, ngươi có thể tự mình quyết định muốn bắt nó thay đổi hay không.”

Nối tiếp là một khoảng thời gian yên lặng thật dài, Võ hậu hơi hơi giơ viên thuốc màu đen trên tay lên, hỏi: “Ngươi có biết ngươi từ bỏ cái gì không?”

Khi Tạ Vân hôn mê, ấn đường vẫn cứ nhíu lại, giống như còn mang theo thống khổ cùng sầu lo tránh đi không được. Đan Siêu đem ấn đường của y từng chút vuốt phẳng, ngón tay đầy vết chai do cầm kiếm run nhè nhẹ, nói: “Ta chỉ biết nếu y chết… Ta sẽ mất đi cái gì!”

“Năm đó Thái tông giết luyến đồng Xứng Tâm, Thái tử Thừa Càn ghi hận trong lòng, cuối cùng bởi vì mưu phản mà bị phế. Sau Tiên đế lập ta làm Hậu, trực tiếp dẫn đến Quan Lũng cựu tộc suy sụp cùng huỷ diệt. Đám người Trưởng Tôn, Thượng Quan Nghi cũng bởi vậy bị giết…”

“Hiện giờ lại có ngươi.” Võ hậu tiến lên hơi cúi người, hai ngón tay cầm viên thuốc màu đen giơ lên trước mắt Đan Siêu, thở dài: “Mấy nam nhân Lý gia các ngươi đều …”

Đan Siêu cơ hồ run rẩy từ trong tay nàng cầm lấy viên thuốc. Mới vừa mở vỏ ra, bỗng nhiên lại nhớ ra cái gì đó, dùng móng tay lấy một chút bột thuốc tự mình nuốt xuống.

Một lát sau hắn dường như thả lỏng một nửa tâm, rốt cục đem viên thuốc tỏa ra mùi cỏ cây thơm ngát nhét vào trong miệng Tạ Vân. Nháy mắt nó liền tan ra không còn thấy gì nữa.

“…” Hơi thở Tạ Vân càng ngày càng dồn dập, sắc mặt ửng hồng, mồ hôi lạnh theo tóc mai ròng ròng chảy xuống. Ngay sau đó, toàn thân y toả ra ánh sáng mờ nhạt, hình xăm nhanh chóng lan tràn, hoa văn long thủ từ cổ kéo lên đến nửa sườn mặt, phát ra tiếng rên rỉ mơ hồ không nghe rõ.

“Không cần phải gấp gáp.” Doãn Khai Dương dường như nhìn thấu tâm tình Đan Siêu, nói: “Thanh Long ấn của y đã thực suy nhược, rất nhanh liền sẽ hoàn toàn bị gỡ bỏ, sẽ không có nhiều đau đớn. Mặt khác, nội công tu vi mặc dù vẫn còn lại, nhưng từ nay về sau sinh lão bệnh tử giống như phàm nhân, tương lai sợ là không thể phi thăng giống cự long nơi thành Lạc Dương kia …”

Đan Siêu khàn khàn nói: “Tạ Vân không muốn chết!” Hắn dùng bàn tay vuốt phẳng mái tóc ẩm ướt mồ hôi của Tạ Vân, lẩm bẩm nói: “Y muốn sống tiếp… Ta biết.”

Võ hậu cúi người ở trước bàn rất nhanh viết lên tờ giấy. Chỉ thấy đầy mặt giấy tất cả đều là tên người cùng quan giai. Nàng đặt bút xuống nói: “Những kẻ này đều là người của ta, hẳn là còn chưa bị Lý Hiển thanh toán. Ngươi để cho bọn họ liên lạc với nhau, tự sắp xếp. Sau đó lệnh cho Bắc Nha cấm quân cùng tả hữu vệ binh bảo vệ cho các cửa cung; Triệu tập đám Trung thư tỉnh Mang, Trương, Lai, Hách cùng quan viên phía dưới, tức khắc thỉnh Hoàng đế lâm triều ở Càn Nguyên điện.”

Đan Siêu tiếp nhận tờ giấy kia, thấp giọng nói: “Ta sẽ phái Mã Hâm đi Ký vương phủ ‘thỉnh’ Lý Đán đến, hoả tốc đưa tới Thanh Ninh cung giao cho ngươi…”

Võ hậu hơi gật đầu.

“Còn có,” Đan Siêu nói “Ngày trước cung biến ở Đông đô, Minh tiên sinh cứu được Tạ Vân, ân này không thể không báo; Ám Môn có công giúp ta phá thành Lạc Dương, ngày sau tất phải trọng dụng. Hai việc này là chữ tín quan trọng, tuyệt không được thay đổi.”

Ánh mắt Võ hậu nhìn về phía tường gạch vẫn lóe ra hàn quang của cây chủy thủ, lập tức liếc mắt đến Doãn Khai Dương đang khiêm tốn gật đầu, lạnh lùng nói: “Phải, ta hiểu được!”

Thân thể Tạ Vân vô thức mà co rút phát run, Đan Siêu ôm ngang lấy y, cũng không lưu luyến bất luận cái gì, xoay người đi ra khỏi Thanh Ninh cung chí cao vô thượng phía sau: “Hôm nay giờ Dậu khai triều ở Càn Nguyên điện, ta sẽ sai người hướng trong cung truyền lại tin tức, lấy Bắc Nha lệnh bài làm tín vật.”

“Ngày mai khi mặt trời ló dạng đằng Đông, ngươi liền có thể là tân chủ nhân của thiên hạ này!”


	110. Chương 110: Xưng đế

Trong Tử Thần điện, tiểu Hoàng đế đứng ngồi không yên, rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi thị tòng: “Triệu trung quan đâu?”

Thị tòng mạc danh kỳ diệu: “Đại gia quên rồi? Hắn không phải là đi Đan phủ ban yến sao?”

“Trẫm biết! Hắn còn chưa trở về?”

“Suốt buổi chiều nay đều không thấy người, hẳn là còn chưa về đi. Đại gia có gì phân phó?”

Tiểu Hoàng đế tâm phiền ý loạn rồi lại bất đắc dĩ, tự mình cân nhắc thật lâu, chỉ đành nói: “Ngươi lặng lẽ đi đến trước cửa Đan phủ nghe ngóng xem có động tĩnh gì. Phải tránh kinh động người, trở về trực tiếp hồi báo cho trẫm!”

Thị tòng lại càng ù ù cạc cạc (*), lên tiếng tuân lệnh rồi đi ra.

[(*) từ câu “ ** _Trượng Nhị hòa thượng mạc bất_** trứ đầu não”: không sờ được tới suy nghĩ của hòa thượng Trượng Nhị, đại ý chẳng hiểu ra làm sao]

Nhưng mà lúc này bên ngoài Tử Thần điện, thị vệ thay phiên lại nhận được điều động của thượng cấp, bị một đội Bắc Nha cấm vệ thay thế.

Thị vệ cung đình sau ngày Trường An thành thất thủ, bị Nam quân tàn sát một trận hiện tại thiếu người nghiêm trọng, canh gác các nơi hầu hết đều bị Bắc Nha thay thế. Thị tòng kia phụng Hoàng đế khẩu dụ vội vàng xuất cung, còn chưa ra khỏi cửa Tử Thần điện, liền bị cấm quân sĩ binh bắt lại kéo đi.

Tiểu Hoàng đế chờ hoài chờ mãi không thấy người, sầu lo, sợ hãi, kinh nghi, hối hận rối loạn cả lên. Sau một hồi, rốt cục cỗ lửa giận bốc thẳng lên đỉnh đầu, lao ra khỏi tẩm điện quát: “Người đâu, người đâu?!”

“Thánh thượng!” Ngô Đình xoay người cung kính nói.

“Ngươi là…?” Tiểu Hoàng đế dùng ánh mắt hoài nghi đánh giá hắn, chỉ cảm thấy có vẻ quen mắt nói không nên lời. Nhưng nhìn đối phương một thân trang phục thị vệ, đeo lệnh bài, tựa hồ cùng đám thị vệ trong cung mỗi ngày qua lại cũng không có gì khác biệt, cân nhắc một lúc lâu nói: “Trẫm muốn đi ngự hoa viên một chút.”

Ngô Đình không chút do dự vâng dạ, lấy ánh mắt ý bảo thủ hạ Bắc Nha đã thay đổi trang phục đuổi theo, hộ vệ tiểu Hoàng đế đi về hướng ngự hoa viên.

Cùng lúc đó, Ký vương Lý Đán mới gần mười ba tuổi quỳ gối trước chính đường Vương phủ, mờ mịt nói: “Bệnh tình Thiên hậu nguy kịch, hoàng huynh tuyên ta tiến cung bầu bạn?”

Trong tay cung nhân lại thực sự là minh hoàng thánh chỉ, vị trí ngự ấn rõ ràng là tư chương của Hoàng đế, nghe vậy nghiêm mặt nói: “Phải. Bệ hạ đã ở Thanh Ninh cung chờ Ký vương điện hạ ngài, thỉnh mau mau theo tiểu nhân đi đến đấy.”

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Lý Đán là chẳng lẽ hoàng huynh xuống tay hạ thủ mẫu thân, kêu ta đi đưa đoạn đường cuối cùng? Nhưng càng nghĩ lại thật sự không có cách nào tưởng tượng được. Hoàng huynh hắn mới vừa đăng cơ, thế đơn lực cô làm sao lại có năng lực như thế được. Hắn đành trở vào thay đổi triều phục, theo cung nhân vội vàng xuất phủ. Chỉ thấy phía ngoài vương phủ đã sắp sẵn một chiếc xe ngựa lớn, hộ vệ canh gác sâm nghiêm. Đánh xe chính là Mã Hâm.

Nếu mà Lý Đán cân nhắc một khắc, hẳn có thể phát hiện manh mối.

Hoàng huynh hắn sau khi lên ngôi cơ hồ không hề có binh quyền. Đối với Bắc Nha, Trữ doanh, Vũ Lâm quân đều có nhiều đề phòng. Nếu Thiên hậu thật sự bệnh tình nguy kịch, có thể nào lại lệnh cho tâm phúc của Tạ Vân ở Bắc Nha tới đón hắn vào cung?!

Nhưng Lý Đán dù sao tuổi cũng còn nhỏ, bị cung nhân một bên hối thúc, đầu óc mơ hồ liền lên xe. Một đường trải qua cửa cung, thẳng hướng đến Thanh Ninh cung, chỉ cảm thấy trải qua rất nhiều trạm kiểm soát chặt chẽ. Đến khi xuống xe thì đã đứng ở trước cửa đại điện của Thanh Ninh cung.

Mã Hâm tự mình mang theo vài tên tâm phúc tinh nhuệ, “hộ tống” Lý Đán đẩy vào cửa điện. Võ Hậu từ trước giá sách xoay người, từ trên cao nhìn xuống tiểu nhi tử của chính mình.

“Thiên…Thiên hậu?” Lý Đán lắp bắp nói: “Ngài không phải là…”

Rầm rầm vài tiếng nặng nề, chính là Mã Hâm dẫn người ở phía sau hắn quỳ xuống, cùng đồng thanh: “Tham kiến tân đế!”

Lý Đán nhất thời bị sợ cháng váng, lắc lắc tránh ra vài bước, đầu gối mềm nhũn liền ngã ngồi xuống: “Các ngươi… các ngươi đây là có chuyện gì?!…”

……….

Kinh thành khổng lồ giống như đầm nước sâu. Trên mặt bất động thanh sắc mà duy trì một tia gió êm sóng lặng cuối cùng, mạch nước ngầm bên dưới đã bắt đầu cuộn trào hiểm ác.

Giờ Thân.

Mang Chí Đức, Hách Xử Tuấn, Trương Văn Quán cùng chư vị Trung thư tỉnh đại thần nhận được thư do Đan Siêu tự tay viết, bị tách biệt mà thỉnh vào cung.

Đám quan viên trên danh sách kia của Võ Hậu, giờ phút này đang ở trong phủ đệ nhà mình, đều lục tục nhận được tín chỉ hoặc khẩu lệnh của Võ Hậu, đồng loạt hướng Đại Minh cung tụ tập.

Cấm quân trấn giữ Huyền Vũ môn. Tả hữu Trữ doanh thì chuyển dời đến Đan Phượng môn. Một số đông nhân mã ẩn nấp bên trong thành. Ấn theo kế hoạch của Đan Siêu, bọn họ theo một trục chính từ Nam sang Bắc một đường chiếm cứ Hàm Nguyên điện, Tuyên Chính điện đến Bồng Lai điện, cứ thế đem cả tòa cung điện thật lớn chặt chẽ khống chế trong lòng bàn tay.

Giờ Dậu.

Cửa cung đóng chặt.

Tiếng chuông chợt vang lên, từng tiếng mạnh mẽ vang vọng giữa không trung.

“Giết…!”

“Giết…!”

Trước khi cánh cửa cung chậm rãi đóng lại một khắc, hai cánh quân đồng thời từ hai cánh cung Nam Bắc tràn ra, rầm rộ hướng về phía hoàng cung giết tới!

“Cái gì?” Bên Thái Dịch trì, Lý Hiển kinh ngạc mà ngẩng đầu lên: “Người nào lại đánh chuông? Bên ngoài là thanh âm gì vậy?!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, nền đất rung động như thiên quân vạn mã chạy qua, tiếng chém giết cùng tiếng kêu thảm thiết đồng thời từ ngoài tường cung truyền vào. Nguyên bản thị vệ quân chỉ còn sót lại mấy mạng, căn bản tổ chức không nổi bất luận chống cự gì, liền ở dưới giáp công của Bắc Nha tinh nhuệ cùng tả hữu Trữ doanh nhanh chóng tan rã, vừa mới đối mặt liền hóa thành máu thịt dưới gót sắt.

Lý Hiển quả thực không thể tin, cứng đờ mà lắc đầu nói: “Binh biến?!”

Phía sau hắn mấy bước, Ngô Đình cùng đám thủ hạ đứng yên lặng.

“Quay… quay lại Tử Thần điện!” Lý Hiển thất kinh mà xoay người chạy tới: “Mau hộ giá, phong tỏa cung môn, truyền Vi ái khanh! Mau!”

Tất cả đám người lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú vào tiểu Hoàng đế, không ai phát ra tiếng cũng không ai động đậy, giống như tiếng chém giết thảm thiết cách đó hơn mười trượng chỉ là một hồi mộng cảnh vớ vẩn. Lý Hiển rốt cục ý thức được cái gì, ánh mắt hoảng sợ đảo qua mặt từng người, lập cập nói: “Các ngươi… các ngươi phản, các ngươi lớn mật…”

“Bệ hạ,” Ngô Đình hòa nhã nói “Chuông thượng triều vang lên, ngài hiện tại nên lâm triều.”

Lý Hiển căn bản không thể tiếp thu bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng này, suy sụp: “Nói hươu nói vượn! Thị vệ đâu? Vi khanh đâu?! Ta là Thái tử do Tiên đế di chiếu lập nên, các ngươi…”

“Chuông thượng triều vang lên,” Ngô Đình cơ hồ có chút thương hại mà nhìn Hoàng đế, hướng thủ hạ của mình chậm rãi vung tay lên: “Đến, Thỉnh bệ hạ lâm triều!”

Lý Hiển quay đầu bỏ chạy, nhưng mà chưa chạy được hai bước, đã bị cấm vệ vây quanh, trực tiếp xách lên!

“Buông trẫm ra! Các ngươi muốn làm gì?!” Lý Hiển liều mạng giãy dụa: “Ám sát thiên tử tru di cửu tộc, các ngươi tự tìm đường chết! Một đám các ngươi…Đan Siêu, Tạ Vân, Thiên hậu…”

Tiếng la hét ầm ĩ dần dần đi xa. Cách một đạo tường cung gạch đỏ ngói xanh nặng nề, tiếng chuông vang vọng đến từng góc cung thành. Một hồi binh biến cứ thế như cơn lốc quét qua toàn bộ ngự hoa viên.

Tiếng ồn ào từ cửa ngoài song cửa sổ truyền vào trong căn phòng mờ mịt. Trên trúc tháp, Tạ Vân toàn thân đẫm mồ hôi lạnh chậm rãi mở mắt, đồng tử ướt át giống như được nước rửa qua.

“… Giờ nào rồi?”

Đan Siêu ngồi ở bên cạnh tháp, đem nửa người trên của y khóa trong vòng tay kiên cố hữu lực của mình, trầm thấp nói: “Giờ Dậu.”

“Thanh âm bên ngoài… là…”

“…Cung biến.”

Tạ Vân nhắm mắt lại. Một lúc lâu mới nỗ lực mở ra lần thứ hai, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Ta sắp chết rồi sao?”

Đan Siêu nở nụ cười, đem mặt chôn vào bên gáy y hít một hơi thật sâu: “Không, sư phụ! Ta sẽ để cho ngươi sống đường hoàng, an hưởng tôn vinh, quyền vị ngập trời, sẽ không bao giờ lo lắng hãi hùng, cũng sẽ không bị bất cứ thương tổn gì… Tất cả những gian nan khốn khổ đều đã vĩnh viễn qua đi…”

“…Đợi nhiều năm như vậy, đồ đệ không nên thân ngươi dạy rốt cục có thể quay lại dưỡng ngươi!”

Thần trí Tạ Vân còn có chút hoảng hốt, giãy dụa giơ tay lên, bị Đan Siêu nắm chặt lòng bàn tay, đem môi hôn lên mạch tượng mỏng manh trên cổ tay lạnh lẽo của y.

Tiếng binh khí giao kích cùng tiếng chém giết dần dần đi xa về hướng Nam, biến mất ở phía Hàm Nguyên điện. Tạ Vân kinh hoàng mà nhìn Đan Siêu, lại miễn cưỡng nâng lên một tay khác, vuốt ve gương mặt anh tuấn của hắn: “… Ngươi khóc…”

“Ân.” Đan Siêu hàm lệ cười rộ lên: “Cao hứng!”

Cửa bị gõ hai cái. Tâm phúc phó tướng ở ngoài cửa thấp giọng nói: “Tướng quân, Vũ Lâm quân thành công bao vây quanh Hàm Nguyên điện. Văn võ triều thần đã từ Đan Phượng môn vào cung. Mã Hâm cùng đám thuộc hạ Bắc Nha đang hộ tống Thiên hậu cùng Ký vương thượng triều. Ngô Đình bên kia cũng truyền tin nói hết thảy đều đã bố trí thỏa đáng.”

Ánh mắt Đan Siêu không rời Tạ Vân, chỉ trả lời một tiếng “Ân”.

“Đi đi,” Tạ Vân khàn khàn nói, ấn gáy Đan Siêu khiến cho hắn cúi người xuống, chuyên chú mà tiếp tục nụ hôn.

Môi lưỡi hòa quyện, hơi thở dây dưa. Cả một tòa Đại Minh cung rộng lớn hàng trăm dặm hóa thành bối cảnh ố vàng, vô số thời gian tại nháy mắt kia hôi phi yên diệt.

Đan Siêu rốt cục đứng lên, ánh mắt trên khuôn mặt anh tuấn nhìn chăm chú Tạ Vân không chớp, lùi lại ra cửa.

…………

Một ngày triệt để xoay chuyển lịch sử Đại Đường truyền lưu ngàn năm trên sử sách, rốt cục buông xuống vòm trời vẫn tràn ngập khói thuốc súng của Trường An thành.

Trước Hàm Nguyên điện tiếng chuông vàng thánh thót, mạnh mẽ hùng hậu vang vọng thật lâu không dứt. Văn võ bá quan xếp thành hàng vào triều. Có người thấp thỏm, có người xúc động phẫn nộ, có kẻ chột dạ phức tạp cũng có kẻ kiễng chân chờ mong … Trung thư tỉnh vài vị Tể tướng dẫn đầu, phía sau là quần thần, hướng về ngai vàng cao cao tại thượng quỳ xuống đất lạy phục xuống.

…. Trên ngai vàng song song cùng ngồi, rõ ràng là Thiên hậu vẻ mặt uy nghiêm, cùng Lý Đán sắc mặt tái nhợt.

Phía dưới tay Lý Đán lại đặt một cái án, Đan Siêu thẳng tắp như một thanh trường kiếm ngồi ở sau, trước mặt đoan đoan chính chính đặt huyết ngọc hổ phù, ánh mắt lạnh lùng chăm chú nhìn xuống quần thần dưới điện, lập tức hướng về phía Mã Hâm trấn thủ ở phía sau long ỷ vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu.

Mã Hâm hiểu ý, quay xuống phía dưới phân phó vài câu. Rất nhanh liền thấy hai thân ảnh bước vào Hàm Nguyên điện. Trong đó một người tóc tai bù xù, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo, chính là Lý Hiển đang chật vật bất kham!

“Bệ hạ!” Trong đám triều thần có vị Ngự sử tóc trắng xoá té ngã lộn nhào mà xông tới: “Các ngươi một lũ nghịch thần, dám đối xử với bệ hạ như thế… Bệ hạ a …!”

Bịch một tiếng vang nặng nề. Ngự Sử còn chưa chạm vào góc áo Lý Hiển, liền bị Ngô Đình đạp ngay vào lưng lăn ra ngoài: “Người đâu! Kéo xuống!”

Cấm vệ đồng loạt lên tiếng trả lời, đi lên đem Ngự Sử vừa lôi vừa kéo ra khỏi đại điện, tiếng gào khóc nhanh chóng biến mất trên quảng trường rộng lớn.

Vài người trong đám văn võ bá quan nguyên bản muốn rục rịch nhất thời co rúm lại, thậm chí có người bước chân đã bước ra lại lặng lẽ thu trở về. Lý Hiển hoảng sợ nhìn chung quanh, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng, chỉ thấy vài tên thị vệ ngoài cửa lại đẩy mạnh tới một người bị trói gô lại, rõ ràng đúng là người hắn muốn tìm – Vi Huyền Trinh!

“Bệ hạ! Ngài làm sao vậy bệ hạ?!” Vi Huyền Trinh không ngừng giãy dụa vặn vẹo, lại rống to: “Bệ hạ chính là Thái tử do tiên đế di chiếu lập lên, danh chính ngôn thuận lên ngôi trước linh tiền! Thi thể Tiên đế còn chưa lạnh, các ngươi đây là muốn tạo phản sao?!”

Thiên hậu chưa mở miệng, Đan Siêu đã lười biếng nói: “Vả miệng!”

Vi Huyền Trinh run lên, liền có thị vệ tiến lên, bàn tay thẳng mặt đánh tới, lúc này đem hắn đánh đến ngã nhào xuống đất!

“Các ngươi… Tiên đế… Di chiếu…”

Lý Đán không đành lòng nhìn, run rẩy nhắm hai mắt lại. Thiên hậu lạnh lùng nói: “Tuyên chỉ đi.”

Các vị Tể tướng ngươi xem ta, ta xem ngươi, hiển nhiên đều không muốn làm người gánh vác trước. Ngắn ngủi một lát sau rốt cục có một người tay nâng minh hoàng thánh chỉ bước ra khỏi hàng, chính là Đồng phụng các Loan đài tam phẩm Tả Túc Chính đại phu, soạt một tiếng đem quyển trục mở ra, đối diện Lý Hiển khó có thể tin, cất cao giọng đọc: “Phụng Thiên hậu ý chỉ!”

“Chu vương Lý Hiển vô tài vô đức, không thể gánh vác trọng trách, khó có thể đảm nhiệm thiên hạ chi chủ; Nay phế Hoàng đế Lý Hiển thành Lư Lăng vương, lưu đày Vi thị tộc tới Lĩnh Nam ; Lập con trai trưởng của Tiên đế cùng Thiên hậu là Ký vương Lý Đán thiện vị. Khâm thử!”

Quần thần đồng loạt biến sắc. Có người hô to “Không thể!” “Vì sao?!” Nhưng càng lúc càng nhiều người quỳ xuống, đối mặt với ngai vàng, từng cái đầu đội tử ngọc kim quan lạy xuống thật thấp, hô to: “Ngô hoàng vạn tuế, vạn tuế, vạn vạn tuế …!”

Tất cả mọi người đều biết, họ hô vang câu kia không phải là cho Lý Đán toàn thân run rẩy đến ngây ngốc, mà là dành cho Thiên hậu, vị nữ vương chân chính thay tiên đế cầm quyền từ năm Lân Đức đến nay.

Ngô Đình tiến lên một phen đoạt lấy vương miện trên đầu Lý Hiển. Hắn giãy dụa không đứng nổi, đôi chân mềm nhũn ngã quỵ xuống đất, không cam lòng mà lê đầu gối đi mấy bước: “Không! Ta mới là Hoàng đế được di chiếu lên ngôi! Trẫm làm sai cái gì? Dựa vào cái gì lại phế trẫm?!”

Thanh âm Thiên hậu gằn từng chữ, rõ ràng đến mức lãnh khốc: “…Ngươi muốn đem cả thiên hạ này tặng cho Vi Huyền Trinh, còn hỏi mình có tội gì?!”

Lý Hiển chợt nghẹn lời.

Thanh âm Đan Siêu dễ dàng áp đảo tiếng lao xao huyên tạp trong điện: “Đêm đó Tiên đế băng hà, chỉ có một mình ngươi canh giữ trước giường bệnh. Ngươi chân trước mang theo chiếu thư sắc phong Thái tử từ Tử Thần điện đi ra, sau lưng trong cung liền vang tiếng chuông báo Tiên đế quy thiên. Hiện giờ nghĩ lại, không chừng biết đâu ngươi nhìn thấy Tiên đế có ý lập ấu tử, liền tiên hạ thủ vi cường làm việc táng tận thiên lương?”

“Ta không có!” Lý Hiển rống giận: “Ngậm máu phun người!”

Đan Siêu mặt trầm như nước, đưa tay thoáng phất qua: “Dẫn đi!”

“Ta không có!” Tiếng Lý Hiển gào thét khàn cả giọng dần dần đi xa: “Ta không làm cái thứ Lư Lăng vương kia…”

Đan Siêu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhìn xuống chúng thần chen nhau triều bái dưới chân.

Nếu tầm mắt của hắn hướng xa xa, liền có thể nhìn thấy ngoài Hàm Nguyên điện đao binh san sát, đều là nhân mã của hắn từ Dương Châu ngàn dặm giết vào kinh thành; Hiện giờ vó ngựa sắt lại một lần nữa chiếm lĩnh Đại Minh cung vạn quốc triều hướng.

Hắn tuy rằng vẫn không phải Hoàng đế, trên thực tế cũng đã mang binh nhiếp chính, nắm được quyền lực chí cao vô thượng.

Đan Siêu quay đầu liếc về hướng ngai vàng, nghênh hướng ánh nhìn chăm chú như có điều suy nghĩ của Thiên hậu. Trong phút chốc, ánh mắt mẫu tử chạm vào nhau trên không trung, Thiên hậu tựa hồ hơi có ý cười, trong ý cười ngắn ngủi lại ẩn tàng cảm khái cùng cực độ phức tạp khó có thể diễn tả thành lời.

“… Hoài hóa Đại tướng quân, Bình vương Đan Siêu.”

Thiên hậu đứng lên, tiến về phía trước một bước, đối mặt với không trung rộng lớn ngoài Hàm Nguyên điện cùng ngàn dặm giang sơn:

“…Chiến công hiển hách, tài đức vẹn toàn, là rường cột của đất nước. Hiện phong Thái Thú hai thành Trường An, Lạc Dương, gia tôn Nhiếp Chính vương. Khâm thử… !”

Mỗi một câu một chữ của Thiên hậu xuyên qua Đại Minh cung khói thuốc súng còn chưa tan hết, bay về hướng trung nguyên đại địa, vang vọng đến tận Bắc cương xa xôi rộng lớn.

Chăn lông trên mái căn phòng tường đất rung động lạch xạch, bão cát bao trùm tường viện, âm thanh như tiếng rít sắc nhọn lướt qua cửa. Căn phòng đất dần dần ở trong thiên địa hóa thành một cái chấm đen nhỏ bé.

…………..

Trước Hàm Nguyên điện là chín mươi chín bậc thang bằng bạch ngọc, Đan Siêu từng bước một đi xuống. Một thân ảnh đang đứng dưới thềm đưa lưng về phía hắn, tay áo rộng, mái tóc tùy ý tung bay phía sau, mặt hướng về phía tịch dương mênh mang cuối chân trời.

Đan Siêu dừng bước, mỉm cười nói: “Xin hỏi…”

Thân ảnh kia khẽ động, hơi nghiêng mặt đi.

“Tại hạ Đan Siêu. Khi niên thiếu từng sơ ngộ các hạ, hoảng hốt quen thuộc như đã từng gặp nhau kiếp trước…”

“…Gặp nhau tức là hữu duyên. Không biết các hạ có nguyện ý cùng ta nắm tay bày tỏ?”

Tạ Vân rốt cục xoay người, thản nhiên nói: “Gặp nhau tức là hữu duyên?”

“Phải.”

“Lương duyên hay nghiệt duyên?”

Đan Siêu đi xuống bậc thềm cuối cùng, nắm lấy tay Tạ Vân đặt lên ngực nơi trái tim mình đang đập mạnh mẽ hữu lực từng nhịp đều đặn: “Vừa mới gặp, liền sinh tâm ma. Nghiệt duyên từ đó liên miên bất tuyệt. Hiện giờ chấp niệm sâu nặng, khắc cốt minh tâm, chỉ mong ban cho ta thời gian còn lại, cùng ngươi ràng buộc nghiệt duyên trọn đời …”

Trên quảng trường trước Hàm Nguyên điện, Đan Siêu đối Tạ Vân, chậm rãi quỳ một gối xuống.

Tạ Vân trầm mặc hồi lâu, mới đem ống tay áo Đan Siêu nhấc lên, từ trên cổ tay rắn chắc của hắn cởi xuống sợi dây buộc tóc đã phai màu. Mái tóc của Đan Siêu đã không còn ngắn giống khi mới ra khỏi Từ Ân tự nhiều năm trước, hiện giờ cũng đã thành dài mượt có thể búi lên, vài lọn tóc rơi ra khỏi tử ngọc quan.

Tạ Vân cúi người vì hắn vuốt lại tóc, động tác cực kỳ cẩn thận, lại dùng dây buộc tóc cột lại, dồn ở dưới tử ngọc quan, xong xuôi mới đứng thẳng dậy hơi mỉm cười: “Tốt.”

Kết phát vi phu phụ,  
Ân ái lưỡng bất nghi.  
Hoan ngu tại kim tịch,  
Yến uyển cập lương thì.  
…

Nỗ lực ái xuân hoa,  
Mạc vong hoan lạc thì.  
Sinh đương phục lai quy,  
Tử đương trường tương tư

[(*) từ bài “Biệt thi kỳ 2” của Tô Vũ thời nhà Hán, mỗ tạm dịch:

Kết tóc thành vợ thành chồng,  
Đôi lòng tương duyệt ắt không nghi ngờ.

Đêm nay chỉ mấy canh giờ

Cùng vui ân ái, đừng chần chờ thêm.  
…

Lòng yêu mãi như hoa xuân,  
Không quên hoan lạc khi gần bên nhau.  
Sống liền đôi cánh uyên ương

Chết liền ôm mãi vấn vương muôn đời]

………….

Năm Tự thánh thứ nhất, Đường Trung Tông Lý Hiển bị phế làm Lư Lăng vương, cùng Vi thị tộc bị lưu đày đến Lĩnh Nam; Ký vương Lý Đán lên ngôi, ở biệt cung; mọi việc đều nghe Thiên hậu Võ thị cùng Nhiếp chính vương Đan Siêu quyết định, sửa niên hiệu là Thùy Củng.

Năm sau, nhà Đường phát binh an Đông, bình định Cao Ly, tiếp nhận Tân La đầu hàng.

Thùy Củng năm thứ ba chinh phạt Khiết Đan, Nhiếp Chính vương tự mình nắm giữ ấn soái, tiêu diệt tặc thủ cũng bình định Đột Quyết, Mạc Bắc thái bình.

Chiến thắng khải hoàn quay lại Trường An, Hoàng đế Lý Đán tự mình công khai thân thế Nhiếp Chính vương, thừa nhận là huynh trưởng của mình, cũng để người này sửa họ nhận tổ quy tông.

Hai năm sau đó, Thiên hậu xưng đế, đổi từ Đường sang Chu, lập trưởng tử Lý Siêu làm Hoàng tự, trọng dụng đám danh thần như Địch Nhân Kiệt.

Vài năm sau, hạ nhân tiến hiến hai huynh đệ Trương Xương Tông, Trương Dịch Chi nhập thị. Võ hoàng bởi vì yêu dung mạo hai kẻ này mà cực kỳ phóng túng, khiến cho đám Thiệu vương Lý Trọng Nhuận cùng Vĩnh Thái quận chúa gièm pha bị giết; Hai huynh đệ họ Trương lại thành lập Khống hạc phủ, kiêu ngạo quyền thế ngập trời, Lý Đường tôn thất người người cảm thấy bất an;

Năm Thần Long, Nhiếp Chính vương mang binh vào cung, tự tay chém chết Trương thị huynh đệ hai người trước ngự tiền, Võ hoàng nhường ngôi.

Nhiếp Chính vương như vậy đăng cơ xưng đế, tên hiệu Hưng Tông.

Đan Siêu một đời chưa từng phong hậu, cũng không con cháu, chỉ cùng Bắc Nha cấm quân thống lĩnh Tạ Vân đi lại thân mật. Khi trung niên chọn con thứ ba của Lý Đán -Lý Long Cơ – phong làm Lâm Truy vương, sau đó chính thức sắc phong Hoàng tự.

Năm Diên Hòa, Lâm Truy vương Lý Long Cơ lên ngôi ở Trường An, hào Huyền Tông, đời sau gọi Đường Minh Hoàng, bắt đầu mở ra ba mươi năm Khai Nguyên thịnh thế.

**—— chính văn hoàn ——**


	111. Chương 111: Phiên ngoại – Thất tịch (thượng)

Long Sóc năm thứ ba, Mạc Bắc.

Ngày mùng bảy tháng bảy.

Ầm một tiếng, ván cửa ở trong tiếng gió gào thét mở tung ra. Đan Siêu hì hục mà kéo một bao tải vào cửa, không để ý bao tải ép vào trên khung cửa, phát ra vài tiếng nứt lách cách.

Khung cửa làm bằng bùn đất cùng gỗ bị đè ép đến biến dạng.

Đan Siêu: “……”

Tiểu tử choai choai sau một lúc lâu ngốc lăng, đem bao tải kéo vào sau bếp, quay lại thử đóng cửa, làm thế nào cũng đóng không được. Bất đắc dĩ chỉ đành nhặt hai cục đá chặn cửa, đầy đầu đầy cổ là cát bụi, mãn nguyện mà quay xuống bếp.

Trong bao tải bao gồm: dầu, muối, đậu, gia vị, gạo và mì. Lại có hai con thỏ hoang béo ú, một quả táo quý giá đổi trên chợ cùng với mấy đóa hoa nhỏ trên mặt còn dính chút bùn đất .

Đan Siêu đem mấy bông hoa lau sạch thả vào trong chén. Lại đem quả táo gọt vỏ cẩn thận, hít một hơi mùi hương hoa quả thanh mát, thành kính mà đặt lên trên bàn; tiếp đó sắn tay áo giết thỏ kho thịt. Sau nửa canh giờ, trong căn nhà tranh vách đất nho nhỏ đã bay mùi thơm ngào ngạt.

Chạng vạng, Tạ Vân săn thú trở về, đem ngựa buộc sau hậu viện cho nó ăn cỏ, sau đó đẩy cửa phòng bước vào.

Kẽo kẹt…uỳnh!

Cánh cửa đường đường chính chính đổ uỳnh xuống đất, nổi lên một tầng bụi bặm.

Tạ Vân đuôi lông mày khóe miệng đều hơi hơi run rẩy. Sau một lúc lâu vừa ngước mắt nhìn lên, chỉ thấy đồ đệ trẻ tuổi thiếu đánh huyết khí phương cương đang ngồi ở trong phòng, bất an mà xoa xoa tay, nói: “Ta lập tức…… lập tức liền đi sửa!”

Ánh mắt Tạ Vân dừng lại trên bàn, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện có một tô thịt thỏ kho tàu, một đĩa táo đã gọt vỏ sạch sẽ cắt thành miếng, hai chén cháo đậu loãng. Cơm chiều vậy mà đã được làm xong.

“…… Ngươi làm?”

“Ân…ân.” Đan Siêu lấy lòng mà đem đĩa táo đẩy đẩy tới trước mặt Tạ Vân: “Sư phụ, ăn đi!”

Tạ Vân không nói gì một lát, đi qua ăn cơm. Dạ dày tiểu tử đang lúc dậy thì chính là cái động không đáy, vài miếng thịt xương xẩu trong chớp mắt liền hết sạch. Tạ Vân thong thả ung dung buông đũa, thấy Đan Siêu đứng dậy đi ra hậu viện tìm dụng cụ, nương theo ánh sáng những tia nắng cuối cùng của hoàng hôn, ngồi xuống lạch cạch lạch cạch mà sửa cánh cửa.

Tạ Vân bưng đĩa táo lên đi qua, nhặt một miếng đưa cho hắn: “Này.”

Đan Siêu lắc đầu tránh đi: “Ta ăn rồi!”

“……?”

“Thực sự đã ăn rồi!”

Đan Siêu đẽo một cái chêm gỗ, dựng cánh cửa đứng lên, vừa muốn thật cẩn thận mà đóng xuống, bỗng nhiên cằm bị vặn mạnh sang một bên, ngay sau đó một khối táo mọng nước, ngọt thanh bị cưỡng bách nhét vào trong miệng.

Tạ Vân giễu cợt nói: “Ngươi gặm đó là vỏ a!”

Màn đêm buông xuống, ánh đèn dầu đã tắt. Ánh trăng từ khe hở trên tấm ván gỗ của cửa sổ chiếu vào trong phòng. Đan Siêu từ trên tấm đệm trải dưới đất nhẹ tay nhẹ chân bò dậy, bưng chén nước thả mấy bông hoa ở trên cửa sổ đặt lên đầu giường.

Tạ Vân ngủ say, khuôn mặt trắng nõn bình yên như hồ nước trong vắt, ánh mắt hắn thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được tính chất mềm mại của đôi môi kia.

“……” Đan Siêu nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, mạnh mẽ trấn áp thôi thúc muốn hôn xuống, thì thầm trong yên lặng: “Thất tịch vui vẻ, sư phụ!”

…………..

Hàm Hanh năm thứ ba, Tây Vực.

“Oa…”

“Đừng lật…Đừng lật…Để ta xem lại!”

“Chậc chậc chậc……”

Đan Siêu dùng mũi đao nhấc lên rèm cửa quân trướng, lạnh lùng quát: “Ồn ào cái gì vậy?!”

Mấy tên thân binh cuống quít đem một vật giấu ở phía sau. Đan Siêu mắt sắc, nhìn thấy giống như một quyển sách, ánh mắt lập tức trầm xuống: “Là cái gì? Bản đồ? Lấy ra!”

Âm cuối ẩn ẩn nội lực mạnh mẽ, mọi người lập tức tâm thần sợ hãi. Một lát sau tên thân binh cầm đầu nơm nớp lo sợ đem món đồ giấu trong tay đưa lên. Đan Siêu nhận lấy, tùy tay vừa lật vài trang, lại ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đó cũng không phải bản đồ quân doanh gì, mà là một quyển xuân cung đồ!

“……”

Đương trường một mảnh tĩnh lặng. Đan Siêu mặt vô biểu tình, đem quyển sách đầy những hình ảnh nam nữ trần truồng “bang” một tiếng đóng lại, quẳng vào trong ngực thân binh, xoay người quay về lều trại của mình.

Buổi tối, Đan Siêu ở trên giường lăn qua lộn lại, khó có thể ngủ được. Một cỗ lửa nóng xúc động nào đó ở sâu trong lòng tả xung hữu đột.

Sau một lúc lâu hắn rốt cuộc xoay người xuống giường, lặng lẽ ra khỏi chủ trướng, nhẹ tay nhón chân đi vào lều trại của đám thân binh.

Đem khinh công vận đủ mười thành, bước chân không phát ra bất luận thanh âm gì, hắn khom lưng chui vào lều trại. Trong bóng đêm chỉ nghe chung quanh vài tiếng ngáy đều đều, thỉnh thoảng còn vang lên thanh âm quỷ dị nghiến răng gãi ngứa đánh rắm linh tinh đủ loại.

Đan Siêu sờ soạng lật tới lật lui nửa ngày. Trong lúc loay hoay dẫm chết một đám rận rệp, đá phải mấy cái mông, đạp tới không đếm được bao nhiêu cái chân, rốt cuộc từ dưới gối đầu của tên thân binh nào đó phát hiện mục tiêu.

“Hắt xì…”

Đan Siêu sử lực, nửa co nửa kéo đem xuân cung đồ rút ra, cũng không quay đầu lại.

Chạy! [hehe…]

Xoạt… Đan Siêu làm tổ ở trong chăn, nương theo ánh đèn dầu mỏng manh, mặt vô biểu tình lật qua một tờ.

Mấy tập tranh nhỏ truyền lưu nơi biên quan phần lớn ẩu tả sơ sài, không thể nào so sánh được với xuân cung đồ họa tiết tinh xảo, màu sắc chân thật nơi kinh sư Trường An. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên Đan Siêu tận mắt xem xuân cung đồ, sau một lúc trừng mắt nhìn mấy cái hình người nho nhỏ chân dài như sợi mì trên trang giấy, một cái nghi vấn ẩn sâu đã lâu rốt cuộc dần dần nổi lên trong lòng.

Vì cái gì vẽ biểu tình của nữ nhân đều nhăn nhó như vậy?

Chẳng lẽ việc này đối với phía người nhận, là rất thống khổ, nhẫn nại, chỉ vì hy sinh sao?

Toàn bộ giáo dục giới tính tuổi vị thành niên của Đan Siêu đều đến từ một đêm ngắn ngủi tám năm trước trong sơn động. Lúc này đây, dưới ánh sáng ngọn đèn dầu leo lắt nơi vạn dặm Tây Bắc, hắn trừng mắt nhìn mấy cái hình ảnh nho nhỏ trước mặt, lại nhớ đến một đêm kia gương mặt Tạ Vân thống khổ muôn vẻ dưới thân mình, đầy đầu đều là nghi vấn quả thực muốn nổ tung.

………….

Thùy Củng năm thứ ba. Trường An thành.

“Báo …!”

“Khiết Đan đại bại, quân ta về kinh. Nhiếp chính vương đã về rồi!”

Từ trong vương trướng Khiết Đan thu được hàng chục xe chiến lợi phẩm hồi phủ. Tiếng người ồn ào hoan hỉ, xa xa trên đường vang lên tiếng pháo ăn mừng.

Tạ Vân đẩy cửa viện, từ ngõ nhỏ phía xa chỉ thấy một con chiến mã nhanh như điện chớp chạy đến, đảo mắt đã ngừng ở trước mặt, “Hiiii…” một tiếng đạp thật mạnh xuống mặt đất.

Vị tướng quân ngồi trên như gió xoáy xoay người xuống ngựa, tiện tay cởi mũ giáp, lộ ra một khuôn mặt ngũ quan sắc bén thâm thúy, anh tuấn khiến người ta tim đập thình thịch.

Tạ Vân khoanh tay đứng ở trước cửa viện, cứ việc rất muốn xụ mặt, khóe miệng lại che dấu không được mà hơi hơi cong lên, đang muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, lại thình lình không kịp đề phòng bị trực tiếp ôm chầm lấy: “Uy! Bên ngoài còn có người! Để ta xuống…”

Đan Siêu tựa như sơn phỉ đoạt áp trại phu nhân, một đường vác Tạ Vân thẳng đến nội thất, xoay đầu đem y đẩy ngã xuống giường.

“Cái người này……” Tạ Vân cười mắng còn chưa ra khỏi miệng, chỉ thấy Đan Siêu quỳ một gối xuống đất, như làm ảo thuật từ trong túi biến ra một đóa hoa bằng đá quý.

“Trộm trong chiến lợi phẩm thu được” Đan Siêu cười, ánh mắt giảo hoạt biểu tình nhìn chẳng có chút gì là áy náy: “Tặng ngươi.”

Đóa hoa kia dùng vàng ròng làm cành, phỉ thúy làm lá, tất cả cánh hoa đều là từng viên hồng ngọc to, óng ánh trong suốt đỏ như máu bồ câu, dùng sợi vàng kết lại với nhau thành hình dạng cánh hoa, như một mặt trời nho nhỏ chiếu rực rỡ lung linh.

Tạ Vân cầm lấy ngắm một lát, sườn mặt cùng ngón tay ở trên bảo thạch đỏ thẫm khiến làn da trắng càng thêm nổi bật, Đan Siêu nhìn chằm chằm vào đó ánh mắt đều không dứt ra được.

“Một đường hành quân gấp rút, xua nhanh đuổi chậm, cuối cùng cũng về kịp lễ thất tịch.” Đan Siêu cầm Tạ Vân tay, nhỏ giọng nói: “Người trong hoàng cung tới kêu ta đi dự tiệc khánh công, lão tử còn lâu mới chịu xã giao với đám văn thần chua còn hơn dấm kia…”

Tạ Vân lắc lắc cành hoa, rất có hứng thú hỏi: “Đại thắng khi nào?”

“Cuối tháng năm.”

“Nhổ trại khi nào?”

“Đầu tháng sáu.”

“Lúc đi một đường mất bao lâu?”

“Ước chừng hai mươi ngày.”

Tạ Vân hoàn toàn biến sắc mặt, vặn cằm Đan Siêu quát hỏi: “Lúc đi mang theo lương thảo quân nhu mới mất có hai mươi ngày. Lúc trở về lại đi suốt một tháng?! Lừa ai hả?!”

Đáng thương khuôn mặt anh tuấn của Nhiếp chính vương bị nhéo đến vặn vẹo, chỉ cảm thấy oan ức đầy mình: “Đoạt…đoạt quá nhiều đồ vật! Áp tải xe căn bản đi không nhanh được! Cái đám vương tộc Khiết Đan kia cả ngày khí hậu không quen bị tiêu chảy hộc máu…Đã liều mạng thúc giục bọn họ…”

Tạ Vân đem đóa hoa bằng đá quý hướng lên búi tóc của Đan Siêu cắm xuống, từ từ quay người đi, ngồi xếp bằng tay đỡ trán, bắt đầu chơi chiến tranh lạnh.

Đan Siêu trên đầu mang đóa hoa, ngượng ngùng mà đi tới đi lui vài vòng quanh giường, không biết nhớ tới cái gì, bỗng nhiên linh quang vừa hiện, từ trong túi trước áo giáp lấy ra một vật, đặt mông nhích đến bên người Tạ Vân:”Tức phụ xem cái này này…”

Tạ Vân thuận miệng nói: “Ai là tức phụ của ngươi?!… Cái gì?” (*)

[(*) Chỗ này Vân Vân nói “thùy thị nhĩ…” ý là “ai là ngươi…” hai chữ “…tức phụ” kịp ghìm lại chưa thốt ra. Nhưng dịch sang tiếng Việt mình “ai là ngươi…” thì không đúng văn nói, hoặc “ai là tức ph…của ngươi” vậy thì lại càng không thuận. Do đó mỗ đành để Vân Vân nói hết câu luôn…]

“Trong hậu cung Khiết Đan nhìn thấy, quân y tùy thị nói là…” Đan Siêu dán ở bên tai Tạ Vân thì thầm nho nhỏ, lại mở ra trong tay là một cái bình bằng pha lê, chỉ thấy trong bình đựng đầy dược cao màu hồng nhạt trơn như mỡ, mềm mại tinh tế như tơ lụa, một mùi hương như hoa hồng nhẹ nhàng nhất thời ập vào trước mặt:

“…Bí dược cung đình, giá trị thiên kim, là cống phẩm chuyên dụng của Khiết Đan hậu cung a! Quân y lấy thủ cấp bảo đảm, hiệu quả không tốt liền mang đầu tới gặp…”

Tạ Vân lập tức dùng cả tay lẫn chân muốn xuống giường, lại bị Đan Siêu thở hồng hộc, dùng sức ép vào một góc. Hai người một nhà xô đẩy vật lộn nửa ngày, rốt cuộc Nhiếp chính vương lợi dụng ưu thế hình thể thành công đem cấm quân thống lĩnh đè dưới người, một bên cắn cắn lỗ tai đỏ bừng của y, một bên hung hăng móc ra một đống dược cao trân quý, mơ hồ không rõ nói:

“Hì hì…sư phụ đến đây, để đồ đệ hầu hạ ngươi qua lễ thất tịch …”

Một đêm triền miên ân ái. Sáng sớm hôm sau, cấm quân thống lĩnh khép vạt áo choàng ngồi trước cửa sổ, trong tia nắng ban mai sắc mặt còn chút ửng hồng chưa rút đi, đối với Đan Siêu một bên vừa cài đai lưng một bên đầy mặt tươi cười trêu ghẹo làm như không thấy.

“Sư phụ?” Đan Siêu nhấc mày kiếm, nhặt lên đóa hoa bằng đá quý sớm bị ném ở trên mặt đất, cúi người bên mái tóc Tạ Vân, ánh mắt lấp lánh bỡn cợt: “Đối với lễ vật đồ đệ tặng thất tịch có vừa lòng không, hả?”

Hai người đối diện. Sau một lúc lâu, Tạ Vân hậm hực nói: “Thủ cấp của quân y… tạm thời để đó!” Nói xong từ từ quay người đi, tay đỡ thái dương, đầy mặt đỏ bừng mà lại bắt đầu chơi chiến tranh lạnh.


	112. Chương 112: Phiên ngoại – Thất tịch (hạ)

Năm Thần long thứ nhất, Đại Minh cung.

Đăng cơ đã hơn nửa năm, Đan Siêu vẫn có loại cảm xúc không chân thật. Sau khi tan triều một mình ngồi trên long ỷ cao cao nhìn xung quanh, bỗng nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, vỗ tay vịn nói: “Hoàng hậu!”

Tạ Vân ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

“Hoàng hậu!” Đan Siêu nổi hứng đùa giỡn lưu manh, mặt vẫn đầy vẻ uy nghiêm nói: “Uy, kêu ngươi đó! Đừng giả bộ không nghe thấy, lại đây cho trẫm đút ăn quả nho!”

Tạ Hoàng hậu cũng không quay đầu lại, trong tay áo ám khí loạt xoạt bay ra. Đan Siêu trốn tránh không kịp, bị truyền quốc ngọc tỷ lăng không bay tới đập vào mặt, tứ ngưỡng bát xoa (*) ngã lật nhào xuống dưới long ỷ.

[(*) tư thế nằm ngửa đưa bốn chi lên trời]

“Không đút thì không đút, làm gì mà giận dữ vậy?!” Hoàng đế lau hai dòng máu mũi bò dậy, hạ lệnh: “Đem Hoàng hậu trói tới! Trẫm…… Trẫm đút y ăn quả nho!”

Một người đắc đạo, gà chó lên trời – Những lời này dùng để hình dung Tạ thống lĩnh thật đúng a……

Tạ Vân làm trọng thần bậc nhất, tam triều nguyên lão, công lao càng lớn càng nhiều vất vả – Trước sau đã trải qua cả ba triều đại – Cao Tông, Chu Võ, Thần Long – đem đương kim Hoàng đế từ nơi Mạc Bắc chim cũng không đẻ nổi trứng mà nuôi lớn, cũng một tay đỡ hắn lên đế vị. Ban ngày phải gánh trọng trách trên triều, mỗi tối đều phải an ủi Hoàng đế bị đám Ngự Sử tàn phá thể xác lẫn tinh thần… Có thể nói làm rường cột của nước nhà, thật đúng là không dễ!

Bởi vậy Tạ thống lĩnh cũng được như ý nguyện, thực sự là nắm “tòng long” trong tay. Suốt ngày rảnh rỗi chăm sóc chim cảnh, dưỡng hoa cỏ, an hưởng tôn vinh. Ngoại trừ không có mỹ nữ như mây vây quanh, hết thảy những tiêu chuẩn gì của một nam tử thành công cần có y đều có đủ.

Lễ Thất tịch.

Chợ đêm Trường An đèn đuốc rực rỡ.

Hoàng đế ngâm nga tiểu khúc nhanh chóng xử lý xong công vụ. Ngọc tỉ đỏ thẫm “bang” một cái đóng lên quyển tấu chương cuối cùng, nháy mắt tựa như trên mông gắn lò xo, vèo một cái đã chạy ra khỏi ngự thư phòng.

Ngoài hành lang dài, một tiểu tử mũm mĩm mặc áo đỏ thẫm, đeo khóa vàng, đang liếm đồ chơi làm bằng đường nghênh mặt đi tới. Đan Siêu nhận ra hắn là con trai thứ ba của Ký vương gia đại danh Lý Long Cơ, liền kêu nhũ danh hắn, hỏi: “A Thiện! Có thấy xe ngựa của Tạ thống lĩnh không?”

A Thiện nhảy nhót giơ đồ chơi làm bằng đường chạy tới, trước tiên làm cái lễ ra mắt hoàng thúc, nhanh nhảu nói: “Thấy a! Tạ thống lĩnh ở ngoài Bắc môn chờ đã nửa ngày, đang cân nhắc đốt lửa thiêu cung A Phòng đó nha!”

Đan Siêu nhấc vạt áo, quay đầu liền chạy đến Bắc môn cung nghênh Hoàng hậu.

Ai ngờ càng là ngày hội ngược cẩu, liền càng có lão nhân nhảy ra gây rối. Hoàng đế đang ôm tâm tư lãng mạn trên đường chạy như bay đi hẹn hò Hoàng hậu, bỗng nhiên trước cửa cung đất bằng dậy sóng, một âm thanh trung khí mười phần vang lên: “Bệ hạ…!”

Đan Siêu lảo đảo một cái: “Quốc lão?”

Cả triều có thể được xưng Quốc lão chỉ có một vị, đó là Đồng phượng các Loan đài Bình chương sự, kiêm Quang lộc đại phu Địch Nhân Kiệt. Hắn từ khi Võ hoàng còn tại vị, tiếng tăm đã cực kỳ hiển hách. Địch Tể tướng còn túm một lão nhân khác, chòm râu bạc phơ, đầy mặt biểu tình nghẹn khuất “không trâu bắt chó đi cày” phía sau, rõ ràng là Mang Chí Đức.

Đan Siêu dừng bước chân, thở dài: “Quốc lão, ngươi rốt cuộc nghĩ thông suốt, nguyện ý cùng Mang tướng “xuất quỹ”, nhân ngày hội này tới thỉnh trẫm tứ hôn phải không?”

[(*) xuất quỹ: ra ngoài quỹ đạo, đại khái “come out”- công khai á]

Địch Nhân Kiệt nghi hoặc hỏi: “Thế nào là ‘xuất quỹ’ ? Lại là từ mới của Minh quốc sư sáng tạo a?”

“…… Không có gì.”

Địch Nhân Kiệt hoàn toàn ngó lơ vẻ rối rắm trên gương mặt tuấn tú của Hoàng đế, từng lời thấm thía: “Nói đến tứ hôn, chính là nguyên do lão thần hôm nay tới tìm bệ hạ. Xin hỏi bệ hạ đây là muốn đi đâu? Lại xuất cung?”

Hoàng đế đầu căng như cái đấu, nói: “Hôm nay chợ đêm, trẫm cùng Bắc Nha Tạ thống lĩnh xuất cung đi dạo, rất nhanh sẽ……”

Địch Nhân Kiệt đầy nhịp điệu nói: “Bệ hạ!”

Bệ hạ: “……”

“Bệ hạ đương lúc thịnh niên, tuổi xuân đang độ, đúng lý phải là thời điểm tốt nhất để quảng nạp phi tần, khai chi tán diệp. Nhưng mà bệ hạ mỗi ngày đều cùng thần tử nháo với nhau, vừa không lập hậu, cũng không nạp phi, quốc trách không xong, nói gì ngày sau? Lão thần cả gan thỉnh bệ hạ thừa dịp ngày hội thất tịch mở tiệc chiêu đãi văn võ chúng thần, chọn lựa vài vị khuê tú thế gia, vì cơ nghiệp trăm năm của Đại Đường ta nối dài hậu tự, truyền thừa muôn đời…”

Quốc lão một hơi dong dài không dứt, sắc mặt Hoàng đế càng nghe càng đen lại, nhấc một bên lông mày liếc xéo Mang Chí Đức, ý là Địch công từ Lạc Dương trở về, không biết chi tiết của trẫm thì thôi, Mang công ngươi như thế nào lại không ngăn cản hắn?

Không nghĩ tới Mang Chí Đức cũng là mồ hôi đầy đầu, chỉ hận chính mình tránh không được vuốt sắt nổi gân xanh của Quốc lão. Trước đó hắn đã luôn miệng uyển chuyển ám chỉ cho Địch công đừng cùng Hoàng đế nói “lập hậu”. Hoàng đế mỗi ngày đều cùng Tạ thống lĩnh “lập hậu”, không còn suy nghĩ gì đến “lập người khác làm hậu” đâu (*);

[(*) ở đây Mang công nói “Nhật hậu” ý nghĩa là “ngày sau/tương lai…”. Chữ “Nhật” tiếng lóng là “ch*ch”, ý là Siêu Siêu suốt ngày chỉ muốn ấy ấy Vân Vân thôi, ko muốn ấy người khác. Mỗ thấy dùng từ “ch*ch” ko hợp lắm với Mang công da mặt mỏng, nên sửa lại như trên! Chư quân muốn hiểu thêm xin xem giải thích của bạn Ly phía dưới comment. Đa tạ bạn Ly đã chỉ điểm!]

Nhưng mà Quốc lão giống như cột chống trời thẳng tắp, nghe hoài mà không hiểu, cứ lâu lâu lại thượng biểu tấu thỉnh lập Hoàng hậu. Nếu không phải Tạ thống lĩnh còn tồn một tia lý trí cuối cùng, giờ phút này hẳn Địch phủ đã bị Bắc Nha cấm quân như lang như hổ san bằng rồi.

“Nếu bệ hạ mệt mỏi vì quốc vụ nặng nề, cũng có thể sủng hạnh cung nhân nhiều hơn một chút, đặng còn nhanh chóng có Lân nhi a.” Địch công miệng vừa nói ra, tự giác đã thập phần khai sáng khẩn thiết: “Khai chi tán diệp cho Hoàng thất chính là phúc của thiên hạ, huống hồ là cửu ngũ chí tôn, tam cung lục viện chính là chuyện thường……”

Đan Siêu tựa như Tôn Ngộ Không bị niệm Khẩn cô chú, không thể làm gì được mà thở dài một hơi. Chính đương lúc giãy giụa xem có nên ám chỉ cho vị Quốc lão quá mức chính trực này một phen hay không, lại nghe cách đó không xa có tiếng người cười nhẹ: “Quốc lão…!”

Tới rồi!

Thân hình uy vũ của Đan Siêu chấn động, Mang công nước mắt doanh tròng!

Thần binh trời giáng, kim quang vạn trượng. Cấm quân thống lĩnh của Đại Đường đế quốc đầy người bao bọc trong tiên quang cưỡi mây tía đại giá quang lâm, nháy mắt tựa như hoàng kim 24K lóe mù mắt chó Hoàng đế!

Địch Nhân Kiệt nói: “Tạ thống lĩnh tới vừa đúng lúc. Mau giúp lão thần khuyên nhủ bệ hạ. Bệ hạ gần đến tuổi nhi lập rồi mà vẫn còn chưa đón dâu, dưới gối cũng không có hoàng tử công chúa. Thời điểm lão thần bằng tuổi bệ hạ đã sớm có ba nhi tử, nhớ tới bệ hạ liền cảm thấy nóng lòng như lửa đốt……”

Tạ Vân một thân bạch y cẩm bào, trâm vàng đai ngọc, tay cầm một ngọn đèn lồng cung đình bằng lụa đỏ, trong vầng sáng chiếu rọi đẹp như một bức tranh, hồn nhiên nhìn không ra ngọn đèn trong tay này nguyên bản đang muốn lửa thiêu A Phòng ba trăm dặm, nghe vậy tươi cười thân thiết hỏi: “Vậy Quốc lão hiện giờ đã là con cháu đầy nhà rồi a?”

Địch Nhân Kiệt nói: “Nói vậy thật không có. Khuyển tử không nên thân kia của ta hiện giờ còn chưa thi cử……”

“Sách đọc thế nào rồi?”

“Hiện giờ đã đọc thành thục vạn cuốn……”

“Khi nào dự thi?”

“Dự định sẽ……”

“Sau khi thi đậu, đến phương nào nhiệm sở?”

“Ách……”

“Khi nào làm mai? Cưới tiểu thư nhà ai ? Sinh mấy tôn tử? Sinh nam trước hay là sinh nữ trước? Học ở trường nào? Thỉnh vị tiên sinh nào? Tôn tử khi nào vỡ lòng? Khi nào tham dự khoa khảo? Tương lai đi nơi nào làm quan?”

Địch Nhân Kiệt: “……”

Tạ Vân hùng hổ doạ người: “Tam đại hậu nhân sau này an trí lạc nghiệp chỗ nào? Sống ở Trường An không dễ, tiền bạc để mua nhà cửa an cư đã chuẩn bị tốt chưa? Của hồi môn để gả cháu gái có chưa? Tích cóp tiền bạc làm sính lễ cưới cháu dâu đã đủ chưa?”

Địch Nhân Kiệt: “……”

Tạ Vân coi thường nói: “Xem ra quốc lão gia sự chính mình còn chưa lo liệu rõ ràng. Một khi đã như vậy cũng đừng quản bệ hạ khi nào đón dâu, nói không chừng bệ hạ còn có tôn tử sớm hơn ngươi nữa nha.”

Địch Nhân Kiệt bị lý luận cường đạo này cả kinh trợn mắt há hốc mồm. Hoàng đế không màng gì đến hình tượng, khoái chí vỗ tay reo hò: “Nói rất đúng!”

Tạ thống lĩnh nhẹ nhàng liếc một cái xem thường đầy phong độ, một phen kéo tay Hoàng đế, dưới sự ân cần đưa tiễn của Mang công, kiêu căng ngạo mạn mà đi.

……………

Thần Long năm thứ năm, Hoàng đế hạ chỉ phong cho con trai thứ ba của Ký vương là Lý Long Cơ làm Sở Vương.

Mấy năm sau, Hoàng đế vẫn không con, hạ chiếu lập Sở Vương làm Trữ quân.

Đông đi Xuân tới, quang ảnh biến hóa. Đại Minh cung sừng sững dưới trời xanh tuyết trắng, mái ngói lưu li chiếu rọi vô vàn tháng năm phong lưu vân chuyển.

Người tóm lại có sinh lão bệnh tử. Năm Diên Hòa đầu tiên, trong thành Trường An vang lên mười hai tiếng chuông vang dội thật lâu không dứt, ở trong vạn tia nắng chiều tà truyền khắp Thần Châu đại địa.

…Đó là chuông tang.

Đương kim Hoàng đế băng hà.

Uỳnh…uỳnh…

Khi Đế lăng đóng cửa, ở trong địa đạo thâm sâu vang lên tiếng nổ liên hoàn. Mặt đất không ngừng rung động, sau một lúc lâu rốt cuộc dần dần bình ổn. Làn gió lúc chạng vạng xuyên qua bình nguyên, ở dưới ánh hoàng hôn cuốn theo vô số cỏ dại.

Tân đế mới vừa từ Thái tử tấn chức đăng cơ đứng ở cửa vào Đế lăng, vén tà áo bào, một chân đạp lên bậc thềm bằng bạch ngọc, dùng tay phủi phủi vài cái: “Ai… cuối cùng cũng lăn lộn xong rồi, mệt chết trẫm!”

Tiểu nội thị vội vàng quạt mát, dâng nước lên, lại bị Tân đế tùy tiện xua tay đẩy ra. Hắn nheo đôi mắt nhìn Hoàng lăng trầm tịch trong ánh tà dương, trên mặt tựa hồ thêm chút biểu tình nói không rõ, phảng phất như là thương cảm cùng hoài niệm, lại trộn lẫn tâm tình phức tạp, thậm chí có thể nói là thần sắc vui mừng.

Tâm phúc nội thị hiểu lầm cảm xúc của hắn, hướng phía sau cách đó không xa liếc mắt một cái, thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Bệ…bệ hạ, phía sau còn có người nhìn. Ngài lúc này vẫn nên……”

Lý Long Cơ nói: “Ai…ngươi thì biết cái gì! Tiên hoàng nếu ở trên trời có linh thiêng, hẳn là không muốn nhìn thấy mọi người giả mô giả thức khóc lóc.”

Tiểu nội thị sửng sốt, chỉ thấy Tân đế lại trầm mặc, sau một lúc lâu đột nhiên không đầu không đuôi hỏi một câu: “Ngươi biết tiên hoàng như thế nào có thể chống đỡ được đến hiện tại?”

“…?”

“Tiên hoàng cuối cùng kéo thành như vậy, ngay cả quan tài cũng đều chuẩn bị sẵn, tất cả ngự y đều nói chúng ta tùy thời chuẩn bị tốt…… Người lại đợi sau khi Tạ Vân thọ chung chính tẩm một ngày mới tắt thở. Ngươi biết vì cái gì không?”

Tiểu nội thị trộm liếc sắc mặt Lý Long Cơ, lại thấy biểu tình hắn ở trong ánh chiều tà mờ tối không rõ. Nội thị thật cẩn thận nói: “Tiểu nhân…… Tiểu nhân không biết a.”

Lý Long Cơ nói: “Bởi vì ti bất động tôn. Nếu như khi đó Tiên hoàng không chống đỡ được, sau khi quan tài tiến vào Hoàng lăng đóng lại, cho dù là ta cũng không có cách nào mở ra, đem Tạ Vân đi vào hợp táng.”

Tiểu nội thị thoáng chốc động dung, sau một lúc lâu vẫn chưa nói ra lời.

Trước khi Tiên hoàng băng hà, Thái tử ở trước giường bệnh chỉ thiên địa, thề sẽ vâng theo di nguyện dùng hợp táng quan. Quả nhiên hắn không có phạm lời thề của mình. Tiên hoàng bên này vừa nhắm mắt, bên kia vô số tôn thất nhảy ra phản đối chuyện này không hợp lễ nghi quy củ, đều bị Tân đế cường lực trấn áp đi xuống.

“Cho nên Tiên hoàng thực vui vẻ.” Lý Long Cơ nhàn nhạt mà nói “Hắn một đời này tu qua Phật pháp, cũng đã cầm binh đánh giặc, từng làm nô lệ, cũng làm qua Đại tướng quân. Vạn dặm hoang mạc tái ngoại cùng Trường An cửu ngũ chí tôn đều đã nếm trải. Bất luận hắn ở nơi nào, là thân phận gì, Tạ Vân đều vẫn luôn ở bên hắn, sau khi chết cũng thế.”

“Như vậy truyền kỳ nhân sinh, đến thời điểm kết thúc, không cần người khác gân cổ lên gào khóc thể hiện bi thương.” Tân đế xoay người, vỗ vỗ cổ tay áo nói: “Đi thôi.”

Ánh tà dương trải dài ngàn dặm, giống như một dòng suối vàng từ phía chân trời đổ tới, đem đường chân trời nhuộm thành huy hoàng vô tận. Tân đế trẻ tuổi của Đại Đường chậm rãi đi về xe ngựa phía xa, trước khi khởi hành, hắn vén màn xe lên, nhìn lại Hoàng lăng giữa trời chiều.

Cuối bình nguyên, rừng tầng tầng lớp lớp sẫm màu. Dưới thềm ngọc hai bóng người sóng vai mà đứng, ở trong gió cuối cùng hướng hắn phất phất tay. Ngay sau đó họ xoay người dựa sát vào nhau đi về hướng lăng tẩm thâm trầm phía sau.

“…… Tái kiến!” Tân đế nhỏ giọng nói.

Hắn buông màn xe. Phương xa cửa thành Trường An rộng lớn. Đại Minh cung ở dưới ánh tà dương cuối cùng phản xạ ra kim quang lóa mắt.

**————Toàn văn hoàn————-**


End file.
